Der Herr der Zeit
by KimRay
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Draco Malfoy den Boden unter den Füßen verliert und Harry Potter wie üblich den Helden spielt? Lest selbst!
1. Trügerische Ruhe

**_Titel: _**Der Herr der Zeit (1?)

**_Autor: _**KimRay

**_e-mail: _**KimRaygmx.de

**_Kategorie: _**action/adventure

**_Unterkategorie:_**

**_Inhalt: _**Der schwarze Lord übernimmt in England die Macht und Hogwarts erstarrt in der Zeitfalle, doch wie es der Zufall gibt es zwei Schüler, die wie üblich nicht das tun, was sie eigentlich tun sollten.

Was passiert, wenn Harry Potter den Helden spielt, Draco Malfoy mit Hauselfen und Velas streitet und Severus Snape seine Meinung ändert?

Lest selbst! Das ist wirklich eine üble Inhaltsangabe! heul

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**_Anmerkungen: _**Ich hoffe, dass das hier jetzt endlich eine korrekte Versuion des chaps ist!

**_Beta:_** (eigentlich) Feary von animexx (falls es die Version ist)

**_Part I_**

**_Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm_**

**Kapitel 1 **

**Trügerische Ruhe**

Harry ließ den Blick über den Bahnhof schweifen. Inzwischen hatte er kein Problem mehr damit, dass Gleis 9 ¾ für die Augen einfacher Muggel nicht zu finden war, und dass man dafür eine steinerne Wand durchqueren musste. Ihm war jedoch klar, dass Onkel Vernon ein Problem damit hatte und das war auch einer der Gründe, dass er diesmal mit einem anderen Zug nach London gekommen war.

Leider war es in diesem Jahr unmöglich gewesen, wenigstens einen Teil der Ferien bei seinem Freund Ron Weasley zu verbringen. Zu sehr war die Zaubererwelt in Aufruhr darüber, dass der berüchtigte Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, als dass jemand ihn in Gefahr bringen wollte. Er war sicher da, wo er gewesen war, bei verklemmten Muggels, die ihn von Jahr zu Jahr mehr aufregten. Harry hätte niemanden wirklich klar machen können, wie furchtbar die Dursleys waren.

Doch das war gleich. Er war in London, auf dem Bahnhof, und morgen würde er in seinem Himmelbett im Gryffindorturm aufwachen, da wo er hin gehörte – in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei.

Er war früh dran. Nicht umsonst hatte er den ersten Zug genommen, ganz egal, wie viel Zeit ihm blieb, bis der Hogwarts-Express um 11.00 Uhr los fuhr. Harry wollte hier weg. Sein Abscheu vor seinen Sommerferien bei den Dursleys wurde von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer und die Vorstellung, eines Tages nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück kehren zu können ängstigte ihn so sehr, dass er Alpträume davon bekam, auch, wenn man diese Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen musste.

Immerhin war Voldemort, der mächtigste schwarze Magier aller Zeiten, zurück gekehrt. Harry hatte ihn im letzten Schuljahr beim Trimagischen Turnier getroffen und er musste zugeben, dass er keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf legte, ihm noch einmal zu begegnen, ob wohl es nicht das erste Mal gewesen war.

Im ersten Jahr schon war er ihm begegnet, bei seinem Versuch, seine alte Macht zurück zu erlangen und auch im zweiten Jahr, als er es mit Voldemorts vergangenem Ich zu tun hatte, war es ihm gelungen, ihn aufzuhalten, doch dafür hatte er ihn im letzten Jahr kalt erwischt. Voldemort war zurück, in alter Macht und Boshaftigkeit und Harry wusste, dass er ohne es zu wollen, seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte.

Voldemort war es mit Hilfe seines Dieners gelungen, ihn zu kidnappen und mit seinem Blut seine alte Herrschaft neu zu errichten.

Noch heute wusste er nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte zu überleben, doch eines war ihm klar, er hatte mehr Glück als Verstand dabei gehabt.

Unauffällig nährte er sich jetzt dem Durchgang zu Gleis 9 ¾ und schob seinen Gepäckkarren hindurch, nur um auf der anderen Seite mit einem anderen Gepäckwagen zusammenzustoßen.

Harry fragte sich bloß noch, wer so blöd sein konnte an dieser Stelle zu trödeln, bevor er Draco Malfoy, seinen Intimfeind in Hogwarts in die blassen, grauen Augen sah. Ausnahmsweise verschlug es seinem Gegenüber die Sprache und Harry hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass Draco gerade versucht hatte die Flucht zu ergreifen,

„Was stehst du denn hier so blöd rum, Malfoy?" Draco hatte sich gefangen.,

„Oh, hallo! Mister Obercool Potter gibt sich die Ehre!... Klar, dass du dich wieder in Hogwarts versteckt, kaum dass man dich hin lässt! Wo doch der schwarze Lord seinen Siegeszug startet!" Malfoy hatte noch nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, auf welcher Seite er stand. Das einzige, was Harry wirklich wunderte war, dass er hier war. Es sah ganz danach aus, als hatte er gerade wirklich abhauen wollen. Harry grinste kalt,

„Hab ich dich bei irgendwas gestört?" Malfoys Gesicht nahm einen leichten Rosaton an und Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Er hatte ins Schwarze getroffen.

Im nächsten Moment kam eine schmale, blonde Frau auf sie beide zu,

„Draco, wo steckst du denn?" Betroffen stellte Harry fest, dass diese Frau Mrs. Malfoy war. Im Vergleich zum letzten Jahr, als er sie zum Finale der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft gesehen hatte, sah sie verhärmt aus. Malfoy schob schweigend und mit grimmiger Miene seinen Wagen in Richtung Zug. Offensichtlich war er sich darüber im Klaren, dass Harry ihn zwar durchschaut hatte, seine Mutter es aber nicht begriffen hatte und dabei wollte er es auch lassen.

Harry sah ihm feixend nach, bevor er jetzt selbst angerempelt wurde und sich lautes Schimpfen von ein paar Drittklässlern anhören musste, doch das war gleich. Er schob seinen Wagen weiter und wusste, dass er sich an diesem Zwischenfall noch eine ganze Weile ergötzen würde.

Als er es dann eine Stunde später in dem Zugabteil, dass er, Ron und Hermine belegt hatten, zum besten gab, kriegte sich Ron fast nicht mehr ein vor Lachen. Er und Hermine waren von der Tatsache, dass Malfoy wieder im Zug nach Hogwarts saß, genauso überrascht, wie Harry. Überhaupt waren viele der Fluchtkandidaten, mit denen sie schon fest gerechnet hatten, zurückgekehrt. Nur drei Slytherins, darunter Crabbe, und ein Hufflepuff, ein Muggelgeborener, den seine Eltern lieber zu Hause verstecken wollten fehlten..

Dieses Thema beschäftige die Drei fast den ganzen Tag. Im Gegensatz zu Harry erfuhren Ron und Hermine die Neuigkeiten in der Zaubererwelt auch in den Ferien. Es zeichnete sich ab, dass Fudge, mit seiner Stillhaltetaktik, sich gegen Dumbledore durchgesetzt hatte und ihn zwang, sich an die Gesetze zu halten, auch wenn die wildesten Gerüchte umherschwirrten und eigentlich fast keiner daran zweifelte, dass es möglich war.. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, wie das Ministerium so blind sein konnte.

Ron machte ihm jedoch klar, dass die wenigsten so blind waren, wie Cornelius Fudge. Leute, wie sein Vater und andere Freunde Dumbledores hatten begonnen, wenigstens die einfachsten Schutzmechanismen in Gang zu setzen, doch das war schwierig, weil es ohne Wissen des Ministeriums geschehen musste und Fudge Hogwarts im Auge behielt..

Der Hauptgrund dafür, dass Fudge sich durchsetzen konnte war jedoch ein anderer. Voldemort war bis jetzt noch nicht in Erscheinung getreten und somit gab es keinen Beweis dafür, dass Harrys Aussage stimmte. Er fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte und konnte sich eines unangenehmen Gefühls nicht erwehren. Etwas sagte ihm ganz klar, dass es Taktik war und die Gefahr dadurch noch größer wurde.

Auch wenn bis jetzt nichts geschehen war, hatte sich nervöse Unruhe und Angst breit gemacht und das Gerücht, dass ausgerechnet Dumbledore von Voldemorts Rückkehr überzeugt sein sollte, machte es noch schlimmer, denn schon allein die Vorstellung, dass der schwarze Lord zurück war, versetzte die Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken.

Es dämmerte schon, als Harry aufstand, um seinen Umhang anzuziehen. Ron folgte seinem Beispiel, nur Hermine tat nichts dergleichen. Beide sahen sie an,

„Heh, Hermine, wir sind bald da, willst du dich nicht langsam umziehen?", Ron ließ sich wieder auf seinen Sitz fallen und Hermine wurde rot.

„Was ist los Hermine?", Hermine sah Harry Hilfe suchend an. Ganz offensichtlich wusste sie nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte, „He, wir sind Freunde, was ist denn los, Hermine?" Jetzt begann auch Harry sich zu wundern, doch dann, nach einer Weile stand Hermine auf und holte ihren Umhang endlich doch noch aus dem Koffer. Als sie ihn anzog wurde Harry klar, was ihr so furchtbar peinlich war. Ein silbernes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen prangte an ihrem Umhang.

Harry schalt sich einen Narren. Wenn irgendwer es verdient hatte Vertrauensschüler zu sein, dann doch wohl Hermine, doch Ron war regelrecht geschockt.,

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein?" Hermine senkte den Kopf noch tiefer, doch Harry hatte den verletzten Ausdruck in ihren Augen trotzdem gesehen und er blaffte den begriffsstutzigen Ron an.,

„Träumst du?... Wenn es irgendjemand in unserem Jahrgang verdient hat Vertrauensschülerin zu werden, dann doch Hermine, oder?" Ron wurde rot.,

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber!... Deswegen ist und bleibt sie doch Hermine! Sie ist unsere beste Freundin!... Nun vielleicht sollten wir es ihr in Zukunft nicht sagen, wenn wir irgendwas vorhaben,", bei diesen Worten zwinkerte er Hermine zu, und schaffte es, sie zum lächeln zu bringen, „aber selbst wenn, glaube ich nicht, dass sie uns den Kopf abschlägt, wenn sie der Meinung ist, dass wir Gründe haben, die wichtig sind!" Ron lehnte sich zurück und sah Hermine noch immer grimmig an,.

„Das ist wirklich enttäuschend, dass ausgerechnet du dieses Abzeichen bekommen hast!... Schließlich hast du dich genauso, wie wir draußen rum getrieben, ob du durftest, oder nicht!... Ist das fair, Harry, nein, dass ist nicht fair!"

Harry fiel der Spiegel NERHEGEB, den er in seinem ersten Hogwartsjahr in einem leeren Klassenzimmer gefunden hatte, und das, was Ron darin gesehen hatte ein. Ron war neidisch,

„Du bist neidisch, Ron,….… das ist wirklich kleinlich!" Hermine war fassungslos und das steigerte sich noch, als Ron leise meinte,

„Nein eigentlich nicht!... Stimmt schon, wenn es jemand verdient hat, dann Hermine….… ich war nur so schockiert! Nie wäre ich auf die Idee gekommen, dass ausgerechnet du Vertrauensschülerin werden könntest, ich glaube, daran muss ich mich erst gewöhnen!" Er sah sie Vergebung heischend an und Harry verbiss sich das Grinsen. Hermines verschlossenes Gesicht entspannte sich langsam und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln,

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich unterstützt, vielleicht klappt es ja im nächsten Jahr!"

„Um Himmels Willen, nein! Ich will kein Vertrauensschüler mehr sein!...Ehrlich nicht….es gab schon genug von der Sorte in unserer Familie….ich hab beschlossen, einfach ich selbst zu sein!", und Harry stellte fest, dass er ihm glaubte, obwohl Hermine ein wenig überrascht aussah. Er freute sich für Ron, denn diese Einsicht war ihm sicher schwer gefallen, doch vermutlich war ihm sein idiotischer Neid im letzten Jahr, wegen Harrys Teilnahme am Trimagischen Turnier so peinlich gewesen, dass er sich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte und zu dem einzig wahren Schluss gekommen war. Jeder musste den Weg gehen, der ihm lag und mit sich eins sein, dass es so richtig war.

Sie machten sich langsam für die Ankunft bereit. Draußen auf dem Gang war nicht viel los. Es war viel ruhiger als sonst. Die Stimmung im Zug wirkte seltsam künstlich. Die meisten Schüler versuchten die Tatsache zu überspielen, dass die Situation draußen, unter der drohenden Gefahr einer Machtübernahme Voldemorts, alles andere als entspannt war. Viele hatten Angst, vor allem um ihre Familien, denn niemand hatte Zweifel daran, dass Hogwarts sicher war.

Und doch blieb die unsichtbare, aber deutlich spürbare Bedrohung erhalten, daran konnten auch das Festmahl zum Schuljahresbeginn und die Auswahl, bei der der sprechende Hut sich diesmal besonders witzig gab und auf die düsteren Ambitionen vieler Slytherins anspielte, nichts ändern.. Ein Blick zum Tisch der genannten zeigte, dass viele sich unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlten und Harry wunderte sich, warum Malfoy so unbeteiligt wirkte.

„Also, dass Malfoy wieder zurück ist, fasse ich immer noch nicht so recht!", flüsterte Ron Harry ins Ohr, „es heißt, sein Vater sei sofort nach Erscheinen des dunklen Lords wieder auf dessen Seite gewechselt….Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er ihn nach Hogwarts zurück geschickt hat! Da ist doch etwas faul!" Harry wusste, dass es stimmte, was Ron sagte. Er hatte Lucius Malfoy gesehen, als Voldemort auferstanden war und seine Anhänger zusammen gerufen hatte.

Rons Vermutung war irgendwie nahe liegend, doch er bezweifele, dass Albus Dumbledore sich eine Laus ins Fell setzte.

Professor Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, war der einzige Magier, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hatte und Harry war sicher, dass er Malfoy niemals nach Hogwarts gelassen hätte, wenn er davon ausgegangen wäre, dass er eine Gefahr für die Schule war.

Zusammen mit dem, was ihm am Bahnhof passiert war kam Harry immer mehr zu dem Schluss, dass jemand Malfoy gezwungen hatte hier her zurück zu kommen.

Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn auch nicht los, als er schon in seinem Himmelbett, oben im Jungeschlafsaal der Fünftklässler im Gryffindorturm lag. Ron, dem er seine Vermutung auf dem Weg nach oben auseinandergesetzt hatte, war völlig am Boden zerstört gewesen, als er gemeint hatte So was blödes, es gibt wirklich jemanden, der Malfoy genug mag, dass er ihn vor Du-weißt-schon -wem retten will! So blöd wie der ist, hätten ihn doch nicht mal die Todesser genommen!

Harry war anderer Meinung gewesen, doch er hatte geschwiegen, denn er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass der jemand, der den guten Malfoy so sehr liebte seine hochnäsige Mutter war und er hatte fest gestellt, dass Malfoy darum eigentlich nur zu beneiden war. Das wollte er Ron nun nicht gerade unter die Nase reiben und darum behielt er die Tatsache, dass es wahrscheinlich Malfoys Mutter war, die ihn gezwungen hatte, für sich.

Unwirsch kniff er die Augen zu. Er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, dass auch Familien, wie die Malfoys ihre Kinder liebten. Die Vorstellung, dass es jemanden gab, der Draco Malfoy liebte jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und er dachte ans nächste Quidditch-Training, um so schnell wie möglich einschlafen zu können.

Der Alltag hielt Einzug in Hogwarts, so weit das unter den gegebenen Umständen möglich war. Der Unterricht war stressig, wie nie und die Tatsache, dass Professor Snape es letzten Endes doch noch geschafft hatte, neben seinem Posten als Lehrer für Zaubertränke, was allein schon ein Gräuel für jeden Gryffindor war, auch noch den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geben zu dürfen, trug nicht zur Begeisterung der Schüler bei. Besonders die Fünftklässler der Gryffindors packte das Entsetzen bei dieser Neuigkeit, während die Slytherins, die mit ihnen gemeinsam Unterricht haben würden, vor Schadenfreude johlten. Sie hatten in ihrem dritten Jahr einmal eine Vertretungsstunde bei Snape gehabt und er hatte diese Gelegenheit gnadenlos genutzt, um ihnen klar zu machen, was sie doch für Nieten waren. Doch leider war es für Dumbledore unmöglich gewesen unter den gegebenen Umständen brauchbaren Ersatz für dieses Jahr zu finden. Niemand war darüber unglücklicher, als Harry, denn er konnte Snape nicht ausstehen und er wusste, dass dieser ihn womöglich noch mehr verabscheute.

Die einzige Neuigkeit, die ihn darüber weg tröstete, war die, dass Malfoy tatsächlich gegen seinen Willen in Hogwarts war, denn schon in der zweiten Woche machte er einen Versuch, dass Gelände zu verlassen, der jedoch kläglich an einer Schutzbarriere Dumbledores scheitert und ihm zwei Tage Strafarbeit unter Filchs Fuchtel einbrachte. Harry war sicher, dass ihn das weniger störte, als die Tatsache, dass die ganze Geschichte ans Licht kam und Ron lachte sich krank, als die Sache am Morgen beim Frühstück die Runde machte. Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich dem allgemeinen Spott anzuschließen, denn die Vorstellung, dass Draco sich von seiner Mutter zu etwas zwingen ließ war geradezu lächerlich. Malfoy konnte wahrscheinlich von Glück reden, dass das noch niemand wusste., denn die drei Gryffindors, die es wussten, hatten es bis jetzt für sich behalten.

Der große Draco Malfoy, der sich immer als Anführer aufgespielt und sich als rechte Hand seines Vaters gesehen hatte, war nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich seiner Mutter zu widersetzen. Harry versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie das abgelaufen war, doch er stieß regelmäßig an die Grenzen seiner Phantasie und die Geschichten, die er und Ron sich zusammensponnen sorgten für gnadenlose Lachkrämpfe. Die einzige, der das gar nicht recht schmeckte war Hermine und so meinte sie eines Abends, als der Gemeinschaftsraum fast leer war,

„Ihr seid unmöglich! ... Immerhin zeigt es doch, dass er Gefühle besitzt!" Ron begann wieder zu lachen,

„Ja!...Schamgefühle!" Hermine wechselte die Farbe vor Ärger und Harry rutsche vor Lachen fast vom Sessel.

„Du solltest endlich Schamgefühle entwickeln, so wie du dich benimmst!...Es ist keine Schande Gefühle für einen anderen Menschen zu haben, egal wer es ist!" und schon war sie aufgesprungen und davon marschiert. Ron war das Lachen vergangen und auch Harry ließ dieser Satz nicht kalt, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.

Ron hatte Hermines Rede so aufgefasst, wie sie gemeint war. Sie war sauer und das schon seit einer Weile und er war der Grund. Hermine hatte die Nase voll davon, dass er sich vor einer klaren Aussage drückte. Sie war der gradlinigste Mensch, den er kannte, doch das änderte auch nichts daran, dass er nicht den Mumm hatte, endlich zuzugeben, dass er sie mochte, und Hermine, die das ganz genau wusste, dachte nicht einmal daran, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Leider schien sie langsam die Geduld mit ihm zu verlieren und Ron rutschte tiefer in seinen Sessel vor Verlegenheit, bei dem Gedanken, was passieren würde, wenn ihm jemand in die Quere kam. Seine Chancen würden sich dann wahrscheinlich schneller dem Nullpunkt nähren, als Hermine einen Zauberspruch lernte.

Er warf einen Blick zu Harry und fragte sich, ob er etwas bemerkt hatte, doch offenbar hatte Hermine auch bei ihm einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen, denn er schaute düster drein.

„Was ist los, Harry?" Harry sah auf,.

„Nichts! Warum?" Er verdrängte den Gedanken an Cho, mit der er am Morgen an der Haupttreppe zusammen gestoßen war und die ihn ganz seltsam angesehen hatte.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du Sorgen!"

„Quatsch!", wimmelte er ab, doch er fühlte sich gar nicht wohl dabei. Ron grinste jetzt wieder obercool, ein völlig neuer Zug an ihm,.

„Hat es etwa mit Cho Chang von den Ravenclaws zu tun, die du heute morgen so dezent angerempelt hast?" Wenn es um die Gefühle anderer ging hatte Ron keine Probleme damit auf den Punkt zu kommen.

Harry wechselte die Farbe und starrte den Kamin an, doch eine Antwort fiel ihm nicht ein. Ron grinste breit,.

„Sie schien wirklich positiv überrascht!"

Und genau das war es, was Harry verblüfft hatte. Immerhin war erst vor drei Monaten Cedric Diggory von den Hufflepuffs, mit dem sie, wie sich später herausgestellt hatte, eng befreundet gewesen war, beim Trimagischen Turnier ums Leben gekommen und er, Harry, war der Grund dafür gewesen, auch wenn er nur indirekt etwas dafür konnte. Es schien ihm seltsam, dass sie ihn heute Morgen so angehimmelt hatte.

Er schwieg und Ron begann zu ahnen, dass er nichts aus ihm herausbekommen würde. Was das anging war Harry äußerst zurückhaltend und da niemand wagte ihn selbst zu fragen, terrorisierten ihn seit dem Morgen diejenigen, die es gesehen hatten mit Fragen. Das Problem war, dass er erstens keine Ahnung hatte und zweitens auch nicht darüber reden wollte. Harry war sein bester Freund und er war es ihm schuldig, dass er keinen Tratsch über ihn verbreitete.

Ron fragte nicht weiter und vergaß die Geschichte bald, denn er schaffte es endlich, Hermine zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm gehen wollte. Harry musste sich jedes Mal das Lachen verkneifen, wenn die beiden so taten, als sei nichts zwischen ihnen und dann unauffällig immer zur gleichen Zeit verschwanden, doch sie schafften es tatsächlich allen anderen weiß zu machen, dass alles beim alten war. Niemand bekam mit, dass Ron und Hermine ein Paar waren.

Das war etwas, dass er gar nicht verstand. Für ihn war es ganz offensichtlich, denn Ron hatte immer rosa Ohren, wenn er Hermine irgend eine schulische Frage stellen musste. Harry kam sich die meiste Zeit vor wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen und machte sich aus dem Staub, so oft es ging. Ron und Hermine bemerkten es nicht. Ganz offensichtlich lebten sie in ihrer eigenen Welt.

Die Sache mit Cho ging ihm jedoch nicht so schnell aus dem Kopf, denn die Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie ihm deutlich ihr Interesse an ihm zeigte, mehrten sich und Harrys Gedanken drehten sich bald nur noch darum, denn irgendwie war ihm das nicht geheuer und Ron, der im Moment auf einer Rosa Wolke schwebte, war ihm auch keine Hilfe, denn sein einziger Rat war: _Greif doch einfach zu, sie hat dir doch schon immer gefallen!_

Das war nicht ganz das, was er erwartet hatte, aber wahrscheinlich war es ganz einfach so, dass er sich zu viele Gedanken machte. Vermutlich hatte Cho die Sache mit Cedric ganz einfach schneller verkraftet, denn er war noch immer nicht darüber hinweg, dass er ihn dazu angehalten hatte, das Turnier gemeinsam zu beenden, auch wenn er damals nicht ahnen konnte, was das bedeuten würde.

„Na Potter?... schon wieder mal so ganz und gar solo?" Harry ließ die Schultern hängen. Er war auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Malfoy fehlte ihm heute gerade noch zu seinem Glück.

„Geht dich das irgendwas an?" Malfoys Gesicht erschien neben ihm und er spürte seinen Atem an der Wange.

„Es ist schon interessant das Goldkind der Gryffindors so einsam und allein zu sehen!" Harry sah ihm in die kalten, grauen Augen,

„Dagegen ist es schon ein alter Hut, dass du mit allen schmollst und nicht mal mehr der arme Goyle Gnade vor deinen Augen findet!... Furchtbar, wenn man es als schwarze Seele nicht schafft, aus Hogwarts zu fliehen!" Draco grinste gezwungen. Er nahm es tatsächlich noch immer übel, dass Dumbledores Barriere ihn abgefangen hatte, als er sich zu seinen Vater durchschlagen wollte.

„Pah!" Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter,

„Aber andererseits……… Mami ist sicher froh, dass du noch da bist!" Jetzt funkelten Dracos Augen wütend. Harry blieb unbeeindruckt.

„Hab ich etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen?... Glaube ich nicht!... Der obercoole Draco Malfoy ist doch kein Muttersöhnchen, oder?", und damit ließ er ihn kochend vor Wut stehen.

Draco sah Potter nach und ärgerte sich, dass es ihm glatt die Sprache verschlagen hatte, als Potter ihm mit seiner Mutter gekommen war. Erneut kochte die Wut auf seine Mutter in ihm hoch, doch das Problem war, dass er eigentlich nicht wütend auf sie sein wollte. Seine Mutter war der einzige Mensch von dem er erwartete, dass er ihn verstand und er wusste ziemlich genau, dass sie nur das beste für ihn wollte. Er konnte sich nur nicht so recht vorstellen, warum sie sich von seinem Vater so sehr distanziert hatte, als dieser sich wieder an die Seite Voldemorts begeben hatte. Darüber zerbrach er sich nun schon seit Wochen den Kopf und kam zu keinem Ergebnis.

Doch Draco wusste, dass er noch ein anderes Problem hatte. Potter wusste offensichtlich, warum er wieder in Hogwarts war und wenn er es wusste, wussten es Weasley und Granger auch und wenn er eines nicht wollte, dann, dass die ganze Schule davon erfuhr, wie viel Einfluss seine Mutter auf ihn hatte. Draco machte sich unwillig auf den Weg Potter zu finden. Er musste ihn irgendwie in den Griff kriegen, um zu vermeiden, dass es heraus kam, denn das würde seinen Ruf endgültig ruinieren.

Er erwischte Potter auf der Treppe zum dritten Stock, doch die hatte es sich gerade anders überlegt und bewegte sich zu einer Tür, die sie beide noch nie benutzt hatten. Unentschlossen standen sie vor der Tür und hofften dass es sich die Treppe noch einmal überlegen würde, doch die machte keine Anstalten, sich von der Stelle zu rühren.

Draco starrte erst die Tür und dann Potter an. Den Grund, warum er hier war, hatte er einen Augenblick lang völlig vergessen.

„Na prima! Mit Malfoy allein irgendwo im nirgendwo!" Harry sah ihn an wie eine Made. „Was willst du überhaupt hier oben?" Draco blieb unbeeindruckt.

„Ist eigentlich ganz praktisch! Dann können wir uns ja in Ruhe unterhalten!" Harry musterte ihn. Dieser Satz gefiel ihm gar nicht. „Wüsste nicht, worüber!"

„Ach nein!", Draco ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und Harry zwei zurück, doch er stieß an die Wand.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy!" Draco grinste wieder selbstzufrieden,

„Angst, Potter?"

„Träum weiter!"

„Und, warum haust du dann ab?"

„Weil ich keinen Bock darauf habe, dir zu nahe zu kommen!" Draco stieß ihn heftig gegen die Wand.

„Ach was!" Harry duckte zur Seite weg um dem nächsten Stoß auszuweichen.

„Was hat dich denn gebissen?" Draco war schneller und kräftiger als Harry es erwartet hatte. Blitzschnell nagelte er ihn an die Wand,

„Ich sag dir eins Potter, hör auf mit deinen blöden Witzen!... und ich geb dir einen guten Rat, wenn ich irgendwas höre, von wegen Muttersöhnchen, dann mach ich dich fertig!... Das schwöre ich dir!" War Harry zuerst erschrocken gewesen, musste er sich jetzt ein Grinsen verkneifen. Das Malfoy sich diese Blöße gab, überraschte ihn, aber vermutlich hatte er vorhin gerade begriffen, dass er, Harry, es eh schon ahnte.

„Ach wie süß, Dracilein will nicht, dass alle wissen, dass er Mami lieb hat!" Es klang bissiger als geplant, denn der schon bekannte Neid, kam dazu, doch das merkte Malfoy nicht. Sein Griff an Harrys Hals wurde härter und ihm wurde klar, dass er es ernst meinte,

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das tun würde?" Dracos Blick traf seinen und Draco fragte sich, was er darauf antworten sollte, denn er wusste, dass er selbst es tun würde.

„Weißt du Malfoy, das hieße ja, dass ich mich auf dein Niveau begeben müsste und dazu bin ich mir zu schade!" Draco zog die linke Braue hoch, denn Potter hatte es geschafft, ihm Hoffnung zu machen und ihn gleichzeitig abgrundtief zu beleidigen, doch er übersah es, diesmal.

„Ist mir eigentlich ziemlich gleich!... aber wenn ich auch nur ein Wörtchen höre, bist du erledigt, Potter, daran solltest du immer denken!" Er meinte, was er sagte, auch wenn er Harry nicht sonderlich damit beeindruckte.

„Nimm die Finger von mir Malfoy, sonst schrei ich gleich so laut, dass es die ganze Schule weiß!" Dracos Gesicht verzerrte sich wütend und wurde noch blasser, doch ein Blick nach unten zeigte ihm, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab an seiner Kehle hatte und nicht zögern würde, seine Stimme magisch zu verstärken um seine Drohung zu verwirklichen. Er ließ ihn los,

„Wir sind, quitt! Klar!" Harry grinste spöttisch,

„Ich werd´s mir überlegen!" Draco funkelte ihn erneut an, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass Potter vorhin gemeint hatte, was er gesagt hatte – er würde sich nicht so weit herablassen. Das mochte ihm eine Befriedigung sein, doch es war genauso eine Beleidigung, die er gewiss nicht vergessen würde.

Als hätte die Treppe bemerkt, dass der Zwist vorerst beigelegt war, setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und schlug ihren üblichen Weg ein. Harry machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm, ohne Malfoy auch nur noch einen Blick zu gönnen. Draco sah ihm nach. Er war sich relativ sicher, dass ihm von Potter keine wirkliche Gefahr drohte. Der Idiot besaß tatsächlich genug Ehrgefühl, um sich eine erstklassige Chance, seinem Feind eins auszuwischen, entgehen zu lassen. Draco wusste, dass er das nie tun würde.

In sich zerrissen machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in die Kerker. Warum musste seine Mutter auch so stur sein? Wenn sie ihm wenigstens erklären würde, warum sie nicht wollte, dass er zu seinem Vater und Voldemort ging, doch sie dachte nicht einmal daran!

Sie hatte ihn ganz einfach mit dem, was er für sie empfand dazu gezwungen, zu tun, was sie wollte.

Draco gestand es sich nicht gern ein, doch seine Mutter liebte er abgöttisch. Zu oft hatte sie ihn vor dem Zorn seines Vaters geschützt, zu oft hatte sie ihn in den Arm genommen, wenn er wieder mal nicht wusste, was er falsch gemacht hatte, oder wenn es ihm einfach unmöglich gewesen war, den Anforderungen seines Vaters zu entsprechen. Narzisse Malfoy war der einzige Mensch, dem er sich verpflichtet fühlte, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel und er sich selbst manchmal dafür verabscheute, dass er Gefühle für seine Mutter hatte.

Tatsächlich hielten Potter und seine billigen Freunde den Mund. Die Geschichte mit dem Fluchtversuch geriet in Vergessenheit. Hätte Draco gewusst, dass das absolut nichts mit seiner Drohung zu tun hatte, sondern ganz einfach damit dass Ron und Hermine mit sich beschäftigt waren und Harry kein Interesse daran hatte ihn so bloß zu stellen, hätte ihm das wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen, doch so konnte er sich in seinem Erfolg sonnen und sich wieder als Boss der Slytherins aufspielen. Die Tatsache, das er jetzt der Kapitän des Quidditch-Teams war, trug ihren Teil dazu bei. Der einzige Wermutstropfen an der Geschichte war, dass die Gryffindors Potter ebenfalls zu ihrem Mannschaftskapitän gemacht hatten, nur, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht sonderlich begeistert war.

Harry war der Meinung, dass er dafür nicht genug Ahnung hatte und alle lobten ihn für seine Bescheidenheit und sprachen ihm gut zu. Draco fand es ganz einfach widerlich und versuchte es zu ignorieren. Es war aber auch zu blöd, dass Flint und Wood im gleichen Jahrgang gewesen waren und zusammen im letzten Jahr abgeschlossen hatten.

Es war am Vorabend des ersten Turnierspiels zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor, als alles aus den Fugen geriet.

Harry war fertig mit den Nerven, auch wenn alle Spieler des Teams der Meinung waren, dass er seine Sache gut machte. Sie waren schon auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm und Harry war es nicht gelungen, auch nur einen Bissen des wie immer köstlichen Abendessens hinunter zu würgen, als Professor Dumbledores magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Gänge schallte und alle Schüler zurück in die Halle rief. Die Gesichter derer, die er auf dem Rückweg zur Seite weg um dem nächsten Stoß auszuweichen,

„Was hat dich denn gebissen?" Draco war schneller und kräftiger als Harry es erwartet hatte. Blitzschnell nagelte er ihn an die Wand,

„Ich sag dir eins Potter, hör auf mit deinen blöden Witzen!...und ich geb dir einen guten Rat, wenn ich irgendwas höre, von wegen Muttersöhnchen, dann mach ich dich fertig!...Das schwöre ich dir!" War Harry zuerst erschrocken gewesen, musste er sich jetzt ein Grinsen verkneifen. Das Malfoy sich diese Blöße gab, überraschte ihn, aber vermutlich hatte er vorhin gerade begriffen, dass er, Harry, es eh schon wusste.

„Ach wie süß, Dracilein will nicht, dass alle wissen, dass er Mami lieb hat!" Es klang bissiger als geplant, denn der schon bekannte Neid, kam dazu, doch das merkte Malfoy nicht. Sein Griff an Harrys Hals wurde härter und ihm wurde klar, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das tun würde?" Dracos Blick traf seinen und Draco fragte sich, was er darauf antworten sollte, denn er wusste, dass er selbst es tun würde.

„Weißt du Malfoy, das hieße ja, dass ich mich auf dein Niveau begeben müsste und dazu bin ich mir zu schade!" Draco zog die linke Braue hoch, denn Potter hatte es geschafft, ihm Hoffnung zu machen und ihn gleichzeitig abgrundtief zu beleidigen, doch er übersah es, diesmal.

„Ist mir eigentlich ziemlich gleich!...aber wenn ich auch nur ein Wörtchen höre, bist du erledigt, Potter, daran solltest du immer denken!" Er meinte, was er sagte, auch wenn er Harry nicht sonderlich damit beeindruckte.

„Nimm die Finger von mir Malfoy, sonst schrei ich gleich so laut, dass es die ganze Schule weiß!", Dracos Gesicht verzerrte sich wütend und wurde noch blasser, doch ein Blick nach unten zeigte ihm, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab an seiner Kehle hatte und nicht zögern würde, seine Stimme magisch zu verstärken um seine Drohung zu verwirklichen. Er ließ ihn los,

„Wir sind, quitt! Klar!" Harry grinste spöttisch.

„Ich werd´s mir überlegen!" Draco funkelte ihn erneut an, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass Potter vorhin gemeint hatte, was er gesagt hatte – er würde sich nicht so weit herablassen. Das mochte ihm eine Befriedigung sein, doch es war genauso eine Beleidigung, die er gewiß nicht vergessen würde.

Als hätte die Treppe bemerkt, dass der Zwist vorerst beigelegt war, setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und schlug ihren üblichen Weg ein. Harry machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm, ohne Malfoy auch nur noch einen Blick zu gönnen. Draco sah ihm nach. Er war sich relativ sicher, dass ihm von Potter keine wirkliche Gefahr drohte. Der Idiot besaß tatsächlich genug Ehrgefühl, um sich eine erstklassige Chance, seinem Feind eins auszuwischen entgehen zu lassen. Drcao wusste, dass er das nie tun würde.

In sich zerrissen machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in die Kerker. Warum musste seine Mutter auch so stur sein? Wenn sie ihm wenigstens erklären würde, warum sie nicht wollte, dass er zu seinem Vater und Voldemort ging, doch sie dachte nicht einmal daran!

Sie hatte ihn ganz einfach mit dem, was er für sie empfand dazu gezwungen, zu tun, was sie wollte.

Draco gestand es sich nicht gern ein, doch seine Mutter liebte er abgöttisch. Zu oft hatte sie ihn vor dem Zorn seines Vaters geschützt, zu oft hatte sie ihn in den Arm genommen, wenn er wieder mal nicht wusste, was er falsch gemacht hatte, oder wenn es ihm einfach unmöglich gewesen war, den Anforderungen seines Vaters zu entsprechen. Narcissa Malfoy war der einzige Mensch, dem er sich verpflichtet fühlte, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel und er sich selbst manchmal dafür verabscheute, dass er Gefühle für seine Mutter hatte.

Tatsächlich hielten Potter und seine billigen Freunde den Mund. Die Geschichte mit dem Fluchtversuch geriet in Vergessenheit. Hätte Draco gewusst, dass das absolut nichts mit seiner Drohung zu tun hatte, sondern ganz einfach damit dass Ron und Hermine mit sich beschäftigt waren und Harry kein Interesse daran hatte ihn so bloß zu stellen, hätte ihm das wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen, doch so konnte er sich in seinem Erfolg sonnen und sich wieder als Boss der Slytherins aufspielen. Die Tatsache, dass er jetzt der Kapitän des Quittich-Teams war, trug ihren Teil dazu bei. Der einzige Wermutstropfen an der Geschichte war, dass die Gryffindors Potter ebenfalls zu ihrem Mannschaftskapitän gemacht hatten, nur, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht sonderlich begeistert war.

Harry war der Meinung, dass er dafür nicht genug Ahnung hatte und alle lobten ihn für seine Bescheidenheit und sprachen ihm gut zu. Draco fand es ganz einfach widerlich und versuchte es zu ignorieren. Es war aber auch zu blöd, dass Flint und Wood im gleichen Jahrgang gewesen waren und zusammen im letzten Jahr abgeschlossen hatten.

Es war am Vorabend des ersten Turnierspiels zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor, als alles aus den Fugen geriet.

Harry war fertig mit den Nerven, auch wenn alle Spieler des Teams der Meinung waren, dass er seine Sache gut machte. Sie waren schon auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm und Harry war es nicht gelungen, auch nur einen Bissen des wie immer köstlichen Abendessens hinunter zu würgen, als Professor Dumbledores magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Gänge schallte und alle Schüler zurück in die Halle rief. Die Gesichter derer, die er auf dem Rückweg zu Großen Halle sah, wirkten besorgt, nervös und zum Teil sogar ängstlich und er stellte fest, dass er ähnlich empfand.

Einen Vorteil hatte es jedenfalls. Harrys Angst wegen des morgigen Spiels war verschwunden.

Das, was Professor Dumbledore ihnen dann schließlich bekannt geben musste, übertraf alle Befürchtungen und ließ die Schüler in schockierte Erstarrung fallen.

Lord Voldemort hatte das englische Zaubereiministerium in seine Gewalt gebracht und in Großbritannien, die Herrschaft übernommen.

Hogwarts war die letzte Institution der hiesigen Zauberergemeinschaft, die noch nicht in seiner Hand war.


	2. Zwischen Hoffnung und Angst

Da wäre auch schon das nächste chap! Sorry, dass ich das mit der Sprache beim ersten mal verpennt hab! Muss mich hier erst eingewöhnen!

Thanks jedenfalls an Cass und JaninaQ und sorry an kgiilrlleyr, die von der Sprache fehlgeleitet wurde!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 2  
  
Zwischen Hoffnung und Angst  
  
Minutenlang herrschte Stille. Die Schüler waren wie erstarrt, doch als ihnen die Tragweite dieser Mitteilung klar wurde, brach Panik aus. Alle schrieen durcheinander, jeder wollte seinen Eltern schreiben, viele begannen hysterisch zu weinen, darunter auch Hermine und Ginny, die es einfach nicht fassen konnten.  
  
Harry war noch immer wie erstarrt. Er sah wie von weit weg, wie die Lehrer versuchten die Schüler zu beruhigen, wie Ron versuchte Hermine zu trösten, Fred und George, diesmal ganz ernsthaft, Ginny zu beruhigen versuchten und viele andere sich einfach in den Armen hielten und weinten.  
  
Und er sah Malfoy, ganz ruhig auf seinem Platz, mit ausdruckslosem, gelangweilten Gesicht, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. In diesem Moment bereute er, niemandem gesagt zu haben, warum er hier war. Er war sicher, dass er dann nicht halb so cool dreinschauen würde. Harry riss seinen Blick von Malfoy los. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass es jemanden so wenig interessierte, was diese Machtübernahme bedeutete.  
  
Schon allein die Vorstellung, dass ein Monster, wie Voldemort es war, jetzt im Zaubereiministerium saß und das Kommando über Scharen ehrenhafter Zauberer führte, die es nicht geschafft hatten, sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen, ließ ihn schaudern, denn er kannte Voldemort besser, als die meisten hier. Harry war sicher, wer einmal in diese Augen gesehen hatte, wusste, dass mit dem schwarzen Lord nicht gut Kirschen essen war. Voldemort hatte ihn gequält und drangsaliert, als er in seinen Händen gewesen war und er spürte, wie sich die übliche Mauer um ihn herum aufbaute, denn der einzige Weg sich vor der Erinnerung zu schützen, den er gesehen hatte, war es, diese Gefühle einzuschließen und das war ihm hervorragend gelungen, denn auch jetzt schaffte er es, sie zurück zu drängen.  
  
Voldemort fackelte diesmal ganz offensichtlich nicht lange und gab den anständigen Zauberern nicht die Gelegenheit ihn zu bekämpfen. Das Machtzentrum der Zauberergemeinschaft zu besetzten, war ein Schachzug, der einem Schachmatt glich, denn jetzt konnte niemand mehr den Widerstand organisieren und das im Untergrund zu tun, war äußerst schwierig. Fudges Taktik hatte den Effekt erzielt, den Dumbledore gefürchtet hatte und jetzt würden die Zeiten wahrscheinlich noch düsterer, als bei Voldemorts letztem Versuch, die Macht an sich zu reißen.  
  
Hagrid hatte ihm nicht viel darüber erzählt. Niemand sprach viel darüber. Sie alle wollten sich nicht an diese dunklen Zeiten erinnern, als Voldemort schon einmal Angst und Terror über die Zauberergemeinschaft gebracht hatte, doch die paar Einzelheiten, die er im letzten Jahr erfahren hatte und die Tatsache, dass Voldemort ihn schon persönlich gequält hatte, ließen ihn nicht daran zweifeln, dass draußen jetzt das nackte Grauen herrschte.  
  
Sein Blick traf den Dumbledores, der alt und müde wie selten, wirkte. Harry war sicher, dass schon alle Maßnahmen, Hogwarts zu schützen getroffen, worden waren, doch er fragte sich, wie lange das gehen sollte und er sah in Dumbledores Augen dieselben Sorgen, die ihn quälten.  
  
Zum ersten Mal verfluchte er die Tatsache, dass Voldemort ihn so kalt erwischt hatte. Harry wusste zwar, dass es gleich gewesen war, wessen Blut Voldemort zu seiner Auferstehung nutzte, doch er hatte ihn haben wollen und vielleicht wäre es anders gelaufen, wenn er ihn nicht erwischt hätte. Das Problem war, dass Harry das Trimagische Turnier am Ende unbedingt hatte gewinnen wollen und ihm so blind in die Falle gelaufen war. Die Tatsache, dass er es nur wegen Bartemius Crouchs Sohn geschafft hatte, wurmte ihn noch immer.  
  
Harry wandte sich im allgemeinen Chaos, denn die Lehrer hatten es noch immer nicht geschafft, Ruhe zu schaffen, ab und hetzte aus der Halle. Es war ihm unerträglich, einer der Gründe für so viel Leid zu sein.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sah ihm nach, er konnte nachvollziehen, was in ihm vorging und wusste, dass er mit ihm reden musste, doch erst musste er seinen Schülern klar machen, dass es nichts brachte in Angst und Panik zu versinken.  
  
„Na Potter, schon wieder mal solo?"Malfoy stand an die Wand im Gang zur Großen Halle gelehnt. Er wirkte gelangweilt und schien, von dem Lärm, der sogar bis hier her drang, genervt.  
  
Harry spürte, wie es in ihm zu kochen begann und wollte einfach weiter gehen, doch da sagte Malfoy: „Willst wohl irgendwo heulen, wo´s keiner sieht?....Wäre ja auch peinlich, wenn.......!"Er kam nicht weiter. Mit einem Satz war Harry bei ihm gewesen und jetzt drückte sein Unterarm ihm die Kehle zu. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag fühlte er sich wirklich bedroht und der Ausdruck in Potters Augen trug nicht zu seiner Beruhigung bei.  
  
„Weißt du was, Malfoy, wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich eigenhändig da raus schicken!..... Raus zu Voldemort und deinem kranken Vater.... damit du endlich begreift, was da draußen abgeht.... Glaubst du wirklich, dass dein Vater sein eigener Herr ist unter Voldemort? Der hat genauso viel Schiss wie alle anderen .... Glaubst du wirklich, dass die Leute nur so zum Spaß Angst haben?.... Ich weiß nicht, ob du soviel Verstand hast, dich an Mad Eye Moodys erste Unterrichtsstunde im letzten Jahr zu erinnern..... an seine drei Spinnen?...... Imperius mag ja noch ganz lustig sein, aber bei Cruciatus hört der Spaß schon auf, Avada Kedavra ist eine Erlösung dagegen!...... Das kann ich dir aus eigener Erfahrung sagen!"Draco stellte fest, dass dieses Stunde noch überdeutlich in seiner Erinnerung war. Damals hatte er es lustig gefunden, doch wenn er genauer darüber nach dachte, hatte die Spinne sich bestimmt nicht wohl gefühlt, als Moody sie mit Cruciatus belegt hatte und etwas sagte ihm, dass Potter tatsächlich aus Erfahrung sprach. Er hatte ihn gesehen, nach dem Turnier, am Boden, mit dem toten Diggory im Arm, blutverschmiert und er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass ihn leichtes Grauen gepackt hatte bei diesem Anblick, auch wenn er Potter jedes Leid herzlich gönnte.  
  
Draco verdrängte diese Erinnerungen und zerrte seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und schleuderte Potter, mit einem Fluch von sich, denn ihm blieb langsam die Luft weg und Potter war ganz offensichtlich nicht Herr seiner Sinne.  
  
„Das interessiert mich absolut nicht..... und es ist meine Entscheidung, was ich tun will..... ich hab keinen Bock darauf, wie diese Idioten da drin rum zu heulen..... ich hab keinen Bock auf diese Wischiwaschi- Zauberei, die sie uns hier beibringen... Ich will Macht!..... und die krieg ich hier nicht, also muss ich sie mir woanders holen...... alles andere interessiert mich nicht..... nichts.... niemand.... kein Mensch ....... Kapier das und halt mir keine Predigten! Und könnte ich, würde ich dir Cruciatus hier und jetzt auf den Hals hetzen..... ist das klar? Ich gehöre hier nicht her...... und ich rate dir...... geh mir aus dem Weg..... sonst gibt er ein Unglück und dann kommst du nicht nur mit einer Narbe davon!.... Weichlinge wie du haben keine Existenzberechtigung in dieser Welt..... ihr gehört in die Muggelwelt, wie die Schafe...... es geht hier nur um eins..... um Macht.... Macht ist alles, was zählt und Voldemort hat Macht.... Macht über alles und jeden.... Hogwarts wird ihm in die Hände fallen, wie alles andere auch und dann seid ihr dran und er hat die absolute Macht und ich werde ihm folgen, denn Macht ist alles, was mich interessiert! "Draco schoss herum und wollte in Richtung Kerker davon stürmen, doch Harrys nächste Worte, er saß noch immer am Boden, hielten ihn auf.  
  
„Und warum bist du dann hier?"Draco stoppte und drehte sich langsam um. Ein Blick in seine Augen machte Harry klar, dass ihr Verhältnis ein neues Stadium erreicht hatte.  
  
In Draco Malfoys Augen spiegelte sich abgrundtiefer Hass, denn er wusste, dass Potter etwas in der Hand hatte, für das er sich selbst verabscheute. Draco hasste sich dafür, dass er nachgegeben hatte und deshalb jetzt hier gefangen war. Er hasste sich für das, was er für seine Mutter empfand und er hasste Potter, weil er es wusste, doch er konnte sehen, dass es Potter ähnlich ging, denn der konnte es nicht ertragen, dass er es gut fand, was jetzt draußen passierte und er konnte es nicht ertragen, wie jemand so dumm und gefühllos sein konnte, das Streben nach Macht über alles zu stellen.  
  
Harry hasste ihn dafür, dass er Voldemort verehrte. Dabei spielte es für ihn auch keine Rolle mehr, dass Malfoy nicht wusste, was Voldemort wirklich war.  
  
Aus ihrem tiefen Abscheu war Hass geworden. Harry hatte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er einen Menschen hassen konnte, doch wenn das, was er für Malfoy empfand, kein Hass war, dann wusste er auch nicht weiter.  
  
Langsam stand er auf und zerrte seinen Umhang zurecht. Draco starrte ihn noch immer wortlos und voller Hass an.  
  
„Keine Angst, Malfoy, dein kleines Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.... es interessiert mich nicht, wer dich im Griff hat!.....Und..... falls ich einen Weg nach draußen finden sollte, werd ich ihn dir sagen, damit du endlich hier weg kannst und Voldemort dich für mich erledigt, denn das wird er, darauf kannst du wetten...... und stell dir vor..... ich werd deine Mutter auch ein kleines bisschen bedauern, nicht so, wie jetzt, wo sie noch glaubt, dass du sie liebst.... aber ein kleines bisschen schon! Für ihre Dummheit dich zu lieben!"  
  
Harry wandte sich um und ging langsam die große Treppe hoch. Es war ihm gleich, ob Malfoy ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen würde, denn er kannte keinen, den man hier nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass er es nicht tun würde. Es war wohl besser, wenn sie sich zukünftig aus dem Weg gehen würden, denn Harry wusste, dass weder er noch Malfoy noch dafür garantieren konnten, dass sie nicht die Beherrschung verloren und sich gegenseitig den gar aus machten.  
  
Draco starrte Potters Rücken an und hatte Mühe, seinen grenzenlosen Hass unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er hatte nicht geahnt, wie sich diese Sache entwickeln würde. War es ihm zu Anfang nur peinlich gewesen, dass Potter wusste, warum er hier war, war es jetzt eine Katastrophe, denn Potter hatte etwas in der Hand, was ihn verletzte. Erneut brach Verzweiflung über ihn herein, denn zu entscheiden, was ihm lieber war, war ihm unmöglich. Er wollte zu Voldemort und er wollte seiner Mutter nicht weh tun. Draco wusste, dass es unmöglich war, diese beiden Wünsche auf einen Nenner zu bringen und so wandte er sich um und ging langsam in die Kerker hinunter. Er wusste, dass er heute keinen mehr ertragen könnte.  
  
Doch dort erwartete ihn eine Überraschung.  
  
Zeus, seine Adlereule saß auf der Lehne des Stuhles, der neben seinem Bett stand. Draco fragte sich, wie sie herein gekommen war. Ungeduldig riss er den Brief auf, der auf dem Bett lag, in der Hoffnung, dass er von seinem Vater war und dieser ihm einen Weg hier raus weisen konnte. Doch er war von Narcissa Malfoy und Draco fühlte sich schon wieder mies, als er zu lesen begann...  
  
Mein lieber Draco,  
  
vermutlich hat euch Professor Dumbledore inzwischen mitgeteilt, was geschehen ist und ich kann nur hoffen, dass Zeus dich noch erreicht! Ich weiß, dass du nicht verstehst, warum ich Dich nach Hogwarts zurück geschickt habe, obwohl dein Vater dagegen war und darum will ich versuchen, es dir jetzt zu erklären, denn jetzt kann er dich nicht mehr erreichen und dir nicht mehr weh tun! Menschen, die sich zu Voldemorts Anhängern zählen müssen einige Voraussetzungen erfüllen. Dein Vater war nicht immer so! Er hat sich schon immer viel auf sein reines Blut eingebildet, genau, wie auf seinen Status, seinen Reichtum und seinen Einfluss, doch er war noch immer menschlich. Ich habe diese Veränderungen schon einmal erlebt. Als er das erste Mal zu Lord Voldemorts Anhängern gehört hat, hat er aufgehört zu fühlen und niemand außer ihm selbst hat ihn mehr interessiert, auch Du und ich nicht und das hat sich auch nie mehr geändert. Alles, was er tat, tat er um den äußeren Anschein zu wahren. Dafür hätte er alles geopfert.  
  
Draco, dein Vater hat nicht einmal nach dir gefragt, seit er wieder bei Voldemort ist. Er kam nur einmal zurück, um ein paar Sachen zu holen und hat mich nicht einmal angesehen! Menschen, die einmal unter Voldemorts Fuchtel standen, sind nie mehr die selben. Sie verlieren ihre Seele. Darum will ich nicht, dass du zu ihm gehst und darum habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass er dich auch nicht haben will, denn jetzt bist du einer von Hogwarts, einer von Dumbledores Schülern. Die verabscheut Voldemort und er würde nie zulassen, dass du dich ihm anschließt.  
  
Fassungslos ließ Draco die Hand mit dem Brief sinken. Warum hatte sie das getan? Er verstand ja jedes ihrer Argumente, doch warum hatte sie ihm nicht wenigstens die Wahl gelassen? Verärgert las er weiter.  
  
Ich bin froh, dich sicher in Hogwarts zu wissen und werde unser Anwesen baldmöglichst verlassen, um in der Welt der Muggel unterzutauchen, denn du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass dein Vater nicht besonders glücklich darüber ist, was ich getan habe! Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich finden und bestrafen. Eleonor Goyle ist seit drei Tagen verschwunden und es sieht nicht so aus, als sei sie freiwillig gegangen.  
  
Das war die erste Mitteilung, die ihn irritierte. Hatte seine Mutter wirklich soviel Angst vor seinem Vater? Er fragte sich, ob Goyle vom Verschwinden seiner Mutter wusste.  
  
Wenn du mich finden willst, dann sende mir Zeus. Er wird mich überall aufspüren und ich werde mich mit dir in Verbindung setzen, und denke an diese Karte, die ich dir gegeben habe. Falls du in der Muggelwelt enden solltest, kannst du sie wie Zauberergold benutzen. Gib auf dich acht, Draco und verzeih mir, aber ich liebe dich zu sehr, als dass ich dich Voldemort opfern könnte, auch wenn du es nicht verstehst.  
  
In Liebe, deine Mutter!  
  
Draco zerknüllte den Brief und warf ihn aufs Bett. Zornig blaffte er seinen Eule Zeus an, die ihn aus verwunderten Augen musterte.  
  
„Was guckst du so? Wie kann sie einfach über mein Leben entscheiden?..... Nichts gibt ihr dazu das Recht!...Verzieh dich in die Eulerei.... dafür gibt's nicht auch noch ein Dankeschön!"Beleidigt breitete Zeus die Flügel aus und schwebte geräuschlos davon. Draco blieb in seiner Wut allein zurück.  
  
Harry war in eine Art Erstarrung gefallen. Als Ron und die anderen endlich aus der Großen Halle in die Schlafräume kamen stand er am Fenster und starrte ins Leere, doch keiner achtete so richtig auf ihn. Seamus, Dean und Neville fielen sofort in ihre Betten und Harry konnte Neville wenig später leise vor sich hin schluchzen hören. Er sah über die Schulter. Ron stand direkt hinter ihm und starrte jetzt ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Hermine kriegt sich gar nicht mehr ein! Nicht mal Dumbledores mächtige Aufmunterungszauber haben geholfen! Sie haben uns jetzt einfach nach oben geschickt, dass wir erst mal drüber schlafen. Dumbledore ist nicht durchgekommen!"  
  
„Er ist so ziemlich am Ende!"  
  
„Den Eindruck hatte ich auch!.... Ich glaube, dass war einfach zu heftig!......... ob es meinen Eltern und meinen Brüdern wohl gut geht?....... Percy und Dad waren im Ministerium....." Harry legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Er ahnte, was in Ron vorging. Bis jetzt hatte er sich um Hermine gekümmert und war abgelenkt gewesen, doch jetzt brach die Realität über ihn herein. Harry konnte nicht anders und zog ihn in die Arme,  
  
„Sie sind okay, Ron..... da bin ich mir ganz sicher!...... Sie sind okay..... alle!"Ron schluchzte nun leise.  
  
„Das ist alles so furchtbar!..... Wie kann das sein?..... Wieso ist er zurück..... er wird alle killen, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen..... mein Dad konnte noch nie den Mund halten!"Harry wusste, was Ron meinte, doch er machte sich um die Weasleys keine Sorgen. Sie waren kleine Lichter, alle zusammen, und wenn sie den Mund hielten, wovon er ausging, denn Molly Weasley war die cleverste Frau, die er kannte, waren sie nicht in Gefahr und das sagte er Ron auch.  
  
„Ron, deine Mutter weiß wo es lang geht!..... Sie passt auf, dass keinem was passiert und sie ist sicher froh, dass sie sich um dich keine Sorgen machen muss, glaub mir, Ron, deine Mutter weiß, wie man am Leben bleibt!" Ron sammelte sich und sah ihn an.  
  
„Und du?"Harry wich ihm aus.  
  
„Ich hab niemanden, um den ich mir Sorgen machen muss, außer deiner Familie!"  
  
„Das nehm ich dir nicht ab!...... Wenn ich dich ansehe, sehe ich, dass es dir schlecht geht!"Harry senkte den Kopf. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis er antwortete.  
  
„Ich bin.... mit Schuld....... Ron!"Harry wandte sich ab und verschwand komplett angezogen hinter den Vorhängen seines Bettes.  
  
Ron war die Kinnlade herunter geklappt. Nie wäre er auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Harry sich Vorwürfe machen könnte. Die Einsicht war wie ein Schock. Endlich wurde ihm klar, warum Harry aus der Halle geflüchtet war. Er gab sich die Schuld.  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr, Harry, es ist nicht deine Schuld! ........Niemals!"  
  
Dumbledore versammelte am nächsten Morgen die Schüler erneut. Inzwischen hatten sich die meisten einigermaßen gefasst und er erklärte ihnen, dass ihre Sorge zwar berechtigt war, jedoch nichts half. Dumbledore hatte keine Lösung. Das war es, was Harry aus seiner Ansprache heraus hörte. Es war zu schnell gegangen, als dass man einen geordneten Widerstand hätte aufbauen können und jetzt konnte man mit niemandem mehr Kontakt aufnehmen.  
  
Hogwarts war im Moment nach außen und innen abgesichert. Das hieß, dass es in Zukunft auch keine Post mehr gab. Alle Kontakte nach draußen waren damit unmöglich. Es würde also auch keine Neuigkeiten geben.  
  
Die Frage war, was das nützte, wenn die ganze Welt einstürzte. Harry war klar, dass sie das vielleicht für die Ewigkeit durchhalten würden, doch es würde an der Lage der Menschen draußen nichts ändern und an ihrer eigenen auch nicht.  
  
Fest stand, dass man in Hogwarts vorerst so weiter machen würde, wie bisher und das hieß für Harry, dass heute ein Quidditch-Spiel stattfinden würde. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es den meisten schwer fiel, sich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen, doch Harry war klar, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, durchzuhängen. Dumbledores Absicht war es, die Normalität zumindest für die Schüler aufrecht zu erhalten, ganz gleich, was sie dachten. Harry wusste, dass ein gutes Quidditchspiel fast alle von den Tatsachen ablenken könnte und so zögerte er nicht lange.  
  
„Bewegt euch!....Wir müssen ein Spiel gewinnen!" Harry stand auf und starrte in die Gesichter seiner Spieler. Fred und George waren komplett überrumpelt, Alicia und Angelina waren völlig fassungslos, Seamus, der neue Hüter starrte ihn entsetzt an. Nur Ron, der jetzt als Jäger dabei war stand auf und machte sich bereit. Er hatte verstanden, was Harry meinte.  
  
Sie konnten jetzt nichts tun, als ihre Mitschüler auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass sich die Slytherins ebenfalls fertig machten.  
  
„Bewegt euch Leute, ich bin zwar ein Frischling, aber ich glaube, ich weiß, was Dumbledore meint! Wir können nichts ändern, also machen wir es wie immer!"Er folgte Harry.  
  
Fred und George wechselten einen Blick. Beide wussten, dass Ron recht hatte.  
  
„Okay, Leute, zeigen wir es den verflixten Slytherins! Warum mussten die auch alle wiederkommen?", meinte George, nahm Alicia am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her, während Fred Angelinas Arm griff. Seamus blieb verzweifelt zurück.  
  
„Und wer nimmt mich an der Hand?", doch da sah er Harry grinsend neben sich stehen und wusste, dass er ihn nicht hängen ließ. Sie waren dabei, die Halle zu verlassen, als Harry Dumbledore auf sich zukommen sah. Er blieb stehen.  
  
„Geh mit Ron, Seamus!"Er sah Ron an der Tür stehen.  
  
„Hallo Harry, ich sehe, du hast verstanden, was ich meine!..... Könnte ich kurz mit dir sprechen!"Harry sah ihn an.  
  
„Natürlich, Professor Dumbledore!", er folgte Dumbledore in einen Nebenraum.  
  
„Ist alles okay mit dir, Harry?" Im ersten Moment wollte Harry ihn abwimmeln, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore es sowieso wusste.  
  
„Nein..... und das wissen Sie!" Dumbledore sah ihn an. Es war einfach unmöglich diesen Jungen nicht zu mögen.  
  
„Du hast recht..... ich weiß es!..... Du machst dir Vorwürfe, nicht wahr Harry, aber dazu gibt es keinen Grund! Du bist derjenige, der am wenigstens Schuld hat an dem, was jetzt geschieht!..... Du glaubst, weil er hinter deinem Blut her war, hast du Schuld an dem, was passiert, aber das ist nicht richtig. Voldemort hätte jeden nehmen können, um den selben Effekt zu erreichen, der einzige Grund, dass er dich gewählt hat ist, weil er deinen Schutz durchbrechen wollte, Harry, ansonsten hast du mit der Sache nichts zu tun!"Harry sah Dumbledore an und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.  
  
„Weißt du, Harry, es war im Prinzip gleich, wen er nahm...... dessen musst du dir klar sein, wenn Voldemort nicht soviel Wert darauf gelegt hätte, dich zu bekommen...... wäre er schon sehr viel früher zurückgekehrt!......Du hast keine Schuld an dem, was geschieht .... Vergiss das nie!...... Du bis der Grund, warum wir 14 Jahre Zeit hatten uns mit dieser Möglichkeit auseinander zu setzen!..... Doch niemand hat damit gerechnet, dass es wirklich passieren könnte!............. Das ist das eigentliche Problem, Harry!............ Vergiss das nie!......... Du hast deine Schuldigkeit schon lang getan.... und du hast teuer dafür bezahlt!!"  
  
Harry sah Dumbledore an und fragte sich, ob er meinte, was er sagte, doch ein Blick in sein Gesicht zeigte, dass es so war.  
  
„Und nun geh da raus und mach dieses Spiel, Harry. Sie warten darauf!............ Aber tu mir einen Gefallen und wirf Mister Malfoy nicht vom Besen, ja!............ Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das seiner Mutter erklären sollte!"  
  
Wenig später waren sie auf dem Spielfeld. Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig und man konnte die bedrückte Stimmung der Zuschauer deutlich spüren. Harry sah in die Gesichter seiner Mannschaft und alle schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Woods Aufmunterungsrede vor dem Spiel fiel ihm ein und er spürte einen Kloß im Hals, doch er wusste, dass er etwas sagen musste.  
  
„Okay, Freunde, ich denke ihr wisst, worum es heute geht!... Es geht nicht um Punkte oder Siege, auch wenn ich kein Problem damit hätte Slytherin in den Boden zu stampfen, es geht heute darum, die anderen aus diesem verdammten Loch heraus zu holen und dafür müssen wir ein klasse Spiel hinlegen und es so lange wie möglich raus ziehen, das heißt für euch, Fred und George, haltet auch ein Auge auf Malfoy, er darf den Schnatz nicht zu schnell erwischen und ich hab kein Problem, wenn ihn ein Klatscher vom Besen holt. Alicia, Angelina, ihr wisst, worum es geht und du, Ron, lass die beiden nicht aus den Augen, sie zeigen dir schon, wie es laufen muss, das haben wir im Training gesehen, da lief es immer klasse....... Seamus, tu du mir einen Gefallen und lass dich nicht vom Besen hauen, okay. Kinley hat einen hammerharten Wurf und ihre Treiber sind ja bekanntlich besonders hinterhältig!.......... Wir kriegen das hin!.... Wir liefern da draußen eine Show, die Hogwarts noch nicht gesehen hat.... Gebt euer Bestes, Leute!!!!"Sie schlugen die Hände zusammen um sich gegenseitig anzufeuern und Harry klopfte Seamus auf die Schulter, der ein wenig besorgt drein sah.  
  
„Keine Angst!.... Fred und George sorgen schon dafür, dass du wieder heil in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommst!"  
  
„Das beruhigt mich ungemein!", entgegnete er mit dünner Stimme und dann hoben sich die Besen der Spieler in die Höhe und Harry ging zu Madam Hooch, um den obligatorischen Handschlag mit dem gegnerischen Mannschaftskapitän hinter sich zu bringen.  
  
Er spürte, wie er sich innerlich wappnete, denn seit gestern widerte Malfoy ihn derart an, dass ihn allein die Vorstellung, ihm die Hand zu geben, die Nackenhaare aufstellte.  
  
Malfoy sah ihm kalt lächelnd entgegen. Er wusste ganz genau, wie er sich fühlte und bei allem Ärger gelang es ihm, dieser Tatsache Genugtuung abzugewinnen.  
  
Harry brachte es hinter sich und spürte, wie Malfoy seine Hand besonders fest packte.  
  
„Heul nicht, wenn du vom Besen fliegst, Potter!"Harry schwieg, er dachte nicht daran sich provozieren zu lassen, denn das würde kein gutes Ende nehmen.  
  
„Okay, Jungs, zeigt was ihr könnt und liefert uns ein schönes Spiel...... das kann jeder hier jetzt brauchen!"Harry und Malfoy stießen sich vom Boden ab, als Madam Hoochs Pfiff ertönte und die Bälle in die Luft stiegen.  
  
Sofort legten die Jäger der Gryffindors ein solches Tempo vor, dass es mühsam war, sie auseinander zu halten. Das war Hauptbestandteil von Harrys Training gewesen und offenbar war Malfoy dahinter gekommen und hatte sein Leute darauf vorbereitet und doch schafften es Alicia und Angelina immer wieder einen Tick schneller zu sein. Harry grinste. Sie waren eben Mädchen – kleiner, leichter und wendiger. Nur Ron hatte leichte Startschwierigkeiten, doch damit hatten sie gerechnet und er spielte aus der zweiten Reihe, während Alicia und Angelina zusammen nach vorn gingen. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit erzielten sie drei Treffer, ohne das Slytherin so richtig zum Zug kam, doch Malfoy nahm eine Auszeit und machte seine Spieler flott, dass es nur so krachte und danach hatten sie sich wohl gefangen, denn sie ließen sich nicht mehr so leicht austricksen.  
  
Von da an wurde das Spiel wesentlich härter, denn Malfoys Spieler nahmen die Mädchen knallhart in die Zange. Harry schickte Fred und George, nach unten. Es war besser, wenn sie den Jägern Deckung gaben und er sich auf Malfoy konzentrierte. Nebenbei versuchte er ein Auge auf Seamus zu werfen, der schon zweimal fast vom Besen geschossen worden wäre. Einen besonders harten Treiber fing er mit seinem eigenen Besen.  
  
„Pass auf die Ratten auf, Seamus, die wollen dich erledigen!" Harrys Blick ging zu Malfoy, fest entschlossen, ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen, die er nicht so schnell vergaß. Er stieg nach oben und konzentrierte sich auf das Feld. Der Schnatz war bis jetzt nicht einmal aufgetaucht und er fand es an der Zeit, Malfoy mal richtig auf den Leim zu ziehen, denn er wusste, dass er ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung schoss er aufs andere Ende des Spielfeldes zu, Malfoy nicht aus den Augen lassend und dieser folgte ihm wie erwartet. Harry war sicher kein Profispieler, doch für Malfoy reichte sein Wronski-Bluff. Er jagte im steilen Winkel in die Tiefe und fragte sich, ob Malfoy wirklich so blöd war ihm zu folgen, doch ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihm, dass der blonde Slytherin ihm dicht auf den Fersen war. Harry wusste, dass das Risiko enorm war. Er musste viel zu weit hinunter, um Malfoy auflaufen zu lassen, doch etwas in ihm wollte es diesem Idioten zeigen und so riss er seinen Feuerblitz so knapp über dem Boden nach oben, dass er sich ein paar mal überschlug, doch das Bild, dass sich ihm bot entschädigte ihn restlos. Malfoy knallte ins Gras und hatte Glück, dass sein Nimbus 2001 nicht zu Bruch ging, als er aufschlug und er selbst über die Wiese geschleudert wurde. Wie aus der Ferne hörte er den tosenden Lärm von den Tribünen, die Massen tobten und übertönten das Heulen der Slytherins.  
  
Malfoy stand auf und klopfte sich den Schmutz von der Kleidung, während sein Blick Harry folgte. Wut war nicht der richtige Ausdruck für das, was ihn beherrschte. In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut. Niemals hatte er damit gerechnet, so vorgeführt zu werden.  
  
Draco sah rot, als er auf seinen Besen stieg und wieder nach oben stieg.  
  
Von da an durfte ihn Harry nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Malfoy tobte, dass wurde ihm schnell klar und schon allein der Zwist zwischen ihnen war genug, um das Publikum von den Sitzen zu reißen. Malfoy versucht mehrfach Harry vom Besen zu holen und konzentrierte sich nicht mehr auf das Spiel. Seine Spieler waren verraten und verkauft und wurden platt gemacht, denn der Abgang ihre Kapitäns hatte ihnen völlig die Fassung geraubt, doch das war alles uninteressant, denn selbst die Gryffindorspieler hatten den Blick nach oben gewandt und beobachteten, den harten Kampf zwischen Malfoy und Potter, die versuchten sich gegenseitig den gar aus zu machen. Alle, selbst die Zuschauer, hofften darauf, dass endlich der Schnatz auftauchte, denn keiner zweifelte mehr daran, dass die beiden Mannschaftskapitäne und Sucher einen Privatkrieg da oben führten, gegen den niemand etwas tun konnte.  
  
Es stand 200 zu 150, als Harry versuchte die Lage zu überblicken und sich die Haare, die in letzter Zeit immer länger wurden, aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Malfoy lauerte einige Meter weiter unten und ihre Blicke trafen sich einen Moment. Harry fragte sich, ob er genauso ausgerastet war, wie Malfoy. Weiter unten zogen seine Spieler Kreise und verhinderten erfolgreich weitere Treffer der Slytherins, die völlig durch den Wind waren und genau in diesem Moment sah er den Schnatz.  
  
Er war nur ein paar Meter hinter Malfoy und Harrys Position war denkbar schlecht, wenn Malfoy nur über die Schulter schauen würde, könnte der den Arm ausstrecken und hätte ihn schon fast, doch Malfoy raste noch immer vor Wut über seinen Absturz und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
  
Harry schoss auf ihn zu, er wusste, dass es seine einzige Chance war. Malfoy würde mit einer Attacke rechnen, das hoffte er zumindest, aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Malfoy wandte den Kopf und sah den Schnatz, doch in dem Moment, als er seinen Besen wendete, war Harry auf seiner Höhe und sie schossen gleichzeitig auf den goldenen Ball zu.  
  
Harry konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den Schnatz. Er wusste, dass sein Besen schneller war, als Malfoys und so unfair es auch war, das war es, worauf er sich verließ.  
  
Und das war es auch, was die Sache entschied.  
  
Es waren nur wenige Inches, die Harry den Schnatz vor Malfoy erreichte und sich seine Hand darum schloss. Er konnte sogar Malfoys Keuchen hören, doch er tat ihm nicht leid. Malfoy hatte bekommen, was er verdiente. Er hatte seine Mannschaft vergessen und sich nur noch auf ihn konzentriert. Die Frage, die Harry sich stellte war, ob er es nicht eventuell genauso gemacht hatte.  
  
Das Stadion explodierte. Zumindest kam es Harry so vor. Mit einem Mal herrschte solch ein Grölen, Jauchzen und Applaudieren im Stadion, dass es jedes andere Geräusch übertonte. Harry ließ sich, von seinen Spielern eskortiert, nach unten sinken und Madam Hooch, die ihnen entgegen sah, meinte trocken: „Klasse Spiel, Potter!..... Wirklich!..... Sie haben ihren Ruf verdient! Auf dem Besen nimmt es so schnell keiner mit Ihnen auf!"  
  
Der Rest des Tages ging in einer Art Rausch unter. Ein solches Spiel, das zweifelte niemand an, hatte Hogwarts noch nicht gesehen und genau das hörte er immer wieder, als es oben im Gryffindorturm eine Party gab, die vermutlich genauso einmalig war.  
  
Die einzigen, die fehlten, waren die zutiefst schockierten Slytherins. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, waren so ziemlich vollständig anwesend und so viele Hände, wie Harry auf die Schulter klopften, taten schon fast weh. Er war froh, als er endlich oben ihn seinem Himmelbett lag, doch eines blieb ihm bewusst. Er hatte seinen Job gemacht und Hogwarts hatte für einen Moment vergessen, was draußen los war und für einen klitzekleinen Moment hatte Malfoy ihm sogar Leid getan, als er geschlagen zu Boden gegangen war, doch das war nicht wichtig. Gryffindor hatte Slytherin geschlagen, Potter hatte Malfoy besiegt - Licht hatte Schatten übertrumpft. Doch dessen war Harry sich gar nicht so sicher, denn wenn die Wut in ihm überhand nahm, wusste er nicht mehr, wohin er gehörte und etwas sagte ihm, dass er Fähigkeiten besaß, die ganz und gar nichts mit Licht zu tun hatten.  
  
Das Leben in Hogwarts ging bald wieder seinen geregelten Gang, wenn man das so sagen konnte, denn das Spiel beherrschte weiterhin viele Gespräche und die Tatsache, dass sie die letzte Bastion gegen Voldemort waren, machte sich auch in der Atmosphäre in der Schule bemerkbar. Die Schüler waren ernster, besorgter und auch ängstlicher als sonst, denn jeder machte sich um seine Familie Sorgen. Die Slytherins um Malfoy wurden von allen Seiten scharf beäugt, so als könnten sie Voldemort eine Tür nach Hogwarts öffnen. So klar war die Stimmung in dieser Richtung nie gewesen und Harry stellte fest, dass er es nicht gut fand, wenn gelegentlich Slytherins, besonders Jüngere, schikaniert wurden. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er einschritt, als ein paar Viertklässlerinnen zwei Slytherinmädchen aus der zweiten Klasse mit ihren Drohungen so sehr einschüchterten, dass sie zu weinen begannen.  
  
Noch am selben Abend fand er einen Brief auf seinem Bett, der ihn nachträglich zum Vertrauensschüler ernannte. Das Abzeichen lag bei. Harry wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken und wollte beides verschwinden lassen, als Ron ihn erwischte und trocken, aber neidlos meinte: „Wird auch Zeit! Schließlich hast du wirklich oft genug deinen Hals riskiert, um hier alle über Wasser zu halten und wenn jemand weiß, was fair und loyal ist, dann doch du, oder?"Harry war von Rons Aussage überrascht, doch er stellte bald fest, dass viele so dachten. Hermine war sogar heilfroh darüber, denn die anderen beiden Vertrauensschüler, aus dem sechsten und siebten Jahr, waren nie besonders hilfreich gewesen, wenn sie irgendein Problem gehabt hatte.  
  
Und trotzdem war es Harry peinlich mit diesem Abzeichen herum zu laufen und er versuchte es immer so unauffällig wie möglich anzubringen, denn Percy, der es stets zur Schau gestellt hatte, war ihm noch sehr gut in Erinnerung. Die meisten hatten ihn nicht für voll genommen. Er stellte jedoch fest, dass das bei ihm anders war und das verstand er gar nicht, bis Hermine ihm klipp und klar sagte, dass man ihn ernst nahm. Er hatte immer Einsatz für alles und jeden gezeigt, was er für wichtig befand und darum zollte man ihm auch Respekt. So hatte Harry es noch nie gesehen.  
  
Weniger angenehm gestaltete sich der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke. Hatte Snape sie schon früher nicht ausstehen können, war er seit dem letzten Spiel unausstehlich. Und zahlte es ihnen heim, wo er nur konnte. Das Problem war, dass die Fünftklässler der Gryffindors stillschweigend übereingekommen waren, sich von Hermine in beiden Fächern Nachhilfe geben zu lassen und so wurde es für Snape sogar bald schwierig, Neville aus dem Konzept zu bringen, denn ihm verpasste Hermine vor dem Unterricht regelmäßig einen Ermutigungszauber, den sie in einem uralten Wälzer in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte.  
  
Snape wurde immer unausstehlicher und die Slytherins immer fieser, seit es in seinem Unterricht für sie nichts mehr zu lachen gab. Sie griffen auf immer fiesere Sprüche und Tricks zurück und schreckten auch nicht davor zurück gefährliche Zutaten in die Kessel der Gryffindors zu werfen, wenn es gerade keiner merkte.  
  
Als Nevilles Kessel in Folge dessen, nach langer Zeit wieder einmal explodierte und die ganze Klasse mit Aufpäppeltrank bespritzte, so dass alle brennend rote Ausschläge bekamen, wo sie getroffen worden waren, verlor Harry die Geduld, denn er hatte mit Neville zusammengearbeitet und wusste, dass sie alles richtig gemacht hatten. Ihr einziger Fehler war es gewesen, Malfoy und Goyle aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
Snape war gerade dabei ihnen eine Strafpredigt zu halten, Punkte abzuziehen und den Slytherins einen Gegenmittel zu verabreichen, obwohl es die meisten Gryffindors viel schlimmer erwischt hatte, als ihm der Kragen platzte.  
  
„Professor Snape!!!!! Ich verlange, dass Sie Neville augenblicklich behandeln, sein Gesicht ist völlig verbrannt und er hat sehr viel schlimmere Schmerzen, als Zabini und Parkinson!" Snape dreht sich bedrohlich langsam zu Harry um.  
  
„Wagen Sie nicht an meinem Ermessen zu zweifeln, Potter!" Harry war es gleich.  
  
„Was in Ihrem Ermessen liegt, weiß ich leider ganz genau, aber das interessiert mich nicht, ich verlange noch einmal, dass Sie Neville behandeln....... denn er hat keine Schuld an dieser Explosion!" Sein Blick flog zu Goyle und Malfoy, denen gerade bewusst wurde, dass er etwas gemerkt haben musste. Snape begann zu ahnen, dass hier etwas sehr faul war.  
  
„Granger!", bellte er und ging zu seinem Schrank. Hermine folgte ihm hastig. Snape funkelte sie giftig an, als er ihr eine zweite Flasche mit dem Gegenmittel in die Hand drückte.  
  
„Versorgen Sie ihre Mitschüler!.......... Und glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wem ich das alles verdanke!", schnarrte er voller Wut, doch zum ersten Mal fühlte Hermine nichts als Genugtuung, als sie wortlos zu Neville ging und ihm den Trank, der die Rötungen sofort abklingen ließ, verabreichte. Einer nach dem anderen bekam von ihr die Tropfen. Als sie dann bei Harry angelangte und ihm den Löffel hinhielt sah er sie ziemlich unwirsch an.  
  
„Was ist, komm schon!", flüsterte sie und er erwiderte genauso leise.  
  
„Geht nicht!"Hermine sah nach unten und sah seine Hände in den langen Ärmeln des Umhanges die mindestens genauso rot waren, wie Nevilles Gesicht noch vor ein paar Minuten.  
  
„Wären sie dann so weit, Granger?"Seine Stimme triefte vor kaltem Hohn. Hermine sah Harry hilflos ist Gesicht. Die Slytherins würden sich kranklachen, wenn sie Harry den Löffel selbst verabreichte, doch der grinste resigniert.  
  
„Mach schon, ich halt's nämlich fast nicht mehr aus!" Kurz entschlossen, gab Hermine ihm den Tank selbst und löste damit das erwartete, grölende Gelächter auf Seiten der Slytherins aus, doch die Gryffindors schwiegen und achteten nicht weiter darauf, als Harry sich setzte. Für sie war er ab dem heutigen Tag endgültig ein strahlender Held.  
  
Harry begegnete Snapes Blick und fragte sich, was er davon halten sollte. Er hatte zwar die Slytherins nicht zurück gepfiffen, als sie auch nach zehn Minuten immer wieder in Gelächter ausbrachen, doch er hatte auch den Gryffindors keine Punkte mehr abgezogen. Zum Glück war die Stunde fast vorbei.  
  
Harry war dabei seine Sachen in den Kessel zu werfen, als Snape ihn zu sich beorderte. Ein paar Slytherins, die es von der Tür aus mitbekamen, hielten inne und wollten nicht verpassen, wie Snape Potter ins Gebet nahm. Doch Snape scheuchte sie hinaus, bevor er Potter eine Weile kalt anschaute. Dann stand er auf und ging zum Schrank, um den Trank noch einmal zu holen, den Hermine zurück gestellt hatte.  
  
„Miss Granger mag in der Lage sein Ihnen Nachhilfe zu geben, aber alles weiß sie nicht, vor allem, wenn sie das Ausmaß nicht kennt." Harry senkte den Kopf. Snape hatte also bemerkt, dass ihm das Gebräu nicht nur die Hände sondern auch die Unterarme heftig verbrannt hatte. Hermines Dosis war zu niedrig gewesen und seine Arme schmerzten noch immer, doch er hatte beschlossen nichts zu sagen. Snape hielt ihm den Löffel hin und Harry sah ihn misstrauisch an.  
  
„Schauen Sie nicht so giftig, das ist für Hadfield und die kleine Kinley! Es hat mich überrascht, dass der famose Potter es schafft über seinen Schatten zu springen und zwei kleinen Slytherins aus der Patsche zu helfen, die noch nicht mal wissen, warum man sie so behandelt!"  
  
Harry nahm den Löffel. Er mochte Snape nicht trauen, doch nachdem er dessen Beweggründe kannte, hatte er keine Bedenken mehr. Snape glaubte ihm was schuldig zu sein, weil er die beiden Mädchen beschützt hatte und Harry ahnte, dass ihm das gar nicht schmeckte.  
  
Die Schmerzen in seinen Armen ließen endlich nach.  
  
„Sie können gehen!"Harry ging zu seinem Platz, warf die restlichen Sachen in den Kessel und wollte gerade zur Tür, als Snape meinte: „Ach und Potter!....... Glauben sie nicht, dass ich Ihnen so etwas wie heute noch einmal durchgehen lasse!"Harry sah ihn an und Snape wusste, dass er es wieder tun würde, wenn er es für nötig hielt.  
  
Er sah ihm nach, als er ging und stellte fest, dass ihm heute zum ersten Mal klar geworden war, warum alle Welt in diesem Burschen etwas Besonderes sahen. Es war nicht nur sein Name, es war seine Art für andere notfalls auch seinen eigenen Kopf zu riskieren, wenn er es für richtig hielt. Das hatte er heute nicht zum ersten Mal getan und doch stellte er fest, dass es ihm heute zum ersten Mal wirklich Achtung abgerungen hatte, denn heute hatte er es nicht getan, weil er Harry Potter war, heute hatte er es getan, weil er Schüler dieser Klasse war und sich für seine Mitschüler verantwortlich fühlte.  
  
Draußen vor der Tür wartete die ganze Gryffindorklasse auf Harry.  
  
„Was war los?"Ron sah ihn gespannt an, „Zabini hat verlauten lassen, dass Snape dich zurück gepfiffen hat!"  
  
„Snape hat mir noch was von dem Zeug gegeben, weil Hermines Dosis zu niedrig gewesen ist!"  
  
„Waaaaaaaaaaaaassssss?"Das löste Fassungslosigkeit aus.  
  
„Man, Leute, er ist Lehrer und er kann mich doch nicht zu McGonagall schicken mit Verätzungen auf den Armen. Die würde ihn doch zur Rede stellen und es ist sicher einfacher, mich zu verarzten, als McGonagall Rede und Antwort zu stehen!"Die meisten gaben sich zufrieden, doch Hermine, die neben ihm zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung ging meinte:  
  
„Das hing aber nicht zufällig mit den zwei kleinen Slytherins zusammen für die du seit ein paar Tagen ein Held bist?"Ron sah sie zweifelnd an.  
  
„Das interessiert doch Snape nicht!"Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Doch tut es!..... Es passt ihm nicht, wenn er glaubt einem Gryffindor was schuldig zu sein. Glaubt ihr wirklich, sonst hätte er mir das durchgehen lassen?..... aber bitte behaltet das für euch! Okay?"Ron und Hermine sahen ihm nach, denn sie waren überrascht stehen geblieben, doch dann wechselten sie einen Blick und Ron meinte: „Ich geb's ja nur ungern zu, aber er hat schon was!"Hermine meinte trocken: „Hast du daran je gezweifelt?" Sie hatte von dem Moment, als Harry und Ron ihr im ersten Jahr das Leben gerettet hatten, indem sie sich einem ausgewachsenen Bergtroll in den Weg stellten, gewusst, dass Harry Potter nicht nur einen berühmten Namen trug.  
  
Der Vorfall in der Zaubertrankstunde machte in der Schule schnell die Runde und brachte Harry unverhohlene Beifallsbekundungen ein, bis ihm der Kragen platzte und er seine Mitschüler im voll besetzten Gemeinschaftsraum aufforderte, sich doch bitte zu zügeln und auch dafür zu sorgen, dass die anderen Häuser damit aufhörten, denn es war nicht angebracht, Professor Snape weiter zu provozieren. Professor McGonagall, die das ganze unbemerkt von der Tür aus beobachtet hatte, meinte nachdem sich der Unwillen seiner Mitschüler in Folge ihrer Anwesenheit schnell gelegt hatte, zu ihm: „Ich wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, Sie doch noch zum Vertrauensschüler zu ernennen, obwohl Sie wahrscheinlich der umstrittenste Kandidat waren, den wir je hatten. Professor Snape hat sich bis vor kurzen geweigert, Sie zu akzeptieren!.... Ich denke, er wird seine Entscheidung nicht bereuen!"Harry sah sie ziemlich ungläubig an.  
  
„Das kann ich mir nicht recht vorstellen!"McGonagall lächelte milde. Sie ahnte, was Harry meinte.  
  
„Sehen Sie ihn nicht in allzu schlechtem Licht!.... Immerhin ist er Lehrer in Hogwarts, und das zurecht!.... Würden Sie ihren Mitschülern mitteilen, dass das Fest zu Halloween in diesem Jahr etwas anders gestaltet wird, Mister Potter? Professor Dumbledore hat beschlossen den Schülern eine Freude zu machen und außer dem üblichen Festmahl eine kleine Tanzveranstaltung im Anschluss zuzulassen. Alle Schüler dürfen daran teilnehmen und wer möchte, kann seinen Festumhang tragen!.... Das Festessen findet deshalb schon um sechs Uhr statt und die letzten beiden Unterrichtsstunden entfallen..... Ach und, Mister Potter, sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass der Turm nicht einstürzt, wenn alle Bescheid wissen!..... Gute Nacht!" Harry sah ihr völlig perplex nach, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder verließ. Das war eine außerordentliche Neuigkeit mit der garantiert niemand rechnete.  
  
Harry versuchte sich Gehör zu verschaffen, doch nachdem McGonagall wieder gegangen war, waren die Diskussionen um seine Bitte wieder aufgeflammt und der Geräuschpegel war kaum zu übertönen. Harry stieg auf den Tisch, der ihm am nächsten stand und pfiff auf zwei Fingern, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Langsam wurden es ruhiger und George brüllte in die entstehende Ruhe: „Hast du noch so 'ne fiese Bitte für uns, wo wir doch ausnahmsweise mal die Sieger sind?"Harry grinste breit.  
  
„Ich hab was viel besseres, aber wenn ihr es nicht hören wollt..... Bitte!" Verärgertes Gemurmel war die Antwort.  
  
„Nun lass schon hören!"Harry war fest entschlossen, sie alle auf die Folter zu spannen.  
  
„In drei Tagen ist Halloween!"  
  
„Ach..... war für 'ne Neuigkeit!"Das war Colin Creevy, der besonders empört darüber war, dass er seinen Helden nicht mehr wie eine Standarte vor sich hertragen sollte.  
  
„Natürlich,.... vielleicht hat ja jemand das Datum vergessen!... So, der übliche Ablauf ist, dass alle zum Unterricht gehen, wie üblich!" Die Unmutsbekundungen wurden lauter. „Das bedeutet vier Stunden Unterricht am Vormittag, ja und..... genau, vier am Nachmittag!"  
  
„Harry, komm jetzt endlich zur Sache, oder wir holen dich vom Tisch!.... was soll denn daran neu sein?"Das waren George, Fred und Lee Jordan, die sich seinem Tisch näherten um ihre Drohung war zu machen. Harry schaffte es nicht mehr sein Lachen zurück zu halten.  
  
„Ja und die letzten beiden Nachmittagsstunden fallen aus, das Festmahl beginnt um sechs und danach ist Party... Für alle!..... Auch die Erst- und Zweitklässler! Wer will kann in Festkleidung kommen und alle machen richtig einen drauf!"Eine Minute herrschte absolute Stille. Selbst George, Fred und Lee, die schon nach ihm gegriffen hatten, waren erstarrt, doch dann brach begeisterter Jubel los und Harry war klar, was McGonagall mit ihrer zweiten Bemerkung gemeint hatte. Letztendlich musste er seine Stimme doch noch magisch verstärken, um von Hermine und den anderen beiden Vertrauensschülern der Gryffindors unterstützt, einen so ohrenbetäubenden Brüller loszulassen, dass sofort erschreckte Ruhe herrschte. Er stellte fest, dass er nicht der einzige war, denn von irgendwo aus der Ferne war ebensolches Gebrüll zu hören, wie es bis vor einem Moment auch hier noch geherrscht hatte.  
  
„Mann, wenn ihr solchen Lärm macht, überlegt es sich Dumbledore womöglich noch anders, oder McGonagall verbietet uns die Teilnahme, also reißt euch mal zusammen und freut euch etwas leiser, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es Zeit wird in die Schlafsäle zu gehen!"Leises Gemurre machte sich breit und niemand reagierte auf seinen Wink, doch gleich darauf gewann die Begeisterung wieder Oberhand und alle tuschelten freudig erregt. Harry stieg vom Tisch und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. In der Ferne war noch immer Gebrüll zu hören. Offenbar hatten es die Schüler von Hogwarts dringend nötig mal so richtig alles raus zu lassen. Harry brauchte sich nicht zu fragen, warum.  
  
Ron, der übers ganze Gesicht grinste, meinte: „Sieht so aus, als wärt ihr die einzigen, die ihr Haus einigermaßen im Griff haben!" Sein Blick wechselte zwischen Hermine und Harry. Laura Taylor und Gordon McQueen, die anderen beiden Vertrauensschüler waren zu ihren eigenen Klassenkameraden zurückgegangen. Hermine schüttelte noch immer leicht überrumpelt den Kopf.  
  
„Mann Harry, wer hätte gedacht, dass du so den Boss raushängen lassen kannst!.... Ich wette, Malfoy wäre schockiert!" Harry überging die Bemerkung.  
  
„Ist doch 'ne klasse Idee von Dumbledore, oder? Ich dachte, ich höre nicht richtig!"Ron lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken.  
  
„Geht mir genauso... endlich kann ich mal meinen neuen Festumhang ausführen!" Harry senkte den Blick. Ron hatte bis jetzt nicht einmal etwas darüber gesagt, dass Fred und George seine Bitte erfüllt und Ron einen neuen Festumhang geschenkt hatten. Es hatte Ron sehr verbittert im letzten Jahr auf dem Weihnachtsball einen hässlichen, braunen Samtumhang tragen zu müssen, den seine Mutter gebraucht gekauft hatte.  
  
Hermines und Rons Blicke trafen sich und Harry hatte das Bedürfnis zu verschwinden. Daran, dass es für die beiden eine eigene Welt gab, hatte er sich noch immer nicht gewöhnt.  
  
Er stand auf.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich lege mich schlafen und ihr zwei solltet euch einen anderen Platz zum Anhimmeln suchen, wenn ihr euer kleines Geheimnis weiter für euch behalten wollt!"  
  
Beide wurden dunkelrot, als sie ihm nachsahen und Hermine meinte verunsichert: „Ob wir ihn verletzt haben?"Doch da sah sie, dass er sich an der Treppe noch mal umwandte und zu ihnen herüber grinste.  
  
Ron, der sich noch nicht gefangen hatte, stotterte: „Wie... wie... wie kann er... das wissen?"Jetzt sah Hermine ihn fassungslos an.  
  
„Sag mal, hältst du Harry für einen Idioten?"Ron war empört.  
  
„Neeiiin!"  
  
„Na also! Harry ist unser bester Freund. Glaubst du er merkt so was nicht?" Ron wurde erneut rot. So hatte er die Sache noch nie betrachtet. Es mochte sein, dass sie die anderen täuschen konnten, doch bei Harry gelang ihnen das vermutlich nicht und jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, kamen ihm die vielen Gelegenheiten, bei denen er sich unter irgendwelchen fadenscheinigen Ausreden aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, um sie beide allein zu lassen, zu Bewusstsein.  
  
Harry hatte wahrscheinlich von Anfang an gewusst, was los war. Er sah Hermine an.  
  
„Hermine.... Harry braucht 'ne Freundin!"Hermine dachte ähnlich, doch sie sagte: „Ich glaube, es wäre ihm nicht recht, wenn wir uns da einmischen!.... Er macht das schon!"  
  
Ron wusste, dass sie recht hatte.

R&R please!


	3. Zwischenspiel

Wie schon gesagt! Hier geht's etwas schneller mit den uploads, halt bis chap 20, wo ich gerade stehe! :)

Thanks an vampiry und Fee-der-Nacht ( Du hast übrigens recht!;))

Weiterhin R&R please!

Kapitel 3  
  
Zwischenspiel  
  
Die wenigen Tage bis Halloween vergingen wie im Fluge und zum ersten Mal, seit Schuljahresbeginn, machte sich so etwas wie Hochgefühl unter den Schülern breit. In allen Ecken summten aufgeregte Gespräche. Mädchen machten sich Gedanken, wie sie ihre Haare frisieren sollten und Jungs grinsten albern, wenn sie sich beratschlagten, wen man wohl zum Tanz auffordern könnte.  
  
Dumbledore hatte erreicht, was er wollte. Für einen winzigen Augenblick vergaßen viele der Schüler, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden. Es mochte sein, dass das nicht lange anhielt, doch wenigstens würden sie für einen kurzen Moment nicht die Sorge, um ihre Familien und die Menschen außerhalb Hogwarts, ihren Alltag bestimmen.  
  
Selbst Harry war es unmöglich sich einer gewissen Vorfreude zu entziehen, während Ron und Hermine inzwischen völlig weggetreten waren. Nicht einmal Snape schaffte es in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, seine Laune zu vermiesen, als er ihn in Fluchabwehr prüfte und zu Snapes völliger Verblüffung schaffte er es nicht, Potter zu überrumpeln. Er hatte ohne Zweifel eine Menge dazu gelernt.  
  
Als es dann endlich soweit war, war auch Harry zappelig, wie die Erst- und Zweitklässler, und zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass es den meisten so ging. Es war, als versuchten sie alle verzweifelt, die Realität zu vergessen.  
  
Harry verdrängte den Gedanken, denn er wusste, dass er der Wahrheit näher kam, als es ihm lieb war.  
  
Die Große Halle war so prächtig geschmückt, wie in all den Jahren zuvor. Hagrid hatte es wieder einmal geschafft riesige Kürbisse zu züchten, die in den Ecken und auf Absätzen unter der Decke so hell wie Straßenlaternen strahlten und die vielen kleinen Kürbisse, die zusätzlich zu den schwebenden Kerzen den Saal erleuchteten waren auch nicht ohne. Falsche Spinnweben hingen dazwischen und schimmerten in bläulichem Licht, während sich die Fledermäuse leise fiepend einen Weg suchten, doch niemand konnte sich so richtig auf die Köstlichkeiten konzentrieren. Alle dachten an die Party im Anschluss.  
  
Das Festessen war eine nervöse Angelegenheit, denn jeder wartete darauf, dass es endlich vorbei war, und die Party begann. Dumbledores kurze Rede zeigte, dass er sie nicht lange auf die Folter spannen wollte,  
  
„Nun, ich denke, die wenigsten unter Ihnen haben große Lust mir lange zuzuhören!...Doch ein paar kurze Worte möchte ich trotzdem loswerden!....Es freut mich ungemein, dass mein kleiner Plan auf so viel Begeisterung gestoßen ist und ich bedaure, dass wir musikalisch diesmal nur mit Konserven dienen können. Aber ich denke, ihr werdet trotzdem euren Spaß haben,.... ehhh und bitte, übertreibt es nicht!" Dumbledore setzte ein fröhliches Lächeln auf. „Dann mal los, meine Lieben!....Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß!"Mit ein paar Winken seines Zauberstabes ordnete er den Raum neu und als gleich darauf fetzige Musik durch die Halle zu dröhnen begann, war alles andere vergessen. Um ihn herum sprangen Pärchen auf, darunter auch Ron und Hermine, und eroberten die Tanzfläche. Harry sah ihnen leicht pikiert nach, denn er hatte es diesmal nicht fertig gebracht ein Mädchen zu fragen, ob es ihn zum Ball begleitete, doch in diesem Moment sah er Cho auf sich zukommen und erstarrte in der Bewegung.  
  
Cho wich geschmeidig den tanzenden Paaren auf der Fläche aus und hielt direkt auf Harry zu. Sie sah, dass er sie bemerkt hatte, denn er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und schien sich zu fragen, ob er richtig sah, doch gleich darauf stand sie direkt vor ihm, lächelte schüchtern und fragte: „Würdest du mit mir tanzen, Harry?"  
  
Cho sah ihn offensichtlich verlegen von unten herauf an. Harry brauchte eine geschlagene Minute, um sich zu fassen, bevor er schluckte und stotterte.  
  
„S...s...sicher....ge.....gern!....sehr gern!"  
  
Er stand steif auf und reichte ihr die Hand. Cho senkte verlegen den Kopf, als sie Harrys Hand nahm und mit ihm zusammen auf die Tanzfläche ging.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie getanzt hatten. Irgendwann zwischendurch waren sie an der provisorischen Bar gewesen und hatten sich einen Punsch geholt. Harry hatte das düstere Gefühl, dass irgendjemand daran herum gepfuscht hatte, denn irgendwie schmeckte es alkoholisch. Cho jedenfalls war darauf hin anhänglicher, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  
Als die Musik allmählich sanfter wurde, schmiegte sie sich an ihn, dass ihm plötzlich sehr heiß wurde und als sie dann seinen Kopf zu sich herunter beugte und leise an seinem Ohr meinte, ob sie sich nicht einen ruhigeren Platz suchen sollten, geriet alles außer Kontrolle.  
  
Harry hatte noch damit zu tun, das Gefühl von ihrem warmen Atem an seinem Ohr zu verdauen, als sie ihren Arm um seine Taille schlang und ihn aus der Halle schob. Schlagartig war er wieder Herr seiner Sinne und fragte sich, ob das wirklich richtig war.  
  
Doch nur ein paar Minuten später verdrängte er diese hartnäckige Frage. Sie hatten recht schnell ein leeres Klassenzimmer gefunden und Cho schob ihn ohne langes Zögern gegen einen Tisch, ihre glühenden braunen Augen an seine smaragdgrünen geheftet.  
  
„Ich mag dich wirklich, Harry. Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben....ich mag dich wirklich...!", und im nächsten Moment berührten ihr Lippen Harrys und er bekam den ersten richtigen Kuss seines Lebens. Das Resultat war, dass in seinem Kopf das völlige Chaos herrschte.  
  
Ohne zu denken erwiderte er Chos Kuss. Seine Arme umschlangen ihren schmalen Körper und hoben ihn halb vom Boden. Es war, als reagiere sein Körper automatisch und doch spürte er, dass er es sich irgendwie anders vorgestellt hatte. Die Unsicherheit, warum sie jetzt so reagierte, während sie am Ende des letzten Schuljahres völlig am Boden zerstört gewesen war, ließ ihm keine Ruhe.  
  
Chos Zunge spielte mit seiner, ihre Finger spielten mit seinem Haar, liebkosten seine Brust, während seine Hände unruhig ihren Rücken und ihren Po streichelten. Sie war genau richtig. Das war es, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Er zog sie fester an sich und verdrängte alles andere. Darin war er inzwischen Profi.  
  
Chos Lippen wanderten über seinen Hals und ihre Finger öffneten die oberen Verschlüsse an seinem Umhang und nestelten an seinem Hemd.  
  
Harry versuchte einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, doch er stellte fest, dass das nicht so einfach war. Stück für Stück zog sie ihn in ihren Bann und irgendwann schaltete er seine Gedanken ab. Entschlossen, zu genießen, was sie ihm anbot, hob er sie vom Boden, drehte sich um und setzte sie auf den Tisch, gegen den sie ihn zuvor geschoben hatte. Fahrig begannen seine Hände ihren Körper zu erforschen.  
  
Cho widersetzte sich nicht. Sie kam ihm im Gegenteil entgegen.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wie weit das noch gegangen wäre, wenn ihn nicht plötzlich das seltsame Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, überkommen hätte.  
  
Er hob den Kopf und barg Chos Gesicht an seiner Brust, als er sich umwandte und zur Tür sah, die sie eigentlich magisch verschlossen hatten.  
  
Dort stand, mit einem kalten Lächeln lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt und die Szenerie beobachtend, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry reagierte nicht körperlich, auch wenn diese Tatsache wie eine kalte Dusche auf ihn wirkte. Er starrte nur eisig zurück und Malfoy, als er sicher war, dass Potter ihn bemerkt hatte, wandte sich wissend grinsend ab und verschwand.  
  
Harry, Cho noch ein wenig fester an sich ziehend, ließ den Kopf auf ihre Schulter sinken. Doch er schaffte es nicht, Malfoys kaltes Grinsen aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Es konnte nichts Schlimmeres geben, als den Umstand, dass Draco Malfoy, ihn zusammen mit Cho Chang gesehen hatte.  
  
Harry wusste, dass die nächsten Tage alles andere als lustig werden würden und er wünschte, dass das nicht ausgerechnet Cho passiert wäre, die gar nichts mitbekommen hatte. Sie hatte wirklich schon genug hinter sich.  
  
Doch Malfoy war nicht das einzige Problem, das er hatte. Sehr schnell wurde ihm klar, dass nicht nur Malfoy mitbekommen hatte, dass er mit Cho verschwunden war, denn Rons erste Frage, nach dem späten wach werden am nächsten Morgen war: „Und hast du endlich, was du brauchst?" Harry öffnete die Vorhänge seines Bettes und sah Ron perplex an, während von Seamus Bett eine gemurmeltes „Schade!", zu hören war. Seamus Ambitionen, was Beziehungen anging, waren immer offensichtlich gewesen und Dean, dem sie zur Zeit galten, hatte große Mühe seinen Avancen auszuweichen, doch das war es nicht, was Harry vordergründig beschäftigte, auch wenn es ihn irritierte, dass Seamus ihn scheinbar mit ähnlichen Gedanken bedachte wie Dean.  
  
„Was soll das heißen, Weasley?"Gelegentlich schaffte er es nicht, bei Rons neuerdings provozierender Art, ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
„Na, Cho!...Wie war sie?"Ron saß mit großen Augen im Bett.  
  
Harry entschloss sich zur Konterattacke,  
  
„Und, wie war Hermine?"Plötzlich starrten alle, selbst Neville, Ron an und der wechselte die Farbe. „Hermine...wieso Hermine?"Harry blinzelte ihn an, als er seine Brille aufsetzte und überlegte, ob er offen darlegen sollte, dass er, Ron und Hermine trotz Hermines Zaubertrick auf dem Gang hatte Knutschen sehen, als er von den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Ravenclaws, wo er Cho gegen zwei Uhr Morgens nach langem Hin und Her abgeliefert hatte, zurück gekommen war. Er entschied sich dagegen,  
  
„Ach nur so!...Vergiss es!"und zwar schnell!, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu, Es reicht, dass Malfoy uns gesehen hat!  
  
Ron war ohne jeden Zweifel ruhig gestellt, denn er hatte die Vorhänge wieder zugezogen, doch Harry fühlte Seamus intensiven und unübersehbar tief betrübten Blick auf sich. Er sah zu ihm hinüber.  
  
Der kleine Ire lag auf seinem Bett und hatte ihn mit nun unzweideutigem Blick fixiert. Harry setzte seine coolste Miene auf und meinte trocken: „Vergiss es, Seamus!" Mit diesen Worten zog er die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes, wieder zu, zerrte sich die Decke über den Kopf und beschloss weiterzuschlafen.  
  
Glücklicherweise war ja Samstag und um den Rest der Welt musste er sich erst am Montag wieder Gedanken machen.  
  
Eine Woche später wünschte sich Harry, sich eher Gedanken darum gemacht zu haben, denn er und Cho waren schon am Montag Schulgespräch. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Malfoy der Grund dafür war.  
  
Das Problem war, dass es ihm selbst eigentlich nichts ausmachte, Cho jedoch ganz offensichtlich darunter litt. Die Tatsache, dass Cedric Diggory in seiner Gegenwart gestorben war, kochte hoch wie ein giftiger Zaubertrank und obwohl die meisten Schüler auf seiner und Chos Seite standen, gab es immer wieder Getuschel und Gezischel und es gab Mädchen, die Cho ganz offen schnitten.  
  
Harry fing sie nach dem Verwandlungsunterricht bei McGonagall ab, den Chos Klasse vor den Gryffindors hatte, und schob sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.  
  
Kaum, dass sie allein waren, begann sie zu weinen,  
  
„Hätte ich gewusst, was ich dir antue, hätte ich es gelassen!" Harry zog sie fest in seine Arme,  
  
„Du tust mir gar nichts an!.... Das steck ich schon weg..... aber, was sie mit dir machen, bringt mich ernsthaft in Rage!... Dieser verdammte Malfoy!" Cho hob den Kopf und sah ihn irritierend verwundert an. Harrys Verstand verflüchtigte sich, doch Cho schien es nicht zu merken.  
  
Sie war damit beschäftigt, zu begreifen, dass Harry sein Ruf gar nichts bedeutete. Seine Bemerkung über Malfoy hatte sie gar nicht mitbekommen.  
  
„Alles okay?"Er streichelte ihre Wange. Cho war noch immer irritiert.  
  
„Ja...alles okay!.....Und du?"Sie klang irgendwie weit weg und Harry sah sie an.  
  
„Klar!...Ich schaff das schon!" bis zur nächsten Zaubertrankstunde!, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu, denn Malfoys widerlich wissendes Grinsen, regte ihn schon auf, seit er ihn in der Tür gesehen hatte.  
  
Cho beugte seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Harry schaltete den Gedanke, dass das ganze wirklich nicht gut war ab. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so akzeptiert gefühlt.  
  
Der große Gau kam am Freitag im Zaubertränkeunterricht. Harry wusste im Nachhinein, dass es leichter gewesen wäre, wenn es in Hagrids Pflege magischer Geschöpfe passiert wäre, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass es ihn in Zaubertränke bei Snape erwischte.  
  
Die Gerüchteküche brodelte noch immer und Cho hatte noch immer unter den Hänseleien der Mädchen zu leiden, die Cedric Diggory verehrt hatten. Nicht das Harry etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, dass man sein Andenken in Ehren hielt, doch dass genau diese Mädchen Cho dafür verurteilten, dass das Leben weiter ging, trieb ihn zur Weißglut. Hätten man auf ihm herum gehackt, wäre es ihm gleich gewesen, denn er war stark genug das zu verkraften, doch Cho litt, und das wollte er nicht und so erwischte Draco Malfoy ihn in Zaubertränke kalt, denn tief in ihm nagte das Gefühl, dass er wirklich nicht das Recht hatte, mit Cho zusammen zu sein. Irgendwie profitierte er damit ja von Cedrics Tod, doch das wagte ihm keiner an den Kopf zu werfen – außer Malfoy, der ganz offensichtlich ein Gespür für offene Wunden hatte und da Harry bis dahin verzweifelt versucht hatte, diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen, traf es ihn völlig unvorbereitet.  
  
Snape, mit seinem unfehlbaren Gefühl für Spannungen, steckte ihn und Malfoy zusammen, als es darum ging, einen Trank gegen Angst zu brauen, doch so weit kamen sie gar nicht. Draco begann ihn zu provozieren, kaum, dass Snape außer Hörweite war.  
  
Harry versuchte sich auf Snapes Trank zu konzentrieren und Malfoy zu ignorieren, der immer wieder leise Bemerkungen zu ihm herüber zischte, doch es gelang ihm nur bedingt.  
  
Irgendwann war der Trank verloren, denn Harry hatte alles Mögliche hineingeworfen und Malfoy hielt noch immer nicht die Klappe.  
  
„Ich wette, die lässt jeden ran, der irgendwas in der Hose hat! Schätze mal, so schlau ist sie, um das zu merken!"  
  
Harry verlor die Kontrolle und spürte Hermines besorgten Blick, doch das änderte nichts mehr. Seine Augen hingen an seinem Zauberstab, der in Griffweite auf dem Tisch lag. Harry wusste, dass er nichts Dümmeres tun konnte, als danach zu greifen, denn dann müsste Snape Malfoy in Einzelteilen hier heraus schaffen und er wäre vermutlich auf dem Weg nach Askaban.  
  
Wieder spürte er Hermines Blick, die Snape diesmal mit Goyle zusammen gespannt hatte. Auch Goyle starrte zu ihnen herüber. Offensichtlich hatte sogar er bemerkt, dass Malfoy Gefahr lief sein Leben zu lassen.  
  
Noch einmal versuchte Harry sich zu fangen und konzentrierte sich auf die Aufgabe, die Snape ihnen gestellt hatte, doch es gelang ihm nicht,  
  
„Was für'n Glück, dass Diggory den Löffel abgegeben hat!!! Glaubst du wirklich, dass du sie sonst bekommen hättest, Narbengesicht?"  
  
Harry verlor die Kontrolle und sah Malfoy an, dem sofort klar wurde, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Es war ihm nicht ganz klar, was am Ende der Auslöser war, doch Harry schlug so schnell zu, dass der Rest der Klasse, inklusive Snape, nur das dumpfe Geräusch hörte, als Harrys Faust Malfoys Kiefer traf.  
  
Malfoy taumelte einige Schritte zurück und starrte völlig überrumpelt in Potters Gesicht. Sein Blick war leer und dunkel und Draco hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er bewusst nicht nach seinem Zauberstab griff, weil er dann für nichts mehr garantieren konnte, doch das verging schnell, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Blut schmeckte – sein eigenes Blut, von einer Platzwunde an der Unterlippe. Sofort sah Draco rot und vergaß, dass er ein Zauberer war, als er sich mit bloßen Fäusten auf Potter stürzte.  
  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später wälzten sie sich auf dem Boden, sich gegenseitig mit den Fäusten bearbeitend und es war nicht abzusehen, wer von ihnen die Oberhand gewinnen würde.  
  
Harry war im Blutrausch, er war sich bewusst, dass er komplett die Kontrolle verloren hatte, doch es war ihm gleich. Er drosch nur noch blind auf Malfoy ein, ihm alles heimzahlend, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war und Draco zahlte es ihm in gleicher Münze zurück. Zauberer hin, Zauberer her, er verstand, genau wie Harry, mit seinen Fäusten umzugehen.  
  
So lange, bis es nicht mehr ging.  
  
Harry lag auf Draco Malfoys Brust, als sein Körper aufhörte, ihm zu gehorchen. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, was geschehen war, bis er richtig zu sich kam und ihm klar wurde, dass Snape eingegriffen haben musste.  
  
Er konnte nicht einmal seinen Kopf bewegen und sehr schnell wurde ihm klar, dass er das gar nicht wollte, denn ein Blick in Malfoys Gesicht, der Snape vermutlich sah, ließ ihn ahnen, dass ihm Snapes Anblick gar nicht gefallen würde.  
  
In Draco Malfoys Augen stand das blanke Entsetzen.  
  
Professor Snape hatte sie beide mit einem Lähmfluch belegt, nachdem er den Kessel, aus dem es giftig orange Funken sprühte mit einem Schwebezauber in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, denn sie hatten ohne es zu merken den Tisch umgestoßen. Er hatte sie beide jetzt mit schwarzen Augen fixiert. Die anderen Schüler, ganz gleich ob Gryffindor oder Slytherin, zogen sich so weit es ging in den Schatten zurück, um ja nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
  
Snape rauchte vor Zorn und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich so weit gefasst hatte, dass er sprechen konnte. Harry fühlte sich inzwischen furchtbar, denn seine gelähmten Muskeln schmerzten jetzt verkrampft. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass das dazu gehörte und er sah, dass es Malfoy ähnlich ging.  
  
Wie konnte ich nur so die Beherrschung verlieren?  
  
„So, so....meine Herren!.....Was glauben Sie haben Sie da gerade getan?" Snape klang beherrschter, als er selbst erwartet hatte. Die Frage war rein rhetorisch, denn reden konnten sie beide nicht. Malfoy keuchte nur leicht gequält, denn Harry lag ja noch immer auf ihm.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wurde er hochgerissen und auch Draco hing gleich darauf neben ihm in der Luft. Harry wusste nun, warum er Snape lieber nicht hatte ins Gesicht sehen wollen, denn dieser hatte sich wohl auch nicht mehr recht unter Kontrolle.  
  
„Nun, ungewöhnliche Aktionen verlangen ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen!" Seine eisige Beherrschung war bedrohlicher, als jedes Wutgeschrei und all seine demütigenden Strafpredigten je zuvor. Beide wurden von einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabes an die Kerkerwand geschleudert, nicht so dass sie sich verletzen konnten, doch heftig genug, dass es die brennenden Schmerzen in den Muskeln übertrumpfte. Auch Harry keuchte jetzt und korrigierte sich. Snape hatte sich absolut NICHT mehr unter Kontrolle, denn er bezweifelte, dass Dumbledore solche Maßnahmen gut heißen würde.  
  
„Ich gebe Ihnen bis zum Ende der Stunde Zeit über ihr Benehmen nachzudenken!...Danach werden wir uns über Ihre Strafe unterhalten!"  
  
Ein Geräusch, dass von Malfoy kam, klang fast wie Wimmern und Harry war es ähnlich zumute, denn wenn Snape sie die verbleibende Zeit hier an der Wand hängen lassen wollte, würden sie danach ihren Körper vermutlich nicht mehr spüren. Schon jetzt fühlte Harry sich vor Schmerzen halb betäubt.  
  
Snape wandte sich um.  
  
„Alle zurück an ihre Plätze, aber dalli!"Leises Rascheln zeigte, dass die Klasse stumm gehorchte und sich wieder an die Arbeit machte. Niemand wagte es, den Kopf zu heben, als Snape wieder vorn auf seinem Platz saß und ihn und Malfoy nicht aus den Augen ließ. Harry konnte sich die perverse Befriedigung in seinem Blick richtig vorstellen. Es musste eine Genugtuung für ihn sein, Harry so kalt erwischt zu haben, nachdem er sich ihm noch vor kurzen verpflichtet gefühlt hatte. Das einzige, was er nicht verstand, war, dass er Malfoy ebenso hart bestrafte.  
  
Malfoy hatte die Augen geschlossen und fragte sich, was er verbrochen hatte, dass Snape ihn genauso mies wie Potter behandelte. Immerhin war es ja Potter gewesen, der angefangen hatte. Was sich zuvor abgespielt hatte konnte er doch eigentlich nicht wissen.  
  
Draco konnte nicht ahnen, dass es leider genauso war. Snape entging fast nichts in seinem Klassenzimmer. Dafür hatte er schon gesorgt und das war auch der Grund, dass Malfoy neben Potter an der Wand hing.  
  
Snape wusste, wie fies Malfoy war, wenn es um Potter ging, doch heute war er leider viel zu weit gegangen. Potter mit Diggorys Tod zu kommen war gnadenlos unter der Gürtellinie, selbst für Snape, denn alle Lehrer wussten, dass sich diese Sache tief in Potters Seele gegraben hatte, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestand, im Gegenteil völlig verdrängte.  
  
Er hatte ihm nicht helfen können und das war vermutlich die schlimmste Erfahrung, die er bis jetzt in seinem Leben gemacht hatte.  
  
Potter starrte noch immer zu ihm nach vorn, während Malfoy resigniert die Augen geschlossen hatte. Dieser sture kleine Bastard war einfach nicht unter zu kriegen und etwas sagte Snape, dass er schon wieder vor Wut kochte.  
  
Er konzentrierte sich auf den Unterricht, denn die Tränke sollten inzwischen fertig sein. Die Ruhe, die heute herrschte, war befriedigend. Wieder einmal hatte er seinen Schülern ganz deutlich klar gemacht, wer der Herr im Hause war.  
  
Das Ergebnis war erschreckend gut. Nicht eine Gruppe hatte es gewagt auch nur den kleinsten Fehler zu machen. Snape wünschte sich, dass es immer so wäre, und nahm es gleich darauf wieder zurück. Der Unterricht würde ja keinen Spaß mehr machen, wenn es niemanden mehr gab, den er fertig machen konnte.  
  
Die Stunde war zu Ende und die Schüler packten ihre Sachen zusammen.  
  
Harry spürte mitleidige Blicke der Gryffindors und schwer irritierte der Slytherins auf sich ruhen. Sie vergaßen angesichts dieser heftigen Reaktion Snapes sogar ihre Häme.  
  
Snape hatte recht. Er kochte vor Wut, nachdem jegliches Gefühl in seinem Körper von Schmerzen betäubt worden war. Er hörte Malfoy neben sich schwer atmen, doch um Malfoy ging es ihm gar nicht mehr. Er war wütend auf Snape und fest entschlossen, sich nicht klein kriegen zu lassen.  
  
Als der Kerker leer war, kam Snape schleimig lächelnd auf sie zu.  
  
„Nun zu Ihnen, meine Herren!"Er wischte mit dem Zauberstab und sie vielen zu Boden. Die Bewegung ließ erneut Schmerzen durch Harrys Körper jagen, doch außer einem heftigen Keuchen gab er kein Geräusch von sich und schaffte es nur auf die Knie zu fallen, während Malfoy der Länge nach auf den Boden schlug und stöhnte.  
  
Harry hatte Snape fixiert, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
  
Dir geb ich nicht die Befriedigung mich am Boden zu sehen! Langsam stellte er den linken Fuß auf den Boden, um aufzustehen und schnappte Malfoy am Genick. Der sollte ja nicht glauben, dass er jetzt mit Demut Gnade erbetteln konnte. Snapes Wut sollte er genauso zu spüren bekommen, wie er selbst und wehren konnte er sich nicht, sonst wäre er nicht auf dem Gesicht gelandet. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich und Malfoy auf die Füße. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Malfoys Körper, genauso wie seiner, vor Schmerzen schrie und tröstete sich damit, dass der Cruciatus von Voldemort schlimmer gewesen war.  
  
Snapes Blick war eine Spur kälter geworden und Malfoy sah ihn mit brennenden Augen an.  
  
Musste dieser Idiot es noch schlimmer machen?  
  
Doch er ahnte, dass Potter das absichtlich machte. Er würde ihn nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lassen und da er nicht in der Lage war sich zu wehren, würde Snapes Wut auf ihn genauso heftig bleiben, wie auf Potter.  
  
Ein kurzer Blick Harrys sagte ihm, dass er da jetzt durch musste.  
  
Potter sprühte vor Wut, während er selbst nur noch weg wollte.  
  
„So so!!.....Immer noch nicht genug, oder?" Harry schwieg, es war ihm gleich, was noch kam, denn schlimmer konnte es nicht werden.  
  
„Nun dann.... Sie melden sich heute nach dem Unterricht in meinem Büro!...Bis dahin wird mir wohl eine passende Strafarbeit für Sie beide eingefallen sein, die Wirkung zeigt! Verschwinden Sie, ich kann Sie nicht mehr sehen!" Er wandte sich ab und ging in den Nebenraum, während Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu seinem Platz ging und seine Sachen in den Kessel warf.  
  
Ohne Malfoy weiter zu beachten, hastete er steif aus dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, vor dem schon die nächsten Schüler warteten und ihn, wegen seines zerschlagenen Gesichtes, entsetzt anstarrten. Die Gryffindors waren nicht mehr hier. Sie hatten Verwandlung und der Unterricht hatte schon begonnen, doch das war Harry gleich. Er würde heute keinen Unterricht mehr haben. Er würde es nicht mal mehr in den Gryffindorturm schaffen, denn er war mit seiner Kraft am Ende. Ohne auch nur nachzusehen ob jemand es bemerkte, stolperte er in die nächste leere Kammer, verschloss die Tür magisch und fiel zu Boden.  
  
„Aaaaaahhhhh, verdammt, diese perverse Ratte!", kam es ihm noch über die Lippen, bevor er die Augen schloss und vor Erschöpfung das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
„Verdammt, wo steckt er?"  
  
Ron starrte immer wieder zur Tür der Großen Halle, in der Hoffnung, dass Harry endlich auftauchte. Doch er kam nicht.  
  
Dass er in Verwandlung nicht aufgetaucht war, hatte sie nicht gewundert und sie hatten ihn krank gemeldet, doch dass er auch jetzt nicht kam und auch nicht in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Gryffindors war, machte Ron ernsthaft Sorgen. Die Pause war fast vorbei und Harry blieb noch immer verschwunden.  
  
Langsam wurde die Halle leer.  
  
Hermine starrte zum Slytherintisch hinüber. Auch Malfoy war nicht aufgetaucht und Goyle war der letzte, der noch am Tisch saß.  
  
„Ich werd ihn fragen!"Ron sah sie irritiert an.  
  
„Wen?"  
  
„Goyle!.... Ich werd ihn fragen!.... Vielleicht weiß er, was los ist!"  
  
„Spinnst du jetzt?...Du machst dich zum Clown!"  
  
„Das ist mir egal! Ich muss wissen, was mit Harry ist!"Abrupt stand sie auf und Ron sah ihr völlig perplex nach, als sie zu Goyle hinüber ging.  
  
„Was ist passiert, Goyle?"Goyle hob offensichtlich erschrocken den Kopf und sah sie verlegen an. Hermine wurde rot. Heute Morgen in Zaubertränke hatte sie begriffen, dass Goyle zwar kein Schnelldenker und Malfoys Marionette war, sich aber ernstlich um seinen Freund sorgte. Sie fragte sich, warum sie das so sehr überraschte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Crabbe die Seite gewechselt hatte.  
  
Langsam begriff Goyle, was sie wollte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo Potter ist! Draco ist im Kerker!.... Es geht ihm ziemlich beschissen!....Tut mir leid!"  
  
Das irritierte Hermine nur endgültig, als sie sich bedankte. Irgendwie geriet hier langsam alles aus den Fugen.  
  
Sie hastete zu Ron zurück.  
  
„Er weiß auch nichts!"  
  
„Wer weiß nichts?", das war Fred, der mit George dazu gekommen war, als Hermine ihre Äußerung machte. „Wo steckt eigentlich Harry? Wir haben gehört, dass er wieder mal eine Auseinandersetzung mit Snape hatte und wollten wissen, wie es ausgegangen ist!"Ron sah ihn verzweifelt an.  
  
„Er ist weg!...Er ist nicht aus den Kerkern gekommen und keiner weiß, wo er steckt.... Nach dem Unterricht kam er aus dem Klassenzimmer, doch danach hat ihn keiner mehr gesehen!"Fred konnte sehen, dass Ron sich ernsthaft Sorgen machte und stellte fest, dass es ihm ähnlich ging. Er sah George an.  
  
„Sag du Lee Bescheid!... Ich geh mit Ron hoch, vielleicht finden wir die Karte!"Er gab Ron und Hermine einen Wink. „Kommt schon!" Sofort sprangen die beiden auf und folgten ihm.  
  
Fred rannte in die Räume der Gryffindors und hinauf zum Schlafsaal der Fünftklässler. Seamus und Neville, die die Pause offensichtlich für ein Nickerchen genutzt hatten, sahen sie irritiert an, doch Fred ignorierte sie.  
  
„Helft mir suchen!...Wir suchen ein altes Pergament!" Fred hatte Harrys Nachttisch geöffnet und suchte zwischen Büchern, Pergamentrollen und Notizzetteln nach der Karte des Rumtreibers.  
  
„Was für ein Pergament?"Ron und Hermine trauten sich nicht so recht in Harrys Sachen herum zu wühlen.  
  
„Was ist denn überhaupt los?"Seamus war zu ihnen gekommen und Hermine klärte ihn auf.  
  
„Harry ist noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht!"Er war sofort besorgt.  
  
„Das war ganz schön heftig, was Snape ihm da aufgehalst hat!" Fred, der gerade zwischen Harrys Sachen suchte fragte: „Was war heftig?"  
  
„Snape hat ihm den Lähmungsfluch angehängt, als er sich mit Malfoy geprügelt hat und dann hat er sie beide an die Wand genagelt und bis zum Unterrichtsende da hängen lassen!"Fred wandte ihm mit offenem Mund den Blick zu.  
  
„Quatsch?!"  
  
„Doch, doch!"  
  
„Das hält doch kein Schwein aus!"  
  
„Harry schon!", meinte Seamus im Brustton der Überzeugung und Fred warf ihm einen scheelen Blick zu.  
  
„Mann Finnigan, lass bloß die Finger von Harry!" Seamus ließ sich nicht beeindrucken.  
  
„Wer weiß!"Fred wurde ungeduldig,  
  
„Nun helft mir doch suchen!...So finden wir ihn nie!" Hermine wandte sich zaghaft Harrys Schulsachen zu.  
  
„Wie genau sieht es aus, das Pergament?"Fred malte mit den Händen in der Luft.  
  
„Etwa so groß, ziemlich ausgefranst und vergilbt!"  
  
„Das hat Harry immer bei sich!", kam es von Ron, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
  
„Sch....!!"Fred sah sie offensichtlich enttäuscht an, obwohl er von Harry eigentlich fast nichts anderes erwartet hatte. Fast im selben Moment kam George hereingestürzt,  
  
„Dobby hat ihn!"Fünf verständnislose Gesichter sahen ihn an.  
  
„Dobby....Dobby der Hauself! Er hat ihn in den Kerkern aufgespürt, aber er kommt nicht rein, weil Harry die Kammer magisch verschlossen hat!... Komm schon Hermine!"George wandte sich zu Tür, in der Überzeugung, dass sie es begriffen hatten. Hermine war die erste, die reagierte und ihm nach rannte, die anderen folgten ihr, ohne zu verstehen, worum es ging.  
  
Wenig später standen sie vor einer verschlossenen Tür nicht weit vom Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Dobby stand mit Lee Jordan davor und sah Hermine und George besorgt entgegen.  
  
„Beeilen sich, Miss Granger,...es geht nicht gut, Harry Potter!" Hermine starrte entsetzt die Tür an, während Ron endlich begriff, was George gemeint hatte. Dieser erzählte gerade, dass ihm eingefallen war, wie Harry von Dobby gesprochen hatte. Die Hauselfen hatte ihre ganz eigene Magie. Sie unterstützten und umsorgen die, die sie verehrten und so war George auf die Idee gekommen in die Küche zu laufen und Dobby um Hilfe zu bitten. Er hatte Harry schneller gefunden, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte.  
  
Hermine murmelte inzwischen alle möglichen Zaubersprüche vor sich hin und versuchte sich zu erinnern, welche Tricks Harry normalerweise anwendete. Das Problem war, dass sie nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden war, seit sie so oft mit Ron allein zusammen war und so dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis sie den Raum aufbekam.  
  
Sie stürzten hinein und Hermine keuchte entsetzt, als sie Harry reglos am Boden liegen sah. Sie hob schon ihren Zauberstab, als Dobby sie aufhielt.  
  
„Nicht Miss!... Sehr schwach und voller Schmerz!.... Dobby macht das!" Fred, George und Seamus erhellten den Raum mit Lumos, während Dobby sich neben Harry kniete und Lee die Tür im Auge behielt.  
  
Dobby legte besorgt seine langgliedrigen Hände auf Harrys Stirn und Brust. Er war sich deutlich bewusst, dass er sehr vorsichtig sein musste. Harrys Körper war erfüllt von Schmerzen, doch wenn Hauselfen eins konnten, dann war es Heilmagie anwenden.  
  
Dobby schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, Harry von seinen Schmerzen zu befreien und ihm wieder Kraft zu geben, denn er spürte überdeutlich, dass er keine mehr hatte.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später stand er auf.  
  
„Jetzt können ihn aufwecken!"  
  
Hermine richtet ihren Zauberstab auf Harry und flüsterte Enervate.  
  
Mit einem Ruck fuhr Harry hoch und sah in die besorgten Gesichter seiner Freunde. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er fragte: „Wie lange war ich weg?"  
  
„Seit Zaubertränke!... fast drei Stunden!... Mittag ist vorbei!" Hermine flüsterte, denn sie war damit beschäftigt ihre Tränen zurück zu halten.  
  
„Mann, Harry, du verstehst es wirklich Snape sauer zu machen!.... So hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt!!"Ron war fertig.  
  
„Stimmt's, du hast ihm die kalte Schulter gezeigt!"Seamus zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde an ihm und Harry sah ihn sauer an.  
  
„Mann Harry, du hast echt Talent dich in haarige Situationen zu bringen!" Lee drückte aus, was Fred und George wohl dachten, denn sie sahen ihn nur erleichtert an. Harry stand auf und sah Dobby an.  
  
„Danke Dobby!...Ich glaube ohne dich hätte ich zwei Wochen gebraucht, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen!"Dobby strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
„Tut Dobby doch gern, Harry Potter Sir!.... Jederzeit!"  
  
„Ehhh, Leute.... ich glaube.... der... der Unterricht hat schon angefangen!", ließ Neville sich vernehmen, den sie fast vergessen hatten.  
  
Hecktisch hasteten die Jungen hinaus, während Hermine neben Dobby stehen blieb und ihn verlegen ansah.  
  
„Dobby....ich weiß, dass das sehr viel verlangt ist..... aber, ob.... ob du wohl auch nach Draco Malfoy sehen könntest?"  
  
Bei dem Namen Malfoy zuckte Dobby zusammen. Seine früheren Meister hatte er in sehr schlechter Erinnerung.  
  
„Aber Miss...das... sie sind böse!"  
  
„Ich weiß!", Hermine ließ die Schultern hängen, „aber.....aber ein Freund macht sich große Sorgen um Draco....und....immerhin ist er hier.....und nicht bei seinem Vater!"Dobby sah Hermine an. Sie war furchtbar verlegen und fühlte sich nicht wohl bei ihrer Bitte, denn sie wusste, dass weder Ron noch Harry es gut finden würden, doch nachdem sie Harry gesehen hatte, war ihr klar geworden, was Goyle gemeint hatte.  
  
Dobby setzte ein trauriges Lächeln auf.  
  
„Also gut!....Aber das bleiben unser Geheimnis!..... Miss haben ein sehr großes Herz.... Draco Malfoy das nicht verdient!"  
  
„Vielleicht hast du ja Recht!.... Aber du hast doch Harry gesehen!.... niemand hat das verdient!"  
  
Dobby wusste, dass sie Recht hatte und er lächelte, als er verschwand.  
  
„Aber Albus, dass kann unmöglich Ihr ernst sein!....Das können Sie nicht tun!"  
  
Harry blieb erschrocken stehen, als er Professor McGonagalls Stimme, so schrill und entsetzt aus den Räumen hörte, die sie, genau wie ihr Schüler, im Gryffindorturm bewohnte.  
  
Er war auf dem Weg zu Professor Snape und wollte weitergehen, als er Dumbledore leise und resigniert erwidern hörte: „Es gibt nur einen Weg einen schwarzen Magier zu vernichten..... man muss ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen!"  
  
Harry blieb wie versteinert am Fleck.  
  
„Albus...Sie wissen, was es heißt, schwarze Magie anzuwenden!....Man verliert seine Menschlichkeit, wenn man Kräfte nutzt, die Sie nicht achten......Es ist unmöglich ..... Sie dürfen das nicht tun, Albus!...Wir brauchen Sie hier!..."  
  
„Es gibt niemanden sonst, der ihm entgegen treten kann!"  
  
„Nicht um diesen Preis Albus!....Ich bitte Sie!"  
  
„Darum brauche ich ihre Hilfe!....Sie kennen den Fidelius-Zauber. Er birgt nicht nur Geheimnisse....er kann alles bewahren!.... Auch die Seele eines Menschen!..... Ich bitte Sie, Minerva!.....Sie sind die einzige, der ich es zutraue, meine Seele zu bewahren... Nur so kann ich mich vor dem Einfluss der schwarzen Magie schützen!"  
  
„Aber das wissen wir nicht!.....Niemand weiß, ob es wirklich geht!...Was, wenn wir Sie verlieren.... ein schwarzer Magier mit ihren Fähigkeiten, Albus, stellen Sie das vor. Nie mehr würde es jemanden geben, der das Grauen beendet!"  
  
„Es ist der einzige Weg!"  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht!....Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!... Ich kann das nicht tun, Albus!....Ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass wir Sie vielleicht verlieren!"....  
  
Harry hetzte davon. Er bereute auch nur eine Sekunde verharrt zu haben. Das Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und McGonagall war nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt gewesen und Dumbledore musste ziemlich erregt gewesen sein, dass er keine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen hatte. Ein Zustand, der Harry völlig überrumpelte. Ganz offensichtlich war es weit schlimmer, als sie alle ahnten, dass selbst Albus Dumbledore die Nerven verlor und auf so verrückte Ideen kam, mit schwarzer Magie gegen Voldemort vorgehen zu wollen - und doch ließ ihn das Gehörte nicht mehr los, auch nicht, als er endlich viel zu spät vor Snapes Büro in den Kerkern stand.  
  
„So....der geschätzte Mister Potter gibt sich also die Ehre auch noch zu erscheinen..... Sie haben sich ja schnell erholt, das muss man Ihnen lassen!"  
  
Überrascht stellte Harry fest, dass auch Draco Malfoy wieder auf den Beinen war, auch wenn sein Gesicht genauso zerschlagen aussah, wie sein eigenes.  
  
„Ich habe Mister Malfoy schon dargelegt, was Ihre morgige Strafarbeit sein wird!"Das, was in Malfoys Gesicht noch helle Haut war, färbte sich rosa. Scheinbar war Snape auf ihn noch immer genauso sauer, wie auf Harry, denn sie wurden erneut gemeinsam bestraft.  
  
Snape begann auch für ihn noch einmal zu erläutern, was sie morgen tun mussten und Harrys Gedanken hängten sich wieder an dem auf, was er gerade gehört hatte.  
  
„Wie es scheint interessiert Sie das nicht sonderlich, Mister Potter!.... Soll ich mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen!" Harry schrak aus seinen Gedanken und sah Snape irritiert an. Er hatte nichts mitbekommen und Severus Snape sah in smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihn niemals zuvor derart hoffnungslos angesehen hatten.  
  
Sofort wurde ihm klar, dass etwas Gravierendes vorgefallen sein musste. Potters Gedanken waren weit weg und kreisten ganz klar um etwas, was ihn viel mehr sorgte, als die Strafarbeit.  
  
War dieser Bursche denn wirklich unbelehrbar?  
  
Snape beantwortete sich seine Frage selbst – Wenn es um etwas ging, dass ihm wichtiger war, interessierte ihn nichts anderes mehr, auch keine Strafe!  
  
„Sie sind der unmöglichste Schüler, der mir je unter die Finger gekommen ist, Potter!.... Verschwinden Sie, Sie beide!.... Und wenn Sie mir morgen Abend nicht jeder zwei Kessel junge Grauflechten bringen, werde ich Sie so lange raus in den Wald schicken, bis Sie es schaffen!"  
  
Einen Augenblick später standen sie beide vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro. Malfoy sah Harry von der Seite an.  
  
„Und, hat Chang dich schon getröstet?... Ich wette darin ist sie spitze!" Harry sah ihn an, nur einen kurzen Moment lang, doch lange genug, um ihm klar zu machen, dass ihm so etwas, wie heute nicht noch einmal passieren würde.  
  
Wütend sah er ihm nach, als er sich umwandte und ging, nur um gleich darauf hinunter in die Kerker zu gehen. Für heute hatte er wirklich genug und dabei wusste er nicht einmal, warum es ihm schon wieder verhältnismäßig gut ging, obwohl er den Tag eigentlich abgeschrieben hatte, als er dass Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke verlassen hatte.  
  
Snape starrte in das Feuer, das in seinem Kamin prasselte. Es nervte ihn, doch er fragte sich, was schon wieder in Potters Kopf vorging. Es war ihm doch sonst nie gelungen, so schnell über eine richtig fiese Strafe hinweg zu sehen.  
  
Was war passiert, dass er so weggetreten wirkte?  
  
Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Harry schon wieder etwas ausheckte und er würde es herausfinden. Spätestens dann würde Potter sich wünschen, Hogwarts wäre nicht die letzte Bastion gegen Voldemort.  
  
Harry hob den Kopf und sah in Chos süßes Gesicht. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn ohne die Augen zu öffnen und er nahm sie fester in die Arme. Es hatte sich in Windeseile herumgesprochen, was in den Kerkern passiert war und zu seiner Überraschung hatte sie in der Großen Halle auf ihn gewartet, als er von Snape kam.  
  
Da er keine Lust gehabt hatte, sich von jedem begaffen zu lassen, waren sie nach draußen gegangen und standen nun nicht weit vom Portal entfernt in seinen Umhang gehüllt an der Mauer.  
  
Cho hatte ihm gesagt, dass es inzwischen niemand mehr wagte sie zu hänseln und er fragte sich, ob das nur am Respekt vor ihm lag, oder die unsichere Sorge, dass er jedem, der noch etwas sagte, einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen würde auch etwas damit zu tun hatte.  
  
Niemand begriff so recht, wie er und Malfoy nach dieser Geschichte schon wieder auf den Beinen sein konnten und auch Harry wusste nicht, wie Malfoy es hingekriegt hatte. Ihm fiel jedoch auf, dass Hermine jedes Mal wenn die Sprache darauf kam, rosa Ohren bekam. Die Sache mit Dobby hatten sie für sich behalten, doch Harry fragte sich inzwischen, ob Hermine Dobby nicht vielleicht zu Malfoy geschickt hatte, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was sie auf so einen Gedanken bringen sollte. Immerhin war er gerade zu ihr meistens oberfies.  
  
„Wir sollten zum Essen gehen!"Harry hob Chos Gesicht an und sah ihr in die dunklen Augen.  
  
„Schon?"  
  
„Sicher... sonst gibt es nämlich nichts mehr!"Erschrocken sah sie ihn an, als er ihr den Arm um die Schulter legte und sie seine Uhr sehen konnte.  
  
„Komm schon!"Ihr Gesicht wurde unsicher.  
  
„Sollen wir wirklich.....!" Cho machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht. Inzwischen wusste sie, dass Malfoy sie und Harry an Halloween gesehen und er sich deshalb heute mit ihm im Zaubertränkeunterricht geprügelt hatte.  
  
„Und das alles nur wegen mir!"Harry lächelte schief, denn es tat weh, und streichelte ihre Wange.  
  
„Unsinn...das liegt nur daran, dass ich mich absolut nicht zurück halten kann, wenn Malfoy mich provoziert!.... Also ist es meine Schuld!....Vergiss es, Cho! Der kriegt mich nicht noch mal!" Erneut versanken sie in einem Kuss und Harry hatte Mühe einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, obwohl seine aufgesprungene Unterlippe brannte. Er fragte sich, was Cho an sich hatte, dass sie ihn einfach so alles vergessen ließ. Mühsam riss er sich los.  
  
„Komm schon, lass uns gehen!"Harry nahm ihre Hand und wollte gehen, doch sie blieb stehen.  
  
„Geh schon vor, ich komm nach!"Irritiert sah er sie an, verdrängte jedoch die Zweifel, die ihn wieder überfielen.  
  
„Okay, wenn du meinst!"Er wandte sich ab und ging ins Schloss zurück. Cho sah ihm nach. In ihrem Gesicht war nicht zu lesen, was sie dachte.


	4. Nacht, dunkler als dunkel

Und hier gleich noch das nächste! Vergesst die Reviews nicht, bitte!

Kapitel 4  
  
Nacht, dunkler, als dunkel  
  
„Viel Glück, Harry!...Und lass dich nicht wieder hinreißen, Malfoy zu verprügeln!... Wir warten hier auf dich!"  
  
Hermine lächelte Harry an. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie wirklich nur in Ron verliebt war.  
  
Sein Gesicht war dank Madame Pompfrey wieder in Ordnung und er konnte zurück lächeln, ohne, dass es weh tat.  
  
„Keine Sorge!... Das passiert mir nicht wieder!"  
  
Auch Hagrid warf ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.  
  
„Wirst dich doch nicht von dem aus der Reserve locken lassen!..... Und pass auf die Wurzeltrolle auf..... wagen sich zur Zeit recht nah an der Waldrand!..... Sind gierig auf alles, was glitzert!"  
  
Harry warf einen resignierten Blick auf die beiden Kessel, die am Boden stand.  
  
Hermine hatte ihn darüber aufgeklärt, was es hieß junge Grauflechten zu sammeln. Sie wuchsen nur an Knoteneichen, durften nicht höher als zwei Millimeter sein und sollten nur nach Sonnenuntergang gesammelt werden. Er hatte sein Messer eingepackt, denn er wusste nicht, wie er das Zeug sonst bewältigen sollte.  
  
„Also dann, lasst euch die Zeit nicht zu lang werden!... Ich werd mich erst mal eine Runde mit Malfoy amüsieren!.... Vielleicht find ich ja doch noch eine Seite, die zu irgendwas nütze ist!" Er nahm die beiden Kessel am Henkel und Ron hob die Hand zum Gruß, als er davon ging, bevor er zu Hermine meinte: „Ist das sein Ernst?"  
  
Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Also wirklich.....Ron!!!!!"  
  
Malfoy stand draußen, nur ein paar Meter von der Tür entfernt.  
  
„Nun beweg dich schon, Potter... ich will zum Abendessen fertig sein!" Harry ignorierte ihn, während sie mit Sicherheitsabstand in Richtung verbotener Wald gingen. Er fragte sich, ob Malfoy wusste, was auf ihn zukam und freute sich schon auf dessen Erkenntnis.  
  
Seit wann bin ich zynisch!... das wird ja immer schlimmer!  
  
Der Punkt kam, als Harry resigniert seine Kessel vor einer meterdicken Knoteneiche fallen ließ und deren grau bemoosten Stamm betrachtete.  
  
„Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst!"  
  
„Leider doch!... Auch, wenn ich nur mich bedaure!... Hat er dir nicht gesagt, was du suchen sollst?... Zuzutrauen wäre es Snape!"  
  
„Ich werde mich nicht herstellen und dieses Zeug von den Bäumen kratzen!"  
  
Harry sah ihn müde an.  
  
„Malfoy, werde dir über eins klar, wenn du es nicht tust, werden wir bis zum Ende des Schuljahres jeden Abend hier her gehen und das selbe tun!... Wir beide... du und ich!... Ich könnte nicht behaupten, dass ich darauf scharf bin, denn deine Gegenwart kotzt mich an!"  
  
Draco starrte ihn düster an. Er schien begriffen zu haben, was er meinte. Das Problem war, dass er nicht so clever gewesen war, wie Harry, ein Messer mitzubringen und als Harry begann die Grauflechten abzuschaben, sah er ihm sauer zu.  
  
Harry ließ nach zehn Minuten die Schultern hängen.  
  
„Du kannst ja zu Hagrid gehen und ihn bitten, dir ein Messer zu leihen, wenn du keinen Bock hast, ins Schloss hochzugehen!... Aber beweg jetzt endlich deinen Hintern... sonst sehen wir uns morgen wieder und ich gehe gleich!"  
  
Er konnte spüren, wie Malfoy vor Wut kochte und weitere zehn Minuten brauchte, bis er sich endlich umwandte und zum Schloss hinauf ging, um sich ein Messer zu holen.  
  
Als er zurück kam, hatte Harry gerade mal die Hälfte seines ersten Kessels gefüllt. Seine Hände brannten, wie Feuer und es bildeten sich erste Blasen. Die Eiche, mit der er begonnen hatte, war fast leer gekratzt und er hatte das Gefühl, dass das Abendessen heute ausfallen würde, denn sie würden noch eine Weile brauchen Snapes Wünsche zu erfüllen.  
  
Das Messer, es war jenes, das er von Sirius geschenkt bekommen hatte, sirrte und bohrte sich in den Stamm. Harry war schon wieder so weit, sich zu prügeln – ein völlig neuer Zug, der ihn nicht gerade begeisterte und das Grinsen, dass Malfoys schmale Lippen zierte, trug nicht zu seiner Beruhigung bei.  
  
Stunden später hatten sie es endlich geschafft. Sie hatten kein weiteres Wort mehr gewechselt und Harry hatte sich die ganze Zeit bei Laune gehalten, indem er sich darüber gefreut hatte, dass er die Strafe mit Malfoy zusammen zu sein, vielleicht doch an einem Abend hinter sich bringen würde. Draco hatte mehr Energie bewiesen, als er es ihm zugetraut hatte – und er hatte genauso viele Blasen an den Händen, wie er, eine diebische Genugtuung. Das wusste er, doch das war ihm gleich.  
  
Sie waren inzwischen fast am See. Harry streckte seinen Rücken, bevor er seine Kessel in die Hände nahm. Er fragte sich, aus was diese Flechten waren, dass sie ein solches Gewicht zusammen brachten.  
  
Draco hatte es ebenfalls geschafft. Er trug seine Kessel ebenso wie Harry und am Rand des verbotenen Waldes machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss.  
  
Harry schwelgte gerade in der Vorstellung das Abendessen zu verspeisen, das Ron und Hermine hoffentlich für ihn mitgenommen hatten, als ein Rascheln im tiefen Gebüsch ihn irritierte.  
  
Fast im selben Moment schoss etwas auf Malfoy zu.  
  
Malfoy schrie auf und ließ seine Kessel fallen.  
  
„Mistviecher!"  
  
Ohne dass Harry sehen konnte, was geschehen war, verschwand Malfoy im verbotenen Wald.  
  
Fassungslos sah Harry ihm nach. Es wäre ja auch zu simpel gewesen, wenn sie jetzt einfach zum Schoss hinauf gegangen wären und ihre Grauflechten bei Snape abgeliefert hätten.  
  
Er fragte sich nur noch, was vorgefallen war.  
  
Als Malfoy seine Kessel fallen lassen hatte, war einer davon umgefallen und hatte die Hälfte seines Inhaltes über den Rasen verteilt.  
  
Müde stellte er seine eigenen ab und hoffte, dass Malfoy schnell zurückkam.  
  
Doch er kam nicht.  
  
Harry wartete eine geschlagene Viertelstunde, doch im Wald rührte sich nichts.  
  
Irgendwo, tief in sich drin, spürte er eine gewisse Sorge. Er wehrte sich gegen den Gedanken, dass er sich Sorgen um Draco Malfoy machte, doch er wusste, dass es nicht gut aussehen würde, wenn er ohne Draco ins Schloss zurückkehrte.  
  
„Mist verdammter!... Er ist wirklich ein Oberidiot!"  
  
Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Kessel und sah nach, ob sie sicher standen, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zückte, einen Lumos herauf beschwor und langsam in den Wald hinein ging, scharf darauf achtend, was um ihn herum geschah.  
  
Nach einer Weile, in der er nur die Geräusche des Waldes gehört hatte, kam etwas anderes dazwischen. Irgendwo war Wutgeschrei zu hören und Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass es Malfoy war. Er hetzte in die Richtung, aus der er ihn hörte und hoffte, das ganze endlich hinter sich bringen zu können, doch er brauchte immer noch eine Weile, bis er ihn fand.  
  
Mann, ist dieser Idiot weit rein gelaufen!... Scheint, als hat ihm wieder mal der Verstand ausgesetzt!  
  
Wurzeltrolle hüpften zeternd und gackernd vor Aufregung hinter einem umgestürzten Baum auf und ab und als Harry auf den Baumstamm hinaufkletterte, konnte er Malfoy sehen. Er hing besinnungslos auf einem weiteren Baumstamm und die Trolle zerrten noch immer wie wild an ihm herum. Er sah ziemlich zerfleddert aus und war offensichtlich gebissen worden. Das war zwar nicht wirklich gefährlich, doch es lähmte und betäubte einen kurzzeitig.  
  
Harry hob den Zauberstab und schleuderte die Trolle einem nach dem anderen in die Dunkelheit, bevor sie sich auch noch auf ihn stürzen konnten. Wild zeternd suchten sie das Weite – bis auf einen.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry bewusst wurde, dass einer der Trolle noch immer ganz in der Nähe jetzt panisch kreischte. Er hob den Zauberstab, der wieder mit Lumos leuchtete und sah ihn in einem riesigen Spinnennetz zappeln.  
  
Harry lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als er den Troll mit einem Schleuderfluch befreite und an Malfoy Arm riss.  
  
„Wach auf... mann, wach doch auf ... Malfoy ... Enervate! ... komm schon!"  
  
Malfoy rührte sich, doch Harry zerrte noch immer an ihm.  
  
„Los jetzt... sonst sind wir im Eimer!"  
  
„Wer ist im Eimer?... Die verdammten Mistviecher haben meine Uhr geklaut......"  
  
„Wenn du jetzt nicht zu dir kommst... klaut dir gleich jemand dein Leben!" Malfoy sah ihn irritiert mit seinen grauen Augen an und begann langsam wieder zu denken, doch Harry fuhr hoch, als er nicht weit entfernt ein leises Klacken hörte.  
  
Nackte Panik machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und Malfoy begriff, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Harry riss Malfoy an seinem zerrissenen Umhang auf die Füße und dieser fragte sich wieder mal, seit wann dieser dürre Kerl so viel Kraft hatte. Das hatte ihn schon bei ihrer gemeinsamen Konfrontation mit Snape gewundert.  
  
Harry schleifte ihn inzwischen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste hinter sich her.  
  
Draco wurde wütend und riss sich los.  
  
„Du läufst in die falsche Richtung, Idiot!"Er blieb stehen und zwang damit auch Harry anzuhalten. Harry lauschte in die Stille, doch außer ihrer beider Keuchen konnte er nichts hören.  
  
Flüsternd hielt er seinen Zauberstab an sein Ohr, um sein Gehör magisch zu verstärken. Erst da stellte er fest, dass es totenstill war und ihm blieben keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass mindestens eins von Aragogs Kindern hinter ihnen her war. Die Frage war, ob sie mit einer Riesenspinne fertig wurden, ohne die anderen auf den Plan zu rufen.  
  
Draco Malfoy war inzwischen etwas ganz anderes klar geworden, als er Potters Zauberstab an dessen Ohr sah. Er hatte gerade begriffen, warum er mit ihm gemeinsam bestraft wurde. Snape hatte gehört, was er gesagt hatte.  
  
Verdammter Bastard!, er wischte die Erkenntnis bei Seite und sah Potter an.  
  
„WAS IST HIER LOS?"  
  
„Scchhhh!... Halt die Klappe... sie hören uns!"  
  
„Wer hört uns?"Er war noch immer ungeduldig, hatte jedoch wenigstens die Stimme gesenkt, denn er hatte begriffen, dass sie vor irgend etwas davonliefen. Harry hatte keine Lust, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte.  
  
„Spinnen!"Sofort sah Malfoy aus, als wollte er loslachen.  
  
„Keine normalen Spinnen... die größte, die ich gesehen hab, war so groß wie Hagrids Hütte!"Das Lachen verschwand und er meinte ungläubig: „Du willst mich veralbern!"  
  
Harry hätte über sein verdutztes Gesicht gelacht, wenn es nicht so ernst gewesen wäre.  
  
„Ich wünschte es wäre so!"  
  
Warum war es nur so verdammt still? Harry sah sich panisch um. Sie mussten hier raus.  
  
„Komm schon... wir müssen hier weg!"  
  
Draco entschied, dass er Potter vorsichtshalber erst mal glauben wollte, denn dessen Entsetzen wirkte beängstigend echt, doch Harry rührte sich nicht mehr. Sein Blick hing an irgendetwas über ihnen und seine Lippen zitterten leicht.  
  
Draco sah nach oben.  
  
Aus dem Geäst über ihnen ließ sich eine, sicher zwei Meter große, Spinne zu ihnen herunter. Er wollte rennen, als er eine weitere in dem Gebüsch vor ihnen sah, nicht ganz so groß, aber groß genug, um Panik auszulösen.  
  
Draco verdrängte entschlossen die Panik, denn das erste, was sein Vater ihm eingebläut hatte, war in jeder Situation einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, und so suchte er hektisch nach einem Zauber, der ihm helfen konnte.  
  
Einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, ob ihm ein starker Tarnzauber helfen würde und wusste, dass er es nur versuchen konnte. Flüsternd führte er einen alten Schutzzauber aus, der ihn sofort einhüllte.  
  
Harry merkte es nicht einmal. Er war in Panik erstarrt und wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatten, als er plötzlich feststellte, dass Malfoy verschwunden war. Fassungslos hob er den Zauberstab. Er hatte keine Wahl und nicht Absicht sich einfach so verspeisen zu lassen, auch wenn er nicht viel Hoffnung hatte, denn inzwischen waren noch mehr Spinnen aufgetaucht.  
  
Draco beobachtete ihn. Potters Reaktion hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es funktionierte, denn dieser hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Ein hässliches Grinsen zierte sein hübsches Gesicht, als er einen Moment daran dachte, seinen Erzfeind den Spinnen zu überlassen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Potter eigentlich nicht hier sein müsste.  
  
Draco versuchte diese Tatsache zu ignorieren, doch Potter war IHM in den Wald gefolgt, und wenn er das nicht getan hätte, wäre er vermutlich schon längst Spinnenfutter, oder die Trolle hätten ihn erledigt.  
  
Noch einmal versuchte er diese Erkenntnis zu verdrängen. Das war der einfachste Weg Potter los zu werden, doch er ahnte schon, dass es nicht klappen würde, denn es gab etwas, dass ihm seine Mutter immer wieder ans Herz gelegt hatte – Ein Zauberer macht keine Schulden, die er nicht mehr einlösen kann – und er war Potter etwas schuldig für seine Dummheit.  
  
Harry schleuderte die erste Spinne, die sich auf ihn zu bewegte, mit Arania exumei zurück, doch im selben Moment stürzten mindestens zwanzig weitere auf ihn zu und auch die über ihm ließ sich weiter herunter.  
  
Und dann war es plötzlich vorbei.  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl durch ein Loch gezogen zu werden. Er war noch immer an der selben Stelle, doch ganz offensichtlich sahen ihn die Spinnen nicht mehr, denn sie hetzten fiepend und Zangen klackend hin und her und suchten ihn.  
  
Erst da spürte er eine Hand am Arm und sah über seine Schulter. Malfoy stand hinter ihm und hielt seinen Arm fest. Automatisch wollte er sich losreißen, doch Malfoy, der noch immer nicht fassen konnte, was er gerade tat, meinte kalt: „Wenn ich dich loslasse, kriegen sie dich!"  
  
Harry hörte auf und sah ihn entsetzt an, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er einen Schutzzauber anwendete, der vermutlich nur auf ihn selbst wirkte und durch den Körperkontakt auf ihn, Harry, übertragen wurde.  
  
Die nächste Frage, die er sich stellte, war, warum Malfoy das tat. Sein Gesicht ließ ahnen, dass er es eigentlich nicht tun wollte und Harry fragte sich, warum er es trotzdem tat.  
  
Eine winzig kleine Ahnung sagte ihm jedoch, dass ihm seine eigene Großzügigkeit, die Ron immer als Dummheit bezeichnete, wieder mal das Leben gerettet hatte.  
  
Malfoy fühlte sich ihm wegen der Trolle verpflichtet, denn er wäre jetzt nicht hier, wenn er Draco nicht nachgegangen wäre.  
  
Harry beobachtete wieder die Spinnen, die noch immer nach ihnen suchten und ignorierte die Hand an seinem Arm. Er wusste, dass Malfoy nicht begeistert wäre, wenn ihm klar würde, dass Harry ihn durchschaut hatte und Harry schaffte es nicht, seinem Handeln den Respekt zu verwehren. So hatten sie wenigstens beide einen Grund sich zu ärgern, denn die Vorstellung, dass auch Draco Malfoy so etwas wie Ehrgefühl besaß, schmeckte ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
  
Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis die Spinnen sich endlich zurückzogen, doch Draco hielt weiter Harrys Arm fest. So lange, bis sich die üblichen Geräusche des Waldes wieder einstellten. Erst dann ließ er ihn los und wischte sich die Hand demonstrativ am Umhang ab. Harry ignorierte es. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort, als Harry seinen Zauberstab hob und den Vier-Punkte-Zauber, den er im Frühsommer für das Trimagische Turnier gelernt hatte, ausführte, um festzustellen, in welche Richtung sie mussten. Gleich darauf setzten sie sich in die Richtung, in der Hogwarts liegen musste, in Bewegung.  
  
Wortlos stolperten sie mit einigen Schritten Abstand in Richtung Waldrand. Langsam wurde der Wald lichter und als sie schon die Oberfläche des Sees durch die Bäume schimmern sahen, blieb Draco stehen.  
  
Harry sah sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?"Malfoys Gesicht war noch kälter als sonst und seine Augen blickten eisig.  
  
„Ich will nur eins klar stellen, Potter!... Wir sind quitt!!!! Hast du das kapiert?"  
  
Auch Harrys Blick war jetzt eisig. „Du warst mir nie was schuldig!"  
  
Draco schnaubte trocken,  
  
„Dann sind wir uns ja einig!...."Er ging an Harry vorbei auf den Waldrand zu. Harry folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd. Wieder einmal wusste er ganz genau, warum er Draco Malfoy so sehr verabscheute. Er war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Hauch von Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Lieber sah er es als Handel, denn dazu musste er sich keine Blöße geben.  
  
Er hob erst den Blick, als er gegen Malfoys Rücken prallte und überblickte fassungslos die Szenerie, die sich ihnen bot, während ihm schlagartig der brennende Schmerz auf seiner Stirn bewusst wurde, den er in den letzten Monaten zu verdrängen gelernt hatte.  
  
Hogwarts strahlte in giftgrünem Licht und hoch darüber, am langsam heller werdenden Himmel, prangte das dunkle Mal.  
  
„Vielleicht hätte ich dich doch besser bei den Spinnen gelassen?.. Dann hättest du es hinter dir!"  
  
Draco wandte den Kopf zu Seite und sah Potter an, der die Knöchel seiner Linken gegen die Stirn presste und die Zähne zusammen gebissen hatte.  
  
Harry fiel keuchend auf die Knie. Er hatte den Schmerz offenbar so lange verdrängt, dass er ihm jetzt fast den Kopf zerriss.  
  
Das Grinsen auf Malfoys Gesicht wurde noch breiter. Er fühlte nichts als wilde Freude. Endlich war Dumbledores Ära in Hogwarts vorbei und er konnte zu seinem Vater.  
  
Malfoy beugte sich zu Harry hinunter und zerrte seinen Kopf an den rabenschwarzen Haaren in die Höhe, so dass er ihn ansehen musste, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Potters klare, grüne Augen gar nichts sahen und zu seinem Entsetzen fühlte er bei diesem Anblick ganz tief in sich drin das selbe Grauen, wie damals, als er Potter mit dem toten Diggory gesehen hatte. Er würgte diesen Gedanken ab und stieß Harry zu Boden.  
  
„Ich lass dir einen Vorsprung. Nicht, dass das was bringen würde, er findet dich sowieso ... aber es sähe wohl nicht so gut aus, wenn ich mit dir oben im Schloss auftauche, selbst wenn ich dich als Präsent mitbringen würde!... Bis später Potter... ich werde dir wünschen, dass es schnell vorbei ist, wenn sie dich haben!... auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum!"Seine Stimme troff von Häme und unverhohlene Freude stand in seinen Augen. Er wandte sich um und wollte gehen, als er Potter keuchen hörte.  
  
„... und... deine... Mutter... wirst du... sie auch bestrafen...wenn sie...sie kriegen...?" Draco erstarrte in der Bewegung.  
  
Harry hatte noch immer Mühe, den Schmerz zu kontrollieren, der seinen Kopf zu zerreißen schien und er fragte sich, warum er sich die Mühe machte, Malfoy aufzuhalten, obwohl er sich doch immer gewünscht hatte, dass dieser endlich den wahren Voldemort kennen lernte. Schließlich waren Ron und Hermine im Schloss, Dumbledore und all die anderen Schüler, Cho, die Creevys und Rons Geschwister. Um sie musste er sich sorgen, nicht um den Idioten Malfoy, der es nicht anders verdiente, als Voldemort in die Arme zu laufen.  
  
Das Problem war, dass Malfoy lebend vor ihm stand und er von den anderen nicht einmal wusste, ob sie noch am Leben waren. Harry verdrängte diesen Gedanken.  
  
Malfoy war am Leben, und im Moment war er das einzige, woran Harrys Verstand sich fest klammern konnte, um nicht verloren zu gehen.  
  
Er wollte nicht daran denken, was Voldemort mit den Menschen in Hogwarts alles anstellen konnte. Er wollte die nackte Angst, die ihn ergriffen hatte, als er das Dunkle Mal über dem Schloss gesehen hatte, nicht spüren. Er wollte sich nicht fragen, was Dumbledore daran gehindert haben konnte, Hogwarts zu verteidigen, denn dann würde er verzweifeln.  
  
Harry driftete erneut ab. Er kniff die Augen zu und wünschte sich, dass all das nur ein Alptraum war, aus dem er bald erwachen würde, doch er wusste, dass er nicht träumte. Er wusste, dass Voldemort hier war und er wusste, dass er eigentlich schon tot war.  
  
Erneut riss Draco seinen Kopf an den Haaren nach oben.  
  
Harry spürte nicht einmal die Schmerzen, so betäubt fühlte er sich durch den Schmerz in der Narbe. In Malfoys Augen spiegelte sich wieder einmal blanker Hass.  
  
„Vielleicht soll ich es mir ja doch noch mal überlegen und dich gleich mitnehmen, egal, was sie denken!"  
  
„Er...wird...dich töten!"  
  
„Blödsinn!... Mein Vater ist bei ihm... dich wird er töten, wenn ich ihm nicht doch noch zuvor komme!"Draco starrte in die smaragdgrünen Augen, die noch immer entsetzlichen Schmerz wiederspiegelten, doch da war noch etwas anderes.  
  
Er sah in Harry Potters Augen die Überzeugung, dass er dem Tod geweiht war, wenn er zu den Todessern ins Schloss ging und er stellte fest, dass ihn das beunruhigte. Voller Wut schlug er Harry ins Gesicht.  
  
„Vergiss es Potter.... Du hältst mich nicht auf!" Er stieß ihn ins Gras zurück, wandte sich um und ging.  
  
Harry dröhnte der Schädel. Malfoy hatte erreicht, was ihm selbst nicht gelungen war. Der Schmerz in der Narbe war betäubt, dafür spürte er pochende Schmerzen im Kiefer, doch das war tausendmal besser, als zuvor.  
  
Harry nahm sich nicht die Zeit, darüber nach zu denken, warum das so war.  
  
Er sprang auf die Füße und rannte Malfoy nach. Er wusste, dass er damit direkt in Voldemorts Arme lief. Er wusste auch, dass er dann verloren war, doch es war sowieso gleich. Es gab keinen Ort mehr, wo er hin konnte. Er würde Voldemort nicht entkommen, nachdem selbst Hogwarts gefallen war.  
  
Wenn Dumbledore es nicht schaffte, Voldemort zu entkommen, was sollte er dann ausrichten?  
  
Und da war noch etwas.  
  
Harry gestand es sich nicht gern ein, doch es beherrschte im Moment sein ganzes Denken und er vermutete, dass das eine Art Selbstschutz war, denn alles andere würde ihn den Verstand kosten – er wollte nicht, dass Draco seine Mutter unglücklich machte, weil er tief in sich drin wusste, dass es Draco selbst nicht wollte. Er hätte nicht sagen können, warum das so war, doch er war sich sicher, dass es richtig war.  
  
Harry erreichte das Schlossportal nur wenige Augenblicke nach Malfoy.  
  
Die Eingangshalle war bis auf sie beide leer, zumindest einen Moment lang.  
  
Kaum, dass er das Portal hinter sich gebracht hatte, erschienen wie aus dem Nichts mindestens dreißig Todesser, darunter Lucius Malfoy und Crabbe mit seinem Sohn. Harry hörte Draco: „Endlich... endlich hat dieses Theater ein Ende... Ich bin froh, dass du da bist!"Er ging auf seinen Vater zu, doch Lucius verzog keine Miene.  
  
Darco zögerte.  
  
Er ist nicht mehr der Selbe!, schallte die Stimme seiner Mutter durch seinen Kopf. Er versuchte sie zu verdrängen, doch ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Vaters, dessen Blick starr auf etwas hinter ihm gerichtet war, irritierte ihn.  
  
„So... unser Hauptakteur ist also doch noch erschienen!", ertönte eine schrille Stimme von der Haupttreppe. Dracos Blick fand den Sprecher und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, wovor Potter ihn hatte warnen wollen.  
  
Der schwarze Lord ließ ihn im blanken Entsetzen erstarren, doch er beachtete ihn gar nicht.  
  
Plötzlich wollte Draco nicht über seine Schulter sehen. Er wollte nicht wissen, wer hinter ihm am Portal stand. Er brauchte es nicht zu sehen.  
  
Dieser Narr war ihm zum zweiten Mal heute Nacht gefolgt, in seiner Dummheit und Überzeugung, dass in jedem Menschen etwas Gutes steckte, dass man beschützen musste. Er fragte sich nur noch, was Potter in ihm gesehen hatte, dass er ihm nachrannte.  
  
Draco wies diesen Gedankengang von sich und ging auf seinen Vater zu.  
  
„Vater... Zeit, dass ihr endlich kommt! Länger hätte ich das nicht mehr ausgehalten!... Dumbledore hatte Hogwarts völlig abgeriegelt... ich bin nicht raus gekommen!"  
  
„Ach wie nett!... Wärst du nur lieber nie mehr her gekommen!.... Räum ihn weg, Malfoy! Dein verfluchter kleiner Hogwarts-Bengel nützt uns nichts....er ist überflüssig", ließ Voldemort sich vernehmen  
  
Völlig fassungslos sah Draco, wie sein Vater seinen Zauberstab hob und auf ihn richtete.  
  
In Harrys Kopf schrillten inzwischen Alarmglocken.  
  
Er ist überflüssig.  
  
Überflüssig, wie Cedric.  
  
Gefühle drangen an die Oberfläche, von denen er gehofft hatte, sie nie wieder fühlen zu müssen: Die Angst noch einmal zusehen zu müssen, wie jemand starb, eine Angst die durch nichts mehr zu übertreffen war und alles andere lähmte.  
  
Die Panik sich noch einmal völlig hilflos zu fühlen, denn diese Hilflosigkeit machte ihn wehrlos.  
  
Das Grauen in Malfoys tote graue Augen sehen zu müssen, die ihn dann nie mehr verächtlich ansehen würden, nicht, dass er darauf wild war. Wichtig war aber, dass er lebte, egal, wie er ihn ansah.  
  
Harry weigerte sich, das als endgültig hinzunehmen.  
  
Er wollte es nicht noch einmal erleben, das war das klare Resultat seiner Gedanken.  
  
Alles was je zwischen ihm und Draco vorgefallen war, verlor seine Bedeutung. Er durfte Malfoy nicht sterben lassen. Er durfte nie wieder jemanden sterben lassen, wenn es in seiner Macht lag es zu verhindern.  
  
„Wach auf, Malfoy... er wird dich nie akzeptieren... du bist zurückgekehrt!....."Bei diesen Worten Potters klingelte erneut etwas in Dracos Kopf und riss ihn aus seiner Erstarrung.  
  
...er würde nie zulassen, dass du dich ihm anschließt, denn jetzt bist du einer von Hogwarts, von Dumbledores Schülern....  
  
Ein kaltes Grinsen zierte das Gesicht seines Vaters und Draco begriff, dass es die Wahrheit war. Sie würden ihn nicht unter sich dulden, denn er war nach Voldemorts Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Darum also hatte sie ihn gezwungen, um ihm jede Chance sich auf Voldemorts Seite zu stellen zu nehmen. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er es nicht geglaubt, doch der Zauberstab seines Vaters, auf ihn gerichtet, bewies, dass es stimmte. Dieser Mann war nicht mehr sein Vater. Er war ein Knecht Voldemorts. Die Erkenntnis zerriss ihm das Herz, von dem er bis jetzt nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es noch besaß, doch er hatte keine Zeit zu leiden. Potter lenkte ihn ab, Potter, der das ganz genau gewusst hatte.  
  
„Los... mach schon... mach!!!"Harrys Stimme überschlug sich nicht. Sie klang im Gegenteil hart und emotionslos. Alle Gefühle waren von ihm abgefallen, nachdem er sich entschieden hatte alles zu tun, um zu verhindern, dass Malfoy Senior seinen Sohn tötete. „Komm schon... bring's zu Ende... bring mich endlich um!"  
  
Draco fuhr zu ihm herum, um festzustellen, wen er anbrüllte und der Mund blieb ihm offen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er Voldemort anbrüllte.  
  
Alle Augen hingen jetzt an Harry und Draco war im Moment außer Gefahr.  
  
Harry stand mitten in der Halle und starrte Voldemort furchtlos an. Alle Zweifel und Ängste waren verraucht. Es gab sowieso keine Alternative.  
  
Voldemort kam langsam die Treppe herunter. Seine glühenden Augen waren auf Harry gerichtet und erneut lief Draco ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er ihn sah.  
  
Dieses Ding konnte unmöglich ein Mensch sein. Dieser weiße Totenschädel mit den rotglühenden Augen, dem Mundschlitz und der Schlangennase sah nicht einmal so aus, als hätte er menschliche Ursprünge. Seine Hände ließen Draco an die Spinnen im verbotenen Wald denken. Das einzige, was ein wenig menschlich wirkte, war sein dürrer Körper und doch umgab ihm eine Aura grenzenloser Macht, bedrohlich und kalt, wie der Tod. Voldemort interessierte nichts anderes, als er selbst und darum interessierte es ihn auch nicht, wen er tötete. Ein Gedanke formte sich in Dracos Kopf. Er fragte sich, ob er je in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich diesem Monster anzuschließen, denn sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild spottete jeglicher Menschlichkeit. Bis gerade eben war Draco nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ihn das interessierte.  
  
Voldemort blieb auf den letzten Stufen der Haupttreppe stehen und starrte den schwarzhaarigen Bengel, der ihm noch immer das Leben schwer machte, an.  
  
„Du lässt es an Respekt fehlen, Potter! Das hatten wir doch schon... soll ich die letzte Lektion noch mal wiederholen?"Nur noch mühsam hielt er seine Wut unter Kontrolle.  
  
Alles lief heute schief. Erst hatten sie festgestellt, dass Potter nicht im Schloss gewesen war, als er den Zeitzauber darüber gelegt hatte, dann musste er feststellen, dass er an Dumbledore nicht herankam, weil dieser verdammte Phönix dazwischen funkte und nun kam dieser mickrige Bengel und sah ganz so aus, als könne ihm nichts mehr Angst machen.  
  
„Respekt vor was....vor dir...... du bist nichts, wovor man Respekt haben muss!... Spar dir also deine Lektionen...von dir will ich nichts lernen!" Er war noch ein paar Schritte auf Voldemort zugegangen.  
  
Dieser ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch die Todesser wichen zurück, wohl wissend, dass seine Laune heute schon schlecht genug war.  
  
Der Zeitbann hatte sich als ernstes Problem heraus gestellt, denn offenbar machte ein gleichzeitiger Gegenzauber Dumbledores, den er gerade im letzten Moment noch ausgesprochen hatte, es dem schwarzen Lord unmöglich ihn wieder aufzuheben und es gab nichts Schlimmeres für ihn, als ein entgangenes Massaker. Er hatte schon seit Tagen in Vorfreude darauf geschwelgt, die Schüler von Hogwarts hinzumetzeln. War es erst ein Schock gewesen, dass Potter nicht unter den Schülern war, konnten sie jetzt von Glück reden, denn so konnte er wenigstens den fertig machen, falls er es schaffte, denn Potters furchtloses Auftreten verunsicherte alle.  
  
Voldemort hob den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harry, der ihn weiter anfunkelte und belegte ihn mit Imperius.  
  
Harry hob seinen eigenen Zauberstab und schrie voller Wut.  
  
„Schluck deinen Imperius selber!... Damit kriegst du mich nicht klein!" Ein krachendes Scheppern und der abgeprallte Fluch des schwarzen Lord zerdepperte eine Rüstung. Von einigen Todessern, darunter Crabbe junior, war entsetztes Keuchen zu hören und Draco spürte verzweifelte Befriedigung darüber, während er sich gleichzeitig fragte, was mit Potter los war. Er stand noch immer wie betäubt mitten in der Eingangshalle und betrachtete fassungslos die Szene, die sich abspielte : Potter, der alle Gefahr vergessen zu haben schien und Voldemort, der irgendwie angespannt wirkte.  
  
„Du hast dazu gelernt!... Potter!", presste Voldemort zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Er platzte fast vor Wut.  
  
Harrys Blick war ungewohnt kalt. Er schwieg.  
  
„Schön... So wird es ein wenig interessanter... Du hast das beste verpasst!... Den Rest haben wir schon erledigt... Vor lauter Ärger darüber, dass wir dich nicht finden konnten!" Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Voldemort bluffte.  
  
„Noch irgendwelche netten kleinen Witzchen?"  
  
Voldemort reagierte nicht sofort, doch dann verzerrte sich sein Mund zu einem Grinsen.  
  
„Willst du es sehen?"  
  
Diesmal war Harry nicht schnell genug und der Fluch ließ ihn ein wenig zurücktaumeln, während Bilder in seinem Kopf explodierten, deren Grauen er sich nicht hatte vorstellen können. Voldemort zeigte ihm die Große Halle, rot vor Blut und zerfetzter Körper seiner Schulkameraden. Ganz deutlich konnte er George, Neville und Hermine sehen. Der abgetrennte Kopf von Colin Creevy starrte ihn mit leeren Augen an.  
  
„Ich war verärgert... wir konnten dich nicht finden und wenn ich ärgerlich bin muss ich unnütze kleine Zauberer quälen!"  
  
Schluss!!!!... Das ist nicht wahr! Harry presste die Hände gegen die Schläfen, um die Bilder zu vertreiben. Noch immer glaubte er ihm nicht, denn Hogwarts strahlte eine ganz seltsame Atmosphäre aus, nicht nach Tod und Vernichtung, eher als existiere es nicht mehr. Er hob den Blick mit brennenden Augen.  
  
„Na und?"Voldemorts Grinsen verschwand. Sein Blick ruhte jetzt hart auf Harry. Ohne Vorwarnung schleuderte er einen Cruciatus nach ihm und Harry ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Wie durch ein Wunder verfehlte ihn der Fluch  
  
Voldemort kreischte wütend und schleuderte einen weiteren Fluch nach Harry, der über den Steinboden zur Seite rollte.  
  
„Du verdammter kleiner Bastard!... Schockt ihn... Ich will ihn lebend... so einfach kommt er mir nicht davon!"  
  
Harry stand schon wieder.  
  
„Lebend...Ich bin doch schon lange tot", brüllte er Voldemort an und er meinte, was er sagte. „Warum also sollte ich mich vor dir fürchten?... Du bringst nur zu Ende, was du vor fünfzehn Jahren angefangen hast. Ich hoffe nur, dass es dir diesmal besser bekommt!" Harry duckte sich unter einem weiteren Fluch weg und auch Draco musste in Deckung gehen, denn jetzt stoben Flüche aus allen Richtungen durch die Eingangshalle.  
  
Voldemort kochte vor Wut und bombardierte seine eigenen Leute und die Wände der Eingangshalle mit Flüchen, bevor er sich wieder fasste und einen anderen Weg suchte, Potter zu packen. Sein Blick blieb an Malfoys Sohn hängen, der völlig paralysiert neben der Treppe stand.  
  
„So... du hast also keine Angst vorm Sterben?" Mit verzerrtem Gesicht richtete Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf Draco und sprach einen Fluch, doch Harrys Schleuderfluch riss Malfoy vorher zu Boden. Wieder herrschte Fassungslosigkeit und Draco, der sich den Arm hielt, weil er gegen die Wand geknallt war, begriff, dass es jetzt um ihn ging, und er fragte sich, ob das nicht schon die ganze Zeit der Fall war.  
  
„Und, was ist los? Ich dachte, du willst es zu Ende bringen? Wo ist deine Allmacht? Bis jetzt merke ich nichts davon...ich dachte du bist unbesiegbar!"  
  
Spätestens da wurde Draco klar, dass Potter sein eigenes Leben abgehakt haben musste, denn er behandelte Voldemort, als nehme er ihn gar nicht mehr ernst. Er stand aufrecht und regungslos inmitten eines Gewirrs von knallenden und rauchenden Flüchen, doch offensichtlich waren die Todesser so von der Rolle, dass ihn keiner traf. Ein Blick zu Voldemort machte ihm klar, warum. Er rauchte vor Wut.  
  
„Schluuuuuusssss!", drang sein Brüllen durch die Eingangshalle und die Todesser sprangen erschrocken zurück und senkten die Zauberstäbe.  
  
Was für'n feiger Haufen! ging es Draco in dem Sekundenbruchteil durch den Kopf, den er hatte, bevor Voldemorts nächste Worte ihn in die Realität zurück holten.  
  
„Malfoy, krieg das jetzt endlich mit deinem Balg in den Griff!" Er hatte begriffen, das Draco der Grund für Potter war alles daran zu setzen, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Sein kalter Verstand sagte ihm, dass er nicht noch einmal einen Unschuldigen sterben sehen wollte und zusammenbrechen würde, wenn es trotzdem geschah. Voldemort hatte schon immer ein Talent dafür gehabt, die Schwächen anderer zu finden und zu nutzen.  
  
Harrys und Dracos Blick gingen zu Lucius Malfoy, der kurzzeitig vergessen hatte, was sein Auftrag war, als Potter begonnen hatte, Voldemort schonungslos zu provozieren. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Sohn und wie durch einen Nebel sah er ihn an. Er wirkte fassungslos und völlig hilflos. Draco, der Möchtegern-Todesser war in eine Sache geraten, deren Ausmaß er nicht einmal geahnt hatte.  
  
Malfoy wusste, warum er in Hogwarts war. Die Liebe, die er für seine Mutter empfand, hatte es unmöglich gemacht, ihn in die Reihen des schwarzen Lords zu holen, denn man konnte ihn damit unter Druck setzen. Sicher bestand die Möglichkeit, dass ihm der schwarze Lord seinen Willen einbrannte und damit alles andere auslöschte, doch Voldemort war auf Hogwartsschüler unter Dumbledore nicht gut zu sprechen und hatte diese Idee sofort abgelehnt, als Malfoy sie ihm vorgetragen hatte. Das hatte all seine Pläne zerschlagen und darum war Draco nicht mehr sein Sohn.  
  
Tonlos begann er den Todesfluch zu sprechen und hob den Zauberstab.  
  
Dracos Pupillen weiteten sich. Er wusste, dass das sein Ende war und fragte sich noch einmal, wie das sein konnte. Dieser Mann war doch sein Vater.  
  
Harry spürte einen Ruck in seinem Zauberstab und sah Voldemort grinsen. Er brauchte nicht zu versuchen, einen Zauber zu sprechen, denn er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Voldemort seinen Zauberstab außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.  
  
Sein Blick flog zu Malfoy. Es waren mindestens zehn Yards bis zu ihm und er war wie paralysiert. Lucius Malfoy war bereit den Avada Kedavra auf seinen Sohn los zu lassen und in seinem Gesicht regte sich nichts.  
  
„Hab ich das richtige für dich gefunden, Potter?"Voldemorts Stimme triefte vor Hohn.  
  
Ohne zu denken spurtete Harry los. Malfoy war nicht fähig zu reagieren. Schon von Anfang an hatte er den Eindruck, dass er unter Schock stand und nicht begreifen konnte, was geschah. Sein Vater würde ihn einfach wegfegen.  
  
Harry war sich nicht bewusst, dass er schrie. „Neeeeiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn........"  
  
Er war sich auch nicht bewusst, dass er eigentlich keine Chance hatte, denn er konnte das grüne Leuchten des Avada Kedavra schon sehen, doch er wusste, dass er nicht tatenlos zusehen wollte und es war ihm auch klar, dass es sie vermutlich beide erwischen würde. Für einen kurzen Moment gönnte er sich die Freude darüber, dass das vermutlich auch für Malfoy senior das Todesurteil sein würde.  
  
Wieder hörte er Voldemorts wütendes Kreischen und knallende Flüche hinter sich, als sein ausgestreckter Arm Malfoy erreichte und dessen fassungsloser Blick sich ihm zuwandte.  
  
Schmerzen schossen durch Harrys Gesicht, bevor ein brutaler Ruck sie beide von den Füßen riss und durch die Luft schleuderte. Hart knallten sie auf die untersten Stufen der Haupttreppe, nur um sofort wieder hinunter zu rollen. Harry landete völlig entkräftet auf Draco, dessen Augen ihn glasig, aber lebendig ansahen.  
  
Die paar Inches, die er Draco zu Seite gestoßen hatte, hatten gereicht. Der Todesfluch war zwischen ihnen durchgegangen, doch seine Kraft hatte sie trotzdem von den Füßen gerissen.  
  
Draco war wie gelähmt, doch er sah Potters Gesicht und seine grünen Augen deutlich vor sich und wusste irgendwie, dass er jetzt am Ende war und sie nicht noch eine Chance bekommen würden. Er würde nur einen Versuch haben und wusste, dass es riskant war, denn er hatte nicht viel Übung.  
  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken, schlang er die Arme um Potter und apparierte zu Harrys völlig Verblüffung, doch wohin, bekam er nicht mehr mit, denn kaum, dass er das sichere Gefühl verspürte außer Gefahr zu sein, fielen ihm die Augen zu und er fiel in einen Schlaf, der eher Bewusstlosigkeit ähnelte.


	5. Eisige Augen

Wenn Du mich so lieb bittest, Koryu, schick ich doch gleich mal das nächste chap rüber! Wenn ich mir meinen Terminkalender so ansehe, werde ich jetzt wohl jeden Tag eins bringen, dann geht es ziemlich genau raus!

Aber bitte keine falschen Vorstellungen! chap 20 ist nur das letzte chap vom dritten Part! HdZ hat vier Parts! Und das chapter heute ist das letzte von Part I: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm!

Hab ich vergessen zu erwähnen! Vergesse ich glaube immer! ;)

Und für alle anderen Leser gilt: Bitte schreibt mir Kommis! Da gilt es was zu toppen und ich wäre happy, wenn das klappt!

LG KimRay

Kapitel 5

Eisige Augen  
  
Voldemorts Gesicht erschien ganz dicht vor Harrys. Er konnte seinen kalten Atem spüren und fragte sich, was an diesem Wesen noch lebendig war. Das Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer spöttischen Fratze und sagte etwas, doch Harry verstand es nicht. Er wollte wegrennen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Plötzlich stellte er fest, dass er wieder an den Grabstein von Voldemorts Vater gefesselt war, um ihn herum ein Heer von Todessern, die alle wie irre lachten. Voldemort wandte sich ab und Harrys Blick folgte ihm hilflos. Cedric geriet in sein Blickfeld. Er lag vor dem Grab am Boden, im Tod seltsam verrenkt. Fassungslos starrte Harry in seine toten Augen, die ihn vorwurfsvoll anstarrten und dann hörte er seine Stimme.  
  
Warum hast du mir Cho weggenommen?.  
  
Harry wollte schreien, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus und schaffte es auch nicht den Blick von Cedric zu lösen, doch da tönte ein anderer Schrei durch die Dunkelheit und Harry riss den Kopf hoch.  
  
Er sah Malfoy am Boden liegen, sich krümmend und windend, und er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Voldemorts Zauberstab war auf ihn gerichtet und Harry hatte keine Zweifel, dass er ihn mit Cruciatus quälte. Malfoy schrie und schrie und Voldemort ließ nicht von ihm ab, auch nicht, als sein Schreien langsam schwächer wurde.  
  
Nein... nein... nein...nein... nein... nein... nein... nein... hör auf... hör doch auf... lass ihn... nein... nein... bitte... bitte nicht... hör auf... ich tu, was du willst... hör auf... hör endlich auf...  
  
Harrys Stimme war nur noch ein Wimmern, genau wie Malfoys. Narcissa Malfoy tauchte neben ihm auf und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
Warum hast du das getan...warum hast du meinen Liebling da mit reingezogen?... Warum lässt du ihn sterben? Harry starrte sie an, als könne er nicht verstehen, was sie sagte, doch da hörte Malfoy auf zu wimmern. Er schloss die Augen, um nichts sehen zu müssen, aber alles um ihn herum brannte sich durch seine Lider. Er konnte noch genauso sehen, wie zuvor. Sein Blick klammerte sich an dem gequälten Gesicht von Dracos Mutter fest, doch die griff in sein Haar und zerrte daran, bis er den Kopf wenden und zu Draco sehen musste. Draco lag genauso verkrümmt am Boden, wie Cedric und seine Augen waren genauso tot und leer. Harrys Blick blieb an diesen leeren grauen Augen hängen, obwohl Narcissa Malfoy ihn losgelassen hatte und neben ihm wimmerte. Das ist deine Schuld...du warst es ...du hast ihn getötet...du bist Schuld, dass er tot ist...du bist sein Mörder ...Mörder ... Mörder...Mööööördeeerr!!!!!! Plötzlich verwandelte sich das Gesicht Voldemorts in das seinige. Er starrte sich selbst an, wie er den Zauberstab noch immer auf Malfoy gerichtet hielt und dann richtete er genau diesen Zauberstab auf sich selbst und hörte sich mit Voldemorts schrillem Lachen den Avada Kedavra sprechen. Ein grünes Leuchten aus seinem eigenen Zauberstab raste auf ihn zu und er begann zu schreien.  
  
Nnnnneeeeeeiiiiinnnnnn........................  
  
Harry fuhr schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf, nur um festzustellen, dass es ein Traum gewesen war. Er keuchte und spürte Tränen auf seinen Wangen. Kraftlos, aber unendlich erleichtert ließ er den Kopf wieder sinken. Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich wirklich nicht bewegen konnte und für einen kurzen Moment machte sich Panik in ihm breit, dass er doch nicht geträumt haben könnte, doch dann hörte er ein leises stetiges Pochen und bemerkte, dass er auf etwas warmen lag.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Er lag noch immer auf Malfoy und hatte sich scheinbar völlig in dessen Umhang verheddert. Zudem hatte er das unangenehme Gefühl, dass ihn dessen Arme umklammerten, wie Schraubzwingen. Malfoy schlief und das Pochen, das er hörte, war sein Herzschlag.  
  
Harry fand sich mit seiner aussichtslosen Lage ab und schnaufte tief durch. Draco war am Leben. Diesmal hatte Voldemort es nicht geschafft einen Unschuldigen zu töten.  
  
Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden strömten erneut auf Harry ein und zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was mit ihm los gewesen war. Es war unglaublich, dass er in der Lage gewesen war, Voldemort so entgegen zu treten. Bei ihrer letzten Begegnung hatten ihm die ganze Zeit die Knie gezittert, auch wenn das vielleicht eher an seiner Beinverletzung gelegen hatte, und diesmal hatte er ihn angebrüllt und schonungslos provoziert, ja, es sogar geschafft einen seiner Flüche zu blocken und schneller als er zu sein, als er Malfoy angriff. Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte und zwangsläufig traten die Bilder des Traumes wieder in sein Bewusstsein, an den er sich erschreckend genau erinnern konnte. War er wie Voldemort?  
  
Konnte er so sein?  
  
Harry weigerte sich das zu glauben. Das Problem war jedoch, dass sich immer mehr Eigenschaften offenbarten, die Voldemorts ähnlich waren. Er musste an Albus Dumbledores Worte denken, dass Voldemort mit seinem Todesfluch einige seiner Kräfte auf ihn übertragen hatte und er fragte sich, ob er im Ernstfall wirklich die Wahl hatte, sich zu entscheiden, auf welcher Seite er stand, denn vorhin unten in der Halle, wäre ihm alles Recht gewesen, wenn er nur Malfoy nicht sterben sehen musste.  
  
Er hatte Dracos Leben gerettet, auf die harte Tour, doch er fragte sich, was geschehen wäre, wenn Voldemort es ihm im Austausch gegen seine Loyalität angeboten hätte. Harry wusste, dass er Malfoy um jeden Preis gerettet hätte, und ihm graute vor der Vorstellung, dass er vielleicht auch das getan hätte, nur um sich vor der Qual eines weiteren Toten zu retten, denn etwas sagte ihm, dass dann alles verloren war.  
  
Harry ließ den Kopf wieder auf Malfoys Brust sinken, so zuwider ihm das auch war, doch ihm tat eh schon alles weh und so konnte sich wenigstens sein Nacken entspannen.  
  
Es war stockdunkel und Harry fragte sich, wohin Malfoy sie gebracht hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy apparieren konnte, war eine Überraschung gewesen. Er war fast sicher, dass er noch ein paar andere Tricks drauf hatte. Vermutlich hatte sein Vater ihn in den Ferien immer gedrillt. Harry fragte sich nur, wie sie das Zauberverbot für Hogwartsschüler umgangen hatten. Was ihn jedoch noch mehr verblüfft hatte, war der Umstand, dass es funktioniert hatte. Es bestätigte sein Gefühl, dass mit Hogwarts etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und er fragte sich, ob Malfoy das auch gemerkt hatte, oder einen Trick drauf hatte, der es ermöglichte auch hier zu apparieren, was allerdings schwer vorstellbar war. Er mochte einiges drauf haben, doch dass war doch ein bisschen hoch gegriffen.  
  
Harry hob den Kopf wieder, denn das Schlagen von Malfoys Herzen ließ ihm keine Ruhe und hinderte ihn am denken. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich zu befreien. Der Effekt war, dass sich Malfoys Finger in seinen Umhang krallten und er sich unruhig unter ihm bewegte.  
  
Resigniert starrte er in Malfoys blasses Gesicht. Inzwischen hatten sich seine Augen so weit an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, dass er den Riss unter dessen rechtem Auge sehen konnte. Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass das schmerzhafte Brennen auf seinem linken Jochbein von einer ähnlichen Verletzung stammte. Für die Zukunft würden sie beide mit einer Fluchnarbe im Gesicht rum laufen. Malfoys Seniors Fluch hatte sie gestreift, als er durch sie durchgegangen war. Darum fühlte er sich vermutlich auch so kraftlos. Noch jetzt tat Harry jeder Knochen weh, bei dem Gedanken, wie sie durch die Luft auf die Treppen geschleuderte worden waren. Malfoy würde sich wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen mieser als er fühlen, nachdem er die ganze Zeit auf ihm gelegen hatte. Harry begann der Nacken so sehr zu schmerzen, dass er es nicht mehr schaffte den Kopf oben zu halten und so ließ er ihn resigniert wieder sinken. Das Resultat war, dass er Malfoys Herz noch deutlicher schlagen hörte und jeder Schlag fand ein Echo in seiner Seele.  
  
Malfoy war am Leben. Sein Herz schlug noch. Er lebte. Er war nicht tot, wie Cedric. Harry versuchte diese Tatsache, wie sonst immer, in seinem Inneren zu verschließen, denn Cedrics Tod ließ ihm keine Ruhe und immer noch stellte er sich die Frage, ob es einen anderen Weg gegeben hätte, doch das führte zwangsläufig jedes mal zum selben Ergebnis - der Einsicht, dass Cedric sterben musste, weil er ihn überredet hatte das Turnier gemeinsam zu beenden. Die Konsequenz daraus waren unerträgliche Schuldgefühle, die er nur bewältigen konnte, indem er sie verdrängte, doch das schaffte er im Moment offensichtlich nicht. Harry versuchte die Tränen, die in seine Augen stiegen, zurück zu blinzeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Gnadenlos stürzten sie aus seinen Augen, netzten seine Wangen und tränkten den Stoff von Malfoys Hemd. Tränen für Cedric Diggory, die er nie hatte weinen können, weil er sich bis heute nicht verziehen hatte, dass Cedric gestorben war. Tränen für seine eigene Unschuld, die er in dieser grausamen Nacht verloren hatte. Heute, als Voldemort Draco Malfoy dasselbe Schicksal angedroht hatte, war der Damm, der seine Gefühle von damals zurück gehalten hatte, gebrochen. Wieder hatte er die Angst, die Panik und das Grauen gefühlt, die er empfunden hatte, als er begriffen hatte, was geschehen war und er wusste, dass genau das Dracos Leben gerettet hatte. Er wusste, dass Cedric im verziehen hatte und ließ sich von seinem Traum nichts anderes weiß machen, doch bis jetzt hatte er es nicht geschafft, sich selbst zu verzeihen, denn er konnte sich nicht mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass er keine Chance gehabt hatte und das Cedric gestorben war. Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich das jemals verzeihen können würde.  
  
Er spürte ein Schluchzen in seiner Kehle und versuchte krampfhaft, es hinunter zu schlucken, doch er schaffte es nicht, es zurück zu halten. Es war, als wollten all diese Gefühle heraus. Viel zu lange hatte er sie verdrängt. Der Schock, dass mit Malfoy heute fast das Selbe passiert wäre, hatte Harrys Widerstand gebrochen und er war heilfroh, dass dessen Herz unter seinem Ohr noch genauso regelmäßig schlug, wie zuvor und er offensichtlich noch immer tief und fest schlief, denn die Vorstellung, er könnte mitbekommen, dass er wie ein kleines Kind weinte, ohne sich beruhigen zu können, trieb ihm die Schamesröte auf die Wangen.  
  
Harry erwachte zum zweiten Mal, als der Herzschlag in Malfoys Brust sich beschleunigte. Er hob den Kopf und sah in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen bewegten sich unruhig unter den Lidern und seine Lippen zitterten. Harry brauchte sich nicht zu fragen, was er träumte. Die Vorstellung, dass sein eigener Vater ihm den Todesfluch entgegen geschleudert hatte, war mehr als genug, um Alpträume heraufzubeschwören. Erneut versuchte er sich vorsichtig zu befreien, denn Draco würde gewiss nicht begeistert sein, mit ihm in den Armen aufzuwachen, doch da fuhr er auch schon hoch und Harry polterte zu Boden. Er konnte sehen, wie Malfoy schützend die Arme vor dem Gesicht kreuzte und wollte schon fast beruhigend seinen Arm berühren, als er sich plötzlich fing, die Arme senkte und sich aufrichtete. Nicht zum ersten Mal beneidete ihn Harry um seine Selbstbeherrschung.  
  
Draco sah keuchend zu ihm herunter, als er begriffen hatte, dass es ein Traum gewesen war.  
  
„Bist du endlich da, wo du hingehörst?", kam es rau über seine Lippen und er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wo Potter bis jetzt gewesen war, doch er fühlte sich wie gerädert.  
  
Harry hob nur die Brauen, bevor er langsam aufstand und sich streckte. Auch wenn er wenigstens auf Malfoy gelegen hatte, fühlte er sich doch zerschlagen. Es war nicht angenehm, sich nicht bewegen zu können.  
  
Harry schob den Vorhang des Bettes, auf dem sie gelegen hatten, beiseite. Erst als er zu Boden gegangen war, hatte er begriffen, dass sie in einem Himmelbett mit zugezogenen Vorhängen gelegen hatten und als er sich jetzt umsah, bemerkte er überrascht, dass sie sich im Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors befanden. Draco stand nun ebenfalls langsam auf. Er wirkte steif und Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass er sich auch so fühlte.  
  
Er war wieder Nacht. Vermutlich hatten sie den ganzen Tag wie besinnungslos auf dem Bett gelegen und Harry fragte sich, warum Voldemort sie nicht gefunden hatte, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass es keinen Gryffindor gab, der je die Seite gewechselt hatte und deshalb keiner der Todesser wusste, wo sich deren Schlafsäle befanden.  
  
Dracos cleverer Zug überraschte ihn ein wenig.  
  
Er stand vor dem großen Wandspiegel und starrte in sein blasses Gesicht. Jetzt konnte Harry die Schnittwunde auf seinem rechten Jochbein deutlich sehen, genauso wie die, die sein linkes Jochbein zierte. Die Verletzungen waren gegengleich identisch und Harry sah im Spiegel, dass Dracos Blick an seinem Gesicht hing. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
  
Jegliche Kälte war aus Malfoys Augen verschwunden. Emotionen wühlten das Grau auf und ließen es in allen Schattierungen schimmern. Die letzten Stunden hatten ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen und er hatte Mühe sich zu fangen. Draco starrte wieder auf den Schnitt unter seinem Auge. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass die Narbe, die er zurück lassen würde, gleich der auf Potters Stirn ihn für alle Zeiten daran erinnern würde, was geschehen war - der Fluch seines eigenen Vaters hatte seines und Potters Gesicht berührt und Draco wusste, dass er nicht mehr leben würde, wenn Potter nicht gewesen wäre, doch er wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber wirklich freute.  
  
Eisige Kälte griff nach ihm und nur seine anerzogene Beherrschung hielt ihn gerade. Wenn es nach dem ginge, was in seinem Inneren tobte, wäre er auf die Knie gefallen und hätte vor Verzweiflung geschrieen. Wie hatte er das tun können?  
  
Was war er für ein Mensch, dass er ihn, seinen eigenen Sohn, töten konnte, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen?  
  
Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Voldemort ihn so unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er alles tat, was dieser verlangte?  
  
Draco konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Vater niemals etwas für ihn empfunden hatte. Er war sein Vater und auch, wenn er nie den Mut aufgebracht hatte, es zu zeigen, war es doch so, dass er seinen Vater, trotz all seiner Härte und Kälte, bewundert, verehrt und vermutlich auch geliebt, hatte. All das hatte sich in den letzten Stunden zerschlagen und nun wusste er nicht mehr, wo er hin gehörte, denn auch seiner Mutter konnte er nicht verzeihen, was sie getan hatte.  
  
Harry beobachtete ihn im Spiegel und fragte sich, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Er ahnte, dass es alles andere als einfach war, mit den gegebenen Tatsachen fertig zu werden.  
  
„Hast du verstanden, was ich meine?" Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke im Spiegel. „Oh ja, das hab ich!" Noch immer klang seine Stimme rau und brüchig. Er schaffte es nicht, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, etwas, dass ihm noch nie passiert war. „Dein Vater ist nicht mehr er selbst!.....Voldemort knechtet seine Leute, gnadenlos. Widerstand gibt es bei ihm nicht!"  
  
Dracos Augen waren wieder kalt geworden, als er leise sagte: „Sprich in meiner Gegenwart nie mehr von meinem Vater, Potter!... Nie wieder... hast du gehört?... Ich dachte immer es sei nicht so toll, keine Eltern zu haben... Heute habe ich begriffen, dass du froh sein kannst, keine zu haben....!"Harrys Reaktion kam völlig unerwartet für Draco. Er wandte sich um, zerrte etwas aus dem Koffer vor dem Bett, in dem sie gelegen hatten und verließ den Schlafsaal.  
  
Viel zu spät wurde ihm klar, dass er Potter zum ersten Mal wirklich verletzt hatte und dabei war das noch nicht mal seine Absicht gewesen.  
  
Harry umklammerte den Verschluss des Tarnumhanges, als könne ihn das vor Malfoys Worten schützen, während er mit der Karte des Rumtreibers vor Augen durch die Gänge hetzte.  
  
Malfoy hatte ihn so kalt erwischt, dass er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, anders zu reagieren.  
  
Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen, als Harry versucht hatte, das Verhalten von Malfoys Vater mit dem seiner eigenen Eltern auf einen Nenner zu bringen, während er gleichzeitig absolut sicher war, dass sein Vater niemals dergleichen getan hätte. Harry wusste, dass er das nicht beweisen könnte, schon allein die Vorstellung davon tat weh und sorgte gleichzeitig dafür, dass er Malfoys Reaktion irgendwie verstehen konnte.  
  
Leider war er im Moment emotional nicht in der Lage, damit umzugehen. Zuviel war passiert und es gab zu viele Sachen, um die er sich Gedanken machen musste:  
  
Was war wirklich mit den Schülern passiert? Warum zeigte die Karte nur noch Voldemort und seine Todesser? Warum hatte Dumbledore nichts unternommen? Tausend Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort fand. Die Gänge, durch die er hetzte, waren menschenleer. Doch es gab auch keine Zeichen für Gewalttaten. Es gab gar nichts, woraus er schließen konnte, was passiert war. Und dann war da noch dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass Hogwarts nicht mehr so existierte, wie zuvor. Ein Indiz dafür war der Umstand, das Draco appariert war, denn normalerweise konnte man das in Hogwarts nicht. Was also hatte Voldemort angestellt? Harry war sich noch immer sicher, dass den Schülern und Lehrer nichts geschehen war. Er wusste nicht warum, doch er zweifelte nicht an dieser Überzeugung, auch wenn alles menschleer war.  
  
Seine ziellose Wanderung endete auf dem Nordturm. Harry war schon einmal mit Hermine hier gewesen, um Norbert, Hagrids Drachenbaby, mit Freunden von Rons Bruder Charlie nach Rumänien zu schicken. Damals war die Sache alles andere als erfreulich verlaufen. Heute waren keine Lehrer in Sicht, die ihm hätten Schwierigkeiten machen können. Er stellte fest, dass ihm das irgendwie nicht gefiel.  
  
Der kalte Novemberwind strich ihm durchs Haar und blies die Kapuze von seinem Kopf.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen und genoss die kühlende Luft auf seiner brennenden Haut. Er musste nachdenken. Er musste unbedingt nachdenken und sich klar werden, was er tun konnte.  
  
Doch das war nicht so einfach, wenn im Kopf alles durcheinander lief und er am liebsten alles vergessen hätte Dumbledores Worte Einen schwarzen Magier kann man nur mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen!, fielen ihm ein, doch wenn er Professor McGonagalls Worte richtig interpretierte, war das alles andere, als ungefährlich. Harry schalt sich einen Narren. Wie sollte ein kleiner Zauberschüler, wie er, gegen einen mächtigen schwarzen Magier, wie Voldemort antreten. Dazu war er viel zu unerfahren.  
  
Die Frage war, wer es noch tun könnte, jetzt, wo Dumbledore ganz offensichtlich ausgeschaltet war.  
  
Harry lehnte seine Stirn gegen die kalten, steinernen Zinnen und versuchte seine aufgewühlten Gedanken zu beruhigen. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, und er war schon ziemlich erfroren, bis er es endlich schaffte seinen Kopf leer zu bekommen und sich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren.  
  
Zuallererst musste er wissen, was wirklich geschehen war. Dann musste er dafür sorgen, dass Malfoy sich in Sicherheit brachte und etwas sagte ihm, dass das der schwierigere Teil seiner Pläne war, denn sein Verhalten im verbotenen Wald ließ darauf schließen, das er sich schon wieder in seiner Schuld wähnte.  
  
Und danach musste er sich fragen, wie es weiterging. Er wusste, dass es im Moment keinen Sinn hatte, darüber nachzudenken, denn zuerst musste er die Lage klären und Malfoy loswerden.  
  
Harry ließ die Schultern hängen. Er wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte und beschloss zuerst einmal in den Gryffindorturm zurück zu gehen. Unbewusst strich er sich über die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Die Tatsache, dass der Schmerz darin noch nicht zurück gekommen war, begann ihn nervös zu machen, doch er verdrängte es - wie so vieles.  
  
Automatisch checkte er trotz Tarnumhang die Karte des Rumtreibers, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach unten machte, nur um gleich darauf in der Bewegung zu erstarren.  
  
Worte erschienen auf dem Pergament. Worte, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte, Hallo, Harry, ich habe verdammt lange gebraucht dich zu finden! Harry starrte auf das Papier und fragte sich, was los war. Du fragst dich, was geschieht, nicht wahr?... Das wundert mich nicht...es ist ja auch seltsam, mit einem Stück Papier zu kommunizieren!  
  
Wer ist da?  
  
Ich bin es Harry...Albus Dumbledore... noch kann ich denken und deine Gedanken fühlen... auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie lange Fawkes noch durchhält... es ist ein Glück, dass du diese Karte hast!.... Doch ich darf keine Zeit verschwenden!... ich war mehr als überrascht, festzustellen, dass du und Mr. Malfoy nicht auf dem Gelände wart, als Voldemort seinen Zeitbann sprach und es ist auch nicht besonders dienlich, denn ich denke inzwischen weiß er, dass du am Leben und außerhalb des Bannes bist!  
  
Zeitbann? Harry hatte begriffen, dass Dumbledore seine Gedanken empfing. Voldemort hat Hogwarts aus dem Zeitstrom entfernt und damit auch alle Menschen, die sich im Radius seines Bannes befinden...ich kann nur mit dir reden, weil Fawkes seine Kräfte einsetzt, um mich bei Bewusstsein zu halten... wie lange weiß ich nicht... ich habe sehr lange gebraucht, dich und die Karte zu finden...Wichtig ist, dass ich einen Gegenzauber gesprochen habe, den nur du lösen kannst...  
  
Iiiiiiccchhhhhh?.... ich bin einer ihrer Schüler, Professor Dumbledore! Du bist der einzige Zauberer, der es gewagt hat Voldemort entgegen zu treten, den er noch nicht geschlagen hat, Harry!  
  
Stille! Die Karte zeigte keine weiteren Worte und Harry war nicht in der Lage zu denken. Dumbledore Worte hatten seinen Kopf leer gefegt. Hast du verstanden, was ich sagen will?  
  
Ja!  
  
Harry, du bist im Moment der einzige, der etwas tun kann!... Hör mir gut zu...Zeitzauber gehören zur hohen Magie...es gibt in Hogwarts Bücher darüber, doch nicht in der verbotenen Abteilung...Diese Magie ist nicht jedem zugänglich...in der Bibliothek gibt es einen geheimen Raum...Er befindet sich im hintersten Teil der verbotenen Abteilung...dort findest du Zauber, die dir helfen... der einzige Lehrer...der dir...Snape Eine Pause entstand, von der Harry nicht wusste, was er halten sollte.  
  
Professor?  
  
...du kannst mich leider nicht erreichen, denn Fwakes hat einen Bann über meine Räume gelegt, der mich schützt, also musst...Lehrer zurückholen, der dir hilft...gemeinsam könnt... Snape kann...der Zauber braucht viel Kraft Wieder eine Pause. Harry hatte das deutliche Gefühl, das nicht alles bei ihm ankam und verlor den Überblick. Was wollte Dumbledore ihm sagen? ...übrigens musst du dich und Mister Malfoy von der Karte löschen, denn dann kann dich auch Voldemort nicht finden...der Zauberspruch lautet Reducio Veritae Persona aber nun zu der Kammer...  
  
Pause.  
  
... es scheint, als gingen Fawkes Kräfte zu Ende...Hör zu Harry...alle Zauber in Hogwarts sind außer Kraft, weil es sich nicht mehr in der Zeit befindet,...doch die Kammer...  
  
Schon wieder eine längere Pause, Harry befürchtete schon, dass es vorbei war, als noch einmal Krakel auf dem Papier entstanden, die er kaum entziffern konnte Kammer...hinterster Teil de rverbo...Abteilung...kein Zauber...ein ...sim...Trick......es.........reine.........me...  
  
Du......lo.........denk...Einen schwarzen Magier ... kann ...... ... man...dass ist......Aufgabe Harry wartete, doch es erschien nichts weiter. Verdammt, wie kann es ausgerechnete jetzt aufhören, was meint er mit Trick?.... Kein Zauber?.....Wie kann das sein....Ich fasse es einfach nicht...Will Dumbledore, dass ich gegen Voldemort antrete?...Was meint er mit Aufgabe...Einen schwarzen Magier kann man nur mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen?... Aber doch nicht ich?... Ich kann doch nicht Hogwarts in die Zeit zurück holen!.... Ich doch nicht...ich bin Schüler... nur Schüler...  
  
Harrys Gedanken rissen ab. Er konnte nicht fassen, was soeben geschehen war. Dumbledore hatte ihm gerade erklärt, dass er der letzte war, der Voldemort entgegen treten konnte - er, ein fünfzehnjähriger Zaubererschüler. Wie konnte er das von ihm erwarten? Was erwartete er überhaupt? Harry zweifelte kaum noch daran, dass er irgendetwas falsch verstanden hatte, doch leider schaffte er es nicht, sich zusammenzureimen, worum es genau ging. Es blieb die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore von ihm erwartete, dass er handelte, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was er tun sollte.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit schaffte er es endlich, sich wieder zu fassen. Im Osten ging schon die Sonne auf, als er sich sammelte und beschloss erst einmal Malfoy und sich von der Karte zu löschen, doch ein Blick darauf versetzte ihm erneut einen Schock.  
  
Die Todesser und Voldemort waren im Gryffindorturm und Malfoy war mitten unter ihnen.  
  
„Soso... da haben wir ja den Ausreißer!... Malfoy, wie konntest du einem minderjährigen Zauberer beibringen zu apparieren?....... Schlimm, schlimm, schlimm!"  
  
Draco, wieder einmal starr vor Entsetzen, sah in das Gesicht seines Vaters, doch er erkannte ihn kaum. Seine Augen waren verquollen, die Lippen aufgeplatzt, Wangen, Stirn und Kinn aufgeschürft und alles andere blau unterlaufen. Nichts war mehr zu sehen von der eleganten Erscheinung Lucius Malfoys. Zweifellos war Voldemort sehr wütend gewesen, doch Draco stellte fest, dass er ihm nicht leid tat.  
  
„Nun ja, der Fehler ist behoben... jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf den strahlenden Helden warten!"  
  
Draco wandte Voldemort den Kopf zu und sah ihn zum ersten Mal direkt in die Augen. Das Entsetzen blieb aus. Zuviel hatte ihn in den letzten Stunden überrollt.  
  
Seltsamerweise hoffte er, dass Potter nicht noch einmal den selben Fehler machen würde. Vermutlich war es ganz einfach so, dass er genug gesehen hatte, um zu wissen, dass er nicht noch einmal so unverschämtes Glück haben konnte. Voldemort starrte in sein blasses Gesicht und Draco wurde klar, warum Potter so mutig gewesen war. Wenn man in diese Augen sah, schloss man mit dem Leben ab und danach war alles egal.  
  
„Was für ein kleiner Süßer, Malfoy, eigentlich schade, dass du ihm das mit deiner Alten nicht austreiben konntest!.....Genauso ein Weichling wie deiner Goyle!"Terence Goyle senkte den Blick, als er auf seinen Sohn Gregory angesprochen wurde, der genau wie Draco nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. „Vincent ist da ganz anders!...."  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco klar wurde, dass er Crabbe Junior meinte. „Willst du ein bisschen Spaß haben, Vincent? Ich hab gehört, dass unser lieber Draco hier ganz schön fies sein kann!"In Crabbe jr. Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, das Draco nur als pervers definieren konnte. Zum ersten Mal schauderte er.  
  
„Du kannst ihn haben....aber lass ihn leben, bis wir Potter haben!" Jetzt packte Draco das Entsetzen und er erwischte sich, wie er darauf hoffte, dass Potter doch erschien. Einen Moment später setzte sein Verstand aus, denn Voldemort hatte ihn mit Imperius belegt.  
  
„Auf die Knie, Kleiner!... Und du siehst zu, Malfoy!"Alles, was dann kam, wollte Draco nur noch vergessen. Voldemort ließ ihn auf allen Vieren von einem Todesser zum nächsten kriechen, Stiefel lecken und Hosensäume küssen. Irgendwann schaltete Draco den Rest Verstand, den er noch hatte ab, doch als Voldemort den Imperius an Crabbe Senior weitergab, wurde es noch schlimmer. Sein ehemals bester Freund machte sich einen Spaß daraus ihn nach Strich und Faden zu verprügeln und konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen, dass er vor ihm am Boden kroch und um Gnade winselte. Er war gerade dabei, Dracos Hemd herunter zu reißen, als ein heftiger Ruck anzeigte, dass Voldemort wieder das Kommando übernommen hatte und ihn erneut vor Crabbe jr. auf die Knie zwang. Plötzlich herrschte Stille und Draco wandte den Kopf. Er hatte nicht mitgeschnitten, dass das Fenster zerschlagen worden war, denn sein einziges Ziel war, all das aus seinem Kopf auszuschließen, doch plötzlich konnte er wieder sehen, klarer als je zuvor.  
  
Auf dem Fenstersims stand Potter. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er da stand und es war ihm auch gleich, Hauptsache, diese Demütigungen hatten ein Ende.  
  
„Ich hatte die Hoffung schon fast aufgegeben!", ließ sich Voldemort vernehmen. Harry stieg unbeeindruckt vom Fenstersims und kam auf Draco, der noch immer wie ein geschundenes Tier am Boden hockte zu.  
  
„Das ist es, was du brauchst, nicht wahr? ... Demütigen, quälen, verletzen, vernichten! Das ist deine Erfüllung! ... In so einer Welt lohnt sich das Leben nicht!"Harry packte Draco schmerzhaft an der Schulter und zog ihn auf die Füße, denn er konnte seinen Anblick so nicht mehr ertragen. Tief in ihm loderte etwas, was er nie zuvor gespürt hatte.  
  
„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich niemals so weit komme!" „Du geht's nirgends wo mehr hin und brauchst dir darum keine Sorgen mehr zu machen!" Voldemort konnte nicht ahnen, was Harry gemeint hatte und erneuerte den Imperius auf Malfoy. Er zwang ihn wieder auf die Knie, doch zum ersten Mal rührte sich etwas in Dracos Kopf.  
  
Ich darf das nicht zulassen!  
  
„Vincent, gib ihm seinen Zauberstab!"Crabbe gehorchte augenblicklich und hielt Draco seinen Zauberstab hin. Er spürte, wie Voldemort ihn zwang, diesen zu nehmen.  
  
Was sollte das werden?  
  
Voldemort ließ ihn aufstehen und einige Schritte zurücktreten. „Und was nun, Potter?" Harry starrte in Dracos Gesicht und fragte sich, was Voldemort vorhatte, doch eigentlich war es gleich.  
  
Bevor er vom Feuerblitz, der jetzt irgendwo in der Tiefe im Gras lag, auf den Fensterkopf gestiegen war, hatte er sich von seinem Leben verabschiedet. Er war der Aufgabe, die Dumbledore ihm stellte nicht gewachsen, er wusste nicht einmal, ob er Malfoy noch einmal retten konnte, doch er wusste, dass er es wenigstens versuchen musste.  
  
„Nun, kleiner Malfoy, wenn du diese Aufgabe meisterst, befreie ich dich von all deinen Leiden und mache dich zu einem der meinen! Dann darfst du mit Vincent spielen!"In Harry Gesicht zeigte sich ein zynisches Lächeln. Das passte zu Voldemort. Er fragte sich nur noch, warum er bisher nicht auf die naheliegendste Idee gekommen war. Er wusste, dass er handlungsunfähig war, solange Voldemort Malfoy in der Hand hatte, doch offenbar konnte er sich absolut nicht vorstellen, dass es irgend etwas gab, was Harry zwingen könnte, sich in seine Hände zu geben. Dabei wäre es so einfach. Um ein Leben zu retten, würde er alles tun. Crabbe jr. keuchte inzwischen erschrocken und Harry sah, wie ihn sein Vater trat, doch er konzentrierte sich auf Draco, denn er ahnte, was kommen sollte und fragte sich, was geschehen würde. Das Ergebnis war auf jeden Fall das selbe. Draco Malfoy würde leben.  
  
Draco sah teilnahmslos in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, denn Voldemort hatte seinen Imperius verstärkt.  
  
„Töte ihn, Draco!... Nutze Avada Kedavra!... Ich weiß, dass du es kannst... ich helfe dir!"  
  
Es herrschte Totenstille, als Draco langsam den Zauberstab hob und auf Harry richtete. Harry rührte sich nicht.  
  
Seine Augen trafen Dracos. Wie im Spiegel konnte er das Fluchmahl sehen, doch er wusste nicht, was er tun würde. Es war ihm gleich, denn der Gedanke, von dem, was Dumbledore erwartete, erlöst zu werden, war verlockend. Hing er denn wirklich nicht am Leben? Zynisch beantwortete er seine eigene Frage: An welchem Leben? Von seinem Leben war nichts mehr übrig. Draco klammerte sich an diese grünen Augen. Mit allem an Verstand, was er noch aufbringen konnte, krallte er sich an ihnen fest. Er spürte, wie Voldemort stumm sein Handeln lenkte und er wusste, wenn er siegte, würde Potter sterben und er wäre am Ziel seiner Träume, doch seine Mutter wäre für den kläglichen Rest ihres Lebens unglücklich.  
  
Würde er sie wirklich strafen für das, was sie getan hatte, wenn er auf Seiten Voldemorts stand?  
  
Wenn er sich seinen Vater ansah wusste er, dass er diese Frage nur mit ja beantworten konnte.  
  
Draco spürte, wie seine Lippen begannen den Todesfluch zu formen. Er musste sich entscheiden.  
  
Wieder klammerte er sich an Potters grünen Augen fest. Die Selben, die ihn angesehen hatten, als sie zusammen am Fuß der Treppe gelandet waren, nachdem sein Vater ihn hatte töten wollen, doch etwas darin fehlte. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, was es war, bis er begriff, dass es das Leben darin war. Potters Augen waren tot. Er hatte aufgegeben und Draco fragte sich, wie das sein konnte. Potter hatte sich niemals unterkriegen lassen. Er durfte sich nicht unterkriegen lassen!  
  
Wie sollte es sonst weiter gehen?  
  
In diesem Moment wurde Draco Malfoy klar, dass er sich von seiner Vorstellung ein Todesser zu sein, soweit entfernt hatte, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Seit er denken konnte, hatte sein Vater darauf hingearbeitet, dass er eines Tages mit ihm gemeinsam an Voldemorts Seite stand und Draco hatte das niemals angezweifelt. Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht über Schlammblüter herzuziehen und in den Augen seines Vaters minderwertige Zaubererfamilien zu verspotten, ohne dass er es je hinterfragt hatte. Doch das war es nicht, was es bedeutete ein Todesser zu sein. Das hatte er in der letzten Stunde begriffen. Potter hatte mit jedem Wort recht gehabt, was er gesagt hatte: Demütigen, Quälen, Verletzen, Vernichten, ohne Gnade, ohne Gewissen, ohne auch nur zu denken und absoluter Gehorsam gegenüber den Lord, das war es, was einen Todesser ausmachte und Draco hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass er das nicht wollte, auch wenn es ihn vielleicht das Leben kostete. Er hatte verstanden, was seine Mutter ihm hatte sagen wollen.  
  
Draco traf eine Entscheidung. Noch immer war sein Zauberstab auf Potter gerichtet, noch immer spürte er, dass es fast unmöglich war dem Willen Voldemorts zu widerstehen, doch er wusste, dass er sich wehren musste, wenn er Potter nicht töten wollte und das wollte er nicht. Vermutlich hatte er es nie wirklich gewollt. Es war nicht das Selbe, wenn man es immer wieder sagte, oder vor jemandem stand und sich fragen musste, ob man es wirklich tun sollte. Unmerklich veränderte sich der Ausdruck in den grünen Augen, denn sie hatten in den grauen gesehen, dass eine Entscheidung gefallen war. Keuchend riss Draco den Zauberstab nach unten.  
  
„Nein!!!"  
  
Im gleichen Moment wurde er an die Wand geknallt und dort festgenagelt. „Hab ich mir's doch gedacht!... Das man aber auch alles selber machen muss!"Es klang nach Lachen. Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass er es von Anfang an gewusst hatte, doch sein Blick hing immer noch an Malfoys. Er fragte sich, wie er so wahnsinnig sein konnte, denn er zweifelte noch immer nicht daran, dass das für sie beide das Todesurteil war. Doch Malfoys Blick sagte etwas anderes und er spürte, dass er ihn zwang zu handeln.  
  
„Ja, genau, schau ihn dir noch mal genau an, Potter!... Es ist das letzte Mal! Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin und er weiß, was ihn erwartet, lass ich den kleinen Vince weitermachen. Was hältst du davon?.... Der wird bestimmt Spaß daran haben Malfoy noch ein paar von den Demütigungen heimzuzahlen, mit denen er ihn die ganzen Jahre gequält hat!" Harrys Blick traf Voldemorts. „Noch mehr demütigen, oder?... Du glaubst, das macht ihn glücklich? Er weiß doch nicht mal, was glücklich sein heißt!" Seine Stimme war leise und ausdruckslos, doch er sah zu Crabbe junior und begriff, dass es diesen wahrscheinlich wirklich auf perverse Art glücklich machen würde.  
  
Wie kann man nur so krank sein? Malfoy mochte sein ganzes Leben ein Idiot gewesen sein, doch das, was ihm hier geschah, hatte selbst er nicht verdient. Das hatte niemand verdient.  
  
Voldemort ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und bemerkte seinen Blick zu Crabbe. „Keine Sorge, es macht ihn glücklich, das weiß ich!" Sein widerliches, lippenloses Grinsen bestätigte seine Worte. „Aber das braucht dir keine Sorge zu machen!.... Du wirst es nicht mehr erleben!"  
  
Urplötzlich wurde Harry klar, was er meinte und dieser Augenblick fehlte ihm, um auszuweichen.  
  
Voldemort lähmte ihn. Er kam auf ihn zu und strich ihm mit dem Zauberstab über den Schnitt unter dem Auge.  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du nie wieder soviel Glück haben wirst, wie gestern Nacht?"Harry bezweifelte nicht, dass er recht hatte, doch auch seine Stimme war gelähmt und so konnte er nicht antworten.  
  
An der Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab erschien eine blaue Flamme, wieder berührte er sein Gesicht. In Harrys Kopf explodierten Schmerzen, obwohl er auf seiner Haut nicht einmal eine Rötung hinterließ. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und sein Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Harry wollte schreien, konnte es aber nicht. Im nächsten Moment sackte er am Boden zusammen und der Schmerz hörte auf. Voldemort hatte von ihm abgelassen. Er keuchte.  
  
„Ohne deine schöne Stimme macht das gar keinen Spaß. Mein Bedarf an Schreien ist noch längst nicht gedeckt!" Harrys Blick traf erneut Voldemorts und Erstarrung machte sich in ihm breit. Seine Zweifel an seiner Fähigkeit, Dumbledores Bitte zu erfüllen, lähmten ihn.  
  
Er wollte sich nicht wehren. Er wollte sterben. Flüchten.  
  
Potters unbeeindrucktes Gesicht begann Voldemort zu reizen. „So, es interessiert dich also nicht... nein! Darf ich weiter machen?... kein Gewimmer, kein Geheule!.... Wir werden ja sehen!"und in diesem Moment traf ihn der Cruciatus mit voller Wucht.  
  
Hatte Harry geglaubt, er wüsste noch, was das bedeutete, so hatte er sich getäuscht. Er hatte es vergessen. Solchen Schmerz musste man wohl vergessen. Sein Körper wurde von glühenden Messern zerschnitten, ohne dass man eine Wunde sah und er schrie, schrie wie beim letzten Mal und noch mehr. Wie hatte er sich das antun können?  
  
Warum war er nicht einfach abgehauen? Wieso hatte er diesen Schmerz vergessen? Voldemort ließ nicht von ihm ab. Er verstärkte den Fluch im Gegenteil noch. „Ja.... so ist es gut.... das will ich hören.... das entschädigt mich dafür, dass mir diese verdammte Schule durch die Lappen gegangen ist.... genau so!"Für Harry machte es keinen Unterscheid mehr. Sein Körper war an der Grenze des Erträglichen angelangt und seine Stimme überschlug sich. Draco schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, Voldemorts Befehl ausgeführt zu haben. Hatte er noch irgendwelche Zweifel gehabt, so verschwanden die, als er Potter schreien hörte. Da war es sogar eine Gnade, wenn einen der eigene Vater umbringen wollte. Draco war sicher, dass das die beste Lösung gewesen wäre. Er wünschte, seine Ohren auch verschließen zu können, denn dann müsste er auch Potters Schreie nicht mehr hören. Es war noch schlimmer, als seinen sich windenden und krümmenden Körper zu sehen. Woher nahm er die Kraft, dass so lange auszuhalten? Draco riss die Augen wieder auf, als die Schreie aufhörten einen Moment befürchtete er das Schlimmste, auch wenn er nicht mehr so genau wusste, was das Schlimmste war, doch dann sah er, dass Potter noch immer keuchend atmete. Voldemort stand vor ihm und sah auf ihn hinunter, das Gesicht ausdruckslos, „Bettle....bettle um deinen Tod.....mach schon!"  
  
Harry presste die Stirn gegen den Steinboden und ließ die Kälte in seinen Körper eindringen, um die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus zu überwinden. Er konnte Voldemort ganz deutlich verstehen und wusste, dass es ganz einfach war, doch etwas wehrte sich dagegen. So sehr würde er sich nicht erniedrigen, „Niemals!", es war nur noch ein heißeres Flüstern, doch jeder im Raum hatte es verstanden. Das Grinsen, das in den Gesichtern der meisten Todesser erschienen war, als Voldemort Potter die Wahl ließ, verschwand wieder und Dracos Lippen öffneten sich fassungslos, „Hör auf!....Hör auf....", schrie er Voldemort an. Der wirkte wieder ein wenig amüsiert, „Siehst du, dein Freund bettelt für dich!", jedes Wort troff vor Hohn, „Würdest du für ihn auch betteln?..."Draco fuhr zusammen, „Nein....du doch nicht....Potter doch nicht.....es reicht, doch, dass deine Mutter gebettelt hat, nicht wahr....zum Glück wusste sie nicht, wie wertlos dein Leben war!" Harry wandte den Kopf langsam Voldemort zu, um ihn ansehen zu können. Jede Bewegung tat ihm weh. Er hatte es immer noch nicht gemerkt. Gerade eben war er wieder an der Lösung vorbei geschlittert.  
  
„Niemals!", kam es erneut über seine Lippen, obwohl er sich von ganzem Herzen wünschte, dass er vorbei war, und wieder hüllte der Cruciatus ihn in Schmerzen. Diesmal war Voldemort wirklich wütend und traktierte ihn noch heftiger. Draco spürte Tränen über seine Wangen rinnen. Er sah den verächtlichen Blick seines Vaters und das fiese Grinsen von Crabbe junior, doch es war ihm gleich. Das war nicht mehr erträglich.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange Voldemort Potter schon quälte und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er immer wütender wurde. Warum, konnte er sich nicht mehr fragen. Er konnte nicht mehr denken.  
  
Ein wütendes Kreischen beendete Harrys Qualen von neuem. Er schnappte keuchend nach Luft und fragte sich, ob das die Art sein würde, auf die er sterben würde, denn der Schmerz nahm ihm die Fähigkeit zu atmen. Gerade eben hatte er nur noch weißen Nebel gesehen.  
  
Warum machte Voldemort nicht einfach Schluss? Wehr dich!Du darfst nicht einfach aufgeben! Wozu?Weil du leben musst! Wozu?? Sieh in dein Herz, dann weißt du es! Voldemort versetzte ihm einen Tritt und schleuderte ihn mit einem Fluch gegen die Wand.  
  
Sieh in dein Herz!!!!! Tue es! Harry schloss die Augen, er war so fertig, dass selbst diese Stimme ihn beeinflussen konnte.  
  
Ein weiterer Fluch knallte ihn auf den Boden und Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um sich konzentrieren zu können.  
  
Das erste, was er sah, war Malfoy, wie er an der Wand hing, den verzweifelten Blick an ihn geklammert und sich genau wie er wünschend, dass es vorbei wäre.  
  
Tiefer!  
  
Hogwarts und Dumbledore, McGonagall und der Gryffindorturm blitzten auf, Cho, die Weasleys, Hagrid, Ron und Hermine. Etwas machte sich in ihm breit. Ein Gefühl, dass er nie zuvor gespürt hatte.  
  
Ein weiterer Tritt Voldemorts in seinen Magen, hinterließ brennende Übelkeit, doch Harry gab keinen Ton von sich. Er war weit fort und er wusste, dass noch etwas kommen würde.  
  
Er sah strahlendes Licht und spürte neben diesem fremden Gefühl tröstende Wärme, bevor der Nebel zerriss und er seine Mutter und seinen Vater sehen konnte. Ihre Gesichter waren voller Entsetzen und Sorge um ihn. Dafür....Harry!... Dafür! Ein Ton drang an sein Ohr, so hell, klar und voller Hoffnung und Wärme, der alle Schmerzen verschwinden ließ. Harry kannte ihn. Es war der Gesang eines Phönix - Fawkes.  
  
Plötzlich begriff Harry, wie nah er dem Ende war, denn er war sicher, dass Fwakes sonst nicht eingegriffen hätte. Er fragte sich, wie dieser Phönix das machte.  
  
Harry hob den Kopf. Wärme, Hoffnung und Trost waren verschwunden. Zurückgeblieben waren die Schmerzen und dieses andere Gefühl, das immer mächtiger wurde.  
  
Er sah sich zu Voldemort um, der sehr zufrieden schien. „Und...bettelst du jetzt?" „Niemals.....!"Voldemort lachte nur. „Macht weiter, bist er um Gnade wimmert... Irgendwann hat er genug!...." Wieder suchte ihn der Cruciatus heim, diesmal gleich von mehreren Seiten, was aber keinen großen Unterschied macht, doch Harry schrie nicht mehr und Voldemort wandte sich ihm verblüfft zu, bevor rasende Wut sich in ihm breit machte. Wieder knallte Harry gegen die Wand, diesmal jedoch blieb er hängen, denn Voldemorts Fluch presste ihn so hart dagegen, dass er das Gefühl hatte zerquetscht zu werden. „Hör auf so zu tun, als könntest du das ertragen!.... Sogar Malfoys Bengel heult schon!"  
  
Harry sah zu Draco hinüber und stellte schockiert fest, dass Voldemort die Wahrheit sagte, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Malfoy sich dessen bewusst war, dass ihm die Tränen über die Wangen rannen. Draco hatte es aufgegeben wegzusehen, denn was auch immer geschah, diese Bilder hatten sich in seine Seele gebrannt.  
  
„Ihm reicht es ganz offensichtlich... Aber weißt du was, Potter...", Voldemort machte einen Gedankensprung, „ich werde ihn erlösen... ich werde deinen Wunsch erfüllen, Lucius.....dein Bengel wird ein Todesser und garantiert nie wieder heulen. Er fuhr herum und der Fluch, der Harry gehalten hatte, schleuderte alle Bilder von den Wänden, während Harry zu Boden knallte, doch er starrte noch immer Malfoy an und sah in dessen Gesicht das blanke Entsetzen. Draco widerstand der Lähmung und schüttelte voller Verzweiflung langsam den Kopf.  
  
„Nein...." Er wollte es nicht. Er wollte nicht so wie sein Vater oder Crabbe junior sein. Niemals, doch er sah in Voldemorts Augen, dass er keine Wahl mehr hatte. Das Gesicht seiner Mutter flackerte vor seinen Augen, Verzeih mir....Verzeih mir, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe... verzeih mir!!! Er riss seinen Blick von Voldemort und starrte zu Potter hinüber. „Hilf mir.....lass es nicht zu...bitte!"Dracos Stimme war nur noch ein tonloses Flüstern und Voldemort knallte ihm den Zauberstab ins Gesicht. „Er wird dir nicht helfen... denn er ist am Ende... fertig... er ist tot.", doch Draco starrte noch immer Harry an und sah, dass er aufstand. Alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf Voldemort und Malfoy junior gerichtet. So bemerkte keiner, dass Harry sich langsam aufrichtete, die Füße einen nach dem anderen aufsetzte und aufstand. Schmerzen zerrissen seinen Körper, dass es fast unerträglich war, doch sie waren nichts mehr im Vergleich zu dem, was jetzt sein ganzes Denken und Handeln beherrschte. Harry hatte erkannt, was tief aus seiner Seele aufstieg. Er wusste, was es war. Es war Hass, abgrundtiefer, gnadenloser, alles verzehrender, bitterer Hass auf Voldemort. Er konnte ihn in jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren und auf seinen Lippen schmecken. Er schmeckte nach dem Blut in seinem Mund und brannte in seiner Seele, genauso stark wie die Schmerzen in seinem Körper. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nicht wirklich gewusst, was es hieß zu hassen. Voldemort hatte ihm alles genommen, was ihm etwas bedeutete, angefangen mit seinen Eltern, seinen Freunden und Lehrern, bis hin zu Hogwarts, seinem Zuhause und selbst wenn Malfoy das unbedeutendste in seinem Leben war, würde er nicht zulassen, dass er das auch noch nahm, wenn Draco Malfoy es nicht wollte und das er es nicht wollte, bezweifelte Harry nicht mehr. Er hatte es schon geahnt, als er sich weigerte, ihn zu töten, doch der Blick, mit dem er ihn jetzt ansah, löschte alle Zweifel aus.  
  
„Niemals lasse ich das zu!"  
  
Einen Moment herrschte verblüffte Erstarrung, bevor sich alle Blicke wieder Harry zuwandten. Voldemorts rotglühende Augen trafen auf Harrys jetzt eisige, grüne.  
  
Draco kannte diesen Blick. So hatte Potter ausgesehen, bevor sie sich in Zaubertränke geprügelt hatten. Damals hatte er bewusst nicht nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen. Jetzt zog er ihn langsam aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt....?" Voldemorts Stimme klang jetzt düster und ungläubig. „NIEMALS LASSE ICH DAS ZU!" Er flüsterte noch immer heiser. Seine Stimme gab nichts mehr her.  
  
Voldemort schleuderte ihm einen Fluch entgegen, den er im Reflex abwehrte, so dass er Crabbe senior an die Wand knallte und ihn besinnungslos zu Boden rutschen ließ. Er meinte es ernst, doch das beeindruckte Harry nicht mehr. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste griff er auf die Kräfte zu, die der Hass in ihm frei setzte - Voldemorts Kräfte, jene, die er ihm mit dem Todesfluch eingebrannt hatte, doch dessen war dieser sich nicht bewusst.  
  
„Du willst also immer noch nicht aufgeben... hast du noch nicht genug.... willst du noch mehr Schmerzen.... soll ich dich richtig demütigen, willst du wie dein kleiner Freund hier Stiefel lecken?"Voldemort zerrte an Dracos Haaren, doch dieser gab keinen Laut von sich.  
  
Die Hoffnung war zu ihm zurückgekehrt, als er Potters Blick gesehen hatte. Voldemort schlug Dracos Kopf gegen die Wand, dass diesem fast die Sinne schwanden.  
  
„Also gut... hören wir auf mit den Scherzen und machen ernst.... Imperio!" Harry spürte den Fluch und ließ den Kopf sinken. Er konnte spüren, wie Voldemorts Macht versuchte von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen, doch überraschender Weise machte es ihm keine Mühe, sie abzuwehren. Nur langsam wurde er sich bewusst, wie viel Macht er bei dem Versuch ihn zu töten wirklich übertragen hatte.  
  
Voldemort, überzeugt, dass er ihn im Griff hatte, befahl: „Komm her... Komm her und gib mir deinen Zauberstab!"Nichts geschah.  
  
Voldemort erhöhte den Druck auf Harry.  
  
„Ich befehle dir, komm her... du hast kein Recht den gleichen Zauberstab in den Händen zu halten, wie ich.... die Macht eines Phönix gebührt allein mir!"Draco sah, wie die Todesser zurück wichen. Er fragte sich, ob Potter unter Imperius stand, oder nicht. Er sah zwar so aus, doch er tat nicht, was Voldemort sagte.  
  
„Ich befehle dir.... komm her.....!", kreischte Voldemort jetzt richtig wütend. Stück für Stück verlor er die Beherrschung. Er riss seinen Zauberstab nach oben, doch da hob Harry langsam den Kopf und er sah seinen Blick, eisig, leer und dunkel. Zum ersten Mal überkam ihn ein Hauch von Zweifel. „Imperio!"  
  
Erneut ging der Fluch über Potter hinweg, als gäbe es ihn gar nicht. Eine fürchterliche Ahnung brach über Voldemort herein, doch er wies sie energisch von sich und sprach unhörbar einen weiteren Fluch.  
  
Harrys Zauberstab schoss nach oben und warf den Fluch zurück, der einen schwarzen Brandfleck an der Decke hinterließ.  
  
Wieder trafen eisige, grüne Augen auf glühende rote. Voldemort versuchte es noch einmal, doch bevor er es schaffte einen weiteren Fluch zu sprechen, flüsterte Harry: „Accio!" Alle Zauberstäbe im Raum, bis auf Dracos, schossen auf ihn zu und blieben über ihm in der Luft hängen. Panik brach los. Die Todesser schrieen durcheinander, doch sie wagten es nicht, Potter anzugreifen.  
  
Dieser starrte noch immer in Voldemorts Augen.  
  
Voldemorts streckte seine Hand aus und versuchte seinen Zauberstab zurück zu zwingen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sehr langsam, denn er wehrte sich gegen diesen Gedanken, wurde ihm klar, dass Potter über seinen Zauberstab genauso viel Macht hatte, wie er selbst. Es war nicht nur Priori Incantatem, das Potters und seinen Zauberstab verband, es war seine frühere Macht in Potters Körper, die ihm die Fähigkeit verlieh auch seinen Zauberstab zu beherrschen. Es gab nur einen Gedanken, der Voldemort ein wenig beruhigte, denn wenn er eines wusste, dann das diese, seine Kraft Potter letztendlich vernichten würde, wenn er sie länger nutzte. Vielleicht würde dieser Todesfluch doch noch sein Ziel erreichen, denn Voldemort zweifelte nicht daran, das Potter niemals freiwillig auf so viel Macht verzichten würde und dafür irgendwann mit seinem Leben bezahlen würde. Harry flüsterte erneut: „Disaccio!" Sein Zauberstab zeigte in Richtung Fenster und die Zauberstäbe Voldemorts und der Todesser schossen davon. Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie sich über das gesamte Gelände verteilten, doch sein Blick hing an Potter, der schwankend und ganz offensichtlich am Ende seiner Kraft auf ihn zukam.  
  
Niemand stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Voldemort stand reglos und irgendwie zufrieden aussehend im Raum und starrte Potter nach und seine Todesser waren damit beschäftigt ihre Zauberstäbe zurück zu holen.  
  
Draco sah ihn Potters Augen. Die bedrohliche Leere darin war verschwunden und mit ihr offensichtlich auch der Großteil seiner Kraft.  
  
„Finite incantatem!"Draco sackte zusammen und fiel nach vorn gegen Potter, den er fast mit zu Boden riss.  
  
Er wusste, dass er es erneut versuchen musste, doch er war genau wie Potter am Ende seiner Kraft und hatte keine Ahnung, ob er es schaffen konnte. Ebenso wenig wusste er noch wohin. Es gab keinen Platz mehr, wo sie sicher waren. Fest stand jedoch, dass sie hier weg mussten und so schlang er seine Arme um Potters Schultern und spürte, wie dessen Arme sich gleichzeitig um seine Taille klammerten.  
  
Draco hatte keine Ahnung, ob er es war der apparierte, oder Potter, doch als er sah, wo sie waren ahnte er, dass auch das Potter erledigt hatte. Er fragte sich nur noch, woher er das alles so plötzlich konnte, doch jetzt war er ohne jeden Zweifel völlig am Ende und Draco hielt ihn fest, als er sich von ihm lösen wollten und dabei fast zu Boden stürzte.  
  
Sie waren im dritten Stock an der Statur der buckligen Hexe, die Draco nie beachtet hatte.  
  
Harry hob den Zauberstab und klammerte sich mit der anderen Hand an Malfoys Umhang fest. Es ging nicht mehr anders, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel. Es kostete ihn all seine körperliche Kraft, wenn er Voldemorts Kräfte einsetzte und er begann zu ahnen, dass Professor McGonagall genau das gemeint hatte, als sie sagte, es sei gefährlich, schwarze Magie einzusetzen. „Dissendium!", kam es fast tonlos über seine Lippen, während er mit dem Zauberstab fahrig über den Rücken der Statur wischte. Fassungslos sah Draco, wie dieser sich öffnete.  
  
Es war der Geheimgang zum Honigtopf, den Harry in seinem dritten Jahr genutzt hatte, um heimlich nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Er kannte ihn dank der Karte des Rumtreibers, die er damals von Fred und George Weasley bekommen hatte. Harry hatte nicht geahnt, dass sie ihm eines Tages vielleicht das Leben retten würde. Harry versuchte sich durch die schmale Öffnung zu zwängen, doch er hätte es nicht geschafft, wenn Malfoy ihm nicht geholfen hätte. Dieser hielt ihn am Kragen seines Umhangs fest, als er spürte, dass es drin offenbar sofort nach unten ging und stieg ihm mühsam nach.  
  
Drin sah er sich einer steilen Rutsche gegenüber. Er sah Potter, der auf dem kleinen Absatz davor zusammengesackt war an. Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Draco starrte eine Ewigkeit in sein blasses Gesicht, doch dann zuckte er die Schultern.  
  
„Okay, Potter, wenn du meinst!... Hab sowieso keine Wahl!" Er zog Harry erneut vom Boden und ließ sich ins Ungewisse fallen, denn alles, was vor ihnen lag konnte nur noch besser sein, als das, was sie hinter sich hatten.

End of Part I

Es geht weiter mit Part II: Machtkämpfe


	6. Bittere Wahrheiten

Hier gilt dasselbe, wie bei Phönixfeuer! Ich versuche, nicht noch mal so zu trödeln! Big thanks anBloodyIce91 und Samy! Freut mich, wenn es Euch gefällt!

Zweiter Teil: **_Machtkämpfe_**

Kapitel 6

Bittere Wahrheiten

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie diese Rutsche hinunter glitten. Er hatte Potter noch immer an einem Zipfel seines Umhangs im Griff, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum. Immerhin schien er diesen Weg zu kennen und keine Angst vor dem zu haben, was ihn in der Tiefe erwartete.

Es wurde immer kälter und die Dunkelheit war undurchdringlich. Draco wagte es jedoch nicht einen Lumos heraufzubeschwören, denn wer konnte schon wissen, ob die Todesser sie dann nicht vielleicht fanden.

Plötzlich war ein dumpfer Aufprall zu hören und die Rutsche endete. Ungeschickt versuchte Draco sich zu Seite zu werfen, um nicht auf Potter zu landen.

Er stöhnte, als er sich den Kopf an der Wand stieß und mit der Schulter, die Crabbe junior ihm fast ausgerenkt hatte, auf den Boden knallte.

Verdammte!...Wo soll das enden?

Reglos blieb er liegen und versuchte zu realisieren, dass sie erst mal sicher waren, doch irgendwie tat ihm das nicht gut, denn das, was geschehen war, brach erneut über ihn herein. Draco schlang die Arme um den Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Jetzt nicht die Beherrschung verlieren….bloß nicht die Beherrschung verlieren…es reicht, dass Potter außer Gefecht ist.

Er konnte ihn nicht weit von sich entfernt rasselnd atmen hören. Draco versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie mit Potter gemacht hatten, um sich von sich selbst abzulenken, doch es klappte nicht.

Jetzt wo er nicht mehr um sein Leben fürchten musste, wurde ihm bewusst, was Voldemort mit ihm gemacht hatte.

Brennende Übelkeit machte sich in seinem Magen breit und er spürte das Würgen in seiner Kehle. Verzweifelt versuchte er es hinunter zu schlucken, doch als er wieder ein paar dreckige Stiefel vor sich sah, schaffte er es nicht.

Er sprang auf und stolperte an der Wand entlang ins Dunkel, um sich zu übergeben. Immer und immer wieder würgte er bittere Galle hoch, als könne er so die Erinnerungen an die Demütigungen Voldemorts loswerden, doch es nützte nichts.

Irgendwann hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft dem Brennen in seinem Magen nachzugeben, obwohl die Bilder immer und immer wieder vor seinen Augen flackerten. Kraftlos rutschte er auf Knien wieder dahin zurück, wo Potter liegen musste und als er gegen dessen Turnschuhe stieß, kauerte er sich daneben zusammen, zog die Knie an die Brust, umschlang sie mit den Armen und ließ den Kopf darauf sinken.

Er war am Ende. Das wusste er und es hatte keinen Sinn, sich weiter dagegen zu wehren. Besser jetzt die Beherrschung verlieren, wenn Potter ohnmächtig war, als seine ungelenken Versuche ihm Mut zu machen zu ertragen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob er dazu noch in der Lage sein würde, wenn er aufwachte. Es hatte ihn selbst genug erwischt.

Draco versuchte nicht mehr die brennenden Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich hinter seinen Lidern sammelten.

Nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er sich so schwach, verletzt und beschmutzt gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so hilflos ausgeliefert gefühlt, wie unter Voldemorts Imperius und er wusste, dass er das nie wieder fühlen wollte. Erneut schüttelte ihn ein Weinkrampf und Bitterkeit stieg in ihm auf, wenn er daran dachte, wie sein Vater daneben gestanden und sich geschämt hatte, anstatt ihm zu helfen.

Draco schluchzte und versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln. Seine Hände krallten sich in seine Haare, so fest, dass es wehtat, doch nichts schaffte es, dieses Bild aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen und er musste sich die Frage stellen, wie lange er zugesehen hätte. Die Antwort auf diese Frage ließ erneut das schon bekannte Gefühl von Übelkeit in seinem Magen rumoren.

Lucius Malfoy hätte bis zum bitteren Ende zugesehen, ganz gleich, wie das ausgesehen hätte.

Etwas in seinem Herzen zerbrach. Er spürte es mit einer Klarheit, dass es wehtat, noch mehr als alles andere. Seine Gefühle für seinen Vater zerbrachen und bekamen ein ganz anderes Gesicht.

War er nach dessen Versuch ihn zu töten bodenlos wütend und fassungslos gewesen, machte sich jetzt etwas anderes breit: kalte Verachtung und etwas, das sehr gefährlich an bitteren Hass erinnerte. Draco versuchte es zu verdrängen, doch so wie sich die Bilder der letzten achtundvierzig Stunden unauslöschlich in seinen Kopf gebrannt hatten, verschmolz dieses Gefühl langsam mit seiner Seele.

Er war sich bewusst, dass er schon oft so weit gewesen war, immer dann, wenn er selbstherrlich und spöttisch auf ihn herabgesehen hatte, oder wenn er ihn gnadenlos bestrafte, egal wie nichtig der Fehler gewesen war und wenn er ihn mit seinen Gefühlen für seine Mutter verspottet hatte. Doch am schlimmsten war es immer dann gewesen, wenn er sie angeschrieen und gedemütigt hatte. Lucius Malfoy hatte seine Frau und seinen Sohn nie geschlagen, doch er hatte sehr viel perfidere und grausamere Methoden gehabt, um einen viel besseren Effekt zu erreichen. Bis vor zwei Tagen hatte er geglaubt, sich die Achtung seines Vaters sichern zu können, indem er sich neben ihn an Voldemorts Seite stellte. Dieser Traum war geplatzt, wie eine Seifenblase.

All das setzte sich in Dracos Kopf zu einem Puzzle zusammen, das nichts anderes zuließ als dieses Gefühl von Verachtung, Wut und Hass. Die Erkenntnis ernüchterte ihn und ließ ihn seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder finden, auch wenn er rein körperlich noch lange nicht wieder so weit war.

Mit zitternden Fingern zog er ein kleines ledernes Etui aus seiner Hosentasche und ließ nun doch noch seinen Zauberstab mit Lumos aufleuchten. Das Licht enthüllte eine Zaubererbildkarte in dem Etui, auf der Salazar Slytherin zu sehen war, doch ein leichtes Tippen mit dem Zauberstab ließ die Farben verschwimmen und sich neu zusammen fügen. Jetzt zeigte die Karte das lächelnde Abbild einer hübschen blonden Frau, die Draco zuzwinkerte, doch zum ersten Mal zauberte diese Zwinkern kein Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen, sondern ließ sie zu einem schmalen Strich werden, als neue Tränen über seine Wangen rannen.

Ich hätte dir glauben sollen...von Anfang an hätte ich dir glauben müssen…verzeih mir, Mum! ...Verzeih mir!

Das Licht erlosch so schnell, wie es aufgeflammt war. Draco presste das Etui mit der rechten an seine Brust, während er mit der Linken seine angezogenen Beine fester umschlang. Müde ließ er den Kopf auf seine Knie sinken. Die Tränen waren versiegt und selbst das Gefühl von Hass auf seinen Vater verklang.

Draco fühlte sich leer, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Alles, was ihm bisher in seinem Leben wichtig und wertvoll erschienen war, war heute zu Bruch gegangen und im Moment hatte er nicht die Kraft die Bruchstücke zu einem neuen Leben zusammen zu setzten.

Das einzige, woran er sich noch festhalten konnte, war das Bild in dem Etui, welches seine Finger immer fester umklammerten. Er hatte es selbst verzaubert und niemand kannte sein Geheimnis. Draco wusste, dass es seine Seele offenbarte, doch es gab niemanden mehr, dem das Wissen darum Macht über ihn gegeben hätte.

Hogwarts war vernichtet. Keiner wusste, was aus seinen Schülern geworden war und vor ihm, auf dem kalten Boden, lag Potter, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er jemals wieder aufwachen würde, obwohl er noch immer hören konnten, wie seine Lungen rasselnd Luft einsogen. Potter, der ihm zweimal das Leben gerettet hatte, Potter, den er hasste. Das seltsame war, dass dieser Hass für Potter mit dem Gefühl, dass er für seinen Vater empfand nicht zu vergleichen war. Die letzte Erkenntnis, die in seinem gequälten Hirn aufflackerte, bevor er einschlief, war, dass er bis heute wohl keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, was wirklicher Hass war.

Harry wurde durch beißende Kälte geweckt. Nur langsam begann sein Kopf zu arbeiten und er erinnerte sich, dass er gemeinsam mit Malfoy den Geheimgang zum Honigtopf genommen hatte, nachdem sie Voldemort und den Todessern entkommen waren.

Die Erinnerung brach über ihn herein, wie eine Welle eisigen Wassers. Harry verdrängte sie.

Langsam wurde das zum Dauerzustand, doch im Moment, war es ihm unmöglich darüber nachzudenken und so konzentrierte er sich auf das wesentliche:

Wie sollte es weiter gehen?

Das Problem war, dass er darauf keine Antwort wusste, denn eigentlich konnte er von Glück reden, dass er mit diesem supersimplen Trick entkommen war. Noch immer zweifelte er an seinem Verstand, wenn er an die Fähigkeiten dachte, die sich offenbart hatten, als es keinen Ausweg mehr gegeben hatte. Harry wusste, dass es Voldemorts Fähigkeiten waren und er wusste, dass sie ihn umbringen würden, wenn er sie weiter nutzte. Überdeutlich hatte er gespürt, wie seine körperlichen und geistigen Kräfte abgenommen hatten, während er in Hass und Schmerz gefangen, alles eingesetzt hatte, was ihm zur Verfügung stand, um sich und Malfoy zu retten. Der Zustand, in dem er sich befand, war die Folge davon und Harry fragte sich, wie weit man vom menschlichen Dasein entfernt sein musste, um diese Kräfte gefahrlos nutzen zu können.

Er brauchte nicht lange darüber nachzudenken, um zu entscheiden, dass er sie nie wieder einsetzen durfte, denn die Bilder seines Traumes standen ihm noch allzu deutlich vor Augen und er wusste jetzt, was er zu bedeuten hatte. Er hatte das Potential, wie Voldemort zu sein. Die Kräfte in seinem Körper ließen ihm die Wahl, so zu werden wie der schwarze Lord und ohne zu zögern weigerte er sich, diesem Weg zu folgen. Harry musste nicht einmal darüber nachdenken und ohne es zu ahnen, fällte er eine Entscheidung, die sein ganzes Leben betraf.

Er wollte kein schwarzer Magier sein.

Er wollte seine Freunde und sein Leben zurück.

Harry stellte fest, dass ihn der Gedanke an Ron und Hermine entspannte, denn das Bewusstsein, dass sie zwar nicht mehr in der realen Zeit, dafür aber in Sicherheit waren beruhigte ihn.

Er fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Ron und Hermine wieder mit ihm lachen würden, bevor die Frage, ob ihm jemals wieder nach lachen zu Mute sein würde, sich wie ein Schatten über einen winzigen Hauch Hoffnung legte.

Etwas anderes drang in sein Bewusstsein.

Atem streifte seinen Nacken, warm und gleichmäßig.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich darüber richtig klar wurde, doch dann spürte er auch den Körper an seinem Rücken, zweifellos auf der Suche nach einem klein wenig Wärme, die es hier auf dem Boden des Geheimganges nicht gab. Nur einen Sekundebruchteil später wurde ihm klar, dass Malfoy dicht an seinen Rücken geschmiegt hinter ihm lag und es sein Atem war, der seinen Nacken streichelte.

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, fuhr er hoch – nur um im selben Moment vor Schmerzen stöhnend zur anderen Seite umzukippen.

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er keinen Muskel bewegt und als er jetzt wieder zu Boden ging, wünschte er sich es auch dabei belassen zu haben. Jede Faser seines Körpers tat weh und daran änderte auch die Tatsache nichts, dass er die letzten Stunden mehr oder weniger auf Eis gelegen hatte.

Harry barg sein Gesicht in den Armen und versuchte sich zu fassen.

Malfoy, den er des Umhangs, der einzigen Wärmequelle hier, beraubt hatte, wurde nur langsam wach. Auch er brauchte eine Weile, sich zurecht zu finden.

„Potter?"

Ein gequältes Keuchen war die Antwort.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

Harry fragte sich, ob Malfoy keine anderen Sorgen hatte. Offensichtlich nicht, denn er wartete auf die Antwort.

Er öffnete die Zähne, um zu antworten, doch der Effekt war, dass seine Kiefer schmerzten. Das einzige, was er zu Stande brachte, war ein erneutes Keuchen.

„Potter?"

Halt die Klappe, ich bin noch nicht so weit!

Im nächsten Moment flammte ein Lumos auf und Draco konnte Potter sehen. Er lag wie erstarrt am Boden, das Gesicht auf den verschränkten Armen.

Er hörte Draco auf sich zu kommen, nur um im nächsten Moment vor Schmerzen zu Stöhnen, als er ihn an der Schulter stieß.

„Fass mich nicht an!", presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Er konnte Draco nicht ins Gesicht sehen, sonst hätte er beobachten können, wie dessen Miene sich verschloss und die üblich Kälte an Stelle der leichten Besorgnis trat.

„Hast du ein Problem?"

„Nein gar nicht…ich fühl mich nur, wie Tysons Punchingball…ansonsten geht´s mir gut!"

„Was?" Die Bemerkung zu Mike Thyson überforderte Draco, denn er hatte keine Ahnung vom Boxsport in der Welt der Muggel. Leider war es Vernon Dursleys Lieblingssport und Harry kannte sich aus.

„Mann, mir tut jeder Knochen im Leib weh, lass mich in Ruhe und halt die Klappe, bis ich mich gesammelt habe!"

Draco schürzte die Lippen und entschied, ihn nicht weiter zu bemitleiden. Wenn er maulen konnte, war es nicht so schlimm.

„Wo also sind wir?"

„In einem Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade!" Die Antwort hatte eine Weile gebraucht und Draco hörte, dass Harry noch immer die Zähne zusammenbiss. Dieser Punchingball musste wirklich bedauernswert sein.

„Können sie unsere Zauber orten?"

„Keine Ahnung!...Aber ich schätze, wenn sie es könnten wären sie schon hier…!" Im selben Moment spürte Harry einen schmerzhaften Stich zwischen den Schulterblättern, wo Malfoys Zauberstab ihn berührte, und gleich darauf nichts mehr – zumindest keine Schmerzen, um den Rest wieder zu fühlen brauchte er einen Moment.

„Was war das?"

„Wirkt nur ne begrenzte Zeit…ist ein Trick von meiner Mutter!...gegen Migräne!" Harry drehte den Kopf und sah ihn zum ersten Mal an.

Er war blass, noch viel blasser als sonst und hatte dunkle Schatten unter den grauen Augen, doch von seiner Arroganz und Selbstsicherheit hatte er nichts verloren.

„Warum hast du das getan?"

„Keine Ahnung…komm, beweg dich…ich will hier weg…!" Das klang gefährlich nach Flucht, doch es war Draco gleich, ob Potter es merkte. Im Moment wollte er wirklich nichts als Abstand zwischen sich und Voldemort bringen, denn einer weiteren Konfrontation wären sie beide nicht gewachsen.

„…es ist arschkalt hier…!" Harrys Blick folgte ihm, als er langsam den Gang hinunter ging. Er wirkte wie immer. Zuminderst versuchte er es, doch er trug den Kopf noch ein wenig höher als sonst und seine Schultern wirkten steif.

Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, wie mies er sich wirklich fühlte, denn er hatte mit sich selbst genug zu tun, doch sein Gedankengang hinderte ihn daran, sich über Malfoy zu ärgern und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er brauchte Wut und Ärger, um ihn los zu werden.

Mühsam kam er auf die Beine. Dracos Zauber hatte ihm zwar seine Schmerzen genommen, doch Kraft hatte er noch immer keine.

Malfoy war inzwischen um eine Biegung des Ganges verschwunden.

„Wo bleibst du, Potter?"

Halt die Klappe, man! Harry schleppte sich Schritt für Schritt vorwärts, doch er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Malfoy bewusst langsam ging, als er ihn wieder sehen konnte.

Draco inzwischen fragte sich, was mit Potter los war. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte, doch es verdrängte die anderen Dinge, die versuchten in seinem Kopf einen Platz zu finden.

Er wirkte ziemlich angeschlagen, und er ließ es sich anmerken, etwas, das er normalerweise nie tat. Draco deutete es richtig, wenn er davon ausging, dass er noch immer völlig fertig war.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit sie die Rutsche herunter gekommen waren, denn seine Uhr hatten die Wurzeltrolle geklaut, doch es musste eine ziemlich lange Zeit gewesen sein, denn er konnte die Kälte noch immer tief in seinen Knochen spüren, auch wenn er nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie von den Temperaturen oder dem Hass, der in ihm wütete, seit er aufgewacht war, herrührte. Draco stellte fest, dass er sich in den Hass auf seinen Vater hineinsteigerte, je mehr er wieder zu Kräften kam und er wusste nicht, ob das gut war.

Nach einer Ewigkeit erreichte er eine Treppe, die ins nirgendwo zu führen schien. Sein Lumos reichte nur ein paar Yards weit und er beschloss auf Potter zu warten. Die Zeit zog sich in die Länge und als er Harry, der inzwischen selbst einen Lumos heraufbeschworen hatte, kommen sah, machte sich ungewollt Sorge auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Potter war blass wie der Tod, die Schatten unter seinen Augen schimmerten bläulich und er stützte sich mit der Linken an der Tunnelwand.

Ganz gleich, wie weit die Stufen nach oben führen würden, in diesem Zustand würde Potter es nicht schaffen.

Harry starrte auf das Ende des Ganges. Nur zu genau erinnerte er sich an die endlosen Stufen, die hinauf zum Honigtopf führten und etwas sagte ihm, dass er das niemals schaffen würde.

Ein Blick in Malfoys Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass er wohl ähnliches dachte, doch er war fest entschlossen, sich diese Blöße nicht zu geben. Unmerklich tief durchatmend, blieb er neben ihm stehen.

„Irgendwo da oben ist der Honigtopf!...Ich hab keine Ahnung, was uns erwartet…wie weit kannst du apparieren?"

„Nicht weit!...Ein Radius von einer Meile…allein!....Und du?...." Harry spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten bei dem Gedanken an die Wahrheit.

„Gar nicht…!" Draco sah völlig verblüfft aus und Harry musste einsehen, dass er es mitbekommen hatte. „Gar nicht…und damit basta!" Er ging an ihm vorbei und begann die Stufen hinaufzusteigen, sich Dracos verblüfften Blickes in seinem Rücken überdeutlich bewusst, doch er hatte nicht die Absicht, ihm zu erklären, dass er Voldemorts Kraft nutzen konnte und machte einen gequälten Schritt nach dem anderen die Treppe hinauf, nur noch daran denkend, dass ihm ein Stück Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf sicher schnell wieder auf die Beine helfen würde.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco über die Tatsache hinweg kam, dass Potter abstritt apparieren zu können, doch als er, ganz offensichtlich nur noch mit letzter Kraft, begann die Treppe hinauf zu steigen, musste er einsehen, dass er meinte, was er sagte, auch wenn es sich vollständig seinem Verständnis entzog.

Langsam folgte er ihm und wartete darauf, dass er zu Boden ging, jetzt wieder mit seinem kühl, überlegenen Blick. Wenn er es so haben wollte, dann sollte er es haben.

Harry hatte aufgehört die Stufen zu zählen, um sich abzulenken. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Nur noch mit absoluter Konzentration schaffte er es einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Er wusste nicht, wie weit sie waren, doch er wusste, dass jeder Schritt sein letzter sein konnte.

Draco war fünf Stufen hinter ihm und wartete darauf, dass er endlich aufgab. Es war unerträglich zu sehen, wie er all seine Kraft zusammen nahm und einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, denn eigentlich hatte er alle Gründe, sich fallen zu lassen, wenn Draco an das dachte, was Voldemort mit ihm gemacht hatte.

Wieder stieg Hass in ihm auf, nicht auf Potter, sondern auf Voldemort und seine Todesser, die ihn so gequält hatten.

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen er Potter jedes Leid gegönnt hatte, doch die waren vorbei, wenn auch noch nicht lange. Niemand sollte solche Qual erleiden, auch Potter nicht.

Draco fragte sich, wann er seine Meinung geändert hatte, doch er wusste, dass das nicht wichtig war. Er hatte sie geändert. Das war das einzige, was zählte und wenn er sich früher gefreut hätte, wenn Potter in die Knie ging, wusste er heute, dass das kein schönes Gefühl war, ganz gleich für wen.

Noch immer fühlte er sich nicht ganz wohl dabei, wenn er sich um Harry Potter Gedanken machte. Das war zwar nicht neu, doch während es früher immer darum gegangen war, wie er ihm ein auswischen konnte, ging er jetzt darum, wie er helfen könnte. Das war neu, und er schaffte es nicht, diese Gedanken zu verdrängen. Es war ganz einfach so, dass er Harry inzwischen viel zu viel zu verdanken hatte. Potter hätte sich eine Menge ersparen können, wenn er einfach verschwunden wäre, doch er hatte es nicht getan. Er war geblieben und hatte seinen Hals gerettet und dabei seinen eigenen riskiert – so wie immer. Das war eine Eigenschaft, über die er und die anderen Slytherins sich immer lustig gemacht hatten. Es war ihm immer unbegreiflich gewesen, wie man zuerst an andere denken konnte. Er hatte gelernt, immer zuerst an sich selbst zu denken. Sein eigenes Wohlergehen war ihm stets am wichtigsten gewesen, ganz gleich, was mit den anderen passierte. Draco wünschte sich, dass das noch immer so wäre, doch ein Blick auf Potter, einige Stufen weiter oben, belehrte ihn eines besseren. Zumindest, was diesen betraf, schaffte er es nicht mehr, zuerst an sich selbst zu denken.

Als Harry dann doch noch zusammenklappte, überraschte es ihn trotzdem. Sein linkes Bein knickte ein, und das rechte konnte die Last nicht tragen und gab ebenfalls nach.

Die Treppe war an dieser Stelle so steil, dass er wahrscheinlich wieder bis hinunter gerollt wäre, denn er konnte seinen Sturz nicht abfangen, doch Draco hatte keine Mühe damit. Immerhin hatten sie ja nur seine Psyche gequält und seine physischen Kräfte waren einigermaßen okay.

Harry rollte gegen seine Beine und ein Blick in sein Gesicht zeigte Draco, das er die Besinnung verloren hatte.

Draco wusste nicht, wie lange er in das blasse Gesicht zu seinen Füßen geschaut hatte, bevor er in die Knie ging und ihn auf die Füße zog.

Harry hing schwer in seinen Armen. Sein Kopf fiel kraftlos gegen seine Schulter und Draco erwischte sich dabei, wie er ihn in die Arme zog und an sich drückte.

Er flüchtete sich in das Gefühl, jemanden zu haben, der den gleichen Horror erlebt hatte, wie er und wenigstens im Ansatz verstehen konnte, was er empfand, auch wenn es vermutlich eine Illusion war.

Draco schalt sich einen Irren : Die Vorstellung, dass Harry Potter der letzte war, den er hatte, um sich im Moment daran festzuhalten, war keine beruhigende, doch als er auf der Treppe unter Potters Gewicht fast in die Knie ging, wusste er, dass es eine feststehende Tatsache war.

Das, was ihnen passiert war, schweißte sie zusammen, ob sie wollten, oder nicht und die Fluchmale in ihren Gesichtern würden sie auf ewig daran erinnern.

Hier unten, in Kälte und Dunkelheit gestand Draco sich ein, dass sich noch etwas verändert hatte, was er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Ohne es zu merken hatte er Harry Potter verziehen, dass er ihn bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung im Hogwarts-Express abgewiesen hatte, eine Demütigung, die seine Wut auf ihn jahrelang geschürt hatte. Es war vorbei und die Erkenntnis, dass es seine eigene Arroganz und Dummheit gewesen waren, die Potters Reaktion damals unumgänglich gemacht hatten, trug nicht zu seinem Seelenfrieden bei.

Erneut sah er in Potters blasses Gesicht. Er wusste, dass diese Wahrheit einen Neuanfang bedeutete und ahnte, dass dieser das nicht einsehen würde, doch Draco war ihm zu viel schuldig und er würde nicht zulassen, dass das so blieb.

Zu viele Rechnungen waren offen und Harry Potter gab ihm die Möglichkeit, sie zu begleichen.

Draco brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass er nur eine Wahl hatte. Er würde Potter nicht die Treppe rauf tragen können. Dazu war er selbst zu entkräftet. Die Alternative, die blieb war apparieren. Die Frage war, mit welchem Ziel und als er schließlich mit einer ziemlich diffusen Zielangabe seinen Zauber sprach, fragte er sich nur noch, wo sie enden würden.

Es war kalt und es regnete. Und es war wieder einmal Nacht, jedoch offensichtlich nicht mehr lange, denn am Horizont war ein grauer Streifen zu sehen.

Dracos Augen hatte Mühe die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen, doch je klarer sein Blick wurde, desto mehr wünschte er sich, nicht sehen zu müssen.

Sie waren in Hogsmeade, nicht allzu weit vom Honigtopf entfernt. Er erinnerte sich, dass Harry gesagt hatte, der Geheimgang würde dort enden – doch der Honigtopf war nicht mehr. Nichts war mehr außer verbrannten Ruinen, die nicht einmal mehr rauchten.

Hogsmeade war vollkommen zerstört und je mehr der Morgen herauf dämmerte, umso mehr wurde Draco von Grauen ergriffen.

Er stand noch immer am selben Fleck und hielt Potter umklammert, obwohl dieser zweifellos schon lange wieder auf eigenen Füßen stand.

Harry war vom selben Grauen ergriffen, wie Draco. Seine Finger hatten sich in dessen Umhang gekrallt und er starrte auf die Überreste des Zaubererdorfes.

Bis jetzt hatte er es irgendwie geschafft, alles zu ertragen, doch das hier setzte dem ein Ende. Mit brutaler Härte wurde ihm das fürchterliche Grauen bewusst, dass eine Herrschaft Voldemorts bedeutete. Was sich in diesem Moment in seinem Kopf abspielte, würde er niemals wirklich erfassen. Was blieb waren rasende Wut und bitterer Hass – und ein demütigendes Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit.

„…das ist nicht wahr…." Es war eine Feststellung, doch so schwach, dass es keine Zweifel an Harrys hoffnungslosem Wunschdenken ließ.

Draco atmete mühsam, denn sein Blick war an einer krallenden, völlig verkohlten Hand hängen geblieben, die unter Trümmern über die Schwelle des Honigtopfes ragte.

„…doch ist es…"

„…aber die Menschen…"

„Frag dich nicht!" Dracos eisige Fassade brach zum zweiten Mal in den letzten Stunden zusammen. Er wurde von Abscheu, Übelkeit und Grauen geschüttelt und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass auch sein eigener Vater an diesen Gräueltaten beteiligt war. Er wollte Potter wegstoßen, um sich nicht bloßzustellen, klammerte sich jedoch genau wie dieser nur noch fester.

Das konnte einfach nicht sein!

Warum schlitterten sie von einem Alptraum in den nächsten?

Warum waren sie nicht oben im Schloss, wie die anderen?

Warum waren sie nicht tot? Selbst das wäre besser.

Harry schob Draco von sich und ging ein paar Schritte ins trübe Grau, nur um von Malfoy wegzukommen. Zu deutlich war ihm bewusst, dass sie beide dasselbe empfanden, doch er wollte nichts mit Draco gemeinsam haben, nicht einmal das Grauen. Harrys Verstand gab Draco das Gesicht seines Vaters, der an diesem Massaker beteiligt gewesen war und es funktionierte. Wut und Hass, dass einzige, was ihn noch aufrecht hielt, machten sich breit.

Draco riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Wohin…was wolltest du hier?" Die Frage brachte ihn aus dem Konzept.

„…Hilfe…"

„Blödsinn…wenn es um Voldemort geht, hilft dir keiner!...Wohin?" Draco hatte seinen Kopf abgeschalten und merkte nicht, dass er versuchte Potter die Verantwortung für sie beide aufzuhalsen. Sein Blick irrte ungestüm umher, inzwischen schimmerte alles im trüben, regnerischen Grau der Morgendämmerung, doch wohin er auch sah, waren nur verkohlte Trümmer und sein Blick blieb wieder an Potter hängen.

Dessen Augen hatten sich an der verkohlten Hand festgekrallt.

Draco schluckte, denn in Harrys Augen war schon wieder die inzwischen vertraute Leere getreten.

„Warum….warum tut er das?...." Er sah Draco an und dieser keuchte um Fassung ringend:

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" Harry sah ihn voller Verachtung an. Die Wut hatte als letzter Rettungsanker völlig von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

„Wenn du es nicht weißt, wer dann?"

Draco war völlig überrumpelt. „Woher soll ich es wissen?"

„Du bist doch derjenige, der immer ein Todesser sein wollte…du wolltest ein Anhänger Voldemorts werden…also wirst du doch wissen, warum er Menschen… ver … ver…verbrennt…du……………"

Harry keuchte nur noch. Die Erkenntnis, dass er ungerecht war machte es ihm unmöglich weiter zu reden. Er wusste, dass Draco sich nie bewusst gewesen war, was es bedeutete ein Todesser zu sein, er wusste, dass er ihn verletzte mit diesen Worten und er wollte es loswerden, dieses Wissen. Sein Verstand brauchte einen Sündenbock, an dem er sich abregieren konnte, doch Draco war der Falsche, nach all dem, was passiert war. Er war so am Boden, dass er es nicht mehr ertrug weiter auf sich rumtrampeln zu lassen und sich etwas von ihrer alten Feindschaft in ihm regte, denn Potter hatte kein Recht, ihn zu verachten. Niemand hatte das.

„Du willst wissen, warum?...Geh hin und frag ihn…aber frag mich nicht…ich hab keine Antworten…ich find nicht mal auf meine eigenen Fragen Antworten…also lass mich damit in Ruhe…" Er wandte sich ab und wollte davon stürmen, ohne zu wissen, wohin, doch Harrys nächste Worte hielten ihn schon wieder auf.

Harry hatte sich gefangen.

„Die heulende Hütte…sie steht noch!"

Draco sah sich um.

Harry war wieder in die Knie gesackt, die Fäuste im Schlamm, denn der Regen hatte alles aufgeweicht. Die ungewohnt langen Haare verbargen sein Gesicht und klebten in nassen, gewellten Strähnen auf seiner blassen Haut.

Draco fragte sich, wie er es immer wieder schaffte, sich zu fassen. Er selbst war schon lange an die Grenzen seiner Beherrschung gestoßen. War er gerade noch wütend gewesen, war er nun schon wieder nur noch müde, unendlich müde.

Harry stand langsam auf und ging wankend und noch immer am Ende seiner Kräfte den Hügel hinauf.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco sich entschloss, ihm zu folgen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er von Potters Launen halten sollte. Er wusste auch nicht, ob er wirklich das Bedürfnis hatte, die heulende Hütte von innen zu sehen, denn immerhin war sie das berüchtigtste Spukhaus in ganz England. Doch etwas veranlasste ihm trotzdem Potter erst mal nach zu gehen, denn eines war sicher, ohne Potter hätte er in den letzten Stunden und Tagen alt ausgesehen und die Erkenntnis aus dem Gang, wurde ihm wieder bewusst – Potter war im Moment das einzige, woran sein Verstand sich festklammern konnte, ob es ihm passte, oder nicht. Er wusste keinen anderen Ausweg.

Und da war noch etwas, etwas, das ihn vorantrieb. Er wusste sehr genau, dass Voldemort es nicht aufgeben würde nach Harry Potter zu suchen und bei ihm war sein Vater, sein Vater, dem er unbedingt wieder begegnen wollte, um ihm klar zu machen, dass er nicht vergessen hatte, was er ihm beigebracht hatte.

Die heulenden Hütte war natürlich mit Zauberbannen versiegelt gewesen und da sie sich ganz normal in der Zeit befand, wirkten diese auch noch, doch Harry setzte mit letzter Kraft noch einmal Voldemorts Kraft ein, um die Banne zu überwinden. Danach war er am Ende.

Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass der Staub dick auf dem Bett lag, auf das er sich fallen ließ und er selbst vor Schlamm strotzte. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht, dass Malfoy neben ihm stand und sehen konnte, wie er schlapp machte. Er wollte nur noch schlafen, schlafen und vergessen, am liebsten nicht mehr aufwachen und so konnte Draco nur wenige Minuten später beobachten, wie er tief und gleichmäßig atmete und offensichtlich fest schlief. Noch immer fragte er sich, wie er die Banne der Hütte überwunden hatte und woher er wusste, dass ihnen keine Gefahr drohte, wenn sie dort eindrangen, doch eine Antwort würde er nicht bekommen. Das wusste er inzwischen. Potter war spitze darin, jedwede Frage zu ignorieren, wenn es ihm passte und dieses Talent schien er immer weiter auszubauen.

Müde wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben, ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen, der nicht weit von dem Bett, auf dem Potter zusammen gebrochen war, stand.

Draco war zu fertig, um sofort einschlafen zu können. Bilder spukten ihm durch den Kopf, die er nicht sehen wollte. Bilder aus Hogwarts, gemischt mit Bildern aus Hogsmeade. Er zerrte das Etui aus seiner Hosentasche, um sie loszuwerden. Müde, starrte er das Bild seiner Mutter an, so lange, bis alles andere aus seinem Kopf verschwand und der letzte Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf ging, bevor die totale Erschöpfung ihren Tribut forderte, war die Frage, ob sie in Ordnung war und sich rechtzeitig vor seinem Vater in Sicherheit hatte bringen können.

Kommi nicht vergessen, bitte!


	7. Ausweglos

Und weiter geht's! Schreibt mir, wie es Euch gefällt! Bitte!!!

Kapitel 7

Ausweglos

Etwas kitzelte Harrys Nase und er drehte den Kopf, doch das Kitzeln blieb. Im Halbschlaf rieb er sich übers Gesicht und musste niesen, doch er hatte trotzdem nicht die Absicht wach zu werden. Unwillig zerrte er sich die Decke über den Kopf und kuschelte sich tiefer in das weiche Bett, aber das hatte zur Folge, dass ihm noch mehr Staub in die Nase geriet und er diesmal richtig heftig niesen musste.

Resigniert öffnete er die Augen und sah den schäbigen Betthimmel über sich. Erst da begriff er, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Tage kein Traum gewesen waren.

Er war nicht im Gryffindorturm in seinem Himmelbett. Er war in der heulenden Hütte, in dem staubigen Bett, auf dem Ron mal gelegen hatte, nachdem Sirius ihm als Hund das Bein gebrochen hatte.

Die Erstarrung, die ihn schon ergriffen hatte, als sie Hogsmeade hinter sich gelassen hatten, kam erneut über ihn und jedes Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit, das ihm die kurze Illusion, in seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm zu sein, gegeben hatte, erlosch.

Die Realität war, dass Voldemort Hogwarts in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte, dass er und Malfoy gleich zweimal damit beschäftig gewesen waren, ihren Hals zu retten und das Hogsmeade in Schutt und Asche lag.

Harry wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was Voldemort noch alles vernichtet und wie viele Leben er schon ausgelöscht hatte.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und rieb sich erneut mit den Händen übers Gesicht, doch seine Gedanken konnte er damit genauso wenig vertreiben, wie kurz zuvor den Staub aus seiner Nase. Sie hatten sich in sein Bewusstsein gegraben. Niemals mehr würde er vergessen können, wie grausam Voldemort war.

Harry versuchte mit der Wahrheit klar zu kommen. Ihre Lage war so aussichtslos, dass ihm davon schlecht wurde und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es weiter gehen sollte. War er bei seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort um Malfoys Leben wenigstens noch bereit gewesen, einen Versuch zu machen, Dumbledores Bitte zu erfüllen, hatte ihm das Grauen in Hogsmeade den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

Harry war klar geworden, wie allein sie waren. Tief in sich hatte er geglaubt in Hogsmeade jemanden zu finden, der ihnen wenigstens helfen konnte sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch als er gesehen hatte, dass alles zerstört war, war etwas in ihm zerbrochen.

Es war die Hoffnung gewesen, das Dumbledore Unrecht haben könnte und es vielleicht doch jemanden anderen gab, der gegen Voldemort antreten konnte. Wie es jetzt aber aussah, war das nicht so und selbst wenn, hatten weder er noch Malfoy die Macht diesen jemand zu erreichen.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil kam es ihm in den Sinn Voldemorts übertragene Kräfte zu nutzen, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass es ihn sein Leben kostete, doch er wies diesen Gedanken weit von sich, denn zu deutlich standen ihm die Bilder seines Traumes vor Augen. Und schließlich war da noch die Frage, was geschehen sollte, falls er niemanden fand. Dann gab es für Hogwarts keine Hoffnung mehr, sollte er sein Leben lassen.

Harry seufzte leise und stand auf, um an das vernagelte Fenster zu gehen. Sonnenlicht flutete durch die Ritzen zwischen den Brettern und ließ Staubkörnchen im Licht tanzen. Alles schien normal, doch er wusste, dass nichts mehr normal war.

Gedankenverloren beobachtete er die glitzernden Staubpartikel, die ohne Ziel und Sinn durch den Raum tanzten und wünschte sich, mit ihnen tauschen zu können, doch es war unmöglich.

Er war hier, in Hogsmeade, in der heulenden Hütte.

Er konnte nicht flüchten, denn wenn er apparierte nutzte er Voldemorts Kraft und setzte sein Leben aufs Spiel.

Er war allein. Es gab niemanden, den er um Rat fragen konnte. Malfoy zählte nicht und ob Sirius noch am Leben war wusste er nicht. Nur Hedwig könnte ihn möglicherweise finden, aber sie war oben im Schloss – außerhalb der Zeit und eine andere Posteule stand nicht zur Verfügung.

Harry hatte nur sich selbst. Nur er selbst konnte einen Weg finden und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er Voldemort schon zum dritten Mal entkommen war.

Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass das Zufall war, doch das war unmöglich. Konnte man die ersten beiden Male vielleicht noch mit einem Zufall begründen, so war sein letzter Kampf mit dem schwarzen Lord kein Zufall mehr gewesen. Bewusst und mit allem, was er zur Verfügung hatte, war er Voldemort entgegen getreten und hatte gegen ihn gekämpft, um Draco Malfoy zu retten.

Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war es lächerlich.

Ausgerechnet der, den er in Hogwarts am meisten verabscheut hatte, war letzten Endes der Grund dafür, dass er Voldemort alles, was er hatte, entgegen setzte und ihm tatsächlich entkam – gemeinsam mit Draco Malfoy, der es sich ohne jeden Zweifel im letzten Moment anders überlegt hatte und doch kein Todesser mehr werden wollte.

Harry seufzte leise. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Er hob den Kopf und starrte Malfoy an, der mit angezogenen Knien in dem großen, staubigen Sessel an der Wand kauerte und noch immer fest schlief. Ihm war klar, dass er ein weiteres Problem war, denn solange er ihn nicht loswurde und in Sicherheit wusste, würde er sich Gedanken machen, ob dieser Idiot nicht vielleicht gerade wieder bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Bravo, jetzt fange ich auch noch an mir Sorgen um Draco Malfoy zu machen! Als hätte ich nicht genug mit mir selbst zu tun…

Abrupt wandte er sich ab und schlug mit der geballten Faust gegen die Wand, dass es krachte. In seinem Kopf herrschte Chaos und er schaffte es nicht seine Gedanken auf die Reihe zu bringen. Zuviel war passiert, das ihm keine Ruhe mehr ließ und der Schmerz, der seit dem Aufwachen wieder hinter der Narbe auf seiner Stirn brannte trug nicht dazu bei, dass es einfacher wurde.

Noch immer konnte er nicht so recht fassen, dass es Voldemort wirklich geschafft hatte Hogwarts einzunehmen. Er hatte stets geglaubt, dass Hogwarts sicher war, denn schließlich hatte Dumbledore erklärt, dass es unter dem stärksten Schutzbann verborgen war, zu dem er fähig war und auch alle anderen Lehrer Schutzzauber darüber gelegt hatten, und doch hatte Voldemort es hinweggefegt, ohne auf Widerstand zu stoßen. Eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass das mit dem Zeitbann zu tun hatte. Wenn er alle Zauber außer Kraft setzte, war das vermutlich auch mit den Schutzzaubern geschehen, doch Harry konnte nicht begreifen, warum Dumbledore das nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte. Er hatte ihm zwar mitgeteilt, dass Zeitmagie zur hohen Magie gehörte, doch auch dann musste ihm klar gewesen sein, dass das Voldemort möglicherweise nicht aufhalten würde.

Wieder einmal fragte sich Harry, was er ausrichten sollte, denn das, was Dumbledore ihm aufgetragen hatte, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, seit er es gelesen hatte. Sein größtes Problem war, dass er nicht genau wusste, was er wirklich tun sollte.

Wenn Zeitmagie zur hohen Magie gehörte, wie sollte ausgerechnet er es dann schaffen sie anzuwenden?

Das Dumbledore das von ihm erwartete, bezweifelte Harry nicht. Er sollte jemanden zurück in die Zeit holen und bis jetzt hatte er den Eindruck, dass das Snape sein sollte.

Wieder etwas, was er nicht verstand. Warum sollte ausgerechnet Snape ihm helfen, Snape, der einst Schwarzmagier unter Lord Voldemort gewesen war?

Etwas anderes fiel ihm ein.

_Einen schwarzen Magier kann man nur mit schwarzer Magie besiegen!_

Genau das hatte Professor Dumbledore zu Professor McGonagall gesagt, doch Harry konnte sich absolut nicht vorstellen, das Snape in der Lage sein sollte Voldemort zu besiegen. Schließlich war Dumbledore der einzige gewesen, den dieser gefürchtet hatte. Snape war garantiert nicht mehr als ein kleines Licht, doch wer blieb dann noch?

Draco konnte es nicht sein! Er war nur durch Zufall zwischen die Fronten geraten.

Snape konnte es auch nicht sein. Er war zwar ein Meister im Giftmischen, doch das würde Voldemort nicht aufhalten.

Professor Dumbledore schied ebenfalls aus, denn er war durch Fawkes Macht geschützt und gefangen zugleich und somit nicht erreichbar.

Harry kannte niemanden anderen, der in Betracht kam und nah genug war, um überhaupt zu wissen, was hier geschehen war.

Nur er blieb übrig, doch das konnte und wollte er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, denn er war Voldemort doch erst recht nicht gewachsen.

Etwas anderes machte sich wieder in seinem Kopf breit – Voldemort mit seinem Gesicht und die Tatsache, dass er und Malfoy entkommen waren. Der Gedanke gegen Voldemort anzutreten und zu versuchen, die Welt zurück zu holen, in der er zu Hause war, ließ ihn schaudern und doch wusste er, dass Dumbledore ähnliches durch den Kopf gegangen sein könnte, denn schon einmal hatte er zugelassen, dass er gegen Voldemort antrat, wenn auch vielleicht nicht mit voller Absicht.

Harry hatte den Kampf gegen Voldemort um den Stein der Weisen gewonnen, genau wie den in der Kammer des Schreckens gegen dessen früheres ICH.

Er schaffte es nicht, etwas anderes als brennenden Hass zu empfinden. Zuviel hatte dieses Monster, dass einmal ein Mensch gewesen war, angerichtet, als dass er noch zu etwas anderem fähig sein konnte.

Dass Voldemort seine Eltern getötet hatte, hatte er akzeptiert.

Was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Immerhin hatte er ein neues Leben und eine Zukunft bekommen, als Hagrid bei den Dursleys erschienen war und ihm offenbarte, dass er ein Zauberer sei, doch auch das hatte Voldemort ihm nun genommen. Harry fragte sich, ob das nicht schon reichte, genug Wut zusammen zu bekommen, um gegen den schwarzen Lord anzutreten.

Die bittere Erkenntnis war, dass es ihm nicht reichte, doch genauso bitter war die zweite Erkenntnis, von der Harry genau wusste, dass sie ihm ausreichte.

Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen mehr als einmal gefragt, warum ausgerechnet er leben sollte und Voldemort es nicht schaffte ihn zu vernichten.

In Hogsmeade hatte er die Antwort auf diese Frage bekommen.

Es war nicht Malfoys Leben, es war auch nicht das, was Voldemort ihm genommen hatte. Es war das Leid und das Grauen, dass er in der Welt der Zauberer verbreitete und das früher oder später auch vor der Welt der Muggel nicht Halt machen würde.

Es war die Hoffnung, die sein Name der Zaubererwelt seit Jahren geschenkt hatte.

Tom Vorlost Riddle war fest entschlossen die ganze Welt dafür zu bestrafen für das, was ihm als Kind angetan worden war und dem, was er, Harry, erlitten hatte gar nicht so unähnlich war, doch genau diese Tatsache, dass es ihm selbst ähnlich ergangen war, machte ihm klar, dass Voldemort dazu kein Recht hatte. Niemand hatte das Recht seine Wut, seine Angst und seine Zweifel an der ganzen Welt auszulassen.

Harry wusste, dass das die Antwort auf die Frage war, warum ausgerechnet er noch am Leben war, denn mit ihm blieb die Hoffnung am Leben.

Jemand musste mit allen Mitteln versuchen Voldemort aufzuhalten und wenn Dumbledore der Meinung war, dass er es zumindest versuchen konnte, würde er es tun. Ganz gleich, wie gering seine Chance war. Harry konnte nicht mit der Tatsache leben, nichts getan zu haben, auch wenn er noch keinen Plan hatte, wie das vonstatten gehen sollte.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick fragte er sich ob die Macht, die Voldemort bei dem Versuch, ihn zu töten, auf ihn übertragen hatte, ausreichen würde, ihn zu besiegen, doch das seltsame Lächeln, dass auf dessen Lippen gelegen hatte, als sie entkommen waren, ließ ihn nicht daran zweifeln, dass der Preis dafür sein Leben sein würde. Er bereute den Entschluss, diese Kräfte nicht mehr einzusetzen, nicht, so verführerisch das auch war.

Resigniert ließ er die Schultern hängen und fragte sich, ob er noch bei Verstand war, denn bei genauerem hinsehen, wurde ihm schnell klar, dass er im Prinzip keine Chance hatte. Immerhin hatten Voldemort und seine Anhänger ein ganzes Zaubererdorf ausgelöscht. Er hoffte, dass es wenigstens ein paar der Leute aus dem Dorf geschafft hatten, zu entkommen.

Harry hatte irgendwie geglaubt, hier jemanden zu finden, der ihm helfen konnte, auch wenn er im Nachhinein ahnte, dass das reines Wunschdenken gewesen war und Malfoy Recht gehabt hatte, als er sagte, dass ihm gegen Voldemort niemand helfen würde. Zauberer, die es nicht einmal wagten Voldemorts Namen auszusprechen, wären ihm vermutlich keine Hilfe gewesen. Es war sogar zu bezweifeln, dass sie ihn und Malfoy wenigstens für ein paar Tage versteckt hätten.

Zynisch fragte er sich einen Moment lang, was passiert wäre, wenn Voldemort ihn vor fünfzehn Jahren getötet hätte. Ein bitteres Lachen kam über seine Lippen, denn es war lächerlich, dass die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt noch immer an demselben seidenen Faden hing – einem Jungen, der der Macht des schwarzen Lords im Grunde nicht wirklich etwas entgegen zu setzen hatte.

Noch einmal wischte sich Harry mit den Händen übers Gesicht und vergaß die tanzenden Staubkörnchen. Es hatte im Moment keinen Sinn sich Gedanken um Vergangenheit und Zukunft zu machen. Wesentlich war, dass Malfoy und er die einzigen waren, die der Zeitfalle in Hogwarts entkommen waren und die sich jetzt Gedanken machen mussten, wie es weiterging.

Unwillig starrte er Malfoy an und fragte sich, wie er ihn am besten anfassen sollte, um ihn so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden. Zögernd ging er zu ihm hinüber, um ihn aus dem Schlaf zu reißen, nur um festzustellen, dass er es eigentlich nicht wirklich wollte.

Nie zuvor hatte Draco Malfoy so einen entspannten, harmlosen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht und er stellte fest, dass ihn das überraschte. Bis gerade eben hatte er sich Draco nicht einmal harmlos und, so verrückt es klang, unschuldig vorstellen können.

Harry schüttelte diesen Gedanken angewidert ab. Es mochte ja sein, dass Malfoy im Schlaf süß und unschuldig aussah, er hatte nie bestritten, dass dieser arrogante Eisklotz gut aussah, doch süß und unschuldig war nun wirklich nicht treffend, wenn er wach war, und das war es leider, was zählte.

Er hob schon die Hand, um ihn heftig an der Schulter zu rütteln, als er die Bildkarte am Boden liegen sah. Mehr im Reflex bückte er sich und hob sie auf, um sie anzusehen, denn sie hatte mit der Rückseite nach oben gelegen.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er dagestanden und fassungslos das mädchenhaft hübsche Gesicht von Draco Malfoys Mutter angestarrt hatte, bevor sein Verstand wieder einsetzte und er sich fragte, wie ein Mensch zwei so unterschiedliche Gesichter haben konnte, denn an den Eindruck, den sie bei ihm zur Quidditch-WM hinterlassen hatte, konnte er sich noch sehr genau erinnern. Hätte sie nicht so verdammt viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem schlafenden Sohn gehabt, wäre er vermutlich eher auf die Idee gekommen, dass Malfoy eine Freundin hatte, doch dieses Bild zeigte eindeutig Dracos Mutter, denn sie hatte die selben grauen Augen, wie er und Harry konnte plötzlich sehr gut verstehen, dass er sie abgöttisch liebte, vermutlich viel mehr, als irgend jemand ahnte, denn immerhin hatte er ihr Bild bei sich.

Er schob das Bild in Dracos Hand. Es wäre Malfoy mit Sicherheit nicht Recht, wenn er wüsste, dass er, Harry, es gesehen hatte.

Wieder starrte er eine kleine Ewigkeit in Malfoys Gesicht. Er hatte wirklich eine ganze Menge Prügel einstecken müssen in den letzten Tagen. Mühsam schob Harry auch das bei Seite. Es würde ihm nicht helfen. Wenn er Malfoy loswerden wollte, durfte er nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er nach dem, was passiert war, nie mehr der Selbe sein würde, ganz gleich wie beherrscht und kalt er nach außen wirkte. Er durfte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass auch Draco Malfoy Gefühle hatte, die man verletzen konnte und er durfte auch nicht darüber erleichtert sein, dass er Dracos Mutter nicht vielleicht irgendwann erklären musste, wie er gestorben war.

Ohne auch noch nur einmal nachzudenken, schüttelte er Malfoy grob an der Schulter.

„Wach auf, ich muss mit dir reden!" Ihm war klar geworden, dass er niemals sein Ziel, Malfoy zu vertreiben, erreichen würde, solange dieser schlief.

Draco murrte leise im Schlaf, doch Harry ließ sich nicht mehr beeindrucken und schüttelte ihn erneut.

Ganz offensichtlich wollte Draco aber nicht aufwachen. Er wandte den Kopf und versuchte sich Harrys Griff zu entziehen.

Harry verlor die Geduld. Er brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken, um dem Sessel einen Zauberspruch zu verpassen, woraufhin dieser zu bocken begann, wie ein störrisches Pferd, Hermines neuester Lieblingsspruch um Ron und ihn aus den Sesseln im Gemeinschaftsraum zu scheuchen, wenn sie etwas wollte.

Malfoy ging zu Boden und Harry durfte seine Reflexe bewundern, denn er landete nicht auf dem Hintern sondern auf den Füßen und – er kochte sofort vor Wut.

„Bist du nicht ganz dicht, Potter?" Harry hob unbeeindruckt die linke Augenbraue.

„Was kann ich dafür, dass du ein Penner bist?" Er hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, doch ein Zischen ließ ihn in Deckung gehen. Der Fluch ging an ihm vorbei und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung entlockte ihm diese Reaktion ein breites Grinsen, denn jetzt wusste er wieder, was Malfoys Wesen ausmachte.

„Wenn du jetzt wach bist, kannst du dich ja auch dünne machen!"

Draco sah Potter an. Es war nur ein Schleuderfluch gewesen, der ihn höchsten auf den Gang geschubst hätte und er hatte nicht erwartet, das er traf, doch grinsen musste Potter deswegen trotzdem nicht unbedingt,

„Ich seh nicht ein, warum!"

Harry war noch immer amüsiert und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. „Weil ich keinen Bock auf deine Gesellschaft habe!"

Jetzt war Draco dran zu grinsen. „Schon das allein ist ein Grund zu bleiben!" Mit einem coolen Lächeln ließ er sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und schlug die Beine übereinander, doch das war ein Fehler, denn Harrys Zauber wirkte noch und diesmal ging er höchst unelegant zu Boden.

Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an, bevor er sich umwandte und den Raum verließ. Er hatte solche Mühe nicht in lautes Lachen auszubrechen, dass er nur noch weg wollte, denn er war sicher dass Malfoy spätestens dann vor Wut geplatzt wäre.

Draco, der Länge lang am Boden liegend, starrte die zerschlissene Decke an. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Potter sich irgendwo schlapp lachte. Das Problem dabei war, dass er sich selbst kaum das Grinsen verkneifen konnte. Offenbar drehten sie beide gerade durch, doch Draco stellte fest, das ihm die Tatsache, noch lachen zu können, irgendwie gut tat, besser als alles Grübeln zuvor. Es grenzte ja auch an Blödheit sich ausgerechnet wieder in Potters verhexten Sessel fallen zu lassen.

Stunden später war ihm nicht mehr zum Lachen. Potter tat alles, um ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben und obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, kooperativ zu sein, ging ihm langsam die Puste aus.

Harry hatte es inzwischen fast geschafft das ganze Haus in Stand zu setzen, weil es ihn davon abhielt Malfoy in sonst was zu verwandeln, nachdem dieser offensichtlich entschlossen war ihm ein Gespräch aufzudrängen. Gerade eben hatte ein einziger von Hermines Reparo-Zaubern genügt um alle Wände im Flur wie neu aussehen zu lassen und Malfoy stockte wieder einmal mitten im Satz, weil es ihn offensichtlich überraschte, zu welch banalen Dingen Zauberei zu gebrauchen war.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit. „Bist du jetzt fertig?"

Malfoy war überrumpelt und sah verdutzt aus. Das schien zum Dauerzustand zu werden. Offensichtlich hatte Voldemort seinem eh schon schwachen Hirn ernsthaften Schaden zugefügt.

Bring mich zum Lachen und ich bring dich um!, dachte Harry, doch er sagte,

„Malfoy, bring es in dein durchlöchertes Hirn…ich will das du verschwindest!...du gehst mir auf den Geist!" Dracos Gesicht zeigte wie immer Überheblichkeit.

„Wenn du eines wissen müsstest, dann dass es mich nicht interessiert, was du willst!"

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit…aber das ist mir gleich…verschwinde einfach!"

„Wozu?... mit einem erstklassigen Hauself wie dir lässt es sich doch leben!" Mit verschränkten Armen und spöttisch hochgezogenen Brauen sah er Harry an. Er war sich im Klaren, dass diesen vernünftige Argumente nicht interessierten.

Harry stellte fest, dass es Malfoy gelang, was er selbst nicht schaffte. Er machte ihn richtig wütend und obwohl er ihm dafür eigentlich dankbar sein müsste, passte es ihm nicht. Sein Zauberstab knallte auf den Tisch. Was er geflüstert hatte, war Draco entgangen, doch der Effekt ließ nicht auf sich warten.

Plötzlich schossen aus allen Ecken Käfer, Spinnen, Fliegen und was nicht noch alles auf ihn zu und hüllten ihn in eine Wolke aus Ungeziefer und Staub, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Woher verdammt noch mal kannte Potter all diese fiesen Tricks?

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er Herr der Lage wurde und das Viehzeug mit einem lauten Klirren aus dem Fenster jagte. Diesmal war es vorbei mit seiner Beherrschung.

„Es reicht, Potter!" Ein Fluch verfehlte Harry nur knapp und knallte ein Bild, dass er gerade in Ordnung gebracht hatte von der Wand, nur um da einen Brandfleck zu hinterlassen. Das war ernst und Harry war sofort klar, dass er es nur Malfoys Wut zu verdanken hatte, nicht getroffen worden zu sein. Er wich der nächsten Attacke aus. Ohne jeden Zweifel hatte er ihn jetzt da, wo er selbst eigentlich sein wollte, am Rand der Selbstbeherrschung.

Der dritte Fluch jagte ihn um die Ecke und er hörte Malfoy kalt lachen.

Harry schob sich die Brille wieder richtig auf die Nase. In diesem Zustand würde Malfoy garantiert nicht kapieren, was er wollte und diese Erkenntnis ernüchterte ihn. Mit Wut war nichts zu erreichen, er musste versuchen Malfoy vernünftig klar zu machen, dass er sich in Sicherheit bringen sollte.

„Beruhige dich wieder, Malfoy…ich werd dir auch keine Viecher mehr an den Hals hexen!"

„Ach…auf einmal so vernünftig…da ging doch bis jetzt kein Weg hin…" Plötzlich stand er vor ihm und das leise Plobb machte ihm klar, dass Malfoy appariert war, doch Harry ließ den Zauberstab unten, obwohl Dracos direkt auf seine Brust gerichtet war.

„Du willst es nicht verstehen, oder?"

„Oh, ich hab schon begriffen, dass ich verschwinden soll…sei versichert, ich lege auch keinen gesteigerten Wert auf deine Gesellschaft, aber das ist es nicht, worum es geht!"

Harrys Blick traf Dracos und zum ersten Mal sah er in diesen kalten, grauen Augen etwas, was neu war. Draco war wütend, doch nicht im geringsten spöttisch.

„Hör zu, Potter!...Ich sage es nur einmal!...Mir ist schon klar, das du mich am liebsten los sein würdest!...Keine Sorge…ich hab auch keinen Bock drauf mit dir zusammen arbeiten zu müssen!...aber…erstens: ich weiß nicht wohin und zweitens: ich bin dir was schuldig, auch wenn du was anderes denkst!"

„Meinst du nicht, dass es reicht, dass Voldemort auf mein Leben aus ist?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass mein Vater mich ziehen lässt?...Er hatte kein Problem damit mich zu töten…er wird nicht zulassen, dass ich lebe!" Harry starrte ihn an und wusste keine Antwort. Die Tatsache, dass sein eigener Vater ihn hatte töten wollen, schockierte ihn noch immer. So etwas hatte er sich zuvor nicht vorstellen können.

„Dann verschwinde einfach!"

Dracos Hände schlugen links und rechts von seinem Kopf gegen die Wand.

„Wenn du mir sagst, wohin, sofort!...Hör auf dir Illusionen zu machen…es gibt keinen Platz mehr, an dem ich sicher bin…und dir geht es genauso!...Das weißt du! Voldemort hat unsere Welten vernichtet…deine genauso, wie meine!"

Mit einem Plobb war er verschwunden.

Harry rutschte an der Wand hinunter in die Knie. Er schlang die Arme um den Kopf und ließ ihn auf die Knie sinken. Malfoy hatte wieder einmal Recht. Das wusste er und trotzdem hoffte er, dass er nicht wieder auftauchen würde, auch wenn er ahnte, dass das nicht so sein würde.

Hoffnungslos verzweifelt wünschte er sich, dass all das nur ein schlechter Traum war.

Draco erschien schon vor der Tür der heulenden Hütte wieder. Offensichtlich hatte Potter die Zauberbanne dauerhaft außer Kraft gesetzt, ganz gleich wie.

Resigniert starrte er in einen strahlend schönen Sonnenuntergang, der die Ruinen von Hogsmeade beschien. Er fragte sich, ob es wirklich einen Weg gab, die Kluft zwischen ihm und Potter zu überwinden. Es mochte ja sein, dass sie sich in den letzten Tagen näher gekommen waren, als ihnen lieb sein konnte, doch deswegen waren sie noch immer Malfoy und Potter, Intimfeinde, die bis vor wenigen Tagen kein gutes Haar aneinander gelassen hatten. Das Problem dabei war sein Gefühl, Potter etwas schuldig zu sein. Wie er es auch drehte und wendetet, Potter hatte ihn vor seinem Vater gerettet und er hatte ihn auch nicht hängen lassen, als Voldemort ihn inmitten der Todesser auf die Knie gezwungen und er nicht mehr an seinem Ende gezweifelt hatte. Draco versuchte sich einzureden, dass es an Dummheit grenzte, was Potter getan hatte, doch es war unmöglich. Potter wäre auf jeden Fall gekommen, er hätte ihn nicht sterben lassen, genauso wenig wie jeden anderen und der Grund dafür war etwas, worüber er sich noch vor kurzem lustig gemacht hatte. Cedric Diggorys Tod sorgte dafür, dass Potter für jedes Leben kämpfen würde, wenn er die Chance bekam – auch für seins.

Draco ließ den Kopf hängen. Er konnte sich nicht darüber hinweg täuschen, dass er dafür Achtung empfand, mehr, als er je zuvor für einen Menschen empfunden hatte und das machte die Ehrenschuld, die er als Pflicht ansah, nur noch größer, denn er wusste, dass er für Potter nicht dasselbe getan hätte. Draco war sich bewusst, dass er die Flucht ergriffen hätte, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten und er fragte sich, ob er diese Schuld jemals begleichen können würde.

Entschlossen, sich erst einmal um das Wesentliche zu kümmern, wischte er die Verzweiflung beiseite und zog das Etui mit der Bildkarte seiner Mutter hervor, um die seltsame Plastikkarte heraus zu nehmen.

Sie hatte gesagt, dass er in der Welt der Muggel alles dafür bekommen würde und er fragte sich, ob das auch für Essen galt, denn seit er wach und außer Gefahr war, spürte er beißenden Hunger. Draco wusste, dass er eigentlich keine andere Wahl hatte, denn hier in Hogsmeade gab es nichts mehr, was ihnen gegen den Hunger helfen konnte. Kurz entschlossen zuckte er die Schultern und beschloss es zu versuchen. Wenn er schon nicht Potters Leben retten konnte, so konnte er doch wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht hungern mussten und so war er gleich darauf mit einem leisen Plobb verschwunden.

Harry saß am Küchentisch und brütete über der Karte des Rumtreibers, als ihn ein Geräusch irritierte.

Inzwischen hatte er die heulende Hütte komplett in Ordnung gebracht und literweise Wasser getrunken, um seinen Hunger zu bekämpfen, doch auch die Karte lenkte ihn nur noch mühsam von der Wirklichkeit ab.

Er hatte Hunger und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er sich etwas zu Essen beschaffen sollte. Mittlerweile war er fast so weit, sich nach Hogwarts zu schleichen und sich Lebensmittel in der Küche des Schlosses zu beschaffen.

Genau in diesem Moment erschien Malfoy mitten in der Küche der heulenden Hütte und warf einen verblüfften Blick in die Runde, als der die ordentlich in Stand gesetzte und saubere Umgebung wahrnahm.

Harry sah ihn an, wie das erste Auto. Er hatte zwar geahnt, dass er zurück kommen würde, doch Malfoys verblüfftes Gesicht, als er begriff, dass die Küche wie neu war und die Tatsache, dass er mit Supermarkttüten bepackt war, überraschten ihn gewaltig. Erst nach ein paar Minuten registrierte er, dass Draco, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte, begann, Lebensmittel aus den Tüten zu packen.

Es brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis er vor Wut kochte, diesmal komplett unabsichtlich, doch die Tatsache, dass es ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy fertig brachte, in einen Muggel-Supermarkt zu marschieren und Lebensmittel einzukaufen, trieb ihn zur Weißglut und so schaffte er es nicht sich zu beherrschen.

„Du verdammte Ratte!" Draco sah ihn mindestens genauso überrascht an.

„Nie zuvor…nie…niemals habe ich eine so falsche Ratte, wie dich gesehen!" Harry versuchte sich zu beherrschen, schaffte es aber nicht und so hob er seinen Zauberstab und Draco ging in Deckung, als er einen Fluch, den er nicht kannte, nach ihm schleuderte. Er brauchte sich nicht zu fragen, was Potter so aufregte und irgendwie musste er zugeben, dass er Recht hatte.

„Reiß dich zusammen. Potter!" Draco verschwand hinter einer Ecke, als ein weiterer Fluch Potters die Tapete versengte.

Ich muss ihm den Zauberstab abnehmen, sonst erledigt er mich! schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und ohne nachzudenken, stellte er sich Harry entgegen und sprach einen Entwaffnungszauber.

Harrys Zauberstab flog durch die Luft und in Dracos Hand. Fassungslos starrte er ihn an, doch nur einen Augenblick lang, denn im nächsten Moment stürzte er auf ihn zu und Draco schleuderte die Zauberstäbe von sich. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis sie ringend auf dem Boden lagen, doch so konnte Potter wenigstens keinen ernsthaften Schaden anrichten.

Erst nach einer Ewigkeit rückten sie völlig außer Atem voneinander ab. Keiner von ihnen hatte einen wirklichen Vorteil errungen.

Draco rieb sich das Kinn und beobachtete Potter aus dem Augenwinkel. Dessen Linke war wirklich nicht zu verachten und er schaffte es nicht, sich ein grinsen zu verkneifen.

Harry sah es und starrte ihn wütend an. Er kochte noch immer, auch wenn es inzwischen eher daran lag, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, Malfoy klein zu kriegen.

„Du findest dich wohl auch noch witzig?"

„Worüber regst du dich eigentlich so auf?...Ich hab doch nur was zu essen besorgt?" Draco schaffte es tatsächlich unschuldig auszusehen und machte Harry damit noch wütender.

„Ach…der Muggelhasser Malfoy marschiert in den nächsten Supermarkt und kauft ein!" Draco stellte fest, dass er Potters Reaktion wirklich albern fand.

„Ich kann dir versichern, das war alles andere als einfach und ich fände es wirklich praktisch, wenn du dich um den Rest kümmern würdest!...Immerhin bist du ja bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen…ich kann damit absolut nichts anfangen!"

Harry sah ihn auf einmal mit völlig anderen Augen.

Er versuchte seine Wut zurück zu holen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Das Bewusstsein, dass Malfoy in der Welt der Muggel völlig hilflos war und er nicht wusste, wohin er sich wenden sollte, machte ihn zum ersten Mal menschlich und das war wirklich neu. Hatte er sich zuerst gegen den Gedanken, dass Draco im Schlaf süß und harmlos wirkte, gesträubt, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass er im Grunde auch nur ein Mensch war.

Harry wechselte die Farbe, wandte verlegen den Kopf und schüttelte ihn hilflos.

Draco sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist jetzt wieder?" Harry schaffte es nicht, das Lachen zurück zu halten, und zum ersten Mal tat ihm das wirklich gut.

„Was gibt es jetzt zu lachen, Potter?"

Harry lachte noch immer, als er mühsam vom Boden aufstand und sich dabei die Rippen hielt, die ihm wirklich weh taten, doch Draco merkte es nicht. Er sah noch immer Potters lachendes Gesicht, denn er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er ihn auslachte.

„Schön zu wissen, dass du auch nur ein Mensch bist, Malfoy!...Wirklich schön zu wissen!" Ohne Draco noch einmal anzusehen ging er langsam in die Küche, die sie während ihrer Prügelei verlassen hatten, um festzustellen, was er herangeschafft hatte.

Plötzlich und ohne es wirklich zu wollen, hatte Harry beschlossen, sich mit der Tatsache, dass er Malfoy nicht loswerden würde, zu arrangieren. Draco sah ihm nach und fragte sich, ob er das nun als Lob oder als Beleidigung werten sollte.

Ein paar Tage später war ihnen jedoch beiden klar, dass es so einfach nicht werden würde. Harry hatte sich zwar damit abgefunden, dass er Draco nicht los werden würde, immerhin wusste er so wenigstens, dass er nicht in Schwierigkeiten steckte, doch Draco fiel es wesentlich schwerer, sich damit abzufinden, was geschehen war.

Je mehr Ruhe er hatte, umso mehr Zeit zum nachdenken blieb ihm und je mehr er nachdachte, desto mehr geriet seine Leben aus den Fugen. Und Voldemort kam scheinbar nicht auf die Idee, dass sie noch ganz in der Nähe waren.

Harry hatte an diesem ersten Tag etwas brauchbares zum Abendessen aus dem, was Draco angeschleppt hatte, zu Stande gebracht und sie beide hatten das Essen regelrecht hinunter geschlungen, bevor sie sich jeder ein Zimmer ausgesucht hatten und erneut in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen waren, doch schon am nächsten Morgen war die Wirklichkeit über sie herein gebrochen. Ein Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers genügte, um Harry klar zu machen, dass Voldemort noch immer in Hogwarts war und das war nicht zuträglich für seine Laune und auch das Frühstück konnte daran nichts ändern. Dracos Bemerkung, was er sich eigentlich erhoffe, trug nicht gerade zu seiner Stimmung bei und so hatte es ihn nicht weiter gestört, als Malfoy sich bald wieder verzogen hatte und er weiter über der Karte brüten konnte. Doch sehr bald war ihm klar geworden, dass es Draco nicht gut tat, allein zu sein und nachdenken zu können.

Schon am nächsten Tag war der Spiegel zum ersten Mal zersprungen.

Zunächst hatte ihn das Geräusch nicht weiter irritiert. Etwas zersprang und fiel klirrend zu Boden, um sich gleich darauf wieder zusammen zu setzen, doch als er es zum dritten Mal hörte, begann er sich Gedanken zu machen.

Draco kam an diesem Tag nicht in die Küche, um wie inzwischen üblich stumm etwas hinunter zu schlingen, ganz gleich, was es war, und er erschien auch am nächsten Morgen nicht.

Spätestens da starrte Harry auf den leeren Stuhl und begann zu ahnen, dass er es nicht schaffte, seine zerbrochenen Illusionen zu kitten. Nur wenig später klirrte wieder das Glas des Spiegels und er versuchte es zu ignorieren, doch er konnte es nicht, denn langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er der Grund dafür war, dass Draco noch am Leben war und sich jetzt mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen musste, um zu begreifen, wohin er wollte.

Draco starrte sein Spiegelbild an und sah nur das Gesicht seines Vaters.

Es war unerträglich, doch er schaffte es nicht, es abzustellen. Jedes Mal, wenn er in den Spiegel sah, grinste ihn das selbstgefällige Gesicht seines Vater an, der ihn hatte töten wollen und jedes Mal musste er sich fragen, ob er so war, wie Lucius Malfoy – sein Vater, dem er nachgeeifert hatte, seit er denken konnte und der ihn niemals wirklich akzeptiert hatte.

Er wusste, dass er dieses Spiegelbild noch tausend Mal zerschlagen konnte und nichts ändern würde, doch die Frage, ob er so war, wie sein Vater, ließ ihn nicht mehr los und schaltete alle anderen Gedanken ab.

Das Bild seiner Mutter lag schon lange zwischen den immer neuen Scherben des Spiegels und konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen und es tat nicht einmal weh.

Draco hatte allen Halt verloren. Seit er angefangen hatte über die Lage, in der sie sich befanden, nachzudenken, hatte er mit seiner verlorenen Identität zu kämpfen und wusste nicht mehr, was richtig oder falsch war.

Harry zerrte sich das Kissen über den Kopf und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Draco den Spiegel erneut zerschlagen hatte, nur um ihn gleich darauf wieder zusammen zusetzen, doch inzwischen wiederholte sich das Geräusch in seinem Kopf, ohne das er es noch wirklich hören musste. Draco tat seit drei Tagen nicht anderes mehr. Er zerstörte sich mit Selbstzweifeln. Das hatte er inzwischen begriffen.

Hatte er am ersten Tag noch Hunger verspürt, war das schon am übernächsten Tag vorbei gewesen und seit dem hatte er nichts mehr gegessen und so sehr Harry auch versuchte sich einzureden, dass ihn das nicht interessierte, so sehr wurde ihm klar, dass das gelogen war, denn jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte es sich einzureden, sah er Narcissa Malfoys Gesicht vor sich und wusste, dass er sich etwas vormachte.

Als er Stunden später wieder das Geräusch des zerbrechenden Spiegels hörte warf er sein Kissen gegen die Wand und stand auf.

Ganz gleich, was geschah. So konnte es nicht weitergehen.

Dracos Blick blieb wieder einmal an seinem Spiegelbild hängen, dass sich in einer Scherbe reflektierte, die als einzige noch im Rahmen des zerbrochenen Wandspiegels hing und wieder starrte ihn das Gesicht seines Vaters an. Er wusste, dass es eine Illusion war, doch die Frage blieb die selbe:

War er wie sein Vater?

Es war sein eigenes Gesicht. Er hatte das Gesicht seines Vaters. Ein Fluch schleuderte auch die letzte Scherbe aus dem Rahmen, doch wenige Sekunden später, ließ ein neuer Fluch den Rahmen erstrahlen, nur um einen intakten Spiegel zurückzulassen.

Harry stand in der Tür und beobachtete Malfoy, der nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass er gekommen war. Er fragte sich, was er in diesem Spiegel sah, denn er starrte unverwandt hinein. Irgendwann hob er seinen Zauberstab wieder und der Spiegel zersprang in einem Regen aus Scherben und Splittern, so dass Harry erschrocken einen Schritt zurück trat. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er Malfoy schon beobachtet hatte, doch er wusste, dass er ihn so nicht weitermachen lassen konnte.

„Hör auf!" Draco wandte ihm den Kopf zu. Er hatte gerade wieder den Zauberstab gehoben, um den Spiegel erneut zu reparieren und nun sah er Potter verärgert an.

„Verschwinde!"

„Sicher, aber nur, wenn du damit aufhörst!"

„Womit? …Damit?" Wieder einmal setzte sich der Spiegel zusammen. „Was siehst du Potter?" Dracos Stimme klang flach und ausdruckslos. Harry wandte den Blick von seinem Gesicht zum Spiegel, obwohl er genau wusste, was er da sehen würde.

„Draco Malfoy, kurz vorm durchdrehen!" Harry hoffte auf eine der üblichen spöttischen Reaktionen, doch sie kam nicht. Draco hatte wieder den Spiegel fixiert und wollte gerade den Zauberstab heben, als Harry sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

„Hör auf, Malfoy!" Malfoy starrte ihn kalt an.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter!" Der Fluch ging an Harry vorbei und er hörte den Spiegel zersplittern. Abrupt wandte Harry sich um, scheuchte die Spiegelscherben mit einem Fluch aus dem Fenster, nur um es gleich darauf magisch zu verschließen und sich wieder Malfoy zu zuwenden.

„Hältst du es für sinnvoll, deine Zauberkraft mit solchen Unsinn zu verschwenden? Ich weiß nicht, was du siehst, Malfoy…Keine Ahnung, wovor du so viel Abscheu hast und gleichzeitig nicht ohne sein kannst, aber ich weiß, dass dein Vater sein Ziel erreicht, wenn du so weitermachst!...Ich dachte, dass du genau das verhindern willst!...Aber das ist ja deine Sache!...Nicht wahr?...Egal, wie du kaputt gehst, Hauptsache du gehst kaputt!...Immer der gehorsame Sohn, oder?" Ohne ein weiteres Wort, wandte er sich um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er plötzlich so wütend auf Malfoy war, doch er konnte es nicht ertragen jemanden, der ihm immer gnadenlos Paroli geboten und alles getan hatte, um ihm eins auszuwischen, so zu sehen. Er konnte nicht ertragen, dass Malfoy, der irgendwie immer ein würdiger Gegner gewesen war, sich so hängen ließ.

Ohne nachzudenken rannte er einfach aus dem Haus. Es war ihm gleich, ob Voldemort ihn finden würde. Er musste hier raus. Nie hatte er sich vorstellen können, dass es nicht reichen könnte, wenn man jemandem einfach nur das Leben rettete und gerade war ihm klar geworden, dass das nur etwas brachte, wenn der Gerettete auch am Leben bleiben wollte.

Draco starrte die Zimmertür an, die Potter zugeworfen hatte, nur um gleich darauf zu hören, dass er aus dem Haus rannte. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem nun leeren Spiegelrahmen und er fragte sich, ob Potter Recht hatte und er wirklich dabei war durchzudrehen.

Langsam ging er hinüber, um die Bildkarte vom Boden aufzuheben. Er fragte sich, ob Potter sie bewusst liegen lassen hatte, denn eigentlich hätte sie mit den Scherben verschwinden müssen. Plötzlich müde und hungrig starrte er in das Gesicht seiner Mutter und diesmal rang ihm ihr Zwinkern ein schwaches Lächeln ab, als er plötzlich sein Spiegelbild im Fensterglas sah.

Fassungslos starrte er es an. Nichts war mehr von den harten Zügen seines Vaters zu entdecken. Was er jetzt sah, war das warme Lächeln seiner Mutter, müde aber warm und weich. Wieder sah er das Bild an.

„Ich glaube Potter hat Recht, Mum! Ich bin am durchdrehen! ...Entschuldige!" Entschlossen steckte er das Bild weg und fragte sich, ob es Sinn machte Potter zu folgen, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass dieser nicht besonders erfreut reagieren würde. Er würde sich schon allein wieder fangen. Potter war aus härterem Holz, als er es sich hätte vorstellen können und er fragte sich, wie er das schaffte. Fest stand, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich gegenseitig das Leben schwer zu machen. Das Schicksal hatte sie zusammen geworfen und jetzt mussten sie damit zurecht kommen.

Draco beschloss dieser ungewissen Zukunft wenigstens eine Chance zu geben und sich nicht von Selbstzweifeln klein kriegen zu lassen. Er war der Sohn seines Vaters, doch das musste nicht heißen, dass er so war, wie sein Vater und eins wusste er ganz genau – niemals wollte er so sein. Etwas sagte ihm, dass dieses Wissen allein schon genügte, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

Plötzlich fragte er sich, wie er auch nur einen Moment lang hatte glauben können, dass er so war wie Lucius Malfoy. Schließlich hatte er beschlossen, ihn zu hassen und sich für das, was er ihm angetan hatte zu revanchieren. Unwillkürlich suchte er nach der Wut und dem Hass die er im Tunnel empfunden hatte und es fiel ihm beängstigend leicht sie zu finden. Ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Er war nicht wie sein Vater.

Er würde nie so sein.

Er würde seinem Vater beweisen, dass man nicht Todesser sein musste, um Macht zu haben, so wie Potter es ihm bewiesen hatte.

Entschlossen verließ er das Zimmer und lief aus dem Haus. Potter sollte nicht denken, dass er einfach so verschwinden konnte. Er brauchte ihn noch. Potter war der Grund, der Voldemort und seinen Vater immer wieder in seine Nähe bringen würde. Er war das Tor für seine Rache an seinem Vater.

R&R please! Wie immer. :)


	8. Kompromisse

Okay! Hier das nächste Kapitel! Schön, dass ich Dir ne Freude machen konnte Samy und thanks für's Kommi!

Schreibt mir Kommentare, bitte!

LG KimRay

Kapitel 8

Kompromisse

„Wer ist drin?" Terence Goyle sah nervös aus, als er Marcus Allen, einem der vielen Neuen in den Reihen des schwarzen Lords, diese Frage stellte.

„Brendon McNair!" Goyle starrte wieder ins Leere. Der Sohn des Henkers McNair hatte vor kurzen eine sehr erfolgreiche Aktion in Frankreich durchgeführt und es hieß schon seit einer Weile, dass er bald in die erste Garde von Voldemorts Führungsleuten aufsteigen würde. Goyle wusste, dass ihm das nie mehr gelingen würde. Er war in Ungnade gefallen, als sein Sohn nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war und er bezweifelte nicht, dass das auch der Grund dafür war, dass ausgerechnet er die undankbare Aufgabe hatte, Potter und Malfoys abtrünnigen Sohn zu suchen. Der einzige Trost dabei war, das Lucius genauso arm dran war, denn auch er hetzte quer durch England, um die beiden zu finden und musste dazu noch seine Frau auftreiben, die ebenfalls unauffindbar war.

Ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Das hatte er mittlerweile begriffen. Seit der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Voldemort und Potter vor acht Wochen schwirrten im ganzen Land Gerüchte umher und wenn es danach ging mussten die beiden schon erstklassige Zauberer sein, denn er hatte mindestens zwanzig Aussagen, bei denen sie zur selben Zeit an drei verschiedenen Orten gesehen worden waren. Goyle wusste, dass er diese Aussagen mit einem Verita-Serum hätte widerlegen können, doch er wusste genauso gut, dass das nichts bringen würde, denn in Wirklichkeit hatte niemand mehr die beiden gesehen, seit sie sich mitten in Hogwarts in Luft aufgelöst hatten. Da war er sich sicher. Er fragte sich noch immer, wo sie abgeblieben sein könnten, doch eine Antwort darauf konnte ihm keiner geben.

Die Tür der Großen Halle von Hogwarts öffnete sich und ein überaus zufriedener Brendon McNair kam heraus. Offenbar hatte er sein Ziel endlich erreicht. Allen wurde hinein befohlen und Goyle blieb allein zurück. Er war für heute der letzte.

Voldemort hatte im Moment sein Lager in Hogwarts aufgeschlagen, denn er hoffte noch immer, dass Potter und Malfoy hier wieder auftauchen würden, doch diese Hoffnung zerschlug sich langsam.

Nur ein paar Minuten später kam Allen wieder zurück und Terence Goyle war an der Reihe. Ihm wurde kalt und er bekam feuchte Hände, als er eintrat und langsam durch die Reihen der erstarrten Hogwartsschüler ging, die Voldemort als Beute betrachtete und immer wieder mit Flüchen bombardierte, die nichts nützten. Automatisch blieb sein Blick an seinem Sohn hängen, der am Tisch der Slytherins mit einem Klassenkameraden über etwas lachte und irgendwie glücklich aussah. Hätte er gewusst, dass seine Mutter für ihre Dummheit mit dem Leben bezahlt hatte, würde ihm wahrscheinlich das Lachen vergehen. An dem Tag, an dem er selbst seine Frau hatte hinrichten müssen, hatte Terence Goyle all seine Illusionen verloren und war mit Leib und Seele ein Diener Voldemorts geworden.

Er spürte den Blick des schwarzen Lords auf sich ruhen, als er vorm hohen Tisch auf die Knie ging und den Kopf tief beugte.

„Du bringst schlechte Nachrichten!" Goyles Hände begannen zu zittern. Er ahnte was kam.

„Verzeiht, Mylord! Verzeiht, sie sind nicht zu finden. Die Leute lügen das Blaue vom Himmel herunter, doch niemand hat sie wirklich gesehen!" Ein Avada Kedavra zischte durch die Halle und ging durch mehrere Schüler hindurch, bevor er an der Wand einen Brandfleck zurückließ. Voldemort zischte wütend:

„Sie sind hier!...Ich weiß es ganz genau!...Sie sind hier noch irgendwo!...Wo verdammt?...Ich will diesen mickrigen Bengel rösten und Malfoy, die kleine Heulsuse gleich mit!" Goyle dachte daran, was im Gryffindorturm passiert war und fragte sich, ob Voldemort wirklich dazu in der Lage war, Potter einfach so zu erledigen. Er hatte es schon zu oft erfolglos versucht, als dass es diesmal einfach so klappte würde, doch er hütete sich, so etwas auch nur anzudeuten.

„Durchstöbert das Schloss! Durchsucht dabei alle Winkel! Jeden verdammten Geheimgang… sie sind hier irgendwo…ich weiß es!"

„Sehr wohl, Mylord!" Goyle erhob sich und wollte sich so schnell es ging davonmachen, in der Hoffnung diesmal einer Strafe zu entgegen, doch er hatte sich getäuscht.

„Du bist noch nicht entlassen, Goyle!" Erstarrt blieb er zwischen den Tischen stehen. „Du weißt, was mit ungehorsamen Dienern geschieht!" Resigniert ließ Goyle den Kopf sinken und erwartete demütig seine Strafe. Es gab kein Entkommen. Für ihn würde es nie mehr ein Entkommen geben.

Erst Stunden später verließ er mit letzter Kraft die Große Halle. Stunde um Stunde hatte Voldemort ihn mit dem Cruciatus und einigen anderen hässlichen Flüchen gequält und sich dabei richtig amüsiert. Dabei hatte er an diesem Tag wirklich mehr gute Nachrichten, als schlechte erhalten. Goyle wollte gar nicht wissen, was er mit ihm angestellt hätte, falls er einen schlechten Tag gehabt hätte.

Voldemort selbst saß auf Dumbledores Stuhl und starrte ins Leere, nachdem Goyle sich wie ein geprügelter Hund hinaus geschlichen hatte. Er wusste, dass weder Goyle noch Malfoy Potter finden würden. Seit heute wusste er es, er hätte nicht sagen können, warum, doch sein Instinkt, auf den er sich schon immer verlassen konnte, sagte ihm, dass sie noch hier irgendwo waren, doch sie waren einfach nicht zu finden. Irgendetwas hatte Potter angestellt, dass sie unauffindbar machte. Etwas war mit Malfoy geschehen, schon während er in seinen Händen gewesen war und es hatte nichts mit den Kräften zu tun, die Potter später genutzt hatte. Es ähnelte dem Zauber, den Dumbledore verwendet hatte, um seinen Zeitbann für ihn unbrauchbar zu machen.

Voldemort sprang ungeduldig auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen. Die Frage war, ob er sie auf diese Art überhaupt erwischen konnte, denn falls nicht verschwendete er hier seine Zeit. Er hatte zwar auch hier alle Fäden in der Hand und die Dinge liefen gut für ihn, doch im Grunde hasste er Hogwarts und jetzt, wo es nur noch ein toter Steinkasten war, nutze es gar nichts mehr.

Potter würde schon von allein kommen, das ahnte er. Dieser verflixte Bengel würde es nicht lassen können, sich gegen ihn zu stellen, genau wie sein Vater und seine Mutter. Dann würde er zwar den Zeitpunkt bestimmen, doch das war Voldemort im Grunde gleich. Er wusste, dass Potter ihm auch dann nichts anhaben können würde, wenn er Avada Kedavra nutzte. Das war das Geheimnis, das keiner kannte. Niemand würde ihn noch stürzen können, jetzt, wo er der mächtigste Magier der Gegenwart war. Der eine, der es gekonnt hätte, hatte sich selbst außer Gefecht gesetzt und das fand Voldemort wirklich amüsant. Mit einem hässlichen Grinsen brüllte er nach Nathan Lestrange, seinem persönlichen Adjutanten, der sofort eifrig und dienstbeflissen erschien.

„Wir kehren nach London zurück, ich habe besseres zu tun, als hier die Zeit zu vertrödeln, nur die Kommandos von Goyle und Malfoy bleiben noch eine Woche hier!...Vielleicht lockt das ja die Ratten aus ihren Löchern, sie sollen ihr Lager in Hogsmeade aufschlagen!...Leite alles in die Wege…und beeil dich…ach ja…ich will deinen Vater in London sehen…teile ihm das mit!"

Lestrange senior war durch den langen Aufenthalt in Askaban körperlich angeschlagen, doch sein kalt berechnendes Hirn funktionierte noch und genau das braucht Voldemort jetzt. In England gab es nur noch wenige Widerstandsgruppen, die nicht mehr von Bedeutung waren. Nun galt es, sich den Rest der Welt Untertan zu machen. Sicher würde das nicht so einfach werden, doch er hatte schon einen Plan und gerade hatte er beschlossen, genau diesen jetzt umzusetzen. Noch einmal warf er einen Blick in die Runde, bevor er die Große Halle verließ. Hogwarts würde für alle Zeit erstarrt bleiben. Er hatte zwar sein Massaker nicht bekommen, doch Dumbledores Anhänger waren trotzdem für immer ausgeschaltet, nicht ganz das, was er geplant hatte, doch der Effekt war derselbe und Potter würde kommen. Da war er sich sicher.

Harry starrte auf die Stelle, an der gerade eben noch Malfoy gestanden hatte und wäre am liebsten explodiert, doch das nütze ihm nichts, denn Malfoy war weg und er konnte seine Wut nicht an ihm auslassen.

Vor Wochen, als er ihn in den Trümmern von Hogmeade gefunden und kurz und bündig erklärt hatte, dass er sich gefangen hatte und jetzt mit ihm zusammenarbeiten würde, war ihm nicht klar gewesen, was das bedeutete. Da er vehement bestritt, apparieren zu können und etwas von verbotenen Zaubern zu wissen, hatte Malfoy beschlossen ihm beizubringen, was er konnte. Harry war mehr geschockt gewesen, als alles andere und hatte sich eine ganze Weile erfolgreich gegen dieses Ansinnen gewehrt. Malfoy hatte es mit einem kühlen Grinsen, das sagte _Das überlegst du dir noch _quittiert und leider wieder einmal Recht behalten. Irgendwann, als ihm klar geworden war, dass Voldemort nicht die Absicht hatte Hogwarts so schnell zu verlassen und er in Hogsmeade festgenagelt war, während Malfoy meistens nur zum Schlafen auftauchte, hatte er versucht zumindest Voldemorts Kenntnisse zu nutzen. Der Effekt war gewesen, dass Malfoy ihn bei seiner Rückkehr bewusstlos am Boden gefunden hatte.

Als er am übernächsten Tag wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte Harry begriffen, dass es im Moment nur einen Weg gab an die nötigen Kenntnisse zu kommen und der hieß Malfoy. Es war diesem eine Genugtuung gewesen, als er nachgab, dass hatte Harry gemerkt, doch er hatte es bei weitem nicht so ausgenutzt, wie er es früher getan hätte und seit dem brachte Malfoy ihm bei, was er wusste und Harry hatte begreifen müssen, dass Malfoy eine ganze Menge mehr drauf hatte, als er selbst. Inzwischen ahnte er, dass er sich vielleicht sogar mit Hermine messen konnte, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er im Moment vor Wut kochte.

Mit klammen Fingern holte er ein Glas aus seiner Manteltasche und entzündete eins von Hermines magischen Feuern darin, um sich die Hände zu wärmen. Inzwischen trug er immer eins bei sich, denn es war nicht das erste Mal, das er mitten in der Nacht in der eisigen Winterkälte, irgendwo im Nirgendwo stand und Malfoy erwartete, dass er an einen bestimmten Punkt apparierte. Diesmal sollte er vor dem tropfenden Kessel erscheinen, nachdem Malfoy ihn hierher gebracht hatte, doch Harry dachte gar nicht daran immer brav das zu tun, was Malfoy erwartete. Dieser konnte ruhig auch mal eine Weile in der Kälte frieren.

Harry schloss die Augen und genoss die Stille. Er vermutete, dass er irgendwo in den hügeligen Weiten Schottlands war. Der Schnee war von den Kuppen geweht und der Himmel sternenklar. Harry zog die kalte klare Luft tief in seine Lungen und öffnete die Augen, um in den Weiten des Nachthimmels zu versinken. Die Stille war beruhigend und sein Ärger klang ab, denn er hatte mittlerweile eingesehen, das Malfoy ihm nur helfen wollte, woher auch immer diese Einsicht kam. Es war nicht halb so unerträglich mit ihm zusammen zu sein, wie er erwartet hatte, auch wenn die eisige Arroganz seit dieser Sache ganz zu Anfang , als er Mühe gehabt hatte, mit seinen Selbstzweifeln zurecht zu kommen und nur seinen Vater in sich gesehen hatte, nie wieder aus Malfoys Gesicht gewichen war. Er hatte sich wieder völlig unter Kontrolle und trainierte seine eigenen Fähigkeiten gnadenlos. Harry vermied es mit ihm zusammen zu sein, wenn sie nicht gerade zusammen übten. Er hatte immer wieder das Gefühl, dass Malfoy lieber allein war. Er selbst erwischte sich oft dabei, dass er sich wünschte, Ron oder Hermine bei sich zu haben und ließ deprimiert den Kopf hängen. Er fühlte sich kläglich einsam und an das letzte Weihnachten, das gerade mal zwei Wochen her war wollte er gar nicht mehr denken, denn es war fast noch schlimmer gewesen, als bei den Dursleys. Harry wischte die Erinnerung beiseite.

Deprimierende Gedanken waren das übliche Resultat, wenn er die Stille suchte und langsam bekam er das Gefühl, dass er genau danach immer wieder strebte, denn es half ihm dabei, an seinem Ziel, Hogwarts in die Zeit zurück zu holen, festzuhalten.

Draco starrte Potter an und fragte sich, ob ihm überhaupt bewusst war, das er seit über einer Stunde auf dieser Kuppe stand und seinen Gedanken nachhing. Ihm selbst war es zu dumm geworden, vor den Überresten der Drei Besen zu warten und so war er zurückgekommen. Inzwischen wusste er, dass Potter ihn schon aus Prinzip immer wieder warten ließ. Er konnte apparieren, auch wenn er zu Beginn überraschender Weise Probleme damit gehabt hatte. Draco fragte sich noch immer, was im Gryffindorturm mit ihm passiert war. Es hatte den Anschein, dass Potter eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit besaß und das genau wusste. Die Frage war, wie gefährlich diese andere Seite für ihn selbst war, denn der Umstand, dass er Potter vor einigen Wochen bewusstlos am Boden gefunden hatte und er zwei Tage gebraucht hatte, um wieder zu sich zu kommen, hatte ihm klar gemacht, warum er bestritt diese Fähigkeiten schon zu beherrschen. Er konnte sie offenbar nicht nutzen, ohne sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Doch der Rest an magischen Fähigkeiten, den er besaß, reichte vollkommen, auch wenn er es selbst offenbar immer wieder bezweifelte. Es hatte Draco überrascht, mit welchem Tempo er Zauber erlernte, für die er selbst Monate gebraucht hatte. Etwas trieb Potter gnadenlos an und jedes Mal, wenn er eine Zeitlang irgendwo verschwunden blieb, kam er danach noch ehrgeiziger zurück. Draco hätte zu gern gewusst, was Potter vorhatte, doch es war unmöglich, es aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Er konnte ja schon froh sein, dass er ihm gesagt hatte, was mit Hogwarts passiert war. Die Vorstellung, dass ein Magier in der Lage war ein ganzes Schloss, mit allem was darin war, aus dem Zeitstrom zu reißen hatte ihn gewaltig schockiert, doch die Tatsache, dass er nicht in der Lage war diesen Zauber rückgängig zu machen, schockierte ihn noch mehr, denn wenn es Voldemort nicht konnte, wer sollte es dann tun. Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass nur noch wenige Zauberer übrig waren, die den Mut und die Macht hatten, sich dem schwarzen Lord entgegen zu stellen, nachdem Hogwarts gefallen war.

Sie waren von der Zaubererwelt völlig abgeschnitten, denn obwohl sie inzwischen beide überall hin apparieren konnten, wagten sie es nicht, an einen Ort zu gehen, an dem sich nur Zauberer aufhielten. Das Risiko, dass sie so in Voldemorts Hände gerieten war zu groß. Dracos regelmäßige Ausflüge galten allein der Muggelwelt. Dort besorgte er Lebensmittel und reagierte gelegentlich seine schlechte Laune ab. Er hatte Potter mal gefragt, warum er nicht einfach zu seiner Muggelfamilie zurückging und zu seiner Überraschung eine Antwort bekommen.

_Weil ich hier zu Hause bin! _hatte Potter geantwortet. Das hatte Draco zwar nicht viel geholfen, doch es hatte ihm wenigstens begreiflich gemacht, warum er Hogsmeade nie verließ.

Draco sah, wie Potter Grangers magisches Feuer löschte und beeilte sich zu Den Drei Besen zurück zu kehren, denn offensichtlich war Potter so weit, seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen, doch dort erstarrte er an der Stelle, an der er ankam.

Hogsmeade wimmelte von Voldemorts Leuten und als Potter nur einen Augenblick später direkt neben ihm erschien, war er genauso schockiert wie Draco.

Beide konnten sie regungslos beobachten, wie ein Trupp von Todessern einige der Häuser wieder in Stand setzten, um sich darin einzurichten. Draco fuhr regelrecht zusammen, als er seinen Vater mit Terence Goyle vor dem größten der reparierten Gebäude apparieren sah und spürte, wie Potter seinen Mantel fasste und ihn fast unmerklich in den Tarnzauber zog, den er im Verbotenen Wald verwendet hatte.

„Was glaubst du haben sie vor?"

„Stell mir nicht schon wieder Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten kann!" Dracos Tonfall war ungewohnt aggressiv. Bisher war es nur Theorie gewesen, dass sein Vater und Voldemorts Leute hinter ihnen her waren, ihn jetzt jedoch zu sehen, machte es real. Er konnte jedoch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn Potter war mit einem Schritt dicht hinter ihm, schob ihm die Arme um die Taille und apparierte. Überrascht fand er sich in völliger Dunkelheit wieder.

„Was soll das?" Potter antwortete ihm nicht, doch ein Lumos erleuchtete die Dunkelheit und Draco sah, wie er den Pergamentfetzen aus dem Umhang zog, über dem er so oft brütete und undeutlich ein paar Worte murmelte, bevor er das Papier mit dem Zauberstab antippte. Bis jetzt war es ihm nicht gelungen, herauszubekommen, wie dieses Pergament funktionierte, doch er wusste inzwischen, dass es sehr nützlich war. Es zeigte Potter, was in Hogwarts geschah. Unwillig trat er neben ihn und war genauso überrascht, wie Harry, als er sah, dass Hogwarts leer war.

„Sie sind weg!", stellte er fest.

„Aber warum schickt er Leute nach Hogsmeade, wenn er Hogwarts verlässt?"

„Potter, bist du wirklich so blöd?...Das ist eine Falle! ...Vermutlich glaubt er, dass wir wie die Ratten aus den Löchern gekrochen kommen, wenn wir glauben, dass er weg ist!" Harry ignorierte Malfoys Beleidigung, denn genau das hatte er selbst schon gedacht.

„Aber die Todesser in Hogsmeade würden das nicht mitkriegen!"

„Vermutlich ein Bann, der jeden meldet, der ihn durchbricht!"

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie das funktioniert?"

„Ich bin fünftes Jahr Hogwarts, Potter, mit so was hab ich mich nie beschäftigt!...Du gehörst doch zu denen, die sich immer verstecken!" Harry brachte mehrere Schritte Abstand zwischen sich und Malfoy. Wenn er so anfing, ging er ihm am liebsten aus dem Weg. Draco grinste kalt. Seit Wochen hatte er bemerkt, dass Potter nicht mehr zurück giftete und auf Distanz ging. Seitdem legte er es darauf an. Die Vorstellung, dass Potter es irgendwann schaffen könnte, genauso beherrscht zu sein, wie er selbst gefiel ihm nicht besonders.

Harry überlegte inzwischen, ob er das Risiko eingehen sollte jetzt schon nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Wenn Voldemort einen Bann gesprochen hatte, musste er es wissen, ganz gleich ob jetzt oder später und so legte er den Tarnzauber entschlossen wieder über sich und verschwand vor Dracos Augen.

Fassungslos stand Draco mitten im Gang und fragte sich, ob Potter jetzt den Verstand verloren hatte, doch er folgte seinem Beispiel und hastete ihm nach. Als der Gang steil nach oben anzusteigen begann, rannte er in ihn hinein.

„Was stehst du hier sinnlos rum?" Er fasste Potters Mantel, um nicht mit der Luft zu reden.

„Ist jemand erschienen?" Harry starrte noch immer auf die Karte.

„Nein! Kann es sein, dass so ein Bann nur oben wirkt?"

„Potter!" Malfoy klang genervt und zeigte damit, dass er keine Ahnung hatte.

„Ich will es wissen!" Im nächsten Augenblick war er wieder verschwunden, denn als er sich umgewandt hatte und weiter gegangen war, hatte er den Stoff aus Malfoys Hand gezogen. Draco folgte ihm fluchend.

Der Gang endete offenbar direkt unter der Peitschenden Weide, die genau wie alles andere im Zeitzauber erstarrt war. Sie hatten Mühe, den Ausgang des Geheimganges zu öffnen, doch auch als er offen war und sie hinaus auf Gelände traten rührte sich auf der Karte nichts.

Harry bekam immer mehr das Gefühl in eine Falle zu tappen. Draco studierte inzwischen die Karte, als ihm auffiel, dass auch er und Potter nicht darauf erschienen.

„Wieso sind wir nicht auf der Karte?" Harrys Blick wanderte über das verschneite Gelände und das düstere Schloss. Nichts war zu sehen.

„Ich hab uns gelöscht!"

„Du hast was?"

„Ich habe uns von der Karte gelöscht! Reducio Veritae Persona!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Reducio Veritae Persona!"

„Und das hat einfach so funktioniert?"

„Siehst du dich auf der Karte?" Nun war Potter genervt und Draco merkte es.

„Was, wenn Voldemort das selbe getan hat?"

„Dazu müsste er wissen, dass ich diese Karte habe!" Das war einleuchtend, doch Draco fragte sich, ob Potter seinen Zauber nicht ein wenig unterschätzte und er in Wirklichkeit ihre gesamte magische Aura gelöscht hatte. Das wäre eine plausible Erklärung dafür, dass man sie nicht fand und auch keiner bemerkt hatte, wie sie in Hogsmeade appariert waren, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es da keinen Warnzauber gegeben hatte.

„Lass uns gehen!" Er ging mit schnellen Schritten aufs Schloss zu.

„Warum auf einmal?" Harry hastete ihm nach.

„Weil du uns wahrscheinlich komplett gelöscht hast!"

„Wie das denn?"

„Potter, hast du dich denn nie gefragt, warum sie uns nicht gefunden haben?...Es gibt Tricks, mit denen man jeden ausfindig machen kann, ganz gleich wo!"

„Voldemort hat mich nie gefunden!...Das ist quatsch!" Draco blieb stehen und sah ihn an.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass man dich auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen hat?" Er wusste ganz genau, dass es nicht so war, denn sein Vater hatte sich oft genug darüber aufgeregt. Harry sah ihn ungläubig an und Draco wurde ärgerlich.

„Du bist naiv, Potter!" Er wandte sich ab und ging weiter. So naiv, dass es manchmal nicht zu glauben ist, dass du noch lebst!

Harry folgte ihm und begann zu ahnen, dass es stimmte. Hagrid hatte gesagt, dass Dumbledore immer über alles Bescheid wusste. Wieso sollte das ausgerechnet bei ihm nicht so sein?

Draco stoppte vorm Eingangsportal zum Schloss und überlegte, ob es ein Risiko war es zu öffnen, doch Harry neben ihm apparierte, als er ihn erreichte und er folgte seinem Bespiel.

Minutenlang standen sie in der stockdunklen Eingangshalle und beobachteten die Karte.

Nichts geschah.

Draco konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Er betrachtete Potters ausdrucksloses Gesicht von der Seite und fragte sich, ob dieser eine Ahnung hatte, was zu solch einem Zauber dazu gehörte.

Harry spürte Malfoys Blick, wandte sich ab und ging in die Dunkelheit. Er fragte sich, ob Voldemorts Falle versagt hatte, oder gar nicht existierte.

„Hilf mir!"

„Wobei?"

„Wir brauchen eine hohe Konzentration an magischer Energie, so hoch, dass sie den Bann auslöst!"

„Du willst sie provozieren?"

„Wenn sie uns sowieso nicht finden können ist es doch gleich!"

„Was, wenn ich unrecht habe?"

„Dann verschwinde in einen der Geheimgänge!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und stellte sich Potter gegenüber. „Magisches Leuchtfeuer, oder?" Harry nickte nur und sprach die Formel. Draco fiel automatisch ein und im nächsten Moment leuchtete ein riesiger blauer Feuerball mitten in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. Es dauerte nur einen Sekundebruchteil und die Halle war voller Todesser. Das Licht des Feuerballs beschien entschlossene Gesichter, doch Harry und Draco, verborgen unter ihren Tarnzaubern blieben unbemerkt. Auf Harrys Lippen lag ein zufriedenes Lächeln, während Draco angespannt seinen Vater beobachtete.

„Sucht alles ab! Irgendwo muss dieses Leuchtfeuer ja herkommen!" Die Leute hetzten davon und nur Lucius Malfoy und Terence Goyle blieben zurück.

Goyle jammerte: „Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen, wenn er Recht gehabt hätte!" Malfoy senior antwortete nicht.

„Ich bin sicher, er ist hier!"

„Wer?"

„Mein Sohn!...ich kann es spüren!"

„Das hätte der Bann doch gezeigt!" Goyle beobachtete, wie Malfoy senior die Eingangshalle abschritt und dicht an der Stelle stehen blieb, an der Draco gestanden hatte. Entsetzt fragte sich Harry, ob er noch dort war, nur um sich sofort klar zu werden, dass Malfoy auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater geradezu brannte und dafür alles aufs Spiel setzen würde, wenn er ihm eins auswischen konnte.

„Was, wenn der Lord uns etwas verschweigt?...Was, wenn sie den Zauber benutzen unter dem Potter jahrelang verborgen war?"

„Lucius, es sind halbe Kinder!"

„Halbe Kinder, die den Lord seit Wochen an der Nase herum führen!...Nein Goyle, Potter ist kein halbes Kind!...Draco mag ein Idiot sein, aber Potter nicht…der hat den Teufel im Leib!"

Harry ging das Risiko ein und apparierte an die Stelle, an der Malfoy gestanden hatte. Falls er noch da war, würde er nicht mehr lange ruhig bleiben.

Er fand sich Gesicht an Gesicht mit ihm wieder und hätte sie vor Schreck fast beide verraten. Dracos Gesicht war ausdruckslos und es überraschte ihn überhaupt nicht, als Potter erschien. Ein eisiges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und er schwieg, doch in seinen Augen loderte ein kaltes Feuer. Blitzschnell fing er Potters Hände ab, als dieser sie ihm um die Taille schieben wollte, um ihn von hier wegzubringen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass mein wertloser Sohn noch am Leben wäre, wenn Potter nicht gewesen wäre?...Er ist ein Weichling…Es gibt nur einen Grund, warum der Lord auch ihn haben will!...Er will mich demütigen und Potter klein kriegen!", fuhr Malfoy senior fort und sah sich dabei die ganze Zeit um. Harry fragte sich, wie lange Malfoy sich noch beherrschen können würde. Alle Farbe war aus dessen Gesicht gewichen und der Griff um seine Handgelenke war so hart, dass seine Finger taub wurden.

„Hör auf, Malfoy!...Du weißt, dass er genau das will!" Es war ein fast tonloses Flüstern, doch Dracos Vater drehte sich zu ihnen herum.

„Ich wette er ist winselnd unter Potters Umhang gekrochen, kaum dass sie aus dem Turm raus waren…er ist ja sowieso…."

Den Rest hörte Harry nicht mehr, denn Malfoy hatte seine Schultern umklammert und war selbst appariert, doch Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er geflüchtet war. Malfoy stieß ihn in der Finsternis von sich und verschwand. Sofort apparierte Harry zurück in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts, denn irgendwie fürchtete er, das Malfoy genau das tun würde, doch es geschah nichts. Goyle und Malfoy senior hatten sich nun offenbar auch an der Suche nach ihnen beteiligt und Harry stand ratlos am Fuß der Treppe und fragte sich, was Malfoy wieder anstellte. Er starrte auf die Karte und wünschte sich, den Zauber, der sie gelöscht hatte, rückgängig machen zu können, nur um zu wissen, ob Malfoy wirklich nicht hier war, doch das konnte er nicht und so verschwand er in Hagrids Hütte, wo er zu seiner Überraschung Ron und Hermine vorfand und beobachtete, wie die Todesser Hogwarts durchkämmten.

Draco stand in der Dunkelheit seines Zimmers in Malfoy Manor und starrte ins Leere. Er wusste nicht, warum er ausgerechnet hierher gekommen war, denn das Haus war verlassen und die Möbel mit Leintüchern abgehängt. Es war ihm jedoch auch völlig egal. Er hatte nur noch verschwinden wollen. Vor wenigen Stunden, in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts, war ihm endgültig klar geworden, dass er seinem Vater nichts bedeutete. Hatte er sich bis dahin vermutlich noch irgendwo, tief in seiner Seele vorgemacht, dass dessen Kälte im Gryffindorturm auf Voldemorts Anwesenheit zurückzuführen war, wusste er jetzt, dass es ihn schon lange nicht mehr interessierte, was aus ihm wurde.

Draco schalt sich einen Narren, dass er gedacht hatte, sein Vater hätte unter Zwang gehandelt, als er ihn in der Eingangshalle töten wollte, denn jetzt wusste er, dass Lucius Malfoy ihn in jedem Fall töten würde, wenn er die Chance dazu bekam.

Ausgebrannt ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er hatte keine Angst mehr, dass ihn jemand finden könnte. Potters Zauber wirkte ohne jeden Zweifel. Langsam entzog er sich Dracos Begriffsvermögen.

Als er vorhin plötzlich direkt vor ihm gestanden hatte, war ihm beängstigend klar geworden, dass er immer wieder seinen Hals riskieren würde, um ein Leben zu retten, denn ein bisschen verrückt war es schon, einfach so ins Blaue hinein zu apparieren, doch offenbar hatte Potter geahnt, dass er es nicht einfach so schaffen würde, den Provokationen seinen Vaters zu widerstehen. Als er dann jedoch vor ihm gestanden hatte, war ihm plötzlich klar geworden, dass er nichts getan hätte, denn immerhin hätte er sonst auch Potter verraten und darum hatte er ihn zuerst gehindert zu apparieren, denn er wollte hören was sein Vater sonst noch so über ihn dachte.

Über den Grund, warum er dann doch ganz schnell verschwunden war wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken. Er hatte plötzlich erschreckend genau gewusst, wie der Monolog seines Vaters weitergegangen wäre und fragte sich wieder einmal, ob er es wusste, oder nur ahnte und ob es nicht vielleicht sogar der Hauptgrund für seine Missachtung war, doch Draco hatte schon früh aufgehört darüber nachzudenken. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn, denn es war nicht zu ändern. Seine Gefühle gehörten ihm ganz allein und es war seine Sache, auf wen sie sich bezogen.

Wieder einmal sah er Potters Gesicht vor sich, diesmal kurz bevor die Todesser in Hogwarts erschienen waren und sie beide ihre Tarnzauber gesprochen hatten. Er hatte gelächelt, in dem Bewusstsein, Voldemort diesmal einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Das Problem war, dass ihm genau dieses Lächeln einen Stich versetzte, denn er wusste, dass er es nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf bekommen würde.

Draco wischte sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und gestand sich ein, dass er neben dem Hass auf seinen Vater noch ein anderes Problem hatte.

Er brachte Harry Potter nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf.

Verzweifelt zerrte er sich das Kissen übers Gesicht und fragte sich, ob er vielleicht einen Helferkomplex hatte. Immerhin hatte ihm Potter mehr als einmal den Hals gerettet und würde es wahrscheinlich in seiner dusseligen Großherzigkeit immer wieder tun. Manchmal war diese Tatsache unerträglich und widerte Draco an, doch an seinem Interesse an Potter änderte es nichts.

Vor Voldemorts Machtübernahme hatte er sein übersteigertes Interesse an Potter auf den Umstand geschoben, dass er in ihm den Feind überhaupt gesehen hatte, den man nicht aus den Augen lassen durfte. Jetzt galt diese Ausrede nicht mehr und er fragte sich manchmal, ob sie je richtig gewesen war. Jetzt musste er damit leben, dass er ihm immer wieder mehr oder weniger bewusst zu nah kam und deutlich spüren konnte, dass das Potter gar nicht behagte. Draco war froh in Sachen Selbstbeherrschung ein Profi zu sein. Er wusste nicht, wie er weiterhin mit ihm auskommen sollte, falls ihm irgendwann klar wurde, dass sich seine Interessen inzwischen enorm verschoben hatten. Immerhin war Potter mit Cho Chang zusammen und das machte die Lage mehr als eindeutig.

Erst am Abend des folgenden Tages tauchte Draco wieder in der Heulenden Hütte auf. Dort war inzwischen alles voller Bücher und ein Blick auf die Titel genügte ihm, um zu wissen, dass Potter die Verbotene Abteilung geplündert hatte. Er beachtete ihn nicht. Mittlerweile wusste er ganz genau, dass er sowieso keine Antwort bekam, wenn er fragte. Draco ging zum Fenster, die noch immer genauso vernagelt waren, wie zu Beginn, um durch einen Spalt nach Hogsmeade hinunter zu sehen.

„Sie sind noch da!", kam es aus dem Hintergrund. „Gestern gegen Mittag haben sie es aufgegeben!"

„Und du hast die Gelegenheit genutzt die Bibliothek zu plündern!" Harry antwortete ihm nicht. Sicher hatte er die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek geplündert und im Anschluss daran gleich mit einem Zauber versiegelt, den er in einem Buch über personenbezogene Zauber gefunden hatte, doch sein eigentliches Ziel, die Kammer, von der Dumbledore berichtet hatte, zu öffnen, hatte er nicht erreicht. Er hatte nicht einmal herausgefunden, wo sie war. Vor lauter Wut hatte er die Todesser gleich noch einmal ins Schloss gehetzt und festgestellt, dass keiner davon in der Lage war das Siegel von den Türen zur Bibliothek zu nehmen, wo er dieses Mal das magische Leuchtfeuer platziert hatte.

Der darauffolgende Streit zwischen Malfoy senior und Goyle war höchst interessant gewesen, denn in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen hatten die beiden beschlossen, diesen Umstand vor Voldemort geheim zu halten und das Gedächtnis ihrer Untergebenen zu verändern. Er hatte außerdem herausgefunden, dass sie nur noch fünf Tage bleiben würden, und froh sein würden, wenn sie diesen alten Kasten nie wieder sehen mussten. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, als vermuteten sie irgendeinen Spuk hinter den Leuchtfeuern. Harry hatte sofort beschlossen, damit weiter zu machen, denn das würde sie in dieser Ansicht bestärken.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als er das Buch über Schutzbanne, das er gelesen hatte, zu klappte. Schneller als erwartet hatte er einen Zauber gefunden, der ihm den, der Hogwarts im Moment umgab, preisgeben würde und das würde er heute testen. Die Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung waren weitaus effektiver als alles, was er bis jetzt in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte.

Draco, der sich irgendwann auch ein Buch geschnappt hatte, hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Den Idioten da unten ihre Geister zeigen!"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Goyle und dein Vater haben sich gestern darauf geeinigt, die Vorkommnisse vor Voldemort zu verbergen. Sie glauben nicht mehr, dass wir in der Nähe sind, nachdem ich gestern die Bibliothek versiegelt und dort ein Leuchtfeuer gesetzt habe. Sie tendieren zu einem Spuk!"

„Du machst Witze!"

Harry lächelte kalt. „Nein, mach ich nicht!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht!" Er warf das Buch zu und stand auf. „Was für ein Siegel hast du genommen!" Harry erklärte ihm den Zauber und den Zweck des Handabdruckes und Draco testete es an der Salontür. Er brauchte drei Versuche bis es gelang.

„Versuch die Tür zu öffnen!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht!...Ich habe keine Lust mir die Finger zu verbrennen!" Draco öffnete das Siegel wieder und fragte sich, was er damit meinte, doch als er wenig später den Nordturm versiegelt und sein Feuer gesetzt hatte, wurde es ihm klar. Die Leute seines Vaters erschienen wie auf Knopfdruck, doch keiner ging freiwillig an den Turm heran. Sie losten aus, wer es versuchen musste und der arme Kerl, den es erwischte, wurde mehrer Meter durch die Luft geschleudert, als er die Tür berührte. Verblüfft beobachtete Draco, wie die Todesser ratlos herumstanden, als sein Vater auftauchte.

Als im selben Moment dann das Leuchtfeuer auf dem Westturm aufflackerte, brach das Chaos aus, doch das war nicht genug, denn nur wenige Augenblicke später leuchtete eine violette Blase um sie herum grell auf. Draco starrte fassungslos in den Himmel, als Potter neben ihm erschien.

„Ich wette, dass gibt ihnen den Rest!" Harry beobachtete die Todesser, die vor dem Nordturm umherhetzen und zu apparieren versuchten. Helle Flecken an dem Bannkreis, der Hogwarts umschloss, zeigten, wo sie abprallten. Draco jedoch starrte Potter von der Seite an und begriff, dass sein Vater Recht hatte, wenn er glaubte, dass man Potter auf keinem Fall unterschätzen durfte.

Nach ein paar Minuten wurde der Bannkreis offensichtlich schwächer, denn seine Farbe verblasste und die Todesser entkamen, doch auch nachdem unten niemand mehr da war und auch die Leuchtfeuer erloschen waren, standen sie beide noch auf dem linken Portalturm. Harry hob den Kopf und erwiderte Dracos Blick, den er schon die ganze Zeit überdeutlich auf sich ruhen fühlte. Malfoys Gesicht war eine eisige Maske, wie immer.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Das war ein Zauber, der Bannkreise sichtbar macht und nach einer gewissen Zeit neutralisiert. Ich denke sie werden noch heute verschwinden, weil es hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht! Niemand wird glauben, dass wir das fertig bringen!" Draco wusste, dass er Unrecht hatte und sagte es auch:

„Eins kann ich dir garantieren, Potter! Voldemort wird es glauben!...Er weiß, dass er mit dir rechnen muss! Hättest du dich oben im Gryffindorturm gesehen, wüsstest du, dass ich Recht habe. Voldemort wird niemals daran glauben, dass du wirklich aufgibst!...Er gibt dir nur noch eine Schonfrist!" Er drehte sich um und verschwand im Turm, während Harry ihm fassungslos nachsah und sich fragte, ob Malfoy auch diesmal Recht behalten würde.

In einem Punkt behielt jedoch Harry Recht. Noch in derselben Nacht brachen die Todesser ihr Lager in Hogsmeade ab und als am Morgen die Wintersonne aufging lagen die Ruinen des Zaubererdorfes still und verlassen zu Füßen des Hügels, auf dem die Heulende Hütte stand. Es hatte in der Nacht geschneit und der Schnee hatte auch die letzten Spuren der Todesser unter sich begraben. Harry starrte durch eine Bretterritze in seinem Zimmerfenster hinaus und fragte sich, ob er vielleicht doch einen Fehler gemacht hatte, der jetzt Voldemort wieder auf den Plan rief. Malfoys Worte ließen ihm keine Ruhe und er fragte sich, wie er sie schützen konnte, als ihm das Siegel einfiel.

Entschlossen verließ er sein Zimmer und hämmerte gegen Malfoys Zimmertür,

„Malfoy, wach auf, wir müssen die Hütte wieder unter einem Bannkreis versiegeln!"

„Du nervst, Potter!", kam es von drinnen und Harry wandte sich um und lief die Treppe hinunter. Malfoy war wach. Er würde schon kommen.

Als Draco endlich unten in der Küche erschien saß Potter über dem Buch, das er gestern schon studiert hatte.

„Glaubst du wirklich einen Bannkreis machen zu können, der die Hütte dauerhaft sichert?"

„Hast du gestern versucht in die Bibliothek zu gehen?" Draco runzelte verstimmt die Stirn, denn er hatte es versucht, weil er vergessen hatte, dass Potter sie versiegelt hatte. Zum Glück kannte er auch ein paar recht nützliche Heilzauber und hatte seine Hand wieder in Ordnung bringen können.

„Also gut und warum brauchst du mich dann?" Jetzt sah er ihn wirklich genervt an.

„Willst du hier eingesperrt bleiben?"

„Du meinst doch nicht…."

„Natürlich, wenn wir beide das Siegel setzen, können wir problemlos raus und rein!" Draco schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, doch er drehte das Buch zu sich herum und überflog die Seite. Potter schien mit seinen Gedanken jedoch schon wieder ganz wo anders zu sein, denn auf dieser Seite ging es um Warnzauber.

„Was hast du hiermit vor?"

„Ich will nach Hogwarts zurück, also muss ich mir was einfallen lassen!...Aber erstmal ist es besser, wenn wir noch eine Weile warten, nach der Aktion gestern!" Draco schwieg, doch er gab ihm im Stillen Recht.

Zu seiner Überraschung funktionierte Potters Plan sogar, als sie nur wenig später einen Schutzzauber über die Heulende Hütte legten und gemeinsam versiegelten, doch Potters Sorge war unbegründet gewesen. Niemand kam mehr nach Hogwarts, auch Voldemort nicht.

Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass Voldemort nach Durmstrang aufgebrochen war und von dort aus begann, Skandinavien zu unterwandern.

R&R please!


	9. Magie und Logik

Und auch hier gehts weiter! Muss dann mal sehen, wenn ich wieder zwei chaps bringe! Vielleicht nach den kleinen cliffhangern, die noch kommen?

Thanks an Samy und BloodyIce91!

Was den Slash angeht, ich glaube, was HP angeht bin ich durch und durch H/D slasher!

R&R please!

Kapitel 9

Magie und Logik

Sechs Wochen später gab Harry das Warten auf. Inzwischen gingen sie in Hogwarts aus und ein und holten sich, was sie brauchten. Die Heulende Hütte quoll über vor lauter Büchern und Harry kannte mittlerweile so viele Schutz-, Bann- und Abwehrzauber, dass es für den Rest seines Lebens reichte. Ähnlich war es mit Zaubern zur Beeinflussung seiner Gegner, zum Aufspüren oder Verstecken von Informationen und Menschen, oder zum Lähmen, Betäuben und Fesseln des Gegners. Langsam platzte ihm der Kopf vor Zaubersprüchen und Rezepten für Gifte, Gegengifte, Heiltränke, Wahrheitselixiere und ähnlich nützliche Gebräue. Es war praktisch einfach an Snape vorbei gehen zu können und sich an dessen Vorräten zu bedienen, denn die Zaubertrankzutaten waren tote Materie und nicht von dem Zeitzauber beeinflusst.

Malfoy hatte sich ohne jeden Zweifel aufs Giftmischen spezialisiert. Er war in Zaubertränke schon immer ein Musterschüler gewesen, doch inzwischen übertrieb er es und Harry dachte mit Schrecken an den Lähmtrank, den er ihm vor einigen Tagen in den Tee gegeben hatte, nur um ihn zu testen.

Noch jetzt kochte er vor Wut, wenn er daran dachte, auch wenn Malfoy ihm sofort ein Gegengift geben hatte.

Harry fühlte sich nicht wohl, wenn er Malfoy völlig ausgeliefert war. Er hätte nicht sagen können, warum, denn Malfoy gab ihm eigentlich keinen Grund dazu, doch es war ganz einfach so. Das war ihm in den wenigen Minuten, in denen er von Malfoys Trank völlig gelähmt gewesen war, klar geworden und darum hatte er extrem wütend reagiert. Malfoy hatte nur sein übliches kaltes Lächeln auf den Lippen gehabt, als er zornig davon gestürmt war und erst zwei Tage später wieder in der Heulenden Hütte erschien, ohne ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln.

Er wandte sich wieder den Büchern zu, die er alle zurückbringen und einsortieren wollte, bevor sie die Heulende Hütte verließen. Er hatte in der Verbotenen Abteilung nicht ein Buch gefunden, das Zeitzauber behandelte und all seine Versuche, heraus zu finden, wo sich die geheime Kammer wirklich befand, waren bisher fehlgeschlagen. Stück für Stück begann er die Bücher in eine Truhe zu stapeln, die er zu diesem Zweck aus Hogwarts hergebracht hatte, doch er war nicht richtig bei der Sache und nach ein paar Minuten saß er auf der Kante des Tisches und versank wieder in Zweifeln. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte Hogwarts in die Zeit zurück zu holen, wenn er es nicht mal schaffte, die Kammer zu finden, in der sich die benötigten Bücher befanden.

Draco blieb stehen, nachdem er dreimal an der Tür zu Potters Zimmer vorbei gegangen war und ihn dabei jedes mal regungslos auf der Tischkante sitzen gesehen hatte. Er wurde immer mürrischer und Draco verstand nicht warum, denn die Fortschritte, die er mit den Büchern machte, waren beeindruckend.

„Wenn du fertig werden willst, solltest du was tun!" Harry wandte sich unwillig zur Tür um, wo Malfoy lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt stand. Ihr Verhältnis konnte man nur noch als extrem angespannt bezeichnen und er war froh, endlich aus der Enge der Heulenden Hütte heraus zu kommen. Malfoy nutzte inzwischen jede Gelegenheit, ihn zu provozieren. In Hogwarts gab es zum Glück genügend Platz, um sich aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Ohne zu antworten begann er wieder Bücher in die Truhe zu stapeln und Draco beobachtete ihn dabei. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er ihn damit nervte, doch Potters abweisende, mürrische Haltung zwang ihn förmlich dazu, ihn zu einer Reaktion zu provozieren. Ihr zwischenzeitlich ganz entspanntes Verhältnis hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Das wusste er, und er wusste auch, dass er dazu einen wesentlichen Teil beigetragen hatte. Der Zwiespalt, in den er sich manövriert hatte, machte ihm zu schaffen und seine Launen unerträglich. Potter ignorierte es die meiste Zeit und das regte ihn erst recht auf. Draco fragte sich, ob er schon immer so launisch gewesen war, aber er vermutete, dass er das früher ganz einfach mit seinen Gemeinheiten kompensiert hatte und das war jetzt leider unmöglich, denn Potter war ein gefährlicher Gegner und ein Frontalangriff nur um Dampf abzulassen war viel zu riskant.

Harry hatte inzwischen die Truhe voll. Er warf Malfoy einen wütenden Blick zu, als er sich aufrichtete, die Truhe am Griff nahm und damit apparierte.

Draco blieb allein zurück. Das obligatorische Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, denn langsam nahm der Frust überhand und er schaffte es nur noch in Potters Gegenwart seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

Du bist ein Idiot, Malfoy!...Du weißt genau, wohin du gehörst und du weißt genauso gut, wohin er gehört! Das Problem war, dass ihm dieses Bewusstsein nichts nützte. Potter war seine einzige Gesellschaft im Moment und er konnte sich nur mit ihm auseinandersetzen, doch der Umstand, dass er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes wollte, machte das unmöglich.

Als Harry Stunden später zurückkam, war Malfoy verschwunden. Harry fragte sich nicht, wo er steckte. Er war nur froh, dass er weg war, denn langsam bekam er das Gefühl, dass Malfoy ihn provozieren wollte. Seine Launen konnte er inzwischen gut ignorieren und manchmal war es sogar amüsant, aber wenn er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als ihn zu beobachten, wurde er innerhalb von Minuten nervös und spätestens nach einer Viertelstunde wütend. Etwas hatte Malfoy an sich, dass ihn nervös machte. Immer wieder bekam er den Eindruck, als ginge diesem die ganze Zeit etwas durch den Kopf, dass ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Die Tatsache, dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte, beunruhigte dabei noch mehr.

Er wischte diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Bücher. Es war fast Mitternacht, als er die letzten zusammengesucht und in der Truhe verstaut hatte. Harry sah sich noch mal in dem Zimmer um, in dem er jetzt fast drei Monate verbracht hatte. Es tat ihm nicht weh hier zu verschwinden, dazu waren diese drei Monate zu chaotisch verlaufen und im Grunde war er froh, aus der Enge heraus zu kommen. Fast automatisch brachte er schnell alles in Ordnung, sah sich noch einmal in allen Räumen um und schnappte sich dann seine Truhe, um nach Hogwarts zu verschwinden. Was Malfoy machte interessierte ihn nicht. Hauptsache er bekam endlich wieder Abstand zu ihm.

In der Bibliothek machte er sich dann jedoch nicht mehr die Mühe, auch diese Bücher noch einzusortieren. Froh, endlich wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, egal in welchem Zustand es sich befand, machte er sich zu Fuß auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Er hatte beschlossen sich dort einzurichten, denn das war der Platz in Hogwarts, an dem er sich am wohlsten fühlte. Harry musste sich jedoch eingestehen, dass er froh war, dort keinen seiner erstarrten Schulkameraden um sich zu haben. Fast alle Schüler waren zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Voldemort den Zeitzauber sprach in der Großen Halle gewesen, um zu Abend zu essen. Selbst auf den Gängen hatte er bis jetzt nur zwei Schüler gesehen, beide aus Ravenclaw und ihm nicht bekannt.

Mühsam schob er das Portrait der fetten Dame beiseite, um in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu gelangen. Er musste sich schnellsten etwas einfallen lassen, um auch das in Zukunft wieder mit Magie erledigen zu können, denn so wurde es auf Dauer zu anstrengend. Mit einem Zauberspruch entzündete er das Feuer im Kamin und ließ sich in einen Sessel davor fallen.

Es war empfindlich kalt im Schloss. Im Winter war es ja schon immer nicht besonders angenehm gewesen, doch wenn viele Räume geheizt waren und Hauselfen dafür sorgten, dass die Feuer in den Kaminen nie ausgingen, war es auf jeden Fall angenehmer, als wenn man das Feuer selbst anzünden und am brennen halten musste.

Harry starrte in die Flammen und versank in Gedanken. Nach ein paar Minuten, als das Feuer richtig brannte, streichelte Wärme seine Wangen und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten fühlte er sich ein kleines bisschen geborgen. Wehmütig hing er seinen Erinnerungen nach und wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, dass alles wieder so war, wie früher.

Mit Wehmut dachte er an seine Schachspiele mit Ron und an die endlosen Diskussionen mit Hermine, wenn es ums erledigen ihrer Hausaufgaben ging. Er stellte fest, dass ihm die beiden hier noch mehr fehlten, als in der Heulenden Hütte. Harry wusste, dass ihm seine Freunde eine große Hilfe auf der Suche nach der verborgenen Kammer wären, doch sie waren nicht hier. Einen Moment lang war er versucht, hinunter in Hagrids Hütte zu apparieren, um wenigstens theoretisch mit ihnen zusammen zu sein, doch er verwarf die Idee. Dazu fühlte er sich vor dem warmen Feuer im Moment viel zu wohl.

Ihm war klar, dass es nur einen Weg gab seine Freunde zurück zu bekommen und sein Entschluss, alles zu tun, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, war niemals zuvor so fest gewesen.

Als Draco wenig später in den Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindors apparierte, schlief Harry fest. Er saß mit dem Kopf auf die Arme gestützt halb zusammengerollt in dem Sessel und ließ sich vom Feuer wärmen. Draco wunderte sich nur, dass er den Turm nicht mit einem Schutzzauber belegt hatte.

Er war in den Kerkern gewesen und hatte versucht, sich dort wohl zu fühlen, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen. Es war beißend kalt da unten und selbst ein Feuer hatte Mühe, die Räume zu erwärmen. Das Hauptproblem war jedoch, dass er sich nicht mehr so recht mit seinem früheren Leben identifizieren konnte und sich in der Kälte der Slytheringemeinschafträume allein nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte.

Ihm war klar, dass Potter von seiner Anwesenheit hier nicht begeistert sein würde, doch das war ihm gleich. Sie würden es schon schaffen, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dafür würde Potter garantiert sorgen. Ohne weiter darüber nach zudenken, ging er die Treppe hinauf in den Schlafsaal der Fünftklässler, der noch immer ein wenig verwüstet war, doch inzwischen beherrschte er den Reparozauber fast im Schlaf und damit konnte man die Schäden problemlos beheben und ein paar Minuten später war alles so, wie zuvor, bevor Voldemort ihn hier erwischt hatte. Sogar das Fenster, das Potter zertrümmert hatte, war wieder ganz und das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin vertrieb Schatten und Kälte.

Draco sah sich um und versuchte zu ergründen, wie er sich hier fühlte, denn immerhin hatte er hier die bittersten Erfahrungen seines bisherigen Lebens gemacht, doch er spürte nichts. Inzwischen waren die Erinnerungen daran so surreal, dass es mit der Wirklichkeit nichts mehr gemein hatte.

Entschlossen ging er auf das Bett zu, das am weitesten von Potters Eule, die neben dem ersten Bett links vom Eingang auf ihrer Stange in der Zeitfalle erstarrt war, entfernt stand. Ein Blick zu den Schulsachen auf dem Schränkchen daneben sagte ihm, dass es Seamus Finnigans Bett war, und ein Grinsen huschte bei dieser Erkenntnis über sein Gesicht, denn das Bewusstsein, wie ähnlich sich der Ire und er im Grunde waren, machte das ganze irgendwie zweideutig.

Ohne noch lange nachzudenken, zog er die Vorhänge des Bettes zu, entledigte sich seiner Sachen und verkroch sich unter die Decke. Er musste sich dringend seine Sachen aus den Kerkern holen, doch darüber würde er nachdenken, wenn er wieder wach war. Im Moment wollte er nur noch ein warmes, weiches Bett zum schlafen. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten schlief er genauso fest, wie Harry unten in seinem Sessel.

Als Harry wieder erwachte, war es fast Mittag. Wahrscheinlich hätte er noch länger geschlafen, doch das Feuer im Kamin war heruntergebrannt und die Kälte, die sofort aus allen Ritzen kroch, hatte ihn geweckt.

Er stand auf, um den Stapel Scheite, die immer neben dem Kamin lagen, hinein zu legen und wieder zu entzünden. Es gab eine Menge Sachen, an die er sich wohl erst gewöhnen musste. Die Tatsache, dass es in Hogwarts keine Magie mehr gab, machte es nicht gerade einfacher und die Hauselfen, die sonst immer jedes Feuer am brennen gehalten hatten, gehörten leider zu dieser Magie.

Frierend stieg er die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hinauf, um sich etwas Wärmeres zum Anziehen zu holen. Er wühlte schon in seiner Truhe nach dem letzten Pulli von Mrs. Weasley, als er verblüfft feststellte, dass dort alles in Ordnung gebracht worden war und auch die Asche im Kamin noch ein wenig Wärme ausstrahlte.

Alarmiert sah er sich um und entdeckte, dass die Vorhänge zu Seamus Bett zu gezogen waren. Eine Ahnung keimte in ihm auf, die sofort seinen Unwillen auslöste.

Mit hastigen Schritten ging er hinüber, um nachzusehen, ob er richtig vermutete. Die silberblonden Haare auf dem Kissen ließen jedoch keine Zweifel zu.

Malfoy lag in Seamus Bett, hatte die Decke bis über die Ohren gezogen und schlief tief und fest.

Fassungslos schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Woher nahm dieser Kerl die Frechheit sich einfach im Gryffindorschlafsaal einzuquartieren?

Er ließ den Vorhang fallen, ging zu seiner Truhe, um sich seine Sachen heraus zu nehmen und verschwand wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Malfoys Dreistigkeit machte ihn regelrecht sprachlos.

Als Malfoy am Spätnachmittag endlich aufwachte, war Harry schon lange in der Bibliothek verschwunden. Er fror erbärmlich, denn das Feuer im Kamin war ausgegangen und die Asche schon kalt. Hastig zog er sich seine Sachen über und apparierte in den Slytherinschlafsaal um sich etwas Wärmeres zum anziehen zu besorgen. Dort war es noch kälter, als oben im Gryffindorturm. Entschlossen ging er durch alle Räume und schickte das Holz neben den Kaminen nach oben in die Räume der Gryffindors. Sie mussten auf dem schnellsten Weg heraus bekommen, wo sie neues herbekommen sollten, wenn hier keins mehr zu finden war. Wieder oben im Schlafsaal entfachte er das Feuer im Kamin neu und legte im Gemeinschaftsraum Holz nach, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach Potter machte, die nicht allzu lange dauerte, denn es gab fast nur einen Raum, wo er stecken konnte.

Potter stand mitten in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek und starrte deren Rückwand an.

„Hi…gibt es da was Interessantes zu sehen?" Potter sah ihn nicht an, als er bissig meinte,

„Was hast du im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors zu suchen?"

„Im Kerker ist es so kalt, dass der Atem gefriert und vielleicht fühl ich mich wohl in deiner Gesellschaft!", setzte er spöttisch hinzu. Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich will dich da oben nicht haben!" Draco schürzte die Lippen. Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass er ihm so deutlich machte, dass er genug von seiner Gegenwart hatte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass mich das interessiert?" Harry sah ihn an und in seinen grünen Augen funkelte die Wut, doch Draco erwiderte den Blick unbeeindruckt.

„Geh mir ja nicht auf die Nerven, Malfoy!...Ich warne dich, sonst erlebst du dein blaues Wunder!"

Draco grinste. Das war viel zu schnell gegangen und er fragte sich, warum Potter so schnell nachgegeben hatte.

„Heißt das, dass ich weiter in Finnigans Bett schlafen kann?" Die Bemerkung klang zweideutig und Harrys Blick wurde eine Spur kälter.

„Kann ich dich irgendwie daran hintern?" Diese Frage war rein rhetorisch und klang entsprechend genervt, denn er wusste, dass er es nicht konnte, doch Draco ließ es sich nicht nehmen darauf zu antworten.

„Klar, indem du in dem Bett schläfst, aber dann such ich mir einfach ein anderes aus!" Harry wandte den Kopf ab, doch Draco sah trotzdem, dass ihm die Farbe in die Wangen stieg. Er wusste genauso gut, wie jeder andere in Hogwarts, dass Harry Potter als Zweiter hinter Dean Thomas auf Finnigans Favoritenliste stand und fragte sich, ob ihm das bewusst war, auch wenn sich das möglicherweise geändert hatte, seit die Sache zwischen Potter und Chang die Runde gemacht hatte.

„Mach doch was du willst!" Draco hob nun doch überrascht die Brauen und war froh, dass Potter keine Ahnung hatte, was dann passieren würde.

„Das sowieso! Ich werd mich mal in der Küche nach Lebensmitteln umsehen und schauen, wo Holz gelagert wird. Es ist arschkalt in diesem Sarg!" Er ging in Richtung Tür. „Ach übrigens…was ist nun so interessant an dieser Wand?" Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre Malfoy auf der Stelle tot umgefallen, doch so begann er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht die Klassenräume auf diesem Gang abzuklappern und alles Holz, das er finden konnte, auf den Gang vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindorturm zu schicken.

Harry blieb mit seinem Problem allein. Inzwischen stellte er sich die gleiche Frage wie Malfoy.

Wo war das Interessante an dieser Wand?

Wie sollte man eine massive Wand mit einfacher Mechanik öffnen?

Er hatte schon jeden erdenklichen Zauber ausprobiert, den er finden konnte, um wenigstens einen Hinweis auf einen Öffnungsmechanismus zu bekommen, doch er hatte nichts gefunden. Weder die Bilder an dieser Wand, noch die vier Säulen davor, oder die regelmäßig aufgestellten Vasen und Statuen brachten irgendeinen Effekt, wenn man sie bewegte, anzauberte oder entfernte. Er hatte auch schon nach verborgenen Schaltern, Hebeln oder ähnlichem gesucht, doch nichts brachte Erfolg und wieder einmal hätte er am liebsten jede einzelne Vase im Raum zerdeppert, doch er riss sich zusammen und verließ die Bibliothek um hinaus aufs Gelände zu Hagrids Hütte zu gehen. Er kam dabei nicht mal auf die Idee zu apparieren. Obwohl er erst einen Tag wieder hier war, verfiel er schon in seine alten Gewohnheiten. In Hogwarts konnte man nicht apparieren, also tat er es nicht. Harrys Wunsch nach Normalität war so groß, dass er sie mit allen Mitteln zurück zu zwingen versuchte.

Es war schon dunkel, als Malfoy aus der Muggelwelt mit neuen Vorräten zurückkam. Die Lebensmittel in den Vorratskammern von Hagwarts waren ihm allesamt nicht geheuer gewesen, obwohl alles genauso frisch ausgesehen hatte, wie es gewesen war, als der Zeitbann eintrat und genau das war es, was ihn störte. Inzwischen wusste er, was er kaufen musste. Er verstaute die Sachen in der Küche und fragte sich, wo Potter stecken mochte, während er eines der frischen Brötchen hinunterschlang. Kurz entschlossen machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihm.

Im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte er kein Problem damit, in Hogwarts zu apparieren. Der Umstand, dass es früher unmöglich gewesen war, hatte ihn eher aufgeregt, doch Potter war weder in der Bibliothek, noch im Gemeinschaftsraum oder im Schlafsaal. Unentschlossen apparierte er in die Große Halle. Er war bisher nur einmal dort gewesen und fühlte sich äußerst unwohl zwischen seinen erstarrten Schulkameraden. Unentschlossen ging er durch die Reihen und suchte nach Granger und Weasley, denn diese beiden waren am ehesten ein Grund für Potter hierher zu kommen, doch sie waren nicht am Gryffindortisch.

Dracos Blick blieb an Cho Chang hängen, die sich wohl gerade lächelnd mit einer Freundin unterhalten hatte, als Voldemort seinen Bann aussprach. Sie war ohne jeden Zweifel hübsch und passte irgendwie zu Potter, auch wenn ihn das vielleicht störte. Er war völlig platt gewesen, als er die beiden an Halloween zusammen erwischt hatte, denn es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass man ihn überhaupt mit einer Beziehung in Verbindung bringen konnte. Es hatte niemals irgendwelche Gerüchte über Potters Interessen in dieser Hinsicht gegeben und er war in ihrem Jahrgang einer der wenigen, den man dahingehend nicht einordnen konnte. Daran hatte sich auch nichts geändert, als Finnigan ihn mit begehrlichen Blicken verfolgte und es irgendwann mal das Gerücht gegeben hatte er sei in eine der Parvati-Zwillinge verknallt. Draco hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass das nur auf dem Umstand gründete, dass er am Weihnachtsball im vierten Jahr mit ihr getanzt hatte.

Die Sache mit Chang war für viele eine Überraschung gewesen, vor allem wegen Diggory, doch Draco hatte vor allem Potter bei dieser Geschichte interessiert. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ihn sein Verhältnis zu Potter nachdenklich gemacht hatte, etwas, dass ihm gar nicht passte und das hatte er gnadenlos an ihm ausgelassen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er in Zaubertränke absolut zu weit gegangen war.

Heute wusste er das und konnte verstehen, dass Potter damals rot gesehen hatte, denn heute wusste er, wie Potter zum Wert des Lebens stand. Es gab nichts Wichtigeres für ihn. Selbst sein wertloses Leben hatte er gerettet.

Draco wandte sich abrupt ab und verließ die Große Halle. Es gab eigentlich nur noch einen Ort, an den sich Potter zurückziehen würde und das war Hagrids Hütte. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust ihn ausgerechnet dort zu suchen, denn Hagrid verabscheute er noch immer, genauso wie Weasley und Granger, doch ihm war nach einem kleinen Wortgeplänkel und außerdem wäre es ganz praktisch, wenn Potter wieder mal was kochen würde, denn das war ein Kunst, die er niemals begreifen würde. Dabei konnte ihm nicht mal die Zauberei helfen.

Das Gelände lag in absoluter Finsternis, doch Draco brauchte kein Licht, um den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte zu finden. Oft genug war er nachts auf dem Gelände gewesen, um Potter und Weasley mal wieder ein Bein zu stellen, doch er brauchte eigentlich nur Potters Fußspuren im Schnee zu folgen, denn die führten ihn direkt zur Hütte. Es überraschte ihn, dass Potter so schnell in seine alten Gewohnheiten zurück verfiel.

Draco warf einen Blick durchs Fenster und schrak zurück, als er sich Auge in Auge Hermine Granger gegenüber sah. Ohne jeden Zweifel hatte diese krankhaft neugierige Hexe die ganze Zeit den Waldrand beobachtet, um zu sehen, ob Potter irgendwelchen Ärger mit ihm hatte. Er fragte sich, ob sie mitbekommen hatte, wie sie im Wald verschwunden waren.

Drinnen im Kamin brannte ein schwaches Feuer, das den Raum ein wenig erleuchtete. Draco konnte Hagrid am Tisch und Weasley in einem der Sessel sitzen sehen, doch Harry war nicht zu entdecken, obwohl er hier sein musste, denn sonst würde kein Feuer brennen.

Er ging zum nächsten Fenster und von da aus konnte er ihn sehen. Er saß an die Wand gelehnt am Boden, neben Granger, den Kopf an der Wand und die angezogenen Knie von den Armen umschlungen. Er war blass und sein Blick erschreckend leer. Draco wandte sich ab und lehnte sich draußen an die Wand.

Augenblicklich war ihm klar geworden, dass Potter völlig am Ende war und es versetzte ihm einen Stich, dass er es so perfekt schaffte, ihm etwas vorzumachen. Ihm war schon klar gewesen, dass er nicht wirklich viel von Potter wusste, doch jetzt fragte er sich, ob es überhaupt möglich war, ihn zu durchschauen. Potters Verzweiflung zeigte Abgründe, die Draco ihm nie zugetraut hatte. In seinen Augen war Harry immer ein Kämpfer gewesen, der sich nicht unterkriegen ließ, doch dieser Harry da drin würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten, wenn er so weiter machte. Das wurde ihm erschreckend klar und er begann auch zu ahnen, warum.

Potter wollte sein altes Leben zurück und je klarer ihm wurde, dass das unmöglich war, um so mehr ging es mit ihm bergab – eine beängstigende Vorstellung, denn Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was man dagegen machen konnte.

Er selbst hatte eigentlich keine Probleme mit seiner momentanen Situation, denn er hatte sowieso bei Null anfangen müssen nach Voldemorts Angriff, doch Harry war in Hogwarts glücklich gewesen und jetzt war er es nicht mehr. Der Verlust seines früheren Lebens schien langsam unerträglich für ihn zu werden. Draco nahm sich vor ihn im Auge zu behalten, denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er in seiner augenblicklichen Verfassung zu allem fähig war.

Fest entschlossen, ihn aus seiner Apathie zu reißen, apparierte er in die Hütte.

„Hätte ich mir doch denken können, dass ich dich hier finde!" Harry senkte den Kopf auf die Knie, um sich zu sammeln.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst mir nicht auf die Nerven gehen, Malfoy?" Draco beobachtete, wie er aufstand und neben Hermine aus dem Fenster sah.

„Ach wie süß!...Potter und Granger in trauter Einsamkeit…eigentlich hätte ich immer erwartet, dass sie sich mit dir zusammen tut…es schockt mich wirklich, dass sie sich mit Weasley eingelassen hat!"

Das wusste er also auch.

Harrys Finger krallten sich in das Holz des Fensterbrettes. Es hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass Malfoy ihn hier aufspürte.

„Im Gegensatz dazu passt du mit Parkinson wirklich gut zusammen!"

Touché!

Draco verzog säuerlich das Gesicht. Die Tatsache, dass Pansy einfach nicht begriff, dass er nichts von ihr wollte, nervte ihn enorm, doch die Alternative, zuzugeben, was er wirklich wollte, gefiel ihm genauso wenig und so hatte er sie immer ertragen.

„Wenn du meinst…Aber es ist wirklich schade, dass dir deine beiden Busenfreunde nicht zur Seite stehen können, nicht wahr?...Die Unzertrennlichen!...Wäre es nicht perfekt, hier mit ihnen für alle Zeit vereint zu sein?...Leider kann ich dir den Gefallen nicht tun…und ich würde es auch nicht, wenn ich es könnte!", setzte er spöttisch nach.

Harry schwieg. Er wusste, dass er etwas sagen müsste, um ihm nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, ihn getroffen zu haben. Zu genau hatte Malfoy ausgedrückt, was er sich wünschte, selbst um den Preis für alle Zeit gefangen zu sein.

Draco betrachtete Potters Rücken und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch es kam keine. Erst als Harry nun doch apparierte, um so schnell wie möglich weg zu kommen, wurde ihm klar, dass er ihn diesmal voll erwischt hatte. Der Gedanke daran ließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack zurück.

In den folgenden Wochen ließ Draco Potter fast nie aus den Augen, auch wenn dieser das nicht mit bekam. Ohne, dass Harry es bemerkte, hatte er die meisten Türen und Räume, die er bevorzugte mit Warnzaubern versehen, durch die er fast immer wusste, wo er gerade steckte. Höchst interessant fand er dabei den Umstand, dass er nicht einmal in die Große Halle ging. Chang schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek, die er sich meist mit ihm Teilen musste, und wenn er da nicht war, saß er in Hagrids Hütte und schien gedankliche Zwiegespräche mit Granger und Weasley zu führen, eine Macke, die Draco nur den Kopf schütteln ließ, jedoch ein Zeichen dafür, wie fertig er war.

Als er wieder einmal erst kurz vor Mittag in der Bibliothek erschien, um ein Buch über Verwandlungen durchzuarbeiten, sah er Potter wie üblich vor der hinteren Wand auf und abgehen, bis er ihn bemerkte und sich wieder seinem Stapel Bücher zu wandte. Draco ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und beobachtete ihn so lange, bis er den Kopf hob und ihn ansah.

„Was ist?" Er klang wie üblich genervt.

„WAS ist mit dieser Wand, Potter?" Draco hatte keine Lust mehr sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen und kam auf den Punkt, auch wenn er nicht erwartete, dass Potter ihm antwortete. Es war schon lange nicht mehr zu übersehen, dass Potter ein besonderes Interesse für die Rückwand der Verbotenen Abteilung zeigte.

Harry starrte eine halbe Ewigkeit ins Leere, bevor er entschied, Malfoy zu sagen, was er suchte. Allein kam er nicht weiter. Das hatte er schon lange begriffen.

„Sie lässt sich öffnen!" Draco hätte nicht sagen können, was ihn mehr verblüffte, die Tatsache dass er ihm antwortete, oder die Antwort selbst, doch er fing sich schnell und sah sich die Wand an. Solche Geheimräume waren nichts Neues für ihn. In Malfoy Manor gab es eine Menge davon. Man brauchte nur den Zauber, mit dem sie verschlossen waren.

„Was hast du schon alles versucht?"

„Es ist kein Zauber!...Schon vergessen, die sind außer Kraft, durch den Zeitbann!" Draco war nicht sonderlich überrascht.

„Also rein mechanisch?" Er sah Potter aus dem Augenwinkel resigniert nicken. Es passte ihm ganz offensichtlich überhaupt nicht, dass er es nicht allein hinbekommen hatte.

„Ohne Granger bis du wirklich eine Niete, oder?" Harry warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, doch ihm war alles egal, wenn nur endlich diese Tür aufging.

Malfoy untersuchte inzwischen die Säulen und schob die Bilder hin und her. Es war sicher ein komplizierter Mechanismus, der mehr als einen Auslöser hatte. Schließlich sollte es ja schwer sein, diesen Raum zu öffnen. Es mochte zwar sein, dass die meisten Zauberer von Mechanik keine Ahnung hatten, da sie ihre Probleme mit Hexerei lösten, doch auch unter den Zauberern gab es einige Ausnahmen, die sich mit Mechanik, einer absolut logischen Wissenschaft, beschäftigten.

Einer davon war Snape. Das wussten nicht viele, doch Snape legte größten Wert auf logisches Denken bei seinen Schülern. Das war vermutlich auch ein Grund dafür, dass ihm die Gryffindors so zuwider waren, denn die hetzten Idealen hinterher, die Snape völlig fremd waren. Gefühle und Illusionen waren nichts für den Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Er verließ sich lieber auf Formeln und exakte Berechnungen und zwang auch seine Schüler, sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Draco mochte gewiss nicht so clever wie Granger sein, was Logik anging, doch er war nicht ganz ahnungslos. Das Potter, der unter den Muggeln aufgewachsen war, absolut nichts davon verstand, war ihm unbegreiflich.

„Hast du schon irgendwas gefunden?...Irgendeinen Auslöser oder Hebel?"

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. Ganz offensichtlich war er absolut ratlos. Draco schob wieder Bilder hin und her, doch er konnte keinen Widerstand spüren, der einen Hebel vermuten ließe und nahm die Bilder von der Wand, um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen.

„Wenn hier wirklich irgendwo was ist, ist es verdammt gut versteckt." Harry ging zu einem Regal und zog ein Buch heraus.

„Vielleicht geht es damit!" Er begann nach einer Seite zu suchen.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Hier ist ein Zauber drin, mit dem man Stellen sichtbar machen kann, die häufig benutzt oder berührt werde… eigentlich zum Anbringen von Kontaktgiften!" Draco machte sich nicht viel Hoffnung, doch einen Versuch war es wert.

Einen Augenblick später waberte gelber Nebel aus Potters Zauberstab und überzog die ganze Wand. Als er sich verzogen hatte konnten sie erkennen, das die am häufigsten benutzen Stellen dort die Vasen waren und das vermutlich, weil die Hauselfen regelmäßig die Blumen austauschten. Noch immer strahlten die Rosen darin in derselben Pracht, wie an dem Tag, als Hogwarts aus der Zeit verschwand.

Draco hob die Brauen und verbiss sich eine spöttische Bemerkung, denn im Grunde war die Idee nicht schlecht gewesen. Die Frage war bloß, wie oft dieser Raum geöffnet wurde und wie lange das letzte Mal her war.

„Verdammt noch mal!" Eine der Vasen knallte gegen die Wand und zersprang in tausend Scherben. Draco sah Potter ungläubig von der Seite an, während die völlig unbeschädigten Rosen leise zu Boden fielen.

„So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht, Potter!" Harry brannten die Sicherungen durch. Die Tatsache, dass er Malfoy gesagt hatte, worum es ging frustrierte ihn ungemein und trug ihren Teil dazu bei.

„Halt die Klappe!...Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht, nur um das mal klar zu stellen!", blaffte er ihn an. Dracos Lächeln wurde sofort spöttisch.

„Es müsste dir doch klar sein, dass ich da auch keinen gesteigerten Wert drauf lege!"

„Ach ja?...Und warum machst du dich dann nicht endlich aus dem Staub?" Harry sah ihn jetzt an, wieder einmal gnadenlos auf eine Konfrontation aus.

„Das hab ich dir schon in der Heulenden Hütte gesagt!"

„Es ist mir egal, was du damals gesagt hast! Tauch doch bei den Muggeln unter…Und was deine Einbildung angeht, mir was schuldig zu sein, lass dir sagen, dass ich nichts mehr bereue, als dir den Hals gerettet zu haben! Hätte ich gewusst, was das bedeutet, hätte ich dich bei Voldemort gelassen! Halt dich gefälligst aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus! Du hast doch keine Ahnung, worum es überhaupt geht!"

Er wollte sich abwenden und gehen, doch Draco packte ihn am Umhang und riss ihn wieder zu sich herum. In seinem Blick loderte eiskalte Wut und das lag nicht daran, dass Potter ihm einfach so frech ins Gesicht log, sondern resultierte aus seinem Versuch die ehrliche Absicht, ihm zu helfen, gnadenlos in den Dreck zu ziehen. Er konnte die Überraschung über diesen plötzlichen Angriff in den grünen Augen deutlich erkennen und spürte eine kranke Freunde daran, ihn so aus dem Konzept bringen zu können. Langsam trieb ihn Potters Arroganz an die Grenzen seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

Draco brachte sein Gesicht ganz nah an Potters und spürte, wie dieser befremdet zurück weichen wollte, doch sein harter Griff am Kragen des Umhanges hinderte ihn daran. Er hatte sich noch nicht wieder gefangen. Das war nicht zu übersehen.

„Lass dir eins gesagt sein…Harry Potter…von dir…lass ich mir ganz bestimmt nichts sagen!...Da kannst du in deiner selbstgefälligen Edelmütigkeit schwelgen so viel du willst! Ich entscheide, was für mich das richtige ist…und du…du wärst daran kaputt gegangen, wenn du noch ein Leben verloren hättest!...Das solltest du nie vergessen!"

Mit einem derben Stoß schob er ihn von sich, wandte sich ab und verließ die Bibliothek.

Harry taumelte rückwärts gegen ein Regal und blieb schwer atmend dagegen gelehnt stehen. Selten hatte er Malfoy zu so einer heftigen Reaktion provoziert, doch das war nicht das, was ihn so sehr schockierte.

Es war seine zweite Bemerkung, die ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog. Malfoy hatte damit vollkommen recht und die Tatsache, dass er es durchschaut hatte, traf ihn zutiefst, denn es zeigte, dass er ihn doch schon viel besser durchschaut hatte, als ihm lieb sein konnte.

Harry stellte fest, dass er so schnell wie möglich, so viel wie möglich Abstand zwischen sich und Malfoy bringen musste, wenn er nicht wollte, dass dieser ihm immer näher kam und um das zu erreichen gab es wieder einmal nur einen Weg.

Langsam rutschte er an dem Bücherregal zu Boden und blieb da sitzen. Alles hing davon ab, dass er sein Ziel erreichte, doch er versank nur immer tiefer in Selbstzweifeln. Hoffnungslos starrte er die Wand an und fragte sich, ob er jemals hinter ihr Geheimnis kommen würde.

„Fawkes, warum hast du ihn ausgerechnet dabei im Stich gelassen?", flüsterte er resigniert.

Harry hatte schon einige Male versucht in Dumbledores Räume zu apparieren, doch ein unsichtbarer Schild hielt ihn immer wieder auf. Er konnte diesen Schild zwar sichtbar machen, doch der Zauber, der ihm gegen Voldemorts Warnzauber geholfen hatte, schaffte es nicht, den Bannreis, den Fawkes scheinbar erreichtet hatte, zu neutralisieren. Er fragte sich nur, wie der Phönix es geschafft hatte, dem Zeitzauber so lange zu widerstehen, dass dieser Schild auch jetzt noch hielt.

Harry stand auf und machte noch einen Versuch, doch es endete genau, wie all die anderen Male auch. Er erschien an derselben Stelle, von der aus er zu apparieren versuchte – vor der steinernen Wand, die darüber entschied, ob Hogwarts je wieder in den Zeitstrom zurückkehren würde, oder nicht.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er die Wand schon wieder angestarrt hatte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nur eine Wahl hatte. Tom Riddle hatte sogar die Kammer des Schreckens gefunden, als er hier in Hogwarts gewesen war. Vielleicht wusste er auch, wie man diese Wand öffnete? Möglich war es.

Er konnte sich zwar noch sehr deutlich an das erinnern, was bei seinem letzten Versuch dieser Art passiert war, doch er wusste, dass er es wenigstens probieren musste. Hermine war nicht hier, um ihm zu helfen und ob Malfoy es noch einmal versuchen würde, war nicht abzusehen. Im Moment wäre es ihm sogar lieber, wenn er ihm nie wieder begegnen müsste, denn die Tatsache, dass dieser all seine Lügen sofort durchschaut hatte, empfand er als sehr demütigend.

Harry schloss die Augen und suchte nach der Finsternis in seiner Seele, die Abgründe öffnete, die er sich niemals zuvor hatte vorstellen können. Es war ein Blick in die Seele der Hölle. Harry würde niemals begreifen, wie ein Mensch zu so etwas werden konnte, als er begann in der Finsternis nach Hoffnung zu suchen und dabei spürte, wie seine Kraft Stück für Stück verloren ging, bis der Hass in seinem Kopf zu regieren begann und er die Kontrolle verlor.

Der Knall war ohrenbetäubend und Draco hatte das Gefühl, als erzitterten sogar die mächtigen Mauern von Hogwarts bei dieser Explosion.

Er brauchte sich nicht eine Sekunde zu fragen, was passiert war. Potter hatte den Kopf verloren und sich wieder an der anderen Hälfte seines Bewusstseins versucht. Er apparierte sofort in die Bibliothek, doch dort atmete er undurchdringlichen Staub und begann sofort zu husten. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Versuch fehlgeschlagen war und die Hälfte der Bücher zu Staub zermahlen hatte. Madam Pince würde einen Schreikrampf kriegen, wenn sie das irgendwann sah.

Mit einem Schleuderfluch sprengte er die Tür und einige der Fenster um Durchzug zu schaffen, bevor er nach draußen apparierte, um wieder durchatmen zu können. Er fragte sich zynisch, ob es Potter diesmal geschafft hatte, sich in Fetzen zu sprengen und erschien schon im nächsten Moment wieder in der Bibliothek, denn die Sorge ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Die Staubwolke war noch immer fast undurchdringlich und er hielt sich den Ärmel seines Umhangs vors Gesicht, um atmen zu können, als er vorsichtig begann sich einen Weg durch das Chaos aus Trümmern zu suchen, um Potter zu finden. Das Durcheinander war unglaublich und Draco fragte sich, wieso nicht alle Regale von der Explosion umgefegt worden waren, doch im Moment hatte er andere Sorgen. Potter war nicht zu sehen.

Draco hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben und begann nervös zu werden, als er ihn unter zwei Regalen der Verbotenen Abteilung entdeckte. Hastig schleuderte er die schweren Regale aus dem Weg. Dieser Irre musste wirklich einen Schutzengel haben, denn der Tisch zwischen den beiden Regalen hatte deren Fall abgefangen und ihm vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Er war sogar bis auf ein paar Schürfwunden unverletzt, doch das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Der Einsatz dieser Kraft hatte ihm ganz offensichtlich viel mehr gekostet, als die Explosion selber. Er war eiskalt, totenblass und atmete unregelmäßig flach. Draco riss ihn vom Boden und apparierte in die Krankenstation.

Potters Zustand war viel schlechter, als beim letzten Mal und Draco machte sich an Madam Pomfreys Schränken zu schaffen, um einen Aufpäppeltrank aufzutreiben.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis er etwas Brauchbares fand und dann mit inzwischen bebenden Fingern versuchte, Potter etwas davon einzuflößen.

„Komm schon, schluck es runter!...Mach, du sturer Idiot!"

Er röchelte, als etwas von der Flüssigkeit in seine Luftröhre geriet und begann zu husten, doch offenbar schluckte er den Rest hinunter, denn seine Atmung wurde ruhiger und regelmäßiger. Draco flößte ihm einen weiteren Schluck ein und hörte erst damit auf, als er wieder ein bisschen Farbe im Gesicht bekam.

Danach saß er regungslos auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett und starrte in das blasse, schmale Gesicht dessen, dem er einst immer wieder den Tod an den Hals gewünscht hatte. Dass sich das schon lange geändert hatte wusste er ja, doch die Panik, die ihn ergriffen hatte, als er glaubte, dass er es diesmal nicht schaffen würde, die würde er nie mehr vergessen.


	10. Wer wir sind

Und weiter getht's!

Sorry, coop, aber wie gesagt! Slasher durch und durch! Trotzdem Danke für den Kommi!

Thanks auch an BloodyIce91 und Samy, wie immer! gg

R&R please! Weiterhin voller Hoffnung! ;)

Kapitel 10

Wohin wir gehören

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. Das Tageslicht blendete ihn und er hob die Hand vors Gesicht.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen hatte und wusste auch nicht, was passiert war. Seine letzte Erinnerung war, dass er mit Malfoy in der Bibliothek gestritten hatte. Danach kam nichts mehr.

Doch jetzt lag er im Gryffindorturm in seinem Bett. Er ahnte, dass er versucht hatte Voldemorts Kraft zur Lösung seines Problems einzusetzen und dieser Versuch genauso geendet hatte, wie der letzte. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Malfoy ihn wieder einmal aufgelesen und in sein Bett gebracht hatte, fühlte er sich gar nicht wohl.

Entschlossen setzte er sich auf und fragte sich, wo er stecken könnte. Auch, wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, er würde sich wohl bei Malfoy bedanken müssen, doch so recht konnte er sich nicht aufraffen und so blieb sein Blick am Fenster hängen.

Draußen schien strahlend die Sonne. Der Frühling brach nun mit aller Macht auch über Hogwarts herein und das graue, verwelkte Gras und die kahlen Bäume auf dem Gelände, das unter dem Zeitbann lag, bildeten einen krassen Gegensatz zu den blühenden Wiesen und dem jungen Grün der Bäume außerhalb.

Harry stand auf und ging langsam zum Fenster. Dabei stellte er fest, dass seine Knie noch immer ein wenig wackelig waren. Es war ein sinnloses Unterfangen Voldemorts Kräfte einzusetzen. Ohne jeden Zweifel würde es ihn umbringen, wenn er es nicht ließ, ganz gleich welchen Zweck er damit erfüllen wollte. Gedankenverloren streichelte er Hedwigs seidiges Gefieder, während er in den strahlend blauen Himmel starrte und sich fragte, wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Draco schritt zum inzwischen wahrscheinlich hundertsten Mal vor der verhängnisvollen Rückwand der Bibliothek auf und ab.

Er hatte nichts gefunden. Er gestand es sich nicht gern ein, aber diese Sache stellte sich als verdammt harte Nuss heraus.

Inzwischen sah die Bibliothek fast so aus, wie vor der Explosion. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt den Schaden, den Potter gemacht hatte, wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, doch die Tatsache, dass kein einziges Buch zu finden war, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er sich letztendlich dazu herab gelassen hatte. Es wurde schnell langweilig, wenn man zum wiederholten Mal einen Trank braute, den man im Moment nicht wirklich brauchte.

War Draco schon zuvor so manches Mal dankbar gewesen, diesen Reparozauber inzwischen zu kennen, so war er jetzt heilfroh, denn sie würden Madam Pince nie erklären müssen, was mit ihren Büchern passiert war, falls das irgendwann nötig werden sollte. Ein einziger Zauber auf einen Haufen Papierfetzen hatte genügt um mindestens zwanzig Bücher wieder zusammenzufügen und als ordentlichen Stapel auf dem Boden zurückzulassen. Er hatte zwar trotzdem einen ganzen Tag gebraucht, um alle in Ordnung zu bringen, doch danach war kein einziger Papierfetzen mehr zu finden und nachdem er die zum Teil kaputten und umgefallenen Regale wieder an den Richtigen Fleck gerückt hatte, brauchte er nur noch einen sehr effektiven Zauber, den er in dem Buch _Nützliche Hexerein für Sauberkeit und Ordnung_ gefunden hatte, zu verwenden und alle Bücher schwirrten von allein an ihren Platz zurück. Es war das letzte Buch gewesen, dass er in Ordnung gebracht hatte, obwohl er nur einen kleinen Fetzen davon gefunden hatte, doch er fand es äußerst praktisch. Danach hätte er sich eigentlich wieder auf das Buch über Verwandlungen konzentrieren können, mit dem er schon eine ganze Weile arbeitete, doch immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zur Rückwand der Verbotenen Abteilung.

Draco fragte sich, was Potter dort zu finden hoffte und außerdem nervte es ihn, dass er das Geheimnis der Wand nicht entdecken konnte. Seit drei Tagen setzte er sich jetzt mit dem Problem auseinander, doch bisher war er keinen Schritt weiter gekommen.

Resigniert beschloss er, erst mal nach Potter zu sehen, den er wegen seiner Sturheit mit einem Schlafzauber belegt hatte. Er war dank des Aufpäppeltrankes schon am nächsten Tag wieder zu sich kommen, doch Draco hatte sofort den Eindruck bekommen, dass das nur teilweise der Fall war, denn er war ihm vorgekommen, wie ein Schlafwandler. Kaum aufgewacht, wollte er in die Bibliothek, doch dabei rannte er fast gegen die Wand und torkelte wie ein Betrunkener und so hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass er erstmal weiter schlief.

Draco apparierte in den Schlafsaal und stellte fest, dass das Bett leer war. Im Grunde hatte er nichts anderes erwartet. Irgendwann hatte der Zauber ja nachlassen müssen. Er fragte sich gerade, wo er abgeblieben war, als Harry offensichtlich frisch geduscht, in Jeans und T-Shirt zur Tür herein kam und überrascht stehen blieb, als er ihn sah.

Ohne es eigentlich zu wollen begegnete Draco seinem Blick und stellte fest, dass er es nicht schaffte, sich wieder davon zu lösen. Langsam wurde es absurd.

Harry schluckte, riss sich von Malfoys grauen Augen los und ging zu seiner Truhe.

„Schätze mal, ich muss mich bei dir bedanken!" Draco betrachtete Potters Rücken, froh, dass dieser selbst den Blickkontakt unterbrochen hatte, bevor es peinlich geworden wäre. Trotzdem blieb sein Blick noch immer fasziniert an seinen schwarzen Haaren hängen, in denen Wassertröpfchen glitzerten. Er fragte sich, warum sie länger wurden. Inzwischen reichten sie im Nacken fast auf die Schultern. So strubbelig, wie sie dabei waren, wirkte er viel weniger brav, als früher.

Harry wandte ihm den Blick wieder zu. Ohne Zweifel wartete er auf eine Reaktion und Draco sammelte sich.

„Ich kann dir nur raten, solchen Blödsinn in Zukunft zu lassen, wenn du es nicht im Griff hast!"

Harry starrte nun zum Fenster hinaus. „Was ist passiert?"

Draco schnaubte abfällig. „Es gab einen Riesenknall und die Bibliothek lag in Trümmern!...Ich hatte ganz schön Mühe, dich zu finden und wollte es eigentlich aufgeben!" Harry sah ihn nur kurz an, bei diesen Worten. Sein Gesicht war die übliche emotionslose Maske und seine Stimme klang höhnisch. Einen Moment lang wollte er ihn fragen, warum er es dann nicht getan hatte, doch er ließ es. Malfoy hatte ihn da raus geholt. Das war das einzige, was zählte.

„Da hab ich aber Glück gehabt!" Nun hörte sich auch er ziemlich spöttisch an, „Das heißt ja dann wohl, dass wir quitt sind, oder?" Draco antwortete nicht. Es mochte sein, dass man es so sehen konnte, doch er hatte nicht die Absicht Potter einen Grund zu geben, ihn loswerden zu wollen.

„Die Frage, die bleibt, ist: Wie geht diese Tür auf?"

Draco ging zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. „Was glaubst du dort zu finden, Potter?... Einen Zauber, mit dem du Voldemort besiegen kannst, gibt es hier garantiert nicht!" Er erwartete keine Antwort, und hörte, wie Potter die Truhe öffnete und darin herum kramte. Gleich darauf hörte er die Tür, doch Potter hielt noch mal inne.

„Ich mach was zu essen!"

Draco hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und grinste. Das war eine wirklich gute Idee, auch wenn es sie keinen Schritt weiter brachte.

Tage später standen sie jedoch wieder genauso hilflos in der Bibliothek, wie vor Harrys Ausrutscher. Stillschweigend waren sie wieder einmal übereingekommen, sich zumindest bei dieser Sache nicht mehr ständig anzugiften. Inzwischen war die Wand völlig frei geräumt und Draco hatte jeden Sockel und jeden Stein überprüft, ob er sich nicht wenigstens ein klein wenig bewegen ließ, doch es gab nichts.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, ob das stimmt?" Draco schaffte es, absolut vernünftig zu fragen und jeglichen Spott aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Das Problem war, dass Harry sich inzwischen dasselbe fragte. Er starrte schon seit einer ganzen Weile ins Leere und überlegte, was er falsch verstanden haben könnte.

„Hinterster Teil der Verbotenen Abteilung….was kann das noch heißen?"

„Wie?" Draco hatte nicht zugehört.

„Hinterster Teil der Verbotenen Abteilung…was kann man da falsch verstehen?"

Draco starrte durch die Regalreihen. „Eigentlich nicht viel!..." Nachdenklich apparierte er auf eines der Regale. Inzwischen hatte er sich sogar von draußen überzeugt, dass hinter dieser Wand Räume waren, Räume, die nicht auf Potters Karte waren und darum zweifelte er fast nicht daran, dass Potter Recht hatte. Die Frage war, wie man diese Räume öffnen konnte. Rechts lag die Außenwand, links Klassenräume und das Büro von Professor Binns. Er hatte alles überprüft und nichts gefunden. Es blieb nur die Bibliothek.

„Es ist aussichtslos!...Niemals werden wir rauskriegen, wie es da rein geht!" Harry wandte sich um und verließ die Bibliothek. Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass er ihn in Hagrids Hütte wieder finden würde, wenn er es wollte. Langsam begannen ihn Potters Depressionen zu nerven. Niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter sich jemals so hängen lassen könnte. Bis jetzt hatte er jede Aufgabe gemeistert, egal, wie unmöglich sie ihm erschienen war. Noch jetzt schüttelte es Draco leicht, wenn er an den Drachen im Trimagischen Turnier dachte. Über Potters Auseinandersetzungen mit Voldemort wollte er gar nicht nachdenken, doch jetzt hing er völlig durch – ein Zustand, in dem er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte.

Resigniert starrte er wieder die Wand an.

„Wo?...Sag mir einer wo!...Es muss gehen!"

Natürlich geschah nichts, doch Draco hatte genug und explodierte, vor Wut auf sich selbst, denn bisher war er niemals an einer logischen Aufgabe gescheitert. Wütend schleuderte er Flüche gegen die Bücherregale und sah mit Genugtuung, wie sie eines nach dem anderen umfielen. Es war ihm egal, ob er später wieder aufräumen musste, doch im Moment war er ganz einfach wütend und musste sich abreagieren.

Sieben Regale stürzten um – eines blieb stehen.

Draco jagte erneut einen Fluch dagegen, doch das Regal schien im Boden verankert zu sein. Fast automatisch begann er die anderen Regale umzuwerfen.

Am Ende blieben zehn Regale stehen. Um Draco herum herrschte inzwischen das totale Chaos, doch zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl, einen Schritt weiter zu sein. Er apparierte auf eines der Regale und versuchte das Chaos zu überblicken. Wenn er genauer darüber nach dachte, waren es die selben Regale, die auch nach Potters Explosion noch gestanden hatten, doch im Moment konnte er kein Muster in der Anordnung finden. Das einzige, was ihm sofort auffiel war, dass das Pult von Madam Pince das Zentrum der Anordnung bildete.

Kurz entschlossen begann er die Bücherregale und Bücher in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts zu schicken. Er musste endlich einen Überblick bekommen, egal wie.

Als Harry das Eingangsportal öffnete und die Eingangshalle betrat, traf ihn fast der Schlag, denn er sah sich einem Chaos aus Regalen und Büchern gegenüber. Er fragte sich, was Malfoy trieb und versuchte zur Treppe durch zu kommen, doch er hatte keine Chance und musste in die Bibliothek apparieren.

„Was treibst du hier?" Draco stand auf dem Pult von Madam Pince und sah in die Runde. Inzwischen hatte er bemerkt, dass sie Regale sich bewegen ließen, doch bis jetzt rätselte er noch über die Position, die sie einnehmen mussten.

„Deine Tür öffnen!...Was denn sonst?" Harry sah sich ratlos um. Er war sich nicht ganz klar, was Draco bezweckte. Langsam ging er zu ihm hinüber, stieg zu ihm auf das Pult und sah sich um.

„Was soll das werden?"

„Weiß ich noch nicht! Halt die Klappe und lass mich nachdenken!" Er begann die Regale wieder in eine neue Position zu bringen, doch offensichtlich war es noch immer nicht richtig, denn es geschah nichts. Harry begann zu erahnen, was er bezweckte. Es musste ein bestimmtes Muster geben, das den Mechanismus auslösen würde, doch es gab keinerlei Hinweise darauf. Selbst der Fußboden wies nichts weiter, als ein einfaches Schachbrettmuster auf, das keinen Wink darauf gab, wie die Regale angeordnet werden mussten.

Im Moment standen sie alle mit dem Drehpunkt nach außen auf Madam Pince Pult gerichtet und erinnerten ihn an einen Stern.

Draco fluchte schon wieder leise.

„Verdammt!...Es ist ein Stern…es geht gar nicht anders…Die äußeren Drehpunkt und auch die inneren haben den gleichen Anstand zum Pult, aber es funktioniert einfach nicht…Ein Stern…ein Stern mit zehn Zacken!" Völlig befremdet begann Harry Malfoy zu beobachten. Er ging von Regal zu Regal, änderte jedoch nichts an der Position und schien angestrengt nachzudenken.

„Ein Stern …zehn…zehn?...Es sind nur fünf!...Fünf Zacken und eine durchgehende Linie…Es ist…ein Pentagramm!" Draco war über die eigene Erkenntnis verblüfft und das konnte man hören. Er sprang wieder zu Harry auf das Pult, der ihn noch immer fassungslos beobachtete. So hatte er Malfoy noch nie erlebt. Er wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass er sich so für etwas begeistern könnte und es auch noch zeigte.

Draco sprang wieder auf den Boden und begann die Regale erneut neu anzuordnen. Doch erst beim dritten Versuch versank das Pult, auf dem Harry noch immer stand, krachend zwei Fuß im Boden. Er hatte Mühe nicht abzustürzen und war noch erschrockener als Malfoy, doch Draco fing sich schnell wieder. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sich die Rückwand der Verbotenen Abteilung endlich knarrend beiseite schob.

Harry bemerkte es nicht einmal. Er starrte noch immer Malfoy an, der mit seinem üblichen, diesmal jedoch auch höchst zufriedenen Grinsen, mitten im Raum stand und das Ergebnis seiner Mühe bewunderte. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er endgültig alles, was er bisher über Malfoy gedacht hatte, revidieren musste. Hatte er mal behauptet, dass Malfoy nichts über ihn wusste, so musste er jetzt einsehen, dass er genauso wenig über Malfoy wusste.

Langsam folgte er ihm in den kleinen Raum, der gerade mal so groß, wie die meisten der Klassenzimmer war. Acht Regale standen darin und mehrere kleine Tische. Alles war mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt. Harry fragte sich, wann dieser Raum zum letzten Mal geöffnet worden war. Es musste eine Ewigkeit her sein.

Ein Zauber Malfoys begann den Staub durcheinander zu blasen und er schloss die Augen und presste sich den Ärmel seines Umhangs auf Mund und Nase, um nicht husten zu müssen. Einen Augenblick später war es vorbei und das Holz der Tische und Regale glänzte in dunklem Braun, als würde es jeden Tag gewachst und poliert. Malfoy stand vor einem der Regale, schüttelte offensichtlich verblüfft den Kopf und murmelte: „Wer hätte das gedacht?" Es sah ganz so aus, als kenne er einige der Bücher und Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele verbotene Zauber er wirklich schon kannte. Er riss seinen Blick von Malfoy los und begann die Regale durchzusehen, als er mit dem Fuß gegen ein relativ kleines, nicht allzu dickes Buch stieß. Es wirkte im Gegensatz zu den anderen ziemlich abgegriffen. Harry hob es auf und las den Titel.

_Allmacht des Wissens_.

Ohne jeden Zweifel ein seltsamer Titel für ein Buch und er beschloss sofort es sich genauer anzusehen. Die Muggelweisheit _Wissen ist Macht_ gab es zwar auch in der Welt der Zauberer, doch wie Wissen allmächtig sein sollte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Er schob das Buch jedoch vorerst in die Tasche seines Umhangs, um nach dem zu suchen, was ihn wirklich interessierte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, denn alle Bücher hier waren fein säuberlich nach Themen geordnet und über die meisten davon wollte er gar nichts wissen, denn es ging unter anderem um die _drei unverzeihlichen Flüche, _die aber scheinbar nur die Spitze des Eisberges waren, denn über Zauber, die den Willen anderer brechen konnten gab es eine ganze Reihe Bücher, genau wie über verbotene Tränke und Zauber, die Einfluss auf das Leben selbst nehmen konnten, Foltermethoden, Wahrheitsfindung, Bestrafungen und auch noch eine ganze Reihe anderer Todesflüche, von denen einer grässlicher als der andere klang.

Über Magie der Zeit gab es nur drei Bücher, die jedoch fast so groß wie die Tische im Raum waren und so dick wie Harrys Handspanne. Als er das erste davon auf einen der Tische gewuchtete hatte, spürte er wieder einmal die altbekannten Zweifel.

Hatte er zuvor geglaubt, es würde besser werden, wenn sie endlich diese Tür aufbekamen, so wusste er jetzt, dass er in viel größeren Schwierigkeiten stecke, als er es sich bisher vorgestellt hatte.

Draco lag auf dem Bett und starrte den dunkelroten Samthimmel darüber an. Vor wenigen Stunden war er noch begeistert gewesen, dass er die Tür endlich aufbekommen hatte, doch als er sich ein paar der Bücher genauer angesehen hatte, war ihm die Freude vergangen, denn was da herum lag, stellte alles, was er bisher gesehen hatte in den Schatten. Jetzt war ihm klar, warum Voldemort so mächtig war, denn wenn es einen nicht interessierte, was man alles opferte, konnte man mit diesem Wissen alles erreichen.

Ihm war heute klar geworden, dass er das nicht wirklich wollte und er konnte verstehen, dass diese Bücher so gut gesichert waren. Doch seit er die Bibliothek verlassen hatte, fragte er sich, was Potter mit diesem Wissen wollte. Kaum, dass die Kammer offen war, hatte er nur noch ein leises Danke gemurmelt, einen Riesenwälzer aus dem Regal gezerrt, aufgeschlagen und begonnen darin zu lesen. Draco hatte den Titel gesehen: _Zeitfallen_.

Ob Potter wirklich glaubte, er könne irgendetwas gegen Voldemorts Zeitbann unternehmen? Es mochte ja sein, dass seine magische Kraft beeindruckend war, doch dazu gehörte ja wohl ein bisschen mehr. Ein Zauberschüler, selbst wenn er Harry Potter hieß, konnte es doch wohl unmöglich schaffen, einen Zeitbann des mächtigsten schwarzen Magiers der Gegenwart zu lösen. Draco wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Fest stand, dass er es darauf ankommen lassen würde und dann lief er mit Sicherheit Gefahr, die Kräfte seines anderen ICHs zu nutzen. Die Folgen davon kannte Draco nur allzu gut und sie gefielen ihm gar nicht. Leider ahnte er, dass Potter, was das anging, keine Einmischung dulden würde und die Gefahr, dass er ihn dauerhaft außer Gefecht setzte, war sehr groß. Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass Harry dazu jetzt schon in der Lage war.

Ein paar Tage später wusste Draco, dass er Recht hatte. Er selbst hatte beschlossen, sich ein wenig mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen auseinander zu setzen. Die Bücher dazu hatte er in den Gryffindorschlafsaal mitgenommen, doch Potter hockte Tag und Nacht an dem Tisch in der Kammer und studierte das Buch über Zeitfallen ganz offensichtlich Seite für Seite. Hatte Draco sich erst Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass er seine magische Kraft überschätzte, wusste er jetzt genau, dass er es körperlich nicht schaffen würde, wenn er so weiter machte. Regelmäßig fand er ihn am Vormittag zusammengesunken an seinem Tisch schlafend.

Draco weckte ihn nicht. Er hatte garantiert eh schon zu wenig Schlaf und mochte es auch noch so unbequem sein, am Tisch sitzend zu schlafen, so war es doch besser, als gar nicht zu schlafen. Noch zwei Tage später, wusste er jedoch, dass das nicht reichte, denn offenbar nahm er sich nicht einmal die Zeit regelmäßig zu essen. Er war blass und wirkte vollkommen übernächtigt.

„Hey Potter, wie wär's, wenn du mal wieder was brauchbares zu Essen machst? Lebensmittel habe ich gestern frische geholt!"

„Bringst du es denn immer noch nicht?"

Draco verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, denn das war eine Sache, die er gar nicht in den Griff bekam und das war ungewöhnlich, doch er machte gute Mine zum bösen Spiel und gab sich eine Blöße. „Leider nicht!...und davon abgesehen kannst du es doch!"

Harry sah ihn genervt an. Er hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust, für so etwas Zeit zu verschwenden.

„Wir können uns die Arbeit ja teilen!", setzte Draco süffisant hinzu, „Ich mache Tee und du machst das Essen!"

„Du nervst, Malfoy!" Das war sein Standartspruch, doch inzwischen interessierte es Draco nicht mehr, denn er wusste, dass Potter irgendwann immer nachgab. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum, aber vielleicht war es ganz einfach so, dass er sich immer noch für ihn verantwortlich fühlte. Auch wenn das nicht nötig war, so war es doch ganz praktisch.

„Ich werd schon mal anfangen!...Ich geb dir zehn Minuten!" Mit einem Plopp war Draco verschwunden.

Harry blieb allein zurück und starrte blicklos auf sein Buch. Mittlerweile wusste er, dass die Theorie das geringere Übel bei der Geschichte war. Er kam sehr schnell voran, vermutlich, weil er schon seit Wochen nur am Lesen war und seine Fähigkeiten rein mit dem Studium von Büchern ausbaute. Das Problem war die Anwendung. Es gab drei Formen des Zeitbanns, die mächtig genug waren, ein ganzes Schloss mitsamt Inhalt aus dem Zeitstrom zu reißen. Nur zwei davon gaben einem die Möglichkeit, Lebewesen einzeln in die Zeit zurück zu holen und Harry war sicher, dass es sich um einen dieser beiden Flüche handelte, denn Voldemort musste damit rechnen, dass er, Harry, auch in Hogwarts war. Immerhin war er eines der Ziele dieser Aktion gewesen und es wäre Unsinn das Schloss unter einen Bann zu legen, aus dem er ihn nicht heraus bekam.

Harry nahm die Brille ab und strich sich übers Gesicht. Malfoy hatte Recht. Es war sicher nicht schlecht, mal wieder was Richtiges zu essen. Vielleicht hatte er dann den Nerv, wenigstens endlich diese verflixte Fliege auf seinem Tisch, an der er sich schon eine ganze Weile versuchte, mit einem der zutreffenden Sprüche in die Zeit zurückzuholen.

Zu Müde zum Laufen apparierte er in die Küche hinunter, wo Malfoy gelangweilt an einem Tisch saß und die Teekanne anstarrte. Tee brühen brachte er hervorragend, doch alles andere, was mit Kochen zu tun hatte, war ein rotes Tuch für ihn. Harry begann sich am Ofen zu schaffen zu machen. Er stellte fest, dass ihn das ablenkte und als sie dann gegessen hatten, fühlte er sich schon wieder sehr viel entspannter. Malfoy schenkte ihm den Tee ein und Harry nahm die Tasse, entschlossen sich danach wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Malfoy ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, als er den ersten Schluck nahm.

Draco fragte sich, wie lange er brauchen würde, bis er es merkte. Es mochte ein fieser Trick sein, doch Potter würde nicht einsehen, dass er mal eine Pause brauchte. Er war nur gespannt, wie lange dieser Schlaftrank, der sich nach dem Ruhebedürfnis der Person richtete, wirken würde. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, warum er es nicht schaffte, Potter einfach machen zu lassen und ob es vielleicht einfach daran lag, dass es dieser Kerl nicht begriff, wann er an seine Grenzen stieß. Er wischte diese Gedanken beiseite, denn mittlerweile war ihm klar geworden, dass es ihm einfach nicht gelang, zuzusehen, wie er sich kaputt machte, so absurd das auch war.

Mit einem harten Geräusch landete Potters Tasse auf dem Tisch. Er hatte sie zwar noch in der Hand, konnte sie aber nur noch mühsam halten. Ohne jeden Zweifel wehrte er sich gegen den Schlaf.

„Was…was hast…du…?" Malfoy verschwamm vor Harrys Augen und einen Moment lang fragte er sich noch, was er ihm wieder mal unter gejubelt hatte, doch dann versank die Welt in Nebel und Harry spürte, wie er alles vergaß und willenlos in den Schlaf glitt. Langsam sank sein Kopf auf den Tisch und Draco sah dabei zu.

Wie kann man nur so störrisch sein? Bis zum letzten Moment hatte Potter versucht, sich zu wehren. Das bewies die leere Teetasse.

Minutenlang starrte er Potter nur an, wieder einmal in seine eigenen, konfusen Gefühle verstrickt. Die schwarzen Haare lagen wie dunkle Schatten auf seinen blassen Wangen und er wirkte hilflos, wie nie zuvor. Draco wischte diese Gedanken beiseite und stand auf. Es war sinnlos sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Mühelos zog er Potter vom Stuhl. Er hatte ohne Zweifel abgenommen und war noch ein wenig dünner als früher. Draco apparierte direkt in den Schlafsaal neben Potters Bett. Das Fenster war offen und die Sonne schien herein. Er konnte die Vögel draußen zwitschern hören, die sich vom toten Grau des Schlosses nicht beeindrucken ließen. Gedankenverloren starrte er einen Moment in den Sonnenschein, bevor er Potter mit einem kräftigen Schubs auf sein Bett beförderte. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Vorhänge des Bettes zuzuziehen. Potter würde schlafen, bis er ausgeruht war, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Es dauerte ganze fünf Tage, bis Harry endlich wieder richtig aufwachte, und als er die Augen aufschlug kochte er vor Wut, doch erst einmal musste er sich sammeln.

Er lag in seinem Bett und es war mitten in der Nacht. Noch immer trug er die Jeans und das T-Shirt, dass er immer unter seinem Umhang an hatte. Der Umhang lag auf dem Kissen und die Schuhe neben dem Bett. Er fragte sich einen Moment, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, doch das tat nichts zur Sache. Malfoy konnte was erleben, ihn einfach so einen Schlaftrank zu verpassen. Es war wirklich zu gefährlich, diesen Kerl irgendwas machen zu lassen.

Harry sprang aus dem Bett und stürmte auf nackten Füßen aus dem Schlafsaal. Er fragte sich, wo Malfoy stecken könnte und fand ihn schneller als erwartet.

Draco saß im Gemeinschaftsraum über einem Buch. Er hatte ihn schon herumpoltern hören und sich gefragt, ob er diesmal richtig wach war, denn er war einige Male im Halbschlaf durch die Gegend gewandert und hatte sich auch seinen Umhang und die Schuhe im Schlaf ausgezogen. Als er dann an der Treppe zum Schlafsaal erschien, zweifelte Draco nicht mehr daran, dass er diesmal wirklich wach war.

„Malfoy! Du bist eine verdammte, hinterhältige Ratte!" Draco blieb unbeeindruckt.

„Ausgeschlafen?" Er sah, wie er die Taschen seiner Jeans abklopfte, vermutlich in der Hoffnung, seinen Zauberstab zu finden, doch da hatte er Pech, denn den hatte Draco für alle Fälle schon Mal in Sicherheit gebracht. Er hatte keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, dass Potter sauer sein würde, wenn er aufwachte.

„Darum geht es nicht!" Er hatte sich vor dem Tisch, an dem Draco saß, aufgebaut und sah ihn an, bereit, sich jeden Moment auf ihn zu stürzen. Draco lehnte sich cool im Sessel zurück.

„Doch verdammt! Darum geht es! Bist du nur wirklich so blöde, Potter, dass du es selber nicht merkst?" Dracos Frage irritierte Harry, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was er meinen könnte, doch er war zu wütend.

„Ja, ich bin so blöd…so blöd, dir nicht in jeder Beziehung zu misstrauen!...Das grenzt allerdings an bodenlose Blödheit! Da hast du recht!" Dracos Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er stand ebenfalls auf und seine Fingerknöchel wurden weiß, so fest umklammerte er die Tischkante. Noch beherrschte er sich.

„Sag mal, hast du einen blassen Schimmer, wie lange du geschlafen hast?" Harry stützte sich nur ebenfalls auf den Tisch und funkelte Malfoy an.

„Zu lange! Wer weiß schon, was du mir wieder für einen Mist in den Tee gekippt hast!"

„Fünf Tage, Potter…fünf verdammte Tage und der Trank war nicht von mir…er war von Madam Pompfrey!...Anzuwenden bei absoluter körperlicher Erschöpfung. Er verschafft dem Körper genau die Ruhe, die er braucht!...Was glaubst du wohl, wie lange du noch durchgehalten hättest?...Einen Tag?...Zwei?...Wahrscheinlich nicht!" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und richtete sich auf. „Was interessiert mich das überhaupt!"

„Genau, was interessiert es dich!" Harry verarbeitete die Tatsache, dass er fünf Tage geschlafen hatte und seiner Stimme fehlte ein wenig der Biss.

Es gab einen lauten Knall, als Malfoy mit flachen Händen auf den Tisch schlug und Harry schreckte ein wenig zurück.

„Hast du mir eigentlich zugehört?...Was bist du eigentlich für ein arroganter Esel? Ich dachte nur Weasley sei ein richtiger Idiot, aber scheinbar habe ich dich überschätzt, wenn auch vielleicht nur ein bisschen!...Was du nicht hören willst ignorierst du, nicht wahr!"

„Das kann dir doch aber verdammt noch mal egal sein!"

„Ist es mir auch!"

„Warum lässt du mich dann nicht einfach in Ruhe!" Draco klang inzwischen eisig, denn Potters Ignoranz und die Tatsache, dass er es immer noch fertig brachte sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen, verärgerten ihn von Minute zu Minute mehr.

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege hast du Recht!...Das kann mir wirklich egal sein!...und wenn du abkratzt, muss ich mir eben einen anderen Platz suchen!...Wird sich schon was finden, wo ich durchkomme!" Kalt starrte Draco seinem Gegenüber in die grünen Augen. Er bereute sich Gedanken gemacht zu haben. Potter würde es nie begreifen.

„Schön, dass du es endlich begriffen hast!...Besser du verschwindest heute statt morgen!"

Lüge – diese Erkenntnis schockierte ihn und brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept.

Es waren nur ein paar Worte, doch so schnell, wie er sie gesagt hatte, so schnell wurde Harry auch klar, dass es gelogen war. Er hatte sich an Malfoys Gegenwart gewöhnt und begonnen seine Macken zu ignorieren. Außerdem war er ihm eine Menge schuldig. Ohne ihn hätte er die Kammer niemals aufbekommen. Diese Erkenntnis ernüchterte ihn, doch Draco hatte er zu sehr provoziert. Mit langen Schritten kam er um den Tisch herum und blieb dich vor ihm stehen.

„Wann hörst du endlich auf, dir vorzumachen, dass du hier völlig allein klarkommen würdest?" Harry wandte sich um und brachte Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Malfoy. Dieser sah ihm kalt lächelnd nach. An diese obligatorische Fluchtreaktion war er inzwischen gewöhnt. Potter mied es, ihm zu nah zu kommen und das war seit ihrem letzten Streit in der Bibliothek noch deutlicher geworden.

Mit ein paar Schritten stand er wieder vor ihm. Er wollte diesem Streit plötzlich nur noch ausweichen, das spürte Draco, doch er wollte nicht mehr zurück. Potter musste begreifen, dass er so nicht weiter kommen würde.

„Ich hab dich was gefragt…glaubst du wirklich, dass du es allein schaffen würdest?...von der Kammer mal ganz abgesehen." Sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen sagte das Gegenteil. Harry trat erneut einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn jetzt kalt an, obwohl es in seinem Inneren ganz anders aussah. Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass Malfoy möglicherweise Recht hatte und er sich wirklich kaputt machen würde, wenn er hier allein versuchte sein Ziel zu erreichen

„Wenn das heißen soll, dass wir quitt sind!...Okay!...Wir sind quitt!"

Draco funkelte ihn aus kalten grauen Augen an und Harry wollte weiter zurückweichen, doch in seinem Rücken war die Wand.

„Das war nicht die Frage, und das weißt du, Potter…du weißt es wirklich nicht…oder?...du begreifst einfach nicht, dass du etwas an dir hast, dass es dir unmöglich macht, Stopp zu sagen und abzuschalten!...Du musst deine Nase gnadenlos in Angelegenheiten stecken, die dich den Kopf kosten können und wenn gerade keiner da ist, der dich umbringen könnte machst du es eben selber!...Nicht wahr?"

„Das ist Blödsinn!" Harry wehrte sich gegen diesen Gedanken. Er wollte nicht hören, dass er immer wieder ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste an seine eigenen Grenzen ging, doch tief in sich drin spürte er, das Malfoy die Wahrheit sagte. Er wusste nicht, wann er aufhören musste.

„Ach, Blödsinn?...Dann erklär mir mal, warum du fünf Tage gepennt hast und nur ab und zu Mal im Schlaf durch die Gegend getapst bist?...Potter, begreife es endlich…du bist unfähig aufzuhören…du machst so lange, bis du aus den Latschen kippst! ...Wenn du meinst, dass das sein muss, okay!...Ich werd dich in Zukunft liegen lassen!... Einverstanden?" Harry sah ihn an und Draco wusste, dass er es schon lange begriffen hatte und nur nicht zugeben wollte. Er konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, doch ihn ritt der Teufel und er wollte es von ihm selber hören.

„Und…ist es das, was du willst?"

Harry konnte ihn nur noch anstarren. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er nur noch weg. Die Wut darüber, dass er ihn betäubt hatte, war mit der Erkenntnis geschwunden, dass er diese Pause ohne jeden Zweifel gebraucht hatte, auch wenn es ihn gewaltig störte, dass Malfoy das schneller begriffen hatte, als er selbst. Die Vorstellung, dass er es möglicherweise nie merken würde, bereitete ihm ebenfalls Sorge, doch im Moment war das unwichtig. Er musste weg von Malfoy, warum war ihm nicht klar.

Als Harry versuchte zur Seite auszuweichen, schossen Dracos Hände nach vorn und stemmten sich rechts und links von seinen Schultern gegen die Wand. Er starrte ihn fassungslos an und Draco spürte, dass ihm die Angelegenheit entglitt. Er wollte Potter provozieren, um jeden Preis, egal wie. Der Umstand, dass er seine eigenen Schwächen nicht eingestand, selbst wenn sein Leben auf dem Spiel stand und die Tatsache, dass er regelmäßig die Flucht ergriff, wenn er ihm zu nahe kam, trieben ihn zur Weißglut. Die Konsequenzen interessierten Draco nicht mehr.

Er sah nur noch Harry, total durcheinander von seinen eigenen Zweifeln und auf der Flucht vor dem, was er scheinbar irgendwie in seiner Gegenwart spüren konnte.

„Ich hab dich was gefragt!" Er klang heiser und machte nun selbst den Versuch, sich noch einmal zurückzureißen, doch es war unmöglich. Er war ihm zu nah und Potter machte keine Anstalten, etwas zu tun.

Hau ab…mach endlich, dass du weg kommst!...Sonst bereuen wir das beide! Doch Harry rührte sich nicht und Draco erlag seinen aufgewühlten Emotionen.

Als er den Kopf senkte und seine Lippen Harrys berührten, hörte er auf zu denken, denn die Wahrheit, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte sich zu beherrschen, war bitter. Noch immer hoffte er darauf, dass Potter ihn endlich angewidert wegstieß, doch nichts geschah.

Harry hatte das Gefühl sich die Lippen zu verbrennen und wollte zurückweichen, doch hinter ihm war die Wand und auf die Idee, seitlich auszuweichen, kam er nicht. Im Reflex wollte er Draco wegstoßen, doch seine Arme bewegten sich nicht. Er wich nicht aus, stieß ihn nicht von sich, fassungslos, ungläubig und vollkommen verwirrt.

Als er Dracos Zunge an seinen Lippen spürte kam er ihm entgegen und fragte sich endgültig, was mit ihm geschah. Das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein, dass er hier stand und sich von Draco Malfoy küssen ließ. Das durfte nicht sein. Das war völlig falsch. Und doch tat er nichts, es zu beenden. Er stand da, die Hände flach gegen die kühle Wand gepresst, und erwiderte Dracos Kuss. Nur ganz langsam begann er zu begreifen, was es gewesen war, dass ihn Malfoys Nähe hatte meiden lassen. Er fragte sich, wie lange sich dieser schon mit seinen Gefühlen auseinander setzte, denn eigentlich hatte er es nicht gewollt. Das hatte Harry ihm angesehen, bevor er die Kontrolle verloren hatte.

Draco löste sich von Harry und lehnte die Stirn gegen die kühle Wand, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Mit geballten Fäusten stemmte er sich dagegen, das Gesicht dicht neben Harrys und doch weiter entfernt, als man sich vorstellen konnte. Er wusste, was das bedeuten konnte. Es konnte das Aus für ihren erzwungenen Frieden sein und Draco wusste, dass ihm das fehlen würde.

„Das ich einen Helferkomplex habe, ist mir ja klar, aber was ist mit dir los?...Fehlt dir Chang?" Er konnte im Moment überhaupt nicht begreifen, wieso Potter so ruhig blieb.

Harry hätte ihm auf diese Frage nicht antworten können. Noch immer hatte er an dem zu kauen, was gerade geschehen war und dabei war für ihn viel wesentlicher, dass er nichts dagegen getan hatte.

Fehlte ihm Cho?

Er hatte nicht einmal an sie gedacht, seit Hogwarts unter dem Bann lag. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie sich geküsst hatten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Das Gefühl von Malfoys Lippen auf seinen eigenen drängte sich dazwischen. Harry verbannte die Bedeutung dieser Tatsache sofort wieder aus seinem Bewusstsein.

Er konnte Dracos Gesicht aus dem Augenwinkel sehen. Er wirkte verbittert und verzweifelt. Auf die Idee, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy ihn so sehen könnte, wäre er nie gekommen und er konnte deutlich spüren, dass es ihm selbst auch lieber wäre, das gerade eben wäre niemals geschehen, doch Harry wusste nicht, ob es noch ein Zurück gab, denn er wusste nicht, was er selber fühlte. Die Situation war zu irreal.

„Draco Malfoy einen Helferkomplex?...Glaubst du wirklich, dass du dazu in der Lage bist?...Doch nicht der große Draco Malfoy, der immer alles unter Kontrolle hat!" Seine Stimme war beängstigend beherrscht.

Wieso bleibe ich so ruhig?...Was ist mit mir los?

Draco hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, irritiert, befremdet, überrascht und ein klein wenig frustriert von dem, was er gesagt hatte. War er nicht auch nur ein Mensch?

Warum platze Potter nicht vor Wut?

Noch immer hatte er die Hände rechts und links von ihm gegen die Wand gestemmt, denn er wusste, dass er das klären musste, egal wie es ausging, doch er konnte den erwarteten Abscheu in den grünen Augen nicht finden. Potter wirkte eher noch mehr durcheinander, als vor dem Kuss.

Harry sah ihm in die Augen und fragte sich, wieso er noch immer hier stand und nichts tat. Er fragte sich, warum er nicht wütend und angewidert war, warum er Malfoy nicht einen Kinnhaken verpasste und auf ihn einprügelte, so, wie er es sonst immer getan hatte, wenn dieser ihn bis aufs Blut gereizt hatte.

Hatte er nicht allen Grund, gereizt zu sein? Die Frage war wohl eher, auf welche Art!

Was war gerade geschehen? Wie konnte er sich einfach so von einem anderen Jungen küssen lassen. Seamus hatte er schon bei dessen reinem Ansinnen in dieser Hinsicht in die Schranken gewiesen.

Wieso tat er es bei Malfoy nicht?

Was war mit Cho?

Noch einmal versuchte er seine Gefühle zu sortieren und wieder schaffte er es nicht. Malfoys Kuss drängte sich immer wieder in sein Bewusstsein.

Wollte er von Malfoy geküsst werden? Niemals!

Aber was war es dann? Neugier? Einsamkeit? Sehnsucht? Er wusste es nicht und die Antwort die blieb gefiel ihm nicht, denn dann müsste er sich eingestehen, dass ihm diese Sache lag. Gegen seinen Willen hob er die Hand und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen Dracos Wange.

Das kann einfach nicht sein!...Nicht er…nicht Malfoy!, doch Harry konnte spüren, dass es so war.

Draco sah ihn noch befremdeter an, als zuvor. Offensichtlich war er von seinen Reaktionen überrascht.

Wollte er von Draco Malfoy geküsst werden? Harry wünschte sich mit _Niemals _antworten zu können, doch er wusste, dass das wieder eine Lüge wäre und das erschütterte ihn.

Plötzlich war ihm klar, warum er nie an Cho gedacht hatte. Es war zwar angenehm, mit ihr zusammen sein zu können, aber es störte ihn auch nicht, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war.

Doch Harry befürchtete, dass das hier anders war. Ob er wollte oder nicht. Es war anders. Zwischen Malfoy und ihm war etwas, was er nicht verleugnen konnte. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit gespürt, jedoch nicht verstanden. Jetzt hatte er begriffen, was es war, doch der, der vor ihm stand, war und blieb Draco Malfoy, derjenige der ihm sein Leben in Hogwarts immer so schwer wie möglich gemacht hatte, sein ärgster Feind und das war nicht einfach so aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Harry wollte Dracos Arm aus dem Weg schieben und verschwinden. Es wäre ihm auch fast gelungen, doch Draco erwischte ihn am T-Shirt und riss ihn zurück. Er geriet ins Taumeln und wäre gestürzt, hätte Draco ihn nicht aufgefangen.

„Du haust jetzt nicht einfach so ab!...Nein…so nicht!" Draco hörte die Verzweiflung in seiner eigenen Stimme, doch es war ihm egal. Hier war etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Harrys Reaktionen machten ihm Hoffnung und die wollte er nicht einfach aufgeben.

Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Das war das einzige, was noch in Harrys Kopf Platz hatte, als er gegen Draco stolperte und ihn fast mit umgerissen hätte. Lieber wäre er davon gelaufen, doch er konnte es nicht. Draco zog ihn an sich und schob ihn hart gegen die Wand, als ihre Lippen sich berührten. Er hatte keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass Harry ihm entgegenkommen würde. Er hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen. Er wusste nicht warum das so war und er wollte es im Moment auch gar nicht wissen.

Harry Potters Kuss war das einzige war er wollte.

Und Harry kam ihm willig entgegen. Fassungslos, ungläubig spürte er, wie er Draco die Arme um die Taille schob und ihn fester an sich zog. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da tat.

Stück für Stück verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen und seine ganze Welt ging zu Bruch, doch das einzige, was er im Moment wollte, waren diese Gefühle. Die letzte Erkenntnis, bevor Emotionen sein Bewusstsein wegspülten, war, dass es einige Dinge gab, die er nicht über sich wusste und er fragte sich einen Augenblick lang, was ihn wohl noch für Überraschungen erwarteten.

Harry schrak am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf. Er tastete nach seiner Brille, nur um festzustellen, dass er sie noch auf hatte und fragte sich, wo er war. Nichts war so wie sonst.

Erst nach einer Weile wurde ihm klar, dass er im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin lag, in den Decken aus dem Schlafsaal. Langsam wandte er den Kopf zur anderen Seite und sah Draco schlafend neben sich.

Harry starrte eine Ewigkeit in sein Gesicht. Bis jetzt hatte er gehofft, das alles nur geträumt zu haben, doch es war real gewesen, unabänderlich. Noch immer hatte er Mühe zu erfassen, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass das möglich sein könnte. Noch gestern hätte er mit Empörung und vermutlich bodenloser Wut reagiert, wenn ihm jemand unterstellt hätte, dass er sich mit Draco Malfoy einlassen würde. Selbst wenn ihm da schon klar gewesen wäre, dass er auch kein Problem damit hatte, mit einem Jungen zusammen zu sein, hätte er diesen Gedanken weit von sich gewiesen.

Heute war das anders.

Er hatte nie geleugnet, das Draco gut aussah. Die Mädchen liefen ihm nach, wo sie nur konnten und schon allein aus diesem Grund wäre er nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, dass er auf Jungen stehen könnte, auch wenn es niemals irgendwelche Beziehungsgerüchte über ihn gegeben hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Pansy Parkinson ihm immer und überall gnadenlos Avancen machte, hatte eher Schadenfreude bei ihm, Ron und Hermine ausgelöst und jetzt lag er selber neben ihm in den Decken.

Noch immer begriff er nicht so richtig, was seine Gefühle mit seinem Verstand gemacht hatten, doch er wusste, dass ihm das, was zwischen Draco und ihm passiert war, so schnell mit keinem anderen passieren würde.

Schon bei Cho hatte er Mühe gehabt, seine Gedanken zusammen zu nehmen, doch Malfoy war es gelungen, sie komplett auszuschalten.

Sie beide waren zu verzweifelt, zu einsam gewesen. Sie waren einander zu nahe gekommen und hatten sich verbrannt. Harry wünschte sich, es als Fehltritt betrachten zu können, doch er wusste, dass es das nicht wahr. Da war etwas zwischen ihnen, dass wertvoll, zerbrechlich und unersetzlich war, egal, wie sehr sie sich gehasst hatten. Harry wusste, dass er Draco nie mehr würde hassen können, doch er wusste, dass Draco ihn vielleicht hassen würde, wenn er getan hatte, was er tun musste.

Wie hatte er sich nur darauf einlassen können?__

Er stand auf und ging hinüber ans Fenster, denn das Bewusstsein, dass ausgerechnet Draco derjenige war, mit dem er zusammen sein wollte, tat ihm unvermutet weh und konnte sie beide in größte Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Was, wenn er es schaffte?

Was, wenn alles beim Alten war?

Was, wenn sich seine Befürchtungen bestätigten, er es nicht schaffte und einen anderen Weg gehen musste? Harry wusste, dass er Draco dann vor sich selbst beschützen musste, denn inzwischen ahnte er, dass dieser alles dran setzen würde ihm zu helfen und das würde ihn selbst in Gefahr bringen, etwas, dass er unbedingt verhindern musste.

Harry fragte sich, was geschehen war, dass Draco eine derartige Wandlung durchgemacht hatte. Konnte ihn die Tatsache, dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, wirklich so aus der Bahn werfen, dass er sich demjenigen zuwandte, den er von Anfang an gehasst hatte? Das Problem war wohl eher, dass sie eigentlich von Anfang an gezwungen gewesen waren sich aufeinander zu verlassen. Ohne es zu wollen hatten sie wohl irgendwann begonnen einander zu vertrauen. Diese Erkenntnis war beängstigend, doch Harry ahnte, dass es genau so war. Sonst hätte er sich unmöglich darauf eingelassen. Das alles kam so überraschend, dass es ihn völlig aus dem Konzept brachte.

Draco öffnete die Augen und sah ihm nach. Deutlicher, als es erträglich war, spürte er die Qual, die Potter empfand.

Ihm war klar, dass das, was geschehen war nicht gerade zu seinem Seelenfrieden beitrug, doch er wusste genauso gut, dass Potter keinen Rückzieher machen würde. Das war ihm heute Nacht klar geworden. Es mochte sein, dass er sich seiner Neigungen nie bewusst gewesen war, doch jetzt wusste er es und das war das einzige, was zählte.

Dracos Blick glitt über den schmalen Körper, wie er da stand, in seiner abgetragenen Jeans, ohne Hemd und Socken und die Erkenntnis, die ihm schon gestern gekommen war schockierte ihn erneut. Er stand auf diesen Kerl, mehr als auf irgendeinen anderen zuvor. Potter hatte sich in seine Seele gegraben, ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Von dem Hass, den er immer empfunden hatte, war nichts mehr da und er fragte sich, ob das wirklich Hass gewesen war, denn mit dem Gefühl, dass er für Voldemort und seinen Vater hegte, war es nicht zu vergleichen, doch darum ging es im Moment nicht.

Eine Last lag auf Harrys Seele, die vor ein paar Tagen noch nicht da gewesen war. Da war er sicher und er war sich ebenso sicher, dass er einer der Gründe für diese Last war, denn er hatte diese verdammte Kammer geöffnet und die war mit Sicherheit die Hauptursache.

Draco stand auf und ging zu ihm.__

„Dein ernstes Gesicht gefällt mir nicht!" Harry wandte sich ihm zu und sah ihn an, eine nicht konkrete Wut im Blick, denn langsam wurde ihm klar, dass Draco ihn mit dieser Aktion wirklich völlig durcheinander gebracht hatte. Hogwarts und der Zeitzauber waren plötzlich nebensächlich und das schockierte ihn und machte ihn wütend, denn er empfand es eigentlich als das wichtigste in seinem Leben.

Es war, als schaue er in einen Spiegel, wenn er Draco ansah. Genau wie er, trug Draco nur noch seine Jeans, auch wenn die nicht halb so abgetragen war, wie seine eigene. Genau wie er hatte er jetzt eine Fluchnarbe im Gesicht. Genau wie er war er von dem, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, überrumpelt worden. Genau wie er, war er ein grüner Junge! Zwei grüne Jungs ohne jegliche Erfahrung in hoher Magie, die dem mächtigsten schwarzen Magier der Gegenwart in die Quere gekommen waren!

Selbstzweifel brachen über ihn herein und das Bewusstsein dessen, was er bewältigen wollte, machte sie nur noch größer, doch da machte Draco den letzten Schritt auf ihn zu, nahm ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn fest, während eine der Decken wie von Zauberhand aus dem nichts erschien und sie einhüllte und wärmte. Harry spürte Tränen hinter seinen Lidern brennen, als Draco ihn fester an sich zog und ihn wie mit einem schützenden Mantel mit Wärme einhüllte.

Wie konnte dieser Mistkerl wissen, was er brauchte? Das war einfach nicht fair und doch war es das Beste, das ihm je passiert war.

Ein Gefühl loderte wie eine Flamme in seinem Inneren auf und sofort wusste er, dass er es nie wieder hergeben wollte, auch wenn er es ihm niemals sagen würde – Draco war soeben zur ersten Liebe seines Lebens geworden und die Chance, das es jemals eine zweite geben würde war vermutlich nicht besonders groß.

tbc


	11. Wohin wir gehören

Okay, die letzten beiden updates für heute! Kleines Geschenk: es gibt zwei chaps und das jetzt wahrscheinlich immer! Muss aufholen!

Kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass sich darüber jemand ärgert! Wenn doch soll er mir ein Review schreiben und sich beschweren! ;)

Apropos Reviews: Thanks an

Kirilein: Sorry, der Makel wird sich noch ne Weile halten! bis jetzt sind 21 chaps fertig, aber es werden circa 30 und die längste Pause hatte drei Monate 'sweatdrop'

coop: Also das mit dem action/adventure kann ich Dir versprechen, mehr, als Euch allen lieb sein wird!

BloodyIce91: Wage es ja nicht, Dich als Unkraut zu bezeichnen! Ich will jedesmal ein Kommi von Dir! 'great grin' Bloß mit dem 'richtig zu Sache' wird es etwas hapern! Da musst Du auf Part IV warten. Das ist nich umsonst action/adventure (hab ich's doch eingeordnet, oder?) Eigentlich müsste ich Part III als DarcFic bezeichnen! 'sich versteckt' (Warum gehen hier eigentlich die Sternchen nicht?)

Kapitel 11  
  
Wer wir sind  
  
Harrys Blick ging ins Leere, als die Fliege auf dem Tisch zu krabbeln begann. Er hatte es geschafft, doch er wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber wirklich freute, denn zuviel hatte sich verändert.  
  
Noch immer konnte er nicht so richtig fassen, was mit ihm und Draco passierte, doch eines hatte er begriffen: wenn möglich wollte er das nie mehr aufgeben, egal, welche Konsequenzen das haben würde.  
  
Das Problem dabei war, dass er dann sein Ziel aus den Augen verlor und das durfte er nicht. Noch immer saß er ständig über dem Buch über Zeitfallen. Noch immer neigte er dazu, nicht zu wissen, wann es genug war, doch inzwischen hatte Draco ganz eigene Methoden entwickelt, ihn dazu zu bringen, auch mal Pause zu machen.  
  
Sie waren stillschweigend übereingekommen, die Situation, so wie sie sich entwickelt hatte zu akzeptieren. Im Grunde hatten sie sowieso keine andere Wahl, denn nachdem ihnen beiden erst einmal klar geworden war, was sie verband, hatten sie nicht mehr voneinander lassen können.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er froh sein konnte, Draco hier zu haben. Inzwischen hatte er ihn mehr als einmal über irgendeinem Buch schlafend aufgesammelt und dann so lange daran gehindert weiter zu machen, bis er wieder richtig auf den Beinen war. Dass ihm das so wichtig war, überraschte Harry immer wieder.  
  
Die Fliege auf dem Tisch strich sich die Flügel glatt und flog einen Augenblick später davon.  
  
Sechs Wochen hatte er gebraucht, um dieses verflixte Tier aus dem Zeitbann zu holen und im Moment hatte er das Gefühl jeden Moment über dem Buch zusammenzuklappen. Harry begann zu ahnen, dass er nicht stark genug war, diese Aufgabe zu bewältigen.  
  
Müde stand er auf und ließ alles stehen und liegen. Diese letzte Erkenntnis war so frustrierend, dass er das verdammte Buch nicht mehr sehen wollte. Er wusste, das Draco oben im Schlafsaal war und sich dort durch einen Berg Bücher über die unverzeihlichen Flüche und andere hinterhältige Zauber las. Er hatte ihn mal gefragt, warum er nicht in der Bibliothek las und Draco hatte trocken entgegnet, dass er dann nicht mehr zum lesen kommen würde. Harry hatte es nicht auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen, denn er ahnte, dass er Recht hatte.  
  
Draco hob den Kopf, als die Tür aufging. Es überraschte ihn, dass Harry auftauchte, denn meistens musste er ihn von den Büchern wegholen. Er beobachtete, wie er zu seinem Bett ging, sich darauf fallen ließ und den Samthimmel darüber anstarrte. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis er eingeschlafen war und das alarmierte Draco sofort, denn in diesem Zustand war er immer nur dann, wenn er sich zu sehr verausgabt hatte.  
  
Er stand auf und apparierte in die Bibliothek. Ein Blick auf den Tisch mit dem Buch über Zeitfallen genügte, um ihm klar zu machen, was geschehen war.  
  
Er hatte es also tatsächlich geschafft. Inzwischen traute Draco Harry alles zu, wenn es um Zauberei ging, denn sie hatten wieder begonnen ihre Fähigkeiten gegenseitig zu trainieren und Harrys Lernfähigkeit, was das anging, überraschte ihn immer wieder. Trotzdem stellte er fest, dass ihn die Tatsache, dass er den Zeitzauber schaffte, schockierte. Er hatte ihn nie gefragt, was er bezweckte, doch inzwischen ahnte er es.  
  
Harry Potter wollte Hogwarts in die Zeit zurückholen. In Dracos Augen war das der absolute Wahnsinn, doch er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es wirklich unmöglich war und darum schwieg er. Er fragte sich nur, ob ihm klar war, was das bedeuteten würde und irgendwie hatte er das deutliche Gefühl, dass das nicht der Fall war. Harry dachte nicht darüber nach, was danach passieren würde. Er lebte im Augenblick einzig für diese Aufgabe und Draco fragte sich noch immer, wie er dazu gekommen war. Immerhin wusste er Sachen, von denen er eigentlich keine Ahnung haben dürfte.  
  
Draco wusste nicht, was er von der momentanen Lage halten sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was zur Zeit in der Zaubererwelt vor sich ging, denn er wagte es noch immer nicht, irgendwo aufzutauchen, wo man ihn vielleicht erkennen könnte. Immerhin hatte er die silberblonden Haare und die grauen Augen der Malfoys und sein Vater hatte sicher genug Unheil angerichtet, um überall bekannt zu sein. Schließlich führte er eins von Voldemorts Kommandos, wenn auch vielleicht im Moment auf der Strafbank. Er war zwar mittlerweile sicher, dass er eventuellen Angriffen nie mehr so hilflos ausgeliefert sein würde, wie damals bei Voldemorts Angriff auf Hogwarts, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass es nicht gut sein würde, jemanden auf ihre Fährte zu locken. Es war sowieso ungewöhnlich genug, dass Voldemort nie wieder in Hogwarts erschienen war und er hätte zu gern gewusst, was ihn davon abhielt.  
  
Draco ließ sich auf Harrys Stuhl fallen. Der Umstand, dass die augenblickliche Situation möglicherweise bald enden könnte, bereitete ihm Sorge, denn darüber, was los sein würde, wenn Hogwarts wieder in der Zeit war und es herauskam, was zwischen ihm und Harry lief, wollte er nicht einmal nachdenken. Harry würde unter dieser Situation leiden, denn kein Gryffindor würde ihm mehr über den Weg trauen und das wäre eine Katastrophe für ihn. Er wischte diese trüben Gedanken beiseite und suchte nach einem Rest von seinem alten Egoismus. Er würde Harry garantiert nicht mehr aufgeben, wenn dieser das nicht wollte. Außerdem war es wahrscheinlicher, dass sie dann ganz andere Sorgen haben würden und darüber musste er mit Harry reden, denn dieser machte sich keine Gedanken über Flüche und Zauber, die man in einem Kampf verwenden konnte. Das würde er aber müssen, wenn es zum Kampf gegen Voldemort und die Todesser kam und das musste er begreifen. Schließlich konnte er sich nicht ohne sein Leben zu riskieren auf die Kräfte seines anderen ICHs verlassen., auch wenn Draco das dumpfe Gefühl hatte, dass er genau das tat.  
  
Harry erwachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder. Diesmal war es Draco, der über einem Buch eingeschlafen war, voll bekleidet auf Seamus Bett lag und einen aufgeschlagenen Riesenwälzer als Kopfkissen benutzte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich bei diesem Anblick in Harrys Gesicht. Seamus würde durchdrehen, wenn er wüsste, was hier abging und eigentlich dürfte ihm bei diesem Gedanken nicht nach lachen sein, denn es würde genug Probleme geben, wenn diese Sache ans Licht kam.  
  
Er stand auf und strich schon automatisch über Hedwigs Gefieder. Einen Moment überlegte er, den Versuch zu machen, sie in die Zeit zurück zu holen, doch er verwarf es, denn dann wäre er schon am Morgen gleich wieder so fertig, dass Draco ihn zwingen würde, den ganzen Tag zu verschlafen und dazu hatte er keine Lust. Sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster.  
  
Der Sommer stand vor der Tür und wenn alles mit rechten Dingen zugehen würde, würden sie jetzt in ihren Prüfungen schwitzen und Draco wäre für ihn noch immer die verabscheuungswürdigste Person in ganz Hogwarts. Harry stellte fest, dass ihm das nicht gefiel. Der Gedanke an eine Zukunft ohne Zeitzauber und ganz normalen Schulalltag machte ihm Sorgen, denn er ahnte, dass Ron niemals akzeptieren würde, was zwischen ihm und Draco geschehen war.  
  
Er wandte sich um, ging duschen und machte sich dann auf den Weg hinunter in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen. Er wusste, dass ihn das von trüben Gedanken abhalten würde. Hatte er es früher immer gehasst für die Dursleys in der Küche stehen zu müssen, war es inzwischen so, dass es ihn entspannte und er wirklich gern kochte. Noch immer musste er lachen, wenn Draco irgendwelche Versuche in dieser Richtung unternahm. Er konnte es nicht. Keine Chance! Und das regte ihn so auf, dass er es immer wieder versuchte, jedes mal mit dem selben, ungenießbaren Ergebnis. Mittlerweile hütete sich Harry dann zu lachen, denn das raubte ihm den letzten Nerv. Er hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, dass der eiskalte Malfoy in Wirklichkeit so ein Hitzkopf sein könnte.  
  
Keine zehn Minuten später apparierte Draco direkt hinter ihm, schlang ihm den Arm um die Taille und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken.  
  
„Morgen!...Ausgeschlafen?"  
  
Harry lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Glaub schon! Setz dich, ich hab mich schon gefragt, wo du bleibst!"  
  
Draco tat, was er gesagt hatte, sah ihn aber irritiert an. „Wie dass denn?"  
  
Harry grinste. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich deine kleinen Hexereien nicht bemerke?"  
  
Draco blieb locker. „Ach so, das?...Ich wette, du hast kein Problem damit, dass zu umgehen, wenn du es willst!"  
  
„Stimmt!"Harry konzentrierte sich auf seinen Toast, doch Draco stellte fest, dass er keinen richtigen Appetit hatte. Er beobachtete Harry und fragte sich, wie er das Thema anschneiden sollte, dass ihn die halbe Nacht nicht mehr losgelassen hatte. Harry musste begreifen, dass er sich nicht nur um den Zeitbann Gedanken machen durfte.  
  
„Was ist los, Drac?" Draco schrak hoch. Er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, wie Harry den Kopf hob und ihn nun seinerseits beobachtete.  
  
„Wie wär's, wenn wir mal wieder ein bisschen trainieren? Ich hätte nichts gegen ein kleines Duell!"Draco machte sich keine Hoffnung, dass er darauf einstieg, doch er musste es wenigstens versuchen. Zu seiner Überraschung war Harry jedoch einverstanden. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der Umstand, endlich mit dem Zeitzauber weiter zu kommen für ihn im Augenblick ein Problem war.  
  
„Meinetwegen! Aber ich warne dich, wenn du mir wieder diesen komischen griechischen Knebelfluch anhängst, kannst du was erleben!" Draco hob verblüfft die Brauen, als er so einfach nachgab und musste gleichzeitig über die Geschichte mit dem altgriechischen Fluch lachen, denn Harry hatte ein Problem mit dieser Sprache. Er quälte sich schon mit Latein, doch da das absolut notwendig war, hatte er sich damit abgefunden. Bei altgriechisch weigerte er sich.  
  
„Ich werde mich beherrschen!"  
  
Doch das war dann nicht ganz so einfach, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, denn Harry nahm die Sache nicht ernst.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, hör auf mit dem Quatsch, Potter, sonst kriegst du doch noch einen Knebelfluch!"Harry tauchte hinter ihm auf und er fuhr zu ihm herum. Er war wütend, denn Harry wich seinen Flüchen im Moment sehr erfolgreich aus indem er apparierte. Das hatte er inzwischen wirklich richtig gut drauf, doch im Augenblick war es nervig.  
  
„Was soll das? Du wolltest trainieren, also sieh zu, dass du schneller wirst!"  
  
„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!" Er schleuderte einen Fluch und Harry apparierte erneut aus der Schusslinie.  
  
„Worum dann?", fragte er von fünf Yard weiter links.  
  
„Um dich, Harry! Du sollst nicht abhauen, du sollst angreifen!" Einen Sekundenbruchteil später apparierte Draco direkt hinter ihm und ließ ihn mit einem Fluch erstarren.  
  
„Und was nun?...Jetzt bist du erledigt!"Er löste den Fluch wieder. „Weißt du jetzt, was ich meine, Mister Supercool Potter?"Er drehte Harry zu sich herum. „Was wenn ich dich jetzt hätte erledigen wollen?... Mag sein, dass du Voldemort schon dreimal entkommen bist, aber wenn du dich so anstellst, bist du beim nächsten Mal erledigt! Mann, eigentlich ist es die Mühe nicht wert, dass ich mir Gedanken mache! Du machst sowieso, was du willst! Korrekt?"Draco war sauer, doch Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde verschlossen und das überraschte ihn, denn sonst blieb er eigentlich immer ganz locker.  
  
„Du glaubst ich kann nicht ernst machen, oder?"Draco merkte nicht, dass er sich auf gefährliches Terrain begab.  
  
„Willst du etwa was anderes behaupten?"Sein Ton war fast so herablassend, wie früher, denn er war wirklich verärgert, vor allem über sich selbst und dieses verdammte Gefühl der Sorge um Harry. Noch immer ging er davon aus, dass er nicht bewusst auf die Kräfte seines anderen ICHs zugreifen würde, doch da irrte er sich.  
  
Harry wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, doch die Tatsache, dass Draco sich nicht klar war, wie gefährlich es war, diese andere Seite in ihm zu provozieren und es regelrecht darauf anlegte, machte es ihm leicht. Inzwischen war er in der Lage, Voldemorts Kräfte bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt zu kontrollieren und er hatte auch mitbekommen, dass sie immer wieder automatisch auftauchten, wenn seine eigene Magie nicht ausreichte. Das machte ihn zwar körperlich völlig fertig, doch es geschah so selten, dass er sicher war, es verkraften zu können.  
  
Draco fragte sich, wie er den Blick deuten sollte, mit dem er ihn ansah. Eine völlig ungewohnte Kälte trat in Harrys Züge, als er den Kopf senkte und als er wieder aufschaute, ahnte er, dass er möglicherweise einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Harry würde sich immer auf diese andere Macht in ihm verlassen, wenn es hart auf hart kam, auch wenn das vielleicht gefährlicher war, als alles andere und es sah ganz so aus, als würde das auch funktionieren.  
  
Draco apparierte aus seiner Nähe und fragte sich, ob er es unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
„Was ist denn?...Wo ist deine große Klappe geblieben?"  
  
„Harry?...", er hörte sich alarmiert und leicht angespannt an.  
  
„Wer sonst?...Das ist es doch, was du wolltest!...Ich soll ernst machen!...Ich kenne sie alle, jeden einzelnen verdammten unverzeihlich Fluch, Draco, und sogar noch ein paar mehr!...Imperius!"Draco schaffte es den Fluch zu blocken und schleuderte seinerseits einen altgriechischen Betäubungsfluch zurück. Er machte sich keine Hoffnung, dass er ihn damit außer Gefecht setzte, aber vielleicht könnte er ihn dann mit einem Imperius erwischen.  
  
Bin ich blöd?...Damit erreiche ich gar nichts. Immerhin hat er sogar Voldemort widerstanden! Draco musste ausweichen, denn sein Fluch kam zurück.  
  
„Verdammt!"  
  
Ein Grinsen erschien nun auf seinem Gesicht. Er musste zwar zugeben, dass er sich das nicht ganz so vorgestellt hatte, doch es machte ihm trotzdem Spaß und wenige Minuten später, waren sie beide so richtig in Fahrt. Draco stellte fest, dass er wirklich um einiges besser war, als damals, auch wenn er ahnte, dass er gegen diesen Harry fast keine Chance hatte.  
  
Doch Harry machte nicht ernst. Das wurde ihm bald klar. Er hielt ihn nur bei der Stange und es überraschte ihn wirklich, dass er es so gut im Griff hatte, doch irgendwann wurde er richtig sauer, denn er bekam den Eindruck, dass Potter ihn nicht ernst nahm.  
  
„Verdammt hör auf mit deinen Spielchen!"Harry knallte ein Fluch am Ohr vorbei, den er nicht einmal kannte und das wollte was heißen.  
  
„Was hättest du denn gern?"Jetzt war Harrys Stimme eisig, „Imperio!"  
  
Ein Keuchen und Draco ging in die Knie, unfähig einen Finger zu rühren. Augenblicklich versuchte er sich dagegen zu wehren, doch ein Wisch Harrys mit dem Zauberstab machte das unmöglich und einen Moment später nahm Harry den Fluch zurück.  
  
„Reicht das?"  
  
Offensichtlich nicht, denn sofort flogen ihm zwei weitere Flüche um die Ohren. Draco kochte vor Wut. Die Tatsache, dass Potter ihn so einfach fertig machen konnte, trieb ihn zur Weißglut und er vergaß, dass er ihn selbst so weit gebracht hatte.  
  
„Vergiss verdammt noch mal wen du vor dir hast und zeig was du kannst!" Er wollte seine Grenzen testen und ahnte nicht einmal, wie gefährlich das sein konnte.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht!"  
  
„Ach, warum denn nicht?"  
  
„Weil du keine zweite Chance bekommst!"Nur einen Augenblick lang, ließ ihn diese Aussage zögern, doch dann machte er weiter.  
  
„Komm schon, sei nicht so zimperlich! So kannst du Voldemort nicht besiegen! Du hältst mich nur hin!"Draco wusste, dass es ein Fehler sein konnte, ihn weiter zu provozieren, doch er musste wissen, wie weit Harry gehen würde, in der Hoffnung, dass er danach noch eine Chance hatte darüber nachzudenken.  
  
„Du bist aber nicht Voldemort! Also hör auf, Drac!"  
  
„Feige?...Aber, aber...ich fass es nicht! Du willst gegen Voldemort antreten und traust dich nicht ernst zu machen?"  
  
Harrys Fluch hinterließ ein Brandloch im Rasen und Draco sprach einen Abwehrfluch, denn der nächste hätte ihn erwischt und schleuderte ihn trotz Abwehr einige Meter nach hinten.  
  
„War's das schon?"Ein kaltes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, so lange er Harrys Flüche blocken konnte, war es immer noch nicht ernst. Das wusste er, doch inzwischen war er so weit, dass er es wissen wollte. Er ließ zwei weitere Flüche abprallen, geriet aber dann wieder unter Harrys Imperius.  
  
„Hör auf Drac, ich sag es nicht noch mal!"Draco schaffte es diesmal, den Imperius abzuschütteln.  
  
„Komm mach schon, ich bin noch lange nicht am Ende, zeig mir, was du drauf hast! Wir wollen doch wissen, wie gut wir sind! Darum sind wir hier!... Crucio!"  
  
Harry wich aus, doch Draco konnte die Verblüffung in seinen Augen sehen. Er versuchte es erneut und Harry wehrte ab, diesmal ein eisiges Funkeln in den grünen Augen. Zu spät begriff Draco, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Die Überraschung über den Cruciatus sorgte dafür, dass er die Kontrolle verlor.  
  
Ein heiseres, unverständliches Flüstern war zu hören und mit einem Ruck erstarrte er. Der nächste Fluch zwang ihn auf die Knie.  
  
Verdammt, ich Idiot! Schmerzhaft wurde sein Kopf wieder nach oben gebogen. Harry stand direkt vor ihm, der Blick leer und eisig.  
  
„Harry?", in seinem Kiefer explodierten Schmerzen, als er dieses eine Wort hervorpresste, doch sein Gegenüber reagierte nicht.  
  
Draco schloss die Augen, als Harry seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und seinen nächsten Fluch murmelte, der Draco nur allzu vertraut war, doch der Cruciatus ging in Leere und Harry stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts.  
  
„Nein...nein...niemals!...Niemals...zwing mich nie wieder so weit zu gehen, Draco!"Er sackte auf die Knie und Draco spürte, wie er den Fluch zurücknahm.  
  
Vollkommen fassungslos starrte er ihn an. Er konnte nicht begreifen, wie Harry es in seinem Zustand noch geschafft hatte, sich zusammen zu reißen und ihn nicht mit dem Cruciatus zu belegen, obwohl er es für seine Dummheit eigentlich verdient gehabt hätte. Die Frage war wohl, ob er das überlebt hätte, das ahnte er, doch darum ging es im Moment nicht wirklich, denn etwas sagte Draco, dass Harry dieses Niemals ernst meinte.  
  
Schwer keuchend zog er ihn in seine Arme.  
  
„Wenn du das nicht bringst, Harry, dann hast du keine Chance, verdammt!...Dann kannst du Hogwarts gleich lassen, wie es ist!"Harry schob Draco von sich und starrte ihn überrascht an.  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"Seine Hände zitterten noch immer leicht, so sehr hatte ihn dieser Kampf erschöpft.  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, ich wüsste nicht, was du vorhast? Für wie blöd hältst du mich? Du willst Hogwarts in die Zeit zurück holen... Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, wie du das schaffen willst, aber darum geht es auch nicht!...Wenn das passiert, wird es Krieg geben! Einen grausamen Krieg zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort, in dem man sich zur Wehr setzen können muss!...Wenn du es nicht mal schaffst, einen Cruciatus auf einen Menschen loszulassen, wie willst du dann töten, wenn es um dein Leben geht? Und in einem Krieg hast du keine Wahl, das muss dir doch klar sein!"  
  
Eisiges Entsetzen ergriff von Harrys Seele Besitz, denn was Draco da sagte, war grausame Wahrheit. Nicht eine Sekunde lang hatte er daran gedacht, was passieren würde, wenn er es tatsächlich schaffen würde und diese Möglichkeit hätte er schon gar nicht in Betracht gezogen. Das Problem war, dass es keine Zweifel an dem gab, was Draco da sagte. Es würde keinen anderen Weg geben, wenn Dumbledore zurückkam. Es würde Krieg geben. Einen Krieg, der noch mehr Menschenleben kosten würde, als es Voldemorts Machtübernahme wahrscheinlich schon getan hatte.  
  
Die Bilder aus Hogsmeade traten wieder in sein Bewusstsein und lösten noch mehr Grauen aus, als damals, denn es würde noch mehr Orte wie Hogsmeade geben, wenn dieser Krieg begann.  
  
Harry spürte, wie ein furchtbarer Schmerz seine Seele zerriss. All seine Illusionen zerfielen zu Staub. Wie hatte er glauben können, dass es erledigt war, wenn Hogwarts in die Zeit zurück kehrte? Voldemort würde das nicht zulassen und so lange angreifen, bis Dumbledore sich dem Kampf stellen musste und dann gab es niemanden mehr, der die Schüler von Hogwarts beschützte. Harry erinnerte sich an die Szenen, die Voldemort ihm gezeigt hatte, als er Draco gefolgt war. Was wenn Dumbledore unterlag und sie Wirklichkeit wurden. Dann wäre es seine Schuld. Er stieß Draco zurück und starrte auf seine Hände, die Hände, die vor kaum vierundzwanzig Stunden das erste Lebewesen in Hogwarts in die Zeit zurückgeholt hatten. Hände, die dann die Schuld daran tragen würden, dass Voldemort doch noch die Möglichkeit bekam, die Schüler von Hogwarts zu vernichten, etwas, was Professor Dumbledore im letzten Moment hatte verhindern können.  
  
Warum?...Warum erreiche ich ihn nicht, er wüsste den richtigen Weg!...Verdammt so ist das Risiko zu groß!  
  
Diese Wahrheit war grausamer, als alles andere zuvor. Er konnte Hogwarts nicht zurückholen, ohne es dieser Gefahr auszusetzen. Solange Voldemort mordend durch die Gegend zog würde es diese Gefahr aber geben.  
  
„Harry!"Draco kam wieder auf ihn zu. Harry keuchte und hob abwehrend die Hände.  
  
„Lass mich!...Lass mich in Ruhe!"Dracos Gesicht wurde zu einer eisigen Maske und er ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Dass Harry es nicht gerade begeistert aufnehmen würde, hatte er geahnt, doch diese Reaktion schockierte und verletzte ihn.  
  
Harry spürte, dass er endgültig am Ende war und daran konnte nichts und niemand etwas ändern, auch Draco nicht. Der Kampf mit Voldemorts Macht hatte seine körperlichen Kräfte erschöpft, doch dass, was Draco gerade gesagt hatte, nahm ihm auch noch seine Zuversicht und Hoffnung.  
  
Warum war er so blind gewesen?  
  
Er spürte Tränen hinter seinen Lidern brennen und apparierte. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco sah, wie er alle Hoffnung verlor, denn dass das der Fall war, wusste er.  
  
Draco starrte auf die Stelle, an der er eben noch gekniet hatte. Die Kälte verschwand aus seinem Blick und er schloss die Augen und hoffte auf eine Reaktion von einem seiner Warnzauber, doch nichts geschah. Harry kannte sie vermutlich alle und mied entweder diese Orte oder setzte die Zauber außer Kraft. Sorge und Wut machten sich in ihm breit, denn etwas sagte ihm, dass Harry diesmal in einem Zustand war, aus dem ihm keiner mehr heraus helfen konnte, wenn er es selbst nicht schaffte und er selbst war der Grund dafür.  
  
Die Sonne ging blutrot hinter dem Horizont unter, als Harry vom Nordturm aus in die Ferne starrte. Die Tränen waren versiegt, bevor er sie hatte weinen können und die Verzweiflung verschwunden. Bitterkeit und Entschlossenheit hatten sie vertrieben. Harry wusste, dass es nur einen Weg gab so viele Opfer wie möglich zu vermeiden. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie er das schaffen sollte.  
  
Gedankenverloren genoss er das zarte Gefühl des Windes, der mit seinen Haaren spielte, auf seinen Wangen. Das Leben war so schön. Es durfte nicht vergeudet werden und seines war eigentlich schon zu Ende gewesen, als seine Eltern starben. Er war seiner Mutter dankbar für die geschenkten Jahre und ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, wenn er an Draco dachte, doch er wusste, dass er schlechte Karten hatte, seinen letzten Kampf lebend zu überstehen. Immerhin waren Voldemorts Kräfte ein Teil seines Selbst und es war nicht abzusehen, was geschah, wenn er es schaffen sollte ihn zu vernichten.  
  
Die letzten Stunden waren die bisher finstersten in seinem Leben gewesen, doch er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und wusste, dass es der einzige Weg war, Opfer zu vermeiden. Er würde Hogwarts nicht in die Zeit zurückholen, bevor Voldemort nicht geschlagen war. Bis jetzt hatte er noch keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen würde, doch einen Krieg wollte er nicht. Es durfte nicht noch mehr Tote geben und er hoffte nur, dass Voldemort nicht allzu sehr gewütet hatte und seine Gegner in anderen Ländern einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt hatten, als England fiel.  
  
Es durften nicht noch mehr Menschen sterben.  
  
Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. War er schon verzweifelt gewesen, als ihm klar geworden war, was Professor Dumbledore von ihm erwartete, so konnte er das Gefühl, dass ihn jetzt beherrschte, nicht mehr beschreiben und doch war er nie so entschlossen gewesen, ein Ziel zu erreichen. Es musste einen Weg geben und Harry wusste, dass er ihn finden würde.  
  
Noch einmal starrte er in den roten Horizont. Die Sonne war hinter dem Verbotenen Wald verschwunden, doch ihr flammendes Licht strahlte noch in den klaren Himmel. Harry wusste, dass die Hoffnung niemals verloren gehen durfte.  
  
Draco hob den Kopf, als Harry mit einem leisen Plobb im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erschien. Er starrte ihn ausdruckslos an und Harry konnte nicht in seinen Zügen lesen. Er wusste, das Draco allen Grund hatte, wütend zu sein. Er hatte keine Schuld daran, dass er die Wahrheit nicht gesehen hatte und im Grunde konnte er froh sein, dass er ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte. Seine Zurückweisung war nicht fair gewesen. Das Schlimme daran war, dass er in diesem Moment nicht einmal sich selbst hatte ertragen können und darum war es ihm unmöglich gewesen, Dracos Versuch, ihn zu trösten zuzulassen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid?"  
  
„Was tut dir leid?...Das ich mich deinetwegen zum Narren mache?"Diesen Ton hatte Harry schon lange nicht mehr gehört und darum verblüffte es ihn wohl auch so sehr, was er da sagte. Er wusste nicht, wie er auf diese Attacke reagieren sollte.  
  
„Glaubst du das wirklich?"  
  
Draco erhob sich wütend aus dem Sessel und ging ans Fenster, doch er sah nichts.  
  
„Was soll ich glauben?...Ich weiß, dass du Harry Potter bist und ich weiß, das ich Draco Malfoy bin...ich weiß, was das früher bedeutet hat, doch was es jetzt noch bedeutet, weiß ich nicht mehr!...Ich hab verdammt noch mal keinen Bock drauf, das Gefühl zu haben..."  
  
Er hatte sagen wollen benutzt zu werden, doch das war falsch. Wenn er dieses Gefühl hatte, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich selbst in diese Rolle gedrängt hatte, weil Harry sich anders nicht helfen ließ, doch das war es eigentlich nicht. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, sich selbst verloren zu haben.  
  
„Was, Draco?"  
  
„Vergiss es!...Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!...Lass mich ganz einfach in Ruhe!"Mit einem Plobb war er verschwunden.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er dagestanden und auf die Stelle gestarrt hatte, wo Draco verschwunden war. Er hatte seltsamer Weise keine Zweifel daran, wohin er verschwunden war. Es brauchte keine fünf Minuten, bis er sich entschieden hatte, dass er es dabei nicht belassen wollte.  
  
Draco hatte ganz offensichtlich den Fehler gemacht, sich zu sehr nach ihm zu richten und er hatte das einfach akzeptiert, doch es lag im Grunde nicht in seinem Wesen. Draco Malfoy mochte glauben, er sei in Slytherin, weil er ein Malfoy war, doch das war Unsinn. Er war in Slytherin, weil er das Wesen eines Slytherin besaß. Mit erschreckender Klarheit fiel ihm das Lied des Sprechenden Hutes ein, als er an diesem ersten Abend in Hogwarts gewesen war:  
  
In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden, doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.  
  
Auch ihn hatte der Sprechende Hut nach Slytherin schicken wollen und der Grund dafür waren sein Drang sich zu beweisen und die Fähigkeit, Größe zu erlangen und genau diese beiden Wesenszüge waren für Draco typisch und eins musste man ihm lassen. Er vereinte alle Eigenschaften, die der Sprechende Hut an Slytherin gepriesen hatte, selbst den ungebremsten Ehrgeiz und die Machtgier eines richtigen Slytherin und vieles davon verweigerte er sich im Moment selbst – seinetwegen. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, was geschehen wäre, wenn er nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen wäre, sondern der Hut seiner Eingebung gefolgt wäre und ihn nach Slytherin geschickt hätte.  
  
Harry musste sich die ehrliche Frage stellen, ob dann nicht doch am Ende Draco Malfoy sein bester Freund geworden wäre, auf welche Art auch immer. Inzwischen war der Umstand, dass Draco an seiner Seite war, selbstverständlich geworden. Sie hatten sich auf eine Art aneinander angepasst, die sich im Grunde nicht mit ihrem Wesen vereinbaren ließ, denn ein echter Slytherin konnte kein Gryffindor sein und ein Gryffindor vermutlich genauso wenig ein echter Slytherin. Er nahm Dracos Hingabe als Selbstverständlichkeit hin, so wie er es bei all den anderen tat, ohne dass ihm bewusst war, dass es dabei nur um Harry Potter ging.  
  
Das was Draco tat, war aber nicht selbstverständlich, denn es ging nicht um Harry Potter, den Namen, sondern um ihn, ganz allein um ihn, den Jungen, der er schon fast nicht mehr war. Das durfte nicht selbstverständlich sein und er ahnte, was er hatte sagen wollen. Draco fühlte sich benutzt und heute hatte er ihn unschön zurückgewiesen. Auch, wenn Draco sich selbst in diese Position manövriert hatte, durfte das für ihn nicht selbstverständlich sein und er hatte nicht das Recht, ihm weh zu tun.  
  
Nur einen Augenblick später apparierte er in den Schlafsaal der Slytherinsechstklässler. Es war kalt und dunkel, doch er wusste trotzdem, dass er da war.  
  
„Soll ich dir etwas erzählen?" Ein blöder Anfang und er bekam keine Antwort, doch das war ihm gleich. Er musste das jetzt sagen.  
  
„Es ist ein Geheimnis, das keiner kennt!...Niemand, außer Dumbledore und mir!...Vier Jahre lang hab ich mich dafür geschämt!" Eine längere Pause unterstrich, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel, weiter zu sprechen. „...kannst du dich an die Auswahl erinnern?...An den sprechenden Hut?...Ich hab furchtbaren Schiss gehabt und war vollkommen runter mit den Nerven, denn ich hatte nur einen Wunsch!...Ich wollte nicht nach Slytherin...nicht in das Haus, aus dem so viele schwarze Magier kamen!...Ich weiß, dass ich sonst hierher gekommen wäre, weil mein Ehrgeiz, wohl ziemlich grenzenlos ist! Er wollte mich wirklich nach Slytherin schicken und hat es nicht getan, weil ich es nicht wollte...Aber das ist nicht das wichtigste!...Heute habe ich es zum ersten Mal bereut, dass ich eine andere Wahl getroffen habe...denn ich glaube, sonst könnte ich besser verstehen, wie du dich fühlst! Aber ich bin kein Slytherin geworden...und ich darf nicht erwarten, dass du den Gryffindor spielst, denn das passt nicht zu dir!....Ich will nicht, dass du dich benutzt fühlst Drac, egal, wie es dazu gekommen ist...Verzeih mir!"  
  
„Du in Slytherin?"Kam es leise aus der Dunkelheit.  
  
„Lächerlich, was?"  
  
„Nicht wirklich, nur irgendwie unvorstellbar!"Ein leises Lachen war von Harry zu hören. Plötzlich stand Draco hinter ihm. Er berührte ihn nicht, doch Harry spürte es trotzdem.  
  
„Hör auf dich meinetwegen zu verbiegen. Es reicht mir schon, dass es der Rest der Welt meistens tut! Du bist kein Gryffindor...und du wirst es niemals sein!...Du bist Draco Malfoy...ein Slytherin...und das ist genau richtig so!"  
  
„Hast du ne Ahnung, was das bedeutet?"  
  
Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. „Das ist mir gleich!"  
  
„Bin gespannt, ob du das auch noch sagst, wenn dir Weasley und Granger ins Gewissen reden!"  
  
Harry würde Draco nicht sagen, dass er sich darum wahrscheinlich niemals Gedanken machen musste und entgegnete: „Vielleicht wäre ich ja in Slytherin doch besser aufgehoben!"  
  
„Warum?..."  
  
„Du weißt nicht mehr, was er damals über Slytherin gesagt hat, oder?"  
  
„Das hat mich eigentlich auch nie interessiert!"  
  
„Dann hast du Pech gehabt!"  
  
„Was hast du vor, Harry?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht!....Ich hab keine Ahnung!"Das war gelogen, doch Harry wusste, dass er Draco da niemals mit reinziehen würde.  
  
Er lehnte sich nach vorn und spürte, wie Draco ihm die Arme um die Taille schob und ihn an sich zog.  
  
Draco ahnte, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte, doch Harrys Vortrag über ihre Häuser hatte ihm eins klar gemacht, er würde niemanden in Gefahr bringen und genau das versuchte er gerade. Es würde sich zeigen, ob er damit durchkam.  
  
Draco zog Harry in der Dunkelheit fester an sich und fragte sich, was geschehen war. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum er diesen Eindruck bekam, doch er wusste, dass es so war. Es war, als habe Harry plötzlich all seine Zweifel hinter sich gelassen und das beunruhigte ihn, doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken, denn Harry hatte anderes im Sinn und er musste nicht lange nachdenken, um seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Wenn es das war, was die seltsame Leere in seinen Augen vertrieb, dann war Draco egal, was zuvor geschehen war.  
  
Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Harry sich rührte. Vorsichtig langte er nach seinem Zauberstab, den er auf dem Nachtschrank neben Dracos Bett liegen hatte, und verpasste Draco einen Zauber, damit er nicht merkte, wie er aufstand. Er hatte versucht zu schlafen, doch er fand keine Ruhe.  
  
Die Erkenntnis, dass er so schnell wie möglich handeln musste, um weitere Opfer zu vermeiden, trieb ihn an. Er wusste, dass er mit dem Zeitzauber schon viel zu viel Zeit vergeudet hatte.  
  
Die Dunkelheit in den Schlafsälen der Slytherins war undurchdringlich. Harry stieß an den Stuhl neben den Bett und fluchte leise, denn auf dem steinernen Fußboden hier machte das einen Heidenlärm. Er war froh, dass er Draco mit diesem Zauber belegt hatte.  
  
Harry beschwor einen Lumos herauf. Er musste seine Sachen zusammensuchen, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Schnell zog er sich an, denn einmal aus dem warmen Bett heraus wurde es trotz der warmen Frühsommertemperaturen draußen ziemlich kalt.  
  
Sein Blick blieb an Draco hängen, der fest schlief. Im Reflex beugte er sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
  
Draco war ein weiteres Problem, mit dem er sich auseinandersetzen musste. Er brauchte eine sichere Alternative zu Hogwarts, wenn er sich an die Ausführung seiner Pläne machte. Resigniert ließ er den Lumos erlöschen. Hatte er zuvor schon geglaubt Probleme zu haben, so wusste er, dass das jetzt erst recht der Fall war. Mit einem Plobb verschwand er nach oben in die Bibliothek und ohne noch lange darüber nachzudenken, begann er wieder in dem Buch über Zeitfallen zu lesen, diesmal da, wo es darum ging, wie man ein Lebewesen oder einen Gegenstand aus dem Zeitstrom riss, denn ihm war klar geworden, dass das für Draco der sicherste Ort war und er sich dann keine Sorgen machen musste, dass er nicht in Schwierigkeiten steckte.  
  
Leider stellte er sehr schnell fast, dass das bei weitem schwerer war, als umgekehrt. Selbstsicher hatte er ohne lange zu fackeln eine kleine Maus, die er in der Küche gefunden hatte in die Zeit zurück geholt, in einen Käfig gesteckt und versucht, sie wieder mit einem Zeitbann zu belegen. Nach drei vergeblichen Versuchen hatte er ihr einen Schlafzauber auferlegt, dass sie nicht mehr ausreißen konnte, doch das änderte nichts. Er schaffte es nicht.  
  
Frustriert sprang er von seinem Stuhl und warf ihn dabei polternd um.  
  
Mann, seit wann bin ich so aggressiv?...War doch klar, dass das nicht so einfach sein würde!... Harry hob den Stuhl wieder auf und dabei fiel sein Umhang, den er irgendwann über die Stuhllehne gehängt und noch nicht wieder mit nach oben in den Gryffindorturm genommen hatte, erneut polternd zu Boden.  
  
Irritiert zog er die Brauen zusammen.  
  
Was war daran so schwer, um solchen Lärm zu machen?  
  
Harry hob den Umhang auf und fand das Buch in der Tasche, dass er vor Wochen dahinein gesteckt hatte. Das hatte er vollkommen vergessen, denn seit einiger Zeit trug er den Umhang nicht mehr und apparierte auch immer öfter. Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Seine alten Gewohnheiten als Schüler von Hogwarts gingen langsam verloren und er entfernte sich immer weiter von seinem alten Leben. Er wusste, dass das nur von Vorteil sein konnte.  
  
Wieder fiel sein Blick auf den Titel des Buches.  
  
Allmacht des Wissens.  
  
Erneut fragte er sich, was das wohl bedeuten konnte, doch er wusste, dass er nach jedem Strohhalm greifen musste, wenn er sein Ziel erreichen wollte und so suchte er sich einen anderen Platz, denn von der Kammer hatte er genug und begann zu lesen. Schon nach wenigen Seiten hob er den Kopf und starrte fassungslos ins Leere. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen war ihm klar geworden, dass er möglicherweise die Lösung all seiner Probleme in der Hand hielt, denn der Zauber, der in diesem Buch beschrieben wurde, gab seinem Anwender die Möglichkeit auf das gesamte Wissen einer anderen Person zu zugreifen und sich deren Fähigkeiten zu nutze zu machen.  
  
Innerhalb von Augenblicken entwickelte sich ein Plan in seinem Kopf.  
  
Er würde Snape in die Zeit zurückholen. Snape war der Lehrer, der, außer vielleicht Dumbledore, das meiste von den dunklen Künsten verstand und dann würde er sich jemanden suchen, der den Zeitzauber richtig beherrschte.  
  
Ein Zeitbann war die beste Möglichkeit all die zu schützen, denen von Voldemort Gefahr drohte. Letztendlich würde er auch ihn selbst auf diese Weise stellen, denn Voldemort würde versuchen zu verhindern, dass jemand ihm die Macht über alles nahm, was er schon errungen hatte, vor allem dann, wenn er nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, es zu ändern.  
  
Harry lächelte kalt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser personengebundene Siegelzauber, den er als aller erstes aus Büchern erlernt hatte, noch einmal so wichtig werden würde. Genau dieser Zauber würde es jedem anderen unmöglich machen, einen von ihm gelegten Zeitbann zu lösen. Das einzige, worüber er sich dann noch Gedanken machen musste, war, wie die Banne gelöst werden konnten, falls er starb, doch auch dazu würde er noch etwas finden.  
  
Harry stand auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen, so unruhig machte ihn die scheinbare Lösung all seiner Probleme. Stück für Stück setzte er seinen Plan im Kopf zusammen und las dabei immer wieder den Zauberspruch in dem Buch durch, der fast so lang wie jener zum Lösen der Zeitbanne war.  
  
Harry hätte zu gern gewusst, ob er ihn beherrschte. Leider konnte er es nicht ausprobieren, wenn er nicht eine Endeckung riskieren wollte. Irgendwann im Morgengrauen ließ er sich in Madam Pince Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen, um sich begreiflich zu machen, was er da vor hatte. Inzwischen hatte er das Buch durchgelesen und begriffen, dass sein Kopf mit diesem Zauber wahrscheinlich irreparablen Schaden davon tragen würde, doch das war ihm gleich, wenn er sein Ziel erreichte. Nun doch müde versiegelte er das Buch.  
  
Keiner durfte irgendwie herausbekommen, was er tat. Homorfus war ein Zauber, der zur großen Gefahr werden konnte, wenn er in die falschen Hände geriet, denn immerhin gab er seinem Anwender auch die Möglichkeit alles über sein Opfer heraus zu bekommen und im Moment wäre es höchst unpraktisch, falls ausgerechnet Draco dahinter kommen würde.  
  
Harry konnte nicht ahnen, dass die wenigsten Zauberer in der Lage waren, diesen Zauber anzuwenden. Er dachte nur daran, das Draco niemals etwas von seinem Plan erfahren durfte, denn er würde versuchen ihn daran zu hindern.  
  
Egal, was geschah, er musste Draco vergessen lassen, was geschehen war. Das würde ihn am ehesten vor sich selbst schützen. Abgelenkt legte er Allmacht des Wissens aus der Hand. Es war eine miserable Tatsache, dass er den Zeitzauber nicht hinbekam und er hatte leider nicht die Hoffnung, es schnell genug auf die Reihe zu bekommen.  
  
Jetzt, wo er einen Plan hatte, wollte er so wenig Zeit wie möglich verlieren. Wenn es ihm nicht gelang, den Zeitbann anzuwenden, musste er eine Möglichkeit finden, Draco die Erinnerung an das zu nehmen, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, ohne zuviel von seinem Gedächtnis zu verändern und das war vermutlich schon schwierig genug, doch im Moment war er ganz einfach erledigt, und als Draco in der Bibliothek auftauchte, war er in dem Sessel eingeschlafen.  
  
Draco stand eine kleine Ewigkeit vor dem Sessel und starrte Harry an. Das, was er ihm gestern erzählt hatte, ließ ihm keine Ruhe und er fragte sich, was ihn bei all seinen Eigenschaften als Slytherin dazu bewog, sich noch immer Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Die Antwort darauf war alles andere, als erbaulich. Das wusste er und leider scheiterte der Versuch, sich einzureden, es sei ein Helferkomplex, oder das Gefühl, ihm was schuldig zu sein. Es konnte auch nicht mit der körperlichen Anziehung zwischen ihnen zusammen hängen. Er war nicht zum ersten Mal mit jemandem zusammen, auch wenn er es in Hogwarts grundsätzlich vermieden hatte.  
  
Es war etwas anderes. Keiner dieser fadenscheinigen Gründe hätte ihn so weit gebracht, sein Wesen als Slytherin aufzugeben. Es gab nur eine Sache, die das schaffte, eine unmögliche, die er niemals erwartete und sich niemals zugetraut hatte, doch etwas tief in seinem Herzen sagte ihm, dass es Liebe war, die ihn dazu brachte seinen Stolz zu vergessen.  
  
Draco stellte fest, dass es eine ganze Menge kosten würde, wieder er selbst zu werden, ohne zu verlieren, was ihm im Herzen am wichtigsten war, sonst würde ihn der sprechende Hut vielleicht doch noch nach Gryffindor schicken, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal sah, falls er ihn nicht gleich von der Schule werfen ließ, für diesen Gedanken.


	12. Nur ein Weg

Auch hier nicht viele Worte! Außer, dass es das letzte chap von Part II ist!

R&R please! Das gilt auch für das vorangegangene chap, wo ich's vor lauter Geplapper vergessen hab!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, falls man das so sagen kann!

LG KimRay

Kapitel 12  
  
Nur ein Weg  
  
„Du wirst es nie lernen, oder?"Harry schlug die Augen auf und starrte ins Dracos eisgraue. Er hockte vor seinem Sessel und hatte ihn geweckt. Harry hob die Hand und strich ihm über die Wange.  
  
„Da sind wir wohl schon zwei, oder?"Die Sonne stand im Westen, so wie sie durch die Fenster schien. Er hatte wieder mal den ganzen Tag verpennt, ein bisschen zuviel Zeitzauber letzte Nacht.  
  
„Du hast mich allein gelassen!"Es klang nicht wirklich vorwurfsvoll, eher provozierend, so wie früher.  
  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen!"Draco versuchte etwas darauf zu erwidern, doch er konnte es nicht, denn leider hatte er den deutlichen Eindruck, dass Harry andere Geister plagten. Die Erkenntnis des Morgens geisterte durch seinen Kopf und er wurde sie nicht wieder los.  
  
Wieso musste er ausgerechnet in Harry Potter verliebt sein?  
  
Weil es genau das ist, was ich will! beantwortete er sich seine Frage selbst und niemand hatte das nötiger, als Harry Potter.  
  
„Nein, du wirst es nie lernen!"Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster und Harry streckte seine schmerzenden Glieder.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht!"Er ging langsam zu ihm. „Drac?...Wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Warum machst du dir nur immer um andere Gedanken?"  
  
„Weil ich genug von denen habe, die immer nur Harry Potter in mir sehen!...Ich...bin ich...und ich sehe dich!"Draco wandte ihm den Blick zu.  
  
„Ich weiß!"Er ließ das im Raum stehen, denn es war das einzige, was zählte.  
  
„Was machen wir mit dem fast abgeschlossenen Tag?"  
  
„Willst du dich wieder schlagen?"Draco zog die Brauen zusammen.  
  
„Nicht unbedingt!...Keinen Bock, dich wieder zu provozieren! Zieh sowieso den Kürzeren bei Voldemort!"Harry warf ihm einen scheelen Blick zu. Zum ersten Mal reagierte er so, wie er es wahrscheinlich früher getan hätte.  
  
„Na, Bravo! Ich hätte dich lieber wieder so wie vorgestern!" Diesmal grinste er.  
  
„Vergiss es!"  
  
„Schon vergessen!"Draco schlang ihm den Arm um die Taille, als er an ihm vorbei gehen wollte, und zog ihn an sich.  
  
„Danke, Harry!"  
  
„Das ist ja wohl das mindeste, oder?...Ich muss dir danken, Drac und das weißt du!"  
  
Draco sah ihn an und wusste, dass das nicht richtig war. Er würde für den Rest seines Lebens in Harry Potters Schuld stehen, denn er hatte ihm gezeigt, wer er war.  
  
Der Morgen graute, als Harry auf dem Weg in die Eulerei war. Wieder mal hatte er die ganze Nacht in der Bibliothek verbracht und konnte von Glück reden, dass Draco es nicht mitbekommen hatte.  
  
Er hatte keine allzu große Mühe, Dracos Adlereule Zeus unter den anderen Eulen heraus zu finden, denn oft genug hatte er Zeus vor Draco auf dem Tisch der Slytherins landen sehen.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er behutsam an diese Sache herangehen musste, wenn Draco nicht den Eindruck bekommen sollte, dass er ihn loswerden wollte. Er hielt es jedoch für das Beste, ihm wenigstens die Möglichkeit offen zu halten, seine Mutter zu finden, wenn er sich an die Ausführung seines Planes machte.  
  
Einige Tage waren vergangen, seit ihm klar geworden war, dass sein Plan, Hogwarts in die Zeit zurück zu holen, zu riskant war und seitdem war er damit beschäftigt, den Homorfus immer wieder zu üben, wenn auch nur theoretisch, einen Gedächtniszauber für Draco zusammen zu basteln und zu versuchen, doch noch einen Zeitbann zu Stande zu bringen, doch die kleine graue Maus aus der Küche sprang immer noch munter durch ihren Käfig und wurde langsam dick und rund von den Leckerein, die Harry ihr zu fressen gab. Inzwischen war er so weit einzusehen, dass er es nicht hinbekam, doch seine Versuche gab er nicht auf. Ansonsten wusste er, dass er im Grund so weit war zu gehen, auch wenn er sich im Moment fast nur mit Stärkungstränken auf den Beinen hielt, um Draco nicht aufmerksam zu machen. Darum war er hier um Zeus zu holen.  
  
Die majestätische Eule saß auf einer Stange dicht am Fenster und hatte wohl noch geschlafen, als der Zeitbann eintrat.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den komplizierten lateinischen Zauberspruch, den er inzwischen in und auswendig kannte, nur um einen Augenblick später die vertraute Hitze in seiner Zauberstabhand zu spüren. Als er die Augen öffnete und Zeus beobachtete, wusste er, dass es ein paar Minuten dauern würde, bis der Zauber wirkte.  
  
Wenig später plusterte die Eule ihr Gefieder auf, bewegte ihre Flügel und den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Lippen.  
  
„Hallo Zeus! Schätze mal, du kennst mich nicht!...Aber keine Sorge...ich will dich nur zu Draco bringen!"Harry streckte den Arm aus und fragte sich, wie die Eule reagieren würde. Einige Sekunden lang sah Zeus ihn mit klugen Augen an, doch dann hüpfte er ohne zu zögern auf Harrys Arm und dieser streichelte ihm übers Gefieder.  
  
„Er kann sich glücklich schätzen eine so kluge Eule wie dich zu haben, Zeus, auch wenn er wohl nicht begeistert sein wird, dich zu sehen." Mit einem Plopp apparierte er in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindorfünftklässler, in dem sie wieder schliefen.  
  
Zeus gluckste leise und flatterte von Harrys Arm aufs Bett, nur um dort sofort schnabelklappernd an Dracos Haaren zu zupfen. Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als dieser den Kopf abwandte. Doch die Eule war hartnäckig und gab auch nicht auf, als Draco wütend knurrte.  
  
„Was soll das?"Mit einem Ruck saß Draco im Bett und starrte unwillig auf den Störenfried.  
  
„Zeus?!?...was machst du denn hier?"Erst da sah er Harry und während Zeus auf seinen Arm hüpfte und er im Reflex sein Gefieder streichelte, sah er Harry mit verschlossenem Gesicht an. Harry streckte sich wieder neben ihm auf dem Bett aus.  
  
„Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht gern wissen würdest, wie es ihr geht!"  
  
Draco war irritiert. Diese Aktion Harrys gefiel ihm gar nicht und bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass er etwas vorhatte, doch jetzt wollte er erst mal wissen, was das sollte.  
  
„Wem...?"Harry sah ihn. Draco war ohne jeden Zweifel nicht sicher, was er hiervon halten sollte. Seine Miene war verschlossen.  
  
„Deiner Mutter!"Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Tasche von Dracos Jeans, die wieder mal neben dem Bett am Boden lag.  
  
Draco ließ sich ebenfalls aufs Bett fallen, starrte unwillig den Betthimmel an und kraulte versonnen Zeus' Brust. Die Eule hatte zufrieden die Augen zugekniffen.  
  
„Ach ja...ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du dir da eine ganz eigene Meinung zurecht gelegt hast!"  
  
Er klang unwirsch. Draco wusste, dass Harry sich, was das anging, nicht täuschen ließ und das schon von Anfang an. Die Tatsache, dass er seiner Mutter zu Liebe nach Hogwarts zurückgegangen war, ließ ihn nicht eine Sekunde daran zweifeln, dass er seine Mutter liebte. Harry hatte ihn durchschaut und das hatte ihn wochenlang in Atem gehalten, denn er hatte kein Problem damit gehabt es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, wenn er es für nötig hielt. Draco war bloß froh, dass er es nicht in der ganzen Schule rum erzählt hatte. Das wäre damals nämlich das Ende für sein Image gewesen.  
  
„Die absolut richtig ist!", setzte Harry hinzu. Jetzt sah Draco ihn giftig an.  
  
„Das bildest du dir nur ein!"  
  
Harry lachte. „Soll ich dir mal was sagen?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich war neidisch!"Diese Antwort verschlug Draco die Sprache und ließ ihn vergessen, was er gedacht hatte, als er Harry mit Zeus gesehen hatte, denn einen Moment lang hatte er befürchtet, er würde wieder versuchen, ihn weg zu schicken.  
  
Im Grunde war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Harry sich darum Gedanken machte. Immerhin machte er sich ja um alles Gedanken und schließlich hatte er nie Eltern gehabt. Abrupt stützte er sich auf den Ellbogen und beförderte den erschrockenen Zeus auf den Nachttisch.  
  
„Ach...und ich dachte immer, du fändest es äußerst amüsant!" Harry sah ihm an, dass er sich über ihn lustig machte.  
  
Draco schob sich über ihn.  
  
„Das ist nicht witzig!", entgegnete er.  
  
„Ach nein?"Draco spielte mit Harrys Haaren und warf Zeus, der ihn höchst interessiert beobachtete einen schiefen Blick zu.  
  
„Sieh zu, dass du deine verflixte Eule zurückholst, sonst langweilt er sich!"Überraschend begann Harry zu lachen und verscheuchte Zeus damit. Draco sah ihn an.  
  
„Du warst wirklich neidisch?"  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern.  
  
„Sie ist wie eine Glucke, absolut nervtötend!"  
  
Harry lag auf der Zunge Aber du liebst sie! , doch er verkniff sich diese Bemerkung. Dieses Thema war absolut tabu für ihn.  
  
„Tu nicht so, du bist froh, dass du sie hast!" Draco ließ den Kopf auf Harrys Schulter sinken. Zu mehr als einem mürrischen Nicken ließ er sich nicht herab. Harry nahm ihn in die Arme.  
  
„Lass Zeus sie suchen!...Sie ist sicher froh zu wissen, dass es dir gut geht...und dir geht es auch besser, wenn du weißt, wo sie ist!" ...und du weißt, wohin, wenn du allein bist!, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Draco wusste, dass er recht hatte und Harry kam nicht mal auf die Idee, dass er es damit nur noch schwerer machen könnte, denn zehn Tage später wünschte er sich, es nie versucht zu haben.  
  
Zeus kam mit der kurzen Nachricht, die Draco geschrieben hatte, zurück.  
  
Sie waren in der Bibliothek, als die Adlereule durch eines der offenen Fenster hereingeschwebt kam. Dracos Miene gefror zu Eis, als er Zeus kommen sah und Harry wusste warum, denn er erkannte den Umschlag ebenfalls wieder.  
  
Sofort bereute er zu tiefst, diesen Versuch gemacht zu haben, denn er war davon ausgegangen, dass Draco positive Antwort bekam und eine Alternative hatte, wenn er ging.  
  
Zeus ließ sich auf Dracos ausgestrecktem Arm nieder und gurrte leise. In Harrys Ohren klang es fast bedauernd. Draco strich ihm übers Gefieder, doch er brachte kein Wort heraus. Harry machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch er schüttelte abrupt den Kopf.  
  
„Nein...bitte!" Es klang hart und er blieb stehen. Draco disapparierte. Harry blieb allein zurück und machte sich Vorwürfe, denn er ahnte, wie Draco die Sache sah. Einen Moment lang war er fast bereit, seiner Bitte nachzukommen, doch dann begriff er, dass er ihn nicht allein lassen wollte mit dieser Sache. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis er Dracos eigene Zauber nutzen konnte, um heraus zu bekommen wohin er verschwunden war und zu seiner Überraschung war er im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später stand er hinter ihm.  
  
„Schick mich nicht weg!"  
  
Draco stand mit dem Gesicht zur Wand neben dem Fenster und hatte die Stirn gegen das Mauerwerk gelegt. Er antwortete nicht. Zeus saß neben der noch immer erstarrten Hedwig auf der Stange. Der Brief hing noch an seinem Bein.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er ging zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Es tut mir leid!...Ich...ich hatte gehofft..."  
  
„Ich weiß, Harry!...ich weiß!"Harry zog ihn zu sich herum und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
  
„Du weißt, dass das nichts heißen muss! Denk an den Reducio-Zauber!" Er wusste, dass das reines Wunschdenken war, doch er wollte nicht glauben, dass Dracos Mutter nicht mehr am Leben war.  
  
„Mum ist eine gute Hexe, aber so was bringt sie nicht! Das hätte mein Vater niemals zugelassen."  
  
„Du weißt doch gar nicht, wohin sie gegangen ist!"  
  
„Goyles Mutter ist verschwunden, bevor Voldemort die Macht übernommen hat!" Draco war verzweifelt, sonst hätte er all das nie zugegeben. Er war völlig durch den Wind und versuchte das mit seinem leicht spöttischen Ton überspielen. Harry wusste, dass es seine Schuld war. Er zog ihn fester an sich, obwohl er wie erstarrt war.  
  
„Gib die Hoffnung nie auf!"  
  
„Hoffnung?...Harry, glaubst du wirklich, dass es die noch gibt?" Draco gab seinen Widerstand auf und ließ den Kopf auf Harrys Schulter sinken. Dieser schloss die Augen und glaubte fester als je zuvor in seinem Leben, dass es so war, schon um es Draco zu beweisen. Er akzeptierte nicht, dass Draco seine Mutter verloren haben sollte. Er wollte es nicht akzeptieren.  
  
„Ja!", doch Draco glaubte ihm nicht. Das konnte er spüren, in der Verzweiflung, mit der er sich an ihn klammerte.  
  
„Irgendwas stimmt nicht!"Draco apparierte neben Harry in der Bibliothek, der wieder mal den Homorfus-Zauber auswendig lernte. Er hatte sich erschreckend schnell gefangen, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er den Schmerz, der ihn beherrscht hatte, als Zeus ohne Antwort zurückkam, nur tief in sich verschlossen hatte. Er wirkte noch beherrschter, als zuvor.  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
„Der Muggel an der Kasse im Supermarkt ist ziemlich sauer geworden wegen der Karte und ich musste schnell verschwinden!" Draco hielt ihm eine Kreditkarte hin, die auf seinen Namen ausgestellt war und Harry überkam eine düstere Vorahnung.  
  
„Hast du eine Nummer dazu?"  
  
„Was für eine Nummer?...Ich hab nicht mal ne Ahnung, wie das funktioniert!...Ich musste immer nur unterschreiben!" Ungewollt musste Harry trotz der Schwierigkeiten, in denen sie möglicherweise steckten, lachen. Draco war und blieb der Selbe in dieser Beziehung. Von der Welt der Muggel hatte er keine Ahnung.  
  
Er stand auf.  
  
„Lass uns nachschauen!"Er zog Draco an sich, bevor er in die Vorstadt von London apparierte, in der die Dursleys lebten, denn dort wusste er genau, wo er eine Bank fand. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, was die wohl denken mochten, wenn er in den Ferien nicht auftauchte, doch das verdrängte er schnell wieder.  
  
Draco sah sich interessiert um, als sie in einer kleinen Parkanlage wieder auftauchten.  
  
„Wo sind wir?"  
  
„Nicht so wichtig!"Harry hielt auf den Weg zu und schob dabei seinen Zauberstab hinten in den Hosenbund. Draco folgte seinem Beispiel, belegte sie jedoch zuvor mit dem Tarnzauber. Gleich darauf kamen sie an eine stark befahrene Straße.  
  
„Sag mir wo wir sind, Harry!" Draco verfolgte abwesend das hektische Treiben.  
  
„Vorort von London!"  
  
„Und was willst du hier?"  
  
„Hier weiß ich, wo die Bank ist und die brauchen wir um herauszufinden, was mit deiner Kreditkarte ist!"  
  
Sie überquerten die Straße am Fußgängerüberweg und Harry hielt auf ein hässliches, graues Gebäude zu, über dessen Eingang Bank of England stand. Draco begann zu ahnen, dass das so etwas ähnliches, wie Gringotts war. Er folgte Harry in das Gebäude.  
  
„Das ist also eine Muggelbank! Ist ja lächerlich!" Harry wusste, dass er Recht hatte, wenn man dieses Gebäude mit den Augen eines Zauberers sah. Er ging zu einem Kontoauszugsdrucker und hoffte, dass es funktionierte. Einen Augenblick später warf das Gerät ein einzelnes Blatt aus und erschreckte damit Draco, doch Harry war noch weniger begeistert, als er die Nachricht darauf las. Dracos Kredit war hoffnungslos überzogen und die Karte gesperrt. Er fasste ihn am Arm und apparierte nach Hogwarts zurück.  
  
„Wir haben ein Problem!"Wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ging er aufgewühlt ans Fenster und wandte Draco den Rücken zu. Diese Sache warf all seine Pläne völlig durcheinander, denn eigentlich hatte er in ein paar Tagen verschwinden wollen, doch jetzt musste er sich erst einmal etwas einfallen lassen.  
  
„Was ist mit der Karte?"  
  
„Hoffnungslos überzogen!"  
  
Draco verstand kein Wort und das verärgerte ihn.  
  
„Wie bitte?...Könntest du dich mal so ausdrücken, dass ich es verstehe?" Es hörte sich ziemlich genervt an.  
  
„Das Konto, auf das sie lief, ist leer und die Karte gesperrt! Das heißt, dass kein Geld mehr da ist!"  
  
„Ist das denn so ein großes Problem!" Für einen Malfoy möglicherweise nicht, wenn er nach Gringotts konnte, doch Harry lief dunkelrosa an, denn er ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde und prompt fuhr Draco fort, „Kannst du nicht erst mal was holen?... du bist doch unter Muggeln aufgewachsen und kennst dich aus!"Sicher hatte er damit Recht. Das Problem war jedoch, das Harry kein Muggelgeld besaß und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm richtig bewusst, dass er seit Monaten auf Dracos Kosten lebte, auch wenn diesen das offensichtlich nicht besonders störte.  
  
Harry schwieg, und zwar so lange, dass Draco zu ihm kam und ihn ansah, nur um festzustellen, dass er dunkelrot war.  
  
„Was ist los, Potter?"Harry spürte, dass er ihn provozieren wollte, doch danach war ihm nicht zumute.  
  
„Ich hab kein Muggelgeld!"  
  
„Aber du bist doch bei Muggeln aufge...!"Er machte den Mund, der ihm offen stehen geblieben war, wieder zu.  
  
Ein Bild flackerte vor seinen Augen: abgetragene Jeans, die oft zwei Nummern zu groß waren, ein Pulli, der einem erwachsenen Mann passen würde, er wehrte sich gegen diesen Gedanken.  
  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!......Deine Mutter hatte Muggeleltern!" Draco schaffte es tatsächlich nicht abfällig zu klingen, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass Harry noch verlegener wurde.  
  
„Ich hab kein Muggelgeld, nur Zauberergold!...Die Muggel, bei denen ich gelebt habe, haben mich nicht besonders gemocht! Sie verabscheuen alles, was irgendwie von ihrer Normalität abweicht...und ich bin schließlich alles, nur nicht normal!...nicht mal als Zauberer!" Harry hatte seine Hände fixiert und Draco wurde zum ersten Mal klar, warum Harry nach den Ferien immer so einen glücklichen Eindruck gemacht hatte, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und sich von Anfang absolut weigerte zu den Muggeln zurückzugehen. Das änderte zwar nichts an ihrem Problem, doch das war ihm in diesem Moment egal. Er ging auf Harry zu.  
  
„Was, ist es dir etwa peinlich, dass diese Muggel so blöd sind?" Ungläubig sah Harry ihn an und fragte sich, ob er ihn absichtlich falsch verstand.  
  
Ganz offensichtlich!  
  
Draco stand vor ihm und sein Blick sagte alles. Er war fest entschlossen, die entstandene Verlegenheit auf seine ganz eigene Art aus dem Weg zu räumen und sich später um dieses Problem Gedanken zu machen.  
  
Harry hob die Hände.  
  
„Nein, Drac, hör auf!....es ist kein Problem, ich bin daran gewöhnt!" Draco grinste spöttisch,  
  
„Ich weiß!", und schon hatte er Harrys Hände gegriffen und hielt sie über dessen Kopf an der Wand fest, das Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem. Harry wusste, was jetzt kam.  
  
Einen Sekundenbruchteil später spürte er Dracos Lippen auf seinen und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass er es nicht schaffte ihn abzuweisen, wenn er ihn so überrumpelte. Er verlor sich in dem Kuss und als Draco seine Hände in eine Hand nahm und begann mit der anderen, erst seinen Hals, dann seine Brust und dann seinen Rücken zu streicheln vergaß er, was ihn deprimiert hatte.  
  
Sie fielen auf die Knie, Harry jetzt wehrlos und Draco mal wieder völlig Herr der Lage. Er begann an Harrys T-Shirt zu zerren, ungeduldig, hitzköpfig, begierig darauf, ihn vergessen zu lassen.  
  
Harry zog Draco fester an sich und forderte seinen Kuss, hungrig und ungeduldig. Nichts riss ihn so sehr mit sich, wie diese Nähe zu Draco und ihm war klar, dass dieser das ganz genau wusste.  
  
Draco hob den Kopf und Harry konnte seinen heißen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren, als er rau flüsterte:  
  
„Mir...hörst du...du gehörst mir!...Mir ganz allein, Harry...hast du verstanden...du gehörst mir......."Harry wusste, dass er Recht hatte, in diesen Momenten gehörte er ihm, mit Leib und Seele.  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug strömte helles Sonnenlicht durch die großen Fenster des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes. Draco bewegte sich neben ihm im Schlaf und schob seinen Kopf näher an seine Schulter. Sie hatten es wieder einmal nicht nach oben geschafft und irgendwann in der Nacht hatte er die Decken hergezaubert. Harry langte nach seiner Brille und sah Draco an. Er fragte sich wieder einmal, ob er noch ganz bei Verstand war, doch er fand, dass Draco, wenn er schlief eher einem Engel ähnelte, als dem Teufel, der er meistens war. Zärtlich strich er ihm das Silberhaar aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Draco murrte leise im Schlaf und ein Lächeln schlich sich in Harrys Gesicht – traurig, verzweifelt, glücklich. Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er hier mit Draco Malfoy in den Decken aus dem Schlafsaal der Gryffindors vor dem Kamin lag und das ganz einfach selbstverständlich für ihn war.  
  
Etwas sagte ihm, dass er sich schon viel zu tief in diese Sache verstrickt hatte. Harry riss seinen Blick von Dracos hübschem Gesicht los und starrte an die Decke. Er musste gehen, so schnell, wie möglich. Er tat weder sich noch Draco einen Gefallen, wenn er sich weiter vor machte, dass es für immer so weiter gehen würde.  
  
Er sah Draco wieder an und begegnete dessen Blick. Er wirkte ein wenig unruhig, ungewohnt offen und verletzlich. Harry sah in seinen Augen, was er selber immer wieder fühlte, eine absolut irreale Situation, doch er beugte den Kopf zu ihm und küsste ihn. Draco zog ihn in seine Arme, nicht ahnend was Harry gerade durch den Kopf ging, während er seinen Kuss erwiderte.  
  
Verzeih mir Draco, aber ich muss es beenden, lieber heute als morgen, denn je länger ich mit dir zusammen bin, desto schwerer fällt es mir...Ich will bei dir sein...ich will mit dir zusammen sein...ich will nie mehr ohne dich sein...aber ich kann nicht...ich kann nicht...ich kann nicht, Draco...ich kann nicht! Wie ein Schrei dröhnten diese Gedanken durch Harrys Kopf und er war froh, als Draco endlich seinen Verstand abschaltete.  
  
Als Draco das nächste Mal erwachte war er allein. Er zerrte sich die zweite Decke heran und umklammerte sie, als könne sie Harry ersetzen.  
  
Er war nicht glücklich. Im Gegenteil hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass er von Tag zu Tag unglücklicher wurde. Nicht eine Minute verschwand die Anspannung aus seinem Blick, nur wenn er sich vollkommen in Gefühlen verlor, schaltete sein Kopf endlich ab. Momentan war Draco trotz des Bewusstseins nicht wirklich etwas ändern zu können, so weit, dass genau dieser Zustand Ziel all seines Handelns wurde, denn er konnte noch immer nicht sehen, wie Harry sich quälte.  
  
Draco zog die Decke über den Kopf und fragte sich, ob er den Verstand verlor.  
  
Wie konnte es sein, dass das einzige, was ihn noch interessierte, Harry Potters Wohlergehen war?  
  
Das war doch krank, das war irre, das war furchtbar! Er war Draco Malfoy, der fieseste Slytherin, den Hogwarts aufbieten konnte. Was sollten die anderen von ihm denken, wenn das hier irgendwann vorbei war?  
  
Wieso Potter?  
  
Es gab doch genug andere hübsche Jungs!  
  
Draco wusste, das er sich etwas vormachte. Es hatte niemals einen anderen Jungen gegeben, der ihn wirklich interessiert hatte. Der einzige, der je sein Interesse geweckt hatte, war Harry Potter. Er hatte sich auf Harry eingeschossen, als er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, schon lange, bevor ihm klar geworden war, dass er mit Mädchen nicht viel anfangen konnte, auch wenn er selbst dann niemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass er sich irgendwann auf eine Beziehung mit ihm einlassen könnte.  
  
Heute konnte er sich das nicht mal mehr anders vorstellen.  
  
Manchmal fragte er sich, was passiert wäre, wenn Harry seine Hand im Hogwartsexpress wirklich nicht ausgeschlagen hätte und womöglich nach Slytherin gekommen wäre. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn grinsen. Die letzten Jahre wären auf jeden Fall viel langweiliger gewesen und, das vertrieb das Grinsen wieder, denn entweder wäre er jetzt tot – erledigt von seinem eigenen Vater – ein Diener des dunklen Lord oder – und das war wohl am wahrscheinlichsten – gefangen in Hogwarts. Keine besonders schönen Aussichten, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte.  
  
Gringotts war wie immer stark frequentiert. Harry stand jetzt seit einer Stunde an einer Hausecke, schräg gegenüber des Einganges und beobachtete die Bank. Noch immer fragte er sich, warum er so verrückt war dieses Risiko einzugehen. Inzwischen hatte er mitbekommen, dass Voldemort die gesamte britische Zaubererwelt im Griff hatte. Die Leute wirkten gehetzt und ängstlich. Niemand beachtete ihn. Er hatte sich Dracos Kapuzenumhang ausgeliehen und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Es interessierte niemanden.  
  
Harry setzte sich in Bewegung. Es hatte keinen Sinn rumzustehen. Er war sich relativ sicher, dass Draco sich schon fragte, wo er abgeblieben war und schalt sich gleichzeitig, weil ihn das interessierte. Langsam wurde es wirklich eng.  
  
Mit jedem Schritt in Richtung Gringotts wurde der Stein auf seiner Brust größer, doch er war entschlossen es durchzustehen. Er hatte genug Zauberergold in seinem Verließ um einen Teil davon in britische Pfund umzutauschen und Draco soviel in die Hand zu geben, dass er eine Weile durchkommen würde, falls er sich entschloss in der Muggelwelt unterzutauchen. Über die Frage, ob er das auch wirklich tun würde, wollte er gar nicht nachdenken. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein mühsam zusammen gebastelter Gedächtniszauber das gewünschte Resultat brachte. Für alle Fälle hatte er zwar auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit im Hinterkopf, um ihn zu beschützen, doch die Version, dass Draco in die Menschenwelt verschwand, wäre ihm am liebsten, auch wenn er dort sicher seine Schwierigkeiten haben würde. Zu seinem großen Ärger waren all seine Versuche mit dem Zeitbann bis jetzt fehlgeschlagen.  
  
Harry hatte die Stufen erreicht und stieg gezwungen normal hinauf, um die Bank zu betreten. Einmal drin, war er verloren, wenn jemand entschlossen war ihn Voldemort auszuliefern, denn Gringotts war genau wie Hogwarts mit Zauberbannen belegt und man konnte dort nicht apparieren.  
  
Drinnen sah er sich unauffällig um. Wieder beachtete ihn niemand. Der Tarnzauber, mit dem er sich wie immer belegt hatte tat seinen Dienst. Harry ging zum nächsten freien Schalter. Der Kobold dort versuchte zweifellos unter seine Kapuze zu spähen, doch er gab es schnell auf und fragte,  
  
„Sie wünschen?"  
  
„Wie viele Gallonen machen zweitausend britische Pfund?"Der Kobold zog die dünnen grauen Brauen hoch.  
  
„Eh...1327 Gallonen, 12 Sickel und 5 Knuts!...aber...!"Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Er ahnte, dass ein solcher Tausch zur Zeit nicht gern gesehen wurde,  
  
„Ich wechsle! Nehmen sie das Gold aus Verlies 687!"Er schob den Schlüssel über den Schaltertisch und dem Kobold fiel die Kinnlade herunter,  
  
„Mister.......Potter.......!"Harry starrte ihn an, sein Blick war kalt, wie selten. Er wusste, dass er nur darauf hoffen konnte, nicht an den falschen geraten zu sein.  
  
Der Kobold wandte sich unauffällig und dienstbeflissen wieder seiner Arbeit zu und begann hinter dem Schalter Pfund-Noten zu zählen. Ganz offensichtlich wollte er vermeiden, dass jemand sah, was er tat. Er schob das Geld in einen Umschlag und diesen zu Harry über den Schalter, genau wie den Schlüssel. Sein Blick war seltsam starr, als Harry sich bedankte und umwandte, doch er zögerte kaum merklich, als er den Kobold leise zischen hörte,  
  
„Viel Glück, Mister Potter!"  
  
Es fiel Harry schwer, nicht aus der Bank zu rennen. Draußen hastete er durch die Winkelgasse und erst, als er schon fast am Ausgang zum Tropfenden Kessel war, fiel ihm ein, dass er den Weasleys und Hermines Eltern von der hiesigen Post aus eine Eule hatte schicken wollen. Es machte ihn nicht glücklich noch einmal zurück zu müssen, doch er kehrte trotzdem um, denn er war es Rons und Hermines Eltern schuldig, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ihre Kinder in Sicherheit waren. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie alle okay waren. An etwas anderes wollte er gar nicht denken.  
  
Als er dann endlich draußen in der Muggelstraße vor dem Tropfenden Kessel stand schob er die Kapuze vom Kopf und atmete tief durch. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und das lag nicht nur an der Julihitze.  
  
Die Muggel hasteten um ihn herum, ohne ihn auch nur zu beachten. Der Tarnzauber funktionierte hervorragend, solange er nicht mit jemandem direkt in Kontakt trat, wie mit dem Kobold in der Bank.  
  
Dieser Glückwunsch hatte ihn wirklich überrascht, denn eigentlich war es den nichtmenschlichen magischen Wesen meist egal, wer sie tyrannisierte. Offensichtlich hatte er doch nicht alles mitbekommen, was Voldemort an Gräueltaten angerichtet hatte, denn sonst hätte der Kobold sich sicher nicht zu diesem Wunsch herabgelassen. Die Muggelwelt schien jedoch noch nicht betroffen. Die Muggel hasteten blind vor sich hin, ohne sich auch nur umzusehen.  
  
Harry apparierte. Er gehörte nicht in diese Welt. Das spürte er deutlicher, als je zuvor, auch wenn es im Moment wahrscheinlich keinen gefährlicheren Ort als die Winkelgasse für ihn gab, wo sich Zauberer aus ganz Großbritannien trafen, ganz gleich zu welcher Seite sie gehörten.  
  
Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass schon wenig später neue, unglaubliche Gerüchte durch alle Pubs und Kneipen der Zaubererwelt schwirrten, in denen es hieß, dass Harry Potter noch am Leben war. Es gab keine Zweifel mehr. Man hatte ihn gesehen, in der Winkelgasse in London, direkt unter Voldemorts Nase, der ein großes Kommando seiner Leute im Zaubereiministerium zurückgelassen hatte, um jedem klar zu machen, dass Widerstand zwecklos war.  
  
Harry Potter lebte und niemand zweifelte daran, dass er sich dem dunklen Lord erneut in den Weg stellen würde. Das Licht der Hoffnung brannte noch.  
  
„Der Umhang steht dir!...Du siehst richtig gefährlich damit aus!"  
  
Draco lehnte lässig an der Wand, als er im Gemeinschaftsraum apparierte.  
  
„Wo hast du gesteckt?"  
  
„Ich habe Geld geholt!"Harry zog den Umschlag aus der Innentasche des Umhang und warf ihn Draco zu. „Rechnen kannst du ja, oder?" Draco funkelte ihn an, ließ sich aber nicht zu einer Antwort herab.  
  
„Wo?"  
  
„Gringotts!"Augenblicklich war Dracos Lässigkeit verschwunden, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte und so klang er noch giftiger.  
  
„Bist du von Sinnen? Was, wenn dich einer gesehen hat?"Er kam Harry nach und hielt ihn auf, als er die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch gehen wollte. Harry sah ihn an.  
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken, dein guter alter Tarnzauber funktioniert hervorragend! Nur, wenn du direkt mit jemandem in Kontakt trittst verliert er seine Wirkung."Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass ihn auch die Hexe in der Post erkannt hatte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, welche Gerüchte inzwischen schwirrten, aber für Draco konnte das nur von Vorteil sein, denn so würde sie niemand mehr in Hogwarts vermuten. Er wandte sich um und ging in dem Schlafsaal, um den Umhang zurückzubringen. Draco sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Langsam aber sicher fragte er sich, was Harry im Schilde führte. Immer deutlicher hatte er das Gefühl, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.  
  
Er folgte Harry nach oben.  
  
„Harry, was ist mit dir los?"Harry sah ihn an. Er fragte sich, ob er etwas zu ahnen begann, ging auf ihn zu und lehnte sich an ihn, doch innerlich wappnete er sich für den Abschied.  
  
„Du machst dir immer noch viel zu viele Gedanken um mich!"Draco zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Weil ich weiß, was du für ein Narr bist!"Harry sah ihn pikiert an.  
  
„Was sollte das werden, eine Beleidigung?"  
  
Draco zog nun spöttisch die linke Braue nach oben. „Du weißt verdammt genau, was ich meine!"  
  
Harry grinste. „Darum bin ich ja auch nicht beleidigt!"Er wandte sich um und ging zurück zum Fenster. Es war schwer Draco etwas vorzumachen und Harry wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Er musste seinen Plan durchziehen, so schnell, wie möglich.  
  
„Wie wär's wenn du noch ein paar Lebensmittel besorgst und ich dann mal wieder was Ordentliches koche?"In den letzten paar Tagen hatte er nur noch das verwenden können, was von Dracos letztem Einkauf übrig war.  
  
Draco wusste, dass er vom Thema ablenkte, doch er stieg darauf ein.  
  
„Meinetwegen!...Warum kommst du nicht mit!"  
  
Draco ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, doch Harry erkannte die Falle. „Weil ich heute schon genug von den Muggeln habe!...und außerdem will ich den Zeitzauber noch mal testen!"  
  
Jetzt klang Draco fast so kalt, wie früher, als er meinte: „Wen willst du zurückholen?... Weasley!", als Harry jedoch lachte, nahm ihm das den Wind aus den Segeln.  
  
„Diese Begegnung wäre wahrscheinlich höchst interessant! Ich wette Ron würde dich vor Wut in der Luft zerreißen!" Draco wusste, dass er Recht hatte.  
  
Als er dann jedoch verschwunden war, apparierte Harry doch in Hagrids Hütte, jedoch nicht, um jemanden zurück zu holen.  
  
Gedankenverloren stand er minutenlang mitten im Raum und starrte abwechselnd Ron und Hermione an, bevor er erst zur Hermione und dann zu seinem Freund ging, um sich zu verabschieden. Auch Hagird warf er einen bedauernden Blick zu und hoffte nur, dass er es wirklich schaffen konnte. Seine Freunde hatten es verdient, ein glückliches Leben ohne Voldemort zu führen und Harry würde alles tun, um das möglich zu machen.  
  
Traurigkeit machte sich in ihm breit und er fragte sich wieder einmal, ob es richtig war, was er tat. Das Lachen von vorhin war ihm vergangen, denn er wusste, dass er Draco auf jeden Fall verlieren würde. Ganz gleich, ob sein Gedächtniszauber wirkte oder nicht, Draco würde ihm nicht verzeihen, was er vorhatte.  
  
Harry fragte sich nur noch, was geschehen würde, wenn sie sich entgegen all seiner Erwartungen doch irgendwann wieder begegneten. Die Vorstellung, dass er mit seinem Zauber alles auslöschen könnte, was jemals zwischen ihnen geschehen war, tat weh.  
  
„Du bist mit deinen Gedanken sonst wo, Harry! Was ist los mit dir?" Dracos Frage schreckte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte am geöffneten Fenster des Schlafsaals gestanden und in den Nachthimmel gestarrt, als er plötzlich hinter ihm stand.  
  
„Ich bin nur müde!"Draco schob ihm den Arm um die Taille.  
  
„Und warum gehst du dann nicht einfach schlafen...Wie wär's, wenn du einfach aufhören würdest, mir etwas vormachen zu wollen?"Harry wandte sich zu ihm um und zog ihn an sich. Seit Tagen quälten ihn Zweifel, ob er den richtigen Weg ging, denn er wollte nichts so sehr, als bei ihm bleiben, doch er wusste, dass er es nicht könnte. Er könnte nicht so tun, als hätten sie die Ewigkeit ganz für sich allein.  
  
In dem Wunsch vergessen zu können suchte er Dracos Lippen und verlor sich noch einmal ganz und gar in Gefühlen, als Draco seinen Kuss erwiderte.  
  
„Wir reden morgen, okay?"Draco hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Plötzlich fragte er sich, ob es noch ein Morgen für sie gab, doch Harry ging müde wie selten zu seinem Bett und warf seine Sachen über den Stuhl. Als er sich kraftlos ausstreckte, verwarf Draco seinen Gedankengang wieder, doch er nahm sich vor, ihm morgen so lange in die Mangel zu nehmen, bis er mit der Wahrheit herausrückte.  
  
Als er Stunden später aus der Bibliothek zurückkam, zweifelte er nicht daran, dass Harry schlief. Leise ging er zu ihm und strich ihm zärtlich eine der dunklen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Eigentlich hatte er in der Bibliothek lesen wollen, doch dann war er mit seinen Gedanken abgeschweift. Ganz gleich, was geschah. Er wollte Harry nie mehr verlieren.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Harry!...Ich weiß nicht, was das werden soll, aber ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er leise, bevor er sich umwandte und zu seinem Bett ging  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, als er Draco weggehen hörte. Ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz zerriss ihm das Herz und am liebsten hätte er die Wahrheit heraus geschrieen, doch wie unter Zwang verbot er sich jeden Laut.  
  
Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort siegte, und wenn es ihn alles kostete, was ihm wichtig war. Seine Seele hatte er schon verloren, als er beschlossen hatte, Draco zu verraten.  
  
Kaum das Draco sich hingelegt hatte, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und brachte es hinter sich.  
  
Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Draco schon kaum, dass er denken konnte mit einem Zauber belegt worden war, der es unmöglich machte sein Gedächtnis zu verändern und so alles zu Nichte machte, was er sich zurecht gelegt hatte, ohne dass er es bemerkte.  
  
Zuerst war es nur ein komisches Gefühl, doch dann wurde Draco klar, dass sein Abwehrzauber reagiert hatte und er begriff, dass Harry gerade versucht hatte sein Gedächtnis zu beeinflussen. Von einem Moment zum nächsten wütend, wollte er hochfahren und ihn fragen, was das sollte, doch Harry hatte noch einen zweiten Zauber verwendet.  
  
Er konnte keinen Finger rühren, nicht einmal die Augen öffnen, so, als würde er tief und fest schlafen und er begann zu ahnen, dass er dass wohl auch eigentlich sollte. Draco packte das Entsetzen, denn plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass es wirklich kein Morgen mehr geben würde.  
  
Er konnte hören, wie Harry sich anzog und dann zu seinem Bett kam. Dort schien er eine Ewigkeit zu stehen, bevor Draco spüren konnte, wie er zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange strich, doch er konnte nichts tun. Der Schlafzauber hatte vermutlich nur seinen Körper ausgeschaltet, weil der Abwehrzauber in Aktion gewesen war, als Harry ihn aussprach.  
  
Was tust du, verdammt noch mal?...Hör auf, Harry! Draco wollte schreien, damit ihm klar wurde, dass er bei Bewusstsein war, doch nicht einmal das konnte er.  
  
Harry beugte sich über Draco und gab ihm einen Kuss, bevor er leise flüsterte:  
  
„Verzeih mir, Drac! Du würdest es nicht verstehen...aber ich kann nicht anders...Ich will nicht, dass du leidest...es ist genug, wenn ich meine Seele verkaufe...und das könnte ich nicht, wenn du bei mir bist...Verzeih mir...und vergiss..."  
  
Draco schmeckte salzige Tränen, als er Harry davon hetzen hörte und wünschte sich verzweifelt, nicht mit diesem Abwehrzauber belegt zu sein, denn in dem Moment, als er zu ahnen begann, was Harry vor hatte, wurde der Schmerz in seiner Brust unerträglich. Er würde gegen Voldemort antreten, und er wusste, was ihn das kosten konnte.  
  
Tränen rannen unaufhaltsam aus seinen Augen und wollten gar nicht mehr versiegen. Der Schmerz wütete in ihm, wie ein loderndes Feuer, das seine Seele verbrannte. Bitter wurde ihm klar, dass Harry Unrecht hatte. Nicht nur er verkaufte seine Seele. Auch seine eigene würde verloren gehen, wenn Harry nicht zurückkam.  
  
Unterm Laufen warf Harry sich den Umhang, den er sich gegriffen hatte, um die Schultern und baute mit jedem weiteren Schritt, der ihn fort trug, eine Mauer um sich herum auf.  
  
Es war der einzige Weg. Nur er konnte es. Nur er war verrückt genug es zu tun. Nur er war im Augenblick dazu in der Lage. Alle anderen hatten bis jetzt genug Zeit gehabt, etwas zu tun, doch nichts war geschehen. Jetzt war er dran und das hieß, dass er alles andere hinter sich lassen musste.  
  
Das redete er sich immer wieder ein, doch die Tränen, die noch immer in seinen Augen brannten, beeindruckte das nicht. Sie wollten einfach nicht aufhören zu fließen.  
  
Harry hetzte die Treppen in die Küche hinunter und schaffte es auf halbem Weg endlich, das Brennen in seinen Augen aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen. Eine Sache gab es noch, die er erledigen musste. Dann würde er Snape holen. Dass ihm das gelingen würde bezweifelte er nicht. Von Tag zu Tag wurde seine magische Kraft größer.  
  
Doch zuerst musste er jemanden zurückholen, der sich um Draco kümmerte. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn er Morgen wieder aufwachen würde, doch er wollte sicher gehen, dass er nicht völlig auf sich gestellt war, selbst wenn er in Hogwarts bleiben würde.  
  
Er wusste, dass es nur einen gab, dem er Draco anvertrauen konnte und darum war er auf dem Weg in die Küche, um Dobby zurückzuholen.  
  
Die Hauselfen hatten wohl gespürt, das etwas gefährliches vor sich ging, denn sie hatten damals alles stehen und liegen lassen und sich alle in einem Nebenraum versammelt, doch Harry hatte trotzdem keine Mühe Dobby zu finden. Immerhin war er der einzige, der einen Teewärmer als Mütze auf dem Kopf trug. Er murmelte den Zauberspruch und verfluchte, während er wartete, dass Dobby erwachte, wieder einmal die Tatsache, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, Lebewesen in die Zeitfalle zu versetzen, denn das wäre der sicherste Ort für Draco gewesen.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete der Hauself seine großen Augen.  
  
„Harry Potter, Sir!", fassungslos starrte Dobby ihn an, als er sich zu ihm umwandte, doch er fing sich schnell und wurde offenbar von der Panik erfasst, die ihn ergriffen hatte, als ihm klar wurde, was vor sich ging.  
  
„Harry Potter muss hier verschwinden, schnell...ganz schnell....ganz gefährlich hier! Der Unnennbare sein gekommen...schnell fort!"Harry lächelte müde.  
  
„Keine Sorge, Dobby, er ist fort!...Schon lange!"  
  
„Aber er sein doch gerade erst...Was ist hier passiert?" Dobby hatte sich umgeschaut und bemerkt, dass die Hauselfen alle erstarrt waren. Harry ging vor ihm in die Knie.  
  
„Ein Zeitzauber, Dobby! Voldemort war vor acht Monaten hier!"Dobby keuchte und sah ihn fassungslos aus seinen großen Augen an, doch dann fiel ihm wohl etwas anders auf.  
  
„Harry Potter, Sir?...Was sein los mit euch?" Harry lächelte erneut und ignorierte die Frage.  
  
„Du musst mir helfen, Dobby!"  
  
„Alles und jeder Zeit, Sir!"  
  
„Du musst auf Draco aufpassen und dich um ihn kümmern!"  
  
„Waaaasss?...Aber..."Die Augen des Hauselfs wurden noch größer, falls das möglich war.  
  
„Ich weiß...du glaubst, er sei böse, aber das ist nicht wahr. Sein Vater wollte ihn töten, darum ist er hier...bitte Dobby, gib auf ihn Acht und kümmere dich ums essen! Kochen kann er nämlich nicht!...und wenn er von hier fortgeht, geh mit ihm...bis du etwas anderes von mir hörst, ja! Und sag ihm nie, dass ich dich beauftrag habe, denn dann könnte es sein, dass er sauer wird!"Harry wusste nicht, wie Draco auf den Hauselfen reagieren würde, nachdem er sein Gedächtnis verändert hatte, doch er hoffte, dass er es trotzdem akzeptierte.  
  
„Aber...wieso? Wo geht Ihr hin?"  
  
„Das ist unwichtig!...Wichtig ist, dass ich ihn dir vertrauen kann!.. Es ist mir sehr wichtig, dass jemand auf Draco acht gibt!"  
  
„Dobby nicht glauben kann, dass Sohn vom alten Meister nicht böse!"  
  
„Glaub mir, Dobby! Er hat zwar gelegentlich seine Macken, aber dann ignorier ihn einfach!...Er ist nicht böse!...Glaub mir!" Dobby tippte mit einem seiner langen Finger gegen Harrys Schulter. Überdeutlich spürte er dessen Verzweiflung und Müdigkeit und verpasste ihm einen seiner Heilzauber, doch den Schmerz in seiner Seele konnte er nicht heilen. Das wusste er.  
  
„Was habt Ihr vor, Harry Potter Sir?...Lasst Dobby mit euch gegen!...Dobby will euch beschützen!"  
  
„Nein, Dobby!...Beschütze Draco, für mich!...Versprich es mir!"  
  
„Also gut!...aber wenn Sohn von altem Meister böse zu Dobby ist, dann geht Dobby!"  
  
„Nein, Dobby...bitte nicht!...Pass auf ihn auf!...Er meint es nicht so!" Dobby verzog das Gesicht. Harry konnte sehen, wie er mit sich rang und gab schon fast die Hoffnung auf. Er wusste wie sehr Dobby seine alten Herrschaften verabscheute, doch er wusste nicht, wen er sonst bitten könnte.  
  
„Wo sein er?"  
  
„Oben in meinem Schlafsaal!"  
  
„Bei den Gryffindors?"Jetzt war Dobby wirklich fassungslos.  
  
„Das hat nichts zu sagen!...Hogwarts ist nicht mehr in der Zeit! Alle sind erstarrt, wie die anderen Hauselfen! Nur Draco und ich waren noch hier! Ihr seid dann allein!"Dobby ließ den Kopf hängen.  
  
„Gut...versprochen!...Dobby wartet, bis Harry Potter Sir ihn entlässt!"  
  
„Danke Dobby!...Danke!"Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „...Ich muss jetzt gehen!...Pass gut auf dich auf, Dobby!"Harry stand auf, doch Dobby griff nach seinem Umhang.  
  
„Wohin?"  
  
„Unwichtig, Dobby!...Unwichtig! Wichtig ist nur, dass du auf Drac acht gibst!"  
  
Dobby sah ihm nach, als er sich umwandte und einen Augenblick später disapparierte. Die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter den Sohn seiner alten Herrschaften liebte, befremdete ihn völlig, doch irgendwie musste dann wohl stimmen, was er sagte. Draco Malfoy konnte dann nicht so schlecht sein, wie er glaubte und er musste Harry Potters Bitte erfüllen. Er spürte nämlich ganz deutlich, dass es Harry sehr wehtun würde, sollte Draco Malfoy etwas passieren.  
  
End of Part II


	13. Snapes Erkenntnis

Und dann wären wir auch schon im dritten Part angekommen! Vielen Dank an meine treuen Reviewer BloodyIce91, Kirilein und Coop! Ich hoffe, dass Euch die Story auch weiterhin gefällt! Macht so weiter!

R&R please, immer noch!!

LG KimRay

**Part III Krieg der Schatten**

Kapitel 13  
  
Snapes Erkenntnis  
  
Harry apparierte direkt in Snapes Büro. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, lange zu zögern. Die Zeit lief und jede Minute, die er verlor, kostete möglicherweise weitere Menschenleben, doch als er dann vor Snape stand, der gerade etwas auf seinem Schreibtisch durchgesehen hatte, bevor er erstarrt war, schaffte er es einfach nicht seinen Zauber zu sprechen.  
  
Wohl zum hundertsten Mal verfluchte er die Tatsache, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, den Bann über Dumbledores Büro zu brechen. Er wusste, dass dann alles anders aussehen würde, doch es hatte keinen Sinn, in Wunschdenken zu versinken. Er konnte Dumbledore nicht erreichen und der Lehrer mit der größten Erfahrung in Sachen schwarzer Magie war nun einmal Snape.  
  
Entschlossen hob er seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Zauber. Snape mochte in Hogwarts der Lehrer sein, der ihn am meisten hasste und Harry konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass er ihn sonderlich mochte, doch er war der einzige hier neben Dumbledore, der schon mit Voldemort selbst zu tun gehabt hatte und das würde sicher hilfreich sein. Immerhin hatte Dumbledore in seiner unklaren Nachricht damals auf dem Nordturm immer wieder auf ihn hingewiesen, auch wenn Harry bis jetzt nicht verstanden hatte, was er meinte. Der Homorfus-Zauber würde ihm schon zeigen, auf welcher Seite Snape stand. Harry war entschlossen, ihm keine Wahl zu lassen, was das anging, doch er würde es auf jeden Fall zuerst im Guten versuchen.  
  
Wenige Minuten später hob Severus Snape die Hand mit dem Pergament, das er gesucht hatte und fragte sich gleichzeitig, was er damit wollte. Eine Sekunde später hob er den Kopf und sah in Harry Potters grüne Augen, die ihn unablässig beobachteten.  
  
„Potter...was tun Sie hier?"Erst danach fiel ihm auf, dass Potter irgendwie ganz anders aussah, als er es gewohnt war und dann sah er das Wappen Slytherins auf dem Kapuzenumhang, den er anhatte und geriet endgültig aus der Fassung, denn dieser Umhang gehörte ohne jeden Zweifel Draco Malfoy.  
  
„Was geht hier vor?"Snapes Stimme klang wie immer emotionslos. Harry hatte nichts anderes erwartet.  
  
„Setzen Sie sich, Professor!"Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, doch er tat was Harry verlangte. Etwas musste geschehen sein, denn alle Banne von Hogwarts waren außer Kraft. Severus Snape zweifelte nicht daran, dass Potter wusste, was es war, denn seine Erscheinung war befremdlich. Er sah viel reifer aus, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er ihm und Malfoy die Strafarbeit verpasst hatte.  
  
„Ich will jetzt von Ihnen wissen, was hier los ist! Warum sind die Banne außer Kraft?"  
  
„Voldemort hat Hogwarts eingenommen!"Snape fuhr aus seinem Sessel hoch, blieb jedoch irgendwie auf halber Strecke stecken. Etwas sagte ihm, dass es keinen Grund zum Aufregen gab, wenn Potter das so ruhig konstatieren konnte. Er ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel zurück fallen.  
  
„Ich vermute, dass das nicht heute war!"Harry stellte fest, dass er Snapes raschen Verstand Achtung zollte.  
  
„Für Sie schon!...ich habe den Bann, den Voldemort am 11. November letzten Jahres gesprochen hat gerade gelöst, für sie zumindest!"Snape sah nun doch höchst befremdet aus.  
  
„Welcher Tag ist dann heute?"  
  
„Der 15. Juli!"Dem Gesicht des Hauslehrers von Slytherin war nichts anzusehen, doch seine Gedanken überschlugen sich bei der Tragweite dessen, was Potter da erzählte.  
  
„Das heißt mit anderen Worten, Voldemort hat einen Zeitbann über Hogwarts gelegt, doch warum sollte er uns ungeschoren davon kommen lassen?"Snape wusste, was er zu erwarten hatte, wenn der schwarze Lord ihn in die Hände bekam und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich das einfach so entgehen ließ.  
  
„Weil Professor Dumbledore in letzter Minute einen Gegenzauber gesprochen hat, der es ihm unmöglich gemacht hat, den Bann wieder zu lösen!"Die Erkenntnis ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Nun machte sich doch noch leichte Überraschung auf Snapes Gesicht breit.  
  
„Und wie kommt es dann, dass du diesen Bann offensichtlich lösen kannst?  
  
„Weil Professor Dumbledores Gegenzauber bewirkt, dass nur ich es kann!" Snape starrte ihn nun doch einwenig fassungslos an.  
  
„Was da heißt, es ist nichts weiter als ein Siegel, dass nur du lösen kannst, denn du warst außerhalb des Bannkreises...weil du mit Malfoy im Wald warst, statt das zu tun, was ich euch gesagt habe und der Bann euch darum nicht erreicht hat!...Wie hast du das gemacht Potter?...Kein Fünftklässler ist dazu in der Lage."Das kalte Lächeln, das auf Potters Lippen erschien, erinnerte Snape an irgendjemanden und es war nicht James Potter, doch er kam nicht darauf, wer es sonst noch sein könnte.  
  
Was war bloß mit dem Jungen geschehen?  
  
„Ich hatte acht Monate Zeit!"Harry ließ Snape nicht aus den Augen, denn er konnte spüren, dass dieser nicht wusste, was er von all dem halten sollte.  
  
„Es gibt in Hogwarts keine Bücher über Magie der Zeit!", bemerkte Snape weiter und dabei interessierte es ihn gar nicht, dass das eine Lüge war.  
  
„Schwarze Magie, Professor Snape?", Harrys Stimme hatte einen unüberhörbar zynischen Ton angenommen und Snape sah ihn grimmig an, denn er ahnte, was er dachte. „...Sie müssten es doch wissen, oder?"Langsam aber sicher war ihm dieser Potter nicht mehr geheuer. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und versuchte zu ergründen, was er von ihm halten sollte. Die Kälte, die Harry ausstrahlte passte nicht zu ihm. Nichts passte mehr zusammen und dann trug er auch noch Draco Malfoys Kapuzenumhang.  
  
Snape konzentrierte sich erst mal auf das Wesentliche. Um den Rest würde er sich später kümmern. Zuallererst musste er wissen, was hier passiert war.  
  
„Wo ist Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
„In seinem Büro! Er ist durch einen Zauber von Fawkes geschützt. Es ist unmöglich dorthin zu apparieren und es ist mir nicht gelungen, seinen Bannkreis zu durchbrechen!"Das war vermutlich richtig. Wenn ein Phönix seine Magie anwandte, geschahen die unmöglichsten Sachen.  
  
„Wie können sie dann wissen, dass Dumbledore einen Siegelzauber gesprochen hat?"  
  
„Er hat es mir mitgeteilt!"Harry wusste, dass sich das unglaubwürdig anhörte.  
  
„Und wie bitte soll das gehen, wenn er selbst unter dem Zeitbann steht?" Snapes Zweifel waren angebracht. Harry verstand sie, auch wenn er davon ausging, dass Snape sicher nicht annahm, er, Harry, würde sich Voldemort anschließen. Irgendwie begann er dem Lehrer langsam zu trauen.  
  
Snape war zu misstrauisch, stellte zu viele Fragen und sorgte sich ganz offensichtlich um Dumbledore und außerdem war er selbst ihm nicht geheuer. Harry fragte sich, ob er Voldemorts Kräfte bei ihm spüren konnte. Er beschloss ehrlich zu antworten.  
  
„Es scheint, als sei es ihm mit Fawkes Hilfe noch eine ganze Weile gelungen, bei Verstand zu bleiben. So hat er es mir zumindest erklärt, als er mir über ein verhextes Pergament mitgeteilt hat, was geschehen ist. Er hat mir auch gesagt, wo ich die Bücher über Zeitmagie finden würde..."  
  
„Wo?", unterbrach ihn Snape. Er kannte die Antwort, er, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout und Sinistra wussten, wo die geheime Kammer war und wie man sie öffnete. Potter konnte es nur von einem von ihnen erfahren haben, denn dieses Geheimnis war durch einen Zauber geschützt, den jeder der Eingeweihten nur selbst und freiwillig durchbrechen konnte. Wenn er sein Wissen tatsächlich aus der Kammer hatte, wurde das Risiko langsam überschaubar.  
  
Das größte Problem hatte Snape inzwischen mit der Tatsache, das Potter Malfoys Mantel trug.  
  
Harry zeigte währenddessen wieder sein kaltes Lächeln.  
  
„In der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek! An der Rückwand! Man muss die Regale zu einem Pentagramm ausrichten!"Harry ahnte, dass es nicht viele Lehrer gab, die dieses Geheimnis kannten und hoffte, dass es Snape einigermaßen überzeugte.  
  
„Was sollten sie dann tun?...Ich kann nicht glauben, wieso Professor Dumbledore erwarten konnte, dass sie es schaffen!...Diese Chance war viel zu gering!"Irgendwie wirkte er bei diesen Worten verstimmt und ärgerlich und Harry fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass er das wirklich geschafft hatte.  
  
„Es war aber die EINZIGE Chance, Professor Snape!", stellte Harry ganz ruhig fest und es war das erste Mal, dass er Snape an den Harry erinnerte, den er kannte. Seltsamerweise überzeugte ihn das mehr, als alles andere.  
  
„Wie sind Sie Voldemort entkommen? Und was ist mit Malfoy?"Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr irgendwelchen Zweifeln nachzujagen. Er musste wissen, was hier passiert war und wieso Potter Malfoys Mantel trug. Harry jedenfalls brachte diese Themenwechsel aus dem Konzept. Er war noch darauf konzentriert Snape von seiner Ehrlichkeit zu überzeugen.  
  
„Eh...?"Snape ließ ihn nicht zum Nachdenken kommen.  
  
„Sie werden doch nicht behaupten, dass er auch noch hier ist!"Das war absolut zu unwahrscheinlich, genau wie es unwahrscheinlich war, dass Potter die Seite wechselte. Voldemort würde es sich niemals nehmen lassen, ihn zu töten, nicht mal für die Chance, ihn auf seine Seite zu bekommen.  
  
Harrys anfängliche Verblüffung wich nun eisiger Kälte. Snape schauderte bei diesem Blick. Die Kraft mit der er hantierte war nicht zu unterschätzen. Das hatte er inzwischen begriffen.  
  
„Lassen Sie ihn aus dem Spiel!", sagte Harry kalt.  
  
„Er ist also wirklich noch hier?"Die Überraschung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
  
„Ich sagte, lassen Sie ihn aus dem Spiel!"Das war ernst und Snape maß Harry nun wieder mit kaltem Blick  
  
„Na dann anders!...Warum tragen Sie Malfoys Umhang, Potter?"Seine Stimme klang höhnisch und Potters Reaktion zeigte ihm, dass er sich dieser Tatsache gar nicht bewusst gewesen war. Betroffen senkte er den Blick und stellte fest, das Snape ihn nicht foppte. Er hatte Dracos Kapuzenumhang erwischt.  
  
„Das geht Sie nichts an!", konterte er. Es war nicht mehr zu ändern, doch nun trat ein kaltes Lächeln auf Snapes Lippen.  
  
„Na gut!...Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie mich in die Zeit zurückgeholt haben, weil Sie etwas von mir wollen!...Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie das erreichen, wenn Sie mir nicht sagen, was ich wissen will?"  
  
Wieder dieses eisige Grinsen, dass Snape inzwischen eine Gänsehaut verursachte und das wollte etwas heißen. Potter hatte sich offensichtlich wieder gefasst. Er hätte zu gern gewusst, was in diesen acht Monaten passiert war.  
  
„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich es nicht nötig habe Sie zu fragen!...Aber gut...bleiben wir friedlich! Voldemort hat Malfoy keine Wahl gelassen!"Dieser Satz sagte Snape mehr, als Harry ahnte. Auch ihn hatte es überrascht Draco Malfoy nach den Ferien wieder zu sehen, doch Professor Dumbledore hatte ihm den Grund dafür sehr plausibel erklärt. Narcissa Malfoy wollte nicht, dass Draco sich seinem Vater anschloss, auch wenn er selbst das zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht eingesehen hatte. Ohne jeden Zweifel hatte sich das geändert, denn Potter trug Malfoys Umhang und das hieß, dass die beiden sich irgendwie zusammengerauft haben mussten.  
  
„Wo ist er?"Harry schwieg. Snape kniff wieder einmal die Augen zusammen.  
  
„Hören Sie endlich auf mit den Spielchen und sagen Sie mir, was ich wissen will!"Harry zog eine Phiole aus der Manteltasche, die er aus Dracos Vorrat genommen hatte. Er brauchte wenigstens ein bisschen Sicherheit darüber, was er von Snape zu halten hatte und wollte Snape nicht unbedingt gegen dessen Willen mit dem Homorfuszauber belegen. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob seine Kraft im Moment dafür reichte.  
  
Draco hatte zu Anfang alles zusammengebraut, was ihn interessiert hatte, darunter auch ein Veritaserum. Harry fragte sich, ob er ihm das auch mal untergejubelt hatte, doch er bezweifelte es. Das hätte er mit Sicherheit bemerkt.  
  
„Ich schätze Sie können sich denken, was das ist!...Es ist von Draco! Sie brauchen sich also keine Sorgen um ihr Leben zu machen!...Er versteht sein Handwerk, was das angeht!...Das ist meine Bedingung!"Snapes Blick wanderte von der Phiole zu Harrys Gesicht.  
  
„Das ist aber nicht Ihr ernst?"Er war absolut fassungslos. Was bildete dieser Bengel sich ein?  
  
„Doch...und entweder Sie nehmen es freiwillig, oder ich zwinge Sie!"Ein eisiges Funkeln war in Harrys Augen getreten und Snape konnte nicht mehr daran zweifeln, dass er meinte, was er sagte. Kurz entschlossen stand er auf, ging zu einem der Schränke und nahm eine andere Phiole heraus. Warum sollte er sich weigern? Er hatte nichts zu verbergen.  
  
„Nur für den Fall, dass Sie sich irren!"Bemerkte er giftig in Harrys Richtung und sah, wie das eisige Funkeln aus dessen Augen verschwand. Die Bedrohung, die von ihm ausgegangen war, nahm wieder ab. Snape fragte sich, wie er das machte, doch er wusste, dass er es nur dann erfahren würde, wenn Potter ihm traute und das würde erst der Fall sein, wenn er glaubte, dass er absolut ehrlich war.  
  
Wenn es dazu ein Veritaserum brauchte, so sollte er seinen Willen haben. Severus Snape stürzte den Inhalt von Harrys Phiole hinunter und spürte sofort, wie es zu wirken begann.  
  
Mit bitterem Humor stellte er fest, dass er sich in Malfoy wirklich nicht getäuscht hatte. Der Bengel verstand etwas von Zaubertränken.  
  
„Fragen Sie!"Harry ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Waren Sie ein Freund meines Vaters?"Harry wusste, wie die Antwort auf diese Frage lautete.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Haben Sie ihn gehasst?"Snape starrte ihn wütend an.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich!"  
  
„Waren Sie in meinem ersten Jahr mit Professor Quirrell im Verbotenen Wald und haben ihn dort unter Druck gesetzt?"Überrascht hob Snape die Brauen.  
  
Woher wusste er das?  
  
„Ja!", antwortete er.  
  
„Was haben Sie zu ihm gesagt?", fragte Harry weiter.  
  
„Ich sagte ihm, dass er nicht vergessen sollte, wem er verpflichtet war!" Snape fragte sich noch immer, wie er das wissen konnte.  
  
„Was hat Malfoy vor der Prügelei in Zaubertränke zu mir gesagt?"Harry ahnte, dass Snape das gehört hatte. Niemals hätte er Draco sonst genauso hart bestraft, wie ihn.  
  
„Er sagte Was für'n Glück, dass Diggory den Löffel abgegeben hat!!! Glaubst du wirklich, dass du sie sonst rum bekommen hättest, Narbengesicht?...so oder so ähnlich müsste es gewesen sein."Die Vorstellung, dass Potter ihn so gut durchschaut hatte, schockierte Snape ein wenig, doch Hauptsache er glaubte ihm endlich und das schien der Fall zu sein, denn er fragte:  
  
„Welchem Herrn dienen Sie, Severus Snape?"Snape hob das Kinn und starrte auf das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm. Hatte er auch mit dieser Frage gerechnet, traf sie ihn doch irgendwie. Eigentlich war er der Meinung oft genug zur genüge bewiesen zu haben, auf welcher Seite er stand.  
  
„Ich bin Lehrer in Hogwarts, Potter! Und ich fühle mich Albus Dumbledore und dem, wofür diese Schule steht, absolut verpflichtet! Diesem Herrn diene ich! ... Wagen Sie es nie wieder daran zu zweifeln!"Harry stand auf und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.  
  
„Neutralisieren Sie es!"Snape nahm den Inhalt der Phiole, die er zuvor geholt hatte und schluckte ihn. Es überraschte ihn, dass Potter nicht weiter fragte. Er selbst hätte sicher ein paar Fragen mehr gestellt.  
  
„Wo also ist Mister Malfoy und wieso zum Teufel hat er sich nicht seinem Vater angeschlossen?...Das würde mich jetzt wirklich interessieren!"Harry sah ihn noch immer nicht an, als er endlich antwortete.  
  
„Draco schläft oben im Gryffindorturm und ich sagte doch schon, dass Voldemort ihm keine Wahl gelassen hat! Lucius sollte ihn töten und er hat es auch versucht! Aber sein Avadar Kedavra ging daneben und wir sind ihnen entkommen! Danach hatte er nicht mehr den Wunsch die Seite zu wechseln!"  
  
„Jetzt erzählen Sie mir verdammt noch mal endlich, was hier passiert ist, Potter!...Ich verliere nämlich langsam die Geduld."Harry stand auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen, doch er entschloss sich, in kurzen Sätzen zu berichten, was sich zugetragen hatte, nachdem Voldemort Hogwarts eingenommen hatte. Dabei machte er alles so unspektakulär, wie möglich und ließ weg, was später möglicherweise für Draco verfänglich werden könnte. Dass er oben im Gryffindorturm war, erklärte er damit, dass er selbst sich geweigert hatte die Räume der Slytherins zu nutzen und es Malfoy schnell zu langweilig geworden war, die ganze Zeit allein zu sein und niemanden tyrannisieren zu können. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es im Winter da unten viel zu kalt gewesen war. Er sah Snape nicht an und so entging ihm, wie dessen Miene sich immer mehr verschloss.  
  
Die Erkenntnis dessen, was die beiden Jungen durchgemacht hatten, machte es ihm schwer, Potter im üblichen Licht zu sehen und er fragte sich, was er alles verschwieg. Dass er nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte, konnte er mit seinem feinen Instinkt für die menschlichen Schwächen spüren.  
  
Interessant wäre es nur zu wissen, warum er das tat und der Umstand, dass er Malfoys Umhang trug verriet dabei viel mehr, als Harry lieb sein konnte, denn im Gegensatz zu den meisten in Hogwarts hatte Snape Malfoys Wesen schon lange durchschaut, doch Potter öffnete völlig neue Facetten. Niemals hätte er es ihm zugetraut, dass er was Malfoy anging über seinen Schatten springen könnte, nicht nach allem, was früher zwischen ihnen gewesen war.  
  
„Und was wollen Sie nun von mir?"Harry hatte geendet und sah ihn wieder an.  
  
Da war es wieder, dieses Lächeln.  
  
„Ihren Kopf!"  
  
Diesmal schaffte er es. Snape war die Überraschung deutlich anzusehen und es verschlug ihm einen Augenblick lang die Sprache. Doch er fasste sich natürlich schnell wieder.  
  
„Wie, bitte, soll ich das verstehen?"  
  
„Kennen sie Allmacht des Wissens ?"  
  
„Junge, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich damit etwas zu erreichen?"Snapes Fassade war endgültig zerbröckelt, wie eine ausgetrocknete Sandburg und das überraschte Harry nun wirklich. Jetzt war es Snape, der im Raum auf und abging.  
  
„Ich denke schon!"  
  
Snape ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!"Er entlocke Harry keine Reaktion, „Es mag sein, dass man mit Homorfus in kürzester Zeit Wissen erlangen kann, dass einen mächtiger macht, als man sich vorstellen kann. Das Problem dabei ist aber, die Kunst nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Das kann ich nicht zulassen, Potter!"Zu Snapes Entsetzen wischte Harry diese Tatsache ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken beiseite.  
  
„Dann werde ich Sie zwingen!"Snapes Hände schlugen lautstark auf den Tisch.  
  
„Das würde Sie Ihre Seele kosten, Potter, geht das nicht in Ihren Kopf! Die kann man nämlich nicht vor den Übergriffen des anderen Geistes schützen. Jede Macht hat ihren Preis!"  
  
„Das nehme ich in Kauf!"  
  
Grüne Augen trafen auf kalte schwarze.  
  
Snape versuchte zu begreifen, was dieser Junge da sagte, denn er sah die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen und war nicht sicher, ob er ihm im Ernstfall entkommen würde. Potter hatte eine unglaubliche magische Aura entwickelt und er zweifelte nicht daran, sein Ziel zu erreichen.  
  
„Nennen Sie mir einen Grund!"  
  
„Wissen Sie das wirklich nicht, Professor Snape? Reicht es ihnen nicht, IHN zu kennen?"Snape ahnte, was er meinte, doch das reichte ihm nicht.  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie es mit ihren Fähigkeiten sehr bald schaffen würden das Schloss zurückzuholen!"  
  
„Sicher, aber was würde dann passieren?"  
  
„Nun, man müsste den Widerstand organisieren und beginnen, Voldemort zu bekämpfen!"  
  
„Und das hieße?"Potters grüne Augen hatten alle Lebendigkeit verloren. Snape fragte sich, was er meinte. „Es würden noch mehr Menschen sterben, Professor Snape!"  
  
Stück für Stück wurde Severus Snape klar, was Potter damit sagen wollte und genauso, wie ihm das klar wurde, wuchs das Bewusstsein, dass er keinen anderen Weg einschlagen würde, denn das war sein Hauptbeweggrund. Er wollte so wenige Tote, wie nur möglich. Er konnte nicht umhin eine gewisse Hochachtung für dieses Ansinnen zu entwickeln. Offenbar hatte sich Potter einen anderen Weg ausgedacht, auch wenn der Homorfus der falsche war.  
  
„Gut, reden wir Tacheles!"Harry setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch und dieser ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. In groben Zügen erklärte Harry Snape, wie er sich die Sache vorstellte. Sehr schnell wurde ihm klar, dass dieser Plan zwar erschreckend einfach war, jedoch genauso erschreckend wirksam sein konnte, falls Potter es schaffen konnte, seine Sinne einigermaßen beisammen zu halten, doch Snape wusste nur zu genau, dass er selbst es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen würde und darum bezweifelte er, dass Potter es schaffte. Das Problem dabei war, dass ihn das mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit den Verstand und möglicherweise auch das Leben kosten konnte und das gefiel ihm nicht. Potter war Schüler dieser Schule und er sein Lehrer. Er durfte bei dieser Sache nicht mitspielen.  
  
„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie das tun!"  
  
„Sie können nicht verhindern, dass ich es auf jeden Fall versuchen werde! Entweder helfen Sie mir, oder ich zwinge Sie mir zu helfen! Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, Professor Snape!"Harry erschien es wie eine Ewigkeit, während Snape ihn ausdruckslos fixiert hatte und nachdachte. Er brauchte mehr Zeit.  
  
„Also gut, Potter Sie haben gewonnen! Lassen Sie uns von hier verschwinden!...bevor Malfoy aufwacht und hier auch noch auftaucht, das ist doch garantiert nicht in Ihrem Sinne, oder?...Halten Sie es übrigens für eine gute Idee, ihn hier allein zu lassen?..."  
  
„Er ist nicht allein!...Und außerdem kann er selber auf sich aufpassen! Voldemort ist nicht wieder aufgetaucht und wird es auch so bald nicht tun!..."Harry hoffte, dass er Recht hatte und Draco sich bis dahin aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, wenn er begriff, dass er nicht zurückkam.  
  
„Wenn Sie meinen!...Wohin sollen wir verschwinden?"Snape hatte sich wieder gefasst und sah ihn gewohnt unterkühlt an. Harry ließ die Schultern hängen. Er war am Ende.  
  
„Das überlasse ich Ihnen!"Snape stand auf und suchte ein paar Sachen zusammen, die er in einer Tasche verstaute, hauptsächlich handelte es sich dabei um Zaubertrankzutaten. Als er fertig war, trat er neben Harry, der ihm schweigend zugesehen hatte, nahm ihn am Arm und apparierte.  
  
Einen Augenblick später fanden sie sich in einem karg eingerichteten Raum wieder, an dessen Wänden sich Regale mit Flaschen, Dosen und anderen Gefäßen abwechselten. Snape entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin und sah ihn dann wieder mit seinem stechenden Blick an.  
  
Harry hätte am liebsten nur noch geschlafen, doch noch war er nicht so weit.  
  
„Wo sind wir?"fragte er.  
  
„Sky!", kam es von Snape.  
  
Also vermutlich weit weg von jeglicher Zivilisation. Das war beruhigend. Harry spürte, wie ihn die Kraft endgültig verließ, als ihm klar wurde, dass er es hinter sich hatte. Das Problem war, dass er sich in Snapes Gegenwart nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte und ihn die Vorstellung, zusammen zu klappen entsetzte.  
  
Snape ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen, denn es war nicht mehr zu übersehen, dass er sich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten würde. Was wollte man auch von einem knapp sechzehnjährigen Magier erwarten, der mit Magie hantierte, die die meisten altgedienten Zauberer nicht beherrschten?  
  
„Traust du mir immer noch nicht!"Er hatte beschlossen alle Förmlichkeiten hinter sich zu lassen. Immerhin verlangte dieser Bengel, dass er seinen Kopf für seine Experimente hinhielt.  
  
„Würden Sie es denn tun?"  
  
„Ja, denn du hast keine andere Wahl! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass du jeden Moment schlapp machst!"Snape klappte seine Tasche auf und nahm ein Fläschchen heraus. „Ich stelle eine Bedingung, Potter!"  
  
„Welche?"  
  
„Ich will einen Seelenzauber durchführen, der das, was du jetzt bist so bewahrt, wie es ist!"Das war die einzige Lösung, die ihm eingefallen war und er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie funktionierte.  
  
Harry riss sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was Snape sagte.  
  
„Geht denn das?"  
  
„Natürlich, vorausgesetzt, du hast den Mumm dich völlig in meine Hände zu begeben!"Er hielt Harry das Fläschchen hin. „Trink das! Danach geht es dir besser!"Harry starrte eine geschlagene Minute auf das Fläschchen. Er hatte sich diese Sache anders vorgestellt, doch eigentlich hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass es ihn zuviel Kraft kosten würde, wenn er Snape aus dem Zeitbann befreite und sein eigenen Vorrat an Stärkungstränken war aufgebraucht. Das war gnadenlos leichtsinnig gewesen, aber leider nicht mehr zu ändern.  
  
Konnte er Snape seine Seele anvertrauen?  
  
Dumbledore vertraute ihm! Warum sollte er es nicht können?  
  
Weil er Severus Snape war und ihn vom ersten Tag an gehasst hatte, doch gleichzeitig glaubte er, seinem Vater etwas schuldig zu sein.  
  
Harry nahm das Fläschchen. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde und dann war er sowieso erledigt. Warum also sollte er dann nicht versuchen, Snape zu vertrauen? Immerhin war Draco sein Lieblingsschüler. Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er an Draco dachte und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, trank er den Inhalt des Fläschchens in einem Zug aus.  
  
Snape hatte ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Es überraschte ihn schon ein wenig, dass er einfach so tat, was er verlangte, doch scheinbar war er so am Ende seiner Kraft, dass er nicht mehr anders konnte.  
  
Augenblicke später sah Harry ihn jedoch mit hellwachen Augen an. Der Trank hatte gewirkt und ihm seine verbrauchte Kraft wieder gegeben. Snape setzte ein süffisantes Lächeln auf.  
  
„Na, wieder fit?"  
  
„Okay, was haben Sie vor?"Harry schaffte es nicht, die Förmlichkeit fallen zu lassen. Für ihn würde Severus Snape wohl bis ans Ende seiner Tage sein gnadenloser Zaubertränkelehrer Professor Snape bleiben.  
  
Snape erklärte Harry, was er im Sinn hatte. Es war nicht einfach, die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen in einem anderen zu bewahren, doch es war Harrys einzige Chance, diese Sache ohne bleibenden Schaden zu überstehen, eine Illusion, die er sich niemals gemacht hatte.  
  
„Ich muss Sie warnen, Snape, es gibt eine Seite in meinem Kopf, die Ihnen nicht gefallen wird!"  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"  
  
„Voldemort hat einen Teil seiner damaligen Macht auf mich übertragen!"  
  
Schlagartig wurde Snape klar, woher er das Lächeln kannte. Es war Tom Vorlost Riddles Lächeln, den er als jungen Heißsporn kennen gelernt hatte, und der ihn auf den Weg der Finsternis geführt hatte. Harry Potter hatte Riddles Lächeln und nach dem, was er gesagt hatte, wunderte ihn das nicht mehr. Unerwartet schlich sich ein ehrliches Lächeln in sein Gesicht, das Harry völlig überraschte.  
  
„Ich habe den Teufel schon getroffen Potter, und ich denke, dass ich mit ihm fertig werde! Nimm das!"Er hatte ein weiteres Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche geholt.  
  
„Was ist das?"  
  
„...Eine Art Opiat, das dafür sorgt, dass du dich entspannen kannst! Nur wenn du dich öffnen kannst, kann ich deine Seele schützen! Vergiss das nicht und lass deine Zweifel sein, auch wenn du glaubst allen Grund dazu zu haben!"  
  
Harrys Blick war alles andere als begeistert. Er wusste, dass er Snape ohne weiteres zwingen konnte, sich ihm zu offenbaren, doch die winzige Hoffnung dem Homorfuszauber nicht absolut ausgeliefert zu sein, hielt ihn davon ab. Das Risiko, dass er dann tatsächlich sein Wesen so veränderte, dass er sein Ziel aus den Augen verlor, war zu groß und so schluckte er auch diesen Trank, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich nicht in Snapes Absichten täuschte.  
  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte er das Gefühl zu schweben und das seltsame Grinsen in Snapes Gesicht, war alles andere als beruhigend.  
  
„So in etwa fühlt man sich, wenn man High ist! Entspann dich, Potter! Jetzt hast du sowieso keine Chance mehr!"Snape schaffte es nicht, sich bei Potters völlig entgeistertem Gesichtsausdruck ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu verkneifen.  
  
Harry spürte, wie ihm die Augen zufielen. Einen Moment später spürte er Snapes kalte Hände an seinen Schläfen und ließ sich fallen.  
  
Snape sah in das schmale Gesicht des Jungen vor sich. Er wusste, dass Harry verloren wäre, wenn er es wollte, doch er wusste genauso gut, dass er das nur dem Umstand zu verdanken hatte, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, wenn er nicht von seinem Plan abließ.  
  
Snape gab es nicht gern zu, aber diese Hoffnung, die Potter ihm eingepflanzt hatte, die Hoffnung auf einen unblutigen Krieg gegen Voldemort, bei dem dieser am Ende eigentlich nur verlieren konnte, an die wollte er glauben und wenn einer verrückt genug war, diese Geschichte durchzuziehen, dann war es dieser Bengel.  
  
Warum mussten unschuldige Jungs, wie er und Malfoy solche Wege gehen?  
  
Er fragte sich, was er in Harrys Seele finden würde und ahnte, dass es nichts zu seinem Seelenfrieden beitragen würde, doch es gab keinen anderen Weg. Wenn er ihn vor sich selbst retten wollte, musste er seine unschuldige Seele schützen.  
  
Snape begann die Formeln zu murmeln, die ein Abbild von Harrys Seele und Bewusstsein in ihm selbst erschaffen würden und er wusste, dass er ihm danach nie wieder etwas übel nehmen können würde, denn im Grunde besaß er keine wirklich schlechten Charakterzüge, wenn man mal von Snapes Abneigung gegen Heldentum absah. Er besaß nicht die schamlose Arroganz seines Vaters, die er so sehr gehasst hatte, auch wenn er immer wieder versucht hatte, sich das einzureden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry das niemals heraus bekam.  
  
Schon der erste Blick in Harrys Gedanken und Gefühle, verdrängte jeden Zweifel an dessen Absicht, diesen Plan durchzuziehen. Das Grauen, das nur wenig unter der beherrschten Oberfläche verborgen war und jedes einzelne Bild der Geschehnisse im November stand ihm so deutlich vor Augen, als hätte er es selbst erlebt. Dass er einen Weg suchte, weiteres derartiges Grauen zu verhindern, war kein Wunder mehr und Snape gab seinen eigenen Widerstand auf. Harry würde nicht aufzuhalten sein und dafür konnte man ihm nur Hochachtung entgegen bringen, denn immerhin hatte er die Wahl gehabt in die Welt der Muggel zu verschwinden und mit dem bisschen Magie zu überleben, das er kannte.  
  
Snapes Entschluss, dafür zu Sorgen, dass er das so unbeschadet wie nur möglich überstehen würde, wurde unumstößlich.  
  
Wenig später musste er dann trotz aller Maßnahmen feststellen, dass Harry sich noch immer wehrte und es war nicht der Teil, den Voldemorts Kräfte in seiner Seele einnahmen. Es war der Teil, der seine Gefühle für Draco Malfoy beschützen wollte, der es Severus Snape am schwersten machte.  
  
Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauerte, bis die Lähmung, die der Schlafzauber verursacht hatte, endlich nachließ, doch auch nachdem ihm bewusst war, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte, blieb er, wo er war.  
  
Er hatte keinen Augenblick lang geschlafen und fühlte sich noch immer wie gelähmt, jetzt jedoch nicht mehr körperlich, sondern emotional. Er war unfähig über das nachzudenken, was in ihm vorging und wünschte sich im Grunde nur noch, gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken zu müssen, denn schon die ganze Nacht quälte er sich mit der Frage herum, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte.  
  
Hatte ihn zu Anfang die Verzweiflung über Harrys Handeln beherrscht, war das irgendwann durch grenzenlose Wut auf ihn abgelöst worden.  
  
Das was er getan hatte, war bodenlos überheblich gewesen. Er hatte nicht das Recht, über Dracos Gefühle zu entscheiden oder sie in irgendeiner Form zu beeinflussen.  
  
Da interessierte es ihn auch überhaupt nicht, warum Harry so gehandelt hatte. Es war unbedeutend, dass er ihn auf die Art eigentlich nur schützen wollte und es war Draco auch egal, wie schwer es Harry gefallen war, zu gehen.  
  
Er war gegangen. Er hatte versucht, sein Gedächtnis zu verändern, das, was sie gemeinsam gehabt hatten, auszulöschen, ihn vergessen zu machen, als hätte es all das nie gegeben, als hätte er ihm nie gesagt, was er für ihn empfand. Draco verdrängte das Bewusstsein, dass ihm das verdammt schwer gefallen war. Das einzige, was er sich immer wieder deutlich machte, war, dass er es versucht hatte und das war das, was für ihn im Moment zählte. Kein Wort von dem, was Harry gesagt hatte, ließ er in seine Gedanken, denn dann könnte er es nicht mehr ertragen, dass er fort war.  
  
Dass er dabei all seine eigenen Gefühle völlig verdrängte, war ganz in seinem Sinne.  
  
Draco rollte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub das Gesicht im Kopfkissen. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was Harrys Weggehen bedeutete. Er durfte nicht daran denken, dass Harry davon ausging, nie mehr zurück zu kommen, denn dann müsste er darüber nachdenken, was er ihm erst gestern gesagt hatte und er müsste sich eingestehen, dass der Gedanke Harry zu verlieren, nackte Angst in ihm auslöste.  
  
Das gehörte sich nicht für einen Malfoy. Ein Malfoy hatte keine Angst. Ein Malfoy hatte keine Gefühle, er durfte keine haben, und falls doch, würde er sie niemals zeigen. Gefühle bedeuteten schwach zu sein und er war nicht schwach. Er durfte sich nicht von dem aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen lassen, was mit Harry geschah. Er durfte nicht – doch es war so verdammt schwer.  
  
Dracos Finger krallten sich ins Kissen. Er war kein Malfoy mehr. Er wollte nie mehr einer sein, doch er durfte verdammt noch mal nicht schwach sein, denn er wusste, dass er es sonst nicht schaffen würde, mit diesem bitteren Abschied umzugehen.  
  
Er hatte jedoch keine andere Wahl mehr und darum tat er erst einmal das, was er immer am besten gekonnt hatte. Er besann sich auf sich selbst, auf Draco Malfoy, der immer eisig über allem gestanden hatte und für den Gefühle bedeutungslos waren und im Moment fiel ihm das nicht mal besonders schwer, denn es war der leichtere Weg.  
  
Draco machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass das nichts weiter als eine reine Schutzreaktion war, doch im Augenblick hatte er ganz einfach nicht die Kraft, sich mit seinen Gefühlen auseinander zu setzen.  
  
Im Grunde konnte er froh sein, die letzten achtundvierzig Stunden kaum geschlafen zu haben, denn schneller, als erwartet forderte seine totale körperliche und geistige Erschöpfung ihren Tribut und er sank in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Es mochte sein, dass das die bittere Wahrheit nur aufschob, doch vielleicht war er dann stark genug, neu anzufangen und irgendwie damit umzugehen, dass Harry ihn allein zurück gelassen hatte.  
  
Als vom Bett kein Geräusch mehr zu hören war, außer einem stetigen, ruhigen Atmen, wagte Dobby sich aus seinem Versteck hinter Seamus Nachtschrank hervor.  
  
Schon seit Stunden hatte er dort ausgeharrt und gewartet, bis Draco Malfoy sich rührte. Zuerst hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte und dann hatte er sich gewundert, dass er so ruhig blieb.  
  
Als er in der Nacht herauf gekommen war, hatte er sich nicht getraut, hinter die Vorhänge des Bettes zu spähen, denn die Wut, die Draco zu dem Zeitpunkt empfunden hatte, war alles andere, als beruhigend gewesen. Hatte er sich zuerst gewundert, dass er im Bett liegen blieb, war ihm bald klar geworden, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte.  
  
Dobby war sich nicht so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee von Harry gewesen war, Draco zu lähmen. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass das gar nicht dessen Absicht gewesen war und der Blonde eigentlich nur fest schlafen sollte. Fest stand jedenfalls, dass es für Dracos Laune nicht sonderlich zuträglich war und darum hatte er sich auch erst mal gut versteckt.  
  
Doch jetzt tappte der Hauself langsam aufs Bett zu, schlüpfte hinter den Vorhang und warf einen Blick über den Rand der Matratze. Wie schon vermutet war Draco eingeschlafen, doch das war es nicht, was Dobby als erstes registrierte.  
  
Viel schockierender, als alles was er bis jetzt mitbekommen hatte, war die Tatsache, dass auf Dracos blassen Wangen im schwachen Licht des Morgens Tränen glitzerten. Er weinte im Schlaf.  
  
Dobby schluckte schwer. Bis jetzt hatte er geglaubt, dass Harry Potter einer Täuschung aufgesessen war und der junge Malfoy ihn nur benutzt hatte, doch das konnte er sich nun nicht mehr einreden.  
  
Mehr als einmal während der langen Nachtstunden, die er hinter dem Nachtschrank ausgeharrt hatte, war er von Dracos Reaktionen und Gefühlen, die er ganz genau erspüren konnte, überrascht gewesen, doch nichts hätte ihn davon überzeugen können, dass er Gefühle für Harry besaß, nicht mal die konfuse Verzweiflung und Angst, die immer wieder schwach unter der grenzenlosen Wut zu spüren gewesen waren.  
  
Als dann beherrschte Kälte von Dracos Gefühlen Besitz ergriffen hatte, war Dobby sich fast sicher gewesen, dass Harry für ihn nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen war, doch als er jetzt diese Tränen sah, begriff er, dass er sich getäuscht hatte.  
  
Er hatte nicht gemerkt, das Draco seine Gefühle für Harry nur mit aller Macht unterdrückt hatte, um sich selbst vor der Wahrheit zu schützen, weil er das niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Jetzt, wo er schlief konnte er das nicht mehr. Die Traurigkeit kam aus der Tiefe seiner Seele und fand mit diesen Tränen einen Weg an die Oberfläche.  
  
Mit einem Satz war Dobby auf dem Bett und berührte mit einem seiner langen Finger Dracos Schulter, um seine Gefühle noch genauer zu durchleuchten.  
  
Er musste Gewissheit haben, bevor er das Versprechen, dass er Harry gegeben hatte wirklich einlösen konnte, denn wenn er eines nicht wollte, dann war es jemanden zu beschützen, der Harry Potter am Ende womöglich noch mehr wehtat.  
  
Was er fühlte, waren abgrundtiefe Traurigkeit, Verzweiflung und unendliche Sehnsucht, doch was ihn am meisten schockierte, war dieses schmerzhafte Gefühl hoffnungsloser Liebe und Angst, das Draco im Moment beherrschte. Angesichts dieses Gefühlschaos' konnte er sich nicht mehr vormachen, dass Draco Malfoy Harrys Liebe nicht würdig war.  
  
Vorsichtig wischte er mit dem Finger eine der Tränen von Dracos Wange. Dessen Hände krallten sich noch immer verkrampft in die Leintücher und das Kissen und die Tränen hörten nicht auf zu fließen.  
  
Ein bedauerndes Lächeln erschien auf Dobbys Lippen.  
  
Was taten sich diese beiden Jungen nur an? Mit aller Kraft kämpften sie ihre Gefühle nieder, Draco genauso, wie Harry.  
  
Der Hauself fragte sich, wie Draco es schaffte, all seine Gefühle für Harry einfach so zu verdrängen, wenn er wach war. Auf die Idee, dass es ihn noch viel mehr Kraft kosten würde, wenn er sich damit auseinander setzte, kam Dobby nicht, doch im Grunde bestätigte das auch nur den Eindruck, den er schon bei Harry gehabt hatte.  
  
Sie beide hatten sich in den letzten Wochen hoffnungslos überanstrengt. Draco war genauso am Ende, wie Harry.  
  
Schon einmal hatte er sich gefragt, ob er Draco Malfoy wirklich helfen sollte, doch damals war ihm die Entscheidung bei weitem nicht so leicht gefallen, wie diesmal.  
  
Er hatte Harry Potter ein Versprechen gegeben und er würde dieses Versprechen halten, denn Draco war wirklich nicht mehr derselbe und dabei war es unwichtig, dass er im Moment versuchte, alles zu verdrängen, was mit Harry zu tun hatte. Dobby zweifelte nicht daran, dass er das auf Dauer nicht schaffen würde. Es bestätigte ihm nur, dass es wohl besser war nicht verlauten zu lassen, dass Harry ihn geschickt hatte.  
  
Das, was wirklich zählte, war, das Draco Malfoy Harry Potter genauso sehr liebte, wie dieser ihn und so sorgte Dobby mit einer sanften Berührung seiner Hand dafür, dass er Ruhe fand, Ruhe für seine Seele, Ruhe für sein Herz und Ruhe für seinen von Verzweiflung beherrschten Verstand.  
  
Als Draco erwachte, fühlte er sich erholt, wie lange nicht mehr und fragte sich, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Er schob den Vorhang beiseite, nur um Harrys leeres Bett zu sehen.  
  
Sofort war alles, was er einen Augenblick lang hatte verdrängen können wieder da.  
  
Harry war fort.  
  
Er hatte ihn allein zurück gelassen und war gegangen, um gegen Voldemort anzutreten. Er hatte versucht, sein Gedächtnis zu verändern und ihn mit einem Schlafzauber belegt, bevor er sich verabschiedet hatte.  
  
Einen Moment lang drohten ihn seine Gefühle zu überwältigen, doch mit jahrelang antrainierter, eisiger Beherrschung drängte er sie zurück und sprang aus dem Bett.  
  
Sollte der verdammte Narr doch in sein Verderben rennen, wenn er der Ansicht war, dass das sein musste. Er hatte es nicht verdient, dass er sich Gedanken um ihn machte, wenn er sich auf so hinterhältige Art und Weise davon machte.  
  
Mit eisernem Willen schaltete Draco jeglichen Gedankengang der Harry betraf ab.  
  
Er war fort. Damit musste er leben und das würde er auch schaffen. Potter brauchte nicht glauben, dass er ihm nachtrauerte und so konzentrierte er sich auf das Wesentliche. Er würde auch ohne Potter klar kommen und sein Blick blieb an dem Stapel Bücher vor seinem Bett hängen. Er hatte genug zu tun, um sich von diesem sturen Möchtegernhelden abzulenken.  
  
Fast automatisch apparierte er in die Küche, um sich erst mal etwas zu Essen zu besorgen, doch kaum, dass er da erschien, traf ihn auch schon der Schlag.  
  
Dobby war mindestens genauso erschrocken, als Draco so plötzlich in der Küche erschien, doch er fing sich schneller als dieser. Hastig sprang er hinter einem der langen Tische in Deckung, bevor er meinte:  
  
„Draco Malfoy Sir, nicht hätten kommen müssen!...Dobby hätte Frühstück gleich gebracht!"Mit herunter geklappten Ohren lugte er über die Tischkante und fragte sich, was passieren würde.  
  
Draco stand noch immer am selben Fleck, den Zauberstab in der Hand auf den Hauselfen gerichtet. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, denn das Erscheinen dieser Kreatur, von der er wusste, dass sie einmal seinem Vater gehört hatte, schockierte ihn völlig. Er wusste nicht, das Dobby schon seit zwei Jahren hier in Hogwarts war.  
  
„Was – tust – du – hier?"  
  
Dobby wagte sich nicht aus seiner Deckung und schaute weiterhin nur über die Tischkante zu ihm hinüber. Draco schien ihm ziemlich wütend zu sein und Harrys Worte fielen ihm wieder ein. Er hatte gesagt, dass er möglicherweise nicht begeistert sein würde. Im Moment hatte er jedoch eher den Eindruck, als sei er ziemlich wütend.  
  
„Dobby sein hier, um auf Draco Malfoy Sir aufzupassen!"  
  
Draco kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und funkelte ihn noch ärgerlicher an. Das war Blödsinn. Wer sollte dem Hauselfen das aufgetragen haben?  
  
Auf das Naheliegendste kam er nicht.  
  
„Erzähl mir keine Lügen!...Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser! ...Hat dich mein Vater geschickt, um mir eine Falle zu stellen?"  
  
Besorgnis machte sich in ihm breit bei der Vorstellung, Voldemort könnte nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sein. Dann müsste er von hier so schnell, wie möglich verschwinden. Doch eigentlich hätte garantiert irgendein Warnzauber reagiert, wenn jemand von draußen eingedrungen wäre.  
  
Draco wusste nicht, was er von diesem Hauselfen halten sollte und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
  
Dobby inzwischen sprang empört auf den Tisch und sah Draco nun wütend an.  
  
„Vater von Draco Malfoy Sir sein nicht mehr Dobbys Meister!...Er Dobby keine Befehle mehr geben kann und Dobby auch nicht hierher schicken!...Dobby ist frei!!...Bestimmt selbst, was er tut!"Die kleinen Fäuste in die Seiten gestemmt stand er auf dem Tisch und sah Draco, der seine leichte Verblüffung nicht verbergen konnte, selbstbewusst an.  
  
So hatte er noch keinen Hauselfen mit sich reden hören.  
  
„Riskier nicht so einen große Lippe!...Ich weiß, dass ihr kleinen Biester auf Befehl eurer Herrschaften auch lügen würdet!"Wieder machte Dobby einen Satz auf ihn zu und stand nun nur noch ein paar Yard vor ihm.  
  
„Dobby lügt nicht!", blaffte er, „Seid ihr blind? Dobby hat Kleidung!...Dobby ist frei!...Ist hier um auf euch aufzupassen!"  
  
Draco glaubte den Hauselfen da zu haben, wo er ihn wollte und murmelte einen Fluch, doch da hatte er sich schwer getäuscht. Dobby wich seinem Schockzauber behände aus und knallte ihm seinen eigenen Zauber entgegen.  
  
Spätestens, als er unsanft auf dem Rücken landete, wusste Draco, dass der Hauself die Wahrheit sagte, denn sonst wäre es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, ihn mit einem Zauber zu belegen.  
  
Hauselfen im Sklavenstand waren mit einem Bann belegt, der es ihnen unmöglich machte einen Zauberer mit ihren Flüchen zu attackieren. Nur wenn sie frei waren und sich selbst schützen mussten, konnten sie das.  
  
Einen Augenblick später erschien Dobbys Gesicht direkt über ihm.  
  
„Haben Draco Malfoy Sir sich jetzt abreagiert?...Dann kann er ja in Ruhe frühstücken!"Der Pragmatismus dieses Hauselfen war glattweg unglaublich. Es interessierte ihn scheinbar gar nicht, dass Draco immer noch wütend war.  
  
Draco schnappte Dobby mit einer schnellen Bewegung an seiner Krawatte und zerrte ihn mit einem eisigen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu sich herunter.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich dir kleinen Kröte trauen?"Dobby zappelte und umklammerte mit seinen langen Fingern Dracos Handgelenk, doch gegen dessen Griff konnte er nichts ausrichten. Wehtun wollte er ihm schließlich auch nicht unbedingt.  
  
„Dobby sein ein ehrwürdiger Hauself, keine Kröte!...Ihr seid hinterhältig!...Dobby hätte es wissen müssen!...Malfoys alle hinterhältig!" Draco war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen. Das Grinsen war verschwunden und er funkelte den Hauselfen mit zornigem Blick an, der ein Yard über dem Boden in seinem Griff zappelte. Hilflos versuchte er sich gegen Dracos Griff zu wehren und zog die Krawatte dabei immer fester zu.  
  
„Mach ja nicht den Versuch, mich mit meinem Vater zu vergleichen...und hör gefälligst auf zu zappeln!", fuhr Draco ihn an und Dobby hielt bei seinem eisigen Tonfall erschreckt still. „Wer hat dich zu mir geschickt?"Trotzig starrte er nun ins Leere und schwieg. Draco zog noch ein wenig fester an seiner Krawatte, obwohl er inzwischen auch noch die Träger seines Turnhemdes im Griff hatte. Immerhin war es möglich, dass er wieder anfing zu zappeln und dann konnte es leicht sein, dass er sich selbst die Schlinge zuzog.  
  
„Ich hab dich was gefragt!"Dobby mochte vielleicht ein freier Hauself sein, doch deswegen wollte er trotzdem wissen, wer ihn dazu angehalten hatte auf ihn aufzupassen. Draco war sich nicht sicher, was er von dieser Sache halten sollte.  
  
Dobby starrte weiter trotzig ins Leere und ließ sich auch von der Enge um seinen Hals nicht beeindrucken. Draco hätte ihn nun doch noch am liebsten gewürgt, doch dann begann er plötzlich zu ahnen, warum er schwieg.  
  
Im Grunde gab es nämlich nur einen, der einem Hauselfen einen solchen Auftrag geben würde und dieser eine würde diesem Hauselfen garantiert raten den Mund zu halten, denn er konnte sich denken, dass er, Draco, möglicherweise nicht begeistert sein würde.  
  
Die Erkenntnis war wie ein Schock und er ließ Dobby fallen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel, bevor er ihm den Rücken zuwandte.  
  
„Hat Harry dich geschickt?"Die Frage war eigentlich überflüssig und Dobbys Augen wurden groß. Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass er Recht hatte. Das sah Harry ähnlich. Es würde wohl schwieriger als erwartet werden, ihn so einfach aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, denn offensichtlich hatte er an alles gedacht und nur die Möglichkeit, dass sein Zauber nicht klappen könnte außer Acht gelassen.  
  
Arroganter Bastard! In Sachen Überheblichkeit war Harrys ihm zweifellos ebenbürtig, auch wenn er das garantiert abstreiten würde.  
  
Dobby tippelte inzwischen unsicher um ihn herum, um ihn ansehen zu können.  
  
„Er hat gesagt, ihr würdet sauer reagieren!", bemerkte er vorsichtig, denn er hatte bemerkt, dass Draco Harry durchschaut hatte. Draco funkelte ihn zornig an.  
  
„Ach! Hat er das?...Er hat recht!...Ich bin sauer!", er sah Dobby von oben herab kalt an. Das Problem war, dass er nicht auf den Hauselfen, sondern auf Harry sauer war, obwohl er eigentlich nicht mal an ihn denken wollte. Trotzdem konnte er sich seine nächste Frage nicht verwehren. „Wo ist er hin?"  
  
„Dobby das nicht wissen!...Er sagen ich soll auf euch aufpassen!...Für Essen sorgen...Draco Malfoy Sir nicht kochen kann, er sagen!"Dracos Blick wurde noch ein wenig kälter.  
  
„So?...Sagt er das?...Soll er doch denken, was er will!"Ohne Dobby noch eines Blickes zu würdigen ging er zu dem Tisch, auf dem der Hauself bei seinem Erscheinen ein Tablett mit Frühstück abgestellt hatte. Wortlos nahm er es und disapparierte.  
  
Dobby starrte minutenlang auf die Stelle, an der er verschwunden war, bevor er sich sammelte.  
  
Erneut fragte er sich, was er von Draco Malfoy halten sollte. Ohne jeden Zweifel hatte er die Absicht, seine Gefühle weiterhin zu ignorieren und die vierundzwanzig Stunden, die er durchgeschlafen hatte, schienen ihm auch die Kraft gegeben zu haben, das im Moment problemlos zu schaffen.  
  
Doch Dobby bezweifelte nicht einen Augenblick lang, dass das eine vorübergehende Reaktion war. Draco versuchte die Traurigkeit zu verdrängen, obwohl er tief verletzt war und in Wirklichkeit nichts als abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung empfand. Auf Dauer konnte er das nicht durchhalten, vor allem, wenn ihm irgendwann bewusst wurde, wie allein er war.  
  
Schnell entschied er, dass er ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen würde, denn er befürchtete, dass er sich sonst möglicherweise aus dem Staub machen könnte. Dobby würde ihn zwar überall wieder finden, nachdem er ihn erst einmal als Schützling akzeptiert hatte, doch es war einfacher ihm auf den Fersen zu bleiben und so spürte er ihn wenig später in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Slytherins auf. Mit einem Plobb verschwand er und Draco merkte nicht, dass er im Nebenraum erschien. Er würde erst einmal einen gewissen Abstand halten, um ihn nicht noch mehr aufzubringen.  
  
Draco starrte auf das Tablett mit Frühstück und stellte es auf einem der Tische ab, nur um es nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Er spürte, wie er schon wieder begann, sich richtig über Harry aufzuregen.  
  
„Du bist ein Mistkerl, Harry! Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als jemanden, der all meine Schwächen kennt!"Und dann auch gleich noch versucht, sie auszugleichen! „Wie konnte ich nur so tief sinken?"  
  
Draco trat voller Wut gegen einen Stuhl, der daraufhin krachend gegen die Wand flog.  
  
Warum war Potter nur so ein widerlich guter Mensch?  
  
Warum dachte er niemals nur an sich?  
  
Warum glaubte er unbedingt den Helden spielen zu müssen?  
  
„Du bist ein Idiot!...So ein Idiot!...Was glaubst du, dass du ausrichtest!...Denkst du wirklich, dass du ihn schaffen kannst?...Du, der du nicht mal einen Cruciatus anwenden kannst? Nicht mal für einen Sekundenbruchteil?...Oh, Harry...das wird doch nichts!"Draco ließ die Schultern hängen.  
  
Es hatte keinen Sinn!  
  
Er musste einsehen, dass er es nicht schaffte, Harry aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Wenn er ihn doch nur irgendwie aufhalten könnte, doch er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Harry dafür gesorgt hatte, dass das unmöglich war.  
  
Draco schlang sich die Arme um die Schultern und versuchte seine Wut am Leben zu erhalten.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, das ist arschkalt hier unten!", fluchte er laut vor sich hin.  
  
Ein lautes Knacken war die Folge und das Feuer im Kamin brannte fast augenblicklich lichterloh. Fassungslos und vollkommen abgelenkt starrte Draco in die wärmenden Flammen.  
  
„Dobby?!?"Augenblicklich erschien der Hauself.  
  
„Draco Malfoy Sir haben gerufen?"Die Wut in ihm flackerte hoch wie ein wütendes Feuer, noch heftiger, als zuvor. Er fauchte: „Was willst du hier?" Dobby sah ihn unschuldig an.  
  
„Dobby kümmert sich um Draco Malfoy Sirs Wohlergehen!...Draco Malfoy Sir war es kalt!"Lodernde Wut funkelte nun in Dracos Blick. Erneut griff er sich das Tablett und verschwand, diesmal zu seinem eigenen, blanken Entsetzen in die Große Halle.  
  
Zwei Tage später platzte Draco dann endgültig der Kragen. Inzwischen hatte er mitbekommen, dass ihn Dobby nicht aus den Augen ließ und der Hauself hatte es aufgegeben, sich zu verstecken.  
  
Egal, was er tat, Dobby war in seiner Nähe und irgendwann nervte ihn das so sehr, dass er ausflippte. Draco merkte nicht einmal, dass Dobby ohne es selbst zu begreifen dafür sorgte, dass er immer neue Nahrung für seine Wut auf Harry bekam.  
  
Der Ärger über den Hauselfen machte es möglich, dass er weiterhin jeden Gedanken an Harry verdrängen konnte.  
  
Gerade eben kam er wieder durch die Tür zu Bibliothek spaziert und hatte in genau diesem Moment nichts Besseres zu tun, als da die Regale vom Staub zu befreien.  
  
Draco starrte ihn mit Mordlust im Blick an. Inzwischen hatte er das Gefühl, dass Dobby ihn absichtlich provozierte.  
  
„Verschwinde!"Dobby ignorierte ihn und putzte weiter.  
  
„Ich sagte, du sollst verschwinden!"  
  
„Dobby macht seine Arbeit!", warf er nur ein.  
  
„Hauselfen haben ihre Aufgaben unbemerkt zu verrichten!", mit jedem Wort wurde Dracos Stimme bedrohlich ruhiger.  
  
„Dobby leistet Draco Malfoy Sir Gesellschaft!"Keine Ausrede war dem unverschämten Knirps mager genug. Draco sprang auf und warf dabei den Stuhl um.  
  
„Lass – mich – in – Ruhe! ...ich sage es nur noch einmal: Geh mir aus dem Weg und lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe...sonst bist du erledigt!"  
  
Dobby sah ihn an und schluckte. Er wusste, dass diese Drohung aus Dracos Mund leider sehr ernst zu nehmen war, doch er würde sich nicht weiter einschüchtern lassen. Er war ein freier Hauself und hatte ein Recht auf seine eigene Meinung.  
  
„Wollen Draco Malfoy Sir nicht, dass Dobby sich um ihn kümmert?"Draco konnte den Ausdruck in den Augen des Hauselfen nicht deuten.  
  
„Nein, verdammt! Das will ich nicht!", blaffte er ihn an und hoffte, dass er es endlich begreifen würde.  
  
„Wollen Draco Malfoy Sir nicht, dass Dobby Essen kocht, aufräumt, Feuer macht und ihn umsorgt?"Dobby wusste nicht, wie dieser Disput enden würde und hoffte nur, dass er Harry Potter nicht enttäuschen musste.  
  
Hitzig und unbedacht entgegnete Draco inzwischen: „Nein, verdammt!...Scher dich zum Teufel und lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
„Ihr wollt Dobby fortschicken?"  
  
Der Hauself blieb zu ruhig. Das wurde Draco plötzlich bewusst, doch er ignorierte es. Er war so wütend auf Dobby, dass er ihm am liebsten den dürren Hals umdrehen würde.  
  
„Sofort und auf der Stelle, lieber gestern als heute! Ich kann deine penetrante Gegenwart nicht ertragen!"  
  
Dobby schien noch ein wenig zu wachsen, als er die Arme vor der schmalen Brust verschränkte und die Nase noch ein bisschen höher hob:  
  
„Dann tut es!...Schickt Dobby fort und sprecht Dobby von seinem Versprechen an Harry Potter Sir frei!...Er das sicher verstehen, dass ihr niemanden haben wollt, der sich um euch sorgt!"  
  
Das hatte gesessen!  
  
Draco starrte ihn an, das Gesicht zu einer eisigen Maske erstarrt. Etwas sagte ihm, dass Dobby ganz genau wusste, was er tat und er wollte nicht hören, was er zu sagen hatte.  
  
„Komm mir nicht so!", fauchte er leise, doch auch Dobby war sein Ärger nun anzusehen.  
  
„Wie Dobby euch kommen?...Mit der Wahrheit!"Ein Fluch zischte durch den Raum und Dobby musste in Deckung gehen, doch seine Klappe hielt er nicht. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Das würde er nicht zulassen. „Draco Malfoy will die Wahrheit nicht sehen...nicht wahr!"  
  
„Ich warne dich, du kleine Kröte, ich mach dich alle!"Der Fluch versengte die Kante des Tisches hinter dem Dobby in Deckung gegangen war und ging zwischen seinen Ohren durch, doch Dobby hatte ein Versprechen gegeben und das machte es unmöglich, dass er davonrannte. Er hatte mit Harry Potter einen bindenden Vertrag geschlossen, als er dieses Versprechen gab, auch wenn es ihn vielleicht das Leben kostete. Für Harry würde er alles tun.  
  
Ohne noch länger darüber nachzudenken hopste er auf den Tisch und sah Draco trotzig an, der mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand.  
  
„Dobby es schon einmal gesagt. Er sein keine Kröte! Er sein ein ehrwürdiger Hauself, der sich an sein Wort hält!...Nur ihr ihn könnt entbinden von seinem Versprechen!... Ihr Dobby nur wegschicken müsst!...Wenn er nicht hätte versprechen müssen Harry Potter Sir, Dobby schon lange weg!...Malfoys immer schon undankbare Herrschaften...aber Dobby nicht erwarten Dankbarkeit...Ihm nur tun Harry Potter leid!...Draco Malfoy Sir nicht würdigen, was Harry Potter Sir für ihn wollen!...Sich mal fragen, was Harry Potter sich wünschen!...Harry Potter Sir sich getäuscht haben in seinem Freund!"  
  
„Halt deine verdammte Klappe und verschwinde!", kam es hohl von Draco. Seine Wut war verraucht und er fühlte sich leer. Was Dobby sagte fraß sich in seine Seele, wie ein Geschwür.  
  
„Dobby immer sagen, was er denken!...Er das von Harry Potter Sir gelernt!...Ihr nicht müsst ernst nehmen! Ihr nur müsst sagen Ich spreche Dobby frei von seinem Versprechen an Harry Potter!...Geh!...Dobby dann geht...Ihr dann Harry Potter erklären müsst, nicht Dobby!...Dobby wirklich nicht wild auf diesen Job, doch Harry Potter nicht aufhören zu bitten, bis Dobby nachgeben!...Eure Entscheidung, Dobby wegzuschicken! Ihr ihn entheben könnt von seiner Pflicht gegenüber Harry Potter Sir!...Dobby lieber heute geht, als morgen!...Ihr unerträglich!"  
  
Da stand er, auf seinem Tisch und sah Draco mit unschuldigen, zornigen Augen an. Mehr konnte er nicht tun, um ihm klar zu machen, warum er hier war. Dobby wusste nicht, ob Draco verstand, was er sagen wollte. Seine Wut und sein Ärger auf Harry machten ihn blind gegenüber dem, was Harry gewollt hatte, doch dass würde Dobby ihm nicht sagen, denn das wäre eine Beleidigung. Schon seine letzte Bemerkung war ihm schwer gefallen.  
  
Draco öffnete den Mund, doch kein Wort kam heraus.  
  
Er wollte ihn zum Teufel schicken, doch er konnte es nicht.  
  
Es ging nicht um Dobby, der war nur das Opfer.  
  
Es ging um ihn, um ihn und um Harry, der ihn verletzt hatte und trotzdem versucht hatte, es ihm, was sein Leben hier anging, so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Erneut versuchte er sich diesen Schmerz zu vergegenwärtigen und Harry die Schuld dafür zuzuschieben. Das funktionierte auch, doch Dobby hatte die zweite Wahrheit dieser Geschichte ans Licht gezerrt  
  
...Draco Malfoy Sir nicht würdigen, was Harry Potter Sir für ihn wollen!...Sich mal fragen, was Harry Potter sich wünschen!...  
  
Er konnte die Gründe nicht länger ignorieren, so überheblich Harrys Handeln auch war.  
  
Plötzlich konnte er Dobbys Gegenwart nicht mehr ertragen und dissapparierte. Der Hauself machte es ihm unmöglich, sich weiter einzureden, dass Harry irgendetwas nur aus Egoismus oder Überheblichkeit getan hatte.  
  
Im nächsten Moment fand er sich im Gryffindorschlafsaal wieder und das war endgültig ein Schock für ihn.  
  
Draco hatte die letzten zwei Nächte in seinem Schlafsaal geschlafen und den Gryffindorschlafsaal gemieden. Eigentlich hatte vorgehabt, das auch weiter zu tun, doch er hatte einen Platz gesucht, an dem er Ruhe finden würde und war hier geendet.  
  
Er starrte ins Leere und konnte sich nicht helfen: Schon lange waren die Räume der Gryffindors für ihn der Platz geworden, an den er sich zurückzog, ganz gleich, wie sehr er Slytherin war. Zu lange hatte er sich hier wohl gefühlt und auch jetzt vermittelte ihm der Gryffindorschlafsaal einen Hauch von Geborgenheit.  
  
Sein Blick blieb an Harrys Bett hängen. Er schaffte es nicht mehr, dem Gedanken an ihn aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht!...Glaubst du, ich brauche jemanden anderen, der mich statt deiner in den Wahnsinn treibt?...Oh Harry, was hast du nur getan?  
  
Am Ende seiner Beherrschung ließ er sich auf Harrys Bett fallen. Es war unmöglich, der Wahrheit aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Er vermisste ihn. Er wollte nichts mehr, als bei ihm zu sein und er wusste, warum er Dobby für ihn zurückgeholt hatte.  
  
Harry hatte gewusst, dass er einsam sein würde. Er mochte geahnt haben, dass er, Draco, den Hauselfen nicht einfach so akzeptieren würde und es Reiberein geben würde, doch er hatte genauso gewusst, dass ihm das im Grunde lag.  
  
Du bist so ein Idiot!...Ich will, dass du hier bist!...Ich will dich bei mir, keinen verdammten Hauselfen!  
  
Draco rollte auf den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen.  
  
Plötzlich war die Traurigkeit da.  
  
Die Wut war verraucht und mit der Traurigkeit kam die Einsamkeit.  
  
Er vermisste Harry so sehr. Da konnte er noch so genau wissen, dass er ihn nur nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte und selbst schwerer angreifbar war, wenn es niemanden gab, um den er sich sorgen musste.  
  
Da konnte ihm noch so klar sein, dass er eine Gefahr für Harry war, wenn er bei ihm war, denn er würde alles tun, um ihn zu beschützen, nicht sich selbst, doch all das änderte nichts daran, dass er bei ihm sein wollte.  
  
Er wollte bei Harry sein, egal, was es am Ende bedeuten würde.  
  
An diese verdammte letzte Konsequenz wagte er nicht einmal zu denken.  
  
Inzwischen wusste er, dass Harry Snape mitgenommen hatte und ihm war auch sofort, als er es mitbekommen hatte, klar gewesen, aus welchen Gründen er das getan hatte, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er bei ihm sein wollte. Draco hoffte nur, dass Snape wusste, wohin er gehörte.  
  
Er spürte Tränen hinter seinen Lidern brennen und biss die Zähne zusammen.  
  
Hastig stand er wieder auf und zerrte ein Sweatshirt aus seiner Truhe. Er musste hier raus. Egal, wie, egal was, er musste erst einmal hier raus.  
  
„Dobby?"Der Hauself erschien augenblicklich.  
  
„Draco Malfoy Sir hat gerufen?"Dobby sah ihn an. Nichts war ihm anzumerken und er wirkte dienstbeflissen, wie immer, so als hätte es diese Diskussion vor ein paar Minuten nie gegeben.  
  
Draco fasste sich. Es hatte diese Diskussion gegeben und er wusste, dass sie nötig gewesen war. Dobby hatte ihm klar gemacht, was Harry erreichen wollte und es gab ein paar Sachen, die er mit Dobby klarstellen musste, wenn er schon gezwungen war, sich mit ihm zu arrangieren.  
  
„Es gibt ein paar Sachen, die wir klären müssen, Dobby!"Dobby nickte und Draco war froh, dass er nicht nachtragend war. Immerhin hatte er ihn mit Flüchen durch die Bibliothek gejagt. „Erstens! Hör bitte auf mit dem Draco Malfoy Sir!...Nenn mich Draco!...Zweitens! Hör auf mir ständig auf den Nerv zu gehen!...Es ist nicht notwendig, dass du ständig um mich herum bist!...Ich weiß, dass ich dir nicht entkommen kann, wenn du es nicht willst!...Wenn ich Gesellschaft haben will, werde ich es sagen!...Und drittens...Ich werde jetzt in die Muggelwelt gehen und komm du ja nicht auf die Idee, mir zu folgen!"Dobby betrachtete ihn nun sehr aufmerksam. Die Ruhe, die er im Moment ausstrahlte, gefiel ihm nicht. Das ganze sah für ihn irgendwie nach einer Fluchtreaktion aus und er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Trotzphase jetzt vorbei war. Dobby war froh, dass er es endlich begriffen hatte und sich damit auseinander setzte.  
  
„Wann werdet ihr wieder kommen, Draco Sir?"Resignation trat in Dracos Blick. Das war nicht die Anrede, die er hatte hören wollen, doch er ahnte, dass diese Art jemanden anzusprechen eine uralte Angewohnheit für Dobby war. Er beschloss es für den Moment dabei zu belassen. Der Hauself wirkte nervös und machte sich garantiert Sorgen, dass er sich doch noch aus dem Stab machen könnte.  
  
Verdammter Potter! Jetzt fing er schon an, sich um solche Kreaturen, wie Hauselfen Gedanken zu machen, doch das war jetzt gleich. Er musste hier weg, so schnell wie möglich und das war am einfachsten, wenn er sich Dobby in dieser Hinsicht fügte und nicht weiter mit ihm diskutierte.  
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken!...Ich komme wieder!...Ich weiß eh nicht, wohin!...Aber im Moment brauche ich einfach meine Ruhe!...Verstanden, Dobby?"  
  
„Verstanden, Draco Sir!...Soll Dobby Draco Sirs Sachen in die Räume der Slytherin bringen?"Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Dracos Sachen fast alle hier waren. Da er die letzten beiden Nächte jedoch im Slytherinschlafsaal verbracht hatte, nahm Dobby an, dass er dort bleiben wollte.  
  
Draco starrte Harrys Bett an und wünschte sich einfach so Ja sagen zu können, doch er schaffte es nicht.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Soll Dobby noch etwas zum Abendessen machen?"Draco sah ihn an und plötzlich erschien ein müdes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
  
„Nein!...Mir ist der Appetit vergangen!"Und mit einem Plobb war er verschwunden.  
  
Wieder einmal starrte Dobby auf die Stelle, an der er gestanden hatte. Ohne jeden Zweifel hatte sich etwas verändert und er wusste nicht, ob zum Guten, oder zum Schlechten.  
  
Draco wusste nicht, wie lange er schon durch die, von Neonreklamen erleuchteten, Straßen ging ohne nach rechts und links zu sehen.  
  
Er war im London der Muggel und er hatte schon mehrere Pubs hinter sich, doch geholfen hatte es ihm nichts. Inzwischen war es weit nach Mitternacht und noch immer waren die Straßen voller Menschen.  
  
Er hatte das Gefühl schon eine Ewigkeit unterwegs zu sein, obwohl es erst ein paar Stunden her war, dass er Hogwarts fluchtartig verlassen hatte.  
  
Es war nicht Dobby, der ihn letztendlich zur Flucht bewegt hatte. Der Hauself konnte nicht wirklich etwas dafür, auch wenn er ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte.  
  
Es war das Bewusstsein, dass er dem Gedanken an Harry nicht weiter ausweichen konnte.  
  
Seit Tagen versuchte er vor der Wahrheit zu flüchten und er wusste, dass er sich etwas vormachte, wenn er glaubte, dass ihm das gelang.  
  
Er konnte der Tatsache, dass er Harry fürchterlich vermisste, nicht entfliehen.  
  
Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein hatte er wohl bis jetzt immer noch gehofft, er würde zurückkommen, doch inzwischen zweifelte er nicht mehr daran, dass Harry das nicht tun würde. Seit vier Tagen war er jetzt weg und mit jedem Tag war seine Hoffnung kleiner geworden. So, wie die Hoffnung geschwunden war, war die Einsamkeit gewachsen und daran konnte auch Dobbys provozierende Anwesenheit nicht wirklich etwas ändern. Dobby hatte ihn nur davon abgelenkt.  
  
Draco war sich nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr er sich an Harrys Gegenwart gewöhnt gehabt hatte. Wenn er vor einigen Wochen noch behauptet hatte, dass Harry allein untergegangen wäre, fürchtete er jetzt, dass es ihm genauso ging.  
  
Harry fehlte ihm und das machte ihn unendlich traurig. Um ihn herum war alles voller Muggel, doch er war nur grenzenlos allein und nichts und niemand konnte daran etwas ändern, außer dem einen Menschen, den er so schmerzlich vermisste. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang wünschte er sich sogar, dass Harrys Zauber funktioniert hätte. Lieber würde er ohne diese Erinnerungen leben, als mit den Gefühlen, die sie zurückließen.  
  
Irgendwann blieb er vor einem der Schaufenster stehen und starrte sein Spiegelbild im Glas an, doch er sah nur Harrys Gesicht vor sich.  
  
Niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass es einmal einen Menschen geben würde, der ihm wichtiger war als alles andere, wichtiger, als er selbst, wichtiger als Macht, wichtiger als die Sicherheit, die Harry für ihn wollte, doch es war so. Er hatte so verdammte Sehnsucht nach Harry Potter, dass es weh tat und nichts konnte ihn davon ablenken, gar nichts.  
  
Verloren bewegten sich seine Finger zu der Narbe unter seinem Auge und er wünschte sich, bei ihm zu sein, egal, was das bedeuten würde.  
  
Harry löste seine Hände von Snapes Schläfen und taumelte mehrere Schritte rückwärts, die Hand auf der Narbe unter seinem Auge. Er war der vierte Versuch mit dem Homorfus und es hatte ganz so ausgesehen, als könnte es diesmal klappen, doch das war im Moment vorbei. Harry Hände zitterten.  
  
Er hatte das Gefühl, als stände Draco direkt vor ihm und war unfähig, sich auch nur noch eine Sekunde weiter zu konzentrieren. Das intensive Gefühl von Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht, das von Draco ausging, zerriss ihm das Herz.  
  
Snape inzwischen fuhr wütend hoch.  
  
„Bist du von Sinnen, Potter?...Wenn dir das nur ein paar Sekunden später passiert wäre, hätte es uns beide den Kopf gekos...!"Er brach mitten im Wort ab, denn wieder konnte er es spüren.  
  
Irgendwas war bei dem Seelenzauber anders, als es eigentlich sein sollte. Er konnte deutlich spüren, was in Potter vorging und das war nicht normal, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es ihm gar nicht gefiel.  
  
Harry hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, doch Snape wusste, was los war. Er spürte abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung, Schmerz und grenzenlose Sehnsucht.  
  
„Diese Narbe?...Wo stammt sie her?"Er hatte gesehen, wie Harrys Finger zu der Narbe unter seinem Auge geruckt waren, bevor absolute Konfusion von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.  
  
Harry sammelte sich mühsam.  
  
„Lucius Malfoy wollte Draco töten! Das hab ich doch gesagt!...Der Fluch ist zwischen uns durchgegangen!"  
  
„Du hast nicht gesagt, dass Malfoy ebenfalls eine Narbe hat!"Unwillig sah Harry ihn an. Er wusste nicht, worauf Snape hinaus wollte.  
  
Seit vier Tagen war er jetzt mit seinem Lehrer zusammen, doch das Rätsel um Snape wurde immer größer. Von dessen Hass war nichts mehr zu spüren, seit er aufgewacht war. Drei Tage hatte er durchgeschlafen und das hatte ihn ziemlich schockiert, denn es bewies, wie am Ende er gewesen war.  
  
Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf Snapes Frage.  
  
„Na und?", entgegnete er ungehalten. Snape musste nicht alles wissen. Es reichte schon, dass Harry inzwischen manchmal das deutliche Gefühl hatte, Snape könnte spüren, was er selbst empfand.  
  
Snape inzwischen runzelte genervt die Stirn. Mann war der Bengel naiv.  
  
„Der Fluch hat euch verbunden!...Das müsste gerade dir doch eigentlich klar sein! Immerhin hast du schon eine Narbe, die dich immer wieder mit ihrem Verursacher verbunden hat."Fassungslos starrte Harry Snape an. Auf diesen Gedanken wäre er wirklich nicht gekommen, obwohl Snape Recht hatte.  
  
„Das heißt, er könnte mich finden!"Sorge machte sich in Potter breit und wieder bekam Snape einen Teil davon ab.  
  
Verdammt, wenn das so weiter ging, würde ihn dieser Bengel noch in den Wahnsinn treiben bevor er auch nur versucht hatte, etwas zu unternehmen. Die Flut an Gefühlen, die von Potter ausging, war unerträglich für ihn.  
  
„Das käme darauf an, wie gut er ist."In Harrys Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Es musste einen Weg geben, diese Verbindung zu trennen, denn er wusste, wenn Draco begriff, dass er ihn auf diese Art finden konnte, würde er es versuchen und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er dazu in der Lage war.  
  
Wo verdammt noch mal steckte Dobby, dass er sich so einsam fühlte?  
  
Wieder stürzten Gefühle auf ihn ein. Diesmal seine eigenen. Mit aller Macht drängte er sie zurück, ohne zu sehen, das Snape ihn mit größter Besorgnis betrachtete, doch plötzlich fiel ihm ein, was er versuchen könnte.  
  
Wenn der Reducio-Zauber Persönlichkeiten löschen konnte, dann konnte er möglicherweise auch diese Narbe für Draco unauffindbar machen und die Verbindung trennen. Sein Zauberstab berührte seine Haut, als er murmelte: „Reducio veritae signum!"  
  
Snape riss fassungslos die Augen auf – und spürte, dass es funktionierte. Hatte es ihn schon schockiert, dass er diesen Zauber kannte, machte ihn die Tatsache, dass er ihn beherrschte fassungslos. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass Potter in seiner Naivität möglicherweise jeden noch so schwierigen Zauber auf die Reihe bringen würde. Das hatte er ja mit dem Zeitzauber schon bewiesen, doch gleich darauf nahm etwas anderes überhand.  
  
Es waren Schmerz und Verzweiflung.  
  
Harrys Verzweiflung darüber, dass Draco so einsam und unglücklich war und der Schmerz, als ihm klar wurde, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, sein Gedächtnis zu verändern und er sich für den Rest seines Lebens daran erinnern müssen würde.  
  
Draco spürte einen Stich in der Narbe und viel zu spät wurde ihm klar, dass sie eine Verbindung zu Harry gewesen war, eine Verbindung, die er ohne jeden Zweifel gerade eben gekappt hatte.  
  
Plötzlich brannten Tränen in seinen Augen und er versuchte gar nicht erst, sie zurück zudrängen. Die Traurigkeit wurde übermächtig und er schaffte es nicht mehr, sie zu kontrollieren.  
  
Er hatte verdammt noch mal allen Grund traurig zu sein. Was Harry getan hatte war und blieb einfach unverzeihlich, ganz gleich, was er damit erreichen wollte.  
  
Draco starrte in das Gesicht, das er noch immer im Schaufensterglas sehen konnte. Harry konnte tun, was er wollte. Seine Gefühle konnte er nicht auslöschen und da interessierten ihn auch die Tränen nicht, die nun unaufhaltsam über seine blassen Wangen strömten.  
  
„Du entkommst mir nicht!...Hast du verstanden?...Du entkommst mir nicht!"  
  
Die Erkenntnis, dass Harry alles tat, um jegliche Verbindung zu ihm zu lösen, tat weh und drohte ihm alle Hoffnung zu nehmen, doch das Bewusstsein dessen, was sie verbunden hatte, konnte sie nicht zerstören. Er wusste, was Harry damit erreichen wollte und, was noch viel wichtiger war, er wusste, dass er dessen Überzeugung, seine Erinnerungen verändert zu haben zunichte gemacht hatte.  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht mehr einreden, dass sein Tod keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn haben würde und Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass es ihm diese Tatsache viel schwerer machen würde, einfach sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen.  
  
Plötzlich und ohne es wirklich bewusst zu tun begann Draco jeden Zweifel daran, dass Harry zurückkommen würde, auszulöschen.  
  
Er würde nicht glauben, dass Harry sein Leben verlor, ganz egal, was dieser selbst darüber dachte. Sie hatten noch eine Rechnung offen und nach dieser Geschichte gerade eben erst recht.  
  
Noch war der Schmerz zu tief, als dass die Hoffnung ihn einfach so verdrängen konnte, doch Draco würde den Glauben an ihre Zukunft nicht aufgeben. Dieser Glaube war alles, was ihm blieb.  
  
Abrupt wandte er sich ab. Von einem Moment zum anderen hatte er das Gefühl, als würden ihn all diese Muggel anstarren. Hastig legte er den Tarnzauber über sich und disapparierte. Hatte er hier die Einsamkeit gesucht, konnte er es jetzt nicht mehr ertragen, auch nur noch einen Augenblick länger zu bleiben. Er gehörte nicht in diese Welt. Er gehörte nach Hogwarts und genau da würde er auf Harry warten, auch wenn das hieß, Dobby erst mal ein paar Grundregeln in Sachen Freiheit beizubringen und niemand ihm sagen konnte, wie lange er warten musste.  
  
Harry musste nach Hogwarts zurückkommen, denn er musste diesen Zeitbann lösen und dann konnte er was erleben.  
  
Als er Augenblicke später wieder im Gryffindorschlafsaal erschien konnte er Dobby auf dem Stuhl neben Seamus Bett schlafen sehen. Ein schiefes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Ohne jeden Zweifel handelte der Hauself nach der Devise allzeit bereit.  
  
Dracos Blick blieb an Harrys Bett hängen und die Sehnsucht, dort zu schlafen war übermächtig. Langsam ging er hinüber und strich mit den Fingern über das glatt gezogene Kissen.  
  
Der Gedanke allein darin zu schlafen tat weh und er wandte sich ab. Langsam ging er zu Seamus Bett, denn ihm war klar geworden, dass er sich nur dann mit der Wirklichkeit abfinden würde, wenn er Abstand nahm, so unerträglich dieser Gedanke auch war. Er musste ohne Harry weiter leben, und das war schon schwierig genug, denn immerhin war er hier in Hogwarts allgegenwärtig. Zu viele Dinge hatten sie hier zusammen erlebt.  
  
Es war keine gute Idee, auch noch in seinem Bett zu schlafen, wo die Sehnsucht ihn in die Verzweiflung trieb.  
  
Draco hatte immer geglaubt stark zu sein, stark genug, um mit allem fertig zu werden, doch dieses verdammte Gefühl, das ihn seit Wochen beherrschte, machte ihn Harry gegenüber schwach, denn es hatte ihm die Macht gegeben, ihn zu verletzen. Es mochte sein, dass sich das irgendwann änderte und diese Liebe ihm neue Kraft gab, doch im Moment tat sie ihm nur weh und er brauchte Abstand. Einen Moment lang überlegte er sogar, doch wieder in Slytherin zu schlafen, doch das brachte er dann auch nicht fertig. Er brauchte zwar Abstand, doch das hieß nicht, dass er sich selbst verleugnen konnte und im Moment war es nun einmal so, dass er sich hier wohler fühlte, als in den Kerkern.  
  
Müde hängte er seine Sachen über einen Stuhl und verkroch sich in Seamus' Bett, um sich nicht doch noch von der Sehnsucht unterkriegen zu lassen.  
  
Es war so verdammt schwer auf Distanz zu Harry zu gehen, doch diese Distanz war unbedingt notwendig. Distanz zu Harry, zu all dem, was geschehen war und Distanz zu seinen Gefühlen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sich damit weiter von sich selbst entfernte, als jemals zuvor, doch im Moment sah er keine andere Möglichkeit seine Sehnsucht in den Griff zu kriegen.  
  
„Leg dich hin, so hat es keinen Sinn, in deinem Zustand machst du mehr Schaden als alles andere!"Wortlos wandte Harry sich ab und verschwand ins Nebenzimmer. Snape sah zu, wie er die Tür hinter sich schloss und auch dann starrte er noch eine ganze Weile auf die Tür.  
  
Was um alles in der Welt war hier faul? Warum konnte er spüren, was Potter empfand?  
  
Das war eine Katastrophe. Seit Potter wieder wach war, konnte Snape immer wieder Gefühlsfetzen von ihm genauso klar und deutlich wie er selbst spüren und er fragte sich, wie er das auf die Dauer aushalten sollte.  
  
Abrupt wandte er sich ab und knallte mit seinem Zauberstab heftig auf den Tisch. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein altes, zerlesenes Buch vor ihm. Hastig begann er darin zu blättern. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was er falsch gemacht hatte, doch nur wenig später hob er fassungslos den Kopf.  
  
Er hatte nichts falsch gemacht.  
  
Es war alles richtig, nur ein seltener Ausnahmefall war eingetreten, so selten, dass er den Abschnitt darüber nur einmal gelesen und schon lange wieder vergessen hatte. Irgendetwas musste es geben, das Severus Snape und Harry Potter gemeinsam hatten und die einzige Erklärung, die Snape fand, war das dunkle Mal, denn es war verbunden mit dem Teil Macht, den Voldemort bei dem Versuch Harry zu töten auf ihn übertragen hatte.  
  
Auf den Gedanken, dass es ihrer beider feste Absicht Hogwarts um jeden Preis zu schützen und Voldemort zu vernichten sein könnte und Harry dabei jede Hilfe brauchen konnte, die es nur gab, kam er nicht.  
  
Harry starrte in die Dunkelheit. Sein Zauberstab lag neben ihm auf dem Nachtschrank und dort stand auch eine Kerze, doch er wollte kein Licht. Er wollte nichts sehen. Das was er sah, wenn er die Augen schloss, reichte vollkommen, um ihn fertig zu machen.  
  
Noch immer konnte er Dracos so deutlich vor sich sehen, als würde er in einen Spiegel schauen, wenn er die Augen schloss. Noch immer konnte er dessen Traurigkeit, Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit spüren, als wäre es seine eigene.  
  
Harry wusste, dass es seine eigene war. Er konnte es so deutlich spüren, dass es wehtat.  
  
Snape hatte Recht. In diesem Zustand würde er nichts auf die Reihe bringen.  
  
Er rollte sich auf den Bauch und presste verzweifelt sein Gesicht ins Kissen.  
  
Warum hatte das passieren müssen? Warum war er nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass dieser Fluch sie verbunden hatte. Dann hätte er es schneller abgestellt.  
  
Warum hatte sein Zauber nicht funktioniert? Das machte alles noch schlimmer, als es schon war.  
  
Es war ihm schon schwer genug gefallen, seiner Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, als er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, doch jetzt, erneut damit konfrontiert, wollte er nichts so sehr, wie zu ihm zurückkehren und alles hinter sich zu lassen, egal, was das bedeutete.  
  
Hastig stand Harry auf. Er wusste, dass er nicht noch tiefer in diese Verzweiflung versinken durfte, denn es gab kein zurück.  
  
Ganz gleich, was er fühlte, ganz gleich, was er sich wünschte – es gab kein zurück. Er musste diesen Weg gehen, egal, was ihn am Ende erwartete und daran änderte auch die Tatsache nichts mehr, dass auch Draco dieses Ende ertragen musste, und dabei war es bedeutungslos, wie es aussah.  
  
Verzweifelt starrte er in die Nacht und suchte nach etwas, was ihn von Draco ablenken konnte.  
  
Millionen von Sternen funkelten an dem samtschwarzen Himmel, das einzige, was er von diesem Fenster aus sehen konnte und der älteste Wunsch, den er hatte, seit er denken konnte flackerte wieder einmal durch seinen Kopf.  
  
Es war der Wunsch, nicht der zu sein, der er war. Er wusste, dass er dann all das Gute, was ihm schon in seinem Leben widerfahren war, nicht erlebt hätte, doch alles war besser, als diese Verzweiflung.  
  
Tausendmal lieber wäre er ein einfacher Junge, mit Eltern und Freunden, nichts besonderes, kein Zauberer, nicht Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt. Ein ganz normaler Junge, irgendwo da draußen, der nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als abends mit seinen Freunden um die Häuser zu ziehen, ins Kino zu gehen, Computer zu spielen und keine Probleme zu haben. Schon lange hatte er diesen Wunsch nicht mehr verspürt, schon seit Hagrid ihn aus seinem mickrigen Dasein bei den Dursleys heraus geholt hatte, doch in diesem Moment kam dieser Wunsch zurück und mehr als je zuvor wünschte Harry sich, endlich aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen.  
  
Doch er würde nicht aufwachen. Er würde morgen früh aufstehen, zu Snape gehen und diesen Homorfuszauber machen. Er würde alles tun, seinen Plan durchzuziehen, ganz gleich, was es ihn kostete und er fragte sich, ob es das war, was Dumbledore hatte erreichen wollen, als er ihn in dieses unwürdige Dasein bei den Dursleys entlassen hatte – dass er das, was er liebte auch unter Einsatz seines Lebens verteidigen würde, weil er es schätzen gelernt hatte.  
  
Harry bezweifelte, dass das so war, doch wenn er ehrlich war, musste er eingestehen, dass er genau das damit erreicht hatte.  
  
Die Dursleys hatten ihn gelehrt, was es hieß, wertlos zu sein. Es ging Harry nicht um seinen eigenen Wert, um Ruhm, Ehre und Anerkennung, doch er wusste, dass für Voldemort jedes Leben wertlos war – und das durfte nicht sein.  
  
„Ich krieg dich!...Hast du mich gehört?...Ich krieg dich!", flüsterte er tonlos und wusste, dass es sein voller Ernst war.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Mann, der ihm seine Narbe verpasst hatte. Wenn Draco ihn über diese neue Narbe erreicht hatte, musste er auch Voldemort erreichen können. Immerhin wäre es nicht das erste Mal.  
  
Hatte er nicht gesehen, wie Voldemort den alten Muggel getötet hatte? Hatte er nicht gesehen, wie er Wurmschwanz gequält hatte?  
  
Wenn er das konnte, konnte er auch sehen, was Voldemort sah und dann würde er wissen, wo er steckte.  
  
Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis Dracos Bild vor seinen geschlossenen Augen verschwand. Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte er sich auf das widerliche Gesicht, dass ihn damals auf dem Friedhof voller Verachtung und Siegesgewissheit angestarrte hatte, versuchte sich an alles zu erinnern und sich vorzustellen, Voldemort zu sein, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Voller Wut schlug er so hart auf die hölzerne Fensterbank, dass der Schmerz durch seine Arme bis zu den Schultern schoss.  
  
Warum gelang es nicht? Er wusste, dass es möglich war. Warum gelang es nicht, wenn er es wollte?  
  
Die Antwort war einfach.  
  
Weil ich Angst vor dem habe, was ich sehen könnte! Minutenlang starrte Harry ins Leere.  
  
Es ging um mehr, als die Fähigkeit, jemanden zu erreichen. Das wurde ihm langsam klar und ihm wurde auch klar, dass er mehr als nur seine Gefühle, sein Leben und Draco hinter sich lassen musste, wenn er diesen Weg ging.  
  
Er musste seine Angst hinter sich lassen. Sein Angst vor dem Tod, vor der Grausamkeit, vor dem, was er möglicherweise sehen würde, wenn er mit Voldemorts Augen sah.  
  
Wieder starrte er hinaus zu den Sternen. Er wusste, dass Snapes karges Zuhause auf einer Klippe nicht weit vom Meer entfernt stand. Als er gestern mal draußen gewesen war, hatte er die Brandung gegen bizarre Klippen schlagen hören und den Weg gesehen, der hinaus an die Steilküste führte. Snape hatte ihm gesagt, dass es am Ende dieses Pfades in die Tiefe ging, hinunter zu Stränden, die bei Ebbe unschuldig weiß unter kalter Sonne lagen und schon soviel Tod gesehen hatten.  
  
Mit einem leisen Plobb apparierte Harry hinaus, ans Ende dieses Pfades.  
  
Stetiger Wind wehte von den Weiten des Ozeans herüber und Harry fröstelte. Obwohl es Sommer war, war es hier nicht wirklich warm. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis er den Blick in die Tiefe senkte.  
  
Er konnte sie sehen, die unschuldigen weißen Strände, genau wie die weißen Gischtkronen zorniger Wellen, die unablässig gegen Fels und Strand schlugen und mit jedem neuen Versuch ein wenig mehr Land verschlangen.  
  
Er stand genau über dem Abgrund und der Wind zerrte an seinen Kleidern und Haaren, riss an ihm, lockte ihn in die Tiefe.  
  
Es war wie die Angst, die gnadenlos hinter seiner dünnen Fassade aus Selbstbeherrschung lauerte und darauf wartete anzugreifen, wie ein wildes Tier.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen und sofort war sie da. Er konnte sie spüren, sie wollte ihn zwingen zurück zu weichen, zu fliehen, doch er durfte nicht fliehen, vor dem Abgrund genauso wenig, wie vor Voldemort.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er bewegungslos dort oben stand, die Kälte drang durch sein T-Shirt, seine Jeans, immer tiefer bis in seine Seele, doch die Angst wurde immer weniger. Nur, wenn er sich fallen ließ, drohte ihm Gefahr, nur wenn er es zuließ, konnte Voldemorts Grausamkeit ihn erreichen. Schritt für Schritt gelang es ihm, sie hinter sich zu lassen – alles hinter sich zu lassen. Die Angst ging verloren mit dem Tosen der Brandung und dem Bewusstsein, dass nichts seine unschuldige Seele erreichen konnte, wenn er es nicht wollte.  
  
Und wieder machte er sich auf die Suche nach Tom Vorlost Riddle.  
  
...Der Raum war groß und düster, doch schnell wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht leer war. Langsam gewöhnte sich sein Blick an die Dunkelheit. Er konnte steinerne Wände sehen, kalt und ohne jeden Schmuck. Trübe Fackeln schafften kaum Licht. Er konnte eine Tür, direkt gegenüber sehen und riesige Kamine in den Wänden links und rechts. Und dann erkannte er einen enormen runden Tisch, besetzt mit mehr als zwanzig Männern, Männer die respektabel und einflussreich wirkten.  
  
„...es wäre von größtem Vorteil für uns alle, wenn dieses Abkommen so schnell als nur möglich zu Stande kommt!...Sie alle wissen, wie Russland zu uns steht. Sie wissen, wie es zu den Staaten steht, die sie vertreten. Das russische Reich war schon immer machtbesessen. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ihm jemand in den Weg tritt und dieser Bund ist der erste Schritt in diese Richtung..."  
  
„Sie müssen verstehen, dass wir diese Entscheidung nicht von heute auf Morgen fällen können. Die Rechtslage ist dahingehend, dass nur der Minister selbst eine Entscheidung dieser Größenordnung fällen darf! Auch wenn ich keine Zweifel habe, dass Halström nur das beste für unser Land will. Er war niemals einer Meinung mit Fudge und hat dessen Einstellung niemals für richtig befunden. Es war stets eine Frage der internationalen Gemeinschaft!...Der Einfluss von außen war unserem Minister nicht besonders angenehm, doch erst jetzt werden die Möglichkeiten vielfältiger...Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass er Einwände gegen ein solches Abkommen hat!"Der Mann, der gesprochen hatte, war klein, grauhaarig und hatte einen Spitzbart. Seine Augen zeigten keinerlei Gefühle.  
  
„Sie können versichert sein, dass es von Seiten Finnlands ebenfalls keine Probleme geben wird!...Auch wenn ich Sunvid Recht geben muss. Jede Entscheidung muss von offizieller Seite bestätigt werden, ansonsten gibt es keine Rechtsgrundlage in der internationalen Gemeinschaft..."Überall war zustimmendes Nicken zu sehen.  
  
Fassungslos starrte Harry auf die Szenerie, die sich ihm bot. Alle diese Männer schienen von der Aussicht, mit Voldemort zusammen zu arbeiten, begeistert zu sein. Dass es dessen Augen waren, durch die er sah, bezweifelte er keine Minute, denn immer wieder war sein Blick zu spinnengleichen, weißen Fingern geglitten, die Gedankenverloren mit dem Zauberstab spielten.  
  
Harry riss sich los und stolperte rückwärts. Er fragte sich, ob es wirklich Zauberer gab, die ohne Angst und Sorge Verhandlungen über irgendwelche Abkommen mit Voldemort führten, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass das alles andere als gut war. Offenbar versuchte der schwarze Lord sich Rückendeckung zu verschaffen.  
  
Er war noch immer auf der Klippe und inzwischen war ihm richtig kalt. Hastig apparierte er zurück in Snapes Hütte und versuchte, das gehörte zu verarbeiten.  
  
Was würde es bedeuten, wenn es Staaten gab, die es fertig brachten, Abkommen mit Voldemort zu schließen? Er wusste, dass nur Snape ihm das sagen können würde.  
  
Ohne auch nur noch einen Moment zu zögern stürmte er ins Nebenzimmer, wo Snape inzwischen auf einem Feldbett schlief. Das schmerzhafte Brennen in seiner Stirnnarbe, ignorierte er. Es würde wohl besser sein, sich langsam daran zu gewöhnen, denn Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass dieser Versuch, zu sehen, wo Voldemort war und was er tat nicht der letzte gewesen war. Eine bessere Möglichkeit, herauszubekommen, was er tat gab es gar nicht.  
  
„Aufwachen!"Harry rüttelte an Snapes Schulter. Er war zu aufgeregt, um Rücksicht zu nehmen, doch Snape murrte nur leise im Schlaf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Harry betrachtete ihn überrascht mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Bisher hatte er immer den Eindruck gehabt, Snape habe einen sehr leichten Schlaf. Es war ihm jedenfalls nie gelungen, auch nur einen Mucks zu machen, ohne dass er aufwachte. Da änderte es auch nichts, dass das hier Snapes zu Hause war. Irgendwie passte dieses Karge zu dem Lehrer und es hatte Harry überrascht, dass er ihm sein Bett überlassen hatte.  
  
Ein Blick zum Tisch machte ihm jedoch klar, was los war. Dort lagen durcheinander geworfen mehrere Phiolen. Eine davon war leer und Harry bekam den Verdacht, dass Snape etwas gar nicht passte. Ohne Zweifel hatte er einen Trank genommen, um Ruhe zu finden und schlief nun, wie ein Toter.  
  
„Enervate!", Der Zauberstab berührte nur leicht Snapes Schulter, doch er fuhr hoch wie von einer Tarantel gestochen und starrte Harry konfus an.  
  
„Was soll der Blödsinn, Potter?", schneller als erwartet, hatte er sich wieder gefasst. Hastig stand er auf. „Gibst du eigentlich nie Ruhe?"  
  
Er hatte vergeblich versucht, diese Verbindung zwischen sich und Potter zu trennen und sich am Ende mit einem Schlaftrank betäubt, als Potter absolut keine Ruhe fand. Darum hatte er auch nicht mitbekommen, was er danach angestellt hatte.  
  
„Schluss mit der Aufschieberei...es ist keine Zeit mehr!"Harry ging wieder einmal unruhig auf und ab und Snape sah ihn verständnislos an.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf!"Harry deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf seinen Stirnnarbe. Der Schmerz war ein wenig abgeklungen und störte ihn kaum noch. Inzwischen war er daran gewöhnt, dass er diesen leichten Schmerz ständig spürte. Snape begriff jedoch nicht sofort, was er meinte.  
  
„Was ist mit der Narbe?"  
  
„Sie haben Recht!...Man kann damit Kontakt zu der Person aufnehmen, die dadurch mit einem verbunden ist!"Snape klappte die Kinnlade runter.  
  
„Was hast du getan?"Harry sah ihn vorsichtig an, denn er ahnte, dass Snape nicht begeistert sein würde.  
  
„Ich hab ihn gesucht...und gefunden!...Ich weiß zwar nicht, wo er ist....aber ich weiß, was er vorhat!"Zu seiner Überraschung reagierte Snape ganz ruhig. Er ging zum Tisch, verräumte die Zaubertränke und suchte einen aus der Tasche heraus. Harry wusste welchen. Es war der, der dafür sorgen würde, das Snape ihm keinen Widerstand entgegen bringen würde.  
  
„Was hat er vor!", fragte Severus Snape scheinbar gefasst, obwohl ihm gar nicht danach zu Mute war. Was Potter da trieb war absolut unglaublich. Sein ganzes Wesen war im Moment von eisiger Beherrschung kontrolliert und die Angst, die immer hintergründig gelauert hatte, verschwunden. Was hatte er nur angestellt?  
  
Das mochte zwar für ihn selbst ganz angenehm sein, doch er fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn Harry noch mehr Macht bekam und lernte sich noch stärker zu kontrollieren.  
  
Harry inzwischen antwortete auf seine Frage:  
  
„Es ist düster und kalt, da wo er ist! Eine Halle mit steinernen Wänden, Fackeln an den Wänden und riesige Kamine an den Seitenwänden!"  
  
„Durmstrang!", Snape kannte die Halle von Durmstrang und Harrys Beschreibung traf exakt darauf zu. Es wunderte ihn nicht, das Voldemort sich dort befand. Er fühlte sich wohl in Dunkelheit und Kälte.  
  
„Das ist Durmstrang?"Harry war nicht besonders begeistert, denn er wusste, was das hieß. Voldemort hatte diese Schule unter Kontrolle, falls sie nicht schon lange in seiner Hand gewesen war.  
  
„Nun jedenfalls ist er dabei ein Abkommen mit Norwegen und Finnland zu treffen...."Er hatte von Halström im Tagespropheten gelesen und wusste, dass er Zaubereiminister von Norwegen war. Einer, der immer aus der Reihe tanzte.  
  
„Waaasssss?!?"Snape war fassungslos. Das durfte nicht sein. Wenn dieser Coup gelang, wurde es gefährlich. Falls es nur einen Staat in der internationalen Gemeinschaft der Zaubereinministerien gab, der Voldemorts Machtübernahme in England akzeptierte, würden die internationalen Institutionen gespalten und eine grenzüberschreitende Auseinandersetzung wurde möglich. Snape brauchte nicht an die großen Kriege der Vergangenheit zu denken, um zu wissen, was das bedeutete. Potter hatte Recht, wenn er der Meinung war, dass die Zeit knapp wurde.  
  
„Was bedeutet das?"  
  
„Es wäre eine Katastrophe, denn das hieße, dass die Konflikte sich international ausweiten würden!... Es wundert mich zwar nicht, das Norwegen und Finnland dazu bereit sind und es gibt sicher noch ein paar andere, die kein Problem mit finsterer Macht haben, doch das ändert nichts an den Konsequenzen! Er versucht ohne Zweifel Front gegen Dimitrenko zu machen!"  
  
„Wer ist Dimitrenko?"Harry war völlig durcheinander.  
  
„Der russische Zaubereiminister!...Er hatte vor dem Trimagischen Turnier gewarnt. Eigentlich sollte die Ralska-Schule für Zauberei teilnehmen, anstelle von Durmstrang, doch er hat seine Leute nicht rausgelassen!... Zu Recht, wie wir gesehen haben!... Mach deinen verdammten Zauber Potter und sei ja vorsichtig!... Du hast vollkommen Recht...es ist keine Zeit mehr, auch wenn ich nicht begreife, dass sonst scheinbar niemand etwas unternimmt!...Haben sie denn nur wirklich noch nicht begriffen, dass es sich nicht um ein rein englisches Problem handelt? Es wird ihm niemals reichen nur Abkommen zu schließen. Er will Angst und Schrecken verbreiten...Tod und Verderben...Wie dumm müssen Menschen sein, um so etwas nicht zu sehen...Soviel zu dem Thema internationale Zusammenarbeit!"  
  
„Hauptsache die Kesselbodenstärken sind geregelt, oder?"Nun starrte Snape Harry ungläubig an.  
  
Da brachte es der Bengel doch in der Situation wirklich fertig Witze zu machen. Snape runzelte die Stirn, doch plötzlich spürte er wieder Harrys grenzenlose Angst, über die er einen Moment lang die Kontrolle verlor und die Bemerkung bekam einen ganz anderen Sinn. Er versuchte sich von der Realität abzulenken, die ihm wohl gerade unzweifelhaft klar geworden war.  
  
Snape sah Harry ernst an.  
  
„Noch kannst du zurück!"Harry erwiderte Snapes Blick und einen Augenblick lang erinnerte er ihn wieder an den Jungen, der er mal gewesen war, doch dann spürte er, wie er die Angst wieder unter Kontrolle brachte und begriff, dass Harry Potter nicht zurückweichen würde. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, wie er das machte. Schon die Tatsache, dass er es geschafft hatte, Voldemort zu erreichen und zu sehen, was er sah, war beängstigend genug.  
  
Harry wandte ihm den Rücken zu und richtete sich noch ein wenig mehr auf.  
  
Es gab kein zurück.  
  
„Nein!...Nehmen Sie ihr Zeug!...Wir haben keine Zeit mehr!"Snape sah ihn noch einen Augenblick an, bevor er alle Bedenken über Bord warf und nach dem Strohhalm griff, den Harry ihm bot. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr über Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Verloren waren sie so oder so und er wollte wenigstens mit der Gewissheit weiter leben, alles getan zu haben. Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke, dass es Potter war, der sich vielleicht am Ende opfern würde, nicht gefiel.  
  
Warum war er nur so stur?  
  
Weil er erkannt hatte, wie das Spielchen ablief! Beantwortete er sich seine Frage selbst! Solange der Dreck nicht vor der eigenen Haustür lag, würde keiner kehren. England würde unter Voldemorts Kontrolle bleiben und es würde nicht das letzte Land sein, das von einer Diktatur übernommen wurde. Ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken nahm er den Trank und starrte die nächsten paar Minuten auf Potters Rücken.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die Wirkung seines Trankes spürte.  
  
„Ich bin so weit!...Denk daran...solche Ausrutscher wie vorhin können wir uns nicht leisten!...Bist du vor Malfoy sicher?"Harry funkelte ihn an. Er konnte Draco nicht mehr spüren und er würde es auch nie wieder können, solange die Verbindung der Narben getrennt war.  
  
„Lassen Sie ihn aus dem Spiel!"  
  
„Ich werd's versuchen!... Auch wenn er vielleicht die beste Chance ist, dich an der Kandare zu nehmen!...."Snape grinste, denn ihm war klar geworden, dass es ein schweres Stück Arbeit werden würde, mit diesem Bengel fertig zu werden, so spontan und sprunghaft, wie er war. Es war unglaublich, aber Potter kam wirklich auf die verrücktesten Ideen. Plötzlich wunderte es ihn nicht mehr, warum Albus Dumbledore ihn so mochte. Kurz fragte er sich, seit wann er zu Galgenhumor neigte. Das war es doch, was ihn sonst immer so aufgeregt hatte.  
  
Harry jedenfalls sah ihn aufgrund seiner Bemerkung und dieses seltsamen Grinsens sehr irritiert an.  
  
„Was soll das heißen!"Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
  
„Schätze mal, das weißt du ganz genau!...Fang an, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege und sei verdammt noch mal vorsichtig. Ich hab keine Lust, deinetwegen Schaden davon zu tragen!"Snape schloss die Augen. Harry wusste, dass es ein großes Zugeständnis seinerseits war, sich auf dieses Experiment einzulassen. Er hoffte nur, dass es keine Probleme gab, denn auch wenn er Snape nicht mochte, wollte er ihm doch keinen Schaden zufügen. Vorsichtig legte er seine Linke auf Snapes Stirn. Seine Hände waren noch immer eiskalt.  
  
„Bleib ganz ruhig und lass dich ja nicht dazu hinreißen, den Kontakt zu unterbrechen, wenn der Zauber wirkt, egal, was du siehst...das wäre das Aus für deinen Plan!", bemerke Snape noch, Und für meinen Kopf ebenfalls!, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
„Das weiß ich, verdammt noch mal!", knurrte Harry nun. Er hatte das verdammte Buch viermal gelesen und kannte es in und auswendig.  
  
„Na dann fang endlich an!", knurrte Snape zurück.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Zauberspruch. In Gedanken ging er ihn noch einmal durch, bevor er ihn leise aufsagte und dabei mit dem Zauberstab seine hand auf Snapes Stirn berührte. Augenblicklich spürte er vertraute Hitze in seiner Hand, als der Zauber zu wirken begann.  
  
Was dann geschah, wollte er lieber so schnell, wie nur möglich wieder vergessen.  
  
Bilder stürzten auf ihn ein, in beängstigendem Tempo und unbeschreiblicher Fülle, mit solcher Heftigkeit, dass er sie kaum auseinander halten konnte. Bilder aus Snapes Leben, seiner Kindheit, der Schulzeit in Hogwarts und dann aus seiner Zeit in Voldemorts Gefolgschaft, seinem Verrat am Schwarzen Lord, der Spießrutenlauf, als er in Dumbledores Reihen zurückkehrte, Unterricht, Strafen und vieles mehr, doch Harry schaffte es nicht einmal die kleinsten Zusammenhänge zu erkennen. Nur weniges konnte er wirklich erfassen. Er wusste jedoch, dass er auch das verdrängen musste, auch wenn es ihm die Gewissheit gegeben hatte, dass Snape ihn nie an Voldemort verraten würde. Er hatte verdammt noch mal seine Gründe für seine Rückkehr zu Dumbledore gehabt.  
  
Harry versuchte sich zu sammeln. Er hatte Snape jetzt völlig in seiner Hand, doch er hatte sein Ziel noch lange nicht unter Kontrolle.  
  
Ihm war klar, dass es schon verblüffend genug war, dass er überhaupt dazu in der Lage war, auch wenn er es seit dem letzten Versuch schon geahnt hatte, doch dass es so schwierig sein würde, hätte er sich nicht vorgestellt. Die Eindrücke waren zu konfus und obwohl er wusste, wie er vorgehen musste, driftete er immer wieder in Bereiche ab, die er nicht wollte, so sah er mehrmals mit Snapes Augen, wie sein Vater und Sirius ihm in Hogwarts gleich zu Anfang als ihr Lieblingsopfer für Streit und Ärger auserkoren hatten. Erneut riss er sich zusammen, schloss die Augen und machte seinen Kopf frei.  
  
Er brauchte Snapes Wissen – das war alles, was er wollte, jedes weitere Bild würde seinen Verstand bedrohen, wie ein dunkler Schatten und Snapes Kopf würde nicht der letzte sein, den er auf die Art in Besitz nahm, deswegen musste er den Anteil dessen, was er übernahm so gering wie möglich halten.  
  
Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er fand, was er suchte und er Snapes gesamte Kenntnisse von Zauberei in sich aufnahm. Es war erschreckend, was sein Zaubertränkelehrer so alles drauf hatte und Harry fragte sich, wie viel davon von Voldemort stammte, doch er hatte nicht die Kraft weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Mit letzter Anstrengung trennte er die Verbindung, die er mit dem Homorfus- Zauber geschaffen hatte und löste sich aus Snapes Bewusstsein, bevor er besinnungslos zusammenbrach.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Severus Snape die Augen wieder öffnete. Er hatte gehört, wie Potter hinter ihm zu Boden gegangen war, doch er schaffte es nicht, sich nach ihm umzusehen. Der Zauber hatte ein Gefühl tiefster Demütigung bei ihm hinterlassen, obwohl er gespürt hatte, dass Potter mit aller Kraft versucht hatte, sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren und der Rest nur in wirren Bildern an ihm vorbeigerauscht war.  
  
Es war absehbar gewesen, dass es ihm nicht von Anfang an gelingen würde, sofort zu finden, was er suchte und er Dinge mitbekam, die er nicht wirklich wissen wollte. Hatte Snape bis jetzt nicht gewusst, warum dieser Zauber verboten war, so wusste er es jetzt. Niemand durfte bewusst undgehinderten Zutritt zum Wesen eines anderen Menschen haben und beliebig in dessen tiefste Geheimnisse eindringen. Dieses Wissen dann jedoch auch noch in vollem Umfang nutzen zu können, war moralisch nicht vertretbar.  
  
Entschlossen verdrängte er das Gefühl gedemütigt und missbraucht worden zu sein, indem er sich Harrys Beweggründe bewusst machte. Das Ziel, dass er verfolgte war wichtig und stand in Snapes Augen jenseits moralischer Bedenken. Er war schon sehr viel tiefer gedemütigt worden und das aus reiner Bosheit. Auch das hatte er überlebt, warum sollte er also jetzt jammern? Potter war mit Sicherheit noch sehr viel weniger begeistert von all dem, was er gesehen hatte  
  
Er hoffte nur, dass er die Sache wirklich im Griff behielt.  
  
Langsam stand er auf und sah ihn hinter dem Sessel am Boden liegen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er in das blasse Gesicht gestarrt hatte und sich erneut fragte, ob es nicht einen anderen Weg gab, bevor er ihn mit mehr Kraft, als man ihm zutrauen würde vom Boden hob und in den Sessel setzte, in dem er selbst kurz zuvor noch gesessen hatte.  
  
In ihrer Situation war es eine Gnade, dass Potter diesen Zauber überhaupt beherrschte und zum wohl hundertsten Mal schob er alle Bedenken beiseite.  
  
Wenn er Harry richtig verstanden hatte, war die Zeit knapp und er hatte nicht die Muße, erst mal auszuschlafen, obwohl er es mit Sicherheit schon wieder nötig hatte. Ohne lange zu fackeln nahm er eine neue Phiole mit Stärkungstrank aus seiner Tasche, flößte sie ihm ein und beobachtete, wie er langsam wieder zu sich kam.  
  
So, wie es jetzt aussah, würde er wohl bald etwas Stärkeres brauchen, denn noch hatte er nicht die Kraft unbegrenzt auf seine Macht zuzugreifen und das würde er spätestens dann brauchen, wenn er alle Facetten des Zeitzaubers beherrschte und begann ihn anzuwenden.


	14. Magie der Zeit

Auch hier gilt:

R&R please! :)

Kapitel 14  
  
Magie der Zeit  
  
„Geht's wieder?"Snapes Stimme war kalt wie immer.  
  
Harry öffnete die Augen und das erste, was er feststellte, war, dass er nicht richtig sehen konnte. Alles war verschwommen. Mit zittrigen Händen tastete er nach seiner Brille, doch sie war da, wo sie hingehörte.  
  
„Was ist?"Snape klang bissig wie immer und Harry versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.  
  
„Ich kann nicht richtig sehen!"Ein verschwommenes Gesicht erschien dicht vor ihm. Harry spürte, wie Snape ihm die Brille abnahm und es wurde noch schlimmer.  
  
„Sieht aus, als verkraftest du es nur sehr schlecht!...Wie fühlt sich dein Kopf an?"Snapes Zweifel kamen noch viel heftiger zurück. Es mochte ja sein, dass Potter den Homorfus anwenden konnte, doch es sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihm sonderlich gut tun.  
  
„Wie Watte...als wäre er leer! Das wird bestimmt gleich wieder!" Harry schloss die Augen und sammelte sich. Er musste dieses Gefühl aus seinem Kopf vertreiben und konnte es nicht brauchen, Snapes offensichtliche Zweifel noch mehr anzuheizen.  
  
Der Lehrer ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Die Würfel waren gefallen und es gab kein zurück mehr. Das war ihm klar, doch es hinterließ trotzdem ein richtig mieses Gefühl bei ihm.  
  
„Ruh dich aus!...Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen zusammen suchen, bevor wir hier verschwinden!" Geschäftig begann er erneut Zaubertrankzutaten aus seinem Vorrat zu nehmen und in seine Tasche zu packen. Je mehr er auf Lager hatte, desto besser.  
  
Man konnte nie wissen, wann man einen schwer aufzutreibenden Trank brauchte und Snape gehörte zu den Menschen, die immer auf alles vorbereitet sein wollten.  
  
Harry saß mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen in seinem Sessel und zumindest sein inneres Auge wurde langsam wieder klar.  
  
Das neblige Gefühl in seinem Kopf löste sich langsam auf und Bilder huschten durch sein Bewusstsein, Bilder aus Snapes Leben, diesmal langsam genug, dass er sie erkennen konnte und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er wünschte sich, all das, was Snapes Privatleben anging, nie gesehen zu haben, denn die Tatsache, dass Snape mehr als einen Grund hatte, seinen Vater und dessen Freunde zu hassen, war nicht angenehm. Es war jedoch nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen.  
  
Als sein Kopf sich nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit endlich wieder so anfühlte, wie er es gewöhnt war, öffnete er die Augen und beobachtete Snape, der gerade konzentriert den Inhalt seiner Tasche checkte, um ja nichts zu vergessen.  
  
Harrys Sicht war wieder klar, klarer, als er es erwartet hatte.  
  
„Professor Snape?"Snape sah nicht auf.  
  
„Hat sich dein Schädel normalisiert, wenn man das so sagen kann?" Er klang kalt und bissig, so wie Harry es gewohnt war und er nahm ihm das nicht übel. Snape gehörte nun einmal zu denen, die grundsätzlich an seinem Verstand zweifelten. Das würde sich nicht ändern bloß, weil er ihm erlaubt hatte seinen Verstand zu durchleuchten. Es würde diese Überzeugung wohl eher noch verhärten.  
  
„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen!" Diesmal schoss Snape zu ihm herum und sah ihn an. Harry begegnete dem Blick seines Lehrers und es war das erste Mal, dass in dessen ausdruckslosen Augen eine Spur von Reaktion zu sehen war. Auch wenn Harry das nicht wirklich deuten konnte, wusste er doch, dass Severus Snape ganz genau verstanden hatte, was er meinte.  
  
Harry war sich nicht ganz klar, warum er das gesagt hatte. Irgendetwas tief in ihm hatte ihn dazu gedrängt. Vielleicht, weil er selbst wusste, wie es war, wenn man immer gepiesackt und verspottet wurde, vielleicht auch, weil der Heiligenschein seines Vaters einen Riss bekommen hatte, es war ihm ganz einfach ein Bedürfnis gewesen. Er wusste, dass eine Entschuldigung von ihm nichts am Verhalten seines Vaters in der Vergangenheit ändern konnte, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass Snape es trotzdem zu würdigen wusste.  
  
„Bist du wieder fit?"Snape wandte den Blick wieder seiner Tasche zu ohne irgendwie auf Harrys Entschuldigung einzugehen. Die Wahrheit war ganz einfach, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, denn das war das letzte, womit er gerechnet hatte.  
  
Harry stand auf. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet.  
  
„Es geht wieder!"Nachdenklich putzte er seine Brille mit einem Zipfel von Dracos Umhang. Snape ließ die Tasche zuschnappen, schrumpfte sie und ließ sie in seinem Umhang verschwinden.  
  
„Gut! Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen!"Er beobachtete, wie Harry seine Brille auf die Nase schob und den Umhang schloss. „Du solltest das Abzeichen abmachen, wenn du nicht willst, dass jemand auf die Idee kommt Hogwarts zu besuchen!" Harry senkte den Blick und starrte das Slytherinabzeichen auf Dracos Umhang einen Augenblick lang an. Snape hatte Recht, auch wenn er sich im Moment noch nicht überwinden konnte, es zu entfernen.  
  
Gleich darauf nahm sein Lehrer ihn am Arm und sie disapparierten.  
  
„Wach auf, Potter!"Harry knurrte leise und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Snape hob die linke Augenbraue und rüttelte heftiger an seiner Schulter.  
  
„Du sollst aufwachen!...Du schläfst seit heute Morgen! Irgendwann muss es reichen!"Harry rollte wieder auf den Rücken. Er rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und versuchte die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Snape mochte glauben, er habe den ganzen Tag verschlafen, doch da irrte er sich.  
  
Die Bilder aus Snapes Kopf hatten ihm keine Ruhe gelassen und er war erst irgendwann am Nachmittag fest eingeschlafen. Zuvor hatte er immer wieder verwirrendes Zeug geträumt, in denen sein Vater, Snape und Draco die Hauptrolle gespielt hatten und das war nichts, was zu seiner Ruhe beitrug.  
  
Sie waren in einem kleinen Muggelhotel in Little Hampton, südlich von London am Kanal. Snape war mit ihm in einen kleinen Park appariert. Sie hatten ihre Umhänge ausgezogen und zu Harrys Überraschung trug der Zaubertränkelehrer darunter ganz gewöhnliche Muggelkleidung, nämlich eine Jeans, ein verwaschenes, kurzärmeliges Baumwollhemd und Turnschuhe.  
  
Snape hatte ihm seine Verblüffung angesehen und bemerkt, er sollte nicht so glotzen. Der Effekt war gewesen, dass er sich ein breites Grinsen hatte verkneifen müssen, als er ihm folgte. Es dürfte seinem Lehrer gar nicht gefallen, wenn ausgerechnet er soviel über ihn erfuhr.  
  
Snape hatte ihn direkt zu diesem Hotel gebracht, ihn als seinen Sohn ausgegeben und ein Doppelzimmer genommen. Er kannte sich hervorragend aus mit den Geflogenheiten der Muggel, doch das war keine Überraschung mehr für Harry. Er arbeitete schon seit Jahren als Spion für Dumbledore und den einfachen Muggel zu spielen war die beste Tarnung; wieder eines der Bilder aus seinem Kopf.  
  
Harry hatte es bei Seite gewischt und die Tatsache verarbeitet, dass Snape ihn einfach so zu seinem Sohn gemacht hatte. Dabei hatte er es als höchst schockierend empfunden, dass der Nachtportier des Hotels das nicht im Geringsten bezweifelte. Er hatte sie beide mit einem freundlichen Lächeln bedacht und versuchte Snape in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen und ein mürrischer Blick von Seiten des Professors hatte diesen Versuch abrupt abgebrochen.  
  
„...müssen gehen!", drang Severus Snapes Stimme wieder an sein Ohr und Harry stellte fest, dass er kein Wort von dem, was er ihm erzählt hatte mitbekommen hatte. Er stand auf und verschwand im Bad. Gleich darauf war die Dusche zu hören.  
  
Snape starrte auf die Tür. Er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass Potter ihm überhaupt nicht zugehört hatte.  
  
Er stellte keine Fragen. Das verwunderte ihn zwar nicht wirklich, aber dass er so einfach tat, was er sagte, war trotzdem verblüffend.  
  
Nachdem sie hier im Hotel eingecheckt hatten, hatte er ihm in groben Zügen erklärt, was er vorhatte.  
  
Potter brauchte einen erstklassigen Zeitmagier und der beste, den es in England gab war Armando Dippet, Albus Dumbledores Vorgänger in Hogwarts. Er lebte sehr zurückgezogen hier in der Nähe und nachdem er Potter schlafen geschickt und das Zimmer mit einem Schutzbann belegt hatte, war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, Dippet zu erreichen.  
  
Er hatte den ganzen Tag dafür gebraucht, doch dafür war Dippet einverstanden, sie noch heute Abend zu treffen – um Harry diesen Plan auszureden.  
  
Snape wusste, dass das sinnlos war, doch es würde interessant werden zu beobachten, wie er sich diesmal herauszureden versuchte.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später kam Harry aus dem Bad, in der obligatorischen Jeans und dem verschlissenen, grauen T-Shirt, das er unter dem Umhang getragen hatte. Snape hatte jedoch den Eindruck, als sähen die Sachen ein wenig besser aus, als in der Nacht und er vermutete, dass Harry einen Zauber verwendet hatte, um sie wieder in Schuss zu bringen.  
  
„Wie geht's weiter?"Gedankenverloren nahm er Malfoys Umhang und löste mit einem Tipp seines Zauberstabes das Slytherinwappen ab.  
  
„Du hast kein Wort von dem gehört, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, oder?" Snapes Tonfall war unerwartet aggressiv und sein Mund wurde zu einer schmalen Linie, als er zweifellos verärgert aufstand und Harry nicht mehr die Zeit gab, den Umhang auch noch mit dem Reinigungszauber zu belegen, mit dem er seine Sachen in Ordnung gebracht hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er jedoch sehen, wie Harry das Wappen in die Tasche seiner Jeans schob.  
  
„Hab nicht zugehört, sorry!"Er wirkte müder als erwartet, dafür, dass er den ganzen Tag verschlafen hatte, doch Snape war nicht mehr so sicher, ob das wirklich so war. Vermutlich hatte er die ganze Zeit Gedanken gewälzt und war nicht zum schlafen gekommen, so jedenfalls fühlte sich die dumpfe Leere an, die im Moment von seiner Seele ausging.  
  
Er war wie ausgebrannt, kein guter Anfang und wieder verspürte Snape nagende Zweifel. Immerhin hatte er ja die Verantwortung für Harry übernommen und möglicherweise musste er sich irgendwann rechtfertigen, wenn ihm etwas zustieß. Snape wischte den Gedanken bei Seite und ging zur Tür. Die Chance, dass es dazu kam war ziemlich gering. Das wusste er.  
  
Knurrend trieb er Harry an und stutzte ihn zu Recht für seine Unaufmerksamkeit. Es war das, was er am besten konnte und je gewohnter ihr Verhältnis war, umso besser für ihn.  
  
„Dann hast du Pech gehabt! Komm schon! Wir müssen gehen! Um 9.00pm sind wir verabredet und wir müssen ein Taxi nehmen!"  
  
Harry legte den Umhang wieder über den Sessel. Lieber hätte er ihn übergezogen, so als könne er ihm Schutz bieten, doch wenn sie ein Taxi nahmen, war es nichts mit Zaubererumhang tragen. Resigniert folgte er Snape aus dem Zimmer und fragte sich, wen sie treffen wollten, dass sie ein Taxi nehmen mussten.  
  
Im Foyer hatte er Snape dann jedoch dank seiner Trödelei aus den Augen verloren. Irritiert sah er sich um und sein Blick blieb an der jungen Frau, die den Platz des Nachtportiers eingenommen hatte, hängen. Sie war nicht viel über zwanzig, blond und sehr hübsch. Harry spürte Hitze in den Wangen.  
  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"Ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.  
  
„Eh...mein...ähm...Vater...Wo ist er?"Die Farbe auf seinen Wangen wurde intensiver und das Lächeln der Frau noch ein wenig wärmer.  
  
„Er hat ein Taxi rufen lassen und wartet vor der Tür!"  
  
„Danke!" Harry war sicher, dass man dieses Lächeln als wohlgesonnen definieren konnte.  
  
„Gern geschehen!"Er brachte es tatsächlich fertig zurück zu lächeln, bevor er nach draußen ging.  
  
Snape stand doch wahrhaftig draußen, neben dem Eingang und hatte eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel. Harry klappte die Kinnlade herunter.  
  
„Meinen Sie nicht, dass sie ein wenig übertreiben, Professor?" Snape funkelte ihn an.  
  
„Ich bin dein Vater!...Benimm dich!...Und das hier!..." Er wies auf die Zigarette. „...ist meine Sache!" Das Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen erreichte seine Augen nicht wirklich.  
  
„Klar...Dad!" Langsam wurde die Geschichte bizarr. Snape spielte sich tatsächlich auf, als habe er das Kommando. Im Moment war das leider wohl auch so, denn Harry war auf ihn angewiesen.  
  
Nur eine halbe Stunde später hielt ihr Taxi vor einem kleinen Cottage außerhalb von Little Hampton. Sie hatten kein weiteres Wort gewechselt und Snape schon drei Zigaretten geraucht. Es sah ganz danach aus, als sei das eine echte Angewohnheit seines Lehrers, die er annahm, sobald er sich als Muggel ausgab.  
  
Als das Taxi anhielt, zahlte Snape und komplimentierte Harry nach draußen.  
  
„Worauf wartest du?"Harry funkelte ihn immer noch verärgert an.  
  
„Keine Ahnung!", nuschelte er und ließ sich absichtlich Zeit, als er ausstieg. Provokativ beobachtete er, wie sein Lehrer ihm folgte und sich schon wieder eine Zigarette anzündete. „Halten Sie das für gesund?"  
  
„Geht dich das was an?"Harry stellte fest, dass er inzwischen fast genauso wütend war wie Snape. Ihr seltsames Verhältnis provozierte ihn ungemein und er konnte es nicht lassen ihn weiter zu reizen.  
  
„Klar, DAD! Schließlich bist du mein Ernährer und ich will mein Leben noch eine Weile genießen!"Ohne auf eine Entgegnung zu warten wandte Harry sich ab und Snapes Blick bohrte sich wie ein Dolch in seinen Rücken. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als all diese Erinnerungen irgendwann aus Potters Kopf blasen zu können.  
  
Augenblicke später standen sie vor der Tür des kleinen Cottages, das gut verborgen hinter Rosen und Efeuranken lag.  
  
Snape klopfte, während er zu Harry bemerkte:  
  
„Mach dich auf etwas gefasst! Er ist gar nicht begeistert von deinem Plan!" Inzwischen wusste Harry, dass er dabei war Armando Dippet zu treffen. Sein Haus war mit Bannen belegt und man konnte es nur auf Muggelart erreichen. „Es ist deine Sache ihm begreiflich zu machen, warum du sein Wissen brauchst!"  
  
Das klang vielversprechend nach Schwierigkeiten, doch Harry vergaß es erst einmal, als die Tür aufging und ein kleiner alter Mann, mit weißen Haaren und einem scheußlich braunen Hausmantel bekleidet, sie herein bat, nachdem Snape sie vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Harry hatte Dippet einmal gesehen, in einem verzauberten Tagebuch. Damals hatte er sehr viel größer und kräftiger ausgesehen und nun überraschte es ihn, wie winzig und zerbrechlich er wirkte. Er folgte ihm und Snape in einen kleinen Salon.  
  
Als könne Dippet Gedanken lesen meinte er inzwischen:  
  
„Nun ja, Mister Potter, das Alter geht nicht spurlos an einem vorbei und mit meinen einhundertdreiundzwanzig Jahren bin ich wirklich noch sehr rüstig!"Der alte Mann machte es sich in einem der Sessel bequem und wies auf zwei weitere gut gepolsterte Stühle. Harry senkte ein wenig verlegen den Blick, während er Snapes Beispiel folgte und sich setzte.  
  
„Entschuldigung!"Ein überraschend warmes Lächeln erschien nun in Dippets Gesicht.  
  
„Immerhin hat er ja Manieren, Severus, wenn er schon keinen Verstand hat!...Es tut mir leid, Mister Potter, aber dieser Plan, den sie sich da zurecht gelegt haben ist zwar clever, mutig und vielversprechend, aber er hat einen Haken. Ich kenne keinen Zauberer, der es geschafft hat den Homorfus anzuwenden ohne dabei in irgendeiner Weise geistig Schaden zu nehmen!...Ich kann dem nicht zustimmen!" Ohne Zweifel hatte Dippet kein Problem damit, sofort auf den Punkt zu kommen.  
  
Harrys Augen hatten merklich an Wärme verloren. Er warf Snape einen kurzen Blick zu, doch von dem war keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Das hatte er klar gemacht und Harry bezweifelte auch nicht, dass die Argumente die bei Snape gewirkt hatten, hier nutzlos waren.  
  
Armando Dippet war zu alt, zu weise und zu aufrichtig, um ihn einfach ins Verderben rennen zu lassen.  
  
„Und wie bitte glauben Sie dann, dass Voldemort Einhalt geboten wird?" Seine Stimme war nun kalt und beiden war es bewusst. Harry kämpfte mit dem Bewusstsein, was es bedeutete, wenn niemand den Lord stoppte. Seine Erinnerungen waren dabei nicht sonderlich hilfreich.  
  
„Holen Sie Dumbledore zurück! Das ist es, was ich empfehlen würde!...Albus wird einen Weg finden!"Dippet hatte dem Eindruck, als sei Harry plötzlich sehr angespannt, doch er blieb ganz ruhig. Dieser Junge verblüffte ihn völlig.  
  
Sicher hatte sich jeder ein bestimmtes Bild von Harry Potter gemacht und auch er hatte eines. Immerhin stand er in losem Kontakt zu Albus Dumbledore und wusste, was Harry schon alles fertig gebracht hatte, seit er in Hogwarts war. Dieser Plan jetzt, war in seinen Augen ein typischer Harry- Potter-Plan.  
  
Gnadenlos auf das Ziel losgehen, ohne Rücksicht auf persönliche Verluste. Dippet schob es auf den Überschwang der Jugend und wartete auf Harrys Antwort.  
  
Harry klang mühsam beherrscht, als er sagte:  
  
„Ich kann Professor Dumbledore nicht zurückholen, ohne Hogwarts zurück zu holen, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich das im Moment eh noch nicht schaffen würde. Ich habe verdammt noch mal gesehen, wie lange es dauert, um nur eine Person zurück zu holen! Wenn Voldemort irgendetwas in Hogwarts hat, dass ihm zeigt, wenn es in die Zeit zurück kehrt, ist er innerhalb von Sekunden da und wird jeden vernichten, der ihm in die Quere kommt...und dann kann ich es nicht mehr rückgängig machen!"Dippets wohlgesonnener Blick war ernst geworden. Sicher war richtig, was er sagte, doch dafür würde es eine Lösung geben. Davon war der frühere Schulleiter überzeugt.  
  
„Das Risiko müssen sie eingehen! Es werden sich bestimmt Leute finden, die sie begleiten und versuchen werden das Schloss so lange zu sichern, bis der Zeitbann gelöst ist!"Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel.  
  
Offenbar hatte Dippet keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging. Es war absolut notwenig, die Ruhe zu bewahren, doch angesichts der Tatsachen fiel ihm das sehr schwer. Dippet hatte nicht gesehen, was er gesehen hatte, und er wusste nicht, was er wusste.  
  
„Sie meinen die Leute, die die letzten acht Monate ständig versucht haben, mir zu helfen...die, die ich regelmäßig rauswerfen musste, weil ich sie nicht sehen wollte!"Er klang nach Smalltalk doch innerlich war er in Aufruhr. Snape konnte spüren, dass er wieder mit seinen Erinnerungen kämpfte und er stellte fest, dass dieses Argument gefährlich zutreffend war.  
  
Schließlich hatte niemand auch nur versucht herauszubekommen, was in Hogwarts passiert war.  
  
Dippet starrte inzwischen betroffen auf Harrys Schultern, bevor er meinte:  
  
„Sie wollen doch nicht sagen, dass niemand dort gewesen ist, oder?" Harry sah in nicht an und starrte weiter in die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit. Es half ihm ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
„Kein Mensch!...Nicht einer!...Professor Dippet, ich weiß nicht, inwieweit sie auf dem laufenden sind, was in der magischen Welt geschieht, ich hab auch nicht viel Ahnung, aber ich war in der Winkelgasse, vor ein paar Tagen. Alles, was ich gesehen habe, war Angst. Soviel Angst, dass die Zauberer es nicht mal gewagt haben sich gegenseitig in die Augen zu schauen...Ich weiß nicht, was Voldemort alles getrieben hat, nachdem er die Macht übernommen hat, aber ich habe keinen gesehen, der nicht mit gesenkten Kopf und der Angst im Nacken durch die Gegend gehastet ist! Es wundert mich nicht bei dem, was sie mit Hogsmeade angestellt haben!"  
  
„Was ist in Hogsmeade geschehen?... Es gab Gerüchte, doch sie waren zu unglaublich... ich..."Nun klang der alte Mann seltsam ausdruckslos, so als wolle er nicht hören, was Harry zu sagen hatte.  
  
Harry senkte den Kopf.  
  
„Sie können jedes Wort glauben...und wenn Sie es um das doppelte grausamer machen, wissen Sie, was da geschehen ist!...Ich war da...ich habe es gesehen! Voldemort hat Hogsmeade dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und jeden getötet, den er erwischen konnte. Dabei war es ihm gleich, ob die Leute bei lebendigem Leib verbrannten, oder anders ums Leben kamen. Hauptsache, sie waren tot...Ich will so etwas nie wieder sehen!...Nie wieder...und dazu brauche ich ihre Hilfe!"  
  
Schweigen legte sich über den Raum. Dippet starrte fassungslos ins Leere, Harrys musterte den Teppich und Snape ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen.  
  
Er hatte gesehen, was Harry meinte, doch ihn konnten diese Bilder bei weitem nicht so schockieren, wie Harry, denn er sah solche Grausamkeiten nicht zum ersten Mal.  
  
Mehr Sorgen machte ihm das Gefühl, das Potter im Moment beherrschte. Er hatte seine Angst wieder einmal mit eisiger Härte unter Kontrolle gebracht und zwang sich gerade, diese Bilder noch einmal zu sehen. Er wusste, dass er damit klar kommen musste, denn ohne jeden Zweifel würde er noch anderes zu sehen bekommen, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
  
„Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!"Dippets Stimme fehlte jede Überzeugung und Snape bezweifelte nicht, dass diese Aussage auf reinem Wunschdenken gründete. Es überraschte ihn, dass Harry ihn so schnell packte, doch es war wohl etwas in seiner spürbaren Ehrlichkeit und diesem unterdrückten Horror, der von ihm ausging, das Eindruck hinterließ.  
  
Harry hob den Kopf und starrte wieder nach draußen. Gnadenlos unterdrückte er jedes Gefühl.  
  
„Nennen Sie mir einen! Jetzt und hier, dann werde ich gehen und anderen die Sache überlassen, aber nur dann! Ansonsten werde ich sie zwingen, Professor Dippet!...Zweifeln Sie nicht daran!" Zu Snapes absoluter Überraschung zweifelte selbst er nicht eine Sekunde an dem, was er sagte.  
  
Es war keine Veränderung in seiner Stimme zu hören, kein Nachdruck in dem, was er sagte, doch es vermittelte Endgültigkeit. Potter würde keine Kompromisse machen und plötzlich fragte er sich, ob sein eigenes bisschen Wissen schon reichen würde, Dippet gegen seinen Willen einen Homorfus aufzuzwingen.  
  
Harry wandte sich ihnen wieder zu und sein Blick war eisig. Sofort war Snape klar, worauf er sich verließ. Für den Ernstfall hatte er immer die Finsternis zu seiner Rückendeckung und er schrak nicht davor zurück, sie zu verwenden.  
  
Er spielte mit seiner bedrohlichen Aura und schüchterte seine Umgebung damit ein, genau wie der Lord. Dippet jedoch konnte er damit nicht beeindrucken, auch wenn das, was er gesagt hatte, Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen hatte.  
  
Harry war zu allem entschlossen. Daran gab es keine Zweifel mehr für den alten Zauberer.  
  
„Würden Sie uns bitte allein lassen, Severus!"  
  
„Sicher!"Snape stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Einen Moment später hörte Harry die Vordertür und ahnte, dass der Lehrer schon wieder eine Zigarette in der Hand hatte.  
  
Dippet hatte Harry fixiert.  
  
„Du kannst damit aufhören, ich bin immun gegen solche Drohungen! Ich bin zu alt und zu müde, um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen!" Armando Dippet hatte beschlossen, alle Förmlichkeiten hinter sich zu lassen. Diese Geschichte war zu persönlich. Es ging um das Leben dieses Jungen.  
  
Harry antwortete nicht auf seine Bemerkung. Die Kälte blieb in seinem Blick.  
  
Er war wütend, wütend auf sich selbst, weil er glaubte, sich nicht wirklich verständlich machen zu können und wütend auf Dippet, weil er scheinbar nicht begreifen wollte, wie es momentan in der englischen Zaubererwelt aussah und welches Grauen Voldemort verbreitete. Auf Grund dieser Wut war es ihm im Augenblick unmöglich, diese unbewusste Drohung zu kontrollieren und Dippet merkte es.  
  
„Spürst du es?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Wie dir die Kontrolle entgleitet! Und dabei hast du gerade mal einen einzigen Homorfus durchgeführt!...Jeder weitere wird dich ein Stück deiner Kontrolle kosten und nur Zauber, die dein ganzes Wesen vernichten können das verhindern!...Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass du so weit nicht gehen wirst!...Du willst nicht wie Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf sein! Du wirst alles tun, um das zu verhindern und darum kann ich dich nur bitten hier und jetzt aufzuhören und einen anderen Weg zu suchen!"  
  
„Voldemort hat sein Wissen über den Homorfus erlangt?" Die Tatsache, dass auch Dippet den schwarzen Lord nicht beim Namen nannte, überraschte ihn.  
  
„Nicht nur!...Er war immer ein hochbegabter Zauberer, doch als er die Grenzen der Moral hinter sich gelassen hatte, war es ihm egal, welchen Weg er ging um unsterblich zu werden!" Der Themenwechsel sorgte dafür, dass Harry sich wieder auf das wesentliche konzentrieren konnte.  
  
„Ist er das?...Ist er unsterblich?"  
  
„In gewissem Sinne, ja!...Körperlich kann ihm ein einfacher Magier nichts anhaben. Seine Seele hat er schon lange verloren!"Dippet war aufgestanden und stand nun direkt vor ihm. Sein Blick ruhte bittend auf Harry, der ihn nicht ansah.  
  
„Tu es nicht! Harry!...Du hast deine Pflicht schon erfüllt...es kann nicht sein, dass du auch noch deinen Verstand und vielleicht dein Leben opferst!...Das wäre nicht fair!"Harry sah ihn noch immer nicht an.  
  
„Was ist schon fair? Helfen Sie mir, Professor Dippet!...Ich werde diesen Weg gehen und es ist mir egal, welchen Preis ich dafür zahlen muss!...Mein Leben ist verbunden mit Voldemort ...schon so lange! Wer weiß schon ob es nicht eh endet, wenn sich ein anderer findet, der ihn vernichtet!...Also kann auch ich es machen!"  
  
Harry konnte die dunkle Macht in sich spüren, pulsierend, als schlüge ein zweites Herz in seiner Brust. Wenn er seine Angst und seine Gefühle so stark niederkämpfte, dass sie erloschen, war das so. Das war ihm in der Nacht zuvor auf den Klippen klar geworden. Es war der Weg in die Seele des dunklen Lords, seine Chance zu sehen, was er tat. Seitdem wusste er, dass Voldemort ein Teil von ihm war und er wusste nicht, ob er ohne diesen Teil leben konnte.  
  
Dippet ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Die Vorstellung, dass er bereit war möglicherweise auch sich selbst zu vernichten, wenn er Voldemort besiegte, war beängstigend, doch gleichzeitig machte sie ihm klar, dass er nicht von seinem Plan ablassen würde.  
  
„Wie kann ich dich nur überzeugen, Junge?"Endlich traf Harrys Blick den von Armando Dippet. Das eisige Funkeln war daraus verschwunden und er strahlte ruhige Entschlossenheit aus.  
  
„Gar nicht!"Dippet hatte nichts anderes mehr erwartet.  
  
„Nun, es stand ja von Anfang an fest, dass du etwas Besonderes bist, warum also bin ich überrascht?"Harrys Haltung wurde noch ein wenig steifer und hätte den alten Professor fast zum Schmunzeln gebracht. Schon die Tatsache, dass er solche Dinge nicht hören wollte, zeichnete ihn aus.  
  
„Ich bin nichts Besonderes. Ich hatte nur Glück!" Das Schmunzeln setzte sich durch.  
  
„Nein, Harry!...Du hattest nicht nur Glück!...Du hast etwas, was man nicht lernen kann, etwas, dass angeboren ist!"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Die Macht eines großen Herzens! Und ich bitte dich um eins: ganz gleich was du vergisst, vergiss niemals, warum du das tust! Niemals, ja!...Denn das ist wichtig! Es ist wichtig, dass diese einzigartige Gabe nicht verloren geht! Deine Beherztheit wird dir stets den richtigen Weg weisen! Ganz gleich ob gut oder schlecht für dich selbst!...Versprichst du mir das?"  
  
„Ich werde es versuchen!"  
  
„Die größte Gefahr ist nämlich, dass du in Finsternis versinkst und nicht mehr weißt, warum du tust, was du tust! Verinnerliche diesen Sinn, dann hast du eine Chance! Nur die Kraft deines Herzens und deiner Seele gibt dir die Chance vor der Finsternis zu bestehen! Nur ein Grund, der dir wichtiger ist, als dein eigenes Leben, gibt dir die Chance, dich aus der Finsternis zu retten."  
  
Harry nickte. Er war sicher, dass er niemals vergessen würde, warum er diesen Weg ging. „Und jetzt hol Severus rein! Nur für den Fall, dass ich eine Herzattacke kriege, während du deinen Zauber machst!" Dippet lächelte müde bei diesen Worten, „Und vergiss niemals, dass ich es nicht wollte! Ja! Es ist falsch! Davon bin ich überzeugt! Aber du bist ein verdammt sturer Bengel!...Etwas sagt mir, dass du nicht nachgeben wirst und ich bin zu alt, um mich mit dir rum zu streiten!"Er hatte Harrys Hände in seine genommen und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Bist du dir ganz sicher, Junge?" Resignation trat in diese grünen Augen, ganz eindeutig derselbe Farbton, wie bei seiner Mutter und das Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig müder.  
  
Warum hatten sie nicht das Recht glücklich und zufrieden zu leben?  
  
„Ja, das bin ich!", antwortete Harry inzwischen. Der Händedruck wurde ein wenig fester, bevor Dippet seinen Griff löste.  
  
„Dann hol ihn mal rein!...Himmel, wie kann ich mich nur auf so etwas einlassen!", murmelte Dippet, während er zu seinem Sessel hinüber schlurfte und Harry nach draußen ging, um Snape zu holen. Er fragte sich, was dieser noch ausrichten konnte, wenn es wirklich zum Äußersten kam und Dippet tatsächlich eine Herzattacke bekam.  
  
Zehn Minuten später hatten sie es hinter sich und Harry lag erneut besinnungslos in einem Sessel. Dippet war ein wenig blass um die Nase.  
  
„Ein scheußliches Gefühl ist das!"Snape reichte ihm eine Phiole mit einem seiner Stärkungstränke.  
  
„Da haben Sie Recht!...Einer der schlimmsten Zauber überhaupt. Es ist ein Kreuz, dass er es herausgefunden hat! Solche Magie in Potters Händen kann nur in eine Katastrophe ausarten! Ich werde nie verstehen, warum dass Ministerium sich weigert, solche Zauber völlig auszulöschen! Niemand sollte diese Macht haben!"  
  
Dippets Blick hing an Harrys blassem Gesicht, als er leise meinte:  
  
„Nein, Severus! Das wäre der falsche Weg! Es braucht Leute, die diese Magie anwenden können! Für Zeiten, wie diese, Severus... für Zauberer wie ihn! So sehr ich ablehne, was er tut, ohne diesen Zauber würde es Jahrzehnte dauern, bis er in der Lage wäre zu tun, was er jetzt tun kann! Falls er überhaupt jemals so weit kommen würde!...Der Homorfus-Zauber ist eine Gabe, Severus, eine, die nur wenige bestimmte Zauberer besitzen!....Es ist sicher nicht der richtige Weg! Aber für diesen Jungen hier ist es der einzige! Er würde nicht alt genug werden, um seiner Bestimmung gerecht zu werden! Der Unnennbare weiß, was für eine Gefahr Harry Potter für ihn ist...er weiß es, da bin ich mir sicher! Nur das kann der Grund dafür sein, dass er ihn schon vor so vielen Jahren töten wollte!"Snape zog ein grimmiges Gesicht. Er hasste nichts mehr, als diese hymnischen Lobgesänge auf Harry Potters Heldenmut.  
  
„Es ist trotzdem falsch!"Dippet, der langsam wieder Farbe bekam, lächelte nachsichtig.  
  
„Sicher!...Leider stecken wir aber im Moment in Zeiten, in denen Recht und Gesetz wertlos sind, Severus! Solche Zeiten brauchen Heldenmut! Es schockiert mich, dass sich wirklich niemand um das Schicksal von Hogwarts geschert hat! Dass es niemanden interessiert, was aus den Kindern dort geworden ist!"  
  
Schlagartig begriff Snape, warum Dippet Potter nachgegeben hatte. Harrys Worte hatten ihm alle Illusionen genommen und er war wohl der Meinung, dass Harrys Leben wertlos wurde, wenn er nicht die Macht in die Hände bekam, die er brauchte um zu überleben. Dabei war es nebensächlich, dass er gleichzeitig die Macht bekam, um zu kämpfen.  
  
„Potter ist auch eines dieser Kinder, Professor Dippet!" Der alte Mann wandte den Blick und starrte aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit.  
  
„Er WAR eines dieser Kinder, Severus! Er WAR!...Die Zeit hat ihm keine Wahl gelassen...Er ist kein Kind mehr...und er wird nie wieder eins sein!...Der- dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf hat ihm diese Entscheidung abgenommen...und ich habe selten jemanden gesehen, der so unbeirrbar und selbstlos seinen Weg geht!"Snape schnaubte abfällig, ob dieser letzten Bemerkung. Es lief immer wieder auf dasselbe hinaus.  
  
„Er ist mit Sicherheit nicht umsonst in Gryffindor!"Dippet lachte leise.  
  
„Du wirst dich nie überwinden können, sie so zu akzeptieren, wie sie sind, diese Gryffindors, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Potter würde jetzt sagen, dass ich das auch gar nicht könnte...weil ich kein Herz habe, dem ich folgen kann!" entgegnete Snape zynisch. Nun war es Dippet, der abfällig schnaubte.  
  
„Und was tust du dann gerade, Severus!"Snape funkelte ihn nur an und gab Harry einen unwilligen Klaps, um ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen.  
  
„Wach auf, Potter! Langsam müsstest du es doch in den Griff kriegen!" Harry reagierte nicht und Dippet, wieder ernst, meinte:  
  
„Wenn er es im Griff hat, Severus, dann wird es erst richtig gefährlich, denn dann weiß er, wie viel Macht er wirklich hat!" Snapes Gesicht war alles andere als begeistert. Die Vorstellung es mit einem weiteren selbstgefälligen, aufgeblasenen Potter zu tun zu bekommen war nicht besonders erbaulich.  
  
Harry rührte sich immer noch nicht und er verlor die Geduld mit ihm.  
  
Unwillig nahm er eine weitere Phiole mit Stärkungstrank aus seiner Tasche, öffnete Harrys Lippen und flößte ihm den Inhalt ein. Nur einen Augenblick später schrak er hoch.  
  
„Wie geht es deinen Augen?"Snape betrachtete ihn skeptisch. Immerhin hatte er beim letzten Mal Probleme gehabt und auch im Moment ging ein Gefühl der Konfusion von ihm aus, doch er sammelte sich überraschend schnell.  
  
„Blendend!...Keine Probleme!", antwortete er mit leiser, emotionsloser Stimme und Armando Dippets Blick wurde eine Spur trauriger, denn er wusste, dass das eine Auswirkung des Homorfus war. Harry brauchte zuviel Kraft, um sich auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Ich habe eine Bitte!", meinte er ruhig. Beide, Snape und Harry, sahen ihn an.  
  
„Welche?"Harry stand auf. Er hatte diesmal offensichtlich keine Probleme. Snape fragte sich, ob er es wirklich langsam in den Griff bekam, oder ob es der Stärkungstrank war, der so zielsicher wirkte.  
  
„Ich möchte, dass du mein Haus und mich unter einen Zeitbann legst!...Nur für den Fall, dass irgendjemand doch nicht von meinem Tod überzeugt ist!"  
  
„Tod?"Harry sah verständnislos drein und Dippet lächelte verschmitzt.  
  
„Nun, der Rest der Welt glaubt dank Albus, dass ich schon vor Jahren verstorben bin! Ich wollte meine Ruhe haben!...und außerdem...Ich muss den Ausgang dieser Geschichte erleben! Unbedingt! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es ein guter Test wäre!"  
  
„Einverstanden!"  
  
„Gut! Dann bleibt mir nur noch eins, Harry Potter!...Ich wünsche dir viel, viel Glück!"Dippet war erneut aufgestanden und hatte Harrys Rechte in seine Hände genommen. Harry konnte die Sorge in seinen Augen sehen.  
  
„Ich muss Ihnen noch danken, Professor!"  
  
„Für diese Sache möchte ich keinen Dank, denn noch immer bin ich der Meinung, dass es falsch ist!...Aber ich hoffe von Herzen, dass du es schaffst, Junge!...Also dann, ich begleite euch hinaus! Dann gibst du mir noch ein oder zwei Minuten und sprichst den Bann. Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?"  
  
Harry setzte an den Kopf zu schütteln, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders.  
  
„Professor Dippet?...Was ist Perfectio-Magie?"Dippets Gesicht wurde sehr ernst.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, aber das musst du selbst herausfinden!...Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, es ist von einem Geheimniszauber geschützt!...Doch ich denke, du wirst es herausfinden...und dann ist es sehr wichtig, dass du deine Zeitmagie absolut beherrscht...und vergiss nie, was ich dir gesagt habe!"  
  
„Gewiss nicht!"Dippet begleitete sie beide hinaus, verabschiedete sie und verschwand wieder im Haus. Harry beobachtete von der Straße aus, wie das Licht erlosch. In Gedanken ging er durch, wie er vorgehen musste. Die Tatsache, dass es auch einen Zauber gab, der ihm die Möglichkeit gab später alle Banne von jedem Ort der Welt aus wieder zu lösen, war dabei von großem Vorteil. Der Zauber schuf eine Art Deathline, die entweder durch den Gegenzauber oder seinen Tod ausgelöst werden würde.  
  
„Bist du so weit?"Snape fragte sich, warum Harry so lange zögerte und Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Ja...sicher!"  
  
„Alles okay?...Keine Probleme?"Snape betrachtete ihn sehr kritisch, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und hob den Zauberstab. Mit geschlossenen Augen wiederholter er den ungewohnten Zauberspruch noch einmal in Gedanken und fragte sich, ob das wirklich so einfach funktionieren würde, doch kaum, dass er den Spruch gemacht hatte, bildete sich eine leuchtend blaue Blase an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes, die sich von da aus immer weiter ausbreitete. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war Dippets Haus darin eingeschlossen. Harry hob die Hand und berührte den Bann, um ihn zu versiegeln und die Deathline zu aktivieren. Die Leichtigkeit, mit der ihm das gelang, überraschte ihn selbst.  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht!"Harrys Fassungslosigkeit war nicht zu überhören. Snape jedoch verzog keine Miene, obwohl er ihm in Gedanken zustimmen musste. Es war unglaublich, wie problemlos er diesen Zauber ausgeführt hatte, doch er dachte nicht daran auch noch Öl ins Feuer zu schütten, denn aus Harrys Seele empfing er ein Gefühl von grenzenlosem Stolz und absoluter Begeisterung, die sich auch in seinem Lächeln widerspiegelte. Er musste nicht auch noch hören, wie beeindruckend das gerade eben gewesen war.  
  
„Ich werde nur zur Kontrolle noch mal reingehen!"Er wollte sich auf den Weg machen, doch Harry schnappte ihn am Hemd.  
  
„Blödsinn! Wenn wir apparieren können hat es funktioniert!" Und mit einem Plobb waren sie verschwunden, nur um einen Sekundenbruchteil später in dem Park wieder zu erscheinen, in dem sie gestern schon aufgetaucht waren. Diesmal hatte Harry sie beide auch noch sicherheitshalber unter dem Tarnzauber verborgen.  
  
Mit selbstsicheren Schritten machte sich er auf den Weg ins Hotel. Den besorgten Blick, mit dem Snape ihm folgte, bemerkte er nicht.  
  
Wenig später, im Hotelzimmer, machte sich Snape an seiner Tasche zu schaffen, während Harry am Fenster stand und in die Dunkelheit hinaus starrte. Wieder spürte Snape die Kälte die von seiner Seele ausging und begann zu ahnen, dass er es irgendwie auf diese Art schaffte, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren.  
  
„Ich mach mich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse, um ein paar Neuigkeiten aufzuschnappen! In den Pubs wird viel getratscht!...Leg dich hin und ruh dich aus!"Snape hatte gefunden, was er gesucht hatte und füllte aus einer größeren Flasche etwas in eine kleine, handliche Flasche.  
  
Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu. Die grünlichbraune, zähe Flüssigkeit erinnerte ihn irgendwie an den Vielsafttrank, den er, Ron und Hermione in ihrem zweiten Jahr genommen hatten, um von Draco zu erfahren, wer der Erbe Slytherins war.  
  
„Ich werde Sie begleiten!"Snape hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.  
  
„Nein, das wirst du nicht!"Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Harry interessierte das jedoch offensichtlich nicht besonders.  
  
„Sicher werde ich das!...Was soll ich hier rumsitzen! Ich bin fit!...Und ich hab keinen Bock, mich hier zu langweilen!"Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen Harry schon allein unter diesem Blick zusammengezuckt war, doch die waren vorbei. Unbeeindruckt erwiderte er Snapes eisiges Starren.  
  
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Freundchen!...Ich habe mein Leben lang allein gearbeitet und werde das jetzt garantiert nicht ändern! Es ist die einzige Chance in diesem Job erfolgreich zu sein und zu überleben!...Ich lass mir von dir nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen. Du bleibst hier und darüber werde ich mit dir nicht diskutieren!...Einen Grünschnabel kann ich nicht brauchen, wenn ich versuche brauchbare Informationen zu bekommen! Du warst es, der mich um Hilfe gebeten hat! Also musst du auch akzeptieren, dass ich entscheide, wie diese Hilfe aussieht!" Harry war empört und das konnte Snape spüren. Irgendwie war er darüber erleichtert, wieder etwas von seinen Gefühlen zu empfangen, denn die Leere, die sich in der letzten halben Stunde in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, wirkte bedrohlich.  
  
Harry schluckte Snapes verbale Ohrfeige und versuchte ihn trotz seines Statements zu überzeugen.  
  
„Was, wenn es nötig wird schnell was zu unternehmen! Wollen Sie dann erst noch hin und her apparieren und Zeit verschwenden?"  
  
„Das werden wir sehen!...Und es ist mir vollkommen egal, was du darüber denkst! Du bleibst hier und ruhst dich aus! Es ist nicht absehbar, wie lange Du noch die Zeit dazu hast!!" Snape hantierte weiter mit seinen Sachen, ohne Harry anzusehen.  
  
Harry kämpfte gegen seinen Ärger.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, was soll der Quatsch! Es geht mir gut!...ich muss mich nicht ausruhen und habe auch keine Lust dazu!...Ich habe keine Probleme mehr meine Kraft einzuteilen!"  
  
Die Wahrheit war, dass er sich nicht mit seinen Gedanken auseinandersetzen wollte und das würde er müssen, wenn Snape ihn hier allein ließ. Im Moment versuchte er angestrengt alles zu verdrängen, doch es fiel ihm schwer.  
  
Snape inzwischen hatte seine letzte Bemerkung überrascht. Die Besorgnis von vor einer halben Stunde war wieder da, denn Dippet hatte ihn gewiss nicht umsonst gewarnt.  
  
„Wie das?"Er musste dem auf den Grund gehen, denn er konnte nicht das Risiko eingehen Potter zu unterschätzen.  
  
Er war unruhig und schien erneut extrem beherrscht. Die Barriere, die er mit Hilfe der Dunkelheit aufbaute, war jedoch scheinbar nicht sonderlich stabil. Seine Stimmung wechselte sehr schnell. Offenbar konnte er selbst nicht recht begreifen, was mit ihm geschah und je bewusster es ihm wurde, umso aufgekratzter wurde er.  
  
Harry begann auf und abzugehen. Noch immer wollte er Snape begleiten und betrachtete es als vorrangig, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er seine Kraftreserven unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
Er merkte nicht, dass es Snape um etwas anderes ging.  
  
„Keine Ahnung! Irgendwas aus Dippets Kopf!"Das Wissen des alten Zauberers hatte großen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen. Snapes Kenntnisse hatten ihn ja schon überrascht, doch das, was Dippet drauf hatte, war einfach unglaublich. Es hatte ihn begreifen lassen, dass Magie unergründlich war und es unmöglich war, sie komplett zu erfassen.  
  
„Was?", Snape ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Er musste wissen, was in Potters Kopf Klick gemacht hatte, dass er auf einmal in der Lage zu sein glaubte, die Kraft, die er verwendete so genau zu dosieren, dass er keine Erholung mehr brauchte.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, es ist wie ein Bewusstsein. Ich weiß, wie viel Kraft ich für einen Zauber brauche und kann sie ganz genau einsetzen. Wie Mathematik! So und soviel brauche ich um auf einen Wert zu kommen und mehr setzte ich nicht ein!"  
  
Snape stellte fest, dass ihn die Vorstellung, Harry Potter könnte in der Lage sein Logik zu verwenden irgendwie aufbrachte. Niemals zuvor hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, dass er dazu in der Lage war. Er war viel zu emotional.  
  
Welche Facetten würde dieser Bengel noch ans Licht zerren?  
  
Seine Entgegnung war schroffer, als vorgesehen.  
  
„Erzähl mir nicht, du verstehst was von Mathematik! Das setzt logisches Denken voraus!"Es klang widerwillig. Snape schaffte es genauso wenig wie Harry, neutral zu bleiben, obwohl es möglicherweise nicht ratsam war ihn zu provozieren.  
  
Harrys Blick wurde kalt, als er mitten in der Bewegung stoppte und seinen Lehrer fixierte. Sein Ärger begann in Richtung Wut zu tendieren und Snape merkte das sehr genau.  
  
Die Möglichkeit, dass er wirklich so schnell gelernt haben könnte, seine Kraft gezielt einzusetzen und dann auch noch in solchen Mengen, wie bei dem Zeitzauber, gefiel ihm nicht, denn das machte ihn gefährlich.  
  
Schon jetzt musste sein Kopf vor Zaubern platzen und wenn er die auch noch anwenden konnte, ohne dabei zuviel Kraft zu verschwenden, dann war er definitiv gefährlich. Er musste es wissen. Es war sonst unmöglich mit ihm klarzukommen.  
  
Zur Hölle, wie konnte ich mich darauf einlassen!, ging es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf und etwas sagte ihm, dass er sich das vermutlich nicht zum letzten Mal fragen würde.  
  
Harry inzwischen beantwortete seine Frage mit kalter Stimme.  
  
„Sie scheinen zu vergessen, dass ich bei den Muggeln in die Schule gegangen bin, da lernt man die Grundkenntnisse der Mathematik!" Das war richtig, doch es einfach so auf Magie anzuwenden funktionierte normalerweise nicht. Zauberkraft war eine zu vage Größe. Snape war sich jedoch klar darüber, dass er vorsichtig sein musste.  
  
„Potter, hör auf mir Geschichten zu erzählen! Ein bisschen Mathe sorgt nicht dafür, dass du deine Kraft einteilen kannst! Du hast Glück gehabt bei diesem Zeitzauber! Das ist alles, aber darauf können wir uns nicht verlassen und du brauchst deine Kraft noch oft genug und darum bleibst du hier!"  
  
Er konnte das erwartete Aufbegehren spüren. Der bisher kontrollierte Ärger kochte hoch bis an die Schmerzgrenze, doch dann flaute er sofort wieder ab. Irritiert wandte er sich Harry wieder zu, denn er hatte zwischenzeitlich wieder mit seiner Tasche hantiert.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung spielte ein schwaches Lächeln um Harrys Lippen, so als hätte er einen Geistesblitz gehabt. Ein Blick in dieses lächelnde Gesicht ließ ihn ahnen, dass er all seine Vorstellungen von Harry Potter überdenken musste.  
  
Er hatte seine Kräfte im Griff und er war sich dessen bewusst und genau dieses Bewusstsein hatte seinen Ärger ausgeschalten, denn es hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er seinem Professor nun in Sachen Zauberei überlegen war.  
  
Severus Snapes linke Augenbraue zog sich bedenklich nach oben als er Harrys Blick erwiderte und er wusste, dass er Harry Potter nie wieder provozieren würde.  
  
Ein Funkeln war in diesem Blick und es war nicht das Funkeln, das von Voldemorts Wesen herrührte. Es war ein Funkeln, das Harry Potter aufsetzen würde, wenn er sich seiner Überlegenheit bewusst wäre, amüsiert und wissend, völlig unbeeindruckt.  
  
Schweigend wandte Snape sich erneut der Tasche und seinem Vielsafttrank zu. Ungerührt fügte er dem ekelhaften Trank eines der Haare aus seinem Vorrat zu und versuchte dabei, mit dem neuen Ungleichgewicht in ihrem Verhältnis klar zu kommen.  
  
Erst nach einer Weile, als dieser provokative Ausdruck aus Harrys Augen verschwunden war, konstatierte Snape ganz ruhig:  
  
„Nun, es ist nicht wichtig, ob du fit bist oder nicht!...Schlaf oder bleib wach!...Ich brauche dich jedenfalls hier, denn ich werde von hier aus apparieren und auch hier her zurück kehren. Das heißt du musst sicherstellen, dass es keiner mitbekommt und außerdem kann ich dich auf einem Streifzug durch die Pubs in der Winkelgasse wirklich nicht gebrauchen, klar?"  
  
Er war nicht einverstanden. Das war nicht zu übersehen, doch er fügte sich und eigentlich hätte ihm das reichen müssen, doch dieses neue, verschobene Verhältnis zu seinem verhassten Schüler machte Snape zu schaffen und zu wissen, dass ihm das auch noch bewusst war, regte ihn richtig auf. Harry jedenfalls hatte noch lange nicht genug davon, ihn zu provozieren und bemerkte:  
  
„Wenn Sie meinen!"Snape wurde angesichts seiner Lässigkeit entgegen aller Vernunft wütend, denn es passte ihm nicht, dass Potter ihn durchschaut hatte und ohne Probleme die Knöpfe drückte, die ihn zur Weißglut trieben. Er hasste nichts so sehr, wie Leute, die ihn nicht ernst nahmen, vor allem, wenn er sie nur vor sich selbst schützen wollte.  
  
Es gab niemanden außer Dumbledore, der sich nicht von Snape beeindrucken ließ.  
  
„Nimm das ernst, Potter, ich warne dich! Solltest du hier verschwunden sein, wenn ich zurückkomme, bin ich weg...und du musst selber zusehen, wie du klar kommst!"Seine Stimme enthielt eine eindeutige Drohung, die Harry jedoch ignorierte.  
  
Er wusste, dass er verloren hatte, doch das spornte ihn nur noch mehr an, Snape wütend zu machen. So wütend, wie sein Lehrer ihn immer gemacht hatte, wenn er seine Überlegenheit im Klassenzimmer ausgespielt hatte. Es machte ihm Spaß, dieses neue Gefühl der Macht über seinen eiskalten Kerkermeister zu genießen.  
  
Harry ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und entgegnete gelangweilt:  
  
„Sicher!"  
  
Snape hatte plötzlich Mühe sich zu beherrschen. Potters provokative Lässigkeit jagte seinen Blutdruck nach oben, wie zuviel Aufwecktrank, doch er wandte sich ab. In diesem Moment war es ihm vollkommen gleich, was er tun würde. Er war so wütend über den Umstand, dass Harry ihn durchschaut hatte, dass er nichts lieber wollte, als ihn los zu werden. Er würde verschwinden, falls er bei seiner Rückkehr nicht hier war. Da war er sich sicher und es war ihm im Moment völlig egal, dass er sich noch immer für sein Leben verantwortlich fühlte.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort, nahm er einen Schluck von dem Vielsafttrank, wartete die Verwandlung noch ab und disapparierte.  
  
Harry starrte frustriert auf die Stelle, an der er verschwunden war. Das Hochgefühl war mit Snape verschwunden. Er hatte nichts erreicht und es brachte ihm gar nichts, dass er Snape überlegen war.  
  
Ohne ihn war er im Moment aufgeschmissen und so musste er tun, was der Lehrer erwartete. Noch ein wenig frustrierter sprang er wieder auf, ging zum Fenster und starrte von neuem in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Allein gelassen worden zu sein und nichts zu tun zu haben, war das schlimmste, was ihm im Augenblick hatte passieren können.  
  
„Verdammter Bengel!", schon wieder wütend schob sich Snape auf einen der Hocker an der Bar des Roten Raben.  
  
Der Rote Rabe war ein ehemals verkommener Nachtclub in der Nocturngasse und soweit er bisher in Erfahrung bringen konnte, war es der Platz, wo sich Voldemorts Leute nach Dienstschluss nachts am liebsten herumtrieben.  
  
Nichts war mehr so, wie es mal gewesen war und das war auch der Grund, warum Severus Snape sich schon wieder über Harry aufregte.  
  
Hätte er eine Ahnung gehabt, worauf er sich einließ, hätte er den Bengel eher geknebelt und gefesselt, als ihn aus Hogwarts wegzulassen und ihm die Fähigkeiten zu geben, seinen Kampf gegen den schwarzen Lord aufzunehmen.  
  
Er war am offiziellen Apparationsplatz in der Winkelgasse erschienen und hatte im ersten Moment geglaubt, sich irgendwie vertan zu haben.  
  
Nichts war dort zu sehen gewesen, kein Mensch, kein Licht, kein Leben. Alles war wie ausgestorben und die ihm bekannten Kneipen in der Winkelgasse waren mit Brettern vernagelt. Auch die früher vorbildlich gepflegten Geschäfte wirkten trostlos und heruntergekommen, obwohl sie offenbar noch betrieben wurden.  
  
War das früher eigentlich Tag und Nacht der Fall gewesen, herrschte nun Totenstille, obwohl es gerade mal Mitternacht war.  
  
Kein einziger Zauberer war unterwegs und die eine Hexe, die er erwischte, drückte sich an den Ladenfronten entlang, um ja nicht gesehen zu werden.  
  
Sie hatte ihn eindringlich gewarnt zu verschwinden nachdem ihr klar geworden war, dass von ihm keine Gefahr drohte. Für die Winkelgasse gab es ab acht Uhr abends Ausgangsperre seit Du-weißt-schon-wer an der Macht war. Nachts hier erwischt zu werden, war lebensgefährlich.  
  
Gleich zu Beginn seiner Machtübernahme, hatte Voldemort mehrere Exempel statuiert. Zauberer, die nach der Ausgangsperre erwischt worden waren, hatte er von seinen Leuten zu Tode quälen lassen.  
  
Sehr schnell hatte es niemand mehr versucht und seit Monaten herrschte Ruhe. Das war der Grund dafür, das die Wachen in der Winkelgasse inzwischen nachlässig waren.  
  
Das Leben spielte sich jetzt in den schmutzigen und düsteren Nebengassen ab, die anständige Zauberer früher gemieden hatten. Die Hexe war dorthin auf dem Weg gewesen und zeigte Snape die neue geheime Passage in die Nocturngasse, bevor sie sich aus dem Staub machte.  
  
Einmal in der Nocturngasse, begann er zu ahnen, was sie ihm hatte sagen wollen. Was früher in der Winkelgasse an Leben gewesen war, herrschte jetzt in den Nebengassen, wenn auch auf eine andere Art. Hier war ans Licht gekrochen, was sich früher in den Schatten versteckt hatte und schnell dabei gewesen war, die neue Herrschaft zu preisen.  
  
Snape schockierte die herrschende Lage, doch die Sorglosigkeit dieser neuen Gesellschaft war auch hilfreich. Er erfuhr sehr schnell, wo es am leichtesten war, auf die Leute des schwarzen Lords zu treffen.  
  
Und so war er im Roten Raben gelandet und alles, was er bisher sonst noch herausgefunden hatte, sorgte dafür, dass er Potter wahrhaftig lieber unter Zeitzauber haben wollte, als ihn frei herum laufen zu lassen und sich mit einer Welt anzulegen, die sich in England ohne Zweifel manifestiert hatte.  
  
Es gab keinen Widerstand mehr in England. Voldemort hatte eine Diktatur errichtet, der er mit seinem so genannten Hohen Rat gnadenlos vorstand. Er besaß ein riesiges Heer regulärer Truppen, die seine Gesetze vertraten und jeden Versuch, sich dagegen aufzulehnen brutal im Keim erstickten. Öffentliche Hinrichtungen auf dem Platz vor dem Ministerium waren an der Tagesordnung und es war gang und gebe, dass Zauberer für das geringste Vergehen mit Cruciatus zu Tode gequält wurden.  
  
Snape lief bei diesem Gedanken erneut ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er kannte den Unnennbaren besser, als ihm lieb war. Er hatte unter ihm gedient und wusste, wie er regierte. Die Vorstellung, dass er genau das jetzt mit der gesamten englischen Zauberergemeinschaft tat, ließ ihn wünschen, nie mehr in die Zeit zurückgekehrt zu sein.  
  
Angst kroch in seinen Umhang, eine alte Angst vor dem Zorn des Lords, die früher einmal Teil seines Lebens gewesen war und es jetzt scheinbar wieder werden wollte. Das unterschwellige Grauen war überall spürbar, auch wenn viele es mit ihrer lautstarken Anhängerschaft überspielten.  
  
Für Severus Snape war es jedenfalls nicht im Geringsten verwunderlich, dass es keinen Widerstand mehr gab. Voldemort hatte den Leuten gezeigt, was Widerstand bedeutete, gnadenlos und grausam.  
  
Potter wusste das nicht. Das stand für Snape fest, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob er nicht trotzdem dasselbe tun würde. Aber eins stand ebenso fest. Wüsste er, was wirklich los war, wäre er nicht mehr so ruhig und Snape beschloss augenblicklich, ihm nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es würde ihn noch schneller den Verstand kosten, wenn er wüsste, dass jeder verdammte Tag zählte.  
  
Wieder einmal fragte er sich, wie Albus Dumbledore Harry auf diese Mission schicken konnte. Das passte gar nicht zum Schulleiter von Hogwarts.  
  
„Was hast'n für'n Ärger, Süßer?"Snape kehrte unerwartet in die Gegenwart zurück und fragte sich augenblicklich, ob die dralle Hexe hinter der Bar an Geschmacksverirrung litt.  
  
Momentan hatte er dreckig blonde Haare, eine noch schiefere Nase und narbige, fahle Haut. Malcom Joseph, mit dessen Aussehen er sich heute tarnte, war alles andere, als ein Süßer.  
  
Snape hatte diesen Mann vor Jahren während eines Auftrages von Dumbledore kennen gelernt. Er war Kanadier und so war es recht sicher, sich in ihn zu verwandeln.  
  
„Kinder halt! Nichts als Ärger mit denen!", antwortete er jedoch unbeeindruckt und mit einer gewissen Zuvorkommendheit. Barkeeper war grundsätzlich eine hervorragende Quelle für Informationen.  
  
„Da hast'e Recht! Hab selber zwei verkommene Bälger! Einer ist abgehauen, der andere ist bei den Truppen unseres Herrn! Weiß was sich gehört!...Was willst'n?"  
  
„Feuerwhiskey! 'N Doppelten!"Gleich darauf stand das gewünschte vor ihm auf dem polierten Holz. Die Tatsache, dass die Nocturngasse bei weitem nicht mehr so vergammelt und schmutzig war wie früher, hatte ihn überrascht und auch der Rote Rabe schien inzwischen gut in Schuss zu sein.  
  
Was Wunder? Sie haben schon fast ein Jahr Zeit sich zu sanieren.  
  
„Kommst'n her?"Die Barhexe hatte ohne Zweifel zu wenig zu tun, denn sie hatte es sich ihm gegenüber hinterm Tresen bequem gemacht.  
  
„Kanada!...Nicht viel los hier, oder?" Snape nahm einen Schluck vom Feuerwhiskey und beschloss vorsichtig ranzugehen.  
  
„Merkt man, dass de nich von hier bist! Sonst wüsstest de, dass um Mitternacht, Wachwechsel is! Erst danach kommen die Jungs von der Wache um einen drauf zu machen bis zum nächsten Dienstantritt!...Straff organisiert unsere neuen Herrschaften! Der alte Lestrange passt schon auf, dass alles glatt geht, solange der Lord nicht da is!"  
  
Das war die erste wirkliche Neuigkeit. Alexander Lestrange führte also in Abwesenheit des schwarzen Lords das Kommando hier. Snape wusste, dass das keinen wirklichen Unterschied machte. Nur die Brutalsten brachten es unter Voldemort zu etwas. Ihn wunderte nur, dass Lestrange Askaban überlebt hatte.  
  
„Hmhm!", meinte er nur ohne damit eine Bewertung abzugeben. Wie sollte er das auch können. Selbst als Kanadier müsste er eigentlich wissen, was in England vorging, wenn er hierher kam. Sie schien sich jedoch an seiner Wortkargheit nicht zu stören und plapperte weiter.  
  
„Angeblich soll er ja bald wieder kommen!...Wäre nich das schlechteste. Viele von den Truppen sin mit drüben in Norwegen!...Als könne er nich selber auf sich aufpassen...aber muss wohl so sein!...Will den Lahmärschen da wohl zeigen, dass nicht zu Spaßen is mit ihm...trödeln sowieso viel zu lange...können doch froh sein, dass er sie erst fragt, bevor er sie platt macht!" Snape zeigte keine Reaktion und nippte weiter an seinem Feuerwhiskey. Ohne zu fragen schenkte sie ihm nach, als sein Glas leer war.  
  
Er fragte sich, ob sich ihre Aussagen auf das Abkommen bezogen, über das Voldemort in Skandinavien verhandelte.  
  
„Wie kommt's eigentlich, dass sich ein Kanadier nach England verirrt?" Plötzlich betrachtete sie ihn ziemlich misstrauisch und Snapes Überzeugung, dass es geistig nicht weit her war mit der Guten, festigte sich.  
  
„Geschäfte!"  
  
„Geschäfte?"Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Es gibt Sachen, die gibt es nicht überall auf der Welt und England ist inzwischen ein guter Umschlagplatz dafür!"Die Miene der Hexe hellte sich auf und er fragte sich, ob sie wirklich begriffen hatte, was er meinte. Die schwache Andeutung, dass er illegale Geschäfte meinte, schien sie irgendwie zu überzeugen, dass er auf der richtigen Seite stand.  
  
„Das is wahr!...Wir sind 'n offenes Land geworden!"  
  
Offen?...Heruntergekommen ist wohl treffender!, dachte er, sagte jedoch:  
  
„Korrekt!"Erneut wurde sein Glas nachgeschenkt und Snape fragte sich, wie er so schnell trinken konnte. Er war hier um Informationen über den Lord zu bekommen, nicht um sich zu betrinken.  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und zwei sehr junge Männer in schwarzen Umhängen traten ein. Sofort verfiel die Barhexe in hektische Betriebsamkeit, wischte den sauberen Tresen und ordnete ihre Flaschen neu.  
  
Die beiden Grünschnäbel, das waren sie in Snapes Augen, ließen sich am anderen Ende des langen Tresens nieder. Die Umhänge hatten sie an der Garderobe neben der Tür gelassen und als einer von ihnen die Ärmel seines ebenfalls schwarzen Hemdes nach oben krempelte konnte er das dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm sehen.  
  
Das waren also die Wachleute, von denen die Hexe gesprochen hatte. Snape fragte sich, ob alle Söldner des Lord so jung waren. Das Problem war sicher, dass es keine Alternativen gab, wenn man überleben wollte.  
  
Es blieb nicht bei den beiden. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde füllte sich der Club fast bis zum Bersten. Ihn beachtete keiner mehr und so lauschte er unauffällig den unterschiedlichsten Gesprächen, während die Barhexe, die inzwischen Verstärkung bekommen hatte, dafür sorgte, dass sein Glas nie leer blieb.  
  
Harry hatte begonnen, im Zimmer auf und abzugehen. Er war nicht müde, obwohl er viel zu wenig geschlafen hatte, seitdem sie Sky verlassen hatten. Im Gegenteil hatte er eher das Gefühl, wie aufgezogen zu sein.  
  
Je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso ärgerlicher wurde er darüber, dass Snape ihn hier abgestellt hatte.  
  
Es mochte sein, dass sein Professor sehr viel erfahrener darin war, Informationen zu beschaffen als er, doch das war kein Grund, ihn hier fest zu setzen.  
  
Er begann gedankenlos mit einigen Zaubern zu experimentieren, die ihm in den Sinn kamen und sah zu, wie sich alle beweglichen Gegenstände immer Raum im Abstand von wenigen Sekunden neu anordneten, bis das absolute Chaos herrschte und er zufrieden war. Der nächste Wisch des Zauberstabes versetzte alles wieder in den Urzustand und Harry starrte von neuem aus dem Fenster.  
  
Es gelang im nicht, dem Weg auszuweichen, den seine Gedanken entlang zu wandern begannen.  
  
Harrys Augen fielen zu, als er den Widerstand aufgab und Dracos Bild vor seinem inneren Auge erschien. Seine Finger berührten fast unbewusst die Narbe unter seinem linken Auge, die Narbe, die ihn kaum vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor noch mit Draco verbunden hatte.  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, als sei das eine Ewigkeit her. All das, was geschehen war dehnte die Spanne zwischen seinem Abschied von Draco und Jetzt ins Unendliche. Es begann unwirklich zu werden, obwohl es nur ein paar Tage her war, dass Draco ihn im Gryffindorturm im Arm gehalten hatte, wohl wissend, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Noch immer wünschte er sich, dass dieser Gedächtniszauber gelungen wäre und Draco nicht mit der Wahrheit leben müsste, doch es war anders gekommen und Draco kannte die Wahrheit. Dagegen konnte er nichts mehr tun, doch es war nicht das, was ihm am meisten Sorge bereitete.  
  
Wenn ich dich doch bloß schützen könnte!, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Die Angst, dass Draco trotz allem versuchen könnte, ihm zu folgen, saß ihm im Nacken und ließ ihm keine Ruhe.  
  
Harry wusste, dass diese Angst eine Gefahr war, eine Gefahr, die seine Sinne schwächte, ihn noch mehr ablenkte, als er es eh schon war und er wusste, dass es seine schlimmste Angst überhaupt war.  
  
Er spürte die Mauer, die er um seine Seele errichtet hatte trotz der Dunkelheit draußen erneut einstürzen und ließ den Kopf hängen, als sich Verzweiflung in ihm ausbreitete und Tränen in seinen Augen zu brennen begannen.  
  
Er hatte zu Snape gesagt, er sei fit. Das mochte vielleicht für seine körperlichen Kräfte zutreffen, doch emotional war er am Ende.  
  
Der Wunsch, Draco zu sehen wurde übermächtig und das Bewusstsein, dass er innerhalb von Augenblicken bei ihm sein könnte, begann an seiner Entschlossenheit zu nagen. Harry warf sich aufs Bett und versuchte erneut, diese Gedanken in den Griff zu bekommen.  
  
Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und er wollte zu diesem Entschluss stehen, doch jeder Gedanke an Draco machte seine Zweifel größer und es war unmöglich, dem im Moment zu entkommen.  
  
Verzweifelt ließ er Dracos Umhang von der Sessellehne in seine Hand fliegen, schlang ihn um seine Schultern und versuchte sich in der Vergangenheit zu verkriechen.  
  
Severus Snapes Finger klammerten sich inzwischen hart um sein Glas.  
  
Der Tumult in Potters Seele war unerträglich. Es war eine Qual zu spüren, wie er versuchte die Kontrolle zu behalten und immer wieder kläglich an seinen Gefühlen für den blonden Slytherin scheiterte.  
  
Plötzlich war ihm klar, warum Harry nicht allein bleiben wollte. Er hatte ganz genau gewusst, dass er dann keine Chance mehr hatte, seinen Gedanken zu entkommen.  
  
Es war eine ganze Weile ruhig gewesen und er hatte sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren können, doch als Potters innerer Widerstand zusammengebrochen war, war es damit aus gewesen.  
  
Snape stürzte den Inhalt seines Glases in einem Zug hinunter und hoffte, seinen eigenen anwachsenden Widerstand gegen diesen irren Plan damit zu ertränken.  
  
Es kostete den Bengel einfach zuviel. Das wurde ihm immer deutlicher bewusst.  
  
Das Problem war, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Potter hatte seinem Kopf mit den beiden durchgeführten Homorfus-Zaubern wahrscheinlich schon bleibenden Schaden zugefügt und das ließ sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen.  
  
Noch immer bestand die Möglichkeit, Hogwarts zurück zu holen und mit Professor Dumbledore zu beraten, wie es weiterging, doch Harrys Bedenken in dieser Hinsicht waren angebracht. Falls Voldemort mitbekam, dass Hogwarts in die Zeit zurückkehrte, war er vermutlich schneller da, als man auch nur einen einzigen brauchbaren Schutzbann errichten konnte und dann gab es niemanden, der die Schüler dort schützen konnte.  
  
Egal, wie mächtig Potter schon war, daran würde er scheitern und das wäre das endgültige Aus für ihn.  
  
„...dann denkst du also, dass er wirklich schon morgen zurückkommt?" Der Satzfetzen drang an Snapes Ohr, ohne, dass er hätte sagen können, woher er kam, doch augenblicklich waren all seine Sinne aufs äußerste angespannt und Harrys innerer Tumult vergessen.  
  
Er versuchte unauffällig den Sprecher ausfindig zu machen. Snape hätte nicht sagen können, warum diese wenigen Wort derart seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten, doch dass konnte er meistens nicht, wenn er wichtige Informationen aufschnappte.  
  
Es mochte sein, dass er ein erfahrener Spion war, gewieft darin, das benötigte Wissen aufzuspüren, doch es war genauso Fakt, dass er einen ganz speziellen Instinkt besaß, der ihm schon mehr als einmal aus der Klemme geholfen hatte.  
  
Wie im Schlaf schaffte es sein Verstand, die Bedeutung von Kleinigkeiten zu durchleuchten, selbst dann, wenn sie nebensächlich und zusammenhanglos erschienen. In diesem Moment sagte ihm alles, dass es sich bei diesem Satzfetzen um die Information handelte, nach der er suchte.  
  
Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass der Sprecher den Unnennbaren gemeint hatte.  
  
Sehr schnell hatte er den nach Neuigkeiten lechzenden Fragesteller ausgemacht. Es war ein untersetzter, rothaariger Kerl, der alles andere, als sympathisch wirkte. Die Neugier stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Snape brauchte nur Sekunden, um in einzuschätzen. Unwichtig, hinterhältig, begierig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und perfekt darin, sich ins richtige Fahrwasser zu begeben. Ein Niemand, dem es problemlos gelang, sich wichtige Freunde zuzulegen.  
  
Zu dieser Sorte gehörte sein Gegenüber. Der Mann war nicht viel größer als der Rothaarige und trug dieselbe schwarze Uniform der Wachen, doch seine Ausstrahlung war eine ganz andere, offensiver, aggressiver, befehlsgewohnt.  
  
Wie alle Anwesenden hatte er seinen Umhang abgelegt, doch wenn Snape sich nicht sehr täuschte, gehörte er zu den Offizieren. Als er hereingekommen war, hatte er einen Umhang getragen, an dessen schmalem Stehkragen ein silbernes Abzeichen prangte.  
  
Snape betrachtete ihn genauer. Auf den ersten Blick unterschied er sich kaum von den anderen, doch einem genauen Beobachter entging es nicht, dass nicht nur der Rothaarige versuchte, sich an ihn zu halten. Er war von einer mehr oder weniger aufmerksamen Gruppe umgeben und die Frage erregte allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Der Mann wusste das offensichtlich ganz genau, denn der kalte Blick, den er in die Runde warf, enthielt eine gewisse Verachtung und ohne jeden Zweifel Spott über die Unwissendheit seiner Untergebenen. Mit schnarrender Stimme antwortete er dem Rothaarigen und genoss die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der anderen sichtlich.  
  
„Ich hab es von einem Adjutanten von Rockwood. Er hat heute Lestrange Bericht erstattet und neue Befehle für den Sicherheitsdienst gebracht!...Hat sich drüber ausgelassen, dass es ausgerechnet ihn erwischt hat! Wollte heute dabei sein im Ministerium! Gibt wohl ein Bankett zu Ehren der Unterzeichnung!...Termin ist heute morgen um zehn Uhr! Hat fünf Ratsleute rüber zitiert und alle Minister von Halström sind dabei!"  
  
Snape war sofort wie elektrisiert. Offenbar hatte Potter das Gespräch in Durmstrang unterschätzt und die Verhandlungen waren weiter fortgeschritten, als es ersichtlich gewesen war. Voldemort war zuzutrauen, dass er schon zuvor geheime Verhandlungen zum Abschluss gebracht hatte, ohne dass die anderen Parteien davon wussten.  
  
Wie sonst sollte es möglich sein, dass dieses Abkommen mit Norwegen schon heute unterzeichnet wurde?  
  
Verdammt, das wurde knapp! Sie mussten diese Vertragsunterzeichnung verhindern und mit ein bisschen Glück konnte Potter auch den Lord schneller als erwartet mit dieser Falle schnappen, die er sich da ausgedacht hatte.  
  
Wenn Snape genauer darüber nachdachte, war das eigentlich die Lösung aller Probleme, die sie hatten und sie kam schneller als erwartet.  
  
Wenn Voldemort ausgeschaltet war, konnte Potter Hogwarts zurückholen und Albus konnte sich um den Rest kümmern.  
  
Es fiel ihm schwer, seine plötzliche Ungeduld zu verbergen, als er die Barhexe heran zitierte, um seine Rechnung zu zahlen.  
  
„Willst'e schon gehen?...geht doch gerade erst richtig los!" Sie grinste ihn breit an.  
  
„Geschäfte!...Muss früh genug raus!"  
  
„Schade!"Sie ließ sich Zeit mit der Rechnung und gewährte ihm einen gründlichen Einblick in ihr Dekolleté. Snape runzelte ein wenig irritiert die Stirn und war froh, als sie ihm endlich sagen konnte, was er zu zahlen hatte. Er warf den Betrag und ein angemessenes Trinkgeld auf den Tresen und rutschte ohne Hast von seinem Hocker.  
  
Die Barhexe warf ihm einen bedauernden Blick nach, als er den Club verließ und Snape zweifelte noch ein wenig mehr an ihrem Verstand. Eine Frau, die Malcom Joseph schmachtende Blicke nachwarf, wenn sie den ganzen Laden voller junger Todesser hatte, konnte nicht ganz normal sein.  
  
Draußen in der Gasse sah er sich um. Es wäre ein Fehler, sich noch mal in der Winkelgasse herum zu treiben, um den offiziellen Apparationsplatz dort zu benutzen und er fragte sich, ob es in den Nebengassen ebenfalls Plätze gab, die dafür vorgesehen waren.  
  
Es waren noch immer Leute unterwegs. Verspätete Wachleute waren auf dem Weg in die verschiedenen Pubs und Bars, zwielichtige Hexen lungerten in der Nähe herum und sprachen sie immer wieder an.  
  
Snape überlegte einen Moment, ob er einer davon eine Gallone in die Hand drücken und sie einfach fragen sollte, wie das mit den Apparationsplätzen war, doch dann entschied er, dass dieses Risiko zu groß war. Es würde nur seine Unwissenheit zeigen.  
  
Es war einfacher, einen Versuch zu wagen. Früher war der Platz in der Winkelgasse der einzige Platz zum Apparieren im magischen Distrikt von London gewesen. Nachdem jedoch alles Regeln gefallen waren, würde es nicht wundern, wenn es keinen mehr interessierte, wer wann und wo apparierte, oder disapparierte.  
  
Er brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. Was er heute erlebt hatte, zeigte deutlich, dass Voldemorts Truppen die allgemeine Kontrolle hatten und er nur hoffen konnte, dass er keine Banne gab, die Disapparation verhinderten. Es zeigte jedoch auch, dass Recht und Ordnung keine Gültigkeit mehr besaßen.  
  
Als er einen Moment später ohne Probleme disapparieren konnte, sah er seine Ahnung bestätigt.  
  
In der Zaubererwelt gab es nur noch eine wirklich bindende Regel. Man hatte für den schwarzen Lord zu sein, alles andere war unwichtig.  
  
Harry war gerade vom Bett geschnellt, als ein leises Plobb die Rückkehr des Zaubertränkelehrers ankündigte.  
  
Er wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an, erneut schwer irritiert von seinem Aussehen.  
  
Wer verwandelte sich freiwillig in so einen hässlichen Kerl?  
  
Gerade eben war er zu einem Entschluss gekommen und es passte ihm sehr gut, dass Snape diesen Zeitpunkt für seine Rückkehr gewählt hatte.  
  
Harry hatte sich entschlossen nach Hogwarts zu gehen und Draco unter einen Zeitbann zu legen. Es war der sicherste Platz für ihn. Daran gab es keine Zweifel.  
  
Es würde ihm zwar nicht leicht fallen, ihm noch einmal ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch eine andere Möglichkeit hatte er nicht. Er wollte Draco in Sicherheit wissen, bevor er weitere Schritte unternahm und jetzt war es kein Problem mehr für ihn, einen Zeitbann zu sprechen.  
  
Harry machte gerade den Mund auf, um Snape seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen, als dieser sich zurückverwandelte und ihm noch während der Verwandlung das Wort abschnitt.  
  
„Wir haben ein Problem Potter! Was auch immer du in Durmstrang gesehen hast, sie sind schon viel weiter! Du-weißt-schon-wer wird heute Vormittag in Oslo das Abkommen mit Halström unterzeichnen! Das musst du verhindern!...Egal wie!"  
  
Es war zu spät.  
  
Dieser Gedanke kreiste einen kurzen Augenblick in seinem Kopf. Er hatte nicht mehr die Zeit, Draco zu schützen und tief in sich drin ahnte er, dass er keine weitere Chance haben würde.  
  
Voldemort hatte ihm erneut einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.  
  
Was auch immer Harry hatte sagen wollen, er verdrängte es aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Sein Ziel war es, Lord Voldemort zu vernichten und das war gerade eben in greifbare Nähe gerückt.  
  
Kommis nicht vergessen, ja!!!  
  
PS: Im nächsten Chap kommen wir dann endlich auf den Herrn der Zeit! 


	15. Außer Kontrolle

Sorry, dass die neuen chaps erst heute kommen! Ich hab's gestern dreimal versucht, aber der document manager war offline und so hatte ich keine Chance!

Freut mich jedenfalls, dass ich diesmal so viele Reviews bekommen habe und darum vielen Dank an Samy, Detlef, vampiry, BloodyIce91, Harry Potter Fan, rainman70 ( Was Du da kritisiert hast, hat meine Beta auch schon bemängelt und das ist auch richtig! Ich weiß, dass es überstürzt war und ich es genauer beschreiben hätte können, aber naja, die Story wird wohl eh schon lang genug!Und zu dem Zeitpunkt hab ich mir bei weitem nicht soviele Gedanken um Details gemacht, wie jetzt! Man steigert sich da rein! Heute würde ich es wohl anders machen!) DarkLuzie('wink') und coop (Jetzt kommt die Aktion! So'n bisschen!)

Also dann, schreibt mir bitte weiter Eure netten Kommis!

LG KimRay

PS: Es kommt trotz des fehlenden Tages bis Donnerstag alles! Auch wenn ich die kommis zu chap 21 wohl erst viel später lesen können werde!

Kapitel 15  
  
Außer Kontrolle  
  
Zwei Stunden später checkten sie erneut als Vater und Sohn in einem kleinen Muggelhotel ein, diesmal in Oslo, nicht weit entfernt vom norwegischen Zaubereiministerium, doch an Schlafen war nicht zu denken.  
  
Snape ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen. Er wusste nicht, was es war, doch etwas irritierte ihn gewaltig.  
  
Harry hatte nichts erwidert auf seine barsche Äußerung in Little Hampton. Er hatte nur einen Moment lang völlig verwirrt ausgesehen, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
Sie hatten nicht viel zusammenpacken müssen. Harry hatte nur, was er auf dem Leib trug und Snape schrumpfte lediglich seine Tasche, bevor sie auscheckten und sich einen sicheren Platz zum Disapparieren suchten.  
  
Keine halbe Stunde nach seiner Rückkehr waren sie schon verschwunden, ohne, dass Harry auch nur eine einzige Frage gestellt, oder sich in irgendeiner Form widersetzt hatte und doch hatte Snape das deutliche Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Harry war nervös und Snape fragte sich inzwischen, wobei er ihn unterbrochen hatte.  
  
Potter hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, Augenblicke bevor er im Hotelzimmer aufgetaucht war. Das war ihm nachträglich klar geworden, doch er war nicht mehr dazu gekommen, etwas zu sagen, denn Snapes eigenes Anliegen war ihm wichtiger gewesen und hatte für ihn absolute Priorität gehabt.  
  
Nachdem Potter einmal gewusst hatte, worum es ging, war alles andere in seinem Kopf ausgelöscht worden und dumpfe Leere zurück geblieben, während er sich sofort darauf vorzubereiten begann, wieder einmal Voldemort entgegen zu treten.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Hotel hatte Snape ihm dann erzählt, was er in Erfahrung gebracht hatte und Harry hatte sich immer mehr in sich selbst verkrochen, so weit, bis kein Gefühl mehr von ihm zu empfangen war.  
  
In diesem Zustand war er auch jetzt noch.  
  
Das einzige, was ihm anzumerken war, war seine Nervosität. Immer wieder wechselte er seinen Platz. Vom Fenster zum Sessel, von da zu einem Bild an der Wand, wieder zum Fenster und dann erneut zum Sessel.  
  
„Kannst du damit aufhören?!"Langsam ging es Snape auf die Nerven. Harry aus seiner Konzentration gerissen, wandte ihm den Blick zu, ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und begann mit den Fingern auf der Lehne zu trommeln.  
  
Snapes Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. Und daran änderte auch der Sonnenaufgang nichts.  
  
„Es ist noch etwas Zeit! Wir sollten etwas frühstücken und ich weiß nicht, vielleicht solltest du einen Versuch machen, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu finden!"  
  
„Wann fangen Sie endlich an, ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen, Professor?...Sie waren sein Gefolgsmann, haben Sie ihn da auch mit Du-weißt- schon-wer angesprochen? Der Mann heißt Voldemort, und falls Ihnen das nicht gefällt können Sie es ja mit Tom Riddle versuchen!"Snapes Blick wurde noch düsterer, falls das möglich war, doch Harrys kalte Augen hielten dem problemlos stand.  
  
„Ich entscheide, wen ich wie nenne!"Es war eine Ausflucht und erinnerte ihn an diese alte Angst, der er heute Nacht wieder begegnet war.  
  
Als könne ein Name etwas ändern!...lächerlich, Severus, du bist lächerlich!, bei diesem Gedanken wich er Potters Blick aus.  
  
„Egal, wie Sie Ihn nennen, an seiner Grausamkeit ändern Sie damit nichts!"  
  
Harry schloss die Augen. Snape zweifelte nicht daran, dass er sich auf die Suche nach Voldemort machte.  
  
„Es wäre besser, wenn du zuerst etwas essen würdest!" Potter hatte schon seit mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden nichts mehr gegessen. Er hatte überhaupt nicht viel gegessen in den letzten Tagen und unerwartet machte ihm das Sorgen.  
  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger!", kam es emotionslos zurück und er sah ihn nicht noch einmal an, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach Voldemort machte.  
  
Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis er die Augen wieder öffnete:  
  
„Ich kann ihn im Moment nicht finden!...Wann sagten Sie, solle er ins Ministerium kommen?"  
  
„Die Vertragsunterzeichnung ist für zehn Uhr vorgesehen!... Er wird sicher nicht eher dort auftauchen und es wäre gut, wenn wir es im voraus wüssten!"  
  
Harry wusste, dass Snape Recht hatte, doch im Moment spürte er das Pulsieren der Dunkelheit in seiner Seele überdeutlich. Es war nicht gut, sich zu sehr in Voldemort hineinzuversetzen, denn das verstärkte dieses Gefühl noch. Er bekam den dumpfen Eindruck, dass ihm das die Kontrolle über sich raubte und das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren.  
  
Noch etwas anderes war ihm in den letzten Stunden klar geworden. Sobald er emotional aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet, begann es in seinem Kopf zu dröhnen und er hatte das Gefühl in verschiedene Richtungen gezerrt zu werden. Einzig der Gedanke daran, das Voldemort vernichtet werden musste, brachte ihn dann wieder auf eine Linie.  
  
Es waren inzwischen zwei weitere Persönlichkeiten in seinem Kopf und es schien ganz so, als seien sie die meiste Zeit unterschiedlicher Meinung. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf sich selbst, um nicht noch weiter abzudriften.  
  
„Wie kommen wir ins Ministerium?"Der Themenwechsel überraschte Snape, der damit beschäftigt gewesen war, zu analysieren, was im Moment von Potters Seele zu erspüren war.  
  
Hatte er diesen Umstand zuerst verflucht, wusste er jetzt, dass ihm nichts Besseres hatte passieren können, denn wenn er Potters Seele spürte, egal, wie beherrscht sie gerade war, war er er selbst. Snape fragte sich, wie lange das noch so eindeutig der Fall sein würde, denn inzwischen hatte er zweifellos Probleme damit den verschieden Bereichen in seinem Kopf Herr zu werden.  
  
Die Nebenwirkungen des Homorfus waren einfach zu gravierend.  
  
„Besucherpass! Wir werden nach der Öffnung des Ministeriums ganz offiziell durch den Besuchereingang gehen, uns Pässe geben lassen und Asyl beantragen!...Wo wir gerade dabei sind, hier ist ein anderer Zauberstab! Du musst ihn abgeben vor Betreten des Sicherheitsbereiches!", Snape hatte in seiner Tasche gekramt und hielt Harry nun einen abgegriffenen Zauberstab hin. „Ich schätze, deinen kannst du mit Reducio verschwinden lassen!" Harry berührte den Zauberstab und wusste sofort, dass er damit niemals etwas anfangen können würde.  
  
„Einhornhaar!"  
  
„Wie...!"Snape brach schon nach dem ersten Wort ab. Natürlich wusste er es. Professor Dippet war ein altgedienter Schulleiter. Er musste wissen, mit welchem Stoff seine Schüler zauberten.  
  
Harry schob den Zauberstab inzwischen mit spitzen Fingern in die Innentasche des Umhangs und zog seinen eigenen aus dem Bund seiner Jeans. Ohne zu zögern richtete er ihn auf seinen Lehrer:  
  
„Reducio veritae persona!...nein...Reducio totalis!"Severus Snape spürte die Sensation eines erschreckend mächtigen Zaubers über sich hinwegrauschen und schloss den Mund wieder. Er hatte fragen wollen, was das sollte, als Harry mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn deutete und kam sich plötzlich ziemlich dumm vor. „So weiß er nicht, dass sie es sind! Falls etwas schief geht!...Es ist besser, wenn das keiner weiß!...Man würde uns mit Hogwarts in Verbindung bringen! Und ich will auch nicht, dass jemand erfährt, wer ich bin!"  
  
Snape wandte sich ab.  
  
„Ruh dich aus!"Harrys Blick flackerte kurz über Snapes düstere Gestalt, wie er zum Tisch und zu seiner Tasche hinüber ging. Das schien zum Standartsatz für seinen Lehrer zu werden, wenn er nichts mehr zu sagen hatte und einen kurzen, unangenehmen Moment lang fragte er sich, wieso Snape so genau wusste, wie müde er war – nicht körperlich, seelisch – doch er vergaß das schnell wieder und konzentrierte sich erneut darauf, nach Voldemort zu suchen.  
  
„Zauberstab, bitte!"Harry zog den falschen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche von Dracos Umhang und reichte ihn dem Wachmann.  
  
Sie waren mit Vielsafttrank getarnt. Snape besaß falsche Pässe für alle Identitäten, deren Haare er besaß und so war es nahe liegend auch Harry zu tarnen.  
  
Harry, der befürchtet hatte, die dreckig blonden Haare und die Hakennase abzubekommen, war fast ein wenig dankbar in einen dunkelhaarigen Jungen verwandelt worden zu sein, gerade mal zwölf und wieder Snapes Sohn.  
  
Er hatte schon daran gedacht, seinen Lehrer zu fragen, ob das eine Manie von ihm war, hielt es aber für besser, das zu lassen.  
  
Der Wachmann hielt ihm einen Zettel unter die Nase, die Bescheinigung für seinen Zauberstab und er murmelte ein artiges Danke, bevor er Snape folgte. Der Professor sah diesmal um einiges besser aus und die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Vater und Sohn war nicht zu übersehen.  
  
Es währte aber nicht lange. Schon eine Viertelstunde später, nachdem sie in einer Besenkammer verschwunden waren, setzte die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes aus und sie waren wieder sie selbst. Snape ging nicht davon aus, dass sie das Ministerium auf dem üblichen Weg verlassen mussten und hatte darum jeweils nur eine sehr kleine Menge Trank präpariert. Sie hatten zwar für den absoluten Notfall jeder noch eine kleine Phiole davon, doch Harry hoffte, die Sache so über die Bühne zu bekommen, dass es endgültig vorbei war. Je eher, desto besser.  
  
„Versuch' ihn zu finden!", nuschelte Snape. Er studierte einen Lageplan im Licht eines schwachen Lumos-Zaubers, denn die Besenkammer war stockdunkel.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen und machte sich wieder auf die Suche nach Voldemort.  
  
Langsam bekam er Übung darin und nur einen Augenblick später fand er sich in den schon vertrauten Räumen mit den kargen steinernen Wänden wieder. Snape hatte ihm schon nach der ersten Beschreibung dieser Räume gesagt, dass es die besten in Durmstrang waren und sicher von Voldemort als Quartier beansprucht wurden.  
  
Es waren im Moment Voldemorts persönliche Räume und er hatte heute schon einige seiner Gefolgsleute abgefertigt, soweit Harry das mitbekommen hatte.  
  
Harry konzentrierte sich auf das, was er sah. Im Moment schien er ganz ruhig und überhaupt nicht in Eile, obwohl es schon fast neun Uhr war.  
  
..."Komm her!"Ein Geräusch war zu hören, so als würde eine Tür sehr zaghaft aufgeschoben.  
  
„Ich sagte: komm her!", diesmal brüllte Voldemort und eine Gestalt wuselte hastig in sein Blickfeld.  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und erregte Snapes Aufmerksamkeit, doch er hielt die Augen geschlossen und blieb, wo er war.  
  
Wurmschwanz kroch fast auf dem Boden und zeigte seinem Herrn nur seinen kahlen Schädel. Inzwischen hatte er gar keine Haare mehr und war noch magerer, als nach seiner Enttarnung durch Sirius.  
  
„Ihr wünscht, Meister!", winselte er ohne aufzusehen.  
  
„Ich wünsche meine Kleider, die richtigen Kleider!" Wurmschwanz zuckte zusammen. Der Ton des Lords ließ keine Fragen offen, doch es schien ganz so, als ob Wurmschwanz nicht wusste, welche Kleider die richtigen waren.  
  
„Gewiss, Meister, gewiss!" Dienstbeflissen huschte er davon und Spinnenfinger trommelten auf einer Tischplatte, bevor er Augenblicke später zurückkam und Voldemort ein Ensemble präsentierte, das der jedoch kaum betrachtete, bevor er einen Fluch brüllte, Wurmschwanz sich am Boden wand und dann ein erneutes Brüllen zu hören war.  
  
„Das sind die falschen!"  
  
„Gewiss...Meister, gewiss!", war ein Wimmern zu hören und Voldemort starrte auf ein Bild, dass eine düstere Kriegsszene darstellte. Im Hintergrund war zu hören, wie Wurmschwanz sich aufrappelte und davon machte, um einen weiteren Versuch zu machen, seinen Herrn zufrieden zu stellen.  
  
Harry riss sich aus der Trance, in die er geglitten war.  
  
„Er hat üble Laune!...Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er pünktlich ist!"  
  
„Das wäre auch das erste Mal!...Es ist eines seiner Machtspielchen! Die, die sich mit ihm einlassen, lässt er immer warten!... Es kann hier nur einen Raum geben, in dem dieses Abkommen unterzeichnet wird. Der große Empfangssaal liegt drei Stockwerke höher, am Ende dieses Ganges! Wir müssen in die Nähe!"Snape hörte Harry etwas murmeln und sah ihn irritiert an. „Was war das?"  
  
„Ein Tarnzauber!...Oder wollen sie gesehen werden, Professor?" Snape ließ seinen Lumos erlöschen und folgte Harry aus der Besenkammer. Er hatte gar keine andere Wahl, denn Harry hatte einen Zipfel seines Umhangs in der Hand.  
  
„Was soll das? Hängst du mir jetzt am Rockzipfel?"  
  
„Wollen Sie mich sehen, oder wollen Sie mich suchen?"Harry ließ den Zipfel los und war verschwunden. Snape ließ einige nicht gerade zaghafte Flüche hören, als Potter wieder nach dem Stoff seines Umhangs tastete.  
  
„Das ist ein Malfoy-Familienzauber!"Er sah Harry nur mit den Schultern zucken, während er den Gang hinunter ging und ihn hinter sich her zerrte. „Dass der Bengel das schon kann, beweist all meine schlimmen Befürchtungen, was Lucius angeht!"Snape erwartete nicht, dass Harry darauf reagierte, doch dieser meinte überraschend.  
  
„Packen Sie noch ein paar schlimme Befürchtungen drauf und Sie wissen, was Sie wirklich von Lucius Malfoy halten müssen!"Es war eher ein Gedanke als eine Aussage und Snape kam der Verdacht, dass das auch der einzige Grund war, dass er es gehört hatte. Potter hatte es nicht sagen wollen. Er hatte laut gedacht.  
  
Zehn Uhr war vorbei und Harrys Geduld neigte sich dem Ende, als er, inzwischen direkt neben dem Empfangssaal in einem kleinen Nebenzimmer, einen weiteren Trip in Voldemorts Hirn riskierte.  
  
Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren beachtlich und ohne Reducio und Tarnzauber hätten sie es nie bis hierher geschafft. Dazu kam noch Snapes Talent magische Barrieren aufzuspüren.  
  
Der Kerkermeister hatte Harry überrascht. Er wäre zwar genauso in der Lage gewesen, diese Bannkreise aufzuspüren, doch er wäre nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen.  
  
Ihm war es bloß überlassen geblieben, einen Weg hindurch zu finden und das hatte sie auf ihrem relativ kurzen Weg ziemlich aufgehalten.  
  
Zum Glück! Ansonsten hätte Harry schon lange die Nerven verloren.  
  
Snapes beobachtete ihn und schloss aus seinem Verhalten, dass er noch einmal nach Voldemort suchte. Sie mussten sich ruhig verhalten, denn immer wieder kamen Wachleute herein, nahmen sich Kaffee, oder machten kurz Pause.  
  
Zigarettenrauch lag in der Luft und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben als Zauberer verspürte er den Drang nach einem dieser Glimmstengel auch in seiner eigenen Welt, etwas völlig Neues für ihn, doch was war nicht neu in seinem Leben, seit Potter ihn auserkoren hatte, ihn auf seinem Feldzug gegen den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der Gegenwart zu unterstürzen.  
  
Er wusste nicht, zum wievielten Mal er sich fragte, wie er sich darauf hatte einlassen können.  
  
Unwillig konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Potter. Harrys Gesicht wirkte, als schliefe er, doch Snape wusste, dass er mit seinem Bewusstsein in Voldemorts Kopf war und beobachtete, was dieser sah und tat. Er fragte sich, ob der Lord eine Ahnung davon hatte, wie anfällig er gegenüber dem Jungen wirklich war.  
  
Mit Sicherheit würde diese Technik auch umgekehrt funktionieren, doch da es Voldemort scheinbar nicht bewusst war, versuchte er es auch nicht.  
  
„Er kommt!"Harry schoss hoch.  
  
„Sicher?"  
  
„Er hat das ‚Bereit' für die Apparation gegeben!" Es war typisch für Voldemort, von außen ein Apparationsfenster in die Schutzbanne des Ministeriums zu sprengen.  
  
„Deine Narbe, wie fühlt sie sich an?"Harry hatte begonnen auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
„Darauf kann ich mich nicht verlassen, wenn ich mit ihm in Kontakt war. Dann brennt sie immer wie Feuer!", er hielt mitten im Schritt inne. „Ob die Zeit reicht?... Wenn er es mitbekommt disapparieren sie!"  
  
„Der Bann braucht ein wenig Zeit! Sprich ihn! Bis dahin ist er hier! Was sollte ihn aufhalten?"Harry schloss noch einmal die Augen, doch er war zu aufgewühlt und erreichte nichts.  
  
Wenn sie doch nur sicher sein könnten, doch in den Empfangssaal kamen sie nur durch die Türen und die wurden auf die ganze Breite von Wachen versperrt.  
  
Entschlossen begann er die Formel für den Zeitbann zu sprechen. Er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte.  
  
Wenige Minuten später erstarben die Geräusche um sie herum. Snape, links hinter Harry, mit der rechten Hand auf seiner Schulter sah sich um.  
  
„Ist er schon komplett?" Harry hatte den Kopf gesenkt und hielt den Zauberstab noch fest umklammert, während er seine Linke hob um das Siegel zu legen.  
  
„Moment noch!"Snape ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er wirkte angespannt. „Okay!"  
  
Mit hastigen Schritten stürmte Snape als erster aus dem Nebenraum. Die Wachleute vor der großen Flügeltür und auf dem Gang rührten sich nicht mehr und die Stille war erdrückend.  
  
Noch bevor Harry ihm nach draußen und in den Empfangssaal gefolgt war hörte er ihn fluchen. Snape zog alle Register und war sich für keinen Fluch zu schade, und Harry begann zu ahnen, dass es schief gegangen war.  
  
Der Saal war prunkvoll geschmückt, eine lange Tafel reich gedeckt und an einem runden Tisch saßen zwölf sichtlich ungeduldige Männer, darunter der, den Harry in Durmstrang gesehen hatte, doch die andere Seite des Tisches war leer.  
  
Voldemort war noch nicht da gewesen. Harry spürte, wie sich Frustration in ihm breit machte und vernichtete mit einem einzigen Zauber die ganze liebevoll hergerichtete Tafel, so das Teller, Platten, Etageren und Besteck wie Geschosse durch den Raum flogen.  
  
Snape fuhr überrascht zu ihm herum, den eigenen Frust deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch er kam nicht dazu etwas zu bemerken.  
  
Das laute Plobb von apparierenden Zauberern unterbrach die drückende Stille und ein spöttischer Voldemort ließ sich vernehmen.  
  
„Nun, Halström, ihr Apparartionsschild ist wirklich beeindruckend, aber...wie...sie...sehen...!"Der Satz zog sich immer weiter auseinander, bis er ganz verebbte und Voldemort mit offenem Mund auf die sich bietende Szenerie starrte.  
  
In Harrys Kopf machte etwas Klick – und dieses Klick schaltete seinen Verstand komplett ab.  
  
Snape apparierte neben ihn.  
  
„Wir verschwinden!"Er wollte ihn am Ärmel nehmen und tun, was er gesagt hatte, denn der Lord war in Begleitung von fünf Ratsmitgliedern und einer ganzen Einheit seiner Leibgarde, doch Harry stieß ihn weg.  
  
In diesem Moment hatten sich zumindest die ersten aus Voldemorts Leibgarde gefangen und Flüche rasten auf sie zu.  
  
Harry riss den Zauberstab hoch, den er noch immer in der Hand hatte und sprach einen Protego-Bann. Die Flüche schossen kreuz und quer durch den Raum und Harry richtete den Zauberstab auf Snape, der hinter einer Säule in Deckung gegangen war.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick konnte der Zaubertränkelehrer spüren, wie ihn ein Bannkreis einhüllte. Zweifellos war Potter entschlossen, gegen den schwarzen Lord anzutreten, und es gab genauso wenig Zweifel daran, dass er ihn dabei in Sicherheit wissen wollte. Snape verspürte einen Anflug von Panik.  
  
„Hör auf!...Das ist Schwachsinn!"  
  
Harry ignorierte ihn und löste seine eigenen Protego, während er ebenfalls in Deckung apparierte.  
  
Die Leibgarde hatte eine Angriffslinie gebildet und ein Teil davon drängte Voldemort in Richtung der breiten Flügeltüren.  
  
Harry schickte einen Fluch vor, der jeden schwachen Schutzbann aushebelte und setzte mit einem Schockzauber nach, bevor er wieder apparierte, diesmal hinaus auf den Gang, direkt in Voldemorts Weg.  
  
Voldemort hob die Hand, als die Leibgarde erneut versuchte, ihn zu decken und die Männer wichen zurück. Harry hob den Zauberstab und sprach einen weiteren leisen Fluch, doch er erntete nur ein verzerrtes Grinsen, als Voldemort den Fluch abwehrte, ohne sich auch nur zu rühren. Snape erschien neben ihm.  
  
„Er spielt mit dir!...Wir müssen hier verschwinden, lass den Blödsinn!" Ein eisiger Blick traf ihn und Snape zuckte unwillkürlich zurück, denn nun zeigte der Zauberstab schon wieder auf ihn, während erneute Angriffe von der Leibgarde, an einem weiteren Schutzbann abprallten.  
  
Ein mächtiger Fluch ließ sie taumeln und Harry wandte den Blick wieder Voldemort zu.  
  
Der Lord hatte versucht, seinen Schutzbann auszuhebeln. Harry jagte einen altgriechischen Fluch in seine Richtung und disapparierte aus Snapes Reichweite. Er wusste, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer ihn aufhalten wollte, doch er wollte sich nicht aufhalten lassen.  
  
Er würde sich nicht aufhalten lassen. Das war seine Chance es zu beenden und die musste er nutzen.  
  
Harry konzentrierte sich auf die Finsternis in seiner Seele, suchte nach einem Bann, der Voldemort am disapparieren hindern konnte.  
  
Wenig später begann Snape zu verzweifeln. Es war unmöglich Potter zu erwischen und es war offensichtlich genauso unmöglich, ihm zu entwischen, denn die Ratsmitglieder, die es versuchten, wurden zurück geschleudert und landeten ziemlich unzeremoniell auf ihren Hintern.  
  
Er hatte sie eingeschlossen und das schien Voldemort gar nicht zu passen, genau wie der Umstand, dass er weder ihn noch Harry irgendwie erwischen konnte.  
  
Gerade eben ließ er einen seiner gefürchteten Wutschreie los und attackierte einen der Leibgardisten, die Harry schon wieder verfehlt hatten, doch einen Moment später rauschte, ein violetter Fluch knapp an Potter vorbei und zerfetzte seinen Umhang.  
  
Augenblicklich ging eine Welle eisiger Wut von ihm aus und Snapes Verbindung zu seiner Seele ging verloren. Die Finsternis hatte das Kommando übernommen. Noch während der Lehrer sich fragte, was vor sich ging, begann Potter zu toben.  
  
Drei Leibgardisten wurden innerhalb weniger Sekunden außer Gefecht gesetzt, zwei Ratsmitglieder nagelte er mit Flüchen an die Wand und knallte ihnen einen Zeitzauber entgegen, doch in diesem Moment wurde es Voldemort zu bunt.  
  
„Du wagst es?...Du wagst es, mir entgegen zu treten?" Harry wich einem weiteren Angriff der Leibgarde aus und landete in der Hocke, die Linke am Boden abgestürzt.  
  
Schockiert sah Snape, dass er im Schatten seiner Kapuze noch immer grinste, so als gefiele ihm, was hier geschah, doch nur einen kurzen Augenblick, denn der nächste Fluch schleuderte ihn über den Boden.  
  
Voldemort war so wütend, dass er wahllos Flüche durch den Raum jagte, auf Harry, auf Snape, die erstarrten Regierungsmitglieder und auch auf seine eigenen Leute. Er brüllte unartikuliert und wirkte dadurch noch weniger menschlich.  
  
Harry hatte er mit einem Schleuderfluch erwischt. Er hatte offensichtlich mehr Glück als Verstand.  
  
Snape erschien neben ihm, als er gerade versuchte sich wieder aufzuraffen und an der Kapuze zerrte, um seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten.  
  
„Jetzt ist Schluss! Ist das klar!"Ein protestierendes Nein war zu hören, doch Harry kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu unternehmen. Snape disapparierte augenblicklich direkt in ihr Hotelzimmer, auch auf das Risiko hin, enttarnt zu werden.  
  
„Nein!!!!"Es war mehr ein heiseres Keuchen, als ein Aufschrei und Harry stieß ihn mit solcher Kraft von sich, dass er rückwärts taumelte.  
  
„Du weißt nicht, wenn Schluss ist, oder? Den Unnennbaren in einem direkten Kampf zu stellen ist Schwachsinn! Seine Schutzbanne sind undurchdringlich!...Er hätte dich erledigt...."Snape hätte Harry noch weiter zusammen gebrüllt, doch plötzlich brachte er keinen Ton mehr heraus, schlimmer noch, er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren und fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden.  
  
Noch bevor er realisierte, dass Potter ihn mit einem Petrificus totalus ausgeschaltet hatte, war Harry schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
Harry erschien erneut im großen Empfangssaal des norwegischen Zaubereiministeriums, doch obwohl nur wenige Augenblicke vergangen waren, seit Snape ihn weggebracht hatte, war doch niemand mehr da.  
  
Langsam ging er ein paar Schritte in den Saal, doch nichts geschah.  
  
Es herrschte absolute Stille, kein Geräusch war mehr zu vernehmen.  
  
Voldemort hatte seine Leibgardisten eingesammelt, die verbliebenen Ratsmitglieder geschnappt und war verschwunden. Ungläubig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass ihm diese Chance, den Lord zu vernichten entgangen war und wieder raste ein wütender Fluch durch den Raum, bevor er sich den beiden Ratsmitgliedern zuwandte, die noch immer an der Wand klebten, gefangen in der Zeit.  
  
Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie waren, doch er war entschlossen es heraus zu bekommen.  
  
Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes löste er den ersten von der Wand und holte ihn in die Zeit zurück, um den Homorfus-Zauber auf ihn anzuwenden.  
  
Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Voldemort seine Diktatur sehr genau durchdacht hatte. Diese beiden waren nichts weiter, als Mitglieder der Oberschicht, Reinblüter, gemäßigt, aber nicht daran interessiert, wer das Kommando hatte.  
  
Sie waren Mitläufer.  
  
Wütend legte er sie wieder unter Zeitbann und kehrte ins Hotelzimmer zurück.  
  
Snape lag noch immer wie ein gefällter Baum am Boden und nur sein Blick funkelte Harry voller brodelnder Wut entgegen.  
  
Harry zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf seine Stirn und murmelte:  
  
„Finite incantatem!"Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sein Opfer realisierte, dass es nur den Kopf bewegen konnte. Sofort ergoss sich ein Schwall wütender Flüche über ihn, den Harry jedoch ignorierte.  
  
Er wartete nur geduldig, bis Snape die Luft ausging.  
  
„Bist du jetzt fertig?...Wie finde ich das finnische Zaubereiministerium?"  
  
„Wie bitte?", Snape hatte eigentlich die Absicht gehabt, seine Wut weiterhin an ihm auszulassen, doch diese Frage und die plötzliche Respektlosigkeit brachten ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept.  
  
„Ich will von dir wissen, wie ich das finnische Zaubereiministerium finde und wie ich da rein komme, ohne großen Ärger zu kriegen!"Die Bilder waren in seinem Kopf, doch der Weg dahin war nicht zu finden, weil er sich bei seinem Humorfus vor allem auf Snapes magische Kenntnisse konzentriert hatte.  
  
Snape runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete ihn genauer.  
  
Noch immer war sein Blick eisig, seine Stimme leise und heiser und seine Haltung starr. Er fühlte in sich hinein und begriff, dass von Potters Seele weiterhin nichts zu spüren war.  
  
Er war noch nicht wieder er selbst. Snapes Blick wurde fassungslos. Er war einem mächtigen Magier ausgeliefert, der möglicherweise nicht einmal genau wusste, wen er vor sich hatte. Das übertraf jeden einzelnen Schock, den er in den letzten Tagen über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, doch bis jetzt blieb Potter vor ihm offenbar ganz ruhig.  
  
„Sag. Es. Mir.", ließ er sich gerade nachdrücklich vernehmen.  
  
„Das werde ich nicht! Mach mich los! Du musst zu Sinnen kommen, sonst verbrauchst du deine ganze Kraft!"Er wusste nicht, ob es etwas brachte, an seine Vernunft zu appellieren, doch er musste es versuchen. Bisher hatte es Potter nie gut getan, wenn er seine dunkle Seite einsetzte.  
  
Harry hatte nicht die Absicht vernünftig zu sein.  
  
„Imperio!"  
  
Das letzte, was Severus Snape bewusst wahrnahm, war, wie sein Kopf vollkommen leer geblasen wurde.  
  
Nur ein paar Stunden später, am späten Nachmittag, standen sie vor dem offiziellen Eingang des Enshage-Palais. Harry betrachtete aufmerksam den Eingangsbereich und versuchte die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu analysieren.  
  
Snape stand neben ihm und grinste friedlich vor sich hin. Nachdem Harry ihn dreimal mit dem Imperius-Zauber traktiert hatte, war sein Wille zum Widerstand im Augenblick gebrochen.  
  
Er hatte Harry in den magischen Distrikt von Helsinki gebracht, denn von dort aus war es am einfachsten, in den Regierungspalast einzudringen. Ohne Ärger würde das aber nicht ablaufen. Dazu waren die meisten Regierungsgebäude zu gut gesichert.  
  
Harry musste sich mit Gewalt Zugang verschaffen.  
  
„Komm!", entschlossen begann er sich auf den pompösen Eingang zu zu bewegen und sein Lehrer folgte ihm ohne ein Anzeichen von Widerstand.  
  
Einmal im Gebäude, denn die Wachen am Portal sahen keinen Grund ihn zu hindern einzutreten, sprach er seinen ersten Bann. Er würde verhindern, dass ihm jemand aus diesem Gebäude entkam.  
  
Er brauchte Rhys Hakonen und die Wache hatte ihm versichert, dass der Minister im Gebäude war. Wie es der Zufall wollte, hielt der Minister heute öffentlich Audienz.  
  
Plötzlich änderte sich die Stimmung im Gebäude. Sie hatten den Zauber registriert, doch noch wurde kein Alarm ausgelöst.  
  
Harry ging ohne zu zögern zur ersten Sicherheitsschleuse.  
  
„Ihren Zauberstab und ihre Pässe bitte!"Die Hexe neben der Tür hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, um das gewünschte entgegen zu nehmen und Harry bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie ein zweiter Zauberer sich näherte.  
  
„Imperio!"  
  
„Was...", gelang es ihr noch heraus zu bringen, doch die Kraft, mit der Harrys Imperius über sie hinwegrauschte, gab ihr keine Chance zum Widerstand.  
  
Snapes erfolgreiche Versuche, seinen Imperius zu brechen, hatten ihn vorsichtig gemacht und er setzte eine große Menge Kraft ein.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ die Hexe ihn und Snape passieren und handelte sich dafür einen verwunderten Blick ihres Kollegen ein.  
  
Nur Augenblicke später wurde Alarm gegeben, doch Harry hatte sich und Snape schon unter dem Tarnzauber verborgen.  
  
„Lass meinen Umhang nicht los!",befahl er dem Lehrer und der tat was ihm gesagt wurde.  
  
Das Ministerium war in hektische Betriebsamkeit verfallen. Zusätzliche Wachen marschierten auf und besetzten alle Türen. Sie wussten, dass jemand eingedrungen war, doch sie fanden Harry und seinen Begleiter natürlich nicht.  
  
Harry stand bewegungslos an der Wand und beobachtete das Treiben. Er fragte sich, ob sie versuchen würden den Minister raus zubringen, oder seine Bewachung verstärkten.  
  
Sein Problem war, dass er im Moment noch nicht wusste, wo er Hakonen finden konnte.  
  
Ein lautes Rattern erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und am Ende des Ganges ging eine Tür auf. Offenbar gab es hier eine Art Aufzug.  
  
Eine Gruppe Zauberer, ganz gewöhnlich gekleidet und mit Zauberstäben bewaffnet traten heraus. Der Zauberer, den Harry schon an der Sicherheitsschleuse gesehen hatte, ging auf sie zu.  
  
„Wir haben zwei Eindringlinge!...Zwei Männer in Kapuzenumhängen! Einer davon wahrscheinlich wirklich gefährlich, denn er hat Ann Martens unter Imperius gesetzt. Sie sind im Moment verschwunden! Möglicherweise besitzen sie Tarnumhänge!...Die Scan-Zauber finden sie auch nicht! Sieht ganz nach einer Menge schwarzer Magie aus!... Möglicherweise stattet uns unser neuer Freund einen Besuch ab, doch wir sollten trotzdem auf Nummer sicher gehen!" Ein älterer Zauberer aus der Gruppe nickte.  
  
„Fünf von euch zu Minister Hakonen! Getarnt! Der Rest teilt sich auf und sucht die Gänge ab! Gebt die Befehle weiter! Wir werden keine Sicherheitslücken zeigen. Nutzt den Spell-Breaker. Möglicherweise können wir damit die Tarnung aufheben."  
  
Auroren!, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Nun, sollen sie nur versuchen, mich aufzuhalten!  
  
„Komm!"Harry hängte sich an die Gruppe, die der ältere Zauberer zum Minister geschickt hatte. Es war ein grober Fehler gewesen, doch offenbar hatte sie keine andere Möglichkeit, nachdem sie erst jetzt gekommen waren. Der Apparationsschild im Gebäude war genauso stabil, wie der in Hogwarts.  
  
Minuten später erreichten sie das oberste Geschoß des Enshage-Palais und mit jedem Stockwerk war die Bewachung stärker geworden. Harry machte sich jedoch keine Gedanken. Er war nur wenige Schritte hinter den Auroren und wurde nicht behellig, denn die anderen arbeiteten sich von unten nach oben durch und so drohte ihm von den Spell-Breakern keine Gefahr.  
  
„Geht es dem Minister gut!"Der führende Auror wandte sich an eine der Wachen.  
  
„Minister Hakonen ist nervös, doch unbesorgt! Er geht von einem Test aus!"  
  
„Nun, da muss ich Sie enttäuschen, meine Damen und Herren! Sie haben es nicht mit Lord Voldemort zu tun!... Sie haben es mit mir zu tun!"  
  
Harry hatte den Tarnzauber für sich aufgelöst, nachdem er das Amtszimmer des Ministers mit einem undurchdringlichen Schild umgeben und Snape in einer Nische abgestellt hatte.  
  
Flüche schossen durch den Gang und wurden wahllos von Harrys obligatorischen Protegobann reflektiert. Eine dieser Reflektionen erwischte sogar den Wachmann neben der Tür zu Hakonens Amtszimmer und der Mann brach besinnungslos zusammen.  
  
Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter, als die Auroren sich aufteilten. Drei verschwanden in der Tür und zwei weitere gingen in Deckung, genau, wie der Rest der Wachen, doch Harry hatte nicht die Absicht, sich lange aufzuhalten. Er sprach einen partiellen Zeitbann über den Gang und trat ohne großes Prozedere ein.  
  
Rhys Hakonen war nicht zu sehen, offenbar hatten ihn die Auroren getarnt. Entkommen konnte er nicht.  
  
„Zeigen sie sich!... Sie können nicht entkommen!... Mein eigener Appartionsschild ist undurchdringlich für sie!"  
  
„Wer sind Sie? Wer, verdammt noch mal, sind Sie?" Der Auror, der zuvor schon die Wache angesprochen hatte, trat Harry entgegen.  
  
„Hören Sie auf, Lasse! Ich werde mit unserem Besucher sprechen!" Hakonen erschien aus dem nichts.  
  
„Kluge Entscheidung, Herr Minister!  
  
„Wer sind Sie und was soll dieser brutale Angriff?"  
  
„Brutal?...Ich war doch nett!", Harry klang amüsiert, „Glauben Sie wirklich, der Lord wäre so nachsichtig mit Ihren unfähigen Auroren umgegangen?"Der Mann namens Lasse wollte vorstürmen, doch ein Wink des Ministers hielt ihn auf.  
  
„Was also soll der Angriff?"  
  
„Nun! Ich will sie eindringlich davor warnen, denselben Fehler zu machen, wie ihr Kollege Halström!" Daraufhin schluckte Hakonen und schwieg. Zweifellos hatte es die Runde gemacht, was am Vormittag in Oslo passiert war.  
  
„Haben Sie die norwegische Regierung ausgelöscht?"  
  
„Ich habe niemanden ausgelöscht!...Sie sind nur außer Gefecht gesetzt, so lange, bis ich dieser Plage namens Voldemort Herr geworden bin!"  
  
„Lord Voldemort hat uns in diesem Abkommen hervorragende Konditionen zugestanden und ich werde das nicht rückgängig machen, schon gar nicht, wenn ich es mit Leuten, wie Ihnen zu tun habe!"  
  
„Sie bevorzugen also die Gesellschaft eines brutalen Mörders?" Bei diesen Worten zuckte Hakonen kaum merklich zusammen.  
  
„Die Interessen des dunkeln Lords decken sich mit unseren! Auch wenn ich nicht alle seine Methoden gut heiße!"  
  
„Die Interessen! Reinblüter, Selektion, Unterdrückung der nicht magischen?..."Wut machte Harrys Stimme noch heiserer, doch Hakonen merkte es nicht.  
  
„Keine weitere Vermischung! Das muss beendet werden! Nichtmagische haben in der Welt der Zauberer nichts zu suchen! Auch die nicht, die einen geringfügigen Anteil magischer Kraft zeigen! Sie sind und bleiben Schlammblüter!"  
  
„Sie sind so dumm!", überraschend flackerte ein Bild von Hermione durch seinen Verstand und fachte die Wut noch ein wenig mehr an. „Treten sie von diesem Abkommen zurück, oder Sie und Ihr Land tragen die Konsequenzen!" Die Auroren und die Wachen rückten um Hakonen zusammen. Harrys Grinsen wurde erneut breiter.  
  
„Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!", blaffte Hakonen, ohne Zweifel verunsichert, denn die Nachrichten aus Oslo waren erschreckend.  
  
Im Moment herrschte in der norwegischen Zaubererwelt Chaos, nachdem dieser Magier die Regierung ausgeschaltet hatte, doch Hakonen hoffte, dass sein neuer Verbündeter rechtzeitig auftauchen würde, um diese Konsequenz auszuschließen.  
  
Er konnte nicht wissen, dass sein Abgesandter an Harrys Bann gescheitert war.  
  
„Ich sage es noch einmal! Sehen Sie von diesem Abkommen ab!"  
  
„Was, wenn nicht?"Hakonens Hände schlugen hart auf den Tisch und er wirkte selbstzufrieden. Harry platze der Kragen und seine Stimme wurde eisig.  
  
„Dann wird dieses Gebäude aus der Zeit verschwinden und Finnland keine Regierung mehr haben!"  
  
Draußen auf dem Gang war Rumoren zu hören und noch einmal richtete sich Hakonen selbstgefällig auf.  
  
Harry richtete den Zauberstab auf die Tür und murmelte einen Zeitzauber.  
  
„Passt auf...er...", einer der Auroren versuchte seine Kameraden zu warnen.  
  
„Vergeude deine Puste nicht! Euch hört da draußen keiner!"  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und das Rumoren draußen verstummte, genau, wie alle anderen Geräusche, die bisher schwach aus dem Gebäude zu hören gewesen waren.  
  
„Ihre Wahl! Hakonen!"  
  
„Niemals werde ich mich ihrer Erpressung ergeben! Der Lord wird uns befreien!"  
  
„Er kann Sie nicht befreien!...Das ist meine Magie! Magie von meiner Hand!...Ich bin der Herr über Ihre Zeit! Nur ich kann sie Ihnen nehmen, oder zurückgeben, wenn ich es will!"  
  
„So mächtig ist niemand!...Niemand kann die Zeit beherrschen!"  
  
„Ich kann es!...Ihre Entscheidung!"Hakonen war bis an die Wand zurück gewichen und jeder im Raum hatte alle Farbe verloren, bei seinen Worten. Einer der Auroren, eine junge Frau, zitterte.  
  
„Nein!", spuckte Hakonen und der blaue Bannkreis glitt durch die Wände. Die junge Frau schrie auf und verstummte. Hakonen war der letzte, den der Zeitbann einschloss und Fassungslosigkeit machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, Fassungslosigkeit darüber, dass jemand so mächtig war, und dass ihm niemand zu Hilfe gekommen war.  
  
Harry legte das Siegel und ließ dann den Zauberstab sinken. Er schwankte leicht, doch er ignorierte es, als er den Zauberstab auf drei der Wachen richtete, um sie zurückzuholen.  
  
Wenig später rührten sie sich wieder und wichen entsetzt zurück bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Harry saß in Hakonens Sessel und ihre Kameraden waren in Entsetzten erstarrt.  
  
„Wa...wa...wa...wa...haben...haben Sie...getan?"  
  
„Meine Drohung wahr gemacht!", kam heiser die Antwort. „Verschwindet!...und sagt jedem, der es wissen will, dass dieses Schicksal alle ereilen wird, die mit Lord Voldemort gemeinsame Sache machen!" Die drei Männer rührten sich nicht vom Fleck.  
  
„Ich sagte, ihr sollt verschwinden!", und mit einem Zauber hexte er sie aus dem Gebäude. Es blieb zu hoffen, dass die Botschaft diesmal verstanden wurde.  
  
Müde ließ er den Zauberstab sinken. Er musste Snape noch zurückholen. Den konnte er nicht einfach hier lassen! Er kannte sich zu gut aus.  
  
Nun deutlich schwankend torkelte er auf den Gang hinaus.  
  
Severus Snape stand noch immer am selben Fleck. Er war wegen des Tarnzaubers nicht zu sehen, doch Harry wusste, wo er steckte. Stockend begann er den Zauber zu murmeln, der den Lehrer zurückholen würde. Es war ihm diesmal nicht rechtzeitig gelungen, ihn vor dem Zeitbann zu schützen.  
  
Wieder schwankte er bedenklich.  
  
Was...was ist los mit mir? Die Finsternis in seiner Seele hatte keine Antwort auf diese Frage.  
  
Als Severus Snape in die Zeit zurückkehrte lag Harry Potter besinnungslos zu seinen Füßen und der Imperius war verschwunden, doch deswegen wusste er trotzdem nicht, wie es weiter gehen sollte.  
  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten! Sag mir das, Wurmschwanz!...Sag es mir!" Voldemorts dürre, hoch gewachsene Gestalt wirkte angespannt. Er saß in einem großen Ohrensessel in seinen Gemächern in Durmstrang und Wurmschwanz kauerte vor ihm am Boden.  
  
Die Laune seines Herrn war schlecht, sehr schlecht. Schlecht war schon fast kein Ausdruck mehr dafür.  
  
Was Wurmschwanz in den Stunden seit der Rückkehr seines Herrn aus Oslo durchgemacht hatte, wollte er am liebsten schnell vergessen. Voldemort hatte seine Wut gnadenlos an ihm und einigen anderen seiner Gefolgsleute ausgelassen und Wurmschwanz wusste, ganz gleich, welche Antwort er ihm jetzt geben würde, einen Fluch würde er dafür auf jeden Fall bekommen.  
  
Schon lange wusste er, dass es besser gewesen wäre, weiter unter Ratten zu leben, als den Fehler zu machen, zum schwarzen Lord zurückzukehren, doch es war zu spät. Er konnte ihm nicht mehr entkommen. Dafür hatte Voldemort gesorgt, nachdem er einmal wieder im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte gewesen war.  
  
Wurmschwanz war dankbar für jede Mission, bei der er ihn zurück ließ, doch leider war das nur dann der Fall, wenn Voldemort Harry Potter auf den Fersen war, denn dank eines Homorfus-Memorabilis-Zaubers wusste sein Herr, dass er in Potter Schuld stand.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Meister, ich weiß es nicht...bitte vergebt mir, aber ich weiß es nicht...ich flehe euch an, verschont mich...biiiitttteeeeee!" Seine Worte endeten in einem Wimmern, doch das interessierte Voldemort nicht. Mit einem hässlichen Fauchen, sprach er einen weiteren Fluch. Wurmschwanz heulte schrill auf, bevor er zusammensackte und bewegungslos liegen blieb.  
  
„McNaaaiiiiiirrrr!"Brendon McNair beeilte sich, dem Ruf seines Herrn nachzukommen und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie.  
  
Heute hatte auch er zum ersten Mal die volle Wut seines Meisters zu spüren bekommen und entschieden, dass er das nie wieder erleben wollte.  
  
„Schicke einen Boten zu Alexander!...Ich will sie alle hier haben! Morgen! Jeder, der zu spät kommt, verliert sein Leben!...Lass Rockwoods Leute einen Portkey-Verbindung zum Ministerium einrichten! Keiner soll es wagen Ausflüchte zu bringen!...Keiner!"  
  
Als würde das jemand wagen!, ging es McNair durch den Kopf, als er aufsprang, „Gewiss, Mylord!", und sich beeilte, den Raum zu verlassen, bevor Voldemort auf die Idee kam, ihn noch ein wenig zu drangsalieren. Er hatte Glück und kam diesmal ungeschoren davon, denn der Lord war nun tief in Gedanken.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass es ein Zauberer wagte, sich derart in seinen Weg zu stellen, machte ihn nachdenklich. Doch der Umstand, dass es diesem Zauberer gelungen war seine Pläne so gekonnt zu durchkreuzen trieb ihn in die Raserei. Er wusste jedoch, dass das nichts nützte, so lange er diesen Zauberer nicht in seinen Fingern hatte und etwas sagte ihm, dass das nicht so einfach würde.  
  
Der Zauberer unter diesem Umhang war ohne Zweifel mächtig, wenn er solche Zeitbanne sprechen konnte, doch er war auch hitzköpfig, zornig und unerfahren, wenn er es fertig brachte, eine direkte Auseinandersetzung mit ihm – ihm, Lord Voldemort, dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Gegenwart – zu provozieren, doch leider besaß er einen Schatten. Einen Schatten, den Voldemort fast nicht beachtet hätte, wäre er nicht dazwischen gegangen, um seinen Herrn zu retten.  
  
Voldemort war der Meinung gewesen, dass gewöhnliche Zauberer es nicht wagen würden ihm entgegen zu treten. Es war ein Irrtum gewesen.  
  
Er war auch der Meinung gewesen, nur noch ein lebender Zauberer kannte den Zauber, der das Wesen eines Magiers komplett verbarg. Ein weiterer Irrtum, denn nachdem Dumbledore durch den Hogwartsbann gefangen war, musste es einen weiteren Zauberer gegen, der den Reducio kannte und verwenden konnte.  
  
Und das war das Problem. Er hatte versucht, das Wesen der beiden Zauberer zu erspüren, doch wenn es danach ging waren sie keine Zauberer. Sie besaßen keine magische Aura.  
  
Ein Fluch riss das hässliche Bild mit der Kriegsszene von der Wand und ließ es in Flammen aufgehen.  
  
„Egal, wie clever du bist – du wirst mir nicht noch mal in die Quere kommen und falls doch – dann bis du tot!"  
  
Das Erwachen war die seltsamste Erfahrung, die Harry je in seinem Leben gemacht hatte. Es war, als trete er aus absoluter Nacht in das grelle Licht des Tages und er fühlte sich furchtbar schwach dabei, denn er hatte sich gegen einen Schlafbann ins Bewusstsein zurück kämpfen müssen – einem Schlafbann von Severus Snape.  
  
Es war somit nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass er in Snapes Schlafzimmer war, doch er fragte sich, wo sein Lehrer abgeblieben war.  
  
In Harrys Kopf herrschte dumpfe Leere. Er fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt, obwohl er mehrere Tage durchgeschlafen hatte und als er versuchte aufzustehen, waren seine Knie noch immer wackelig.  
  
Harry konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht darauf, festen Stand zu haben und es gelang ihm. Er las seine Sachen neben dem Bett zusammen und zog sich an.  
  
Sie lagen überall verstreut und Harry ahnte, das Snape nichts weiter getan hatte, als ihn aufs Bett fallen zu lassen und unter den Bann zu legen.  
  
Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er es sich auch im Schlaf irgendwann so bequem machte, wie er es brauchte. Schlafwandeln war nicht mehr neu für ihn, seitdem es zu Angewohnheit geworden war, sich regelmäßig so zu überanstrengen, dass er Tage brauchte, um ausgeruht zu sein.  
  
Heute war er nicht ausgeruht. Er war noch immer müde. Müde und leer.  
  
Entschlossen ging er nach nebenan. Er wusste, dass Snape immer einen Vorrat an Stärkungstränken da hatte und fand das Kästchen mit den Phiolen ohne suchen zu müssen.  
  
Er leerte eine davon in einem Zug und wartete die Wirkung ab. Noch nicht zufrieden nahm er sich eine weitere, bevor er das Kästchen an seinen Platz zurück stellte.  
  
Harry schluckte auch noch den Inhalt der zweiten Phiole, bevor er seinen Umhang fester um die Schultern zog und es sich in dem einen Sessel bequem machte, den Snapes karges Wohnzimmer hergab.  
  
Das vertraute Plobb riss Harry aus dem leichten Dämmerschlaf, in den er erneut geglitten war und fast im selben Moment hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, wenn auch gut unter seinem Umhang verboten.  
  
Snape war erschienen und sein Verhalten ließ darauf schließen, dass er nicht davon ausging, Harry wach vorzufinden.  
  
„Tu das nie wieder!"Harrys Stimme war noch immer leise, heiser – und respektlos.  
  
Snape fuhr herum und seine Augen wurden groß, als er ihn in den Umhang gehüllt, mit der Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen im Sessel sitzen sah.  
  
Es war noch nicht vorbei.  
  
„Potter!...Es ist an der Zeit, dass du wieder zu dir kommst!"Sein Ton war neutral. Er wusste, dass es besser war Potter nicht weiter zu provozieren.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass er sich von dem Schlafbann hatte befreien können, schockierte Snape, doch eigentlich wunderte ihn nichts mehr.  
  
Was in Oslo und Helsinki passiert war, hatte die magische Welt in Aufruhr versetzt und die Ursache für diesen Aufruhr saß in seinem Sessel.  
  
Warum also wunderte es ihn, dass Potter einen Schlafbann brechen konnte?  
  
Das Problem war, dass das da im Sessel nicht wirklich Potter war.  
  
Es war die Fiktion, die ganz Europa seit einer Woche fast genauso sehr fürchtete, wie den schwarzen Lord – allgemein hin bekannt unter dem Namen „Herr der Zeit".  
  
Das war der Titel, der mit dem Namen des schwarzen Lords im selben Atemzug genannt wurde. Der Titel, den hirnverbrannte, angsterfüllte Zauberer Harry Potter gegeben hatten, bloß, weil er zwei komplette Zaubereiministerien aus dem Zeitstrom gerissen hatte.  
  
Es gab sogar verrückte, die behaupteten er habe auch Hogwarts in seiner Gewalt und Snape war sicher, dass Voldemort vor Wut tobte, wenn er solche Gerüchte hörte.  
  
Es war Potter ohne Zweifel gelungen, Europa wach zu rütteln mit diesen Aktionen in Skandinavien. Seinem Ziel war er dabei aber leider keinen Schritt näher gekommen.  
  
Er hatte nur erreicht, dass man jetzt davon ausging, zwei mächtige Gegner der Gerechtigkeit im Spiel zu haben und der wirklich einzig positive Effekt der Sache war, dass man die Bedrohung durch Voldemort endlich überall zu Kenntnis genommen hatte.  
  
Die drei Leute, die er in Helsinki entkommen lassen hatte, hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Niemand würde mehr einen Versuch machen, ein Abkommen mit Voldemort zu schließen, denn das Chaos, das in Finnland und Norwegen herrschte, seit es dort keine Regierungen mehr gab, war unbeschreiblich.  
  
Snape konzentrierte sich wieder auf Potter, denn der ließ sich endlich dazu herab, ihm zu antworten:  
  
„Ich bin ich selbst!"  
  
„Das bist du nicht!...Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass dir das nicht klar ist!...Potter sei vernünftig! Lass mich ein Abbild deiner Seele übertragen, dann kapierst du, was ich meine!"  
  
Er hatte zwischenzeitlich leichte Konfusion von diesem Abbild gespürt, doch es wurde immer schwächer. Was auch immer versucht hatte, vernünftig auf ihn einzuwirken, es wurde von der Finsternis verdrängt.  
  
„Du wirst mit Sicherheit keinen Zauber mit mir durchführen!...Garantiert nicht!"Harry stand auf. „Wir haben Arbeit!...Ich muss Voldemort finden!"  
  
„Und was dann?"Snape fragte sich, ob er noch wusste, was er wollte.  
  
„Den schwarzen Lord vernichten!", kam es automatisch.  
  
„Und was dann?"  
  
Schweigen.  
  
„Potter, sein vernünftig! Du bist nicht in dem Zustand, etwas zu unternehmen! Mach noch ein paar Tage Pause, setzt dich mit deinem Selbst auseinander und dann können wir weiter sehen! So schaffst du es nicht! Wenn du nicht mal genug Verstand hast, zu wissen, dass Du ihn in einer direkten Konfrontation nicht schaffen kannst, hat es keinen Sinn ihm weiter nachzujagen, denn beim nächsten Mal unterschätzt er dich nicht mehr und du bist tot!"Ein Blick aus den eisig grünen Augen brachte ihn zum Schweigen und schockiert riss er die Augen auf, als er Potters nächstes Worte hörte.  
  
„Du gehst mir auf den Nerv...Severus!...Imperio!" Und wieder wurde Severus Snapes Blick leer, als er ergeben das Haupt senkte und auf seine Befehle wartete.  
  
Nur wenig später waren sie auf dem Weg nach Durmstrang.  
  
„Mylord, wir haben ihn!"Lucius Malfoy ging vor dem Podest, das Gergorius Immanuel, der Direktor von Durmstrang, für Lord Voldemort in der Haupthalle errichten lassen hatte, auf die Knie und senkte den Blick.  
  
Voldemorts Augen leuchteten ein wenig intensiver, bei Malfoys Worten.  
  
Bei der letzten Ratssitzung war die Entscheidung gefallen zuerst einmal alles über diesen Zauberer, der überall nur noch der Herr der Zeit genannt wurde, in Erfahrung zu bringen.  
  
Sehr schnell hatten sie aber begreifen müssen, dass niemand eine Ahnung hatte, wo er herkam oder wer er war. Das einzige, was seine Spione in Erfahrungen bringen konnten, war der Umstand, dass dieser Herr der Zeit Zeugen für seine Aktion in Helsinki zurück gelassen hatte.  
  
Die Arroganz dieser Geste, rang sogar Voldemort eine gewisse Achtung ab, doch er ging davon aus, dass es sein Genickbruch war.  
  
„So, mein lieber Lucius, ist es dir endlich gelungen, mal wieder einen meiner Aufträge erfolgreich zu Ende zu bringen?"  
  
Er hatte drei Kommandos losgeschickt, Malfoys, Brendon McNairs und Aidan Lestranges. Es waren seine besten Jäger, die er nach einem dieser Zeugen ausgesandt hatte.  
  
Malfoys Kopf war inzwischen noch ein wenig tiefer gesunken. Es war nicht der erste Auftrag, den er erfolgreich für seinen Herrn ausgeführt hatte, doch seit der Sache mit Draco und Potter, war nichts, was er tat genug.  
  
Unbändiger Hass machte sich bei diesem Gedanken in ihm breit.  
  
Irgendwann würde er die beiden erwischen und bei lebendigem Leibe rösten, für die Schmach, die sie ihm angetan hatten.  
  
„Nun, es ist sehr erfreulich zu wissen, dass ich mich noch immer auf dich verlassen kann, Lucius!"  
  
„Zu euren Diensten, Mylord! Immer!"  
  
„Lass ihn herein bringen!"Lucius Malfoy erhob sich und gab dem Mann am Hauptportal einen Wink, woraufhin zwei seiner Männer einen Mann hereinführten.  
  
Der junge Finne war groß, hatte weißblondes Haar und graue Augen. Es war Lucius schwer gefallen, dem Befehl, ihn unversehrt abzuliefern, zu befolgen, denn Mika Kyus erinnerte ihn gefährlich an Draco.  
  
Seine Leute zwangen Kyus vor Voldemorts provisorischem Thron auf die Knie. Er zitterte inzwischen am ganzen Leib, denn ihm war wohl klar geworden, was ihm bevor stand.  
  
Als sie ihn gestern Nacht aus einer Kneipe gezerrt hatten, sturzbetrunken und völlig neben sich, hatte er wohl nicht mehr mitgeschnitten, dass sein Schicksal besiegelt war.  
  
„Dein Name!"Die Stimme des Lords war beängstigend ruhig.  
  
„Kyus. Mika Kyus!"Der Mann auf Knien flüsterte beinahe, doch im Saal herrschte absolute Stille und jedes Wort war zu verstehen.  
  
„Du gehörst zu den Sicherheitsleuten des finnischen Ministeriums?"  
  
„Ja!"Er sah nicht auf. Er wollte nicht aufsehen. Die Grausamkeit dieser Kreatur war allgemein bekannt und auch in Finnland hatte man gewusst, dass man sich mit dem Teufel einließ, doch solange der Teufel einen nicht tötete war das gleich.  
  
Heute wusste Mika Kyus, dass es immer falsch war mit dem Teufel gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Das hatte der Herr der Zeit bewiesen.  
  
„Nun, Mika Kyus, dann schildere mir einmal, was meinem guten Freund Rhys zugestoßen ist!"Seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn und Kyus begann leise und stockend zu erzählen.  
  
„Hast du diesmal etwas erreicht?"  
  
„Ja!"Snapes Stimme war ausdruckslos. Harry hatte inzwischen zwei leere Phiolen aus Snapes Vorrat genommen und füllte sie mit Vielsafttrank aus der großen Flasche. Sie mussten einen neuen Vorrat anlegen, denn ihr Verbrauch war zu hoch.  
  
Er musste daran denken Snape diesen Befehl zu geben.  
  
Snape hatte mittlerweile ebenfalls zwei kleine Glasröhrchen aus seinem Umhang geholt.  
  
„Wo sind sie?"  
  
„Im Keller!"  
  
„Wo hast du sie gefunden?"  
  
„In der Kneipe!...Sie wollten wie üblich Wodka besorgen. Es war Zufall, dass ich sie erwischt habe!"  
  
„Dann müssen wir uns beeilen!...Mach hier weiter...ich kümmere mich um unsere Gäste."  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke, unvorteilhafter Weise noch immer unter Imperius, tat, was Harry ihm gesagt hatte, während Harry in den Keller ging, um die beiden Männer unter Zeitzauber zu legen.  
  
Sie waren in Narodnaja, einem winziger Zaubererkaff auf der Bäreninsel, wo es außer Durmstrang ansonsten nicht viel gab.  
  
Es war die einzige Quelle für Wodka, Frauen und was man sonst noch so alles brauchte als Söldner.  
  
Obwohl der strikte Befehl bestand, dass niemand mehr Durmstrang unerlaubt zu verlassen hatte, riskierten es immer wieder Söldner hierher zu kommen und sich Nachschub zu besorgen.  
  
Snape hatte herausbekommen, dass es immer andere waren und stets nur Leute niedrigsten Ranges kamen. Sie taten das nicht freiwillig, da war er sicher. Sie wurden von ihren Offizieren geschickt und besorgten alles, was ihnen aufgetragen war.  
  
Die Rechnung war einfach. Wurden sie erwischt waren sie tot, taten sie nicht, was man ihnen befahl waren sie ebenfalls tot. Befolgten sie ihre Befehle hatten sie wenigstens die Chance, zu überleben.  
  
Es hatte Wochen gedauert, bis Snape das herausgefunden hatte, denn diese Aktionen hatten keinen Rhythmus und fanden nur nach Bedarf statt. Snape musste sich in der kleinen Kneipe des Ortes herumtreiben und die Söldner abfangen. Heute war es ihm endlich gelungen, zwei der Männer zu erwischen.  
  
Harry hatte zu Anfang versucht, sich mit ihm abzuwechseln, doch er wurde nur misstrauisch beäugt, denn er weigerte sich, seine Kapuze abzunehmen. Seit den Vorkommnissen in Norwegen und Finnland war das Mistrauen gegenüber Leuten mit Kapuze jedoch ziemlich groß und er erreichte gar nichts. Von da an blieb er in der kleinen Hütte, die sie sich gemietet hatten und schickte Snape.  
  
Harry betrachtete die beiden Männer im Keller mit leeren Augen. Sie waren eher große Jungs als Männer und das erinnerte ihn an irgendetwas, doch er verdrängte es wie immer erfolgreich.  
  
Eine Fähigkeit, die ihm schon mehr als einmal geholfen hatte mit schwierigen Situationen fertig zu werden, hatte ihn nun vollkommen im Griff.  
  
Harry war schon lange nicht mehr er selbst. Er wechselte zwischen den Personen, deren Wissen er mit Homorfus übernommen hatte, beiden war es zum Glück eigen Voldemort als Feind zu betrachten und darum verfolgte er noch immer seinen Plan, doch seine Methoden grenzten gelegentlich an Brutalität.  
  
Die Tatsache, das Snape nun schon seit Wochen unter Imperius lebte gehörte dazu.  
  
Severus Snape starrte auf die beiden Phiolen und wartete, bis Potter hinausgegangen war.  
  
Es war unmöglich diesen verdammten Imperius abzuschütteln. Potters Befehle waren Gesetz, doch wenn er sich nicht in seiner Gegenwart befand, konnte er wenigstens ansatzweise denken und eins hatte er begriffen: Potter war nicht er selbst.  
  
Er wechselte zwischen seiner, Snapes Persönlichkeit und Dippet, und das war ein Umstand, für den Snape dankbar war, denn Dippet war ein geduldiger Mann und Potter dadurch einigermaßen erträglich.  
  
Gefährlich wurde es, wenn die dunkle Seite das Kommando übernahm. Das hatte er bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten begriffen, in denen sie ihren Standpunkt nachdrücklicher vertreten mussten. Dann kam schon auch mal die Drohung, den Cruciatus anzuwenden. Das genügte zum Glück meistens.  
  
Das Problem an der Sache war, dass Snape nicht wusste, wie er sich befreien sollte. Die Vorstellung, dass es Potter gelungen war, mehrere Imperius- Zauber Voldemorts zu durchbrechen wurde für ihn immer mysteriöser, denn er fand nicht einmal einen Ansatz, sich Potter zu widersetzen.  
  
„Bist du fertig?"Der Nebel in seinem Kopf wurde wieder dichter.  
  
„Ja!", kam die gehorsame Antwort.  
  
„Dann lass uns gehen!...Wo sind die Sachen, die sie holen sollten?"  
  
„In meiner Tasche!"  
  
„Gut! Geh voran!"Snape tat, wie ihm geheißen und Harry folgte ihm. Er hatte gerade noch einmal überprüft, ob der Lord auch wirklich noch in Durmstrang war, um ja keinen erneuten Fehlschlag zu erleiden.  
  
Es war zu schwer gewesen einen Weg nach Durmstrang zu finden, als das er einen weiteren Misserfolg akzeptieren würde.  
  
Durmstrang war eigentlich eine Schule – zumindest offiziell, doch einmal hier, auf der Bäreninsel hatten sie begreifen müssen, dass es eher Voldemorts Festung war, obwohl Schüler dort waren und unterrichtet wurden.  
  
Seit der Bedrohung durch den Herrn der Zeit waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen ähnlich denen von Askaban. Auch Dementoren bewachten die riesige Burganlage.  
  
Es war für jemanden, der nicht zur Burg gehörte unmöglich einzudringen und bei dem einen Versuch, den sie gemacht hatten, wären sie beinahe drauf gegangen.  
  
Dank Harry waren sie entkommen, doch ihnen war klar geworden, dass sie sich etwas einfallen lassen mussten. Es war ihnen sehr zu Pass gekommen, dass immer wieder Leute herausgeschmuggelt wurden, um für die Truppen Alkohol und ähnliches zu holen.  
  
Harry blieb stehen. Sie waren kurz vor dem ersten Bannkreis.  
  
„Warte!"Snape stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und Harry hob den Zauberstab.  
  
„Ich muss einen Schild legen! Niemand darf entkommen!" Harry wusste, dass es ein Risiko war, denn falls jemand die Burg verlassen wollte, wüsste man, dass etwas nicht stimmte und Voldemort wäre gewarnt, doch er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass der Lord erneut entkam.  
  
Wenig später lag ein weiterer Bannkreis über der Burg. Er würde jede Disapparation verhindern. Harry verließ sich darauf, dass Snape Recht hatte, wenn er meinte, das dies die einzige Art der Fortbewegung war, die Voldemort verwendete und einmal in seiner Gegenwart konnte er die Kamine schnell genug zerstören. Blieb nur noch der Portkey, doch der musste erstmal initialisiert werden und das brauchte Zeit.  
  
„So, das hätten wir! Diesmal entkommt er mir nicht."  
  
Ohne Aufforderung hielt Snape ihm daraufhin eine der Phiolen mit dem Vielsafttrank hin und Harry nahm einen Schluck davon.  
  
Sie warteten die Verwandlung ab und Snape beschwor einen winzigen Lumos.  
  
Das war die Prozedur, die er beobachtet hatte.  
  
Sobald dieses Zeichen kam, erschien das gleiche Signal auf der anderen Seite und markierte den sicheren Durchgang. Einmal innerhalb des Bannes, war es leichter. Sie mussten den Dementoren, die wie dunkle Säulen einen Ring um die Burg bildeten ausweichen und den sicheren Übergang über eine bodenlose Spalte finden (Geklaut bei Cassandra Claire Draco Dormiens! Ich geb's zu! Keine Ahnung, ob noch jemand Rechte daran hat° Falls ja bitte melden!), doch das war alles halb so schlimm, denn ungeduldige Kameraden erwarteten sie schon und brachten sie sicher in die Burg.  
  
Als die Sachen, die sie mitgebracht hatten alle verteilt waren, graute schon fast der Morgen und Snape, im Moment, Danilo Petrowitsch, fielen die Augen zu.  
  
Harry, mit dem Aussehen eines gewissen Fjodor Rischkin getarnt verpasste ihm einen Zauber.  
  
„Wach bleiben!...Wir haben Dienst!"Snape erlaubte sich den Gedanken, dass er seit mehr als achtundvierzig Stunden auf den Beinen war und begriff, dass Harry abgelenkt war.  
  
Wie kann er wissen, dass sie Dienst hatten?, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, bevor Harry sich wieder auf ihn konzentrierte.  
  
„Rischkin und Petrowitsch gehören zur Wache auf dem Gang zur Haupthalle! Das ist ein glücklicher Zufall, denn der Lord hält dort Audienz! Er muss in der Nähe sein, wenn ich meinen Zauber spreche!...Er muss!" Rischkins blassblaue Augen glitzerten fanatisch und wieder kam Snapes Verstand ein wenig zurück.  
  
Potter steigerte sich in etwas hinein. Das stand fest. Er konzentrierte alles, was er hatte auf seinen Plan und lockerte seinen Zugriff auf ihn, Snape begann sich gegen den Imperius zu wehren.  
  
Er fragte sich, ob Potter einen Homorfus mit den beiden Wachen durchgeführt hatte. Wo sonst sollte er all sein Wissen herhaben?  
  
Langsam schien er den Verstand zu verlieren.  
  
Nachdenklich nahm er einen kleinen Schluck Vielsafttrank aus seiner Phiole und sah, wie Harry dasselbe tat. Viel war nicht mehr übrig. Bald würden sie sich zurück verwandeln. Vielleicht noch zwei, maximal drei Stunden, wenn sie sparsam waren.  
  
Plötzlich hoffte Snape nur noch, diesen Tag zu überleben, denn als Severus Snape in den Händen des Lords hatte er schlechte Karten. Da war ihm sogar Potters Imperius lieber.  
  
„Komm!"  
  
Die Zeit war um. Sie hatten sich zurück verwandelt und bis jetzt hatte sich Voldemort noch nicht Blicken lassen. Harry belegte Snape und sich mit Dracos Tarnzauber und befahl Snape wie üblich, sich an seinem Umhang fest zu halten. Snape tat, was er sagte, obwohl er es inzwischen fast geschafft hatte, sich dem Imperius zu entziehen.  
  
Sollte Potter ruhig weiter glauben, er habe das Kommando.  
  
Er war in Aufruhr. Sie standen jetzt seit zwei Stunden auf ihrem Posten und die Nervosität war Harry anzumerken. Sie beruhte wohl auf dem ungeduldigen Wunsch, es endlich zu Ende zu bringen, denn wie nun schon seit Wochen, gab es keinerlei Signale von Potter Seele.  
  
Sie erreichten das Portal zur Haupthalle und warteten, dass es geöffnet wurde.  
  
Die Regeln für die Schüler von Durmstrang waren anders, als in Hogwarts. Es gab kein gemeinsames Frühstück. Die Schüler waren in Alterstufen unterteilt und diese Altersstufen wiederum noch einmal in Güteklassen. Danach richtete es sich hier auch, wie man behandelt wurde.  
  
Weniger gute Schüler hatten es schwer, hier zu überleben. Sie bekamen, was die Besseren für sie übrig ließen oder suchten sich stärkere Beschützer. Es war ein System, das zu Voldemorts Vorstellungen passte. Das wusste Snape und es war das, was den Zaubererkindern in England drohte, falls es niemandem gelang, Voldemort aufzuhalten.  
  
Das Portal öffnete sich und eine Gruppe Männer kam heraus. Potter prallte zurück und rannte Snape beinahe um. Snape ahnte, warum.  
  
Terence Goyle war bei dieser Gruppe, doch sie hatten keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken und Snape gab Harry einen Schubs, der ihn in die Halle beförderte und sich gleichzeitig irritiert zu seinem Lehrer umsehen ließ, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt.  
  
Snape bemühte sich unterwürfig auszusehen, doch es war unnötig, denn eine schrille Stimme erregte fast im selben Moment ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Sie hatten gefunden, was sie suchten.  
  
Voldemort saß auf seinem provisorischen Thron und brüllte gerade Brendon McNair zusammen, der ihm offenbar die Mitteilung gemacht hatte, dass sie den Herrn der Zeit noch immer nicht finden konnten.  
  
Er musste wohl auf einem anderen Weg in die Halle gelangt sein.  
  
Harry entspannte sich und Snape spürte, wie der Imperius wieder stärker wurde. Er hatte erneut Mühe, sich auf seine eigenen Gedanken zu konzentrieren und fragte sich, wie Potter sich so sicher sein konnte.  
  
Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den ersten der Kamine, um ihn für eine Flucht untauglich zu machen. Der Zauber gelang und er war gerade dabei, sich den zweiten vorzunehmen, als das Gebrüll verstummte.  
  
Voldemort starrte in den Raum.  
  
Auch der zweite Kamin würde keinem mehr zur Flucht verhelfen.  
  
„Was ist hier los?", fragte Voldemort in die Stille.  
  
„Mylord?"Lucius Malfoy war von der Frage seines Herrn genauso irritiert, wie alle anderen.  
  
„Jemand ist hier! Ich spüre es! Jemand hext hier herum!"  
  
Harry gab seine Tarnung auf und sie erschienen aus dem nichts.  
  
Fassungslos riss Voldemort den Mund auf:  
  
„Duuuuuuuuu!"  
  
Der Spruch ging Harry federleicht von den Lippen und der Zeitzauber schoss auf Voldemort zu, doch er prallte an einem Schutzschild ab und ließ einen anderen erstarren.  
  
„Ergreift ihn!", kreischte der Unnennbare voller Wut und sofort herrschte Chaos. Aus allen Türen stürmten Wachleute und Flüche knallten durch den Raum.  
  
Harry belegte Snape und sich mit seinem Protego-Bannkreis und begann seinen Zeitzauber zu sprechen.  
  
Er tobte. Er brüllte herum wie von Sinnen, als er sah, wie die Wachen, seine Leibgarde und auch Malfoys Kommando versuchten, den Schutzbannkreis zu durchbrechen und kläglich scheiterten.  
  
Harry setzte alle Kraft die er hatte entgegen. Der Zeitzauber musste gelingen. Noch fühlten sie sich scheinbar absolut sicher.  
  
Hatten sie ihn denn wirklich noch nicht durchschaut?  
  
Voldemort inzwischen puschte seine Leute weiter nach vorn.  
  
„Was soll das?...Wie stellt ihr euch an! Er ist allein, macht ihn fertig...muss man hier alles alleine machen?....Wird eine ganze Horde meiner besten Männer nicht mit einem verdammten Zauberer fertig!"  
  
Er riss den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und begann mit langen Schritten auf Harry und Snape zuzugehen. Immer wieder leuchtete der Bannkreis, den Harry gelegt hatte in schrillen Farben auf, wenn er von besonders starken Flüchen getroffen wurde, doch er hielt und unter dem Rand seiner Kapuze sah Harry Voldemort entgegen.  
  
Ja, komm!...Komm her!...Lass dir noch ein bisschen Zeit!...Komm!, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er wusste, dass es nur noch wenige Augenblicke dauern würde, bis der Bann zu wirken begann. In diesem Moment erschien Wurmschwanz vor Angst bebend auf der Bildfläche:  
  
„Meister...Meister vergebt! Wir müssen weg hier!...Immanuel hat es gesagt... er hat einen Bann gesprochen!...Seinen Zeitbann!...Wir haben keine Zeit mehr...und disapparieren kann man nicht mehr!"  
  
Voldemort hässlich rote Augen wurden groß.  
  
„Waaassss?...Ich habe die Festung gegen Zeitzauber geschützt!"  
  
„Meister vergebt... nur von außen!... Nur von außen... Nicht von innen!" Es schien, als würde Wurmschwanz am liebsten auf die Knie fallen, so sehr zitterte er.  
  
Voldemorts Blick flog durch die Halle und blieb an der drei Fuß hohen kleinen Säule hängen, auf der noch immer der kristallene Portkey zum Ministerium ruhte.  
  
„Weg hier!", fauchte er und nur ein paar wenige seiner Leute, darunter Lucius Malfoy und Aidan Lestrange hörten seinen Befehl. „Raus hier!", brüllte er nun lauter, schnappte Wurmschwanz am Umhang und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.  
  
„Ein Portkey!... Er hat einen Portkey!", blaffte Snape, dem Voldemorts plötzlicher Rückzug aufgefallen war.  
  
„WAS?"Harry schoss zu ihm herum und starrte ihn ungläubig um, bevor er nach Voldemort zu suchen begann. Er sah ihn und ein paar andere in eine bestimmte Richtung hetzen, konnte jedoch den Portkey nicht ausmachen. Augenblicklich brach der Bannkreis zusammen und Harry hetzte durch die Menge ohne auf die Angriffe zu achten.  
  
Wie durch ein Wunder traf ihn kein einziger Fluch.  
  
Nicht mehr als ein Dutzend Leute hatte sich inzwischen um die Säule versammelt. Alle anderen hatten noch nicht bemerkt, dass der Lord die Flucht ergriff.  
  
Snape sah Gregorius Immanuel durch die Menge hasten, doch er bezweifelte, dass der Direktor es noch schaffte. Harry war stehen geblieben und es sah ganz so aus, als spreche er einen weiteren Zauber, doch es war zu spät.  
  
In diesem Augenblick berührten die Männer den Portkey und verschwanden samt der Kristallkugel, die schon seit Wochen als dauerhafter Portkey zum Ministerium initialisiert war.  
  
Snapes Blick flog zu Harry.  
  
Er stand mitten in der Menge, deren Bewegungen langsam erstarben. Stille breitete sich aus, als der Zeitbann seine Vollendung erreichte.  
  
Das war der absolut größte Nachteil dieser Art von Zauber. Er brauchte zu lange. Es dauerte einfach zu lange, bis die Wirkung komplett war. Snape wusste, dass Harry darum versucht hatte, zuerst Voldemort allein zu bannen.  
  
Leider war er gescheitert.  
  
Harry rührte sich wieder. Snape sah, wie er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht wischte, so als könnte er damit alles ungeschehen machen. Er ahnte, was diese erneute Niederlage für ihn bedeutete.  
  
Im Grunde konnte er nur hoffen, dass er langsam wieder zu Verstand kam. Immerhin hatte er ihn, diesmal mit Protego tempus belegt und er war nicht wie in Finnland ebenfalls Opfer des Zeitbanns geworden, als Harry dann jedoch begann auf Gregorius Immanuel zu ging, begann er zu ahnen, dass diese Hoffnung vergebens war.  
  
Harrys Kopf war im Moment vollkommen leer. Er konnte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er schon wieder gescheitert war, sonst würde er die Kontrolle über sich verlieren vor lauter Wut.  
  
„Überprüfe alle, ob sie ein Dunkles Mal tragen. Die muss ich ausschalten!" Snape brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was er meinte und fragte sich, wie er sie ausschalten würde.  
  
„Potter...es ist ein Fehler, einen weiteren Homorfus durchzuführen!" Ein eisiger Blick traf ihn und er spürte, wie der Druck auf sein Bewusstsein wieder stärker wurde. Er war noch immer viel zu stark und Snape hatte keine andere Wahl, als zu tun, was er befohlen hatte.  
  
Er schaffte es nicht einmal mehr, darüber nach zu denken.  
  
Voldemort erschien mit den neun Männern, denen es gelungen war, zum Portkey vorzudringen in dem Konferenzraum des Ministeriums, in dem das Gegenstück des Portkeys stand.  
  
Mit einem heftigen Fluch zerstörte er den Portkey und seine Leute sprangen entsetzt zurück, als Kristallsplitter durch den Raum stoben, doch keiner wagte es einen Laut von sich zu geben. Sie wussten, dass der Lord innerlich tobte, und keiner von ihnen wollte das Opfer sein, an dem er seine Wut ausließ.  
  
„Wie ist das möglich... wie ist es möglich, dass dieser verdammte Bastard weiß, wo ich bin und was ich tue?...Wer ist der Verräter!...Findet ihn, oder jeder einzelne von euch verliert sein Leben!...Ich will diesen Zauberer...ich will ihn haben und dann werde ich ihn ganz langsam Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen!...Er wird einen qualvollen Tod sterben!...Findet ihn, findet den Herrn der Zeit!"  
  
Es war geschafft. Snape war es gelungen, alle Söldner in Durmstrang aufzutreiben. Es waren weniger, als erwartet. Voldemort hatte ihnen Schüler entgegen gehetzt und er wusste, dass das Potter enorm aus der Fassung brachte.  
  
Harry selbst hatte niemanden getötet, doch die Flüche, die unkontrolliert von ihrem Protego abgeprallt waren hatten einige erwischt. Im Moment war er dabei, die Anhänger Voldemorts ihrer Zauberkraft zu berauben.  
  
Snape hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es möglich war, doch der Homorfus an Immanuel hatte ihn dazu befähigt und er nutzte dieses Wissen gnadenlos. Kein Voldemort-Anhänger würde jemals mehr zaubern – und sie würden sich auch nie mehr erinnern.  
  
Potters Zauberkraft begann Snapes Vorstellungsvermögen zu übersteigen. Im Moment agierte er vollkommen ruhig, doch von seinem eigenen Bewusstsein war noch immer nichts zu spüren.  
  
Harry begann gerade auch noch den Rest der Schule in die Zeit zurück zu holen, um deren Gedächtnis ebenfalls zu verändern. Snape fragte sich, warum er das tat. Sie hatten doch verdient zu wissen, was sie anderen angetan hatte, doch irgendwie war es typisch Potter.  
  
Er wurde schwächer und etwas sagte Snape, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Er verbrauchte unnötig viel Kraft mit diesen Aktionen. Der Druck des Imperius ließ immer mehr nach.  
  
Zehn Minuten später, als alles wieder sicher unter einem mächtigen Zeitbann verborgen war, blieb Harrys Blick an Terence Goyle hängen. Er war der einzige, den Harry zu Snapes Irritation noch nicht in der Mangel gehabt hatte und inzwischen fragte er sich, warum.  
  
Harry ging auf Goyle zu. Der große Mann hatte fassungslos beobachtet, wie sein Meister und sein Kumpan Lucius Malfoy sich aus dem Staub machten. Er hatte nicht mal den Zauberstab in der Hand.  
  
Harry holte ihn in die Zeit zurück und plötzlich spürte Snape grenzenlosen Aufruhr in seinem Innern.  
  
Das Abbild seiner Seele reagierte wieder, doch die Reaktionen, die Snape spürte, waren alles andere als gut.  
  
Er hatte Angst, grenzenlose Angst und es war nicht zu ergründen, wo diese Angst herrührte.  
  
Harry stand im Moment nur da und starrte den großen Mann an. Er versuchte seine Reaktionen zu ergründen, zu begreifen, war er von Goyle wollen könnte.  
  
Goyle erinnerte ihn an etwas - an jemanden. Es gab etwas, das Terence Goyle möglicherweise wusste.  
  
Harrys Verstand weigerte sich vehement zu akzeptieren, was im Moment mit ihm geschah und war vor Wochen in der Finsternis seiner Seele untergegangen, doch die Frage, was mit Dracos Mutter geschehen war, hatte sich in den Vordergrund seines Bewusstseins gedrängt, als er Goyle gesehen hatte.  
  
Draco hatte gesagt, dass Gregory Goyles Mutter verschwunden war. Möglichweise war mit Narcissa Malfoy dasselbe geschehen und Goyle wusste darüber Bescheid.  
  
Dieser Gedanke war es, der Harry in die Realität zurück zwang und die vielfältigen Möglichkeiten, die es da gab, machten ihm solche Angst.  
  
Er wollte Dracos Mutter nicht sterben sehen, doch das musste er möglicherweise, wenn er Terence Goyles Kopf nach dieser Wahrheit durchsuchte.  
  
Harry betrachtete es als seine Pflicht gegenüber Draco zu erfahren, was Narcissa Malfoy zugestoßen war und deshalb bekämpfte er seine Angst entschlossen und trat näher an sein Opfer heran.  
  
Terence Goyles Blick zeigte grenzenlose Panik, als er ihm entgegen blickte. Er dachte gar nicht daran sich zu rühren, bevor Harry ihn mit Petrificus totalus belegte. Er stürzte zu Boden und Harry ging neben ihm auf die Knie.  
  
Voller Angst folgten Goyles Augen jeder seiner Bewegungen. Verzweifelt schloss er sie, als der Herr der Zeit ihm die Hand auf die Stirn legte. Den Rest bekam er nicht mehr mit, nur das fürchterliche Gefühl, absolut bloßgestellt zu werden, als der Zauberer in seinen Verstand eindrang und seine schrecklichsten Geheimnisse ans Licht zerrte.  
  
Nur Augenblicke später prallte Harry zurück, wie von einem Stromschlag getroffen. Die Kapuze flog ihm vom Kopf. In seinem Blick spiegelte sich fassungslose Qual.  
  
Goyle riss die Augen auf und starrte entgeistert in Harry Potters Gesicht, doch er konnte nicht darüber nachdenken, denn im nächsten Moment traf ihn der Cruciatus-Fluch mitten in die Brust. Unbeschreibliche Schmerzen schienen seinen Körper zu zerfetzen, doch er konnte nicht einmal schreien. Er war noch immer gelähmt, und der Schmerz raubte ihm fast das Bewusstsein, doch nur einen Augenblick später war es vorbei.  
  
Snape, kurzfristig vollkommen gelähmt von dieser alles verzehrenden Qual, die von Harry ausging, stürzte auf ihn zu, als im klar wurde, was er tat, doch er hörte schon wieder auf, bevor er ihn erreichte.  
  
Noch einmal zwang er sich unter Kontrolle, doch in seinem Inneren herrschte solches Chaos, dass es Snape überraschte, dass er überhaupt noch etwas auf die Reihe brachte.  
  
Äußerlich ganz ruhig nahm er Terence Goyle seine Zauberkraft und seine Erinnerungen als Gefolgsmann Voldemorts, bevor er ihn wieder aus der Zeit nahm. Danach war es vorbei.  
  
Er stand da, atmete schwer und versuchte sich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen, aber es war unmöglich. Snape spürte, wie jeder Versuch, sein Bewusstsein zurück zu drängen, ihn nur noch mehr die Kontrolle verlieren ließ. Harry Verstand schien komplett auszusetzen und Snape fragte sich, was er in Goyles Kopf gesehen hatte, dass ihn so aus der Fassung brachte.  
  
Harry hob die Hände und presste sie gegen seine Schläfen. In seinem Kopf hörte er die Schreie von Eleanor Goyle, misshandelt, missbraucht und abscheulich gequält von ihrem eigenen Mann und dessen Kumpanen – und es hörte nicht wieder auf.  
  
Es wurde immer schlimmer. Harry wankte, als das Gesicht von Gregorys Goyles Mutter zu dem von Dracos Mutter wurde.  
  
Er spürte eine Hand an der Schulter und schlug sie weg. Ohne es zu wissen begann er zu schreien, als auch die anderen Bilder auf ihn einstürzten – Snapes Erinnerungen an Grausamkeiten des Lords und vor allem die Bilder aus Gregorius Immanuels Kopf.  
  
Dieser Mann hatte ohne Zweifel seinen Lebensinhalt darin gesehen, andere zu quälen und das, was er getan hatte, reichte problemlos an das heran, was Voldemort ihm in Hogwarts vorgegaukelt hatte.  
  
Es war zu viel, zu viel Blut, zu viel Schmerz, zu viel Qual und Harry konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, auch nur davon zu wissen.  
  
Sein Bewusstsein mischte sich mit dem seiner Homorfus-Opfer und die Vorstellung, dass er selbst es war, der so grausame Dinge tat, ließ ihn jeden Bezug zur Realität verlieren. Harry begann zu toben.  
  
Er brüllte einen Fluch nach dem anderen und die Luft begann vor magischer Energie zu knistern. Snape blieb nichts anderes übrig, als in Deckung zu gehen.  
  
Alle Barrieren in Harrys Kopf waren eingestürzt und er konnte nicht mehr trennen, welche Erinnerungen ihm, und welche anderen gehörten.  
  
Er wollte es nur noch loswerden.  
  
Gegenstände flogen durch die Halle. Irrlichter begannen zu tanzen und die Wände begannen zu brennen.  
  
Energie floss ungehindert. Zauber gerieten durcheinander, die Luft flimmerte. Illusionen erschienen und verschwanden in schneller Folge, zuerst so grausam, das Snape zurück zuckte, dann immer wirrer, irgendwann nur noch surreal, strahlend voller Hoffnung und Sehnsucht.  
  
Ich muss ihn stoppen!, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. So bringt er sich um!, doch es war einfach zu riskant, ihm zu nahe zu kommen. Die Luft um Harry herum kochte.  
  
Er wankte inzwischen bedenklich, doch er hörte nicht auf. Aus dem Steinboden begannen Blumen zu sprießen und Snape klappte die Kinnlade herunter, als die Halle von Durmstrang sich in eine Wiese verwandelte.  
  
Was um Himmels Willen war da alles in Potters Kopf?  
  
„Stupor!"brüllte er, doch genau in dem Moment ging Potter zu Boden und entging dem Fluch, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand. Er war auf eine kleine gelbe Blume gerichtet und wieder machte er einen Zauber.  
  
Die Blüte verwandelte sich in einen Schmetterling, der sich in die Luft erhob und fröhlich davon flatterte. Harrys Augen folgten ihm leer, bevor sie zu fielen und er das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
Hoffnung auf Freiheit war vergebens und das einzige, was ihm blieb, war die Illusion.  
  
Snape stürzte auf ihn zu und fühlte seinen Puls. Flach und unregelmäßig schlug er gegen seine Fingerkuppen und hastig durchsuchte er seinen Umhang nach einem Stärkungstrank. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, schnippte er den Korken von der Phiole und flößte Harry die bläulich Flüssigkeit ein.  
  
Er erreichte damit, dass sein Puls sich ein wenig stabilisierte. Das war alles. Er hatte sich vollkommen verausgabt und war mehr tot, als lebendig.  
  
In Snapes Augen war es ein Wunder, dass ihn dieser Ausbruch nicht umgebracht hatte und er fragte sich, ob das nicht möglicherweise sogar besser gewesen wäre.  
  
Die Kräfte, die er beherrschte, waren beeindruckend und er hatte sich lange Zeit beachtlich unter Kontrolle gehalten, doch trotzdem bezweifelte Severus Snape nicht mehr, dass Harry es nicht schaffen würde, den Auswirkungen des Homurfus Herr zu werden.  
  
Die Finsternis verstörte ihn zu sehr und er versuchte ihr zu entfliehen. Genau das wurde aber immer unmöglicher, denn mit jedem Homorfus schwächte er sein eigenes Bewusstsein und gab der Finsternis, die ihm der Unnennbare mit seinem Avadar Kedavra eingepflanzt hatte, mehr Raum.  
  
Irgendwann würde er die Kontrolle verlieren und dann war nicht mehr absehbar, was er tun würde. Etwas sagte Snape ganz deutlich, dass genau das Harrys größte Angst war.  
  
Er musste ihn aufhalten, irgendwie. Es war seine Pflicht als Lehrer seinen Schüler zu beschützen und es war seine Pflicht als Gefolgsmann Dumbledores zu verhindern, dass ein weiterer Zauber auferstand, der es möglicherweise irgendwann an Macht und Finsternis mit Tom Marvolo Riddle aufnehmen konnte.  
  
Im Augenblick gab es für Snape keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass Harry dazu in der Lage war.  
  
Er musste es beenden.  
  
Entschlossen stand er auf und zauberte eine Trage herbei.  
  
Es war ein surreales Bild, wie er da lag, leichenblass, mit seinem nachtschwarzen Haar und Malfoys ebenso schwarzem Umhang, inmitten all der schillernd bunten Illusionen, die er geschaffen hatte.  
  
Snape begann die Trage in Richtung Portal zu dirigieren um aus der Burg heraus zu kommen.  
  
Potters Bannzauber hielten, so schwach er auch war und darum machte er keinen Versuch, mit ihm zu disapparieren. Erst außerhalb seines Bannkreises würde das wieder klappen.  
  
Es war ein beschwerlicher Weg, denn auch wenn die Fallen und Dementoren draußen keine Wirkung mehr hatten, musste er über das Gelände und das war anstrengend mit Potters Trage im Schlepptau.  
  
Es hatte zu schneien begonnen und das machte es nicht leichter. Snape wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von diesem Ort.  
  
Kaum hinter Harrys Bann apparierte er mit ihm in die Hütte, in der sie gewesen waren, ließ all ihre Besitztümer in seine Tasche schwirren, schrumpfte sie, schnappte sich Potter erneut und disapparierte in sein Zuhause nach Sky.  
  
Potter musste zu Verstand kommen und das würde ihm nur gelingen, wenn er sich selbst wieder richtig bewusst wurde und genug Kraft hatte, damit fertig zu werden – und dann musste er dieser Sache ein Ende machen.  
  
„Und?...Jetzt endlich wieder du selbst?"Harrys Augenlider flatterten und dann sah er ihn an – verständnislos, verschlafen und irgendwie völlig neben sich.  
  
Snape schaute noch grimmiger drein, als sonst, denn diese plötzliche Wiederkehr des Bengels, den er so sehr verabscheute, irritierte ihn. Die Tatsache, dass ihm das lieber war, als die emotionslose Hülle, die er in den letzten Wochen gewesen war, kam einem Schock ziemlichen nahe.  
  
Das war der Potter, den er kannte und es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass er irgendwo froh darüber war, ihn doch noch wieder zu Sinnen gebracht zu haben.  
  
Harry hatte acht Tage durchgeschlafen, ohne Schlafbann diesmal. Gleich zu Anfang hatte Snape ihm ein Abbild seiner Seele zurück übertragen, um nicht den gleichen Fehler noch einmal zu machen, wie nach seinem letzten Zusammenbruch.  
  
Er war immer wieder mal durch die Gegend getapst. Auch seiner Sachen hatte er sich selbst entledigt. Nur Malfoys Mantel war anfänglich verschwunden gewesen. Erst gestern hatte er entdeckt, dass Harry darin eingerollt schlief.  
  
Diese Tatsache bestätigte ihm nur, was er seit Durmstrang wusste. Er versuchte verzweifelt vor der Wirklichkeit zu fliehen und war nicht stark genug, mit dem, was auf ihn einstürzte, fertig zu werden.  
  
Es war richtig gewesen Kontakt zu Anatoli Dimitrenko, dem Präsidenten der magischen Gesellschaft Russlands, aufzunehmen. Mit den Russen war er schon immer hervorragend klar gekommen und er war inzwischen sicher, dass sie dort einen Weg finden würden, um Potter wieder ein erträgliches Leben zu verschaffen.  
  
Dimitrenko war ganz scharf darauf den Herrn der Zeit zu treffen und darum hatte Snape heute beschlossen, Harry ins Bewusstsein zurück zu holen.  
  
Er hatte ihm zu diesem Zweck einen Trank verpasst, der sein eigenes Bewusstsein stärken sollte, etwas, was normalerweise nur bei Schizophrenie angewendet wurde. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry wirklich richtig klar war.  
  
„Was ist passiert?" Er sprach leise, doch keineswegs so heiser und ausdruckslos, wie zuvor. Snape ließ sich die Erleichterung darüber nicht anmerken und knurrte:  
  
„Na endlich!"  
  
„Was...?", Harry runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.  
  
„Endlich bist du wieder du selbst!...Denk mal drüber nach, Potter...und frag dich, was dein Ziel ist!...Es ist Zeit, dass dir das wieder bewusst wird!" Mürrisch stand der Lehrer auf und verließ den Raum. Harry sah ihm verständnislos nach und versuchte zu tun, was Snape von ihm verlangt hatte.  
  
Snape verließ das Haus. Er brauchte frische Luft, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Schon seit sie zurück waren, konnte er trotz der Tatsache, dass er nicht als Muggel agierte, dem Drang nach einer Zigarette nicht mehr widerstehen. Inzwischen hatte er begriffen, was die Muggel für Probleme mit diesem Zeug hatten. Er nahm sich vor demnächst einen Willenstärkenden Trank zu brauen, der ihm half, diese Angewohnheit wieder los zu werden, doch nicht heute.  
  
Heute musste er erst Mal verkraften, dass Potter doch noch er selbst sein konnte und noch nicht ganz den Verstand verloren zu haben schien.  
  
Er war Voldemort verdammt ähnlich und Snape fragte sich, ob er das wusste. Der einzig wirkliche Unterschied bestand darin, dass Potter seine Macht bis jetzt nicht für sich selbst nutzte, sondern nur im Interesse seines Zieles einsetzte.  
  
Das hatte er zum Glück auch dann nicht abgelegt, als er komplett weggetreten war, doch das war nicht das, was Snape vorrangig beschäftigte. Er hatte nie wirklich bezweifelt, dass Potter alles für seine Freunde und für Albus Dumbledore tun würde. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Egoismus war dem Bengel leider völlig fremd.  
  
Snape beschäftigte schon seit Tagen die Frage, wie viel von dieser Kraft, die er in Durmstrang gezeigt hatte, ihm selbst inne wohnte und wie viel davon von Voldemort kam.  
  
Dimitrenko hatte ihn danach gefragt, denn wenn er zu stark war, konnte es sein, das es unmöglich war, ihm noch zu helfen, wenn er es nicht wollte.  
  
Die Frage war, in wie weit der Homorfus schon von seinem Verstand Besitz ergriffen hatte. Snape war immer davon ausgegangen, dass es unmöglich war diesen Zauber in irgendeiner Weise rückgängig zu machen, doch Iwan Michailowitsch, mit dem er zu erst Kontakt aufgenommen hatte, hatte ihm Schriftrollen geschickt, die das Gegenteil bewiesen.  
  
Der Homorfus stammte aus der griechischen Antike und hatte seine Form kaum wirklich verändert. Die Russen hatten gute Kontakte nach Griechenland und Michailowitsch hatte ihm gesagt, dass es ein unerfahrener Zauberer viel falsch machen konnte, im guten, wie im schlechten Sinne.  
  
Sie brauchten Harry in Moskau, um zu erfahren, was bei ihm der Fall war. Im besten Fall bestand die Chance, dass er wenigstens ein normales Leben führen konnte und Snape war entschlossen alles daran zu setzten, ihm diese Chance zu verschaffen.  
  
Es wurde schon dunkel, als Snape wieder zu Harry kam. Er war nicht mehr im Bett, sondern saß fast völlig in Malfoys Umhang verborgen mit angezogenen Knien an der Wand und hatte den Kopf in den Armen verborgen.  
  
Ein Blick genügte dem Lehrer zu begreifen, dass ihn die Realität eingeholt hatte. Im Moment verspürte er nichts, als blanken Horror.  
  
„Weißt du jetzt, was ich meine?"Er hob den Kopf nicht, doch Snape konnte seine gemurmelte Antwort hören.  
  
„Ja!"Harry zog den Kapuzenumhang noch ein wenig fester um die schmalen Schultern. Er war völlig abgemagert. Snapes Sorge wuchs bei dieser Geste. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen.  
  
„Potter, es hat keinen Sinn, du schaffst es nicht!"  
  
„Ich muss!", noch immer murmelte er in den Umhang.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal!...Es geht nicht!"Potters Uneinsichtigkeit machte ihn sofort wieder wütend.  
  
Begriff er denn nicht, dass es nur zu seinem Besten war? Wie konnte man nur so stur sein.  
  
„Es wird nicht wieder passieren!...Ich weiß es jetzt! Ich bin dagegen gefeit!"Harry sah Snape noch immer nicht an.  
  
Der Gedanke, dass er seinen Lehrer wochenlang unter Imperius gehalten hatte, verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut.  
  
Snapes Verbindung zu Harrys Seele sagte ihm inzwischen genau das Gegenteil von dem, was er gerade behauptet hatte. Er hatte fürchterliche Angst und klammerte sich verzweifelt an seinen wenigen guten Erinnerungen fest. Dazu gehörte dieser verdammte Umhang.  
  
„Ist dir bewusst, warum du im Moment relativ klar bist?" Vielleicht half die Wahrheit. Irritiert hob Harry den Kopf, doch er schwieg und starrte ins Leere. Snape sprach weiter, „Ich habe dir den Conscientia-Trank verpasst! Sonst wärst du nicht in der Lage, dein Bewusstsein von den anderen in deinem Kopf zu unterscheiden!...Das ist die Nebenwirkung des Homorfus und inzwischen ist auch das Bewusstsein eines Todessers dabei!...Oder glaubst du, dass du sonst einfach so in der Lage gewesen wärst, einen Cruciatus auf Goyle anzuwenden?"  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr!"Harrys Blick traf starrköpfig Snapes, doch er glaubte selber nicht wirklich, was er sagte. Das konnte Snape spüren.  
  
„Doch, Potter, es ist wahr!...Du schaffst es nicht! Der Homorfus treibt dich in die Schizophrenie und dein eigener Wille ist nicht stark genug, sich dagegen durchzusetzen!"Potter starrte ins Leere und Snape spürte, wie er seine Konfusion bekämpfte.  
  
Er konnte nicht umhin, ihn dafür zu bewundern, obwohl er wusste, dass er die Kraft dafür nur diesem Trank verdankte, der ihn auf Dauer abhängig machen konnte, denn er enthielt eine große Menge Rauschmittel.  
  
„Wie lange wirkt der Trank...ich meine, wie lange kann ich ihn einnehmen, ohne dass seine Wirkung nachlässt!"  
  
Er brachte Snape vollkommen aus der Fassung, doch das sah er nicht mal. Er starrte wieder ins Leere.  
  
„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"  
  
Die Entschlossenheit in Potters Blick, sagte ihm genau das Gegenteil. Potter würde jeden Preis zahlen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.  
  
„Ich...ich weiß es nicht!"  
  
„Machen sie einen Vorrat davon!...wir müssen ihn finden! Im Moment erreiche ich nichts!...Sie müssen sich umhören!"Er stand auf und hielt sich dabei an der Wand fest.  
  
Snape beobachtete, wie er sich an der Wand abstützend zu dem Stuhl ging, auf dem seine Sachen lagen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Stelle an der Wand, wo er gesessen hatte, etwa auf halber Strecke zwischen Bett und Stuhl lag.  
  
Er ist zusammengebrochen!...Er kann sich noch immer kaum auf den Beinen halten!  
  
Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern, sprach Snape einen Somnus-Zauber und noch bevor Harry am Boden landete, hatte Snape ihn aufgefangen Er hob ihn auf seine Arme und brachte ihn ins Bett zurück, bevor er den Umhang holte und ihn damit zudeckte.  
  
„Solange du nicht mal stehen kannst, wirst du gar nichts tun!" Er holte eine Phiole des neuen Kräftigungstrankes, den er gebraut hatte, flößte sie ihm ein und deckte ihn dann auch noch mit dem Federbett zu.  
  
Es war stürmisch und kalt hier oben im Norden, kaum, dass der September begonnen hatte, doch das war nicht der Hauptgrund. Potter war eiskalt und schien sich einfach nicht mehr erwärmen zu wollen.  
  
Snape versuchte es abzuschütteln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen.  
  
Es war zuviel einen Jungen, der nur noch Haut und Knochen war, sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte und ohne Hexerei so gut wie tot war, aufstehen zu sehen, um weiter zu kämpfen. Das überschritt die Grenze des Erträglichen. Soviel Dummheit konnte er nicht zulassen und Snape war entschlossen genau das zu tun.  
  
Als Harry das nächste Mal erwachte, hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand. Sein Kopf war genauso klar, wie beim letzten Mal, doch er gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass er das aus eigener Kraft schaffte. Etwas puschte sein Bewusstsein in den Vordergrund und er bezweifelte nicht, dass es Snapes Conscientia-Trank war.  
  
„Nun, junggerr Man! Endlich wach?"Harry fuhr hoch, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen und stürzte sofort wieder um, denn alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf.  
  
Ein Gesicht erschien über ihm, alt und faltig, umgeben von weißen Haaren und mit einem mächtigen weißen Schnauzer.  
  
„Laangsam, laangsam, Jungge!...Du hast zwei Wochen geschlaafen!...nircht soo hastigg!"Der seltsame Dialekt irritierte Harry, doch er kam nicht darauf, zu welcher Sprache er gehörte.  
  
„Wo ist Professor Snape?"Harry begann langsam zu begreifen, dass Snape ihn hier her gebracht haben musste. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er weitere zwei Wochen flach gelegen hatte, noch immer fühlte er sich schwach. Das hatte ihm sein Versuch sich aufzurichten gezeigt.  
  
„Bei Anatoli!"  
  
„Anatoli?"  
  
„Prräsident Dimitrenko!"  
  
Sie waren in Russland.  
  
Warum hatte Snape ihn nach Russland gebracht? Er musste Voldemort finden.  
  
War Voldemort in Russland? Hatte er Russland angegriffen?  
  
„Ist Voldemort hier?"Selbst der alte Russe schreckte zurück, als er diesen Namen nannte.  
  
„Nein, nein!...Prrofessorr verhandelt mit Anatoli!"  
  
„Wer sind sie?"  
  
„Ich...Ich bin Iwan! Bin ein Heiler!...Bist immerr noch nircht fit, Jungge!...Nimm das!" Harry zögerte und Iwan grinste. „Ist nix zum Schlaafen!...Gibt deinem Körrper Krraaft zurrück!"Harry weigerte sich noch immer.  
  
„Nimm es, Potter! Iwan Michailowitsch ist der beste Heiler Russlands, Präsident Dimitrenkos persönlicher Arzt!"Snape war in der goldverzierten Flügeltür erschienen. Harry stellte fest, dass ihn das erleichterte. Er nahm den offenbar goldenen Becher aus der Hand des Heilers und der lächelte wohlwollend.  
  
„Störrischer, kleiner Benggel, den du da mit hast, Severius!"  
  
„Du hast ihn noch nicht in Aktion erlebt, Iwan! Im Moment ist er doch brav!"  
  
Harry versuchte diesen Dialog zu ignorieren und sah sich um. Das Zimmer, in dem er war, strotzte vor Gold, Brokat und teurem Samt. Kristallgefäße und filigrane Porzellanfiguren standen auf dem Kamineinfass. Die Möbel waren teils komplett vergoldet. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen und er stellte fest, dass er sich unwohl fühlte.  
  
Entschlossen machte er einen weiteren Versuch, aufzustehen und diesmal klappte es einigermaßen.  
  
„Na, siehst du!", ließ Iwan sich vernehmen und nun strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
Harry murmelte ein Danke und suchte nach seinen Sachen.  
  
„Nadjeschda!...Wo sind Miesterr Potterrs Sachen?" Ein junges Mädchen in Zofenkleidern kam herein gehuscht und brachte Harrys Kleider. Harry wechselte die Farbe, denn er trug nur seine Unterwäsche, doch das Mädchen sah ihn gar nicht an.  
  
Hastig begann er sich anzuziehen.  
  
„Warum haben Sie mich hier her gebracht, Professor!" Harry lenkte Snapes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Bis jetzt hatte sich sein Lehrer leise mit Michailowitsch auf russisch unterhalten.  
  
Snape sah ihn an. Er wusste, dass er vorsichtig vorgehen musste.  
  
Michailowitsch und zwei weitere hervorragende russische Zauberer hatten gleich nach ihrer Ankunft umfangreiche Tests mit Harry durchgeführt und ihm danach versichert, dass ihm noch zu helfen war.  
  
Sie würden sich heute mit Anatoli Dimitrenko unter einem Vorwand treffen und seine Leute würden den Zauber durchführen.  
  
Potter musste dazu wach sein, etwas, was Snape gar nicht gefiel, doch es ging nicht anders. Er hatte nur dafür zu sorgen, dass er es nicht mitbekam.  
  
Snape hoffte, dass dieser Plan aufging. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, er hätte Dumbledore hier, denn ein gewisses Misstrauen blieb, doch dann würde Potter begreifen, was vor sich ging und das wollte er nicht riskieren.  
  
Er war ganz einfach zu gefährlich.  
  
„Anatoli Dimitrenko ist einverstanden, dich zu treffen! Wir haben im Moment große Unruhe in Europa! Sie wollen deinen Kopf genauso, wie Voldemorts! Es kann nur von Vorteil sein, wenigstens vor der östlichen Allianz Ruhe zu haben! Und außerdem weiß ich, dass Dimitrenko uns nicht an Voldemort verraten wird. Er nicht! Bei den Leuten der westeuropäischen Union bin ich mir da nicht so sicher!"Das war die Geschichte, auf die sie sich geeinigt hatten.  
  
Harry schluckte den Köder. Das konnte er spüren. Iwan Michailowitsch hatte den Blick gesenkt bei dieser Rede und einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Snape, warum.  
  
„Ihrr brraucht mich ja nircht mehr, oderr?"  
  
„Danke!", kam es leise von Harry und er kam damit Snape bevor. Noch einen Augenblick lang starrte der Heiler den Jungen an, dann wandte er sich ab und ging.  
  
„Viel Glückk! Euch beiden!", murmelte er, als er den Raum verließ.  
  
„Wann treffe ich ihn?"  
  
„Er empfängt uns um 11 Uhr!...Es ist also noch Zeit!"  
  
Harry nickte abwesend. Er war in Gedanken versunken und spielte mit den Verschlüssen des Umhangs. Potter dachte an Malfoy. Daran hatte Snape keine Zweifel, bei den intensiven Gefühlen, die von ihm ausgingen.  
  
Dimitrenko machte Smalltalk und die beiden Zauberer, die dem Gespräch beiwohnten hielten sich im Hintergrund. Eigentlich sollten sie den Zauber durchführen, doch bis jetzt geschah nichts und Potter wurde ungeduldig.  
  
Snape schwieg und wartete ab, was er tun würde. Weitere zehn Minuten später fiel Harry dem russischen Präsidenten dann ins Wort und Snape hätte zu gern gewusst, ob sie Vorkehrungen gegen Harrys Zeitbanne getroffen hatten, denn inzwischen war er ärgerlich.  
  
Er verstand nicht, was Dimitrenko bezweckte und hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl deswegen. Warum machten seinen Leute den Zauber nicht?  
  
Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen hier her zu kommen, auch wenn er sich in seinen Jahren als Spion auf die Russen immer am besten verlassen hatte können.  
  
Harry äußerte inzwischen seinen Unmut in sehr klaren Worten.  
  
„Präsident Dimitrenko, das mag ja alles ganz interessant sein, doch ich habe keine Zeit zu verschwenden! Ich war lange genug außer Gefecht! Kommen Sie zur Sache!"Nun lächelte Dimitrenko nichts sagend.  
  
„Gut, wenn das Ihr Wunsch ist, Mister Potter! Das würde ich jedoch gern mit Ihnen unter vier Augen besprechen!" Sofort standen die beiden anderen Zauberer auf und verließen den Raum.  
  
Snape schlechtes Gefühl verstärkte sich. Hier stimmte etwas nicht, doch er konnte nichts ausrichten, ohne Potter misstrauisch zu machen. Das wusste er.  
  
„Professor?"Harry sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Snape begriff, dass er auch ihn hinausschickte.  
  
„Bei aller Hochachtung, Herr Präsident, das hatten wir anders besprochen!", sagte er auf russisch zu Dimitrenko und dieser antwortete englisch, um Harry nicht noch argwöhnischer zu machen:  
  
„Ich möchte allein mit ihm reden, das ist alles!"  
  
Snape Bedenken wurden zur Gewissheit und er begann zu ahnen, dass Anatoli Dimitrenko andere Pläne gemacht hatte.  
  
Nur Potter konnte jetzt noch verhindern, dass er gehen musste, doch der dachte natürlich gar nicht daran.  
  
Er wollte diese Sache hinter sich bringen und dazu brauchte er Snape nicht.  
  
Resigniert tat der Lehrer, was von ihm erwartet wurde und verließ den Raum. Es lag nicht mehr in seiner Hand, doch es war gewiss das letzte Mal, dass er sich auf andere verließ.  
  
Als die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, änderte sich Dimitrenkos Gesichtsausdruck und Harry bezweifelte nicht mehr, dass der Russe sein eigenes Süppchen kochte. Er fragte sich, was als nächste kommen würde.  
  
„Wissen Sie, warum Severus Snape Sie hergebracht hat?"Harrys Gesicht wurde verschlossen, als er antwortete.  
  
„Ich denke, nein!"Was auch immer Snape ausgeheckt hatte, es war nicht das, was er gesagt hatte.  
  
„Ihr Professor ist mit Ihnen zu mir gekommen, um Sie von den Auswirkungen des Homorfus zu befreien, so weit das noch möglich ist! Deswegen sind Sie hier!...Ist es das, was Sie wollen?"  
  
Warum überraschte ihn das nicht?  
  
Es war eigentlich so untypisch für seinen Zaubertränkelehrer, dass es ihn überraschen müsste, doch es war nicht so. Etwas sagte ihm, das Snape ihn sehr viel besser durchschaut hatte, als ihm lieb war. Er hatte schon mehr als einmal den Eindruck gehabt, dass Snape wusste, was in ihm vorging.  
  
Snapes Ansinnen war edelmütig, doch es war seine, Harrys Entscheidung, was er tat und dabei würde es bleiben. Er war mit dem Bewusstsein in diesen Krieg gezogen, dass er sich selbst dabei verlieren würde.  
  
„Mich interessiert eher, was Sie wollen, Anatoli!" Seine Stimme war nun eisig. Harry zog sich zurück. Der Russe wollte etwas von ihm und er würde mit ihm verhandeln, doch andere konnten das besser, als er.  
  
Anatoli Dimitrenkos Gesicht wurde noch ein Spur kälter. Er hatte den Wechsel gespürt. Der nette Junge war gegangen und hatte jemanden anderen vorgeschickt. Dieser Homorfus-Zauber war wirklich teuflisch.  
  
„Nun, als aller erstes will ich Ihnen sagen, dass es mich ungemein beeindruckt, was sie bisher erreicht haben! Keiner ist dem Unnennbaren bisher so dicht auf den Leib gerückt, gut, möglicherweise hat es auch keiner versucht, aber trotzdem! Was sonst sollte man von Harry Potter erwarten, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Hören Sie auf Süßholz zu raspeln und kommen Sie zur Sache. Ich sage es nicht noch einmal! Ansonsten sehe ich keine Veranlassung noch zu bleiben!" Der Präsident lehnte sich mit nun verschlossenem Gesicht zurück.  
  
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Professor Snape Ihnen von diesem fiktiven Abkommen erzählt hat!...Sonst wären Sie nicht hier erschienen!...Es muss nicht so fiktiv bleiben, wie es war!...Ich habe es vorliegen! Es kann für Sie nur von Vorteil sein, wenigstens vor der östlichen Allianz, meiner Allianz, Ruhe zu haben!"  
  
„Und was bekomme ich dafür, dass ich Sie und Ihre Mitstreiter vor Voldemort beschütze?"Seine Augen blickten amüsiert, spöttisch amüsiert, auch wenn er sonst keine Miene verzog.  
  
So hatte Dimitrenko sich die Sache offensichtlich nicht vorgestellt. Sein Blick zeigte eine Spur Unruhe.  
  
Potter war nicht beeindruckt, und er hielt es nicht für nötig sich Rückendeckung zu verschaffen.  
  
Für wie gut hielt sich dieser Bengel?  
  
„Nun...Sie brauchen unsere Rückendeckung! Wir fürchten keinen Angriff des Lords mehr, nachdem er in Skandinavien gescheitert ist!"Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er würde sich nicht in die Defensive drängen lassen, nicht von einem Fünfzehnjährigen, der bald Probleme haben würde, seinen Verstand unter Kontrolle zu behalten.  
  
„Warum bin ich dann hier?"Harry blieb ganz ruhig. „Sie haben mich nicht uneigennütziger Weise kommen lassen!...Was haben Sie zu bieten, dafür dass ich Ihnen als Schutzschild diene! Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Voldemort sich allein von einem Abkommen beeindrucke lassen wird?"  
  
Dimitrenkos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Potter war zu desinteressiert und Dimitrenko wusste, dass er sich das leisten konnte. Das Prinzip, nach dem er vorging, war so ziemlich perfekt. Niemand würde davon ausgehen, dass zwei einzelne Leute gegen Voldemort antreten würden. Sie fielen keinem auf und wechselten schnell und unauffällig ihren Standort.  
  
Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, dass sich hinter dem Herrn der Zeit nur ein Junge und ein Ex-Todesser verbargen.  
  
Er konnte jetzt Druck machen und versuchen, ihn zu erpressen, denn es würde sehr schnell anders aussehen, wenn alle Welt wüsste, das Harry Potter der Herr der Zeit war, doch etwas sagte dem Präsidenten, dass das der falsche Weg war. Mit der Wahrheit würde er wohl bei diesem Jungen besser vorankommen.  
  
Er musste in die Offensive gehen.  
  
„Ihnen ist nicht klar, was ihr Auftauchen ausgelöst hat?...Sie wissen nicht, was es heißt, wenn eine Festung wie Durmstrang fällt, oder! Sicher kann sich die östliche Allianz gegen die Übergriffe des Lords verteidigen! Doch mir geht es darum meine Völker zu beschützen und wenn mir dafür ein Name genügt, dann will ich diesen Namen!...Ihren Namen! Der Unnennbare wird vorsichtig sein! Egal, was sie glauben! Er ist es nicht gewöhnt auf Widerstand zu stoßen und darum wird er es sich zweimal überlegen die Allianz anzugreifen, wenn sie einen Pakt mit dem Herrn der Zeit hat!"  
  
Harry schwieg eine ganze Weile. Es überraschte ihn, das Dimitrenko so überzeugt davon war, das sein neuer Titel allein reichen würde, Voldemort zögern zu lassen, doch wenn er es so wollte, sollte er es haben. Ihn kostete es nichts.  
  
„Was also hätten sie als Gegenleistung anzubieten?"  
  
„Karkaroffs Kopf."Das überraschte Harry nun doch.  
  
„Was soll ich mit dem Kopf eines feigen Ex-Todessers?"  
  
„Wer sagt, dass er ein Ex-Todesser ist?...Glauben Sie, dass es dem Unnennbaren so leicht gefallen wäre Durmstrang unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen, wenn er nicht tatkräftige Unterstützung gehabt hätte? Es war Karkaroffs Pech, dass wir ihn in der Ralska-Schule erwischt haben, als er versucht hat, dort die Stimmung zu sondieren!...Er war ein Vertrauter von Sie-wissen-schon-wem!"  
  
„Wie lange ist er in Ihrer Gefangenschaft?"  
  
„Zwei Monate!"Harry wog das Für und Wider ab. Für seinen Verstand war es nur eine weitere Belastung und es mochte sein, dass er von Karkaroff nichts Aktuelles erfuhr, doch möglicherweise wusste er über Schlupflöcher Voldemorts Bescheid, die ihn auf seine Spur bringen konnten.  
  
Er hatte das Risiko von vorn herein gekannt und akzeptiert und er musste jede Chance nutzen, Voldemort zu finden. Snapes Trank würde seinen Verstand schon lange genug klar halten.  
  
„Einverstanden!" Nun wurde Dimitrenkos falsches Lächeln wieder etwas selbstzufriedener. Er läutete eine kleine Glocke und ein Uniformierter kam durch eine Seitentür, die nicht von den mit Brokat tapezierten Wänden zu unterscheiden war.  
  
„Sie wünschen, Herr Präsident!"  
  
„Lass Karkaroff holen!"  
  
„Zu Befehl!"Der Mann verschwand auf demselben Weg und Harry fragte sich inzwischen, was Snape von seinem Ansinnen halten würde. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er gar nicht begeistert sein würde.  
  
„Zeigen Sie mir ihr Abkommen!"Dimitrenko reichte ihm eine Pergamentrolle und Harry begann sie durch zu lesen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit ließ er sie sinken.  
  
„Das reicht mir nicht!" Der Russe war irritiert. Das war nicht zu übersehen.  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"  
  
„Ich will, dass Sie mit ihrem Leben dafür einstehen, dass die östliche Allianz weder mit Voldemort, noch mit der westeuropäischen Union Schritte gegen mich unternimmt! Und der Name Harry Potter kommt heraus aus diesem Vertrag! Er wird mit einem meiner Geheimniszauber geschützt!"  
  
„Das können Sie nicht erwarten!", entgegnete der Dimitrenko völlig fassungslos, als ihm klar wurde, was Harry damit sagen wollte. „Ich werde nicht mit meinem Leben für die Allianz einstehen!"  
  
Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Er hatte die Hand schon auf der Klinke, als der Präsident ihn aufhielt:  
  
„Warten Sie!...Also gut!...Gut! Sie haben gewonnen!"Harry sah sich zu ihm um und beobachtete, wie er mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes den Vertrag abänderte und ihm erneut hinhielt. Das erste Mal zeigte dieser Mann auch nur einen Hauch von Ehre. Immerhin schienen ihm die Völker, über die er herrschte wichtiger zu sein, als er selbst.  
  
Harry las sich das Pergament zum zweiten Mal aufmerksam durch.  
  
„Nun, zufrieden?"  
  
„Ja!"Harry ließ eine Feder erscheinen und setzte seine Unterschrift unter das Abkommen, doch er unterschrieb nicht mit seinem Namen, sondern mit ‚Herr der Zeit', so albern das auch klang. Die magische Bindung blieb.  
  
Er reichte seine Feder an Dimitrenko weiter, der schon nach seiner eigenen gegriffen hatte. Unwillig nahm er sie entgegen und ein Zauber zeigte ihm, was diese Feder tat. Sie band sein Leben an die Einhaltung seiner Zusagen und kopfschüttelnd leistete er seine Unterschrift.  
  
„Wer auch immer gerade in Ihrem Kopf das Kommando führt, ich hoffe ich habe nie wieder mit ihm zu tun!"Harry schwieg auf diese Bemerkung. Er hätte es nicht sagen können.  
  
„Der Geheimniswahrer!"  
  
„Nun ich habe genügend vertrauenswürdige Leute! Ich kann jemanden kommen lassen, oder wir nehmen Ihren Schatten!"  
  
„Ich will Iwan Michailowitsch!"Wieder verblüffte er sein Gegenüber, doch Dimitrenko läutete erneut seine Glocke und die Wache erschien. Er gab die entsprechenden Befehle und nur Augenblicke später erschien der Heiler.  
  
Der Präsident setzte ihm auf Russisch die Lage auseinander. Kaum, dass Iwan erfuhr, das Harry einen weiteren Homorfus durchführen wollte, versuchte er ihn davon abzubringen.  
  
Harry lächelte nur müde:  
  
„Es ist schon lange zu spät, und das wissen Sie wahrscheinlich am Besten!"  
  
Der Geheimniszauber brauchte nur ein paar Minuten und auch Harrys Homorfus bei Karkaroff brauchte nicht viel länger.  
  
Karkaroff waren die Augen verbunden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Kaum, dass Harry den Zauber durchgeführt hatte, wurde er wieder hinausgebracht.  
  
Danach war er wieder am Ende. Iwan Michailowitsch war es, der Snape holte.  
  
„Was haben Sie getan?", blaffte Snape Anatoli Dimitrenko an. Er hatte das Auf und Ab in Harrys Seele mitbekommen, doch er hatte es nicht deuten können. Als er dann wieder am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit angelangt war, hatte er eindringen wollen, doch die Wachen hatten ihn daran gehindert.  
  
Schnell wurde Snape klar, dass Harry einen weiteren Homorfus durchgeführt hatte.  
  
„Wie konnten Sie das zulassen, Dimitrenko! Sie haben mir zugesagt, dass Sie ihm helfen würden!"  
  
„Ich habe ihm geholfen! Er hat den Rücken frei von den Ländern der östlichen Allianz! In jeder Beziehung! Und er kennt noch ein paar Geheimnisse mehr, die er vielleicht brauchen kann!"  
  
„Und sein Verstand kommt an die Grenzen der Belastbarkeit!"  
  
„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass er so schnell unterzukriegen ist! Seinen Zweck wird er gewiss erfüllen!"  
  
„Das war alles, worauf Sie aus waren! Er soll den Unnennbaren vernichten! Koste es was es wolle!"  
  
„Das ist sein Ziel! Und es ist ein edles Ziel!"  
  
„Ja, und er ist der einzige, der dafür bezahlt!"  
  
„Das war seine Entscheidung!...Und was immer Sie denken, Snape, für diesen Jungen gab es kein zurück mehr! Dafür war es von Anfang an zu spät!...Er ist...er ist ganz einfach zu gut!"  
  
Snapes Blick flog zu Michailowitsch, doch der senkte nur den Blick. Sie hatten es von Anfang an gewusst. Sie hatten von Anfang an gewusst, das Potters Homorfus' einwandfrei durchgeführt worden waren und es nichts gab, was man daran ändern konnte.  
  
Es gab für Harry Potter nur noch einen Weg.  
  
„Öffnen Sie ein Apparationsfenster!"Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Snapes Illusionen zerplatzen wie Seifenblasen. Potter war verloren.  
  
Der Präsident gab seiner Wache, die mit Snape hereingekommen war, einen Wink und ein Mann verschwand, um den Befehl zu befolgen.  
  
Snape klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab auf dem Tisch und seine Tasche erschien aus dem nichts. Er schrumpfte sie und ließ sie in seinem Umhang verschwinden. Dann zog er den halb bewusstlosen Harry auf die Beine und legte sich seinen Arm um die Schultern.  
  
Noch immer wurde er nicht damit fertig, dass er alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte und Potter in dem gleichen miserablen Zustand war, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie hergekommen waren.  
  
Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Iwan Michailowitsch bei dieser Farce mitgespielt hatte. Der Mann war immer ein großes Vorbild für ihn gewesen, denn nicht viele beherrschten ihr Handwerk als Giftmischer und Heiler so wie er.  
  
Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, dass man niemandem vertrauen durfte?  
  
Offenbar machte Hoffnung blind.  
  
„Das Fenster ist offen!"Die Wache hatte den Raum wieder betreten.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort disapparierte der Kerkermeister mit seinem Schützling und ließ Dimitrenko, Michailowitsch und die Wachen zurück.  
  
„Das war der hässlichste Winkelzug, den du je gemacht hast, Anatoli!", bemerkte der Heiler leise, als sie verschwunden waren.  
  
„Dieser Winkelzug hält uns den Rücken frei! Er sichert das Überleben der östlichen Allianz!"  
  
„Aber dieser Junge bezahlt den Preis!"  
  
„Er hat ihn vorher schon bezahlt, das hast DU mir bestätigt!"  
  
„Ja!...Leider!"Müde wandte sich Michailowitsch um und verließ den Raum.

R&R please!


	16. Turbulenzen

Kapitel 16  
  
Turbulenzen  
  
Harry torkelte.  
  
Snape hatte ihn los gelassen, kaum, dass sie in seinem Haus erschienen waren und nun krallten Harrys Finger sich in seinen Umhang, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, nicht zu stürzen.  
  
Sein Lehrer widerstand nur mühsam dem Drang, ihn von sich zu stoßen. Er konnte Harrys Dummheit einfach nicht ertragen, doch seine zitternden Finger ließen nicht los. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen griff er ihn bei den Armen, schob ihn schroff zum Sessel und setzte ihn hinein.  
  
„Danke!", kam es leise von Harry und der Zorn in Snapes Augen loderte noch heftiger.  
  
„Danke?...Danke? Wofür? Dafür, dass ich dir eine weitere Chance gegeben habe, dich umzubringen?... Wie konntest du das tun, Potter?...Wie konntest du das nur tun?" Er konnte sehen, wie sich Harrys Augen verzweifelt schlossen.  
  
„Warum fragen Sie mich das?...Sie wissen es doch ganz genau...Sie wissen, was ich will!...Warum also fragen Sie mich das?"Seine Antwort kam so leise, so schwach, dass es Snape durch und durch ging, doch er ignorierte es.  
  
„Wie blöd bist du Potter?...Wie blöd bist du wirklich? Begreifst du es denn nur tatsächlich nicht?...Begreifst du nicht, dass du es nicht schaffst? Du. Schaffst. Es. Nicht! Eher drehst du durch!"Aufgebracht wandte Snape sich ab und ging zum Fenster.  
  
Es war trüb und grau draußen. Der Herbst hatte deprimierend Einzug gehalten und das Wetter trug nichts zu Severus Snapes Stimmung bei.  
  
Was sollte er nur mit Potter anstellen?  
  
Im Moment schaffte er es nicht einmal, seine eigene Wut in den Griff zu kriegen. Wie also sollte er dem Bengel klar machen, dass es so nicht ging?  
  
„Ich habe...!", kam es leise von Harry, doch Snape ließ ihn nicht ausreden.  
  
„Du hast nicht gedacht...das ist es! Du denkst nie! Ihr Gryffindors stürmt erst vor und denkt dann über die Konsequenzen nach! Das ist das ganze Problem!...Jeder weitere verdammte Homorfus, macht deinen Verstand mehr kaputt, bis nichts mehr davon übrig ist!..."  
  
„Sie haben...", versuchte Harry es erneut, doch wieder fuhr Snape ihm dazwischen.  
  
„Ich habe versucht, dir zu helfen!" Und bin kläglich gescheitert! Wie konnte ich die Lage nur so falsch einschätzen? Das war es, was ihm zusetzte und es war der Grund für seine Wut. Er hatte Potter die Gelegenheit zu einem weiteren Homorfus gegeben, ganz gleich aus welchen Gründen.  
  
„Bitte!...Sie haben doch gehört, was Michailowitsch gesagt hat!...Es war von Anfang an zu spät!"Snape sah ihn an und diesmal blieb er stumm. Harry saß mit gesenktem Kopf im Sessel, den Umhang fest um sich geschlungen und er war kaum zu verstehen.  
  
Es war ganz einfach nicht fair!  
  
„Ich weiß zu schätzen, was Sie tun wollten...das tue ich wirklich...aber...Sie wissen doch, dass es kein zurück mehr für mich gibt!...Das stand von...Anfang an...fest und...ich habe es...es gewusst. Ich habe...nur eine einzige Chance!...Ich muss es schaffen!...Das ist alles, was ich noch tun kann!...Damit es nicht umsonst war!...Ich...ich muss...es...es..."Seine matte Stimme verstummte. Snape zweifelte nicht daran, dass er eingeschlafen war.  
  
Sein Zustand ließ nichts anderes mehr zu.  
  
Verdammt, verdammt und noch mal verdammt!!! Es war schwer zu akzeptieren, doch Potter hatte Recht. Der Preis, den er gezahlt hatte, war zu hoch, als dass er jetzt noch versagen durfte.  
  
Snape wusste, dass es nur eine Sache gab, die er für ihn tun konnte. Er musste alles daran setzen, Harry Potter diese eine Chance zu verschaffen  
  
Das einzige, was Snape dabei nicht wusste, war, wie er das schaffen sollte.  
  
Ein leises Plobb sagte Harry, das Snape zurück war.  
  
Er war wach. Etwas, das nicht mehr alltäglich war. Müde stand er auf, um nach nebenan zu gehen und den Lehrer zu fragen, ob er diesmal etwas heraus bekommen hatte.  
  
Es gelang Harry im Moment nicht, Voldemort zu finden. Er versuchte es immer wieder, doch es war unmöglich. Es schien, als sei er in seinem eigenen Kopf gefangen und er verstand einfach nicht warum.  
  
Snape hatte ihm geraten diese Versuche einzustellen, denn er hatte ihn danach mehrmals bewusstlos am Boden gefunden.  
  
Harry wusste, warum. Wenn er die Geduld verlor stürmte er gnadenlos gegen die Barriere in seinem Kopf, die ihn aufhielt, mit aller Kraft, die er hatte, und das tat ihm nicht gut. Inzwischen hatte er selbst den Eindruck, als ließen seine Kräfte von Tag zu Tag mehr nach und während sein Ziel immer vordringlicher wurde, fand er immer weniger Energie, ihm nach zu hetzten.  
  
Er hatte sich in einem Teufelskreis gefangen. Jeder Versuch voran zu kommen warf ihn weiter zurück und er fand keinen Weg heraus.  
  
Snape sah überrascht auf, als Potter aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. Er hatte nicht erwartet, ihn wach vor zu finden. Meistens hatte er ihn in Malfoys Umhang gewickelt schlafend gefunden, wenn er zurückkam, entweder im Sessel, oder im Bett.  
  
„Haben Sie was erreicht?"Potter fühlte sich hier in seinem Haus inzwischen heimisch. Snapes linke Augenbraue wölbte sich bedenklich nach oben, als er in der kleinen Küche verschwand und Wasser für Tee aufsetzte, doch es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, sich darüber aufzuregen.  
  
„Nichts...wie üblich...als sei er vom Erdboden verschwunden!" Er sah Potters Gesicht vor sich, die Lippen verstimmt geschürzt und die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen tief in die Haut gegraben.  
  
Wenn er so weiter machte, würde diese tiefe Sorgenfalte wohl bald irreversibel.  
  
Es war das übliche Prozedere und das schon seit einer ganzen Weile.  
  
Sie wussten, dass Voldemort längere Zeit hier in England gewesen war, doch das war zu der Zeit, als Harry komplett außer Gefecht gewesen war. Er hatte England schon länger wieder verlassen und es war bekannt, dass er weitere Versuche unternommen hatte, neue Kontakte zu knüpfen. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht.  
  
Das war das einzige, was Snape bisher herausbekommen hatte.  
  
Das Chaos, das Harrys Zeitzauber in Norwegen und Finnland angerichtet hatten, wollte wohl niemand in seinem eigenen Land und zu Snapes allgemeiner Verblüffung nahmen alle Regierungen der westeuropäischen Union seine Drohung in Helsinki ziemlich ernst. Gewiss hatte auch das Abkommen, das die östliche Allianz mit dem Herrn der Zeit geschlossen hatte, seinen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass man nicht an seiner Entschlossenheit zweifelte.  
  
Leider konnte man Potter im Moment nicht mehr ernst nehmen. Er war in Depressionen versunken und Snape hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ihn da herausholen sollte.  
  
Der Gedanke, ihm einen entsprechenden Trank zu verpassen, war nahe liegend, doch dem Meister der Zaubertränke war klar, dass es unmöglich war.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass es undenkbar war den Conscientia-Trank längere Zeit abzusetzen, ohne dass er wieder ihn sein Fluchtschema absackte, ließ nicht zu, dass er einen weiteren Trank mit hohen Rauschmittelanteilen bekam. Anders ließ sich jedoch ein Antidepressivum nicht brauen und so hatte Snape im Moment keine Lösung.  
  
Harry kam zurück, zwei Tassen Tee in den Händen. Eine davon stellte er vor Snape ab, die andere umklammerte er mit beiden Händen, als er sich auf den zweiten Stuhl am Tisch setzte und ins Leere starrte.  
  
Wieder war der Gesichtsausdruck des Lehrers grimmig geworden. Er brauchte den Tee nicht zu probieren, um zu wissen, dass er genau so war, wie er ihn mochte, sehr stark und ohne Zucker.  
  
Wann er das mitbekommen hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er das auch durch den Homorfus erfahren hatte.  
  
Diese Angewohnheit machte Snape zu schaffen. Potters Eigenschaft, sich vorbehaltlos auch um Leute zu kümmern, die ihm alles andere, als wohl gesonnen waren, irritierte ihn und er fragte sich, ob es ganz einfach Dummheit, oder bloße Höflichkeit war.  
  
„Danke!"  
  
„Warum finde ich ihn nicht?"Harry sah nicht auf bei dieser Frage. Snape lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Ihm war schon seit einer Weile klar, dass der Verlust genau dieser Fähigkeit, Harry am meisten zu schaffen machte, denn darauf hatte er sich verlassen. Er war davon ausgegangen, Voldemort immer und überall finden zu können.  
  
Seine Antwort war nicht besonders hilfreich. Das wusste er.  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung...Absolut keine Ahnung!...Aber langsam wird es zum Problem!"Harry wusste, was Snape meinte.  
  
Sie waren zur Tatenlosigkeit verdammt, so lange sie nicht wussten, wo er war. Zu einem Frontalangriff auf das Ministerium war er nicht in der Lage, auch wenn er ahnte, dass er Voldemort damit möglicherweise auf den Plan rufen könnte.  
  
Er war nicht in der Verfassung jemanden anzugreifen. Schon jetzt hatte er wieder Mühe, sich aufs Wesentliche zu konzentrieren.  
  
Snape beobachtete ihn mit stechendem Blick. Er konnte sehen, dass Potter schon wieder abdriftete.  
  
Warum nur schaffte er es nicht, sich von diesem Aussetzer in Durmstrang zu erholen? Wie konnte es sein, dass sich seine Kraft in all der Zeit, die er jetzt schon Ruhe hatte, nicht regenerierte?  
  
Snape fragte sich, ob das möglicherweise die gleiche Ursache hatte, wie die Tatsache, dass er Voldemort nicht finden konnte.  
  
„Wie hast du es beim ersten Mal geschafft, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu finden?" Es war nur ein Gedanke, doch inzwischen griff er nach jedem Strohhalm.  
  
Harry hatte ihn jedenfalls irritiert fixiert.  
  
„Ich...die Narben!...Sie wissen schon!...Sie selbst haben mir gesagt, dass Narben Menschen miteinander verbinden können und von Professor Dumbledore weiß ich, dass mich meine Stirnnarbe mit dem Unnennbaren verbindet...irgendwie!"Die Falten auf Snapes Stirn wurden tiefer und das hatte nichts mit seiner Aussage zu tun.  
  
Es war ein einziges Wort, das ihn bei Potter vollkommen irritiert hatte. Er hatte den schwarzen Lord ‚der Unnennbare' genannt, etwas, was er nicht ein einziges Mal getan hatte, seit er mit ihm zusammen war.  
  
Plötzlich betrachtete Snape Harry genauer. Es war nicht Potters Art vor diesem Namen zu kuschen.  
  
Wie kam es, dass er es jetzt tat?  
  
Snape war auf einmal zum Zerreißen angespannt.  
  
„Wann hast du den Conscientia-Trank das letzte Mal genommen?" Diese Frage brachte Harry noch mehr durcheinander. Seine Seele geriet in Aufruhr. In den letzten Wochen war sie nur noch ein dumpfes, düsteres Gefühl gewesen, an das Snape sich gewöhnt hatte, doch jetzt gerieten seine Gefühle spürbar außer Kontrolle.  
  
„Heute morgen!...So, wie Sie es mir aufgetragen haben."  
  
Also hatte es damit nichts zu tun. Er war komplett er selbst. Snape spürte, wie die Sorge ihn wie eine Lawine überrollte. Wenn es wirklich Angst war, die ihn daran hinderte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, dann waren sie möglicherweise verloren.  
  
Abrupt stand er auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen, ohne Harry jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
„Sag es!", blaffte er ihn an.  
  
„Was?"Nun sah Harry ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren. Er begriff überhaupt nicht, worum es ging.  
  
„Sag. Seinen. Namen."  
  
Harry öffnete die Lippen, doch nichts kam heraus.  
  
Ungläubige Verwirrung trat in seinen Blick und er versuchte es ein zweites Mal – mit demselben Resultat.  
  
Vollkommen durcheinander senkte er den Kopf und starrte zu Boden, nicht fähig zu begreifen, was mit ihm los war. In seinem Innern herrschte das totale Chaos und er machte nicht einmal den Versuch, es zu kontrollieren.  
  
Snape schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.  
  
„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Potter! Das kann einfach nicht sein!" Snapes Stimme war lauter und härter als beabsichtigt, doch er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er sah und fühlte. Wenn Potter solche Angst hatte, hatten sie keine Chance mehr. „Ist dir klar, was das heißt?... Weißt du, was das bedeutet?... Du bist gescheitert... Du hast all das umsonst getan!... Diese Sache ist verloren!"  
  
Harry sank nach vorn, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Er war kaum zu verstehen, als er leise murmelte: „Nein!"  
  
„Doch!...Doch verdammt!...Es ist aus...du hast solche Angst, dass dein ganzes Wesen sich dagegen wehrt, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen...weil du genau weiß, dass Du ihm dann wieder gegenübertreten musst und weil du wieder all das sehen wirst, was du nicht sehen willst!"  
  
Es war so verdammt bitter. Niemals zuvor hatte Severus Snape sich so miserabel gefühlt. Aber Potter durfte nicht schlapp machen. Er durfte nicht an sich selbst scheitern, auch wenn er allen Grund dazu hatte.  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr!"Harry war noch mehr zusammengesunken. Er spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen und versuchte, sie zurück zu halten, doch er schaffte es nicht.  
  
Snape brauchte es nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass ihm zum Heulen war. Hätte er selbst das nicht schon vor Jahrzehnten aufgegeben, würde es ihm wohl ähnlich gehen. So blieben ihm nur die Wut und die Bitterkeit, denn hätte er es eher begriffen, wäre Potter vielleicht nicht so tief abgesackt.  
  
Er sammelte sich und besann sich auf das, was er am besten konnte. Potter fertig zu machen war seine Spezialität, auch wenn er nur noch hoffen konnte, dass es die gewünschte Wirkung erzielte.  
  
„Hör auf zu leugnen, Potter! Es ist vorbei!...Da kommst du nicht mehr raus! Alles war für umsonst! Du hast versagt!"Die Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und er konnte sehen, wie Harry zusammenzuckte.  
  
„Was hab ich erwartet!...Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das niemals funktionieren kann! Eine deiner risikoreichen Aktionen, oder? Das Dumme ist bloß, dass sie ausgerechnet diesmal schief gegangen ist!...Es ist kein Dumbledore da, der dir den Hals rettet, niemand wird dir diesmal den Hals retten! Im Gegenteil! Du hast alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht!...Diesmal hast du nicht nur dich oder deine dummen kleinen Gryffindorfreunde in Gefahr gebracht!... Diesmal gehen alle dabei vor die Hunde!...Ist dir das klar, Potter?...Ich frage dich, ist dir das klar?" Snapes Stimme war schneidend, eisig und was er sagte war brutal. Jedes Wort traf ins Ziel.  
  
Harry war aufgestanden. Langsam wandte er sich zu Snape um, ungläubig, fassungslos, getroffen.  
  
„Hören Sie damit auf! Das ist nicht wahr!...Das ist nicht wahr!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen, dass er Recht hatte, doch Snape riss gnadenlos jeden Versuch dahingehend in Fetzen.  
  
„Was?...Vertragen wir die Wahrheit nicht, Potter?...DU bist derjenige, der sich entschieden hat diesen Weg zu gehen!...DU bist derjenige, der genau gewusst hat, worauf er sich einlässt! Und DU bist auch derjenige, der zu feige ist der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen! Du schaffst es nicht mit den Grausamkeiten fertig zu werden, zu denen er fähig ist!...Was erwarte ich auch von einem Bengel, der von allen nur verhätschelt worden ist?...Was erwarte ich?"  
  
„Sie sollen aufhören!", brüllte Harry jetzt zurück, doch das beeindruckte Snape nicht. Noch immer zuckte er innerlich unter jedem Wort zusammen, weil er ihm glaubte – etwas, dass Harry Potter früher niemals getan hätte.  
  
„Nein!...Ich höre nicht auf! Du hast mich in diese Sache reingezerrt!...Du hast mit diesem Mist angefangen und jetzt stehst du da und wimmerst, weil diese Welt so furchtbar grausam ist!...Du hast nicht mal eine Ahnung, wie grausam sie wirklich ist!"  
  
Severus Snape verlor die Beherrschung. Er konnte Potters Hilflosigkeit nicht mehr mit ansehen. Das war nicht mehr Harry Potter. Das war nichts mehr! Und es wurde noch schlimmer.  
  
Harry schaffte es nicht mehr, die Tränen zurück zu halten. Sie rannen ihm unaufhörlich über die Wangen. Seine Lippen zitterten und Snape verstand ihm kaum, als er sagte:  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr!"  
  
„Doch verdammt!...Es ist wahr!...Es ist wahr!", Snapes Sicherungen brannten durch und er knallte ihm alles an den Kopf, was er wusste, all die schrecklichen Tatsachen, die ihm in den letzten Wochen begegnet waren und er ließ nichts aus. Er sah, wie Harry den Kopf senkte, um ihn nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen und versuchte sich zu bremsen, denn er spürte, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Harry fühlte sich schuldig.  
  
Das war es nicht, was Snape erreichen wollte und es machte es immer schwerer.  
  
In Potters Seele fochten Schuld und Angst einen alles verzehrenden Kampf und von Trotz, Stolz oder Entschlossenheit war keine Spur zu finden.  
  
Die Angst war allumfassend und übermächtig und hatte Harry vollkommen im Griff.  
  
Snape verzweifelte, denn er wusste, dass sie dann wirklich verloren hatten.  
  
Doch plötzlich brachen alle Dämme, die Harry in seinem Inneren errichtet hatte.  
  
Angst spülte jedes Gefühl weg, vernichtete die Schuld und fraß sich in sein Bewusstsein, so wie sie zuvor seine ganze Kraft aufgefressen hatte. Eine Angst, die alles andere übertraf.  
  
Snape verstummte augenblicklich, angesichts der Intensität dieses neuen, fürchterlichen Gefühls.  
  
Harry hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Noch immer rannen Tränen über seine Wangen, doch sein Blick war leer. Sein Verstand war vollkommen klar. Klarer, als ihm lieb war.  
  
„Sie haben keine Ahnung, Professor!"  
  
Die Erkenntnis kam wie ein Donnerhall. Snape klappte die Kinnlade herunter.  
  
Es war nicht die Grausamkeit Voldemorts, vor der er die meiste Angst hatte – es war seine eigene Grausamkeit – und gerade eben hatte er genau das begriffen.  
  
Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Harry zurückkam.  
  
Nach seinem Statement war er disappariert und hatte seinen Lehrer mit seiner Erkenntnis allein zurück gelassen.  
  
Snape saß noch immer am Tisch. Inzwischen trank er Feuerwhiskey aus seiner Teetasse. Das Chaos in Harrys Seele hatte sich zwar schon lange gelegt, doch bis es so weit gewesen war, hatte es ihn fertig gemacht.  
  
Verzweiflung, Angst, Ignoranz und Hass hatten einen erbitterten Kampf geführt, doch es gab etwas, was es noch immer mit all diesen starken Emotionen aufnahm.  
  
Seine Sehnsucht nach Draco Malfoy war grenzenlos.  
  
Sie übertraf alles andere, sogar seine Gefühle gegenüber seinen Freunden, sein Pflichtgefühl gegenüber Hogwarts und seinen Wunsch nach Frieden.  
  
Draco Malfoy bedeutete für ihn Frieden – seinen Frieden.  
  
Harry blieb vor ihm stehen und konstatierte ruhig:  
  
„Sie wissen, was Sie tun müssen, wenn es passiert?"  
  
Snape wünschte sich, es nicht zu wissen. Er hatte mehr als einmal in seinem Leben Mordgedanken für diesen Jungen gehegt, doch in dem Moment, wo Harry ihn um genau das bat, wusste er nicht, wie er das fertig bringen sollte  
  
„Das kannst du nicht von mir erwarten! Ich bin dein Lehrer!"  
  
„Das ist mir gleichgültig!...Wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere, bin ich nicht mehr Ihr Schüler! Dann müssen Sie es tun!..."  
  
Er musste anders an diese Sache rangehen. Potter musste von diesem Thema weg.  
  
„Du weißt, was dann mit Hogwarts passiert!" Harry schwieg. Der Nebel in Snapes Kopf verzog sich ein wenig, als er sich auf ihn konzentrierte.  
  
„Potter! Hör mir zu!...Du wirst nicht in dieser Finsternis versinken!...Dippet hat es gesagt!... Du kannst nicht sein, wie er, wie...Voldemort!", das Wort ließ ihn schaudern, doch es musste sein. Er stand auf und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Im Moment war er vollkommen beherrscht, keine Spur mehr von Verzweiflung. „Du weißt, warum!"Harry senkte den Blick, als ihm klar wurde, was Snape meinte und wieder einmal fragte er sich, wieso Snape wusste, was er fühlte.  
  
„Es gibt etwas, was...Tom...nie konnte! Niemals! Nicht in der Schule...nicht nach seinem Abschluss...niemals ...etwas, dass er nie gelernt hat! Er hat niemals auch nur einen Hauch von Gefühl besessen, für niemanden. In ihm war immer nur Hass! Hass auf die ganze Welt!... Nur dann kann man so grausam sein!...Nur, wenn einen nichts und niemand wirklich interessiert!"  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Nein!", er schnitt ihm das Wort ab und schüttelte den Kopf, um seinem Nein Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Nein!...Potter, es mag sein, dass du nicht nett warst in diesen Wochen, als deine Seele die Flucht ergriffen hat...eins hast du aber nie getan...du hast dein Ziel nie aus den Augen verloren...ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber du hast weitergemacht!...Du wolltest noch immer...Voldemorts...Kopf!...Tu mir einen Gefallen!... Vergiss niemals wieder, was das wichtigste in deinem Leben ist!...Vergiss das niemals wieder!"  
  
Es war nicht nötig zu sagen, was er meinte. Potters Denken hatte sich auf Malfoy reduziert und damit auf das einzige Gefühl, was zählte, ganz gleich wem es galt. Liebe war das stärkste Gefühl in seiner Seele und nur das konnte ihn vor der Finsternis retten. Da war Snape sicher.  
  
Es mochte sein, dass Potter losgezogen war, um als der Held, den jeder in ihm sah, die Welt zu retten – doch ihn konnte nur Draco Malfoy retten. Wenn Harry den Sinn in seinem Leben verlor, ging er unter.  
  
„Sind wir uns einig?" Harry senkte den Kopf und Snape spürte die Traurigkeit in seiner Seele. Er nickte.  
  
„Sag es!"  
  
„Voldemort!"  
  
Harry starrte in die Finsternis. Eine Woche war vergangen seit seiner Konfrontation mit Snape. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch seit dem ging es ihm besser, zumindest körperlich. Voldemort fand er noch immer nicht.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass es ihm in diesem Moment nicht mehr gelungen war, einen Namen auszusprechen, der eine Selbstverständlichkeit für ihn war, seit er ihn zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, war ein Schock gewesen. Ein heilsamer Schock.  
  
Ihm war klar geworden, wie mächtig Angst sein konnte. Niemals hatte er verstanden, warum kein Zauberer es fertig brachte, diesen Namen auszusprechen – jetzt wusste er es.  
  
Harry hatte entschieden, es nie mehr so weit kommen zu lassen.  
  
Snape war unterwegs. Seit es ihm besser ging, war der Lehrer kaum noch hier. Harry wusste jedoch immer, wo er sich herumtrieb. Ohne, dass der Kerkermeister es bemerkt hatte, hatte er ihm sein Siegel aufgedrückt. Er wollte nicht, dass Snape etwas geschah und er musste ihn erreichen, für den Fall, dass er Voldemort fand.  
  
Der Umstand, dass es ihm noch immer unmöglich war, Voldemort zu finden, gab ihm Rätsel auf. Er hatte gehofft, dass es wirklich seine Angst gewesen war, die ihn daran hinderte, doch so sehr er es auch immer wieder versuchte, es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Es musste noch eine andere Barriere geben und inzwischen begann Harry zu ahnen, was es war.  
  
Snape hatte mehrere Bücher zum Conscientia-Trank aufgetrieben und studierte sie, wenn er da war, um festzustellen, wie lange sie diesen Trank problemlos anwenden konnte.  
  
Harry hatte sich dazu durchgerungen, selber nachzulesen, seitdem Snape kaum noch Zeit fand und die Komplexität dieses Trankes machte ihm das nicht gerade leicht.  
  
Es war eine Droge, doch sie war so verhext, dass sie nur das betäubte, was nicht wirklich in seinen Kopf gehörte. Snape verwendete sein Blut, um diesen Effekt zu erzielen. Der Trank blockte seinen Verstand gegen jede Einflussnahme eines anderen Bewusstseins. Er konnte zwar bewusst auf die verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten in seinem Kopf zugreifen, doch alles, was außerhalb seines Kopfes war, blieb unerreichbar.  
  
Das stand zwar nirgends, doch es war sicher auch ein Fall, mit dem bei Schizophrenie niemand rechnete. In diesem Krankheitsbild ging es darum die eigentliche Persönlichkeit so zu stärken, dass sie nicht von anderen verdrängt werden konnte.  
  
Harrys Bewusstsein war so stark, dass es ihn komplett in seinem Kopf festhielt. Er konnte nicht nach Voldemort suchen.  
  
Frustriert klappte er das Buch zu. Er wusste, was passieren würde, wenn der Trank nachließ, doch er wusste auch, dass er Voldemort möglicherweise nie mehr finden würde, wenn er es nicht riskierte.  
  
Hoffnungslos zog er Dracos Umhang wieder einmal fester um die Schultern und versank in Gedanken an den blonden Slytherin.  
  
Er fragte sich, ob Draco noch in Hogwarts war, oder sich ein anderes Versteck gesucht hatte, doch er würde nicht versuchen, es heraus zu bekommen.  
  
Ein bitteres Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht, bei dem Gedanken, dass er vor Monaten in Little Hampton bereit gewesen war, noch einmal zu ihm zu gehen, um ihn mit dem Zeitzauber zu belegen.  
  
Heute konnte er das nicht mehr wagen, denn er wusste, er würde es nicht schaffen, weiter zu machen, wenn er Draco noch einmal in die Augen sah.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen soll!" Snape machte dieses Eingeständnis nur sehr ungern, doch leider war es die Wahrheit.  
  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie den Lord finden sollten. Voldemort war ohne jeden Zweifel sehr vorsichtig geworden. Seine Leute waren kaum noch in den Pups und Kneipen zu finden und falls doch, sprach niemand mehr über den Lord.  
  
Es hatte eine Strafaktion gegeben nach den Reinfällen in Oslo, Helsinki und Durmstrang. Voldemort musste eine ganze Reihe seiner eigenen Leute hingerichtet haben. Seit dem überlegte sich jeder sehr genau, mit wem er über was sprach.  
  
Harry reagierte nicht auf Snapes Bemerkung und er sah ihn an. Er wirkte abwesend. Seit Tagen durchforschte er seinen Verstand nach dem kleinsten Hinweis, wo Voldemort sich noch verstecken konnte.  
  
Er schaffte es inzwischen, die grausamen Bilder zu verdrängen und konkret auf Informationen zuzugreifen, doch Voldemort hielt seine Untergebenen wohl ziemlich im Unklaren. Immanuels Gedächtnis gab gar keine Hinweise darauf, welche Stützpunkte Voldemort noch nutzte. Nur in Karkaroffs Kopf war ein winziger Hinweis zu finden.  
  
Die Festung hieß Stanz. Das war alles, was er wusste. Harry war nur darauf aufmerksam geworden, weil dieser Name auch in Goyles Gedächtnis zu finden gewesen war, doch keiner von beiden hatte eine Ahnung, wo Stanz lag. Sie wussten nur, dass es eine Festung war, weil sie selbst schon dort gewesen waren.  
  
Das war etwas, was Harry gar nicht verstand. Wie konnte man an einem Ort sein, ohne zu wissen, wo dieser Ort war?  
  
„Sagt Ihnen der Name Stanz etwas?"Snape sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
  
„Nicht wirklich! Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
„Goyle und Karkaroff waren dort, doch sie wissen nicht, wo diese Festung ist!"  
  
„Das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches in Voldemorts Gefolge! Es gehört zu seinen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und jeder, der sich nicht daran hält, bezahlt mit dem Leben!"Inzwischen hatte Snape kein Problem mehr damit, den Namen des Lords zu nennen. Alles eine Frage der Gewohnheit. „Hast du wenigstens einen winzigen Hinweis?"Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nichts. Gar nichts! Nur diesen Namen und ein Bild von einem prunkvollen Saal! Es wäre mir nicht aufgefallen, wenn es nicht in beiden Köpfen gewesen wäre."  
  
„Potter sei bloß vorsichtig, mit diesen Spaziergängen durch das Bewusstsein anderer Leute!"Plötzlich grinste Harry schief.  
  
„Sie haben bloß Angst, dass ich jemandem verrate, dass sie ein Faible für weiße Perserkatzen haben."Das verschlug Snape die Sprache und grimmig stürzte er sich wieder auf sein Buch.  
  
Die Vorstellung, dass sein geliebter Perserkater Linus in seinen Privaträumen in Hogwarts noch immer unter Zeitbann schlummerte, deprimierte ihn immer wieder mal.  
  
Harry bemerkte inzwischen:  
  
„Sie brauchen nicht weiter lesen!...Ich werde merken, wenn die Wirkung nachlässt!"  
  
„Du hast es probiert!", nun sah er ihn ungläubig wieder an. Harrys Gesicht verschloss sich.  
  
„Der Trank verhindert, dass ich Voldemort finde!"  
  
„Was?!?"  
  
„Er riegelt meinen Verstand nach außen ab!...ich finde nur noch, was in meinem Kopf ist!"  
  
Das war es also.  
  
Snape hatte mehrmals bemerkt, wie die Präsenz von Potters Seele schwächer wurde und nicht verstanden, wie das sein konnte. Jetzt war es klar. Er versuchte, die Wirkung des Conscientia-Trankes so weit abklingen zu lassen, dass er einen Versuch machen konnte, Voldemort zu finden, doch offenbar war ihm das Risiko zu groß.  
  
„Ich hoffe ernsthaft, dass du vernünftig genug bist, das bleiben zu lassen!"Er klang sehr skeptisch und Harrys giftiger Blick trug nichts dazu bei, dass seine Sorge nachließ.  
  
„Versuchen Sie Stanz zu finden und ich behalte meinen Verstand unter Kontrolle!"  
  
„Wie gut du darin bist, wissen wir ja!", kam es spöttisch von Snape, doch Harry kam nicht dazu etwas zu erwidern, denn im nächsten Moment war sein Lehrer disappariert.  
  
Er blieb in Gedanken versunken zurück und wog wieder einmal das Für und Wider eines möglichen Total-Blackouts ab.  
  
Drei Tage später verlor er die Geduld. Snape war noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht, es gab nichts womit er sich beschäftigen konnte und der Drang, es zu wissen wurde gnadenlos.  
  
Harry wusste, dass es circa drei Tage dauerte, bis die Wirkung der Dosis, die er vom Conscientia-Trank nahm, nachließ. Heute war so ein Tag und die entsprechende Phiole stand vor ihm auf dem Tisch, doch er konnte sich nicht durchringen, sie einzunehmen.  
  
Seine Erfahrungen mit dem Nachlassen des Trankes waren nicht besonders gut. Seine Gedanken wurden konfus, und er konnte deutlich spüren, wie fremde Gedanken versuchten das Kommando zu übernehmen. Von da an wurde sein Bewusstsein immer mehr verdrängt.  
  
Während er unter dem Einfluss des Trankes in der Lage war zu entscheiden, auf welche Gedanken er zugriff, war das unmöglich, sobald die Wirkung aussetzte. Dann konnte er nicht einmal mehr unterscheiden, was seine eigenen und was fremde Gedanken waren.  
  
Am Ende versank er dann in Finsternis und hörte auf zu denken. Dieses Versinken kündigte sich mit Stille an. Die verschiedenen Meinungen in seinem Kopf verstummten offenbar angesichts der Macht Voldemorts, die noch immer einen Teil seines Wesens vollkommen beherrschte.  
  
So weit hatte Harry es nie kommen lassen, denn dann verlor er die Kontrolle und so saß er gedankenverloren da und starrte die Phiole an.  
  
Als sich die ersten Symptome ankündigten, umklammerten seine Finger das kleine Glasgefäß.  
  
Wie konnte er es schaffen?...Es musste einen Weg geben.  
  
In Hogwarts war es ihm auch teilweise gelungen auf Voldemorts Kräfte zuzugreifen, ohne komplett die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
  
Es ging los. Harry spürte, wie sich seine eigenen mit fremden Gedanken vermischten und versuchte sich gegen die grausamen Eingriffe von Immanuel zu wehren. Er hörte Schreie: Wie konntest du das tun?  
  
Das war Goyle. Harrys Finger umklammerten die Phiole fester. Bald konnte er nicht mehr unterscheiden, was woher kam.  
  
„Nein...nein...nein...es muss gehen...es muss...", stammelte er gepresst, doch er driftete immer weiter weg. Das wusste er.  
  
...ein Grund, der dir wichtiger ist, als dein eigenes Leben...  
  
Schrie nun eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und ein Bild flog durch seine Gedanken. Er selbst und Draco, an dem Tag, als Voldemort Hogwarts eingenommen hatte und Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn töten wollte.  
  
Ein Grund, der ihm wichtiger als sein eigenes Leben war – Draco.  
  
Harry riss die Augen auf. Noch immer herrschte Chaos in seinem Kopf, noch immer redeten Stimmen auf ihn ein, doch Draco gehörte ganz allein ihm. Er sah ihn vor sich, missgelaunt, spöttisch, arrogant, so wie er eben war. Er sah ihn lächeln und klammerte sich fest an diesen Bildern.  
  
Er durfte sie nicht loslassen, das wurde ihm jäh klar.  
  
„Halt mich fest...ich bitte dich...halt mich fest!", es war nur ein Flüstern, doch Harrys ganzes Sein kannte Dracos Antwort auf diese Bitte.  
  
Er würde ihn in den Arm nehmen und festhalten.  
  
Die Erinnerung an dieses Gefühl schirmte ihn ab und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten bekam er einen klaren Blick auf sein zerstörtes Selbst.  
  
Stunden später fand Snape Harry schlafend im Sessel. Er war in Norditalien auf der Suche nach Stanz gewesen, denn der Name deutete auf den deutschsprachigen Raum, doch weder in Deutschland, Österreich oder der Schweiz hatte er etwas gefunden.  
  
Es blieb nur noch Südtirol, doch davon hatte Potter ihn effektiv abgelenkt, denn das Gefühl seiner Seele war wieder vollkommen erloschen.  
  
Snape fragte sich, was er finden würde, wenn er ihn weckte. Die volle Phiole mit dem Conscientia-Trank stand auf dem Tisch und er ahnte, dass Potter ihn heute nicht genommen hatte. Ohne zu zögern nahm er die Dosis und flößte sie ihm ein.  
  
Er würde es nicht riskieren, wieder von einem unkontrollierbaren Potter überrumpelt zu werden. Erst als er sicher war, dass der Trank wirkte, wagte er es, ihn zu wecken.  
  
„Wach auf, Potter!"Er rüttelte heftig an Harrys Schulter und dieser entzog sich seiner Berührung.  
  
„Du sollst aufwachen!"Harry knurrte leise und drehte sich erneut weg. Snapes Miene wurde grimmig, wie immer, wenn er nicht wirklich tun wollte, was er tat.  
  
Im Moment wäre ihm lieber, wenn er Harry ausschlafen lassen könnte, doch er musste wissen, in welchem Zustand er war.  
  
„Jetzt komm schon!"Ein Strahl kalten Wassers schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und Harry fuhr hoch, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen.  
  
„Was soll das, verdammt noch mal!" Er sah Snape noch immer ein wenig verpennt an und trocknete seine Sachen mit einem Zauberspruch. „Warum wecken Sie mich?"  
  
„Was ist los mit dir?"Diesmal war es Snape, der in der Küche verschwand um Tee zu machen. Harry war im Moment wieder vollkommen er selbst und das Gefühl seiner Seele präsent wie immer, doch eine Antwort wollte er trotzdem.  
  
Er kauerte sich müde im Sessel zusammen, als Snape in die Küche ging. Diese rüde Behandlung war er nicht gewohnt. Snape weckte ihn sonst nie.  
  
Er war so erledigt, dass ihm bald erneut die Augen zufielen.  
  
„Ich hab dich was gefragt!", riss ihn Snapes schnarrende Stimme jedoch gleich darauf wieder aus dem Halbschlaf.  
  
„Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, ohne den Trank klar zu bleiben, aber es ist anstrengend!...Sie haben mir das Zeug eingeflößt, oder?"Snape nickte nur. „Man merkt den Unterschied!"  
  
„Man?"  
  
„Jetzt bin ich komplett ich selbst, vorhin kam ich mir vor, wie ein Gast in meinem eigenen Kopf!"  
  
„Wie funktioniert es?"  
  
„Dippet hat damals etwas zu mir gesagt! Nur etwas, was mir wichtiger ist als mein eigenes Leben, könne mich vor der Finsternis in meiner Seele beschützen!...Er hat recht!...Wenn ich mich an diesem Gedanken festklammere, bleibe ich bei Verstand, aber es ist mühsam!" Snape musste ihn nicht fragen, welcher Gedanke das war. Wie immer lag der Umhang um seine Schultern, wie ein schützender Mantel.  
  
„Hast du ihn gefunden?" Snape stellte fest, dass er diese Lösung akzeptieren konnte. Potter war nach dem Aufwachen in besserer Kondition gewesen, als sonst. Offenbar schaffte er es tatsächlich den Überblick zu behalten.  
  
Er wusste, dass das wahrscheinlich ihre einige Chance war, falls er Stanz nicht fand. Und selbst dann bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass Voldemort gar nicht in Stanz war.  
  
„Nein!...", Harry klang ziemlich unwillig bei diesem Eingeständnis. „Es war zu anstrengend... ich hab es nicht geschafft!...Ich muss erst versuchen, das Chaos in meinem Kopf unter Kontrolle zu bringen!...Kann man den Trank auch neutralisieren?"  
  
„Nein! Das ist unmöglich!...Und ich denke nicht, dass es Dir schadet, wenn du Pause machst! Wie es aussieht hast du noch immer nicht wieder genug Kraft!"Er stand auf, nahm einen Stärkungstrank vom Regal und hielt ihm die Phiole hin. Harry nahm sie, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich helfen würde.  
  
Es war Voldemorts Kraft, die ihm fehlte. Er konnte unter dem Conscientia- Trank nicht darauf zugreifen und vorhin war es ihm zu spät klar geworden.  
  
„Könnten Sie mir Schokolade besorgen?", rutschte es ihm heraus. Seine Frage brachte ihm einen verblüfften Blick des Lehrers ein und er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg, doch Snape enthielt sich einer Bemerkung und schickte ihn ins Bett.  
  
Als Harry das nächste Mal wach wurde, war Snape wieder verschwunden, doch auf dem Tisch stand ein Päckchen mit allen möglichen Süßigkeiten und mehr als genug Schokolade.  
  
Harry begriff endgültig, dass sich ihr Verhältnis gewaltig verschoben hatte.  
  
Herr Gott noch mal, was ist das?, Snape stand auf. Er war in einer kleinen Kneipe in Valcroce (schlagt mich nicht, ich war noch nie in Südtirol und Meran oder Bozen waren mir zu groß°), doch seit etwa einer halben Stunde hatte er den seltsamen Eindruck, als würde er gerufen und es war unmöglich, dem zu widerstehen.  
  
Der Wirt und die beiden Gäste am Tresen sahen ihm misstrauisch nach, als er den Laden verließ. Die Leute hier oben in den Bergtälern waren verdammt argwöhnisch, doch Argwohn schlug Fremden inzwischen überall entgegen.  
  
Es rumorte wieder. Die Tatsache, dass der Herr der Zeit nun schon so lange nicht in Aktion gewesen war, machte die Zauberer und Hexen nervös und jeder rechnete mit einem weiteren großen Anschlag.  
  
Snape wusste, das Voldemorts Leute in Bewegung waren, doch es war einfach nicht herauszubekommen, wieso er sie kreuz und quer durch Europa schickte. Genauso wenig, wie diese verdammte Festung zu finden war.  
  
Inzwischen fragte er sich, ob Potter sich, was Stanz anging, nicht einfach ein paar Sachen zusammen reimte.  
  
Er machte Experimente. Das wusste er anhand der Gefühle, die von dem Abbild seiner Seele ausgingen, doch ihm fiel auf, dass inzwischen stets ein winziger Funke Gefühl zurück blieb.  
  
Heftig an seiner Zigarette ziehend, beschäftige ihn im Moment jedoch etwas anderes.  
  
Wo kam der Eindruck her, als zerre ihn jemand zurück nach Sky?  
  
Es gab nur einen, der ihm diese Frage beantworten konnte und mit einem resignierten Seufzen verschwand er in einer schmalen Passage zwischen zwei Häusern und disapparierte.  
  
Harry stand am Fenster und er verströmte eine ganz seltsame Aura. Der Funke war noch da, doch offenbar so schwach, dass es ihm nicht gelang, die Aura der Finsternis, die dem Herrn der Zeit eigen war, zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Potter?!", er bereitete sich auf einen Protego vor, für den Fall, dass er wieder einmal die Absicht hatte, ihn zum Gehorsam zu zwingen. „Was soll der Blödsinn? Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"  
  
„Ein Signum!...Dass ich Sie finden kann, wenn ich Sie brauche!", kam es leise von Harry. Snape fluchte. Er wusste, dass er dann kaum die Chance hatte, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.  
  
„Jammern Sie nicht! Es ist nur zu Ihrem Besten!"  
  
Arroganter Bastard!  
  
Harry drehte sich inzwischen ruhig zu ihm herum, das Gesicht blass, die Augen überschattet, den Umhang bis an die Ohren hochgezogen. Er unterschied sich fast gar nicht von der emotionslosen Hülle, die ihn wochenlang tyrannisiert hatte, doch eben nur fast.  
  
Snape ließ ihn trotzdem nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Ich hab ihn gefunden!", meinte er emotionslos und sein Zustand wurde für den Lehrer erklärlich. Potter schottete sich ab, um Voldemort entgegen treten zu können.  
  
Ohne sich lange aufzuhalten ließ Snape seine Tasche erscheinen, stellte sie auf den Tisch und begann seinen Vorrat an Zaubertrankzutaten und vorbereiteten Tränken aufzufüllen. Mit Potter war es schließlich nicht absehbar, wann sie das nächste Mal die Zeit haben würden hier her zu kommen  
  
„Wo ist er?"  
  
„Er hat die Absicht Beauxbaton einzunehmen!...Die Franzosen weigern sich absolut, auch nur mit ihm zu reden und er ist sauer, er will ihnen eine Lektion erteilen und ihre Elite-Schule vernichten...außerdem sucht er dort etwas, aber ich hab keine Ahnung was!...Er sagt es keinem!" Er sprach mit vollkommen ausdrucksloser Stimme.  
  
Es war exakt dasselbe Spiel, wie vor Wochen. Potter hatte seine Emotionen komplett ausgeschaltet, doch Snape klammerte sich an den winzigen Funken, den er noch immer spüren konnte. Etwas sagte ihm ganz klar, dass er sich seiner Selbst noch immer bewusst war und darum ließ er sich darauf ein.  
  
„Was willst du tun?"  
  
„Kontakt mit Olympe Maxime aufnehmen!"Etwas schepperte und Snape bückte sich, um den Mörser wieder aufzuheben, den er umgeworfen hatte.  
  
„Sie wird sich niemals mit dir abgeben! Der Union passt es gar nicht, dass du ein Abkommen mit Dimitrenko geschlossen hast! Sie befürchten von dir dasselbe, wie von Voldemort!"  
  
„Sie wissen, dass Beauxbaton die einzige Schule auf dieser Welt ist, die sich mit Zeitmagie beschäftig?"Snape runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte er nicht gewusst.  
  
Harry wusste es von Armando Dippet. Der alte Professor hatte nach seinem Rücktritt in Hogwarts noch eine Weile mit Olympe Maxime zusammen gearbeitet.  
  
„Du glaubst die Neugier treibt sie an!"  
  
„Das auch...aber in erster Linie wird sie sich Sorgen um ihre Schüler machen!"  
  
„Du willst ihr mitteilen, dass Voldemort einen Angriff auf Beauxbaton plant und deine Unterstützung anbieten!"Ein seltsames Lächeln spielte um Harrys Lippen. Es passte gar nicht zu seiner eisigen Ausstrahlung, denn es war ehrlich.  
  
„Das habe ich schon getan!...Wir werden in Clermont-Ferrand auf ihre Antwort warten!"Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hielt es für keine gute Idee, sich zu verraten.  
  
Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Harry wieder einmal ein Dokument mit ‚Herr der Zeit' unterschrieben hatte.  
  
Olympe Maxime starrte auf die Pergamentrolle, die heute Morgen mit einem leisen Plobb auf ihrem Schreibtisch erschienen war.  
  
Das war die ungewöhnlichste Art und Weise Post zu verschicken, die sie kannte und sie begriff nicht, wie es dem Versender gelungen war, seine Nachricht durch all die Schutzbanne zu bekommen, die Beauxbaton umgaben.  
  
Die Pergamentrolle war mit einem roten Samtband verschlossen und trug kein Siegel. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich noch nicht entschieden, ob sie das Risiko eingehen sollte, dieses Pergament zu öffnen.  
  
Jeder einzelne Zauber, den sie darauf verwendet hatte, um sicher zu gehen, dass keine Gefahr davon drohte, hatte dasselbe eindeutige Ergebnis und doch fühlte sie sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, diese Nachricht zu lesen.  
  
Obwohl das Pergament weder verhext noch mit Kontaktgift versehen war und auch nichts darauf hindeutete, dass es anderweitig Schaden machen könnte, schaffte sie es nicht, sich dazu durchzuringen und die Rolle zu öffnen, denn die Tatsache, dass es jemand gewagt hatte, ihre Schutzbanne zu durchbrechen, verstörte sie immens.  
  
Unruhig und nachdenklich begann sie auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
Was konnte das nur bedeuten? Wer würde ihr auf diese mysteriöse Art eine Nachricht zukommen lassen?  
  
Sie fand keine Antwort auf diese Fragen und nach einer Weile blieb ihr Blick wieder an der Pergamentrolle hängen.  
  
Es gehörte einiges dazu, alle Banne von Beauxbaton zu umgehen und einen Gegenstand hineinzuschicken, ohne, dass wenigstens ein kleiner Alarm ausgelöst wurde.  
  
Sie musste wissen, wer so verwegen war.  
  
Entschieden nahm sie das Pergament, schob das Samtband herunter und entrollte es.  
  
Nur einen Augenblick später, sank sie fassungslos in ihren Sessel. Damit, dass der Herr der Zeit ihr eine Nachricht schickte, hätte sie als allerletztes gerechnet.  
  
Zum zweiten Mal musste das Pergament mehrere Zauber über sich ergehen lassen und wieder war das Ergebnis dasselbe.  
  
Dieses Schreiben stammte ohne jeden Zweifel vom Herrn der Zeit.  
  
Das Phantom war offensichtlich zurückgekehrt.  
  
Olympe schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie kannte die Einstellung der westeuropäischen Union zu diesem Zauberer.  
  
Er wurde als feindlich und extrem gefährlich eingestuft und dafür gab es drei Gründe:  
  
Erstens hatte er zwei Mitgliedsstaaten der westeuropäischen Union ins Chaos gestürzt, nachdem er die dortigen Ministerien ausgelöscht hatte, ganz gleich aus welchen Gründen.  
  
Zweitens hatte er ein Abkommen mit der östlichen Allianz und mit denen war man sich alles andere, als einig.  
  
Drittens betrachtete der Unnennbare ihn offenbar als Bedrohung, denn seine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren seit seinem Auftauchen extrem verschärft worden.  
  
Was also sollte man davon halten?  
  
Das Schreiben enthielt eine vage Warnung, dass der Unnennbare die Absicht hatte, Beauxbaton anzugreifen.  
  
Olympe wusste, dass er mehr als einen Grund dafür finden würde, doch sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass es hauptsächlich in der entschiedenen Zurückweisung seiner Gesprächsangebote durch das französische Zaubereiministerium lag.  
  
Rätselhaft war ihr jedoch, wie der Herr der Zeit das wissen konnte und warum er entschlossen war zu intervenieren.  
  
Es war bisher keiner Instanz gelungen, einen Spion in Voldemorts Reihen zu etablieren, denn er besaß die seltene Fähigkeit, einen ganz bestimmten Zauber zu nutzten, der ihn in die Köpfe seine Gefolgsleute sehen ließ.  
  
Olympe kannte den Homorfus memorabils, war jedoch nicht in der Lage ihn anzuwenden. Die Fähigkeit dazu war äußerst selten und sie kannte neben dem Unnennbaren nur noch einen Zauberer, der dazu in der Lage war.  
  
Wie also konnte der Herr der Zeit wissen, was Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt- werden-darf plante?  
  
Der zweite Fakt war für sie jedoch von viel größerer Tragweite.  
  
Welches Interesse hatte er, Beauxbaton zu schützen, denn das war es, was er in seiner Nachricht andeutete?  
  
Die Union ging davon aus, dass es sich bei der Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem Unnennbaren und dem Herrn der Zeit um einen reinen Machtkampf handelte, denn seine Drohung in Finnland stand beängstigend im Raum.  
  
Danach hörte sich dieses Schreiben jedoch nicht an. Es deutete eher an, dass er den schwarzen Lord hier stellen und aus der Welt schaffen wollte.  
  
Schon allein deshalb wäre es möglicherweise von Vorteil, wenigstens einmal mit ihm zu reden! Was, wenn das wirklich sein einziges Interesse war?  
  
Sie wusste, dass das Ministerium ihr nicht zustimmen würde, doch das war ihr in so fern egal, da es um das Leben ihrer Schüler ging. Sie hatte vom Geheimdienst noch keine Warnung erhalten, dass irgendwas in Bewegung sein könnte.  
  
Olympe stand auf und begann erneut auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
Der Herr der Zeit beschäftigte sie schon seit seiner ersten Aktion in Oslo. Das Ministerium hatte ihr bergeweise Akten überstellt, um eine brauchbare Analyse der Zeitbanne zu erhalten, doch das einzige, was sie wusste, war, dass sie absolut beeindruckend waren – und das es eigentlich niemanden mehr gab, der diese Banne sprechen konnte.  
  
Armando Dippet war nicht mehr am Leben. Wie also konnte nun jemand auftauchen und seine großartige Magie verwenden, als seien es Peanuts?  
  
Ihr selbst war es gerade einmal ansatzweise gelungen, die komplizierten Banne des Ex-Hogwartsschulleiters in kleinem Rahmen zu verwirklichen, und der Herr der Zeit tauchte auf und hexte sie über ganze Gebäudekomplexe, versiegelte sie mit einem Handsiegel und verband sie auch noch mit einer Deathline.  
  
Sie musste diesen Zauberer treffen, schon allein deswegen und wenn er ihr dabei auch noch seinen Schutz für Beauxbaton anbot und bereit war über die Konditionen zu reden, gab es kaum einen Grund zu zögern.  
  
Sie wurde dabei eigentlich nur von einer einzigen wirklichen Sorge geplagt.  
  
Was, wenn das ganze eine Falle war?  
  
Zwei Tage später waren jedoch trotzdem alle Vorbereitungen für genau dieses Treffen abgeschlossen. Die Schutzzauber über der Schule waren verdreifacht worden und es waren auch mehrere Banne gegen Zeitzauber dabei, obwohl sie vermutlich vom Herrn der Zeit auszuschalten waren.  
  
Olympe wusste, dass Armando Dippet ihr nicht all seine Geheimnisse verraten hatte, doch sie und ihre Lehrer hatten ihr bestes getan, um die Schule zu schützen.  
  
Für den schlimmsten Fall waren alle Schüler mit einem Zauber belegt, der sie innerhalb von Augenblicken aus der Schule an einen sicheren Ort bringen würde.  
  
Olympe wusste, dass sie ein Risiko einging, doch sie war sicher, wenigstens ihre Schüler nicht in Gefahr zu bringen.  
  
Niemand außer ihr wusste, was vor sich ging. Das war seine Bedingung gewesen, doch allen war klar, dass etwas Gravierendes bevorstand.  
  
Im Moment saß Olympe an ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem Büro und wartete. Noch immer war sie nicht sicher, ob sie das Richtige tat, doch sie würde jede Chance ergreifen, ihre Schule mit allen Mitteln zu schützen.  
  
Alle Welt wusste, wie gefährlich der Unnennbare war. Es mochte sein, dass sie selbst einen Zeitbann sprechen konnte. Es mochte auch sein, dass man die Kinder so verstecken konnte, dass sie sicher waren, doch was nützte das alles, wenn der Unnennbare sich dann ein anderes Ziel suchte und Frankreich genauso zurichtete, wie Großbritannien?  
  
Niemand zweifelte daran, dass er die Mittel dazu besaß, doch im Moment versuchte er es auf diplomatischem Wege. Die großen Kriege der Vergangenheit hatten gezeigt, dass am Ende immer alle verloren.  
  
Es war besser, dem Herrn der Zeit diesen Kampf zu überlassen. Der-dessen- Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf durfte ruhig wissen, dass ihm jemand auf den Fersen war.  
  
Solange diese Drohung präsent war, war er vorsichtig.  
  
Inzwischen wusste sie aus sicherer Quelle, dass das auch der Grund für das Abkommen zwischen der östlichen Allianz und dem Herrn der Zeit war und sie verstand nicht, warum die Union sich dem nicht anschloss.  
  
Das Ministerium weigerte sich, es auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen und der Geheimdienst wusste bis heute nichts von einer Bedrohung für Beauxbaton.  
  
Schon allein deswegen glaubte sie, dass ihre Entscheidung richtig war.  
  
Es war kurz vor zehn Uhr. Lange würden sie nicht mehr auf sich warten lassen. Laut der Anweisung hatte sie dem Herrn der Zeit mit der letzten Korrespondenz einen Portkey für zwei Personen mitgeschickt, der sie direkt in ihr Büro bringen würde.  
  
Olympe ließ nervös Tee und Gebäck auf dem Tisch der Sitzgruppe am Fenster erscheinen. Nun, wo es nichts mehr zu tun gab, war sie unruhig.  
  
Ihre riesige Standuhr schlug zehn und im selben Moment erschienen zwei Gestalten, in schwarze Kapuzenumhänge gehüllt vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Die kleinere davon bewegte den Zauberstab und sie konnte das Prickeln eines Zaubers über sich hinweg gleiten fühlen.  
  
Er checkte den Raum. Olympe versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Die Schule war sicher.  
  
Als jedoch ein zweiter Zauber gemacht wurde, der den Raum vollkommen abschottete, wurde sie ärgerlich.  
  
„Ich betrachte es als äußerst unhöflich, dass sie hier ihre Siegel legen, ohne, dass auch nur ein Wort gewechselt wurde!"Ihre Stimme klang fest und ihr Blick zeigte ihre Verärgerung.  
  
Harry sah sie an und spürte ein Lächeln um seine Lippen spielen.  
  
Madame Maxime war wirklich eine verdammt couragierte Hexe. Sie wusste, dass er alles abgeriegelt hatte und blieb trotzdem ruhig genug, um ihn zurecht zu weisen.  
  
„Ich gehe immer auf Nummer sicher! Immer!"Langsam hob er die Hände und schob sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Der Effekt war beeindruckend, denn er brachte die Schulleiterin von Beauxbaton damit vollkommen aus der Fassung.  
  
„Harry...Potter?", hauchte sie mehr, als sie sprach und sank ungläubig in ihrem Sessel zurück, während sie in das blasse Gesicht des Jungen starrte, der das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen hatte, obwohl er ganze drei Jahre jünger war, als alle anderen Champions.  
  
„Ja, Madame Maxime!...Und das bleibt genau, wie alles andere unter uns!" Er setzte sich in den, vor dem Schreibtisch bereit stehenden, Sessel und Snape folgte seinem Beispiel. Er hatte seine Kapuze ebenfalls abgenommen, obwohl er noch immer dagegen war, dass Harry sich offenbarte.  
  
Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, stände er jetzt in den Italiener Massimo Turetti verwandelt vor diesem Tisch.  
  
Er hatte sich geweigert.  
  
Auch ihm warf Olympe Maxime nun einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Als sie sich dann jedoch gefasst hatte hob die den Zauberstab.  
  
„Sie müssen entschuldigen, doch ich will ganz sicher sein! Detegere fallacia!"Der Zauber rauschte über Harry und Snape hinweg, ohne, dass sie sich rührten und Olympe war nun fast sicher, dass man nicht versuchte sie zu täuschen. Fast!  
  
„Was hat Fleur dich gefragt, als du zu den Champions im Nebenzimmer gekommen bist?"Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er verstand den Sinn der Frage, doch selbst er musste überlegen, denn damals war alles im Eilzugtempo an ihm vorbeigerauscht.  
  
„Ich glaube...sie hat mich gefragt, ob sie schon wieder in die Große Halle kommen sollten!... Krum wusste das ebenfalls und alles was er weiß, weiß auch Karkaroff. Genau der war wieder in den Diensten des Lords! Es ist also nichts, was keiner wissen kann!"  
  
„Nun, du konntest auch nicht wissen, dass mir bekannt ist, was unser hochverehrter Kollege Karkaroff getan hat!...Mon dieu, das ist unglaublich! Wie...wieso bist du der Herr der Zeit, Harry?"  
  
„Das ist nebensächlich!...Wie Sie nun mehr als einmal überprüft haben, ich bin es...und ich bin hier, weil ich einen Handel mit Ihnen schließen will!" Harry wollte sofort zur Sache kommen, doch da war er bei Olympe Maxime an der falschen Adresse. Sie setzte ein charmantes, nichtssagendes Lächeln auf.  
  
„Wie wäre es mit etwas Tee?"Olympe lehnte sich zurück. Sie war noch lange nicht fertig mit ihrem Verhör und beobachtete, wie Harrys Blick düster wurde, während Severus Snape sich ein Grinsen verkniff.  
  
Dieses Grinsen manifestierte sich während sie Madame Maximes Vorschlag befolgten und Harry Mühe hatte, seine Ungeduld zu zügeln.  
  
Er war ihr unterlegen, doch kaum, dass ihm das klar war, zog er sich zurück und hetzte ihr ein anderes hilfreiches Bewusstsein aus seinem Kopf auf den Hals und bei dem Mix aus Dippet und Immanuel, zog auch Olympe Maxime den kürzeren. Immer wieder warf sie Snape fragende Blicke zu, die Harry natürlich bemerkte.  
  
Snape hatte das seltsame Gefühl, als amüsiere Harry sich momentan über dieses Spielchen. Der Funke flackerte. Inzwischen fragte er sich, wie er das wirklich machte. Fest stand aber, dass es glänzend funktionierte.  
  
Letzten Endes verlor Olympe die Geduld mit Harry, der sich inzwischen vollkommen ihrem Begriffsvermögen entzog.  
  
„Du wirst mir jetzt augenblicklich sagen, was mit deinem Kopf passiert ist!"Das seltsame Lächeln erschien wieder auf seinen Lippen. Ehrlich und eigentlich warm, im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner eisigen Aura.  
  
„Kennen Sie den Homorfus-Zauber?... Dann wissen Sie es!" Ihr entsetzter Blick traf Snapes kalte Augen und ein schwaches Nicken zeigte ihr an, dass Harry die Wahrheit sagte.  
  
„Was um alles in der Welt hat er angestellt? Und warum...?" Olympes Blick durchbohrte Severus Snape, während Harry im Moment völlig weggetreten in einem Sessel saß und wieder einmal auf der Suche nach dem schwarzen Lord war.  
  
Er hatte ihr seinen Plan unterbreitet und ihr versichert, dass niemandem etwas passieren konnte. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er sie davon wirklich überzeugen konnte, doch seine Frage, ob sie wirklich glaubte, er würde das Leben dieser Kinder hier aufs Spiel setzten, gab es eigentlich nur eine Antwort.  
  
Immerhin hatte er im trimagischen Turnier auch seinen Hals riskiert, um Gabrielle Delacour zu retten, als ihm klar wurde, dass Fleur es nicht schaffte.  
  
Da er ihre Bedingungen akzeptiert hatte, war es ihr nur bedingt schwer gefallen, das Risiko einzugehen.  
  
Im Moment ging es ihr jedoch erst einmal darum, zu erfahren, was mit Harry Potter geschehen war und so lauschte sie gespannt Snapes Antwort auf ihre Frage.  
  
„Fragen Sie mich nicht! Ich kann es Ihnen nicht wirklich sagen! Vor vier Monaten stand er in meinem Arbeitszimmer und hatte mich aus dem Hogwarts- Zeitbann befreit! Seit dem geht es bergab mit mir!"  
  
„Aber der Hogwarts-Bann ist von Albus Dumbledore versiegelt! Er kann ihn nicht brechen! Niemand kann das!"  
  
„Dumbledore ist unter dem Zeitbann! Hogwarts wäre verloren, wenn nur er es könnte! Potter war außerhalb der Reichweite des Bannes und der Schulleiter hat den Bann so versiegelt, dass er ihn lösen kann!"  
  
„Himmel, Professor Snape, der Junge ist sechzehn!"  
  
Snape sah sie nun unwillig an.  
  
„Glauben Sie, ich weiß das nicht? Glauben Sie ich weiß nicht, dass sein Schädel hinüber ist und er das wahrscheinlich nicht überleben wird?...Glauben Sie ich wollte das?"Snape war aufgesprungen und ging nun auf und ab. Sein gesamter Frust entlud sich. „Gott, ich hasse diesen Bengel, aber wenn ich mit ihm tauschen könnte würde ich es tun! Es ist mir bis heute unbegreiflich, wie Dumbledore ihm diesen Auftrag geben konnte!...Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass er ihn ausführt, oder dabei drauf geht!..."Olympe sah ihn an. Sie wusste, was er meinte, doch darum ging es ihr im Moment nicht. Ihre Sorge war eine andere.  
  
„Das ist sicher richtig, doch das ist es nicht, was ich meine! Es geht darum, dass er dazu in der Lage ist!"  
  
„Madame Maxime, Sie enttäuschen mich! Genau wie Dumbledore wissen Sie, dass Voldemort...", sie zuckte zurück, bei Erwähnung dieses Namens, „...einen Teil seiner Kräfte auf Potter übertragen hat, als er versuchte ihn zu töten und es sieht ganz danach aus, als besäße er auch eine große Menge eigener Kraft. Damit ist man zu dem fähig, was er tut... denke ich!"  
  
Olympe schwieg, doch sie spürte, dass ein Teil ihrer Sorge verflog.  
  
Natürlich konnte Potter den Homorfus anwenden. Der Unnennbare konnte es schließlich auch.  
  
„Nimmt er gerade Kontakt mit dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf auf?"Der abrupte Themenwechsel irritierte Snape, doch er antwortete.  
  
„Er hat im Moment große Mühe, ihn zu finden! Er braucht zuviel Kraft, um das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu beherrschen. Es ist zwar schon wieder besser, doch ich weiß nicht, wie lange er es noch schafft!"  
  
„Warum geben Sie ihm nichts, was sein Bewusstsein stärkt?" Der Kerkermeister sah genervt aus und wünschte, Potter hätte nicht entschieden, diese Falle so perfekt wie möglich zu machen. Dann wären alle unter Zeitbann und sie könnten auf den Lord warten, ohne, dass ihm jemand Löcher in den Bauch fragte.  
  
Aber nein – man sollte denken, alles sei wie immer. Es sollte nur partielle Zeitzauber geben und sie würden warten, bis sie absolut sicher waren.  
  
Dass das nicht unbedingt hilfreich war, hatte Durmstrang bewiesen, doch Harry interessierte das nicht. Bissiger als geplant, beantwortete Snape Olympes Frage.  
  
„Für wie blöd halten Sie mich?...Natürlich habe ich ihm den Conscientia- Trank verpasst, doch das blockt ihn nach außen und er kann ihn nicht mehr finden! Spätestens damit wäre sein Plan komplett zum Scheitern verurteilt!"  
  
„Und so gehen Sie lieber das Risiko ein, dass er die Kontrolle verliert!" Nun war Snapes Gesicht endgültig düster.  
  
„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich finde es angenehm, wochenlang unter Imperius durch die Gegend gehetzt zu werden?...Nein...nicht wirklich!...Aber er hat diese Sache angefangen...und er kann nie mehr zurück! ...Wenn er sein Leben opfern kann, dann kann ich das Risiko eingehen, denken Sie nicht?" Olympe lächelte bei der hitzigen Rede des Zaubertränkelehrers.  
  
„Das ausgerechnet von Ihnen zu hören, freut mich ungemein!" Snape wandte ihr ärgerlich den Rücken zu und starrte zum Fenster hinaus.  
  
Harry erwachte in dieser Nacht aus einem Alptraum. Zumindest glaubte er, es sei ein Alptraum, doch einen Moment später wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht geträumt hatte.  
  
Er lag zwar in einem Bett und er konnte hören, dass noch jemand in diesem Raum schlief, doch ein Traum war es nicht gewesen.  
  
„Wachen Sie auf, Professor Snape!" Nichts rührte sich. „Sie sollen aufwachen!"Diesmal brüllte Harry und Snape schrak aus dem Schlaf.  
  
„Wa...wa...was ist los?"Harry sah Snape kurios an.  
  
"Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?" Der Lehrer starrte Harry mit trübem Blick an.  
  
Verdammter Rotwein!, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er meinte:  
  
„Was ist los?"  
  
„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr!"Harry stand auf. Er war vollkommen bekleidet, also hatte Snape ihn in dieses Bett gebracht.  
  
Ihm war bewusst, dass er irgendwann abgedriftet war, während er durch Voldemorts Augen sah, denn der Lord war gelangweilt gewesen, doch er hatte auch nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt, sich weiter Madame Maximes bohrenden Fragen zu stellen.  
  
Offenbar war er eingeschlafen. Harry wusste, dass er in den letzten Tagen zuviel Energie daran gesetzt hatte, in seinem Kopf Ordnung zu schaffen, doch es sah auch ganz so aus, als funktioniere es.  
  
Er hatte die Kontrolle, und er hatte diesen Traum klar registrieren und deuten können. Snape hatte sich inzwischen auch aus dem Bett gerappelt. Ihm dröhnte der Schädel.  
  
Nachdem Harry weggetreten war, hatte Madame Maxime mit ihm zu Abend gegessen und er hatte dem Rotwein wohl ein bisschen zu gut zugesprochen.  
  
Er hätte beim Feuerwhiskey bleiben sollen.  
  
„Wieso das denn? Es ist mitten in der Nacht!"  
  
„Es ist fünf Uhr morgens und Voldemort ist ungeduldig! Wo ist Madame Maxime?"  
  
„Hier!"Die Tür ging auf und die Genannte trat ein.  
  
Warnzauber!, ging es Harry durch den Kopf und er sah Draco vor sich, wie er grinsend meinte: ‚Ach so das!...Ich wette, du hast kein Problem damit, es zu umgehen, wenn du es willst!'  
  
Der Gedanke zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
  
„Potter! Komm zur Sache!"Snape sah ihn finster an. Wenn der Lord auf dem Vormarsch war, konnte er es sich nicht leisten, Erinnerungen nachzuhängen.  
  
Harry endgültig zweifelsfrei überzeugt, dass Snape einen Link zu ihm hatte, funkelte ihn kurz an, doch dann konzentrierte er sich auf seine Aufgabe. Das würde er später mit Snape klären.  
  
„Madame Maxime, lassen Sie alle Einwohner des Schlosses im Saal versammeln und initialisieren Sie Ihren Notfall-Portkey neu! Sie müssen sich dessen absolut sicher sein! Ist das klar?"  
  
„Ja!", Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte Olympe sich ab und trommelte die Schule zusammen. Sie hatte mit Snape noch einmal über diesen Plan gesprochen. Auch er hatte ihr versichert, dass Harry das Risiko nicht eingehen würde, wenn er nicht sicher war, es kontrollieren zu können.  
  
Augenblicke später schallte die magisch verstärkte Stimme der Schulleiterin durch Schloss Beauxbaton und scheuchte alle aus den Betten. Es dauerte nur eine halbe Stunde, bis die komplette Einwohnerschaft inklusive der Hauselfen, die hier hübsche Uniformen aus dunkelblauen Kissenbezügen trugen, im Schlosssaal versammelt war.  
  
Olympe Maxime stand vor ihrem Stuhl am Lehrertisch und teilte allen nonchalant mit, dass das eine Übung gewesen war, während Harry vor der Tür einen partiellen Zeitbann über den Saal sprach und versiegelte.  
  
„So das hätten wir! Jetzt müssen wir ihm nur noch vormachen, dass alles beim Alten ist!"Harry ließ den Zauberstab in seinem Umhang verschwinden und wollte sich an die Arbeit machen, als die Tür des Saals aufging und Madame Maxime mit einem grimmigen Lächeln auf den Lippen heraus kam.  
  
„Hattest du vergessen, was wir abgesprochen hatten, Harry?", fragte sie ihn zuckersüß, während Snape Harry verständnislos ansah.  
  
Es war nicht vorgesehen gewesen, dass die Schulleiterin dem Bann entging.  
  
Harrys Züge waren kalt, doch in seinem Blick spiegelte sich Hochachtung.  
  
„Nun, ich wusste ja, dass Sie sehr gut sind, doch ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Sie diesen Bann erfolgreich blocken!"  
  
„Man kann nicht alle Tricks kennen, Mister Potter!...Ich werde mich nicht von dir bannen lassen! Es gibt Dinge, für die ich die Verantwortung trage!...Und ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass Sie in die falschen Hände geraten!"  
  
„Was ist es, was Voldemort hier sucht?"Olympe warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. Es hätte sie gewundert, wenn es Voldemort nur darum gegangen wäre, Beauxbaton zu zerstören, wo es doch Gerüchte gab, das sich ein für ihn unermesslicher Schatz im Schloss befand.  
  
„Es ist ein Buch! Und dieses Buch muss geschützt werden!...Ich brauche einen weiteren partiellen Zeitbann! Und ich muss in der Lage sein, ihn notfalls zu lösen!...Außerdem will ich dein Wort, dass du niemals versuchen wirst, dieses Buch zu stehlen!"  
  
„Ich schwöre!", das kam so schnell, dass Olympe nur überrascht die Brauen hoch zog. „Wo müssen wir hin!...Machen Sie schon! Soviel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr und ich habe noch ein wenig zu tun."  
  
„In mein Büro!"Olympe ging voran. Noch während Harry ihr folgte, begann er auch noch den Rest seines Planes zu verwirklichen. Plötzlich liefen wieder Schüler über die Gänge, Lehrer sorgten für Ordnung und das Leben kehrte ins Schloss zurück.  
  
Die Schulleiterin, vollkommen irritiert nahm ein Mädchen am Arm.  
  
„Wie ist dein Name?"  
  
„Nathalie Guylaine! Madame!", antwortete die Kleine und Olympe schickte sie weiter.  
  
„Wie machst du das?"Harry antwortete nicht, sondern entgegnete:  
  
„Versuchen Sie ihren Detegere fallacia!" Sie tat, was er verlangte und nichts geschah.  
  
„Siegelzauber sind wirklich praktisch!", meinte Harry nur und Olympe verzog nur mürrisch das Gesicht, als sie weiterging.  
  
„Woher sind diese Zauber, Potter?"Snape war hartnäckiger und der Blick, den er Harry zuwarf, war äußerst giftig. Er hatte sich diese Frage schon in Durmstrang gestellt und hätte in diesem Moment zu gern gewusst, ob die Haupthalle dort noch immer eine Blumenwiese war.  
  
„Gregorius Immanuel hatte viel Spaß daran, seine Opfer mit dem zu quälen, was sie am meisten wollten. Er war ein Meister darin, es ihnen immer wieder vorzugaukeln und im letzten Moment wegzunehmen! Er hat diese Magie perfektioniert! Und mit einem Siegel ist sie offensichtlich gar nicht zu brechen!...Er muss glauben, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Das ist absolut notwendig! Sonst taucht er nicht auf."  
  
„Was ist mit Madame Maxime!"Harry schwieg, doch sein Blick sagte Snape, dass er auch sie nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lassen würde.  
  
„Hier sind wir! Und ich kann dir nur empfehlen, keine Tricks zu versuchen!...Ich werde mich von dir nicht über den Tisch ziehen lassen!"  
  
Sie hatte sie sprechen hören, doch kein Wort verstanden. Er hatte einen Zauber gesprochen, daran hatte sie keine Zweifel.  
  
Der Junge war wirklich beängstigend gut geworden.  
  
„Du brauchst mich, Harry! Keine Illusion kann dem Lord vormachen, sie sei ich!"  
  
Wer sagt, dass ich dazu eine Illusion brauche!, dachte Harry und meinte:  
  
„Wir werden sehen! Jetzt lassen Sie uns dieses hochgeheime Buch verstecken, damit wir fertig werden!"  
  
Es handelte sich um eine magisch verschlossene Kammer. Legte man einen Zeitzauber darüber, war sie nicht mehr zu öffnen und Olympe schlug noch einen Zauber vor, der es auch verhindern würde, dass jemand hinein apparierte.  
  
Snape inzwischen starrte auf die kleine Ansammlung uralter Bücher, als Olympe noch einmal kontrollierte, ob alles in Ordnung war.  
  
Da sieh mal einer an!...Zum Glück weißt du, wo du hingehörst, Hexe, sonst müsste man dich schon für den Besitz zum Tode verurteilen!, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er schwieg, denn Harry sprach seinen Zeitbann.  
  
„Ihre Hand!"Olympe tat nervös, was er verlangte und sprach ihm den Siegelfluch nach.  
  
„Das Siegel löst sich mit einem Finite Incantatum sigillum personae! Nur Sie können es und nur absolut freiwillig! Den Gegenbann für den Zeitzauber kennen Sie! Das weiß ich! Auch wenn Sie den Bann selbst nicht sprechen können, lösen können Sie ihn!"Olympes Augen trafen Harrys. Die Erkenntnis darin blieb ihm nicht verborgen, doch er schwieg und wandte sich ab, um weitere Banne über das Schloss zu legen.  
  
Die Sonne war schon eine Weile aufgegangen, als er in Olympes Büro zurück kam und fragte:  
  
„Alles so, wie es sein müsste?"  
  
„Kein Unterschied! Du bis ein großer Zauberer, Harry Potter!" Snape, der gleich nach Harry gekommen war, stöhnte innerlich auf, doch dann spürte er Harrys tiefe Verlegenheit.  
  
„Sie wissen, dass das nicht ich bin! Es ist das Wissen und das Bewusstsein anderer, das mich dazu fähig macht!...Mit mir hat das nichts zu tun!" Er ging zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. Snape musterte seine Rücken.  
  
Was hatte er anderes erwartet? Inzwischen müsste er ihn doch kennen!  
  
Olympe Maxime lächelte nur.  
  
Es war gegen Mittag, als Harry sich wieder rührte. Er war die ganze Zeit vollkommen abwesend gewesen und Snape zweifelte nicht daran, dass er Voldemort beobachtet hatte.  
  
Die Wartezeit war nervenaufreibend. Immer wieder hatte er sich mit Olympe Maxime unterhalten, doch irgendwann hatten sie jedes Mal den Faden verloren.  
  
Jetzt sahen sie ihm gespannt entgegen.  
  
Harry hatte Olympe fixiert.  
  
„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!"  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich alles tun werde, um dir zu helfen!"  
  
„Gut!"Harry reichte ihr die Hand und Olympe machte den Fehler sie zu nehmen.  
  
Sie spürte den Bann, kaum, dass er ihre Finger berührte und wusste, dass sie verloren hatte.  
  
„Das war nicht fair!"  
  
„Ich weiß!...Aber ich will nicht, dass Ihnen etwas passiert!" Einen Moment später war Olympe Maxime in der Zeit erstarrt.  
  
„Wie hast du das wieder angestellt?" Snape beobachtete nachdenklich, wie Harry den Körper der Hexe in einen anderen Raum transportierte.  
  
„Es ist ein gemeiner Trick! Man legt den Zauber wie einen Mantel um sich und sobald das Opfer einen berührt, gibt es kein Zurück mehr! Das geht mit jedem Zauber, wenn man weiß, wie!"  
  
„Ich werde dir nie wieder die Hand geben!", murmelte Snape vor sich hin.  
  
„Sie sind albern, Professor!...Hier ist ein Haar von Madame Maxime!...Sie werden ihren Platz einnehmen!"  
  
Grenzenlose Empörung machte sich nun auf Snapes Gesicht breit.  
  
„Nein...das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht!...Setz eine von deinen Illusionen auf ihren Stuhl!", blaffte er Harry an, doch der erwiderte seinen Blick nur ruhig.  
  
„Das würde ich! Aber sie hat Recht! Keine Illusion ist so gut, wie sie selbst!...Das gelingt Ihnen schon eher!...Auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht ganz so clever sind!"  
  
„Potter!!!", das Knurren klang bedrohlich und Harry wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war, doch darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Voldemort würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.  
  
„Professor Snape, ich möchte Sie nicht erst wieder unter Imperius legen müssen!"Plötzlich war seine Stimme eisig und das bisher intensive Gefühl, seiner Seele wurde abgewürgt, bis es nur noch ein winziger Funke war.  
  
Potter bereitete sich auf eine harte Auseinandersetzung vor und starrte ihn an.  
  
„Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, du seiest erträglicher, wenn du es in den Griff kriegst! Ich hab mich getäuscht! Du bist nur noch gefährlicher! Es ist kein feiner Zug, sich zu verstecken, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen Potter!"Resigniert nahm Snape die Vorratsflasche mit Vielsafttrank aus seiner Tasche, die er aus dem Umhang gezaubert hatte.  
  
Harry schwieg auf seine Bemerkung, obwohl er wusste, dass Snape Recht hatte.  
  
„Wie viel werde ich brauchen?"  
  
„Bereiten Sie genug für den ganzen Tag vor!...Er scheint sein Ziel noch einmal geändert zu haben!", antwortete ihm die heisere, leise Stimme des Herrn der Zeit und der einzige Trost dabei war, dass er ihm seit Durmstrang nie mehr respektlos gekommen war.  
  
Es war Spätnachmittag, als die Alarmzauber des Schlosses losgingen, wie das Heulen einer Banshee. Snape sprang aus dem Sessel und Harry schoss auf seinem Platz am Fenster herum, bevor er ihn anfauchte:  
  
„Sie bleiben wo Sie sind!", ein starker Protego ging über ihn hinweg.  
  
„Was hast du vor!"  
  
„Feststellen, ob er dabei ist!...Egal, was passiert! Bewegen Sie sich nicht vom Fleck!"  
  
„Sie werden sich wundern, wenn sie nicht auftaucht, ihre Schüler zu schützen!"  
  
„Sie wissen, dass sie etwas Wichtigeres zu schützen hat!!" Snape sah ihn forschend an.  
  
„Weißt du, was es ist?"Harry warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu.  
  
„Ich habe geschworen!"Snape verkniff sich jedes weitere Wort, als Potter unter Malfoys Tarnzauber verschwand und die Tür auf und wieder zuging.  
  
Es war grausam.  
  
Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hatten die Todesser jede einzelne von Harrys Illusionen in der Eingangshalle zusammen getrieben und schon auf dem Weg dorthin die Hälfte der Schüler Beauxbatons getötet.  
  
Das Schloss war erfüllt von Weinen, Schreien, Wimmern und hässlichem Gelächter.  
  
Harry war trotz aller Beherrschung übel, denn die Flure waren von Blutspuren durchzogen. Sie schleiften alle in die Eingangshalle und noch bevor er dort war, war er schon an die Grenzen seiner Belastbarkeit gestoßen.  
  
In seinem Kopf dröhnte es und er wusste, was das bedeutete, doch er würde es wohl nicht verhindern können. Diesmal nicht. Schon der Gedanke, dieses Massaker sich vollkommen bewusst mit ansehen zu müssen, schlug ihn in die Flucht, obwohl er wusste, dass es Illusionen waren, die dort gemeuchelt wurden.  
  
Gleich darauf hatte er die pompöse Haupttreppe des Schlosses erreicht. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war grauenvoll und Harry zog sich noch weiter zurück.  
  
Sie hatten die Kinder zusammen getrieben, wie Tiere. Viele waren verletzt, andere Tod, oder besinnungslos. Harry würgte, als er sah, wie ein Todesser ein kleines Mädchen an den Haaren über den Boden schleifte und dabei eine breite Blutspur hinterließ. Er wandte den Blick ab.  
  
Es sind nur Illusionen, nichts von dem ist wirklich!...Sie haben die Schüler nicht getötet! Die Schüler sind sicher!..., das waren die Sätze, die er immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf kreisen ließ. Er wusste, dass das eine Weile funktionieren würde.  
  
Lange genug, um festzustellen, ob der Lord dabei war.  
  
Sehr schnell wurde ihm jedoch klar, dass sie es nur mit einer Vorhut zu tun hatten. Es war kein einziges bekanntes Gesicht darunter und immer wieder hörte er Befehle, sie sollten noch Kinder am Leben lassen. Der Lord habe das Bedürfnis nach einem Massaker und es wäre nicht ratsam, ihm das zu ruinieren.  
  
Er würde also kommen. Die Frage war nur wann. Harry wandte sich ab und hetzte davon, als der kommandierende Offizier den Befehl gab, auch noch die restlichen Bewohner zusammen zu treiben und die alte Hexe zu suchen.  
  
Er musste zu Snape, denn wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, verblieb nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zur vollen Stunde, um den Vielsafttrank zu nehmen und sie brauchten soviel Spielraum wie möglich.  
  
Snape, in Madame Maximes Gestalt, fuhr zu ihm herum, als die Geheimtür, die sie benutzten, aufflog.  
  
„Ist er dabei!"  
  
„Nein! Es ist eine Vorhut!...Wie lange noch bis zur nächsten Stunde?", kam heiser die Antwort. Snape verspürte Sorge. In Harrys Seele spielte sich ein Kampf um Beherrschung ab und der kostete ihn sehr viel Kraft.  
  
„Zehn Minuten!...Alles okay, mit dir?"  
  
„Es geht!...Ich halte sie auf, so lange ich kann."Harry verschwand wieder und die zweite, offizielle Tür ging auf und zu. Snape hoffte, dass er Recht hatte.  
  
Harry lief den schmalen Gang hinunter, der zu Madame Maximes Büro führte. Inzwischen waren die Schreie verstummt und die Stille war erdrückend. Er verstärkte sein Gehör und lauschte, bis er aus einem der Gänge Schritte hörte.  
  
Er schickte einen Schildzauber in die Richtung, um den Gang zu versperren, bevor er in einen anderen rannte, von dem er wusste, dass er ebenfalls zur Eingangshalle führte.  
  
Gleich darauf war lautes Geschrei zu hören. Der Suchtrupp war auf seinen Schild getroffen. Ein kaltes Lächeln spielte um Harrys Lippen, als er diesmal laute Stimmen direkt vor sich hörte und den Todessern einen Blasenzauber entgegen schickte. Augenblicklich war auch von da Geschrei zu hören. Er hatte die drei Todesser in einer elastischen Luftblase eingeschlossen und sie stolperten hilflos durcheinander, denn sie hatten keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen.  
  
„Stupor!"Stille. Die Blase platzte und die Todesser stürzten besinnungslos zu Boden. Harry betrachtete sie kalt.  
  
Wieder waren Schritte zu hören, diesmal von vielen Leuten. Ein Trupp von etwa zehn Mann tauchte auf und fand die betäubten Todesser. Harry produzierte eine Flammenwand und versiegelte sie. Das Geschrei wurde zum Geheule, als sich die Flammen auszubreiten begannen.  
  
Er lief zurück zu Madame Maximes Büro.  
  
„Wie sieht es aus?"  
  
„Jetzt haben wir exakt noch 58 Minuten und können nur hoffen, dass es reicht! Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich einen Schluck aus meiner Flasche nehmen lassen, wenn das nicht reichen sollte!...Potter bist du sicher, dass das klappt?  
  
„Keine Ahnung!"  
  
„Na Prima!"  
  
Sie konnten nur abwarten. Snape begann auf und ab zu gehen und Harry zog sich an die Wand zurück. Er bereitete seinen neuesten Trick vor. Diesmal würde Voldemort ihm nicht entkommen. Dafür würde er sorgen.  
  
Doch Voldemort kam nicht.  
  
Es hatte weitere 15 Minuten gedauert, bis die Todesser die Zauber auf dem Weg zu Madame Maximes Büro ausgeschaltet hatten und Snape in deren Gestalt fanden.  
  
Sie hatten die falsche Schulleiterin entwaffnet und an ihren Stuhl gefesselt und zu Harrys Überraschung war das alles gewesen, denn seit dem warteten sie und es sah ganz so aus, als habe der Lord Verspätung.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Die Ungeduld machte ihn aggressiv und das verdrängte jeden vernünftigen Gedanken.  
  
Es durfte verdammt noch mal nicht wieder schief gehen. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich auf die Suche nach Voldemort zu machen, doch er war so angespannt, dass es unmöglich war.  
  
Und die Uhr tickte.  
  
Harrys Blick klebte an Olympe Maximes riesiger Standuhr. Sie hatten den Trank so eingerichtet, dass er immer zur vollen Stunde fällig wurde. Es blieben nur noch Minuten.  
  
Snape starrte ins Leere.  
  
Wo blieb der verdammte Bastard?  
  
Potters Plan war gut! Und er hatte bis jetzt auch hervorragend geklappt. Die einzige ungewisse Größe war der Lord.  
  
Snape konnte sich denken, dass Harry ihn mit dem Trick kriegen wollte, den er heute Morgen bei Madam Maxime angewendet hatte, doch Voraussetzung dafür war, dass Der Lord erschien.  
  
Vier Minuten noch.  
  
Snape spürte einen Zauber.  
  
Was hatte er jetzt wieder vor?  
  
„Was war das?"Der Mann, der das Kommando hatte sah sich um, doch offenbar war er der einzige, der etwas gespürt hatte.  
  
Harry war fassungslos.  
  
Er hatte versucht einen Zeitzauber zu machen, doch der Zauber hatte keine Wirkung auf die Todesser.  
  
In dem Moment, verflog die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes und Snape verwandelte sich zurück.  
  
Dem Offizier klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Harry schrumpfte den Umhang des Kerkermeisters zurück und warf ihm seinen Zauberstab zu, bevor ein Protego über Snape hinwegrauschte und die Todesser sich fassten.  
  
„Es ist der Herr der Zeit, Rückzug, sofort!", brüllte einer und schoss den ersten Fluch in Harrys Richtung. Harry warf ihn zurück und der Zauberer wurde von seinem eigenen Zauber geschockt, einen weiteren hatte Snape geschockt, doch die Zeit hatte den anderen gereicht, zu entkommen.  
  
„Was ist mit dem Zeitzauber?"Snape starrte Harry wütend an. Warum hatte er sie nicht außer Gefecht gesetzt?  
  
„Er funktioniert nicht!", brüllte Potter zurück, während er hinausrannte und Snape hörte, wie mehrere Flüche krachend von seinem Schild zurück geworfen wurden.  
  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"  
  
„Protego tempus! Voldemort ist kein Dummkopf!"Drei weitere Todesser lagen bewusstlos auf dem Gang, als Snape Harry erreichte. Die anderen waren entkommen.  
  
„Kannst du ihn aushebeln?"  
  
„Sicher kann ich das!", seine Stimme klirrte nun eisig, „Hast du einen Conscientia-Trank parat?" Ein ebenfalls eisiger Blick traf Snapes. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Snape begriff.  
  
Offenbar befürchtete er, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, wenn er Voldemorts Kraft einsetzte und das wahrscheinlich mit Recht, denn er war schon jetzt an der Grenze.  
  
Er fummelte in seiner Umhangtasche und brachte eine entsprechende Phiole zum Vorschein.  
  
„Na dann!"  
  
Der Funke in Potters Seele erlosch und nur einen Augenblick später umgab Harry eine dunkle Aura. Snape wich ein wenig zurück. Es war das erste Mal, dass er derart offensichtlich auf die Kräfte des schwarzen Lord zurückgriff. Er wandte sich ab und war im nächsten Moment disappariert. Snape folgte seinem Beispiel.  
  
In der Eingangshalle bot sich ein furchtbares Bild. Die Todesser hatten aus ihren Gefangen einen Schutzwall gebildet. Die Kinder standen alle unter Imperius.  
  
Harry stand oben an der Treppe und sein Gesicht zierte ein erbarmungsloses Lächeln. Snape fragte sich, warum sie nicht flohen, immerhin wussten sie, was ihnen drohte und dann begriff er, dass Harry sie eingesperrt hatte.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick verschwanden die Kinder und das Blut, als seien sie nie da gewesen.  
  
Ein entsetztes Keuchen war unisono von fast allen Todessern zu hören. Es war ein Trupp von etwas fünfzig Leuten. Die Offiziere begannen einen Schutzbann aufzubauen.  
  
Harry stand nur da und starrte sie an.  
  
Offenbar wartete er noch immer, auch wenn die Chance, dass Voldemort noch auftauchte fast bei Null lag. Der zusätzliche Bannkreis würde ihn warnen.  
  
„Es hat keinen Sinn mehr!", rief er ihm laut zu, doch er reagierte nicht. In diesem Moment brüllte einer der Todesser aus der Menge.  
  
„Snape...Du bist Severus Snape, elender Verräter!"Alle Blicke wandten sich in Snapes Richtung.  
  
Harry spürte, wie das Entsetzen nach ihm griff. Wenn ihm jetzt auch nur einer entkam, würde Voldemort nach Hogwarts gehen. Sofort griffen die eisigen Klauen der Finsternis nach ihm  
  
Er hob den Zauberstab und sah einen der Offiziere vorsichtig grinsen. Sie wussten, dass sie gegen seine Banne geschützt waren. Harry grinste ein freudloses, eisiges Lächeln.  
  
„Tut mir leid!...aber keiner von euch darf entkommen!...Finite incantatem sigillum magica!"Die nächsten Worte waren der Zeitbann der wenig später das ganze Schloss einhüllte.  
  
Es war vorbei.  
  
Snape atmete erleichtert auf. Das war verdammt knapp gewesen und er wusste noch nicht einmal, wer der Kerl gewesen war, der offenbar seine Stimme erkannt hatte.  
  
Harry kam die Treppe herunter und Snape ging fluchend auf ihn zu.  
  
„Verdammt, was ist diesmal wieder dazwischen gekommen?...Sie haben die ganze Zeit auf ihn gewartet, wo steckt er bloß?"Er zog die Phiole mit dem Conscientia-Trank wieder aus der Umhangtasche und hielt sie Harry entgegen.  
  
Der ignorierte sie und ging an ihm vorbei auf den Pulk Todesser zu.  
  
„Nein, Potter!"  
  
„Ich muss wissen, was er vor hat und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten!" Snapes Gesicht wurde düster, als er den Zauberstab zog und einen Schockzauber sprach.  
  
„Tut mir leid, mein Junge, aber einen weiteren Homorfus wirst du nicht machen!...Wir haben schon genug mit denen zu tun, die du hinter dir hast!" Diesmal fing er Harry nicht auf, als er zu Boden sackte.  
  
Er hatte nicht einmal damit gerechnet, dass es klappen würde, doch offenbar ging er in keinem Zustand mehr davon aus, dass er ihm Widerstand leisten könnte.  
  
Snape zweifelte nicht daran, dass das von nun an wieder anders sein würde.  
  
Er ging zu Harry hinüber, hob seinen Kopf an und flößte ihm die Phiole mit dem Trank ein.  
  
„Mir ist schon klar, dass dir das jetzt gar nicht passt! Aber wir beide wissen, dass du es im Moment nicht unter Kontrolle hast!...Ich brauch deinen Verstand, um die Kontrolle zu behalten. Voldemort wird wohl erst einmal ein paar Tage brauchen, bis er diese Aktion hier verwunden hat und so lange ist Zeit!"  
  
Er wartete ein paar Minuten, bevor er ihn mit Enervate zurückholte.  
  
Als Harry auf die Füße sprang, kochte er vor Wut.  
  
„Verdammt, was sollte das? Vielleicht hätte jemand gewusst, wo wir Stanz finden können!"  
  
Ohne jeden Zweifel war Potter schon wieder beim nächsten Plan. Snape erwiderte seinen wütenden Blick. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl zu wissen, dass er noch so explodieren konnte.  
  
Gerade eben flog eine Statue krachend gegen die Wand und zerbarst in tausend Stücke. Er würde warten, bis er sich abreagiert hatte. Schließlich war der Frust berechtigt. Immerhin war es der dritte Fehlversuch.  
  
Von Mal zu Mal wurden seine Pläne besser und selbst Snape war diesmal überzeugt gewesen, dass es funktionieren könnte, und wieder war ihm der Lord einen Schritt voraus. Es war, als gleiche sich der Vorteil, den Harry aus ihrer Verbindung zog immer wieder aus.  
  
Ein lautes Scheppern deutete das Ende der nächsten Statue an.  
  
„WARUM?!...WARUM?...SAGEN SIE MIR DAS!", er brüllte voller Wut und Verzweiflung, doch Snape blieb ganz ruhig.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht!...Ich hab keine Ahnung!"Wieder war ein Wutschrei zu hören und Snape zog die linke Augenbraue nach oben, angesichts dieses Ausbruches; doch lieber so, als eine weitere Katastrophe, wie in Durmstrang. „Beruhige dich!...Es ist nicht zu ändern! Wir sollten verschwinden!..."  
  
Harry warf einen verzweifelten Blick in die Runde. Die Hoffnung, Voldemort diesmal zu erwischen, hatte ihm neue Energie gegeben, jetzt fühlte er sich ausgelaugt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ausgelaugt und allein gelassen.  
  
Seine Wut verrauchte und Snape beobachtete es mit überraschter Sorge. Dieser abrupte Stimmungswechsel gefiel ihm nicht, vor allen Dingen nicht unter Einfluss des Conscientia-Trankes. Das passte eher zum Herrn der Zeit und nicht zu Harry Potter.  
  
Er hatte sich gefasst.  
  
„Haben Sie alles?"Snape nickte. Wie üblich trug er seine Tasche auf ein Minimum geschrumpft im Umhang.  
  
„Ich muss sie noch zu Squibs machen!", meinte Harry müde, holte auch noch die restlichen Todesser mit einem Aufrufezauber in die Eingangshalle und tat, was er gesagt hatte.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten war er fertig. Harry wusste, dass er eine Pause brauchte, am besten bis ans Ende seines Lebens, doch danach ging es leider nicht und wieder einmal zog er Dracos Umhang fester um seine Schultern. Wenn er doch nur nicht so verdammt viel Sehnsucht nach ihm hätte.  
  
Sie wandten sich gerade dem großen Portal zu, als die riesigen Flügeltüren mit einem donnernden Krachen in die Halle geschleudert wurden und Harry sich und Snape nur noch dank seiner erstklassigen Reflexe durch Disapparation aus der Schusslinie retten konnte.

Wer wird da wohl in der Tür stehen?

R&R please!


	17. Nichts als Ärger

Also was hier bei ff. net so abgeht weiß ich nicht! Erst sind die chaps gleich da, dann sind sie wieder nicht da...dann dauert es ewig, bis der update angezeigt wird! Naja, was solls! Ich mach mal brav weiter, jetzt, wo wir es fast geschafft haben!

Thanks an Dich, BloodyIce91! Schätze mal, Du warst nicht der einzige, der seine Schwierigkeiten hatte!

Hier sind die nächsten zwei chaps, morgen noch zwei, Donnerstag eins und dann heißt es warten! Sorry!

mlg KimRay

Kapitel 17  
  
Nichts als Ärger  
  
„Gaaaabriiiieeeeellllllle!...Gabrielle, où est-ce qu'es-tu, Gabrielle! Répondez"   
  
Rauch verzog sich, kaum, dass die Flügel des Eingangsportals donnernd auf dem Boden gelandet waren. Der Schleuderfluch hatte es in sich gehabt und auf den Portaltüren waren Brandspuren zu sehen.  
  
Harry starrte die kleine Gestalt an, die im Eingang stand.  
  
Voldemort war das auf keinem Fall und er versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. In seinem momentanen Zustand wäre es ihm schwer gefallen, gegen den Lord anzutreten.  
  
„Gabrielle! Quelqu'un! Vous êtes où ...Madame?"   
  
„Es ist Fleur Delacour!", flüsterte Snape Harry ist Ohr, doch das hatte dieser auch schon begriffen.  
  
Fleur schob sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und kam vorsichtig Schritt für Schritt weiter in die Eingangshalle. Als sie den Trupp Todesser entdeckte schrak sie zurück.  
  
„Mon Dieu! Was ist 'ier passiert?"Snape ging an Harry vorbei die Treppe hinunter und flüsterte im Vorbeigehen.  
  
„Beleg sie mit einem Zeitbann! Und lass sie nicht in deine Nähe kommen!" Snape wusste, welche verheerende Wirkung Fleur auf jeden Mann in ihrer Umgebung hatte. Er hatte es leider am eigenen Leib erfahren und konnte es nicht brauchen, dass sie Potter um den Finger wickelte.  
  
Lieber zog er ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
Fleur hatte seine Schritte gehört und schoss zur Treppe herum.  
  
„Wer ist da?"Noch ehe Severus Snape reagieren konnte, hatte ihn der Zauber der kleinen Veela-Hexe erwischt und in der Bewegung erstarren lassen.  
  
Er fluchte innerlich das Blaue vom Himmel herunter. Seit wann war er so langsam?  
  
Fassungslos musste er mit ansehen, wie sie ihren Zauberstab auf Harry richtete und dieser keinerlei Anstalten machte, etwas zu unternehmen.  
  
Harry beobachtete es fasziniert. Fleur hatte ihn in ihren Bann geschlagen, kaum, dass sie die Kapuze vom Kopf geschoben hatte und im Moment war sein Verstand vollkommen ausgeschalten.  
  
Sie kam entschlossen auf ihn zu.  
  
„Wer sind sie! Isch warne sie! Keine Tricks!...Was ist 'ier passiert?...Was ist mit den Todessern passiert! Wo sind die Schüler! Wo ist Gabrielle?"  
  
„Sind das nicht ein bisschen viele Fragen auf einmal?" Harrys Stimme war leise und wieder ein wenig heiser. Snape bemerkte es irritiert.  
  
Was war mit ihm los?  
  
Es schien ganz so, als übernehme der Herr der Zeit trotz des Conscientia- Trankes das Kommando, denn die Gefühle aus seiner Seele wurden erstickt. Snape begann sich Sorgen zu machen.  
  
Fleur funkelte Harry inzwischen an.  
  
„Wer bist du?...Wo ist meine Schwester? Was 'ast du ihr angetan?"  
  
„Sie in Sicherheit gebracht!", antwortete Harry leise und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Die Tatsache, dass Fleur seinen Verstand vernebelte, hatte eine überraschende Nebenwirkung.  
  
Sie dämmte die Wirkung des Conscientia-Trankes offenbar ein und auf den Herrn der Zeit war er im Moment gar nicht vorbereitet. Er konnte sich in Gegenwart des Veela-Mischlings so schon kaum kontrollieren.  
  
Mühsam versuchte er sich zusammenzunehmen und an Draco zu denken, doch ein anderer Blondschopf nahm Stück für Stück sein ganzes Denken ein.  
  
Unwillig schüttelte Harry den Kopf und Fleurs Blick wurde berechnend. Sie war sich ihrer Wirkung bewusst. Daran zweifelte Snape nicht einen Augenblick.  
  
Harrys Gesicht war vollkommen im Schatten der Kapuze verborgen, doch Snape ahnte, dass er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie hatte ihn im Griff.  
  
Vor Angst und Sorge bebend blieb Fleur drei Stufen unterhalb von Harry stehen.  
  
„Was soll das 'eißen?...Wie in Sischer'eit gebracht?...Gib sie mir zurück!" Ihre Zauberstabhand zitterte, doch trotzdem zielte der Zauberstab unbeirrt auf seine Brust.  
  
„Kannst du sie beschützen?"Fleur brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was er gesagt hatte.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Kannst du sie beschützen?"Harry wiederholte seine Frage, leise, heiser, aber unüberhörbar, so wie immer, wenn der Herr der Zeit das Kommando hatte.  
  
„Natürlisch!", antwortete Fleur empört. Der Funke Hoffnung, den er ihr gab machte sie mutig.  
  
„So wie im Trimagischen Turnier?!?", kam es spöttisch zurück.  
  
Fassungslos taumelte die kleine Französin, einige Stufen rückwärts die Treppe hinunter.  
  
„Wer bist du?"  
  
„Der Herr der Zeit!"  
  
„Nein!...Das kannst du nischt wissen...niemals!...'ogwarts ist gebannt...aber nischt von dir...von dem-dessen-Name-nischt-genannt-werden-darf!" Ein höhnisches Lachen war zu hören.  
  
„Ein Zeitbann Voldemorts unter meiner Hand!" Harry hob seine Linke und Fleur starrte diese Hand ungläubig an.  
  
Schmal, feingliedrig, glatt, weich – das war der Eindruck, den sie bekam. Die Hand eines jungen Mannes, eines sehr jungen Mannes.  
  
Alles andere vergessend, stieg Fleur die Stufen, die sie von Harry trennten hinauf und schob ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf. Grenzenloser Unglauben machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit.  
  
„'Arry!"Harry sah sie an. Verzweifelt bemüht, seinen Verstand klar zu behalten. Er brauchte dringend eine Pause, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Mit Fleur konnte er jetzt nicht auch noch fertig werden.  
  
Im nächsten Moment fiel ihm Fleur Delacour weinend um den Hals.  
  
Harry verstand nur die Hälfte von dem, was sie schluchzte, doch das, was er verstand, reichte, um seiner Entschlossenheit gewaltigen Auftrieb zu geben.  
  
Dieses verrückte Ding war hierher gekommen, um Gabrielle vor Voldemort zu retten.  
  
Offenbar hatte der französische Geheimdienst gewusst, was vor sich ging und man hatte nur Madame Maxime im Unklaren gelassen. Ein Freund von Fleur hatte sehr gute Kontakte und sie gewarnt, sie solle Gabrielle aus Beauxbaton heraus holen, denn der Verteidigungsring, den man um das Schloss gelegt hatte, würde die Vorhut der Todesser durchlassen, um den Lord stellen zu können.  
  
Sie hätten die Schule geopfert.  
  
Harry konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte, doch alles was Fleur sagte, deutete darauf hin, dass es die Wahrheit war, denn es erklärte, warum Voldemort nicht aufgetaucht war.  
  
Er war anderweitig beschäftigt.  
  
Sie war vermutlich nur darum durchgekommen, weil die Truppen schon in heftige Gefechte verstrickt waren und sie war verrückt genug, es zu tun.  
  
Offenbar war wirklich Gabrielle alles, was sie noch hatte.  
  
„Du 'ast sie nischt sterben lassen, nischt wahr?...Bitte, sag mir, dass sie am Leben ist!"  
  
Trotz der Tränen und der Verzweiflung in ihren Zügen, war sie schön wie ein Engel. Harry hatte wieder Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren, als sie ihn nun ansah, voller Hoffnung und voller Glauben daran, dass er niemanden sterben lassen würde.  
  
„Nein! Natürlich nicht!...Niemand hier ist gestorben und es wird auch niemand sterben!...Du kannst hier bei ihr bleiben! In Sicherheit!", noch immer war seine Stimme leise und ein wenig heiser.  
  
„Was ist mit dir passiert 'Arry?...Warum bist du nischt in 'ogwarts, wie all die anderen?"  
  
„Das ist nicht wichtig! Wichtig ist, dass dir nichts passiert!...Ich werde..."  
  
„Bitte...isch fle'e disch an, gib mir Gabrielle zurück! Isch will sie nicht verlieren!", unterbrach Fleur ihn und legte all ihren Charme in ihr flehendes Lächeln.  
  
Gabrielle war am Leben. Ihr war nichts geschehen und vor ihr stand derjenige, der sie ihr zurückgeben konnte.  
  
Ihre Bitte brachte Harry durcheinander und er ahnte, dass sie ihre Kraft als Veela gegen ihn einsetzte. Eigentlich wollte er sie ebenfalls mit einem Zeitbann belegen, doch die Art und Weise, wie sie ihn ansah, ließ jeden Gedanken daran aus seinem Kopf verschwinden und er wollte nur noch all ihre Wünsche erfüllen.  
  
„Bitte 'Arry! Isch fle'e disch an!...Gib mir Gabrielle zurück! Isch kann sie beschützen!...Isch werde sie fort bringen, an einen Ort, wo er uns niemals finden wird!...Bitte gib sie mir zurück!"  
  
Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf in dem verzweifelten Versuch, sich ihrem Zauber zu entziehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht und der Finsternis wollte er sich nicht ergeben.  
  
„Also gut!"  
  
Snape stöhnte zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch auf.  
  
Dummkopf! Du bist so ein Dummkopf!...Beleg sie mit dem verdammten Zeitbann und lass uns hier verschwinden! Dann ist sie wirklich sicher!, doch es war zu spät und er konnte nichts tun.  
  
Fleur Delacours Fluch hielt ihn gefangen.  
  
„Kannst du sie wirklich beschützen, Fleur!...Kannst du sie vor ihm beschützen?...Nur dann kann ich sie dir geben!"  
  
Harry wusste, dass es unsinnig war, es wäre besser, auch Fleur mit einem Zeitbann zu belegen, doch irgendwie brachte er es einfach nicht fertig. Fleurs Wesen als Veela wirkte  
  
„Isch kann sie beschützen!...Glaub mir! Isch bin Madame Maximes Meisterschülerin und viel besser als damals! Isch kann sie beschützen! Bitte gib sie mir zurück!... Isch 'abe schon alles verloren und isch werde Gabrielle mit meinem Leben beschützen!...Das schwöre isch dir, 'Arry!" Was auch immer sie tat um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Harry wusste, dass sie ernst meinte, was sie sagte. Immerhin war sie hier, obwohl sie gewusst hatte, dass sie auf einen Trupp Todesser stoßen würde.  
  
„Dann komm!"Harry nahm sie am Arm und ging mit ihr die Treppe hinunter. Nur einen Augenblick später waren sie im Schlosssaal verschwunden.  
  
Snape hätte die Augen verdreht, wenn er es gekonnt hatte. Verdammte Veela. Merkte er denn wirklich nicht, dass sie ihn einwickelte. Es gab wirklich nichts schlimmeres, als einen unerfahrenen Grünschnabel zum mächtigsten Magier der Gegenwart zu machen.  
  
Der Charme einer Veela war schlimmer, als der Gesang der Sirenen und offensichtlich war ihm auch der Herr der Zeit nicht gewachsen. Wie auch, schließlich war er auch nur ein Mann.  
  
Nur ein paar Minuten später kam eine überglückliche Fleur Delacour mit ihrer kleinen Schwester Gabrielle im Arm aus dem Saal, strahlte ihn an wie der Abendstern und brachte es sogar fertig, ihm um den Hals zu fallen und einen Kuss auf seine Lippen zu drücken, bevor sie schnell mit der Kleinen verschwand. Snape hoffte, dass sie sie wirklich beschützen konnte, denn sonst würde Harry sich das nie verzeihen.  
  
Er sah ihn an, wie er unten an der Treppe stand und zu ihm herauf schaute. Verdutzt, überrumpelt und sicher endlich wieder klar, irgendwie ganz und gar er selbst.  
  
Was sollte er nur mit diesem gefühlsduseligen Bengel anfangen?  
  
„Siehst du jetzt zu, dass du mich von diesem Fluch befreist?", presste er zwischen seinen verkrampften Kiefern hervor.  
  
Ein Wisch des Zauberstabes genügte und Snape konnte sich wieder bewegen.  
  
Energisch marschierte er die Treppen hinunter und ging an ihm vorbei.  
  
„Sauber hast du dich einwickeln lassen!...Ganz sauber!....Ich werde Voldemort den Tipp geben, dir das nächste Mal eine Schar Veelas zu schicken!...Die haben mit Sicherheit mehr Erfolg als seine Todeskommandos!"  
  
Harry sah ihm nach, wie er durch das Portal stürmte. Klar, dass Snape viel zu cool war, um sich von einem hübschen Mädchen beeindrucken zu lassen. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, selbst auch darüber hinweg zu sein. Offensichtlich ein Irrtum, vor allem, wenn es um hübsche Blonde ging.  
  
Langsam zog er sich die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf. Was auch immer Snape denken mochte, Harry war überzeugt, das Fleur meinte, was sie sagte und er war sicher, dass sie alles tun würde, um ihre kleine Schwester zu beschützen.  
  
Er hatte keine Angst einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Wer den Mut hatte dem Tod ins Auge zu sehen, war zu allem fähig.  
  
„Erzähl mir ganz genau, was passiert ist!"Fleur, gut verborgen unter einem Tarnzauber, starrte aus dem Fenster des kleinen Wärterhauses, das neben dem großen Tor zum Gelände des Schlosses stand. Gabrielle, in einen dicken Pelzumhang gehüllt saß in einem der Salonsessel und rieb sich die kalten Finger.  
  
„Warum gehen wir nischt fort, Fleurie!"  
  
„Weil isch wissen muss, was 'ier vor sich geht! Warum ist 'Arry Potter der 'err der Zeit?"  
  
„Weil er ein großer Zauberer ist!", antwortete Gabrielle selbstsicher, obwohl sie wusste, dass diese Frage nicht an sie gerichtet war. Gabrielle vergötterte Harry, seit dem Tag, als er sie aus dem See gerettet hatte und daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Fleur warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu.  
  
„Sischer, aber nischt so groß!...Nischt einfach so! 'ogwarts liegt seit einem Jahr unter dem Zeitbann! Wieso war er nischt dort?...Wieso ist Snape frei?...Warum jagt er den finsteren Lord?"  
  
„Er be'errscht Zeitzauber, wo also ist das Problem und warum er den finsteren Lord jagt, müsste doch auch dir klar sein!" Gabrielle sah ihre Schwester mit altkluger Miene an und diese runzelte undamenhaft die Stirn.  
  
„Sei nischt so oberschlau, Gabrielle!...Natürlisch be'errscht er Zeitzauber! Sonst 'ätte er diese Kunststückschen nischt fertig gebracht! Aber warum?...In 'ogwarts lernt man keine Zeitmagie und die wenigsten sind dazu wirklisch in der Lage!"  
  
„So wie du!"Gabrielle strahlte stolz.  
  
Die grenzenlose Liebe zwischen den Schwestern war gegenseitig, seit ihre Mutter im Frühling verstorben war. Sie hatten nur noch einander und während Fleur stolz darauf war, dass Gabrielles Leistungen in Beauxbaton inzwischen fast noch besser waren, als ihre eigenen, konnte Gabrielle nicht verhehlen, dass sie ihre Schwester unendlich bewunderte.  
  
„Da kommen sie!"Fleur sah Harry und Snape aus dem Schloss kommen und Gabrielle sprang auf, um ebenfalls etwas zu sehen. „Tarnzauber, Gabrielle! Oder willst du, dass sie uns sehen und er uns doch noch unter einem Zeitbann versteckt?"Gabrielle tat, was sie gesagt hatte.  
  
„Wer ist der andere?"  
  
„Professor Snape aus 'ogwarts!...Sie sind weg!" Harry und Snape waren disappariert, nachdem Harry ohne Zweifel noch einen weiteren Zauber über das Gelände von Beauxbaton gelegt hatte. „Isch frage misch, wo sie sisch verstecken!...Gabrielle, du wirst disch nischt von der Stelle rühren! Isch muss nachschauen, was mit Madame Maxime passiert ist!"  
  
„Aber Fleurie!"Gabrielle sah nicht begeistert aus.  
  
„Keine Widerrede!...Es dauert nischt lange! Und niemand kann uns finden, nach diesem Zauber, den 'Arry gemacht 'at!"Harry hatte sie beide mit dem Reducio-Zauber belegt, nachdem Gabrielle aus ihrer Erstarrung erwacht war. „...Beweg disch nischt vom Fleck! Klar?"  
  
„Klar!"Es war der Zwölfjährigen anzusehen, dass sie nicht einverstanden war, doch wenn sie eins wusste, dann, dass Fleur nicht nachgab, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.  
  
Im nächsten Moment war sie disappariert und erschien nur einen Augenblick später in Madame Maximes Büro. Es war natürlich leer, doch Fleur kannte alle geheimen Gänge und Räume in Beauxbaton. Sie stieß die Tür zum Nebenraum auf und sah sich ihrer früheren Schulleiterin gegenüber, die wie alle anderen in der Zeit erstarrt war.  
  
Fleur nahm, all ihren Mut zusammen, konzentrierte sich und sprach den einzigen Gegenzauber zu einem Zeitbann, den sie kannte.  
  
Nichts geschah. Was hatte sie erwartet. Der Herr der Zeit war gründlich und Harrys Geste mit der linken Hand fiel ihr wieder ein.  
  
Er musste ein Siegel gelegt haben.  
  
Ärgerlich stapfte sie mit dem Fuß auf und schimpfte leise vor sich hin, bevor sie sagte:  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Madame, isch kann nischts tun! Aber isch werde 'erausbekommen, was passiert ist! Das schwöre isch!" Eilig wirbelte sie herum und verließ den Raum. Es gab noch ein paar Sachen, die sie zusammensuchen musste, doch das währte nicht lange.  
  
Nur zehn Minuten später erschien sie wieder im Wärterhaus.  
  
„Wir ge'en nach 'ogwarts, Gabrielle!" Gabrielle, die wieder im Sessel gesessen hatte, stand auf.  
  
„Nach 'ogwarts? Warum nach 'ogwarts?"  
  
„Weil in 'ogwarts alle Fäden zusammen laufen! 'ogwarts ist unter einem Bann Voldemorts und 'Arry wird dort'in ge'en um es zu befreien! Und dann kommt er mir nischt mehr aus!...Er wird mir sagen, wie er so mäschtig geworden ist und solsche Zeitzauber be'errscht! Ich will es wissen! Und du...willst du nischt wissen, wie der Kampf zwischen dem finsteren Lord und 'Arry ausgeht?"  
  
„Natürlisch will isch das wissen!"  
  
„Na also!...Das werden wir nur in 'ogwarts erfahren! ...Da bin isch mir ganz sischer! Und außerdem ist 'ogwarts sischer! Wer geht schon freiwillig in ein altes Geisterschloss!"  
  
Die Gerüchte, die inzwischen über die englische Schule kursierten waren schauerlich und Gabrielle war nicht ganz wohl dabei, doch wenn Fleur der Meinung war, es sei sicher, dann würde sie ihr glauben.  
  
„Wenn du meinst, Fleurie!"Fleur nahm die Hand ihrer kleinen Schwester und lächelte sie ermutigend an.  
  
Einen Augenblick später waren sie verschwunden.  
  
Die Sonne ging unter, als das totenstille, französische Schloss erneut Besucher empfing.  
  
Es war eine kleine Gruppe abgekämpfter Männer, die in der Eingangshalle apparierte und unter ihnen war der schwarze Lord.  
  
Niemand wagte es auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben, als sein Blick durch die Halle und über die in der Zeit erstarrten Männer schweifen ließ.  
  
Es brauchte nicht viel, um zu begreifen, dass er heute möglicherweise einer sehr viel gefährlicheren Falle entgangen war, als er sich in das Gefecht mit den französischen Truppen gestürzt hatte.  
  
Dies hier war ohne jeden Zweifel ein Werk des Herrn der Zeit und er hatte seine Arbeit wieder einmal mit aller Gründlichkeit erledigt.  
  
Voldemort fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob er ihm auch diesmal entkommen wäre. Nichts hatte darauf hingedeutet, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte, als die Vorhut Beauxbaton erreichte. Das wusste er und doch bestand kein Zweifel, dass er schon zuvor hier gewesen war, denn es gab keine toten Kinder, so wie ihm anfangs berichtet worden war.  
  
Inzwischen wussten sie, dass alle Bewohner des Schlosses, sogar die Hauselfen, im Schlosssaal unter einem seiner Zeitbanne geschützt waren und auch die alte Hexe Maxime unerreichbar außerhalb der Zeit war.  
  
Die Methodik, mit der der Herr der Zeit gegen ihn vorging begann ihm ernsthaft zu missfallen.  
  
Wieso in aller Welt konnte er immer so genau wissen, was er vorhatte?  
  
Es gab keinen Verräter unter seinen Leuten. Davon war Voldemort überzeugt und doch gelang es diesem mysteriösen Hexer jedes Mal, ihn genau da zu treffen, wo es empfindlich wehtat.  
  
Sein Exempel hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst und was er haben wollte, war unauffindbar, doch das war nicht das schlimmste.  
  
Die Franzosen hatten gewusst, dass er Beauxbaton dem Erdboden gleich machen wollen hatte – und es war ihm nicht gelungen, weil ihm der Herr der Zeit wieder dazwischen gepfuscht hatte.  
  
„Wir werden noch heute Nacht das französische Ministerium und den Distrikt angreifen!...Ich habe keine Lust mehr herum zu kaspern!...Meine Geduld ist am Ende!...Sie sollen ja nicht auf die Idee kommen, mit mir sei zu spaßen!...Und danach hole ich mir diesen Bastard, der das hier angerichtet hat! Der Herr der Zeit ist mir zu lange auf der Nase herum getanzt!... Aufbruch!"  
  
Fast in derselben Sekunde disapparierten sie wieder, doch es war mehr als ein Todesser darunter, der sich ernsthaft fragte, ob es wirklich so einfach sein würde, den Herrn der Zeit aus der Welt zu schaffen.  
  
„Himmel noch mal, Dobby, was tust du da?" Draco stand abrupt aus seinem Lieblingssessel auf und begann genervt im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum auf und ab zu gehen. Dobby sah ihn verwundert an, ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und klapperte weiter mit seinen Stricknadeln.  
  
„Dobby strikt Draco Sir einen Pullover!...Draco Sir hat sich beschwert, dass es im Schloss überall so kalt ist, weil wir nicht alles heizen können!...In diesem Pullover wird Draco Sir garantiert nicht kalt."  
  
Der Hauself hatte es sich zu Angewohnheit gemacht, immer in Dracos Nähe zu bleiben, wenn es möglich war und Draco hinderte ihn nicht mehr daran.  
  
Nach den ersten Wochen, als Dobby noch versucht hatte, ganz Hogwarts allein in den Griff zu kriegen, war ihm wohl richtig bewusst geworden, in was für einem Zustand sich das Schloss befand.  
  
Sein Ziel alles in Ordnung zu halten, war unerreichbar und so hatte er sich auf das Wesentliche beschränkt, doch Dobby war es nicht gewohnt, allein zu sein.  
  
Sehr schnell hatte er Angstzustände bekommen. Je mehr Zeit er gehabt hatte, darüber nachzudenken, in was für einer trostlosen Lage er sich befand, umso mehr hatte er sich nach Gesellschaft gesehnt, doch seine Pflicht band ihn an Draco und er wusste auch nicht, wohin.  
  
Nur sein grimmiger Master war ihm geblieben. Zuerst hatte er versucht sich bloß dann in seine Nähe zu stehlen, wenn er schlief, doch Draco schlief sehr wenig und bekam das natürlich mit.  
  
Er hatte ihn davon gejagt, doch Dobby hatte es nicht geschafft, ihm fern zu bleiben, bis er ihm irgendwann wimmernd gestanden hatte, dass er allein Angst hatte.  
  
Zu seiner absoluten Überraschung hatte Draco ihn danach nie wieder davon gejagt und wenn er wegging hatte er ihm gesagt, wann er zurück sein würde.  
  
Seitdem ging es Dobby besser und er leistete Draco die meiste Zeit Gesellschaft.  
  
Draco starrte inzwischen mit leichtem Entsetzen im Blick auf das kunterbunte Etwas in Dobbys Schoß.  
  
Er hatte sich an die ständige Gegenwart des Hauselfen gewöhnt, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde  
  
Es war Draco verdammt schwer gefallen, allein hier zu bleiben. Harry würde nicht zurückkommen bevor er getan hatte, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Das war Draco klar geworden, nachdem die Wochen vergingen und nichts geschah.  
  
Danach hatte ihn die Einsamkeit regelrecht erschlagen. Zu gern hätte er versucht, Harry zu folgen, doch egal, wie sehr er Dobby auch drohte, der Hauself war nicht in der Lage ihn zu finden und es war offensichtlich, dass Dobby sich das selbst nicht so recht erklären konnte.  
  
Draco ahnte, dass das mit Harrys Reducio-Zauber zusammenhing. Es war unmöglich Harry zu finden und dieser Umstand trug nichts dazu bei, seine Einsamkeit zu lindern.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass der Hauself seine Nähe gesucht hatte, war ihm bald ziemlich zu Pass gekommen. Es verdrängte das Gefühl, vollkommen allein zu sein.  
  
Mehr als einmal war Draco so weit gewesen, aus Hogwarts zu verschwinden, doch erstens wusste er nicht, wohin und zweitens wusste er, dass Harry noch einmal hierher zurück kommen musste, um den Zeitbann zu lösen und so war er geblieben, auch wenn es ihm im Moment wieder mal besonders schwer fiel.  
  
Das leere Schloss war ein Eissarg und Draco dachte darüber nach, wieder in die heulende Hütte zu verschwinden, denn da war es einfacher, alle Räume zu heizen.  
  
Dobbys Idee war also ziemlich nahe liegend, auch wenn die Ausführung etwas extrem aussah.  
  
„Die Idee ist ja schon mal nicht übel...aber..."  
  
Wie konnte er Dobby am diplomatischsten klar machen, was er ausdrücken wollte? Anders würde es nämlich mit Sicherheit wieder in einen heftigen Streit ausarten und das war das letzte was Draco wollte.  
  
Mit Dobby zu streiten war vollkommen sinnlos. Der Hauself rückte nicht einen Inch von seiner Position ab. Dobbys Dreistigkeit erinnerte an Harrys Sturheit.  
  
„Was aber?"Dobby sah ihn nun sehr argwöhnisch an.  
  
„Nun...wie soll ich sagen...muss es unbedingt so...eh...so bunt sein?" Dobby betrachtete den in seinen Augen wunderschönen Pullover und sah dann Draco wieder an, als leide er an Geschmacksverirrung.  
  
„Gefallen Draco Sir die Farben nicht, die Dobby ausgesucht hat?"  
  
„Doch, doch...aber...eh...eine davon würde mir reichen!"  
  
„Nur eine?"Dobby sah aus, als könne er das nicht so recht glauben.  
  
„Ja! Eine!"Draco fand, dass er diesmal wirklich diplomatisch gewesen war und grinste, doch Dobby nahm ihm ganz schnell den Wind aus den Segeln.  
  
„Gut! Dann nimmt Dobby Pink! Pink ist Dobbys Lieblingsfarbe!" Nun stand Draco das reine Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben und er wollte gerade lospoltern, als heulend der Alarm in der Eingangshalle ausgelöst wurde.  
  
Augenblicklich war die Pulloverdebatte vergessen und Dobby vom Sofa gesprungen.  
  
Draco sah mit eisigem Blick auf ihn hinunter.  
  
„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast!" Mit einem Knacken war der Hauself verschwunden und Draco folgte fast im selben Augenblick.  
  
„Oje, ist das kalt 'ier!" Gabrielle dirigierte ihren großen Koffer mit ihrem Zauberstab neben sich. Fleur tat es ihr gleich.  
  
Sie hatten am Nachmittag Fleurs kleines Appartement in Paris komplett leer geräumt und in ihren Truhen verstaut und als Fleur nun wieder in der großen kargen Eingangshalle von Hogwarts stand, wusste sie ganz genau warum.  
  
„Glaubst du ich habe zum Spaß all unsere Sachen zusammen gepackt?", meinte sie und sah sich resigniert um. Es würde nicht sonderlich komfortabel sein, hier zu wohnen, doch es war sicher. Das Schloss war unter hervorragenden Tarnzaubern verborgen und es würde nicht schwer sein, ein paar Warnzauber zu installieren, die sie vor jedem Eindringling warnen würden.  
  
„Wo waren die Räume, in denen sie uns bei unserem letzten Besuch 'ier untergebracht 'atten?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung!"  
  
„Oh!...Na prima! Müssen wir uns also etwas suchen?" Gabrielle war nicht begeistert von der Aussicht und scherzte. „Wie wäre es mit der Großen 'alle?...Da 'at all dein Krempel platz!"Fleur warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Dobby vor sich hin brabbelnd aus dem Schatten auftauchte.  
  
Zwei Zauberstäbe waren augenblicklich auf ihn gerichtet und er ließ einen entsetzten Schrei hören und begann im Kreis zu laufen.  
  
Gabrielle und Fleur sahen sich irritiert an.  
  
In dem Moment stürmte Dobby auf sie zu und sie wichen kreischend zurück, ohne jedoch die Zauberstäbe zu senken.  
  
Fast gleichzeitig spürte Fleur, wie ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde und sah, dass es Gabrielle ähnlich ging. Mon Dieu, eine Falle!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie griff nach Gabrielles Hand um sie beide in Deckung zu bringen, doch es war zu spät. Gitter wuchsen aus dem Boden und Gabrielle klammerte sich entsetzt an Fleur.  
  
„Was passiert 'ier?" Fleur zitterte am ganzen Leib, doch sie starrte furchtlos der Gestalt entgegen, die nun ebenfalls aus dem Schatten neben der Treppe erschien.  
  
Sie waren in eine Falle getappt und Fleur verfluchte ihre eigene Selbstsicherheit, denn sie hatte nicht gründlich genug kontrolliert. Das war sicher, doch deswegen war und blieb sie eine Part-Veela und das konnte sie noch immer retten. Davon war Fleur überzeugt.  
  
„Gut gemacht, Dobby!" Dobby starrte den Käfig an, in dem Draco ganz offensichtlich zwei Mädchen gefangen hatte.  
  
„Dobby hätte nicht gedacht, dass Draco Sir diesen Trick wirklich mal brauchen würde!"Es war ihm zu Beginn, als sie diese Falle ausprobiert hatten, sehr schwer gefallen, für Draco den Lockvogel zu spielen, doch nachdem dieser ihm immer wieder versichert hatte, dass niemand einen Hauselfen ernst genug nehmen würde, um ihn anzugreifen, hatte er unwillig zugestimmt.  
  
„Man muss auf alles gefasst sein!" Er hatte diesen Trick in einem Zauberkunstlehrbuch gefunden. Niemand würde aus diesem Käfig entkommen, selbst dann nicht, wenn er einen Zauberstab hatte, doch nicht mal das war bei diesen beiden da der Fall.  
  
Sein Expelliarmus war inzwischen wirklich erstklassig. Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen ging er auf seinen Käfig zu, als Dobby ihn aufhielt.  
  
„Halt, Draco Sir!...Seht sie an!"Irritiert sah Draco sich seine Gefangenen näher an und begriff sofort, was Dobby meinte. Der Hauself hatte offenbar sofort gespürt, dass diese beiden keine gewöhnlichen Mädchen waren.  
  
Draco hielt gebührenden Abstand. Die Wirkung Fleur Delacours in ihrem vierten Schuljahr war ihm noch allzu gegenwärtig und er war froh, sich damals nicht genauso zum Narren gemacht zu haben, wie Weasley.  
  
„Wer sind sie?...Warum 'aben sie uns in einen Käfig gesperrt?", kam es in fließendem Französisch aus dem Käfig. Dracos Grinsen wurde wieder breiter. Etwas sagte ihm, dass es genau diese Fleur Delacour war, die er in seinem Käfig gefangen hatte.  
  
„Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte er ebenfalls in Französisch zurück und war zum ersten Mal dankbar, dass seine Mutter ein solches Faible für dieses Land hatte und er nicht drum herum gekommen war diese Sprache zu lernen.  
  
„Wir...Schutz!"Es irritierte die Sprecherin offensichtlich, dass er ihre Sprache sprach.  
  
Fleur kochte und der Umstand, dass ihr Gegenüber, das immer noch halb im Schatten stand, französisch sprach, machte es nicht besser.  
  
Wie hatte sie nur so blind in diese plumpe Falle tappen können?  
  
Soviel zu den Spukgeschichten über Hogwarts. Es war kein Spuk. Jemand war hier. Sie musste diesen Jemand kriegen.  
  
Entschlossen schob sie die Kapuze von ihrem Kopf und schüttelte ihr langes silberblondes Haar, während sie sich vollkommen auf all die Kraft als Veela konzentrierte, die ihr innewohnte. Ihr Gegner war ein Mann, vermutlich noch ziemlich jung. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie den nicht um den Finger wickeln würde.  
  
Draco beobachtete fasziniert, wie Fleur ihr langes Haar in seidigen Wellen über ihre Schultern gleiten ließ. In dem Moment, als sie die Kapuze abgenommen hatte, hatte er sie erkannt, doch warum war sie hier?  
  
„Warum verstecken sie sisch?", kam es aus dem Käfig. Draco trat entschlossen aus den Schatten, doch er hielt weiterhin Abstand. Er konnte spüren, dass sie alles versuchte, um ihn zu fesseln und konzentrierte sich auf ein anderes Gesicht in seinem Kopf.  
  
Draco kannte die Wirkung, die Veelas auf jedes männliche Wesen in ihrer Umgebung ausübten. Seine Urgroßmutter war eine Veela gewesen. Ihr verdankten die Malfoys ihr silberblondes Haar, die helle Haut und ihre meist feingliedrige Erscheinung. All ihre Nachkommen waren jedoch interessanterweise männlich und die Zauberkraft der Veelas übertrug sich nur auf weibliche Nachkommen.  
  
Leider schützte ihn auch das nicht vor Fleurs Charme und das wusste er.  
  
Fleur starrte ihn inzwischen ungläubig an und auch ein zweites, kindlicheres Gesicht war neben ihrer Schulter erschienen, die kleine Schwester, die Harry zusätzlich zu Weasley aus dem See gefischt hatte.  
  
„Draco Malfoy!...Du bist Draco Malfoy!", Fleur hörte sich ziemlich fassungslos an.  
  
„Und du bist Fleur Delacour!", meinte Draco nonchalant. „Was hast du in Hogwarts zu suchen?"  
  
Fleur musste sich erst einmal sammeln. Sie hätte mit allem möglichen gerechnet, selbst einen Trupp Todesser hätte sie sich gestellt, doch Draco Malfoy hatte sie nicht erwartet.  
  
Sie hatte ihn während des Trimagischen Turniers natürlich bemerkt. Seine optischen Merkmale waren denen ihrer Rasse zu ähnlich, als dass sie ihn einfach hätte übersehen können, doch sein Benehmen und sein Name waren eine Visitenkarte. Er war der Sohn eines Todessers und er hatte kein Problem damit gehabt.  
  
Warum also war er jetzt hier und nicht bei seinem Vater und dem finsteren Lord?  
  
„Dasselbe könnte ich disch auch fragen!", erwiderte sie angriffslustig und Gabrielle sah sie irritiert an. Sie sah keinen Grund vorlaut zu werden.  
  
„Sicher könntest du das! Da gibt es nur einen Unterschied. Du sitzt im Käfig und es ist mir überlassen, dich heraus zu lassen, oder nicht!"  
  
„Wir sind auf der Flucht!"Fleur wechselte die Taktik. Es war einfacher ihm ein paar Brocken hinzuwerfen und ihn vielleicht so in ihren Bann zu locken.  
  
Gabrielle setzte sich auf ihre Truhe, die genau wie sie innerhalb des Käfigs war. Es würde interessant werden, wie Fleur diese Sache meistern wollte, denn dieser Draco Malfoy machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er auf sie hereinfallen.  
  
Kaum das sie Draco gesehen hatte, war sie von ihm fasziniert gewesen. Sie hatte noch nie einen Jungen mit den eindeutigen Merkmalen einer Veela gesehen und außerdem hatte sie nicht im Geringsten das Gefühl, dass er für sie beide eine Gefahr darstellte.  
  
„Wovor?"Draco war an jeder Nachricht interessiert, auch wenn er genau wusste, was Fleur bezweckte.  
  
„In Frankreich herrscht Chaos!... Der 'err der Zeit und der finstere Lord liefern sisch eine Schlacht! Sie haben Beauxbaton vernischtet...viele französische Zauberer getötet... und... und...und nun vernischten sie auch noch das Ministerium...es ist schrecklich!...Wir wussten nischt wohin..." Gabrielle fiel zielsicher in Fleurs Weinen ein und ihre Schwester zog sie tröstend in ihre Arme.  
  
Dobbys Blick wanderte zwischen den weinenden Mädchen und Draco hin und her. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Mit den beiden Part-Veelas konnte er gar nichts anfangen.  
  
Draco war nicht beeindruckt. Ihn beschäftigte etwas anderes.  
  
„Der Herr der Zeit?...Wer ist das?"Kurz ging ihm Harry durch den Kopf, doch so verrückt konnte selbst Harry nicht sein und außerdem würde er keine Schule zerstören.  
  
Fleur hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus verweinten Augen herzerweichend an.  
  
„Er ist so grausam! Genauso grausam, wie der finstere Lord!...Er 'at die Zaubereiministerien von Finnland und Norwegen vernischtet und er 'at Durmstrang zerstört!...Und jetzt unser geliebtes Beauxbaton!", ihre Rede wurde immer wieder von Schluchzen unterbrochen, „Bitte!...Wir sind nur 'ier um Schutz zu finden!...Wir 'atten solsche Angst!" Fleur täuschte einen Weinkrampf vor und Gabrielle begann zu husten.  
  
Ihre große Schwester übertrieb gnadenlos  
  
Fleur – Angst?  
  
Nur wenn es um ihre Familie ging und da gab es nur noch Gabrielle. Wenn Gabrielle in Sicherheit war, gab es nicht viel, was Fleur Angst einjagte. Warum hätte sie sich sonst nach Beauxbaton gewagt, obwohl sie wusste, dass die Schule angegriffen wurde?  
  
Gabrielle kämpfte mit der Lächerlichkeit dieser ganzen Rede und auch Draco Malfoy war offensichtlich unbeeindruckt.  
  
„Jeder weiß, dass Hogwarts von Voldemort mit einem Zeitbann belegt wurde!" Fleur zuckte zurück, als Draco Voldemorts Namen nannte und ihr Blick wurde skeptisch.  
  
Zu skeptisch. Draco grinste. Was auch immer sie für eine Show abzog. Er würde ihr nicht glauben.  
  
„Warum lachst du uns aus?"  
  
„Weil deine kleine Schwester sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten kann!"  
  
Er hatte Recht. Gabrielle sah zwar aus, als würde sie weinen, doch sie wurde in Wirklichkeit von einem Lachen geschüttelt. Fleurs Hilflosigkeit Draco gegenüber und ihre fruchtlosen Versuche ihn in ihren Bann zu ziehen, kosteten Gabrielle all ihre Beherrschung und da sie das deutliche Gefühl hatte, nicht in Gefahr zu sein, schaffte sie es nicht, dieses Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass ein solcher Plan ihrer Schwester nicht aufging und Fleur war spürbar empört darüber. Sie kannte es nicht, dass Männer ihr widerstanden. Immerhin hatte sie ja auch den Herrn der Zeit eingewickelt.  
  
„Gabrielle! Das ist nischt 'ilfreich!"Gabrielle sank auf ihre Truhe, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass dieser Draco ihr das Weinen nicht mehr abnahm.  
  
„Gib auf, Delacour! Entweder du sagst mir die Wahrheit oder du bleibst im Käfig!"Fleur sah ihn nun sehr berechnend an.  
  
„Warum glaubst du mir nischt?"  
  
„Weil du eine Part-Veela bist und ich mich nicht von dir um den Verstand bringen lassen werde! Ich geb dir Zeit drüber nachzudenken! Im Käfig bleibt dir eh nichts anderes übrig. Komm, Dobby!", breit grinsend wandte Draco sich ab und ging die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Fleur stapfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf, Gabrielle gab es auf, ihr Lachen zu verbergen und Dobbys Blick flog noch einmal verständnislos zwischen Dracos Rücken und den hübschen Mädchen im Käfig hin und her, bevor er hastig seinem Herrn nachtapste.  
  
„Du kannst uns nischt 'ier erfrieren lassen!"  
  
„Ihr werdet nicht erfrieren!", kam es von oben und dann war ein Plobb zu hören und er war disappariert.  
  
Draco erschien in der Bibliothek wieder, Dobby, der sich an seinem Hosenbein festgehalten hatte, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, neben sich.  
  
„Was hat Draco Sir vor?...Warum sperrt er die Mädchen ein?"  
  
„Du hast sie doch erkannt, oder?" Draco begann die Bücherregale abzuschreiten auf der Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten Titel.  
  
„Sie sind keine richtigen Menschen!"  
  
„Sie sind Menschen, Dobby! Aber sie besitzen Veela-Blut! Und sie sind weiblich!"  
  
„Das ist mal sicher!"Draco warf Dobby einen scheelen Blick zu. „Aber was bedeutet es, wenn sie Veela-Blut haben...sie sind doch trotzdem keine Veelas!"Was Veelas waren wusste Dobby sehr genau, auch wenn er noch keine gesehen hatte.  
  
„Sie besitzen ihre Zauberkraft!"  
  
„Ah! Das heißt Draco Sir hat Angst um seinen Verstand!", nun grinste der Hauself breit und Draco schaute grimmig drein.  
  
„Hat Draco Sir eigentlich auch Veela-Blut?"  
  
„Hätte mich doch gewundert, wenn dir das entgangen wäre!"  
  
„Kann Draco Sir auch damit hexen?"  
  
„Nein, kann ich nicht!...Das können nur weibliche Part-Veelas! Außerdem bin ich schon die vierte Generation nach Nathalie Bonacure und es hätte sich eh zu sehr abgeschwächt!"  
  
„Wonach sucht Draco Sir?"Der abrupte Themenwechsel überraschte Draco und er fragte sich, worauf der Hauself hinaus gewollt hatte, doch es war gleich (eg, na, was wird er wohl gemeint haben?). Er brauchte dieses verdammte Buch und er wusste, dass es eine Kopie davon in Hogwarts gab.  
  
„'Physiologische Zauberkraft und wie man ihr widersteht' Mein Vater hatte es in seiner Bibliothek, von seinem Großvater! Darin sind alle Gegenzauber verzeichnet, die die Macht einer Veela nutzlos machen!"  
  
„In der Bibliothek des alten Masters?", Dobby zitterte bei seinen Worten und Draco fragte sich wieder einmal, was sein Vater dem Hauselfen alles angetan hatte.  
  
„Ja. Warum?"  
  
„Die ist nicht so groß!"Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Draco begriff, was Dobby meinte.  
  
„Du hast Recht!...Ich bin gleich wieder da!"Im nächsten Moment war Draco disappariert und Dobby schalt sich einen Narren. So hatte er es eigentlich nicht gemeint, doch nur wenig später kam Draco mit dem Buch wohlbehalten zurück. Malfoy Manor war noch genauso ausgestorben, wie bei seinem letzten kurzen Besuch dort und Dobbys Sorge war umsonst gewesen.  
  
„Was glaubst du, wie lange er uns 'ier 'ängen lassen wird?"Gabrielle hatte sich ein Federbett, einen Sessel und zwei Decken aus ihrer Truhe geholt und in die Originalgröße zurück verwandelt. Da Fleur es ihr gleich getan hatte, war jetzt kaum noch Platz in ihrem kleinen Käfig.  
  
„Er ist ein Malfoy! Malfoys sind grausam!...Vielleicht lässt er uns 'ier auch ver'ungern!"Sie hatten nichts zu Essen dabei. Ein Fehler, wie sich jetzt herausstellte.  
  
„Er wird uns nischt ver'ungern lassen!", konstatierte Gabrielle zuversichtlich.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?"Fleur schmollte noch immer, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass sie derselben Meinung war. Die Tatsache, dass Draco sich nicht in ihre Falle locken lassen hatte ärgerte sie jedoch trotzdem.  
  
„Er ist nett!"Fleur ließ sich nicht dazu herab, darauf etwas zu erwidern. Sie wusste, dass Gabrielles Menschenkenntnis sehr ausgeprägt war und sie sich darauf verlassen konnten. Sie hatte einen ganz speziellen Sinn dafür und noch nie falsch gelegen, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie eine ganze Menge Übung darin hatte, hinter die Masken zu schauen, die man ihr zeigte.  
  
Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten hatten sehr lange gebraucht, ehe sie sich stabilisierten und da sie sehr viel mit ihren Eltern unterwegs gewesen war solange ihr Vater noch lebte, hatte sie viele wenig erfreuliche Erfahrungen mit Menschen gemacht. Fast immer behauptete sie das Gegenteil und hatte jedes Mal Recht.  
  
Die Leute hatten die arme kleine Part-Veela bedauert und verhätschelt, hinter ihrem Rücken jedoch darüber gespottet, dass sie als magisches Wesen keinerlei Fähigkeiten zeigte. ‚Man durfte nicht alles haben' war der Grundtenor gewesen, denn ihr Vater war ein sehr erfolgreicher Diplomat gewesen und die Schönheit ihrer Mutter war erst recht so mancher alten Hexe ein Dorn im Auge. Neid und Missgunst gab es überall und je erfolgreicher oder glücklicher man war, desto mehr Leute missgönnten einem das. Gabrielle konnte man nicht viel vormachen.  
  
Fleur ging fast nicht mehr davon aus, dass sie sich in Draco Malfoy täuschte. Auch sie hatte eher den Eindruck gehabt, dass Draco nur auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte.  
  
Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er auf der Suche nach einem Bann war, der ihn vor ihrem Einfluss schützen könnte.  
  
Er hatte gewiss Veela-Blut in seinen Adern und musste ganz genau wissen, dass man sich ihrer Wirkung entziehen konnte. Vermutlich wusste er auch, wo er entsprechende Zauber finden konnte.  
  
Solange würden sie in diesem Käfig sitzen.  
  
Als es dunkel geworden war, waren die Fackeln in der Eingangshalle angegangen und sie hatte auch den Eindruck, als sei es nicht mehr ganz so kalt, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie gekommen war. Fleur war froh, dass sie das Portal nicht hatte zerstören müssen. Sonst hätten sie vielleicht wirklich ein Problem.  
  
Die Totenstille in diesem Schloss war erdrückend. Sie fragte sich, wie lange Malfoy schon hier allein war. Man musste doch durchdrehen, wenn man nichts anderes, als einen Hauself als Gesellschaft hatte, auch wenn sie den Eindruck hatte, dass dieser Dobby recht gewieft war.  
  
Immerhin hatte er Malfoy vor ihnen gewarnt.  
  
„Versuch zu schlafen Gabrielle!...Morgen se'en wir weiter! Erfrieren werden wir wohl erst mal nischt und ich denke ver'ungern werden wir auch nischt bis zum Morgen!"  
  
„'ältst du es noch immer für eine gute Idee 'ier 'er zu kommen?" Gabrielle klang ein wenig schläfrig. Sie hatte sich in ihre Decken gekuschelt und sah Fleur fragend an.  
  
Ein bezauberndes Lächeln erschien auf Fleurs Lippen.  
  
„Ja!...Und isch weiß nischt warum, aber die Tatsache, dass dieser Malfoy 'ier ist, bestärkt misch noch darin! Es geht um 'ogwarts! Die Schule ist der Dreh- und Angelpunkt dieser Geschischte und isch will wissen, was 'ier vor sisch geht! Jetzt erst rescht!"  
  
Als Fleur erwachte, waren sie nicht mehr im Käfig.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch und sah sich um. Sie lag in einem Bett und konnte Gabrielle am Fenster sitzen sehen.  
  
„Gabrielle! Warum sind wir 'ier?"Gabrielle sah sich zu ihr um, rutschte vom Fenstersims und kam zu ihrem Bett, um sich neben sie zu setzten.  
  
„Isch weiß es nischt!...Ich bin auch erst 'ier wieder erwacht!...Isch glaube er 'at einen Schlafzauber über den Käfig gelegt, denn kaum, dass du ausgeredet 'attest, sind mir die Augen zu gefallen und isch erinnere misch an nischts mehr!"  
  
„War er schon da?"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Sind unsere Sachen 'ier?"  
  
„Ja!"Fleur stand auf. Sie trug noch immer all ihre Kleider und ihr war warm, denn der Schlafsaal, in dem sie sich befanden war gut beheizt.  
  
„Gabrielle, wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, dass er nischt erfährt, warum wir wirklich 'ier sind!...Isch 'alte es nischt für eine gute Idee ihm zu sagen, was wir wissen!...Sie waren Feinde!...Du weißt, wen isch meine!"  
  
Gabrielle sah sie nachdenklich an, nickte jedoch. Es konnte nur um Harry gehen.  
  
Fleur wühlte inzwischen in ihrem Koffer, nur um einen Moment später einen Zauberstab zum Vorschein zu bringen.  
  
„Das ist Mamans!...Wo 'ast du den 'er?"  
  
„Sie 'aben ihn mir gegeben, nach der Beerdigung! Als Erinnerung!...Praktisch! Nischt wahr!"  
  
„Du kannst ihn benutzen?"Gabrielle war skeptisch. Ihre Mutter war eine Halb-Veela gewesen und hätte eigentlich keinen Zauberstab besitzen dürfen, da sie von Natur aus noch extrem starke magische Fähigkeiten besessen hatte, doch als Frau eines französischen Diplomaten hatten man ihr zugestanden, dass sie einen benutzen durfte, um ihre Kraft zu kanalisieren.  
  
Geneviève Delacour hatte ihn nur sehr selten benutzt. Sie hatte lernen müssen, ihr Temperament zu beherrschen und damit hatte sie es auch gelernt, ihre Magie zu beherrschen.  
  
„Es ist nischt ganz einfach, aber es funktioniert! Er ent'ält ein 'aar von unserer Großmutter!...Mäschtiger Stoff! Und den brauche isch auch!...Wir müssen einen Ge'eimniszauber machen, Gabrielle! Wir dürfen nischt verraten, was wir wissen, auch wenn Malfoy nischt den Eindruck macht, dass er auf der Seite des finsteren Lords steht, dürfen wir ihm nischt verraten, wen wir getroffen haben!"  
  
Sie vermied es Harry, Snape und den Herrn der Zeit zu erwähnen. Das spürte Gabrielle.  
  
„Was 'ast du gemeint, mit ‚sie waren Feinde'?"  
  
„Draco Malfoy 'at unseren Freund gehasst! Jeder Blick, den er ihm zugeworfen hat, war voller Hass! Warum weiß isch nischt!"  
  
„Gut! Dann mach deinen Zauber!"  
  
Sie legten sich eine Geschichte zurecht, die sie Draco gefahrlos erzählen konnten und Fleur beschloss, den Herrn der Zeit diesmal im richtigen Licht erscheinen zu lassen.  
  
Sie würden so nah an der Wahrheit bleiben, wie es ging, doch Harrys Name mussten sie vermeiden. Da war Fleur sich sicher und darum verbarg sie den Fakt, dass Harry der Herr der Zeit war und sie beide gerettet hatte in Gabrielle.  
  
Gabrielle würde Harry niemals verraten. Sie vergötterte ihn und ganz gleich, wie sehr Draco Malfoy sie faszinierte, Harry, hatte einen Platz in ihrem Herzen daran würde sich niemals etwas ändern.  
  
Veelas verschenkten ihre Zuneigung nicht einfach so.  
  
Sie waren gerade fertig und Fleur dabei den Zauberstab verschwinden zu lassen, als die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufging und Draco mit Dobby hereinstolziert kam.  
  
Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich keine Gedanken mehr um den Zauber der beiden Part-Veelas machen musste.  
  
Fleur funkelte ihm entgegen.  
  
„Und, 'ast du den Zauber gefunden, den du gesucht 'ast!" Draco erwiderte ihren Blick amüsiert. Sie war wahrhaftig eine Schönheit und hätte er irgendwelches Interesse an einem Mädchen, wäre schon das allein ein Problem.  
  
„Ich finde immer alles, was ich brauche!...Gut geschlafen Mesdemoiselles Delacour?"  
  
„Oui, merci!", kam es unisono von den Schwestern und Dracos selbstgefälliges Lächeln wurde breiter.  
  
„Gut! Dann solltet ihr etwas essen und dann wiederholen wir unser Gespräch von gestern Abend! Vielleicht sagt ihr mir dann, was ihr wirklich hier wollt!"  
  
Dobby schnipste mit den Fingern und ein Tablett mit typisch französischen Spezialitäten erschien auf einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster, bevor Draco dem Hauselfen einen Wink gab und die Mädchen allein ließ.  
  
Gabrielle ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, doch Fleur rauchte schon wieder vor Zorn. Draco Malfoys Arroganz trieb sie zur Weißglut.  
  
„Was, wenn es vergiftet ist?"Gabrielle ließ sich nicht beeindrucken.  
  
„Gewiss nischt! Dieser süße kleine 'auself ist viel zu lieb! Er würde uns niemals vergiften!"  
  
„'auselfen tun immer, was ihre 'errschaften befehlen!"  
  
„Er ist nischt sein 'err!"  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
„Er nennt ihn Sir, nischt Master!" Fleur gab es auf mit Gabrielle zu streiten.  
  
„Ich dachte, ihr wolltet sie aus dem Schlafsaal lassen, wenn sie die Wahrheit sagen, Draco Sir!...Und das haben sie doch, oder! Schließlich habt ihr ihnen deshalb das Verita-Serum gegeben!"  
  
Draco starrte verstimmt ins Leere. Sicher hatten die beiden die Wahrheit gesagt. Sein Verita-Serum wirkte, daran zweifelte er nicht.  
  
Das Problem war, dass er sie nicht, wie eigentlich geplant zum Teufel schicken konnte.  
  
Dobbys kurzer Ausflug nach Frankreich heute im Morgengrauen hatte leider bestätigt, was Fleur Delacour gestern schon behauptet hatte. Voldemort wütete in Paris und die Zauberergemeinschaft dort war in Panik.  
  
Delacour selber hatte das zwar heute nicht mehr behauptet, doch scheinbar wusste sie es nicht. Es war offenbar die neueste Entwicklung und passte irgendwie mit der Geschichte zusammen, die Fleur erzählte.  
  
Voldemort hatte gestern versucht Beauxbaton zu vernichten und war von den französischen Truppen daran gehindert worden.  
  
Leider, konnte man da wohl nur sagen, denn offenbar war er so einer Falle des so genannten Herrn der Zeit entgangen. Was dieser so alles angestellt hatte, war ihm von Fleur lang und breit dargelegt worden.  
  
Dabei amüsierte es Draco besonders, dass keine Rede mehr von dessen Grausamkeit war, doch einen Zusammenhang mit Harry verdrängte er trotzdem. An diese Möglichkeit wollte er nicht mal denken, obwohl er sich mit Dobby genau darüber schon heftig gestritten hatte.  
  
Der Hauself war überzeugt, dass Harry der Herr der Zeit war und er war noch immer ein wenig verstimmt über Dracos bodenlose arrogante Weigerung, über diese Möglichkeit auch nur nachzudenken.  
  
Dobby zweifelte trotzdem nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass Harry der Herr der Zeit war.  
  
Es war ärgerlich, dass dieser Zauberer gescheitert war, denn dann wäre ein Großteil Ärger vom Tisch und möglicherweise wäre auch Harry bald wieder aufgetaucht.  
  
Die Nachrichten die Dobby aus Frankreich brachte, hatte die Mädchen verstummen lassen und Draco überzeugt, dass sie wirklich Schutz brauchten, auch wenn das sicherlich nicht der Hauptgrund für ihre Anwesendheit in Hogwarts war.  
  
Er konnte nicht verantworten, sie wegzuschicken. Das wusste er und außerdem waren die Tränen der kleinen Gabrielle diesmal echt gewesen. Sie war verzweifelt wegen der Vorkommnisse und ob er wollte oder nicht, das berührte ihn, denn wenn er Gabrielle Delacour ansah, sah er ganz deutlich ein Foto seiner Mutter vor sich, als diese in dem Alter war.  
  
Und das machte es ihm unmöglich, sie einfach ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen, ganz gleich, ob er Fleur traute, oder nicht.  
  
Draco seufzte leise. Die neusten Entwicklungen hatten erst mal alles ins Chaos gestürzt und ließen ihn keine Ruhe finden.  
  
Die Neugier zerrte ihn nach Frankreich und lange hatte er nicht so sehr das Bedürfnis gehabt endlich zu wissen, was vor sich ging, doch die Vorsicht und nun auch die Sorge um die beiden Mädchen, bremsten ihn völlig aus.  
  
Er würde hier bleiben und abwarten müssen, und das einzige, was er weiterhin an Nachrichten erhalten würde, war das, was Dobby von seinen Einkaufstouren mitbrachte.  
  
Dobby hatte ihm klar gesagt, dass sein morgendlicher Spionagegang nach Paris sein erster und letzter Ausflug dieser Art gewesen war, nachdem er wieder zu Sinnen gekommen war. Er hatte am ganzen Leib gezittert, als er viel zu spät und regelrecht panisch endlich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum erschienen war.  
  
Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass in Frankreich bald dieselben Zustände herrschen würden, wie in England.  
  
Er fragte sich, wie dieser Herr der Zeit das hatte zulassen können. Immerhin schien er ja sehr entschlossen zu sein, dem schwarzen Lord in den Weg zu treten.  
  
Erneut seufzend wandte er sich wieder resigniert dem Hauselfen zu. Es war im Moment unmöglich Fleur und Gabrielle nach Frankreich zurück zu schicken und hier in England waren sie vermutlich in Hogwarts am sichersten. Damit musste er sich abfinden.  
  
„Dobby...ob es wohl geht, wenn die beiden erst Mal hier bleiben?"  
  
„Was fragt Draco Sir mich das?...Er hat doch das Kommando!" Dobby setzte eine pikierte Miene auf und Draco funkelte ihn an.  
  
„Ach...hab ich das? Gut, dann bleiben sie!"Schwungvoll stand er aus seinem Sessel auf und Dobby grinste breit, als Draco sich auf den Weg in den Mädchenschlafsaal machte.  
  
Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet und es gefiel ihm gar nicht, sich eingestehen zu müssen, das er Draco Malfoy inzwischen fast genauso fest in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, wie Harry Potter, eine Möglichkeit mit der er niemals gerechnet hätte.  
  
Gabrielle schlief mit dem Kopf in Fleurs Schoß, als Draco erschien. Ihr Gesicht war verweint und Fleur sah ihm erneut zornig entgegen.  
  
Sie nahm ihm gewaltig übel, dass er ihnen so unverblümt die Wahrheit über die Zustände in Frankreich an den Kopf geworfen hatte, nachdem sie es bei seinem Verhör diesmal nicht mehr erwähnt hatten.  
  
„Was willst du?...Uns nach 'ause schicken?" Dracos Gesicht war nun die übliche ausdruckslose Maske.  
  
„Was wäre wenn?"  
  
„Nun, du würdest disch als würdiger Spross der Familie Malfoy erweisen!" Sein Blick wurde noch ein wenig kälter, falls das möglich war.  
  
„Tja! Leider bin ich aber kein ehrwürdiger Spross der Familie Malfoy mehr!", und damit wandte er sich um und verließ den Schlafsaal wieder, während Fleur spürte, wie die Zauber, die sie und Gabrielle hier eingesperrt hatten, weggenommen wurden und ein müdes Lächeln um ihre Lippen zu spielen begann.  
  
„Nein...scheinbar bist du das wirklich nischt mehr!"  
  
„Verdammt!!!", der Stuhl flog durch den Raum und Snape war nun fast so weit, ihn zu schocken.  
  
Die Nachrichten aus Frankreich hatten Harry komplett aus der Bahn geworfen, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnete.  
  
Sie waren von Beauxbaton aus wieder direkt nach Sky zurückgekehrt, denn es gab dort nichts mehr für sie zu tun – zumindest hatten sie das geglaubt.  
  
Selbst Snape hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Voldemort sich nach der Schlappe in Beauxbaton direkt ins nächste Gefecht stürzen würde, doch genau das hatte er getan, er hatte die magischen Distrikte in mehreren großen Städten Frankreichs so komplett ausradiert, dass es Jahre dauern würde, bis Frankreich sich von diesem Schlag erholen würde, während Harry, wiedermal unter einem Schlafzauber drei Tage durchschlief, um sich zu erholen.  
  
Der Lehrer wusste zwar nicht, was Harry dagegen unternehmen wollen hätte, doch wahrscheinlich hätten schon ein paar Zeitzauber genügt, um einer Menge unschuldigen Zauberern das Leben zu retten.  
  
Aber sie hatten es nicht gewusst und das war es, was Snape versuchte, ihm begreiflich zu machen.  
  
Sie waren zu zweit im Kampf gegen das inzwischen riesige Herr von Todessern, dass der Lord um sich geschart hatte, doch Potter wollte nicht begreifen, dass er allein nicht die ganze Welt retten konnten.  
  
Arroganter Esel.  
  
Noch immer gab er sich an allem die Schuld, weil er es trotz dreier Gelegenheiten nicht geschafft hatte, den Lord außer Gefecht zu setzen.  
  
Das war nicht gut, aber es war nicht zu ändern.  
  
Es wunderte Severus Snape, dass sich die Franzosen dem Lord in den Weg gestellt hatten, bei seinem Versuch, Beauxbaton anzugreifen, anstatt mit ihm zu verhandeln, da sie doch wussten, was in England passiert war.  
  
Als es dann hart auf hart kam hatten sich die französischen Truppen tapfer geschlagen, doch nach dem Fall des Ministeriums waren sie ohne Führung gewesen und Voldemort hatte an allen Fronten zugleich angegriffen. So tapfer sie sich auch gewehrt hatten, sie hatten keine Chance mehr gehabt.  
  
Im Moment war Lord Voldemort dabei, in Frankreich eine Diktatur zu konstituieren. Er besaß auch dort genug Anhänger, die gern bereit waren, das Land in seinem Interesse zu führen und das war es, was Snape inzwischen überraschte.  
  
Jeder wusste, dass der Lord das Kommando hatte, doch auch in Frankreich setzte er jetzt wieder einen Diktator von seinen Gnaden ein. Er führte nie selbst die Staatsgeschäfte. Diplomatisch war das clever, denn der wahre Diktator blieb im Hintergrund, obwohl er alle Fäden in der Hand hatte.  
  
„Ich werde ihm die Suppe versalzen!"Potter hatte beide Hände zur Faust geballt auf die Tischplatte gestützt und stand da mit gesenktem Kopf. In seinem Inneren herrschte Aufruhr, seit Snape ihm gesagt hatte, was in Frankreich vor sich ging.  
  
„Was?"Er konnte nicht glauben, was Potter gesagt hatte.  
  
„Sie haben mich verstanden. Ich werde ihm diese Suppe versalzen! Er wird in Frankreich keinen Fuß fassen! Nehmen sie Kontakt mit dem Widerstand auf. Wir müssen wissen, wo sie versuchen sich zu etablieren! Dort werde ich Banne legen! Drei oder vier werden reichen um genügend Eindruck zu hinterlassen und ihm klar zu machen, dass er nicht machen kann was er will!"  
  
„Potter es gibt keinen Widerstand in Frankreich! Und im Moment herrscht da das absolute Chaos! Es hat keinen Sinn, jetzt kopflos voran zu stürmen!"  
  
Snape klang barsch, obwohl er verstand was in Potter vorging. Was er in den letzten beiden Tagen wieder gesehen hatte, war schlimmer, als alles, was er je unter dem schwarzen Lord erlebt hatte.  
  
Er hatte gewütet und alles vernichtet, was einen Hauch Magie in sich trug. Harry hatte einen Nerv getroffen. Da war Snape sicher.  
  
„Aber ich muss den Leuten helfen!"  
  
„Du kannst den Leuten nicht mehr helfen! Es gibt niemanden mehr, der auch nur einen Versuch machen wird, sich zu widersetzen! Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit Potter und wir können dort testen, ob sie funktioniert, denn falls ja, hätten wir auch eine Handhabe hier in England! Wenn er seine Regierung etabliert hat, wirst du sie unter einen Zeitbann legen!"  
  
„Und er wird sich noch mehr austoben!"  
  
„Das wird ihm nichts nützen, denn die Leute wissen dann, dass sie in Deckung gehen müssen!...Aber er wird keinen Fuß mehr fassen!...Denn wenn er seine Anhänger nicht schützen kann, wird sich keiner mehr dazu hinreißen lassen, sich einer von ihm gebildeten Regierung anzuschließen!...Das ist es, was ich jetzt in Erfahrung bringen muss!...Er wird so schnell wie möglich versuchen, eine große öffentliche Zeremonie zur Konstitution einer neuen Regierung auf die Beine zu stellen und dann musst du seinen Protego tempus aushebeln können und alles unter einen Zeitbann legen! Das ist die Ohrfeige, die er braucht!",  
  
Snape war aufgestanden und nahm eine neue Vorratsflasche mit Vielsafttrank aus dem Regal. „Versuche du inzwischen deine Kontrolle über dich auszubauen, wenn du den Conscientia-Trank nicht genommen hast...und finde sein aktuelles Versteck!...Du hast Recht, Potter! Langsam reicht es! Dein Plan ist gut und er kann klappen doch einen weiteren Rückschlag können wir nicht brauchen! Er verliert die Geduld mit dir und wird bald Jagd auf dich machen!"  
  
„Sie wollen mich wieder hier lassen!", stellte Harry ziemlich ungläubig fest. Er wusste, das Snapes Gedankengang richtig war, doch tatenlos hier rumsitzen war nicht das, was er wollte. Snape schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht passt! Aber du hast genug mit dir selbst zu tun!"Harry sah sich zu Snape um, denn etwas anderes kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.  
  
„Woher wissen sie, was in mir vorgeht?"Snapes Kopf schnappte hoch und er sah ihn überrascht an. Potter zeigte keine Spur von Zweifel daran, dass es genau so war. Er wollte nur noch wissen wie. Irgendwann hatte das kommen müssen.  
  
„Seit wann weißt du es?"  
  
„Bis Beauxbaton war es eine Ahnung! Dort wurde mir klar, dass es wirklich so ist!...Was haben sie getan?"Harrys Ton war kalt und Snape spürte die versteckte Drohung. Er würde es nicht akzeptieren, wenn er ihn mit einem Zauber belegt hätte.  
  
Zum Glück gab es nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnten.  
  
„Das ist eine seltene Nebenwirkung des Seelenzaubers, den ich durchgeführt habe!...Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich nicht begeistert davon bin!" Potter begriff, was er sagen wollte und er begriff auch, dass er keine Wahl hatte.  
  
„Wie weit geht es?"  
  
„Reine Gefühle! Keine Gedanken! Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, worauf sie sich beziehen! Und es verschwindet, wenn die dunkle Seite das Kommando übernimmt, vermutlich, weil du dann nicht mehr du selbst bist!"  
  
Das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, denn seine Erfahrung befähigte ihn inzwischen schon dazu zu erkennen, welche Gefühle mit welchen Gedanken in Zusammenhang standen, doch das musste Potter nicht wissen.  
  
„Sie lügen, Professor!", konstatierte Harry kalt, doch er wandte sich ab und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.  
  
Snapes vollkommen perplexer Gesichtsausdruck entging ihm dadurch leider völlig.  
  
„Schmollt sie immer noch?" Draco sah nicht von seinem Buch auf, als Gabrielle die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal herunterkam und ihm vorm Kamin Gesellschaft leistete.  
  
Es war spät am Abend und eigentlich hatte sie schlafen gehen wollen, doch offenbar hatte Fleur sie wieder vertrieben.  
  
Fleurs kleine Schwester kauerte sich in dem Sessel neben seinem zusammen und starrte in die Flammen. Draco musste grinsen.  
  
Gabrielle Delacour war es im Gegensatz zu Fleur innerhalb von zwei Tagen gelungen, sein Herz zu erobern und seit dem hing sie ihm an den Fersen. Sie war ganz einfach ein süßes Ding – und, das war vermutlich wichtiger – sie war noch ein halbes Kind.  
  
Selbst Dobby schaffte es nicht, ihr zu widerstehen, denn sie hatte den kunterbunten Pulli, den er eigentlich für Draco gestrickt hatte, sofort voller Begeisterung an sich gerissen, als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte.  
  
Dobbys Kulleraugen hatten gestrahlt, obwohl es ihm ein wenig peinlich gewesen war, dass Draco nun erst einmal leer ausgehen würde, doch Draco konnte ihm glaubhaft versichern, dass das kein Problem war.  
  
Dobbys Versprechen, ihm einen anderen zu stricken, war er leider trotzdem nicht entkommen.  
  
Er hatte den scheußlich bunten Pulli für Gabrielle ein wenig schrumpfen müssen, nachdem Dobby ihn ganz fertig hatte und seit dem hatte sie ihn fast ständig an. Es hatte Draco ein wenig überrascht, dass er an Gabrielle bei weitem nicht so albern aussah, wie er erwartet hatte.  
  
Dobby jedenfalls fraß Fleurs kleiner Schwester von da an aus der Hand und sie hatte ihre helle Freude daran.  
  
Genau das war es wahrscheinlich, was es unmöglich machte, Gabrielle zu widerstehen. Ihrer Freude und Emotionalität haftete kein Hauch von Berechnung an, wie bei Fleur. Sie machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie Draco wirklich mochte und es genoss, bei ihm zu sein.  
  
„Sie kann es nischt leiden, wenn ihre Pläne nischt aufge'en, wie oft muss isch dir das noch sagen?"Gabrielles Ton klang gleichgültig und das Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen wurde breiter. Am besten gefiel ihm nämlich, dass Gabrielle im Moment seine Gesellschaft, der ihrer missgestimmten Schwester so auffällig vorzog.  
  
Die Schwestern waren jetzt seit drei Wochen in Hogwarts und es verging kein Tag, an dem Fleur nicht irgendwas zu nörgeln hatte. Draco ertrug es mit stoischer Ruhe, doch Dobby hatte von ihr so die Nase voll, dass er sich verzog, kaum, dass sie auftauchte.  
  
„Warum willst du nischt mit ihr ge'en?"Dracos Lächeln verschwand.  
  
Das war das neueste Streitthema zwischen Fleur und ihm und er wusste, dass auch Gabrielle sich Gedanken um die Situation in Frankreich machte. Sie hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um mit den Vorkommnissen fertig zu werden.  
  
Fleur bettelte seit einer Woche, dass er sie nach Frankreich begleitete, nur um wenigstens einen winzigen Überblick über die Lage zu bekommen.  
  
Draco versuchte ihr schon die ganze Zeit klar zu machen, dass sie beide die letzten waren, die ein solches Risiko eingehen konnten, denn sie würden auffallen, wie die bunten Hunde und der Vielsafttrank brauchte vier Wochen zur Fertigstellung.  
  
Er gab es zwar nur sehr ungern zu, doch inzwischen hatte er ihn wenigstens angesetzt.  
  
Fleur hatte jedoch keine Geduld mehr und er hatte sie mit einem an das Hogwartsgelände gebundenen Fesselzauber festgesetzt, denn sie hatte gedroht, allein zu gehen.  
  
„Gabrielle!...Fleur hat es gesagt, kaum, dass ich euch erwischt hatte!...Sie kennt meinen Namen und nicht nur, weil sie am Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen hat! Die Malfoys sind ein ziemlich bekannter Haufen, auch in Frankreich! Mein Vater ist ein verdammter Todesser und gehört zu Voldemorts Führungsleuten und ich habe das Pech, ihm ziemlich ähnlich zu sehen, was glaubst du was passiert, wenn ausgerechnet ich jetzt in Paris auftauche?... Entweder werden wir gesteinigt, oder die Todesser bringen uns zum Lord! Hinüber sind wir auf jeden Fall!"  
  
„Das ist Blödsinn, Draco!"Himmelblaue Augen sahen ihn an, als sei er ein kleiner Junge.  
  
Biest!, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Sie hatte eine Art, ihn mit Blicken abzukanzeln, die jedes Mal genau traf.  
  
Wieso war es unmöglich, Gabrielle Delacour etwas vorzumachen? Sie wusste ganz genau, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war.  
  
Draco hatte Angst vor dem, was sie möglicherweise zu sehen bekommen würden.  
  
„Ich werde nicht mit dir diskutieren! Genauso wenig, wie mit Fleur!" Unwillig klappte er das Buch zu und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück, ohne Gabrielle anzusehen. Sein Gesicht war eisig.  
  
Das Geklapper von Dobbys Stricknadeln (der Pulli, den er diesmal strickte war grün), verstummte und er ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen. Draco war zutiefst aufgewühlt und Dobby wusste, dass das jedes Mal so war, wenn es um dieses Thema ging.  
  
Er hoffte das Gabrielle aufhörte.  
  
Sie ließ Draco ebenfalls nicht aus den Augen und stand einen Augenblick später auf, setzte sich auf die Armlehne seines Sessels und nahm seine Hände in ihre.  
  
Dracos Blick traf ihren und er sah die Frage in ihren Augen.  
  
„Sag mir die Wahr'eit!...Warum bist du so stur?...Gibt es niemanden, um den du dir Sorgen machst?"  
  
Dobby hüstelte und Draco spürte Hitze in seine Wangen steigen. Gabrielle nahm es interessiert zu Kenntnis.  
  
Draco hatte sich mit Dobby darauf geeinigt, den beiden nichts von Harry zu erzählen, auch wenn Draco anfangs ins Schleudern geraten war, als er erklären musste, warum er sich ausgerechnet in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Gryffindors breit gemacht hatte.  
  
„Darum geht es nicht, Gabrielle! Nicht wirklich! Es geht darum, dass das Risiko einfach zu groß ist...und dass das, was wir vielleicht sehen würden alles nur noch schlimmer macht!... Natürlich gibt es Menschen, um die ich mir Sorgen mache, doch ich weiß, dass sie nicht wollen würde, dass ich mein Leben riskiere um heraus zu bekommen, wie es ihnen geht!...Ich hab die Gefolgsleute von Lord Voldemort gesehen, Gabrielle!...Sie waren hier...und das ziemlich lange!...Ich war in ein Gefecht mit ihnen verwickelt und ich habe gesehen, wie grausam sie sind!...Mein eigener Vater ist einer von ihnen...er stand vor mir und war bereit, mich zu töten!...es...ich...ich will dieses Risiko nicht eingehen! Ich will das nicht noch einmal sehen! Beim letzten Mal hatte ich zuviel Glück...das passiert mir nicht zweimal!...Und wenn Fleur und mir etwas geschieht, bist du hier mit Dobby allein! Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum deine Schwester so dickköpfig ist in dieser Beziehung!"  
  
Dunkle Schatten verdüsterten Dracos silberne Augen und das entging Gabrielle nicht. Sie begann zu ahnen, was er meinte, doch sie konnte auch Fleur verstehen.  
  
Fleur fand keine Ruhe, seit sie wusste, dass der finstere Lord wirklich in Frankreich wütete. Sie war schon immer diejenige gewesen, die mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollte, sonst wären sie nicht hier in Hogwarts und sie wusste, dass die beiden noch ewig streiten würden, wenn er nicht nachgab, ganz gleich wie falsch das war.  
  
„Sie wird nischt nachgeben!", meinte sie leise, als sie das Gesicht nun an Dracos Schulter lehnte. Draco legte ihr zaghaft den Arm um die schmalen Schultern.  
  
Gabrielle hatte grenzenloses Vertrauen in ihn und er fragte sich, warum.  
  
Er dachte nicht daran, auf ihr letztes Statement einzugehen. Fleur hatte ihm gestern Morgen dasselbe an den Kopf geknallt.  
  
Was er nicht verstand, war, dass sie ihre miese Laune auch an ihrer kleinen Schwester ausließ.  
  
Draco konnte ja nicht wissen, das Fleur der Umstand, das Gabrielle so wunderbar mit ihm auskam, fast zur Weißglut trieb. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, ihren Willen nicht durchsetzen zu können und der Fakt, dass Gabrielle genau dies bei Draco fast immer gelang, ließ sie kochen. Da war es ganz gleich, dass Gabrielles Wünsche sehr viel trivialer waren, als ihre eigenen.  
  
Zwei Tage später änderte Fleur ihre Taktik und von da an ging es mit Draco bergab.  
  
Sie saßen gerade beim Tee, als Fleur mit einem Tablett hereingeschneit kam und es elegant auf dem Tisch platzierte.  
  
Ihre Ausstrahlung hatte sich komplett gewandelt. Während sie zuvor wochenlang ein verstimmtes Schmollmündchen zur Schau gestellt hatte, zeigte sie nun ein bezauberndes Lächeln, als sie sich rechts von Draco auf dem Sofa niederließ und ihn anhimmelte.  
  
Draco wurde heiß und er vermied es die Tatsache, dass sich bei ihm eingehängt hatte zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Fleurs Absicht war absolut eindeutig.  
  
Gabrielle links von ihm biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Jetzt war er verloren. Daran hatte sie keine Zweifel mehr. Fleur brauchte keinen Veela-Charme um Männer um den Finger zu wickeln  
  
„Isch 'abe beschlossen keine Plage mehr zu sein und misch nischt mehr mit dir zu zanken, denn isch 'abe eingese'en, dass du noch sehr viel störrischer bist, als isch!"Sie ließ keine Zweifel daran, dass das eine Beleidigung war. Nette Art und Weise, keine Plage mehr sein zu wollen. „Isch 'offe mein Friedensangebot schmeckt dir! Die Möglischkeiten in eurer Küche sind sehr beschränkt!"Fleur hielt ihm einen Teller mit mehreren Petit fours unter die Nase, ein mindestens genauso zuckersüßes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Draco sah sie wenig überzeugt an, doch er machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, nahm den Teller und entzog ihr ganz nebenbei seinen Arm.  
  
„Da bin ich ja gespannt!"Die Taktik war klar und er fragte sich, was Fleur sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie einen entscheidenden Nachteil hatte.  
  
Die darauf folgende unangenehme Stille wurde erst durch Dobby wieder unterbrochen, der empört von seinem Hocker sprang, nachdem er beobachten musste, wie Fleurs Petit fours immer weniger wurden, während seine Schokoladenmuffins komplett ignoriert wurden.  
  
Er wechselte einen Blick mit Fleur, der einer Herausforderung gleich kam, bevor er sich abwandte und davon marschierte. Gabrielle und Draco sahen ihm etwas überrascht nach, während Fleur Draco nicht aus den Augen ließ und ihre Blicke deutlich ‚Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich dich nicht kriege!' sagten.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass der erste Versuch nicht besonders erfolgreich gewesen war, ignorierte sie dabei vollkommen.  
  
„Wie ich mich darauf einlassen konnte, werde ich nie begreifen! Das ist mal sicher."Noch immer war Draco damit beschäftigt sich innerlich selbst zu verfluchen, denn Fleur hatte es doch geschafft.  
  
Vermutlich war er einfach zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihre ständigen Anmachen abzuwehren und hatte dabei völlig vergessen, auf ihr hinterlistiges Mundwerk zu achten.  
  
Sie standen hier mitten in der Nacht, unter Fleurs Tarnumhang verborgen, im Hauptschiff von Sacre Cœur de Paris und Draco zweifelte noch immer an seinem Verstand.  
  
Zehn Tage waren vergangen, seit Fleur sich komplett gewandelt hatte und jeder neue Tag in Hogwarts war eine neue Katastrophe, denn während Gabrielle ganz einfach seine Gesellschaft gesucht hatte, weil sie sich bei ihm wohl fühlte, war Fleur ohne jeden Zweifel auf etwas anderes aus und selbst Dobby war ihm keine Hilfe mehr, denn die beiden hatten in der Küche sehr schnell einen Konsens gefunden mit dem der Hauself offenbar hervorragend leben konnte.  
  
Verdammte Veelas!  
  
Heute Abend, als Fleur ihn in diese Geschichte geredet hatte, hatte Dobby am Ende nur noch grinsend da gestanden und gemeint:  
  
„Draco Sir haben ohne Zweifel ein Faible für Blondinen!"  
  
Draco hätte ihm am liebsten die Ohren versengt, so wütend war er.  
  
Wie Fleur es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ihm das Versprechen abzuringen, mit ihr nach Paris zu gehen, wusste er nicht mehr so genau. Er wusste nur, dass es von langer Hand vorbereitete gewesen war und Fleur die ganzen zehn Tage lang darauf hin gearbeitet hatte.  
  
Selbst Gabrielle war letztendlich verblüfft, dass sie es schaffte und nun stand er hier und musste sich darauf verlassen, das Fleur wusste, was sie tat.  
  
Draco hoffte eigentlich nur noch, dass sie es schaffen würden nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und Gabrielle nicht in Zukunft sich selbst überlassen wäre.  
  
Sie und Dobby waren in der heulenden Hütte. Das war die einzige Bedingung gewesen, die er letztendlich noch hatte durchsetzen können.  
  
„Und was nun?"Dracos Unwillen war nicht zu überhören und Fleur lächelte.  
  
„Du schmollst noch immer, nischt wahr?...Vielleischt tröstet es disch ja zu wissen, dass niemand vor dir so lange durchge'alten 'at!"  
  
„Das tröstet mich wirklich ungemein!", kam es sarkastisch zurück. Fleur griff ihn am Pullover und zog ihn zu sich, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Draco zuckte zurück, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen.  
  
„Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn!"Wieder lächelte Fleur.  
  
„Ich 'abe noch gar nischt angefangen!" Es klang zuckersüß, doch Draco fasste es als Drohung auf.  
  
„Lass uns diesen Mist jetzt hinter uns bringen und wieder von hier verschwinden!...Wo also ist dein geheimer Zugang?" Fleur begann auf den Altar zuzugehen und meinte nebenbei.  
  
„Verrate mir, wer dein 'erz in der 'and 'ält!...Anders kann isch mir nischt erklären, dass du so unerschütterlich bist!"  
  
Draco schwieg, obwohl er seinen Ohren heiß werden spüren konnte. Zum Glück war es dunkel. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, sich nicht noch einmal von Fleur Delacour um Kopf und Kragen reden lassen.  
  
Fleur lächelte nur, als ihr Zauberstab das Wandgemälde hinter dem Altar berührte und den Eingang zum Gegenstück von Sacre Cœur im magischen Teil von Paris öffnete.  
  
Die Kirche war genauso leer, wie Sacre Cœur selbst. Kein Licht brannte, nicht einmal die Altarkerzen und schnell wurde ihnen klar, dass alles vollkommen zerstört war. Draco spürte, wie Fleur neben ihm sich verspannte.  
  
„Fleur, lass uns umkehren! Bitte!...Du siehst doch, was hier los ist! Musst du dich wirklich mit diesem Anblick quälen?"  
  
„Das ist meine 'eimat, Draco! 'ier leben meine Freunde!" Fleur sah Draco eindringlich an und er brachte es nicht fertig, sie zu korrigieren.  
  
Draco ging nicht davon aus, dass hier noch viele Zauberer lebten. Er hatte Hogsmeade gesehen und gehört, was Dobby berichtete. Das reichte, um sich nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen zu machen.  
  
„Du hast es so gewollt!"Er nahm sie am Arm und ging zum nächsten Fenster. Alle Scheiben darin waren zerbrochen und staubig. Draco ließ Stufen aus dem nichts erscheinen um hinaus sehen zu können, denn die Fenster lagen ziemlich hoch.  
  
Was er da sah, ließ ihn unwillentlich leise keuchen.  
  
Augenblicklich war Fleur neben ihm.  
  
Der schon immer prunkvolle Place ministériale erstrahlte in beeindruckendem Glanz und von Zerstörungen war nichts zu sehen.  
  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Draco fassungslos. Dobby war genau hier gewesen und hatte etwas ganz anderes erzählt. Auch Fleur schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als sie leise entgegnete  
  
„Isch 'abe keine Ahnung!"  
  
Sie hatten den Tag von Voldemorts prunkvoller Regierungsproklamation für ihren Ausflug nach Paris gewählt.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, Potter?"  
  
Harry ging nun seit Stunden auf und ab. Er war gehetzt und Snape wusste warum. In den letzten Wochen hatte er einen harten Kampf gegen die Auswirkungen des Homorfus geführt und er hatte begriffen, dass seine momentane Kontrolle nicht von Dauer sein würde. Dazu kam, dass er mit dem, was in Frankreich geschehen war nicht fertig wurde.  
  
Diese Kombination hatte schon ein paar Mal zu erneuten Tobsuchtsanfällen geführt. Zum Glück war keiner davon so heftig, wie der in Durmstrang, doch es reichte.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Snape das Universalheilmittel dagegen gefunden. Malfoys Umhang sorgte dafür, dass er wieder zu Verstand kam und Snape ahnte, dass es nur noch der Gedanke an den Blonden war, der Harry wirklich in Funktion hielt.  
  
Er selbst hatte alle Hoffnungen und Illusionen verloren und wusste, dass seine Zeit knapp wurde.  
  
Seit dem jagte er Voldemort hinterher und je mehr er es versuchte, desto schwerer fiel es ihm.  
  
„Was. Ist. Los?"Snapes Blick durchbohrte Harry und er sah sich zu ihm um, wieder einmal diesen gehetzten Ausdruck in den Augen.  
  
Harry ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen, die in ihrem kleinen Hotelzimmer standen. Seit er sicher war, dass Snape sowieso einen Teil von dem spüren konnte, was er empfand, hatte er es aufgegeben, ihm immer auszuweichen.  
  
„Sie versuchen wieder ihre Grenzen zu sprengen!"Sein Professor wusste, was er meinte.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Harry ihm erklärt, wie er seinen Verstand unter Kontrolle behielt. Er hatte alles, was aus anderen Köpfen stammte in den finsteren Teil seiner Seele verbannt, jedes fremde Bewusstsein für sich allein. So schaffte er es meistens den Überblick zu behalten, doch als führe sein Kopf nun ein Eigenleben, versuchten die verschiedenen Personen nun einheitlich Front gegen Harrys Bewusstsein zu machen und ihre Grenzen zu sprengen.  
  
Diese ständigen Angriffe hielten ihn so in Schach, dass er meistens völlig durch den Wind war. Entsprechend oft verkroch er sich in seinen Erinnerungen, denn wenn er sich auf Malfoy konzentrieren konnte, erreichte ihn nichts und niemand, doch heute stand eine Auseinandersetzung bevor und er konnte sich nicht verkriechen.  
  
Den Conscientia-Trank nahm er nicht mehr. Die Wirkung hatte sich abgeschwächt und Snape brauchte ihn, um ihn zurück zu holen, wenn er die Kontrolle komplett der anderen, finsteren Seite seines Wesens überließ und zum Herrn der Zeit wurde.  
  
Nachdenklich spielte er mit der Phiole davon, die immer in seiner Umhangtasche steckte. Heute würden sie ihn brauchen. Das wusste er, doch das war es nicht, was ihn beschäftigte.  
  
Wieder einmal fragte er sich, ob es eine gute Idee von Potter war, die durch den Homorfus-Zauber erlangten Fähigkeiten so vollkommen auf den finsteren Teil seines Wesens zu konzentrieren.  
  
Er hatte ihm diese Zweifel mitgeteilt, doch Potters Antwort war eindeutig gewesen. Sollte er die Kontrolle unwiederbringlich verlieren, musste Snape der Sache ein Ende machen, ganz gleich, wie.  
  
Im Moment war er trotz aller Intervention von den anderen Personen in seinem Kopf vollkommen er selbst. Das sagte ihm das Abbild seiner Seele. So intensiv war es, wenn er sich mit seinen Zielen beschäftigte. Ging es um Malfoy wurde er melancholisch. Dachte er über Voldemort nach, ging Bitterkeit und lodernder Hass davon aus und versucht die andere Seite Einfluss zu nehmen, wurde es sehr hitzig.  
  
Wäre es nicht so aufwühlend, würde er sich vielleicht über die Emotionalität dieses Jungen amüsieren. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Potter nie dahinter kam, wie genau er wusste, welche Gefühle mit welchen Gedanken zusammen hingen, denn wenn ihm das klar wäre, würde er wohl sofort ausflippen.  
  
Vermutlich würde er ihm dieses Abbild dann eigenhändig aus der Seele reißen, und leider war er dazu wahrscheinlich auch in der Lage.  
  
Snape verdrängte jeden Gedanken an Amüsement.  
  
„Kannst du ihn finden?" Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Wie viel Zeit noch?"  
  
„Drei Stunden!"Ein Nicken zeigte Snape an, dass Harry es zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.  
  
Noch drei Stunden würde es dauern, bis die große Proklamationszeremonie vor dem prunkvoll wieder aufgebauten Ministerium, beginnen würde.  
  
Spätestens dann musste der Lord auftauchen und Harry musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, denn inzwischen wussten sie, dass Voldemort seinen Angriff erwartete.  
  
„Was passiert 'ier, Draco?"  
  
Fleur und Draco saßen noch immer auf Dracos magischer Treppe und starrten auf den zentralen Platz des Zaubererdistriktes von Paris. Sie hatten einen hervorragenden Blick auf das Ministerium gegenüber der Kirche.  
  
Inzwischen war der Platz voller Menschen und kein einziger davon sah sehr glücklich aus. Es herrschte bedrückende Stille, auch dann, als eine Reihe von Männern die große Tribüne vor dem Ministerium betrat.  
  
„Ich würde sagen, er stellt seine Regierung vor!"  
  
„Aber Voldemort kann Frankreich nischt regieren!" Inzwischen schaffte es auch Fleur, Voldemorts Namen auszusprechen, ohne zusammen zu zucken, auch wenn sie eine Weile dahin gebraucht hatte.  
  
„Fleur! Er fragte nicht um Erlaubnis. Er hat Frankreich besiegt, also stellt er die Regierung!"  
  
„Aber warum tut er nischts?"  
  
„Wer?"Die Frage war eigentlich überflüssig. Für Fleur und Gabrielle war der Herr der Zeit ein rettender Engel und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, das Gabrielle ihn wenn möglich noch mehr vergötterte, als ihn. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was die beiden Mädchen vor ihm verbargen.  
  
„'A...der 'err der Zeit!", kam Fleurs erwartete Antwort. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry einfach so zuließ, was der finstere Lord hier trieb.  
  
„Fleur! Sei realistisch!...Hast du die Truppen hier gesehen?...Und du selbst hast gesagt, dass es Schutzzauber gegen Zeitzauber gibt. Falls er keine Armee hat, wird er hier nicht auftauchen!...Das wäre Selbstmord!" Draco wusste nicht so genau, warum ihn diese Heldenverehrung der beiden Mädchen so aufregte, doch es war eindeutig der Fall.  
  
Fleur schwieg und starrte verzweifelt aus dem Fenster.  
  
Sollte Harry das wirklich einfach so zu lassen müssen?  
  
Sie wollte das nicht glauben.  
  
Die Zeremonie begann und ein Redner löste den anderen ab. Sehr schnell wurde klar, dass die Menge unter Imperius gelegt worden war, denn nun jubelten und klatschten die Leute, wenn es angebracht war.  
  
Wie schaffen sie das?, ging es Draco durch den Kopf.  
  
Er betrachtete die Szenerie genauer und bekam den Eindruck, dass der ganze Platz von einer Art Netz aus Todessern durchzogen war. Sie zeichneten sich durch ihre gezogenen Zauberstäbe aus und hielten offenbar die Menge unter Kontrolle.  
  
Voldemort musste wahrhaftig darauf aus sein, eine große Show abzuziehen. Draco fragte sich, wen er beeindrucken wollte.  
  
Alles funktionierte reibungslos nach den Plänen des Lords und Draco war gerade so weit, Fleur zum Rückzug zu bewegen, als ihm eine Gestalt auffiel, die nicht weit von der Kirche entfernt aus dem Nichts erschienen war und nun langsam auf einen der Todesser zuging, die die Menge umringten.  
  
Draco kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und beobachtete, wie die vollkommen in einem Kapuzenumhang gehüllte Gestalt die linke Hand auf die Schulter des Todessers legte und dieser sich nicht einmal rührte.  
  
Als sich die Rechte dann fast zärtlich auf die Zauberstabhand des Todessers legte, hätte Draco nicht sagen können, warum ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
  
Die Meng e begann sich von der Stelle aus, an der dieser Zauberer den Todesser zweifellos unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hatte zu teilen und einen Durchgang in Richtung Tribüne zu öffnen.  
  
Er nutzt das Imperiusnetz!...Er nutzt Voldemorts eigenes Netz!...Das gibt es nicht! Draco zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass das da der Herr der Zeit war.  
  
„Was...?", kam es von Fleur und dann folgte ein fast freudiges ,Oh'.  
  
„Das ist er, oder?"Er konnte Fleur an seiner Schulter nicken spüren.  
  
Inzwischen war es still geworden und im nächsten Moment flackerte ein blaues Leuchten über die Menge, bevor sie erstarrte.  
  
Oben auf der Tribüne machte sich Unruhe breit.  
  
Draco ließ die Gestalt nicht aus den Augen, die sich nun langsam durch die Gasse hindurch auf die Tribüne zu bewegte.  
  
„Was soll das werden?"Fleur antwortete nicht. Zwischen ihren Brauen hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet.  
  
Was hatte Harry vor?  
  
Er konnte doch nicht gegen Voldemort antreten!  
  
Der Lord war aufgestanden. Bis jetzt hatte er sich nur als scheinbarer Gast an der Proklamation beteiligt, doch natürlich hielt er alle Fäden in der Hand und er wusste, das im Moment zwei Apparationsschilde das Gelände einschlossen. Damit hatte er gerechnet.  
  
Nicht erwartet hatte er, dass der Herr der Zeit einfach so offensichtlich in der Menge auftauchen würde, und dass es ihm erneut gelingen würde, einen von ihm persönlich gelegten Protego tempus zu durchbrechen.  
  
Das war eine Herausforderung. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel.  
  
Ein seltsames Rauschen ließ Draco und Fleur vom Fenster zurückweichen, als ein weiterer mehrfacher Ring aus Todessern um den Platz herum aus dem Nichts auftauchte.  
  
„Oh mon dieu!"  
  
„Der hilft ihm auch nicht mehr!"Dracos Stimme klang seltsam gepresst. Er hätte nicht sagen könne, was ihm Sorge machte, doch er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, diesen durchgeknallten Zauberer da für seine offensichtliche Dummheit mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu belegen.  
  
Wie konnte man so verrückt sein, Voldemort so direkt herauszufordern.  
  
Wieder einmal kam ihm unwillkürlich der Gedanke an Harry und es wurde immer schwieriger, ihn zu verdrängen.  
  
Voldemort hob die Hand und im nächsten Augenblick knallten und krachten die Flüche nur so durch die Luft, doch der Platz, an dem der Herr der Zeit gerade noch gestanden hatte, war leer.  
  
„Wo ist er hin?", fragte Draco perplex, doch Fleur stöhnte im selben Moment:  
  
„Oh, nein!" Er war hinter Voldemort auf der Tribüne aufgetaucht und streckte die Linke nach dem schwarzen Lord aus, doch ohne Zweifel ging etwas schief, den ein grell, rot-blaues Leuchten und ein donnerndes Krachen, waren die Folge dieses Versuchs.  
  
Beide, der Lord und der Herr der Zeit wurden von einander weggeschleudert und während Voldemort sofort von Todessern der Leibgarde umringt und gedeckt wurde, wurde der Herr der Zeit nur von einer einzelnen Gestalt, die ebenfalls aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war auf die Beine gezerrt.  
  
Draco spürte, wie ihm die Kehle trocken wurde. Sie waren tatsächlich nur zu zweit, zu zweit gegen einen Übermacht von Todessern und den schwarzen Lord persönlich.  
  
„Was nun?"fauchte Snape, während er Rücken an Rücken mit Harry auf der Tribüne stand und der Ring aus Todessern sich immer enger zog.  
  
Das war eine unerwartete Entwicklung gewesen und Harry hatte diese seltsame heftige Reaktion noch nicht ganz verarbeitet.  
  
„Was war das?", hakte Snape nach, doch die Antwort gefiel ihm nicht.  
  
„Keine Ahnung!", kam es heiser von Harry. Es konnte nur ein Schutzbann gegen Zeitmagie gewesen sein. Er wusste, dass er dem auf den Grund gehen musste. Snape inzwischen meckerte leise.  
  
„Na prima! Deine Pläne waren auch schon besser!" Harry ignorierte es. Inzwischen wusste er, dass planen keinen großen Sinn machte, denn Voldemort hatte bisher leider noch jeden seiner Pläne durchkreuzt.  
  
Der schwarze Lord hatte das Glück auf seiner Seite und alles, was Harry tun konnte, war es immer wieder zu versuchen.  
  
Dies war eine Falle für ihn gewesen, und er musste operativ entscheiden, was zu tun war. Das hatte er vorher gewusst.  
  
Seine Hände flogen nach oben und verschränkten sich über dem Zauberstab, als der Hagel an Flüchen auf ihren Protego-Bann immer heftiger wurde. Er murmelte einen Fluch, den Snape nicht verstand und der Effekt war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes niederschmetternd, denn eine Druckwelle breitete sich um sie herum aus und jeder, dem es nicht gelungen war, einen Schutzbann zu sprechen, wurde zu Boden gefegt.  
  
Ein zweiter Fluch folgte und um sie herum begann sich kreisförmig ein schimmernder Energiewall auszudehnen, der alle Angreifer zurückdrängte. Nur die Regierungsmitglieder waren davon nicht betroffen  
  
Wieder einmal fragte sich Snape, wie es Potter immer wieder gelang, mehrere Dinge auf einmal, oder in so schneller Folge zu tun, dass es unmöglich war, den Überblick zu behalten.  
  
Er fragte sich, ob das mit der Spaltung seines Verstandes zusammenhing, während er Potters Wall im Auge behielt. Lange würde das Voldemort sicher nicht aufhalten.  
  
Harry widmete sich inzwischen Voldemorts neuer Regierung für Frankreich.  
  
Seine Lakaien hingen mehrere Meter hoch in der Luft, zappelten wie die Marionetten und schrieen wie am Spieß.  
  
Er spürte, wie Harry sich von ihm löste und stellte überrascht fest, dass der Protego mit ihm verschwand. Das war vollkommen untypisch.  
  
Hastig wandte er sich um, nur um zu sehen, dass die Leibgarde um Voldemort sich neu formierte und der Lord seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet hatte. Der Wall flimmerte.  
  
Voldemort hatte ihn durchbrochen und den Protego gelöst ohne, dass Potter es bemerkt hatte. Er sprach seinen Zeitzauber, während die Regierungsmitglieder in der Luft ein Knäuel zu bilden begannen und immer heftiger im Kreis wirbelten.  
  
Erneut schossen Flüche durch die Luft und Snape erfasste Panik, denn Harry interessierte es nicht.  
  
„PASS AUF!", brüllte er, doch es war zu spät, ein Fluch von der Leibgarde zerfetzte seinen Umhang und Blut spritzte.  
  
Der Laut, den er von sich gab, klang jedoch eher nach einem wütenden Knurren, als nach einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen. Harry ging zwar zu Boden, doch mit dem Zauberstab noch immer in beiden Händen, zielte er auf die Leibgarde, durchbrach den Schutzbannkreis und setzte mehrere Leibgardisten außer Gefecht, den Blick aus dem Schatten der Kapuze heraus auf Voldemort fixiert.  
  
Der Lord verlor wieder einmal die Geduld und begann sich den Weg frei zu machen, obwohl die Leibgarde auf seinen persönlichen Befehl hin handelte. Seine eigenen Leute wurden durch die Luft geschleudert. Er war zu allem entschlossen.  
  
Snape apparierte hinter Harry, um einen neuen Protego aufzubauen.  
  
„SIEGEL!", keuchte er, bevor er den Spruch machte, und Harry, am Boden kniend hob die Hand. „Und jetzt mach deinen verdammten Zeitbann und durchbrich den Schild, sonst war das unser letzter Versuch!"  
  
Ein Avadar Kedavra Voldemorts traf den Protego-Bann und er begann zu flackern.  
  
Voldemort kam eisig entschlossen auf sie zu. Snape hörte Harry den Zeitbann zum zweiten Mal murmeln und diesmal kam er zum Ende, doch einen Moment später brach der Protego trotz Siegel erneut zusammen und die Leibgarde hatte einen Ring um sie gebildet.  
  
Snape ließ wie gelähmt die Arme sinken, als er sich seinem früheren Meister gegenüber sah. Plötzlich fiel es ihm schwer zu atmen, sich zu bewegen, oder auch nur zu denken.  
  
Da war sie die alte Angst. Das Mal auf seinem Arm brannte wie Feuer und in diesem Moment hatte er keine Zweifel, das Voldemort wusste, wen er vor sich hatte, obwohl das unmöglich war. Sie hatte ihre Tarnung niemals aufgegeben und auch heute war ihnen das gelungen, doch Potter war verletzt, der Apparationsschild des Lords intakt und sie eingeschlossen.  
  
Er wusste, dass das das Ende war. Niemals zuvor war ihm dass so sehr bewusst gewesen.  
  
Voldemort blieb in einigen Schritten Abstand stehen, ein kaltes Grinsen im Schlangengesicht. Er fühlte sich als Sieger.  
  
Snape spürte das Potter sich aufrichtete. Ein Ring aus Zauberstäben war auf sie gerichtet.  
  
Vorbei...es ist vorbei! Er wollte nicht über das nachdenken, was ihnen bevorstand. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was Voldemort mit Potter anstellen würde, wenn er begriff, dass er es war.  
  
Sein Kopf wurde leer.  
  
Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn, denn er stand zwischen ihm und Harry. Snape sah, wie sich seine Lippen zu bewegen begannen.  
  
Eine eiserne Hand schien sich um seinen Hals zu legen und ihm die Luft endgültig abzudrücken.  
  
Wenn es doch nur schon vorbei wäre.  
  
Severus Snape schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Todesfluch des Lords, doch in dem Moment spürte er einen harten Stoß in den Rücken und fiel vorn über. Voldemorts Schockzauber ging über ihn hinweg und traf Harry, doch noch in der Bewegung sah Snape Harrys ausgestreckte Hand mit einer französischen Galeone und fasste im Reflex zu.  
  
Ein heftiger Ruck hinter dem Bauchnabel machte ihm klar, dass Potter für sie beide einen Portkey initialisiert haben musste, bevor sie hier her gekommen waren und nach einem kurzen unangenehmen Wirbel, landeten sie hart am Boden ihres Hotelzimmers in der an den magischen Distrikt angrenzenden Rue Saint Jaques.  
  
Snape, auf den Knien am Boden, keuchte voller Entsetzen und hatte mit dem Gedanken zu kämpfen, dass er noch am Leben war.  
  
So nah war er dem Tod noch nie gewesen, doch er hatte nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, dass es sich noch vor wenigen Augenblicken mit dem Ende abgefunden hatte.  
  
Ein dumpfes Poltern sagte ihm, dass Potter hinter ihm zusammengebrochen war und er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass es diesmal schlecht um ihn bestellt war.  
  
Draco und Fleur saßen auch dann noch auf ihrem Beobachtungsposten, als Voldemort und seine Todesser schon lange verschwunden waren.  
  
Draco konnte nicht wirklich erfassen, was sich gerade abgespielt hatte und Fleur stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben, seit der Herr der Zeit und sein Schatten entgegen aller Erwartungen doch noch verschwunden waren.  
  
Voldemort hatte sich minutenlang nicht von der Stelle gerührt und keiner seiner Anhänger hatte es gewagt, diesem Beispiel nicht zu folgen.  
  
Er war erstaunlich ruhig, als sich die Truppen wenig später sammelten und geordnet disapparierten.  
  
Niemand kümmerte sich mehr um die Zauberer, die als Publikum versammelt worden waren und auch die Männer, die eigentlich Voldemorts Regierung hatten bilden sollen, interessierten keinen mehr.  
  
Als sie wenig später alle verschwunden waren, hörte man nur noch ein paar Fensterläden, oder Türen im kalten Wind klappern.  
  
Fleur war die erste, die die Sprache wieder fand.  
  
„Er ist verletzt!...Sie...sie 'aben den 'errn der Zeit schwer verletzt." Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und wenn der Geheimniszauber nicht wäre, hätte Draco alles erfahren, denn Fleur hatte solche Angst um Harry, dass sie beinahe durchdrehte.  
  
Fast im Reflex nahm Draco sie in die Arme und sie begann haltlos zu schluchzen, doch Draco war in Gedanken ganz woanders.  
  
„Und er ist trotzdem entkommen!", konstatierte er abwesend.  
  
Draco konnte nicht anders. Dieser Umstand rief ihm Dobbys Überzeugung, dass Harry der Herr der Zeit wäre, wieder ins Gedächtnis.  
  
Auch Harry war Voldemort immer wieder im letzten Moment durch die Finger geschlüpft und Harry hätte auch einen möglichen Begleiter vor einem Angriff geschützt.  
  
Was, wenn diese beiden gerade eben wirklich Severus Snape und Harry Potter gewesen waren?  
  
Was, wenn Harry in diesem Moment irgendwo im Sterben lag?  
  
Brutal würgte er diesen Gedankengang ab, denn er würde ihn den Verstand kosten. Das wusste er.  
  
Harry Potter war nicht der Herr der Zeit. Harry war gut, doch in den wenigen Monaten, die er jetzt fort war, konnte er unmöglich solche Fähigkeiten erlangt haben.  
  
Er war nicht der Herr der Zeit!  
  
Er durfte nicht der Herr der Zeit sein!  
  
Selbst von ihrem entfernten Beobachtungsplatz aus hatte er gesehen, wie der Fluch, der den Herrn der Zeit getroffen hatte, seine Seite zerfetzte. Noch jetzt war eine Blutlache auf der Tribüne zu sehen.  
  
Es war ein typischer Todesser-Fluch. Draco kannte ihn von seinem Vater. Sie verwendeten ihn, wenn sie die Muggel quälten und die Tatsache, dass ihn jemand im Kampf anwendete zeugte von unmenschlicher Brutalität.  
  
Es war unglaublich, dass der Zauberer den Zeitbann noch hatte legen können und letztendlich auch noch dafür sorgte, dass sie beide entkamen.  
  
Draco fragte sich kurz, mit was für einem Zauber der Lord ihn noch erwischt hatte, doch schnell gab er das auf.  
  
Es mochte zwar kein Avadar Kedavra gewesen sein, doch die Chance, dass er am Leben blieb war trotzdem ziemlich gering und darüber wollte er nicht weiter nachdenken.  
  
Er stand auf und zog die noch immer weinende Fleur mit sich auf die Füße.  
  
„Lass uns verschwinden...und wage es ja nicht, mich noch mal zu so einer Aktion zu überreden!", knurrte er, doch Fleur hörte es gar nicht. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und schluchzte noch heftiger.  
  
Resigniert ließ Draco die Schultern hängen und murmelte:  
  
„Hab ich es nicht gesagt! Es war eine unsinnige Idee hier her zu kommen, Fleur! Das hast du nun davon, dass du immer alles besser weißt!"  
  
Es war ganz einfach alles zu viel. Obwohl sie nicht mal einen Teil des Grauens gesehen hatte, das Frankreich durchlebt hatte, konnte sie es nicht mehr ertragen, und der Gedanke, dass Harry schwer verletzt war, trug nichts dazu bei, es ihr leichter zu machen.  
  
Draco nahm sie auf die Arme und verließ den magischen Distrikt von Paris durch den geheimen Zugang, durch den sie gekommen waren. Erst danach konnte er disapparieren und nur einen Augenblick später erschien er im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Tief in Gedanken ließ er sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen und machte es sich mit Fleur in den Armen bequem.  
  
Fleurs Finger krallten sich noch immer in seinen Sachen und er hatte nicht die Hoffnung, dass sie sich so schnell beruhigte.  
  
Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie allen Grund hatte, am Ende zu sein.

R&R please! ;)


	18. Jäger & Gejagte

Und gleich weiter!

R&R please!

Kapitel 18  
  
Jäger & Gejagte  
  
Die Stille war bedrohlich. Das wusste er und kauerte sich noch mehr zusammen, in dem Loch, das sein Meister ihm als Bleibe zugewiesen hatte, wenn sie hier waren.  
  
Stille war immer bedrohlich.  
  
Wenn sein Meister tobte, brüllte und seine Untergebenen quälte, wusste er, was ihn erwartete, doch wenn er in seinem Sessel saß, in die Finsternis starrte und ganz still war, konnte alles passieren.  
  
Wurmschwanz fürchtete nichts so sehr, wie das Schweigen seines Meisters – denn es bedeutete, dass er die neueste Entwicklung sehr ernst nahm.  
  
Sie alle waren geschockt gewesen, als Voldemort befohlen hatte, Frankreich ohne weitere Aktion zu verlassen.  
  
Nie zuvor hatte er so etwas getan.  
  
Er liebte Strafaktionen und je mehr Blut dabei floss, desto besser. Voldemort badete in den gepeinigten Schreien seiner Opfer. Es war sein Lebenselixier. Der Geruch frischen Blutes war für ihn der Odem des Lebens und er genoss nichts so sehr, wie es zwischen seinen spinnengleichen, weißen Fingern zu spüren und ihnen damit die Farbe des Lebens zurück zu geben.  
  
Doch er hatte nichts davon getan und deshalb hatte Wurmschwanz Angst.  
  
Sein Meister nahm den Herrn der Zeit ernst. Bisher war er nur eine Fliege gewesen, die ihn ärgerte, doch seit gestern nahm er ihn ernst.  
  
Er war schon sehr verärgert gewesen, als die Sache mit Beauxbaton schief gegangen war, doch damals hatte er normal reagiert und Frankreich seine Rache spüren lassen.  
  
Heute saß er in seinem Sessel und starrte in die Finsternis.  
  
„Sag mir, was das bedeutet?"  
  
Wurmschwanz zuckte zusammen, als er den dumpfen Klang von Voldemorts Stimme vernahm und begann unkontrolliert zu zittern.  
  
„Ich...ich...ich weiß...es nicht, Mei...Meister!", würgte er heraus und bereitete sich auf die Strafe für seine Unfähigkeit vor, doch nichts geschah.  
  
„Er ist mir entkommen!...Dieser Bastard ist mir entkommen...obwohl er halb tot und geschockt war!"Noch immer war seine Stimme dumpf und bedrohlich ruhig. Wurmschwanz starb fast vor Angst.  
  
„Aber Meister...be...be...bedenkt...ihr seid ihm...schon... schon dreimal entkommen... und... vielleicht... nun vielleicht...ist er...inzwischen ganz tot!"  
  
Wurmschwanz wusste, dass das möglich war. Er war nicht dabei gewesen. Voldemort sperrte ihn fast immer in seinen Gemächern ein, so als sei er eine Bedrohung, doch er war nur eins – er war Voldemorts Kreatur, gehörte ihm mit Leib und Seele.  
  
Er hatte gehört, was sich erzählt wurde, nachdem die Truppen nach Stanz zurück beordert worden waren.  
  
Ein junger Franzose hatte den Herrn der Zeit mit dem Caedis-Fluch erwischt. Sein Meister hatte ihn dafür noch gestern die höchste Auszeichnung verliehen, doch interessanter Weise gingen die wenigsten davon aus, dass dieser Fluch reichte, den Herrn der Zeit zu erledigen.  
  
Er war aufgestanden und entkommen, obwohl das Blut unaufhörlich aus seinem Körper strömte, so als spüre er die furchtbaren Schmerzen nicht, die dieser Fluch mit sich brachte und das war wohl letztendlich der Grund, dass Voldemorts Laune nicht so gut war, wie sie sein müsste.  
  
„Er ist nicht tot!...Ich weiß es...ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich weiß, dass er nicht tot ist!"  
  
„Aber Meister?...Wer steht nach dem Caedis-Fluch auf und kämpft weiter?...Niemand ist dazu in der Lage!"  
  
Abrupt stand Voldemort auf und veranlasste Wurmschwanz wieder tiefer in sein Loch zu kriechen, doch er begann nur auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
Er wusste, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab, dem Schmerz des Caedis-Fluches zu entgehen. Er selbst war dazu in der Lage, doch die Vorstellung, dass es einen weiteren Magier neben Dumbledore gab, der dazu fähig war, war höchst beunruhigend.  
  
Ein Magier, der es schaffte, seine Persönlichkeit zu spalten und damit den Empfindungen seines Körpers zu entgehen, war ein gefährlicher Magier, ein SEHR gefährlicher Magier.  
  
Voldemort ließ ein wütendes Knurren hören. Er brauchte keinen weiteren Spieler auf dem Platz und doch wusste er, dass diese Möglichkeit sehr Nahe lag, denn dieser verdammte Hexer war aufgestanden, so als seien da keine Schmerzen.  
  
Er hatte das wütende Knurren gehört, während das Blut in Schwallen aus der hässlichen Wunde, die der Caedis hinterlassen hatte, strömte, hatte gesehen, wie er aufgestanden war, seine Flüche beendet hatte, nur um dann auch noch sich selbst und seinen Schatten in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
  
Voldemort wusste, was diese Fähigkeiten bedeuteten, und bereute keinen Avadar Kedavra verwendet zu haben, doch in dem Moment war es darum gegangen den Schatten außer Gefecht zu setzen. Wer konnte ahnen, das der Herr der Zeit eher sich selbst opfern würde, als dass er seinem Gefolgsmann etwas zustoßen ließ und den Schatten hatte er lebend haben wollen, um zu erfahren, wie der Herr der Zeit zu seiner Macht kam.  
  
Ein Fluch funkelte durch die Dunkelheit und riss einen Vorhang in Fetzen. Warum neigte er zu Fehleinschätzungen, wenn es um diesen verdammten Hexer ging?  
  
Es war von oberster Priorität, den Herrn der Zeit zu erledigen. Das wurde ihm endgültig klar und er wusste, dass alles andere hinter diesem Ziel zurück zu stehen hatte.  
  
Der Herr der Zeit musste sterben, solange er noch sterblich war.  
  
Severus Snape war am Ende und das hatte nichts mit dem Gefecht zu tun, dass sie vor zwei Tagen durchgemacht hatte.  
  
Er war am Ende mit seinem Latein.  
  
Allen Kenntnissen der menschlichen Natur zu Folge, müsste Potter Tod sein, doch noch immer floss der Rest Blut, den er behalten hatte durch seinen Körper und Luft füllte seine Lungen.  
  
Der Caedis-Fluch war ein brutales Teufelsding, doch Potter hatte ihn schon allein damit überrascht, dass er aufgestanden und weiter gemacht hatte, so als sei all das nicht seinem eigenen Körper passiert.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass er noch lebte, war die zweite Überraschung.  
  
Der so genannte Blutbad-Zauber sorgte dafür, dass die Körperoberfläche zerfetzt wurde und wichtige Blutgefäße verletzt wurden. Gleichzeitig wirkte er der Blutgerinnung entgegen. Leute die diesen Fluch abbekamen bluteten, bis der letzte Tropfen ihren Körper verlassen hatte, wenn sie nicht schnell behandelt wurden.  
  
Die Todesser verwendeten ihn mit Vorliebe, wenn sie Muggel fertig machten und ihre Blutorgien feierten, denn sie genossen es wenn die Opfer sich langsam zu Tode bluteten.  
  
Die Zeitspanne, die vergangen war, bis Snape Harry hatte behandeln können war in Anbetracht des Ausmaßes des Verletzung zu lang gewesen. Das wusste er. Harry hatte eine so große Menge Blut verloren, dass er eigentlich keine Chance hatte, sich davon zu erholen. Es gab zwar auch in der magischen Medizin die Möglichkeit der Blutübertragung, doch dazu hatte Snape im Moment nicht die Möglichkeiten.  
  
Das einzige, was er hatte tun können, war die Wunde zu verschließen und so den Rest Blut, der übrig war, da zu halten, wo er hin gehörte und das hatte er getan. Zusätzlich hatte er ihm eine große Menge spezifischer Tränke für Blutverlust verpasst, doch Hoffnung hatte er eigentlich keine gehabt.  
  
Aber Potter lebte.  
  
So wie er den Schmerz nicht empfunden zu haben schien, ignorierte etwas in ihm den Blutmangel und er klammerte sich ans Leben.  
  
Er war weißer als das Laken, auf dem er lag und hatte nicht einmal mehr dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen. Seine Finger waren blutleer und hatten die Farbe von Alabaster angenommen, durchscheinend und milchig.  
  
Seine gesamte Erscheinung war ätherisch, fast überirdisch, so als sei er auf dem Weg in eine andere Welt und bloß noch kurz aufgehalten worden.  
  
Und Snape ahnte, dass es genau das war.  
  
Harry schwebte zwischen Leben und Tod und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welchen Weg er wählen sollte.  
  
...„Sind die restlichen Truppen eingetroffen?" Spinnenfinger sortierten Pergamente auf einem ebenholzfarbenen Schreibtisch, bevor der Blick sich auf den Mann vor dem Schreibtisch richtete.  
  
Er war groß, hatte silberblondes Haar und eisige, graue Augen. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Uniformumhang, dessen Kragenecken silberne Totenköpfe zierten, aus deren Mündern sich eine Schlange wand: Lucius Malfoy hielt Report für seinen Meister.  
  
„Sehr, wohl Mylord! Sie sind eingetroffen!"  
  
„Habt ihr die Strukturen so angelegt, wie ich es euch befohlen habe!"  
  
Malfoys Kopf sank noch ein wenig tiefer.  
  
„Gewiss, Mylord! Die Truppen bilden den letzten Schild! Brendon McNair führt das Kommando für diesen Angriff!"  
  
„Hat Rudolf alle Vorbereitungen getroffen?"  
  
„Die Attacke ist jederzeit einsatzbereit. Er hat genügend Material bereitgestellt und an den entsprechenden Stellen positioniert!"  
  
„Und seine Leute?"  
  
„Da wo sie hin gehören! Sie bilden die verschiedenen Wälle und sind in Bereitschaft!...Nichts kann schief gehen, Mylord, diesmal nicht!"  
  
„Wage es nicht Dinge zu beurteilen, von denen du nichts verstehst!" Lucius Malfoy zuckte zusammen, denn Voldemorts Stimme haftete ein eisiger Hauch an.  
  
„Vergebt, Mylord! Vergebt mir!", er buckelte noch tiefer und seine Stirn berührte den Teppich. Zweifellos erwartete er Strafe.  
  
„Verschwinde und schick mir Brendon und Rudolf!"  
  
Malfoy verschwand hastig im Rückwärtsgang aus Voldemorts Sicht und erneut begannen Spinnefinger Pergamente hin und her zu schieben. Manche davon wurden genauer betrachtet, andere flogen gleich bei Seite.  
  
Wenig später hob sich der Blick des Lords wieder. Zwei neue Gesichter waren erschienen und fielen nun vor ihm auf die Knie, die Stirn, genau wie bei Malfoy zuvor, fast am Boden.  
  
„McNair!", der jüngere hob den Blick, blieb jedoch auf den Knien. Unverhohlene Furcht war in seinem Augen und verursachte dem Lord eine Art Wohlbehagen. Sein Umhang war wie der von Malfoy dunkelgrün und hatte dieselben Abzeichen am Kragen, doch daneben prangte noch jeweils ein paar gekreuzte Zauberstäbe.  
  
„Ja, Mylord?"Selbst in seiner Stimme schwang die Angst unüberhörbar mit und das Wohlbehagen nahm zu.  
  
„Lucius sagte mir, deine Truppen stehen in Bereitschaft! Ich kann dir nur raten, jede Art von Problemen zu vermeiden! Versagen wird mit dem Tod bestraft!"  
  
„Gewiss, Mylord!"  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass die Stärke ausreichend ist um jeden Fluchtweg abzusichern! Ich werde keine weitere Schlappe dulden! Alle Schutzzauber über der Festung müssen undurchdringlich sein!"  
  
„Ich bin für jeden Mann dankbar, der den Schutzschild verstärkt! Jeder, der mir hilft eure Wünsche zu erfüllen, ist Willkommen.", gab McNair zitternd zu.  
  
„Nun, dann werde ich Alexander anweisen, alle Kontingente, die er entbehren kann zu senden!...diese Sache muss wasserdicht sein!...Absolut Wasserdicht!...Maiberger!"  
  
„Ja, Mylord!"Nun hob auch die zweite Gestalt den Kopf. Er unterschied sich gewaltig von Brendon McNair und Lucius Malfoy, und das nicht nur durch seinen sichtbaren Mangel an Furcht. Sein Umhang war Schwarz und mit prunkvollen, blutroten Ornamenten verziert. Der hohe Kragen war rot ausgelegt und stand in krassem Kontrast zu Rudolf Maibergers weißem Gesicht und den ebenso weißen Haaren.  
  
„Du bist sicher, dass deine Überraschung den gewünschten Effekt hat?" Das Wohlwollen war gespanntem Interesse gewichen. Dieser hier war anders. Das wusste Voldemort.  
  
„Kein Mensch kann diesem Einfluss widerstehen, wenn er nicht mit einem entsprechenden Gegengift ausgerüstet ist!...Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass wir all eure Truppen brauchen, Mylord! Ich habe die Wirkung noch mit einigen Zusätzen verstärkt!"Das war eine Unverfrorenheit, doch Voldemort Interesse wurde dadurch nur noch mehr verstärkt. Nicht-menschliche Gefolgsleute waren weniger anfällig gegen Furcht und die Augen des Vampirs zu seinen Füßen waren eisig. Die felsenfeste Überzeugung Rudolf Maibergers konnte man nicht übersehen.  
  
„Nun, du hast mich nie enttäuscht! Tu es auch diesmal nicht!...Ihr seid entlassen!"Die beiden Männer verschwanden ebenfalls rückwärts und tief gebeugt aus Voldemorts Blickfeld.  
  
Der Blick des Lords ging ins Leere und er verharrte eine halbe Ewigkeit so, bevor er wieder sprach:  
  
„Wurmschwanz!"  
  
„Zu Diensten, Meister, zu Diensten!"Wurmschwanz wuselte gebückt aus dem Nichts heran.  
  
„Sie sind alle sehr dienstbeflissen!"  
  
„Gewiss, Meister! Niemand wagt es, euren Befehl zu ignorieren!"  
  
„Die Truppen haben Angst!"  
  
„Jeder fürchtet euch, Meister!...Absolut jeder! Auch das hat noch keine Niederlage gegen ihn erlitten! Und er fürchtet mich nicht so sehr, wie die anderen!"  
  
„Er ist ein Kaltblut, Mylord! Die haben keine Gefühle! Er ist überzeugt von seinem Plan, Meister! Und er wird sicher gelingen! Auch der Herr der Zeit ist nur ein Mensch! Keiner ist euch gewachsen! Keiner kann es mit euch aufnehmen, auch er nicht!", beeilte sich Wurmschwanz zu versichern, doch Unwillen kochte in Voldemort hoch, wie ein giftiger Sud.  
  
„ER HAT ES ABER VERSUCHT!", brüllte er und Wurmschwanz kauerte sich zitternd zusammen. „ER HAT ES GETAN!"Wurmschwanz begann zu schreien und sich zu winden. Der Cruciatus seines Meisters war grauenhaft und es dauerte Minuten, bis er ihn fallen ließ. Danach war Wurmschwanz nur noch ein wimmerndes Häufchen Elend, doch die Wut in Voldemort war vorerst befriedigt.  
  
Er begann auf und ab zu gehen und der Raum geriet mehr ins Blickfeld. Er war genauso düster, wie Voldemorts momentane Stimmung.  
  
„Warum rührt er sich nicht?...WARUM!", sann er laut nach und von Wurmschwanz kam ein Wimmern als Antwort. Voldemort fuhr herum und richtete den Zauberstab erneut auf seinen Diener.  
  
„WAS HAST DU GESAGT?", donnerte seine Stimme durch das Gemach und Wurmschwanz wand sich unter einem weiteren Fluch.  
  
„ICH...WEISS...ES...NICHT...MEISTER!", quiekte er schrill.  
  
Erst nach einer Ewigkeit, als Wurmschwanz schon lange keinen Laut mehr von sich gab, ließ Voldemort den Fluch fallen, inzwischen in einem Rausch, sadistischer Ekstase.  
  
Wurmschwanz zu quälen verschaffte ihm ein Gefühl tiefer Befriedigung.  
  
Er wandte sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zu, ohne weiter auf das jämmerliche Bündel Mensch zu achten und begann wieder in seinen Papieren zu wühlen. Er nahm ein weiteres Pergament aus einer Schublade, entrollte es auf dem Schreibtisch und begann es gründlich zu studieren.  
  
Es war eine Karte und eine Unmenge farbiger Linien war darauf eingezeichnet. Markierungen, breite Pfeile, farbige Linien, die Gebiete einkreisten – eine Feldkarte.  
  
Voldemorts Finger glitten die verschiedenen Linien entlang, verharrten bei Markierungen und bewegten sich auf den Pfeilen immer weiter rückwärts, bis sie zum Ausgangspunkt all dieser Bewegungen kamen.  
  
Stanz!...  
  
„Stanz!"  
  
Harry fuhr auf dem Bett hoch, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen. Sein Kopf begann sich zu drehen, doch er verdrängte es.  
  
„Professor Snape!...Professor Snape, wo sind sie!"Harry schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und keuchte, als seine nackten Füße eisigen Boden berührten.  
  
Er sah Snape durch die Tür gestürzt kommen, das Gesicht so offensichtlich voller Bestürzung, dass er sich einen Moment wunderte, doch er vergaß es und wollte auf die Beine.  
  
Einen Moment lang sah es sogar so aus, als würde er das schaffen, doch im nächsten Augenblick, gaben seine Knie nach und er stürzte der Länge nach zu Boden.  
  
Das nächste was er von sich gab war ein jämmerliches Winseln.  
  
„Iiiiist dassss kaaalt!"  
  
Snape riss ihn vom Boden, seine Züge noch immer nicht wieder richtig unter Kontrolle, doch diesmal war es Wut, die Harry entgegenschlug.  
  
„Spinnst du?...Bist du noch ganz dicht?....Ist dir dein bisschen Verstand jetzt endgültig abhanden gekommen?..."Er schüttelte Harry.  
  
Er konnte nichts anders.  
  
Sechs Wochen zwischen Leben und Tod und kein Zeichen von Besserung und dann sprang der Idiot aus dem Bett und machte gleich wieder Völkerstämme verrückt.  
  
Snape kochte und er wusste nicht, ob es vor Wut, oder Erleichterung war. Die letzten Wochen hatten ihn Jahre seines Lebens gekostet, da war er sicher!  
  
Harrys Finger krallten sich inzwischen in seinen Umhang. Erneut konnte er dem Drang nicht widerstehen und schüttelte Harry heftig durch, obwohl das vielleicht alles andere als vernünftig war, doch die Vernunft war ihm im Moment vollkommen abhanden gekommen.  
  
Als er Potter im Schlafzimmer rufen hören hatte, waren seine Sicherungen durchgebrannt.  
  
Harry inzwischen war nun auch komplett neben sich. Ungläubig starrte er in Severus Snapes Gesicht und konnte nicht fassen, was er da sah.  
  
Der Lehrer war außer sich, etwas, das er für unmöglich gehalten hatte.  
  
Dieser ungläubige Blick war es, der Snape zu sich brachte. Er hörte auf, Potter durchzuschütteln und starrte einen Moment lang in diese verwunderten grünen Augen.  
  
Gleich darauf beförderte er Harry mit einem Stoß zurück aufs Bett und begann auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
Harry zerrte sich die Decke um die Schultern und ließ Snape nicht aus den Augen. Der Lehrer warf ihm immer wieder misslaunige Blicke zu.  
  
Er verarbeitet offenbar die Tatsache, dass er sich so eine Blöße gegeben hatte.  
  
„Ich glaube das einfach nicht!"  
  
„Was?"Harry hatte nicht damit gerechnet, etwas von ihm zu hören, obwohl er ihn noch immer nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
  
„Sechs Wochen, Potter!...Sechs Wochen lang hast du keinen Mucks von dir gegeben und der einzige mögliche Schluss daraus, war für mich, dass du nie mehr zu Bewusstsein kommen würdest, warum auch immer...und jetzt...jetzt schlägst du die Augen auf und machst gleich wieder Theater!" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte machen, was er wollte, es war unmöglich so zu tun, als wäre ihm all das gleichgültig. Das schaffte er im Moment ganz einfach nicht.  
  
Es war eine Qual gewesen, Potter so zu sehen und zu wissen, welch hohen Preis er bezahlte, ohne sein Ziel erreicht zu haben, wo er doch dafür hatte sorgen wollen, dass er irgendwie heil aus dieser ganzen Geschichte herauskam.  
  
„Du hast mich Jahre meines Lebens gekostet! Potter!", gestand er ein und Harrys Blick wurde düster.  
  
„Es tut mir leid!"Snapes Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nun Resignation.  
  
„Leid?...Dir tut es leid?"Harry senkte den Kopf und Snape gab es auf.  
  
„Du bist so ein Narr, Potter!"Er wandte sich ab und ließ Harry allein.  
  
Er musste verarbeiten, dass er es nicht mehr schaffte, Harry Potter so zu sehen, wie er ihn immer hatte sehen wollen. Er musste verarbeiten, dass er war, was jeder verdammte Zauberer immer in ihm gesehen hatte – ein Held, der kein Held sein wollte und trotzdem seinen Hals riskierte, um jeden verdammten, wertlosen Narren zu retten, den er zwischen die Finger bekam, selbst wenn es Severus Snape war, dessen Leben auf dem Spiel stand.  
  
Drei Tage später war er wieder in der Lage auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen, schaffte es einen Zauberstab zu halten und hatte auch das Chaos in seinem Kopf wieder unter Kontrolle.  
  
Das war der schwierigste Part gewesen, nachdem sein Verstand wieder voll ins Bewusstsein zurückgekehrt war und die restlichen Persönlichkeiten in seinem Kopf wieder begannen ihre Machtkämpfe auszufechten.  
  
Inzwischen war Snape sicher, dass sich Harrys Persönlichkeit komplett in den Herrn der Zeit und Sankt Potter gespalten hatte.  
  
Damit war klar warum er in Paris so einfach hatte weiter machen können. Es war Harrys Körper und Bewusstsein, das verletzt worden war, doch er war in dem Moment der Herr der Zeit gewesen und dieser war nur bedingt von Harry Potter abhängig. Er spürte offenbar seine Schmerzen nicht, konnte aber seinen Körper kontrollieren.  
  
Snape fragte sich, wie lange er diese Trennung noch durchhalten würde. Jeder weitere Bewusstseinswechsel konnte dafür sorgen, dass der Herr der Zeit sich völlig von Harrys Bewusstsein löste und selbst wenn das nicht der Fall war, konnte es sein, dass er im Kampf Potters Körper solchen Schaden zufügte, dass er starb.  
  
Noch hatte er es unter Kontrolle. Noch waren die einzelnen Persönlichkeiten im finsteren Teil seines Wesens nicht in der Lage, sich zu verbinden und einheitlich Front gegen Potter zu machen. Noch hatte er die Kontrolle.  
  
Die Frage war, wie lange noch.  
  
Es war kurzzeitig nur Harry gewesen, der zu sich gekommen war. So komplett er selbst, dass Snape es nicht schaffte, sich weiter vorzumachen, was für ein arroganter Bastard dieser Bengel war.  
  
Es war genau das gewesen, was er für Potter wollte - dass er wieder er selbst sein konnte, doch als er Minuten später angezogen und mühsam ins Zimmer gekommen war, war auch der Rest seines Verstandes wieder voll da und der Kampf hatte erneut begonnen.  
  
Seit dem suchten sie Karten durch. Potter hatte Stanz auf einer Karte gesehen. Leider hatte er nicht gesehen von was für einem Land diese Karte war und Snape wusste, wie gering die Chance war, dass er die Karte erkannte.  
  
Er war wieder unterwegs, seit Harry bei Bewusstsein war, nur um festzustellen, dass richtig war, was er sagte.  
  
Voldemort zog massiv Truppen zusammen, doch es war nicht erkennbar wo und warum.  
  
„Was auch immer er vor hat! Es ist etwas Großes!" Snape erschien mit einem Plobb in seinem eigenen Wohnzimmer.  
  
Harry saß im Sessel, die Knie angezogen und starrte eine Karte an.  
  
„Hast du was gefunden?"Er ging zu ihm und sah ihm über die Schulter.  
  
„Das ist keine von denen, die ich dir gebracht habe!" Snape hatte ihm Karten vom deutschsprachigen Raum gegeben, alle, die er auftreiben konnte, doch die, die Harry gerade in der Hand hatte, war nicht dabei gewesen.  
  
„Aufrufe Zauber!"  
  
„Von wo!"  
  
„Beauxbaton!"  
  
„Du hast Karten von Beauxbaton hier her aufgerufen?...Was wenn sie Beauxbaton überwachen!"Harry antwortete nicht und Snape ahnte, dass er dafür Vorsorge getroffen hatte. „Warum mache ich mir überhaupt die Mühe?...Du weißt es eh besser!", setzte er zynisch nach.  
  
„Es war nicht dabei!", rechtfertigte sich Harry, „Also musste es noch mehr geben! Der Gedanke mit Deutsch war gut!"  
  
„Es gibt aber sonst nur noch winzige Kolonien, die kaum ernst zu nehmen sind!"  
  
„Ukraine, Argentinien, Rumänien!"  
  
„Rumänien?"Snapes Stimme war auf einmal sehr angespannt. Warum war er da nicht selber drauf gekommen?  
  
„Genau, Professor! Rumänien! Stanz lieg in den Karpaten! Genauer gesagt in Siebenbürgen! Darum deutsch!"  
  
Snape ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.  
  
„Der Winter ist keine gute Zeit in die Karpaten zu reisen!" Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich und er zog Dracos Umhang fester um seine Schultern. Er wusste, das Snape Recht hatte.  
  
„Wir müssen uns aber etwas einfallen lassen!" Snape warf ihm einen resignierten Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. Was hatte er anderes erwartet?  
  
„Als erstes sollten wir dann wahrscheinlich umziehen!"  
  
Harry schwieg, als er aufstand und seine Sachen zusammenpacken begann.  
  
Wochen später waren sie jedoch kaum weiter, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie Sky verlassen hatten. Das Wetter ließ jeden einzelnen von Harrys Plänen in Rauch aufgehen.  
  
Sie hatten ein Zimmer in einer winzigen Pension in Bartholomea, in der Nähe von Sankt Georgen und Harry fühlte sich hier alles andere als wohl. Er verließ die Pension nicht mehr, um die furchtbaren Verhältnisse in diesem Land nicht sehen zu müssen.  
  
Nie zuvor hatte er soviel Armut und Elend gesehen.  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte er, eine Antwort auf die Frage zu finden, wie sie nach Stanz durchdringen sollten. Der Schild, der den Berg und die Festung darauf umgab, war undurchdringlich.  
  
Die Leute bezeichneten den Berg, auf dem Stanz lag, als Dämonenhorst und Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie allen Grund dazu hatten.  
  
Die Festung, die sich für Muggelaugen unsichtbar an die Hänge schmiegte, war wahrhaftig ein Nest voller Dämonen und Höllenkreaturen.  
  
Nie zuvor hatte Voldemort so viele fremde und bedrohliche Kreaturen um sich versammelt und Harry fragte sich noch immer, was er wirklich vorhatte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass all dieser Aufwand nur ihm galt.  
  
Noch immer waren unentwegt Truppen nach Stanz unterwegs, doch so schnell, wie sie ankamen, verließen sie die Festung auch wieder. Es war ein ständiges Hin und Her und es fiel ihm schwer, den Überblick zu behalten.  
  
Inzwischen konnte er zwar sogar sagen, wenn Truppenbewegungen durchgeführt wurden, denn er hatte den Schild auf seiner Karte sichtbar gemacht und er veränderte sich, wenn große Kontingente apparierten, oder disapparierten, doch es war unmöglich dieses Wissen zu nutzen.  
  
Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für Stanz ähnelten denen für Askaban, wenn man die von Hogwarts noch dazu addierte.  
  
Das wunderte Harry nicht wirklich.  
  
Der Lord hatte Stanz seit Wochen nicht mehr verlassen. Er wartete.  
  
Harry hatte fast keine Zweifel daran, dass er derjenige war, auf den Voldemort wartete, doch leider war er nicht in der Lage, den Schild zu durchdringen.  
  
An der Tür polterte es und gleich darauf kam Snape herein.  
  
Der Lehrer trug einen dicken schwarzen Wollmantel, der komplett durchnässt war. Rinnsale ergossen sich aus dem Saum auf den kargen Holzfußboden.  
  
Es regnete schon seit Tagen und in höheren Lagen ging dieser verdammte Regen in Schnee über. Das war der Hauptgrund dafür, dass sie nicht vorankamen. In den Höhenlagen der Karpaten lag noch immer meterhoch der Schnee. Selbst in den Tälern kam es vor, dass über Nacht alles Wasser zu Eis gefror, obwohl es schon Anfang März war.  
  
„Du kannst machen, was du willst, ich werde nach Sky zurückkehren!" Snape zerrte sich den klatschnassen Mantel von den Schultern und ließ in mit einem laut schmatzenden Geräusch zu Boden klatschen.  
  
„Wir müssen zu Fuß da hoch!"Harry hing wieder über seiner Karte und hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, was er gesagt hatte.  
  
„Potter, bist du noch zu retten? Da kommt kein Mensch zu Fuß hoch, nicht um diese Jahreszeit!"Snape ließ sich unwillig auf einen unbequemen Stuhl fallen und begann seine Sachen zu trocknen. Harry hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.  
  
Sofort begann die Entschlossenheit des Lehrers zu wanken. Der gehetzte Ausdruck verschwand nicht mehr aus Potters Augen. Er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten.  
  
Er hatte sich zwar von dem Caedis-Fluch vollkommen erholt, doch sein Verstand machte ihm inzwischen so zu schaffen, dass er immer mehr Kraft brauchte, um die Kontrolle zu behalten.  
  
„Wir werden apparieren! Abschnittweise! Bis wir den Schild erreichen! Durch den Schild müssen wir zu Fuß. Ich hoffe es gelingt unbemerkt, aber dass kann ich erst sagen, wenn ich am Schild bin! Danach muss ich weiter sehen!"  
  
„Potter! Selbst mit apparieren ist die Chance, dass wir weit genug vordringen minimal! Ein falscher Tritt und du hast dir den Hals gebrochen, bevor du weiß, was passiert ist! Da oben ist noch immer alles Eis und Schnee! Wir müssen abwarten, bis Tauwetter einsetzt!"  
  
„ICH HABE ABER KEINE ZEIT MEHR!"Harry war aufgesprungen und sein Tonfall war hart und laut. Seine Hände drehten das Material des Umhangs durch die Finger. Inzwischen gab Malfoys teurer Umhang langsam den Geist auf, so hochwertig die Qualität auch mal gewesen war.  
  
Potters Angewohnheit ständig damit zu spielen, wenn er in Gedanken war, schaffte das stabile Material und die Kante wirkte mittlerweile ein wenig zerfressen.  
  
Snape rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, bevor er die Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte abstützte und das Gesicht darin verbarg.  
  
Seine Befürchtungen wurden also wahr. Er verlor Stück für Stück die Kontrolle und er war die meiste Zeit deswegen so verzweifelt, dass er es nur noch zu Ende bringen wollte, ganz gleich, wie.  
  
Selbst die Gedanken an Malfoy waren inzwischen mit Qual verbunden.  
  
Potter war am Ende.  
  
„Wie willst du vorgehen?"fragte er ausdruckslos. Sofort breitete Potter seine Karte auf dem Tisch aus und begann entschlossen seinen Plan darzulegen.  
  
Snape folgte ihm nur am Rande. Im Schatten seiner Hände, auf die er noch immer seinen Kopf stützte, beobachtete er Potter.  
  
Sobald es um seine Pläne ging, wurde seine Ausstrahlung wieder stabiler. Die hitzigen Auseinandersetzungen in seinem Inneren flauten ab.  
  
Die Finger seiner Linken spielten zwar noch immer mit der Kante des Umhangs, mit der rechten bezeichnete er jedoch die Punkte, die sie per Apparation gefahrlos erreichen konnten, so weit man das aus dieser Karte schließen konnte.  
  
Der Plan gab ihm neue Energie und Snape musste einsehen, dass er trotz aller Versuche, es zu verhindern, das Endstadium erreicht hatte.  
  
Potters Lebensinhalt hatte sich auf die Vernichtung Voldemorts reduziert. Das war alles, was ihn noch antrieb.  
  
Alles andere war nur noch Qual.  
  
Zwei Tage später sah es ganz so aus, als könnten sie es tatsächlich schaffen.  
  
Das Wetter hatte sich überraschend gebessert. Es hatte etwas aufgeklart und nur die höchsten Gipfel waren in Nebel gehüllt. So mussten sie wenigstens nicht vollkommen ins Blaue hinein apparieren.  
  
Schneller, als erwartet erreichten sie den Schild, der Stanz umgab. Potter begann vorsichtig seine Analysezauber darüber laufen zu lassen und kam nach kurzer Zeit zu dem Ergebnis, dass es unmöglich war, hindurch zu kommen, ohne, dass man sie bemerkte.  
  
„Dann schalte das verdammt Ding aus! Es ist sowieso egal! Sie bemerken uns eh früher oder später!...Was also soll das!"Der irritierte Blick, den ihm Potter darauf hin zuwarf, war schon fast wieder amüsant, doch Snape ignorierte es. Er hatte keine Nerven mehr.  
  
Es sollte die letzte Schlacht werden und dass das kein Spaziergang werden würde, hatte von vorn herein festgestanden.  
  
„Ich werde Sie unter Bann legen!"  
  
„Wieso dass denn?"  
  
„Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass es wieder so knapp wird, wie beim letzten Mal!"Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Snape begriff, was Potter meinte.  
  
„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Es hat keinen Sinn zu versuchen, da allein durch zu kommen!"Potter ignorierte ihn und sein Zauberstab richtete sich auf seine Brust. Snapes Gesicht wurde grimmig, denn er hatte es versäumt, seinen eigenen auch nur in die Hand zu nehmen.  
  
„Ob es einen Sinn hat oder nicht, werden wir sehen! Sie halten sich heraus, Severus Snape!"Potters Blick ließ keine Zweifel an seiner Entschlossenheit und Snape spürte den Bann, der ihn im nächsten Moment komplett einhüllte. Bis jetzt konnte er keinen wirklichen Unterschied feststellen, doch er wusste, dass ihm der Zauber keine Chance geben würde in den kommenden Kampf einzugreifen.  
  
Wir werden sehen, Freundchen!...Denk ja nicht, dass du damit so einfach durchkommst!, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Spätestens wenn Potters Präsens abnahm, würde der Bann schwächer und dann konnte er ihn sicher durchbrechen. Der Herr der Zeit unterstützte seine Versuche, Rücksicht zu nehmen, nämlich nicht.  
  
Vorerst würde er jedoch so tun, als sei er zwar verärgert, aber gehorsam.  
  
Himmel noch mal, falls Potter all das wirklich überleben sollte, musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen, ihn all das komplett vergessen zu lassen, sonst würde er garantiert nie wieder Ruhe vor ihm haben.  
  
„Okay!...Bleiben Sie im Hintergrund, Professor!... Haben wir uns verstanden?"Snape nickte nur.  
  
Der Ärger fing an, kaum, dass sie den Schild durchdrungen hatten. Es war nicht zu sehen, doch Pfeifen deutete an, dass ein erster Angriff erfolgte.  
  
Zur allgemeinen Überraschung konnten sie jedoch innerhalb des Schildes apparieren und waren so Sekundenbruchteile später vor dem gigantischen Tor der Festung Stanz.  
  
Der Rest war Chaos.  
  
Harry setzte Snape vor dem Tor fest, als er es mit Magie durchbrach und ignorierte sein Toben. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, ihn noch einmal in Gefahr zu bringen und so musste Snape tatenlos zusehen, wie Potter in der Finsternis verschwand, während die pfeifenden Geräusche an ihm vorbei zogen und dem Herrn der Zeit folgten.  
  
Die Erkenntnis war wie ein Schock und plötzlich fragte sich Snape, ob Potter das nicht vielleicht sogar gewusst hatte.  
  
Es gab keinen großen Angriffsplan. Voldemort hatte keine großen Ziele. Er wollte nicht schon wieder irgendein Land dem Erdboden gleich machen.  
  
Er wollte den Herrn der Zeit.  
  
Die Festung Stanz war eine Falle – doch wie es der Zufall wieder einmal wollte, war der Fallensteller selbst ausgerechnet an diesem Tag nicht vor Ort.  
  
Harry sah sich um. Er hatte das Pfeifen klar als den Eisfeen zugehörig eingeordnet und sie mit einer Feuerwand ausgesperrt.  
  
Das Feuer prasselte laut in seinem Rücken, während er versuchte, zu entscheiden, in welche Richtung er sich bewegen sollte.  
  
Es geschah nichts und das begann ihn zu irritieren. Ein seltsam süßlicher Geruch lag in der Luft und er begann sich merkwürdig zu fühlen.  
  
Was ging hier bloß vor sich?  
  
Snape spürte, dass mit Potter etwas nicht stimmte. Die Signale, die vom Abbild seiner Seele ausgingen wurden immer schwächer.  
  
Er begann gegen den Bann, den Potter gesprochen hatte anzukämpfen, als er plötzlich zu toben begann.  
  
Harry war eingeschlossen.  
  
Von einem Moment zum nächsten war er von Kreaturen eingeschlossen, von deren Existenz er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Bergkobolde erschienen aus dem Nichts und gingen mit Äxten auf ihn los. Harpyien stießen aus der Luft auf ihn herab und rissen ihm das Fleisch auf.  
  
Panisch jagte er einen Fluch in die Runde und fegte alles zu Boden, als plötzlich bleiche, wunderschöne Männer und Frauen auf ihn zukamen.  
  
Vampire – hallte die Antwort des Herrn der Zeit auf seine unausgesprochene Frage durch seinen Kopf.  
  
„Lumos solem!"Der Fluch traf eine junge Frau in die Brust und ließ sie mit einem grauenhaften Schrei in Flammen aufgehen.  
  
Die Welt begann sich in Harrys Bewusstsein zu drehen. Der süßliche Geruch wurde immer intensiver und ihm wurde übel davon.  
  
Er wollte davon laufen und begann zu rennen, kam jedoch nicht vom Fleck. Sein Magen rebellierte, sein Bewusstsein wurde plötzlich von Bildern bombardiert, Bilder voller Glück, voller Hoffnung, voller Freude. Ron und Hermione tauchten auf. Dann erschien Draco und die Gefühle veränderten sich und drohten sein Bewusstsein zu sprengen.  
  
Er schrie gequält, denn er wusste, dass all das nicht real sein konnte, doch Dracos Gesicht blieb. Seine Hände berührten zärtlich sein Gesicht und Harry wurde still, sein Blick fest verankert in Dracos wundervollen grauen Augen.  
  
„Oh mein Gott!", Snape fiel auf die Knie, als Potters Seele hell aufglühte. Es war, als verbrenne er von innen heraus.  
  
„Lumos solem!", fauchte eine Stimme, die Stimme des Herrn der Zeit.  
  
Dracos Gesicht ging in Flammen auf und erneut dröhnte ein fürchterlicher Schrei durch die Halle.  
  
Harry begann zu schreien und Snape konnte es durch die Feuerwand hindurch überdeutlich hören. Es zerfetzte ihm die Seele.  
  
Die Bilder in Harrys Kopf veränderten sich und Blut und Tod durchzogen sein Bewusstsein. Als der nächste Vampir vor seinen Augen in Flammen aufging, erlosch sein Verstand und seine Gefühle zerfielen zu Erinnerungen.  
  
Snape spürte, wie seine Seele verstummte und suchte panisch nach einem Gegenzauber für die Feuerwand, doch in dem Moment, als jedes Gefühl von Potters Seele verschwand, erloschen auch die Flammen.  
  
Zurück blieb eine leere Halle in deren Mitte die einsame Gestalt des Herrn der Zeit stand, düster und vermummt, wie eh und je.  
  
Süßlicher Geruch stieg Snape in die Nase und er presste den Stoff seines Umhangs über Mund und Nase.  
  
Opium.  
  
Harry Potter hatte einen Kampf gegen seine eigene Seele gekämpft und verloren.  
  
Zurück blieben der Herr der Zeit und Voldemorts Kreaturen der Finsternis, die langsam aus den Schatten hervor gekrochen kamen.  
  
Es war ein Gemetzel. Eine Blutorgie die Potter niemals durch gestanden hätte, wenn er sie bewusst durchleben hätte müssen.  
  
Voldemorts genialer Plan ging in Flammen auf, weil er geglaubt habe, der Herr der Zeit sei ein Mensch, doch nur Harry war ein Mensch.  
  
Der Herr der Zeit war eine fiktive Kreatur, die durch den Homorfus in Potters Hirn entstanden war und seinen Körper benutzte, dabei war es gleich, in welchem Zustand dieser Körper war.  
  
Snape, zum Glück immer mit allem bewaffnet, was an Zaubertränken hilfreich sein konnte, hatte natürlich auch ein universelles Gegengift, gegen jede Art von Rauschmitteln, Opium eingeschlossen.  
  
Nachdem er das genommen hatte, konnten ihm die Opiumdämpfe, mit denen Stanz offensichtlich geflutet war, nichts mehr anhaben und er verfolgte den Kampf, den sich der Herr der Zeit lieferte.  
  
Offenbar wusste er ganz genau, dass er Potters Körper brauchte, denn er vermied jede Möglichkeit verletzt zu werden. Sein Repertoire an fiesen Flüchen war unglaublich und das Geschick, mit dem er notfalls auch ein Schwert oder eine Axt verwendete, lehrte Snape das Fürchten.  
  
Der Mix, den Potter mit den wenigen Homorfus-Zaubern aufgenommen hatte, war höchst effizient, grauenhaft, brutal, aber effizient.  
  
Irgendwann riss der Strom an Kreaturen ab, bis er ganz verebbte und was dann geschah, entzog sich vollkommen Snapes Begriffsvermögen.  
  
Als die Todesser auftauchten war es plötzlich vorbei mit seiner Überlegenheit.  
  
Es war, als wisse er nicht mehr, was er tun sollte und innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie ihn überwältigt.  
  
Snape, inzwischen wieder vollkommen beherrscht folgte der Prozession, die ihn ohne Zweifel zu Voldemort brachte. Niemand machte sich Gedanken darum, dass der Herr der Zeit immer mit einem Schatten agiert hatte. Es ging ihnen nur um den Herrn der Zeit.  
  
Der Lehrer, gut verborgen unter Draco Malfoys Tarnzauber und dankbar für die Tatsache, mit einem Reducio belegt zu sein, würde warten. Er würde warten, bis eine Gelegenheit kam, diese Katastrophe noch abzuwenden und darauf hoffen, dass es eine Falle des Herrn der Zeit war, denn warum sonst sollte er einfach so die Orientierung verlieren und unterlegen sein.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit erreichten sie einen prunkvollen Saal, das Herzstück von Stanz, doch es war nicht Voldemort, der auf dem Thron dort saß.  
  
Es war der Vampir Rudolf Maiberger und es war offensichtlich, dass die Truppen hier momentan seinem Kommando unterstanden.  
  
Mit einer protzigen Geste ließ sich Maiberger Potter vorführen und kam die Stufen des Podestes herunter. Snape hatte keine Zweifel an dem, was kommen würde und wartete darauf, dass Potter etwas unternahm.  
  
Er hatte sich niemals enttarnen lassen – doch diesmal rührte er sich nicht.  
  
Maiberger schob ihm mühelos die Kapuze vom Kopf, während er von Brendon McNair den Zauberstab des Herrn der Zeit entgegennahm.  
  
Ein kollektives Keuchen war die Folge, bevor ungläubige Stille eintrat.  
  
In Harrys Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft, doch es war niemand da, der diese Arbeit koordinierte.  
  
Wo war der eisige Sklaventreiber abgeblieben, der die Befehle gab?  
  
Verblüfft stellte der Herr der Zeit fest, dass es niemanden mehr gab, der ihn im Zaum hielt.  
  
Die Folge davon waren Chaos und Orientierungslosigkeit, als auch Potters Homorfus-Persönlichkeiten begriffen, dass der eiserne Wille, der sie beherrscht hatte, verschwunden war.  
  
Der letzte Befehl hatte gelautet: Alle Kreaturen vernichten, die sich in unseren Weg stellen.  
  
Das war erledig.  
  
Todesser waren jedoch keine Kreaturen. Sie waren Menschen und Potter hatte Menschen niemals vernichtet. Der Herr der Zeit wusste nicht, wie er mit ihnen verfahren sollte, denn bis jetzt hatte es keinen Befehl für einen Zeitzauber gegeben.  
  
Die Todesser hatten sich inzwischen zumindest teilweise gefangen. Brendon McNair und einer seiner Männer zwangen Harry auf die Knie und renkten ihm dabei fast die Schultern aus.  
  
Maiberger stieg wieder hinauf auf das Podest und ließ sich auf seinem Thron nieder, höchst irritiert und nachdenklich spielte er mit Potters Zauberstab.  
  
„Das soll er sein?...Das soll der Herr der Zeit sein?" Die Vorstellung, dass ein grüner Junge all den Schaden angereichtet haben sollte, den die Truppen beschrieben, konnte er nicht recht fassen.  
  
Niemand beantwortete seine Frage, denn keiner konnte wirklich glauben, dass es so war.  
  
Diese Version des Herrn der Zeit agierte in keinster Weise so, wie sie es gewohnt waren. Als er die ersten Angriffe abgewehrt hatte, hätte man das vielleicht noch sagen können, doch seine Begegnung mit den Truppen des Lords war ganz einfach nur seltsam.  
  
Unentschlossen sah Rudolf Maiberger in das hübsche schmale Gesicht dieses Jungen, der den Lord mehr als einmal geärgert hatte und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.  
  
Es war wirklich ein sehr unglücklicher Zufall, dass Lord Voldemort von Alexander Lestrange nach England gerufen worden war.  
  
Und der Herr der Zeit wusste noch immer nichts mit sich anzufangen.  
  
Sie taten seinem Herrn weh. Das war ihm bewusst geworden. Der Schmerz war für ihn weder physisch noch psychisch spürbar, doch der Körper beugte sich dem Druck.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und suchte nach seinem Meister.  
  
Snape starrte auf die Gestalt, die vor Maibergers Thron am Boden gehalten wurde und begriff nicht, was vor sich ging. Irgendwas musste passiert sein, als Potters Bewusstsein diesmal erloschen war.  
  
Er konnte das Abbild nicht mehr spüren, doch das war eigentlich nichts neues, wenn er sich in diesem Zustand befand.  
  
Warum war er nicht mehr in der Lage zu handeln? Warum ging er nicht gegen die Todesser vor? Warum verfolgte er seine Pläne nicht weiter?  
  
Er kannte doch das Ziel!  
  
Es war nichts zu finden. Nichts, was annährend so viel Macht besaß, wie die stille Präsens, die ihm die ganze Zeit gesagt hatte, was zu tun war.  
  
Es war eine Menge Gezeter in seinem Kopf, doch nichts davon half ihm wirklich weiter. Sie redeten alle durcheinander und er konnte sie nicht beherrschen.  
  
Die Grenzen, die sie trennten, machten es unmöglich und langsam trieben sie ihn in den Wahnsinn.  
  
Er musste sie zum Schweigen bringen. Er brauchte Ruhe zum Denken. Ruhe, um sich bewusst zu werden, was sein Herr von ihm wollte.  
  
Und so begann der Herr der Zeit Harrys Grenzen nieder zu reißen.  
  
„Setzt ihn fest!"Maiberger hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.  
  
Der schwarze Lord hatte ihnen zwar keine Beschränkungen auferlegt, was den Herrn der Zeit anging, doch es war allgemein bekannt, wie er zu Harry Potter stand und die Narbe auf der Stirn wies den Zauberer zu seinen Füßen zweifelsfrei als Harry Potter aus.  
  
McNair und der zweite Mann versuchten Harry auf die Beine zu zerren, doch er widerstand dem Druck, als seine Arme schmerzhaft nach oben gerissen wurden und sie so seinen Körper auf die Beine zwingen wollten.  
  
Er widerstand. Er musste denken, sich klar werden, was zu tun war. Er musste das Chaos in seinem Kopf in den Griff kriegen.  
  
Eine dunkle Aura begann um ihn herum zu flimmern.  
  
McNair und der zweite Mann sprangen zurück, alle anwesenden zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und auch Maiberger stand angespannt auf.  
  
Etwas ging mit diesem Magier vor sich.  
  
In seinem Bewusstsein herrschte Chaos.  
  
Die Grenzen waren niedergerissen und das Gezeter noch schlimmer als zuvor – und seinen Herrn hatte er trotzdem nicht gefunden.  
  
Doch etwas anderes hatte er aus all dem Chaos herausgefiltert – einen Gedanken, der mit denen seines Herrn identisch war – Feinde.  
  
Diese Männer um ihn herum waren die Feinde, die sein Herr vernichten wollte – und er hatte die Macht, sie zu vernichten.  
  
Er musste nur noch für Ruhe sorgen. Er musste die Stimmen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen bringen.  
  
Er musste sie absorbieren.  
  
Die dunkle Aura wurde massiver und die meisten zuckten zusammen, als er plötzlich auf die Füße sprang.  
  
Snape, inzwischen ganz in Rudolf Maibergers Nähe ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er wusste nicht, ob ihm gefiel, was er da sah, denn für ihn sah es ganz so aus, als wäre gerade der schlimmste Fall eingetreten.  
  
Potter hatte den Herrn der Zeit auf gar keinem Fall mehr unter Kontrolle, doch solange eine Chance bestand, dass er seine Pläne durchzog, würde er alles tun, um ihm die Chance dazu zu geben.  
  
„Accio, Zauberstab!"Potters Zauberstab flirrte aus Maibergers Hand. Der Vampir gab ein wütendes Kreischen von sich, als er ins Nichts verschwand und im nächsten Moment pfeilgenau auf Potter zuflog.  
  
Der Herr der Zeit fing ihn aus der Luft und das nächste, was Snape hörte waren heisere Zaubersprüche.  
  
„Protego umbram totus!...Scutum reflecto in destinatem atrium introitus!...Vinculum!" Snape wurde fast von den Füßen gerissen, als der erste Fluch ihn traf und in irgendetwas ziemlich massives einschloss, während rundum Todesser disapparierten.  
  
Sie rannten wie die Hasen!  
  
Fassungslos sah Snape zu, wie ein Teil von Voldemorts Leuten die Flucht ergriff, kaum, dass Potter seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Hand hatte, doch ein Blick zu ihm machte ihm klar, dass sie allen Grund dazu hatten.  
  
Er war von einer Aura grenzenloser Macht umgeben.  
  
McNairs Leute kämpften und auch Maibergers Vampire schritten ein, doch die Flüche wurden von Potters dunkler Aura reflektiert und die Vampire gingen in Flammen auf.  
  
Selbst physische Angriffe von ein paar verblieben Bergkobolden prallten an seinem düsteren Schild ab.  
  
Ein Donnern erschütterte die Halle und ließ kurzzeitig alle erstarren. Es krachte wieder.  
  
Die Todesser begannen durcheinander zu schreien, doch auch der dritte Donnerhall änderte nichts daran, dass der Schild, den Potter offenbar um Stanz gelegt hatte einen scheinbaren Angriff von außen abwehrte.  
  
Wieder ertönte eine heisere Formel und der düstere Schild breitete sich in drei Wellen aus. Die erste riss alle anwesenden ohne Schutzbann zu Boden, die zweite erledigte den Rest und die dritte breitete sich dezentral aus, nur um durch die Mauern zu verschwinden.  
  
Es erfolgte kein weitere Angriff von außen.  
  
Und auch die Attacken im Inneren hatten aufgehört.  
  
Es war nur noch wimmern und stöhnen zu hören.  
  
Snape nahm seinen Tarnzauber weg und wollte auf Potter zugehen, doch der Schutzbann hielt ihn auf. Er war genauso gefangen, wie alle anderen.  
  
Potter ging auf Maiberger zu, der wie alle anderen am Boden lag.  
  
Erst, als er ihn vom Boden zerrte, den Zauberstab auf seine Stirn richtete und die Linke gegen seine Schläfe legte, begriff Snape, dass er einen weiteren Homurfus machte.  
  
Er schrie ihn an, befahl ihm, es nicht zu tun, bat ihn sogar, doch es hatte nicht mal den Anschein, als würde Potter ihn hören.  
  
Unbeeindruck führte er seinen Zauber durch, nur um gleich darauf auf Brendon McNair zuzugehen und auch bei ihm einen Homorfus durch zuführen.  
  
Snape schloss die Augen und wandte sich ab.  
  
Egal, was Potter tat, das war das Ende. Nie und nimmer war sein Verstand jetzt noch zu retten.  
  
Es schien tatsächlich so, als habe der Herr der Zeit vollkommen das Kommando übernommen, denn eigentlich hatten sie sich geeinigt, dass er keine Homorfus-Zauber mehr durchführen wollte und eigentlich musste Potter wissen, dass sein Zustand auch so schon kritisch genug war.  
  
Der Herr der Zeit erledigte inzwischen seinen Job. Er hatte das entsprechende Verhaltensmuster gefunden. Nach drei weiteren Homorfus- Zaubern begann er den Anhängern Voldemorts ihre Erinnerungen und ihre Zauberkraft zu nehmen und nachdem das erledig war, versuchte er seinen Zeitbann zu legen, doch so sehr er auch versuchte, Voldemorts Protego tempus zu brechen, es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Der Lord war schließlich und endlich darauf gekommen, dass ein Handsiegel die einzige Möglichkeit war, seine Zauber sicher zu machen, auch wenn er nicht begriffen hatte, wie es dem Herrn der Zeit gelang, seine magische Signatur zu imitieren.  
  
Gedanken verloren sprach er den Zauber des ewigen Schlafes über Stanz und versiegelte ihn so wie immer. Das war genauso effektiv, wie ein Zeitzauber. Niemand würde in der Lage zu sein, die Leute hier aufzuwecken, ganz gleich wie mächtig er war.  
  
Irgendwann brach der Schutzbann, der Snape gefangen hielt zusammen. Er rechnete damit, den Herrn der Zeit besinnungslos am Boden vorzufinden, doch es war nicht der Fall.  
  
Er stand verloren inmitten seiner Opfer und sah ihm entgegen, als er auf ihn zuging.  
  
Es war kein Leben in seinen Augen, keine Regung, kein Hauch von Gefühl.  
  
Snape fingerte in seinem Umhang nach einer Phiole des Conscientia-Trankes und hielt sie ihm hin.  
  
Ohne zu murren, nahm er den Inhalt und Snape wartete darauf, dass sich Potters Bewusstsein wieder durchsetzte, doch die grünen Augen blieben leer.  
  
Potter kam nicht mehr zurück.


	19. Vom Willen ein Todesser zu sein

Okay, okay! Auf in den Endspurt! Morgen gibt es definitiv das letzte chap von Part III. Wie lange es dann dauert weiß ich noch nicht!

Erst mal mach ich Urlaub! 'eg'

Wieder einmal danke an BloodyIce91 und Samy, meine treuen Review-Schreiber hier! Habt Ihr ein Glück, dass Ihr die kleinen fiesen cliffies nicht so lange aushalten müsst!

Und weiter gilt: R&R please!

KimRay

Kapitel 19  
  
Vom Willen ein Todesser zu sein  
  
„ER HAT SIE VERNICHTET!...ER HAT DEN GRÖSSTEN TEIL MEINER TRUPPEN VERNICHTET! WIE KONNTE ER?... WIE KONNTE ER NUR! WER VERDAMMT NOCH MAL IST DIESER ZAUBERER?..."  
  
Ein weiterer Körper explodierte und hinterließ einen Blutregen. Voldemort tobte seit Stunden. Inzwischen hatte er persönlich schon eine ganze Menge seiner schlafenden Anhänger zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet, doch das interessierte ihn wohl selbst nicht mehr.  
  
Sie hatten eine haarsträubende Niederlage erlitten und Lestrange war bewusstlos, seit der Lord von der Katastrophe in Stanz erfahren und ihn stundenlang mit den übelsten Flüchen gequält hatte.  
  
Es war eine verdammte Lappalie gewesen, wegen der Alexander Lestrange Voldemort nach England gerufen hatte. Seine Spione hatten behauptet das Versteck des Herrn der Zeit auf Sky gefunden zu haben, denn dort war immer wieder eine auffällige, in einen Kapuzenumhang gehüllte Gestalt gesehen worden, doch das bewusste Haus war nichts weiter als eine selten bewohnte Hütte gewesen und sie hatten niemanden finden können.  
  
Keiner wusste, wie nah sie der Wahrheit gewesen waren und es war nebensächlich. Jeder wusste nur noch, dass Voldemort mit seiner Geduld am Ende war und das nun gnadenlos an seinen Leuten ausließ.  
  
Sie hatten beim Angriff des Herrn der Zeit auf Stanz drei Viertel des Heeres verloren.   
  
Niemand wagte es zu sagen, doch es hatte sich als großer Fehler herausgestellt, dass Voldemort so viele Truppen in Stanz zusammengezogen hatte. Er hatte sich wohl zu sicher gefühlt, weil er den Zeitzauber abblocken konnte.  
  
Trotzdem hatte er verloren. Der Herr der Zeit hatte sich zwar zuerst nur an den magischen Mischwesen ausgetobt und war schnell festgesetzt worden, doch die restlichen Verteidigungswälle waren weiterhin auf ihren Posten geblieben und auch die Quartiere waren voll. Als sich dann das Blatt gewendet hatte und er ganz Stanz unter diesen Schlafzauber gelegt hatte, waren alle außer Gefecht gesetzt worden und das war es, was sie festgestellt hatten, nachdem es ihnen endlich gelungen war die Bannkreise zu durchbrechen.  
  
Danach hatte das große Desertieren begonnen.  
  
All die Mitläufer, die es für einen Vorteil gehalten hatten, dem schwarzen Lord zu folgen, versuchten nun sich aus dem Staub zu machen, denn inzwischen bezweifelte niemand mehr, dass ein ebenbürtiger Gegner auf der Bildfläche erschienen war.  
  
Der Herr der Zeit hatte es den zurückkehrenden Kommandos unter dem Befehl des Lords selbst unmöglich gemacht, in die Festung einzudringen, während er dort war, und dabei auch gleich noch einen Teil der Leute ausgeschaltet.  
  
Als es Voldemort und seinem Führungsstab endlich gelungen war, den Bannkreis zu sprengen, war er längst verschwunden gewesen und sie konnten sich das Chaos, das er angerichtet hatte, in Ruhe zu Gemüte führen.  
  
Es war eine Sauerei gewesen und nie zuvor war der Herr der Zeit so brutal vorgegangen, wie gegen die Höllenkreaturen des Vampir-Lords von Stanz – ein weiterer Schock für Voldemorts Gefolgsleute. Die meisten hatten wohl geglaubt, dass er sie weiterhin einfach nur mit Zeitzaubern oder ähnlichen Bannflüchen außer Gefecht setzten würde.  
  
Doch die Brutalität Voldemorts überstieg die des Herrn der Zeit bei weitem und er hatte auch kein Problem damit wehrlose Opfer zu töten, während die Kreaturen in der Eingangshalle ohne Zweifel im Kampf gefallen waren.  
  
Maiberger war einer der ersten, die Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen waren. Er hatte seine Wut gnadenlos an seinen schlafenden Gefolgsleuten ausgelassen. Ein schlafender Körper nach dem anderen, war von seinen Flüchen zerfetzt worden.  
  
So viele Hinrichtungen, wie in den letzten Stunden hatte es unter seinen eigenen Leuten noch nie gegeben, seit er die Macht übernommen hatte.  
  
Jeder einzelne Deserteur war durch das dunkle Mal zurück gezwungen worden und sie alle waren bei vollem Bewusstsein dem Caedis-in-perfectio-Fluch zum Opfer gefallen, einer Steigerung des Caedis-Fluches, die niemand abwehren konnte  
  
Der Hauptsaal von Stanz ähnelte einem Schlachthof und selbst hart gesottene Todesser hatten mit der Übelkeit zu kämpfen.  
  
Inzwischen waren alle aus dem Thronsaal geflüchtet, alle bis auf einen. Einer konnte nicht flüchten.  
  
Wurmschwanz kauerte vor dem Thronpodest Maibergers am Boden, Blut bespritzt und in zerfetzten Kleidern. Für ihn hatte sein Meister immer wieder nur den Cruciatus-Fluch übrig und er wünschte sich so verzweifelt, dass es doch endlich vorbei wäre.  
  
Wieder erschütterte ein wütendes Kreischen des Lords die Grundmauern der Festung und Wurmschwanz wimmerte schon bei dem bloßen Klang.  
  
„ICH KRIEGE DICH!... VERLASS DICH DRAUF, HERR DER ZEIT, ICH KRIEGE DICH UND DANN WERDE ICH DICH BEI LEBENDIGEM LEIBE HÄUTEN, STÜCK FÜR STÜCK, GANZ LANGSAM! DASS DU ES AUCH GENIESSEN KANNST..."Ein lang gezogenes, wütendes Heulen folgte und niemals zuvor war Voldemort Wurmschwanz unmenschlicher erschienen.  
  
Doch er musste ausharren. Er konnte nicht flüchten, so wie die anderen. Voldemorts neuester Fluch band ihn an seinen Meister.  
  
„WURMSCHWANZ!"Er zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte.  
  
„Sag es mir noch einmal!...Erzähle mir noch einmal, wie wir auf den Herrn der Zeit gestoßen sind! Ich muss es hören, um darüber nachdenken zu können!...Es muss etwas geben. Es muss einen Grund geben, warum er mir so hart auf den Fersen ist...WARUM!!!!"  
  
Und wieder begann Wurmschwanz zu rekapitulieren, wie das Auftauchen des Herrn der Zeit vonstatten gegangen war, von seinem ersten Erscheinen bis zu ihrer furchtbaren Niederlage in Stanz.  
  
Er wusste nicht, was das bringen sollte, doch solange er redete, traktierte der Lord ihn nicht. Das wusste er.  
  
Das Problem war ganz einfach, das er zu vielen Leuten auf die Füße getreten war. Sein Meister war in ganz Europa verhasst und selbst die, die ihm folgten hassten ihn. Wie also sollte man jemanden finden, der genau wie so viele andere einen Grund hatte, den schwarzen Lord zu hassen?  
  
Es waren ganz einfach zu viele.  
  
Voldemort saß auf Maibergers Thron. Den Kopf auf seine knochige Faust gestützt, Blut verschmiert und eisig, die Reinkarnation des Bösen. Er rührte sich auch dann noch nicht, als Wurmschwanz geendet hatte.  
  
Zitternd verfluchte er wohl zum millionsten Mal, James und Lily Potter an ihn verraten zu haben. Damals hätte er wenigstens in Frieden sterben können, doch das war ihm schon lange nicht mehr vergönnt.  
  
„Wer...wer könnte es sein?...Wer kann so mächtig sein...wer besitzt solches Potential?", er sinnierte leise vor sich hin und Wurmschwanz wagte keine Regung. Er war nur froh, wenn er ihn in Ruhe ließ. „Wer hasst mich genug...um mich persönlich heraus zu fordern...wer ist so wahnsinnig?...Wer ist stur genug, nicht aufzugeben...Wer hat den Mumm mir ohne Furcht entgegen zu treten?..."Voldemort neigte den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite. Es gab eine Frage, die in diesem Zusammenhang noch wichtiger war. „Wer ist noch am Leben und bereit, dieses Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen?"Ein Bild flackerte in seinen Erinnerungen und er versuchte es aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, denn das konnte einfach nicht sein.   
  
Inzwischen hatte er sich aufgerichtet und saß nun kerzengerade auf dem Thron, so als könne er den Gedanken, der ihn attackierte nicht recht fassen.  
  
„Wer...könnte so verrückt sein?"Wurmschwanz Blick hing voller Furcht an Voldemorts hässlichen Zügen, in denen sich nun Unglaube abzeichnete. „Wer hatte keine Angst mehr vor dem Tod, weil er alles verloren hat?"  
  
Schock und Panik ergriffen von Wurmschwanz Besitz, als im dämmerte, was im Kopf seines Meisters vorging.  
  
Es gab einen, der entkommen war, einen der Voldemort abgrundtief hasste und der gewiss keine Angst mehr vor dem Tod hatte. Einen, von dem seit Monaten nichts mehr zu hören war, außer euphorischen Lügengeschichten, die mit dem Tod der Erzähler endeten, doch die Vorstellung, dass dieser eine der Herr der Zeit sein sollte, grenzte an Irrsinn.  
  
Es gab einen einzigen, der die Antwort auf all diese Fragen sein konnte.  
  
Harry Potter konnte die Antwort darauf sein.  
  
Harry Potter war entschlossen genug, sein Ziel ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zu verfolgen.  
  
Harry Potter, den der Lord schon hatte töten wollen, kaum das er auf der Welt war.  
  
Wenn er zu so viel Macht gekommen war, hatte möglicherweise sogar Lord Voldemort ein Problem. Das wusste Wurmschwanz, denn die Hartnäckigkeit dieses Jungen war legendär. Er hatte sich niemals unterkriegen lassen, nicht mal im Angesicht des Todes.  
  
Voldemort stand abrupt auf und starrte Wurmschwanz mit mörderischem Blick an.  
  
„Sag es mir, Wurmschwanz, ich kann sehen, dass dir etwas durch den Kopf geht!...Sag mir, woran du denkst!", zischte Voldemort und kam auf Wurmschwanz zu.  
  
Er zitterte. Die Panik hatte ihn im Griff, brutal und eisig. Es schüttelte ihn regelrecht. Er wusste, was Voldemort von ihm wollte.  
  
Er wollte einen weiteren Verrat. Er wollte es von ihm hören. Er wollte, dass er auch noch den Jungen verriet, den, dem er sein Leben schuldete, doch Peter Pettigrew wusste auch, dass er schon lange keine Wahl mehr hatte. Ganz gleich wem er etwas schuldig war, der schwarze Lord war sein Meister – es gab kein Entkommen.  
  
Er war eine Kreatur von Gnaden Voldemorts und musste seine Frage beantworten.  
  
„Harry Potter.", kam es leise und gebrochen über seine zitternden Lippen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass der Lord die Antwort längst kannte. „Harry Potter könnte so verrückt sein...und er ist noch am Leben!...Aber..."...kann er wirklich so mächtig sein? Wurmschwanz konnte Voldemort nicht ansehen. Er wusste, was seine Strafe für diese Antwort sein würde und wieder sehnte er sich nach dem Tod, doch er war seine Kreatur. Er würde ihn nicht sterben lassen, denn er genoss es ihn zu quälen, ihn, den Freund der Potters, der sie zum Tode verurteilt hatte.  
  
Voldemort schwieg. Er stand da oben vor seinem Thron und starrte auf den Wurm herab, der schon mehr als einen Potter in den Tod geschickt hatte.  
  
Auch diesen letzten Verrat hatte er begangen, obwohl ihm klar gewesen war, dass er schon selbst darauf gekommen war.  
  
Er grinste eisig. Wurmschwanz war sein – mit Leib und Seele und er grinste hässlich bei diesem Gedanken, doch es gab im Moment etwas anderes, was ihm Sorgen zu machen begann.  
  
„Kann er wirklich so mächtig sein?"  
  
Wurmschwanz hob bebend den Blick. Was sollte er darauf antworten?  
  
„Ich...weiß...es...nicht.", flüsterte er.  
  
Der nächste Fluch ließ Wurmschwanz sprachlos zurück. Die Wucht der Schmerzen war so groß, dass er keinen Laut von sich geben konnte und er hielt in Wurmschwanz' Empfinden eine Ewigkeit lang an. Schmerz zerriss seinen Verstand, verstörte sein Gedächtnis, ließ ihn sich selbst die Haut aufreißen, doch es war nicht genug für seinen letzten Verrat.  
  
Als der Lord von ihm abließ, war er ein blutiges Bündel, doch seine Augen funkelten irre. Weiter riss er sich mit den Fingernägeln die Haut auf, wie eine Ratte, die nicht aufhören konnte sich zu scharren und mit einem verächtlichen Blick wandte Voldemort sich ab.  
  
Konnte Harry Potter so mächtig sein?  
  
Der Sohn der Potters war schon lange vor seiner Geburt als mächtiger Magier vorausgesagt worden – ein Auserwählter.  
  
Voldemort kannte all diese Prophezeiungen. Sie waren der Grund, dass er ihn von Anfang an aus dem Weg haben wollte. Leider war ihm das bisher nicht gelungen.  
  
„Er ist verdammt noch mal zu jung!", fluchte er leise vor sich hin und wusste, dass das richtig war.  
  
Potter war zu jung, noch nicht einmal siebzehn Jahre alt. Er hatte weder seine Ausbildung beendet, noch hatte er sonderlich viele Erfahrungen. Es konnte einfach nicht sein.  
  
Doch was, wenn er dieses verdammte Buch gefunden hatte? Jenes, das er selbst vor so vielen Jahren in der Verbotenen Abteilung von Hogwarts gefunden hatte, und das ihm Dumbledore wieder abgenommen hatte, bevor er Hogwarts verließ.  
  
Was, wenn er in der Lage war ‚Allmacht des Wissens' zu lesen, zu verstehen und womöglich sogar diesen verfluchten Zauber anzuwenden?  
  
Konnte Dumbledore so dumm gewesen sein, es nicht zu vernichten?  
  
Ja!   
  
Das wusste Tom Vorlost Riddle ganz genau. Dumbledore war dumm genug auch diesen unbezahlbaren, tödlichen Schatz zu bewahren, nur um die Tradition aufrecht zu erhalten, dass Wissen nicht zerstört werden durfte, ganz gleich, wie gefährlich es war.  
  
Es war möglich, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich glauben wollte, doch er musste dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen, nur um ganz sicher sein zu können.  
  
Entschlossen fuhr er herum. Es gab nur einen Weg das heraus zu finden.  
  
„Malfoy!", brüllte er und Augenblicke später erschien Dracos Vater im Portal des Thronsaals.  
  
„Mylord?", er fiel auf die Knie und schauderte ein wenig, als sich das frische Blut am Boden in seine Kleidung saugte.  
  
„Sammle die Truppen, alles, was noch aufzutreiben ist. Wir kehren nach England zurück!"  
  
„Gewiss, Mylord!"Malfoy wagte nicht aufzusehen und rührte sich nicht, als Voldemort auf ihn zukam.  
  
Mit neuem Schwung marschierte er in Richtung des Portals und verließ das Schlachtfeld, das er zurück gelassen hatte. Peter Pettigrew schleifte er mit seinem Fesselzauber hinter sich her.  
  
Das kann doch alles nur ein Alptraum sein!  
  
Severus Snape ging unruhig auf und ab. Sie waren in London. Er hatte wieder einmal ein Zimmer in einem Muggelhotel gemietet. Es war dämmrig und man könnte denken, es wolle jetzt schon Nacht werden. Dabei war es gerade mal drei Uhr nachmittags.  
  
Regentage in London waren wirklich deprimierend.  
  
Als er vor zwei Tagen versucht hatte, mit Potter nach Sky zurück zu kehren, hatte er sein Haus vollkommen zerstört vorgefunden.   
  
Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Leute des Lords dahinter steckten. Alles war so gründlich zerlegt worden, dass nur noch Staub übrig war und sein Versuch, das Haus mit Zaubern wieder in Stand zu setzen war gescheitert. Nicht einmal Potter hatte etwas erreicht.  
  
Er hatte nur feststellen können, dass ein Bann darüber lag, der den Wiederaufbau unmöglich machte und war sehr ungehalten darüber gewesen, dass er diesen Bann nicht kannte.  
  
Eigentlich fragte Snape sich nur, wie sie auf diesen Ort gekommen waren, doch vermutlich war er ein paar Mal zu viel in seinem Kapuzenumhang gesehen worden.  
  
In der Nocturngasse hatte er erfahren, dass die Todesser inzwischen alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit dem Herrn der Zeit zu tun haben könnte, verhexten ohne erst zu fragen. Die Stimmung war angespannt, wie schon lange nicht mehr.   
  
Voldemort war wieder in England. Wenigstens hier wollte er wohl alle Fäden in der Hand behalten, denn die Vernichtung seiner Truppen in Stanz hatte einen Flächenbrand in Europa hinterlassen. Die europäischen Regierungen schlossen sich zusammen und in Frankreich waren spanische, portugiesische und italienische Auroren unterwegs, um gegen die Todesser vorzugehen, die er zurück gelassen hatte.   
  
In England hatte sich erneut Angst vor seiner Rache breit gemacht, doch ganz tief darunter waren auch vorsichtige, hoffnungsvolle Töne zu finden. Die Blicke, die manche Zauberer austauschten, wenn über die Geschehnisse gesprochen wurde, ließen daran keine Zweifel.  
  
Sie hofften, der Herr der Zeit würde sie von der Plage Voldemort befreien, so wie er ihn davon abgehalten hatte, seine Finger nach Europa auszustrecken.  
  
Wenn sie wüssten, dass der erstere möglicherweise eine viel schlimmere Plage werden könnte, würden sie sich keine Hoffnungen machen.  
  
Snape wusste nicht, was er von Potter halten sollte. Er war auf keinem Fall er selbst, doch er ließ sich lenken, wie eine Marionette.  
  
Es war überhaupt kein Problem gewesen, mit ihm Stanz und Bartholomea zu verlassen und nach England zurück zu kehren. Er hatte auch keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht, ihm bei dem Versuch, sein Haus wieder in Stand zu setzen, zu helfen.  
  
Doch das war alles. Er reagierte nicht aus Eigeninitiative und brauchte für alles Anweisungen. Snape war froh, dass er ihm wenigstens gehorchte, denn sonst würde er wohl noch immer in Stanz mitten im Thronsaal stehen.  
  
Seit sie hier waren schlief er. Er hatte ihn mit einem Schlafzauber belegt, obwohl er keine Anzeichen von Schwäche mehr gezeigt hatte, doch leider wusste Snape sonst im Moment nichts mit ihm anzufangen.  
  
Potters Präsens war und blieb verschwunden und die Hoffnungen, die er noch immer hegte, lösten sich auch langsam in Luft auf.  
  
Mit einem resignierten Seufzen schenkte er sich einen Feuerwhisky ein und ließ sich in den unbequemen Sessel fallen.  
  
Die Sache war so ziemlich außer Kontrolle geraten und Severus Snape wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte.  
  
Als er vom lauten Schlagen einer Tür aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, war es Nacht. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren und das nächste, was ihm bewusst wurde, waren würgende Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer.  
  
Ein Blick zum Bett sagte ihm, dass Potter aufgewacht war, doch eigentlich hätte er gar nicht schauen müssen.  
  
Von Potters Seele ging solch abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung aus, dass das allein schon an einen Schock grenzte. Der nächste Schock war die Erkenntnis, dass er doch wieder zu sich gekommen war.  
  
Snape hätte nicht sagen können, welche Reaktionen das bei ihm auslöste. Sie lagen irgendwo zwischen grenzenloser Erleichterung und der bedrohlichen Frage, was nun wieder mit ihm los war.  
  
Ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken, stand er auf, ging zu seiner Tasche auf dem schäbigen Sideboard und begann nach einem Trank gegen Übelkeit zu suchen, denn noch immer war das Würgen aus dem Badezimmer zu hören.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Potter viel herauszuwürgen hatte und es war besser, dem schnell ein Ende zu machen.  
  
Harry merkte nicht, wie die Tür aufging. Sein ganzes Denken drehte sich um die Vorkommnisse ins Stanz, die mit voller Wucht auf ihn hereingestürzt waren, kaum, dass er wach geworden war.  
  
Weit war er dabei nicht vorgedrungen. Das Massaker, das der Herr der Zeit unter den magischen Mischwesen angerichtet hatte, war genug gewesen, um ihm augenblicklich den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuzerren.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass er es gewesen war, der das getan hatte, war ganz einfach zuviel.  
  
„Nimm das!"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen, wie unter einem Peitschehieb, als er begriff, dass Snape hinter ihm stand.  
  
„Raus!"  
  
„Ich sagte, du sollst das nehmen!"  
  
„Und ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen verschwinden!...RAUS!"  
  
„Potter...dein Magen muss sich beruhigen!...Du hast seit Tagen nichts gegessen!"  
  
„RAUS!", diesmal schrie er und seine Stimme überschlug sich.  
  
Snape packte den schwarzen Haarschopf mit der linken und riss ihn in den Nacken, nur um es sofort zu bereuen.  
  
Tränenspuren verliefen feucht über seinen bleichen, hohlen Wangen und die grünen Augen waren so voller Qual, dass es fast unerträglich war hineinzuschauen, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. Das war nicht seine Art.  
  
Harry kniete noch immer am Boden vor der Toilette und wehrte sich gegen Snapes groben Griff, doch mit erfahrenen Fingern zwang der Lehrer seine Lippen auseinander und flößte ihm den Trank ein.  
  
Kaum dass er ihn losgelassen hatte, hing er wieder mit dem Kopf über dem Toilettenbecken, doch das Würgen hatte aufgehört.  
  
Mit eiserner Hand zog Snape ihn nun auf die Füße und schob ihn ohne auf seinen Widerstand zu achten ins Zimmer zurück.  
  
„Lassen Sie mich!"  
  
„Das werde ich nicht!...Dein Körper hat nichts mehr, was er hergeben kann! Setz dich!"Er schupste ihn in den Sessel, nahm das zweite, saubere Glas vom Tisch und füllte es zur Hälfte mit Whisky. Das mochte nicht das Beste sein, doch es war alles, was sie im Moment hatten.  
  
„Trink das!"  
  
Potter saß schwer atmend im Sessel und sah ihn nicht an.  
  
„Trink, oder ich muss nachhelfen!"Sein Blick war hasserfüllt, als er das Glas nahm und in einem Zug ohne sichtbare Reaktion hinunterstürzte.  
  
Snapes Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Jetzt war er sicher, dass Potter unter Schock stand und wusste nicht, wie er ihn anfassen sollte.  
  
In Harrys Körper breitete sich Hitze aus, eine willkommene Abwechslung zu der Kälte, die ihn die ganze Zeit umfangen hatte. Der Feuerwhisky tat seine Wirkung, doch er machte auch die Bilder in seinem Kopf wieder klar.  
  
Harry stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"Snapes Frage war ruhig und vorsichtig, doch Harry brachte sie zur Explosion. Er sprang auf und schrie seinen Lehrer an:  
  
„WAS PASSIERT IST? SIE FRAGEN MICH, WAS PASSIERT IST?...Sie waren doch dabei! Sie wissen, was passiert ist! Sie haben gesehen, was ich getan habe!"  
  
Das war es nicht, was Snape gemeint hatte, doch er war damit beschäftig einen Silencio-Zauber über ihr Zimmer zu legen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und Potter brüllte weiter.  
  
„Ich habe sie umgebracht...jedes einzelne Wesen!...Haben Sie sie brennen sehen...diese Vampire?...Sie sahen aus wie Fackeln!...Und diese Kobolde...Scheiße war das eine Sauerei!...haben Sie gewusst, dass sie violettes Blut haben?...Das hat doch gut in die weiße Asche gepasst..."Ein grelles Bild in weiß und violett auf dunklem Steinboden klackerte vor Harrys Augen und er kniff sie fest zu, doch es wollte nicht verschwinden. „...sehen Sie diese Hände...", er streckte Snape seine Hände entgegen, die Augen glasig und starr, „Die verdammte Axt ist mir aus der Hand gerutscht von diesem glibberigen Zeug...sie ist...sie ist...mir aus der Hand gerutscht...er hatte eine grüne Kutte an...ich...ich hab sie mittendrin aufgeschlitzt...und dann..."  
  
Potter keuchte, als bekäme er kaum noch Luft und starrte nun auf seine Hände. In seinen Augen waren sie voller violettem Blut. Unaufhörlich strömten Tränen über seine Wangen und in Snapes Brust bildete sich ein Klumpen.  
  
Es war zuviel für ihn. Er hatte viel ertragen, doch die Tatsache selbst getötet zu haben, auch wenn es nur magische Wesen gewesen waren, war ganz eindeutig zuviel.  
  
„Potter...es ist ein Krieg...ich weiß nicht, ob du das möglicherweise noch nicht begriffen hast...aber du führst einen Krieg!...In einem Krieg sterben...Wesen...jeder, der in einen Krieg zieht, muss damit rechnen, in diesem Krieg zu sterben..."  
  
„Ich habe sie getötet...Hören Sie...ich war es...es waren diese Hände...die diese Leben ausgelöscht haben!...Ich...ich war es!...So viele!...So viel Blut...Oh Gott!"Das verzweifelte Schreien verebbte in einem gebrochenen Schluchzen und seine Hände pressten sich über seinen Mund, doch er konnte es nicht zurückhalten und krümmte sich voller Qual.  
  
Der Klumpen in Snapes Brust wurde zum Eisblock.  
  
Diese Situation konnte er nicht handhaben. Mit Potters Arroganz, seiner Sturheit und selbst seiner Härte konnte er umgehen, doch mit einem kaum siebzehnjährigen Jungen der sich in seine Bestandteile auflöste, konnte er nichts anfangen.  
  
„Du...weißt genau, dass nicht wirklich du es warst...der diese Kreaturen getötet hat!...Sie waren der Feind in diesem Moment...entweder du, oder sie!...Potter...Himmel noch mal...weißt du eigentlich, was für ein Glück du hattest so weit zu kommen, ohne ein einziges Leben zu nehmen?...Ich weiß, dass du das um jeden Preis vermeiden wolltest...aber in dieser Situation hattest du keine andere Wahl."  
  
„Sie wissen gar nichts..."Es war kein Schreien mehr, es war nur noch ein von Schluchzen unterbrochenes Wimmern.  
  
Snape versuchte verzweifelt zu ignorieren, was mit ihm geschah, doch es war unmöglich. Er hatte alles ertragen, was ihm selbst widerfahren war, jeden Schmerz, jede grausame Erfahrung, die er gemacht hatte, jeden Kampf gegen sich selbst, doch das, was er in Stanz diesen Kreaturen der Finsternis angetan hatte, zerbrach ihn und er wusste nicht, wie er das aufhalten sollte.  
  
„Potter...du hattest keinen Einfluss auf das, was da passiert ist..."  
  
„Ich hätte ihn nicht erschaffen dürfen...ich hätte ihm nicht die Chance geben dürfen, zu werden, was er ist...begreifen Sie es denn nicht?...Er ist ich...wenn ich ihn nicht kontrolliere...dann ist er schlimmer als Voldemort...ich bin schlimmer als Voldemort!"  
  
„Niemand ist schlimmer als Voldemort...und der Herr der Zeit schon gar nicht!"Nun hatte er doch die Stimme erhoben, doch das war das Abstruseste, was Potter je von sich gegeben hatte. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Junge!"Snapes Finger umklammerten Harrys Schultern und schoben ihn aufs Bett. Er plumpste unbeholfen auf die Kante und starrte in Snapes Gesicht. Nie zuvor hatte der Lehrer soviel Qual gesehen. „DU. BIST. HARRY. POTTER. Du kannst nicht schlimmer als...als Voldemort sein...nichts ist schlimmer als diese Kreatur. Er war es, der diese Kreaturen auf dich gehetzt hat!...Sie waren bereit, dich zu töten!...Sie hatten den Befehl, dich zu töten. Es gab nur einen Weg...Du oder sie!...Du oder sie!...Potter. Das ist Krieg...im Krieg sterben Menschen...Du hast Glück gehabt...bis jetzt...aber du weißt, was am Ende kommt...Du weißt es!...Und du hast keine Wahl gehabt! Du hast verdammt noch mal keine Wahl gehabt!"Jetzt war er wirklich laut, doch das war ihm gleich. Er konnte diesen gebrochenen Ausdruck in Potters Augen nicht mehr sehen und es war egal, ob er allen Grund hatte, gebrochen zu sein, oder nicht. Er musste da durch, bei klarem Verstand. Er musste es schaffen. „Das ist vorbei...es war nicht schön ...aber es ist vorbei!...Es ist vorbei, Potter!"  
  
Harry sank auf dem Bett zusammen, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.  
  
„Es wird niemals vorbei sein...es wird niemals mehr vorbei sein...niemals mehr!"Snape richtete sich auf und sah auf ihn hinunter. Schluchzen schüttelte die dürren Schultern und niemals hatte er so zerbrechlich ausgesehen, nicht mal an der Schwelle des Todes.  
  
Minutenlang starrte er nur auf ihn hinunter, sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er etwas unternehmen musste, denn sonst würde er es nicht schaffen, doch seine Möglichkeiten waren ziemlich dürftig und er war nicht der Typ, der gut darin war, jemanden zu trösten, und noch immer saß Potter da und weinte.  
  
Irgendwann setzte er sich neben ihn aufs Bett und zog ihn in seine Arme. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals in seinem Leben so etwas getan zu haben und wollte es auch jetzt nicht wirklich, doch fast alles, was er in den letzten Monaten getan hatte, war ein erstes Mal gewesen. Darauf kam es also jetzt auch nicht mehr an.   
  
Harry sträubte sich nicht. Snape wusste nicht einmal, ob er sich bewusst war, was er tat, doch als seine Finger sich in seinen Pullover krallten, wusste er, dass es das richtige war.  
  
Es war das, was er jetzt brauchte und es war wohl egal, dass es Severus Snape war, der es ihm anbot. Die Verzweiflung hatte ihn auseinander fallen lassen, wie ein Kartenhaus und er brauchte jemanden, der ihn wieder zusammensetzte.  
  
„Als du mich in Hogwarts in die Zeit zurückgeholt hast, dachte ich, all das sei unmöglich, aber einen Versuch könnte man ja machen, wenn schon sonst niemand etwas tat. Ich dachte, Potters durchgeknallte Pläne sind bisher mehr als einmal aufgegangen und es ist besser, als hier für die Ewigkeit gefangen zu sein...damals habe ich das so gesehen...ich hab immer gedacht, du würdest irgendwann an deiner Arroganz scheitern... Harry... Du bist genauso arrogant, wie dein Vater...das war es, was ich immer sehen wollte...deinen Vater und seine Freunde mit all ihrer bodenlosen Arroganz...aber du bist nicht wie dein Vater, sicher, du bist arrogant, aber daran bist du nicht gescheitert...Niemals hätte ich geglaubt, dass du am Ende an deinen Gefühlen scheitern würdest!"Snapes Arme schlangen sich ein wenig fester um die Schultern dieses zitternden Jungen, dieses Jungen, in dem er immer nur eins hatte sehen wollen – die Überheblichkeit eines Vaters, der kein Problem damit gehabt hatte, zur Schau zu stellen, wie gut er war. Gescheitert war er trotzdem.  
  
Harry war nicht so. Es war Severus Snape unmöglich, weiterhin an dieser Überzeugung festzuhalten, angesichts der Tatsache, dass dieser Bengel wahrscheinlich sein Leben opferte für eine Sache, an der schon andere, erfahrenere gescheitert waren. „Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben. Jetzt nicht mehr! Du hast für diesen Krieg alles geopfert, deinen Verstand, deine Kraft, deine Gefühle...und nun wohl auch deine Unschuld!...Wenn du daran jetzt zerbrichst, war alles für umsonst!...Das darf nicht sein, Harry!  
  
„Ich weiß, dass ich der letzte Mensch auf dieser Welt bin, dessen Meinung dich interessiert...aber ich denke, das solltest du wissen! Denn ich habe diese Meinung geändert...Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass du der letzte wärst, auf den ich mich jemals verlassen würde...aber du hast mir Hoffnung gegeben... Hoffnung, dass es eine Chance gibt, diesen verdammten Krieg zu beenden...du hast mir bewiesen... dass...dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann...dass du nicht nur das bist, was alle Welt immer in dir gesehen hat, sondern dass da viel mehr dahinter ist...Mut...Entschlossenheit...und unglaubliche Kraft... und die Bereitschaft alles für ein Ziel zu opfern...wirklich alles...Himmel, ich hasse dieses Heldenepos!...ich habe es gehasst seit dem Moment, als du das erste Mal in meinem Unterricht gesessen hast!...Alle haben dich dafür vergöttert, dass du als Baby dank eines dummen Zufalls den mächtigsten schwarzen Magier der Gegenwart vernichtet hast...etwas, wofür du ja nun wirklich nichts konntest! Ich habe immer nur einen Bengel gesehen, der gnadenlos all seine Privilegien ausgenutzt hat...und dabei ohne nachzudenken mehr als einmal alles in größte Gefahr gebracht hat, was ihm lieb und teuer war...was auch immer es war, es ist nicht das, was dich ausmacht. Es ist die Kraft, die dir innewohnt, der eiserne Wille zu beschützen, was dir wichtig ist, egal, was es dich kostet. Du darfst jetzt nicht der Angst vor der Dunkelheit in dir unterliegen!...Jeder von uns hat diese Dunkelheit in sich und wir alle kämpfen jeden Tag von neuem damit!...Du hast bittere Erfahrungen gemacht - und Gott steh mir bei, aber für dieses Desaster verdient Albus Dumbledore lebenslänglich Askaban...und das werde ich ihm auch persönlich sagen - in den letzten Monaten habe ich dich gesehen...ich habe dich kämpfen sehen und ich habe dich alles opfern sehen...und ich weiß...wenn es jemand schaffen kann, diesen Krieg noch zu beenden, dann bist du das.  
  
„Ich bitte dich, Harry, gib jetzt nicht auf! Nicht meinetwegen, nicht für Dumbledore, nicht für deine Eltern und auch nicht für Draco!...Nur für dich!...Du bist durch die Hölle gegangen...lass es nicht für umsonst gewesen sein!...Du hast deinen Frieden für immer verloren, dass weiß ich besser, als jeder andere...aber bitte...lass es nicht für umsonst gewesen sein!"  
  
Das Schluchzen hatte aufgehört und er zitterte nicht mehr am ganzen Leib, doch seine Finger krallten sich noch immer in Snapes Kleidung, und der Lehrer ließ ihn nicht los.  
  
Es war albern, es war peinlich, es war gefühlsduselig, in Snapes Augen, doch es war das einzig richtige, denn es half offensichtlich und er wusste, dass er Harry nie wieder mit denselben Augen sehen können würde.  
  
Ohne sich noch weiter Gedanken um die seltsame Situation, in der er sich befand, zu machen, hielt er ihn fest, bis der eiserner Griff seiner Finger sich löste und die Entspannung in seinen Schultern ihm anzeigte, dass er wieder in der Schlaf geglitten war.  
  
Es selbst blieb zurück in dem Bewusstsein, dass er gerade eben wohl das bitterste Eingeständnis seines Lebens gemacht hatte, denn er hatte seine Meinung über Harry Potter ändern müssen.  
  
Harry saß im Bett, als die Zimmertür aufging und Snape mit einem Tablett hereinkam. Er sah nicht auf und starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich hin. Noch immer wirbelten die Bilder aus Stanz durch seinen Kopf, peinigten ihn und machten ihm die eigene Unvollkommenheit bewusst.  
  
Der Lehrer stellte das Tablett klappernd auf dem Tisch ab und seine Züge waren grimmig dabei. Es hatte ihn eine Menge gekostet, bis ihm der verdammte Muggel erlaubt hatte, Frühstück mit aufs Zimmer zu nehmen, doch Potter würde mit Sicherheit nicht freiwillig runter ins Restaurant gehen. Er musste aber unbedingt etwas essen und bevor er sich wieder mit ihm rumstritt zahlte er lieber.  
  
„Haben Sie mir schon wieder einen Schlafzauber verpasst?", kam es dumpf vom Bett.  
  
„Nein hab ich nicht!...Der Whisky hat seine Schuldigkeit getan!"Und dass ich dir einen Trank gegen Alpträume eingeflößt habe, musst du nicht wissen! „Du musst was essen!...Ist das klar!"  
  
Keine Reaktion. Erst nach einer Weile ließ er wieder etwas von sich hören.  
  
„Professor Snape...danke!"Der Blick, den Snape aus dem Fenster warf, wurde bei diesen Worten noch ein bisschen grimmiger.  
  
Draußen regnete es noch immer.  
  
Er hörte, wie Harry aufstand und im Bad verschwand. Wenig später konnte er die Dusche hören. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff, auch wenn in seiner Seele noch immer Aufruhr herrschte.  
  
„Mir ist klar, dass du nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken willst, doch ich muss wissen, was in Stanz mit dir passiert ist!"Inzwischen saß Harry am Tisch und kaute unwillig auf einem Stück Toast herum.  
  
Im Moment hatte er es geschafft, sich von den Geschehnissen in Stanz zu distanzieren und er wusste, dass Snape recht hatte.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau!...Irgendwie...war ich komplett weggetreten..."  
  
„Das war vermutlich das Opium...hast du es nicht gerochen?"  
  
„Dieser süßliche Geruch?"  
  
„Genau!...Sie hatten die komplette Festung damit geflutet. Normalerweise verlieren Menschen die Besinnung, wenn sie eine zu hohe Dosis davon inhalieren und ich denke, darum ist dein Bewusstsein ausgeschalten worden...warum der Herr der Zeit weiter machen konnte weiß ich nicht!"  
  
„Er kennt einen Gegenzauber!"Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Was habe ich anderes erwartet! Was also ist passiert?...Warum ist er...am Anfang noch so problemlos klargekommen und hat sich dann von den Todessern festsetzen lassen...Ich hatte gehofft, dass sei Absicht, aber danach sah es später nicht mehr aus."  
  
„Es war keine Absicht!...Zu Anfang hatte er noch ein konkretes Ziel. Er wusste, was ich wollte, doch als die Todesser kamen, war ich außer Gefecht und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte...ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich glaube er ist überzeugt, dass ich ihm immer Befehle gebe...auch dann, wenn ich mich völlig zurückgezogen habe, aber dessen bin ich mir eigentlich nicht bewusst...jedenfalls hat er die Orientierung verloren...er hat die Grenzen in meinem Kopf zerstört."Snapes Gesicht wurde besorgt. Er wusste, was Potter meinte.   
  
„Das heißt sie terrorisieren dich jetzt zusammen?"Harry schüttelte den Kopf, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Das können sie nicht...er...ich weiß nicht...aber ich denke, er hat sich mit ihnen verbunden...in meinem Kopf sind jetzt nur noch zwei Persönlichkeiten...der Herr der Zeit und ich...und ich denke... er wird bald versuchen, sich auch mit mir zu verbinden...dann ist es aus...im Moment analysiert er mich nur...aber..."  
  
Snape stand auf, und begann auf und ab zu gehen. Ihm war klar, was Potter meinte. Sie hatten darüber schon vor Monaten miteinander gesprochen. Wenn der Herr der Zeit das Kommando übernahm war nicht absehbar, was geschah und Potter hatte ihm klar gesagt, was er dann erwartete. Snape schupste diesen Gedanken erst mal aus seinem Kopf, denn er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.  
  
Vordergründig war, dass Potter nicht wusste, wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb.  
  
„Das heißt, du musst ihn herausfordern!"  
  
„Genau das heißt es, denn ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich den Herrn der Zeit noch kontrollieren kann, wenn er versucht, auch mich noch auszuschalten! Ich denke, er wird nicht lange brauchen, um zu begreifen, dass ich eine Gefahr für ihn bin!...Er will nicht kontrolliert werden."  
  
Harrys Blick traf Snapes. Noch immer war Qual in seinen Augen, doch etwas darin war stärker.  
  
Es war die Entschlossenheit, diesen Krieg zu Ende zu bringen.  
  
Harry wusste, wem er diese Entschlossenheit zu verdanken hatte.  
  
„Fleur...verdammt noch mal!...Hör auf damit!"Draco sprang von seinem Stuhl und beförderte auf diese Art Fleur von seinem Schoß, wo sie es sich gerade bequem machen wollen hatte, herunter.  
  
Sie landete sehr undamenhaft mit ihrem Hintern am Boden und sah ihn schon wieder schmollend an, doch Draco achtete nicht darauf und ging wutentbrannt auf und ab.  
  
Seit Wochen ging das nun schon so. Sie gab einfach nicht auf.  
  
Immer wieder tat sie alles, um ihm eine Reaktion zu entlocken, versuchte ihn zu küssen, wenn er es nicht erwartete, oder fiel ihm einfach um den Hals. Für Fleur war das wohl in ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel ausgeartet.  
  
Seit sie aus Frankreich zurück waren, versuchte sie ihn zu verführen, und das nach allen Regeln der Kunst.  
  
Draco wusste, wenn sie nicht diesen entscheidenden Nachteil, eine Frau zu sein, hätte, wäre er schon längst verloren, doch die Tatsache, dass er einfach nicht auf Frauen stand, hatte ihn bis jetzt gerettet, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er in Wahrheit nur an einem einzigen Menschen auf der Welt Interesse hatte.  
  
Mann, Potter! Ich könnte dich hier jetzt gerade wirklich brauchen!  
  
Fleur rappelte sich auf.  
  
„Das war nischt nett von dir!"Möglicherweise, doch es schien sie nicht zu beeindrucken, denn sie kam schon wieder auf ihn zu.  
  
Draco sah grimmig auf Fleur herunter. Sie war sicher eineinhalb Köpfe kleiner als er und musste zu ihm aufsehen, doch das tat ihrer Entschlossenheit keinen Abbruch.  
  
„Warum bist du so gemein zu mir?...Gefalle isch dir nischt?...Sag mir doch endlich, was du vor mir versteckst!"Wieder einmal klimperte sie auf diese einmalige Art mit den Wimpern und Draco spürte Hitze in den Wangen.  
  
Fleur war hinter dem Geheimnis her, dass er vor ihr versteckte und sie war entschlossen, es aus ihm herauszuholen, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihr dieses Spiel gefiel, denn in ihren Augen war Draco Malfoy einer der attraktivsten, jungen Männer, dem sie je begegnet war – und sie war nicht der Typ, der ein Nein akzeptierte.   
  
Verdammte Veelas!, ging es Draco gerade durch den Kopf, doch er meckerte:  
  
„Das werde ich nicht tun!...Es geht dich nichts an, Fleur!...Aber eins will ich jetzt ein für alle Mal klar stellen!...Ich werde mich auf keines deiner Spielchen einlassen!"  
  
Fleurs Finger krallten sich in sein Hemd und spielten mit den Knöpfen daran.  
  
„Isch spiele keine Spielschen!...Nein...das ist nischt wahr!...Du bist der faszinierendste Mann, dem isch je begegnet bin!...Isch möschte dir nur n'er kommen!...Warum glaubst du mir nischt!"  
  
Jetzt war Draco wirklich rot. Resolut schob er sie von sich.  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr!...Du siehst ganz einfach nur etwas, was dir gefällt und willst es unbedingt haben!...Ich will aber nicht!...Ich will ganz einfach nicht!...Du bist atemberaubend schön, klug, amüsant und was man sich sonst noch so vorstellen kann, aber...Ich.Will.Nicht!"  
  
„Es gibt 'ier niemanden, der es mit mir aufnehmen kann! Isch 'abe kein Mädschen gese'en, dass auch nur annährend so faszinierend ist, wie isch, als isch 'ier war! Isch will jetzt von dir wissen, warum isch dir nischt gefalle!...In wen bist du verliebt?"Wieder hatte sie ihn am Hemd erwischt.  
  
„Hör jetzt auf, Fleur!"  
  
„Isch will es wissen!"  
  
„Nein!"Inzwischen war Dracos Blick richtig zornig. Er würde ihr nicht sagen, was sie wissen wollte. Garantiert nicht! Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie ihn offensichtlich durchschaut hatte.   
  
Er würde ihr ein für alle Mal klar machen, dass sie endlich mit ihren Versuchen aufhören sollte.  
  
Fleur schenkte ihm eines ihrer bezaubernden Lächeln.  
  
„Isch werde disch erst in Ru'e lassen, wenn du es mir gesagt 'ast!"  
  
Fleur konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. Dracos Widerstand gegen jeden ihrer Annährungsversuche war so vehement, dass sie inzwischen schon allein aus Trotz weitermachte und prinzipiell genau das Gegenteil von dem tat, was er wollte.   
  
Sie musste wissen, gegen wen sie da keine Chance hatte. Das verlangte ihre Ehre.  
  
„Ich werde es dir aber nicht sagen und damit basta!"  
  
Gnadenlos presste sie ihren zierlichen Körper gegen ihn, die Arme erschreckend fest um seine Taille geschlungen.  
  
„Fleur!"  
  
„Bitte!"Resigniert gab Draco den Versuch auf, sich aus ihrer Umklammerung zu befreien.  
  
„Nein, Fleur!"  
  
„Warum nischt?"  
  
„Weil ich nicht will!"  
  
„Dann werde isch disch küssen!"  
  
„Wage es dir ja nicht!"Sie funkelten einander an, Fleur hitzig und übermütig, Draco eisig und zu allem entschlossen.  
  
Im nächsten Moment zog ihm eine ihrer Hexerein die Füße weg und beförderte ihn überraschend sanft zu Boden. Er landete auf dem Rücken, Fleur auf seiner Brust.  
  
„Isch warne disch!...Isch meine es ernst! Sag es mir!"  
  
Draco versuchte sich von ihr zu befreien, doch ein weiterer Zauber ließ ihn bewegungsunfähig zurück. Er fühlte sich, als seien seine Knochen geschmolzen und ihm wurde gefährlich heiß.  
  
„Fleur hör auf!...Das ist sexuelle Nötigung und das werde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen!", da seine Stimme nun einen leicht panischen Klang angenommen hatte, war sie nicht sonderlich beeindruck.  
  
Ein breites Lächeln machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit.  
  
„So mag isch disch!...'ilflos in meiner 'and!"Dracos Blick wurde düster.  
  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen, warum du all diese Zauber kennst!"  
  
„Wirklisch nischt?", sie flirtete mit ihm.  
  
Erst setzte sie ihn außer Gefecht und nun flirtete sie mit ihm. Draco schloss die Augen.  
  
Dobby, Gabrielle, bitte irgendwer...erlöst mich...erlöst mich von dieser Plage! Fleurs Finger glitten über die Kontur seines Gesichts und Draco erinnerte sich an eine Gelegenheit, als Harry dasselbe getan hatte. Das Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen und Fleur sah es mit Genugtuung.  
  
„Bist du also doch nischt so immun, wie du immer tust!"  
  
„Das ist es...nicht wahr?...Das ist es, was dich aufregt!... Du kannst es nicht ertragen, dass du mich nicht rumkriegst!"  
  
„Unter anderem!...Es ist ein Affront!...Eine Unverschämtheit...isch bin unwiderstehlisch...aber in erster Linie will ich wissen, was du mir ver'eimlichst! ...Wer war mit dir 'ier in 'ogwarts?"  
  
„Nimm deine Zauber weg!"  
  
„Wirst du es mir dann sagen?"Draco schürzte nur die Lippen. Natürlich würde er es ihr nicht sagen, aber sie durfte das ruhig glauben. Sie war nicht die einzige, die faule Tricks anwenden konnte.  
  
Fleur beobachtete abschätzend seine Züge, doch wenn es eins gab, dass sie nicht konnte, dann in seinen Augen lesen. Seine kühle Maske, beeindruckte sie immer wieder.  
  
Schließlich stand sie auf und zog ihn auf die Füße. Ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, waren die Zauber wieder verschwunden.  
  
„Und jetzt wirst du mir die Wahr'eit sagen! Und denk ja nischt, das isch das nischt jederzeit wieder tun kann!"Draco brachte Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Fleur, nun auf jeden weiteren Angriff vorbereitet  
  
„Ganz...bestimmt nicht!"  
  
„Oh...du bist so ein...!"  
  
Draco erfuhr nie, was sie hatte sagen wollen, denn in diesem Moment gingen sämtliche Alarmzauber los, die er und Fleur in den letzten Wochen zusätzlich über Harrys Schutzbannkreise für Hogwarts gelegt hatten.  
  
„In den Gemeinschaftsraum!", Fleur, der einen Moment lang der Schreck ins Gesicht geschrieben gestanden hatte, nickte nur und sie apparierten gemeinsam aus der Bibliothek in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Dort erwartete sie die völlig aufgelöste Gabrielle.  
  
„Sie sind da! Isch 'abe sie gese'en. Sie sind auf dem Gelände!...Es sind 'underte! Was tun wir jetzt?...Was sollen wir tun, Draco!"Gabrielle warf sich Draco in die Arme, als er zu ihr ans Fenster kam.  
  
Gabrielle hatte Recht. Auf dem Gelände wimmelte es von Todessern, die bisher wohl an Fleurs Apparationsschild gescheitert waren. Fleur erschien neben ihnen und wieder einmal bewunderte er ihre Furchtlosigkeit.  
  
Mit kalten Augen sah sie aufs Gelände hinaus, während Draco Harrys Karte aus der Hosentasche zog und studierte. Noch waren die Todesser nicht im Schloss, doch er konnte einen Punkt namens Lucius Malfoy auf dem Gelände entdecken.  
  
Sofort kochte die Wut in ihm hoch, doch er verdrängte es. Sie mussten als erstes hier raus.  
  
„Wir verschwinden in die heulende Hütte! Aber zuerst müssen wir unter dem Apparationsschild durch!...Wo ist Dobby, Gabrielle?"Draco sah in Gabrielles vertrauensvoll zu ihm erhobenes Gesicht. Der Hauself war noch nicht erschienen, obwohl sie abgemacht hatten, sich im Falle eines Alarms sofort hier zu treffen.  
  
„Isch 'abe ihn nischt gese'en!", antwortete Gabrielle zitternd, noch immer klammerte sie sich an ihn.  
  
„Verdammter Mist!...Okay, wie können es nicht ändern! Lange hält der Schild nicht mehr!...Fleur gib mir die Hand!"Sie tat, was er gesagt hatte.  
  
„Was wird aus unseren Sachen?"  
  
„Vergiss es, Fleur...wir müssen hier weg!"Ihr Blick ging sehnsüchtig in Richtung der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, wo sie schliefen.  
  
„Nein, Fleur!", setzte Draco nach und sie wandte sich ab. Einen Augenblick später waren sie disappariert.  
  
„Was wollen wir 'ier?"Fleur sah sich ungläubig um, als sie in einem Gang im dritten Stock wieder erschienen.  
  
„Das ist der sicherste Weg nach draußen."Draco öffnete den Rücken der Statur der Buckligen Hexe.  
  
„Dieses Ding ist 'ässlisch!"  
  
„Mag sein, aber es rettet uns den Hals...rein da!"Draco beförderte als erstes Gabrielle in den Spalt und im nächsten Augenblick war ein schrilles Kreischen zu hören.  
  
„Was 'ast du getan?"Fleur sah ihn augenblicklich voller Zorn an, als sie ihre Schwester kreischen hörte.  
  
„Da führt eine Rutsche in die Tiefe...mach jetzt...und geht aus dem Weg, wenn ihr unten seid!"Er half auch bei Fleur nach, denn es ging ihm zu langsam.   
  
Laute Rufe schallten inzwischen durch die verlassenen Gänge.  
  
Wo, verdammt noch mal, steckte Dobby.  
  
Draco hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, als er Fleur in den Geheimgang folgte und den Eingang wieder schloss. Er brauchte nicht lange, um zu entscheiden, dass er den Hauself holen musste, doch zuerst musste er Fleur und Gabrielle in die sichere heulende Hütte schicken.  
  
Er wusste, dass da niemand reinkam, wenn er nicht den Geheimgang benutzte und es verblüffte ihn immer wieder, dass der versiegelte Schutzbannkreis, den er mit Harry gelegt hatte, noch immer hielt.  
  
Als er am Ende der Rutsche ankam, hocken Fleur und Gabrielle zusammengekauert an der Wand des Ganges. Fleur hatte einen winzigen Lumos heraufbeschworen und ihre Schwester in den Arm genommen. Gabrielle zitterte wie Espenlaub.  
  
„Ihr müsst in die heulende Hütte!...Fleur...komm her!"Fleur sprang auf und kam zu ihm. Draco hielt ihr die Karte unter die Nase und zeigte auf den Geheimgang zum Honigtopf.  
  
„Hier sind wir! Das ist der Gang, in den ihr müsst! Er verläuft von der peitschenden Weide zur Heulenden Hütte. Wir müssten schon außerhalb des Schildes sein, also musst du mit Gabrielle dahin apparieren!"Fleur studierte die Karte mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
„Was sind das für Punkte?"  
  
„Das sind die Todesser!"  
  
„Warum kann isch uns nischt se'en?"Das fragte sich Draco schon seit er diesen Umstand das erste Mal entdeckt hatte, doch das würde er ihr nicht sagen.  
  
„Ich bin mit einem Reducio-Zauber belegt, was mit euch ist weiß ich nicht."  
  
Fleur sah ihn an und ihr Blick gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
  
„Draco...du musst mir sagen, was 'ier gesche'en ist!"Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, das er das Recht hatte zu erfahren, was sie wusste und das hinterließ dumpfes Unwohlsein in ihrem Inneren.  
  
„Fleur, verdammt, ich habe jetzt anderes im Kopf!...Appariere in den anderen Gang und verschwinde mit Gabrielle in die heulende Hütte, durch den Bannkreis da kommt niemand!...Er ist versiegelt! Sollte ich es nicht schaffen, überlagere diese Siegel mit deinem eigenen, der Zauber, den ich dir beigebracht habe, verstanden?"  
  
„Ja...Aber isch...was ist mit dir?"Ihre blauen Augen wurden plötzlich groß, denn sie hatte begriffen, dass er sie nicht begleiten wollte.  
  
„Ich muss irgendwie Dobby auftreiben! Er darf nicht zurück bleiben!"Unwillen machte sich auf Fleurs hübschem Gesicht breit.  
  
„Aber er ist nur ein 'Auself!"Dracos Blick wurde grimmig.  
  
„Er ist durch ein verdammtes Versprechen an mich gebunden und ich weiß, dass es mich meinen Kopf kostet, wenn ich ihn hängen lasse!"  
  
„Was für ein Verspreschen?...Sag mir jetzt verdammt noch mal, was du verbirgst!"Diesmal umklammerten ihre Finger seinen Arm schmerzhaft und er sah tiefe Sorge in ihrem Blick, doch das war im Moment unwichtig.  
  
„Fleur...du musst jetzt verschwinden!"Sie funkelte ihn an, voller unterdrückter Angst und Wut, doch sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte.  
  
„Komm 'er, Gabrielle!"Gabrielle tat, was Fleur gesagt hatte und griff nach Dracos Hand.  
  
„Ich komme nicht mit euch, Gabrielle!"  
  
„Aber, warum?...Nein...isch lasse disch nischt allein!"Gabrielle ließ Fleurs Hand los und klammerte sich an Draco. Hilflos traf sein Blick Fleurs.  
  
Gabrielle hatte zu schluchzen begonnen.  
  
„Du musst mit uns kommen...bitte...lass misch nischt allein...lass uns nischt allein!"Es war Fleurs Zauber, der sie gleich darauf betäubte. Draco fing sie auf, als sie zusammensackte. Vermutlich war es die beste Lösung, denn Gabrielle konnte sehr energisch sein.   
  
Fleur belegte Gabrielle mit einem weiteren Zauber und nahm sie auf den Arm.  
  
„Pass auf disch auf...bitte!"Die Sorge hatte gewonnen und Draco schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das ermutigend sein sollte, aber wohl eher in einer Grimasse endete.  
  
„Ich folge euch, sobald ich Dobby gefunden habe, okay!"  
  
„Okay!", antwortete sie fest, doch die Sorge blieb in ihren Augen.  
  
„Verschwindet jetzt!"  
  
Fleur nickte. Sie würde ihm keine Ruhe lassen, sobald sie ihn wieder in den Fingern hatte. Sie musste die Wahrheit wissen, denn etwas sagte ihr, dass der Reducio, der Draco verbarg, genauso von Harry Potter stammte, wie der, der Gabrielle und sie versteckte – und dann musste sie ihm sagen, dass Harry Potter der Herr der Zeit war.  
  
Als die Mädchen mit einem Plobb verschwunden waren, konnte Draco nur hoffen, dass sie es schafften und einen Moment lang bereute er, sie nicht wenigstens bis zur Heulenden Hütte begleitet zu haben, doch er musste so schnell wie möglich Dobby finden.  
  
Fleur war stark und wusste sich zu helfen. Der Hauself war verloren, wenn er den Todessern in die Hände geriet und Draco wusste, dass das Harry gar nicht gefallen würde.  
  
Er beschwor einen Lumos herauf und starrte auf die Karte des Rumtreibers. Inzwischen hatten es die Todesser ins Innere von Hogwarts geschafft. Es sah ganz danach aus, als durchsuchten sie das gesamte Schloss, denn es wimmelte nur so von kleinen, beschrifteten, schwarzen Punkten.  
  
Wenn es ihm doch nur gelingen würde, Dobby auf der Karte sichtbar zu machen.  
  
„Zeig mir den verdammten Hauselfen, los!"Er tippte die Karte mit dem Zauberstab an. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, doch dann schlängelten sich schwarze Linien über das Pergament und begannen Worte zu formen.  
  
Welcher Rotzlöffel hat hier so die große Klappe?  
  
Wen interessiert schon ein verdammter Hauself?  
  
Muss ein rechter Depp sein, wenn er seinen Hauselfen nicht finden kann!  
  
Was willst du von uns, Rotzlöffel?  
  
Einen Moment lang blieb Draco der Mund offen stehen, doch dann tippte er die Karte erneut an.  
  
„Wer bist du?"  
  
DU?...sind wir DU?  
  
Wir sind nicht DU!  
  
Frag uns höflich!  
  
Genau! Sei höflich und sag bitte!  
  
„Ihr könnt mich mal!...Wer seid ihr?"  
  
Wir können ihn mal!...Was sollen wir ihm antun?  
  
Wir sollten ihn ein Tänzchen aufführen lassen!  
  
Nein, wir schicken ihn in den Verbotenten Wald!  
  
Wir reden einfach nicht mehr mit ihm!  
  
„Nein, bitte, ich muss Dobby finden!"  
  
Dobby?  
  
Wer ist Dobby?  
  
Dobby ist ein Freund von unserem geschätzten Harry!  
  
Wo ist Harry?  
  
„Ihr kennt Harry?"  
  
Wir gehören Harry!  
  
Genau, wir gehören ihm!  
  
Richtig, wir gehören Harry!  
  
So ist es!...Wer bist du?  
  
„Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Was, Pferdeschwänzen Malfoy?  
  
Der hieß Lucius!  
  
Richtig, das war der mit dem Pferdeschwänzchen!  
  
Also kann er es nicht sein! Draco verlor die Geduld mit dem verdammten Pergament und hatte keine Lust mehr, sich weiter Beleidigungen durchzulesen.  
  
„WER VERDAMMT NOCH MAL SEID IHR!"  
  
Gestatten, wir sind die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone, Hilfsmittel für den magischen Tunichtgut GMbH!...Moony  
  
Wurmschwanz.  
  
Tatze.  
  
Krone....Wo ist Harry?  
  
„Harry...hier geht es nicht um Harry! Es geht um Dobby!"  
  
Ein vierfaches ‚Wo ist Harry?' folgte.  
  
„Verdammte Scheiße!...Harry steckt seine Nase wieder in Angelegenheiten, die ihm den Kopf kosten können! Da ist Harry!...Helft mir Dobby zu finden."  
  
Braver Junge!  
  
Macht seine Sache gut!  
  
Ein richtiger Tunichtgut!  
  
So, wie sich's gehört!  
  
„Himmel noch mal, ich kann keine Lobreden auf Potter mehr hören! Er wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich Dobby nicht finde!"Was waren das für Knallköpfe, die dieses Papier verhext hatten? „Könnt ihr mir helfen oder nicht, wenn nicht haltet die Klappe!"  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
Draco starrte das Pergament an und befürchtete, dass er die Karte beleidigt hatte, bevor er sich einen Narren schalt, denn ein Papier konnte man nicht beleidigen.  
  
Einen Augenblick später erschienen wieder Linien auf dem Papier.  
  
Ich schwöre...  
  
...dem Hauself Dobby...  
  
...die Ohren abzubeißen!  
  
Genau!  
  
„Was soll der Blödsinn?"  
  
Nun mach schon!  
  
Genau!  
  
Ja!...Mach!  
  
Tue es einfach!  
  
Draco starrte auf das Pergament, als sei ihm der Verstand abhanden gekommen, doch er fasste sich schnell.  
  
„Ich schwöre dem Hauself Dobby die Ohren abzubeißen!"Wieder tippte sein Zauberstab das Pergament an. Einen Moment lang wirbelte der Plan auf der Karte durcheinander, doch dann klärte sich das Bild wieder und Dobby erschien rot hervorgehoben auf der Karte – in Gesellschaft seines Vaters.  
  
„Oh, Scheiße!"  
  
Das war nicht höflich!  
  
Nein, war es nicht!  
  
Wahrhaftig nicht!  
  
So, wie sich's gehört!  
  
Draco murmelte ein Danke, als er begann die Rutsche hinauf zu klettern und ignorierte die Worte, die erneut auf dem Pergament erschienen.  
  
Er musste Dobby retten und das könnte schwieriger werden, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Eine Stunde später hatte er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors vorgearbeitet und es war eine echte Tortur gewesen, denn das Schloss wimmelte von Todessern.  
  
Auch im Gemeinschaftsraum gingen sie noch immer aus und ein.  
  
Dobby lag bewusstlos vor dem Kamin. Offenbar hatten sie ihn geschockt.   
  
Draco fragte sich, ob sie einen neuen Apparationsschild über das Schloss gelegt hatten, denn er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis hier zu verschwinden, doch da er es nicht wusste, konnte er sich Dobby nicht einfach greifen und disapparieren.  
  
„Habt ihr was gefunden?"Sein Vater ging im Raum auf und ab, seit Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte. Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten inzwischen von dem Bedürfnis, ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen und er hatte große Mühe, seine Wut auf Lucius Malfoy unter Kontrolle zu halten..  
  
„Eine Slytherin-Krawatte in einem Gryffindorbett!...Willst du das selbst dem Lord erklären, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco sah, wie sein Vater einen roten Kopf bekam. Auf dem Gesicht des Todessers, der aus dem Schlafsaal gekommen war, zeigte sich ein schmieriges Grinsen.  
  
„Sie waren also wieder hier!"  
  
„Sieht ganz so aus!...Und sie haben ganz offensichtlich nur in einem Bett geschlafen, Malfoy!...Ts, ts, ts...was für eine Schande und das ist der glorreiche Erbe von Malfoy Manor."  
  
Draco verstand den Fluch nicht, den sein Vater murmelte, doch der Todesser sackte geräuschlos zu Boden und Lucius sprach einen weiteren Fluch, um sein Gedächtnis zu verändern.  
  
In ihm hatte sich Kälte breit gemacht. Die Erkenntnis, wie sehr sein Vater ihn für seine Gefühle verachtete, tat noch immer weh, ob er wollte oder nicht. Draco war sich sicher, dass er genau das empfand, was der andere gerade ausgedrückt hatte und ihm wurde nachhaltig klar, dass er niemals die Achtung seines Vaters erlangt hätte, ganz gleich, was er dafür getan hätte.  
  
Nach und nach kamen aus allen Gryffindor-Schlafsälen die Todesser zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Einer der letzten war Timothy Notts Vater. Er hatte mit zwei anderen den Mädchenschlafsaal der Fünftklässler durchsucht.  
  
Während die anderen den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen, blieb er bei Lucius stehen.  
  
„Was hast du mit Warrington angestellt?"  
  
„Er weiß nicht, was gut für ihn ist!...Habt ihr auch bei diesem Schlammblut nichts gefunden?"  
  
„Nichts. Keinen Fetzen!...Ich frag mich, warum er so hinter diesem Buch her ist! ‚Allmacht des Wissen' ...komischer Titel! Hab noch keinen gesehen, der mit Wissen einen Zauberer besiegt hat!"  
  
„Es steht uns nicht zu, darüber zu urteilen! Er will es haben und er sagt, dass es hier sein muss, also müssen wir es finden!...Vielleicht hatten die anderen mehr Glück!"  
  
„In dem Schlafsaal muss übrigens jemand geschlafen haben! Zwei der Betten waren benutzt!"  
  
„Ich frag mich, wer noch hier war!..."  
  
„Vielleicht hat ja Potter im Mädchenschlafsaal geschlafen!...Voller Sehnsucht!...Wahrscheinlich kann er sich da besser..."  
  
„Halt deine Klappe, Nott! Schnapp dir Warrington, und verschwinde! Ich hab ein Wörtchen mit diesem verdammten Hauselfen zu reden!"  
  
„Gewiss doch, Lucius!...Gewiss doch!"Das Grinsen auf Notts Gesicht war genauso anzüglich, wie das zuvor auf Warringtons, er tat jedoch, was Lucius ihm befohlen hatte und verschwand durch das Portrait.  
  
In Dracos Kopf schrillten inzwischen alle Alarmglocken. Er kannte das Buch, von dem sie gesprochen hatten. Als er in einem Anfall von Melancholie Harrys Sachen aufgeräumt hatte, war es ihm in die Hände gefallen. Er hatte versucht, es zu lesen, doch ein Bann hatte die Seiten für seine Augen leer gemacht und er hatte es gegen das Kopfende seines Bettes geknallt, denn er wusste, dass Harry immer wieder darin gelesen hatte.   
  
Dabei war es zwischen Matratze und Kopfteil gerutscht und mit Sicherheit irgendwann in den Bettkasten gefallen.  
  
Wenn es das war, was sie suchten, würde er verhindern, dass sie es fanden.  
  
Aber jetzt hatte er erst einmal etwas anderes zu tun, denn sein Vater bewegte sich auf Dobby zu und holte ihn ins Bewusstsein zurück.  
  
Dobby schlotterte vor Angst, als er die Augen aufschlug.  
  
„So...du hässliche kleine Kröte...hier sehen wir uns also wieder..."  
  
„M...Ma...Master?"Wenn möglich, kauerte sich der Hauself noch kleiner zusammen, als er eh schon war und Draco begriff plötzlich vollkommen, was Dobby für ein Problem mit dem Malfoys hatte. Er hatte solche Angst, dass er all sein Selbstbewusstsein vergessen zu haben schien.  
  
„Imperio!", schallte seine Stimme fest durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Steh auf!"  
  
Lucius Blick war leer geworden, als der Fluch ihn traf und er tat, was sein Sohn ihm befahl. Fassungslos wanderte Dobbys Blick von Lucius zu dem Punkt, vom der er Dracos Stimme vernommen hatte.  
  
Draco nahm den Tarnzauber herunter.  
  
„Wo hast du dich verdammt noch mal rumgetrieben, Dobby!"  
  
„Draco...Sir?!?"Noch immer zitterte seine Stimme, als er Draco fassungslos anstarrte, „Ihr seid gekommen, Dobby zu retten!"  
  
„Was hast du erwartet?...Das ich mir von Harry den Kopf abreißen lasse, weil ich dich den Todessern überlassen habe?...Komm her!"Dobby hopste hastig auf die Füße und kam zu ihm herüber getapst.  
  
Lucius stand noch immer am selben Fleck. Draco betrachtete ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick. Die unmöglichsten Szenarien spielten sich in seinem Kopf ab. Er könnte im Moment alles mit Lucius machen. Das wurde ihm erschreckend bewusst.  
  
„Komm zu mir...Vater!"Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er zu soviel Verachtung fähig war, wie er in dieses eine Wort legte. Dobby jedenfalls sah ihn ziemlich verblüfft an.  
  
Lucius tat, was er ihm befohlen hatte und das verblüffte Draco wirklich. Er hatte den Imperius oft mit Fleur geübt, wusste jedoch nicht, wie gut er ihn beherrschte, denn sie hatte ihn immer durchbrochen, doch scheinbar hatte das nicht daran gelegen, dass er nicht gut darin war.  
  
„So sehen wir uns also wieder! Hättest du gedacht, dass du irgendwann mal tun musst, was ich will?...Sicher nicht! Habt ihr einen neuen Apparationsschild über Hogwarts gelegt?"  
  
„Nein!", kam die ausdruckslose Antwort von Lucius. Draco grinste kalt.  
  
„Das ist gut!...Warum nicht?..."  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht!"  
  
„Schade! Was hat..."  
  
„Draco Sir!"Dobby zupfte an Dracos Hose. „Draco Sir, wir sollten gehen!...zu gefährlich hier!"  
  
„Das weiß ich, Dobby, aber ich will das genießen!...Er ist vollkommen unter meiner Kontrolle und irgendwie macht mich das gewaltig an! Außerdem denke ich, dass gerade Du noch eine Rechnung offen hast...mit meinem...Vater!"In Dracos Augen funkelte der Hass und Dobby begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Es war nicht gut, dass sich sein Schützling so in die Sache mit seinem Vater hineinsteigerte, auch wenn er sicher allen Grund hatte.  
  
„Draco, Sir...Dobby hat keine Rechnung offen mit altem Master!...Das sein vorbei!"  
  
„Doch das hast du!...Er schuldet dir zumindest eine Entschuldigung!"  
  
„NEIN!", quiekte der Hauself nun voller Entsetzen, „Gewiss nicht!...Ganz gewiss nicht!"Offensichtlich ritt Draco der Teufel.  
  
„Auf die Knie, Lucius!"Es funktionierte wunderbar und Draco spürte, wie sich Genugtuung in ihm breit machte. Es gab etwas, was er seinem Vater voraushatte. Im Gegensatz zu Lucius Malfoy war er sehr wohl in der Lage, den Imperius-Fluch abzuschütteln. Dafür hatte ebenfalls Fleur gesorgt.  
  
Lucius kniete vor ihm am Boden und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn seine Schuhe lecken zu lassen, doch das war nicht Sinn und Zweck der Sache. Er würde sich nicht auf das Niveau der Todesser herab lassen.  
  
„Entschuldige dich bei Dobby, bettle um seine Vergebung!"  
  
„Neeeiiiiiinnnnnn!", Dobbys Stimme überschlug sich, als Lucius Malfoy vor ihm zu Boden fiel und in bester Manier um Vergebung bettelte. „Nein...Master...nein, nicht entschuldigen...ich flehe Draco Sir an...aufhören...Dobby das nicht erträgt...bitte aufhören!"  
  
„Schluss!"Lucius stoppte, die Stirn am Boden, zu Füßen eines Hauselfs und um Dracos Lippen spielte ein hässliches Grinsen, denn er war sich bewusst, was für eine Demütigung das vor seinen Vater bedeutete. „Ich hoffe du vergisst das niemals, Vater!...Ehrlich! Du hast es nicht verdient, dass Dobby dich davon entbindet!...und schade, dass ich so wenig Zeit habe...ich würde liebend gern noch ein bisschen mit die spielen!...Leider unmöglich!...Stupor!"Der Körper zu seinen Füßen sackte zusammen und Dobbys Blick hob sich von Lucius zu Draco, in dessen Zügen sich nun Bitterkeit abzeichnete, genau, wie in seinem Inneren.  
  
Er schwieg. Es gab dazu nichts zu sagen. Draco mochte ihn zum Instrument seiner Rache gemacht haben, doch der Schmerz und die Traurigkeit in seiner Seele, ließen ihn das augenblicklich vergeben.  
  
„Kommt, Draco Sir!", wieder zupfte er an Dracos Hose.  
  
Draco fing sich und verdrängte seine Gefühle.  
  
„Wir müssen noch was holen!"  
  
„Wir müssen verschwinden!"  
  
„Gewiss müssen wir dass, aber der Lord darf nicht kriegen, was er sucht...Gabrielle und Fleur sind in der Heulenden Hütte und warten sicher schon, komm schon, beeil dich!"Er lief die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf um ‚Allmacht des Wissens' zu holen.   
  
Dobby hetzte ihm nach.  
  
„Was müssen wir holen?"  
  
„Ein Buch. Es gehört Harry!...Zumindest hat er es gelesen...und genau dieses Buch sucht Voldemort jetzt!"Wie immer zuckte Dobby bei Voldemorts Namen zusammen, doch er beobachtete, wie Draco an der Matratze von seinem Bett zerrte.  
  
Einen Augenblick später hatte er gefunden, was er suchte. Das Buch hatte noch zwischen Matratze und Kopfteil gesteckt.  
  
„Hier fang!"Dobby fing das Buch, das er ihm zuwarf, doch fast gleichzeitig weiteten sich seine Augen voller Entsetzen.  
  
„Master Draco...passt auf!"Peter Pettigrew war neben einem der anderen Betten aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und Dobbys Warnung kam zu spät.  
  
Sein Stupor traf Draco in den Rücken und der Zauberstab richtete sich nun auf Dobby.  
  
Dobby wusste, dass er nur eine Wahl hatte, ganz gleich, wie furchtbar es war, Draco zurückzulassen. Nur wenn er entkam, konnte sie ihn vielleicht später befreien.  
  
Ein Schnipsen seiner Finger und er war verschwunden, während Pettigrew fluchte, was das Zeug hielt.  
  
„Meister!...Meister, seht, was ich für euch habe!"Wurmschwanz fiel vor seinem Herrn auf die Knie.   
  
Voldemort hielt wieder einmal in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts Hof, obwohl er den Anblick der in der Zeit erstarrten Schüler und Lehrer verabscheute.  
  
„Du wagst es, mich zu unterbrechen?"Er war gerade in den neuesten Bericht eines seiner Untergebenen vertieft gewesen, als Wurmschwanz aus dem Nichts auftauchte.  
  
„Meister...vergebt...aber ich habe ihn...ich hab den jungen Malfoy!...Und er weiß...wo das Buch ist!"  
  
Stille breitete sich in der bisher von Gesprächen durchzogenen Halle aus. Voldemort richtete sich von seinem provisorischen Thron auf und durchbohrte Wurmschwanz mit Blicken. Er schien dabei noch mehr zu Schrumpfen, hielt jedoch seinem Blick mit irren blauen Augen stand.  
  
„Wo ist er?"  
  
„Hier, Meister!"Wurmschwanz schob Dracos, bewusstlosen, schwebenden Körper in Richtung des Throns. Daneben hing Lucius ebenfalls bewusstlos in der Luft.  
  
„Was ist mit Lucius?"  
  
„Offenbar hat ihn sein Sohn ausgeschalten!...Er lag im Gemeinschaftsraum, Meister!...Der Junge war im Schlafsaal!...Ich...ich...habe da noch ein wenig gesucht...nach dem Buch...wir wissen, wie gewieft Potter und seine Freunde sind!...Da kam er...mit einem Hauself!...Der Hauself ist mit dem Buch verschwunden!...Vergebt mir...Meister...ich konnte ihn nicht erwischen...ich habe es nicht geschafft!..."  
  
„Schweig!", donnerte der Lord und kam die beiden Stufen seines Thrones herunter auf Wurmschwanz und seine Opfer zu. Sein Blick hing einen Augenblick an Dracos hübschem Gesicht, bevor er seinen Zauberstab bewegte.  
  
Der wehrlose Körper wurde an die Seitenwand der Halle geschleudert und dort zwei Fuß über dem Boden mit ausgebreiteten Armen durch Metallbänder befestigt.  
  
Erst dann holte er ihn ins Bewusstsein zurück.   
  
Draco kam mit einem leisen Stöhnen zu sich und brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, wo er war.  
  
Sie hatten ihn erwischt.   
  
Er konnte sich noch an Dobbys Warnung erinnern, doch das war alles und erst die Schmerzen in seinen Armen machten ihm bewusst, dass er an einer Wand hing. Wütend auf sich selbst weigerte er sich, den Kopf zu heben. Er brauchte nicht zu schauen, um zu wissen, dass er von Todessern umringt war.  
  
„So...du willst also nicht wissen, wo du bist?", kam eine widerlich, honigsüße Stimme von irgendwo vor ihm. Mit roher Gewalt, umklammerte etwas sein Kinn und riss seinen Kopf nach oben. Der Schmerz, als er gegen die steinerne Wand knallte, war beinahe stark genug, um ihm erneut die Sinne zu betäuben, doch Draco erwiderte den Blick des schwarzen Lords eisig.  
  
Wenn er eines begriffen hatte in den letzten Monaten, dann war es die Tatsache, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, die Augen vor dem Unausweichlichen zu verschließen.  
  
Diesmal war er verloren, wenn kein Wunder geschah. Daran gab es keine Zweifel mehr. Weitere Bänder umschlangen seine Arme, seine Taille, seine Brust und seinen Hals und der Druck nahm so sehr zu, dass ihm das Atmen schwer zu fallen begann. Sie glühten golden auf, als sie sich genau an der Schmerzgrenze stabilisierten und Draco bezweifelte nicht, dass es unmöglich war, sie zu lösen.   
  
Der Lord grinste selbstgefällig. Die Arroganz im Blick dieses Bengels gefiel ihm nicht und er würde ihn eines besseren belehren.  
  
„Um dich kümmere ich mich später!...Zuerst wirst du eine Kostprobe von dem bekommen, was dir bevorsteht!...Sieh genau hin, kleiner Malfoy!...Dein Vater wird nur einen Bruchteil dessen erleiden, was dich erwartet...wenn du mir nicht sagst, wo dieser Hauself das Buch hingebracht hat!... Enervate... Lucius!"  
  
Lucius Malfoys lebloser Körper krachte auf den Boden, doch sofort taumelte er auf die Knie, um seinem Herrn die Ehre zu erbieten:  
  
„Mylord..."  
  
„Ja...Lucius...ich bin es!...Hast du mir etwas zu sagen?"Draco konnte sehen, dass ein Schauer durch den Körper seines Vaters lief, obwohl er den Kopf nicht bewegen konnte und auch kaum Luft bekam.  
  
Er stellte fest, dass ihn das beschämte.  
  
„Er...er...er hat mich aus dem Hinterhalt erwischt ...ich...wusste nicht...dass er da ist!"  
  
„Soooooo!...Du wusstest nicht, dass er da ist?"Höhnisches Bedauern schwang in der Stimme des Lords und Lucius Malfoys Schultern bebten noch ein wenig mehr. Er hatte eine Ahnung davon, wie seine Strafe für diesen Fehler aussehen würde.  
  
Der Fluch traf ihn trotzdem unerwartet und riss seine Uniform in Fetzen. Gepeinigt schrie er auf, als die Schnitte auch seine Haut aufrissen.  
  
„Ich. Kann. Dein. Versagen. Nicht. Mehr. Ertragen. ICH KANN ES NICHT MEHR ERTRAGEN!... Du bist einer meiner hochrangigsten Offiziere und machst immer wieder solche dämlichen Fehler!"Mit jedem Wort fetzte ein weiterer Fluch ein Stück von Lucius' Kleidung bei Seite und als Voldemort fertig war mit seiner Rede, kniete Lucius Malfoy mit nacktem Oberkörper und zerfetzten Hosen vor ihm am Boden. Er hatte keinen weiteren Ton von sich gegeben.   
  
Draco konnte den Blick nicht von dieser Szene losreißen. Niemals zuvor hatte er den stolzen Lucius Malfoy so unterwürfig gesehen – und er wusste, dass er niemals so aussehen wollte.  
  
Danach brach die Hölle über seinen Vater herein. Voldemorts Zauberstab verwandelte sich in eine glühende Peitsche und er zerfetzte damit jeden Inch von Lucius Malfoys Haut, den er erwischen konnte. Am Ende der Prozedur wimmerte Lucius nur noch wie ein Baby, doch Voldemort war noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Er benutzte den Cruciatus-Fluch, um jeden noch so kleinen Rest Stolz aus Malfoys Körper zu jagen, obwohl er sich nur noch am Boden wand. Innerhalb von Augenblicken verlor er das Bewusstsein und blieb reglos liegen.  
  
„Flickt ihn wieder zusammen!", befahl Voldemort kalt, als er mit Lucius Malfoy fertig war und sofort eilten einige seiner Gefolgsleute herbei, um seinen Befehl auszuführen.  
  
Draco verfolgte inzwischen mit starrem Blick jede Bewegung des Lords. Was auch immer in seinem Kopf vor sich ging – er wusste, dass ihn eine solche Behandlung genauso kaputt machen würde, wie seinen Vater, nur dass er wahrscheinlich nicht das Glück haben würde, wieder zusammengeflickt zu werden.  
  
„Rede...Draco!"Voldemort kam mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu und schlug dabei den Zauberstab in schneller Folge in die Handfläche seiner Linken.  
  
Dracos Zauberstab hatte noch immer diese mickrige Gestalt neben Lucius in der Hand. Draco verspürte Ekel bei dem Anblick. Dieser Mann war ein Mensch, doch er machte eher den Eindruck eines jämmerlichen, winselnden Tieres.  
  
Sein Blick konzentrierte sich wieder auf Voldemort. Er konnte sehen, wie dessen Zauberstab bei jedem Schlag kleine Funken freisetzte. Der Lord strotzte offenbar nur so vor Energie. Draco schluckte hart und hielt dem Blick des schwarzen Lords ohne äußerlich sichtbare Zeichen der Nervosität stand, doch innerlich zitterte er.   
  
Er musste an Harry denken und fragte sich, wie es ihm gelungen war, so eisig zu bleiben. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, zu was er möglicherweise fähig war, wenn Voldemort ihn tatsächlich so behandelte, wie seinen Vater.  
  
„Nun, was ist! Was hast du mir zu sagen...wo ist mein Buch?"  
  
Entschlossen presste Draco die Kiefer zusammen. Er würde nicht reden – nicht freiwillig. Zur Hölle mit den Konsequenzen!  
  
„Imperio!...Rede!"Der Fluch traf ihn mit voller Wucht und Draco spürte, wie er im Abgrund der Lethargie versank, der davon verursacht wurde. Verzweifelt kämpfte er dagegen an. Er würde sich nicht so einfach ausschalten lassen.  
  
Rede!, schallte es in seinem Kopf, immer und immer wieder. NEIN!, war seine entschlossene Antwort und je entschlossener dieses Nein wurde, umso schwächer wurde die Lethargie, bis er sie ganz durchbrach und den Imperius-Fluch abschüttelte.  
  
Fleur wäre stolz auf ihn. Das wusste er.  
  
Voldemorts nicht wirklich vorhandene, linke Augenbraue hob sich ein wenig.  
  
Dieser Malfoy machte augenblicklich einen ganz anderen Eindruck auf ihn, als er dem Imperius-Fluch widerstand. Er konnte nicht anders, als leicht beeindruckt zu sein, denn es gab nicht viele Zauberer, die seinem Imperius widerstanden, doch immerhin hatte er sicher eine ganze Weile in Potters Gesellschaft verbracht. Es war nicht auszuschließen, dass sie auch das trainiert hatten.  
  
„So...du willst also nicht!...Da muss ich mir wohl etwas anderes einfallen lassen...Hagerthy...bring mir ein Veritaserum!...Noch bin ich nicht so weit, diese hübsche Larve einfach so zu entstellen!"Ein rothaariger Mann bewegte sich in der seit einer Ewigkeit erstarrten Menge der Todesser und hastete davon, doch er kam nicht weit, denn das Portal der Großen Halle flog auf und Anthony Dolohow stürzte herein:  
  
„Er ist im Ministerium...Mylord, vergebt, aber der Herr der Zeit hat das Ministerium angegriffen und völlig außer Funktion gesetzt...er...er...er...Mylord, vergebt!"Dolohow fiel auf die Knie.  
  
„WAS?", fauchte Voldemort und Draco konnte die lodernde Wut in seinen Augen sehen.  
  
„Er hat eine Herausforderung ausgesprochen...vergebt mir, Mylord!...Er will euch, ansonsten wird er das Ministerium und alle magischen Institutionen in England dem Erdboden gleich machen!...So lautet seine Drohung!"  
  
Nun erschien ein Grinsen auf Voldemorts Lippen, das Draco nicht verstehen konnte.  
  
„So?...Hat er in Stanz Blut geleckt, oder?...Nun Wurmschwanz, ich denke, wir können Harry Potter ausschließen...zu so einer Drohung ist er nicht fähig!"  
  
„Gewiss, Meister, gewiss!", zischte Peter Pettigrew, nun wieder zu Füßen des Lords, doch als Draco in seine irren Augen blickte, hatte er den deutlichen Eindruck, dass er nicht dieser Meinung war und er fragte sich, ob Voldemort sich dessen bewusst war.  
  
Das Funkeln in diesen Augen hatte eine beängstigende Intensität angenommen und Draco stellte fest, dass ihm das fast genauso viel Angst machte, wie Voldemorts Drohungen gegen ihn.  
  
Es sah ganz so aus, als habe dieser Wurmschwanz - Draco fand diesen Namen äußerst treffend - eine ganze spezielle Beziehung zu Harry und irgendwie jagte ihm die Entschlossenheit in diesen irren Augen einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Plötzlich erfasste ihn jedoch eine andere Panik. Was, wenn Harry wirklich der Herr der Zeit war?  
  
Er wusste, was Voldemort ihm dann antun konnte. Das durfte nicht geschehen.  
  
Harry durfte nicht der Herr der Zeit sein.  
  
Bitte lass es nicht Harry sein...bitte! Draco schloss die Augen, als Voldemort ihm den Rücken zuwandte.  
  
Nur wenige Minuten später war die große Halle leer und Draco blieb mit zwei Bewachern allein zurück – noch immer an der Wand gekreuzigt und voller Verzweiflung, dass der schwarze Lord mit ihm vielleicht die beste Waffe im Kampf gegen den Herrn der Zeit in der Hand hatte.  
  
Im magischen Distrikt Londons herrschte Chaos, seit die neuesten Nachrichten die Runde machten.  
  
Der Herr der Zeit hatte das Zaubereiministerium unter seine Kontrolle gebracht, alle Todesser darin mit einem Bann belegt, der sie wie erstarrt zurück ließ und nur ein paar davon freigelassen, die nun wie gehetzt die Flucht ergriffen und die Nachricht verbreiteten, das der Herr der Zeit den schwarzen Lord herausgefordert hatte und damit drohte, die britische Zauberergemeinschaft zu vernichten.  
  
Seit dem ergriffen Zauberer ganz gleich welcher Gesinnung die Flucht und alles rannte durcheinander. Es gab keine öffentliche Kontrolle mehr, denn nachdem der Angriff auf das Ministerium bekannt geworden war, waren die Todesser entweder dorthin geeilt, oder geflüchtet.  
  
Was der Herr der Zeit mit Voldemorts Anhängern machte, war hinlänglich bekannt und sie wollten im Grunde weder dem einen noch dem anderen in die Quere kommen.  
  
Harry stand am Fenster des großen Audienzsaales im Ministerium und starrte auf den Platz vorm Ministerium hinunter, der auf der magischen Seite daran angrenzte. Langsam leerten sich die Straßen.  
  
Sie hatten alle eilig das wenige Hab und Gut zusammengerafft, was sie hatten finden können und ergriffen nun die Flucht. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was heute in den Abendnachrichten der Muggel zu sehen sein würde, wenn all diese Zauberer in die Muggelwelt einfielen.  
  
Diese Reaktion war beabsichtigt. Sie sollten fliehen, egal wohin, Hauptsache sie entkamen Voldemorts Zugriff, falls er unterlegen war, denn er wusste, was er danach tun würde. Seine Rache würde fürchterlich, wenn er herausbekam, dass es eben doch Harry Potter gewesen war, der so viele seiner Pläne durchkreuzt hatte.  
  
Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was passierte, wenn seine Zeitzauber sich lösten und Voldemort noch immer da war, um die Macht zu übernehmen, denn dann würde die Zaubererwelt dunklen Zeiten entgegen gehen und Hogwarts wäre für alle Ewigkeit verloren.  
  
Harry verdrängte diese Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf den Kampf, der ihm bevor stand.  
  
Automatisch begann der Herr der Zeit sich einzumischen, doch Harry drängte ihn vorerst in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins zurück. Er würde früh genug zum Einsatz kommen.  
  
Seit zwei Tagen setzte er sich nun, mit seinen Übernahmeversuchen auseinander und es fiel ihm immer schwerer.  
  
Darum waren sie hier und forderten Voldemort heraus, obwohl er wusste, dass es schwer werden würde und Snape dagegen war.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte und daran würde auch der von Snape inzwischen weiterentwickelte Conscientia-Trank nichts mehr ändern.  
  
Er warf seinem Lehrer, der an einem weiteren Fenster stand, einen bedauernden Blick zu. Er wusste, das Snape mit den jüngsten Entwicklungen nicht einverstanden war, denn bis vor ein paar Tagen war er wohl noch überzeugt gewesen, dass es irgendwie gelingen würde, Harry zu retten.  
  
Harry selbst glaubte daran schon lange nicht mehr. Er wusste, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging und wenn der Herr der Zeit das Kommando übernahm gab es nur einen Weg.  
  
Er musste sterben, ganz gleich, ob Severus Snape und der Rest der Welt dazu in der Lage waren, dass zu akzeptieren, oder nicht.  
  
„Sie kommen!"Harrys Stimme hallte dumpf durch den Audienzsaal, als er zu dem prunkvollen Thron hinüber ging, den Voldemort ohne jeden Zweifel für sich hatte errichten lassen. Er spürte, wie sein eigener Apparationsschild zerstört wurde und andere Bannkreise das Gebäude einzuhüllen begannen.  
  
Er wollte ihn nicht entkommen lassen. Das konnte er haben.   
  
Harry hatte nicht die Absicht zu fliehen. Es gab nur noch eins, was er zu tun hatte.   
  
Wie immer hinderte er Snape, der nichts mehr dagegen sagte, mit einem starken Schutzbannkreis daran, in den Kampf einzugreifen und befahl ihm, sich unter seinem Tarnzauber zu verbergen.  
  
Und dann wartete er auf Tom Vorlost Riddle.  
  
Harry saß auf Voldemorts prunkvollem Thron, als die große Flügeltür zum Audienzsaal aufflog und eine Vorhut aus fünf Todessern den Saal betrat. Sie nahmen augenblicklich Angriffshaltung ein, als sie die verhüllte Gestalt auf dem Thron erkannten, doch das war alles, was sie taten.  
  
Harry rührte sich nicht. Seine Herausforderung war eindeutig gewesen und er wusste, das Voldemort kommen würde.  
  
Wenige Minuten später erschien der schwarze Lord von seiner Leibgarde eskortiert in der großen Tür, den Blick hart auf die Gestalt auf seinem Thron geheftet.  
  
„Arroganter, kleiner Bastard!"fauchte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und die Männer links und rechts von ihm zuckten zusammen.  
  
Sie fürchteten ihn. Das wusste er. Seit Stanz fürchtete jeder einzelne seiner Männer den Herrn der Zeit genauso, wie den Todesfluch und es war eine Strafe, wenn sie gegen ihn antreten mussten.  
  
Ein hässliches kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er dachte ja gar nicht daran, diese Herausforderung einfach so anzunehmen. Dazu wusste er viel zu wenig über den Zauberer, der die Frechheit besaß, seinen Thron einzunehmen.  
  
Er würde seine Leibgarde vorschicken, denn er musste wissen, wie gut er im Kampf Mann gegen Mann war, doch das musste er ja nicht sofort mitbekommen.  
  
„So...treffen wir uns also endlich persönlich!"Er kam langsam in den Saal und Harry ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er schwieg.  
  
„Was? Keine Antwort?...Ich dachte, das ist es, was du willst?"  
  
„Ich hab doch schon meinen Willen...du bist hier!", kam die heisere, leise Antwort. Es entging Harry nicht, dass die Leibgarde ebenfalls immer weiter vor drang und inzwischen einen Halbkreis hinter Voldemort bildete. Sie würden versuchen, einen Ring um sie beide zu bilden, doch Harry erwartete nicht wirklich, das Voldemort so einfach seine Herausforderung annehmen würde.  
  
Dazu kannte er ihn zu wenig. Er würde seine Leibgarde auf ihn hetzen.  
  
„Haben sie einen Apparationsbann über das Gebäude gelegt?", flüsterte er, denn er wusste, dass Snape noch immer hinter ihm war.  
  
„Bis jetzt nicht!", kam die ebenso leise Antwort.  
  
Snape beobachtete die Entwicklung mit Sorge. Es war schon immer ein Nachteil gewesen, dass sie nur zu zweit waren, doch diesmal konnte ihnen das das Genick brechen.  
  
Lächerlich!...Es hätte uns schon mehr als einmal das Genick brechen müssen!...Potter mach jetzt bloß nichts falsch!  
  
Voldemort stand inzwischen nur noch zehn Yard entfernt vor dem Thron und die Leibrade war nun fast über die gesamte Länge der Seitenwände verteilt.  
  
Harry sah Marcus Crabbe und seinen Sohn Vincent darunter und er fragte sich, wie es ausgerechnet Vincent Crabbe so weit hatte bringen können.  
  
Er wusste nicht, dass die Reserven des Lord enorm zusammengeschrumpft waren.  
  
„So...du glaubst zu haben, was du willst?", kam es von Voldemort. „Denkst du wirklich, ich wäre so blöd?"  
  
„Du bist hier...glaubst du wirklich, ich habe damit gerechnet, dass du dich mir stellen würdest... Feigling?"Ein blaues Flackern breitete sich von Harrys Körper auf den ganzen Audienzsaal aus. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er an Voldemorts Protego tempus scheitern würde, doch er wusste, dass die Garde trotzdem erst mal in Panik verfallen würde.  
  
Er hatte den Zeitzauber nun seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit auf seinem eigenen Körper aufgebaut und er entlud sich in einem fulminanten, blauen Feuerwerk.  
  
Schreie waren zu hören und die kreischenden Befehle des Lords, denn einen Augenblick lang konnte niemand mehr sehen. Als das Feuerwerk vorbei war, war auch der Herr der Zeit verschwunden.  
  
Er erschien mit Snape in einer kleinen Besenkammer wieder.  
  
„Halten Sie sich ab jetzt von mir fern, Professor Snape. Der Protego ist stark, doch falls mir etwas passiert, könnte er zusammen brechen! Ich will nicht, dass Ihnen etwas passiert!"  
  
„Du bist so ein Narr, Potter!...Er wird sich dir nie persönlich stellen!"  
  
„Das weiß ich...aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig bleibt und wenn ich dafür die ganze Leibgarde ausschalten muss, ist mir das auch gleich!...Noch kenne ich ein paar Tricks, gegen die es keine Schutzbanne gibt!...Haben Sie den Portkey?"Snape nickte. Harry hatte in ihrem Hotelzimmer einen Portkey initialisiert. Er war für sie beide, doch Snape hatte sich von Anfang angefragt, ob er sich gedanklich wirklich noch in eine Flucht einbezog.  
  
Harry murmelte inzwischen einen Zauber und er erkannte die Formel eines weiteren mächtigen Schildes. Diesmal ging Potter ohne Zweifel auf Nummer sicher. Wenn es nach ihm ging, war das die letzte Schlacht und er würde niemanden entkommen lassen.  
  
Im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden und Snape blieb allein zurück. Er wusste, dass er ihn nicht finden würde, in diesem riesigen Gebäudekomplex, doch er hatte auch nicht die Absicht, hier zu warten, bis alle Banne Potters sich in Luft auflösten, während dieser sein Leben aushauchte.  
  
Er wusste, dass seine Banne auf ihn schwächer wurden, sobald der Herr der Zeit das Kommando übernahm – und dann konnte er vielleicht versuchen, auch in diesem Kampf etwas auszurichten, selbst wenn er nicht davon ausging, irgendeine Handhabe gegen den schwarzen Lord zu haben. Doch er würde wenigstens versuchen, Potter den Rücken freizuhalten und darum apparierte er zurück in die achte Etage, wo sich der Audienzsaal befand, denn ohne jeden Zweifel würde Voldemort dort auf ihn warten.  
  
Harry überblickte wie immer gut unter Dracos Tarnumhang verborgen die Lage. Sie machten sich nicht die Mühe, nach ihm zu suchen. Verteidigungslinien zogen sich vom Audienzsaal ausgehend durch dieses Stockwerk und er begann entschlossen, eine nach der anderen außer Gefecht zu setzen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Leibgarde erneut in Panik zu verfallen drohte, als eine Linie nach der anderen aus unerfindlichen Gründen unbemerkt zusammenbrach.  
  
„Mon Dieu, was 'aben sie dir angetan?"Draco riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als Fleurs Stimme direkt vor ihm erklang und sie wie aus dem Nichts erschien. Sein Blick flog zu den Wachen, doch die rührten sich nicht mehr.  
  
„Was hast du angestellt, Fleur...was willst du hier?...Verschwinde in die Heulende Hütte, sofort!"Auf Fleurs Stirn bildete sich eine steile Zornfalte.  
  
„Isch werde disch nischt einfach 'ier 'ängen lassen! Was denkst du von mir?...Die Wachen können uns nischts tun...Isch 'abe sie mit einem Zeitbann belegt!"  
  
„Du beherrschst Zeitzauber?"  
  
„Ein kleines bisschen! Für die 'at es gereischt!"Fleurs Zauberstab berührte gerade eines der Metallbänder, als auch Gabrielle und Dobby in die Große Halle gestürmt kamen.  
  
„Es scheint, als sei kein einziger Todesser mehr 'ier!", platze Gabrielle heraus, als sie sich an Draco schmiegte, das Gesicht in seinem Bauch, umarmen konnte sie ihn wegen der Bänder, die ihn fest an die Wand fesselten nicht.  
  
„Seid ihr alle drei jetzt komplett verrückt geworden?", Draco brüllte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen, angesichts dieser Dummheit. „Ich habe euch nicht hier rausgeschickt, damit ihr euch jetzt einfangen lasst!...Fleur, sei vernünftig! Geh mit Gabrielle und Dobby in die Heulende Hütte! Dort seid ihr sicher!...Ich will verdammt noch mal nicht, dass euch etwas passiert!...Reicht es nicht, dass dieser verdammte Bastard mich erwischt hat?...Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen!...Fleur!!!...WAS SOLL DAS?"  
  
Fleurs Finger nestelten an seiner Hose und einen Moment später schlüpften sie in seine Hosentasche.  
  
„Mach dir keine 'offnungen! Isch suche nur nach dieser verflixten Karte!", meinte sie spitz.  
  
„Ich mach mir keine Hoffnungen! Ich gerate nur langsam in Panik! Immerhin bin ich dir ausgeliefert!"Dracos Gesicht glühte feuerrot. Fleur lächelte nun spitzbübisch.  
  
„Vielleischt sollte isch Gabrielle und Dobby rausschicken!...Du hast rescht! Du bist mir nun ausgeliefert!"  
  
„FLEUR!"  
  
„War nur ein kleiner Scherz am Rande!...Wir müssen diese verdammten Bänder abbekommen!..."Wieder tippte ihr Zauberstab ein Band nach dem anderen an, doch nichts geschah.  
  
„Verdammt...wer hat das gemacht?"  
  
„Wer wohl?...Voldemort natürlich!"Dracos Herz schlug ihm im Hals, denn er hatte das Gefühl, als seien die Bänder noch ein wenig enger geworden. Er ahnte, das jeder weitere Versuch ihm ein wenig mehr die Luft abschnüren würde und war einen Moment lang versucht, es genau darauf hinaus laufen zu lassen, doch eigentlich wollte er Fleur das nicht antun.  
  
„Hör auf damit...sonst bringst du mich um!...Sie werden enger!"Sofort nahm Fleur den Zauberstab herunter und die Falte auf ihrer Stirn wurde tiefer. Sie begann zu ahnen, dass sie nichts ausrichten konnte.  
  
„Isch kann disch nischt 'ier lassen!..."  
  
„Das musst du aber...wenn du nicht die ganze Wand mitnehmen willst!"Es schien ganz so, als würde Fleur das einen Moment lang in Betracht ziehen.  
  
„Können wir die Wand 'erausbreschen?", fragte Gabrielle hoffnungsvoll. Sie war noch immer an Dracos Seite und Dobby flankierte ihn inzwischen ebenfalls. Beide sahen Fleur voller Hoffnung an.  
  
Dobby war noch immer nicht ganz darüber hinweg, Das Draco offensichtlich bewusst seinen eigenen Hals aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, als er losgezogen war, ihn zu retten.  
  
Von Harry wusste er, dass er das erwarten konnte, doch dass auch sein grimmiger Draco Sir inzwischen so verrückt sein konnte, war eine Art Schock gewesen.  
  
„Draco Sir haben Dobby gerettet. Es Dobbys Schuld sein, dass er jetzt in Gefahr!"  
  
„Hör auf, Dobby...meinen Kopf hätte es mich so oder so gekostet!"Dobby wusste, was er meinte, war jedoch anderer Meinung. Da er aber den Befehl hatte, die Sache mit Harry zu verschweigen, sagte er nichts weiter.  
  
Nur Fleurs Blick wechselte skeptisch zwischen ihnen hin und her.   
  
„Was 'abt ihr beide zu verbergen...wir sind ungestört...und isch 'abe disch in der Gewalt! Isch kann disch küssen, wenn isch es möschte!"Gabrielle begann zu kichern und Dobby riss die Augen auf. Er wusste, das Fleur hinter Draco her war, wie der Teufel hinter der Seele. Fassungslos sah er zu, wie Draco erneut dunkelrot wurde.  
  
Er wechselte das Thema.  
  
„Ich muss dich um etwas bitten!"Sofort war Fleur ganz Ohr.  
  
„Und was bekomme isch dafür?"Dracos Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. „War nur ein Scherz!"  
  
„Ach...sind wir zur Zeit zum scherzen aufgelegt?"Fleurs Blick wurde ernst und ein wenig traurig.  
  
„Nischt wirklisch...und isch glaube, das weißt du!"Graue Augen trafen auf himmelblaue, diesmal in vollem Ernst. Sie beide wussten, dass Draco ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten steckte.  
  
„Er hat mir mit einem Veritaserum gedroht!...Gibt es irgend etwas, was wir dagegen tun können?...Er darf auf gar keinen Fall die ganze Wahrheit erfahren!"Fleur musste nicht lange nachdenken für ihre Antwort.  
  
„Mit einem Geheimniszauber wird es für disch unmöglisch, ihm zu sagen, was verborgen ist!"  
  
„Gut, dann tu das!"  
  
„Also dann...isch muss den Zauber machen, kann also nischt dein Ge'eimniswahrer sein...Gabrielle, komm 'er!"  
  
„Nein!", Draco war sofort alarmiert. „Ich will Dobby als Geheimniswahrer!"Der Hauself riss die Augen auf und Fleurs Gesicht wurde grimmig.  
  
„Du vertraust uns also nischt!"  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch!...Aber ich weiß, wie neugierig du bist...und ich weiß, dass Gabrielle alles für dich tut!"Auch Gabrielle schürzte nun ein wenig schmollend die Lippen. Zu gern wäre sie Dracos Geheimniswahrer geworden.  
  
„Gut...wenn du es so 'aben willst!... Es ist gleisch, was für eine Kreatur als Ge'eimniswahrer dient!...Komm 'er Dobby...wir wissen ja inzwischen, dass du sein 'erzblatt bist!"Nun wurde Dobbys Ausdruck sehr grimmig, doch er tat, was sie verlangt hatte.  
  
„Draco Sir nix mit Blondinen am Hut hat!... Da kann Miss Fleur sicher sein!"Sie funkelte ihn an, sagte aber nichts dazu.  
  
„Konzentriere disch auf das, was du verstecken willst!...Ganz fest, so, dass diese Bilder vor deinem inneren Auge absolut deutlich sind!...Achtung...es geht los!"Fleur ließ einen Draco vollkommen unverständlichen Zauberspruch hören und Draco konnte die Sensation davon direkt in seinem Kopf spüren.   
  
Es war, als würde seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit extrem verstärkt.  
  
„Wenn du alles gefunden 'ast, gib mir ein Zeischen!"Zwischen Draco und Dobby hatte sich eine blasssilberne Verbindung geschlossen und auch der Hauself hatte die Augen geschlossen, während Draco sein Gedächtnis nach allem durchforschte, was der schwarze Lord niemals erfahren sollte.  
  
Er brauchte eine ganze Weile dazu und fragte sich nebenbei, was Dobby angesichts dieser Flut von Gedanken und Gefühlen dachte, doch Dobby wunderte schon lange nichts mehr. Er hatte sehr früh aufgehört, an Dracos Ehrlichkeit gegenüber Harry zu zweifeln, auch wenn ihn das ein oder andere auf Grund seiner Intensität ein wenig überraschte.  
  
Als Draco nichts mehr fand, was ihm wertvoll genug erschien, um verborgen zu werden, schnipste er mit den Fingern seiner Rechten und spürte im nächsten Moment, wie Fleur den Zauber vollendete.  
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte er das Gefühl um einen Teil seiner Seele gebracht worden zu sein.  
  
„Zufrieden?"Fleur sah ihn noch immer ein wenig verstimmt an. Draco lächelte bedauernd.  
  
„Danke, Fleur!"  
  
„Jetzt kannst du mir wohl nischt mehr sagen, was isch wissen will, oder?"Das Lächeln wurde ein breites Grinsen.  
  
„Zumindest nicht mehr alles!...Verschwindet jetzt...bitte! Wer weiß, wann sie wieder kommen!...Der Herr der Zeit hat Voldemort zwar erst mal effizient von mir abgelenkt, aber wer weiß schon, wie lange das dauert!"  
  
„Der 'err der Zeit ist in England?"  
  
„Ja...und es sieht ganz so aus, als würde das dem Lord ganz und gar nicht gefallen!"  
  
„Das kann isch mir vorstellen!"Fleur zauberte sich einen der Stühle vom Lehrerpodest herüber und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Isch werde 'ier bei dir bleiben...bis zum bitteren Ende! Vielleischt kriege ich ja doch noch ein bisschen was aus dir 'eraus!...Gabrielle...wie wäre es, wenn du unsere Sachen im Schlafsaal zusammensuchst und 'er bringst!...Isch will sie nischt 'ier lassen! Dobby kann dir ja 'elfen!...'ier ist Dracos Karte!...Darauf sieht man, wann die Todesser zurück kommen...dann appariert ihr in den Gang, klar!"Gabrielle sprang nickend auf und Dobby folgte ihr, als sie disapparierte.  
  
Dracos Blick hing sehnsüchtig an dem Platz, wo die beiden gerade noch gewesen waren. Selbst mit Geheimniszauber, fühlte er sich gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, von Fleur Delacour erneut ins Verhör genommen zu werden und ein Blick in ihr Gesicht, machte ihm sehr schnell klar, warum.  
  
Fleur lächelte und etwas sagte ihm überdeutlich, dass sie sich ein Hintertürchen aufgelassen hatte, bei diesem Geheimniszauber.  
  
„SCHLUSS!...Schluss mit diesem Theater! Das kann sich ja keiner mehr mit ansehen!"Voldemort tobte. Er brüllte seine Leute zusammen, dass sie vor Angst nicht mehr wussten, wo sie hin rennen sollten. Vorm Audienzsaal erledigte der Herr der Zeit einen Todesser nach dem anderen, wie ein schleichendes Gift, im Audienzsaal, hatte Voldemort schon einige seiner Leute wieder einmal mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch traktiert.  
  
„Ich habe genug!...Es reicht! Meine Leute sind ein Haufen Feiglinge, die sich wie die Fliegen zu Brei schlagen lassen...ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen...jetzt ist er fällig! Dieser Bastard ist mir lange genug auf der Nase herum getanzt...Schert euch aus dem Weg!"  
  
Augenblicklich begann ein ungeordneter Rückzug aus dem Gang vor dem Audienzsaal. Diesen Befehl musste er nicht zweimal geben. Die Leibgarde zog sich zurück, so schnell sie konnte.  
  
Zurück blieben die, die der Herr der Zeit erwischt hatte, versteinert, gelähmt, bewusstlos und zum Teil sogar unter Schlafbann.  
  
Voldemort ging auf die große Tür zu, durchschritt sie jedoch noch nicht.  
  
„Ich hab genug von Dir! Hast du gehört, Herr der Zeit! Du wirst mich nicht besiegen! Dazu bist du viel zu unerfahren und erst Recht viel zu langsam!...Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass du ein echter Feigling zu sein scheinst!", höhnte Voldemort beim Anblick seiner besiegten Leibgardisten, die allesamt noch am Leben waren.  
  
Ein donnernder Fluch krachte durch den Gang und erledigte einen Teil der wehrlosen Todesser.  
  
Harry schrak zusammen. Gehetzt sah er sich um. Langsam ging ihm die Puste aus. Es war anstrengend, die Leute zu erledigen, ohne, dass sie sich der Gefahr bewusst waren. Er hatte so viele Zauber verwendet, dass er spüren konnte, wie seine Kraft nachließ und die ganze Zeit höhnte der Herr der Zeit in seinem Kopf, denn Harry gab ihm nicht die Chance, das Kommando zu übernehmen.  
  
Die inzwischen vollkommen desorientierte Leibgarde Voldemorts hatte gerade ungeordnet den Rückzug angetreten und dieser letzte, mächtige Fluch konnte nur von Voldemort stammen.  
  
Plötzlich sah er sich dem Lord in vierfacher Ausführung gegenüber. Geschockt hetzte sein Blick von einem zum anderen und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.  
  
Snape fluchte und kämpfte gegen Harrys Bann an. Er musste etwas unternehmen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was.  
  
Das hatte er nun davon – dieser arroganter Esel!  
  
Die ganze Zeit hatte er Spielchen mit der Leibgarde getrieben und damit den Lord ganz offensichtlich zur Weißglut getrieben.  
  
Harrys Blick schoss weiter wachsam zwischen den verschiedenen Gestalten hin und her, die sich im Moment nicht rührten. Er spürte, wie seine andere Hälfte fieberhaft nach einer Lösung suchte. Offenbar war jetzt auch dem Herrn der Zeit klar geworden, dass sie ein Problem hatten.   
  
Harry kannte diesen Illusionszauber, doch er wusste nicht, wie er die Illusionen von der Wirklichkeit unterscheiden konnte.  
  
Denk!...Lass dir was einfallen!...Denk!, dröhnte die Stimme des Herrn der Zeit in seinem Kopf, doch Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er gegen diesen Zauber vorgehen könnte.  
  
„Er ist nicht dabei!...Keiner von denen ist wirklich der Lord!", ertönte plötzlich eine schwache, zittrige Stimme nicht weit von Harry entfernt innerhalb des Carrés, das Voldemorts Illusionen um Harry gebildet hatten. „Das ist alles, was ich noch für dich tun kann, Harry Potter...um meine unerträgliche Schuld zu begleichen...vergib mir...ver...."  
  
„VERRÄTER!", dröhnte es aus allen Ecken, als Harrys Blick den von Peter Pettigrew traf, fassungslos und ungläubig. Es war abgrundtiefes Bedauern, dass er darin fand.  
  
Peter Pettigrew war ein allerletztes Mal zur Besinnung gekommen, um seine Lebensschuld zu begleichen und er wusste, dass dieser winzige Funken Zaubererehr endlich für seine Erlösung sorgen würde.  
  
„AVADAR KEDAVRA!", folgte es ebenso laut, wie zuvor und Harry ließ sich zu Boden fallen, denn vier Zauberstäbe waren nun auf den Verräter gerichtet, der ihn vor so vielen Jahren in die Hölle geschickt hatte.  
  
Entgeistert musste er zusehen, wie fünf grüne Blitze den ausgemergelten Körper trafen und Wurmschwanz mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen still am Boden zusammensackte.  
  
„Neeeiiiiinnnnnn! Du verdammter Bastard!...Stell dich mir endlich...hör auf, dich zu verstecken... stell dich mir...du verdammter Feigling!"  
  
Harry war schneller wieder auf den Füßen, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte, noch immer war er von den vier falschen Abbildern des Lords umgeben, doch er hatte begriffen, dass nur der Fluch des Lords selbst, ihn wirklich töten konnte.   
  
In ihm raste die Wut, Wut darüber, dass er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte und dass es sich so endlos hinzog. Er wollte ihn stellen, egal, wie.  
  
Hektisch drehte er sich im Kreis, denn er hatte gesehen, dass der Fluch, der Wurmschwanz getötet hatte aus der Richtung des Audienzsaales gekommen war. Nur dort konnte er sein und er musste ihn finden, doch es war zu spät.  
  
„PASS AUF!", konnte er Snape brüllen hören, als sein Blick den Lord erfasste.  
  
Der wirkliche Voldemort kam mit langen Schritten und wutverzerrtem Gesicht durch die Flügeltüren des Saals auf ihn zu und hatte seinen Zauberstab schon auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
Er riss seinen eigenen Zauberstab hoch und versuchte einen wirksamen Schild zu erschaffen, denn er wusste, dass ihn der Schutzbann, den er wegen der Leibgarde errichtet hatte, nicht vor seinen Zaubern bewahren konnte, doch er war zu langsam.  
  
Eine leuchtend grüne Lichtschlange kam auf ihn zugeschossen und er taumelte rückwärts, als das Monstrum seine riesigen Zähne in seine Seite schlug und wie eine Halluzination verschwand.  
  
Harry stürzte zu Boden, als Snape neben ihm erschien, den Blick der hasserfüllten, schwarzen Augen auf Voldemort gerichtet, unübersehbar Severus Snape, denn die Kapuze war ihm durch die hastige Aktion vom Kopf gerissen worden.  
  
Verblüffung machte sich auf dessen Zügen breit und gleich darauf nahm die Erkenntnis eindeutige Formen an, denn er wusste bisher nicht, was er von Wurmschwanz' Verrat halten sollte und hatte nicht gehört, was er zum Herrn der Zeit gesagt hatte. Bevor er jedoch seinen nächsten Zauber sprechen konnte, war Snape mit Harry disappariert.  
  
Sie erschienen wieder in der Besenkammer.  
  
„Was..."  
  
„Nicht sprechen, nicht bewegen, am besten nicht atmen!", fuhr Snape ihn an, doch Harry keuchte, als bekäme er keine Luft mehr. Snape wusste, dass das wohl auch so war. Gift lähmte seinen Körper.  
  
Ein Licht erschien über ihnen, von Snape heraufbeschworen. Das Gesicht des Lehrers zeigte keine Regung, doch Harry wusste, dass es ernst war. Das Atmen viel ihm sehr schwer und ihm war schwindlig. Womit auch immer Voldemort ihn erwischt hatte, es war ernst.  
  
Snape wühlte in seiner Tasche und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Phiolen, Fläschchen, Dosen und Instrumente klingelten und klapperten durcheinander und kurz hörte es sich sogar so an, als gehe etwas zu Bruch, doch all das schien den Lehrer nicht zu interessieren, denn er suchte rücksichtslos weiter.  
  
So hatte Harry ihn noch nie gesehen. Er schloss die Augen, denn schwarze Punkte begannen davor zu tanzen.  
  
„Das war's, oder?"  
  
„Halt die Klappe!"Snape hatte gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Er füllte aus einer größeren, schwarzen Flasche etwas in eine Phiole. „Trink das!"  
  
Harry tat, wie ihm gesagt worden war. Der Inhalt schmeckte fürchterlich und er würgte.  
  
„Was war das?", brachte er keuchend heraus.  
  
„Ein universelles Gegengift!...Voldemort hat dich mit einem Venenum-Fluch erwischt!"  
  
„Was heißt das?"  
  
Snapes Blick blieb starr an dem bleichen Gesicht hängen, an den geschlossenen Augen und den blutleeren Lippen. Seine Haut war weiß und die Äderchen darunter begannen sich bläulich abzuzeichnen. Er wusste, dass das Gegengift nur eine unzureichende Notlösung war und die Wahrheit erschien ihm wie grausiger Hohn.  
  
„Dass du sterben wirst!"  
  
„Das. War. Severus. Snape!", seine Stimme war vollkommen emotionslos, doch das war schlimmer, als alles andere.  
  
In Voldemorts Gehirn arbeitete es.   
  
Snape gehörte unter den Hogwartszeitbann. Das wussten sie. Doch er war offensichtlich nicht mehr dort.  
  
Jemand musste ihn aus diesem Bann befreit haben.  
  
Jemand, der in der Lage war, das Siegel Dumbledores zu brechen, doch es gab wohl nur noch einen einzigen lebenden Zauberer, dem Dumbledore ein solches Siegel anvertraut haben konnte.  
  
Harry Potter!  
  
Harry Potter konnte das Hogwartssiegel lösen.  
  
Harry Potter beherrschte Zeitzauber!  
  
Harry Potter war der Herr der Zeit.  
  
„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"  
  
Voldemort stellte fest, dass diese Erkenntnis bei ihm eine gewisse Fassungslosigkeit hinterließ. Es blieben keine Zweifel mehr, dass Potter ‚Allmacht des Wissens' gefunden hatte und er gab auch keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass er so viel Macht besaß, wie es prophezeit worden war.  
  
Es gab eigentlich nur noch eine Frage:  
  
War er schon so weit, wie er sein musste, um eine wirkliche Gefahr für ihn zu sein?  
  
Voldemort wusste, dass er sich darüber nicht sicher sein konnte. Es gab nur einen einzigen Test dafür und dazu war er nicht mehr gekommen, bevor die beiden verschwunden waren – doch sie mussten noch im Gebäude sein.   
  
Dessen war er sicher.   
  
Nur einem Moment später dröhnte Voldemorts magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die stillen Gänge des Ministeriums.  
  
„POTTER!.....POTTER, HÖRST DU MICH?...ICH WEISS, DASS DU MICH HÖRST...ICH WEISS, DASS DU HIER BIST!...ES HAT KEINEN SINN MEHR SICH ZU VERSTECKEN...DAS HIER IST MEINE HERAUSFORDERUNG! HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN! ... EINE HERAUSFORDERUNG VON MIR, LORD VOLDEMORT, AN DICH, HARRY POTTER! ICH WERDE DREI TAGE LANG IN HOGWARTS AUF DICH WARTEN! DREI TAGE! BIST DU BIS DAHIN NICHT ERSCHIENEN UM DICH DIESER HERAUSFORDERUNG ZU STELLEN, WERDE ICH HOGWARTS VERNICHTEN, SO VERNICHTEN, DASS ALLES UND JEDER, DER SICH DARIN BEFINDET FÜR ALLE ZEIT VERLOREN IST!"  
  
Harry Augen flogen auf und er fuhr hoch, doch Snape hielt ihn hart am Boden.  
  
„Vergiss es!"  
  
Wieder drehte sich Schwindel in seinem Kopf und wieder füllte Snape eine Phiole des Gegengiftes ab und zwang ihn, sie zu trinken.   
  
„Du gehst erst Mal nirgends hin! Das weiß er... Nur Merlin weiß, ob du überhaupt jemals wieder irgendwohin gehen wirst und Voldemort weiß, dass du verloren hast, wenn du nicht kommst! Dann ist es eh vorbei!"Hart griff er nach Harrys Hand und zwang sie auf, bevor er den Portkey aus seiner Umhangtasche fingerte.  
  
„Der ist wirklich für uns beide, oder?"Ein schwaches Nicken war die Antwort und Snape ließ den Portkey in Harrys Hand fallen, bevor er zugriff und gleich darauf den vertrauten Ruck hinter seinem Nabel spürte, als die Galeone ihren Dienst tat und sie beide ins Hotelzimmer zurück brachte.  
  
„Warum vertraust du mir nischt, Draco?...Isch versuche es die ganze Zeit zu verste'en, doch isch kann es nischt!...Es geht mir einfach nischt in den Kopf!...Du lässt disch von mir mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegen und machst die verrücktesten Sachen mit, aber...aber du vertraust mir nischt genug, um mir zu sagen, was 'ier in 'ogwarts passiert ist, bevor Gabrielle und isch 'er kamen!"  
  
Draco schloss die Augen. Er hatte mit allen Tricks gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer Attacke, die auf die Freundschaft zielte, die sich trotz aller Widrigkeiten zwischen ihm und Fleur entwickelt hatte.  
  
„Fleur...es gibt Dinge, die möchte ich dir ganz einfach nicht sagen...warum kannst du das nicht akzeptieren?"  
  
„Weil isch es nischt verste'en kann, Draco...und weil...weil isch das Gefühl 'abe, dass...isch weiß nischt, wie isch es sagen soll...möglischerweise gibt es Dinge...die du...vielleischt...wissen solltest!"  
  
Draco spürte, wie sich ein Knoten in seiner Brust bildete. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was Fleur ihm sagen konnte.  
  
„Worüber!"  
  
„Isch weiß nischt...solange du es mir nischt sagst...sage isch nischts!"  
  
„Fleur, du selbst hast dieses Geheimnis vor ein paar Minuten versteckt...was erwartest du jetzt von mir?"  
  
„Isch 'abe den Zauber durchgeführt, mir kannst du es sagen!"  
  
So...das war also der Haken. Draco stellte fest, dass er nichts anderes erwartet hatte, doch er war trotzdem nicht bereit, ihr zu sagen, was zwischen Harry und ihm in diesen Monaten in Hogwarts gelaufen war.  
  
„Du bist das cleverste Mädchen, dem ich jemals begegnet bin, Fleur Delacour, weißt du das eigentlich?...Ich wette sogar Hermione Granger hätte Probleme, es mit dir aufzunehmen!"Das war das größte Eingeständnis, dass er jemals verlauten lassen hatte, egal, ob es Fleur oder Granger anging.   
  
Fleur sah auf und sah die Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen. Damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Das freut misch!...Aber noch mehr würde es misch freuen, wenn du mir die Wahr'eit sagen würdest!"  
  
„Bin ich dir das schuldig, oder?"  
  
„Als mein Freund schon...denke isch! Du weißt, wie isch es meine!"Da hatte sie Recht. Dracos Blick ging in die Ferne, als er überlegte, wie er die Wahrheit so zu Recht biegen konnte, dass wenigstens seine Gefühle für Harry verborgen blieben.  
  
Mit leiser Stimme begann Draco zu erzählen, was sich zugetragen hatte, nachdem Voldemort Hogwarts unter Zeitbann gelegt hatte.  
  
Fleur hörte ihm mit gesenktem Kopf zu und sie hörte sehr viel mehr, als er sich bewusst war. Vieles, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, bekam nun ein anderes Gesicht und Fleur wurde sich bewusst, dass es wohl niemanden gab, der so sehr das Recht hatte, zu erfahren, dass Harry Potter der Herr der Zeit war.  
  
Fleur wunderte sich nicht mehr darüber, dass er ihr die ganze Zeit so erfolgreich widerstanden hatte.  
  
„...verstehst du jetzt, Fleur? Wenn er mich kriegt, bekommt er die Chance Potter richtig eins auszuwischen und das weiß er!...Er weiß, dass es für Harry das schlimmste wäre, noch ein Leben an den schwarzen Lord zu verlieren, selbst wenn es nur bedeutet, dass ich dann ein treuer Gefolgsmann Voldemorts bin! Harry würde glauben versagt zu haben, denn dann hätte er auch mich nicht beschützen können, obwohl es mein eigener Fehler war, dass ich hier geblieben bin!"...und wenn er verdammt noch mal der Herr der Zeit ist, wäre es noch viel schlimmer!...Dann hat er ihn möglicherweise in der Hand!...Bitte lass Harry nicht den Herrn der Zeit sein, bitte!   
  
Fleur hob den Kopf und sah Draco an.  
  
Wenn er wüsste, was ihm ins Gesischt geschrieben steht, würde er vor Scham im Boden versinken!, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
Was auch immer Draco ihr weis zu machen versuchte. Sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass es nichts auf der Welt gab, das ihm so wichtig war, wie Harry Potter.  
  
„Es gibt eine Lösung!"  
  
„Was für eine Lösung?", Fleurs Bemerkung hatte Draco vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
  
„Eine Lösung für diese Gefahr!...Wenn du sagst, dass Voldemort weiß, wie sehr er 'Arry trifft, wenn er disch umdreht, dann wird er es tun!...Und isch kenne einen Weg, wie man das...wie soll isch sagen...nischt ver'indern, aber...aber rückgängig machen kann!"  
  
„Wirklich?"Unglaube zeigte sich in Dracos Gesicht. Fleur offerierte ihm eine Lösung und er hatte das Gefühl, zu träumen.  
  
Nichts machte ihm soviel Angst, wie von Voldemort unwiederbringlich seiner Seele beraubt zu werden und damit auch Harry zu verlieren und vielleicht zur größten Gefahr zu werden, der er ausgesetzt werden konnte.  
  
Fleur lächelte – vorsichtig, aber ehrlich.  
  
„Isch denke schon!...Es gibt einen Zauber, der das Abbild eines Wesens in der Seele eines anderen Menschen verbirgt...sollte Voldemort disch umdre'en, kann isch das damit rückgängig machen...denn wenn du dir deiner selbst wieder bewusst bist, kannst du auch wieder du selbst sein!...Und wenn...der ‚'err der Zeit...Voldemort besiegt 'at, kannst du genauso wieder du selbst sein...wie jetzt!...Isch bekomme disch nischt von dieser Wand...das steht fest...und die Gefahr...das Voldemort tut, was du befürschtest ist groß!...Also muss isch wenigstens das für disch tun!"  
  
„Du wolltest mir noch etwas sagen, Fleur!..."  
  
„Wenn isch fertig bin!"...erst dann weiß isch, ob all das die Wahr'eit ist...isch muss sischer sein, Draco...verzeih mir! Draco sah sie nun wieder leicht skeptisch an.  
  
Sie hatte ihm Hoffnung gemacht, doch die Sorge um das, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte, blieb.  
  
„Bist du einverstanden?"  
  
„Ja!"Ein Hauch pink zeigte sich nun auf Fleurs Wangen.  
  
„Isch weiß, wenn isch dir jetzt gleisch sage, wie es funktioniert, wirst du glauben, dass isch disch austrickse, aber das ist nischt so!...Das ist ein sehr...intimer...Zauber, denn er verbindet zwei Seelen miteinander...", bei diesen Worten runzelte Draco die Stirn, denn er begann zu ahnen, was kam. „Bitte, vertrau mir...isch mache keine Scherze...aber...um diesen Zauber durchzuführen, muss isch disch küssen...und du musst disch diesem Kuss vollkommen 'ingeben!"  
  
Auf einmal hatte er einen Kloß im Hals und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Was er seit Wochen vermied, sollte nun unabdingbar notwendig sein?  
  
Der Verdacht, das Fleur die Situation ausnutzte, lag sehr nah. Das wusste Draco, doch was für eine Wahl hatte er noch?  
  
Sie bot ihm die Chance, seine Seele zu retten und der Preis war ein Kuss!  
  
Es war sicher kein Weltuntergang, eine Veela zu küssen – und trotzdem fühlte er sich wie ein Verräter.  
  
„Also gut!...Du hast gewonnen! Mir ist alles egal, wenn ich nur meine Seele retten kann!"Mühsam schob er den Gedanken an Harry in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins.  
  
Fleur sah verlegen aus, als sie den Stuhl vor ihn schob und hinaufstieg, denn noch immer hing er hoch an der Wand und es war ihr unmöglich, ihn anders zu erreichen.  
  
„Isch weiß, dass du mir das übel nimmst, aber glaube mir, es gibt für misch wirklich keinen anderen Weg!...Es gibt andere Formen dieses Zaubers, aber das ist die, die mir meine Mutter beigebracht 'at...es ist ein Veela-Zauber...damit beschützen Veelas die, die sie lieben...denn immer'in wissen wir, was wir mit dem Verstand der Männer anstellen können!"Draco stellte fest, dass ihn das gar nicht beeindruckte. Er war tief aufgewühlt bei dem Gedanken, Fleur zu küssen und aus war ihm vollkommen gleich, ob sie ihm die Gründe dafür erklärte, oder nicht.  
  
Im Moment machte ihn Fleurs Nähe unglaublich nervös, etwas, was ihm nie zuvor passiert war.  
  
„Denk daran...du musst disch vollkommen in diesen Kuss ergeben!"Draco nickte, denn er brachte kein Wort mehr heraus.  
  
Fleur begann einen Zauber in einer ihm fremden Sprache zu murmeln und schwacher, silberfarbener Nebel begann sich zwischen ihnen zu bilden. Nur einen Augenblick später berührten Fleurs Lippen seine.  
  
Es war die seltsamste Erfahrung, die er je gemacht hatte.  
  
Er hatte schon andere Mädchen geküsst. Er hatte auch eine ganze Menge Jungs geküsst und er hatte Harry geküsst – trotzdem kam ihm das völlig verkehrt vor.  
  
So sehr er sich auch Mühe gab, er schaffte es nicht, sich diesem Kuss zu ergeben.  
  
Einen Augenblick später flogen Fleurs Augen auf und sie flüsterte:  
  
„So gelingt es nischt, Draco! Du musst disch diesem Kuss hingeben...der verdammte Zauber, den du verwendet 'ast, ist ein 'indernis...isch kann disch nischt umgarnen...versuche an eine Person zu denken, die du gern küssen würdest!...Bitte...sonst kann isch dir nischt helfen!"Ihr Blick traf Dracos und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er nie zuvor so verlegen gewesen war.  
  
Du naiver kleiner Junge...du musst ihn wirklisch sehr lieben!, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
„Okay!", kam es leise als Antwort von Draco und er schloss die Augen, um an Harry zu denken.  
  
Erneut berührten Fleurs Lippen seine, doch es waren nicht mehr Fleurs Lippen. Für Draco war es Harry, den er küsste und er musste nicht mehr daran denken, sich fallen zu lassen. Er verfiel dieser Erinnerung ohne zu denken und versank wehrlos in einem Strudel aus Sehnsucht.  
  
Als er begann ihren Kuss zu erwidern, öffnete Fleur ungläubig die Augen. Nie zuvor war sie so geküsst worden, so voller Sehnsucht und grenzenloser Liebe.  
  
Entschlossen konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Aufgabe und begann ein Abbild von Dracos Seele in sich selbst aufzunehmen.  
  
Als sie damit fertig war, wunderte sie sich über nichts mehr.  
  
Draco ging vollkommen in seinen Gefühlen auf – Gefühlen für Harry Potter, den Herrn der Zeit.  
  
Sie wusste, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen musste, egal, wie hart es ihn traf, doch im Moment, war sie vollkommen in diesem Kuss gefangen und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass er ihr gelten und ewig andauern würde.  
  
„Fleeeuuuuurrrr!...Dra..."jedes weitere Wort blieb Gabrielle im Halse stecken, als sie begriff, dass Draco und Fleur einander küssten, obwohl Fleur augenblicklich rückwärts taumelte, als sie ihre Schwester schreien hörte.  
  
Beide, Gabrielle und auch Dobby starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an, doch Gabrielle war diejenige, die sich als erstes fasste.  
  
„Wir müssen weg...sie sind wieder da!...in der Eingangs'alle!"  
  
„Disapperiert, sofort!...in den Gang!...Sofort!", schrie sie beinahe, als sie vom Stuhl sprang und ihn an seinen Platz zurück beförderte.  
  
„Draco, isch...!"  
  
„Verschwinde...sofort!"Draco war außer Atem und hatte Mühe sich zu sammeln, doch egal, was Fleur ihm noch sagen wollte, es musste warten. Sie musste weg hier.  
  
Fleur richtete ihren Zauberstab inzwischen auf die beiden Todesser, die eigentlich Draco bewachen sollten und beendete ihren Zeitzauber, nur um fast im selben Moment zu verschwinden.  
  
Draco blieb allein zurück, noch immer ein wenig berauscht von diesem unglaublichen Kuss.  
  
Zehn Minuten später war das vergessen, denn Voldemort widmete sich nun voll und ganz seinem Opfer, das er inzwischen mit ganz anderen Augen sah.  
  
Niemand wusste besser, als der schwarze Lord, dass Draco Malfoy möglicherweise die beste Waffe im Kampf gegen Harry Potter sein könnte, denn es gab für Harry Potter nichts schlimmeres, als ein Leben zu verlieren.  
  
Was ihm Malfoys Leben wert war, hatte er ja hinlänglich bewiesen.  
  
Er musste wissen, was Harry Potter sonst noch alles mit Draco Malfoy verband und er wusste, dass die beste Möglichkeit, das heraus zu finden, ein Wahrheitselixier war.  
  
Sein dämonischen, roten Augen fixierten den blonden Jungen an der Wand. Inzwischen wusste er alles über den Aufenthalt der beiden hier in Hogwarts, was seine Männer herausfinden konnten und das Verhalten Lucius Malfoys sagte ihm noch ein bisschen mehr.  
  
Der Bastard hatte ohne Zweifel einen bestimmten Verdacht und ein widerliches Grinsen schlich sich in Voldemorts Züge, bei dem Gedanken, dass der süße Blondschopf möglicherweise eine größere Bedeutung für Harry Potter hatte, als sie alle ahnten.  
  
„Das Wahrheitselixier, Mylord!"Daniel Hagerthy erschien mit einer tiefen Verbeugung neben dem Lord und offerierte ihm eine kleine dunkelbraune Phiole.  
  
Voldemort nahm sie entgegen und drehte sie zwischen seinen Fingern, während Draco noch immer äußerlich unbeeindruckt an ihm vorbei ins Leere starrte.  
  
„Nun, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was du zu sagen hast, kleiner Malfoy!...Ich bin wirklich gespannt auf deine Geschichte."  
  
Draco ignorierte ihn weiter, obwohl sich seine Eingeweide inzwischen zu einem Klumpen verformt hatten. Seine einzige Hoffnung war Fleurs Geheimniszauber. Wenigstens würde er Voldemort nicht alles hinbeten, wenn er ihm dieses Teufelszeug verabreichte.  
  
„Nimmst du es freiwillig, oder muss ich nachhelfen?", kam es vom schwarzen Lord und Draco zeigte keine Reaktion, die Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst.  
  
Einen Moment später riss der Schmerz an seinen Nerven, als Voldemort seinen Mund mit einem Fluch aufzwang und ihm den Inhalt der Phiole in den Rachen kippte.  
  
Er begann zu husten und zu würgen, doch Voldemort schob ihm die Phiole nur noch ein wenig tiefer in den Hals, während ihm das Metallband um seine Kehle die Luft abschnürte.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick drehte sich ihm der Magen um, doch er verlor das Bewusstsein, bevor er sich übergeben konnte, denn das Band um seinen Hals zog sich zusammen und drückte ihm die Kehle ein.  
  
„Malfoy-Stolz, nicht wahr, Lucius!...Aber etwas sagt mir, dass dein Bengel noch ein bisschen mehr davon besitzt als du!...Enervate!"  
  
Dracos Kopf ruckte wieder hoch und Lucius Malfoy war noch ein wenig bleicher geworden. Er verstand den Hinweis seines Meisters sehr genau.  
  
„Nuuuunnn...Dracoooo!...Lass uns reden!"Dracos glasiger Blick traf Voldemorts. Ihm war schwindlig, sein Hals schmerzte und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, wie benebelt.  
  
„Wie lange warst du mit Potter hier in Hogwarts!"  
  
„Vier Monate!", kam leise und emotionslos die Antwort.  
  
„Wo wart ihr zuvor?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Voldemorts Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.  
  
„Wo. Wart. Ihr. Zuvor?"Draco schwieg. Die Zeit, die sie in der heulenden Hütte verbracht hatten, war unter dem Geheimniszauber verborgen.  
  
„Du sollst mir antworten, du kleiner Bastard!"Voldemorts knochige Hand schlug ihm quer übers Gesicht und hinterließ blutige Striemen, da, wo ihn die krallenartigen Nägel erwischt hatten.  
  
Draco zog scharf die Luft ein.  
  
„Antworte mir!"Ein weiterer Schlag traf Dracos Gesicht und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Tatsache, das Voldemorts Wahrheitselixier nicht wirkte, erfüllte ihn mit irrer Freude und daran konnte auch die Tatsache nichts ändern, dass das vermutlich seinen Tod bedeutete.  
  
Er würde nicht bekommen, was er wollte. Das war es, was zählte.  
  
„Wo ist das Buch?...Wo ist der Hauself?...Kann Potter Zeitzauber?...Wohin ist er gegangen, nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hat?..."Nach jeder Frage traf Draco ein weiterer Schlag ins Gesicht und Voldemort begann vor Wut zu kochen.  
  
Er trat zurück und Dracos Blick fixierte seinen Zauberstab. Er keuchte atemlos, denn noch immer ließ ihm das Band nur wenig Luft zum Atmen, sein Gesicht brannte, Blut lief ihm aus einer Platzwunde an der Schläfe über die Wange und seine Lippen zitterten, doch Fleurs Zauber wirkte.  
  
„Wer hat dir geholfen?...Wer war hier?...War er hier?"  
  
Der schwarze Lord war außer sich. Die Tatsache, dass er auf diese Art offensichtlich nichts aus Malfoy herausbekommen würde, trieb ihn zur Raserei.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wurde der Zauberstab wieder zur Peitsche und der erste Schlag zerfetzte das Hemd über Dracos Brust.  
  
Diesmal hatte er Mühe einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken und sein Kopf knallte gegen die Wand, während er scharf keuchte.  
  
„Kleiner Bastard, du wirst wirklich zäh!...Wo hat er diesen Stolz her, Lucius...bist du sicher, dass das dein Sohn ist?"  
  
Der nächste Schlag fetzte den Rest von Dracos Hemd herunter und hinterließ einen weiteren blutigen Striemen.  
  
Draco schlug den Kopf erneut gegen die Wand. Er wollte nur noch, dass es vorbei war. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und er kniff sie fest zu.  
  
Danach war es vorbei mit seiner Beherrschung.  
  
Jeder weitere Schlag ließ ihn aufschreien, bis seine Stimme versagte und die Ohnmacht, die ihn nur Augenblicke später aus dem Bewusstsein riss, war eine Erlösung.  
  
Sie hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Ein weiterer Enervate des Lords holte ihn wieder zurück und der Schmerz benebelte sein Denken.  
  
„Wer hat dir geholfen?", kreischte er erneut, doch er erwartete keine Antwort mehr und schlug noch ein paar Mal auf Draco ein. Draco hatte nicht mehr die Kraft zu schreien. Nur heißeres Röcheln kam noch über seine Lippen.  
  
Gleich darauf war es vorbei. Die Peitsche war wieder Voldemorts Zauberstab und der Lord überwand den Raum zwischen ihnen wieder.  
  
„Dann eben anders...und ich schwöre dir, keines der Bilder in deinem Kopf ist jetzt noch vor mir sicher!...Homorfus...", fauchte er, die Hand gegen Dracos blutige Schläfe gepresst, der Zauberstab zielte auf seine Stirn. Er murmelte weiter Worte vor sich hin und Draco hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment wieder in einer Ohnmacht zu versinken, so stark wurde der Druck auf seinen Kopf.  
  
Nein...nein...nein...bitte nicht...nein, kreiste es durch seinen Verstand und er versuchte sich mit aller Kraft, die ihm noch geblieben war, gegen Voldemorts Eindringen in sein Bewusstsein zu wehren.  
  
Er kannte diesen Zauber nicht, doch er zweifelte keinen Augenblick an Voldemorts Absicht. Der Lord hatte die Augen geschlossen und sprach diese fremde Formel immer und immer wieder – bis Dracos Widerstand brach.  
  
Es war, als lege jemand seine Seele frei, als dringe ein Fremder in seinen Verstand ein und ging darin spazieren. Draco wusste, dass es genau das war, was Voldemort tat und er fühlte die Scham siedend heiß in seiner Brust.  
  
Niemand durfte wissen, was er träumte, was er sah, was er fühlte. Niemand hatte das Recht, zu sehen, was in seinem Kopf war. Niemand durfte sehen, was zwischen ihm und Harry geschehen war, was er empfand, was er wollte.  
  
Was die Peitsche des Lords nicht erreicht hatte, erreichte sein Homurfuszauber.  
  
Tränen der Demütigung rannen über Dracos Wangen, als Voldemort all seine Gefühle und Gedanken ans Licht zerrte.  
  
Ein widerliches, selbstzufriedenes Grinsen lag auf den dünnen Lippen des schwarzen Lords, als er den Zauber beendete und Draco die Augen öffnete.  
  
„So eine perverse kleine Ratte bist du also?...Vielleicht hat ja einer meiner Männer später Lust, sich ein wenig mit dir zu amüsieren!", zischte er an Dracos Ohr und dessen Augen fielen wieder zu.  
  
„So Lucius, dein Sohn treibt es also lieber mit Jungs!...ts, ts, ts...was für eine Schande...Ich schätze Mal mit einem Erben brauchst du nicht mehr zu rechnen, bei dem was ich da gerade alles so gesehen habe.", er hatte so laut gesprochen, dass jeder in der Großen Halle seine Worte hörte und den Sinn verstand. Unterdrücktes Gelächter war zu hören, doch Draco achtete nicht darauf. „...Ein hübsches Pärchen diese beiden.", sprach Voldemort weiter, „...der eine so hell und Licht und der andere so dunkel, wie der Abgrund der Seele...und sooooo verliiiiieeeebt!...eigentlich hatte ich andere Pläne...aaaaabeeeeeer...ich glaube, wir werden uns ein etwas anderes Schauspiel zu Gemüte führen....wenn Harry Potter als der Herr der Zeit hier auftaucht!"  
  
Dracos Kopf ruckte hoch und seine Masken fielen. Das blanke Entsetzen stand in seinen Augen geschrieben, als der schwarze Lord seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen Wahrheit werden ließ.  
  
Harry war der Herr der Zeit – und Draco hatte keine Zweifel daran, was Voldemort für ein Schauspiel meinte. Eisige Kälte ergriff von ihm Besitz und die Schmerzen waren vergessen, als der Lord weiter sprach.  
  
„Was hältst du davon... Draaaacoooo...wenn ich Dir...die Ehre überlasse, deinen süßen, kleinen Lover...zu töten?"  
  
Dracos Verstand wurde leer gefegt bei diesen Worten und er brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis die Erkenntnis in aller Deutlichkeit einsickerte.  
  
Voldemort wollte ihn auf Harry hetzen.   
  
Er sollte Harry töten, wenn er nach Hogwarts kam und es sah ganz so aus, als habe Voldemort nicht die geringsten Zweifel daran, dass genau das geschehen würde.  
  
Er sollte Harry töten.  
  
Nein.  
  
Er würde Harry töten. Dafür würde Voldemort schon sorgen.  
  
Draco war nicht in der Lage, diese Tatsache vollkommen zu erfassen. War sein Körper Augenblick zuvor noch vor Schmerzen fast taub gewesen, konnte er nun gar nichts mehr fühlen außer dem klaren Bewusstsein, dass Harry dann keine Chance mehr haben würde.  
  
„Päppelt ihn wieder auf!", wies Voldemort nun seine Leute an, als er Draco den Rücken zuwandte. „Ich will nicht, dass er drauf geht, wenn ich ihn zurecht biege! Er ist zu wertvoll...und ich kann euch nur raten, keinen Fehler zu machen!"  
  
Draco bekam es nur oberflächlich mit. Auch, als gleich mehrere Todesser auf in zugehetzt kamen und seine Verletzungen heilten, nahm er all das nur durch eine Art Nebel wahr.  
  
Voldemort wollte ihn umdrehen.   
  
Er wollte ihn umdrehen und dafür Sorgen, dass Harry gegen ihn antreten musste.  
  
Draco hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Harry dann keine Chance mehr haben würde  
  
Er kannte Harry. Er wusste, wie er fühlte, dachte, handelte und er wusste, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, ganz gleich, ob er, Draco, dann bereit war ihn zu töten und ihm vollkommen gleich sein würde, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war.  
  
Harry würde niemals in der Lage sein, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Er hatte es damals nicht mal unter dem Einfluss von Voldemorts dunkler Macht geschafft, ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu belegen.  
  
„Mach's Maul auf!", knurrte einer der Todesser vor ihm und schon im Reflex presste Draco die Kiefer nur noch fester aufeinander. Ein Grinsen zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes.  
  
„Ich sagte, du sollst dein Maul aufmachen, oder soll ich dich zum Winseln bringen?"Er spürte eine grobe Hand in seinem Schritt und zuckte zusammen, denn die Bänder ließen ihm keine Möglichkeit auszuweichen.   
  
Gackerndes Lachen war von den anderen zu hören und er spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Die Hand in seinem Schritt wurde forscher.  
  
Mit eisigem Blick öffnete er die Lippen ohne den Kerl vor sich aus den Augen zu lassen. Dieser schüttete ihm den Stärkungstrank in den Rachen, bevor er sich unwillig dazu herabließ, seine Hand wegzunehmen und meinte:  
  
„Vielleicht überlegst du es dir ja noch Mal! So 'n kleiner Süßer wie du, wäre mal ne angenehme Abwechslung."Erneut war Gelächter zu hören und Draco schloss die Augen. Er würde diesen Bastarden nicht die Genugtuung geben, sie sehen zu lassen, wie tief gedemütigt er sich fühlte.  
  
Verdammt, wie sollte er hier nur wieder heraus kommen?  
  
War Fleurs Zauber ihm vor weniger als einer Stunde, wie ein Licht der Hoffnung erschienen, so wusste er jetzt, dass ihn das nicht wirklich vor dem retten würde, was der Lord geplant hatte. Fleur würde keine Gelegenheit haben, ihn umzudrehen, bevor er auf Harry traf. Daran gab es für Draco keine Zweifel mehr.  
  
Und Draco wurde zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bewusst, dass er lieber Tod wäre, als ein loyaler Gefolgsmann Voldemorts zu werden und Harry, als dem Herrn der Zeit gegenüber zu treten.  
  
„Fertig?"Voldemorts Stimme dröhnte entschlossen durch die Große Halle.  
  
„Ja, Mylord! Malfoy ist vollkommen wiederhergestellt!"  
  
Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wessen Stimme auf Voldemorts Anfrage geantwortet hatte, doch er wusste, was diese Antwort bedeutete. Seine Minuten als Draco Malfoy, der Draco Malfoy, der niemanden auf dieser Welt so sehr liebte, wie Harry Potter, waren gezählt.  
  
Draco sah dem schwarzen Lord entgegen, als dieser langsam auf ihn zukam.  
  
Die Todesser hatten sich zurückgezogen und bildeten nun einen Halbkreis um die Szenerie, die sich ihnen bot. Manche davon grinsten, andere sahen aus, als seien sie sich dieser Aktion alles andere als sicher.  
  
Draco war es egal. Er war entschlossen, Voldemort alles entgegen zu setzen, was er noch an Kraft hatte.  
  
Er würde kein leichtes Opfer sein, ganz gleich, was der schwarze Lord sich vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Er erwiderte seinen Blick eisig, als Voldemort vor ihm erschien.  
  
„Noch immer trotzig, junger Malfoy?...Dein Stolz beginnt mich zu beeindrucken...Ich habe tatsächlich eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen, als ich es deinem Vater verweigerte, dich auf meine ganz spezielle Art umzudrehen!...Ich dachte, du seiest schwach, aber ich habe mich geirrt...ich habe mich tatsächlich geirrt!"  
  
Draco schwieg. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihm bewusst wurde, was Harry empfunden haben musste, damals im Gryffindorturm.  
  
Es war gleichgültig, was geschah. Es gab kein Entkommen – und wenn er schon untergehen würde, dann wenigstens mit Würde.  
  
Voldemorts rotglühende Augen hatten ihn fixiert.  
  
„So einfach wirst du mich nicht kriegen!"  
  
„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet!", Voldemorts Stimme klang seltsam süffisant – und einen Moment später traf Draco der Fluch.  
  
Es war die seltsamste Erfahrung, die er jemals gemacht hatte. Einen Moment lang fühlte er sich, als habe sich eine Tür geöffnet, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, was geschah.  
  
Voldemort drang erneut in seinen Verstand ein und er begann, auf seine Bewusstsein einzuwirken. Augenblicklich begann Draco sich zu wehren und die Hölle begann.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Cruciatus-Fluch schlimmer war. Sein Verstand, sein Körper, seine Seele wurden in Fetzen gerissen, bei dem Versuch, Voldemorts Einflussnahme abzuwehren.  
  
Er versuchte auf seine Erfahrungen mit der Abwehr des Imperius-Fluches zurück zu greifen, und für einen Moment gelang ihm das auch.  
  
Es war egal, was er seinem Körper damit antat. Es war egal, dass er gegen seine Fesseln ankämpfte, seine Haut an den Handgelenken in Fetzen riss und das Band an seinem Hals ein schwarzblaues Band aus Blutergüssen hinterließ. Es war egal, dass er sich fast bis zum Tod quälte. Er musste Voldemort widerstehen.  
  
Und Voldemort stand vor ihm und lächelte, während er den Druck auf Dracos Verstand immer mehr verstärkte.  
  
Draco versuchte es immer weiter. Er setzte alles daran, die letzte Barriere zu halten, mit aller Kraft, die ihm blieb, doch es war, als würden Voldemorts Finger jeden einzelnen Stein nacheinander aus der Mauer reißen, die er aufgebaut hatte.   
  
Verzweiflung ergriff ihn, als er spürte, dass er es nicht mehr schaffen würde.  
  
Harry...oh Harry...es tut mir leid!...Ich schaffe es nicht...ich....  
  
Und als die letzte Barriere, fiel begann Draco zu schreien.  
  
Voldemort starrte die Gestalt an, die noch immer in ihren Fesseln hing, nachdem er damit fertig war, Dracos Verstand umzumodeln.  
  
Blut rann seine Arme herunter, seine Kehle war von Blutergüssen überzogen, seine Haut war totenbleich.  
  
Er hatte mit allem gegen diese Übernahme angekämpft, was er hatte und Voldemort wusste, das Lucius Malfoy im Vergleich mit seinem Sohn ein Nichts war.  
  
Was dieser Bengel an Stolz und Macht besaß, war beeindruckend – und er konnte sich keinen besseren vorstellen, um gegen Harry Potter anzutreten.  
  
Daran, das Draco genau das tun würde, gab es für ihn keine Zweifel mehr. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, das Draco Malfoy für Harry Potter nichts weiter, als grenzenlosen Hass empfand.  
  
„Nehmt ihn herunter und bringt ihn in die besten Räume, die die Kerker zu bieten haben!...Lasst ihn schlafen!...Er braucht Ruhe, um zu Kräften zu kommen...schließlich...soll er ja den Herrn der Zeit für mich erledigen!"Voldemort wandte sich ab, als sein Befehl augenblicklich befolgt wurde.  
  
Ein zufriedenes Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht, denn er wusste, dass er möglicherweise die beste Waffe gegen Harry Potter in der Hand hatte, die es gab.  
  
Fleur disapparierte in den dritten Stock zur Statue der buckligen Hexe. Es kostete sie einige Mühe, den Buckel zu öffnen und darin zu verschwinden.  
  
Inzwischen hatten die Todesser einen Apparationsschild über das Schloss gelegt und sie wusste, dass der Geheimgang ihr einziger Fluchtweg war.  
  
Sie hatte es nicht lassen können noch einmal zurück zu kommen. Sie musste wissen, was mit Draco geschah, doch dass, was sie dann gesehen hatte, war schlimmer als alles, was sie für möglich gehalten hatte.  
  
Fleur hatte keine Zweifel an dem, was Voldemort vor hatte und sie wusste, dass es das schlimmste war, was er Harry und Draco antun konnte. Viel schlimmer war jedoch die Tatsache, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie dagegen tun konnte.  
  
Während Fleur durch den Geheimgang davon hetzte, wurde sie langsam aber sicher von dem Grauen ergriffen das in Hogwarts heraufdämmerte und sie ahnte, dass es nichts mehr gab was diese Katastrophe noch aufhalten konnte.


	20. Zwei Wege, ein Ziel

Kapitel 20  
  
Zwei Wege, ein Ziel  
  
„Geht's noch?"  
  
Snape war auf seinen Füßen gelandet, doch Harry hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, sich in sitzende Position aufzurichten.  
  
„Was immer Sie vorhaben, beeilen Sie sich!", keuchte er.  
  
Es brannte. Sein ganzer Körper brannte und er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie unsichtbare Flammen ihn aus seinem tiefsten Innern verglühen ließen.  
  
Was für ein teuflischer Fluch, verdammt, warum war er nur immer wieder zu langsam? Es schien, als solle er es einfach nicht schaffen. Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte den Schmerz zu ertragen. Er lenkte ihn von seiner Verbitterung ab.  
  
Wieder hielt ihm Snape eine Phiole mit Gegengift vor die Nase, doch er hatte nicht die Kraft danach zu greifen und der Lehrer musste seinen Kopf anheben um ihm den Inhalt einflößen zu können.  
  
Harry würgte. Sein Magen revoltierte und er hatte Mühe, den Trank bei sich zu behalten.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten sie mir eine Infusion mit dem Zeug legen!", krächzte er zynisch. Snape sah ihn verständnislos an.  
  
„Hör auf deine Kraft mit Geschwätz zu vergeuden!"  
  
„Das war mein ernst!"Es wäre wirklich praktisch!  
  
„Was also ist dann eine Infusion?"  
  
„Vergessen sie's!"Harrys Kopf fiel mit einem dumpfen Laut wieder auf den Boden, als Snape ihn losließ und ihn stattdessen unter den Armen packte.   
  
Es war nicht mehr genug Zeit zusammenzupacken. Potter brauchte so schnell wie möglich Hilfe, falls er überhaupt noch zu retten war.  
  
„Einen Zauber noch, Harry...hast du verstanden?...Einen Zauber brauche ich noch von dir!...Reiß dich zusammen!"Er zog ihn auf die Füße und hielt ihn fest, als er disapparierte.  
  
Sie waren schon ganz woanders, als Harry fragte:  
  
„Was für einen Zauber?...Ich denke ich sterbe!"  
  
„Halt, verdammt noch mal, deine Klappe, Potter!"  
  
Wieder wurde ihm Gegengift eingeflößt, diesmal gleich aus der Vorratsflasche. Harry hustete.  
  
„Was soll das? ...Es ist vorbei und das wissen sie..."Vor Harrys Augen begann es zu flimmern. Snapes Gesicht wurde zu einem schwammigen Fleck und Harry machte erneut die Augen zu, als er ihn anfuhr:   
  
„Es ist erst dann vorbei, wenn ich sage, dass es vorbei ist! ...Wo hast du die verdammte Hexe versteckt?"Erst da begriff Harry, dass Snape ihn nach Beauxbaton gebracht hatte.  
  
„Der...Nebenraum...hinter...hinter dem...Portrait..."Es fiel ihm so schwer zu sprechen. Jeder Atemzug fiel ihm schwer.   
  
Was wenn ich es einfach lasse?...Dann ist es vorbei...Frieden!, der Gedanke war verführerisch.  
  
Und was ist mit dem blonden Schönling?, kam es aus heiterem Himmel vom Herrn der Zeit. Sein Counterpart war abgelenkt, denn er bekam das Problem nicht in den Griff. Doch er spürte, dass Harry aufgeben wollte, und das würde er nicht zulassen. Draco war die beste Waffe dagegen.  
  
Harry hatte nicht mehr genügend Energie sich zu wehren und so gelang es ihm nicht, dass Bild abzuwehren, welches der Herr der Zeit heraufbeschwor. Draco sah ihn an, aus traurigen, grauen Augen, so wie damals, als die Narben sie verbunden hatten.  
  
Bastard!  
  
Snape zerrte ihn inzwischen zu diesem Portrait. Harry stöhnte leise. Jede Bewegung verursachte ihm höllische Schmerzen. Das Gegengift, das ihm wenigstens für Augenblicke noch ein wenig Linderung verschafft hatte, wirkte offenbar nicht mehr.  
  
„Einen Zauber noch, Junge...reiß dich zusammen..."  
  
„...sie kommt...eh...zurück...wenn...wenn ich..."  
  
„Spar dir deinen Atem, verdammt!"Snape klang jetzt wirklich panisch und Harry versuchte irritiert noch einmal die Augen zu öffnen, als der Lehrer ihn durch das Portrait zerrte. So hatte er seinen Begleiter noch nie gesehen. „Spar dir deinen Atem...ich brauch diesen einen Zeitzauber...und wage es ja nicht, jetzt abzukratzen!"  
  
Wieder ein Schluck aus der Flasche mit dem Gegengift und Harry wünschte sich schon halb im Delirium erneut eine Infusion.  
  
„Dass...iss...e...e...eklig..."Wenn es doch nur endlich vorbei wäre. Dracos Bild verblasste.  
  
„Du sollst die Klappe halten!"Snapes Arm schlang sich fest um Harrys Taille, um ihn aufrecht zu halten, als er im angrenzenden Raum aus der Portraittür stolperte. Lass ihn durchhalten...nur noch ein paar Minuten ...Bitte...er muss es schaffen...er muss einfach...er hat schon ganz anderes geschafft...  
  
Harry hing nur noch in seinem Arm und mühsam verabreichte er ihm einen weiteren Schluck Gegengift.  
  
„Hören Sie doch endlich auf...es ist vorbei!"  
  
„IST ES NICHT! Nicht so lange ich noch etwas dazu zu sagen habe „Frena saguinis profusio..."  
  
„...hmmmmpffff..."Harry schwankte noch ein bisschen mehr. Alles um ihn herum schien plötzlich nur noch in Zeitlupe abzulaufen.  
  
Er begann sich zu wundern. Seine Umgebung kam ihm immer surrealer vor, so als betrachte er sie aus weiter Ferne. Selbst die Schmerzen ließen nach. Er wusste nicht, dass es der Herr der Zeit war, der eine Lösung gefunden hatte. Für diese hatte er allerdings ein wenig Zeit gebraucht.  
  
Er war dabei auch Harrys Bewusstsein von seinem körperlichen Zustand zu trennen, um es erträglicher zu machen und meldete sich nun energisch zurück:  
  
Er hat deinen Blutfluss gebremst... dieser Idiot!...Viel zu spät!...Dafür werde ich ihn mit Cruciatus belegen...  
  
Halt die Klappe!, würgte Harry ihn mühsam in seinem Kopf ab. Er machte sich keine großen Illusionen um ihrer beider Zukunft, auch wenn er die Schmerzen nicht mehr spürte. Er glitt rapide in einen traumwandlerischen Zustand ab und das Denken fiel sehr schwer.  
  
Snape schleppte ihn unterdessen auf die erstarrte Gestalt Madame Maximes zu.  
  
„So, Potter! Jetzt rede...befreie Madame Maxime von deinem Zeitzauber...sofort....weiter kann ich deine Lebensfunktionen nicht Abbremsen ohne dich zu töten."  
  
Harry sah ihn aus glasigen Augen an. Er war so müde!  
  
Warum ließ Snape ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe? Harrys Verstand schaltete ab, doch der Herr der Zeit war noch immer präsent in seinem Kopf und je mehr Harrys Bewusstsein abdriftete, desto energischer wurde sein Drängen, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass es ihnen an den Kragen ging.  
  
Harry musste nur aufgeben und genau das tat er, als der Herr der Zeit ihm erneut Draco vorgaukelte.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick kam der Gegenzauber für den Zeitbann fließend und ohne zögern über seine Lippen, nachdem er einmal dem Einfluss seines Counterparts unterlegen war.  
  
„Kluger Zug den Blutfluss zu bremsen, Snape...nur Schade, dass du so lange gebraucht hast um draufzukommen!", fauchte der Herr der Zeit gleich darauf eisig.  
  
Snape funkelte ihn nur an. Diese kaltschnäuzige Seite Potters war einfach unerträglich. Er wunderte sich nun schon seit Tagen, wie Harry es schaffte, ihn immer wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, denn er hatte beeindruckendes Talent entwickelt, in zu manipulieren.  
  
Das Abbild von Harrys Seele war erloschen, als seine Sehnsucht übermächtig geworden war und Snape zweifelte nicht einen Moment daran, dass er das dem Herrn der Zeit zu verdanken hatte.  
  
Harry würde Draco niemals mit seinem eigenen Sterben in Verbindung bringen, denn er wusste, was es für diesen bedeutete.  
  
Einen Augenblick später klappte er zusammen und Snape ließ ihn vorsichtig in einen Sessel gleiten. Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass Olympe Maxime schnell genug zu sich kam. Erneut begann er Harry Gegengift einzuflößen und noch immer funktionierte sein Schluckreflex.  
  
„Was um Himmels Willen ist hier los?"Die Schulleiterin von Beauxbaton war mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen in die Zeit zurückgekehrt.  
  
„Gleich, Madame Maxime!...zuerst sprechen sie einen Zeitzauber über Harry...LOS...es ist keine Zeit mehr!"  
  
Ein Blick genügte Olympe Maxime um zu wissen, dass Severus Snape Recht hatte und sie begann den Spruch zu murmeln, von dem sie wusste, dass er für eine Person reichen würde.   
  
Ein blauer Blitz traf Harrys Brust und sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. Das Gift war für den Moment gebannt.  
  
Snape ließ ein erleichtertes Seufzen hören. Noch war er am Leben. Noch waren seine Lebensfunktionen so, dass ihn das Gegengift retten konnte – falls Olympe Maxime wirklich besaß, was er glaubte, dass sie besaß.  
  
„Was ist passiert, Professor Snape?"Snape richtete sich auf. Bis jetzt hatte er neben Harrys Sessel gehockt. Er spürte, dass Olympe Maxime ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
  
„Voldemort hat ihn erwischt...in London...im Ministerium!"  
  
„Setzen Sie sich!", wies sie ihn an und zu ihrer Überraschung gehorchte er erschöpft.  
  
Harry war nicht der einzige, der am Ende war. Bis jetzt war Severus Snape sich nicht klar gewesen, wie fertig er war. Er hatte einfach keine Zeit dazu gehabt, sich darüber klar zu werden, dass er dringend eine Pause brauchte, doch jetzt, als die überwältigende Angst, dass Potter sterben könnten, so plötzlich von ihm genommen worden war, kam ihm seine eigene Erschöpfung voll zu Bewusstsein und er rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.  
  
Es musste ein Ende haben, so bald, wie möglich.  
  
Der Zauberstab der der Schulleiterin knallte auf den Tisch und ein Tablett mit Tee und Gebäck erschien. Snape sah sie überrascht an.  
  
„Wo haben Sie das jetzt hergeholt?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung! Irgendwo wird sich jetzt halt jemand sehr wundern! Aber das interessiert mich im Moment überhaupt nicht!"Sie setzte sich ebenfalls. „Sie werden mir jetzt erzählen, was passiert ist!"Eine Flasche Cognac erschien ebenfalls aus dem Nichts und sie fügte dem dampfend heißen Tee eine gehörige Portion davon zu, bevor sie Snape die Tasse reichte.  
  
„Ich möchte, dass Sie ihn sich zuerst ansehen...wir haben keine Zeit mehr! Voldemort hat ihm ein Ultimatum gestellt...wie habe genau drei Tage!"  
  
„Mehr als genug Zeit in unserem Fall und das wissen Sie!...Fangen Sie an zu reden, oder ich tue gar nichts!"Madame Maximes Blick war eisig, doch Snape übertraf sie noch, als er sie mit eisigem Blick ansah.  
  
„Haben Sie sie?"  
  
„Was?"In ihrem Gesicht war nichts zu lesen.  
  
„Die Chronik!...Die Chronik der Venenum-Flüche!"Snape ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, denn ansonsten war alles umsonst und Harry war verloren. Der Blick, den Olympe Maxime ihm schenkte, war nun richtig giftig.  
  
„Sie haben Sie also gesehen!"  
  
„Ja...hab ich...und ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass ich darüber heilfroh bin!...Das war es also, was er hier wollte!"  
  
„Vermutlich!...Nun...ihre Frage ist beantwortet!...Jetzt will ich hören, was Sie zu sagen haben!"Madame Maxime lehnte sich zurück und nippte an ihrem Tee.  
  
Mit einem müden Seufzen nahm Severus ebenfalls einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse, bevor er begann zu erzählen, was sich zugetragen hatte, nachdem Harry Beauxbaton aus der Zeit genommen hatte.  
  
Er wusste, dass das für sie keine guten Nachrichten waren, auch wenn Beauxbaton geschützt gewesen war. Die Grausamkeit, die Voldemort Frankreich angedeihen lassen hatte, konnte sie unmöglich kalt lassen, doch Olympe Maxime war schon immer eine Persönlichkeit gewesen, die sich nicht unterkriegen ließ.  
  
Emotionslos hörte sie sich an, was Snape zu sagen hatte und erst, als er geendet hatte, sprach sie wieder.  
  
„Nun...es ist bitter, dass die Dummheit unserer Regierung solche Folgen hat...es...ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll...wir müssen uns jetzt wohl mit Harry auseinandersetzen...nur er kann dafür sorgen, dass...dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt...er ist der einzige, der den Mumm dazu hat...!"Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster, um hinaus zustarren.  
  
Und das war der Moment, der Snape zeigte, wie sehr die Nachrichten sie getroffen hatten. Plötzlich wunderte er sich nicht mehr, dass Albus Dumbledore dieser Frau soviel Hochachtung entgegenbrachte.  
  
Nicht viele würden es in dieser Situation so einfach schaffen, sich auf das Naheliegende zu konzentrieren.  
  
Ironisch stellte er fest, dass sie das mit Potter gemeinsam hatte.  
  
„Es muss einer der Venenum serpentia Flüche sein!"  
  
Olympe Maxime hatte Harrys Verletzung genau untersucht, so weit das in seinem momentanen Zustand möglich war und auch die Beschreibung des Fluchs, die Snape ihr gegeben hatte, deutete genau darauf hin, auch wenn es schwierig war, ein imaginäres Monster, das mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Lichtblitzes zuschlug, genau zu identifizieren.  
  
Bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man zwei dunkelgrüne Punkte inmitten der schwarz-grün schillernden Fläche erkennen, die sich in der kurzen Zeit zwischen dem Angriff Voldemorts und dem Zeitzauber Olympes auf Harrys ganzem Oberkörper ausgebreitet hatte.   
  
Es war der einzige klare Hinweis und sie hatten mehr Probleme den Fluch genau zu klassifizieren, als Snape erwartet hatte.  
  
Allein von den Venenum-serpentia-Flüchen gab es sieben verschiedene und gleichzeitig gab es noch etwa fünfundzwanzig weitere Venenum-Flüche. Aus jeder Kategorie hatte mindestens einer ähnliche Symptome und bei den Venenum- serpentia-Flüchen waren es leider gleich vier.   
  
„Ich werde das klären!...So schnell wir möglich!...Sie müssen sich um das Gegengift kümmern! Jedes Gegengift eines Venenum-Fluches hat dieselbe Basis! Die Herstellung dauert 28 Tage!"  
  
„Waaasssss?...Sind sie wahnsinnig?"Snapes Blick war fassungslos und Olympe Maxime sah ihn wieder einmal zweifelnd an.  
  
„Professor Snape! Wie lange arbeiten sie jetzt mit dem Herrn der Zeit zusammen?"Snape schwieg.  
  
„Ihnen müsste doch klar sein, wie leicht man die Zeit manipulieren kann, wenn man etwas davon versteht!"Sie griff nach einer kleinen Schatulle, die sie ebenfalls aus der geheimen Kammer geholt hatte, in der das uralte Buch über die Venenum-Flüche verborgen gewesen war.   
  
Eine goldene Kette mit einem Stundenglas kam zum Vorschein, als sie sie öffnete.  
  
„Das ist ein Zeitumkehrer!...Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, das eine ihrer Schülerinnen in Hogwarts schon mal eine Sondergenehmigung hatte, einen zu benutzen, also tun sie nicht so, als wüssten sie nicht, wovon ich rede!"Snapes Miene wurde noch ein wenig grimmiger. Natürlich kannte er die Funktion von Zeitumkehrern und er hatte auch eine Ahnung, welche Schülerin so verrückt gewesen sein könnte, einen zu benutzen.  
  
„Sie wollen mich in der Zeit zurück schicken, um den Trank zu brauen!"  
  
„Richtig...und zwar noch heute!"Sie begann Snape zu erklären, wie diese Form des Zeitumkehrers funktionierte.  
  
Es war ein weitaus komplizierteres Gerät, als jenes, das Hermione in ihrem dritten Schuljahr verwendet hatte. Während man sich damit nur in der näheren zeitlichen Umgebung des Ursprungszeitpunktes hin und her bewegen konnte, war es mit diesem hier möglich, Jahrhunderte zu überbrücken, denn das Datum, zu dem man reisen wollte, konnte exakt eingeben werden.  
  
Olympe stellte ihn auf ein siebenundzwanzig Tage zurück liegendes Datum ein.  
  
„Warum nicht die ganzen achtundzwanzig Tage?"  
  
„Weil ich im Moment nur diesen einen hier zur Verfügung habe und auch ein wenig Zeit brauche, um herauszubekommen, welcher der Flüche es genau ist!...Ich bringe sie jetzt in unsere alchemistische Abteilung! Dort finden sie alles, was sie brauchen! Zum Glück braucht dieses Gegengift keine lebendigen Zutaten! Dann hätten wir ein größeres Problem!"  
  
Snape wusste, was sie meinte. Harrys Zeitzauber hatte alles Leben außer Funktion gesetzt und im Moment war es sicher nicht ganz einfach, die nötigen Zutaten aufzutreiben.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später riss Severus Snape erstaunt die Augen auf. Seine Kerker waren ja schon hervorragend ausgestattet, doch diese alchemistische Abteilung war beeindruckend.  
  
Wie in Hogwarts befand sie sich unter der Erde, denn die meisten Zaubertrankzutaten waren lichtempfindlich, doch es gab auch einen Raum, den strahlend helles, magisches Sonnenlicht durchflutete. Darin befanden sich Pflanzen, die frisch verwendet werden mussten Auf diese Art konnten sie hier unten gedeihen und standen somit permanent zur Verfügung.   
  
Leider hatte der Zeitzauber jedoch auch darauf Einfluss. Wie alles, was lebte, waren diese Pflanzen im Augenblick so tot wie der Raum, der sie umgab.  
  
Snape brauchte nicht lange, um zu entscheiden, so einen Raum auch in seinen Kerkern anzulegen. Das würde ihm so manchen, leidigen Weg zu Professor Sprout ersparen.  
  
„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?"Der Stolz stand Olympe Maxime ins Gesicht geschrieben. Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe, das abzustreiten.  
  
„Das gestehe ich Ihnen uneingeschränkt zu...Wo ist die Kopie?"Olympe hatte in ihrem Arbeitszimmer eine Kopie der Seite gemacht, die den Brauvorgang des Basis-Gegengiftes beschrieb und holte diese nun aus einer Tasche ihres eleganten Umhangs.  
  
„Sie wissen Bescheid...ist ihnen die Verwendung des Zeitumkehrers klar? Nur, falls es nötig sein sollte!"Snape nickte nur. „Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen in meinem Arbeitszimmer! Sollte es Probleme geben, können Sie den Vorgang jederzeit wiederholen, achten Sie nur darauf, sich nicht selbst zu begegnen! Sie wissen, welche Probleme das geben kann! Viel Erfolg, Professor Snape!"  
  
Der Professor für Zaubertränke trat einen Schritt zurück. Die Kette mit dem Zeitumkehrer war um seinen Hals gelegt.  
  
„Wir sehen uns in vier Wochen!...Ich hoffe Sie finden den richtige Zauber! Geben Sie auf Harry Acht!"Diesmal lächelte die große Hexe warm.  
  
„Ihrem Schützling wird nichts geschehen...ganz bestimmt nicht!"Daraufhin machte Snape ein finsteres Gesicht und aktivierte den Zeitumkehrer.  
  
Im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden. Olympe starrte noch einen Moment auf die Stelle, an der er gestanden hatte. Dann wandte sie sich ab um ihren Teil der Aufgabe zu lösen. Sie wusste, dass es der schwierigere war.  
  
Das Licht im Raum war strahlend hell und tat seinen Augen weh.  
  
Wo bin ich?  
  
Draco hob den Arm über seine Augen, um sie vor dem grellen Morgenlicht zu schützen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leer und konfus an und die Helligkeit verursachte ihm augenblicklich Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Nur nach und nach begannen sich Bilder in seinem Verstand zusammen zusetzen.  
  
Bilder, die ihm fremd vorkamen und absolut nicht gefielen.  
  
„Endlich wieder bei dir?"  
  
Das war die Stimme seines Vaters.  
  
„Vater?...Wo bin ich?"Noch immer verweigerten seine Augen den Dienst und er rieb sie mit den Handballen. Jeder Versuch sie zu öffnen, steigerte das unerträgliche Hämmern hinter seiner Stirn.  
  
„Du bist in Hogwarts!...Wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Mach die Vorhänge zu...bitte!"  
  
Ein Rascheln war zu hören und Draco machte einen weiteren Versuch. Die schweren Vorhänge an den Fenstern sperrten das Licht nun aus und er konnte die Augen öffnen, ohne, dass ihm dabei der Schädel zerplatzte.  
  
„Was ist mit mir passiert?"Ächzend richtete Draco sich auf dem breiten, bequemen Bett auf.  
  
„Das sind die Nachwirkungen eines massiven Imperius-Fluches!"Voldemort hatten seinen Leuten diese Story eingetrichtert und jedem, der einen Fehler machte mit dem Tod gedroht.   
  
Draco würde glauben, von Potter unter Imperius benutzt worden zu sein. Lucius hätte nichts dagegen, wenn das die Wahrheit wäre.  
  
„Imperius?...Wer...?"Er war wirklich völlig ahnungslos und sein Vater fragte sich, was Voldemort ihm alles eingegeben hatte.  
  
„Potter!", antwortete Lucius verächtlich. Wie er diesen Bastard hasste!  
  
„WAS!"  
  
Potters Name allein hatte offensichtlich schon eine elektrisierende Wirkung auf seinen Sohn.   
  
Augenblicklich war Draco aus dem Bett. Noch immer brachte er das Chaos in seinem Kopf nicht auf eine Reihe und die Kopfschmerzen waren unerträglich, doch der Name Potter jagte seinen Pulsschlag nach oben wie ein berauschendes Gift.  
  
Draco begann auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
Er stellte fest, dass er einen seiner seidenen, schwarzen Pyjamas trug und sich in einem Raum befand, der mit Slytherinfarben dekoriert war.  
  
„Wo bin ich?"Er musste sich erst Mal auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren, trotz seines Herzrasens.   
  
„Im östlichen Atrium! Dem noblen Gästetrakt der Kerker!...Setz dich, Draco, die Nachwirkungen bei einer Daueranwendung des Imperius-Fluchs sind heftig...Leute mit weniger Kraft kosten sie den Verstand...du hast sechsunddreißig Stunden geschlafen, nachdem unser Meister dich befreit hat!...es war ein schweres Stück Arbeit, deinen Verstand zu retten, nachdem Potter dich so lange unter Kontrolle hatte."  
  
Lucius ging zum Kamin, in dem ein loderndes Feuer brannte, warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver hinein und wies einen Untergebenen an Frühstück und starken Kaffee bringen zu lassen.  
  
Er wusste im Moment nicht so recht, was er mit Draco anfangen sollte, denn sein vorrangigster Instinkt war ihn für das, was er im Gryffindorturm getan hatte zu töten.  
  
Niemals hatte er sich so gedemütigt gefühlt.  
  
Das offensichtliche Unbehagen seines Sohnes bereitete ihm Genugtuung und er hätte ihn gern weiter gedemütigt. Eine gehörige Tracht Prügel wäre dabei nur der Anfang, doch sein Meister hatte befohlen, dass dem Bengel kein Haar gekrümmt werden durfte.  
  
Draco hatte inzwischen getan, was sein Vater ihm eingegeben hatte und versuchte die Bilder in seinem Kopf zu deuten. Sie waren verworren, doch eines stach ihm deutlich ins Bewusstsein.  
  
Potter, der Bastard hatte ohne Zweifel erotische Spielchen mit ihm gespielt und bei diesem Gedanken braute sich ein Cocktail aus Wut, Ekel und Erregung in seinem Magen zusammen.  
  
Was war nur mit ihm passiert?  
  
Warum war er mit Potter hier gewesen?  
  
Warum war er überhaupt hier?  
  
„Sag mir, was passiert ist!...Sofort!"Dracos Stimme klang hohl und angespannt und Lucius hatte Mühe sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.   
  
Es sah ganz so aus, als ging der Plan des Lords auf. Stress und Wut waren Draco anzumerken, und das war selten.  
  
„Warte, bis du etwas gegessen und einen Kaffe getrunken hast, Draco!...Es..."  
  
„Ich will weder Kaffee, noch etwas zu Essen...ich will wissen, was hier abgegangen ist...wieso habt ihr mich hier gelassen?..."Er war wieder aufgesprungen und hatte die Stimme erhoben.   
  
Lucius spürte die Bedrohung, die von ihm ausging überdeutlich. Der Lord hatte Recht. Sein Sohn strotzte vor Kraft und durfte auf keinem Fall unterschätzt werden.  
  
„Draco...beruhige dich...es war nicht deine Schuld!"  
  
Das hatte ihn schon früher zur Weißglut getrieben und es funktionierte noch immer. Lucius verkniff sich erneut ein Grinsen und Draco funkelte ihn voller Wut an.  
  
„Was.Ist.Passiert?"Sein Vater ging seelenruhig zu einem der Sessel.  
  
„Setz dich!"Mit eisigem Blick tat Draco, was er gesagt hatte. Ohne Zweifel setzten sich die Bilder in seinem Kopf Stück für Stück zusammen, so, wie es der Lord beabsichtigt hatte.  
  
Und...wie fühlst du dich, perverser, kleiner Bastard?...Immer noch scharf auf Jungs? Lucius Verachtung für seinen Sohn war grenzenlos, schon seit er zu ahnen begonnen hatte, dass dessen Interesse in Mädchen nur ziemlich dürftig war. So etwas war kein Erbe für den Namen Malfoy.  
  
Das war der Punkt gewesen, als er ihn zu seinem Werkzeug degradiert hatte, doch selbst das hatte seine Frau zunichte gemacht, als sie ihn nach Hogwarts zurück geschickt hatte.  
  
Eine bleiche, junge Frau erschien mit einem Tablett, nachdem Draco sich gerade gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Stell es ab und verschwinde!", befahl Lucius. Er verabscheute diese willenlosen Kreaturen, die Voldemort aus wehrlosen Hexen geschaffen hatte. Sie waren wie Zombies, taten alles, was man ihnen sagte. Die meisten starben nach wenigen Wochen, denn die Behandlung, die viele Todesser ihnen angedeihen ließen, war nicht förderlich für die Gesundheit.  
  
Diese hier war eine der letzten, und bevor der Lord nicht den Herrn der Zeit erledigt hatte, würde es wohl keine neuen geben.  
  
Entgegen seiner vorherigen Aussage, griff Draco nach der Kaffeetasse, während die Frau den Raum wieder verließ und Lucius begann zu reden.  
  
Als er mit seiner verdrehten, perversen Geschichte zu Ende war, verschwand Draco im angrenzenden Bad und Lucius konnte mit selbstzufriedenem Grinsen hören, wie er sich übergab.  
  
Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte seine Story zu den hübschen Bildern gepasst, die Voldemort Draco eingepflanzt hatte.  
  
Draco hob den Kopf wieder, als das Würgen endlich nachließ. Noch immer angeekelt richtete er sich auf, lehnte sich an die kalte Wand und ließ die Kälte in seinen fiebrig, heißen Körper kriechen.  
  
Es mochte sein, dass einige der Bilder, die sein Vater heraufbeschworen hatte, den Fantasien, die er hatte, sehr stark ähnelten, doch die Vorstellung, dass es Harry Potter gewesen war, der sie verwirklicht hatte, brachte die Übelkeit sofort zurück und erneut musste er bittere Galle erbrechen.  
  
Dafür würde der Bastard zahlen. Und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat. Potter würde dafür zahlen, dass er ihn benutzt und gedemütigt hatte.  
  
Es war nicht so sehr die Tatsache, dass er all diese Dinge getan hatte. Es war der Fakt, dass er, Draco, es gewesen war, den man dazu gezwungen hatte.   
  
Es lag nicht in seiner Natur, derjenige zu sein, der unterworfen wurde. Er war es, der den Ton angeben wollte. Etwas anderes ließ sein Stolz nicht zu, doch jedes Bild in seinem Kopf zeigte ihm das genaue Gegenteil. Er war es gewesen, den Potter mit subtiler, psychischer Gewalt unterworfen hatte, den er benutzt hatte, wie einen Gegenstand.  
  
Was für eine Erniedrigung!  
  
Dass der Mistkerl so pervers war, hätte Draco nicht erwartet.  
  
Er puschte diese Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins und ging zum Waschbecken, um sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.  
  
Der Blick, den er dann in den Spiegel warf, brachte alles jedoch augenblicklich wieder in vorderste Front seines Denkens.  
  
Der Schnitt unter seinem rechten Auge war schon lange verheilt und nur noch eine blasse Narbe war zu sehen, doch das Bild, wie er zu dieser Narbe gekommen war, stand ihm deutlich vor Augen.  
  
Potters Imperius hatte in einem für ihn wohl ziemlich frustrierenden Moment nachgelassen.  
  
Dracos emotionaler Aufruhr hatte ihn geschwächt und er hatte begonnen sich gegen Potters Übergriffe zuwehren, doch den hatte das nicht interessiert. Im Gegenteil hatte es ihm Spaß gemacht sein entkräftetes Opfer noch mehr zu misshandeln und er hatte begonnen, ihn zu schlagen.  
  
Zu dem Zeitpunkt war er schon in einem Zustand gewesen, in dem er Potter längst völlig ausgeliefert war und die Schläge waren nichts als eine sinnlose Machtdemonstration.  
  
Die Narbe stammte von einem Schlag mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab, den Potter immer bei sich gehabt hatte, wohl um ihm vor Augen zu führen, wie machtlos er war.  
  
Der Zauberstab hatte ihm brennend die Haut aufgerissen und der Schmerz war unerträglich gewesen, denn ihm war bewusst geworden, dass er Potter nichts entgegen zusetzen hatte – gar nichts. Er konnte nichts tun, als ihm wehrlos zu Willen zu sein.  
  
Das war der Moment in dem ihn brennender Hass übermannt hatte, schlimmer noch als alles, was er jemals zuvor gegenüber Potter empfunden hatte. Gleich darauf hatte der Imperius seinen Verstand jedoch wieder benebelte und er war abermals zu Potters willenlosem Spielzeug geworden.  
  
Jetzt, hier in diesem Badezimmer, das Draco trotz erneuerter Wärmezauber und schimmernd goldener Beleuchtung, eisig vorkam, kam dieser Hass zurück, mit solcher Macht, dass es zwischen seinen verkrampften Händen zu knistern begann.  
  
Nie zuvor war seine magische Kraft außer Kontrolle geraten, doch in diesem Moment geschah es.  
  
„Destructo!", zischte er mit eisiger Stimme, die bloßen Hände auf den Spiegel gerichtet und das Glas wurde von der Wucht des Fluchs zu Staub zermahlen, obwohl er keinen Zauberstab hatte. „Dafür wirst du zahlen, Potter, dafür wirst du tausendfach zahlen...das schwöre ich dir!...das zahl ich dir heim...Und dir auch, Vater!...Verlass dich drauf!"  
  
Den Hass auf seinen Vater, den hatte ihm Voldemort gelassen – denn Lucius Malfoy hatte ihn in Potters Gewalt zurückgelassen.  
  
Zwei Stunden später kniete Draco vor Voldemorts Thron in der Großen Halle und durchlebte die Demütigungen erneut.  
  
Als er die Halle betreten hatte, war ihm sofort aufgefallen, wie viele von Voldemorts Leuten ihm zweideutig höhnische Blicke zugeworfen hatten und er begriff nicht warum, doch inzwischen war ihm klar, dass jeder hier wusste, was Potter mit ihm angestellt hatte.  
  
Im Augenblick befand er sich in einer Art Blutrausch und er wusste, würde Potter ihm jetzt gegenüber stehen, würde er ihn mit bloßen Händen die Haut abziehen. Sein Hass war grenzenlos und nahm stetig weiter zu.  
  
„...Es war die Entscheidung deines Vaters, dich zurückzulassen...leider war niemand in der Lage, eine Spur von dir zu finden...Potter hat dich mit einem starken Zauber belegt, der es unmöglich machte...", führte Voldemort, dem Draco nur bedingt folgen konnte, weil er so wütend war, weiter aus und gerade gab er ihm einen weiteren Grund, diese Wut zu schüren. „...Er sagte es diene nicht unserer Sache...wir würden noch genug Zeit haben, dich zu suchen, wenn wir die Lage unter Kontrolle hätten."  
  
Als hätte er je auf die Ansichten seiner Todesser gehört..., ging es Lucius durch den Kopf, doch er wusste, welches Ziel Voldemort verfolgte.  
  
Erstens wollte er Dracos Hass ins Unendliche steigern und zweitens wollte er ihn demütigen.  
  
Lucius fand sich damit ab. Draco folgte endlich seinen Vorstellungen. Das war das einzige, was zählte.  
  
Mit seinem Hass auf ihn würde Lucius schon fertig werden. Das einzige, was zählte, war die Ehre, die Draco dem Namen Malfoy nun machte – und wenn er Potter am Ende möglicherweise sogar tötete, würde sein Ruhm unantastbar sein.  
  
Ganz gleich, wie Draco zu seinem Vater stand, dieser Ruhm würde auch ihm neue Macht verschaffen.  
  
„...nun...es ist bedeutungslos...wir haben dich gefunden und konnten dich dieses Mal befreien, ohne, dass Potter dich wieder davon schleifen konnte...ich kann mir deiner Loyalität sicher sein,... dass ist das, was für mich zählt...komm näher, Draco!"  
  
Sein Vater hatte ihm erklärt, welches Verhalten der Lord voraussetzte. Er durfte sich nicht erheben, bevor sein Meister es ihm erlaubte und genau das hatte er nicht getan, obwohl er verlangt hatte, dass er zu ihm kam.  
  
Es war eine Lektion, die sein Vater vorausgesagt hatte und es überraschte Draco, dass sein unglaublicher Hass auch vor Voldemort keinen Halt machte, als er auf Knien näher an Voldemorts provisorischen Thron heran rutschte, den Blick noch immer fest an den Boden geheftet, um seine wahren Gefühle nicht zu zeigen.  
  
Voldemort beobachtete ihn während dessen mit selbstgefälligem Lächeln.  
  
Arroganter kleiner Scheißer...hasst du mich? ...Natürlich hasst du mich...weiter so...Draco...nur wenige wagen es mich zu hassen...sie haben nur Angst...Lucius hat dich sicher mit Freuden zurechtgebogen...das kann ich sehen...du willst nicht kriechen...du musst nicht lange kriechen...mein Kleiner...liefere mir Potter und sorge dafür, dass er tut, was ich will...wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin darfst du ihn töten und dann...befreie ich dich von deiner Demütigung...ich lass dich wissen, dass du deinen süßen, kleinen Lover getötet hast, bevor du selber sterben wirst...schön langsam und qualvoll...das schwöre ich dir...du bist viel zu gefährlich, als dass ich dich am Leben lassen könnte...  
  
Der Lord stand auf und stieg von dem Podest.  
  
„Steh auf!"  
  
Mit fließenden Bewegungen kam Draco auf die Füße, eine elegante Erscheinung, voller Stolz und Würde. Es würde eine Freude sein, diesen Bengel zu zerbrechen. Voldemorts kaltes Blut pulsierte schneller bei dieser Vorstellung.  
  
Der Junge, der fast schon ein Mann war, war eine Augenweide. Er würde sich etwas Besonderes für seine Vernichtung einfallen lassen – eine Kreatur wie Wurmschwanz zu besitzen war verführerisch, vor allem, wenn sie so schön war wie Lucius Veela-Mischling.  
  
Die Möglichkeiten waren unendlich und die Demütigung konnte nicht groß genug sein.  
  
Immerhin wusste der Lord, wie es am einfachsten war Draco zu demütigen. Er musste ihn nur unterwerfen, in jeder Beziehung und dann würde kein Potter mehr zur Rettung eilen können. Dann würde dieser Junge vollkommen ihm gehören und er würde sich nie mehr gegen einen Imperius seines Meisters zur Wehr setzen.  
  
Von all dem ahnte Draco noch nicht einmal etwas, als er weiterhin den Boden anstarrte, obwohl er schon aufrecht stand.  
  
„Sieh mich an!"  
  
Mühsam verdrängte er seinen sprühenden Hass von der Oberfläche und als er den Blick hob waren seine Augen ausdruckslos. Kalt erwiderte er den Blick der roten Schlangenaugen und Voldemorts Mundwinkel zuckten fast amüsiert.  
  
„Bist du bereit mir bedingungslos und treu zu folgen, meine Befehle auch unter Einsatz deines Lebens zu erfüllen und meine Feinde gnadenlos zu bekämpfen?"  
  
„Das bin ich!", kam die Antwort eisig von Draco und es wurde dunkel im Raum, obwohl es gerade erst Mittag war. Grüne Fackeln flammten auf und die Umgebung veränderte sich.  
  
Der schwarze Lord hatte sie zu einem anderen Ort gebracht, an einen steinernen Altar inmitten einer riesigen Grotte.   
  
Todesser, zwölf an der Zahl, nahmen ihre Positionen ein. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Draco sehen, dass sie nun in ihre hässlichen, schwarzen Kutten gehüllt waren.  
  
Der Lord wandte sich von ihm ab und trat hinter den Altar. Gestalten huschten heran und legten ihm einen blutroten Umhang um die Schultern.   
  
Gleich darauf spürte er Bewegungen hinter sich und auch ihm wurde eine Kutte um die Schultern gelegt, aus grobem Material, das ihn fast an einen Jutesack erinnerte.  
  
Kerzen entzündeten sich von selbst und Linien aus Licht begannen ein Pentagramm um den Altar herum zu zeichnen. Draco stand in der Mitte, zwischen zwei Zacken, dem Lord gegenüber.  
  
Er zeigte keine Regung. Das war es, was er sein Leben lang gewollt hatte. Der Lord würde ihm die Ehre erweisen und ihn in seine Reihen aufnehmen. Das war seine Bestimmung. Draco senkte den Kopf und wartete. Für ihn gab es keine Zweifel.  
  
Als der schwarze Lord zu sprechen begann, hallte seine Stimme bedrohlich durch den Raum und jedes Echo war wie ein physischer Schlag.  
  
Draco kannte die Incantation nicht, die er verwendete und auch die Sprache war ihm fremd, doch eine unsichtbare Macht zwang ihn genau wie die anderen Todesser auf die Knie und je länger es anhielt, umso unerträglicher wurde es. Der monotone Singsang zerrte an den Nerven, ließ Furcht aufwallen und Panik nach seinem Opfer greifen.  
  
Bilder tauchten in Dracos Verstand auf. Viele längst vergessen und doch alle von Düsternis, Furcht und Wut geprägt, Ereignisse aus seiner Kindheit, die ihm nicht einmal mehr bewusst waren, Bilder aus Hogwarts, Begegnungen mit Potter und anderen Schülern, die er abgrundtief gehasst hatte. In immer schnellerer Folge huschten sie durch seinen Kopf, bis sie nur noch einen Wirbel aus Farben bildeten.  
  
Draco begann zu schwanken und glitt ohne es zu wollen in Trance. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, dass der Singsang nun von den Todessern fortgeführt wurde und Voldemort in alter Sprache Bürgen für seine Initiationszeremonie forderte.  
  
Es gab kein Zögern, obwohl jeder anwesende Todesser den Jungen, den der Lord sich heute zu Eigen machen wollte, aus tiefster Seele hasste.  
  
Niemand verweigerte sich dem schwarzen Lord, und ganz gleich, was der junge Malfoy dachte, wenn das hier vorbei war, gab es auch für ihn kein Entkommen mehr.  
  
Es waren Alexander Lestrange, Anthony Dolohow, der vom Verlust seines Sohnes gebeugte Alastair McNair und Thomas Avery - Voldemorts alte Garde - die die Bürgschaft für Draco Dorien Malfoy übernehmen würden.   
  
Jeder von ihnen trat in einen der Zacken des Pentagramms und wieder hob Voldemort zu sprechen an.  
  
Auf dem Altar flammte ein Feuer auf, weiß und grell, dass es den Augen wehtat, doch Draco kniete teilnahmslos am Boden und starrte vor sich hin.  
  
Stufen erhoben sich aus dem Boden und bildeten zwei Emporen über dem Altarfeuer. Mit der ersten wurde der schwarze Lord emporgehoben, die zweite, etwas niedrigere trug Draco von seinem Platz aus in die Höhe.  
  
Der Singsang der Todesser verstummte und Voldemort hob zu einer weiteren Incantation an. Lucius löste sich aus dem Kreis der verbliebenen Todesser und stieg die Stufen hinter seinem Sohn hinauf.   
  
Es war gleich, wer den Neuling an den Lord übergab, doch er war Dracos Vater und darum wurde von ihm erwartet, dass er es selbst tat.  
  
Inzwischen knisterte die Luft vor magischer Energie.   
  
Als Lucius auf der Empore hinter Draco trat, verstummte der Lord und angespannte Stille trat ein.   
  
Voldemort senkte den Blick auf den Altar und sprach nun in Parsel weiter.  
  
Das Feuer unter ihnen begann zu flackern und zu züngeln, wirbelte um sich und peitschte hin und her. Die Farbe der Flammen wechselte nun immer wieder zwischen grellweiß und giftig grün. Je mehr die Intensität von Voldemorts Zischen zunahm, umso heftiger wurden die Reaktionen der Flammen, bis sie langsam, ganz langsam die Gestalt eines Basilisken annahmen, dessen Augen mit einem antiken Schild bedeckt waren.  
  
Der Flammenbasilisk wuchs immer weiter empor, bis er sich mit Voldemort auf Augenhöhe befand und die Befehle seines Meisters erwartete.  
  
Lucius nahm Dracos rechten Arm, schob den Ärmel seines Hemdes nach oben und streckte ihn über den Rand der Empore.  
  
Ein Dolch erschien aus dem Nichts und Dracos Vater nahm ihn in die Hand. Der Basilisk wandte sich ihnen zu.   
  
Der schwarze Lord begann die nächste Incantation, wieder in Parsel. Der Basilisk fing an hin und her zu schwanken, so lange, bis er zum ersten Mal in Kontakt mit Dracos Hand kam.  
  
Lucius hob den Dolch.  
  
Als der Basilisk erneut vor stieß, fuhr die Klinge glatt von Dracos Handgelenk bis zu seiner Armbeuge und hinterließ einen tiefen Schnitt, doch Draco zuckte nicht einmal, so tief war er in Trance.  
  
Blut pulsierte stoßweise aus dem Schnitt und floss über seine Hand in den offenen Rachen des Flammenbasilisken. Auf dem Altar stoben Funken und weitere Flammen begannen zu prasseln, diesmal rötlich schwarz.  
  
Kaum dass die imaginäre Schlange ebenfalls diese Farbe angenommen hatte, bohrten sich ihre langen Zähne in Dracos Unterarm. Schmerzen explodierten in seinem Körper und in seinem Verstand, so stark, dass sein ganzes Wesen zu schreien begann, bis sich seine Stimme überschlug, doch seine äußere Hülle zeigte keine Reaktion und rührte sich nicht.   
  
Flammen rasten wie Gift durch seine Adern, die Schmerzen betäubten seinen Verstand, ließen ihn halluzinieren und alle Geister seiner Vergangenheit stürzten auf ihn ein.  
  
Sie quälten ihn mit seiner eigenen Boshaftigkeit, traktierten ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen, demütigten ihn mit seinen eigenen Worten, ganz gleich, wie eisig er sich zu Wehr setzte. Am Ende triumphierten sie alle über ihn, solange bis er nur noch ein wertloses Häufchen Elend war und nach jeder Hand griff, die man ihm reichte – nur um ihn noch tiefer zu stoßen.  
  
Immer und immer wieder war es Harry Potter, der ihn höhnisch wegstieß, während in seinen Augen ein hässliches, rotes Glimmen lag.  
  
Und erst, als der Tod zur Erlösung wurde, fand sich die Hand, die ihn auf die Beine zog und ihm seine Kraft zurückzugeben versprach.  
  
Draco kam zu sich. Der Schmerz war nun so intensiv, dass es kein Entfliehen gab, auch in Trance nicht. Seine Finger krallten sich in den Stein und er schrie, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Noch immer floss das Blut seinen Arm hinunter und noch immer bohrten sich die Zähne der Schlange in sein Fleisch, noch immer war der Tod eine Erlösung.   
  
Alles, was ihn von dieser Qual erlöste, war ihm willkommen, wenn es nur endlich ein Ende hatte.  
  
Ich kann dir helfen! , dröhnte es in seinem Kopf, Reich mir die Hand und es geht vorbei!  
  
Dracos verletzte Rechte hob sich vom Boden, stockte jedoch mitten in der Bewegung.   
  
Er würde nie mehr frei sein. Das stand ihm mit aller Klarheit vor Augen, doch es sollte endlich vorbei sein und trotzdem rührte sich seine Hand nicht.   
  
Etwas hinderte ihn, sich selbst aufzugeben.  
  
Nein!  
  
Niemals!  
  
Niemals lasse ich das zu!  
  
Die Finger seiner Linken ballten sich zur Faust und schnellten zu der blassen Narbe unter seinem Augen.  
  
Voldemorts Züge verhärteten sich und zischend trieb er seinen Basilisken noch mehr an. Dracos Stimme überschlug sich.  
  
Gib mir die Hand!, befahl die Stimme in seinem Kopf nun hart.  
  
Tränen rannen über Dracos blasse Wangen und er rührte sich nicht. Er wollte sein Leben nicht hergeben.  
  
Gib mir deine Hand! Das dritte und letzte Mal. Voldemorts Augen sprühten vor Hass. Niemals hatte jemand die Rettung aus dem dunkelsten Abgrund der Seele verweigert, obwohl der Preis das Leben war.  
  
Es war Lucius, der Dracos Arm nach oben riss.   
  
Das würde er sich nicht ruinieren lassen.   
  
Diesmal würde der Bengel nicht alles kaputt machen. Sein Blick traf den seines Meisters und Furcht lag in seinen Zügen, als Voldemort nach der nun ebenfalls geballten Rechten seines Sohnes griff.  
  
Er war nicht einverstanden, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass Draco Malfoy nicht aus eigenem Antrieb mitspielen würde. Es gab eine Barriere, die niemand durchbrechen konnte, auch er nicht, doch er brauchte ihn, um Potter in den Abgrund zu stoßen.  
  
Der Flammenbasilisk verschmolz mit dem Körper des Lords, als dessen Hand Dracos Unterarm nach oben glitt und auf halber Höhe liegen blieb.  
  
Noch immer hielt Lucius den Arm seines Sohnes umklammert, denn jetzt versuchte er, ihn wegzuziehen. Lucius wartete nur noch darauf, dass es endlich vorbei war.  
  
Er sah, wie die Schnittwunde sich ohne eine Narbe zu hinterlassen schloss. Dort, wo die Zähne der Schlange sich in Dracos Arm gebohrt hatten, bildeten sich grell die Augenhöhlen des Totenschädels und unter dem Einfluss des schwarzen Lords entwickelte sich aus dem Gift der imaginären Schlange das Dunkle Mal auf Dracos Arm – und noch immer wehrte er sich.  
  
Seine Schreie verstummten erst, als Voldemort seine Hand wegnahm und das Feuer unter ihnen erlosch. Keuchend sank er am Boden zusammen und Lucius war froh, dass von unten nicht einzusehen war, was auf den Emporen vor sich ging.  
  
Niemand durfte wissen, dass sein Sohn sich gewehrt hatte, dass er Voldemort gegen seinen Willen übergeben worden war – trotz allem.  
  
Für jeden anderen wäre das das Todesurteil gewesen.  
  
Voldemort dirigierte Draco nun mit Imperius auf die Füße. Er sah mitgenommen aus, doch das tat nichts zu Sache. Der Schein musste gewahrt werden, das Mal prangte auf Dracos Arm und er würde ihm nicht entkommen, doch sein Hass auf seinen neuesten Untergebenen hatte sich ins Unendliche gesteigert.  
  
„Ich betrachte dich nun als meinen loyalen Gefolgsmann, Draco Dorien Malfoy!"  
  
Die Emporen sanken in den Boden zurück und einen Augenblick herrschte Dunkelheit, als die Kerzen und Fackeln erloschen, bevor das Sonnenlicht der Großen Halle wieder aufflammte.   
  
Die Todesser, die in der Grotte gewesen waren schützten ihre Augen mit den Händen.  
  
Ihre schwarzen Kutten waren verschwunden.  
  
Alle Anwesenden wurden nun wieder Zeuge dessen, was Voldemort inszenierte, seit er Lucius Malfoys Sohn in seine Gewalt bekommen hatte.   
  
„Hiermit übergebe ich deinen Zauberstab wieder in deine Hände!", sprach Voldemort zu Ende. Er zog Dracos Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und überreichte ihn seinem neuen Gefolgsmann.  
  
Angespannte Stille herrschte nach diesen Worten in der Großen Halle. Niemand wagte es nun noch, Draco mit Blicken zu verspotten. Der schwarze Lord nahm diesen Bengel eindeutig zu ernst.   
  
Draco kam mit einem Ruck wieder zu sich, als Voldemort den Imperius fallen ließ. Noch immer rasten die Schmerzen in seinem Körper und er schwankte einen Augenblick, bevor ihn sein Stolz zu absoluter Beherrschung zwang.  
  
Er spürte den Blick seines Lords auf sich ruhen und senkte ergeben den Kopf, als das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm jeden anderen Schmerz in seinem Körper noch übertrumpfte.  
  
Voldemorts lippenloser Mund zeigte die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Lucius Malfoys Sohn hatte verstanden, wohin er gehörte, egal, was ihn noch immer mit Potter verband. Er konnte nur noch funktionieren.  
  
Sein Ton war sehr viel weniger angespannt, als er weiter sprach.  
  
„Du wirst deine Rache bekommen und vergiss niemals, welche Ehre ich dir damit angedeihen lasse! Du darfst Potter entgegentreten, wenn er kommt, um Hogwarts zu retten und wenn du es schaffst, ihn mir als lebendiges Opfer zu präsentieren, verzichte ich auf die Genugtuung, Potter mit meinen eigenen Händen zu töten!...du...wirst derjenige sein, der sein Leben auslöscht...wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin und er mir Hogwarts zurückgegeben hat!"...ich hoffe fast, dass Du das schaffst, kleiner Malfoy... Der Lord wollte Draco in seinen Händen. Er wollte ihn brechen wie trockenes Holz und so gründlich vernichten, dass er um Gnade winselte, die es für ihn niemals mehr geben würde.  
  
Nie zuvor hatte ihm jemand Widerstand geleistet und das würde der Lord ihm auf keinen Fall vergeben.  
  
Dracos Blick flog nun hoch. Voldemort konnte den Unglauben in seinen Augen sehen und ein hässliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Schlangengesicht aus.  
  
Malfoys Bengel wusste ganz genau, was er getan hatte. Es war ohne Zweifel ein kluger Zug ihm trotzdem Vertrauen vorzuheucheln.  
  
Der Wille sich zu beweisen war übermächtig in ihm und er würde alles tun, um diese Schlappe bei der Initiation auszugleichen.  
  
Sollte er ruhig glauben, eine große Ehre offeriert bekommen zu haben. Er nahm seinem Meister damit nur eine ungewisse Aufgabe ab.  
  
Der Herr der Zeit war eine Größe, die er nicht einschätzen konnte und egal, wie ein Kampf zwischen ihm und Malfoys Jungen ausgehen würde, wenn die beiden miteinander fertig waren, würde er wissen, worauf er sich gefasst machen musste.  
  
Voldemort würde Harry Potter nie mehr unterschätzen. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er im Ministerium nur den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite gehabt hatte.  
  
Soviel Glück würde er nicht noch einmal haben.   
  
Für Tom Vorlost Riddle gab es keine Zweifel, dass Harry Potter kommen würde. Noch immer waren all die Einrichtungen, die er unter Zeitzauber gelegt hatte, nicht in die Zeit zurückgekehrt und sie wussten, sehr genau, dass der Herr der Zeit sie an sein Leben gekoppelt hatte.  
  
Die Sonne stand hoch, als die Falltür zur Plattform des Nordturms krachend aus den Angeln flog.  
  
Voldemort hatte Draco entlassen nachdem er ihm seinen Zauberstab übergeben hatte. Er durfte sich frei bewegen, nachdem er nun ein loyaler Anhänger des Lords war, doch Draco wusste, das er niemals wieder frei sein würde. Die Schmerzen in seinem rechten Arm sagten es ihm.  
  
Die Geschehnisse seiner Initiation standen ihm klar und demütigend vor Augen. Das Prinzip des Lords war für ihn bitter durchschaubar, doch es war egal, solange sein Meister ihm Gnade gewährte und er seine Rache bekam.  
  
Als er jetzt auf die Plattform des höchsten Turms von Hogwarts hinaustrat, zitterte er vor Anspannung und ohne zu denken, streckte er den Zauberstab aus und murmelte den kraftintensivsten Fluch, den er kannte.  
  
Energie floss über seinen Zauberstab ab und schoss ins Leere.   
  
Es gab kein Ziel, dass er im Moment vernichten konnte, doch er musste Dampf ablassen, denn sonst würde er explodieren und alles verhexen, was ihm in die Quere kam.  
  
Es sah ganz so aus, als wüssten die Todesser das genau, denn sie gingen ihm geflissentlich aus dem Weg und niemand wagte es noch, ihm anzügliche Blicke zuzuwerfen.  
  
Als das angespannte Zittern endlich nachließ, beendete Draco den Fluch und starrte in die Ferne.   
  
Wieder bombardierten die fremden Bilder seinen Verstand. Wieder sah er Potter, der ihn selbstgefällig und kalt erniedrigte, ihn mit seinen eigenen Fantasien demütigte, benutzte und verletzte, und der Hass brodelte weiter in seiner Seele.  
  
Niemals hätte er sich vorgestellt, dass der Goldjunge Harry Potter zu so etwas fähig war, doch es bewies im Grunde nur eins - er war genauso machtbesessen, wie der Unnennbare.  
  
Draco schloss die Augen und begann das Bild seines verhassten Peinigers in allen Einzelheiten vor seinem inneren Auge zu projizieren. Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, bis er ihn vor sich sah, groß und schmal, in seine Schuluniform gekleidet, so, wie er ihn kannte. Das schwarze Haar wirr und ungebändigt wie immer, das Gesicht entspannt und der Blick der grünen Augen intensiv, wie eh und je.  
  
Draco konzentrierte sich auf diese kalten Augen, die ihn mit soviel Verachtung angesehen hatte, wenn er ihn benutzte und er kam sich vor, als stände Harry leibhaftig vor ihn.  
  
Er konnte das Funkeln in diesen Augen sehen und zu seinem Abscheu, verursachte es ein Stechen in seiner Brust, das fast noch unerträglicher war, als das Brennen des Dunklen Mals.  
  
Diese verdammten Augen waren nicht kalt und verächtlich. Sie waren voller Wärme und Sorge, die er nicht verstehen konnte – und sein Hass brodelte nur noch mehr.  
  
Severus beobachtete, wie die bläulich schimmernde Flüssigkeit in den beiden Kesseln leise vor sich hin köchelte und wusste, dass es getan war.  
  
Beide Tränke wiesen genau die Konsistenz auf, die vorgeschrieben war, strahlend blau, wie der Himmel im Frühling, cremig und nach reifen Beeren duftend. Das war mal ein Gegengift, das tatsächlich einen sehr angenehmen Eindruck hervorrief.  
  
Es war eine Ironie, dass die schlimmsten, tödlichsten Flüche, die es gab, wahrhaftig ein Gegenmittel hatten, dass einen nicht augenblicklich zum würgen brachte.  
  
Er fragte sich, wie die Zugabe der letzten Zutaten, die durch den jeweiligen Fluch bestimmt wurden, sich auswirken würden. Vermutlich würden sie dieses himmlische Gebräu zunichte machen, doch das war gleichgültig. Das Einzige, was zählte, war die Wirkung.  
  
Seine achtundzwanzig Tage waren um.  
  
Er hatte diese vier Wochen hier untern in den Katakomben von Beauxbaton verbracht und sie nur verlassen, um sich etwas zu Essen zu beschaffen.  
  
Snape hatte seine Kessel möglichst nie aus den Augen gelassen, denn es war unabdingbar notwendig, dass es gelang. Zur Sicherheit hatte er den Tank sogar zweimal unabhängig von einander gebraut um ja kein Risiko einzugehen.  
  
Die Tränke waren identisch und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er keinen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
  
Nun musste er sich auf die Suche nach Madame Maxime machen. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass sie sich in ihrem Arbeitszimmer treffen wollten und er machte sich erschöpft aber zufrieden auf den Weg dorthin.  
  
Sie hatten noch achtundvierzig Stunden und Snape wusste, dass die Entscheidung dann fallen würde.  
  
In zwei Tagen würde die Welt erfahren, wer den Kampf gewonnen hatte.   
  
Harry Potter oder Lord Voldemort.   
  
Das war die Frage, die sich stellte.  
  
Snape wusste, dass er dann Ruhe finden würde, auf die eine oder andere Art.   
  
Besiegte Potter den Lord, würden friedliche Zeiten anbrechen und er hätte Zeit sich von den Strapazen zu erholen. Siegte Voldemort, konnte er nur auf einen schnellen Avadar Kedavra hoffen und er würde ewige Ruhe finden.  
  
Severus Snape war so weit, dass er mit beiden Lösungen zufrieden sein würde. Er wollte nur noch, dass es ein Ende hatte.  
  
„Madame Maxime?"  
  
Das Arbeitszimmer war leer. Auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Dokumente. Eine offene Flasche Merlot stand auf dem Tisch und in dem bauchigen Glas war noch ein Rest Wein.  
  
Wo war sie abgeblieben?  
  
„Madame Maxime?"Snape öffnete den Eingang hinter dem Portrait und betrat Olympe Maximes Privatgemächer. Potter lag noch immer so in seinem Sessel, wie Snape ihn hineingesetzt hatte und Olympe Maxime, war in einem weiteren Sessel ohne Zweifel eingeschlafen.  
  
Snape schnaubte trocken.   
  
Frauen!, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er ging zu ihrem Sessel und fasste sie an der Schulter.  
  
„Madam, Maxime...wir haben Arbeit.  
  
Mit einem Ruck, fuhr Olympe Maxime aus dem Schlaf und schaute Snape einen Moment lang irritiert an bevor sie sich fasste.  
  
„Professor Snape...", sie stand auf und zog ihren Umhang zu Recht, „...ich scheine wohl eingenickt zu sein!"  
  
„Ganz offensichtlich!", knurrte der Lehrer.  
  
„Sind Sie fertig?"Geschäftig ging Olympe Maxime auf die Tür zu und Snape folgte ihr mit spöttisch hoch gezogen Brauen. Es war ihr ohne Zweifel peinlich, dass er sie schlafend erwischt hatte.  
  
„Es war schwierig genau zu definieren, welcher Fluch es ist!", fuhr sie fort, „Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir auch jetzt noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher bin!...Wir müssen es versuchen!...Entweder ist es der Vernenum-serpentis-terrae oder der Venenum-sepentis-arboris...ich muss den Fluch sprechen...und Sie müssen mir dann sagen, ob es der richtige ist!...Nur Sie haben es gesehen!"Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich.  
  
„Gegen wen wollen sie diese Flüche sprechen?"Madame Maximes Blick traf seinen, vorsichtig, aber entschlossen, und Snape ging ein Licht auf.  
  
„Gegen mich...Sie wollen mich mit einem Venenum-Fluch belegen!"Er war fassungslos und das war ihm ausnahmsweise einmal anzusehen.  
  
Die Aussicht mit den gefährlichsten, bekannten Flüchen überhaupt belegt zu werden, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
  
„Aber was, wenn Sie sich täuschen!"  
  
„Ein Restrisiko bleibt! Wir müssen das Gegengift für beide Flüche vorbereiten und Sie müssen es zur Hand haben...dann reduziert sich das Risiko enorm."  
  
Severus Snape musste schlucken. Er wusste, dass er sich auf seine Gebräue verlassen, konnte, doch was, wenn sie sich täuschte und nicht die richtigen Flüche ausgewählt hatte?  
  
Die Wirkung der Venenum-Flüche war verheerend und Harry war ihm ein wahrhaft abschreckendes Beispiel gewesen.  
  
„Professor Snape?"Olympe Maxime sah ihn aufmerksam an. Sie konnte sein Zögern verstehen, doch sie hatten keine Wahl.  
  
Snape kämpfte mit sich. Er hatte wahrhaftig keine Lust, von einem dieser Flüche getötet zu werden, aber andererseits hatten sie sonst keine Chance, Harry in die Zeit zurück zu holen, Voldemort würde Hogwarts zerstören, die Macht in Europa übernehmen und es würde niemanden mehr geben, der ihm entgegen trat.  
  
Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es eine Menge Orte geben würde, die für die Ewigkeit jenseits der Zeit schlafen würden.  
  
„Das sind ja glänzende Aussichten!"Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf Olympes Lippen.  
  
„Ich denke, Sie sind schon ganz andere Risiken in ihrem Leben eingegangen, oder?"Da hatte sie allerdings Recht.  
  
Wenig später waren die entsprechenden Dosen des Gegengiftes mit den notwendigen Zutaten versehen und Snape bereitete sich auf ein weiteres Martyrium im Namen des Helden Harry Potter vor.  
  
Entschlossen sah er Olympe Maxime entgegen und seufzte resigniert.  
  
Was hatte er schon für eine Wahl?   
  
Er hatte sich geschworen, Potter durch diese Geschichte zu folgen und es wäre wirklich großer Unsinn, wegen eines Fluchs, dessen Gegengift er in den Händen hielt einen Rückzieher zu machen.  
  
Olympe sah ihn an.  
  
„Bereit?"  
  
„Was man so bereit nennen kann!"  
  
„Lassen Sie die Schlange nicht aus den Augen. Zwei paar Augen sehen mehr als eins!"Snape verzog nur unwillig die Lippen.  
  
„Nun fangen Sie schon an!"  
  
Nur einen Augenblick später schoss ein entsetzliches giftgrünes Monster auf ihn zu und er wurde fast von den Füßen gerissen, als es auf seinen Körper prallte.  
  
Snape taumelte rückwärts und sein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er zu Eis erstarren.  
  
„War er das?"  
  
„Nein!...Nein...er war grün, aber irgendwie anders, nicht so...klar..."  
  
„Das war Terrae...nehmen sie das Gegengift auf venenum serpentis terrae in vestigio!"Hastig und mit zitternden Fingern schluckte Snape das Gegengift. Er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment erfrieren und seine Finger waren steif.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis das Gegengift wirkte, doch nachdem die Wirkung erst einmal eingetreten war, fühlte er sich sofort besser.  
  
„Diese Flüche sollten ausradiert werden!"  
  
„Es wäre nutzlos...irgendeiner erinnert sich immer. Der Unnennbare ist das beste Beispiel! Es gab schon seit drei Jahrhunderten niemandem mehr, der einen Venenum-Fluch gesprochen hat!...Sind Sie wieder fit?"  
  
„Machen Sie weiter!"  
  
„Gut!...Venenatus serpens arboris...aggredere!"  
  
Erneut schoss ein giftig grüner Fluch auf Severus Snape zu und entwickelte sich zu einen grauenvoll aussehenden Schlange, die ihn zurückweichen ließ, obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht entkommen konnte.  
  
Das Auftreffen war, wenn möglich noch härter, als bei dem vorangegangenen Fluch und die Auswirkungen fürchterlich.  
  
Wie Potter ging er zu Boden und glühende Flammen schossen durch seine Adern.  
  
„Das ist er...das...Hölle, das ist...aaaahhhhhh!"Snape krümmte sich am Boden zusammen.  
  
Wie, um alles in der Welt, hatte Potter es geschafft nicht vor Schmerzen zu schreien?  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, wie hat er das ausgehalten, ohne zu winseln!"Snape stöhnte hörbar durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Das Brennen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unerträglicher und er schaffte es nicht, ein weiteres leises Wimmern zu unterdrücken.  
  
Er redete sich hastig ein, dass der Herr der Zeit Harry vor diesen Schmerzen bewahrt hatte, doch Madam Maxime machte diese Illusion mit einem überheblichen Blick zunichte:  
  
„Dieser Junge ist aus dem härtesten Stück Granit, das ich je gesehen habe!...Haben Sie das nicht gewusst?...Ich wusste das schon, als ich ihn gegen diesen Drachen habe fliegen sehen!...Ein Junge von vierzehn Jahren, der kaltblütig auf seinen Besen steigt und einem wütenden Hornschwanz ein Ei aus seinem Gelege stiehlt muss hart sein...und das hat er ja wohl inzwischen hinlänglich bewiesen!... Reicht es?...Soll ich Sie erlösen?"  
  
Snape keuchte und schaffte es, sie mit wütendem Blick anzusehen:  
  
„Machen Sie schon...das ist pure Folter!"Madam Maxime richtete ihn auf und er griff nach der zweiten Phiole mit dem entsprechenden Gegengift.   
  
„Geht es?"  
  
„Ja, verdammt...machen Sie venenum serpentis arboris in vestigio!"Snape schluckte den Inhalt seiner Phiole in dem Moment, als sich der Gegenfluch an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes formierte. Diesmal wurde er in giftig grüne Flammen gehüllt. Danach war es vorbei.  
  
Er atmete tief durch.  
  
„Es wirkt!"  
  
„Was haben Sie erwartet?...Das ich mich täusche?"Snape ließ sich nicht dazu herab, darauf zu antworten. „Sie sind sich hoffentlich bewusst, dass Sie gerade den furchtbarsten aller Venenum-Flüche ohne bleibenden Schaden hinter sich gebracht haben!"  
  
„Von Voldemort war nichts anderes zu erwarten!...Das Sie da nicht gleich drauf gekommen sind!", gab er eisig zurück, doch Olympe Maxime hob ihren Kopf nur noch ein wenig höher.  
  
Ihr Selbstbewusstsein war beeindruckend und es gab ohne Zweifel eine ganze Menge Parallelen zwischen dieser stolzen Hexe und Harry Potter. Diese selbstsichere Arroganz war eine davon.   
  
Wenig später waren sie so weit, Harry ebenfalls von diesem Fluch zu befreien. Snape hatte die nötige Dosis des Gegengiftes für den Ernstfall gleich zweimal vorbereitet und den Gegenzauber ein paar Mal geprobt, obwohl er wusste, dass Olympe Maxime ihn sprechen würde.  
  
Es war eine seiner Eigenheiten, immer auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.  
  
Doch zu erst musste Madame Maxime ihn in die Zeit zurückholen.  
  
Danach mussten sie schnell sein, denn Harrys Zustand war kritisch. Snape wusste jedoch, dass sein Fluch, der Harrys Blutfluss bremste auch dann noch wirken würde, wenn er wieder in der Zeit war. Sobald der Gegenfluch gesprochen war und er das Gegengift geschluckt hatte musste er diesen Fluch beenden.  
  
In der Hoffnung, dass es nicht zu spät war.  
  
„Ich denke, wir sollten ihn mit dem Zeitumkehrer ein paar Tage in die Vergangenheit schicken, um ihm etwas Zeit zum erholen zu geben!...Was halten Sie davon?"  
  
„Gefallen wird ihm das nicht!", Snape wusste, dass Harry schon lange nicht mehr den Nerv hatte, weiter zu warten. Er würde nicht begeistert sein, wenn er zu sich kam und sich gedulden sollte, bis er sich ganz erholt hatte.  
  
„Es geht nicht darum, ob es ihm gefällt! Es geht ganz einfach darum, dass er vollkommen am Ende ist!"  
  
„Das wird sich erst wieder ändern, wenn das hier alles vorbei ist! Morgen läuft das Ultimatum ab...glauben Sie mir...erst dann wird er Ruhe finden!"  
  
Ewige Ruhe!, ging es Madame Maxime durch den Kopf, doch sie sagte:  
  
„Severus...seien wir ehrlich...ich glaube wie Sie, dass Harry eine Chance gegen den Unnennbaren hat, aber...aber...!"Sie sprach nicht zu Ende und Snapes Blick hing an Harrys bleichem Gesicht. Er wusste, was sie nicht aussprechen wollte.  
  
„Sie glauben, dass er dabei sterben wird!"Olympes Schweigen sagte alles.  
  
„Wissen Sie...Sie sagten vorhin etwas! Sie sagten, er sei aus dem härtesten Stein, den Sie je gesehen haben!...Trauen Sie ihm zu, dass er es schafft!...Ich kenne keinen...der das Unmögliche so oft möglich gemacht hat, wie Harry Potter!...Und ich denke das Trimagische Turnier ist nur die Spitze des Eisberges!...Das wissen Sie!"  
  
„Sie fühlen sich verantwortlich!?"  
  
„Er ist mein Schüler!"  
  
„Er ist schon lange Ihr Meister, Severus...schon von Anfang an!...Er hat Ihnen etwas beigebracht, was ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, dass es in ihren Schädel hineingeht!", sie wandte sich ab; „Ich werde jetzt die Chronik verstauen...falls der kleine Bastard namens Herr der Zeit als erster zu sich kommt, möchte ich nicht genötigt sein, ihn zu hindern, dieses Machwerk des Teufels in die Finger zu bekommen!"Sie verließ den Raum, doch Snape hatte ihr ohnehin nicht zu gehört.  
  
Noch immer starrte er in das Gesicht dieses Jungen, der in seinen Augen niemals etwas anderes gewesen war, als ein arroganter Bengel.  
  
Er wusste, was Madame Maxime meinte. Sie hatte davon gesprochen, dass Potter ihm beigebracht hatte zu glauben, doch das war es nicht!  
  
Harry hatte ihm beigebracht zu vergeben.  
  
„Er ist wieder da, schnell jetzt!"Olympe Maxime hob den Zauberstab erneut und Snape zwang Harrys Kiefer auseinander, um ihm das Gegengift zu geben. Es war mühsam, er war vollkommen verkrampft.  
  
Als er ihm die Dosis endlich einflößt hatte, hielt er ihm den Mund zu, um zu verhindern, dass er es wieder ausspuckte.  
  
„Machen Sie!"  
  
„Sie verbrennen sich die Finger!"  
  
„Machen Sie!"Madame Maxime tat, was er gesagt hatte und als Harry in dem grünen Flammensturm verschwand, taumelte Snape mit verbrannten Händen zurück.  
  
Feuer mit Feuer, Potter!...Gott, ich kann einfach nicht glauben, wozu Magie fähig ist!  
  
„Finite Incantatum!"Das sollte den Blutfluss normalisieren, falls das Herz in dieser Brust noch schlug.  
  
Das Feuer hielt länger an, als bei seinem eigenen Versuch und Madame Maxime stellte fest, dass die Vergiftung wohl schon sehr weit fortgeschritten war, doch immerhin war es fast eine Viertelstunde, die Harry unter dem Einfluss des Fluchs gestanden hatte.  
  
Nach einigen Augenblicken erloschen die Flammen dann und zurück blieb ein totenblasser, schmaler Junge, die schwarzen Haare tief im Gesicht und Schatten über Schatten auf seinem ganzen Wesen.  
  
Auf Olympe Maximes Gesicht machte sich Sorge breit.  
  
„Er braucht Ruhe. So kann er nicht gegen Voldemort antreten...das schafft er nicht!"  
  
„Das schaffen wir nur, solange er nicht bei Bewusstsein ist!"Snape fühlte Harrys Pulschlag und stellte beruhig fest, dass sein Herz das Blut zwar flach und schnell, aber regelmäßig durch seine Adern pumpte.   
  
Madame Maxime hatte Recht. Harry brauchte Ruhe.   
  
„Versuchen wir es! Gravis Somnus!"Der Schlafzauber ging über die bewusstlose Gestalt hinweg und Snape, die Finger noch immer an Harrys Handgelenk spürte, wie der Pulsschlag ruhiger wurde.  
  
„Er ist eingeschlafen!...Die Frage ist wie lange. Er wird aufwachen, sobald der Herr der Zeit seine Sinne wieder beisammen hat!...Bringen wir ihn ein paar Tage zurück! Ich muss auch einen Stärkungstrank brauen...er muss auf die Beine kommen, denn diesmal gibt es kein Zurück mehr!"Wortlos dehnte Madame Maxime die Kette ihres Zeitumkehrers aus, so dass sie um ihren, Severus Snapes und Harrys Nacken reichte.   
  
„Drei Tage?"  
  
„Ich denke, dass wird reichen, falls er es nicht vorher abbricht!"  
  
„Die Wirkung des Zeitumkehrers brechen?...Das ist unmöglich!"  
  
„Madame Maxime...Harry ist ein Zeitmagier und er vereint diese Magie auch noch mit immensem Kraftpotential!...Ich dachte, Sie hätten begriffen, dass er alles kann, was Armando Dippet jemals gelernt hat!"Olympe Maxime hob nur die Brauen.  
  
„Ich verspüre gerade den dringenden Wunsch zu einem Homorfus fähig zu sein!", scherzte sie trocken, bevor sie den Zeitumkehrer aktivierte, den sie schon eingestellt hatte.  
  
Ihre Umgebung verschwand in einem Wirbel aus Farben und gleich darauf sahen sie sich einer in der Zeit erstarrten Olympe Maxime gegenüber.  
  
„Wir müssen uns einen anderen Platz suchen! Ihr taucht zwar erst Morgen hier auf, doch wir wollen ja kein Risiko eingehen!"Snape ließ eine Trage erscheinen und beförderte Harry darauf.  
  
Es würde gut sein, wenn Potter ein wenig Ruhe fand. Das war es, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, als er Madame Maxime folgte, und sich von ihr in andere Gemächer führen ließ.  
  
Sechsunddreißig Stunden später war es dann jedoch mit der Ruhe vorbei, denn der Herr der Zeit brach Snapes Schlafzauber und Harry kam zu sich.  
  
Stöhnend schlug er die Augen auf, denn seine Erinnerungen wurden noch immer von den Schmerzen des Venenum-Fluchs beherrscht und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass er tot sein müsste, falls dieser Fluch noch auf ihm läge.   
  
Der Schmerz war nur ein Fragment der Vergangenheit, das ihn einen Augenblick lang beherrschte, weil er einen Moment brauchte, um sich zu Recht zu finden.  
  
Als er dann jedoch versuchte, sich auf dem bequemen Bett aufzurichten, jagten erneut Schmerzen durch seinen Körper. Er hatte ein Gefühl, als platze ihm die Haut auf und ließ sich stöhnend wieder zurück fallen.  
  
Mit zittrigen Fingern fummelte er an dem T-Shirt, dass er trug und zog es nach oben. Ein steriler weißer Verband schlang sich um seine Taille und Harry fragte sich, was passiert war.  
  
Sie haben dich von diesem Venenum-Fluch befreit!, kam die Antwort in seinem Kopf. Der Herr der Zeit hatte sich sicher köstlich über ihn amüsiert.  
  
Wie?  
  
Das wüsste ich auch gern!  
  
Also war er ebenfalls komplett außer Gefecht gewesen und konnte keinen Schaden machen. Gut!  
  
Wo bin ich?  
  
Beauxbaton!...Die Fledermaus hat uns nach Beauxbaton gebracht und ich habe die alte Hexe in die Zeit zurück geholt!  
  
Harry brauchte etwas, um diese Information zu verarbeiten. Madame Maxime hatte ihm also das Leben gerettet. Harry ahnte, dass es mit diesem Buch zu tun hatte, auf das Snape ihn angesprochen hatte.  
  
Was für ein Buch?, kam augenblicklich die Frage des Herrn der Zeit.  
  
Das geht dich nichts an!, entschlossen richtete Harry sich erneut auf. Wie lange war ich weg?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht!  
  
Was? Du weißt doch sonst immer alles!  
  
Dir geht es schon wieder zu gut, nach diesem verdammten Fluch!... Es müssen mehrere Tage gewesen sein!...  
  
„WAS???"Harry war so schockiert, dass er die letzte Frage laut aussprach und damit Snape aufschreckte, der offenbar in einem anderen Bett im Raum geschlafen hatte.  
  
„Potter?", fragte der Lehrer in die Dunkelheit, denn es war Nacht.  
  
„Professor Snape, wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"Harry kämpfte sich mit Schmerz gepeinigtem Stöhnen auf die Beine.  
  
„Potter, nicht bewegen!"  
  
Zu spät.   
  
Er ging mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden und Snape sprang aus dem Bett.  
  
Seine rechte Seite war eine einzige offene Wunde. Das hatten sie festgestellt, als sie ihn ins Bett gelegt hatten.  
  
Das Gift hatte offenbar eine Art Bluterguss direkt unter der Haut gebildet, der regelrecht weg gebrannt worden war, als sie ihn mit dem Gegenzauber gerettet hatten. Leider ließ sich diese Verletzung nicht magisch heilen, da sie durch zu starke Magie verursacht worden war.  
  
Harry stöhnte noch immer, als Snape neben ihm in die Knie ging.  
  
„Mach dir wegen der Zeit keine Gedanken! Olympe hat dir mit dem Zeitumkehrer eine Auszeit verschafft! Du hast noch genügend Zeit, bis Voldemorts Ultimatum abläuft."Die Spannung in Harrys Körper ließ nach, während Snapes mit seinem Zauberstab Licht heraufbeschwor und den Verband verschwinden ließ. Noch immer war das Areal das zuvor am stärksten schwarz-grün von dem Gift durchzogen gewesen war, brennend rot und offen.   
  
Seine Hoffnung, dass es sich rechtzeitig schließen würde, erlosch.   
  
Potter hatte eine fast vier Handflächen große Brandverletzung, gegen die sie nichts tun konnten. Kein guter Anfang.  
  
„Was ist das?", keuchte er inzwischen.  
  
„Der Gegenzauber hat das Gift aus deinem Körper gebrannt!...Da, wo dich der Fluch erwischt hat, war das Gift so hoch konzentriert, dass es dir die Haut weg gesengt hat!...Du brauchst eine Pause, Harry!"  
  
„Professor Snape...Sie wissen, dass...!"Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch der Schmerz hinderte ihn und stöhnend ließ er den Kopf wieder auf den Boden sinken.  
  
„Himmel noch mal, ich weiß, dass Du nicht mehr den Nerv hast zu warten...aber Harry...du hast den gefährlichsten Veneneum-Fluch überstanden, den es gibt...gönn dir verdammt noch mal die Pause, um es nicht gleich wieder zunichte zu machen!"Es war vermutlich fruchtlos, doch er würde es versuchen.  
  
Mit ein wenig Glück hatte Harry gerade eine vernünftige Phase.  
  
Harry hatte trotz allen Schlafes noch immer eine ziemlich müde Phase, doch einsehen wollte er das nicht.  
  
„Helfen Sie mir hoch!"Snape tat resigniert, was er verlangte, half ihm vom Boden aufzustehen und ließ ihn sich aufs Bett setzen.   
  
Harry begutachtete seine Verletzung.  
  
Es sah scheußlich aus.  
  
Er hob die Hände und schloss die Augen. Snape sah zu, wie sich seine Hände über seine Verletzung bewegten und darüber schwebten, ohne sie zu berühren.  
  
„Was hast du vor?"  
  
„Das in Ordnung bringen!", antwortete er mit leiser Stimme und einen Moment später flutete blendend weißes Licht aus seinen Händen und Snapes Lippen öffneten sich geräuschlos, als er zusah, wie die Haut sich in Windeseile zu regenerieren begann.  
  
Augenblicke später ließ Harry seine Hände seufzend neben sich auf die Decke fallen.  
  
„So ist es besser!"Er war so müde und das Abklingen der Schmerzen, eine unglaubliche Erleichterung.  
  
Snape schwieg. Wieso nur wunderte er sich immer wieder über die Fähigkeiten, die Potter zeigte! Inzwischen müsste er sich doch daran gewöhnt haben.  
  
„Noch ein paar Stunden, ja?"Harrys Worte rissen Snape aus seinen Gedanken und überraschten ihn völlig.   
  
Harrys Hände glitten über die Laken und übervorsichtig ließ er sich wieder aufs Bett sinken. Offenbar hatte er trotzdem noch Schmerzen.   
  
Warum sonst sollte er so einsichtig sein?  
  
Fast im Reflex fasste Severus seine Schultern und ließ ihn vorsichtig wieder ins Kissen sinken. Es sah ganz so aus, als mache er körperlich schlapp. Zu dünn war er ja eh, doch nun schien er auch keine Kraft mehr zu haben.  
  
„Schlaf!", murmelte er und zog Harry die Decke über die Schultern. Harrys Augen waren schon geschlossen, doch seine Hand streckte sich über den Rand des Bettes und Snape fragte sich, was er vor hatte, doch dann flog Dracos Umhang mit einem Rascheln in seine Hand. Mit etwas Mühe schaffte er es, ihn wenigstens teilweise um seine Schultern zu zerren.  
  
Frieden breitete sich in seine Seele aus, als er innerhalb von Augenblicken wieder einschlief, und Severus Snape konnte es spüren.  
  
Das Lächeln, dass um Snapes Lippen spielte, war traurig wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.  
  
Als Harry das nächste Mal erwachte, war es mit dem Frieden vorbei. Er hatte den Punkt verschlafen, an dem Snape und Madame Maxime ihn in die Vergangenheit gebracht hatten und der Herr der Zeit machte ihm das laut und deutlich klar, kaum, dass er wieder denken konnte.  
  
Es war hell im Raum und Harry war allein. Noch immer brannte die Seite, wo ihn der Venenum-Fluch erwischt hatte ein wenig, doch es war erträglich. Sorgsam legte er Dracos Umhang, den er wie üblich unter seiner Bettdecke gefunden hatte zusammen und wunderte sich darüber, dass er sich wie neu anfühlte.  
  
Jemand musste ihn wohl mit einem Zauber auf Vordermann gebracht haben und Harry spürte, wie der Herr der Zeit ihm schon die Antwort auf seine gedankliche Frage geben wollte, doch er würgte ihn ab.   
  
Er konnte seinen Counterpart im Moment absolut nicht ertragen und wollte wenigstens noch ein paar Minuten seine Ruhe.  
  
Das Gemecker des Herrn der Zeit in seinem Kopf vollkommen ignorierend, suchte er nach einem Badezimmer. Schon bei der ersten Tür hatte er Erfolg und als er dann unter der heißen Dusche stand, gelang es ihm tatsächlich, den Frieden, den er im Schlaf gefunden hatte, noch ein wenig festzuhalten.  
  
Ein müdes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, als Dracos Bild vor seinem inneren Augen erschien.   
  
Bald würde es vorbei sein. Bald.  
  
Eine Stunde später war Harry bereit, nach Hogwarts aufzubrechen, doch Snape machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, als er ihn endlich fand.  
  
Nachdem Harrys Zustand bei seinem letzten Aufwachen so schlecht gewesen war, hatte er begonnen, nach einer Rezeptur von Madame Maxime einen Stärkungstrank zu brauen. Da Harry wieder schlief, hatte er es natürlich nicht für nötig gehalten, sich deswegen in die Vergangenheit schicken zu lassen.   
  
Olympe hatte ihm glaubhaft versichert, dass die drei Tage, die sie zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gehabt hatten, bequem zur Zubereitung dieses Trankes reichten.  
  
Sicher hatte sie Recht gehabt, doch keiner hatte bedacht, dass Harry eher aufwachen könnte und gar nicht einverstanden sein würde.  
  
Snape sah sich gerade mit einem äußerst wütenden Harry Potter konfrontiert, als Olympe Maxime in ihrer Alchemistischen Abteilung auftauchte und seinen nervigen Schützling von ihm ablenkte.  
  
„Harry, ich kann deinen Unwillen natürlich verstehen, doch Professor Snapes Vorräte an stärkenden Tränken sind aufgebraucht, in Beauxbaton gibt er keine, die im Moment wirken können und dieser Trank braucht nun mal ein paar Tage!"  
  
„Das wussten Sie schon eher!", kam es eisig zurück und Snape schaffte es nicht zu unterscheiden, ob es Harry, oder der Herr der Zeit war, der das sagte.  
  
Seit er wach war, nährte er sich seinem Counterpart immer mehr an und der Lehrer fragte sich warum. Der kurzfristige Frieden war vorbei, Draco aus Harrys Gedanken verschwunden und die Finsternis in seiner Seele auf dem Vormarsch.  
  
„Würden Sie uns bitte allein lassen, Madame Maxime?"Olympe sah Snape empört an. Sie hatte ihm nur aus der Bredouille helfen wollen und er setzte sie vor die Tür. „Bitte!", setzte er nun auch noch nach.  
  
„Raus!", fauchte der Herr der Zeit.  
  
Den Kopf noch ein wenig höher hebend verließ die Schulleiterin von Beauxbaton den Raum, des Platzes verwiesen in ihrer eigenen Schule. Das war eine absolute Frechheit.  
  
Als Snape mit Harry allein war, sah er ihn an, doch Harry hatte den Kopf gesenkt und sich unter seinem Umhang verkrochen.  
  
„Was ist los?"  
  
Er konnte den Kampf in Harrys Innerem spüren. Er konnte nicht entscheiden, ob er etwas sagen sollte oder nicht und es fühlte sich ganz so an, als versuche der Herr der Zeit ihn davon abzuhalten, doch Snape wusste aus Erfahrung, dass das genau das Gegenteil provozieren würde und so wunderte er sich nicht wirklich, als Harry antwortete.  
  
„Sie wissen, was es bedeutet, wenn ich mich Voldemort stelle!"Er war wieder ganz und gar Harry, keine Kälte mehr, keine Arroganz, nur Unsicherheit.  
  
Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen, doch Snape wusste, was Harry meinte.  
  
Wenn er Voldemort gegenübertrat, hatte er nur noch eine Wahl. Er musste den schwarzen Lord besiegen.  
  
Alles andere würde seinen Tod und das Ende jedweder friedlicher Zukunft bedeuten.  
  
Die Frage war, auf welche Art er Voldemort besiegen wollte.  
  
Zu Anfang ihres Weges, hatte es da keine Frage gegeben. Der Hass auf den schwarzen Lord war in Harry so mächtig gewesen, dass er ihn auf der Stelle getötet hätte, doch dieser lange Weg hatte Harry zuviel gekostet.  
  
So viel, dass er zwischenzeitlich sogar den Namen des Lord gefürchtet hatte.   
  
Zuviel Tod hatte ihren Weg gesäumt. Zu genau wusste Potter, was passieren würde, wenn er dem Herrn der Zeit das Feld überließ und das musste er tun, wenn er Voldemort töten wollte.  
  
Niemals würde er das selbst schaffen – heute nicht mehr.  
  
„Du hast Angst, ihn zu töten!"Deutlich stand Snape die Aktion in Paris vor Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatten sie einander gegenüber gestanden und Harry hatte nur versucht, ihn mit einem Zeitbann zu belegen, anstatt ihn auf der Stelle zu erledigen.  
  
Harry schwieg, doch seine Seele gab Snape die Antwort, die er schon kannte. Erst nach einer Weile sprach er weiter:  
  
„Das ist das eine, das andere macht mir fast noch mehr Sorgen! Professor Dippet hat damals etwas zu mir gesagt, dass mir keine Ruhe lässt! Er sagte, das Voldemort in gewisser Weise unsterblich ist! Dass ein einfacher Magier ihn gar nicht töten kann!...Was, wenn ich gar nicht dazu in der Lage bin, ihn zu töten!"  
  
Snape sah Harry an, als könne er nicht glauben, was er da sagte. In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken und ließen sich nicht fassen, geschweige denn artikulieren.  
  
Ein Fidelius-Zauber trat in Aktion, das wusste er. Ein Zauber, den niemand brechen konnte, außer Albus Dumbledore, denn dieser hatte ihn bewirkt.  
  
Es konnte doch nicht sein.  
  
Es war unmöglich.  
  
Voldemort konnte kein Zauberer wie Albus Dumbledore sein – nicht ein Schwarzmagier wie er.  
  
„...es gibt kein Schwarz und Weiß in der Magie, Severus!...Nur die Hand, die sie benutzt, bestimmt, zu welcher Farbe sie gehört...", dröhnte jedoch augenblicklich Dumbledores eigene Worte durch seinen Kopf.  
  
Was, wenn es tatsächlich so war?  
  
Dann konnte Harry Voldemort nicht töten. Dann war es tatsächlich unmöglich.  
  
„Professor Snape,...können Sie mir sagen, was Perfectio-Magie ist?", riss Harry in aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Nein, dass kann ich nicht!", kam die Lüge gegen seinen Willen augenblicklich über seine Lippen.  
  
Er wollte es ihm sagen, doch er konnte es nicht. Er konnte ihn nicht mal fragen, wo er den Begriff her hatte. Er konnte diese zwei Worte nicht in den Mund nehmen.  
  
Es war unmöglich, dass Dumbledore Harry auf diesen Weg geschickt hatte. Das wurde ihm augenblicklich klar, denn die fehlenden Steinchen fielen eins nach dem anderen an ihren Platz.  
  
Albus Dumbledore war der einzige lebende Zauberer, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hatte und dafür konnte es nur einen Grund geben.  
  
Er war der einzige, der ihn töten konnte.  
  
Ihr Krieg war schon verloren gewesen, bevor sie ihn begonnen hatten und das war es, was Potter wohl gerade zu ahnen begann.  
  
Jetzt wusste Snape, warum er keine Ruhe brauchen konnte. Er begann sich Gedanken zu machen – und zu zweifeln.  
  
Hör endlich auf zu winseln!, dröhnte es nun in Harrys Kopf nachdem Snape schwieg.  
  
Harrys Kopf sank noch tiefer und Snape spürte augenblicklich, wie er sich verbarrikadierte. Der Herr der Zeit hatte eingegriffen.  
  
Rede mit mir!  
  
Keine Reaktion und Harry wandte Snape den Rücken zu.  
  
DU SOLLST MIT MIR REDEN! brüllte der Herr der Zeit nun in seinem Kopf. Harrys Hände fuhren zu seinen Schläfen und pressten hart dagegen.  
  
„Nein!", knirschte er.  
  
Du kannst ihn nicht töten, oder?, höhnte es, Keine Angst, ich kann ihn töten!...Ich kann es...und du kannst es! Wir können es!  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Harry!?"Snape trat auf ihn zu, doch Harry wich ihm aus.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
Oh doch!...Und das weißt du!  
  
Es geschah so überraschend, dass es Harry im ersten Moment gar nicht bemerkte, so tief war er in der Defensive. Snape war es, dem bewusst wurde, dass der Herr der Zeit Harrys Bewusstsein einkreiste und abzuwürgen versuchte, denn das Gefühl seines Wesens in seinem Innern wurde immer schwächer.  
  
„Harry...komm zu dir!...Verdammt!"Harry fiel auf die Knie und wehrte sich noch immer gegen den Gedanken Voldemort zu töten, ohne zu begreifen, dass er im Moment ein ganz anderes Problem hatte.  
  
Snapes Blick flog panisch durch den Raum und blieb am Braukessel hängen. Der Stärkungstrank war fertig. Das sagte ihm die Farbe.  
  
„Accio, Tasche!". Brüllte er, während er zum Kessel hetzte, den Trank abkühlte und eine Phiole davon abfüllte. Er war gerade damit fertig, als seine Tasche aus dem Nichts erschien. Sie war in ihrem Schlafzimmer gewesen, nachdem er sie aus London geholt hatte.  
  
„Accio, Conscientia-Trank!", eine Phiole flutschte aus der Tasche in seine Hand und mit beiden Phiolen hetzte er zu Harry hinüber, der sich am Boden wand.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, Junge, ganz ruhig! Gleich ist es besser!"Mit hartem Griff zwang er Harrys Kiefer auseinander, flößte ihm beide Tränke ein und zwang ihn, sie zu schlucken.  
  
Harrys Hände krallten sich nun in seinen Magen und er rollte sich stöhnend auf die Seite.  
  
Vermutlich explodierte ein Feuerwerk in seinem Magen, denn der Stärkungstrank von Olympe Maxime verstärkte jeden anderen Trank, der gleichzeitig gegeben wurde um ein mehrfaches, anders würde der Conscientia-Trank auch nicht mehr wirken.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass Harry schon tagelang nicht mehr gegessen hatte, war sicher auch nicht zuträglich, doch das war nebensächlich. Er musste er selbst bleiben, unbedingt.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten beruhigte er sich.  
  
„Geht es wieder?"  
  
„Ja!"kam es schwach zurück. Snape half ihm auf. „Wieso wirkt der Conscientia-Trank wieder?"  
  
„Weil seine Wirkung durch den Stärkungstrank von Olympe Maxime verstärkt wird!"  
  
„Gott sei Dank!"  
  
„Es war knapp, oder?", Harry nickte nur.  
  
„Er glaubt, Voldemort erledigen zu können, oder?"Wieder ein Nicken. „Du musst versuchen, seinen Protego tempus auszuschalten, dann gehst du allem aus dem Weg!"  
  
„Was, wenn ich das nicht schaffe?"  
  
Wieder blieb ihm Severus Snape die Antwort schuldig, doch es war unnötig, es auch noch aussprechen zu müssen.  
  
Wenn Harry den Protego tempus nicht ausschalten konnte, musste er dem Herrn der Zeit wenigstens eine Chance geben und sie beide wussten, was das bedeuten konnte.

R&R please!


	21. Sieg und Niederlage

So, da wäre es dann, das letzte chap von Part III. Jetzt wird es eine Weile dauern bis es weitergeht! Sorry.

Thanks an alle, die mir Kommis geschrieben haben! Allen voran BloodyIce91 und Samy, außerdem coop, Detlef, vampiry, HarryPotterFan, rainman70, DarkLuzie, Kirilein, Koryu, Fee-der-Nacht, JaninaQ und Cass.

Weiter so!

R&R please!

Kapitel 21  
  
Sieg und Niederlage  
  
Severus Snape und Harry Potter erschienen im Morgengrauen des 15. April (Wenn mir jemand sagen kann, warum ich dieses Datum gewählt habe, kriegt er chap 22 zum Lesen, bevor es gepostet wird, auch wenn ich jetzt noch nicht sagen kann, wann das ist! eg Aber bitte per ENS oder Mail, ja, nicht im Kommi! Sonst wird's nichts mit der Belohnung!) auf einer Anhöhe ganz in der Nähe von Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry hatte warten müssen, bis der Herr der Zeit sich ziemlich wütend in seinem Kopf zurück gemeldet hatte. Ohne ihn konnte er das Risiko, gegen Voldemort anzutreten nicht eingehen.  
  
Er starrte gedankenverloren ins Tal hinunter, wo der Nebel verbarg, was Voldemort vor mehr als einem Jahr in diesem Zaubererdorf angerichtet hatte.  
  
„Sie werden einen Warnbannkreis gelegt haben!", bemerkte Snape ebenso in Gedanken versunken wie Harry. Er fragte sich, wo Olympe Maxime steckte.  
  
Harry hatte sie trotz heftiger Gegenwehr ihrerseits wieder unter Zeitbann legen wollen, doch Severus hatte mitbekommen, dass sie sich irgendwie davor gerettet hatte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie.  
  
Als Harry sich abgewandt hatte, war ihm eine winzige Bewegung ihrer Augen aufgefallen, doch er hatte geschwiegen. Er war sich sicher, dass ihnen die mächtige Hexe nach Hogwarts folgen würde und es konnte nicht schaden, sie in der Nähe zu haben.  
  
Eigentlich wunderte ihn nur, dass es Harry entgangen war. Ohne Zweifel war das ein Zeichen seiner Nervosität.  
  
„Wir werden den Geheimgang in der Heulenden Hütte nehmen!", reagierte Harry inzwischen auf Snapes Feststellung. „Lass uns gehen! Ich will es endlich hinter mich bringen."  
  
„Warte, Potter!"  
  
„Was ist noch?", kam es unwillig zurück.  
  
Harry begann sich zu wappnen. Das konnte der Lehrer spüren. Er würde dem Herrn der Zeit soviel Spielraum lassen, wie er kontrollieren konnte. Das hatten sie abgesprochen.  
  
Ebenso, wie sie abgesprochen hatten, was Snape zu tun hatte, falls der Herr der Zeit sein Ziel erreichte, auch noch Harrys Bewusstsein absorbierte und den Sieg über den schwarzen Lord überlebte.  
  
Snape wurde schlecht, wenn er an den Schwur dachte, den Harry ihm abgerungen hatte, doch darum ging es jetzt nicht.  
  
„Potter...ich...!"Er wusste nicht, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte.  
  
Warum musste es nur so verdammt schwer fallen?  
  
Harry starrte ihn ungeduldig an.  
  
„Kommen Sie zur Sache!"Snapes Stirn legte sich grimmig in Falten, als er Harrys Blick erwiderte.  
  
„Wegen dieser Entschuldigung damals!...Ich wollte nur sagen...betrachte Sie als angenommen!"Harrys Entschuldigung für das Tun seines Vaters, nachdem er seinen ersten Homorfus an ihm durchgeführt hatte, hatte er nie vergessen. Damals hatte er darauf nicht antworten können, doch heute wollte er es, denn vielleicht würde er nie mehr Gelegenheit dazu haben.  
  
Snape fühle sich furchtbar. Es fiel ihm wahrhaftig schwer, den Bengel dabei anzuschauen. Welcher Lehrer entschuldigte sich schon jemals bei einem Schüler.  
  
War das peinlich!  
  
Auf Harrys Gesicht zeichnete sich inzwischen Überraschung ab.  
  
Er hatte wohl mit allem möglichen gerechnet, doch damit offensichtlich nicht!  
  
Es besiegelte ihrer beider Zukunft. Das wusste Snape. Wie auch immer es ausging, ihre Rechnungen waren beglichen.  
  
Einen Moment später verschwand der überraschte Ausdruck in Harrys Augen wieder und Snape spürte, wie er sich innerlich zurückzog.  
  
„Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, Professor Snape! Was auch immer passiert! Halten Sie sich im Hintergrund!"Es war das erste Mal, dass die Stimme des Herrn der Zeit Severus Snape mit Respekt anredete, als seine Hand die Schulter des Lehrers berührte und sie gemeinsam in die Heulende Hütte disapparierten.  
  
Zu Harrys absoluter Überraschung, fanden sie sich jedoch davor wieder, anstatt, wie geplant im Keller vor der Falltür zum Geheimgang. Ein Schutzbannkreis hatte sie abgewiesen.  
  
In der Heulenden Hütte gingen inzwischen alle Alarmzauber los und jagten Gabrielle, Fleur und Dobby aus den Betten, doch während Dobby kopflos durch die Küche hüpfte und Gabrielle einer Panik nahe war, warf Fleur einen gut getarnten Blick aus dem Fenster.  
  
Es überraschte sie nicht wirklich, als sie die beiden dunklen Gestalten vor der Hütte ausmachte und es befriedigte sie ungemein, dass Harry scheinbar nichts gegen ihr Veela-Siegel ausrichten konnte.  
  
Er hantierte da unten mit seinem Zauberstab und machte einen ziemlich unwilligen Eindruck.  
  
„Beru'igt eusch! Ihr Narren!", rief sie Dobby und Gabrielle zu. „Es ist 'arry!"  
  
„WAS?"Dobby stand sofort still. „Harry Potter Sir ist zurück?...Endlich!"  
  
„Freu disch nicht zu früh, Dobby! Isch mag gar nischt daran denken, was nun bald in 'ogwarts passieren wird!"Fleur ignorierte Snape und Harry und kam nach unten in die Küche.  
  
Sie würden nicht eindringen können und mussten sich einen anderen Weg nach Hogwarts suchen. Der durch die Peitschende Weide, war für sie reserviert.  
  
Auch Gabrielle hatte sich gefangen.  
  
„Du meinst, ‚'arry und sein Schatten sind da draußen?"  
  
„Genau!"  
  
„Aber warum lässt du sie dann nischt 'erein?"  
  
„Dummkopf!", fuhr Fleur ihre Schwester an, „Weil er uns dann unter Zeitbann legen würde!...Und das darf isch nischt zulassen! Das bin isch Draco schuldig! Schon vergessen?"  
  
Beide, Dobby und Gabrielle sahen sie nun sehr ernst an. Fleur hatte ihnen nicht alles gesagt, doch sie wussten, dass Dracos Wesen in ihrer Seele verborgen war, und sie wussten, was passieren würde, wenn Voldemorts Zauber nicht rückgängig gemacht wurde.  
  
Draco würde gegen Harry kämpfen und einer von beiden musste unterliegen.  
  
„Isch werde auf das Gelände ge'en und keiner von eusch wird sisch von der Stelle rühren! Ist das klar?"  
  
„Das kannst du vergessen! Isch werde nischt 'ier warten! Wer sagt mir, was mit dir gschieht?...was wenn dir etwas passiert! Du wirst misch nischt 'ier lassen Fleurie, diesmal nischt! Isch bin schon beim letzten Mal tausend Tode gestorben!", Gabrielle funkelte sie an.  
  
Als Fleur in Hogwarts gewesen war, um herauszubekommen, was Voldemort mit Draco vorhatte, war sie eine Ewigkeit weg gewesen und hatte Gabrielle in Tränen aufgelöst wieder gefunden.  
  
Doch Fleur war entschlossen, sich nicht von Gabrielle unterkriegen zu lassen. Leider schloss sich jedoch auch Dobby ihrer Schwester an und das machte es um einiges komplizierter.  
  
„Dobby auch nicht!", bemerkte der Hauself gerade energisch und hatte dabei die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.  
  
Gabrielle war eine Sache, Dobby jedoch eine ganz andere. Er hatte viel zuviel Selbstbewusstsein für einen Hauselfen und das Zusammenleben mit Draco Malfoy hatte ihm ein gerüttelt Maß an Eigensinn vermittelt.  
  
Fleur bereitete sich auf eine heftige Auseinandersetzung vor.  
  
Letztendlich bewahrheitete sich jedoch, was sie sehr schnell geahnt hatte. Mit beiden gleichzeitig wurde sie nicht fertig und so saßen sie eine halbe Stunde später gemeinsam im Geheimgang unter der in der Zeit erstarrten Peitschenden Weide.  
  
Was Fleur unter den Wurzeln des Baumes heraus dann jedoch erspähte, ließ ihr und ihren Begleitern einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
  
Hogwarts war von Dementoren umstellt.  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du damit etwas erreichst?"Vincent Crabbe stand neben Draco auf dem Wehrgang des linken Portalturms.  
  
„Selbst du Idiot müsstest dich doch daran erinnern, welche Wirkung die Dementoren auf Potter haben!", entgegnete Draco kalt. Sein Ex-Bodyguard hatte sich an seine Fersen geheftet, seit der schwarze Lord ihn in seine Reihen aufgenommen hatte.  
  
Er war der einzige, der blöd genug war, sich das zu getrauen. Alle anderen gingen ihm aus dem Weg.  
  
Vincent brabbelte weiter.  
  
„Das kann schon sein, aber immerhin, er ist der Herr der Zeit! Denkst du wirklich, dass ihn seine eigene Grausamkeit erschrecken wird!"  
  
Draco hatte alle Horrorberichte der Todesser von Crabbe aus erster Hand zu hören bekommen. Er wusste, dass seine Idee möglicherweise keine Wirkung zeigen würde, doch der Lord hatte den Plan interessant gefunden und entschieden, es auf jeden Fall zu versuchen.  
  
Gedankenverloren strich seine Linke über das Dunkle Mal auf seinem rechten Arm. Es brannte noch immer und war ein ständige Erinnerung daran, wem seinen Leben nun gehörte.  
  
Voldemort tat im Moment alles, was er suggerierte, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass er ein Spielchen mit ihm spielte.  
  
Sollte er ruhig!  
  
Wenn er dafür Potter in die Finger bekam, war ihm alles Recht.  
  
„Willst du wirklich gegen ihn antreten, Draco? Vater sagt, er ist schlimmer als eine Horde Dämonen!"  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass unser Meister mich gegen in antreten lassen würde, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass ich eine Chance habe?", entgegnete Draco genervt.  
  
Er würde Potter dem Lord auf einem Silbertablett servieren. Und wenn dieser hatte, was er wollte, konnte der verdammte Gryffindor sicher sein, dass er all seine offenen Rechnungen einfordern würde. Potter würde eines qualvollen Todes sterben, denn in Dracos Kopf kreisten seit seiner Initiation Flüche, die getestet werden wollten.  
  
Voldemort hatte ihm eine ganze Menge von seinem düsteren Wissen eingeflößt und er kannte Flüche, die jeden noch so großen Magier qualvoll langsam in seine Einzelteile zerlegen würden. Für das, was Potter ihm angetan hatte, konnte er gar nicht genug erleiden.  
  
Auch wenn die Vorraussetzungen für diesen Sieg nicht demütigender sein konnten.  
  
Der schwarze Lord hatte ihm erklärt, worauf er baute. Er ging davon aus, dass Draco für Potter trotz des Imperius einen gewissen Wert hatte und es Gefühle sein könnten, die ihm dann möglicherweise Schwierigkeiten bereiteten.  
  
Draco konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Wenn man einen Menschen mit Imperius unterwarf, um ihn gefügig zu machen, konnte das Opfer unmöglich einen Wert für den Anwender dieses zerstörerischen Fluchs haben.  
  
Er wusste ja nicht, was alle anderen wussten, doch ihm war es egal, solange er die Oberhand gewann, darum auch die Dementoren.  
  
Potter sollte leiden und Draco hoffte, dass er unter denselben Bildern litt, die ihn quälten.  
  
„Vielleicht will unser Meister ja...", setzte Crabbe inzwischen zu einer Entgegnung an, doch er konnte nicht mehr zu Ende sprechen, denn in diesem Moment reagierten lärmend alle Warnzauber, die der Lord und seine Gefolge vorsorglich über das Gelände gelegt hatten.  
  
Weiter unten, auf dem breiten, befestigten Weg, der an der Peitschenden Weide vorbei zum Portal führte, waren zwei dunkle Gestalten erschienen und um Dracos Lippen spielte ein eisiges Lächeln.  
  
Dieser Bastard hatte es tatsächlich gewagt einfach so alle Schutzbanne zu durchbrechen und sich mitten auf dem Präsentierteller zu platzieren.  
  
Es war ein leichtes für den Herrn der Zeit gewesen, die Schutzbanne der Todesser zu durchbrechen, denn keiner davon war mit einem Handsiegel versehen und darum waren selbst die des schwarzen Lords kein wirkliches Hindernis mehr für ihn.  
  
Warum auch, schließlich wurde er erwartet.  
  
Als er jetzt jedoch auf dem Weg stand und das Gelände überprüfte, machte sich ein besorgniserregendes Gefühl in ihm breit.  
  
Er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass es eisige Furcht war, die seinen Meister erfasst hatte.  
  
Was soll denn dieser Unfug? Harry war nicht in der Lage zu reagieren. Schon der bloße Anblick der Dementoren reichte aus, um seinen Verstand auszuschalten.  
  
Zu genau wusste er, was die Angst ihm zeigen würde. Sicher würden es nicht mehr nur die Schreie seiner Mutter sein, die er zu hören bekam.  
  
Was...diese Dinger sind dein Problem?, keine Antwort.  
  
Stattdessen stotterte Harry hilflos, als sei er wieder ein einfacher Schüler von Hogwarts:  
  
„Ex...expecto...expecto patronum!", doch das war natürlich aussichtslos. Es gab keinen Gedanken, der noch glücklich genug war, um sein Grauen zu bezwingen.  
  
Snape neben ihm hatte ohne Zweifel ähnliche Probleme, denn auch der Lehrer war nun grau im Gesicht.  
  
Irrwitziger Weise musste Harry plötzlich daran denken, wie er vor Sirius mit seiner inneren Stärke gegenüber den Dementoren geprahlt hatte (Film lässt grüßen °).  
  
Es sah ganz so aus, als hätten die letzten Monate das gründlich geändert.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Snape sollte nicht noch mehr leiden. Er musste mit diesen Ausgeburten der Hölle allein fertig werden.  
  
Und was ist! Wo bleibt deine Überlegenheit, Herr der Zeit? Diesmal war es Harry, der keine Antwort bekam.  
  
Es mochte sein, dass der Herr der Zeit von den Dementoren nicht beeinflusst wurde, doch er musste feststellen, dass er auch nichts gegen sie unternehmen konnte.  
  
Von glücklichen Gedanken wusste er nichts.  
  
Harry spürte, wie Grauen und Panik aus seinem Innern aufstiegen. Verzweifelt versuchte er es auszuschließen, doch als die Vampire wieder schreiend vor ihm in Flammen aufgingen, fiel ihm das unendlich schwer.  
  
Die Dementoren begannen einen Ring um ihn und Snape zu bilden und Harry begriff, dass er den Lehrer nur dann beschützen konnte, wenn er von ihm weg ging. Sie waren hinter ihm her, nicht hinter Snape.  
  
Sein Lehrer war zu Boden gegangen, die Hände über dem Kopf verschränkt und mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn entschied er, zu disapparieren.  
  
Bring uns vors Portal! Sofort! Harrys Hände pressten sich auf seine Ohren und die Augen hatte er zugepresst obwohl er wusste, dass ihm das nichts helfen würde, doch der Herr der Zeit tat, was er von ihm verlangt hatte.  
  
Kannst du mich davor beschützen?  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Natürlich konnte er ihn beschützen. Es war ganz einfach. Es war das, wogegen er sich seit Tagen wehrte.  
  
Diese Erkenntnis brachte die Schreie in seinem Kopf für einen Augenblick zum Verstummen und das öffnete sein Bewusstsein für den einzigen glücklichen Gedanken, der ihm geblieben war.  
  
„Draco!", kam es leise über seine Lippen.  
  
Harry richtete sich auf und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Er konnte es schaffen. Er musste es schaffen.  
  
Der blonde Schönling wieder!, spöttelte der Herr der Zeit, doch sein Drängen hatte nachgelassen. Es war als wisse er ganz genau, dass seine Stunde bald kommen würde. Harry konnte in diesem letzten Kampf nur noch an seine Grenzen stoßen und dann war es soweit.  
  
Doch diesen Kampf führte Harry noch einmal ganz allein.  
  
Wärme durchflutete seine Seele, als er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ und sich dieser grenzenlosen Liebe ergab, die er für Draco Malfoy empfand. Sie durchströmte ihn ganz und gar, als er noch einmal begann, den Patronus-Zauber zu sprechen  
  
Snape, vom Einfluss der Dementoren befreit hob den Kopf. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit, bei der Tiefe dieses Gefühls, das Harry durchströmte, als er diesen abscheulichen Kreaturen den mächtigsten Patronus-Zauber entgegen warf, den der Lehrer je gesehen hatte.  
  
Durch das Licht, dass sich kreisförmig um seinen Standpunkt herum ausbreitete, wurden sie in Fetzen gerissen. Der Patronus war so stark, dass kein einziger Dementor eine Chance zum Überleben hatte. Die Kraft, die in Potter steckte, ließ nichts anderes zu.  
  
Seine Liebe war das Licht, das ihn noch immer erfüllte.  
  
Licht, das genauso warm und tröstlich war, wie die Gefühle in Harrys Seele, die ihm Hoffnung gaben - Hoffnung auf Zukunft.  
  
Eine Hoffnung die es nicht mehr gab, denn als das Licht erlosch und Harrys Seele schutzlos war, trat Draco Malfoy aus dem Hauptportal von Hogwarts und die Hoffnung verglühte zu Asche.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Snape gewahr wurde, was vor sich ging. Er spürte nur, wie Harry komplett die Fassung verlor. Hastig rappelte er sich auf und erschien neben ihm.  
  
„Was...?", doch die Worte erstarben ihm auf den Lippen, als er den jungen Malfoy auf der Treppe zum Eingangsportal stehen sah. Seine Haltung war eindeutig, der Blick eisig und voller Hass.  
  
Draco Malfoy war erschienen um gegen den Herrn der Zeit anzutreten.  
  
„Hast du das gewusst?", brachte er nach einigen Augenblicken der Erstarrung ungläubig heraus.  
  
„Woher denn?", kam es bitter zurück. Harry versuchte gerade verzweifelt herauszubekommen, ob das, was er befürchtete wirklich geschehen war, doch alles sprach dafür.  
  
Einen Imperius-Fluch könnte er aufspüren, doch es gab keinen. Es gab etwas anderes und das konnte er Dank seiner Verbindung mit dem schwarzen Lord ebenfalls fühlen.  
  
Auf Dracos Arm prangte das Dunkle Mal.  
  
Harry hatte Mühe, diese Tatsache zu verarbeiten.  
  
Voldemort hatte Draco erwischt und er hatte ihn umgedreht. Er hatte ein weiteres Leben an den schwarzen Lord verloren.  
  
Snape spürte, wie er mit aller Kraft versuchte, den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich.  
  
Mit Hilfe des Herrn der Zeit schaffte er es zwar teilweise, seine Fassung wieder zu finden, doch der Sturm in seiner Seele tobte weiter.  
  
Er wusste, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb.  
  
„Zieh dich zurück!", befahl er Snape mit kalter Stimme.  
  
„Harry?!?"  
  
„Zieh.Dich.Zurück!...SOFORT!"  
  
Snape machte einen Schritt rückwärts bei diesem Ton. Harry würde ihn notfalls zwingen. Das war sicher.  
  
Er schob die Kapuze seines Umhangs vom Kopf, bevor seine Finger zitternd den Verschluss öffneten.  
  
Einen Augenblick später glitt Dracos Umhang, den Olympe Maxime extra für ihn mit einem Renova-Zauber wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte, von seinen Schultern und fiel zu Boden.  
  
Severus Snape schloss die Augen. Das war mehr, als er ertragen konnte, denn damit lag Harrys Seele bloß. Der Schutzschild, der ihn die ganze Zeit über Wasser gehalten und selbst die Dementoren vernichtet hatte, existierte nicht mehr.  
  
Er hatte Malfoy verloren, zweifellos seine bitterste Niederlage.  
  
Harry stand da, in seinen alten Jeans und dem abgetragenen grauen T-Shirt und Snape wusste, dass es für ihn jetzt keinen Grund mehr gab, um sein Leben zu kämpfen. Jetzt hielt ihn nur noch ein einziges Ziel aufrecht und wenn er dass erreicht hatte, gab es nichts mehr, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte.  
  
In Harrys Seele machte sich Stille breit, nachdem er den emotionalen Aufruhr, den Dracos Anblick ausgelöst hatte, endlich unter Kontrolle bekam.  
  
Er zweifelte nicht. Das war für Severus Snape das unglaublichste. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass er auch Draco Malfoys Leben an den schwarzen Lord verloren hatte.  
  
Er hatte seinen schwachen Glauben an eine unwahrscheinliche Zukunft von einem Augenblick zum anderen aufgegeben.  
  
Harry schloss einen Moment lang die Augen.  
  
Er musste die Kontrolle behalten, in jeder Beziehung Das wusste er. Seine Gefühle durften ihn nicht beeinflussen, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte gerade gestorben zu sein.  
  
Was auch immer zwischen ihm und Draco gewesen war, es war vorbei und nur noch eins zählte: Der Slytherin auf der Treppe dort, stand zwischen ihm und dem schwarzen Lord und Harry hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Voldemort das genau so geplant hatte.  
  
Wenn er Draco umgedreht hatte, wusste er sicher auch, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war.  
  
Es blieb nur die Frage, was Draco davon noch wusste.  
  
Harry begann jedes Gefühl in sich abzuschotten, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens eine Chance in diesem Kampf zu haben und er konnte den Herrn der Zeit schon wieder höhnen hören.  
  
Er war ein weiteres Problem, denn wenn Harry die Kontrolle über ihn verlor, war es aus mit Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco starrte Potter an. Er trug noch immer diese widerliche alte Jeans und sein verschlissenes, graues T-Shirt. Nur die Haare waren noch etwas länger als früher. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was es bedeutete, dass er diesen Umhang hatte fallen lassen, denn er wusste nicht, dass es seiner war.  
  
Fest stand, dass er im Vergleich zu früher eine ziemlich jämmerliche Gestalt abgab, nicht zu glauben, dass dieser mickrige Bengel ihn monatelang unter Imperius gehalten haben sollte, ganz davon zu Schweigen, dass er der Herr der Zeit war.  
  
Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass es einfach werden würde, denn dieser Fluch, der vor wenigen Minuten die Dementoren ins Jenseits geschickt hatte war beeindruckend gewesen, doch im Augenblick war er nicht sonderlich beeindruckt vom Herrn der Zeit, Harry Potter.  
  
„Wirst du es schaffen?", fragte Snape leise hinter Harry, denn er spürte, dass es ihm im Moment nur mühsam gelang, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren und genau das würde im Kampf gegen diesen Gegner ein großes Hindernis sein.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht!...", kam es schockierend ehrlich zurück und es war ganz klar Harry, der antwortete.  
  
Die Antwort des Herrn der Zeit hätte anders gelautet und Snape fragte sich, wie er es in seinem Zustand schaffte, den noch unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
„Nicht um jeden Preis, Harry!", sprach er weiter und Harry wusste, was er meinte.  
  
„Dann sterbe ich...und alles beginnt von vorn!"  
  
„Schalt ihn mit einem Zeitbann aus oder lass dir etwas anderes einfallen, aber bitte töte ihn nicht!"Ein bitteres Lachen war zu hören. Die Idee war lächerlich.  
  
Voldemort hatte mit Sicherheit alles getan, um Malfoy die Fähigkeiten zu geben, Harry ein würdiger Gegner zu sein.  
  
„Wir werden sehen!...Ziehen Sie sich zurück!"  
  
„Nicht um jeden Preis!", versuchte er es noch einmal, doch nun kam die Antwort eisig und hart, obwohl es noch immer Harry war, der das Kommando hatte.  
  
„Was hab ich noch zu verlieren? Weg jetzt!"Eine unsichtbare Macht begann an Snape zu zerren und er versuchte nicht, Widerstand zu leisten.  
  
Harry Potter brachte ihn aus der Schusslinie, so wie immer. Seine Seele verschloss sich und er überließ vorerst dem Herrn der Zeit das Feld, doch Snape fragte sich, wie lange ihm das gelingen würde, denn es ging gegen Draco Malfoy und schließlich und endlich, war er es, der das Licht in Harrys Seele bis jetzt am Brennen gehalten hatte.  
  
Langsam ging er nun Draco entgegen, fest entschlossen, sein Ziel zu erreichen.  
  
„Hi, Potter...dass du dich tatsächlich wieder hier her getraust!", höhnte Draco ihm entgegen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Potter gar keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, wenn er Hogwarts retten wollte.  
  
Hogwarts war nicht zu retten. Voldemort hatte entschieden es für die Ewigkeit in Trümmer zu legen, so wie er es angedroht hatte. Sein Destructo-terminalis Netz war gelegt und ein einziger Fluch würde reichen, es auszulösen, doch das wusste Potter noch nicht.  
  
Nur wenn er es in die Zeit zurückbrachte, würde Voldemort das Schloss nicht zerstören, zumindest nicht, bis er sein Massaker gehabt hatte.  
  
Seine einzige Chance das Schloss zu retten, würde es sein Hogwarts in die Zeit zurückzuholen und die Menschen darin rechtzeitig wegzubringen, doch die würde er nicht kriegen, wenn es nach Draco ging.  
  
Wenn Draco mit ihm fertig war, konnte Voldemort froh sein, wenn der Bastard noch die nötigen Zauber auf die Reihe bringen würde. Er wusste, dass sie eingreifen würden, sobald Potter am Ende war, doch er würde tun, was er konnte, um ihn bis dahin so sehr zu quälen, wie es nur ging.  
  
Harry schwieg. Sein Blick war kalt und ausdruckslos. Er würde nicht den ersten Fluch sprechen und sich zu nichts provozieren lassen.  
  
Zehn Yards vor Draco blieb er stehen und wartete.  
  
„Was, kein Imperius diesmal?", provozierte dieser weiter. Die Wut über die Erniedrigungen, die er erlitten zu haben glaubte, flammte auf, wie ein zorniges Feuer und ohne Vorwarnung schleuderte er Harry einen altgriechischen Fluch entgegen, wohl wissend, dass dieser damit gar nichts anfangen konnte.  
  
Leider hatte er nicht mit dem Herrn der Zeit gerechnet. Ein kaltes Lachen war zu hören, eine Erwiderung in der gleichen Sprache und Draco musste sich eilends in Sicherheit bringen.  
  
Verdammt! Du hast dazu gelernt!  
  
Ein weiterer Fluch, diesmal in slawischem Dialekt prallte an seinem Protego ab und Draco bekam das Gefühl, nicht alles zu wissen, was der Lord ihm hätte sagen können.  
  
Augenblicklich steigerte sich seine Wut noch mehr.  
  
„Pass auf, du Bastard! Glaub ja nicht, dass ich es dir so leicht mache!"  
  
Nun voll bei der Sache entwickelte er sich sehr schnell zu einem gefährlichen Gegner und der Hass in ihm machte die Kraft der Flüche, die er verwendete zu einer echten Bedrohung. Auch Draco hatte in den letzten Monaten dazu gelernt und seine Magie trainiert.  
  
Sein Faible für hässliche, dunkle Flüche, kam ihm jetzt zu pass und die Einflussnahme des Lords hatte das noch stark unterstützt  
  
Man konnte fast glauben, er sei ein wirklicher Gegner für Harry. Zumindest sah es für die Todesser so aus, denn Malfoy war wirklich beeindruckend gut. Doch Snape wusste es besser.  
  
Der Herr der Zeit lotete seinen Gegner aus. Snape stellte zwar überrascht fest, dass Malfoy wirklich gut war, doch am Ende würde ihm das wohl nicht wirklich etwas nützen.  
  
Die Frage war, ob der schwarze Lord das wusste.  
  
„Übertreib nicht, Gabrielle!"Fleur erneuerte den Schutzbannkreis, den sie über sich und ihre Schwester gelegt hatte, als sie in den Geheimgang unter der Heulenden Hütte eingestiegen waren. Gabrielle rutschte immer näher an den Spalt heran, der ins Freie führte. Sie war zappelig, ein deutliches Zeichen ihrer Angst.  
  
Dobby, der zwischen ihnen hockte, hatte seine eigene Schutzmagie. Der Hauself wackelte verzweifelt mit dem Kopf, seit er das Szenario vor dem Eingangsportal überblickt hatte.  
  
Fleur hatte jedoch nichts anderes erwartet. Voldemort wusste, das er mit Draco eine Waffe gegen Harry in der Hand hatte und im Moment sah es fast so aus, als würde sie funktionieren.  
  
Die beiden lieferten sich einen beeindruckenden Kampf, doch Draco hatte gegen den Zauberer, der Beauxbaton aus der Zeit gerissen hatte keine wirkliche Chance und das, was Harry da trieb hatte nichts mit dem zu tun, was er konnte.  
  
Er reagierte nur.  
  
„Das ist nischt gut!...Das ist wirklisch nischt gut!...Er darf ihm nischts tun! Das verzeiht er sisch niemals, wenn es vorbei ist!", murmelte Fleur leise vor sich hin. Sie bezog sich auf Harry, doch Dobby flüsterte:  
  
„Draco Sir wird Harry Potter Sir töten!...Niemals schafft Harry Potter Sir es, mächtig alles zu verdrängen!...Niemals! Wird ihm niemals wehtun! Liebt ihn viel zu sehr!"  
  
Fleur starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
  
„Wie kommst du da drauf?"  
  
„Dobby spürt es! Harry Potter Sir, fesselt das Monster!"  
  
„Welsches Monster!"  
  
„Sein Monster...den Herrn der Zeit! Er eine Bestie ist und Draco Sir töten will, doch Harry Potter Sir lässt das niemals zu! Kann nicht! Kann Draco Sir nicht sterben sehen!"  
  
Fleurs Augen wurden groß. Was Dobby da sagte, verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Wenn er wirklich Recht hatte und Harry nicht in der Lage war, ernsthaft gegen Draco vorzugehen, wie sollte er dann zu Voldemort vordringen?  
  
„Dobby sag, dass das nischt wahr ist!"  
  
„Es wahr ist! Dracos Sir keine Chance gegen Harry Potter Sir! Aber Harry Potter Sir kämpft an zwei Fronten!"Er schob den Kopf etwas höher um die beiden sehen zu können, ging jedoch sofort wieder in Deckung, als ein Fluch Dracos übers Gelände raste und die Peitschende Weide zum Erzittern brachte.  
  
Es war Gabrielle, die sich nun vernehmen ließ, mit zittriger schwacher Stimme. Tränen liefen über ihr blassen Wangen.  
  
„Das darfst du nischt zulassen, Fleurie! Bitte! 'arry darf nischt sterben!...Keiner darf sterben!"  
  
„Gabrielle!", kam es hilflos von Fleur.  
  
Sie hatten über den Seelenzauber gesprochen, doch wie sollte sie ihn jetzt durchführen? Während da draußen ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod tobte.  
  
„Geh mit Dobby zurück, Cherie, bitte!", flehte sie ihre kleine Schwester an. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, die beiden mitkommen zu lassen, auch wenn sie niemand finden konnte. Fleur verwünschte die Tatsache, dass es ihr nicht gelungen war, sie zum Zurückbleiben zu zwingen.  
  
„Das kann isch nischt!...Fleur, isch kann nischt!...bitte, tu etwas! Das darf nischt gesche'en! Sie dürfen nischt sterben!"  
  
Fleur zog Gabrielle in die Arme. Angst ergriff von ihr Besitz. Sie wusste, welche Verantwortung sie für Draco übernommen hatte, doch falls es ihr nicht gelang, Draco erneut in einen Kuss zu locken und ihren Zauber durchzuführen, war sie tot und alles verloren.  
  
Verzweifelte starrte sie wieder durch den Spalt aufs Gelände hinaus und fragte sich, was sie tun sollte.  
  
Draco wich gerade wieder mit einem eisigen Grinsen einem Fluch des Herrn der Zeit aus, doch der hatte wohl gerade beschlossen, dem Spiel ein Ende zu machen, denn ein enormer Schockzauber raste nun auf die Mauern von Hogwarts zu und Draco wurde mitsamt seinem Schutzschild zu Boden gefegt.  
  
„Und! Was jetzt?", fauchte der Herr der Zeit und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Draco disapparierte und schleuderte selbst einen Fluch nach ihm, doch es sah ganz so aus, als sei er vollkommen von einem Schutzbannkreis umgeben, denn sein Fluch prallte ab.  
  
Verdammt, ich muss mir was einfallen lassen! Er musste ihn irgendwie aus dem Konzept bringen. So lange sie in diesem Duell feststeckten, würde er keinen Vorteil erringen, das wurde ihm langsam klar.  
  
Ein hässlicher Gedanke tauchte in seinem Kopf auf.  
  
Wie besessen mochte Potter wohl von ihm gewesen sein?  
  
Genug, um sich zum Leichtsinn verführen zu lassen?  
  
Es war nicht dass, was er wollte, denn es war demütigend, doch er wollte Potter in die Knie zwingen – um jeden Preis, und wenn er sich dafür zum Narren machen musste, würde er es tun.  
  
Es konnte sein Leben kosten. Das wusste Draco und er musste es ihm richtig schwer machen, denn sonst würde er sicher misstrauisch, doch er war schon immer gut darin gewesen, anderen etwas vorzumachen.  
  
Entschlossen begann er mit noch mehr Unerschrockenheit gegen Potter vorzugehen und reizte dessen Angriffswut.  
  
Als er dann tatsächlich einen Fluch durchließ, bereute er es fast, denn die Wucht dieses Schleuderfluches warf ihm meterweit zurück und ein weiterer Fluch raubte ihm plötzlich die Luft zum Atmen.  
  
Verdammt! Es waren noch immer Spielzeuge, die der Herr der Zeit einsetzte, keine wirklich gefährlichen Zauber und er fragte sich, was das bedeutete, doch gerade eben konnte er darüber nicht nachdenken.  
  
Er hatte damit zu tun, sich verzweifelt am Boden zu krümmen. Auf den Wehrgängen war Geschrei zu hören und Todesser apparierten.  
  
Draco spürte einen Stupor über sich hinwegrasen, konnte jedoch nicht sehen, was er anrichtete. Das nächste, was ihm gewahr wurde, war eine Feuerwalze, doch auch die galt scheinbar nicht ihm.  
  
Er sollte wohl ersticken, denn noch immer konnte er nicht atmen. Schwarze Flecken begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen, doch auf einmal war es vorbei und Draco schnappte nach Luft.  
  
Harry stand nur wenige Yards von ihm entfernt, der Blick eisig, das Grinsen hässlich. Das war nicht der Harry Potter, den er kannte und hasste. Das da, war Nemesis, die Rache in Person und zum ersten Mal verspürte Draco Furcht.  
  
Noch immer rang er nach Atem, an einen Fluch war nicht zu denken. Wenn sein Gegner jetzt den Todesfluch sprach, war es vorbei.  
  
Das Geräusch von Apparationen war zu hören. Voldemort schickte Verstärkung, doch dieser düsteren Gestalt vor ihm, rang das nur ein müdes Lächeln ab.  
  
Die Linke auf Draco gerichtet, schickte er erneut einen Zauber in die Runde und wieder war Gewimmer und Stöhnen zu hören, während Draco flach an den Boden gepresst wurde.  
  
„Wolltest du nicht einen Imperius, Todesser?...Damit kann ich dienen!...IMPERIO!", flüsterte Harry heiser und Draco spürte die vertraute Gleichgültigkeit über sicher hereinbrechen.  
  
Wilde Freude durchströmte ihn, als er sie abschüttelte.  
  
Dir werde ich helfen! Das machst du nicht noch einmal mit mir! Die Kraft, die ihn am Boden hielt, verschwand.  
  
Mit gesenktem Kopf folgte er dem Druck von Harrys Zauber, doch in seinen Augen funkelte abgrundtiefer Hass, als er langsam auf die Beine dirigiert wurde.  
  
Warum war er dazu nur nicht schon früher in der Lage gewesen? Es war doch so leicht.  
  
Komm her!, befahl die Stimme in seinem Kopf und Draco setzte sich in Bewegung um auf den Herrn der Zeit zuzugehen. Von den Wehrgängen kam wieder Geschrei, doch diesmal gab es keine Verstärkung.  
  
Sollten sie ruhig glauben, der Herr der Zeit habe ihn. Umso glaubhafter musste es für seinen Gegner sein, doch schon stoppte ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder.  
  
Offensichtlich traute er dem Frieden nicht.  
  
Harrys Augen ruhten auf Dracos gesenktem Kopf und augenblicklich fragte er sich, was das bedeuten sollte., Nach allem, was er bisher gezeigt hatte, war es zu einfach und brachte ihn tatsächlich aus dem Konzept.  
  
Draco mochte kein Profi darin sein, einen Imperius abzuschütteln, doch er konnte es und der Druck, den er ausübte war nicht so hoch, wie er sein könnte.  
  
Er wusste, dass er den Herrn der Zeit bremste, doch bis jetzt spielte er mit.  
  
„Das ist eine Falle, 'arry!...Nimm ihm den Zauberstab ab! Bitte!", flüsterte Fleur inzwischen panisch. Sie wusste, dass Draco einem Imperius inzwischen fast problemlos widerstehen konnte. Harry mochte stark sein, doch wenn sie Dobby glauben konnte, ging er nicht mit voller Kraft gegen ihn vor.  
  
Das Verhalten des Hauselfs bestätigte ihre Befürchtung. Dobby hatte den Kopf gesenkt, die Ohren heruntergeklappt und die Spinnenfinger über die Augen gedrückt. Voller Verzweiflung wackelte er mit dem Kopf und wimmerte.  
  
Sie war so weit auf zu springen, als sie Snape brüllen hörte:  
  
„Nein, warte! Geh auf keinem Fall zu ihm!"Der Lehrer versuchte zu ihm zu kommen, doch der Schutzbann hielt ihn auf und Harry ging langsam weiter. „Das ist eine Falle verdammt!...Geh nicht zu ihm!"  
  
Harry hielt erneut inne und starrte Draco an. Er war durcheinander und das war nicht gut, das konnte Snape überdeutlich spüren, doch er konnte nichts tun und versuchte wenigstens das Chaos, das Harry in seinem Inneren verursachte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
  
Harry wollte Draco nicht töten, doch er musste ihn aus dem Weg bringen. Er wollte wissen, was mit ihm war, wollte Sicherheit für ihn und auf keinen Fall weiter kämpfen, falls er wehrlos war.  
  
Snape glaubte nicht, dass Malfoy wehrlos war. Er hätte nicht sagen können, warum, doch er glaubte es einfach nicht.  
  
Harry hob den Zauberstab und verstärkte den Imperius auf Draco.  
  
„Geh auf die Knie!"Er tat, was er gesagt hatte und die Verwirrung wurde immer größer.  
  
Mach weiter...los, mach weiter! fauchte Draco in Gedanken obwohl seine Wut den Siedepunkt schon lange überschritten hatte.  
  
„Accio Zauberstab!"  
  
Dracos Zauberstab flog ihm ungehindert aus der Hand und Harry umschloss ihn mit festem Griff. Das Geschrei der Todesser wurde lauter, doch es gab keine Unterstützung.  
  
Harry richtete einen Fluch auf die Schossmauern und verursachte damit Chaos, denn der Fluch durchbrach die Schutzbanne, die sie nach seinem Auftauchen dort errichtet hatten.  
  
Die Todesser, die es noch konnten, zogen sich weiter zurück.  
  
Malfoy hatte sich besser gehalten, als erwartet, doch jetzt schien er am Ende. Einige wollten eingreifen, doch Voldemort hinderte sie.  
  
Der schwarze Lord wollte wissen, ob Potter den jungen Malfoy wirklich im Griff hatte, denn er war nicht sicher, obwohl alles darauf hindeutete.  
  
Er hatte keine Zweifel, dass Potter von seinen Gefühlen gebremst wurde, ansonsten wäre Malfoy schon lange am Ende und er wollte die wahre Power des Herrn der Zeit sehen.  
  
Harry stand noch immer am selben Fleck und starrte Draco an. Es war ein leichtes, ihn jetzt außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch er spürte, dass alles in ihm sich dagegen wehrte und er wusste, warum.  
  
Er wollte sich nicht mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass Dracos Seele für immer verloren war, obwohl sein Verstand, all sein Wissen und auch der Herr der Zeit ihm sagten, dass es so war.  
  
Voldemort hatte ihn als sein Eigentum gebrandmarkt. Dem konnte niemand entkommen.  
  
Langsam ging er weiter, obwohl er Snape toben hörte und auch der Herr der Zeit zur Vorsicht mahnte.  
  
Snapes Instinkte sagten ihm immer deutlicher, dass es eine Falle war und wenn passieren würde, was er befürchtete, wusste er, dass Harry verloren war.  
  
Wenn es Malfoy gelang, Harrys Gefühle zu befreien, würde er in der Lage sein, ihn zu erledigen.  
  
Er schonte ihn schon jetzt, war er erst mal in Aufruhr, wurde er zur leichten Beute für einen gebrandmarkten Todesser.  
  
Fassungslos musste er mit ansehen, wie Harry vor Draco stehen blieb und ihn, scheinbar noch immer mit dem Imperius wieder auf die Füße dirigierte.  
  
Draco stand mit gesenktem Kopf auf. Er durfte ihn auf keinen Fall ansehen, denn dann würde er merken, dass es wirklich eine Falle war.  
  
Nur noch ein kleines bisschen...  
  
„Was soll ich nun mit dir machen?", flüsterte Harry nun. Er wusste es nicht.  
  
Ein eisiges Grinsen machte sich auf Dracos Gesicht breit, als er den Kopf hob und den letzten Schritt selbst machte.  
  
„Frag dich lieber, was ich mit dir mache, wenn ich dich da habe, wo ich dich haben will!"  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss er ihn an sich und presste seine Lippen auf Harrys.  
  
Snape sackte zusammen, als er spürte, wie Harrys Widerstand sich augenblicklich in Luft auflöste.  
  
Gefühle stürzten auf ihn ein, wirbelten alles durcheinander, Sehnsucht, Schock, Verzweiflung, Hoffnung, die ganze Palette brach über ihm zusammen und begrub ihn unter sich, während er Dracos Kuss erwiderte - und gleichzeitig kam die Erkenntnis, dass er verloren war.  
  
Bitterkeit machte sich in Severus Snape breit.  
  
Das war das schlimmste, was hatte passieren können, denn er wusste, dass die Sehnsucht das mächtigste Gefühl in Harrys Seele war, Sehnsucht nach genau dem, was gerade passierte und er hatte sie viel zu lange bekämpft, um ihr nicht zu unterliegen.  
  
Harry verlor sich in diesem Kuss. Es versank darin, wie ein Ertrinkender. Seine Sehnsucht überwältigte ihn rücksichtslos, obwohl er wusste, dass es eine Illusion war.  
  
Es überraschte Draco, dass ihm sein Opfer so willig entgegen kam. Es überraschte ihn, dass sein Peiniger offensichtlich bei weitem nicht so dominant war, wie es ihm seine Erinnerungen zeigten.  
  
Doch am meisten überraschte ihn die Tatsache, dass er diesen Kuss genoss. Länger als nötig kostete er dieses Gefühl aus, das Gejohle von den Todessern eisig ignorierend.  
  
Potter passte in seine Arme, so als gehöre er dahin, doch er hatte einen Auftrag. Sein Meister wollte Potter auf dem Silbertablett serviert haben und er würde andere finden, die so gut in seine Umarmung passten, trotzdem beherrschte ihn Unwillen, als er den Kuss löste.  
  
„Sieh mich an!", flüsterte Draco kalt gegen Harrys Lippen, den Blick eisig und völlig unbeeindruckt. Er besaß keine Gefühle für Harry Potter mehr, nur den Hass, den Voldemort mit seiner Einflussnahme provoziert hatte und körperliche Begierde konnte man anders befriedigen.  
  
Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. Er wusste, was er sehen würde. Er hatte es sofort gespürt. Es war sein Todesurteil, das er in Dracos kalten, grauen Augen sah.  
  
Es tat so unendlich weh und zum ersten Mal begann er sich nach dem unbeteiligten Bewusstsein des Herrn der Zeit zu sehnen, denn dann würde er nicht mehr fühlen, doch noch immer war es nicht so weit.  
  
Draco grinste höhnisch. Er war so hilflos. Wie konnte er so hilflos sein? So ein leichtes Opfer, doch ihm war es recht.  
  
„Du bist tot!...Crucio..."  
  
Schmerz zerriss Harrys Körper, doch er war nichts mehr im Vergleich zu seiner Seelenqual. Draco war es, der ihn töten würde, Draco, den er so sehr liebte – genug, um für ihn zu sterben.  
  
Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Hand und er übertrug den Cruciatus direkt in Harrys Körper.  
  
Noch immer hielt er ihn fest, beobachtete, wie der Schmerz sich in ihm ausbreitete, seinen Körper verkrampfte und seine Gesichtszüge verzerrte. Noch schrie er nicht, doch als Draco den Fluch verstärkte, keuchte er vor Schmerz.  
  
Harry spürte, wie sich sein Verstand verabschiedete und er wusste, wenn er total die Kontrolle verlor, war Draco tot, doch der Herr der Zeit sollte Draco nicht töten, ganz gleich, was er ihm antat.  
  
Unter unerträglichen Schmerzen hob er den Zauberstab und er wusste, dass ihm das nur dank des Herrn der Zeit gelang.  
  
Das war etwas, was Draco nicht von ihm wusste. Niemand konnte dem Cruciatus widerstehen und das Potter es trotzdem tat, verblüffte ihn.  
  
Für den Herrn der Zeit war es ein Leichtes, doch Draco verhöhnte ihn.  
  
„Was soll das werden?...Du kannst nicht mal denken, geschweige denn reden!...Schrei Potter!....Ich will dich schreien und um Gnade winseln hören!"  
  
Wieder keuchte Harry, doch der Zauberstab berührte sein Gesicht.  
  
„Finite...Incantatum...signum!", presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor und Draco taumelte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rückwärts, als Harry die Verbindung der Narben mit diesem Spruch wieder herstellte und die ganze Masse seiner Schmerzen plötzlich durch die Verbindung der Narben auch für Draco spürbar wurde.  
  
„Verdammt!", fluchte er.  
  
Was war das? Was hatte dieser Bastard getan? Warum hatte er eine Narbe unter dem Auge, die seiner aufs Haar glich?  
  
Draco presste die Hand auf die schmerzende Narbe.  
  
Harry konnte für die Tatsache, das Draco sich so sehr in seinen Triumph über ihn hineingesteigert hatte, nur dankbar sein denn indem er sich völlig auf ihn konzentriert hatte, hatte er die Verbindung intensiviert, auch wenn er zweifellos nicht mehr wusste, woher diese Verbindung kam und es war ein Schock für Harry, als der Herr der Zeit einen Homorfus suggerierte.  
  
Halt dich raus!.  
  
Das werden wir sehen!,  
  
Harry stolperte rückwärts und rang nach Atem, denn den Fluch hatte Draco fallen gelassen. Keuchend versuchte er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch Draco fasste sich schneller und der nächste Fluch brachte ihn wieder in seine Gewalt.  
  
Tentakel schossen aus dem Boden, wanden sich um Harrys Beine und krochen an seinem Körper hoch. Schon bei der ersten Berührung begann er zu schreien.  
  
Tentacula ignis...welch erfrischender Hass., dröhnte es in seinem Kopf, bevor sein Verstand vor Schmerz fast aussetzte.  
  
Die Tentakel erreichten seine Taille und schlangen sich eisern um seinen Leib. Die nur frisch verheilte Verletzung, die der Venenum-Fluch hinterlassen hatte, brach spürbar auf und die Feuerdornen bohrten sich in seine empfindliche Haut.  
  
Harrys Schreie überschlugen sich.  
  
Gib endlich auf...gib nach...ich kann es beenden...  
  
Harrys Verstand versank in purer Agonie. Er wusste, dass er sich nur fallen lassen musste und der Herr der Zeit übernahm seinen Platz.  
  
Er würde Draco schnell und schmerzlos töten, doch Harry wollte Draco nicht sterben sehen, egal in welchem Zustand er war. Seine Gefühle für den blonden Slytherin ließen das nicht zu, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass dieser ihn tötete.  
  
Du bist so ein Narr!...Er ist verloren!, langsam wurde sein Counterpart wütend und begann gegen Harrys Dominanz anzukämpfen, denn so würden sie sterben.  
  
Ich will ihn nicht sterben sehen!  
  
Dann mach die Augen zu! Der Bastard bringt dich um!  
  
Der Herr der Zeit begann nun mit aller Kraft gegen Harrys Widerstand anzugehen, doch er wehrte sich mit allem, was er noch hatte, obwohl die Schmerzen ihn an den Rand der Ohnmacht brachten.  
  
Und dann verklang der Schmerz und Leere machte sich in ihm breit, als der Herr der Zeit seinem Bewusstsein einen Schritt näher kam.  
  
Leere, die in unendlicher Traurigkeit gründete, Traurigkeit darüber, dass er Draco nicht vor diesem Schicksal hatte schützen können, dass er wieder ein Leben an den schwarzen Lord verloren hatte - dass er Draco verloren hatte.  
  
Die Traurigkeit begann sein Bewusstsein zu schwächen. Er hatte alles verloren, was ihn im Leben hielt und der Herr der Zeit wusste das.  
  
Das selbstsichere Grinsen in Draco Malfoys Gesicht wurde breiter. Auch jetzt konnte er spüren, was in ihm vorging, denn noch immer waren all ihre Gefühle komplett aufeinander konzentriert und erhielten die Verbindung der Narben aufrecht.  
  
Harry schaffte es nicht mehr, sich zu befreien und Draco genoss es, sich an seiner Traurigkeit und dem Bewusstsein seines Sterbens zu weiden.  
  
Er wusste nicht, dass Harrys Ende auch gleichzeitig sein Ende war. Das Sterben seines Bewusstseins hieß nur, dass der Herr der Zeit endlich zum Zug kam.  
  
„Und Potter...wie fühlt man sich, wenn man der Unterlegene ist?...Was hast du geglaubt?...Dass dein Imperius irgendetwas an meiner Einstellung zu dir ändern könnte?...Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich wäre so krank und würde nach all deinen Demütigungen und Machtdemonstrationen etwas für dich empfinden...außer Hass?...Brennen sollst du...du verdammter Bastard...und du sollst es genauso genießen, wie ich es genossen habe, von dir benutzt worden zu sein."Glühender Hass spiegelte sich in seiner Stimme, Hass und Verachtung„...jetzt bist du mein Opfer!...Mein Opfer für den Lord...Brenne...brenne im Höllenfeuer und erfreue dich daran, dass du mich damit endlich glücklich machst..."  
  
Harrys Schreien verstummte und er schloss die Augen. Sein Kopf sank in den Nacken und die warme Frühlingssonne streichelte seine Wangen. Lauer Wind spielte mit seinem Haar. Immer weiter entfernte er sich von seinem Bewusstsein, um dem Schmerz zu entkommen, den Dracos Worte ihm bereiteten. Ein Schmerz, der tausendmal schlimmer war, als die Qualen, die ihm die Tentacula ignis bereitete.  
  
Dieser Schmerz benebelte zwar seine Sinne, doch er verhinderte nicht, dass er mit bedrückender Klarheit verstand, was Draco sagte.  
  
Er begriff, was er von ihm glaubte und vor diesem Bewusstsein, wollte er nur noch fliehen.  
  
Dracos Fluch hielt ihn aufrecht und die Feuerdornen verbrannten unsichtbar sein Leben, doch sein Bewusstsein entfernte sich immer mehr von dem, was geschah.  
  
Mit aller Kraft verdrängte er den Draco Malfoy vor sich aus seinem Kopf und holte den zurück, den er niemals verlieren würde. Jenen Draco aus der Tiefe seines Herzens, der ihn geliebt hatte und den er geliebt hatte.  
  
Und der Herr der Zeit kreiste ihn immer weiter ein.  
  
Malfoy vor ihm spürte, dass er ihm entglitt und versuchte ihn zurück zu holen, indem er die Kraft der Tentacula ignis verstärkte, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Selbst im Sterben schaffte Potter es noch, sich seiner Macht zu entziehen, ihn zurück zuweisen, obwohl er es war, der ihn tötete.  
  
Wo blieb Voldemort? Er wollte ihn doch lebend. Draco würde nicht aufhören, wenn ihn keiner stoppte.  
  
War Potter denn noch nicht am Ende? Immerhin wusste er, dass er starb!  
  
Es war nur Harry der starb, quälend langsam, doch noch immer wehrte er sich. Er würde Draco nicht sterben sehen, niemals.  
  
Rasend vor Wut steigerte Draco die Kraft der tödlichen Pflanze noch mehr, sah zu, wie Harrys Körper, inzwischen vollkommen von den mit Dornen gespickten Tentakeln eingehüllt, sich noch ein wenig mehr verkrampfte, doch er gab keinen Laut mehr von sich.  
  
Lass mich!, forderte der Herr der Zeit.  
  
Nein... Das nicht. Das niemals. Nicht so lange er existierte.  
  
Lass mich...ich lass ihn leben...ich tu ihm nur ein bisschen weh... Höhnisches Lachen dröhnte durch Harrys Kopf.  
  
Niemals... Die Qual wurde unerträglich. Harrys Nerven schrieen in Pein, in seinem Kopf begann es zu hämmern, doch er weigerte sich weiter, dem Herrn der Zeit das Kommando zu überlassen.  
  
Wir werden sterben, wenn du es noch länger zulässt!  
  
Ich kann nicht...nicht er..., doch er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.  
  
Er ist verloren... Inzwischen brüllte der Herr der Zeit in seinem Kopf.  
  
Nnnnneeeeiiiinnnnn... Die Grenze bekam Risse. Harry spürte es trotz aller Qual.  
  
Sie bekam Risse und sein Gegenpart wurde immer stärker in seinem Kopf. Harry begann doch wieder zu schreien.  
  
Snape war kurz vorm durchdrehen, als er spürte, wie Harry immer schwächer wurde. Er wollte sterben, um keinen Preis wollte er Malfoy angreifen, und so bekämpfte er den Herrn der Zeit, weil er wusste, dass Draco in dem Moment tot war, in dem dieser zum Zug kam.  
  
Der Lehrer und der Herr der Zeit traten im selben Moment in Aktion.  
  
Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung brach Severus Snape Harrys Schutzbann auf sich, während der Herr der Zeit trotz Harrys Widerstand einen Fluch keuchte.  
  
„Ignis expurigo!" Zum allgemeinen Entsetzen verschwand Harry in einem Flammenwirbel. Und Draco taumelte schockiert rückwärts.  
  
„Stupor!"Snapes Schockzauber konnte er gerade so im Reflex abwehren, doch er ging dabei zu Boden. „Vinculum!", setzte der Lehrer nach und brachte sich zwischen Harry und Draco.  
  
Der Flammenwirbel hinter ihm erlosch und ließ Harry komplett wiederhergestellt zurück, doch er taumelte noch. Zuviel Gift war durch seine Adern gepeitscht worden.  
  
Snape wühlte in seiner Umhangtasche nach einem Gegengift und warf die Phiole blindlings hinter sich, denn seine Fesseln wurden gerade von einem simplen Diffindo in Fetzen geschnitten. Draco sprang gedeckt von einem Protego auf die Füße.  
  
„Professor Snape...Sie stehen leider auf der falschen Seite der Frontlinie!....Krus kenot pare1!"Ein Fluch schoss auf Snape zu und wurde von einem anderen Fluch des Herrn der Zeit ins Blaue geschickt. Er hatte das Gegengift genommen und zermahlte die Phiole in seiner Hand zu Staub, so wütend war er.  
  
„Du verdammte Ratte!", fauchte Draco, der nicht fassen konnte, dass er ihm tatsächlich noch einmal entkommen war. Das war unmöglich, niemand würde diesem Gift so lange widerstehen, und plötzlich begann ihm zu dämmern, warum Voldemort nicht gekommen war, um sein Opfer zu fordern.  
  
Ungläubig flog sein Blick zu den Wehrgängen hinauf. Voldemort hatte gewusst, das Potter noch lang nicht am Ende war. Daran gab es keine Zweifel.  
  
In höchster Alarmbereitschaft, fixierte er seinen Gegner wieder, geschützt hinter dem mächtigsten Schutzbann, den er aufbieten konnte, doch der Herr der Zeit ignorierte ihn im Augenblick und blaffte Snape an.  
  
„Zurück...!"  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Ich sagte zurück...Hast du noch irgendwelche Reserven für diesen wertlosen Bengel?"  
  
Entsetzt begriff Snape, dass das nicht mehr wirklich Harry war und er wusste augenblicklich, was er meinte. Harry machte körperlich schlapp, doch ihn wieder aufzuputschen, würde auch den Herrn der Zeit neue Reserven geben.  
  
Zögernd fummelte er in seinem Umhang. Der Trank von Olympe Maxime schien ihm wirklich zu liegen, doch er war nicht sicher, was im Moment das Richtige war.  
  
Er hatte eine Phiole davon gefunden. Nach einem kurzen Blick darauf, wusste er, dass es keinen anderen Weg mehr gab und warf sie ihm zu, während er nebenbei Dracos Protego eine beeindruckende Herausforderung schickte und dieser samt Schutzschild über den Boden gefegt wurde.  
  
„Was hast du vor?"  
  
„Es beenden!"  
  
„Nein Harry...nicht ihn..."  
  
„Halt die Klappe!", kam es nun richtig fies zurück und Snape konnte spüren, wie Harrys Seele in ihm schwächer wurde, doch der Herr der Zeit wandte sich trotzdem nicht sofort Draco Malfoy zu. Er begann die Mauern von Hogwarts mit Flüchen zu bombardieren.  
  
Todesser sprangen in Deckung und die, die es nicht rechtzeitig schafften, fielen leblos von den Brüstungen oder brachen zusammen.  
  
Der Haufen derer, die er schon erledigt hatte, wurde immer größer und Snape wollte nicht wirklich wissen, was mit ihnen war.  
  
Sie begannen jetzt, sich zu organisieren. Voldemorts Plan war fehlgeschlagen. Das hatte er sicher begriffen.  
  
Der Herr der Zeit lachte sein kaltes, heiseres Lachen und Snape schaffte es nicht mehr, daran zu zweifeln, dass es vorbei war.  
  
Noch einmal wandte er sich ihm zu.  
  
„Schalt das Abbild aus!", forderte er. Flüche prallten auf ihren Schutzbann.  
  
„Nein...alles, aber das nicht! Das kannst du nicht verlangen!"Zum ersten Mal wich Snape vor ihm zurück. Er konnte nicht mehr abschätzen, was er als nächstes tun würde.  
  
„Er hindert mich!...Immer noch!...Wenn wir sterben wird die Deathline aktiv und alles war für umsonst!...Alles...das Töten...die Qualen und auch sein Verlust!"Harrys Kopf ruckte in Dracos Richtung, der dieser Entwicklung im Moment ungläubig und fassungslos folgte.  
  
Woher nahm der Bastard diese Kraft? Er war schon fast tot gewesen.  
  
Wer übernahm da gerade das Kommando? Dracos Blick funkelte erneut zu Voldemort. Die Täuschung war ohne Zweifel von größerer Tragweite, als erwartet. Sie schürte nun auch den Hass auf seinen Meister  
  
Snape weigerte sich weiter.  
  
„Nein...das nicht!"  
  
„Tu es..."  
  
„Das lass ich nicht zu...nicht diesen Tod...Lass dir was anderes einfallen...", keuchte Snape.  
  
Was ging hier nur vor?  
  
Was hinderte den Herrn der Zeit, seinem grausamen Weg gnadenlos zu folgen?  
  
Und dann spürte er es – noch lebte die Sehnsucht in dieser immer mehr verblassenden Seele!  
  
„Er ist verloren!....", drängte der Herr der Zeit weiter.  
  
„Das ist mir gleich...das nicht...POTTER!"  
  
„Um den Preis der Freiheit!"  
  
„Nein! POTTER komm zu dir...bitte..."  
  
Snape vergaß alles, was mal gewesen war und begann zu flehen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Harry auch noch seine Liebe opferte, wo er sich selbst unter Todesqualen dagegen gewehrt hatte.  
  
Sicher würde er sein Ziel erreichen und Voldemort erledigen, doch er würde kein Problem mehr damit haben, auch sein Leben für diesen Sieg zu opfern und das war es, was Snape noch immer verhindern wollte.  
  
Es war seine verdammte Pflicht und er brauchte einen Grund zum Leben für Potter, egal, wie der aussah.  
  
Diesen Preis durfte er auf keinen Fall zahlen, das durfte nicht sein.  
  
Der Blick des Herrn der Zeit wurde eisig und er hob seinen Zauberstab. Snape wusste, dass er ihn zwingen konnte. Die Kräfte, mit denen er spielte, konnte er schon lange nicht mehr einschätzen. Viel zu viel tummelte sich in diesem Kopf – Flüche und Zauber, die keine Zauberer kennen sollte.  
  
Und dann setzte Potters Verstand wieder ein und er schwieg.  
  
Snapes Blick traf Harrys und die blutleeren Lippen des Lehrers öffneten sich ungläubig.  
  
„Nein, Junge!"  
  
„Ich habe keine andere Wahl...ich muss an ihm vorbei...ich muss Voldemort stellen...und der einzige Weg dahin führt an Draco vorbei...sonst wäre er schon längst gekommen...er will mein wahres Gesicht sehen, um vor jeder Überraschung sicher zu sein...er will Draco von meiner Hand sterben sehen..."  
  
Endlich hast du es kapiert...lass es mich tun...es geht ganz schnell...  
  
Halt die Klappe!...Das ist mein Weg...du kommst noch früh genug...  
  
„Harry...nein!!"  
  
„Severus...es gibt kein zurück mehr...weder für ihn...noch für mich. Es muss ein Ende haben...lange halte ich es nicht mehr aus...ich kann nicht mehr...es muss endlich vorbei sein...ich habe ihn eh verloren!...Zieh dich zurück! Ich will, dass du lebst! Du hast genug geopfert! Das ist mein Weg! Das wissen wir beide!"Snape rührte sich nicht mehr und Harry wandte sich ab.  
  
Er gab seinen Widerstand gegen den Herrn der Zeit auf, während er auf Draco zuging.  
  
Stetig wuchs die Kraft im ihm. Je weiter er in die Dunkelheit sackte, umso stärker wurde er.  
  
Snape spürte das Abbild seiner Seele noch einmal aufglühen, erfüllt von dieser Liebe, die er nun auch zu opfern bereit war. Und dann begann es zu verblassen, bis Snape seine Präsenz kaum noch spüren konnte.  
  
Harry hatte akzeptiert, dass er auch den letzten Preis zahlen musste und war entschlossen alles zu opfern, was von ihm für diesen Sieg verlangt wurde.  
  
Er zog die letzte Konsequenz.  
  
Mit jedem Schritt kam er dem Herrn der Zeit näher und je näher er kam, umso weiter entfernte er sich von sich selbst.  
  
Snape spürte, wie das Band, das ihn mit Potter durch den Seelenzauber verband, immer dünner wurde und hoffte, dass das Abbild trotzdem hielt, obwohl es bald nur noch ein wertloser Schatten der Vergangenheit sein würde – ohne Gefühle, ohne Wesen, ohne Bewusstsein.  
  
Die Aura des Herrn der Zeit begann zu leuchten und Snape konnte Draco langsam zurückweichen sehen. Er hatte es wohl begriffen und ließ seinen Gegner nicht mehr aus den Augen.  
  
Harry hob den Zauberstab, den Blick noch immer auf Draco geheftet.  
  
Warum?...Warum nur? In seinen Augen begannen Tränen zu schimmern.  
  
Weil er dir keine andere Wahl lässt...sie werden nicht kommen, bevor nicht einer von euch geschlagen ist! Du hast nur eine Wahl und das weißt du!  
  
Die Tränen begannen nun über seine Wangen zu strömen.  
  
Er war schwach. Das wusste er. Er war nur ein schwacher Mensch mit Gefühlen, die ihn bremsten, mit einem Herzen, das wehtun konnte, mit einer Seele, die sterben konnte.  
  
„Potter...?"Draco war aufs höchste irritiert. Mächtige Zauberer heulten nicht, wenn sie ihre Feinde vernichteten und dieser Potter war ein mächtiger Zauberer, ganz gleich, wie mickerig er aussah.  
  
Draco hob den Zauberstab.  
  
„Geh aus dem Weg!", befahl die eisige Stimme, doch Draco dachte nicht daran. Er würde nicht zurückweichen, selbst dann nicht, wenn er für die Ehre gegen den Herrn der Zeit kämpfen zu dürfen sterben musste.  
  
Er war seinem Herrn verpflichtet.  
  
Einen Versuch war es wert!, bemerkte der Herr der Zeit unbeteiligt.  
  
„Leb wohl, mein Drache!", flüsterte Harry und hob den Zauberstab, während sich in seinem Kopf auch die letzte Tür für die Vereinigung mit dem Herrn der Zeit öffnete.  
  
Fleur schloss die Augen. Sie konnte die Veränderung spüren.  
  
Eine Aura unglaublicher Macht breitete sich vor dem Portal von Hogwarts aus. Das war der Herr der Zeit und es war Dracos Todesurteil.  
  
Sie schob Gabrielle, die mit starrem Blick die Kontrahenten fixiert hatte, von sich.  
  
„Ihr verschwindet jetzt sofort! Hast Du verstanden, Dobby! Bring.Sie.weg!", Dobbys Finger fassten Gabrielles Pulli. Er hatte genau verstanden. „Isch kann das nischt zulassen!...Isch kann nischt!...Gabrielle, ma petite! Isch liebe disch Vergiss das niemals!...egal, was passiert!...Isch liebe disch, aber isch kann nischt zulassen, dass 'arry Draco tötet! Isch kann nischt!...Jetzt Dobby!", und in dem Moment, in dem Dobby Gabrielle wegbrachte, apparierte Fleur vor das Portal von Hogwarts – zwischen Draco und Harry.  
  
„Fleur Delacour!...Verschwinde von hier, verdammt!", die Stimme des Herrn der Zeit glich einem Donnern, aber immerhin, von ihm drohte ihr wohl keine Gefahr. Trotzdem warf sie ihm einen entsetzen Blick zu und ahnte, dass es viel schlimmer war, als es aussah.  
  
Und das, was sie tun musste, würde sicher nichts zu seinem Seelenfrieden beitragen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er sie dafür nicht doch noch tötete, denn ihre Form des Seelenzaubers kannte nur diesen einen Weg.  
  
Bitte, bitte...töte misch nischt, für das, was isch 'ier tue...vergib mir 'arry!...Es geht nischt anders!  
  
Was es auch kostete? Harry durfte Draco nicht töten und das konnte sie nur verhindern, wenn er begriff, dass er nicht verloren war.  
  
Entschlossen jagte sie Draco und den Todessern ihre Kraft als Veela auf den Hals und plötzlich schien alles ein wenig strahlender.  
  
Fast im selben Moment apparierte Voldemort tobend vor dem Portal, doch ein Fluch des Herrn der Zeit zwang ihn augenblicklich wieder zum Rückzug und er erschien erneut in der Eingangshalle.  
  
Bis jetzt hatte er das Schauspiel wirklich genossen, doch das auftauchen dieser Veela gefiel ihm nicht, er hatte sie in Dracos Kopf gesehen und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, besaß sie eine Kopie von seiner Seele.  
  
„Raus!...greift sie an, augenblicklich!"  
  
Er belegte seine Leute mit einem Zauber gegen den Einfluss der Veela und hoffte, dass sie Malfoy nicht erwischte.  
  
Bis jetzt hatte der Bengel seine Sache überraschend gut gemacht, doch nun wuchs es ihm sicher über den Kopf.  
  
Die Todesser bildeten einen weiten Ring um die Szenerie. Keiner von ihnen war gern hier heraus gekommen, doch der Herr der Zeit war vollkommen auf das fixiert, was sich vor seiner Nase abspielte.  
  
Voldemort erschien erneut.  
  
„Malfoy, lass sie nicht an dich heran."Seine Finger pressten sich auf sein dunkles Mal, doch Draco war so gefesselt, dass ihn nicht mal der Schmerz zu Verstand brachte.  
  
„Avadar Kedavra!", brüllte der Lord als nächstes, doch sein Todesfluch verfehlte sein Ziel, denn der Herr der Zeit hatte nun auch Fleur mit einem Schutzbann belegt. Einen kurzen Moment lang funkelte sein eisiger Blick herüber, bevor er sich wieder auf Fleur konzentrierte.  
  
Draco blickte Fleur inzwischen voller Verzückung entgegen. Es sah ganz so aus, als sei der Zauber, der ihn vor ihrem Einfluss geschützt hatte, nicht mehr intakt.  
  
Fleur wurde selbstsicherer. Leise begann sie ihren Zauberspruch zu murmeln, während sie auf ihn zuschwebte und dann kam Draco auf sie zu.  
  
Er war ihr verfallen und das bereitete ihre wilde Genugtuung. Ohne Zauber konnte ihr auch Draco Malfoy nicht widerstehen.  
  
Mit verführerischem Blick legte sie ihm die Hände in den Nacken, um seinen Kopf zu sich zu beugen.  
  
Niemand unternahm etwas. Niemand war dazu in der Lage beim Anblick dieser beiden blonden Engel. Und Voldemort wusste, dass er Malfoy verloren hatte, denn nun war auch er in Potters Schutzbannkreis.  
  
Teils fassungslos und teils verzückt sahen alle Umstehenden zu, wie Fleur Delacour den jungen Malfoy in einen hemmungslosen Kuss lockte.  
  
Draco war nicht in der Lage zu widerstehen. Fleurs Anblick benebelte seine Sinne vollkommen und versetzen ihn in einen Zustand höchster Verzückung, als sie ihn küsste. Wieder bildete sich silberner Nebel zwischen ihnen, doch Draco merkte es nicht.  
  
Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Kopf wie leer gefegt, doch als ein schmerzhafter Schlag mit dem Zauberstab seine Schulter traf, begann sich alles zu drehen.  
  
Er stieß Fleur keuchend von sich und taumelte rückwärts, während sein Blick erst zu den Todessern, dann zu Voldemort und Fleur und zuletzt zu Harry hetzte, als die Erkenntnis dämmerte.  
  
Bilder und Gefühle stürzten auf ihn ein, verdrängten die Finsternis und die Kälte aus seiner fremden Seele, brachten das Bewusstsein zurück, doch die Erinnerung an das, was er getan hatte, konnte ihm dieser Zauber nicht mehr nehmen und das fürchterliche Brennen auf seinem Arm, ließ keine Zweifel zu.  
  
Voldemorts Finger lagen auf seinem Dunklen Mal und sandten Draco peinigende Schmerzen.  
  
Fassungslos, ungläubig und verzweifelt starrte er zu Harry hinüber, unfähig, etwas zu empfinden und der Schmerz raubte ihm fast den Verstand.  
  
Wie hatte er all das glauben können?  
  
Harry sah ihn an, noch immer einen Schatten seines eigenen Bewusstseins im Kopf. Er wusste, dass es vorbei war.  
  
Als Fleur Draco küsste, hatte rasende Eifersucht in ihm zu toben begonnen und der Drang die Veela zu töten, war übermächtig geworden, doch dann hatte der Herr der Zeit ihm klar gemacht, was Fleur tat und diesmal ihn unter Kontrolle gebracht.  
  
Die Belastbarkeit seines Verstandes war schon lange überschritten, doch diesen letzten Blick Dracos, den spürte er noch.  
  
Was auch immer Fleur angestellt hatte, Draco war nicht verloren. Draco würde leben.  
  
Beschütze sie...alle drei....beschütze sie!...Hast du verstanden? Mit letzter Kraft schaffte es Harry diesen Gedanken zu formulieren und in dem Moment, als sein Bewusstsein erlosch, hörte er die Antwort des Herrn der Zeit.  
  
Zu Befehl, Meister! Er hob langsam den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco und Fleur. Voller entsetzen schob diese sich vor Draco, denn sie wusste nicht, was er tun würde, doch er brachte sie nur weg.  
  
Einen Augenblick später fanden sie sich in Snapes Schutzbannkreis wieder.  
  
Niemand reagierte, nicht mal Snape, denn fassungslos beobachteten alle, wie eine Veränderung mit Harry vor sich ging.  
  
Eine weitere Welle Energie überflutete das Gelände, als er nun auf den am Boden liegenden Umhang zuging, ihn aufhob und sich wieder um die Schultern legte. Langsam zog er sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und sein Gesicht verschwand in den Schatten, bevor er sich den Todessern zuwandte.  
  
Dracos Blick folgte ihm ausdruckslos. In seinem Innern herrschte nun gähnende Leere und damit war er im Moment vollkommen zufrieden, denn er konnte sich nicht mit dem auseinandersetzen, was gerade geschehen war.  
  
Er spürte Fleur nach seiner Hand greifen, doch er schaffte es nicht einmal den tröstlichen Druck ihrer Finger zu erwidern, so erstarrt war er.  
  
Widerstandslos ließ er sich von Fleur und Snape vom Geschehen wegziehen, den Herrn der Zeit, wie einen Schutzschild zwischen ihnen und Voldemort.  
  
Erst in der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide blieb Snape wieder stehen, den Blick hartnäckig auf den Herrn der Zeit gerichtet, doch das änderte nichts mehr.  
  
Harry war nicht mehr.  
  
Die letzten, schwachen Reaktionen seiner Seele waren in dem Moment erloschen, als er sich von Draco und Fleur abgewandt hatte.  
  
"Fleur, helfen Sie mir, diesen Bannkreis zu verstärken!", wies er die genannte an. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Draco unter Schock stand.  
  
"Aber es ist 'arrys Bannkreis!", warf Fleur ein.  
  
"Es ist ein verdammter Bannkreis des Herrn der Zeit und Harry...!", er verstummte, denn er hatte sagen wollen ...existiert nicht mehr!, nicht gerade das, was Malfoy jetzt gut tun würde.  
  
Der Schwur, den er getan hatte, tauchte noch bedrohlicher als zuvor wieder in seinem Kopf auf und in diesem Moment wünschte er fast, Harry hätte Malfoy erledigt.  
  
Wie sollte er das erklären?  
  
Wie sollte er Malfoy und der Veela beibringen, dass er Harry töten musste, sollte er den Lord besiegen und überleben?  
  
Jetzt, wo Harry nicht mehr war, gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr, das zu vermeiden. Niemals würde der Herr der Zeit zulassen, dass Harrys Bewusstsein noch einmal in seinen Körper übertragen würde und es gab niemanden, der noch in der Lage sein würde ihn zu bezwingen, wenn er mit Voldemort fertig war. Snape bezweifelte sogar, das Dumbledore mit ihm fertig werden würde.  
  
Die Veränderung hatte sich vollzogen. Da war er sicher. Der Herr der Zeit konnte Voldemort töten. Die Energiewellen, die er verströmte, zeigten, dass er die Grenze hinter sich gelassen hatte. Sein Bewusstsein hatte mit der Vereinigung die Vollendung erreicht.  
  
In Vollkommenheit – jeder Magier, den es traf, wusste instinktiv, was er zu tun hatte.  
  
Snape fragte sich, ob Voldemort es auch begriffen hatte.  
  
Fleur weigerte sich inzwischen seine Worte einfach so im Raum stehen zu lassen und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Was wollen sie damit sagen? 'arry IST der 'err der Zeit!", fauchte sie Snape an und handelte sich einen giftigen Blick von Draco ein, bevor er nun auch Snape ansah, doch im Grunde wollte er nicht wirklich wissen, was sein Lehrer zu sagen hatte.  
  
Die Narbe unter seinem Auge sagte es ihm überdeutlich, denn von Harrys Gegenstück war nichts mehr zu spüren.  
  
Snape schwieg stoisch und starrte die Gestalt des Herrn der Zeit an.  
  
Sie würden noch früh genug merken, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten.  
  
Harry begann zu apparieren und jedes Mal, wenn seine Gestalt irgendwo aufflackerte, ging ein Todesser zu Boden.  
  
Sie gerieten in Panik und Voldemort begann zu toben.  
  
„Du verdammter, kleiner Bastard! Hör auf hier Spielchen zu treiben! Ich habe genug davon!"Sein Zauberstab richtete sich auf den rechten Portalturm. Fiel dieser, würde die Große Halle zerstört und das Netz ausgelöst, welches das restliche Schloss zerstören sollte.  
  
„Destructo terminalis...Professor Snape, er will Hogwarts zerstören...wenn er den Fluch auslöst ist es vorbei...Sie haben ein Netzt gelegt...", flüsterte Draco tonlos und Snape begann zu brüllen.  
  
„Das wird ein Terminus-Fluch...pass auf! Er will das Schloss zerstören..."  
  
Voldemort Blick flackerte zu ihnen und der Herr der Zeit zögerte nicht eine Sekunde.  
  
In dem Augenblick, als der Fluch sich formierte, apparierte er und erschien direkt zwischen Voldemort und Hogwarts.  
  
Der Fluch prallte auf seinen Schutzbann und niemand wusste, ob er ihn durchschlug, doch die Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang wurde durch die Luft gegen die Mauern des Schlosses geschleudert.  
  
Fleur begann zu wimmern, die Fäuste auf ihren Mund gepresst. Snape keuchte heftig. Nur Draco zeigte keine Regung.  
  
Harry stürzte zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Voldemort Blick hing an seiner Gestalt. Er konnte nicht recht glauben, was soeben geschehen war.  
  
Potter setzte ohne Zweifel alles daran, eine Zerstörung des Schlosses zu verhindern, notfalls auch sein Leben.  
  
Die ersten Todesser setzten sich in Bewegung, doch er hob die Hand und keiner wagte sich zu rühren. Dieser Bastard hatte mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er wie eine Katze neun Leben hatte.  
  
Snape streckte ebenfalls die Hand aus – und stieß auf unüberwindbaren Widerstand.  
  
Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Er war noch am Leben, er war tatsächlich noch am Leben. Der Lehrer konnte sehen, wie Dracos Hand sich nun ebenfalls hob und den Schutzbannkreis berührte.  
  
Solange diese unsichtbare Mauer sie schützte, war der Herr der Zeit am Leben. Das war sicher. Ihr Schutz war der letzte, der versagen würde.  
  
Voldemorts Zauberstab richtete sich inzwischen auf Harry, der noch immer am Boden lag.  
  
„Was ist?...War's das schon? Hast du das große allumfassende Ziel aus den Augen verloren?", fragte er leise und der Kopf der Herrn der Zeit hob sich vom Boden. Ein eisiges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er den Blick seines Widersachers traf.  
  
„Alle zurückziehen!"Voldemorts Hand berührte das Dunkle Mal auf seinen Arm um diesen Befehl weiter zu geben, wieder verzerrte sich auch Dracos Gesicht vor Schmerz, doch seine Hand bewegte sich keinen Inch.  
  
Potter musste nah dran sein. Das wurde Voldemort klar. Seine Kräfte hatten sich beeindruckend gesteigert, trotz all der Prügel, die er schon eingesteckt hatte.  
  
Hier konnte außer ihm keiner mehr etwas ausrichten. Das wurde Voldemort klar Er war schon viel zu mächtig, egal, wie jung er war und er musste sterben, bevor er noch weiter kam.  
  
Die Todesser bewegten sich von ihrem Meister fort und bildeten nun einen weiten Kreis, während Harry langsam aufstand und sich den Schmutz vom Umhang klopfte.  
  
„Der Preis gebührt dem Sieger, Potter! Du kannst es nur schützen, wenn du es in die Zeit zurückholst!"zischte der Lord in Parsel.  
  
„Nimm den Terminus-Fluch herunter!", antwortete der Herr der Zeit in derselben Sprache.  
  
„Was...und du willst mir trauen?"  
  
„Du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen, alter Narr!... Spheare patrocinium...!"Eine schillernde Kugel umschloss den Herrn der Zeit und er schloss mich spöttischem Grinsen die Augen.  
  
Einen Augenblick später begann Voldemort zu toben und zu kreischen, doch Draco, Fleur und Snape im Schutzbannkreis konnten nicht verstehen, was er brüllte.  
  
Der Herr der Zeit grinste nur.  
  
„DU BASTARD! DU VERDAMMTER BASTARD! DARUM ALSO...DU WARST DIE GANZE ZEIT IN MEINEM KOPF...DAFÜR WIRST DU MIR ZAHLEN...DAS KOSTET DICH DAS LEBEN...JETZT WO MALFOY ES NICHT MEHR HABEN WILL! Ich war nämlich in SEINEM Kopf und habe gesehen, was ihr beiden getrieben habt!", tobte Voldemort.  
  
„Von wem sprichst du...von Harry? Glaubst du wirklich Harry könnte deinen Kopf so durchleuchten...das kann nur ich...ich...Voldemort...ich bin dein Feind!...und ich dulde niemanden neben mir!...Mach deinen Zauber! Ich habe keine Lust mehr meine Zeit mit dir zu vergeuden! Triff deine Entscheidung! Hogwarts kehrt in die Zeit zurück, wenn du das Destructo-terminalis-Netz wegnimmst! Was hast du zu verlieren? Du hältst dich doch für unbesiegbar!", höhnte der Herr der Zeit.  
  
Voldemort starrte ihn eisig an und hob den Zauberstab. Wieder spürte er die Präsens seines Gegners in seinem Kopf. Er ging auf Nummer sicher. Sollte er meinen, am Zug zu sein.  
  
‚Der Preis gebührt dem Sieger!'  
  
Potter sollte ja nicht glauben, dass er eine Chance hatte und den Grund für das hässliche Lächeln, den konnte nicht mal er in seinem Kopf sehen.  
  
Ganz gleich, ob Harry Potter oder der Herr der Zeit – keiner war ihm gewachsen, doch das wussten sie nicht.  
  
Und Voldemort wusste nicht, dass sie schon längst eins waren.  
  
„Du bist am Zug!", höhnte er, als die Todesser, die über das Schloss verteilt das Netz gehalten hatten, allesamt im Kreis seiner Gefolgsleute apparierten und Potter einen Blick in die Runde warf, während er ohne Zweifel einen Analysezauber sprach.  
  
Erst dann begann er den Zauber zu sprechen, der Hogwarts in die Zeit zurückholen würde und Augenblicke später begannen alle, außer Voldemort vor ihm zurück zuweichen, denn an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hatte sich eine so beängstigend große Menge Energie gesammelt, dass keiner in der Nähe sein wollte, wenn er sie zum Einsatz brachte.  
  
Fleur hielt den Atem an und Dracos Lippen öffneten sich ungläubig bei diesem Anblick. Nur Severus Snape zeigte keine Regung.  
  
Er wusste, dass der Lord nun keine Zweifel mehr an den enormen Kräften seines Gegners haben würde. Der Herr der Zeit hatte sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt und wenn Voldemort das zu deuten wusste, wurde es einen harten Kampf zwischen den beiden geben, bei dem keiner sagen konnte, wer am Ende siegen würde.  
  
Ein Knistern erfüllte die Luft, als die Energieblase sich dann mit einem Schlag rasend ausbreitete. Die Mauern von Hogwarts begannen golden zu funkeln. Der Bann, den Dumbledore und sein Phönix geschaffen hatten, wurde von Harry Potters ureigener Magie überwunden, und die ungeheure Macht des Herrn der Zeit löste den Zeitzauber, den der Lord vor so langer Zeit darüber gelegt hatte.  
  
Die Uhren in Hogwarts begannen ganz langsam wieder zu ticken und der Herr der Zeit wandte sich seinem Feind zu. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis das riesige Schloss vollkommen in die Zeit zurückgekehrt sein würde.  
  
Der Spheare verlosch und Voldemort starrte ihm kalt entgegen.  
  
„Und du denkst, das beeindruckt mich?...Du hast mir nur einen Gefallen getan! Fahr zur Hölle Potter!", und dann schleuderte er den ersten Fluch.  
  
Voldemort hätte das sicher gern anders gesehen, doch Snape wusste, dass es ein ausgeglichener Kampf war. Es war kein Duell im üblichen Sinne.  
  
Es war der abscheulichste Zweikampf, den er jemals gesehen hatte. Voldemort brachte jedes Opfer, warf dem Herrn der Zeit seine eigenen, wehrlosen Leute entgegen und schleuderte Flüche, die kein Zauberer in einem Zweikampf verwenden würde, doch der Herr der Zeit war ihm gewachsen.  
  
Er hatte ganz einfach zu viel auf die harte Tour lernen müssen und reflektierte die Grausamkeit des schwarzen Lords perfekt.  
  
Es war Draco, der ihn nach ein paar Minuten aus seiner Konzentration riss. Seine Hand lag noch immer an dem undurchdringlichen Schutzschild, so als könne er auf diese Art in Verbindung bleiben.  
  
„Wie viele solche Duelle hat er schon gefochten?"Seine Stimme klang flach, doch in seinem Kopf war ein von Voldemort dominierter Harry, der ‚niemals' schrie.  
  
„Mann gegen Mann?...Noch keins, doch dafür eine ganze Reihe anderer!"  
  
„Hat er jemals getötet?"Snape sah Draco überrascht an.  
  
„Er wird ihn töten!"Der Herr der Zeit würde Voldemort töten. Er hatte Harrys Probleme nicht mehr.  
  
Draco wandte ihm nun doch den Blick zu, überrascht und fragend. Severus musste schlucken bei dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Malfoy musste Potter sehr gut kennen, um zu wissen, dass er selbst wohl nicht in der Lage war zu töten.  
  
„Wie können Sie dessen so sicher sein?", fragte er gerade.  
  
„Draco...das...das ist nicht mehr Harry!"  
  
„Was soll das 'eißen?", das war Fleur. Snape senkte den Kopf.  
  
„Das da...ist der Herr der Zeit, nicht Harry Potter! Auch wenn der Lord das wohl noch glaubt!"Voldemort wendete nicht die Flüche an, die er bräuchte, um den Herrn der Zeit zu vernichten.  
  
„'arry ist der 'err der Zeit!", empörte sich Fleur und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
  
„Es fällt mir schwer sie zu enttäuschen, Miss Delacour! Aber...Harry Potter hat eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit und die Zauber, die er durchgeführt hat, haben diese Spaltung intensiviert. Der Herr der Zeit war die eine Seite, Harry die andere!"  
  
„Aber 'arry hatte ihn doch immer unter Kontrolle! Warum sollte das jetzt nicht mehr so sein?"Fleur ließ ihn nicht aus der Pflicht. Snapes Blick flackerte zu Draco und auch dessen Augen sagten ihm, dass er gern wüsste, was seine rätselhafte Erklärung bedeutet.  
  
Severus Snape wandte den beiden den Rücken zu und starrte ins Leere, bevor er weiter sprach:  
  
„Der Herr der Zeit ist eine...wie soll ich es sagen...eine imaginäre Persönlichkeit, die in Harrys Kopf ein Eigenleben entwickelt hat! Es ist sein Bestreben, das Kommando vollkommen zu übernehmen! Das versucht er seit Tagen zu erreichen...und heute...ist es ihm gelungen!"Da war nichts mehr gespalten. Da war nur noch der Herr der Zeit.  
  
Sie hatten verstanden, was er meinte, denn sie schwiegen, zumindest einen Moment lang.  
  
Fleur war es, die sich weigerte, zu akzeptieren, was er sagte.  
  
„Aber wie wollen Sie das wissen? Das können Sie nischt wissen!", beharrte sie, während Draco einfach nur fassungslos ins Leere starrte.  
  
Das konnte nicht sein. Es war die ganze Zeit Harry gewesen, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er am Leben blieb. Es konnte nicht sein, dass es wirklich vorbei war, doch was Snape als nächstes sagte, löschte alle Zweifel aus.  
  
„Ich habe ein verdammtes Abbild seines ganzen Wesens in meiner Seele und konnte alles fühlen, was in ihm vor sich ging, weil dieser verdammte Zauber ein wenig daneben gegangen ist – da ist nichts mehr, Miss Delacour, glauben Sie mir das ruhig! Das da ist der Herr der Zeit und er erfüllt nur noch seinen letzten Auftrag!"  
  
„Und was dann?", Malfoys Stimme klang jetzt hart. Er riss sich verzweifelt zusammen, doch Snape sah ihn nicht an.  
  
Er würde nicht antworten, diesmal nicht.  
  
Seine Finger spielten unbewusst mit der letzten Phiole, die in seiner Umhangtasche verblieben war. Ihr Inhalt war silbern. Es gab nur einen einzigen silberfarbenen Zaubertrank – Tränen des Abschieds – das einzige auf der Welt existierende, tödliche Gift, für dass es kein Gegengift gab.  
  
Tränke von ihm entgegenzunehmen, war für den Herrn der Zeit genau wie für Harry ein konditionierter Reflex und der Stärkungstrank von Olympe Maxime, den er in den letzten Tagen immer wieder genommen hatte war silberweiß.  
  
Er würde nicht auf den Unterschied achten.  
  
Das war der Schwur, den er Harry hatte geben müssen. Sollte der Herr der Zeit überleben, musste er ihn mit diesem Gift töten.  
  
Es war der bitterste Schwur, den er jemals in seinem Leben getan hatte und er würde den beiden verzweifelten Seelen, die um Harrys Leben bangten, ganz bestimmt nicht sagen, dass es am Ende vielleicht er war, der ihn töten musste.  
  
Das Risiko, dass einer der beiden ihn daran hinderte, war viel zu groß.  
  
Sie wussten nicht, was Harry befürchtete. Sie wussten nicht, dass er Angst hatte, Voldemorts Platz einzunehmen und selbst ein finsterer Diktator zu werden – und Snape hoffte, dass sie es auch nie erfuhren.  
  
Draco hatte inzwischen begriffen, dass Snape nicht antworten würde. Er versuchte zu erfassen, was sein Professor ihnen sagen wollte. Als es ihm dämmerte, wich jeder Hauch Farbe aus seinem Gesicht.  
  
Langsam wandte er den Blick wieder dem Herrn der Zeit zu und wurde sich darüber klar, dass das letzte, was er jemals mit Harry geteilt hatte, ein Judas-Kuss gewesen war.  
  
Schlagartig begann sich die Leere in seiner Seele wieder zu füllen – mit Verzweiflung und Qual.  
  
Es war der dritte Versuch und auch diesmal brachte er den verdammten Todesfluch nicht über die Lippen, ungläubig begreifend, dass die Ängste seines Meisters ihn noch immer im Griff hatten.  
  
Abrupt wandte er sich dem Schutzbannkreis um Draco, Fleur und Snape zu.  
  
"Wage es nicht, mir den Rücken zuzuwenden!", kreischte Voldemort.  
  
"Du wartest!", zischte die eisige Stimme des Herrn der Zeit. "Spheare deflecto maxima!" Ein Schleierartiger Nebel schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf den Lord zu und dieser sprach einen Gegenfluch, doch der Nebel bildete eine milchige Kugel um ihn und lenkte seine Flüche ins Ungewisse.  
  
"Mon Dieu!", ließ Fleur sich vernehmen und Snape zuckte nur die Schultern. Das war Spielzeug im Repertoire seines Schützlings. Das wusste er.  
  
Doch die Lockerheit verging ihm, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Herr der Zeit auf sie zukam, ein eisiger Blick aus leeren, grünen Augen auf ihn fixiert.  
  
Und dann spürte er es.  
  
"NNNEEEIIINNN!" Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke stürzte ächzend zu Boden.  
  
Die Hand des Herrn der Zeit wühlte in seiner Seele und riss an dem Abbild, das er dort sicher geborgen zu haben glaubte. Schon konnte er spüren, wie er es Stück für Stück vernichtete, doch dann ging Draco vor ihm auf die Knie und das Reißen hörte auf.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Draco beugte sich zu ihm.  
  
"Geh aus dem Weg!", kam es von hinten. Es klang wie das heisere Fauchen eisigen Windes und Draco wandte den Blick.  
  
Harry stand hinter ihnen, sein Gesicht weiß, wie der Tod, die Augen leer und kalt, die Schatten seines Haares wie einen Schimmer von dunkelster Nacht auf seinen hohlen Wangen.  
  
Oh Gott, was hast du dir angetan? Draco spürte einen kalten Hauch in seinem Nacken, kalt wie der Hauch des Todes.  
  
"Tu was er sagt!...er kennt keine Gnade mehr...es ist vorbei!", röchelte Snape.  
  
Draco richtete sich auf und stellte sich direkt vor den Lehrer.  
  
"Draco...nein!", stöhnte Snape.  
  
"Was will er?"  
  
"Seine letzte Seele!", der Lehrer fiel kraftlos in sich zusammen - und Draco rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
  
Harry hob den Zauberstab:  
  
"Imperio!", doch im gleichen Moment schrie Fleur.  
  
"PAAAAAASSSSSS AAAAUUUUFFFF!"  
  
Der Herr der Zeit fuhr herum, und das war sein Glück, denn so traf der Caedis-Fluch eines Todessers ihn nicht in den Rücken, sondern nur in die Schulter.  
  
Ein Grollen war zu hören, wie das Knurren eines wütenden Tieres, nur viel lauter.  
  
Snape stöhnte.  
  
"Tu's nicht...bitte tu ihm das nicht an...Tu's nicht..." Der Herr der Zeit wandte ihnen wieder den Blick zu und die Luft flimmerte von seinem Schild, während Blut rot und pulsierend in seinem Umhang versickerte.  
  
"Gib mir meine letzte Seele...dann interessiert es ihn nicht mehr..."  
  
"Er ist dein Meister..."  
  
Irritiert nahm Draco ein Flüstern wahr. Es kam von Fleur und war so leise, das es kaum zu verstehen war.  
  
... Infinita potentia praeditum tempus ...  
  
"Er gehört mir!", beharrte inzwischen der Herr der Zeit.  
  
... Via partus ... Via proventus ... Via praetereuntis...  
  
"Er hat dich geschaffen..." Weder Professor Snape noch der Herr der Zeit bemerkten, was Fleur tat und Draco blieb beharrlich zwischen den beiden. Er würde Harry nicht die Zeit geben, alles endgültig kaputt zu machen.  
  
... Infinita potentia praeditum tempus...  
  
"Er gehört mir...das ist der Preis!"  
  
...Hora mortis ... Dominus adsentis ... Custos aeternatis ...  
  
"Er ist dein Herr...!" Ein heiseres Fauchen, dass fast wie ein Lachen klang, war vom Herrn der Zeit zu hören.  
  
... Infinita potentia praeditum tempus ...  
  
"Dann lass ihn selber kämpfen...und du wirst sehen, wie schwach er ist..." Darauf hatte Snape keine Antwort, denn in den Augen des Herrn der Zeit war Harry schwach. Ein Mensch mit Gefühlen war immer schwach.  
  
... Gratiam mihi dona...  
  
"Geh aus dem Weg...Todesser...", fauchte er wieder Draco an, doch Draco rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
  
... Da te in manum meam...  
  
Harry hatte ihm niemals etwas getan, nicht mal in seiner dunkelsten Stunde.  
  
... Tempus eius personae...  
  
"Harry!?"  
  
"Geh aus dem Weg...ich muss meine Pflicht erfüllen..."  
  
... Consiste! ...  
  
Draco zuckte zusammen, als Fleur dieses letzte Wort ihres Zauberspruches regelrecht schrie  
  
Ein blauer Blitz schoss aus Fleurs Zauberstab und Snape erstarrte. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Draco begriff, dass sie einen Zeitzauber gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Ilao natem distine cora mi.2", setzte Fleur panisch nach, als der Blick des Herrn der Zeit sie durchbohrte. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.  
  
"DUUUUUUUUUU!" und diesmal ähnelte seine Stimme eher einem Donnern, denn sie hatte seine Absichten klar zunichte gemacht. Seine Hand schoss vor und umklammerte Fleurs Schläfe mit eisernem Griff, bevor er Worte zu murmeln begann, die Draco nur allzu vertraut waren.  
  
Es war der Homurfus-Zauber. Fleur hatte ohne Zweifel ein ihm fremdes Siegel gesprochen.  
  
"Potter du verdammter Bastard...hier spielt die Musik!....Siehst du dein mickriges Schloss...es ist fast zurück in der Zeit und ich kriege mein Massaker doch noch...AVADAR... KEDAVRA..." Voldemort meldete sich machtvoll wieder zurück, denn Harrys Spheare war erloschen. Der Lord hasste es, ignoriert zu werden und hatte das Spielchen satt.  
  
"NNNNEEEIIINNN!", durchbrach Dracos Schrei die plötzlich eintretende Stille, doch der Herr der Zeit breitete nur die Arme aus, um seinen Schutzbannkreis zu decken. "Nein!", setzte er noch einmal schwer atmend nach und voller Entsetzen nach, doch er wusste, wie nutzlos das war.  
  
Der Todesfluch war gesprochen und Wunder geschahen nicht zweimal, doch der Herr der Zeit war vollkommen unbeeindruckt.  
  
Dracos Hände schlossen sich zu Fäusten und er spürte, wie Fleurs Fingernägel sich in seine Schultern gruben.  
  
Beide wussten, dass das Spiel verloren war - und dann sahen sie, wie der giftgrüne Todesfluch des schwarzen Lords Harry Potter zum zweiten Mal in dessen Leben ereilte.  
  
Nichts geschah.  
  
Der Fluch raste durch ihn hindurch und prallte an ihrem Schutzbannkreis ab.  
  
"Harry?", krächzte Draco fassungslos. Fleur schlug die Hände vor die Lippen und fiel auf die Knie, nun regelrecht vom Zittern geschüttelt.  
  
Der Herr der Zeit wandte ihnen noch einmal den Blick zu, die Lippen zur absoluten Farce eines Lächelns verzogen. Ein leises, erschreckend vertrautes, kehliges Lachen war zu hören, als er sich dem Lord wieder zu wandte und mit langen Schritten auf ihn zuging.  
  
"Du wirst es nie lernen...Tom...nie! Das war dein letzter Fluch!"  
  
Voldemort stand noch immer am selben Fleck, den Zauberstab in Harrys Richtung ausgestreckt, die Lippen geöffnet.  
  
Unglaube machte sich auf seinem Schlangengesicht breit.  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr...DAS IST NICHT WAHR!" Es war zu spät. Er war so schockiert, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war zu reagieren und der Herr der Zeit sprach seinen eigenen Todesfluch.  
  
Voldemort bekam nicht einmal mehr einen Schild nach oben.  
  
"Avadar...  
  
Kedavra...  
  
IN...PERFECTIOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Weißes Feuer brach aus Harrys Zauberstab und entwickelte sich zu einem riesigen, gleißenden Pfeil, der geradewegs auf Voldemort zuschoss.  
  
"NNNNNNEEEEIIIIIINNNNNN!", kreischte die heisere Stimme des Herrn der Finsternis und verstummte in dem Moment, als der Pfeil seine Brust traf und das Licht in seinem Körper verschwand.  
  
Und der Unglaube war auch noch auf seinen Zügen zu erkennen, als er tot zu Boden fiel.  
  
Die entstandene Stille wurde vom Geräusch apparierender Zauberer durchbrochen. Es hallte wie Gewehrschüsse über das Gelände.  
  
Die verbliebenen Todesser machten sich aus dem Staub, denn keiner von ihnen zweifelte nur einen Augenblick daran, dass es zu Ende war.  
  
Der Herr der Zeit hatte seine Mission erfüllt.  
  
Er hatte den schwarzen Lord vernichtet.  
  
Sein Körper lag als unleugbarer Beweis leblos auf dem mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit grüner werdenden Rasen vor dem Haupteingang von Hogwarts und wurde langsam von schwarzen, wabernden Nebelschwaden eingehüllt.  
  
Die Illusion einer Diktatur der Dunkelheit war zu Ende und Lucius Malfoy war einer der letzten, die sich aus dem Staub machten - mit einem Schwur der Rache auf den Lippen.  
  
Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, bis Draco, Fleur, Snape, Harry und der tote Lord allein zurückblieben.  
  
Harry stand noch immer am selben Fleck und Dracos Blick hing an seiner verlorenen Gestalt. Er hatte sich nicht gerührt, nicht versucht, die Todesser aufzuhalten.  
  
Sein Blick schien an Voldemorts totem Körper zu hängen, um den herum sich der schwarze Nebel immer weiter ausbreitete - solange, bis er Harry erreichte.  
  
Der Zauberstab glitt aus seinen Fingern, als er zu wanken begann. Kraft begann aus ihm herauszuströmen und vereinte sich mit dem schwarzen Nebel, wurde davon aufgesogen.  
  
Ich muss zu ihm!, war Dracos einziger Gedanke.  
  
Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts, nur um von einem undurchdringlichen Widerstand aufgehalten zu werden. Noch immer hielt der Schutzbannkreis. Draco konnte ihn zwar berühren, aber nicht durchdringen.  
  
Verzweifelt schlugen seine Fäuste gegen die eisige Barriere und Harry wandte ihm den Blick zu.  
  
"Weg da!", brüllte Draco, "Geh da weg!  
  
Er reagierte nicht, starrte ihn nur an, während der Nebel sich manifestierte und eine düstere Verbindung zwischen Harry und Voldemort schuf.  
  
Was ist das...?...Sag mir, was das ist!...Sag es mir!  
  
Der Herr der Zeit war wie gebannt und konnte sich nicht rühren. Verzweifelt versuchte er auf das Wissen seines Meisters zurückzugreifen, doch es gab keinen Dialog mehr. Harry war ein Teil von ihm.  
  
SAG MIR WAS DAS IST!  
  
Voller Unglauben dröhnte die Stimme des Herrn der Zeit durch die Stille in Harrys Kopf, doch er bekam keine Antwort.  
  
Augenblicke später sank Harry geräuschlos zu Boden und der schwarze Nebel umhüllte seine Gestalt nun ebenso, wie Voldemorts.  
  
Erneut bäumte sich der Herr der Zeit auf.  
  
WAS IST DAS?...SAG ES MIR!  
  
Der Teil seines Bewusstseins, der einmal Harry gewesen war würde ihm nicht antworten. Er würde ihm nicht sagen, dass sie starben, dass der schwarze Lord zurückforderte, was er ihm einst übertragen hatte.  
  
Es trat ein, was Harry von Anfang an geahnt hatte - der Teil Macht Voldemorts, den er ihm bei dem Versuch ihn zu töten übertragen hatte, ging mit dem Tod des schwarzen Lords verloren und durch die Verschmelzung dieses Teils mit seinem eigenen Wesen gab es kein Entkommen mehr.  
  
Er brauchte keine Angst mehr vor der Bedrohung durch den Herrn der Zeit zu haben, denn es würde diese Bedrohung niemals geben. Er konnte nicht existieren ohne den schwarzen Lord.  
  
Hätte er noch die Kraft dazu, würde er lächeln.  
  
Panik ergriff Besitz von dieser grausamen Kreatur, die Zufall und Unwissen erschaffen hatten um den schwarzen Lord zu vernichten, als sie begriff, dass die Kraft sie unaufhaltsam verließ und voller Verzweiflung suchte sie nach ihrem Schöpfer, der ihr nicht antwortete.  
  
Wo bist duuuuuuuuu?...Sag mir, was ich tun kann...sag es mir...sag es mir!...Bitte! Die Antwort war eine Erkenntnis, die aus Harrys Wissen resultierte, Wissen, dass vom Herrn der Zeit fast vollständig ignoriert worden war.  
  
Nichts...ich kann nichts tun...ich bin ein Geschöpf seiner Macht...und er nimmt mich mit in den Tod!...Neeeiiiinnnnn...hör auf...halt es an...! Das lass ich nicht zu!...Halt es an!...Hörst du...halt es an...auch ich werde sterben...hal...es...a...!  
  
Die Schreie in Harrys Kopf wurden zu Wimmern, immer leiser und leiser, bis sie ganz verstummten.  
  
Sein leerer Blick blieb an eisgrauen Augen hängen, während die Erkenntnis, dass er sterben würde und sich nicht mehr mit seinen Erinnerungen auseinandersetzen musste, ihm den Frieden brachten, nach dem er schon suchte, seit er begriffen hatte, was die Entscheidung diesen Weg zu gehen, wirklich bedeutete.  
  
Leb wohl, mein Drache...Leb wohl...und...vergib mir...  
  
Draco hatte aufgehört gegen den Schutzschild zu schlagen, denn er begriff, dass es kein Entkommen gab, solange noch ein Funke Leben in Harrys Körper war.  
  
Er konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Er würde ihn niemals mehr erreichen.  
  
Niemals mehr.  
  
Verzweifelt fiel er auf die Knie.  
  
Was Voldemort im Leben nicht geschafft hatte, gelang ihm nun doch noch. Er nahm Harry mit in den Tod.  
  
"Harry." Es war nur ein Flüstern, so leise, dass selbst Fleur hinter ihm es nicht verstand, "Harry...geh nicht."  
  
Ein Flüstern, das direkt durch ihre Herzen ging.  
  
Harrys Hand schob sich in Richtung seines Zauberstabes, Millimeter für Millimeter, doch er erreichte ihn nicht mehr und so konnte er Draco nur ansehen.  
  
Erneut schlugen dessen Hände gegen den Schutzbannkreis, doch er wusste, dass er genau wie zuvor nichts erreichen würde und so hatte er keine andere Wahl, als in diese wundervollen, grünen Augen zu starren und zuzusehen, wie das Leben langsam daraus schwand - bis sie zu fielen und nichts als Totenstille zurück blieb.  
  
End of Part III  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob die Fußnoten erscheinen, aber 1 und auch 2 wollen nur sagen, dass es sich hier nicht um eine real existierende Sprache handelt! Draco will Snape verhexen und Fleur spricht ein Siegel.  
  
Der Zeitzauber von Fleur bedeutet übersetzt:  
  
Allmächtige Zeit,  
Weg der Geburt  
Weg des Gedeihens,  
Weg des Vergehens!  
Allmächtige Zeit,  
Stunde des Todes,  
Beherrscher des Seins,  
Wächter der Ewigkeit!  
Allmächtige Zeit,  
schenk mir die Gnade,  
gib Dich in meine Hand!  
Zeit dieser Person:  
BLEIB STEHEN!  
  
Und diese erstklassige Übersetzung habe ich Tine zu verdanken! Das heißt Deutsch ich, Latein Tine! Noch mal vielen Dank an Dich!!!  
  
Ein genauso großes Dankeschön geht an Feary und Wasserhexe, die sich für das chap extra beeilt haben! Ohne sie wäre wohl so manches etwas holprig oder gar unverständlich, denn meistens ist mein Verstand schneller als meine Finger!  
  
Okay, dann hätten wir es! Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube für dieses Ende bekomme ich Schelte, oder? Naja, wohl nicht ganz unverdient, vor allem, weil es jetzt ne Weile dauern wird, bis es weitergeht! Sagen kann ich noch nichts genaues, außer, dass es nicht nur einen Epilog, sprich Nachruf, geben wird!  
  
Kommen schon noch ein paar chaps in Part IV! Ich lass den armen Harry nicht einfach da liegen! Versprochen! Sonst könnte ich ja meine Shortstorys nicht mehr bringen !  
  
Die Lösung meines kleinen Rätsels bitte an KimRaygmx.de und ansonsten lesen wir uns in Part IV : Über dem Abgrund . 


	22. Alles auf Anfang

**_Titel: _**Der Herr der Zeit (22?)

**_Autor: _**KimRay

**_e-mail: _**KimRaygmx.de

**_Kategorie: _**?

**_Unterkategorie: _**Drama

**_Inhalt: _**Der schwarze Lord übernimmt in England die Macht und Hogwarts erstarrt in der Zeitfalle, doch wie es der Zufall gibt es zwei Schüler, die wie üblich nicht das tun, was sie eigentlich tun sollten.

Was passiert, wenn Harry Potter den Helden spielt, Draco Malfoy mit Hauselfen und Velas streitet und Severus Snape seine Meinung ändert?

Lest selbst! Das ist wirklich eine üble Inhaltsangabe! heul

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**_Anmerkungen: _**Ich glaube….hier sag ich jetzt am besten gar nix. Asche auf mein Haupt… es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat und ich hoffe, Ihr könnt mir verzeihen!

So, was diesen…verdammten 15. April angeht! Erst mal vielen Dank an alle, die es versucht haben! Ich hätt nicht gedacht, das es so schwierig ist!

Eigentlich wollte ich denen, die es versucht haben das ungebetate (gibt es das Wort?) schicken, aber das hat dann keinen großen Unterschied mehr gemacht und außerdem habe ich heute die letzten Überarbeitungen gemacht. Also nicht wundern, wenn sich noch mal Fehler eingeschlichen haben…das sind dann ganz allein meine, denn ich hab noch mal ein paar Kleinigkeiten dazu geschrieben.

So…15. April

Der 15. April ist Namenstag von Damian, was aus dem griechischen kommt und soviel wie der Bezwinger bedeutet! °

Leider hab ich viel zu spät bemerkt, dass es da mehr als ein Problem gibt, denn Damian steht in den wenigsten Kalendern und hat außerdem zweimal im Jahr Namenstag. Nämlich am 15.4. und am 26. 9. .

Ich wird mir nie wieder ein Rätsel ausdenken… sorry.

**_Beta:_** Feary und Wasserhexe von animexx und ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei Euch beiden, denn Ihr wart diesmal echt spitzenmäßig schnell.

_**Big thanks für die kommis geht an:**_ Coop, DarkLuzie, Rikku7, marcaurel9, Samy, ItaliaHoney,Jo Lizard, Angel344, Bele, Cho, Little Lion, Kath und Hexechan. Natürlich auch Danke an den anonymous ohne Namen. Hoffe ich hab in der Eile keinen übersehen!

Macht weiter so! Das hilft mir ungemein!

Ein besonderes Dankeschön an Aya Malfoy, die ein Bild zu HdZ gemalt hat, was ich echt superklasse find. Ihr findet es in meinen fanart-favoriten auf animexx.

Viel spaß beim Lesen!

GGLG KimRay

**Part IV**

**Über dem Abgrund**

Kapitel 22

Alles auf Anfang

Über den Ländereien von Hogwarts herrschte Totenstille.

Kein Windhauch war zu spüren, kein Vogel zwitscherte.

Noch immer waren Draco und Fleur in Harrys Bannkreis gefangen, doch Draco hatte aufgehört gegen den massiven Schutzwall anzukämpfen. Stumm kniete er am Boden, mit hängenden Schultern und blassem Gesicht.

Er wusste, so lange der Bannkreis hielt, war Harry am Leben. Brach er, war sein Leben zu Ende.

Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr. Er konnte ihn nie mehr erreichen und niemand würde ihm helfen.

Noch immer hielt sich schimmernd die Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem schwarzen Lord, doch nun war sie nicht mehr schwarz und alles verschlingend, sondern strahlend silberweiß. Harrys ureigene, mächtige Zauberkraft umgab ihn wie eine glitzernde Aura und seine verbliebene Kraft wurde von Voldemort im Tode Stück für Stück absorbiert.

Das Band, das der Todesfluch vor so vielen Jahren zwischen ihnen geschaffen hatte, riss Harry mit in die Finsternis, löschte sein Leben unaufhaltsam aus.

Draco schloss die Augen, und als genüge das nicht, um ihn am sehen zu hindern, hob er gequält die Hände und schlug sie vors Gesicht.

Was er fühlte, konnte er nicht benennen. Es war, als risse dieser Strom, der Harry tötete, ihn ebenso in den Abgrund, wie diesen. Er brauchte nicht lange, um zu begreifen, dass es genau das war, wonach er sich aus tiefstem Herzen sehnte.

Und dann war der Zeitbann über Hogwarts vollständig gebrochen.

Mit einem Mal erklang das Gezwitscher der ersten Vögel, wehte der Wind und raschelte das Gras, als die Natur zu neuem Leben erwachte.

Mit plötzlich rasender Geschwindigkeit versuchten die vom Zeitbann betroffenen Ländereien, die verlorene Zeit aufzuholen, wieder in den Jahreskreis einzutreten und zur Normalität zurückzukehren.

Letzte dürre Blätter wurden zu Erde, vertrocknetes Gras fiel in sich zusammen, die ersten Zeichen des erwachenden Frühlings wurden innerhalb von Augenblicken sichtbar.

Und Harry starb.

Als der Frühlingswind sacht mit Fleurs langen Haaren zu spielen begann, hob sie die Hand und suchte nach der Barriere, die sie eingeschlossen hatte, doch sie war nicht mehr zu finden. Da war keine Macht mehr, die ihren Schutz noch aufrechterhielt. Da war kein Herr der Zeit mehr – kein Harry.

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, rannen unbarmherzig über ihre blassen Wangen, bevor sich das erste leise Schluchzen ihrer Kehle entrang und sie augenblicklich verzweifelt die Hände über die Lippen schlug und zu weinen begann.

Als Draco Fleur weinen hörte, krallten sich seine Finger schmerzhaft in seine Haut.

Er wollte aufspringen, zu ihm laufen, ihn fest halten, doch er konnte nicht. Er hatte nicht den Mut dazu und so krümmte er sich nur noch ein wenig mehr zusammen – längst am Rande alles Erträglichen angelangt.

Der Schutzbannkreis war gebrochen.

Harry war tot.

Und das letzte, was er mit Harry geteilt hatte, war ein hasserfüllter Kampf gewesen, geführt mit dem Ziel, den zu töten, den er doch liebte.

Draco wollte schreien, wollte toben, doch nicht ein Laut kam über seine Lippen. In seinem Inneren tobte ein Sturm der Verzweiflung, der seine Gefühle auffraß, seine Hoffnung verbrannte und seinen Glauben vernichtete.

Und das einzige, was er fühlte war Schuld.

Einen Augenblick später überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Ein schriller, Ohren zerfetzender Schrei übertönte das Gelände, als Fawkes gleichzeitig mit Albus Dumbledore auf den Ländereien erschien.

Der Phönix begann zu singen und ließ sich zielsicher neben Harry zu Boden sinken. Tränen rannen aus seinen Perlaugen und heilten die Wunde, die der Caedis-Fluch gerissen hatte.

Dann wandte er den Blick, schlug ein weiteres Mal heftig mit den Flügeln und trennte den tödlichen Strom zwischen Harry und Voldemort, nur um fast im selben Moment in einem atemberaubenden Feuerwerk zu verglühen.

Es war der Moment, in dem Albus Dumbledore zu fluchen begann.

„VERDAMMT… nicht auch noch das… bei allen mächtigen Dämonen, nicht auch noch das! Fawkes, wie kannst du mir das antun?" Dumbledore wetterte, was das Zeug hielt.

Wie hatte das nur geschehen können?

Wie bei Merlins Barte hatte das so geschehen können, wo er doch Remus und Sirius schon nach dem Trimagischen Turnier darüber informiert hatte, dass Harry niemals – wirklich niemals – selbst gegen den schwarzen Lord antreten durfte.

Albus Dumbledore konnte nicht recht fassen, was sich im Moment abspielte und nun hatte sich Fawkes auch noch ausgerechnet diesen Moment für sein regenerierendes Feuer ausgesucht.

Ein Wunder war es nicht. Der Phönix agierte seit Voldemorts Angriff auf Hogwarts an den Grenzen seiner Leistungsfähigkeit und eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass diese Verbindung zwischen Harry und Tom Riddle alles andere, als harmlos gewesen war.

Hier waren Kräfte im Spiel, mit denen der Schulleiter von Hogwarts nie und nimmer gerechnet hätte.

Dank Fawkes hatte er einen Teil der Geschehnisse auf dem Gelände vor dem Schloss mitbekommen, als Hogwarts in die Zeit zurück kehrte und schon in dem Moment, als er begriff, dass es Harry war, der da gegen den schwarzen Lord kämpfte, hatte ihn das blanke Entsetzen gepackt.

Harry hätte NIEMALS gegen Voldemort antreten dürfen und nun hatte er feststellen müssen, dass es genau das war, was er da tat

Sie waren sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob er es überleben würde, wenn ein anderer diese letzte Schlacht gegen den Unnennbaren gewann und nun hatte er es auch noch selbst getan.

Die Konsequenzen waren leider unzweifelhaft, denn gerade eben war Harrys Leben erloschen – doch Albus Dumbledore war der letzte, der das einfach so akzeptieren würde.

„MISS DELACOUR…holen sie augenblicklich Professor Snape in die Zeit zurück!", donnerte seine Stimme über das Gelände und riss Fleur aus ihrer Erstarrung, während der erste Wiederbelebungszauber schon aus der Ferne über Harrys leblosen Körper hinwegraste.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war von einer Aura der Macht umgeben und sein Blick Zorn erfüllt, als er auf Harrys regungslose Gestalt zuhastete.

„Oui, Monsieur", brachte sie nach einem ersten Moment des Schocks heraus und brauchte es noch etwas, um Fleur in Aktion zu versetzen, so war das Auftauchen Olympe Maximes aus Hagrids Hütte genug.

„Beeil dich, Fleur!", hallte deren befehlende Stimme über das Gelände, während sie ebenfalls mit langen Schritten zu Harry eilte.

Bis gerade eben war sie genau, wie Fleur, Draco und Snape von einem Bannkreis in der Hütte festgehalten worden, auch wenn sie nicht ganz verstand, wie Harry sie während dieses Kampfes bemerken und dann auch noch einschließen hatte können.

Fleur tat inzwischen endlich, was von ihr verlangt wurde.

„Ist er am Leben, Albus?" Olympe Maxime ging neben Harry auf die Knie und beobachtete, wie Dumbledores Hand nach Harrys Puls suchte, bevor er abrupt den Kopf schüttelte und den nächsten Wiederbelebungszauber sprach.

War Albus Dumbledore von ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen überrascht, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Sie begann ausgiebig auf Französisch zu fluchen, während sein Zauber zum zweiten Mal keine Wirkung zeigte.

„Was hast du nur getan, Junge? Was hast du nur getan?", murmelte Dumbledore.

Die Augen des Schulleiters begannen zu funkeln, nicht amüsiert und wohlwollend, wie man es gewohnt war, nein, eisige Entschlossenheit funkelte darin.

Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Harry auch noch mit dem Leben für diese Sache bezahlte. Er hatte die Chance auf eine Zukunft mehr als verdient.

„Noch einmal…helfen Sie mir, Olympe!", wies er in einem Ton an, der keinerlei Widerspruch duldete. „Drei, zwei, eins…" Olympe Maxime fiel im richtigen Moment ein, den Zauberstab auf Harrys leblosen Körper gerichtet, doch nichts geschah.

„Verdammt! Ich werde das nicht akzeptieren! Das ist so nicht richtig!" Und zum vierten Mal sprachen sie den stärksten Wiederbelebungszauber, den es gab.

Zum ersten Mal lief ein Zittern durch Harrys Körper, aber noch immer weigerte sich sein Herz zu schlagen.

„Encore une fois!", kam es diesmal von Olympe Maxime und sie war es, die zurückzählte.

Einen Moment später wurde der durchscheinend blasse Ton seiner Wangen ein wenig abgemildert und ein kaum hörbares Seufzen kam über seine Lippen, als wieder Luft in seine Lungen strömte.

Dumbledores Hand suchte nach Harrys Puls, doch er war nicht in der Lage ihn zu finden. Mit bebender Stimme sprach er einen Analysezauber, dessen Ergebnisse einen Moment später klar und golden in der Luft über ihm erschienen.

Harrys Herz schlug wieder und er atmete, doch alle Zahlen sagten klar und deutlich, dass das nur der Magie zu verdanken war.

Er sah Olympe Maxime in der Tasche ihres Umhangs kramen und eine Phiole mit einem silbrig weißen Zaubertrank hervorholen.

Mit schockierender Zärtlichkeit hob sie Harrys Kopf vom Boden und flößte ihm den Trank ein. Harry schluckt ihn, so wie er es seit Monaten gewohnt war.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Stärkungstrank. Er spricht sehr gut darauf an."

Die wächserne Blässe von Harrys Wangen wurde nur unmerklich abgemildert, doch auf den Gesichtern seiner Retter zeichnete sich trotzdem Erleichterung ab, als Albus Dumbledore den Analys-Zauber ein weiteres Mal sprach.

Sofort verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht wieder.

Da war nichts zu sehen, was Harry im Leben halten konnte. Er funktionierte im Moment nur und das sehr unregelmäßig, denn schon wieder brach seine Atmung zusammen.

„FLEUR!" Madam Maximes Stimme zitterte trotz ihres Kommandotones.

„Gleisch…Madame. Gleisch", kam die hastige Antwort, während Olympe Maxime sich wieder an Dumbledore wandte.

„Seine Seele….können Sie seine Seele aufspüren?" Sie sprach einen Zauber, der Harrys Körper zwang weiter Blut und Sauerstoff durch seine Adern zu pumpen, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Dumbledore murmelte einen weiteren leisen Zauberspruch, der Harrys Seele aufspüren sollte, die blauen Augen ernst zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen.

„Das kann doch nicht sein…nicht so schnell!", flüsterte er einen Moment später fassungslos.

„Was?"

„Ich kann Harrys Seele nicht finden!" und wieder fluchte die französische Hexe, was das Zeug hielt.

„FLEUR!", brüllte sie gleich darauf noch ein wenig drängender.

Snape besaß ein Abbild von Harrys Seele und Wesen. Nur er konnte ersetzen, was der Herr der Zeit möglicherweise vollkommen vernichtet hatte.

„Oui. Madame… oui, mais…" Die Hände der Halbveela zitterten, während sie verzweifelt darauf wartete, dass Professor Snape zu sich kam, genau wie Hogwarts zuvor brauchte er dafür ein wenig Zeit.

„WAS-IST-HIER-LOS, verdammt noch mal!" Albus Dumbledore konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal in seinem Leben die Geduld verloren hatte, doch gerade eben war es wieder einmal so weit.

Der Fakt, nicht wirklich zu wissen, was vor sich ging, raubte ihm den letzten Nerv, vor allem, weil er das deutliche Gefühl hatte, ein wenig hilflos zu sein.

Sie hatten allerdings anderes zu tun, als sich aufzuregen oder Fragen zu stellen, denn Harrys Lebensfunktionen brachen erneut komplett zusammen. Sein Körper wehrte sich offenbar gegen den Zauber von Olympe Maxime.

„Trois…deux…un…", zählte sie und Dumbledore hastig fiel in den Zauberspruch ein.

Harrys ausgemergelter Körper bäumte sich auf, doch sein Puls kam nicht zurück.

„Verdammt, wie kann das sein?...Warum wehrt er sich gegen die Lebenserhaltenden Zauber?", wetterte die französische Hexe darauf hin.

Die Schlüsse, die Dumbledore daraufhin zog, schockierten sie vollkommen.

„Er will sterben!..." …er will mit aller Macht sterben… Wieso kann ich nichts dagegen tun? Sollte er etwa…? Himmel… falls ihn diese Kraft tatsächlich im Griff hat, können wir nichts dagegen tun…verdammt, Harry, das kann doch nicht sein. Lass los… du bist zu jung dafür!... LASS LOS, HARRY!

„Noch einmal!" Wieder raste der Zauber über Harry hinweg, diesmal jedoch unwirklich silbern und Dumbledore hoffte inständig, dass er in der Lage war, Harrys Widerstand zu meistern.

Diesmal rangen seine Lungen krampfhaft nach Luft.

Olympe fingerte nach einer weiteren Phiole mit Stärkungstrank und flößte sie ihm ein. Wieder schluckte er und diesmal wurde der alabasterne Ton seiner Wangen sichtlich weniger durchscheinend.

Es wirkte.

„Du musst es schaffen, mon petit, hast du gehört! Du musst!", flüsterte sie und wandte sich dann an Albus Dumbledore, „Was geht hier vor sich, Albus?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gern, Olympe. Das wüsste ich genau wie Sie nur allzu gern! Wieso haben sie nach Harrys Seele gefragt?"

„Ich befürchte, er hat sie mit dem Herrn der Zeit verloren!" Was während dieses Kampfes mit Harry vor sich gegangen war gefiel ihr nicht und sein letzter Zauber war ganz klar ein perfectio-Zauber gewesen, doch all das musste warten.

„Der Herr der Zeit?", fragte Dumbledore inzwischen verständnislos.

„Das ist sein Name. Das ist der Name, den die Todesser zu Recht fürchten gelernt haben!" Bewunderung schwang in Olympe Maximes Stimme mit.

„Himmel, was ist hier nur alles geschehen? Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, das Severus ein Abbild seiner Seele besitzt?", kam leise die Entgegnung von Albus Dumbledore und nichts ließ auf den Tumult schließen, der ihn beherrschte.

Madame Maximes bejahende Antwort bemerkte er kaum, so tief in Gedanken war er.

Die Macht, die Harry zu seinem letzten Zauber befähigt hatte, stand ihm klar vor Augen, doch wessen Kraft hatte er dazu benutzt?

Wessen Kraft hatte er da gerade gebrochen, um Harrys Sterben zu verhindern? Harrys oder Tom Riddles?

Oder war es nur die beim letzten Versuch besonders starke Energie des Wiederbelebungszaubers, die ihn letztendlich doch noch einmal ins Leben zurückgeholt?

Was auch immer es gewesen war, Harry brauchte sein Wesen zurück. Er brauchte seine Seele… nur dann konnte er leben und Severus, clever wie er war, hatte wie erwartet dafür gesorgt, dass es so, wie es einst gewesen war, erhalten blieb.

„Wir brauchen seine Seele… sonst haben wir keine Chance, ihn hier fest zu halten!", konzentrierte sich Professor Dumbledore auf das Wesentliche und Madame Maxime wandte sich erneut an Fleur.

„FLEUR!"

Diese hatte es gerade geschafft.

„Isch komme, isch komme ja!...", antwortete sie gehetzt und betrachtete dann besorgt Professor Snape, dem die Panik noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Alles in Ordnung, Professeur? Es tut mir leid, anders 'ätte isch ihn nischt auf'alten können."

Severus Snape atmete tief durch und versuchte das Gefühl panischer Angst unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, das ihn überkommen hatte, als der Herr der Zeit versucht hatte, das Abbild von Harrys Seele zu vernichten.

Das war vorbei.

„Ich weiß, Miss Delacour!...Ich weiß…!", brachte er krächzend.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke kam mit Fleurs Hilfe auf die Beine. Sie versuchte ihn zu stützen, als er sich Dumbledore und Madam Maxime zuwandte, doch er schüttelte sie unwillig ab, nachdem er endlich seine Balance gefunden hatte.

„Kümmern Sie sich um, Draco!"

Dessen Blick war leer und ausdruckslos. Er starrte hinüber zu Harry, doch Snape hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er wirklich etwas sah.

Fleur fiel neben Draco auf die Knie und nahm ihn in die Arme, Worte des Trostes auf den Lippen in ihrer Muttersprache, doch er hörte sie nicht einmal.

Es gab nichts, was Draco trösten konnte. Viel zu tief war er in Verzweiflung und Schuldgefühlen versunken, als dass er noch einen Ausweg daraus fand.

Snape humpelte hinüber zu Harry, von dem er nicht wirklich erwartet hatte, dass er noch am Leben war. Die Tatsache, dass es offenbar doch so war, ließ unerwünscht Hoffnung aufflackern, an die er nicht wirklich zu glauben wagte.

Ihm taten alle Knochen im Leibe weh und niemals in seinem Leben hatte er so sehr das Gefühl gehabt, am Ende zu sein, doch es war egal. Harry brauchte ihn im Moment, mehr als je zuvor und er würde alles tun, um zu seiner Rettung beizutragen.

Und trotzdem spürte er mit jedem Schritt, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Ich bin zu alt für diesen Mist… , kreiste es durch seinen Kopf und eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass das ein glattes Understatement war.

„Wie geht es ihm? Ist er wirklich am Leben?" der Meister der Zaubertränke fiel neben Harry auf die Knie und griff unbewusst hastig nach dessen Hand, während sein Blick die Analyse-Zauber checkte, die über ihm in der Luft funkelten. Sein Schützling fühlte sich eiskalt an.

Dumbledores überraschter Blick bei seinem Handeln fiel ihm nicht einmal auf, doch Olympe Maximes Blick war beinahe gerührt, während sie genau wie Dumbledore einen Zauber nach dem anderen sprach, um Harrys Zustand einschätzen zu können.

„Wir brauchen das Abbild seiner Seele, Severus…ohne das kann er nicht überleben! Können Sie den Zauber selbst machen?" Das war es, worum es im Moment ging, egal, wie viele Fragen durch Dumbledores Kopf rasten und wenn er es recht bedachte, sah der Professor für Zaubertränke nicht so aus, als könne er auch nur einen einzigen Zauber machen.

Snapes nächste Worte bestätigten das.

„Nein…ich schaffe es nicht. Unmöglich."

Es war die Wahrheit.

Jetzt, wo alles vorbei war, war er am Ende und es wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer – ausgerechnet jetzt, als Harry seine Hilfe am nötigsten hatte.

In seinem Inneren herrschte Aufruhr. Die Hoffnung drohte ihn zu überwältigen und er wusste, wir zerbrechlich sie war. Trotzdem klammerte sich sein verstand daran fest, wie an einem Strohhalm.

Er muss es schaffen…er muss einfach! Hörst du mich, Junge, du musst es schaffen!

„Gut…sind Sie bereit?" Dumbledore ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, nicht ganz sicher, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sein Zaubertränkelehrer ebenfalls zusammenbrach.

Zitternde Hände legten sich auf Harrys Stirn.

„Bereit."

Dumbledore nickte und begann den Zauber zu sprechen, der Harry seine Seele zurückgeben sollte.

Snape begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, als dieser Zauber ihm das Abbild von Harrys Wesen und Seele entriss, um es dem Jungen zurück zu geben.

Es war, als entrisse man ihm einen Teil seines eigenen Lebens.

Zehn Monate hatte er dieses verdammte Abbild mit sich herum geschleppt, es gehasst und verflucht, gesucht und bewacht.

Es war zu einem Teil von ihm geworden, einem Teil voller Lebendigkeit, Gefühl, Verzweiflung – voller Emotionen.

Und nun verschwand es unwiderruflich, doch Harry musste leben. Das war alles, was zählte. Es war ein geringer Preis.

Einer, den er gern zahlte.

Als der Zauber beendet war, kippte Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke und Lehrer an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, mit einem müden Lächeln auf den Lippen zur Seite und verlor das Bewusstsein, wohl wissend, dass sein Leben als Schatten des Herrn der Zeit gerade eben geendet hatte.

„Levitas!"

Dumbledores Zauber fing Snapes Fall ab und ein weiterer beförderte ihn auf die Trage, die Olympe Maxime fast im selben Moment heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Sie sind beide stabil!", kam es gleich darauf leise von ihr und sie sah Albus Dumbledore dabei sehr aufmerksam an. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihr Kopf vor Fragen schwirrte.

Dumbledore war nicht anzusehen, was er dachte, doch er meinte:

„Später, Olympe. Wir reden später… Erst muss ich mich noch um Mister Malfoy kümmern." Und mit entschlossenen Schritten ging er hinüber zu Draco und Fleur.

„Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore ging vor den beiden in die Knie. Fleur sah ihn mit besorgtem Blick an.

Ihre Arme schlangen sich noch immer um Dracos Schultern.

„Isch glaube, er steht unter Schock!"

Ein Blick in Draco Malfoys graue Augen ließ Albus Dumbledore kaum Zweifel an dem, was sie sagte.

Von allen Rätseln, die ihm die gegenwärtige Situation aufgab, war er das größte.

Ein Wisch von seiner Hand und Draco kippte schlafend zur Seite. Ein weiterer Zauber fing ihn auf und beförderte ihn mühelos auf eine Trage.

Er richtete sich auf und dirigierte Dracos Trage hinüber zu denen mit Harry und Professor Snape.

„Miss Delacour, haben sie eine Ahnung, was hier passiert ist?"

„Zum Teil!"

„Ich möchte Sie sprechen, sobald ich weiß, dass ich mir um Mister Malfoy, Harry und Professor Snape keine Sorgen mehr machen muss!... Halten Sie sich also bitte bereit!"

„Gewiss!"

Und mit einem Wisch des Zauberstabes, beförderte er sie alle hinauf in den Krankenflügel, wo Madam Pomfrey genau wie alle anderen Bewohner des Schlosses im Moment noch friedlich schlief.

„Herein!"

Fleur ließ die Hand ein wenig irritiert wieder sinken, die sie gehoben hatte, um an Professor Dumbledores Bürotür zu klopfen, denn der Schulleiter war ihr zuvor gekommen.

Sie fasste sich jedoch schnell und trat ein.

Dumbledore sah ihr entgegen.

„Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz, Fleur!"

„Merci!"

„Tee?"

„Ja, gern!" Ein wenig nervös versuchte Fleur sich zu entspannen.

Dumbledore ließ ein Tablett mit einer dampfenden Teekanne und zwei Tassen erscheinen, schenkte ein und reichte Fleur eine Tasse.

Inzwischen nahm alles im Schloss wieder einen einigermaßen geregelten Verlauf.

Die Schüler waren Dank eines Zaubers Dumbledores in ihren Betten und schliefen. Die Hauselfen hatten sich von ihrem Schock erholt und gingen wieder ihren Aufgaben nach und der Lehrerstab durchsuchte Hogwarts nach eventuellen gefährlichen Überbleibseln von Voldemorts Inbesitznahme.

Ausnahmslos jeder wollte wissen, was geschehen war, doch Dumbledore gab keine Erklärungen.

Hogwarts lag erneut unter einem undurchdringlichen Bann.

Zuerst musste er feststellen, was passiert war. Erst danach konnte er sich eine brauchbare Geschichte zusammenreimen, die all das hier erklären würde, ohne zuviel Preis zu geben.

Er wusste, dass Olympe Maxime darauf brannte, ihn zu sprechen, doch er hatte sich geweigert auch nur eine ihrer dringlichen Fragen zu beantworten und jeden ihrer Erklärungsversuche abgewürgt.

Er brauchte eine unvoreingenommene Sicht auf die Geschehnisse – und genau die sollte Fleur ihm geben.

Die Genannte hatte ihre Nervosität inzwischen unter Kontrolle und nippte an ihrem Tee.

Dumbledore selbst lehnte sich betont ruhig ein wenig bequemer in seinem Sessel zurück und stellte endlich die Frage, die ihn bewegte, seit er bewusst in die Zeit zurückgekehrt war.

„Welches Datum haben wir heute, Miss Delacour!"

Es klang, als frage er nach der Uhrzeit und in gewissem Sinne tat er es auch, doch nach allem, was heute schon geschehen war, wirkte es irgendwie vollkommen belanglos.

Fleur klappte der hübsche Mund auf, ob dieser scheinbaren Trivialität, aber sie sammelte sich schnell.

Natürlich musste Dumbledore in Erfahrung bringen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war.

„Wir 'aben den 15.April 1997!"

Geduld und Ruhe fielen augenblicklich von Albus Dumbledore ab und der Schock war ihm anzusehen.

„Bei allen guten Geistern… Das sind eineinhalb Jahre…! Um Himmels Willen!"

„Oui, Professeur!", und Fleur schlug die Augen nieder. Sie konnte den Schrecken des Schulleiters nachvollziehen.

Wie musste es sein zu wissen, dass die magische Welt so lange hilflos an Voldemort ausgeliefert gewesen war, wenn man doch selbst als der Einzige galt, den dieser je gefürchtet hatte?

Dumbledore sammelte sich jedoch schnell wieder.

„Erzählen Sie mir alles… von Anfang an, ja!", verlangte er einen Moment später, äußerlich wieder vollkommen ruhig.

Und Fleur begann zu erzählen, was sie wusste.

Es war früher Nachmittag, als Albus Dumbledore am Fenster stand und in die Ferne starrte. Der Tee in der Tasse, die er in der Hand hielt, war schon lange kalt und mit seinen Gedanken war er weit weg.

Das es Frühling wurde, hatte er schon begriffen, als Hogwarts in die Zeit zurückkehrte, doch da hatte er noch gehofft, es seien nur die wenigen Monate seit November, die vergangen waren.

Er hatte sich getäuscht und damit nun auch eine einigermaßen logische Erklärung für Harrys Entwicklung.

Inzwischen wusste er alles, was von Fleur und Olympe Maxime in Erfahrung zu bringen war. Severus war noch immer ohne Bewusstsein.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich vom Fenster, stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und ließ sich müde in seinen Sessel sinken.

Erst ‚in perfectio' und dann Homorfus!

Das war einfach unglaublich.

Der Junge war sechzehn!

Ja, er war als einer der Auserwählten prophezeit worden, doch er war zu jung – ganz einfach zu jung.

Und trotzdem wusste Albus Dumbledore, dass genau dieser Umstand möglicherweise der Grund dafür sein könnte, dass James und Lily Potter hatten sterben müssen und dass Harry, eigentlich ein ganz normaler Junge, sich schon mit den Attacken des schwarzen Lords auseinandersetzen musste, kaum, dass er ein Jahr alt war.

Er hatte es nie in Betracht gezogen und war immer von einem Anschlag auf seine treuesten Gefolgsleute ausgegangen, doch sollte Tom Riddle irgendwie von den Vorhersagen über Harrys Geburt erfahren haben, wäre das für ihn Grund genug den Jungen zu töten, bevor er sich auch nur der Tatsache bewusst wurde, dass er ein Zauberer war.

Er hätte nicht zugelassen, dass ein weiterer mächtiger Magier unter Dumbledores Fittichen heranwuchs und zu seiner Macht kam.

Und trotzdem war Harry eigentlich viel zu jung.

Waren es wirklich Harrys eigene Kräfte, die ihm die Macht gegeben hatten, diesen Weg zu gehen?

Oder waren es die des schwarzen Lords?

Der Fakt, dass Harry den Homorfus beherrschte, konnte beides zur Ursache haben, doch er erklärte noch lange nicht, was er schlussendlich vollbracht hatte.

Er hatte Voldemort und damit fast sich selbst vernichtet – ein Umstand, der darauf schließen ließ, dass er mit Voldemorts Kräften hantiert hatte.

Aber er hatte es bewusst getan.

So verstand er Fleurs Aussage und das war auch der Eindruck, den er selbst davon gehabt hatte.

Harry war sich bewusst gewesen, dass er möglicherweise die Quelle seiner eigenen Kraft tötete. Er hatte Tom Riddle mit voller Absicht getötet, trotz der Gefahr, dabei selbst zu sterben und er hatte sich nicht gegen sein eigenes Sterben gewehrt, obwohl er mit Sicherheit die Mittel dazu gehabt hätte.

Dazu hätte er aber nicht in der Lage sein dürfen, sollte er die Kräfte verwenden, die der schwarze Lord ihm übertragen hatte.

Die Sache blieb ein Rätsel und Dumbledore wusste, dass er keine Antworten bekommen würde, so lange Harry ohne Bewusstsein war.

Ein Wink seiner Hand ließ das Feuer im Kamin hell aufflackern.

Er musste sich erst einmal um das wesentliche kümmern, doch wieder wurden seine Gedanken abgelenkt und er versank erneut ins Grübeln.

Es war nicht gut, dass sie noch keine wirkliche Festlegung über ihr weiteres Vorgehen treffen können hatten.

Olympe Maxime hatte Dinge angebracht, die ihm nicht wirklich behagten, als er sie dann endlich zu sich gebeten hatte, um sich ihre Sicht der Geschehnisse anzuhören.

Sie machte sich große Sorgen um Harrys Entwicklung in diesem letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort und hatte damit seine eigenen Bedenken noch weiter angestachelt.

Sie war entschlossen baldmöglichst nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen, um diese Fragen zu klären und Albus Dumbledore sah dem nicht wirklich mit Begeisterung entgegen. Zu viel war anders gelaufen, als er es eigentlich geplant hatte, und was auch immer er selbst genau wusste, die Ereignisse hatten sich vollkommen anders entwickelt. Olympe Maxime machte ihm das ganz klar zum Vorwurf.

Im Moment war sie in Beauxbaton. Ihre Befürchtung, dass die Schule in die Zeit zurückgekehrt sein könnte, nachdem Harrys Deathline vermutlich durch seinen zeitweisen Herzstillstand aktiviert worden war, hatte zugetroffen.

Der Zeitbann über Beauxbaton war gebrochen und Madame Maxime wurde dringend gebraucht.

Vorerst hatten sie die Geschehnisse mit einem Geheimniszauber zwischen ihm, Fleur, Olympe Maxime, Dobby und Gabrielle, die Fleur aus der Heulenden Hütte geholt hatte, versiegelt.

Trotzdem würde Dumbledore noch in dieser Nacht den Gedächtniszauber machen, den Madame Maxime empfohlen hatte.

Für Fleur, Gabrielle und Dobby war es das Beste so.

Es war wohl überhaupt eine gute Idee, einen allgemeinen Gedächtniszauber über die Schüler von Hogwarts zu sprechen. Immerhin befürchtete Olympe Maxime, dass Miss Hermione Granger etwas auf dem Gelände gesehen haben könnte, als der Bann endlich gebrochen gewesen war.

Sie hatte direkt am Fenster von Hagrids Hütte gestanden und es wäre sicher nicht gut, wenn ausgerechnet sie begann sich Gedanken zu machen.

Was er Mit Draco Malfoy machen sollte, wusste er noch überhaupt nicht.

Um ihn und Severus Snape würde er sich kümmern, wenn die beiden wieder zu Bewusstsein kamen.

Sie lagen genau wie Harry auf der Krankenstation, Draco unter Schlafbann und Severus noch immer zu entkräftet, um ins Bewusstsein zurückgeholt werden zu können, obwohl Dumbledore den Moment mit Ungeduld erwartete, wo er endlich einen kompletten Bericht über die Vorkommnisse bekam. Noch war es jedoch nicht so weit.

Er gab es auf, in die Flammen zu starren. In den kommenden Stunden würde er noch mehr als genug zu tun haben und es war an der Zeit, endlich die offiziellen Stellen zu informieren.

Das sich in der Schweiz im Exil befindende britische Zaubereiministerium musste erfahren, was in England geschehen war.

Entschlossen griff er nach dem Gefäß mit dem Flohpulver.

„Krisenstab des britischen Zaubereiministeriums!", murmelte er, als der das Pulver in die Flammen warf.

Vor der Übernahme Hogwarts' war dies die einzige Verbindung nach draußen gewesen und Albus Dumbledore ging davon aus, das sie noch immer bestand.

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis ein Gesicht in den Flammen erschien.

Es war Arthur Weasley und er war vollkommen fassungslos, als er sein Gegenüber erkannte.

„Albus… ich kann es nicht glauben… dann ist es also tatsächlich wahr…"

„Es ist wahr Arthur… doch, doch… es ist wahr!"

Von da an versank alles in hektischer Betriebsamkeit.

Das britische Zaubereiministerium hatte seinen momentanen Sitz unter Vorsitz der neuen Ministerin Aurelia Bones in Genf. Sie hatte Fudges Posten übernommen, nachdem der frühere Minister bei Voldemorts Machtübernahme wie so viele andere ums Leben gekommen war.

Die Gerüchte über Voldemorts Fall hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer in Europa verbreitet, doch offenbar wollte sie niemand so recht glauben und viele fragten auch ganz klar nach dem Verbleib des Herrn der Zeit.

Es überraschte Dumbledore, dass man sich über dessen Ziele alles andere als einig war. Offenbar befürchtete man, dass er letzen Endes dieselben Ziele verfolgte, wie der schwarze Lord und nur einen Konkurrenten aus dem Weg geräumt hatte.

Dumbledore schwieg sich zu diesem Thema aus. Alles, was er Ministerin Bones glaubwürdig versicherte, war, dass vom Herrn der Zeit keine Gefahr mehr drohte.

Man fühlte sich nach dem ausgestandenen Terror in Frankreich alles andere als sicher, doch inzwischen war es gelungen, in Europa eine einheitliche Front zu bilden.

Bones war entschlossen gemeinsam mit Auroren aus der Schweiz, Italien, Spanien und Portugal, das englische Zaubereiministerium zurück zu erobern.

Das Ergebnis überraschte Dumbledore nicht wirklich.

Es gab dort keinerlei Widerstand mehr.

Das einzige, was man fand, waren Berge schlafender Squibs – alle mit dem verblassten Totenkopf-Tattoo auf dem Unterarm.

Es war Alastor Moody, der Dumbledore nur kurz nach der Übernahme genau darüber informierte und die allgemeine Verwirrung über diese Geschichte Kund tat.

Wer auch immer der Herr der Zeit war, er hatte seinen Opfern sehr viel mehr Gnade erwiesen, als sie verdient hatten.

Für Dumbledore war es eine gewisse Befriedigung.

Es war so typisch Harry und daran hatte sich bis zum Schluss nichts geändert.

Er hatte einen Krieg geführt, in dem er so viele Opfer wie nur möglich vermieden hatte. Selbst seine Feinde hatte er auf diese Art verschont.

Moody hatte ihm versichert, ihn über die Entwicklung auf dem Laufenden zu halten, doch Dumbledore ging nicht davon aus, das sie viel aus den Ex-Todessern heraus bekommen würden, wenn sie sie denn erst einmal wach bekamen.

Bis jetzt war das noch nicht gelungen und die Auroren waren noch immer auf der Suche nach dem Gegenzauber.

Inzwischen hatte er von Olympe Maxime die offiziellen Berichte über Helsinki, Oslo und Durmstrang zugespielt bekommen.

Das waren zwar französische Geheimdienstberichte, doch nachdem vom der früheren französischen Zaubereiministerium nicht mehr viel übrig war, hielt sie es wohl für unbedenklich, diese Unterlagen weiterzugeben.

Sie hatte in Beauxbaton das blanke Chaos vorgefunden.

Das Zusammenbrechen des Zeitbannes war dort zum Drama geworden. Die Schüler hatten nicht das Glück, wie jene in Hogwarts, die noch bevor sie richtig zu sich gekommen waren schon mit einem Schlafbann belegt worden waren.

Die Folgen davon waren Verwirrung, Orientierungslosigkeit und nackte Panik gewesen.

Dazu kamen die Auswirkungen von Voldemorts Massaker in den französischen Zaubererdistrikten.

Viele Schüler Beauxbatons hatten Angehörige verloren und natürlich machten sich die überlebenden Verwandten genauso viele Sorgen um ihre Kinder, denn es hatte die Runde gemacht, dass die Todesser Beauxbaton vor dem Eintreffen des Herrn der Zeit gestürmt hatten.

Olympe Maxime war im Moment rundum beschäftigt und Dumbledore wartete auf weitere Nachrichten aus London.

Erst wenn er ganz sicher war, dass die Lage unter Kontrolle war, würde er die Schutzbanne für Hogwarts aufheben. Inzwischen brach die Dämmerung herein und zum wiederholten Male wanderte der Blick des Schulleiters in die Ferne.

Er hatte Madame Maximes Berichte inzwischen überflogen – und Harry wurde immer mehr zum Rätsel für ihn.

Was er in diesen achtzehn Monaten erreicht hatte, war einfach unbeschreiblich, selbst, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass er auf die von Voldemort übertragenen Kräfte zurückgriff.

Auf Dauer war das jedoch eigentlich unmöglich. Irgendwann hätten sie ihn umbringen müssen, doch er war am Leben, noch immer.

Inzwischen hatte er dem Krankenflügel einen weiteren Besuch abgestattet. Harrys Zustand war und blieb kritisch. Nie zuvor hatte er Madam Pomfrey so besorgt gesehen. Sie machte ihm wenig Hoffnung.

Dumbledore brannte darauf, festzustellen, wie viel von Harrys Bewusstsein gerettet war, doch in seiner momentanen Situation war das unmöglich. Er war ganz einfach zu instabil und sie mussten alles vermeiden, was ihm schaden konnte.

Die Frage, die sich Albus Dumbledore noch immer stellte, war, ob es wirklich Harrys Kraft gewesen sein konnte, die ihm die Fähigkeit gegeben hatte, Voldemort zu töten.

Von Olympe wusste er, dass Harry einen stetigen Kampf gegen die Homorfuspersönlichkeiten in seinem Kopf geführt hatte, eine unvermeidbare Folge dieses Zaubers.

Irgendwann scheiterte jeder daran, wenn er nicht wie Voldemort Zauber durchführte, die das Abgleiten in den Wahnsinn verhinderten.

Harry hatte das nicht getan und trotzdem war es ihm laut Madame Maxime bis zum letzten Tag gelungen, sich selbst und den schwarzen Magier in seinem Kopf strikt zu trennen.

Dazu gehörte etwas mehr, als ein bisschen Zauberkraft

Und er hatte sterben wollen, nachdem er Voldemort besiegt hatte. Dessen war sich der Schulleiter noch immer sicher.

Was, wenn er Angst hatte, die Kontrolle über den Herrn der Zeit zu verlieren?

Was, wenn er noch immer der Herr der Zeit war?

Was, wenn er deswegen hatte sterben wollen?

Dann stand fest, dass sie möglicherweise ein neues Problem mit einem schwarzen Magier hatten – einem, der noch ein wenig mächtiger war, als der schwarze Lord, denn Harry hatte schon mit knapp siebzehn Jahren die Schwelle zur Vollendung überschritten – etwas, was Tom Riddle erst sehr viel später und unter großen Opfern gelungen war.

Ein Klopfen an die Tür seines Büros riss Albus Dumbledore aus seinen Gedanken.

„Herein!"

Professor McGonagall erschien in der Tür, das Gesicht ernst und müde.

„Wir haben die Suche abgeschlossen, Albus! Außer…außer…", es war ihr anzumerken, dass sie irritiert war, von dem, was sie sagen wollte, „…den Squibs… ist nichts zu finden, was in einem Zusammenhang mit den Todessern stehen könnte. Es hat ein paar andere Schäden gegeben, doch eigentlich nichts wirklich ernst zu nehmendes!...

…Albus, was ist mit den Todessern passiert? Ich hab Anthony Flint darunter gefunden…er war ein… ein Squib? Genau wie alle anderen. Was ist hier passiert, Albus!"

Dumbedore verschränkte die Finger vor der Brust und sah an ihr vorbei. Es war schwierig, die Lehrer so lange im Unklaren zu lassen und er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, doch noch immer war er entschlossen Severus Snapes Bericht abwarten, bevor er weitere Erklärungen abgab.

„Ich kann nur sagen, dass Lord Voldemort überraschend auf einen Gegner gestoßen ist, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hat. Dieser Zauberer ist allgemein hin als der Herr der Zeit bekannt. Er hat den Trick, mit dem Voldemort die Verteidigung von Hogwarts ausgehebelt hat, gegen ihn selbst verwendet und ihn damit am Ende so weit in die Enge getrieben, dass er sich stellen musste."

„Der Herr der Zeit?... Wer ist das?"

Dumbledore schwieg und Minerva McGonagall begriff, dass er nicht mehr sagen würde.

„Wie sollen wir weiter vorgehen? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die Eltern unserer Schüler gern wissen würden, wie es ihren Kindern geht!", wechselte sie das Thema.

„Ich warte noch immer auf den Lagebericht vom Ministerium! Erst, wenn ich sicher bin, dass den Schülern keine Gefahr mehr droht, werde ich den Bannkreis öffnen! Ich gehe davon aus, dass das im Lauf der Nacht der Fall sein wird. Nach den bisherigen Nachrichten, hat der Herr der Zeit Voldemorts System gründlich lahm gelegt und nicht mehr viele Todesser übrig gelassen.

Ich denke, es ist angebracht, einen Formbrief vorzubereiten! Sagen wir, die Eltern bekommen morgen gegen Mittag die Gelegenheit, ihre Kinder hier zu treffen. Unter entsprechenden Sicherheitsvorkehrungen natürlich."

„Gut, dann werde ich mich darum kümmern! Wann werden sie die Schüler wieder aufwachen lassen?"

Das brachte ein Schmunzeln auf Dumbledores Lippen.

„Morgen zum Frühstück…das wird reichen. Ich werde im Lauf der Nacht noch einen Gedächtniszauber sprechen, um größere Irritationen zu vermeiden."

„Sie wollen ihnen weismachen, dass alles beim Alten ist?"

„Zumindest so lange, bis ich die Lage verständlich auseinandersetzen kann!"

„Wenn ich es mir genau überlege, könnten Sie Recht haben! Besonders die Kleineren würden wohl nicht verstehen, warum sie plötzlich in ihren Betten aufwachen, wo sie doch zuvor beim Abendessen gesessen haben!"

„So ist es!" …und es ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, auch Miss Grangers Gedächtnis ein wenig in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Eine Frage noch, Albus!"

„Ja?" Professor McGonagall warf ihm einen ihrer strengen Blicke zu.

„Was ist mit Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy und Professor Snape?" Natürlich war es niemandem entgangen, dass die Genannten nicht da waren, wo sie eigentlich hingehörten.

„Später Minerva…Später!" Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie von diesen Ausflüchten genug hatte und zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzte, doch ein erneutes Klopfen rettete Albus Dumbledore vor Minerva McGonagalls Hartnäckigkeit.

„Ja bitte?"

Es war Severus Snape, der in der Tür erschien. Dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke war nicht mehr anzusehen, wie am Ende er vor wenigen Stunden gewesen war.

„Severus… endlich!", Dumbledores Gesicht hellte sich sichtlich auf. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall rümpfte ein wenig verschnupft die Nase, als Professor Dumbledore sie so deutlich hinaus komplimentierte.

„Nein…vorerst nicht! Geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn der Bannkreis wieder offen ist?"

„Das werde ich tun! Und versammeln Sie bitte alle Lehrer und Angestellten in zwei Stunden im Lehrerzimmer! Dann werde ich mich allen Fragen stellen und die Lage erklären!"

„Gut!", und damit wandte sie sich ab, um das Büro zu verlassen, während Professor Snape in dem Sessel vor Albus Dumbledores Schreibtisch Platz nahm.

„Tee, Severus?"

„Tee?...Tee! Ist das denn alles, was Sie interessiert?", der Meister der Zaubertränke klang angespannt und Dumbledore konnte nicht mehr daran zweifeln, dass er einen Groll gegen ihn hegte.

„Tee beruhigt die Nerven, Severus!" und ohne ein weiteres Wort erschien eine weitere dampfende Teekanne und neue Tassen. Er schenkte ein und reichte Professor Snape eine davon, bevor er sich wieder zurück lehnte, an seinem Tee nippte und ins Leere starrte.

„Was ist passiert?" Wie oft hatte der die Frage heute eigentlich schon gestellt?

Es klang inzwischen beinahe unbeteiligt und das war es, was Severus Snape explodieren ließ.

„WAS PASSIERT IST?... Sie fragen mich, was passiert ist? Sie haben doch den Jungen in diesen Krieg geschickt, oder! Haben Sie eine Ahnung… eine winzig kleine Ahnung…was er durchgemacht hat?...Nein. Das haben Sie nicht! Wie auch?" Snape sprang auf und begann wütend auf und ab zu gehen.

Dumbledore ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Severus, ich habe Harry in keinen Krieg geschickt! Ganz bestimmt nicht!"

Das war die Antwort, die Severus Snape befürchtet hatte. Schon in Beauxbaton, als Harry sich wegen Voldemorts möglicher Unsterblichkeit Gedanken gemacht hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass hier etwas sehr, sehr schief gelaufen war.

Es war schwer sich das einzugestehen und er musste sich zusammen nehmen. Es hatte keinen Sinn wütend mit Schuldzuweisungen um sich zu werfen, doch der Fakt, was dieser Krieg Harry gekostet hatte, ließ ihn nicht mehr los und er war entschlossen seine Rechte knallhart zu vertreten.

Deswegen war sein Tonfall auch weiterhin unterschwellig aggresiv.

„Können Sie mir dann vielleicht einmal erklären, wie er zu genau dieser Überzeugung gekommen ist? Können Sie mir das sagen? Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss wissen, was Harry glaubte! Ich habe mich monatelang mit dem rumgeärgert, was ich in seinem Kopf gesehen und in meiner eigenen Seele bewahrt habe!

Er war sich sicher, Albus! Er war überzeugt davon, dass Sie ihn gegen Voldemort in den Krieg geschickt haben

Gott, wenn er sich das alles nur eingeredet hätte, hätte ich das doch gesehen und wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, ihn zu unterstützen!

Aber er hatte diesen Auftrag von Ihnen… ich hab es in seinem Kopf gesehen… und darum war es meine Pflicht, ihn zu unterstützen, Albus! Wie sonst, glauben Sie, hätte es so weit kommen können!"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" Dumbledores Blick war ernst. Severus Snapes Vorwürfe waren verständlich. Er starrte nachdenklich die Tischplatte an. „Aber ich versichere Ihnen bei meiner Ehre als Zauberer, dass ich Harry nicht in einen Kampf gegen Tom Riddle geschickt habe! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es dazu kommen konnte!"

Natürlich hatte er Harry einen Auftrag gegeben. Das war richtig, doch niemals hätte er ihn damit beauftragt gegen den schwarzen Lord anzutreten, wo er doch wusste, welche Konsequenzen das haben könnte.

„Erzählen Sie mir, was in den letzten achtzehn Monaten geschehen ist, Severus! Es geht im Moment nicht darum, wie es so weit kommen konnte! Es geht darum, dass ich wissen muss, was passiert ist, um eine plausible Erklärung für alles zu finden! Wir müssen uns einig werden, was der Öffentlichkeit gesagt werden kann!" Dumbledore blieb ganz ruhig, doch Severus Snapes Blick wurde nun mörderisch.

„Wenn Sie da raus gehen und dem Rest der Welt verkünden, Harry Potter hat als der Herr der Zeit die Welt gerettet, dann bringe ich Sie um!"

Es war sein ernst und er konnte in Dumbledores Augen sehen, dass dieser das sehr wohl wusste.

Er war kurz bei Harry gewesen, bevor er hergekommen war und ein einziger Blick hatte ihm genügt, um zu wissen, dass es genug war.

Wenn der Junge das überlebte, wünschte er sich nur noch eins für ihn – Frieden.

Den würde er jedoch nicht finden, sollte jemand hinter ihr wohl gehütetes Geheimnis kommen.

„Severus, es müsste Ihnen doch vollkommen klar sein, dass das das Letzte ist, was ich will!"

Ein trockenes Schnauben war die Antwort, als Snape sich wieder in den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch fallen ließ und zu berichten begann, was in den letzten achtzehn Monaten mit Harry geschehen war.

„Hallo, Albus!"

Das Feuer im Kamin war aufgeflackert und gab Armando Dippets Gesicht frei. Bei dem, was Dumbledore von Severus Snape gehört hatte, wunderte ihn das nicht wirklich.

Der undurchdringliche Bann war sein zehn Minuten wieder für Nachrichten offen.

Seit dem gab es Chaos im Flohnetzwerk, Eulen stürzten aus allen Himmelsrichtungen auf Hogwarts hernieder und die Nachrichten, die eintrafen waren furchtbar.

Gerade eben hatte er die ersten Berichte aus Hogsmeade erhalten und das hatte ihn kurzfristig von Harry abgelenkt, doch Dippets Erscheinen änderte das wieder.

„Guten Morgen, Armando! Wie geht es dir, alter Freund?"

Dippet lächelte verschmitzt.

„Sagen wir es mal so, dank meines jungen Freundes Harry Potter, geht es mir recht gut! Nachdem ich mir eineinhalb Jahre Altern erspart habe!"

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du an Harrys Geschichte lustig findest!"

Dumbledore war das Schmunzeln nach Snapes Bericht gründlich vergangen.

Wie zu erwarten wusste der Lehrer über alles aus erster Hand Bescheid und Dumbledore war genau, wie Snape selbst, dankbar für den seltsamen Zufall, dass Severus über das Abbild mit Harry immer in Verbindung hatte bleiben können.

Severus Snape war der Überzeugung, dass Harry Potter aus eigener Kraft ein Magier der Vollkommenheit war.

Das war die Quintessenz des Berichtes.

Und er wusste, dass Harrys Wesen am Ende mit dem Herrn der Zeit verschmolzen war.

Das war es, was Albus Dumbledore größte Sorge bereitete.

Auch wenn sie erst einmal eine Coverstory ausgearbeitet hatten, um jedwede Hexenjagd zu unterbinden.

Inzwischen wusste er, dass der Herr der Zeit in Frankreich mittlerweile als Held gefeiert wurde, weil er Beauxbaton gerettet und Voldemort an einer Machtübernahme gehindert hatte, doch der Rest Europas war weiterhin geteilter Meinung.

Der Herr der Zeit war eine Gefahr für die magische Gemeinschaft – das war die vorherrschende Überzeugung.

Er hatte zuviel Macht und niemand kannte seine wirklichen Motive für seinen Feldzug gegen Voldemort.

Dumbledore hätte den allgemeinen Aufruhr beruhigen können, wäre da nicht diese Verschmelzung am Ende gewesen. War Harry doch noch durch und durch der Herr der Zeit, konnte niemand mehr eine Garantie übernehmen.

Um genau zu sein, hoffte er beinahe inständig, dass Harrys Fähigkeiten mit seinem Sieg verloren gegangen waren und er wieder der Junge war, der er zuvor gewesen war.

„Was ist geschehen?"

Dumbledore warf dem Mann im Kamin einen grimmigen Blick zu. Armando Dippet war einer seiner ältesten Freunde. Und es schien ganz so, als sei er Harry sehr zugetan.

„Ich brauche dich im Lauf der Woche hier, Armando! Ein Geheimniszauber ist notwendig!"

„Kein Problem! Wirst du mir nun erzählen, was passiert ist? Es schwirren die wildesten Gerüchte! Wer in aller Welt ist der Herr der Zeit?" Das war ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.

Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab.

Er brauchte für dieses Gespräch keine Mithörer und er wusste, das Dippet nicht aufgeben würde.

Armando wusste zweifellos, dass Harry der Herr der Zeit war. Er hatte ihm die Fähigkeit dazu gegeben. Also konnte er auch den Rest der Geschichte hören und vielleicht konnte er ihm am Ende sagen, was er wissen wollte.

„Also hat dein Zauber am Ende gewirkt?", war Armando Dippets erste Frage nach einer langen Phase des Schweigens, als Albus Dumbledore seine Ausführungen beendet hatte.

„Es war ein perfectio-Zauber! Darum kann ich nicht sagen, was gewirkt hat.", antwortete er.

„Du glaubst er wollte nicht mehr?"

„Harry auf keinen Fall, aber was mit dem Herrn der Zeit war, kann ich nicht sagen!"

„Vermutlich hätte er leben wollen!"

„Vermutlich!"

„Das spricht dafür, dass es Harrys eigene Kräfte waren! Denn er wollte nicht…und hat sich fast durchgesetzt!" War Harry ein Magier-in-perfectio, hatte er noch immer seinen eigenen Kopf und das wusste Armando Dippet. Wollte er sterben, so würde er das tun.

Die Vorstellung nichts tun zu können, falls Harry tatsächlich sterben wollte, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, doch er wusste, dass er das in Betracht ziehen mussten.

Die Frustration war Albus Dumbledore anzusehen, als er sich nach diesem Statement Dippets in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte. Das war es, was er selbst ebenfalls befürchtete.

„Wir werden es erst sehen, wenn er zu sich kommt!" Dippet gab die Hoffnung nicht auf.

„Falls er zu sich kommt! Sein Zustand ist und bleibt kritisch!", entmutigte ihn Dumbledore.

„Wir werden sehen!", erwiderte er und Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn.

„Du scheinst nicht überzeugt!"

„Er ist noch sehr jung! Wir wissen nicht, wie stabil diese Kraft ist! Vor allem nach solch einem traumatischen Kampf! Möglicherweise ist es damit für immer vorbei. Immerhin lebt er…und ich werde nicht glauben, dass er für diesen Sieg wirklich sein Leben opfern muss! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Vielleicht hat er seine große Kraft dafür geopfert…aber sein Leben, das wird er behalten. …Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du mich für den Geheimniszauber brauchst!"

„Das mache ich!"

„Also dann…Gute Nacht!", und damit war Armando Dippet aus dem Feuer verschwunden.

Das kam sehr plötzlich und Dumbledore hatte das deutliche Gefühl, das der Exschulleiter die Absicht hatte, tiefer in diese Materie einzudringen.

Zeitmagie und die Vollendung der Magie waren schon immer Armando Dippets Leidenschaft gewesen, und wenn jemand herausfinden konnte, was mit Harry vor sich ging, dann wahrscheinlich er.

„ ‚Gute Nacht' ist gut!", murmelte er leise in seinen Bart. Es war kurz vor Morgengrauen, doch der Schulleiter von Hogwarts wusste, dass seine Aufgaben noch lange nicht alle erledigt waren.

Draco Malfoy war der letzte, den Albus Dumbledore in dieser langen Nacht aufsuchte.

Von allem, was geschehen war, hatte ihn die Veränderung, die dieser durchgemacht hatte, am meisten verblüfft.

Dass Harry unter Einsatz seines Lebens für die Gerechtigkeit kämpfte wunderte ihn nicht. Auch, dass Professor Snape bedingungslos in einen Kampf gegen Voldemort zog, überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, selbst wenn es bedeutete Harry Potter zu folgen.

Fleur war da schon etwas anderes, doch inzwischen wusste er, dass sie Harry genau wie ihre Schwester Gabrielle und Dobby für das, was er schon alles vollbracht hatte, abgöttisch verehrte – mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie von Haus aus eine wirklich couragierte Hexe war.

Für Draco Malfoy gab es keinen dieser Gründe, im Gegenteil hatte er Harry gehasst, seit sie einander begegnet waren.

Sein Leben lang hatte Lucius Malfoys Sohn darauf hingearbeitet, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten und dem schwarzen Lord zu folgen, sogar dann noch, als sein Schicksal längst entschieden war, nachdem ihn seine Mutter nach Hogwarts zurückgeschickt hatte.

Niemals hätte Dumbledore erwartet, dass ausgerechnet er seine Meinung ändern würde.

Es mochte sein, dass er keine andere Wahl mehr gehabt hatte, nachdem ihm klar wurde, dass eine Rückkehr zu seinem Vater den Tod bedeutete und doch hätte er dann eher angenommen, dass der junge Malfoy sich aus dem Staub machte.

Er war geblieben.

Dumbledore war sich relativ sicher, dass weder Snape noch Fleur die ganze Wahrheit sagten, was die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Draco Malfoy anging, doch er brauchte das auch nicht zu wissen.

Er hatte Draco gesehen, hatte gesehen, wie er verzweifelt gegen den Bannkreis angekämpft hatte, als Harry im Sterben lag.

Es war nicht wichtig, dass er diesen Krieg vielleicht als aller erster entschieden hatte – laut Snape wäre es Harry vielleicht sogar unmöglich gewesen, etwas zu tun, wenn der blonde Slytherin nicht gewesen wäre – es war auch nicht wichtig, was früher zwischen den beiden gewesen war.

Draco Malfoy war Harry gefolgt, weil er ihn liebte und das war das Einzige was zählte.

„Enervate!"

Es war wie das Auftauchen aus tiefer Dunkelheit.

Draco brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was mit ihm geschah und hielt seine Augen geschlossen.

Wo war er?

Was war mit ihm passiert?

In seinem Kopf herrschte wohlige, angenehme Leere und das Bedürfnis, sich umzudrehen und weiterzuschlafen war grenzenlos.

Draco rollte sich auf die Seite, zog die Decke bis zum Kinn und gab diesem Bedürfnis nach.

Er wollte nicht denken, er wollte nicht wissen, er wollte nur seine Ruhe – bis ihm klar wurde, dass das so nicht richtig sein konnte.

Nur ein magisch indizierter Schlaf schloss die Wirklichkeit vollkommen aus.

Im selben Moment brach genau diese über ihn herein.

Bilder rasten durch seinen Kopf, wirr, ungreifbar, bedrohlich. Dracos Hände fuhren zu seinen Schläfen, pressten sich schmerzhaft dagegen.

Es war wie die Rückkehr in sein eigenes Leben, wenige Stunden zuvor, als Fleur ihm seine Wahrheit zurückgegeben hatte.

Harry.

Harry war tot.

Und dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, beruhigend und warm.

Keuchend fuhr er im Bett hoch und starrte in Professor Dumbledores besorgtes Gesicht.

„Harry?"

Ein müdes Lächeln spielte um die Lippen des Schulleiters.

„Er lebt!"

Dracos Lippen öffneten sich lautlos. Unglaube und Fassungslosigkeit lagen in seinem Blick.

Er hatte ihn sterben sehen.

Wie konnte das sein?

Hektisch hetzte sein Blick durch den Raum und Dumbledore trat zur Seite.

Und tatsächlich. Da war Harry. Weiß wie der Tod von flackernden Zaubern umgeben, lag er in dem Bett neben Madam Pomfreys Bürotür.

Draco musste kein Medi-Zauberer sein, um zu begreifen, was die Zauber, die Harry umgaben anzeigten.

Sie sagten ihm auch so, dass er atmete und dass sein Herz noch schlug.

„Wie…?"

Augenblicklich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er schon viel zuviel von sich selbst preisgegeben hatte und er versuchte sich zu sammeln.

Dumbledore konnte sehen, wie Dracos Blick sich verschloss und er seine übliche Fassade aufbaute, doch er beantwortete seine angedeutete Frage trotzdem.

„Nun… leicht hat er es uns nicht gemacht! Aber wir konnten ihn überzeugen!"

Draco gab es auf, Dumbledore etwas vorzumachen, stützte sein Gesicht in die Hände und verarbeitete den Fakt, dass es doch noch nicht vorbei war.

Ein Teil von ihm empfand wilde Freunde, doch der andere, wesentlich größere, versank in tiefster Verzweiflung.

Was hatte er Harry angetan?

„Ich muss Sie um etwas bitten, Draco!"

Die Qual des Jungen war nicht zu übersehen – und eine Ahnung sagte Dumbledore, dass er damit allein fertig werden musste. Also lenkte er ihn erst einmal davon ab.

Erneut versuchte Draco sich zu sammeln und diesmal hatte er mehr Erfolg. Seine Augen gaben nichts mehr Preis, als er Dumbledore wieder ansah.

„Sie haben keine Fragen?"

„Nein, Draco! Was ich wissen musste, haben mir Professor Snape und Fleur ausführlich verschwiegen, aber ich habe es mir trotzdem zusammen gereimt und darum habe ich keine Fragen! Es gibt nichts, absolut nichts, was du dir vorwerfen musst!

„Ich kenne die finsteren Mächte, die Lord Voldemort verwendet hat, zur genüge und es gibt niemanden, der dem widerstehen kann, wenn er es nicht will!"

Schon allein die Tatsache, dass Draco laut Fleur mehr als einmal versucht hatte, dem schwarzen Lord zu widerstehen, reichte vollkommen aus, Dumbledores Meinung über ihn völlig zu verändern. Er war sehr viel stärker, als er es ihm jemals zugetraut hätte.

Draco schwieg.

Was auch immer er glaubte, er wusste, das Dumbledore Recht hatte. Er hätte Voldemort nicht widerstehen können. Es mochte ihm gelungen sein, den Imperius des Herrn der Zeit dank seiner rasenden Wut auf Harry zu brechen, doch Voldemort war er vollkommen ausgeliefert gewesen. Wehrlos, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

„Worum wollen Sie mich bitten?", fragte er leise, den Blick des Schulleiters nun meidend.

Die Story war kompliziert und sie stand auf dünnem Eis, da sie nicht wussten, in welchem Zustand Harry sein würde, wenn er wieder zu sich kam, doch Draco wusste, dass er Snape und Dumbledore vollkommen zustimmte.

Harry durfte niemals mit dem Herrn der Zeit in Verbindung gebracht werden, falls das irgendwie realisierbar war.

Die Todesser wussten es und Draco war sich sicher, dass sie den Mund nicht halten würden, doch Dumbledore war entschlossen, dem gegen zu steuern, sobald es Grund dazu gab.

Die Aussage mit dem Zeitbann war ebenfalls schwammig.

Der Schulleiter ließ offen, ob sie darunter gewesen waren, oder nicht.

Sie hatten sich zu dem Zeitpunkt definitiv nicht im Schloss aufgehalten, doch alles andere konnte niemand genau sagen.

Dumbledore verließ sich darauf, dass von Haus aus jeder erst einmal annehmen würde, dass sie genau wie die anderen unter dem Bann gewesen waren.

Es gab zwar andere Gerüchte, doch Dumbledore war Profi darin, klaren Aussagen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Indem er nichts dazu sagte, log er nicht und falls die Wahrheit doch herauskam, musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen, solange der Herr der Zeit nichts damit zu tun hatte.

Die Wahrheit war im Moment unter einem provisorischen Geheimniszauber verborgen, der es den Beteiligten ganz einfach nur unmöglich machte, darüber zu sprechen.

Sobald mehr Zeit war, würde er das ganze mit dem Fidelius-Zauber in seiner eigenen Seele verbergen und mit ins Grab nehmen.

Draco war sich darüber im Klaren, dass diese Geschichte eine Menge Schwachstellen enthielt, doch das war ihm gleich solange Harry dabei nicht ins Kreuzfeuer geriet.

Darum war es kein Problem für ihn gewesen, Dumbledore seine Unterstützung zuzusichern.

Er wusste, dass er eigentlich schon lange wieder in den Kerkern sein müsste, doch er konnte sich nicht losreisen.

Seit Dumbledore den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, stand er am Fuße von Harrys Bett und starrte in dessen bleiches Gesicht.

Er war sehr schwach und noch immer instabil – darum die Zauber. Sobald ein einziger Wert in den kritischen Bereich abrutschte, würde ein Alarm Madam Pomfrey aus dem Bett scheuchen.

Die Krankenschwester glaubte, sein Zustand sei darauf zurück zu führen, dass er von Voldemort trotz Zeitbann mit dunklen Flüchen belegt worden war. Das war es, was alle in der Schule glauben würden, wenn sie erst einmal wieder wach waren.

Draco fragte sich inzwischen ernsthaft, wie Dumbledore es schaffte, den Leuten solche Sachen in den Mund zulegen, ohne selbst eine einzige Lüge auszusprechen.

Er selbst wusste es besser, und er wusste, dass auch er Schuld an Harrys Zustand trug, was auch immer Dumbledore behauptete.

Er hatte Harry durch die Hölle geschickt und jeder einzelne Augenblick davon würde auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt bleiben.

Harry war bereit gewesen alles zu opfern – für ihn – und er wusste, dass er dem Herrn der Zeit dankbar sein musste, denn dieser hatte ihn daran gehindert.

Dieser Kampf hätte von vorn herein nicht sein dürfen und doch war ihm leider klar, dass er nie wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hatte. Es hatte in Voldemorts perversem Spielplan gestanden und jetzt wusste Draco auch, dass der Lord nicht eine Sekunde lang am Ausgang dieses Duells gezweifelt hatte.

Er war das Opferlamm gewesen.

Unbewusst strichen seinen Finger über seinen Arm. Das Dunkle Mal da war verschwunden, ohne, dass er es gespürt hatte.

Harry hatte Voldemort einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Er hatte ihn, Draco, nicht getötet.

Er hatte Hogwarts vor der Vernichtung gerettet.

Und er hatte sein Ziel erreicht.

Der schwarze Lord war nicht mehr.

Zögernd fassten Dracos Finger nach Harrys kalter Hand, bevor sie sie einen Augenblick später eisenhart umklammerten. Niemals zuvor hatte Draco sich einem Menschen so nah gefühlt wie Harry Potter und doch wusste er, dass er so unerreichbar war, wie nie zuvor.

Ob und wann er erwachte, konnte niemand sagen und was dann geschehen würde erst recht nicht. Im Moment ging es darum ihn zu beschützen und dafür würde Draco alles tun, selbst wenn es hieß, so zu tun, als sei niemals etwas zwischen ihnen passiert.

Er musste zurück in die Kerker, nach Slytherin, um Dumbledores Geschichte genüge zu tun. Die letzten eineinhalb Jahre existierten nicht und sie beide sahen wieder jünger aus, als vor ein paar Stunden.

Sie waren wieder fünfzehn und die Verbindung ihrer Fluchnarben, hatte Dumbledore getrennt, genau, wie er sie unter einem starken Illusionszauber verborgen hatte.

Draco würde die Krankenstation verlassen und für alle wieder der sein, der er vor dem Zeitbann gewesen war. Niemand würde sehen, dass es nicht so war – das es niemals mehr so sein konnte.

Doch all das war nebensächlich. Nur eins zählte.

Harry war am Leben.

Immer wieder musste Draco diesen Gedanken in seinem Kopf wiederholen.

Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, dass es ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen war und doch hatten sie ihn zurückgeholt – hielten ihn fest.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dich festhalten, Harry!" Er spürte, wie die erste Träne über seine Wange glitt und machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen.

Sein Stolz war längst in seine Bestandteile zerlegt. Auf ein paar Tränen mehr oder weniger kam es schon lange nicht mehr an.

„Verzeih mir!"

Es würde weiter gehen. Egal wie. Und Draco wusste, dass er noch immer etwas besaß, was ihm keiner nehmen konnte.

Er war ein Malfoy. Malfoys zeigten keine Schwäche, ganz gleich, was geschah und er hatte eine Menge dazu gelernt. Er würde seine Rolle in Dumbledores Show spielen und was die Zukunft bringen würde, konnte niemand wissen.

Er würde mit seiner Schuld leben, was auch immer das bedeutete.

Als einen Augenblick später die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne durchs Fenster fielen und sie in goldenes Licht tauchten, wischte sich Draco unwillig die Tränen von den Wangen und wandte sich mit einem letzten Blick von Harry ab, um endlich in sein Bett in den Kerkern von Hogwarts zu verschwinden.

Harry würde es schaffen. Daran würde er niemals zweifeln und solange er am Leben war, hatte er eine Chance auf Vergebung.

tbc

Ich hoffe Ihr seid nicht enttäuscht! Schreibnt mir bitte Eure Meinung...auch wenn es Schelte für die lange Wartezeit ist!


	23. Fragen und Antworten

**_Titel: _**Der Herr der Zeit (23/ ca.30+Epilog)

**_Autor: _**KimRay

**_e-mail: _**KimRaygmx.de

**_Kategorie: _**?

**_Unterkategorie: _**Drama

**_Inhalt: _**Der schwarze Lord übernimmt in England die Macht und Hogwarts erstarrt in der Zeitfalle, doch wie es der Zufall gibt es zwei Schüler, die wie üblich nicht das tun, was sie eigentlich tun sollten.

Was passiert, wenn Harry Potter den Helden spielt, Draco Malfoy mit Hauselfen und Velas streitet und Severus Snape seine Meinung ändert?

Lest selbst! Das ist wirklich eine üble Inhaltsangabe! heul

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**_Anmerkungen: _**So…diesmal war ich ein wenig schneller! Schätze mal, da hat niemand etwas dagegen! Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch! War ein wneig aus der Übung! ;)

**_Beta:_** Feary, fiZi und Wasserhexe von animexx! Ihr seid Spitze! (Sorry, Hexlein, dass ich Dir so'n Stess gemacht habe!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und LG KimRay!

**_Big thanks für die reviews an:_** Little Lion, Angel344, Apfelmus,OEDARIUS, Lillichen, lala212, Kylyen, Lara-Lynx und kannichtfranzoesisch! Macht weiter so!

**Kapitel 23**

**Fragen und Antworten**

„Harry!... Hey, Harry, wach auf du Penner!" Ron zerrte sich nachlässig sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Seine Haare waren noch feucht vom Duschen und langsam verlor er die Geduld mit seinem besten Freund.

Was dachte Harry sich dabei, um diese Zeit noch zu pennen?

Wieder war keine Regung hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen von Harrys Himmelbett zu vernehmen.

Der Rotschopf verzog genervt das Gesicht und hörte Seamus lachen.

„Soll ich Harry für dich wecken, Ron?", ließ er sich anzüglich vernehmen und Ron warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

Wann würde der Ire endlich begreifen, dass er bei Harry keine Chance hatte?

„Klappe, Seamus!", wies er ihn in die Schranken und sah Dean breit Grinsen.

„Mann, dann weck ihn doch endlich selbst! Was hast du für'n Problem? Cho wird schon nicht mit drin liegen!"

Ron begann ob dieser Absurdität zu kichern. Das war wirklich ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, doch es rückte Seamus zweifellos den Kopf zurecht, denn er zog ein grimmiges Gesicht, während er sich die Krawatte richtete.

„Es reicht, Harry, raus jetzt hier!", schwungvoll riss er den schweren Samtvorhang von dessen Bett bei Seite, „Es…!"

Die Worte gingen ihm verloren, als er begriff, dass das Bett leer war und er riss ungläubig die Augen auf.

Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein!

„Was'n los, Ron?" Dean schaute Ron über die Schulter und auch Seamus rückte näher.

„Ups…!", war Deans Kommentar und nun machte sich ein richtig anzügliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit, „Sieht ganz so aus, als käme unser guter Harry schneller bei Cho voran, als wir erwartet haben!"

„Pf!", kam es von einem ziemlich pikiert dreinschauenden Seamus, doch Ron und Dean tauschten ein breites Grinsen aus.

Das war tatsächlich ziemlich unerwartet.

„Das ist Blödsinn! Das glaube ich nicht!" Hermiones Empörung spiegelte sich deutlich in ihrem Blick. Sie hatte sie ungeduldig im Gemeinschaftsraum erwartet, denn sie waren spät dran und mussten nun zum Frühstück hetzen. „Das würde Harry niemals tun!", setzte sie nach.

Leider sagten die Gesichter der vier anderen männlichen Gryffindor-Fünftklässler etwas anderes. Nevilles Wangen waren in verlegenem Pink schattiert, Seamus schmollte und Ron grinste genau wie Dean übers ganze Gesicht.

„Willst du umkehren und selbst nachschauen?", gab Ron gerade zum Besten und wenn Blicke verhexen könnten, würde er sich möglicherweise augenblicklich in einen Flubberwurm verwandeln.

Hermione glaubte ihnen nicht.

Sie wollte nicht.

Harry war Vertrauensschüler. Er würde nicht einfach so dem Schlafsaal fernbleiben.

„Vielleicht hat ihm Malfoy was getan…es war gestern ziemlich spät!", mutmaßte sie. Sie hatten nicht gewartet, bis Harry von seiner Strafarbeit zurückgekommen war. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler gewesen?

„Mione! Weil Harry sich ja auch von Malfoy was tun lässt!" Ron verdrehte die Augen und Dean begann zu kichern.

„Frag mich, was das sein könnte? Was denkst du, Seamus?"

„Was soll die Anspielung?" Hermione warf ihm nun einen richtig ärgerlichen Blick zu und Seamus wurde auf diese Anspielung hin dunkelrot vor Wut.

„Vorsicht, Thomas! Woher soll ich wissen, was Malfoy Harry tun könnte? ICH weiß es nicht und ich kann außerdem von mir behaupten Geschmack zu haben!" Dean konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Immerhin war er ja Top one auf Seamus Liste – vor Harry – auch wenn der Ire trotzdem niemals eine Chance haben würde.

„War nur ein Scherz, Seam!" In einem Anfall von Übermut wuschelten seine Finger Seamus durchs sandblonde Haar. Nicht unbedingt die klügste Vorgehensweise, denn der Blick des Iren wurde sofort schmachtend und Dean brachte sich zwischen Neville und Hermione in Sicherheit.

„Weißt du was, Mione, du kannst ihn fragen!", Ron hatte keine Lust mehr sich mit der Dickköpfigkeit seiner Freundin auseinander zu setzen. Noch immer war ihr Blick grimmig und er konnte es nicht lassen sie ein wenig zu ärgern. „Zum Frühstück wird er schon kommen! Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Harry heute Morgen möglicherweise ziemlichen Hunger hat."

Miones Augen wurden groß, als sie begriff, worauf er anspielte und Dean begann schallend zu lachen. Selbst Seamus konnte sich das Grinsen nun nicht mehr verkneifen, während Neville nun richtig dunkelrot wurde.

„Ihr seid gnadenlos dämlich!", meckerte sie, als sie sich gefasst hatte und mit rosa Wangen weiter stürmte.

„Wenn du meinst!" Rons Beherrschung war am Ende und er begann haltlos zu kichern.

Der Fakt, dass Harry ganz offensichtlich ein richtiger Draufgänger war, machte ihn übermütig und amüsierte ihn ungemein. Das es genau so war, stand für ihn außer Frage.

Das wurde erst anders, als er überrascht feststellte, dass Harrys Platz am Gryffindortisch trotz der fortgeschrittenen Uhrzeit genauso leer war, wie sein Bett.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mister Malfoy?"

Dracos Blick wandte sich eisig seinem Hauslehrer zu, der gerade eben wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm im Gang aufgetaucht war.

Es sah ganz so aus, als kenne Snape den Zauber, den er selbst verwendete um für seine Umwelt zu verschwinden ebenfalls, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass das kein Wunder war.

Natürlich hatte Harry ihr kleines Geheimnis an Severus Snape weiter gegeben – so wie alle anderen auch und Dracos Kinn reckte sich bei dieser Einsicht ein wenig mehr in die Höhe.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, doch Snape hatte mit Harry einen Seelenzauber durchgeführt. Der Lehrer wusste alles, was passiert war, bis Harry Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

Snape ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen. An seiner eisigen Fassade war im Moment nichts auszusetzen – kein Unterschied zu früher festzustellen.

Und doch war da gerade etwas in diesem Blick gewesen – eine winzige Regung, die auf Abwehr hindeutete.

Es konnte Draco Malfoy nicht gefallen, dass es jemanden gab, der über alles, was zwischen ihm und Harry passiert war, Bescheid wusste und es sagte ihm gleichzeitig, dass Dumbledore sich um Dracos Gedächtnis keine Sorgen gemacht hatte, als er im Morgengrauen einen allgemeinen Gedächtniszauber gesprochen hatte.

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Professor Dumbledores Vergessenszauber in den frühen Morgenstunden keinen Effekt auf Sie hatte?", fragte er gerade heraus.

Der Schulleiter hatte ihm seine Frage, wieso er das Gedächtnis ausnahmslos aller verändert hatte, nur mit einem Schmunzeln beantwortet und als er den jungen Malfoy gerade als einen der der letzten allein die Gemeinschafträume verlassen sehen hatte, war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass Dumbledore wieder einmal mehr als alle anderen wusste.

Er lag richtig, denn Draco nickte bestätigend, während er neben ihm den Korridor zum Ausgang der Kerker entlangging.

Es hatte ihn einen Moment lang irritiert, als er diesen Zauber im Morgengrauen spürte, doch dann war ihm klar geworden, dass Dumbledore mit Sicherheit über seinen Abwehrbann gegen Gedächtniszauber Bescheid wusste.

Dass er das Gedächtnis der anderen Schüler etwas veränderte wunderte Draco nicht wirklich

Immerhin hatten die meisten zum Zeitpunkt von Voldemorts Zeitbann in der Großen Halle beim Essen gesessen. Es hätte wahrscheinlich zu ziemlichen Verwirrungen, wenn nicht gar Panik geführt, wären sie heute mit dieser Erinnerung in ihren Betten aufgewacht.

„Wessen Erinnerungen hat Professor Dumbledore noch zu Recht gebogen?", frage er dann plötzlich.

Ein anerkennendes Lächeln huschte über Snapes Lippen, auch wenn ihm nicht gefiel, was er Draco antworten musste.

„Die des Hauselfen und die der Delacour-Schwestern."

„Fleur weiß nichts mehr?" Es war erste Mal, das Dracos Stimme schwankte, nur minimal, doch sie schwankte.

Snapes Gesicht wurde ein wenig düsterer.

Was Dumbledore von dem jungen Malfoy verlangte grenzte ans unerträgliche. Die Narben, die er in diesem Kampf davon getragen hatte, waren zu frisch, der Schock mit Sicherheit noch nicht wirklich überwunden.

Es war nicht richtig, dass er nun ganz allein dastand.

Wieder einmal verfluchte er Dumbledore nach allen Regeln der Kunst, obwohl er wusste, dass sie Harry nur auf diese Art schützen konnten.

„Fleur und Gabrielle werden Hogwarts noch heute verlassen. Es… ihre Anwesenheit würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen.", versuchte er zu erklären.

Dracos Blick war stur geradeaus gerichtet.

Was hatte er erwartet?

Dumbledore hatte sich eine Geschichte zusammen gesponnen, und er musste sie so glaubwürdig wie möglich machen.

Fleur passte da nicht rein.

Er blieb also allein zurück.

Allein unter Schülern, die belanglos daher schwätzen. Allein unter Slytherins, die noch immer Lobhymnen auf den schwarzen Lord sangen, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten und in ihm noch immer einen der ihren sahen.

Draco spürte einen kalten Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter rieseln. Es würde härter werden, als er gedacht hatte.

Noch immer stellte ihn die Aussicht, den eisigen Voldemort-Anhänger mimen zu müssen, vor eine schier unlösbare Aufgabe, doch das war es was seine Hauskameraden von ihm erwarten würden.

Zum Glück würden auch sie sich bald wenigstens einem Teil der Wahrheit stellen müssen.

Voldemort war nicht mehr.

Bei dem Gedanken an den Schock, den das so einigen seiner früheren Freunde versetzen würde, spielte ein zynisches Lächeln um seine Lippen.

Snape sah es mit einer gewissen Bewunderung und verspürte gleichzeitig Bedauern. Es wurde Draco längst nicht mehr gerecht, doch seine Entschlossenheit mitzuspielen, war beeindruckend.

„Sollten Sie Probleme haben, Mister Malfoy, zögern Sie nicht, zu mir zu kommen!"

Das verjagte den Zynismus und brachte Verblüffung in die grauen Augen.

Es war eine Art Offenbarungseid und Snapes Miene wurde grimmig. So etwas war nicht seine Art – überhaupt nicht – und doch konnte er nicht anders.

Die Gründe waren simpel.

Harry konnte er im Moment nicht helfen, doch er wusste, wie wichtig Draco Malfoy für Harry war. Also würde er alles tun, um wenigstens ihm zu helfen.

Er hatte versucht, Albus Dumbledore zu überzeugen, Fleur ihre Erinnerungen zu lassen, denn die kleine Halbveela hatte zweifellos ihren Narren an Draco gefressen, doch es hätte die ganze Geschichte noch komplizierter gemacht, als sie eh schon war.

Darum blieb nur noch er.

„Das ist mein Ernst! Das bin ich ihm schuldig!", blaffte er ruppig. Ohne Draco noch einmal anzusehen verschwand er wieder unter dem Tarnzauber und ließ ihn stehen.

Es brauchte einen Moment, bis Draco vollständig erfasste, was Professor Snape gesagt hatte und als er es endlich begriffen hatte, verspürte er zu seiner absoluten Überraschungen einen heftigen Stich Eifersucht.

„Das ist nicht wahr!" Schock zeichnete sich auf Pansy Parkinsons Gesicht ab und sie war nicht die einzige am Tisch der Slytherins. Besonders in den Gesichtern einiger Schüler der Abschlussklasse zeichnete sich Unglaube ab.

Draco hatte Mühe sich sein zynisches Grinsen zu verkneifen. Es war trotz allem eine Genugtuung, zu sehen, wie die Seifenblasen von einer Herrschaft des dunklen Lords in den Köpfen vieler seiner Hauskameraden platzten.

Er war in übler Laune und mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders, doch gerade eben hatte Professor Dumbledore die Bombe platzen lassen und es war unmöglich, nicht aus jeglichem Sinnieren gerissen zu werden.

Es hatte ja schon Getuschel und bestürzte Ausrufe gegeben, als der Schulleiter erklärte, dass sie die letzten siebzehn Monate unter einem Zeitbann Voldemorts gefangen gewesen waren, doch jetzt machten fast alle ihrer grenzenlosen Überraschung lauthals Luft.

Alle redeten durcheinander und interessanter Weise war der Tisch der Slytherins der, an dem es am wenigsten laut zuging.

Draco wusste warum. Er war nicht der einzige Todesser in Spe, der von einem Familienmitglied nach Hogwarts zurück gezwungen worden war und er fragte sich, ob sie wussten, dass das ihren sicheren Tod bedeutet hatte, wären Voldemorts Pläne aufgegangen.

Der Fakt, dass es vorbei war, schockierte trotzdem die meisten.

Er spürte Pansys Finger, die sich verzweifelt in den Ärmel seines Umhanges gruben und unterdrückte den Reflex, sich loszureißen.

Sie hatte das schon immer getan. Alle Schüler seines Jahrganges und auch viele Jüngere hatten sich an ihn gehalten.

Er lag den meisten eher, als die Maulhelden in den höheren Jahrgängen, deren Mienen nun zu Eis erstarrt waren und er wusste, dass er ruhig bleiben musste.

Es war unmöglich zu verleugnen, was er einmal gewesen war. Sein Vater war in der oberen Riege von Voldemorts Führungsstab gewesen und er galt als Todesser-Kandidat par exelance .

Wieder stieg der Hohn bitter in ihm hoch. Er war ein Todesser gewesen. Er wusste, was es hieß, und er hasste es.

Der Drang aufzuspringen und aus der Halle zu stürmen wurde übermächtig, doch dann wurde sein unsteter Blick von Severus Snape eingefangen.

Die schwarzen Augen waren kalt und emotionslos. Sie ließen ihn nicht mehr los und zwangen ihn gnadenlos seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

Und Draco wusste, dass er Snape in diesem Moment dafür dankbar sein musste.

„Was soll das heißen? Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? Jemand hat Du-weißt-schon-wen erledigt?" Ron suchte vollkommen fassungslos Hermiones Blick, doch sie sah ihn nicht mal an.

Mit blassem Gesicht starrte sie den leeren Platz neben Ron an – Harrys Platz.

„Mione?"

Hermione antwortete nicht. In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken.

Harry war nicht in seinem Bett gewesen und er war nicht beim Frühstück. Sie hatten beinahe eineinhalb Jahre verpasst und der Unnennbare war tot.

Das war selbst für sie ein bisschen viel auf einmal und sie versuchte es gedanklich auf die Reihe zu bekommen, doch es gelang ihr nicht, denn sie spürte, wie augenblicklich die Panik am Rande ihres Bewusstseins heraufzog.

Wo war Harry?

„Mione!" Rons Finger drückten sich fester in Hermiones Schulter und sie kam zu sich. Sorge spiegelte sich in seinen blauen Augen und sie versuchte sich zu sammeln.

„Mione, was ist los?"

„Harry!", kam es zitternd über ihre Lippen. „Wo ist Harry!" Sein Mund öffnete sich lautlos und sein Blick wechselte schockiert von Miones Gesicht zu Harrys leerem Platz, als ihm klar wurde, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

Bevor er jedoch noch etwas herausbrachte, sprang sie auf die Beine und ihre Stimme übertöne mühelos das laute Stimmengwirr in der Großen Halle, als sie fragte:

„Professor Dumbledore, wo ist Harry?"

Die Stille fiel wie ein dicker Teppich über den Raum, als alle begannen sich die Hälse zu verrenken um Harrys Platz sehen zu können.

„Er ist tatsächlich nicht da…wo ist er?" Pansys Finger krallten sich nun schmerzhaft in Dracos Arm, der genau wie alle anderen zum Gryffindortisch hinüber starrte, obwohl er genau wusste, wo Harry war.

Diesmal schaffte er es nicht, sich zu beherrschen.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", giftete er sie an, die Stimme eisig und nah am Klirren.

Wieder wurde der Drang zu verschwinden unerträglich, doch diesmal mied er Snapes Blick bewusst.

Er konnte sich nicht auf andere verlassen. Er musste sich auf sich selbst verlassen, und plötzlich kreuzte altvertraute Bösartigkeit seinen Verstand, als er mit einem zynischen Grinsen meinte:

„Vielleicht ist es dem Lord ja trotz Zeitbann gelungen den Goldjungen zu erledigen!"

Pansy riss die Augen auf und ihr Blick flog wieder zum Gryffindortisch, während sie Draco beinah unbewusst losließ und ein wenig abrückte.

„Was ist?...Entsetzt dich der Gedanke!", setzte Draco nach. Sie schluckte und schlug die Augen nieder, die Hände nun fast artig im Schoß.

Die Erkenntnis kam wie ein Donnerhall.

Parkinson gehörte nicht zu denen, die man nach Hogwarts hatte zurückzwingen müssen, was auch immer sie sonst vorgab. Sie war hier in Sicherheit gebracht worden.

Sein leises, kaltes Lachen trieb dem sonst so kaltschnäuzigen Mädchen die Farbe in die Wangen und Draco höhnte weiter.

„Pansy, Pansy, Pansy…ich glaube fast, du kannst froh sein, das es vorbei ist, oder?... Jämmerlich!", setzte er hart nach und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Granger zu.

Den hasserfüllten Blick, den ihm Pansy zuwarf, bekam er nicht mehr mit, denn gerade eben räusperte sich Dumbledore um Grangers Frage auszuweichen, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Später, Miss Granger! Später!"

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie das nicht einfach so hinnehmen wollte, doch ein kritischer Blick Professor McGonagalls brachte sie zum schweigen, während Dumbledore mit seinen Ausführungen fort fuhr.

Hermione platzte vor Ungeduld, als sie die Große Halle dann endlich verlassen durften.

Professor Dumbledore hatte alle Schüler in die Gemeinschafträume geschickt, nachdem er mit seinen Ausführungen fertig gewesen war.

Dort sollten die Hauslehrer die Post verteilen, die seit Stunden auf Hogwarts herabregnete. Niemals zuvor hatte es so viele Eulen in so kurzer Zeit gegeben.

Noch ein wenig mehr Chaos, zu dem, was ohnehin schon herrschte, nachdem langsam klar wurde, was passiert war.

Es war April.

Das war natürlich ein Schock für die Schüler, die gedanklich noch im November waren.

Vom Schuljahr war gerade mal das letzte Trimester übrig und da war nichts mehr aufzuholen. Sie alle würden dieses Jahr noch einmal machen müssen und die Zeit bis Juni würde für Wiederholungen und Vertiefung des bisher durchgenommen Stoffes genutzt werden.

Auf die Lehrer kam eine Menge Arbeit zu doch das interessierte die Schüler weniger. Sie waren damit beschäftigt, sich um die Geschehnisse der letzten eineinhalb Jahre Gedanken zu machen.

Wilde Gerüchte flogen hin und her.

War der Unnennbare wirklich tot? Wer war der Herr der Zeit? Wie hatte er es geschafft, den schwarzen Lord zu besiegen?

Das waren allgemeine Fragen.

Doch je mehr die Erkenntnis, dass es vorbei war, einsank, umso dringlicher wurden die Fragen nach Familien und Freunden.

Die Ungeduld zu erfahren, was in den letzten siebzehn Monaten mit ihren Angehörigen geschehen war, nahm bei allen sehr schnell beängstigende Formen an und niemand konnte es mehr erwarten, endlich Nachricht zu bekommen.

Nur Hermione beschäftigte im Augenblick etwas ganz anderes, denn die Sorge um Harry ließ ihr keine Ruhe und so kämpfte sie sich mit Ron durch das Gewühl in der Großen Halle, um Professor McGonagall zu erwischen.

„Professor McGonagall!...Professor McGonagall, könnten wir Sie kurz sprechen? Bitte, nur einen Moment!"

Professor McGonagall ignorierte Hermiones Rufen, doch sie weigerte sich, das zu akzeptieren.

Harry war ihr Freund. Sie hatten ein Recht darauf zu wissen, wo er steckte.

„PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" Hermiones energischer Ton übertönte auch das laute Stimmengewirr in der Eingangshalle und gab Professor McGonagall, die eigentlich nicht die Absicht gehabt hatte, den beiden jetzt schon Rede und Antwort zu stehen, keine Gelegenheit mehr sie weiter zu ignorieren.

Unwillig blieb sie stehen und sah den beiden Gryffindors entgegen.

„Miss Granger, Sie haben Professor Dumbledore gehört! Später! Im Moment gibt es Wichtigeres!", versuchte sie noch einmal auszuweichen, als die beiden sie erreicht hatten.

„Harry ist unser Freund, Professor McGonagall! Wir haben ein Recht darauf zu wissen, wo er ist!", brachte Hermione außer Atem heraus.

„Das mag sein, Miss Granger! Ich betrachte es jedoch als vorrangig, den Schülern mitzuteilen, wie es ihren Familien ergangen ist!"

Hermione hatte den Anstand rot zu werden.

„Wir wollen nur wissen, ob es ihm gut geht!", entgegnete sie jedoch hartnäckig. „Mehr nicht!"

Der Blick ihrer Hauslehrerin war ernst und müde, als sie die beiden vor sich abwechselnd betrachtete. Das war eine Aufgabe, die sie sehr viel lieber von sich gewiesen hätte und Professor Dumbledore hatte ihr freie Hand gelassen, wann sie Harrys engsten Freunden mitteilte, was mit ihm geschehen war.

Sie ahnte, dass sie nicht drum herum kam. Hermione Granger hatte schon immer zu den hartnäckigsten Schülern in dieser Schule gehört. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen wandte sie sich ab:

„Folgen Sie mir bitte! Ich kann Ihnen genauso gut jetzt gleich sagen, was geschehen ist! Soviel Zeit wird sein." und damit ging sie in Richtung ihres Büros davon.

Hermione spürte einen Kloß im Hals, als sie unbewusst nach Rons Hand griff und ihrer Hauslehrerin folgte. Ihre Sorge wurde von Minute zu Minute größer und McGonagalls Verhalten verhieß nichts Gutes.

Schon die ganze Zeit versuchte sie krampfhaft jeden Zusammenhang zwischen dem Tod des Unnennbaren und Harrys Abwesenheit zu leugnen, doch es wurde immer schwieriger.

Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wurde war tot und Harry war nicht da und Hermione plagte die düstere Angst, dass das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hatte.

Die Panik lauerte schon am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, seit sie begriffen hatte, dass Harry nicht mehr auftauchen würde.

Eine paar Minuten später wies Professor McGonagall sie an sich zu setzen, während sie sich selbst in ihren Ohrensessel hinter dem Schreibtisch sinken ließ.

Nie zuvor hatte Hermione so sehr den Eindruck gehabt, dass Minerva McGonagall vollkommen erschöpft war und sie fragte sich, seit wann die Lehrer auf den Beinen waren.

Mit Sicherheit hatten sie in den letzten Stunden, wenn nicht gar Tagen, genug zu tun gehabt.

Es war einfach unglaublich, was geschehen war, doch das war für Mione im Augenblick nebensächlich.

„Ich kann Ihre Ungeduld verstehen. Sie haben ja Recht! Professor Dumbledore war sich nicht sicher, wann der beste Zeitpunkt wäre, Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen und hat mir freie Hand gelassen. Ich kann Sie genauso gut jetzt informieren. An den Fakten wird es nichts ändern." …auch wenn ich euch das lieber ersparen würde…

Leider war das beim momentanen Stand der Dinge unmöglich. Es war nicht absehbar, ob und wann sich Harrys Zustand wieder ändern würde.

Sie konnte sehen, wie jede Farbe aus Hermiones Gesicht wich und Ron offenbar erneut besorgt nach ihrer Hand griff, die er losgelassen hatte, als sie das Büro betreten hatten.

Es war besser, es schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

„Es tut mir leid, Ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass sich Mister Potter im Augenblick im Krankenflügel befindet. Sei Zustand ist leider kritisch. Der Tod des Unnennbaren hatte ungeahnte Auswirkungen auf ihn.

Es hat ganz den Anschein, als habe die Verbindung, die der missglückte Todesfluch des schwarzen Lords vor so vielen Jahren geschaffen hat, auch Mister Potter beinahe mit in den Tod gerissen."

„Aber…aber…wie kann das sein, wir waren doch unter diesem Zeitbann!", stotterte Hermione vollkommen fassungslos.

Sie wollte nicht glauben, was ihre Hauslehrerin sagte, doch Professor McGonagall schüttelte müde den Kopf.

„Der Herr der Zeit hat diesen Zeitbann offenbar gebrochen, bevor er Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wurde, tötete.

Das Schloss war schon fast wieder vollständig im Zeitstrom, als es geschah und Mister Potter diesem Einfluss ungeschützt ausgeliefert.… Es tut mir sehr leid, aber wir wissen nicht, ob er es schafft."

Die Wirkung ihrer Worte war diesmal niederschmetternd.

Hermiones Hand klappte über ihren Mund. Ihre Augen wurden groß und schwammen vor Tränen. Sie brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus.

Nie zuvor hatte Professor McGonagall sie so gesehen und Bedauern spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht.

Ron war wie erstarrt. Seine Augen hatte er zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen und seine Finger umklammerten die Armlehnen seines Stuhles.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte Ihnen bessere Nachrichten überbringen können, doch das sind leider die Fakten!", meinte sie leise, als die Tränen über Hermiones Wangen zu rinnen begannen und Ron, wieder Herr seiner Sinne erneut ihre Hand ergriff.

Ihre Stimme klang bei diesen Worten brüchig und schwach.

Es war unmöglich bei all dem unbeteiligt zu bleiben.

Die Lehrerschaft hatte der Fakt, dass Voldemorts Tod Harry so sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hatte, sehr betroffen gemacht und daran konnte auch Professor Dumbledores Eingeständnis, dass er Probleme mit dieser Verbindung zuwischen Harry und dem Unnennbaren befürchtet hatte, nichts ändern.

Es hätte nicht geschehen dürfen.

Es war nicht fair, dass der Junge in diesem fürchterlichen Krieg am Ende doch noch unschuldig zu Grunde gehen sollte.

Die Nachrichten von draußen waren grauenhaft.

Was sich in Hogsmeade abgespielt haben musste, war unvorstellbar und es war nicht das einzige Massaker, das Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wurde angerichtet hatte.

Auch im Zaubereiministerium hatte er gewütet, wie eine blutrünstige Bestie. Sie alle hier wussten, dass sie von Glück reden konnten, überlebt zu haben. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass der Schulleiter noch in der Lage gewesen war, einen schützenden Gegenbann zu sprechen.

So beruhigend die Nachricht vom Ende des Unnennbaren sein mochte, die Wunden, die er dem Land in den letzten Monaten zugefügt hatte, würden lange brauchen, um zu verheilen.

Professor McGonagall stand auf. Sie musste ihrer Pflicht nachkommen und den Schülern ihres Hauses den Berg Briefe übergeben, der in den letzten Stunden eingetroffen war.

„Sie dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Mister Potter ist am Leben. Es mag schlecht aussehen, doch die Hoffnung bleibt. Das dürfen Sie niemals vergessen! Ich werde mich jetzt um die Post kümmern! Bleiben Sie hier, bis Miss Granger sich beruhigt hat! Sie können nachkommen!" Ron nickte nur. Hermione weinte noch immer stumm vor sich hin.

Als die Tür hinter Professor McGonagall zufiel nahm er sie in die Arme, doch es tat ihr nicht gut, denn nun begann sie haltlos zu schluchzen und stotterte immer wieder dazwischen ‚Das ist einfach nicht fair'.

Ron wusste, dass es nicht fair war und er wusste, dass er etwas sagen musste. Nie zuvor hatte er Hermione so erlebt.

Sie war nicht so und doch konnte er es vollkommen verstehen. Er und Harry waren die besten Freunde, die sie jemals gehabt hatte und Harry…Harry würde möglicherweise…

Er dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende, verbannte alle Angst aus seinem Bewusstsein.

„Alles wird gut, Mione! Bestimmt! Harry wird es schaffen. Er hat es immer geschafft!" Er zog sie noch ein wenig fester an sich, denn ihr Schluchzen ebbte nicht ab. Es wurde im Gegenteil noch ein wenig heftiger.

„Aber…!"

„Kein ‚aber', Mione! Er lebt. Das ist das einzige, was zählt. Er wird es schaffen! Daran werde ich nicht zweifeln! Alles wird gut!"

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Hermione sich so weit beruhigt hatte, dass sie wenigstens versuchen konnte, daran zu glauben.

Als sie dann endlich viel zu spät in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, geriet jedoch auch Rons Überzeugung ins Wanken.

Ron ließ den Brief, den Professor McGonagall für ihn und seine Geschwister gehabt hatte, langsam sinken. Er hatte ihn zum dritten Mal gelesen, doch besser wurde es dadurch auch nicht.

Die Weasleys und Hermione waren die letzten, die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Alle anderen hatten sich irgendwohin zurückgezogen, wo sie die Nachrichten, die sie von ihren Verwandten erhalten hatten, in Ruhe verarbeiten konnten.

Hermione hatte Glück gehabt. Ihren Eltern war nichts geschehen. Voldemort war nicht weit genug gekommen, um die Muggelwelt zu tyrannisieren und die Eltern von muggelgeborenen Hogwartsschülern waren grundsätzlich durch spezielle Zauber besonders geschützt.

Richard und Susan Granger waren einfach nur froh, dass es endlich vorbei war und Hermione es sicher überstanden hatte. Woher sie das wussten, war Mione nicht ganz klar, doch es ging in ihrer Freude darüber, dass ihnen nichts geschehen war vollkommen unter.

Die Weasley hatten weniger Glück gehabt.

Sie waren noch immer in der Schweiz. Es war im Moment schwierig, die Rückreise zu organisieren, da überall noch Chaos herrschte.

Der Fuchsbau war zerstört. Voldemort hatte ein Exempel statuiert, um klar zu machen, was mit Dumbledores Anhängern geschah, die ihre Überzeugung stets klar zum Ausdruck gebracht hatten.

Doch das war noch nicht genug.

Percy war bei der Übernahme des Ministeriums ums Leben gekommen, als er in einem Anfall von Heldenmut seinem Vater das Leben retten wollte und Bill hatte sein Leben bei einer Aktion des beängstigend schwachen Widerstandes in der englischen Zauberergemeinschaft verloren.

Arthur, dank Percy aus dem Ministerium entkommen, hatte mit einigen anderen, den verblieben Auroren und verschiedenen Ministeriumsangestellten versucht, den Widerstand gegen Voldemorts Machtübernahme zu organisieren, doch nachdem fast jede Aktion fehlgeschlagen war, war ihnen am Ende nur die Flucht geblieben.

Sie hatten den Verlust zweier ihrer Söhne nur schwer verkraftet. Das war aus diesem Brief deutlich heraus zu lesen und entsprechend schlecht war die Stimmung unter den Weasley-Kindern.

Selbst Miones Freude über die guten Nachrichten von ihren Eltern war verflogen. Sie hielt die noch immer leise schluchzende Ginny im Arm.

Die Weasleys konnten nicht fassen, welches Schicksal sie heimgesucht hatte.

Fred stand am Fenster und starrte mit leerem Blick hinaus in den trüben Apriltag.

„Das war er also, der große Krieg gegen Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte!" Bitterer Hohn schwang in seiner Stimme, etwas völlig neues für den Zwilling, doch es war nicht wirklich verwunderlich. Sie alle standen im Moment vor dem Nichts.

„Hätte dieser verdammte Zeitmagier nicht ein bisschen eher auftauchen können? Dann wär der ganze Mist vielleicht nie passiert!" Er würgte an diesen Worten und das war auch der Grund, dass Hermione ob dieser Ungerechtigkeit schwieg.

Sie sah Fred den Kopf senken und hastig mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht wischen. George hatte den Kopf schon längst so in die Hände gestützt, dass man sein Gesicht kaum sehen konnte.

Nur Ron war vollkommen unbewegt. Blass und starr saß er auf der Kante des Sessels und starrte ins Feuer, den Brief seiner Eltern noch immer in der Hand.

Sie wünschte etwas Tröstendes sagen zu können, doch sie fand nichts und spürte erneut Tränen in den Augen. Sie hasste das, doch im Moment war sie absolut unfähig, ihre Gefühle im Zaum zu halten.

Es war ganz einfach zuviel.

Ron wirkte wie erfroren und Hermione wollte nichts mehr, als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, doch eine Ahnung sagte ihr, dass er das nicht zu lassen würde.

„Was ist eigentlich mit, Harry?", kam plötzlich Freds Frage vom Fenster und nun hoben auch die anderen beiden Weasley den Kopf und sahen sie an.

Hermione spürte einen Kloß im Hals, doch das war vergessen, als Ron aufstand, zum Feuer ging und den Brief hinein fallen ließ, bevor er sich umwandte und in Richtung der Treppen zum Schlafsaal davon ging.

Drei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Hermione und stockend begann sie zu erzählen, was sie von McGonagall erfahren hatten.

Daraufhin wunderte niemanden mehr, dass Ron so seltsam reagierte und Ginny brach erneut in schluchzen aus, während im Feuer langsam der Brief von Molly Weasley verglühte – und mit ihm ihr Dank an Harry, dafür, dass er sie mit seinem Brief wenigstens von der Sicherheit ihrer Kinder in Hogwarts überzeugt hatte.

Niemand war bis zu diesem Post Scriptum vorgedrungen und so ging die erste große Lücke in Albus Dumbledores scheinbar perfekten Plan, nichts darüber verlauten zu lassen, dass Harry nicht unter diesem Zeitbann gewesen war, unbeachtet vorüber.

„Das waren leider die letzten!"

Professor Snapes Blick wanderte über die verbliebenen Schüler. Es waren gerade einmal sieben, die keine Post erhalten hatten, doch einer davon war Draco und der Hauslehrer von Slytherin stellte fest, dass ihn das besonders betroffen machte.

Er wusste, wie gering demzufolge die Chance war, dass Narcissa Malfoy noch am Leben war. Sie hätte sich vermutlich um jeden Preis gemeldet, sobald sie erfahren hätte, dass es vorbei war.

Lucius hatte ihr offensichtlich keine Chance gelassen, nachdem sie ihm mit Dracos Rückkehr nach Hogwarts so in den Rücken gefallen war.

Es gab ihm einen Stich, das Draco vielleicht alles verloren hatte, was ihm wichtig war.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es beängstigend still. Die meisten Schüler hatten sich zurückgezogen, kaum, dass sie ihre Post in den Händen hielten und die, die zurück geblieben waren standen zweifellos unter Schock.

Es waren ein Zwillingspärchen aus dem zweiten Jahr, ein Drittklässler, zwei Sechstklässler und ein Mädchen aus dem siebten Jahr.

Die Zwillinge weinten, der Junge aus der Dritten hatte sichtlich Mühe, sich genau davon abzuhalten, und die höheren Jahrgänge wirkten vollkommen erstarrt.

Snape ließ ein resigniertes Seufzen hören. Er musste etwas sagen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was.

„Keiner von Ihnen sollte die Hoffnung aufgeben! Im momentan herrschenden Chaos ist es sehr schwierig, Nachrichten zu senden. Die Poststationen sind überlastet. Ich bin mir sicher, für jeden von Ihnen wird es bald Nachricht geben!", er klang nicht sehr überzeugend. Das wusste er selber.

Es war nicht sein Ding, anderen Menschen Hoffnung zu machen, selbst wenn er relativ sicher war, dass er Recht behalten würde.

Das half den weinenden Kleineren aber überhaupt nicht.

„Es…"

Professor Snapes weitere Worte blieben ungesagt und er war darüber nicht wirklich unglücklich.

Der Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftraum war krachend aufgeflogen und jemand gab einen selbstzufriedenen Kommentar auf französisch dazu ab.

Einen Moment später kam Fleur Delacour, gefolgt von ihrer kleinen Schwester herein geschwebt.

Gabrielle stürmte an ihr vorbei und fiel Draco schluchzend um den Hals.

Nicht gerade der beste Auftritt, um neugierige Fragen zu vermeiden, doch als Snape sah, wie Draco die Kleine in den Arm nahm, war ihm das beinahe egal, denn die Erstarrung verschwand aus den Zügen des Blonden.

Fleur sah es ebenfalls mit Befriedigung, bevor sie sich den anderen zuwandte.

„Bonjour, mes cheries! Professeur Dumbledore schickt misch, um eusch allen ein wenig Mut zu machen. Er ist der Meinung, mein Veela-Charm sei im Moment das Beste für eusch!...Sie sind doch sischer einverstanden, Professeur Snape?"

Snapes linke Braue hob sich bedenklich. Es sah ganz so aus, als sei ein weiterer Plan des Schulleiters schief gegangen und er musste feststellen, dass ihm das eine gewisse Befriedigung verschaffte.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Miss Delacour?", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, als Fleur nun vor ihm stehen blieb und ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand hinhielt.

„Das 'at zu bedeuten, dass isch misch nicht einfach so von Ihrem Boss überrumpeln lasse! Isch werde meine Freunde nischt im Schtisch lassen! Ist das klar!", gab sie mit einem Blick auf Draco genauso leise zurück.

„Weiß Professor Dumbledore davon?"

„Oh…natürlisch tut er das!" Ihr Lächeln war überlegen und sehr selbstzufrieden. Snape wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie mit Albus Dumbledore angestellt hatte.

„Und was für eine Geschichte haben Sie sich für Draco einfallen lassen?"

„Oh…er war doch in den letzten Ferien bei seiner französischen Verwandtschaft in Orleans. Dort 'aben wir ihn kennen und schätzen gelernt, besonders Gabrielle! Sie liebt ihn ja so abgöttisch! …und außerdem 'aben Gabrielle und isch monatelang 'ier in 'ogwarts Zuflucht gefunden, nachdem wir aus Frankreisch flie'en mussten und sind nun überglüglisch ihn endlisch wieder in die Arme schließen zu können, nachdem wir ihn damals in den Ferien in Orleans so serr ins 'erz geschlossen 'aben."

Es war richtig, Draco war in Frankreich gewesen.

Zweifellos war Fleur noch sehr viel gerissener, als er erwartet hatte.

„Und da spielt Professor Dumbledore mit!", entgegnete Professor Snape nun beinahe ungläubig. Fleurs Augen funkelten einen Moment lang ärgerlich.

„Isch 'abe ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen!"

Spätestens da wurde ihm klar, dass er froh war, sich nicht mit Fleurs Überzeugungen auseinander setzen zu müssen, da er im Grunde ihrer Meinung war. Es war besser für Draco jemanden zu haben, der wusste, wie es ihm ging.

Es mochte zwar an Dreistigkeit grenzen, sich mit Albus Dumbledore anzulegen, doch sie hatte schon in Beauxbaton bewiesen, dass sie sich von nichts abschrecken ließ und gnadenlos ihren Kopf durchsetzte, wenn sie es für nötig hielt.

Da konnte man nur auf Professor Dumbledores Erklärungen gespannt sein.

Fleur sorgte sich aus tiefstem Herzen um Draco. Das war Snape schon von Anfang an aufgefallen. Vermutlich konnte Lucius Sohn nichts Besseres passieren, als die beiden Delacours an seiner Seite zu haben und so war es ihm ganz Recht, dass sie hier war.

„Sind Sie einverstanden?", kam es nun spitzbübisch von ihr und seine Miene wurde ein wenig grimmig, um seine Erleichterung zu verbergen.

„Natürlich! Geben Sie auf Draco Acht, ja!" Diesmal strahlte sie ihn regelrecht an und Professor Snape begann um seinen Veela-Bannzauber zu fürchten, als sie leise entgegnete.

„Das ‚'abe isch Ihnen schon einmal zugesagt und Sie können sisch auch diesmal auf misch verlassen, Professeur Snape! Und um Ihre Kleinen 'ier werden wir uns natürlisch auch kümmern."

„Ich glaube, dann sollte ich Ihnen wirklich dankbar sein, oder?"

Fleur ließ sich nicht dazu herab, darauf zu antworten.

„Wie hast du das angestellt, Fleur?" Noch immer kam Draco nicht Recht darüber hinweg, dass sie hier war, auch wenn ihm schon längst klar war, dass es für ihn wie ein Silberstreif am Horizont war.

Als Snape begonnen hatte, die Post zu verteilen, war Hoffnung in ihm aufgekeimt, die er schon seit Monaten verbannt hatte.

Vielleicht hatte sie es ja doch geschafft. Vielleicht war ein Brief von ihr unter denen, die der Hauslehrer von Slytherin einen nach dem anderen vom Tisch nahm.

Wieder wurde er enttäuscht und der Schmerz wurde langsam unerträglich – und dann kam Fleur. Fleur, die wusste, wie miserabel er sich fühlte, die wusste, was er durchgemacht hatte und die auch in der dunkelsten Stunde zu ihm gestanden hatte.

Fleur, die eine wirkliche Freundin geworden war, so nervig sie auch sein konnte.

Es verschaffte ihm grenzenlose Erleichterung nicht mehr allein zu sein und es war faszinierend, wie es die Delacour-Schwestern schafften, diese ganze Situation glaubhaft zu machen.

Gabrielle erzählte gerade ihren gespannten Zuhörern, wie der Herr der Zeit sie aus Beauxbaton befreit hatte und inzwischen hörte ihr der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum gebannt zu. Selbstsicher beantwortete sie jede Zwischenfrage und niemand schien auch nur im Geringsten an dem zu zweifeln, was sie zusammen spann.

Sie mussten sich das wirklich perfekt zu Recht gelegt haben.

„Wie hast du das angestellt, Fleur?" Endlich hatte Draco die Gelegenheit, sie zu fragen, was ihn beschäftigte, seit sie aufgetaucht war.

Immerhin war Prof. Snape überzeugt gewesen, dass ihr Gedächtnis genau wie die der Schüler verändert worden war.

Es war ungemein praktisch, dass Dracos Französisch inzwischen dank der letzten Monate hervorragend war, denn so war es fast unmöglich sie zu verstehen.

Fleur sah ihn aufmerksam an.

Sie redete, seit sie hier aufgetaucht war, nahm jeden in Beschlag, der in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte und versäumte es nicht, allen zu erzählen, wie es zu ihrem innigen Verhältnis zu Draco kam – mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihre pure Anwesenheit schon wie Balsam für die Stimmung hier unten war.

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war es ihr gelungen, die weinenden Zwillinge aus dem zweiten Jahr zu beruhigen und auch dem Jungen aus dem Dritten klar zu machen, dass man die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben durfte.

Selbst die drei Schüler aus den höheren Jahrgängen hatten sich von ihr mitreißen lassen.

„Euer Professeur Dumbledore mag ein sehr kluger Zauberer sein…aber isch bin eine Veela!", antwortete sie nun auf Dracos Frage.

„Halbveela!", hielt er entgegen.

„Egal!...Isch 'atte so etwas befürschtet…darum 'abe isch vorgesorgt! ...Wie geht es dir?"

Draco sah sich Fleurs kritischen Blick ausgesetzt und senkte den Kopf.

Sie hatte seine Seele bewahrt und wusste alles von ihm – entsprechend gut konnte sie ihn offenbar lesen. Es fiel ihm verdammt schwer, seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten und im Grunde wollte er nur eins – bei Harry sein und sicher gehen, dass er am Leben blieb.

Das konnte er Fleur jedoch schlecht sagen und so lenkte er vom Thema ab:

„Ich hatte noch gar keine Gelegenheit, mich bei dir zu bedanken! Ich schätze mal, du hast mir das Leben gerettet!"

„Das ist allerdings wahr! Das 'abe isch!" Es war das erste echte Lächeln, das Draco zustande brachte, seit er im Morgengrauen erwacht war.

Diese Antwort war so typisch Fleur.

Sie sah es mit Erleichterung.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist, Fleur!"

„Das möschte sein…mon ami! Ohne misch wärst du nämlisch auf verlorenem Posten!" Ein Arm schlang sich um Dracos Taille und in der für sie so typischen Art und Weise schmiegte sie sich auf dem Sofa an ihn, den Blick aus himmelblauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

Dracos Miene wurde ein klein wenig grimmig. Ganz offensichtlich konnte sie es einfach nicht lassen, doch damit konnte er leben.

Sie wusste wohin er gehörte und er hatte zum ersten Mal an diesem furchtbaren Tag das Gefühl, nicht mehr vollkommen allein zu sein.

Es war beinahe Mitternacht, als sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel fast geräuschlos öffnete und wieder schloss. Draco verschwand hastig in die Schatten, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er noch immer unter seinem Tarnzauber verborgen war.

Seit dem Abendessen war er hier, saß neben Harrys Bett und starrte in dessen bleiches Gesicht. Sein Zustand hatte sich nicht verändert.

Noch immer war er von den Zaubern umgeben und Draco wusste, dass sich die Werte kaum verändert hatten. Eigentlich dürfte er nicht hier sein, doch eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass Professor Snape gnädig darüber hinwegsehen würde, sollte er erwischt werden.

Angestrengt starrte er nun in die Dunkelheit, um zu sehen, wer kam, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Draco zog sich noch ein wenig mehr zurück.

Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Jemand musste kommen. Einen irren Moment lang befürchtete er schon, Professor Snape schliche ähnlich wie er unter dem Tarnzauber herum, doch dann wurde die Kapuze eines Tarnumhanges herunter geschoben und einen Augenblick später nahm Ron Weasley den Umhang vollkommen von den Schultern.

Ron starrte eine kleine Ewigkeit in Harrys blasses Gesicht und fragte sich, was mit ihm geschehen war.

So dürr, bleich und verloren hatte er ihn niemals zuvor gesehen und er begriff nicht, wie es möglich war, dass der Tod des Unnennbaren ihn so sehr mitnehmen konnte.

Als er ihn zum letzten Mal an diesem Abend im November gesehen hatten war er kerngesund gewesen und nun lag er hier, zweifellos dem Tode näher, als dem Leben.

Erneut wünschte er sich, seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen zu können, doch nachdem er nicht einmal Trauer hatte zeigen können, als ihm klar wurde, dass Percy und Bill nicht mehr am Leben waren, bezweifelte er, dass ihm das jetzt gelingen würde.

Und doch hatte es ihm keine Ruhe gelassen. Er musste Harry sehen, wissen, dass er tatsächlich noch am Leben war. Eigentlich hatte er auch Hermione mitnehmen wollen, doch als er sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter zu gehen, war es viel zu spät gewesen und so hatte er den Tarnumhang aus Harrys Truhe genommen und war allein gegangen.

Er würde Mione morgen mitbringen.

„Ach Harry, was haben sie nur mit dir angestellt, Kumpel?", mit einem resignierten Seufzen zog er sich den Stuhl neben Harrys Bett ein wenig näher, ließ sich müde darauf sinken und begann zu erzählen.

Anfangs verdrehte Draco genervt die Augen, als er Weasleys Gejammer über sich ergehen lassen musste und er verspürte einen Anflug seiner alten Boshaftigkeit.

Himmel, wäre das eine Blamage für den Rotschopf, wenn er auch nur einen Bruchteil, von dem, was er zu hören bekam, verbreiten würde.

Doch dann musste er feststellen, dass er das gar nicht mehr wollte, sein Blick blieb an Harrys ausgemergeltem Gesicht hängen und Rons Worte drangen tiefer zu ihm vor, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.

Weasley sprach über diese Freundschaft, die ihn mit Harry verband, eine Freundschaft, wie sie es zwischen ihm selbst und Harry niemals hätte geben können.

Er sprach über Fehler, die er gemacht hatte, über Eifersucht, die ihn beherrscht hatte und über Abenteuer, von denen Draco nie gehört hatte.

Es versetzte ihm einen eifersüchtigen Stich.

Doch er sprach noch über etwas anderes, über das, was Harry für Ron bedeutete – Rückhalt.

Wer am Ende wem den Rücken gestärkt hatte, war vollkommen gleichgültig. Fest stand, dass sie beide oft genug bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten gesteckt hatten – und immer wieder raus gekommen waren.

Und plötzlich begann Draco zu ahnen, was es war, das Harry Potter einzigartig machte.

Weasley hatte es gespürt und selbst Snape musste es begriffen haben, denn auch ihn hatte es verändert.

Er riss die Menschen um sich herum mit, forderte sie heraus alles zu geben, indem er selbst gnadenlos an seine Grenzen ging und zwang sie rücksichtslos, das Gute in sich ans Licht zu zerren.

Er gab ihnen Halt und Hoffnung und half ihnen wieder auf die Füße, wenn es scheinbar nicht mehr weiter ging.

Draco konnte spüren, wie sich ein schmerzhafter Abgrund in ihm auftat und sich Kälte in seiner Seele breit machte, denn während Weasley zum Kern der Sache kam, heraus ließ, was ihn auffraß, seit er begriffen hatte, was geschehen war und zugab, dass er Harry nicht auch noch verlieren wollte, fragte er sich, warum er der einzige war, der es nicht geschafft hatte, Harrys leuchtendem Beispiel zu folgen.

Warum hatte er derjenige sein müssen, der Voldemort unterlag und Harrys Leben beinahe beendete?

Warum hatte ausgerechnet er ihn so schändlich verraten, wo er doch von sich glaubte ihn zu lieben?

Jede Szene dieses verdammten Kampfes lebte in seinem Kopf und überdeutlich konnte er sehen, dass Harry den düsteren Dämon in sich zu beherrschen suchte – jenen Dämon, der ihn gnadenlos getötet hätte, um endlich freie Bahn zu haben.

Harry hatte die Kontrolle behalten – er selbst hatte sie verloren und ganz gleich, was Dumbledore über Voldemort sagte – das konnte er sich nicht vergeben.

Eher hätte er sterben müssen, als dem Lord zu unterliegen.

Während Ron letztendlich doch noch den Kopf sinken ließ und sich seine Tränen verzweifelt ihren Weg bahnten, wandte Draco sich ab, ging zum Fenster und starrte in die Nacht hinaus – beherrscht von der Frage, wie er Harry jemals wieder in die Augen sehen sollte.

„Bonjour, mon cherie!"

„Hallo, Fleur!" Draco sah nicht mal auf, als Fleur sich, wie inzwischen üblich, auf den Platz links von ihm setzte. Pansy hatte es aufgegeben, sich mit ihr um diesen Platz zu streiten, nachdem sie gleich am zweiten Morgen den kürzeren gegen die Halbveela gezogen hatte.

Greg, rechts von ihm, war nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen Gabrielle ihren neuen Platz streitig zu machen. Im Gegenteil himmelte er Fleurs kleine Schwester pausenlos an.

Das Schicksal seines Freundes war für Draco ungemein irritierend. Seine Mutter wurde vermisst und seinen Vater hatte man in Durmstrang gefunden – ohne Erinnerung an seine Machenschaften in den Reihen der Todesser und ohne Zauberkräfte.

Er wartete dort im Gefängnis auf seine Verhandlung, von der man sich allerdings nicht viel versprach, denn er wusste genau wie so viele andere ehemalige Todesser nichts mehr von dem, was er als Anhänger Voldemorts getan hatte.

Draco fragte sich manchmal, ob es ihm ähnlich gehen würde, wenn Harry Lucius in die Finger bekommen hätte.

Hätte Harry auch seinem Vater die Unschuld zurückgeben können?

Er wusste nicht, ob er das wirklich gewollt hätte. Immerhin sah es so aus, als habe Lucius seine Mutter getötet. Die Hoffnung, noch einmal von ihr zu hören hatte er aufgegeben.

Lucius war noch immer auf freiem Fuß, ein Fakt, der nichts zu Dracos innerem Frieden beitrug.

In Hogwarts hatte die Normalität Einzug gehalten, soweit man das so nennen konnte, wenn einem beinahe eineinhalb Jahre fehlten und ein Schuljahr, das gerade erst angefangen hatte schon wieder fast vorbei war.

Der Unterricht war beängstigend locker und man hatte den Eindruck, als seien die Lehrer anderweitig beschäftigt. Das alles beherrschende Thema war der Herr der Zeit, der als Bezwinger Voldemorts in die Geschichte eingehen würde.

Der Fakt, dass niemand eine Ahnung hatte, wer dieser Herr der Zeit wirklich war, machte es umso interessanter.

Draco hatte sich in sich zurückgezogen und stellte grundsätzlich eine eisige Miene zur Schau. Seine Hauskameraden schoben es darauf, dass er in ihren Augen am meisten verloren hatte – schließlich galt er als offener Anhänger Voldemorts, seitdem er zu Beginn des Schuljahres versucht hatte, sich zu seinem Vater durchzuschlagen.

Natürlich war es das nicht.

Harrys Zustand war unverändert und die Selbstzweifel, die er sich selbst einredete machten ihn langsam aber sicher fertig.

Dazu kam, dass er Nacht für Nacht Alpträume hatte und jedes Mal wachte er keuchend auf, das Bild vor Augen, wie sein Todesfluch Harry niederstreckte.

Fleur ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf, mon ami?", hakte sie dann in ihrem üblichen schnellen Französisch nach, als er keine Anstalten machte, mit ihr zu reden.

„Quidditch?", warf er ihr mit einem ärgerlichen Seitenblick an den Kopf.

Madam Hooch hatte entschieden, dass der übliche Wettkampf um den Qudditchpokal in diesem Jahr abgebrochen wurde. Stattdessen würde es ein Miniturnier nach dem k.o.-Prinzip geben.

Das Los entschied, welche Mannschaften gegeneinander spielen würden. Die jeweiligen Sieger spielten um den Pokal, die Verlierer um den dritten Platz.

Es war das einzige, worauf Draco sich im Moment zumindest ein bisschen freute.

Fleur gab ihm inzwischen für seine Antwort einen Klaps und sah ihn strafend an.

Draco ignorierte es. Er wusste, dass sie spürte, wie mies er drauf war, doch er wollte ihr nicht die Gelegenheit geben, ihn auch noch komplett zu analysieren.

Sie hatte ihn rücksichtslos unter ihre Fittiche genommen und inzwischen wunderte sich darüber wohl die ganze Schule. Ihre Geschichte mit Dracos Ferien in Frankreich zog niemand in Zweifel, doch dass sie sich mit Gabrielle ausgerechnet nach Hogwarts geflüchtet hatte, verstand keiner. Schließlich hatte sie sich beim Trimagischen Turnier immer nur darüber beschwert, wie rückständig und ungastlich sie Hogwarts fand.

Und nun hospitierte sie mit der Ausrede, irgendwann vielleicht selbst einmal Lehrerin werden zu wollen, im Zauberkunstunterricht bei Professor Flitwick.

Der winzige Zauberkunstprofessor hatte ihre Veela-Kräfte mit einem Bann belegt, um sie unwirksam zu machen, doch Fleurs Anziehungskraft war trotzdem ungebrochen.

Sie machte eine grandiose Show daraus, zu zeigen, wie Zeitzauber funktionierten und Flitwick war begeistert, seit er wusste, dass sie diese besonders schwere Form der Magie zumindest in einigen Grundzügen beherrschte.

Der Herr der Zeit und seine Zeitzauber waren im Moment das alles beherrschende Thema in fast jedem Unterrichtsfach. Niemand konnte fassen, dass Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wurde ausgerechnet von dem Trick in die Knie gezwungen worden war, mit dem er geglaubt hatte, Hogwarts vernichten zu können.

Inzwischen war bekannt geworden, dass der Herr der Zeit mit seinen gezielten Zeitzaubern fast die gesamte Anhängerschaft Voldemorts außer Gefecht gesetzte hatte und Draco fragte sich manchmal, ob sich Harry dessen bewusst gewesen war.

Es waren ihm tatsächlich nur ein paar Dutzend entkommen und im Moment schien sie der Erdboden verschluckt zu haben. Sie verhielten sich vollkommen ruhig, doch Draco ging trotzdem nicht davon aus, dass diese Sache für seinen Vater schon ausgestanden war.

Lucius Malfoy würde ihn nicht einfach so entkommen lassen und seine Zukunft war niemals zuvor so ungewiss gewesen. Noch gab es keine Entscheidung darüber, was mit dem Vermögen der Malfoys geschehen würde, denn auch seine Mutter galt inzwischen als vermisst, doch Draco war offiziell minderjährig.

Er war noch nicht erbberechtigt und hatte keine Angehörigen mehr, die ihn vertreten konnten. Dementsprechend machte er sich nicht viele Hoffnungen, auch wenn die Behörden vermutlich noch eine ganze Weile mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt sein würde.

„Draco, rede mit mir!" Erneut riss Fleur ihn aus seinen Gedanken und eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass sie ihn diesmal nicht entkommen lassen würde.

„Fleur…ich bin okay!" resigniert gab er es auf, ihr auszuweichen, selbst wenn es mit einer glatten Lüge war.

„Du brauchst nicht versuchen, mir etwas vorzumachen!", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

„Ich mache dir nichts vor, Fleur!"

„Doch, tust du!" Draco schickte ihr einen genervten Blick und Fleur wusste, dass sie so nichts erreichen würde. „Warst du heute schon bei unserem Freund?", lenkte sie vom Thema ab und sah sofort, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

Sie bezeichnete Harry als ‚gemeinsamen Freund', denn selbst in ihrer Muttersprache wäre es zu auffällig seinen Namen zu verwenden.

Draco senkte inzwischen den Kopf.

Auch wenn ihn seine Zweifel auffraßen, Harry konnte er nicht fernbleiben. Er hatte es versucht, doch es war unmöglich. Nicht einmal der Fakt, dass auch Weasley und Granger immer wieder auftauchten, hatte ihn aufhalten können.

Nacht für Nacht, besonders dann, wenn ihn sein Alptram geweckt hatte, stahl er sich heimlich in den Krankenflügel. Fleur wusste das.

Erst vorgestern hatte sie ihn im Morgengrauen dort geweckt.

„Draco…ich habe dich etwas gefragt!", Draco stand abrupt auf und starrte sie auf eine Art an, die sie beinahe erschreckte.

„Warum verdammt noch mal stellst du mir ständig Fragen auf die du eh die Antwort weißt, Fleur! Weißt du was, lass mich ganz einfach in Ruhe!" und damit wandte er sich ab und stürmte aus der Großen Halle.

„Hallo, Hermione!"

Hermione schrak zusammen. Sie war in einen Wälzer über Zeitmagie vertieft gewesen, als plötzlich Cho Chang neben ihr stand.

Am Morgen hatte Professor McGonagall ihnen gesagt, dass Madam Pomfrey ab sofort Besuche bei Harry erlaubte. Sein Zustand hatte sich nicht mehr verändert und darum hatte sie entschieden, dass es vielleicht eine gute Idee war, seine Freunde und Hauskameraden zu ihm zu lassen.

Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Hermione und Ron eh jede Nacht da gewesen waren.

Trotzdem war es ihr lieber offiziell hier sein zu dürfen. Sie hatte sofort nach Professor McGonagalls Ankündigung beschlossen ihre Hausaufgaben hier im Krankenflügel zu machen, um Harry Gesellschaft leisten zu können und wusste, dass auch Ron kommen würde, sobald das Quidditchtraining vorbei war.

Mit Cho hatte sie jedoch irgendwie nicht gerechnet und ihre Überraschung war ihr anzuhören.

„Cho?"

Cho überhörte sie geflissentlich und Mione fing sich:

„Schön dich zu sehen!", setzte sie ein wenig peinlich berührt nach.

Immerhin war Cho Harrys Freundin, auch wenn Hermione es sehr irritierend fand, dass sie sich nicht bei ihnen nach seinem Zustand erkundigt hatte.

Cho ließ inzwischen ihre Schultasche zu Boden gleiten, schob sich zwischen Hermione und Harrys Bett und griff nach Harrys kalter Hand.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Hermione betrachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, antwortete jedoch:

„Unverändert!" Cho strich Harry mit Tränen in den Augen eine der schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und Hermione bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, ob ihrer Zweifel.

„Das ist so unfair! Harry hatte doch gar nichts damit zu tun? Warum nur musste ihn der Tod von Du-weißt-schon-wem so… so… so sehr mitnehmen?" Diesmal strömten die Tränen ungehindert über ihre Wangen und Hermione musste schlucken, als sie einen Moment später schluchzend die Hände vors Gesicht schlug.

„Oh Cho…!" Hermione konnte nicht anders, als die weinende Sechstklässlerin tröstend in die Arme zu nehmen.

Hermione hatte sich wieder gefasst. Während es Ron immer schwerer fiel, mit Harrys momentanem Zustand umzugehen, hatte sie jeden noch so kleinen Zweifel, dass er es schaffen würde, aus ihrem Kopf verbannt.

Ron hatte Recht.

Harry war ein Kämpfer. Er würde nicht einfach so aufgeben. Solange Leben in ihm war, würde sie niemals daran zweifeln, dass er irgendwann aufwachen würde – und das sagte sie auch Cho, die sich aber trotz aller schönen Worte nicht beruhigen ließ.

„Warum dann? Warum, mon dieu?"

Severus Snape konnte nicht anders, als Albus Dumbledore zumindest ein wenig zu bedauern, obwohl sie sich in den letzten Tagen alles andere als einig gewesen waren.

Es war spät am Abend und er hatte gerade eine sehr lautstarke Aneinenderreihung wohldurchdachter Vorwürfe von Olympe Maxime über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

Die Schulleiterin von Beauxbaton hatte ihm gestern eine Eule zukommen lassen, mit der sie ihren erneuten Besuch ankündigte.

Severus wusste, das Dumbledore nicht begeistert war, doch um diese Auseinandersetzung kam er nicht herum, nicht nach all dem, was passiert war und er selbst war genauso gespannt auf seine Erklärungen, wie Madame Maxime, denn noch immer machte der Schulleiter keine klare Äußerung darüber, wie es zu Harrys Feldzug gegen Voldemort gekommen war.

Es hatte ihn nicht sonderlich überrascht, auch Armando Dippet bei diesem Treffen vorzufinden. Es ging hier um mehr, als den Herrn der Zeit – es ging um einen Magier mit Fähigkeiten, die nur die wenigsten Zauberer in ihrem Leben erreichten – einen Magier in perfectio.

Doch so weit waren sie noch gar nicht gekommen.

Olympe Maxime hatte sich ganz klar auf Harrys Seite geschlagen, egal, was der Rest der Welt vom Herrn der Zeit dachte.

Ihr Ärger über das, was im Moment passierte hatte sich zweifellos aufgestaut und es stand fest, dass sie auch die Meinung Frankreichs vertrat.

Frankreich war die einzige europäische Nation, die keinerlei Zweifel an den Absichten des Herrn der Zeit hatte. Dort war er ein Held und es interessierte niemanden, ob andere führende Köpfe befürchteten nur einen weiteren mächtigen Schwarzmagier zum Feind zu haben.

Die Tatsache, dass es im Moment ganz so aussah, als bezahle Harry möglicherweise doch noch mit seinem Leben für diesen Sieg – und wenn es nur mit einem andauernden Koma war – trug nichts zu ihrer Beruhigung bei und hatte sie zweifellos die Geduld mit Dumbledore verlieren lassen.

Es ließ sich jedoch auch nicht bestreiten, dass ihre Vorwürfe Hand und Fuß hatten und so war der Blick, mit dem sie den Schulleiter von Hogwarts bedachte alles andere, als wohl gesonnen.

Es war eine Sache, sich auf Fawkes und die Karte des Rumtreibers zu verlassen – Severus hatte inzwischen den Verdacht, dass die Karte möglicherweise das Grundübel der ganzen Sache war – es war jedoch etwas ganz anderes, einen Gegenbann zu sprechen, dessen Aufhebung von Harry abhängig war.

„Olympe… ich habe vollstes Verständnis für Ihren Unwillen. Lassen Sie mich doch bitte versuchen, aufzuklären, wie es dazu kommen konnte." Meldete sich Albus Dumbledore nun wieder zu Wort.

„Das mag alles gut und schön sein, Albus, aber wie in aller Welt konnten Sie die Aufhebung des Gegenbannes in Harrys Hände legen? Er wäre auf normalem Wege niemals dazu fähig gewesen!", gab die französische Hexe noch immer aufgebracht zurück.

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit! Harry war der einzige, der zur Verfügung stand…leider!" Dumbledore saß mit grimmigem Gesicht in seinem Sessel und hatte eines der silbernen Instrumente auf dem Tisch vor sich fixiert. Madame Maxime schnaubte abfällig.

„Es ist schlimm genug, dass es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte!"

„Olympe, bitte! Es war nie mit solch einer Entwicklung zu rechnen", mischte sich Armando Dippet nun ein, „Ich weiß, dass Ihnen Harrys Wohl am Herzen liegt. Doch lassen Sie Albus wenigstens erklären, warum das seiner Meinung nach die einzige Lösung war!"

Ob dieser Wortwahl warf Dumbledore nun auch Dippet einen ungehaltenen Blick zu. Es schien ihn zu überraschen, dass sogar der frühere Schulleiter nicht seiner Meinung war.

Er hatte sowohl Harrys Sicherheit, als auch die von Hogwarts im Sinn gehabt. Das stand fest. Es war ihm unerklärlich, wie das Ganze so aus dem Ruder laufen konnte und es sah ganz so aus, als sei es das, was sie als erstes klären mussten, obwohl ihm selbst andere Dinger sehr viel wichtiger waren.

Am Herrn der Zeit schieden sich die Geister. Niemand wusste genau, was man von ihm halten sollte. Er hatte mit einer Zielsicherheit Machtstrukturen zerstört, die vielen führenden Köpfen Sorge bereitete, auch wenn Frankreich und natürlich Russland versuchten diese Bedenken auszuräumen.

Es konnte ein Segen sein, falls herauskam, dass es sich bei diesem Magier um Harry Potter handelte, doch nicht für Harry selbst – und dessen Wohl war es, um das es Dumbledore im Moment vor allem ging, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was sie tun sollten, falls es der Herr der Zeit war, der wieder erwachte, wenn Harry die Augen aufschlug.

Doch das musste warten. Zuerst musste er herausfinden, wie es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte.

Entschlossen, sich nicht weiter in die Defensive drängen zu lassen wandte er sich an Severus, der dem ganzen stumm gefolgt war.

„Haben Sie die Karte, Severus?"

Professor Snape zog die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seinem Umhang. Draco war nicht begeistert gewesen, als er ihn darum gebeten hatte, doch er hatte sie ihm unwillig überlassen.

Dumbledore nahm sie entgegen und breitete sie auf seinem Schreibtisch aus.

„Was ist das?", kam es von Olympe.

„Die Karte, von der wir gesprochen hatten!", erklärte Severus, während Professor Dumbledore einen Zauber sprach, der ihm zeigen sollte, was an diesem schicksalhaften Abend darauf erschienen war und gleich darauf begannen Worte das vergilbte Pergament zu überziehen:

_Hallo, Harry, ich habe verdammt lange gebraucht dich zu finden._

_Du fragst dich, was geschieht, nicht wahr?... Das wundert mich nicht. Es ist ja auch seltsam, mit einem Stück Papier zu kommunizieren!_

_Ich bin es Harry...Albus Dumbledore... noch kann ich denken und deine Gedanken fühlen... auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie lange Fawkes dem Zeitzauber noch widerstehen kann... es ist ein Glück, dass du diese Karte hast!... _

_Doch ich darf keine Zeit verschwenden!... ich war mehr als überrascht, festzustellen, dass du und Mr. Malfoy nicht auf dem Gelände wart, als Voldemort seinen Zeitbann sprach und es ist auch nicht besonders dienlich, denn ich denke inzwischen weiß er, dass du außerhalb des Bannes bist!_

_Ja, Harry, Voldemort hat Hogwarts aus dem Zeitstrom entfernt und damit auch alle Menschen, die sich im Radius seines Bannes befinden...ich kann nur mit dir reden, weil Fawkes seine Kräfte einsetzt, um mich bei Bewusstsein zu halten... wie lange ihm das noch gelingt, weiß ich nicht... _

_Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht, dich und die Karte zu finden. Wichtig ist, dass ich einen Gegenzauber gesprochen habe, den nur du lösen kannst…_

_…du bist der einzige Zauberer, der es gewagt hat Voldemort entgegen zu treten, den er noch nicht geschlagen hat, Harry!..._

_…hast du verstanden, was ich sagen will?..._

_…Harry, du bist im Moment der einzige, der etwas tun kann!... Hör mir gut zu...Zeitzauber gehören zur hohen Magie...es gibt in Hogwarts Bücher darüber, doch nicht in der verbotenen Abteilung...Diese Magie ist nicht jedem zugänglich...in der Bibliothek gibt es einen geheimen Raum...Er befindet sich im hintersten Teil der verbotenen Abteilung...dort findest du Zauber, die dir helfen... _

_der einzige Lehrer...der dir_

**_...Professor Snape… _**

_...du kannst mich leider nicht erreichen, denn Fwakes hat einen Bann über meine Räume gelegt, der mich schützt, also musst..._

_…der dir hilft...gemeinsam könnt... _

_…Snape…_

_...der Zauber braucht viel Kraft…_

_...musst dich und Mister Malfoy von der Karte löschen, denn dann kann dich auch Voldemort nicht finden…_

_...der Zauberspruch…_

_…Reducio Veritae Persona…_

_…es scheint, als gingen Fawkes Kräfte zu Ende...Hör zu Harry. Alle Zauber in Hogwarts sind außer Kraft, weil es sich nicht mehr in der Zeit befindet…_

_…die Kammer..._

_...hinterster Teil der verbotenen Abteilung..._

_…kein Zauber..._

_…mechanisch…_

_...Einen schwarzen Magier... _

_…deine Aufgabe… _

Das war alles.

Dumbledore lehnte sich fassungslos in seinem Sessel zurück und wechselte einen Blick mit seinem Phönix, der sich noch immer von seinem letzten Feuer erholte.

„Das…ist ziemlich kryptisch!", bemerkte Olympe Maxime mit einem fragenden Blick in seine Richtung.

„Nun wundert mich gar nichts mehr!", brachte er leicht fassungslos heraus.

„Das war nicht alles, was Sie ihm sagen wollten, oder?", brachte es Severus auf den Punkt, während er versuchte zu verarbeiten, dass Harry vermutlich dank eines gewaltigen Irrtums in diese Hölle geraten war. Es tat ihm nicht wirklich gut.

Warum nur hatte er nie an der Richtigkeit dieses Auftrages gezweifelt?

„Es war nicht mal die Hälfte!" Armando Dippet hob überrascht die Brauen. Severus reagierte gar nicht und Olympe Maxime zeigte Resignation. Sie hatte den Text mehrmals gelesen und wunderte sich nun nicht mehr über die Schlüsse die Harry daraus gezogen hatte.

Es war ein grausames Missverständnis. Wie sollte er damit fertig werden, wenn er jemals wieder zu sich kam?

Albus Dumbledore fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort:

„Ich wusste von Arthurs und Moodys Versuchen, den Widerstand zu organisieren. Und ich wusste, wo sie sich verbargen.

Es war natürlich eine Katastrophe, dass der junge Malfoy bei Harry war, doch trotzdem war mir klar, dass er Hilfe brauchte…so schnell wie nur möglich. Also hab ich ihm das Versteck genannt und diese Entscheidung in seine Hand gelegt, aber dieser Teil fehlt offensichtlich vollkommen!

Er sollte sich dort in Sicherheit bringen und dann mit genügend Leuten zurückkehren, um die Bücher zu den Zeitzaubern aus der geheimen Kammer zu holen. Auch davon sind nur Bruchstücke übrig.

Und vor allem hatte er offensichtlich das vollkommen falsche Buch in den Händen."

„Mehr als nur ein falsches Buch…", warf Armando Dippet ein und Dumbledore konnte nicht anders, als ihm zuzustimmen.

Harry hatte tatsächlich mehr als ein falsches Buch in die Hand bekommen.

‚Allmacht des Wissens', war das letzte, womit er gerechnet hatte und das schlimmste, was passieren konnte.

Es war nicht besonders beruhigend, dass das verdammte Buch noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war.

„Was war mit dem Gegenbann?"

Dumbledore wischte sich müde über die Augen. Das war der bitterste Irrtum von allen.

„Signum Tempus finite in vestigio…", antwortete er.

„NEIN!", stieß Armando Dippet daraufhin hervor. Olympe war blass geworden und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Auch sie wusste, was Dumbledore meinte.

„Doch, Armando…leider doch!", entgegnete dieser.

„Und was bedeutet das?" Severus Miene war nun richtig düster, denn er hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass gerade das Verhängnis über sie alle hereinbrach.

„Es ist ein Bannsiegelfluch, Severus! Und Harry war das Bannsiegel! Jeder…selbst Mister Malfoy hätte diesen Fluch augenblicklich ausführen können! Leider war mir klar, dass Harry das möglicherweise sofort versuchen würde, wüsste er Bescheid und darum hab ich geschwiegen.

Ich habe ihn aus Hogwarts weggeschickt. Die verbliebenen Auroren sollten die Bücher bekommen. Irgendjemand hätte dann schon festgestellt, was die einfachste Lösung war und wie mein Hinweis, dass nur Harry diesen Gegenbann lösen konnte, verstanden werden musste.

Es wundert mich jedoch nicht wirklich, dass er mit den wenigen Bruchstücken, die von dem, was ich ihm mitteilen wollte angekommen sind, vollkommen falsche Schlüsse gezogen hat.

Gott…ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen! Jetzt ist mir das alles natürlich vollkommen klar!"

Es war Severus, der die entstandene Stille schließlich durchbrach.

„Hoffen wir, dass er sich nie Gedanken darüber macht, wie er in diese Hölle geraten konnte!"

Es gab niemanden, der ihm widersprach.

„Noch eine Frage, Albus!", Severus war der letzte, der sich neben dem Schulleiter noch in dessen Büro befand.

Armando Dippet hatte sich inzwischen verabschiedet und auch Madame Maxime hatte sich in ihre Räume zurückgezogen. Es war nicht mehr lange bis zum Morgengrauen.

Dumbledore, Dippet und Olympe Maxime waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Harrys unglaublich Kräfte als Magier-in-perfectio auf den Fakt zurück zu führen waren, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Teile von Voldemorts Macht in sich getragen hatte.

Das war ihrer Meinung nach der Grund, dass Harry einen In-perfection-Fluch hatte sprechen können, um den Unnennbaren zu töten.

Severus hatte dazu geschwiegen. Er bezweifelte die Richtigkeit dieser Schlussfolgerung, doch er dachte nicht daran, das zu sagen. Es würde die ganze Sache nur noch komplizierter und schwieriger machen, falls Harry wieder aufwachte.

„Ja, Severus?"

„Was ist mit Black?" Es kostete ihn eine ganze Menge Mühe, diese Frage zu stellen, doch natürlich wusste er, was sein früherer Widersacher für eine Stellung in Harrys Herzen einnahm.

„Ich habe leider keine Ahnung! Severus! Ich wünschte es wäre anders, doch Sirius ist schon verschwunden, bevor Voldemort das Ministerium unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hat. Und außerdem ist da noch immer diese Sache mit dem Verrat an den Potters. Es gibt leider keine Beweise dafür, dass er damit wirklich nichts zu tun hatte!"

„Haben Sie denn Pettigrew nicht im Ministerium gefunden?"

„Nein…es gab dort keinen Toten, den man mit Peter Pettigrew in Verbindung bringen konnte!"

„Der verdammte Bastard!" Severus stand auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, diese Sache anzusprechen, doch es war wichtig für Harry.

Er brauchte jemanden, der für ihn da war, wenn er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

Davon ging Severus inzwischen aus. Harry war noch am Leben. Er war stark genug, sich diesem Leben zu stellen.

„Albus…ich weiß, dass Sie anderer Meinung sind! Aber ich halte es noch immer für wichtig, dass Sie Ministerin Bones über den Herrn der Zeit informieren! Wenn sie weiß, was in den letzten Monaten wirklich geschehen ist, kann ich eine Aussage machen, mit der Black entlastet wird. Ich habe Pettigrew gesehen, als er seine Lebensschuld bei Harry eingelöst hat! Ich weiß, dass Sie Harry zu beschützen glauben…aber er braucht verdammt noch mal jemanden, der für ihn da ist. Er ist durch die Hölle gegangen, um diesen Sieg zu erringen!" Snape wandte sich wieder zu Dumbledore um und fixierte ihn mit seinen kalten, schwarzen Augen.

„Und immerhin…", setzte er nach, „Es steht außer Zweifel, wer für dieses Desaster verantwortlich ist!"

„Wollen Sie mir drohen, Severus?"

„Gewiss nicht…das könnte Harry vielleicht, ich kann es nicht. Sie sollten nur langsam beginnen, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, die Sie auf ihre Schultern geladen haben!"

Und damit wandte er sich ab und verließ Dumbledores Büro.

Der Schulleiter machte keine Anstalten, ihn daran zu hindern.

Severus Snape hatte zwei Dinge zum Ausdruck gebracht, die selbst für ihn schwer zu verdauen waren.

Er war offenbar genauso davon überzeugt, dass Harry wieder aufwachen würde, wie er in ihm den Magier-in-perfectio sah.

Das war das eine. Das andere war die Tatsache, dass er ihm mit voller Absicht die Verantwortung für diese Sache zuschob – und damit leider Recht hatte.

Es dauerte trotzdem noch eine ganze Weile, bis er eine handvoll Flohpulver ins Kaminfeuer warf und Ministerin Aurelia Bones persönlich kontaktierte.

Draco schrak aus dem Halbschlaf, als das Geräusch der Tür zum Krankenflügel zu hören war. Wie üblich war er unter dem Tarnzauber verborgen und machte sich keine Sorgen entdeckt zu werden, doch er fragte sich, wer kam.

Draußen begann der Morgen zu grauen und er saß wieder einmal unbequem auf dem Stuhl neben Harrys Bett. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das er in dieser Position schlief und es schien ganz so, als schliefe er hier bei Harry trotz allem noch immer besser, als in seinem Bett, denn hier blieb er von seinen Träumen verschont.

Trotzdem half es ihm nicht wirklich.

Die Zweifel zerrissen ihn. Er wollte bei ihm sein, doch inzwischen war er überzeugt davon, dazu kein Recht mehr zu haben.

All seinen Sorgen lösten sich jedoch momentan in Luft auf, als er schockiert begriff, dass es Professor Snape war, der neben Harrys Bett erschien.

Severus starrte in Harrys bleiches Gesicht und stellte zum wiederholten Male fest, dass sich nichts verändert hatte.

Er lag noch immer genauso in diesem Bett, wie sie ihn vor fünf Tagen hinein gelegt hatten. Die Zauber, die seinen Zustand in medizinischen Fakten darlegten, waren nicht mehr da, doch er wusste, dass sich auch da nichts geändert hatte.

Harry war und blieb vollkommen regungslos und alles, was darauf hindeutete, dass er noch am Leben war, waren Puls und Atmung.

Fast alle hatten inzwischen ihre Zweifel, dass er jemals wieder erwachen würde.

Weder Madam Pomfrey noch zwei Spezialisten von St. Mungos konnten sagen, was für das Koma verantwortlich war.

Seine Werte waren schwach, doch sie waren inzwischen ohne magische Unterstützung stabil. Körperlich war er bis auf sein Untergewicht unversehrt. Den Caedis-Fluch hatte Fawkes effektiv geheilt, bevor er in Flammen aufgegangen war.

Selbst Harrys schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Magie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen regeneriert und doch wachte er nicht auf.

Professor Dumbledore hatte ihn vollkommen durchchecken lassen. Niemand fand eine Ursache, auf die man Harrys noch immer komatösen Zustand zurückführen konnte und es gab keinen Zauber, der daran etwas ändern konnte.

Severus eigene Erklärung war einfach.

Harry wollte nicht aufwachen.

Es sprach gegen alles, was Dumbledore, Dippet und Maxime im Büro des Schulleiters durchdiskutiert hatten und Severus wusste, dass er mit seiner Überzeugung allein stand.

Eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass die Macht, über sein Leben zu bestimmen noch immer in Harrys Hand lag.

Er hatte sich von Fleur haarklein erzählen lassen, was geschehen war, nachdem sie ihn mit ihrem Zeitbann beschützt hatte.

Es mochte sein, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt mit dem Herrn der Zeit vollkommen eins gewesen war und doch sprachen einige winzige Fakten dafür, dass er weiterhin das Kommando gehabt hatte.

Severus wusste, was Harry entschieden hatte.

Er hatte beschlossen, den Herrn der Zeit sterben zu lassen. Es hätte mit Sicherheit in seiner Macht gestanden, diese Verbindung zu Voldemort zu lösen – um das zu wissen, kannte er ihn gut genug – es war jedoch nicht das, was ihn vor allem überzeugte.

Es war dieser Blickwechsel mit Draco Malfoy, der ihn davon überzeugt hatte.

Draco war für den Herrn der Zeit unwichtig. Er war ein Hindernis gewesen, solange er unter Voldemorts Kontrolle gewesen war, doch als das nicht mehr der Fall war, hatte er ihn nicht mehr interessiert.

Im Gegenteil hatte er ihn genau wie ihn selbst und Fleur beschützt. Das konnte er nur auf Harrys Befehl hin getan haben.

Der Herr der Zeit hatte immer nur einen Befehl gekannt: er war darauf programmiert gewesen Voldemort um jeden Preis zu vernichten. Das hatte Harry ihm in jeder ruhigen Minute vorgebetet.

Und er hatte sich immer darauf verlassen, dass Harry selbst beschützte, was ihm wichtig war. Das hatte er aber nicht mehr gekonnt, nachdem er mit dem Herrn der Zeit verschmolzen war.

Von sich aus hätte er das nie getan. Es musste also einen Befehl gegeben haben – obwohl von Harrys Bewusstsein nichts mehr spürbar gewesen war.

Ein weiterer Hinweis war der Fakt, dass die Hemmschwelle zu töten weiter bestanden hatte. Warum sonst hatte er das Abbild in Snapes Seele angegriffen, das zu dem Zeitpunkt schon vollkommen wertlos gewesen war und niemals Einfluss auf ihn gehabt hatte?

Harry war noch da.

Und hatte er auch so manche Zweifel an seinen Schlussfolgerungen, so blieb da der Blick, den Draco und Harry gewechselt hatten, bevor seinen Lebensfunktionen ausgesetzten.

Wo steckst du, Junge?...hör endlich auf, dich zu verstecken. Du hast dir nichts vor zu werfen!

Nein…er hatte nur Ängste und Erinnerungen, die ihm sicher eine Weile die Hölle auf Erden verschaffen würden, doch er hatte auch Hoffnung – Hoffnung, die in Verzweiflung versank.

Severus Snape zog die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seinem Umhang und warf sie auf Harrys Decke. Er selbst hatte Harry und Draco ein Signatur verpasst, die sie trotz Reducio auf der Karte wieder sichtbar machte und der junge Malfoy war neben dem Bett nicht zu übersehen.

„Verschwinden Sie in Ihren Schlafsaal, Mister Malfoy! Wenn Madam Pomfrey hier irgendwann unwissentlich über Sie stolpert, weil Sie unsichtbar neben diesem Bett schlafen, kann auch ich Sie nicht mehr retten!" Und damit wandte er sich ab und verließ die Krankenstation.

Draco griff fassungslos nach der Karte und stellte fest, dass er und Harry plötzlich wieder darauf zu sehen waren, obwohl sie beide noch immer mit Harrys Reducio belegt waren.

tbc

So, es ist also immer noch nicht so weit, oder? Bald! Ganz bald!

R&R please!


	24. Zwischen Vergangenheit und Zunkuft

**_Titel: _**Der Herr der Zeit (24/ ca.30+Epilog)

**_Autor: _**KimRay

**_e-mail: _**KimRaygmx.de

**_Kategorie: _**?

**_Unterkategorie: _**Drama

**_Inhalt: _**Der schwarze Lord übernimmt in England die Macht und Hogwarts erstarrt in der Zeitfalle, doch wie es der Zufall gibt es zwei Schüler, die wie üblich nicht das tun, was sie eigentlich tun sollten.

Was passiert, wenn Harry Potter den Helden spielt, Draco Malfoy mit Hauselfen und Velas streitet und Severus Snape seine Meinung ändert?

Lest selbst! Das ist wirklich eine üble Inhaltsangabe! heul

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**_Anmerkungen: _**Okay, wie versprochen: vierzehn Tage! Und ich denke bein nächsten chap klappt es auch wieder so! Bin gespannt, wer mich diesmal alles killen will!

**_Beta:_** Feary und fiZi, die diesmal so schnell waren, das ich regelrecht geschockt war! Vielen Dank, ihr wisst gar nicht, was Ihr mir für ne große Hilfe seid!

**_Big thanks für die reviewes an:_** Fraenzi, Angel344, LittleLion, Jo Lizard, OEDARIUS, Deedochan, lala212, Kylyenm, naomiarmitage und Mitsuki-Chin! Weiter so!

**_at _**kannnichtfranzoesisch: Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?

**Kapitel 24**

Zwischen Vergangenheit und Zukunft

Es schlug ein wie eine Bombe.

**_Sirius Black von nicht genanntem Zeugen voll rehabilitiert – war Peter Pettigrew tatsächlich noch am Leben? _**

Das war die Schlagzeile, die am Montagmorgen auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten prangte und nicht nur in Hogwarts löste sie große Diskussionen aus.

Niemand konnte so recht glauben, was in diesem Artikel stand, doch das Ministerium ließ keinerlei Zweifel an der Glaubwürdigkeit des Zeugen aufkommen, obwohl es die wildesten Spekulationen darüber gab.

Noch am Sonntag, kaum, dass Aurelia Bones von Albus Dumbledore über das wahre Ausmaß der Geschehnisse informiert worden war, hatte man Severus Snape ins Ministerium kommen lassen.

Im Beisein der Ministerin, der Chefauroren Moody und Shaklebolt und Albus Dumbledores hatte dieser seine Aussage über den Feldzug des Herrn der Zeit gegen den schwarzen Lord noch einmal machen müssen.

Beide Auroren hatten auf einen Test mit Verita-Serum bestanden und nachdem Snape dann zum zweiten Mal dasselbe erzählt hatte, glaubten sie ihm endlich.

Severus hatte Pettigrew im Ministerium gesehen. Daran gab es keine Zweifel und somit musste Sirius Black von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen werden, denn der Hauptvorwurf gegen ihn war der Mord an Pettigrew gewesen.

Der Verrat an den Potters war nur eine zugegebenermaßen berechtigte Schlussfolgerung.

Nach Professor Snapes Aussage, war es jedoch unmöglich, diese Vorwürfe weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten.

Albus Dumbledore selbst war es, der die verbliebenen Lücken füllte. Immerhin wusste er von Remus, dass Sirius im letzten Moment seinen Platz als Geheimniswahrer mit Peter getauscht hatte und das räumte dann auch die letzten Zweifel aus.

Der Wirbel um diese Entwicklung war groß und dabei ging eine ganz andere überraschende Sinnesänderung des englischen Zaubereiministeriums fast vollkommen unter.

Auf einmal waren die Töne, die Angst und Sorge um die Absichten des Herrn der Zeit verbreitet hatten nur noch sehr leise und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ganz verstummten.

Der Fakt, dass Harry Potter die magische Welt zum zweiten Mal vor dem schwarzen Lord gerettet hatte, war für die Ministerin und ihre Auroren ein Schock gewesen, denn so etwas hatte niemand erwartet.

Dumbledores Absicht, über diese Tatsache den Mantel des Schweigens zu hüllen, war darum zuerst auf ein wenig Unverständnis gestoßen.

Die Ministerin war der Meinung Harry verdiene es, dass die Welt wusste, welche Opfer er gebracht hatte, zumal Dumbledore der Überzeugung war, dass der Herr der Zeit mit dem Unnennbaren untergegangen war.

Dumbledore bestand jedoch darauf, dass Harry nicht mit dem Herrn der Zeit in Verbindung gebracht werden durfte. Er hatte schon genug um die Ohren und sollte erst einmal wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen.

Er habe das Recht, selbst zu entscheiden, ob die Zaubererwelt die Wahrheit erfahren sollte.

Die Gerüchte um seinen Zustand und eventuelle Zusammenhänge mit dem Herrn der Zeit waren schon phantastisch genug.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts vermutete die verbliebenen Todesser dahinter, doch seine Stillhaltetaktik zeigte erste Erfolge.

Die Brocken Wahrheit, die öffentlich geworden waren, führten zielsicher zu den falschen Schlüssen und er dachte nicht daran, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Harry brauchte seine Ruhe und die würde er nicht haben, wenn alle Welt glaubte, er sei der Herr der Zeit.

Und immerhin war es ja eh unwahrscheinlich genug, dass ein siebzehnjähriger Zauberschüler zu solchen Leistungen fähig war.

Bones ließ sich jedenfalls widerwillig von seinen Ansichten überzeugen.

Sie würde Harry fragen, ob die Wahrheit ans Licht sollte oder nicht.

Albus Dumbledore hoffte jedoch, dass es soweit niemals kommen würde – und falls doch, so kannte er Harrys Antwort auf diese Frage ganz genau.

Dracos Finger trommelten ungeduldig auf die Oberfläche des Haustisches von Slytherin und Fleur konnte sich bei diesem Anblick ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Selten hatte sie ihn so nervös gesehen.

Es war Freitagabend, Harry lag schon seit elf Tagen im Koma und es war vermutlich das erste Mal, dass Draco wenigstens ein bisschen von den düsteren Gedanken abgelenkt wurde, die ihn seit Tagen im Griff hatten.

Das Quidditchturnier wurde ausgelost und Fleur wusste, welche Sorgen Draco beherrschten.

Was, wenn das erste Spiel Slytherin-Gryffindor lautete?

Es würde Samstag in zwei Wochen stattfinden, um den Mannschaften noch genügend Zeit fürs Training zu geben und auch, wenn es für Draco nur von Vorteil wäre möglicherweise gegen eine Gryffindormannschaft ohne Harry zu spielen, so wusste sie doch, dass das das Letzte war, was er wollte.

Gerade eben spuckte ein eigens verhexter Pokal das erste Pergamentröllchen aus und selbst Fleur konnte sich der gespannten Erwartung nicht entziehen.

„Gryffindor!", tönte Madam Hoochs Stimme klar durch die Halle.

„Shit!", kam es von Draco, während Ron Weasley am Gryffindortisch blass wurde.

Er tat Fleur beinahe leid. Die Sorge unter Harrys Freunden nahm von Tag zu Tag zu. Sie verbrachten jede freie Minute in der Krankenstation, doch der Zustand des Schwarzhaarigen änderte sich nicht.

Fleur kannte die Bedenken, die die wenigen Eingeweihten inzwischen hatten. Madame Maxime hatte mit ihr darüber gesprochen, bevor sie Hogwarts wieder verlassen hatte.

Dumbledore bezweifelte inzwischen, dass Harry jemals wieder zu sich kam. Seiner Meinung nach war es ganz einfach zuviel für ihn gewesen.

Das mochte vielleicht sein, doch Fleur glaubte nicht daran. Sie hielt an ihrer Überzeugung, dass Harry zurückkommen würde, bedingungslos fest.

Wer vollbracht hatte, was er getan hatte, konnte sich auch dem Leben stellen.

„Ravenclaw!", tönte in diesem Moment Madam Hoochs Stimme durch die Halle und Draco stieß unhörbar die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte.

Sie mussten nicht als erstes gegen eine geschwächte Gryffindormannschaft spielen. Wenigstens etwas.

Doch die Begeisterung am Gryffindortisch war trotzdem nicht besonders groß.

George und Ron wechselten einen Blick.

Das war eine ausgemachte Katastrophe. Sie hatten das erste Spiel und sie hatten keinen Sucher.

Es war vollkommen nebensächlich, als Madam Hoch auch noch die anderen Pergamente verlas, denn logischerweise lautete die zweite Begegnung zwei Wochen später Slytherin-Hufflepuff.

Als auch das feststand, herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen in der Großen Halle.

Alle wussten, dass Gryffindor nun ein Problem hatte und von einigen Slytherins einmal abgesehen, nahmen fast alle Schüler in Hogwarts regen Anteil an Harrys Schicksal.

Professor McGonagall saß mit gesenktem Kopf auf ihrem Platz. Snape starrte mit eisiger Miene ins Leere. Professor Sinistra schaute betreten drein und Professor Sprout hatte Professor Snape fixiert.

Es war jedoch Sache der Mannschaftskapitäne, dieses Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen und Draco bekam unter dem Tisch einen heftigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein.

Irritiert betrachtete er die vollkommen unbeteiligt aussehende Fleur – bis er begriff, was sie von ihm wollte.

Er erhob sich fast im selben Moment, wie Jed Logan von den Ravenclaws, was ungemeine Irritation hervorrief, doch Logan warf ihm einen Blick zu – wohl wissend, dass er am Zug war, denn der Teamcaptain von Ravenclaw konnte zwar anbieten, an einem anderen Termin zu spielen, doch auch Slytherin musste mit einem solchen Tausch einverstanden sein.

„Slytherin erklärt sich bereit, das erste Spiel gegen Hufflepuff zu spielen, falls alle anderen einverstanden sind." Er sah Snapes und McGonagalls Blick zu sich flackern und erwiderte unbeteiligt Dumbledores erfreutes Lächeln, während er sicher war, dass so mancher Slytherin nicht verstand, warum er das tat.

„Einverstanden!" kam es von Logan und dem Teamcaptein der Hufflepuffs. Nur am Tisch der Gryffindors herrschte Schweigen.

Alle Blicke ruhten auf den Teammitgliedern.

Fred, George und Ron wechselten verhaltene Blicke. Trotz spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, denn sie waren überzeugt, dass Harry ein Angebot Malfoys niemals annehmen würde.

Keiner von ihnen war gewillt, sich damit einverstanden zu erklären – nicht, wenn das Angebot von Malfoy selbst kam und die Anspannung war beinahe greifbar.

„Ron!", fauchte Hermione ihrem Freund ins Ohr und trat ihn unter dem Tisch auf den Fuß.

„Nein!", fauchte er entschlossen zurück, „Nicht für Malfoy!"

„Idiot!", gab sie zurück, verschränkte die Arme und fixierte Seamus. Dessen Blick huschte gehetzt zwischen den drei Weasleys hin und her, doch keiner der drei machte Anstalten zu reagieren, obwohl der Blick Professor McGonagalls schon düstere Gewitterstimmung verhieß.

„EINVERSTANDEN!", es war Angelina Johnson, die aufgesprungen war und nun den Weasleys giftige Blicke zu warf, bevor sie Malfoys Blick herausfordernd erwiderte und ihm anerkennend zunickte.

Es war seine Geste – da konnte er sein, wie er wollte – und es war eine großzügige Geste.

Angelina war nicht gewillt aus falschem Stolz eine Chance wie diese zu vergeuden. Immerhin bestand ja trotz aller Zweifel Hoffnung, dass Harry vielleicht doch noch zu sich kam und wenn nicht, war jede Minute Zeit, die sie einen anderen Sucher trainieren konnten, wertvoll.

Professor McGongall warf Angelina einen wohlwollenden Blick zu, als sie sich wieder setzte, froh, dass wenigstens einer den Mut gehabt hatte, über seinen Schatten zu springen, obwohl das Angebot von Slytherin kam.

Immerhin hatte ihr Team im Moment keinen Captain – und wenn eins fest stand, dann, dass die Weasleys diesen Posten nicht einmal ersatzweise bekommen würden.

„Na, Malfoy? Noch nicht an deiner ‚großen Geste' erstickt?", Ron hatte den Zeitpunkt genau abgepasst und erreichte den Ausgang fast zeitgleich mit Draco, Fleur und Gabrielle.

Er kochte. Es war in seinen Augen einfach unerträglich, wie Malfoy sich aufspielte und er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass ihr Team von seiner Großzügigkeit abhängig war.

Harry würde das nicht gut heißen. Dessen war er sich vollkommen sicher.

Der Blick, den ihm Draco zuwarf, hätte verächtlicher nicht sein können, doch er war nicht derjenige, der auf die Bemerkung antwortete. Gabrielle war schneller:

„Verwe'kseslt du da nischt etwas? Isch hatte e'er den Eindruck, als würde euer Team an dem bloßen Gedanken ersticken!" Entschlossen hakte sie sich bei Draco ein, strahlte ihn an und zog ihn weiter.

Ron stand der Mund offen, während Fleur leise meinte.

„Ist sie nischt ein schnippisches Ding, diese Kleine?" und mit einem Augenzwinkern ging auch sie weiter.

„Und? ...Das war es jetzt, oder? Wunderbar, Ron, wirklich eine großartige Leistung!", Hermione schloss sich dem Beispiel der Delacour-Schwestern freudig an und ließ ihn ebenfalls stehen. Sein Verhalten regte sie auf.

„Sag mir einer, warum diese beiden blonden Hexen auf einmal so auf Malfoy abfahren, wo sie doch Ende letzten Schuljahres nur um Harry herumscharwenzelt sind!"

George war neben Ron aufgetaucht und warf den drei Blondschöpfen, die im Gang zu den Kerkern verschwanden einen nachdenklichen Blick nach, während dieser nur verächtlich schnaubte.

Das Verhalten der Delacour-Schwestern gab vielen Rätsel auf.

Niemand verstand, warum sie auf einmal so eng mit Draco Malfoy befreundet waren und es gab eine Menge Getuschel. Natürlich kannten alle die Geschichte, die Fleur jedem erzählte, der sie hören wollte, doch deswegen war es trotzdem schwer zu verstehen.

Vor allem, weil George vollkommen Recht hatte. Nach dem Trimagischen Turnier waren Fleur und Gabrielle vollkommen von Harry bezaubert gewesen – und sie hatten ganz genau gewusst, wie er zu Draco Malfoy stand.

„Er benimmt sich wie ein Idiot!" Hermione saß mit angezogenen Knien auf einem Stuhl neben Harrys Bett. Eigentlich hatte sie Hausaufgaben machen wollen, doch als sie Ginny bei Harry vorgefunden hatte, hatte sie diesen Plan verworfen.

„Das brauchst du mir nicht sagen! Sie benehmen sich alle drei wie die Idioten!" Ginny fixierte Harrys Bettdecke.

Sie wusste, was Ron, Fred und George antrieb. Sie konnten sich nicht mit der Ungerechtigkeit in diesem Krieg abfinden und hackten auf allem herum, was nur annährend mit dem Unnennbaren zu tun hatte.

Das waren Slytherins im Allgemeinen und Malfoy im Besonderen.

Ginny selbst wusste nicht, was richtig war. Noch immer fiel es ihr schwer zu begreifen, was mit ihrer Familie und so vielen anderen, die sie kannte, geschehen war. Sie war froh und dankbar, dass dieser Krieg zu Ende war, doch genau wie Fred fragte sie sich manchmal, warum dieser Magier nicht eher aufgetaucht war.

Ihr war klar, dass das Percy nicht mehr gerettet hätte, denn er war beim Überfall aufs Ministerium ums Leben gekommen, doch sie war sicher, dass viele andere Leben hätten gerettet werden können.

Die feindselige Haltung vieler Hogwartsschüler gegenüber den Slytherin konnte sie verstehen, doch andererseits war ihr klar, dass keiner von ihnen wirklich Schuld an dem trug, was geschehen war.

„Sie sind der Meinung Malfoy und die Slytherins gehören genauso bestraft, wie die wirklichen Todesser, weil sie eh die gleiche Meinung hätten!"

Hermione fixierte Ginny genauer, denn sie hatte den Eindruck, als sei sie nicht ganz dieser Meinung.

Dass Ron tatsächlich so dachte, wusste sie.

„Und du?", fragte sie leise nach, als Rons Schwester schwieg.

„Ich denke, es ist genug!" Ihre blauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie Harrys bleiches Gesicht betrachtete.

„Bill, Percy, Rebeccas Vater, so viele andere… und Harry!" Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange und Mione stand auf, um sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Sie hatte Ginny noch nie so oft weinen sehen und wusste, dass sie unter dem, was geschehen war litt, unter ihrem eigenen Schicksal genauso, wie unter dem anderer, die sie kannte.

Rebecca war eine Klassenkameradin Ginnys. Ihr Vater war Auror im Ministerium gewesen und genau wie Percy dort ums Leben gekommen.

„Harry wird nicht sterben, Ginny!", versuchte sie Rons kleine Schwester zu trösten.

Ginny erwiderte Hermiones Umarmung. Sie war schon lang nicht mehr rettungslos verliebt in ihr schwarzhaariges Idol, doch irgendwie war Harry trotzdem für sie zum Zünglein an der Waage geworden.

Niemals hätte sie sich vorstellen können, dass der Unnennbare ihn irgendwann vielleicht doch noch besiegen könnte. Seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr, als er sie aus der Kammer des Schreckens gerettet hatte, war er in ihren Augen unbesiegbar.

Ihn hier jetzt so liegen zu sehen, erschütterte diesen Glauben vollkommen. Es war so erdrückend, so wirklich und es war ein Stück der grausamen Realität außerhalb von Hogwarts.

Während man sonst trotz aller furchtbaren Nachrichten noch immer das Gefühl hatte, als habe es diesen Krieg nicht wirklich gegeben, schwebte Harry zwischen Leben und Tod.

Er war der lebende Beweis für das, was geschehen war, denn er war ein Opfer dieser Geschehnisse.

Man konnte viel hören und lesen, es jedoch mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, war etwas anderes.

Der Tod ihrer Brüder und das Unglück ihrer Familie waren für sie noch immer irgendwie unwirklich. Es war weit weg – draußen – außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts und die Wirklichkeit würde sie erst einholen, wenn sie nach Hause kam und mit eigenen Augen sah, dass ihr Zuhause zerstört und Bill und Percy nicht mehr da waren.

Mit Harry war das anders. Er war hier, vor ihren Augen. Sein Schicksal war real und ließ sich nicht verdrängen.

„Wie kannst du dir da nur so sicher sein?", schluchzte sie leise an Hermiones Schulter und diese nahm all ihre Entschlossenheit zusammen, als sie entgegnete:

„Weil das hier Harry ist! Ginny! Er wird es schaffen! Er hat es immer geschafft! Er wird sich vom Tod des Unnennbaren nicht unterkriegen lassen! Das kann einfach nicht sein!"

Ginnys Herz zog sich bei diesen Worten zusammen. Hermiones grenzenloses Vertrauen in Harry machte sie beinahe neidisch und sie wünschte sich, genauso stark zu sein – glauben zu können – doch im Augenblick fiel ihr das sehr schwer.

„Hoffentlich!", entgegnete sie leise und wusste nicht, dass hinter Hermiones geschlossenen Lidern genauso die Tränen brannten, wie bei ihr.

Tag für Tag versuchte Hermione sich mit dem unerschütterlichen Glauben, den ihr Ron ganz zu Anfang vermittelt hatte, über Wasser zu halten, doch es fiel ihr immer schwerer.

Mit jedem Tag, den Harry nicht aufwachte, wurde die Angst größer.

Es war so schwer, nur hier zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können, so schwer, sehen zu müssen, wie er zwischen Leben und Tod schwebte und sich sein Zustand nicht veränderte.

„Weißt du, Hermione, ich glaube, das ist das Schlimmste für Ron! Er sieht Harry jeden Tag hier liegen und weiß nicht, wird er es schaffen, oder nicht. Und Malfoy… der stolziert mit den beiden Delacours durch Hogwarts und tut erhaben. Dabei hätte er selbst nichts lieber getan, als Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird zu folgen! Mit welchen Recht, Hermione? Mit welchem Recht?" , fragte Ginny plötzlich und brach endgültig in haltloses Schluchzen aus. Hermione spürte, wie ihre Tränen die Oberhand gewannen und stumm über ihre Wangen rannen, als sie sich nun beinahe genauso an Ginny klammerte, wie diese an sie.

Sie versuchte diese Frage aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen und tat sich schwer damit, denn es war ungerecht.

Es gab dafür keine Antwort, die man guten Gewissens mit dem Verstand geben konnte.

Nur das Herz konnte diese Frage richtig beantworten – und das musste erst noch lernen zu vergeben.

„Diese verdammte Ravenclaw-Hexe!"

Draco fluchte, was das Zeug hielt und Fleur hob die Brauen.

Es war später Abend und unerwartet war er in ihren und Gabrielles Räumen, die sich im Osttrakt befanden, aufgetaucht.

Eigentlich durfte er da nicht hin, doch sie wusste besser als jeder andere, dass Draco eine ganze Menge Tricks drauf hatte und immer öfter davon Gebrauch machte.

Seine Laune wurde mit jedem Tag schlechter und Fleur hatte Mühe, ihn aufzumuntern. Harry machte es ihnen nicht gerade einfach, auch wenn Fleurs Hoffnung unerschütterlich war.

„Was war denn los?"

Was würde los gewesen sein?

Sie wusste, dass er schon ein paar Mal Cho Chang und ihre beste Freundin spät abends in der Krankenstation vorgefunden hatte und er wurde immer ungehaltener deswegen.

Die Tatsache, dass Harry vor dem Zeitbann immerhin mit der schwarzhaarigen Ravenclaw liiert gewesen war, setzte ihm zu.

Fleur ging jedoch nicht davon aus, dass Harry das noch interessieren würde, wenn er endlich beschloss, wieder zu sich zu kommen.

Dazu war das, was zwischen ihm und Draco passiert war, viel zu tief greifend.

„Was wohl!", gab Draco inzwischen ungehalten zurück.

„Wie oft muss isch dier noch sagen, dass du dier deswegen keine Gedanken machen sollst!" Draco warf sich in einen der Sessel, zog die Knie an und schmollte.

Fleur schürzte die Lippen.

Wer hätte einen solchen Hitzkopf in diesem Kerl vermutet?

Bei ihrer ersten Bekanntschaft hatte sie ihn für einen kalten, emotionslosen Menschen gehalten, doch das war er nicht – nicht mehr.

Sie bezweifelte, dass er es jemals gewesen war. Es waren der Drill und die Ansichten seines Vaters gewesen, die diesen Eindruck hervorgerufen hatte

„Draco, was bedrückt disch wirklisch! Warum warst du 'eute über'aupt schon wieder in der Krankenstation? 'atten wir nischt vereinbart, dass du disch mal ausschlafen sollst?" Sie hockte sich auf die Sessellehne und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Seit Tagen hatte sie deswegen endlose Diskussionen mit ihm. Er hatte abgenommen, wirkte übermüdet und gestresst, doch sie kam nicht dahinter, warum das so war.

Er schwieg sich aus – starrsinnig und stolz, wie er eben war.

Gerade sprang er abrupt wieder auf, zweifellos um ihrem wissenden Blick aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Mit dem Rücken zu Fleur starrte er aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit.

Es war ja eigentlich seine Absicht gewesen, sich auszuschlafen, aber leider gelang ihm das nur auf der Krankenstation, wenn Harry in seiner Nähe war.

Das war der Schluss, zu dem er mittlerweile gekommen war.

Nacht für Nacht hatte er versucht in seinem Bett zu schlafen. Nacht für Nacht machten es seine Alpträume unmöglich. Der Kampf, den er sich mit dem Herrn der Zeit geliefert hatte, ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr aus seinen Krallen und jedes Mal hatte er dasselbe unwirkliche Ende – Harry, verbrannt in den Flammen der Tentacula ignis.

Das war der Grund, dafür, dass er sich später am Abend meist hinauf in den Krankenflügel schlich, sich einen Stuhl an Harrys Bett zog und so schlief.

Es mochte unbequem sein, doch es funktionierte. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, sicher zu sein und doch riss es ihn immer tiefer in den Zwiespalt, denn inzwischen glaubte er, dazu kein Recht mehr zu haben.

„DRACO… was ist es?"

Fleurs Geduld war am Ende.

Er versuchte ihr ganz klar etwas vorzumachen und das würde sie nicht zulassen, denn es fraß ihn offensichtlich auf. Sie kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, entschlossen, der Sache jetzt endlich auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Nichts.", kam teilnahmslos die Antwort und Fleurs Temperament ging mit ihr durch.

„WENN DU NISCHT AUF DER STELLE DAMIT AUF'ÖRST, MIR ETWAS VORMACHEN ZU WOLLEN, LERNST DU MISCH GLEISCH RISCHTIG KENNEN!", schnauzte sie ihn mit erhobener Stimme an, doch Draco hatte die Frechheit, auch das zu ignorieren.

„D-R-A-C-O!"

„Was… Fleur?"

„Draco isch 'abe keine Geduld me'r mit dier! Isch weiß, dass es dier nischt gut geht! REDE MIT MIR!"

„Worüber denn?", noch immer sprach er mit dem Fenster, doch seine Stimme klang gezwungen ruhig.

„DRACO!" Sie baute sich neben ihm auf und funkelte ihn aus ihren himmelblauen Augen wütend an, bevor sie fauchte, „Du weißt ganz genau, was isch meine!"

Draco sah sie nicht an. Er würde nicht zugeben, was ihn fertig machte. Er würde es alleine schaffen.

„Willst du hören, dass ich mir Sorgen um Harry machen? Oder, dass ich langsam die Hoffnung verliere? Soll ich dir sagen, dass ich es zum Kotzen finde, so tun zu müssen, als sei alles beim alten, oder, dass mir diese Idioten in meinem eigenen Haus mörderisch auf die Nerven gehen mit ihrem Gewinsel über Voldemorts Tod?"

„Nein… isch will wissen, warum du disch jede Nacht da 'och schleischst, obwohl du eigentlisch in deinem Bett schlafen müsstest!"

Draco funkelte sie an und Fleur wusste, dass sie den springenden Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Draco, was ist los mit dier?"

Wieder starrte er stumm in die Nacht.

Fleurs Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.

„Gut! ...Wenn du glaubst nischt reden zu müssen, werde isch wohl dursch die Blume mit Madame Pomfrey reden müssen." Es mochte eine leere Drohung sein, doch notfalls würde sie sie ernst machen.

Wenn die Krankenstation abgeriegelt war, konnte er nicht mehr zu Harry. Fleur hatte den Eindruck, als würde das zu einer Manie für ihn.

Es half ihm nicht und er musste sich erholen. Schließlich war Harry nicht der einzige, den dieser verdammte letzte Kampf ziemlich mitgenommen hatte.

Die Antwort kam nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen!", brachte Draco resigniert heraus und überraschte sie damit beinahe, doch vermutlich war er sich ganz einfach klar darüber, dass sie tatsächlich dazu fähig war, diese Drohung wahr zu machen.

Ihre Hartnäckigkeit hatte er zur genüge kennen gelernt.

„WAS?" Er hatte einen Moment gedauert, bis sie vollkommen erfasste, was er gesagt hatte und Draco funkelte sie an, das Gesicht eine regungslose Maske.

„Was erwartest du? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich könnte einfach so weiter machen? Fleur… ich war drauf und dran Harry zu töten!"

Er brachte das so emotionslos heraus, dass bei Fleur alle Alarmglocken schrillten. Er schien so teilnahmslos, dass es ihr fast so vorkam, als stehe er noch immer unter Schock.

„Du warst nischt du selbst… das ist Blödsinn!"

Wieder wandte er ihr den Rücken zu, doch sie hatte den kalten Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen. Ein Schauer rann über Fleurs Rücken.

Was spann er sich da in seinem Kopf zusammen? Dass er Schuld an dem trug, was er Harry angetan hatte?

„Draco, Du machst dier doch nischt etwa Vorwürfe deswegen?", fragte sie ungläubig und beinahe fassungslos.

Draco wandte sich ab und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Du hast recht… ich sollte schlafen gehen!", wechselte er das Thema. Mittlerweile waren die Ravenclaws sicher verschwunden und auf diese Debatte mit Fleur wollte er sich auf keinen Fall einlassen, doch Fleur murmelte einen Fluch und Draco rüttelte vergeblich an der Türklinke.

„Fleur, hör auf mit dem Unfug!" Panik griff mit eisigen Fingern nach ihm, denn er ahnte, dass sie ihn diesmal nicht entkommen lassen würde.

„Machst du dir Vorwürfe, Draco Malfoy!", hakte sie ganz ruhig nach, fest entschlossen, dass jetzt zu klären.

„Fleur… HÖR auf!", versuchte er noch einmal abzuwehren.

„Nein... das werde isch nischt tun! Sag mir die Wahr'eit! Machst du dier Vorwürfe, weil du gegen 'arry gekämpft 'ast!"

Kalte Wut funkelte nun in Dracos Augen, als er sie wieder anstarrte. Sie hatte ihn zu sehr in die Enge getrieben und so war seine Antwort lauter, als nötig.

„Was erwartest du? Das ich happy darüber bin, ihn beinahe umgebracht zu haben? Fleur… ich hätte ihn getötet!"

„Voldemorts Marionette 'ätte ihn getötet! Du niemals!"

„Wo ist da der Unterschied?", fauchte er sie an und zerrte an der Türklinke, in Gedanken alle Zauber durchgehend, die er kannte, um Türen zu öffnen, um ihr vielleicht doch noch zu entgehen.

Fleur schnappte ihn mit mehr Kraft als man ihr zutraute an der Schulter und zerrte ihn zu sich herum.

„Da ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied!" Draco wusste, dass sie von dem, was sie sagte überzeugt war, doch ihm war diese Überzeugung schon lange verloren gegangen.

„Ach… welcher?", gab er mit beißendem Hohn zurück. „Wo ist der Unterschied? Ich war es Fleur! Ich – Draco Malfoy! Ich… der glaubte…"

Er sprach nicht zu Ende, doch Fleur wusste auch so, was er sagen wollte.

Himmel, was war da in Dracos Kopf schief gelaufen, dass er sogar seine Liebe in Zweifel zog?

„Draco… was glaubst du, dass du für eine Chance gegen Voldemort hattest?

„Ich hätte eine Chance haben müssen! Ich hätte nicht zurückgehen dürfen, ich hätte mich nicht erwischen lassen dürfen… ich hätte nicht unterliegen dürfen!"

„Du hast Dobby gerettet!"

„Und Harry beinahe dafür geopfert! Sag mir, warum es alle schaffen, seinem leuchtenden Beispiel zu folgen? Warum konnte Snape seine Meinung für ihn ändern! Warum hat er es geschafft, alles dafür zu geben, um Harry zu helfen? Oder Weasley? Er mag in dieser Sache kein Held gewesen sein, aber in allem, was sie zusammen durchgemacht haben hat er nie gezweifelt… immer hat er es geschafft, Harrys Idealen gerecht zu werden!"

„Das…"

„Nein, Fleur, hör auf! Ich sehe es jede Nacht! Immer und immer wieder! Ich sehe ihn vor mir, wie er in der Tentacula ignis verbrennt! Freiwillig, für mich! Weil er mich nicht töten wollte! Weil er das Monster in sich im Zaum gehalten hat! Er hat gegen eine Macht gekämpft, die stärker als Voldemort war…. und ich… ich bin an Voldemort gescheitert!"

Gott, was tat er sich nur an?

Fleur tat es in der Seele weh ihn an sich selbst verzweifeln zu sehen. Immer war er stark gewesen und niemals hatte er seine Ideale verraten.

Und nun das?

Wusste er denn nicht mehr, was Voldemort ihm angetan hatte, um ihn so weit zu bekommen?

„Draco, du 'attest keine Chance! Niemand 'ätte da noch eine Chance ge'abt, auch 'arry nischt!" Fleur war den Tränen nahe.

„Aber er hat gekämpft Fleur, er hat gekämpft!", schrie er sie an, unnatürlichen Glanz in den Augen und Fleur bekam das Gefühl, dass er tatsächlich nicht mehr wusste, wie es dazu gekommen war, auch wenn sie es nicht verstand.

„Draco…du 'attest keine Chance! …So glaub mir doch… isch 'abe es gese'en…", Draco wollte ihr erneut widersprechen, doch sie hinderte ihn daran, „…nein… du 'örst mir jetzt zu! …isch war dabei! Isch 'abe gese'en, was er mit dir gemacht hat! Was er dier angetan 'at!"

Der Unglaube war Draco anzusehen und er schwieg. Fleurs Finger streichelten seine blassen Wangen und ihr Blick war ernst und voller Bedauern.

Seine Erinnerungen an Voldemorts Folter waren bruchstückhaft und kaum durchschaubar, und sie enthielten keine Entschuldigung für ihn.

Er hatte sich umdrehen lassen – das war der springende Punkt – und das hätte seiner Meinung nach nicht geschehen dürfen.

Es war egal, wie es dazu gekommen war.

„Du warst nischt in der Position, eine Chance zu 'aben!", versuchte Fleur ihn zu beruhigen, „Du warst nischt in der Lage, deinem Willen zu folgen! Er 'at deinen Verstand gnadenlos umgebaut, deine Gefühle vollkommen vernischtet und einen komplett anderen Menschen aus dir gemacht!

Er 'at…. er…", sie hatte Probleme mit dieser Vorstellung, doch sie musste ihm begreiflich machen, dass er keine Chance gehabt hatte.

„Weißt du, was 'arry tun wollte, nachdem isch Profeseur Snape unter Zeitbann gelegt 'atte?"

„Homorfus!", antwortete er ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachdenken zu müssen. Draco schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Woher wusste er das? Dieses Wort peitschte durch seine Gedanken und er wusste, dass er es schon einmal gehört hatte!

„Draco, er war auch in deinem Kopf! Voldemort ist in deinen Geist eingedrungen! Er wusste alles über disch! Auch das von 'arry! Und er wusste, was er tun musste, um eusch beide zu vernischten!"

Draco wich vor Fleur zurück und sie ließ es zu, denn sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr wegrennen konnte.

Bittere Bilder von Misshandlung und Dominanz flackerten vor seinem inneren Auge. Bilder, denen er niemals hätte glauben dürfen. Falsche Bilder! Voldemorts Bilder! Der Hebel, mit dem er ihn gegen Harry verwendet hatte!

Draco kannte sie, doch er wusste nicht, woher sie kamen.

In seinem Kopf begann es sich zu drehen und seine Atmung wurde flach.

Unnatürlich Röte breitete sich auf seinen blassen Wangen aus, während ihm kalt wurde. Fleur sprach weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er mit deinem Geist gemacht hat, aber ich weiß, dass er verloren war, als Voldemort mit dir fertig war!

Du erinnerst dich nicht wirklich, nicht wahr?"

Sie verstand nicht, wie das möglich war, doch vermutlich lag es daran, dass sie ihren Seelenzauber vor Voldemorts Folter durchgeführt hatte.

Was danach geschehen war, schien verschüttet und er erinnerte sich nur noch an dass, was nach dieser Gehirnwäsche passiert war – daran, dass er geglaubt hatte, was Voldemort ihm eingepflanzt hatte – einfach so, ohne eine Sekunde zu zweifeln.

Wenn es das war – und so schien es ihr – verstand sie beinahe, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte.

Wie konnte er nur denken, dass es so einfach gewesen war?

Draco antwortete ihr nicht. Er sah sie nicht einmal an.

In seinem Kopf arbeitete es. Erinnerungsfetzen tauchten auf und verschwanden wieder – furchtbare Erinnerungsfetzen.

Voldemorts Peitsche, die Prügel, die er kassiert hatte – Schmerzen. Und Demütigung?

Woher hatte er gewusst, was zwischen ihm und Harry geschehen war? Woher konnte er wissen, dass er die perfekte Waffe gegen ihn war?

Furcht übermannte ihn, und das Bedürfnis wegzulaufen, nicht wissen zu wollen, sich weiter die Schuld geben zu wollen, doch es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Sein Atem wurde abgehakt und sein Verstand kämpfte gegen seinen Willen um jeden kleinen Erinnerungsfetzen.

„Nein!", kam es gehetzt über seine Lippen, „Nein!", doch die Blockade in seinem Kopf brach trotzdem und die Wahrheit stürzte auf ihn ein.

Die Erinnerung kam so klar zurück, als erlebe er alles noch einmal.

Es war, als spüre er den schwarzen Lord noch einmal in seinen Kopf eindringen und wieder wurden seine Mauern des Widerstandes mit brutaler Gewalt niedergerissen.

Als er zu schwanken begann, zog Fleur ihn zu dem Sessel, in dem er schon zuvor gesessen hatte.

Und in seinem Kopf lief ab, was zwischen Fleurs Zauber und seinem Erwachen als Voldemorts Marionette geschehen war.

Voldemorts Folter, Veritaserum, der Homorfus… und dann die Einflussnahme! Wieder konnte er fühlen, wie sein Widerstand zusammenbrach, wie er gegen den schwarzen Lord in seinem Kopf verlor.

Doch Draco verwunderte nichts mehr, denn Fleur hatte Recht. Das war nicht mehr er, aber gekämpft hatte er trotzdem.

Die Initialisierung stand deutlich vor seinen Augen – und wieder schrie Harrys ‚Niemals' in seinem Kopf.

Er hatte es nicht freiwillig getan. Er hatte sich gewehrt, doch das Grauen, was er im Moment empfand, machte diese Tatsache nicht leichter.

Quälend rollte die Verzweiflung, die er empfunden hatte zum zweiten Mal über ihn hinweg und überwältigte ihn als er zitternd die Hände vors Gesicht schlug.

Das war es, was in ihm brodelte, seit dieser verdammte Alptraum vorbei war, ohne, dass er sich dessen bewusst gewesen war. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können?

Fleur nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Weißt du jetzt, was isch meine? ...Du 'attest keine Chance, Draco! Niemand kann sich gegen Voldemort zur Wehr setzen, wenn er ihm derart ausgeliefert ist und isch bin mir fast sischer, dass auch 'arry das nischt geschafft 'ätte!

Glaubst du wirklisch, 'arry weiß das nischt? ...Glaubst du wirklisch, er weiß nischt, wozu der schwarze Lord in der Lage war?

Er wusste, dass das nischt mehr du warst und er wusste, dass er disch verloren hatte. Aber er hat nischt eine Sekunde geglaubt, dass du ihn freiwillig so verraten 'aben könntest! Sonst 'ätte er disch auf der Stelle getötet.

Draco, glaub mir, 'arry kennt disch! Er kennt disch besser, als isch disch kenne, denn er 'at schon an disch geglaubt, bevor du ihm jemals eine Chance dazu gegeben 'ast!"

Die Szene am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, damals, noch bevor Draco sich entschieden hatte, welchen Weg er gehen wollte, stand ihr deutlich vor Augen.

Es war eine der wenigen, die sich bei ihrem Seelenzauber für immer in ihren Erinnerungen eingebrannt hatte. Sie war sicher, dass Harry schon damals überzeugt gewesen war, dass Draco nicht durch und durch böse war, denn sie hatte die Hoffnung und den Glauben genau daran in seinem Blick gesehen, als er Draco an seine Mutter erinnerte.

„Er 'at nie an dir gezweifelt! Niemals! Das kannst du mir glauben!"

Tränen.

Dieses Bild stand so klar vor Dracos Augen, dass es wehtat. Harry mit Tränen auf den Wangen, als er die wohl letzte Konsequenz – auch ihn noch zu opfern – gezogen hatte.

Dank Fleur war es ja dann zum Glück dazu nicht mehr gekommen.

Draco schloss die Augen und spürte seine eigenen Tränen. Der Knoten der Verzweiflung in seiner Seele hatte sich gelöst, doch vorbei war es noch lange nicht.

„Warum kommt er nicht zurück, Fleur?", stellte er fast tonlos die Frage, die ihn trotz allem am meisten quälte und wusste, dass ihm die Tränen dabei über die Wangen liefen.

Fleur wischte sie zärtlich ab:

„Mon petit cherie! Gerade eben 'ast du gespürt, was ein Trauma für Folgen 'aben kann! Kannst du es dir wirklisch nischt vorstellen?"

Draco wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, doch über die Frage, die blieb, wollte er nicht einmal nachdenken.

Was, wenn Harry gar nicht mehr zurück kam?

Hermione starrte den Himmel über ihrem Bett an. Sie war todmüde, doch es gelang ihr nicht einzuschlafen.

Beinahe drei Wochen lag Harry nun schon im Koma und so sehr sie sich auch dagegen wehrte, langsam verließ sie die Hoffnung, dass sich das noch einmal änderte.

Heute war es in VgddK zum Eklat zwischen Ron und Malfoy gekommen und so ungern sie es zugab. Die Schuld lag ganz eindeutig nicht bei Draco Malfoy.

Das Frettchen hatte im Gegenteil eher den Eindruck gemacht, als wollte es Rons Attacken lieber ignorieren, doch der hitzköpfige Rotschopf ließ sich nicht ignorieren.

Er ritt gnadenlos auf dem Fakt herum, dass Malfoy einer von zwei Hogwarts-Schülern war, die von niemandem Post bekommen hatten.

Während man jedoch wusste, dass die Familie des Mädchens aus Ravenclaw von den Anhängern des Unnennbaren vollkommen ausgelöscht worden war und es sonst keine lebenden Verwandten mehr hatte, war über das Schicksal der Malfoys nur eins bekannt:

Lucius Malfoy gehörte zu den Todessern, die dem Herrn der Zeit entkommen waren.

Das war jedoch etwas, womit man Malfoy nicht im Geringsten provozieren konnte und Hermione hatte sogar ein oder zwei Mal den Eindruck gehabt, als rege dieser Umstand den Slytherin selbst auf.

Heute war Ron jedoch auf das Nonplusultra gekommen um die eisige Fassade seines verhassten Gegners zu durchbrechen.

Er hatte mit kalten Augen gemutmaßt, dass vermutlich nicht einmal mehr Malfoys hochnäsige Mutter etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, nachdem er ja damals überlaufen wollen hatte.

Malfoy war explodiert wie ein überhitzter Kessel.

Er hatte Ron so schnell so viele üble Flüche auf den Hals gejagt, dass nicht einmal Snape eine Chance gehabt hatte, dazwischen zu gehen, obwohl er es wirklich versucht hatte.

Ron musste auf die Krankenstation, während Snape nicht darum herum kam, Malfoy zu Dumbledore zu schicken, denn sie hatten nicht einen dieser wirklich hässlichen Flüche gekannt.

Hermiones schüttelte sich noch jetzt, wenn sie an Rons verschrumpelte Zunge dachte, obwohl das der harmloseste Fluch gewesen war.

‚Damit du endlich dein dreckiges Maul hältst', war Malfoys Kommentar dazu gewesen. Der Rest sollte Ron für alle Zeiten daran erinnern und so waren seine Haut von Geschwüren entstellt, seine Hände schmerzhaft versteift, sein Rücken, wie unter Imperius gebeugt und sein feuerrotes Haar ausgefallen.

Die Klasse war starr vor Entsetzen gewesen und selbst Snape konnte nicht fassen, was Malfoy getan hatte.

Er hatte ihm die Chance gegeben, die Flüche zurück zu nehmen, sein einziges Zugeständnis.

Als er das jedoch eisig verweigert hatte, war nur noch eine Konsequenz geblieben – Dumbledore.

Sie hatte ihn noch nicht wieder gesehen, obwohl VgddK vor dem Mittag stattgefunden hatte und im Grunde war er ihr ja auch egal – versuchte sie sich zumindest einzureden.

Heute, nach diesem hässlichen Zwischenfall gelang ihr das auch.

Ansonsten musste sie sich mit ziemlich gemischten Gefühlen eingestehen, dass er ihr beinahe Leid tat.

Er trug den Kopf noch ein wenig höher als früher und gab sich unnahbarer als jemals zuvor, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das nur Fassade war und das hatte seine Reaktion heute bewiesen.

Es sah ganz so aus, als habe auch Draco Malfoy wunde Punkte und es überraschte sie, dass es offenbar tatsächlich seine Mutter war.

Die Situation war vertrackt. Nun, wo Ron wusste, wie er ihn packen konnte, würde er davon gewiss nicht die Finger lassen und Hermione hatte größte Zweifel daran, dass er im Augenblick dazu in der Lage war, aus irgendetwas eine vernünftige Lehre zu ziehen.

Dazu waren auch Malfoys übelste Flüche nicht fähig.

Die Weasleys und ein paar andere vom Krieg arg gebeutelte Schüler hatten es sich zweifellos zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihre Meinungen klar und deutlich zu verbreiten und die Slytherins waren nun die Opfer, obwohl sich inzwischen heraus gestellt hatte, dass nicht nur ihre Familien besonders dafür prädestiniert gewesen waren Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wurde zu folgen.

Auch in Familien von Ravenclaws und zu Miones Entsetzen sogar Gryffindors hatten sich Todesser wieder gefunden. Die meisten hatten keine Erinnerungen mehr und saßen irgendwo in Haft, weil sie irgendwann dem Herrn der Zeit in die Quere gekommen waren, genau, wie viele Angehörige von Slytherins.

Was sie zu Ginny gesagt hatte, fiel ihr wieder ein.

Sie mussten langsam lernen zu vergeben – alle – und das würde sie Ron auch endlich in seinen Dickschädel einhämmern.

Kurz entschlossen stand sie auf, zog sich etwas über und verließ den Schlafsaal. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war still und verlassen. Hermione hoffte, dass oben, in Rons Schlafsaal alle schliefen, als sie Harrys Tarnumhang mit einem Aufrufezauber zu sich beorderte.

Der Zauber gelang und oben blieb es still.

Sie warf sich den Umhang um ihre Schultern und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, um mit Ron zu reden.

Auf der Krankenstation war es still, wie immer, doch im Gegensatz zu sonst, brannten heute zwei Kerzen, eine neben Harrys Bett, die andere bei Ron, doch dessen Bett war leer.

Hermione wunderte sich nicht wirklich, ihn neben Harry sitzen zu sehen, doch sie erstarrte in der Bewegung, als sie ihn reden hörte.

„Snape ist so ein Bastard, Harry, du hast keine Vorstellung! Nachdem er von Parkinson gehört hat, was ich zum Frettchen gesagt habe, hat er sich geweigert, Madam Pomfrey eine Tinktur gegen die verdammten Geschwüre zu geben! Jetzt darf ich bis zum Samstag hier abwarten, bis der Mist von allein verheilt ist. Dann kann sie sich um die Narben kümmern hat sie gesagt!

Und weißt du, was für eine Strafe Malfoy gekriegt hat? Hagrid auf den Ländereien helfen! Einen Tag lang! Ist das gerecht? Ich frage mich wirklich, ob Dumbledore jetzt langsam durchdreht! Rausgeschmissen gehört die dreckige Ratte! Dann kann er endlich zu seinem Vater rennen!" Danach war eine Weile Pause.

Hermione war still.

Der Fakt, dass Ron Harry offenbar sein Herz ausschüttete, überraschte sie. Ihr Freund hatte sich in den letzten Wochen auch vor ihr verschlossen, war oft nur noch bissig und fies gewesen und hatte sich von niemandem etwas sagen lassen.

Ron sprach weiter.

„Mum und Dad sind übrigens auch endlich zurück in England. Seit dem Wochenende. Mum hat es uns geschrieben. Sie wohnen im Augenblick in einer Wohnung in London, doch das Ministerium hat angekündigt, dass die direkten Opfer von Todesserangriffen entschädigt werden.

Man, ich wünschte, sie würden die Malfoys dafür enteignen, dass sie ihm gedient haben. Du hast kleine Vorstellung, wie ich diesen arroganten Bastard verabscheue!

Es ist so unfair! Er hat es am allerwenigsten verdient davon gekommen zu sein und ich gönne ihm, dass er seine ganze Familie verloren hat!"

Hermiones Hand schlug über ihre Lippen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

Wie konnte er so etwas sagen?

„Weißt du, was ich wirklich traurig finde? Dass er es nicht geschafft hat, raus zu kommen. Du hättest ihm den Gang in die Heulende Hütte zeigen sollen. Dann hätte er haben können, was er unbedingt wollte! Ich wette, er hätte es nicht überlebt! ...Genau, was er verdient hätte!"

„Ron!" Hermiones Stimme war schrill vor Entsetzen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sein Hass so tief saß.

Ron fuhr erschrocken herum und starrte entsetzt zu der Stelle, von der er Hermiones Stimme gehört hatte. Sie schob hastig den Umhang von den Schultern und das Entsetzen stand ihr dabei noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ron… das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Sag, dass du das nicht wirklich denkst!"

„Wa… wa… was machst du hier?", stotterte er.

„Musst du mich das wirklich fragen? Ron! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Man wünscht niemandem den Tod, egal, wie sehr man ihn verabscheut." Sie würde nicht locker lassen.

Das, was er tat, konnte sie nicht tolerieren, ganz gleich, ob sie Malfoy verabscheute oder nicht.

Rons Miene verschloss sich. Er war sich klar, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Unwillig wandte er sich ab und starrte wieder in Harrys blasses Gesicht, das sich in den mehr als drei Wochen, die er jetzt im Koma lag, kaum verändert hatte.

Wenn möglich war es höchstens noch ein wenig blasser geworden.

„Und? ...Ist es denn nicht wahr? Warum sollte Malfoy ungestraft davonkommen?"

„Weil er nichts dafür kann, Ron!", entgegnete Mione hitzig.

„Er vielleicht nicht, aber sein Vater!"

„Malfoy kann aber nichts für die Dinge, die sein Vater tut! Oder kannst du etwas für die Dinge, die Percy früher getan hat?" Ron funkelte sie ärgerlich an.

„Lass Percy da raus!", warnte er dumpf.

Es mochte sein, dass es nicht die cleverste Entscheidung gewesen war, Percy ins Gespräch zu bringen, doch was auch immer Ron sagte.

Er war mit Percys Ansichten nie konform gewesen und hätte sich niemals mit ihm vergleichen lassen.

Leider tat er das gleiche unberechtigterweise mit Draco Malfoy und dessen Vater und offensichtlich störte es ihn überhaupt nicht, dass es unfair war.

„Ron…Malfoy ist nicht sein Vater!"

„Ja, weil er nicht die Chance dazu gekriegt hat, oder glaubst du wirklich, da wäre ein Unterschied gewesen, wenn Malfoy damals raus gekommen wäre?"

„Das ist unbedeutend!", erwiderte Hermione mit Nachdruck. „Er war NICHT draußen! Und er ist NICHT sein Vater! Er hat NICHTS getan, um den Tod zu verdienen!"

Ron schwieg und sie ging zu ihm, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ron! Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst! Ich bin auch traurig über das, was deiner Familie zugestoßen ist. Ich… es… Himmel jeder würde sich fragen, warum wir! Jeder würde es als ungerecht empfinden. Ich glaube, das gehört dazu! Aber es gibt dir nicht das Recht, Malfoy den Tod zu wünschen!"

Verzweifelt nahm sie ihn in die Arme. Die Kälte in seinen Zügen machte ihr Angst und wieder einmal wünschte sie sich inständig, dass Harry endlich aufwachte, um wenigstens diese Verzweiflung von Rons Schultern zu nehmen.

Ron kam ihr nicht entgegen. Steif hielt er seine innere Distanz, doch Hermione ließ ihn nicht los.

„Hör mir zu! Bitte! Ich weiß, dass du Malfoy verabscheust und wir beide wissen, dass Harry ihn auch nicht leiden kann! Ich kann es auch nicht!

Er ist ein Slytherin und eine Ratte, sein Vater ist ein Todesser und er selbst wollte auch einer werden!

Aber er war keiner! Er war nicht mit diesen Ungeheuern da draußen unterwegs und hat Unschuldige getötet."

„Er hätte, wenn er die Chance dazu gehabt hätte!", beharrte Ron dumpf.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Das wissen wir nicht, denn er hatte nicht die Gelegenheit, es zu versuchen! Die hatte keiner von Slytherin! Auch keiner von den Ravenclaws, deren Verwandte Todesser waren oder von…", hier schwang noch immer Empörung in ihrer Stimme, „…Gryffindor! Wir haben nicht das Recht, sie für ihre Ansichten zu verurteilen.

Ron, dieser Krieg ist vorbei! Er hat viele Opfer gekostet und viel Leid über dieses Land gebracht, aber er ist vorbei und der Unnennbare für immer besiegt! Es ist vorbei!"

Sie starrte auf Rons gesenkten Kopf und wollte nichts lieber, als ihn fest in die Arme zu nehmen und seine Traurigkeit zu verjagen, doch er ließ sie nicht, schon seit Tagen nicht mehr.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis er antwortete:

„Das alles weiß ich, Mione! Mag sein, dass dieser Krieg vielleicht vorbei ist… mag auch sein, dass wir mit den Opfern leben müssen, aber… aber ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, dass… dass Harry hier so liegt und alle sagen, er wird nie mehr aufwachen, während Malfoy… das verdammte Frettchen… und all die anderen Verräterbastarde einfach so weiterleben dürfen!"

„Glaubst du, dass Harry das so wollen würde?", entgegnete sie gnadenlos.

„Was?"

„Dass du seinetwegen mit der ganzen Welt haderst? Ungerecht, gemein und fies bist? Glaubst du, dass er das so wollen würde?"

Ron starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Harry hat diese beiden kleinen Slytherins beschützt, als sie von größeren Mädchen attackiert worden sind, Ron, weil er wusste, dass sie nichts dafür können! Glaubst du wirklich, er fände richtig, was du tust?"

Es war fies, das wusste sie, doch sie musste ihn zur Vernunft bringen, egal mit welchen Mitteln.

„Ich will auch, dass er zurückkommt, Ron, ich wünsche mir nichts so sehr, als dass er endlich wieder aufwacht, aber… aber deswegen müssen wir trotzdem lernen zu vergeben. Erst dann kann es weiter gehen! So glaub mir doch!"

Wieder einmal schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und unwillig wischte sie sie weg, doch sie hörten nicht auf zu fließen.

Sie wusste, dass Harry der Grund dafür war und sie schaffte es einfach nicht, das abzustellen, egal, wie ungelegen ihr das gerade kam, denn Ron stand auf und nahm sie trotz all der Verbände, in die er gehüllt war, in die Arme.

„Ist ja gut, Mione! Ist ja gut!"

„Bitte Ron, Harry zuliebe, hör auf so mit dem Schicksal zu hadern! Es muss weiter gehen!", schluchzte sie leise.

Ron verzog resigniert das Gesicht. Hermione zu widerstehen, wenn sie weinte, war unmöglich.

„Ich werde es versuchen!"

„Versprich es mir!", schluchzte sie. Er musste endlich aufhören, sich einzuigeln. Er musste ihre Hilfe und ihren Trost annehmen, sonst wusste sie nicht mehr weiter.

Sie wollten ihren Ron zurück, genauso, wie sie Harry zurück wollte.

„Versprochen!", kam unwillig die Antwort.

„Versprich mir, Malfoy nicht mehr zu provozieren!", setzte sie dann jedoch unbedacht nach, froh, dass er wenigstens versuchen wollte, diese Krise hinter sich zu lassen.

„Was?", fuhr er sie hart an und schob sie von sich. Noch immer schimmerten Tränen auf ihren Wangen und ihre Augen waren gerötete. Es gab Ron einen Stich, doch das änderte nichts.

Draco Malfoy würde zahlen – für alles, was er den Weasleys jemals angetan hatte und dabei war es ihm egal, ob er etwas mit dem Tod von Rons Brüdern zu tun hatte.

Hier ging es ums Prinzip und Ron, wusste trotz aller schmerzhaften Konsequenzen, dass er den wunden Punkt des Frettchens gefunden hatte.

„Vergiss es, Hermione!", blaffte er, als sie schwieg.

Das würde er nicht versprechen.

„Ron! Bitte."

„Nein!", abrupt ließ er sie los und Mione spürte, wie er sich wieder verschloss, doch sie konnte nicht aufgeben.

„Ron… irgendwann muss es vorbei sein!", flehte sie.

„Nein!" Er hatte nicht die Absicht, nachzugeben und wieder stieg der Ärger in Hermione auf.

„Ach, dann geht es also gar nicht um Bill und Percy? Es geht nur um deine ganz persönliche Vendetta gegenüber Malfoy!"

Ron funkelte sie kalt an.

„Da kannst du von mir denken, was du willst Mione, Malfoy ist ein Bastard und er hat verdient, was er kriegt! Egal, was du mir von vergeben erzählst!" Und damit wandte er sich ab, ging zu seinem Bett, legte sich hin und ignorierte sie.

Wieder spürte sie die Tränen in den Augen brennen und ihr Blick wanderte flehend zu Harry.

Wenn er doch nur endlich aufwachen würde.

Dann würde auch Ron sicher wieder zu Sinnen kommen – und ihr Leben hörte auf im freien Fall aufs Chaos zuzustürzen.

Resigniert legte sie den Tarnumhang wieder um ihre Schultern, um zu gehen, doch bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zu zog sagte sie leise:

„Ich kenn dich nicht mehr, Ron! Warum tust du mir das an? Als wäre das alles nicht schon schlimm genug."

Ron antwortete nicht und als er hörte, wie die Tür sich schloss, kniff er die Augen zu, um seine eigene Verzweiflung mit aller Macht abzuwürgen.

Das Rauschen der Brandung – stetiges auf und ab.

Weiß – hell und licht.

Immer wieder driftete das ferne Geräusch an seine Ohren, wie Wellen auf weißem Strand.

Es war seltsam vertraut und doch so fremd, dass es ihm unwirklich vorkam.

Fernes Rauschen, mal lauter, mal leiser.

Jubelndes Getöse und verzweifeltes Geheul.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis er begriff, was es war

Quidditch. Jemand spielte Quidditch, und die Zuschauer taumelten hin und her zwischen Begeisterung und Verzweiflung.

Harry schlug die Augen auf.

Die Krankenstation war still. Draußen schien strahlend die Maisonne und frische, milde Luft strömte durch die weit geöffneten Fenster.

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag für ein Quidditchspiel und aus der Ferne trug der sanfte Wind gelegentlich den Jubel oder das Geheul der Zuschauer herüber.

Slytherin spielte gegen Hufflepuff und die Fronten waren klar. Ginge es nach drei Häusern von Hogwarts musste Hufflepuff gewinnen und Slytherin in den Boden gestampft werden.

Dobby interessierte das nicht.

Sein Auftrag war es auf Harry Potter Sir acht zu geben und das tat er.

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug klappte dem treuen Hauselfen fassungslos die Kinnlade herunter. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Harrys Blick erfasste verschwommen seine Umgebung. Er brauchte eine Weile um zu begreifen, dass er auf der Krankenstation war.

Warum war er auf der Krankenstation, wenn draußen Quidditch gespielt wurde?

Er brauchte seine Brille.

Seine Hand fühlte sich an wie Blei, schwer und kraftlos. Leise keuchend ließ er sie wieder sinken. Das war ganz klar zu anstrengend.

„Harry-Potter-Sir!", drang eine vertraute Stimme an sein Ohr.

Dobby hatte die Spinnenfinger über den Mund geschlagen und brachte diese paar Worte vollkommen entgeistert heraus. Selbst er hatte aufgegeben daran zu glauben, dass Harry wieder aus diesem Koma erwachte.

„Dobby!"

Harrys Stimme war heiser und fühlte sich ungewohnt an.

„Gewiss, Harry Potter Sir, gewiss! Dobby ist da! Was kann Dobby für Euch tun?"

„Wasser!", es war eigentlich nicht sein erster Gedanke. Er wollte wissen, wer Quidditch spielte, doch seine Stimme funktionierte nicht und selbst dieses eine Wort tat ihm in der Kehle weh.

Dobby hopste von seinem Hocker und einen Moment später spürte Harry ein Glas kühlen Wassers an seinen Lippen. Es fiel ihm schwer zu schlucken, so, als sei er es nicht mehr gewohnt.

Doch das war nebensächlich.

„Wer spielt?", brachte er nun endlich heraus, doch Dobby ignorierte ihn vollkommen, so aufgeregt war er.

„Dobby muss Professor Dumbledore informieren. Geht es Harry Potter Sir gut?"

„Ja… wer…", Harrys hatte das Gefühl, Sand gegessen zu haben, so rau und schmerzhaft war jedes Wort. Er begann zu husten und Dobbys eh schon verschreckter Blick wurde besorgt.

„Dobby muss jetzt Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey holen! Dobby es versprochen hat! Kann Dobby Harry Potter Sir allein lassen?"

„Sicher!", brachte er angestrengt heraus. Das interessierte ihn eigentlich im Moment überhaupt nicht. Er wollte wissen, wer Quidditch spielte. „Dobby…"

„Dobby ist gleich wieder da… Harry Potter Sir bleiben, wo er ist!", und mit einem Plopp war der Hauself verschwunden.

Harry schloss erschöpft die Augen und seufzte leise.

Was hatte er von Dobby erwartet? Was war hier überhaupt los und wer spielte da verdammt noch mal Quidditch?

Er fühlte sich furchtbar und wollte eigentlich nichts weiter, als wieder einzuschlafen, doch das Quidditchspiel ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

Er musste wissen, wer spielte und verspürte einen Anflug von Panik, wenn er daran dachte, dass es möglicherweise seine Mannschaft war.

Mühsam machte er einen weiteren Versuch seine Hand zu heben, um nach seine Brille zu suchen. Diesmal schaffte er es und fand sie auf dem Nachttisch.

Als er sie dann endlich auf der Nase hatte, fühlte er sich gleich viel wohler, doch es machte das Aufrichten im Bett nicht einfacher.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so am Ende gefühlt zu haben.

Wieso war er so am Ende? Was war verdammt noch mal mit ihm passiert?

Endlich aufrecht im Bett musste er mit den Händen nachhelfen, um seine Beine über die Kante zu bewegen.

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich grimmig.

Das war demütigend.

Als er dann endlich auf seinen eigenen Beinen stand, wollte er sich eigentlich nur noch wieder hinlegen.

Er ignorierte es. Er musste wissen, wer da draußen Quidditch spielte.

Wenig später hatte er es bis zum Fenster geschaffte, die Finger fest in den hölzernen Rahmen gekrallt, um auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Wieder flog Jubel herüber… laut und tosend.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys Lippen. Es fühlte sich so vertraut an, doch dann folgte das Geheul… und es schwoll ebenfalls zum Tosen an.

Solches Geheul war nur zu hören, wenn Slytherin gewann, denn dann waren alle außer den Slytherins selbst in schlechter Stimmung.

Hatte Malfoy es also wieder einmal geschafft!

Es war einerseits deprimierend und andererseits eine Erleichterung, denn Harry wusste, dass er sein Spiel gegen Malfoy schon abgeliefert hatte.

Der blonde Bastard hatte wie gewohnt verloren und das gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl.

Gegen ihn würde Malfoy niemals eine Chance haben und das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen war schief und selbstzufrieden, doch dann nahm er seine Umgebung wahr und das Grinsen verflog.

Draußen schien strahlend die Sonne.

Der Frühling hatte klar seinen Spuren auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts hinterlassen.

Frühling?

Vögel zwitscherten, Bäume zeigten ihr frisches Grün, die Sonne küsste sein Gesicht und der Wind streichelte seine Wangen.

Kälte, Nebel und tief stehende Sonne geisterten durch seine Erinnerung.

Harrys Blick wanderte in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes, sein Verstand versuchte sich wieder darauf zu konzentrieren.

Slytherin hatte gewonnen, doch Harry würde Malfoy nicht die Chance geben den Pokal zu gewinnen.

Ein zitronengelber Schmetterling flatterte an seinem Fenster vorbei und Harrys Finger krallten sich in den Rahmen, als er spürte, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachzugeben drohten.

Trockenes Laub und Nieselregen – Krähen im Nebel – Herbst.

Warum kam ihm all das so falsch vor?

Einen Augenblick später gaben die Beine unter ihm nach, begann dunkler Nebel ihn einzuhüllen und der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor brach zusammen, erneut in tiefer Ohnmacht versunken, die sich beinahe wie Erlösung anfühlte.

Als Harry die Augen das nächste Mal aufschlug sah er sich einem sehr ernst dreinschauenden Albus Dumbledore gegenüber.

„Pro.. fess… Professor…"

„Nicht sprechen, Harry, deine Stimmbänder sind ein wenig aus der Übung!", der Schulleiter wandte den Blick, „Severus… den Trank bitte!"

Severus Snape reichte Albus Dumbledore nervös eine Phiole. Seit der Hauself auf der Lehrertribüne am Quidditchfeld aufgetaucht war, standen alle unter Strom, doch so nervös, wie er war wohl keiner, denn während Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall zwar besorgt, aber trotzdem hoch erfreut waren, wusste er, was auf dem Spiel stand und fragte sich, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte.

„Wir wollten dir diesen Trank für deine Stimme nicht einflößen, während du bewusstlos bist!", meinte Dumbledore inzwischen und hielt ihm die Phiole an die Lippen. Sein Blick war ungewohnt ernst und forschend.

Das war das Erste, was Harry auffiel, während er den Kopf hob und den honigsüßen Zaubertrank schluckte, der seine offenbar ein wenig aus der Übung geratenen Stimmbänder wieder in Schwung bringen sollte.

Wärme durchflutete ihn, als die Flüssigkeit seinen Magen erreichte. Es musste wohl ein wenig mehr, als ein gewöhnlicher Trank gegen Halsschmerzen gewesen sein.

„Was ist passiert?", brachte er dann schon viel leichter heraus.

„Du fragst mich, was passiert ist?", diesmal war der Blick des Schulleiters beinahe stechend.

Das war das Letzte, womit er gerechnet hatte. Er konnte Professor Snape aus dem Augenwinkel heraus die Stirn runzeln sehen.

Sollte da…?

„Warum bin ich auf der Krankenstation?"

Der Trank, den Severus da zusammengebraut hatte, schien hervorragend zu wirken. Harry war ohne Zweifel ungeduldig.

„Und wer hat Quidditch gespielt?"

Das brachte das altvertraute Schmunzeln auf Dumbledores Lippen.

Es sah ganz so aus, als habe er sich umsonst solche Sorgen wegen Harrys Erwachen gemacht. Der Junge schien ganz der Alte zu sein.

„Hufflepuff hat gegen Slytherin gespielt!"

„Und verloren?" Ein Nicken des Schulleiters war die Antwort. Severus Snapes Miene wurde grimmig. Harry Verhalten irritierte ihn.

„Harry, woran erinnerst du dich?", kam Professor Dumbledore Augenblicklich auf den Punkt.

Harrys Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, als er offensichtlich über diese Frage nachdachte und dann ein wenig unsicher zu antworten begann.

„Ich…"

Was war das? Was war mit ihm los?

„Ich… ich weiß nicht genau!"

Er wusste gar nichts um genau zu sein und er verstand absolut nicht, warum Dumbledore ihm diese Frage stellte.

Ein Bild blitzte in seiner Erinnerung auf.

Rons seltsames Benehmen im Hogwartsexpress, als er begriff, dass Hermione in diesem Jahr Vertrauensschülerin sein würde und auch an ihren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte er sich ganz genau.

Mit etwas Mühe erinnerte er sich dann auch an das Festmahl zum Schuljahresbeginn und den Sprechenden Hut.

„Welchen Tag haben wir?" Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht, aber er konnte nicht definieren was, und Dumbledore wollte ihm offensichtlich nicht antworten.

„Harry, bitte sag mir zuerst, woran du dich erinnerst!", hakte er gerade sanft aber entschlossen nach.

Harry versuchte sich zu sammeln und seine Besorgnis zu ignorieren.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau!"

Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Noch immer konnte man sehen, dass es ein strahlend schöner Tag war, obwohl die Sonne sich dem Horizont näherte.

Und dann fiel ihm ein, was er gesehen hatte, vorhin, am Fenster.

Es war Frühling.

„Was ist passiert?", seine Stimme klang bei dieser Frage hohl und Furcht ergriff von seiner Seele Besitz, Furcht, wie er sie noch nie verspürt hatte.

„Harry?"

„WAS ist passiert?", Harrys Blick war dunkel, als er Dumbledore bei dieser Frage fixierte.

Da war er, der Anflug auf den Severus Snape wartete, seit Dumbledore Harry aufgeweckt hatte.

Der Schulleiter, der sich die ganze Zeit ein wenig zu Harry gebeugt hatte, richtete sich auf.

Was jetzt geschah, gefiel ihm nicht. Da waren Anzeichen, die er früher nie bei Harry bemerkt hatte.

Dieser herrische Ton war neu und die Undurchschaubarkeit, die er an den Tag legte, ebenfalls. Er wollte nicht nachgeben, nicht herauslassen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da war Harry Potter für Albus Dumbledore ein offenes Buch gewesen, doch die waren offenbar vorbei.

„Wir haben den 10. Mai 1997, Harry!"

Das brachte ihm Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit und diesmal war sein Blick offen geschockt und fassungslos.

„Harry, bitte! Woran kannst du dich erinnern?"

Harrys Begriffsvermögen war wie betäubt und seine Antwort kam automatisch:

„An den Hogwartsexpress…. und das Festmahl! Und an ein Quidditchspiel!" Das stand ihm erschreckend deutlich vor Augen. Ein richtig fiese Spiel gegen Malfoy – und er hatte Malfoy erfolgreich fertig gemacht.

Das war jedoch alles und wieder wurde sein Blick dunkel und unlesbar. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er von Dumbledore gehört hatte, denn es hieß, dass seine letzten Erinnerungen beinahe zwei Jahre zurück lagen?

Was war hier passiert?

Verständnislos starrte er den Schulleiter an und bemerkte nicht, wie Severus Snape sich abwandte und zu einem der Fenster ging.

Snape konnte es nicht fassen und versuchte sich zu sammeln, während Dumbledore sich einen Stuhl zu Harrys Bett heran zog, um zu erklären, was geschehen war und Madam Pomfrey begann, um ihn herum zu wuseln, einen Analysezauber nach dem anderen zu sprechen und den Jungen auf Herz und Nieren durchzuchecken.

Quidditch!

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Dieses denkwürdige Quidditchspiel im November '95 war das letzte, woran Harry sich erinnern konnte.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke konnte es nicht glauben.

Er hatte alles vergessen. Harry hatte alles vergessen.

Das musste er erst einmal verarbeiten, obwohl er sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren war, was geschehen war.

Es waren nur noch die Erinnerungen des Abbildes, die er da aufzählte, doch warum verdammt noch mal war auch davon soviel verloren?

Er konnte verstehen, dass die Erinnerungen des Herrn der Zeit verschwunden waren, doch das auch seine Zeit mit Draco Malfoy vollkommen verloren gegangen war, ging nicht in seinen Kopf.

Severus wusste zwar, dass der Herr der Zeit einen Teil dieses Abbildes erwischt hatte, als er ihn attackierte, und es sah ganz so aus, als habe er das Abbild von den neuesten Erinnerungen rückwärts zerstört, doch das es so viel sein könnte, hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Harry, bist du damit einverstanden, dass ich einen detego memorabilis mit dir durchführe?"

Das brachte Snapes Aufmerksamkeit zum Geschehen an Harrys Bett zurück.

Er fixierte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der sich so überraschend unter seinen eisigen Panzer geschlichen hatte und hoffte plötzlich, dass Dumbledore mehr ans Licht zerren konnte – mehr von dem, was wichtig war – mehr für den jungen Malfoy, der so hart mit seinen eigenen Erinnerungen kämpfte.

Der Herr der Zeit würde sich weigern, das wusste er, doch Harry nickte nur und jeder Fetzen Hoffnung erlosch fürs erste.

Er war nicht mehr der Herr der Zeit. Er hatte ihn erfolgreich vernichtet.

Das war natürlich ein großer Vorteil in Anbetracht der Gefährlichkeit dieser Kreatur, doch warum hatte er auch vernichtet, was ihm monatelang das Wichtigste gewesen war?

„Natürlich!", antwortete Harry gerade und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er noch immer absolut nicht fassen konnte, was passiert war.

„Gut, dann lehn dich zurück, entspann dich und schließ die Augen. Ich werde versuchen, dir bei deinen Erinnerungen zu helfen! …Können wir das Risiko eines so starken Zaubers eingehen, Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie antwortete:

„Harry ist vollkommen wiederhergestellt, Albus! Nur ein wenig mehr essen muss er in den nächsten Wochen!", setzte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern in Harrys Richtung nach.

Die Freude über sein Erwachen war der Schulkrankenschwester anzusehen und er managte ein schiefes Grinsen.

Ihm war die ganze Sache alles andere als geheuer.

Eineinhalb Jahre, die ihm auf Grund eines Zeitbannes vollkommen fehlen sollten! Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Und dann hätte ihn der schwarze Lord am Ende beinahe doch noch geschafft.

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Voldemort tatsächlich für immer vernichtet war.

„Bist du bereit, Harry?"

„Ja!" Er ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen, schloss die Augen und wartete.

Einen Moment später hörte er Albus Dumbledore den Zauber sprechen, den er versuchen wollte, um seine Erinnerung aufzufrischen, doch als er spürte, wie Dumbledores Geist versuchte, in seinen Verstand einzudringen, versetzte ihn das augenblicklich in höchste Alarmbereitschaft.

Er konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie etwas in ihm alle Abwehrmechanismen in Gang setzte, um das zu verhindern und hörte Dumbledore erschreckt keuchen.

Entsetzt riss er die Augen wieder auf.

Der Schulleiter war ein wenig zurückgewichen, so, als habe Harry ihn von sich gestoßen.

„Harry! ...Du …du darfst dich nicht zur Wehr setzen!", brachte er sichtlich schockiert heraus und hatte Mühe sich zu sammeln.

„Ich hab mich nicht gewehrt!", entgegnete Harry heftiger als nötig und wusste doch, dass er sich gewehrt hatte. „Nicht absichtlich!", setzte er darum nach.

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn mit ernstem Blick. Er wusste noch immer nicht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Harry machte nicht den Eindruck, als wolle er sie alle täuschen. Er wirkte im Gegenteil vollkommen arglos und doch hatte er sich aufs heftigste gesträubt, ihn in seinen Verstand blicken zu lassen.

Er musste diesen Zauber machen. Erst dann konnte er Gewissheit haben, dass es wirklich vorbei war.

„Dann versuche es bewusst zuzulassen! Du kannst mir vertrauen, Harry! Ich will dir nicht schaden!"

„Einen Moment, Professor Dumbledore!" Snape tuschelte mit Madam Pomfrey und die Krankenschwester machte ein düsteres Gesicht, doch sie nickte. „Madam Pomfrey hat einen Trank, der sicher zu Mister Potters vollkommener Entspannung beitragen kann!"

Ungerührt erwiderte Severus Harry giftigen Blick, während Madam Pomfrey etwas aus ihrem Büro holte und dem Schulleiter hinhielt.

Dumbledore war nicht begeistert, doch möglicherweise war es von Vorteil, wenn Harrys unbewusste Abwehr vollkommen ausgeschaltet wurde.

„Gut. Versuchen wir es so!" Er reichte die Phiole Harry und dieser war sichtlich unglücklich darüber innerhalb einer halben Stunde gleich zwei Tränke Snapes schlucken zu müssen, doch er hatte den deutlichen Eindruck, als sei es Dumbledore sehr wichtig – und er wollte auch selbst unbedingt wissen, wieso er so viel vergessen hatte.

Er schluckte den Inhalt der der Phiole in einem Zug und spürte augenblicklich, wie die Welt um ihn herum ein wenig verschwommen wurde.

„Shit!", rutschte es ihm heraus. Es war wie Nebel, der sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete und er fühlte sich gefährlich wehrlos, doch es wurde noch schlimmer.

Ein paar Augenblicke später fühlte er sich wie betäubt. Wie sollte er so noch erkennen, was Dumbledore möglicherweise ans Licht zerrte?

„Keine Sorge, Mister Potter! Das trägt nur zu ihrer Entspannung bei!", schnarrte Snape und wusste, dass es Harry im Ernstfall auch ausbremsen würde, sollte Dumbledore Dinge finden, die ihm nicht gefielen. Der Trank betäubte sein Nervensystem fast vollkommen und auch sein Bewusstsein wurde eingeschränkt, während er trotzdem wach blieb.

„Gut, versuchen wir es noch einmal! Lass es bewusst zu, Harry!" …eine weitere Ohrfeige, wie gerade eben vertrage ich nämlich nicht, setzte er in Gedanken nach.

Harry hatte ihn so hart geblockt, dass er wirklich schockiert war, auch wenn nichts Außergewöhnliches an der Kraft gewesen war, die Harry verwendet hatte. Es zeugte nur von seinen unglaublichen Fortschritten, auch wenn er sich dessen nicht bewusst war.

Harry schloss zum zweiten Mal die Augen und er war diesmal beinahe dankbar dafür.

Snapes Trank musste eine Droge enthalten haben. Er fühlte sich wie berauscht.

Wieder hörte er Dumbledore seinen Zauber sprechen und diesmal waren alle Türen in seinem Kopf weit offen, als Albus Dumbledore begann in seinem Kopf spazieren zu gehen.

„Es ist das Abbild!" Severus starrte aus Dumbledores Bürofenster, noch immer ein wenig fassungslos darüber, dass alles andere in Harrys Kopf offenbar vollkommen ausgelöscht war.

Dumbledore starrte ins Leere. Er hätte nicht zufriedener sein können, mit diesem Ergebnis seines Zaubers. Vom Herrn der Zeit war in Harrys Kopf nichts mehr zu finden.

„Kann er es verbergen? Absichtlich oder unabsichtlich, ich weiß nicht!" Severus schaffte es ganz einfach nicht, die Hoffnung loszulassen.

Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass von dem, was Harry durchgemacht hatte nichts mehr da war – nicht einmal seine Gefühle für Draco.

„Das wäre möglich, könnte er die Perfectio-Magie beherrschen, doch ich kann davon nichts spüren! Ich kann in Harrys Kopf nur noch das finden, was in Ihrer Seele verborgen gewesen war!"

„Pf."

Ein zerstörtes Abbild – eine schale Hülle von dem, was Harry in Severus' Augen inzwischen ausmachte.

Warum hatte der Herr der Zeit es nur zerstört? Warum hatte er ihm nicht wenigstens Draco gelassen?

Für den jungen Malfoy war alles verloren.

Dumbledore stand auf.

„Severus, ich weiß, was sie denken! Ich weiß auch, dass es für Mister Malfoy tragisch ist! Und wir wissen nicht, ob sich an Harrys Einstellung gegenüber Mister Malfoy wirklich nichts mehr ändert! Konnte es einmal so weit kommen, kann es das auch wieder!"

„Er wird ihm niemals eine Chance dazu geben!"

Die deutlichste Erinnerung in Harrys Kopf war das Quidditchspiel. Sein Hass-Level auf Draco war niemals zuvor so hoch gewesen – etwas, das Severus Snape nicht wirklich wunderte bei dem, was zwischen den beiden zuvor vor sich gegangen war – und doch war es eine Katastrophe für Draco.

„Ich glaube Sie sollten es auch noch von einer anderen, in meinen Augen viel wichtigeren Seite sehen, Severus! Sie kennen Harry… besser als jeder andere… Sie wissen, was er durchgemacht und wie sehr er darunter gelitten hat! Ich denke, wir sollten es als Chance betrachten – als Harrys Chance, ohne diese grausame Vergangenheit leben zu können!"

Severus wusste, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte. Für Harry hatte nichts Besseres passieren können!

Er musste nicht mehr durch die Hölle dieser Erinnerungen, musste diese Qual nie mehr spüren, die er empfunden hatte, als er in Stanz ganze Reihen finsterer Kreaturen niedergemetzelt hatte.

Er wusste, dass es besser so war und doch tat es weh, denn gleichzeitig hatte er etwas verloren, was ihn gegen alle Erwartungen bis zum Schluss hatte durchhalten lassen – eine Liebe, die sogar die dunkelste Finsternis überstanden hatte.

Er schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und zog gedanklich einen Schlussstrich.

Es war vorbei.

Harry war nicht mehr der, den er kannte – er würde es nie mehr sein – doch Draco hatte mehr verloren und er musste es ihm sagen.

„Wann werden Sie es den Schülern sagen?"

Die Gerüchte schwirrten schon seit Stunden durch die Schule. Alle wussten, dass Harry erwacht war, doch niemand wusste, wie es ihm ging.

„Beim Abendessen!"

Severus wandte sich ab und ging zur Tür.

„Dann ist es wohl Zeit, dass ich Mister Malfoy informiere!"

Dumbledore nickte nur, als er das Büro verließ.

So bitter es sein mochte, für Harry war es das Beste so. Davon war er vollkommen überzeugt und er wusste, das Aurelia Bones über diese Entwicklung sehr froh sein würde, denn was auch immer es bedeutete, dass Harry Potter der Herr der Zeit war – sie würde froh sein, dass diese finstere Kreatur nicht mehr existierte.

„Draco, Professor Snape sucht dich!" Greg Goyle warf einen vorsichtigen Blick durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge von Dracos Bett.

Es war eigentlich nicht seine Art, doch sie fanden ihn nicht und Greg gehörte zu den wenigen, die bemerkt hatten, das Draco nicht mehr derselbe war.

Sein Boss hatte sich von ihm entfernt. Das hatte er schon, bevor sie unter diesem Zeitbann eingesperrt worden waren, doch inzwischen, schien es immer schlimmer zu werden.

In Gregory Goyles Welt war nichts mehr so, wie er es immer gewohnt gewesen war. Sein Vater saß im Hochsicherheitstrakt des Ministeriums und war ein Squib. Seine Mutter war und blieb verschwunden und er hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, sie jemals wieder zu sehen.

Er wusste noch immer nicht so genau, was er von dieser neuen Welt halten sollte und noch weniger wusste er, was er von Draco halten sollte.

War er vor dem Zeitzauber bösartig und eisig gewesen, so schien er nun manchmal regelrecht verloren.

Nicht wirklich ein Wunder? Immerhin hatte er vermutlich noch ein wenig mehr verloren, als er selbst.

Draco öffnete die Augen.

Das war der Moment, den er fürchtete, seit er Dobby auf der Lehrertribüne gesehen hatte.

Das bisschen Freude, dass er über seinen Sieg empfunden hatte, war augenblicklich verschwunden und die Furcht hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht.

Furcht davor, was Harry von ihm denken könnte.

Sein Blick war entsprechend kalt, als er Greg ansah. Sein Freund schrak ein wenig zurück – wohl wissend, dass er etwas getan hatte, was Draco gar nicht leiden konnte.

Umso mehr überraschte ihn Dracos Reaktion.

„Ich komme!", gab er nur leise von sich, als er aufstand seine Sachen richtete und nach seinem Schulumhang griff.

Greg sah ihm nach, als er den Schlafsaal verließ.

Das war nicht mehr der Draco Malfoy, den er kannte. Es hatte fast den Anschein, als hätte er auf so etwas gewartet. Greg fragte sich warum – und er stellte fest, dass er diesen neuen Draco beinahe als Mensch akzeptieren konnte und aufhörte seinen fiesen Boss in ihm zu sehen.

Als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte, zögerte Professor Snape länger als nötig und sein Blick blieb noch einen Moment an der Schlagzeile von vor einigen Wochen hängen.

Von Black war nichts zu hören und zu sehen – weiterhin.

Er hatte gehofft jemanden für Harry zu finden, doch es war nicht eingetreten und wieder einmal wusste er, dass sie froh sein konnten über dieses unerwartete Vergessen.

Warum war er es dann nicht?

„Herein!" Die Tür öffnete sich leise und Draco Malfoy trat ein.

Darum! Darum war er nicht froh über diese Entwicklung.

„Setzen Sie sich, Mister Malfoy!" Draco setzte sich, sah ihn jedoch nicht an.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Haben Sie die Gerüchte noch nicht gehört?"

Er war davor davon gerannt. Selbst Fleur hatte er gemieden. Er wollte nicht hören, dass Harry erwacht war. Wäre alles in Ordnung, wäre er schon längst bei ihm.

Es konnte nur eins bedeuten – Harry konnte ihm nicht verzeihen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl es eine Lüge war. Noch bevor er es ins Schloss und in den Schlafsaal geschafft hatte, war das Getuschel dank Dobby überall gewesen – Harry war aufgewacht.

Er sollte heute einen Sieg feiern, doch er fühlte sich eher nach Beerdigung.

Severus schürzte die Lippen. Es hatte keinen Sinn drum herum zu reden.

„Harry ist wieder wach!"

Draco schaffte es, jedwede Reaktion zu unterdrücken:

„Und?"

„Draco, seine Erinnerungen enden bei eurem letzten Quidditchspiel!"

Der blonde Schopf schnippte hoch. Unglaube schimmerte in den grauen Augen und Severus Lippen kniffen sich zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen.

Verdammt… verdammt, verdammt und noch mal verdammt!

Draco konnte nicht fassen, was er gehört hatte.

„Er… er… er erinnert sich nicht?"

„An gar nichts! Ich… ich denke, seine eigene Persönlichkeit ist mit dem Herrn der Zeit vernichtet worden! Es… sind nur die… die Erinnerungen des Abbildes, die wir bei ihm finden! Und… und…", Severus stand auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen, „… sie sind beschädigt!"

Ein Bild flackerte vor Dracos Augen. Er sah, wie der Herr der Zeit Professor Snape angriff. ‚Gib mir meine letzte Seele!'

Er hatte nach dem letzten bisschen Harry verlangt.

„Als er versuchte, mir das Abbild zu entreißen, hat er offenbar begonnen es zu vernichten. Von der neuesten Erinnerung rückwärts!"

VORBEI!

„Er kann sich nur teilweise an den Beginn des fünften Schuljahres erinnern! Die Rückkehr zur Schule, das Festmahl und die Auswahl sind noch relativ klar!"

VORBEI.

„Danach sind es nur noch Erinnerungsfetzen! Ein bisschen Unterricht! Seine Ernennung zum Vertrauensschüler! Der Ball an Halloween und…"

Vorbei.

„Die letzte und interessanter Weise deutlichste Erinnerung ist das Quidditchspiel!"

Besiegt.

Draco sammelte sich.

„Geht es ihm gut?", fragte er leise.

Severus Snape wandte ihm den Blick zu. Stumm.

Draco saß aufrecht auf diesem Stuhl, starrte ins Leere und zeigte keine Regung.

„Er ist gesund. Vollkommen wiederhergestellt. Seine Magie hat sich regeneriert und er wird am Montag wieder in den Unterricht kommen!"

„Das ist gut.", kam es emotionslos zurück und Severus Bedürfnis, Zweifel an den Tatsachen zu entflammen wurde übermächtig.

Das war so falsch.

„Draco, hör zu…"

Draco stand abrupt auf und starrte ihn an, die Augen kalt und ausdruckslos.

„ICH WILL ES NICHT HÖREN! Sie wissen, dass es besser so ist… und ich weiß es auch! Danke, dass Sie es mir persönlich gesagt haben, Professor Snape, aber es ist vorbei und damit müssen… wir beide leben!"

Und damit wandte er sich ab und verließ das Büro.

Severus Snape starrte auf die Tür und verspürte Wehmut bei dem Bewusstsein, dass Draco Recht hatte.

Es war vorbei – für sie beide.

Greg schrak von seinem Bett hoch, als die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufflog. Er wusste nicht warum, doch er hatte es für besser gehalten auf Draco zu warten.

Was auch immer geschehen war, sie waren einmal Freunde gewesen und er wusste, das Draco trotz all seiner Bosheit der beste Freund war, den er hier hatte.

Die Tür flog genauso laut zu, wie sie aufgeflogen war und Draco stürmte wie gehetzt in den Raum.

Nie zuvor hatte Greg ihn so gesehen und der erste Schluss, den er daraus zog war simpel. Draco hatte schlechte Nachrichten erhalten – sehr schlechte.

Stumm sah er zu, wie Draco im Raum auf und ab zu hetzten begann, angespannt bis in den letzten Nerv, aufgewühlt, bis auf die Grundfesten.

„Draco, was…!"

Mit eisiger Miene fuhr sein Freund zu ihm herum. Die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken und er wusste, sofort, dass es besser gewesen wäre, nicht zu warten.

„Raus!"

„Draco… wa… wa… was ist passiert? ...Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es deiner Mutter gut?", stotterte er, während er sich erhob und langsam in Richtung Tür schob.

Noch einmal riss Draco sich mit aller Macht zusammen. Er wusste, dass er Goyle Kopfzerbrechen machte. Zuvor hatte er ihn zu mies behandelt und verjagt, doch offenbar merkte er, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Draco konnte das nicht zulassen. Er musste wieder der Alte werden.

Es war seine einzige Chance, das durchzustehen.

„Ich sagte raus!"

„Ich… ich geh ja schon… Aber… wenn… ich!"

„Lass mich verdammt noch mal einfach allein!", brauste er auf. Er konnte niemanden mehr ertragen, jetzt nicht und wahrscheinlich nie mehr.

Greg senkte den Blick und ging zur Tür, doch er hielt noch einmal inne.

„Was auch immer du glaubst! Ich bin dein Freund, Draco! Egal, was die anderen denken!", und mit diesen Worten verließ er den Schlafsaal, fest entschlossen, zu dem zu stehen, was er gesagt hatte.

Draco starrte die Tür an und spürte, wie alle Anspannung sich auflöste und ihn leer zurückließ.

„Idiot!", murmelte er.

Er hatte keine Freundschaft verdient.

Er hatte verdient, was er bekam.

Verzweifelt wischte er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

Harry war wach und hatte ihn vergessen.

In seiner Brust zog sich etwas so schmerzhaft zusammen, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Er hatte verloren.

Er hatte Harry verloren.

Fest pressten sich seine Hände über sein Gesicht, um zurück zu drängen, was aus ihm hervorbrechen wollte, doch sie konnten die Bilder nicht verjagen, die seinen Verstand bombardierten.

Dieser Blick.

Dieser letzte Blick an diesem verdammten Tag. Diese wunderschönen grünen Augen – wie sie erloschen.

Harry war erloschen – das, was sie waren, war erloschen. Harry hatte ihn vergessen und es war das Letzte, was er je mit ihm geteilt hatte.

Am Ende seiner Kraft ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und ließ die Hände sinken. Er musste loslassen. Die Vergangenheit war nicht mehr. Er musste Harry freigeben.

Leer hing sein Blick am grünen Samthimmel seines Bettes und er erinnerte sich an etwas, was Harry ihm vor einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit gesagt hatte.

‚Hör auf dich meinetwegen zu verbiegen. Du bist Draco Malfoy… ein Slytherin… und das ist genau richtig so!'

Warum war es so bitter?

Warum hatte er das Gefühl, dass das nicht mehr stimmte? Er war kein Slytherin mehr. Er hatte dieses Haus längst weit hinter sich gelassen. Mit Harry und für Harry, doch es war vorbei.

Es gab kein ‚mit' Harry mehr und alles, was er noch für Harry tun konnte, war weiterzuleben – als Draco Malfoy/ Slytherin gehasst und verachtet.

„Leb wohl, Harry!", flüsterte er leise, bevor er spürte, wie die Tränen über seine Wange rannen und die Augen schloss.

Es tat so weh.

Hatten ihn bis gestern die Zweifel in den Wahnsinn getrieben, so wusste er heute, dass es etwas viel Schlimmeres gab.

Fehler konnten vergeben werden, doch Vergessen war endgültig und Harry hatte vergessen.

Wie von Zauberhand schlossen sich die Vorhänge seines Bettes, als er der Verzweiflung nachgab, die ihn beherrschte, doch er fragte nicht mehr nach dem ‚Warum' und dachte auch nicht mehr an ‚vielleicht'.

Es gab keine Antworten mehr auf seine Fragen.

Die Vergangenheit war vorbei und morgen begann die Zukunft, doch heute, heute musste er Abschied nehmen.

„HARRY!"

Hermiones Jubelschrei riss Harry am späten Sonntagvormittag aus dem Schlaf und im nächsten Moment fiel sie ihm auch schon um den Hals, während Madam Pomfrey grinsend in ihrem Büro verschwand.

Sie hatte Harrys Freunden erst glaubhaft versichern müssen, dass sie ihn wirklich wecken durften. Er hatte eh lange genug geschlafen – um genau zu sein schlief er, seit Dumbledore seinen Zauber beendet hatte.

„Oh Harry, Harry, Harry, ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, du bist wieder da!" Harry hatte ein wenig Mühe sich zu sammeln und sah Ron über Miones Schulter grinsen.

„Mione, wenn du so weiter machst, wird er bestimmt gleich wieder ohnmächtig!", scherzte der Rotschopf.

Hermione ließ sich nicht von ihm beeindrucken und drückte Harry noch ein wenig fester.

„Wag es ja nicht, uns noch einmal solche Angst zu machen! Hörst du, sonst bring ich dich eigenhändig um." Die Drohung klang dank ihrer übersprudelnden Freude vollkommen lächerlich.

Sie war so froh, dass er endlich wach war, dass sie gar nicht anders konnte. Mit einmal schien alles leichter – auch für Ron.

„Nun lass ihn mal wieder los, Mione! Er kriegt ja keine Luft mehr.", Hermione lockerte ihre Umarmung. Sie ließ Harry aus ihrem eisenharten Griff und strahlte ihn an.

Harry grinste nur schief, während Ron sich auf die Kante seines Bettes sinken ließ und seine Hand schwer auf Harrys Schulter landete

„Man Kumpel, aber wirklich! Da hast du uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!"

„Sorry! War keine Absicht!"

„Na ja… zum Glück ist es ja vorbei! Schätze mal es gibt keinen gefährlichen Schwarzmagier mehr, der dir noch Ärger machen können! Oder?", setzte Ron grinsend nach.

Als Dumbledore gestern beim Abendessen verkündet hatte, das Harry tatsächlich wohlbehalten ins Bewusstsein zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich der Knoten, der ihm seit Wochen in der Brust saß, endlich gelöst.

Sogar Malfoys Sieg war daraufhin nur noch nebensächlich gewesen.

Es war vollkommen unwichtig, dass ihr Freund ein wenig vergesslich war und offenbar ein paar seiner Erinnerungen verloren gegangen waren.

Die konnte man auffrischen.

„Was hab ich gehört? Du hast ein paar Löcher in deinem Gedächtnis?", scherzte er und handelte sich damit einen giftigen Blick von Hermione ein.

„Hör auf, Ron!"

„Wieso? Das ist es doch, was Dumbledore gestern gesagt hat, oder?", schoss Ron zurück.

„Das ist… das… das ist schwierig! Es ist unfair auf Harry rumzuhacken!"

„Na ja… aber deswegen müssen wir die Lücken doch trotzdem auffüllen!"

„Aber nicht mit der Holzhammermethode!"

„Aber…!"

„Kein ,aber'!"

Es war Harrys Lachen, das sie unterbrach.

Seine Freunde streiten zu hören war die erste einigermaßen normale Erfahrung, die er machte, seit er die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Alles andere war wie ein surrealer Film, mit dem er bis jetzt noch überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte.

Ron und Hermione sahen ihn überrascht an, als er plötzlich anfing zu lachen und scheinbar gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte, doch dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Miones Gesicht, bevor sie ihn erneut umarmte.

„Ach Harry, du hast ja keine Ahnung, was ich für Angst um dich hatte!... Was wir alle für Angst um dich hatten."

Diesmal erwiderte Harry die ungewohnte Zuschaustellung ihrer Zuneigung.

„Tut mir leid, Mione!" Ein leises Schnüffeln war die Antwort und Harrys Blick traf entsetzt Rons, denn seine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass Hermione weinte.

Ron zuckte cool mit den Schultern. Er war inzwischen dran gewöhnt. Eigentlich müsste er sich Gedanken um Miones Benehmen machen, doch er tat es nicht.

Er wusste, dass Hermione Harry wohl schon lange als Bruder adoptiert hatte. Was sie empfand verstand er nur zu gut. Ihm war es ähnlich gegangen, auch wenn er nicht die Absicht hatte noch einmal in Harrys Gegenwart in Tränen auszubrechen, schon gar nicht, wenn er wach war.

Er hob die Hand und seine Finger verschränkten sich mit Harrys, als er mit einem schiefen Grinsen meinte.

„Schätze mal, dass wird sich jetzt dann auch langsam wieder legen, oder, Mione?"

Antwort bekam er keine, doch Harry deutete Hermiones Gezappel als ‚Ja'.

Ungelenk klopfte er ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken, nun doch ein wenig verlegen.

„Ist ja gut, Mione! Es ist vorbei! Und ich bin wirklich wieder wach! Echt! ...Äh… und gegen die Holzhammermethode hätte ich, wenn ich ehrlich bin, auch nichts einzuwenden!"

Das veranlasste sie zum Lachen und sie richtete sich auf, die Tränen mit dem Handrücken von ihren Wangen wischend.

„Mir ist es gleich! Hauptsache du bist wieder da!"

Und dann begannen sie zu erzählen, von der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts, dem Festmahl und der Auswahl, von Harrys ‚Heldentaten', Snapes Fiesheiten, von Cho, dem Quidditchspiel und dem Halloweenball und die ganze Zeit fragte sich Harry, warum das für Ron und Hermiones alles wie gestern war, während er selbst sich fühlte, als liege ein ganzes Menschenleben dazwischen.

„Hallo, Harry!" Harry schrak aus dem Halbschlaf.

Den ganzen Tag über war die Krankenstation von Schülern belagert gewesen.

Ron und Hermione waren noch nicht mit erzählen fertig gewesen, als Harrys kompletter Jahrgang Gryffindor, die Weasleys, die Creevys und noch eine ganze Menge anderer Schüler seines Hauses auftauchten um ihn zu begrüßen.

Am Ende artete es dank der Weasley-Zwillinge beinahe in einen ‚Welcome back' Party aus und dass war dann der Punkt gewesen, als Madam Pomfrey alle hinauskomplimentiert hatte.

Es hatte ihn nicht wirklich gestört. Er hatte soviel zum Nachdenken bekommen, dass ihm der Kopf schwirrte.

Es war unmöglich gewesen zu einem logischen Schluss zu kommen, denn irgendwie war ihm alles fremd, doch gerade eben war das größte Fragezeichen in all diesen Erzählungen bei ihm aufgetaucht.

Die Erinnerungen an eine… äh… Beziehung zu Cho Chang fehlte ihm komplett, doch genau die war es, die gerade fast schüchtern neben seinem Bett stand und ihn aus großen braunen Augen anschaute.

Harry spürte einen Kloß im Hals und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Äh… Hi, Cho!"

Er spürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch und stellte fest, dass er nicht mehr gerade aus denken konnte.

Es musste wohl etwas dran sein an dem, was seine Freunde ihm erzählt hatten.

Verlegen setzte er sich im Bett wieder auf und spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg.

Warum verdammt noch mal, erinnerte er sich ausgerechnet daran nicht?

„Ich…", brachte er mit Mühe heraus, doch er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, denn Cho fiel ihm um den Hals und brach in Tränen aus.

„Oh Harry… ich… als Professor Dumbledore sagte, dass… dass du vielleicht sterben würdest… ich… das… es war so furchtbar… ich musste sofort daran denken, dass… ich, Gott, Harry, ich hatte solche Angst um dich!"

Verlegen nahm er sie in die Arme. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, wie eine Ertrinkende und weinte herzzerreißend. Harry kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor, denn er brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich wieder wach bist! Ich war jeden Tag hier und hab gehofft und gebetet, dass du endlich zurückkommst! Alle haben gesagt, dass du es nicht schaffen würdest! Das hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht! Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren! Das war so unfair! Warum du? Warum ausgerechnet immer wieder du! Aber zum Glück ist es ja endlich vorbei!"

Ja! Es war vorbei. Der Herr der Zeit hatte Voldemort erledigt.

Das hatte ihm Dumbledore gesagt und seine Freunde hatten es immer wieder bekräftigt. Sie hatten seine verkohlten Überreste vor dem großen Eingangsportal des Schlosses gefunden, als Hogwarts endlich wieder in der Zeit war.

Und vom Herrn der Zeit gab es keine Spur mehr.

„Is ja gut, Cho! Ist ja gut!" Noch immer schluchzte sie an seiner Schulter und Harry wurde langsam komfortabel mit dem Gefühl sie im Arm zu haben.

Cho hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst!", gestand sie mit Tränen in den Augen und dann hob sie den Kopf ein wenig höher und küsste ihn.

Harry Augen fielen zu.

Es war fremd und doch vertraut. Es war schön und doch irritierend. Cho schmiegte sich an ihn, schob ihn in die Kissen zurück und küsste ihn, als bedeutete es ihr Leben.

Harrys Verstand verabschiedete sich. Das war richtig so. Egal, ob er sich erinnern konnte oder nicht. Das war es, was er immer gewollt hatte, so lange er in diesen Bahnen denken konnte.

Cho war in seinen Augen das hübscheste Mädchen an der Schule und sie war seine Freundin.

Beherzt strichen seine Hände über ihren schmalen Rücken, liebkosten sie und zogen sie fester an sich.

Das war die zweifellos positivste Überraschung dieses Abends.

Die nächste war weniger positiv, denn sie erinnerte Harry stark an eine kalte Dusche.

„Oh pardon! Es lag gewiss nischt in meiner Absischt zu stören!" Das war eine glatte Lüge, doch das interessierte Fleur ganz und gar nicht.

Cho kam hastig auf die Beine und starrte die Französin empört an, doch sie schwieg.

Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter, als er die Halbveela in der Tür der Krankenstation stehen sah und seine Verblüffung wurde noch größer, als ihm klar wurde, dass es ihre nicht mehr so kleine Schwester Gabrielle war, sie an ihr vorbeilugte und ihn irgendwie grimmig ansah.

„Fleur… Gabrielle!"

Wieso wunderte er sich nicht?

Er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn kaum, dass Gabrielle ihren Namen hörte, stürmte sie an Fleur vorbei, schupste Cho zu Seite und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Oh 'arry! Endlisch!"

Harry verspürte rosa Nebel im Kopf.

Veela-Zauber.

„Gabrielle du kleines Dummerschen! Das kannst du mit dem armen 'arry nischt machen!", ging Fleur dazwischen. Sie murmelte einen Zauberspruch und der rosa Nebel verzog sich. „Pardon, 'arry aber Gabrielles Zauber als Veela ist noch ein wenig stärker, als meiner. Dummes kleines Ding, das sie ist! Isch 'abe einen Gegenzauber gesprochen. Jetzt bist du immun dagegen."

„Danke!", murmelte er höchst verlegen.

Fleur ließ sich auf die Kante von Harrys Bett sinken und himmelte ihn an, obwohl ihr gar nicht der Sinn danach stand.

Soviel zu dem Thema ‚ich hab mich unter Kontrolle'. Das konnte Draco Snape erzählen, aber nicht ihr. Den ganzen Tag über war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich auf die ultimative Konfrontation mit seinem wunden Punkt vorzubereiten – und er hätte Fleur auch beinahe davon überzeugt, dass es ihm gelang.

Ha! Von wegen!

Er war halb acht in seine Gemeinschaftsräume verschwunden. Halb neun hatte er vor ihrer Tür gestanden und sie postwendend zu Harry geschickt. Etwas, wovon er sie zuvor den ganzen Tag über mit seiner Anhänglichkeit abgehalten hatte.

Und dann jagte er sie mitten in der Nacht durch halb Hogwarts, um Harry endlich den obligatorischen Krankenbesuch abzustatten.

Als sie jedoch gerade eben Cho so heftig mit Harry in Aktion gesehen hatte, war ihr klar geworden, warum sie so plötzlich hier her kommen sollte.

Er hatte Cho auf der Karte des Rumtreibers hier gesehen.

Es sah ganz so aus, als brauche Draco, was seine Konsequenz anging, ein wenig Nachhilfe. Fleur lächelte zuckersüß. Nun, sie würde ihn liebend gern unterstützen.

„Wie geht es dir, mon cherie?", flötete sie, doch Harry kam gar nicht dazu zu antworten.

„Ach, ich dachte Malfoy wäre DEIN ‚cherie'!", schnappte Cho.

„Malfoy?", platze Harry heraus.

Fleurs Blick zu Cho wurde eisig.

„'Cherie' ist en francais ein Kosename für einen lieben Freund und ‚'arry ist ein genauso lieber Freund, wie es Draco ist!", wies sie die Schwarzhaarige in die Schranken.

„Draco Malfoy?" Harry kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor. Das hatte ihm keiner gesagt. Sie hatten ihm nicht mal gesagt, dass Fleur in Hogwarts war.

Warum war sie überhaupt in Hogwarts?

„Non! ‚'arry! Das darfst du nischt falsch verstehen, intervenierte da auch schon Gabrielle. „'arry! Isch weiß, du magst Draco nischt! Aber… aber er ist ein Freund… Er ist gar nischt so! Und er 'at es so schwer! Sein Vater wird gesucht… vollkommen zurescht, wenn du misch fragst… und seine Mutter ist verschwunden… Hoffentlich ist sie nischt tot.", setzte sie Harry emotional unter Druck und ein Bild flackerte vor dessen Augen:

Narcissa Malfoy, wie sie sich in Kings Cross beinahe verzweifelt an ihren Sohn klammerte.

Gabrielle fuhr fort und Fleur konnte nicht umhin, als sie für ihr Schauspieltalent zu bewundern.

„Oh… isch ‚'offe so se'r, dass Narcissa nischts gesche'en ist! Sie ‚'atte solsche Angst um Draco! Wir 'aben sie in den Ferien vor zwei Jahren nä'er kennen gelernt! Oh… 'arry, bitte, er ist wirklich ein Freund und du bist auch unser Freund. Du ‚'ast misch gerettet!"

Harry war irritiert.

Das sah Fleur ihm deutlich an und sie wusste auch, dass es haarig werden könnte.

Harry würde sich hier und jetzt entscheiden und sie hoffte von ganzem Herzen, eine Brücke zwischen den beiden schaffen zu können.

Zu allem entschlossen, schloss sie sich Gabrielles Methode an und machte noch ein wenig mehr Druck.

„Isch wusste, dass du es vielleischt nischt verste'en würdest! Aber kannst du es nischt wenigstens akseptieren?" Es war schwer für eine Veela einen Bettelblick aufzusetzen, denn sie bekamen sonst immer, was sie wollten, doch Fleur kannte Harry und wusste, dass es etwas mehr brauchen würde.

Er war störrisch und sie würde alles tun, um ihn als Freund zu behalten – schon allein um Dracos willen.

Harry versuchte eine grimmige Miene aufzusetzen, doch er hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass es misslang, denn Gabrielle sah ihn so erwartungsvoll an, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

Man, hatte die Kleine sich gemacht!

Nun ja. Seit dem Trimagischen Turnier waren zwei Jahre vergangen.

„Muss das wirklich sein, Fleur?" Harry hatte das mit dem Bettelblick auf jeden Fall auch drauf, stellte Fleur fest, doch sie war nicht in der Position nachzugeben, auch wenn er sich ganz offensichtlich schwer in der Zwickmühle fühlte.

„Ja!", gab sie energisch zurück und setzte ihr verführerischstes Lächeln auf.

Harrys Miene wurde grimmig. Er wusste, dass er es nicht schaffen konnte, den beiden etwas abzuschlagen. Dazu wusste er viel zu genau, dass ihre Freundschaft aufrichtig war.

Der Gedanke diese Freundschaft mit Malfoy teilen zu müssen, ärgerte ihn gewaltig.

„'arry, bitte!", bettelte Gabrielle mit treuherzigem Augenaufschlag und Harry begann an der Wirkung von Fleurs Zauber zu zweifeln.

„Mein Gott! Na ja, so lange ich nicht mit ihm Händchen halten muss!" schmollte er.

„Warum nischt?", das wäre genau das, was Draco sich vorstellte, doch Harry klappte fassungslos der Mund auf. „...Das war ein Scherz! Das war ein Scherz, 'arry! Entschuldige!", setzte sie nach, doch das Lachen konnte sie sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen bei Harrys schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Fleur! Ich bringe damit nur eins zum Ausdruck: ich kann akzeptieren, dass du ihn als Freund betrachtest! Das heißt aber garantiert nicht, dass er MEIN Freund ist!"

„Schon gut, schon gut!", beruhigte sie ihn und unterdrückte mühsam ihr Lachen.

Seine Reaktion war so absolut himmlisch – wenn er doch nur wüsste, dass er schon viel mehr getan hatte, als Händchen zu halten.

Das war der Gedanke, der sie auf den Boden der Realität zurückholte. Es würde schwierig werden, das hatten diese wenigen Worte ihr schon klar bewiesen.

Zwischen Harry und Draco war alles beim Alten und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sich das jemals wieder ändern sollte.

„Harry!", meldete sich Cho nun energisch zurück. Die hübsche Ravenclaw konnte nicht recht fassen, was sich hier abspielte. „Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein! Malfoy ist der Sohn eines Todessers… und jeder weiß, dass er immer überlaufen wollte!"

Empört wollte Fleur sie erneut in die Schranken weisen, doch Harry kam ihr diesmal zuvor.

„Malfoy ist ein Idiot! Er hat keine Ahnung, wovon er schwafelt und wenn sein Vater ihn in die Finger gekriegt hätte, hatte er ihn gekillt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken."

Er sah Cho an und bekam so nicht mit, wie überrascht ihn Fleur bei diesen Worten ansah.

Er hatte genau das beschrieben, was geschehen war.

Sie sammelte sich schnell und begann lauthals zu lachen.

„Isch glaube deine Wortwahl wird ihm nischt gefallen, 'arry!" Daraufhin fiel Gabrielle in ihr Gelächter ein und es geschah, was geschehen musste.

„WAS.IST.HIER.LOS?" Madam Pomfrey stand im Morgenmantel in der Tür ihres Büros und betrachtete die Mädchen Zorn erfüllt.

Sie ließ sie jedoch gar nicht zu Wort kommen, um sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Raus hier! Sofort. Alle drei. Mister Potter braucht Ruhe! Ab morgen steht er Ihnen allen wieder zur Verfügung, aber heute steht er noch unter meiner Aufsicht und das bedeutet, dass jetzt Schluss ist! Raus!"

Niemand widersprach ihr und Fleur musste zugeben, dass ihr diese Entwicklung sehr Recht war.

Harry würde noch genug Erklärungen von ihr fordern, doch die wollte sie nicht geben, so lange diese schwarzhaarige Ziege dabei war.

Etwas stimmte nicht mit dieser Cho Chang, sie wusste nur noch nicht was.

„Gute Nacht, 'arry!" Unverfroren gab sie Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange und Gabrielle schloss sich ihrem Beispiel an, während Cho sie wutentbrannt anfunkelte, Harry über die Wange streichelte und davon rauschte.

Gleich darauf waren dann auch Fleur und Gabrielle gegangen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", wandte sich Madam Pomfrey nun wieder höchste besorgt an Harry.

„Ja ja!"

„Schlafen sie! Es ist an der Zeit! Gute Nacht!" und damit marschierte sie wieder in ihr Büro davon.

Harry ließ sich in sein Kissen fallen.

Nichts war in Ordnung.

Cho schmollte, Fleur war mit Malfoy befreundet und er wusste nicht einmal ansatzweise, was er von all dem halten sollte.

Was ihn dabei am meisten aufregte, war, dass er Fleur nicht einmal seine dringlichste Frage hatte stellen können.

Warum in alles in der Welt waren die beiden Halbveelas in Hogwarts?

„Morgen, Harry!", Hermiones Laune war bestens, als Ron und sie kamen, um Harry zum Frühstück abzuholen.

Harry rieb sich grimmig übers Gesicht.

„Morgen!" Schöner Morgen!

Geschlafen hatte er nach den Events am Vorabend mehr oder weniger gar nicht und zu einem Schluss war er auch nicht gekommen. Das Ganze war ihm vollkommen rätselhaft.

„Hey Kumpel, was ist los? Hast du schlecht geschlafen?" Wieder einmal landete Rons Hand schwer auf Harrys Schulter. „Junge, du solltest wirklich mehr essen, du bist knochendürr! Wieso überhaupt?"

„Keine Ahnung!" und es war auch vollkommen nebensächlich. Harry verjagte Cho, Fleur, Gabrielle und Malfoy aus seinem Kopf. Alles würde sich aufklären. Dafür würde er schon sorgen.

Er warf sich seinen Schulumhang, den ihm Hermione vorsorglich mitgebracht hatte um die Schultern und marschierte mit langen Schritten in Richtung Tür davon.

Nicht, dass er was gegen die Krankenstation hatte, doch im Moment hatte er wirklich die Nase voll davon, hier zu sein.

Ron und Hermione sahen ihn ein wenig perplex an, als er sich an der Tür noch einmal zu ihnen umwandte.

„Was ist? Habt ihr keinen Appetit? Ich sterbe vor Hunger! Los jetzt! Bewegt euch! Ich muss hier raus! Ich hab das Gefühl schon viel zu lange hier zu sein und wenn ihr so weiter trödelt kommt Madam Pomfrey womöglich auf die Idee, mir noch hier das Frühstück zu servieren!" und damit war er aus der Tür.

Ron schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Sieht aus, als hätten wir ihn wieder, Mione!"

Hermione konnte zu diesen Worten nur glücklich lächeln, als sie Harry nachhasteten.

Ein paar Minuten später stand Harry vor der Tür zur Großen Halle und atmete tief durch.

Er wusste, was ihn erwartete. Der Auflauf auf der Krankenstation hatte das nur allzu deutlich gemacht und er war jetzt schon froh, wenn die Sache endlich in Vergessenheit geriet.

Warum musste nur immer er so aus der Norm fallen?

„Komm schon, Kumpel! Ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass dich alle anstarren!", definierte Ron sein Zögern punktgenau und öffnete die Tür.

Harry lachte trocken. Damit hatte er wohl Recht und so akzeptierte er Rons Arm um die Schultern und ließ sich von seinen besten Freunden flankiert in die Halle schieben.

Am Gryffindortisch kam Jubel auf, als Harry ohne den Blick zu heben zu seinem Platz ging und nicht wenige an den anderen Tischen schlossen sich an.

„Die benehmen sich, als habe Potty den Lord selber besiegt!", konnte Draco von irgendwo an seinem Tisch jemanden tuscheln hören und er war fast sicher, dass es Theodore Nott war.

Wenn du wüsstest, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, während er sich zwang, nicht zu ihm hinüber zu schauen.

Harry hatte Voldemort besiegt.

Zweimal. Einmal als Herr der Zeit und das zweite Mal, als er aufgewacht war – entgegen aller Erwartungen.

Er hörte den Stuhl links von sich rucken und spürte, dass Gabrielle aufsprang. Es stand außer Zweifel, was sie vorhatte.

Sie würde ihm um den Hals fallen.

Draco hob kalt den Blick und starrte hinüber.

Da war er – sein Harry – umgeben von denen, an die er sich erinnerte, die er tolerierte, die bei ihm sein durften.

In der letzten Nacht war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er es nicht schaffen würde.

Er konnte Harry nicht ‚Lebwohl' sagen, denn er würde für immer in seinem Herzen sein, egal, ob er sich jemals daran erinnerte.

Und er würde damit leben, ganz gleich, wie höllisch die Eifersucht schmerzte.

„Bonjour, 'arry!"

Gabrielles Arm schlang sich um Harrys Nacken und sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Anzügliche Pfiffe waren die Folge und Harry wurde dunkelrot, während sie sich gar nicht stören ließ und Dean anschupste, um ihn zum Platzmachen zu animieren.

Er tat augenblicklich, was sie verlangte und Harry hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass Dean rosa Nebel sah.

„Morgen, Gabrielle! ...Und wo steckt deine Schwester?"

„Bei Draco!" Ein wenig beleidigt hob Harry den Kopf, um nach ihr zu schauen, doch so weit kam er nicht.

Sein Blick blieb an grauen Augen hängen, die ihn fixiert hatten.

Der Ausdruck in diesen Augen war kalt und unbeteiligt, doch das war es nicht, was Harry sah.

Er spürte nur, wie sich ein Abgrund in seiner Seele öffnete.

Gefühle stürzten auf ihn ein, ließen seinen Kopf schwirren und machten ihn schwindelig. Es war unmöglich sie zu definieren, geschweige denn, sie festzuhalten.

Es war wie ein greller Strudel des Vergessens und sein Herzschlag überschlug sich, während seine Hände zu zittern begannen.

Harry war gefangen und wusste nicht wovon.

tbc

Schreibt mir Eure Meinung! Bitte, Bitte!


	25. Falsches Spiel

**_Titel: _**Der Herr der Zeit (25/ ca.30+Epilog)

**_Autor: _**KimRay

**_e-mail: _**KimRaygmx.de

**_Kategorie: _**?

**_Unterkategorie: _**Drama

**_Inhalt: _**Der schwarze Lord übernimmt in England die Macht und Hogwarts erstarrt in der Zeitfalle, doch wie es der Zufall gibt es zwei Schüler, die wie üblich nicht das tun, was sie eigentlich tun sollten.

Was passiert, wenn Harry Potter den Helden spielt, Draco Malfoy mit Hauselfen und Velas streitet und Severus Snape seine Meinung ändert?

Lest selbst! Das ist wirklich eine üble Inhaltsangabe! heul

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**_Anmerkungen: _**Wie versprochen habe ich es doch noch mal geschafft. Aber das chap war schon ein hin und her, vor allem, weil ich echt meine Zweifel hatte, ob ich es glaubwürdig rüberbringe! Naja…icvh schätze das werdet Ihr mir dann schon sagen, hoffe ich!

knuddelz

Bis zum nächsten chap wird es erst mal ne weile dauern! Hab bald Urlaub…zum Glück°. Den brauch ich diesmal wirklich.

Also viel Spaß beim lesen und liebe Grüße, KimRay!

**_Beta:_** Wie immer Feary, fiZi und Wasserhexe! Fix wie immer! Big thanks an Euch! Getrödelt hab diesmal ich.

**_Big Thanks für die reviews an: _**Angel344, Jo Lizard, Mitsuki-chin, BTina, Hexe-Chan, Tyfa, Poenixfeder, Giftschnecke, naomiarmitgae, OEDARIUS, lala212, Kylyen, Deedochan, kannichtfranzoesisch, fighter-for-dragonheart, Lara-Lynx und tatze! Vielen Dank an Euch, weiter so!

**Kapitel 25**

**Falsches Spiel**

Als die Tür der Jungentoilette hinter Harry ins Schloss fiel, ließ er sich, schon jetzt wieder völlig am Ende, dagegen sinken und dachte einen Moment lang daran, sich doch noch einen Tag lang auf der Krankenstation zu verstecken.

Er hatte das Frühstück mit Anstand hinter sich gebracht, doch selten zuvor war ihm das so schwer gefallen.

Dieser kurze Blickwechsel mit Malfoy hatte ihm komplett den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was dabei vor sich gegangen war.

Noch jetzt schlug ihm das Herz im Halse wenn er daran dachte.

Für einen Augenblick war sein Kopf vollkommen leergefegt worden und das einzige, woran er hatte denken können, war Vergessen gewesen, so, als sei alles um ihn herum unwichtig und bedeutungslos, so, als seien diese Augen das einzige, was zählte, doch das war unmöglich.

Er verabscheute Malfoy. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert, nur, weil er eine Weile im Koma gelegen hatte.

Warum also brachte ihn der Blick des blonden Slytherin so aus dem Konzept?

Er hatte sofort weg gesehen. Etwas, was er nie zuvor getan hatte, doch die Vorstellung, diesen grauen Augen auch nur noch eine Sekunde länger standzuhalten, hatte ihm Schauer über den Rücken gejagt und es war ihm gleich, ob Malfoy deswegen möglicherweise gerade den Spaß seines Lebens hatte.

Nie zuvor war Harry einem Blickduell mit ihm ausgewichen, doch er hatte leider in diesem Moment viel zu viel mit dem zu tun gehabt, was diese grauen Augen für ein Chaos in ihm auslösten.

Zum Glück hatte niemand etwas gemerkt, denn Gabrielle hatte alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Sie hatte ohne Punkt und Komma geredet und niemanden anderen zu Wort kommen lassen.

Hermione war darüber gar nicht glücklich gewesen, doch alle anderen hatten der süßen Blonden fasziniert gelauscht und Harry musste Fleur Recht geben. Gabrielles Charme war unwiderstehlich, wenn man nicht durch einen Zauber davor geschützt wurde.

Noch jetzt musste er grinsen, wenn er an Deans und Nevilles verträumten Gesichtsausdruck dachte.

Es wäre sicher besser, wenn Gabrielles Zauber von einem Bann eingedämmt würde. Ansonsten hatte Fleur vermutlich die ganze Zeit damit zu tun, alle anwesenden männlichen Wesen zu verhexen, um sie immun zu machen.

Harry gab es nicht gern zu, doch Gabrielles Anwesenheit hatte es ihm ungemein erleichtert das Frühstück durchzustehen, denn so war nicht alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet gewesen und genau das war etwas, was ihm Sorgen machte.

Er fiel ihm überraschend schwer, sich zu Recht zu finden.

Der Fakt, dass ihm eine ganze Menge Erinnerungen fehlten, machte es ihm teilweise unmöglich, der Unterhaltung zu folgen, obwohl Hermione fast permanent Erklärungen flüsterte, wenn es um Themen ging, von denen er nichts wissen konnte.

Das war jedoch nicht das Schlimmste. Etwas anderes irritierte ihn viel mehr, denn aus allem, was er bis jetzt von seinen Schulkameraden gehört hatte, entnahm er ganz klar, dass der November 1995 für sie alle vom Gefühl her wie gestern war.

Harry ging zum Waschbecken und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um seine Gedanken zu klären, bevor er sich eine Ewigkeit lang im Spiegel anstarrte.

Warum hatte er das Gefühl, als liege ein ganzes Menschleben zwischen damals und heute, obwohl er doch genauso unter diesem Zeitbann eingeschlossen gewesen war, wie seine Freunde?

„Alles okay, Harry?" Der Tross, der ihm aus der Großen Halle gefolgt war, hatte sich zum Glück verzogen, als Harry die Toilette wieder verließ. Nur Mione und Ron hatten geduldig auf ihn gewartet.

„Klar!", entgegnete er auf Hermiones Frage.

„Und ich dachte schon, diese verflixte kleine Veela hätte dich fertig gemacht mit ihrem Geschwätz!", kam es von Ron. Harry warf seinem Freund einen leicht verwunderten Blick zu. Wenn er es genau bedachte, hatte Ron schon beim Frühstück nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als sei er von Gabrielles Anwesenheit begeistert.

„Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich ziemlich froh darüber war. Sie hat die Leute von mir abgelenkt!" Ein abfälliges Schnauben war die Antwort und Hermione verzog genervt das Gesicht.

„Ron kann die Delacours nicht leiden! Er hatte ein paar kleinere Zusammenstöße mit Gabrielle! Sie hat eine ziemlich spitze Zunge und springt regelmäßig für Malfoy in die Bresche, wenn sie Gelegenheit dazu kriegt! Es hat mich gewundert, dass sie zu dir gekommen ist!"

Hermione verstand genauso wenig, wie die meisten anderen, dass Gabrielle und Fleur so gut mit Malfoy auskamen, doch Gabrielles Verhalten heute Morgen hatte sie noch ein wenig mehr irritiert.

„Sie waren gestern Abend schon bei mir im Krankenflügel!", klärte Harry sie auf, während er spürte, wie ihm ein wenig Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Fleur hatte keinen Mucks gesagt, doch es war ihm schon ein wenig peinlich, in welcher Situation sie ihn und Cho überrascht hatte.

„Echt?"

„Uhu. Sie sind nach der Ausgangssperre aufgetaucht."

„Und? Was für Erklärungen haben sie abgegeben?", Ron klang spöttisch und Harry grinste. Ihm war vollkommen klar, was den Rotschopf so entrüstete.

Die Freundschaft zwischen Gabrielle, Fleur und Draco Malfoy konnte ihn nur aufregen.

„Oh…ganz simpel! Sie haben Malfoy vor zwei Jahren in den Ferien näher kennen gelernt und fanden ihn wohl ziemlich bezaubernd!" Auch Harry klang nun ein wenig spöttisch, aber nur ein ganz klein wenig. „Schaut so aus, als habe er ihnen überzeugend weisgemacht, was für ein ‚netter', ‚armer' Kerl er doch sei!"

Es wunderte ihn nicht wirklich. Harry bezweifelte nicht, dass Malfoy auch ganz anders konnte, wenn er mit Leuten zusammen war, die er auf seine Seite ziehen wollte.

„Hm…das kann ich mir hervorragend vorstellen!" Es sah ganz so aus, als sei Ron damit zufrieden, dass Harry seiner Meinung war.

„Schön, dass ihr euch einig seid!", meckerte Hermione. Sie wusste noch immer nicht so Recht, was sie von Malfoy halten sollte, denn ihr war aufgefallen, dass der Slytherin sich eigentlich ziemlich zurück hielt. Ron war meistens derjenige, der Streit vom Zaun brach.

„Was haben wir jetzt eigentlich?", kam unvermittelt Harrys arglose Frage und das lenkte Hermione augenblicklich vollkommen von Malfoy ab.

„Weißt du etwa den Stundenplan auch nicht mehr?", fragte sie ungläubig und ein schiefes Grinsen war die Antwort, während Ron zu lachen begann.

„Oh, HARRY! Du bist wirklich unmöglich!" und damit schnappte sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn energisch in Richtung Zauberkunstkorridor davon.

Als Harry dann am Abend vollkommen am Ende in sein Bett fiel, hoffte er eigentlich nur noch, dass der nächste Tag besser wurde. Der Aufruhr darüber, dass er endlich aus diesem seltsamen Koma erwacht war, ging ihm auf die Nerven und die giftigen Bemerkungen einiger Slytherins trafen besser, als er zugeben würde.

Sie hatten Zauberkunst, Geschichte der Magie, Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gehabt. Die ersten drei Unterrichtsfächer waren ja erträglich gewesen, aber Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten sie wie üblich mit den Slytherins und deren Blicke waren höhnischer denn je.

Hermione hatte ihn so weit wie möglich von ihnen weggezerrt, doch trotzdem waren die spöttischen Bemerkungen nicht zu überhören gewesen.

‚Endlich ausgeschlafen?' und ‚Schade, dass er dich nicht geschafft hat.' waren die harmloseren davon. Sie hatten sich jedenfalls ordentlich auf seine Kosten amüsiert – ausnahmslos alle – und Ron war gegen Unterrichtsende so wütend gewesen, dass Harry Hermione freiwillig dabei unterstützt hatte, den Hitzkopf im Zaum zu halten, obwohl es Malfoy mit Sicherheit gern auf eine direkte Konfrontation ankommen lassen hätte.

Der Blonde ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

Was sich heute Morgen bei diesem kurzen Blickwechsel abgespielt hatte, tauchte immer wieder in seinem Bewusstsein auf und ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

Am meisten störte ihn dabei, dass sich jedes Mal sein Herzschlag auf das doppelte beschleunigte und er diesen Blick vor sich sah, kaum, dass er die Augen schloss.

Frustriert, schob er das Gesicht ins Kissen und verjagte jeden Gedanken daran. Er verabscheute Malfoy zu tiefst und obwohl er sich eigentlich nur noch an das Quidditchspiel damals im November erinnern konnte, wusste er doch, dass er den Blonden zu dem Zeitpunkt regelrecht gehasst hatte.

Dieser seltsame Gedächtnisverlust ließ Harry keine Ruhe. Hermione schüttelte regelmäßig den Kopf, wenn sie mitbekam, wie detailliert er sich zum Teil erinnerte, während andere Sachen komplett fehlten.

Vorhin gerade hatte er sie ziemlich schockiert, als er ihr schief grinsend viel Spaß bei ihrem Date mit Ron gewünscht hatte. Das wusste er, obwohl es eigentlich immer noch ein Geheimnis war, aber an den Stundenplan konnte er sich nicht erinnern.

Es war, als habe jemand einen Teil seiner Erinnerungen gelöscht, doch Harry war zu müde, um weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Entschlossen verdrängte er alle Ungereimtheiten aus seinem Kopf und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Leider kam er nicht dazu.

Schon beinahe im Halbschlaf weckte ihn stetes Klopfen ans Fenster wenig später wieder auf. Harry stand auf, öffnete das Turmfenster und ließ die Schuleule herein, während von Hedwig ein unwilliges Glucksen zu hören war und sie den Störenfried kritisch beäugte.

Der kleine Waldkauz landete auf der Stuhllehne und schuhute leise, als Harry das Pergament von seinem Bein nestelte, aufrollte und zu lesen begann.

_Triff mich in dem Studierzimmer neben dem Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Magie! Cho. _

Er hätte nicht überraschter sein können und verspürte einen Moment lang leichten Unwillen, denn Cho hatte heute kaum einen Blick an ihn verschwendet.

Leider konnte er sich nicht erinnern, ob das zuvor auch schon so gewesen war und darum hatte es ihm überhaupt nicht gepasst. Schließlich war sie ja angeblich seine Freundin.

Wenn er es recht bedachte, wollte er eigentlich nur noch schlafen, doch dann fiel ihm die Wirkung wieder ein, die Chos Nähe auf ihn hatte und ein Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht.

Es war sicher kein schlechter Gedanke, sich ein wenig ablenken zu lassen.

Plötzlich in viel besserer Stimmung, gab er der Schuleule einen Eulenkeks und ließ sie wieder fliegen, bevor er auch Hedwig mit einer Leckerei besänftigte, einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel warf und den Schlafsaal verließ.

Bis zur Ausgangssperre war es noch eine Weile und immerhin prangte ja das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen an seinem Umhang.

Es war sicher nicht verkehrt, sich noch ein wenig zu amüsieren.

Auf jeden Fall würde es ihn von seinen düsteren Gedanken ablenken.

Draco löschte die Karte des Rumtreibers und ließ sie in seinem Nachtschrank verschwinden, bevor er sich wieder auf seinem Bett ausstreckte und den Himmel darüber anstarrte.

Er hatte sie noch immer, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er sie schon längst wieder hätte zurückgeben müssen.

Leider wusste er nicht wie und inzwischen war er auch nicht sicher, ob er es noch tun wollte. Sie war praktisch und immerhin würde Harry sich vermutlich eh nie daran erinnern, wo er sie gelassen hatte.

Im Moment konnte er sie aber trotzdem nicht sehen.

Er wollte nicht wirklich wissen, wohin Harry unterwegs war und wusste, dass das vermutlich auch gesünder für seinen Seelenfrieden war.

Der Tag war eine emotionale Berg- und Talfahrt für Draco gewesen und ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich einredete, dass er es schaffen würde, ständig mit Harry konfrontiert zu sein, ohne sich etwas anmerken zulassen, wusste er doch bereits jetzt, dass es sehr schwierig werden würde.

Genau wie Harrys, blieben seine Gedanken immer und immer wieder an diesem Blickwechsel in der Großen Halle hängen. Niemals zuvor hatte Harry so schnell die Augen abgewendet. Um genau zu sein waren ihre Blickduelle in den meisten Fällen von anderen unterbrochen worden, denn keiner von ihnen hatte je nachgeben wollen.

Und heute Morgen sah er weg, kaum, dass sich ihre Blicke begegnet waren. Draco war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, doch eins stand für ihn fest:

Wäre Harry der Alte, hätte er nicht den Blick abgewandt.

Sicher, es mochte sein, dass ihm eine ganze Menge seiner Erinnerungen vom Beginn des fünften Schuljahres fehlten, doch das änderte nichts an den Regeln, die zwischen ihnen Standard waren.

Keiner von ihnen wich einer Konfrontation aus, nicht mal einem Blickduell.

Was also hatte das heute Morgen zu bedeuten gehabt?

Draco wusste es nicht, doch eins wusste er:

Alles andere war wieder beim Alten.

Er hatte den Härtetest in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe erfolgreich bestanden. Es gelang ihm sich den Bosheiten seiner Hauskameraden anzuschließen und den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor genauso wie sie, zu verhöhnen und lächerlich zu machen.

Wie er sich dabei fühlte war nebensächlich.

Es war auch nebensächlich, dass Harry ohne Zweifel genervt und ärgerlich gewesen war. Das durfte ihn nicht interessieren. Er musste seine Rolle spielen, egal, ob er sich darin wohl fühlte, oder nicht.

Draco rollte sich auf den Bauch und zerrte sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Hätte er gewusst, was ihn das kosten würde, hätte er Dumbledore mit seiner verdammten Idee zum Teufel geschickt.

Und Harry hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich im Schloss rum zu treiben, um mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit irgendwo diese verdammte Cho Chang zu treffen.

Draco wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, zu Dumbledore gehen zu können, um sein Gedächtnis verändern zu lassen. Leider hatte ihm der Schulleiter gesagt, dass es absolut unmöglich war den Bann, der genau das bei ihm verhinderte, zum umgehen.

Er hatte keine Wahl. Er musste mit der Wahrheit leben, während Harry die Frechheit besaß, alles einfach vergessen zu haben.

„Fleur!...Fleur, warte!", Harry hetzte die Haupttreppe hinunter, um Fleur einzuholen.

Ohne jeden Zweifel war sie wieder einmal auf dem Weg in die Kerker. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte, denn Fleur war fast nur noch mit Malfoy zusammen zu sehen.

Bisher weigerte sich Harry jedoch erfolgreich, das Gerücht, dass die beiden ein Paar waren, zu glauben.

So viel schlechten Geschmack konnte und wollte er sich bei Fleur einfach nicht vorstellen.

Er versuchte seit drei Tagen mit ihr zu sprechen und bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass sie ihm aus dem Weg ging, doch diesmal war er fest entschlossen, sie nicht entkommen zu lassen.

Zum wiederholten Male verfluchte er den Umstand, dass die Karte des Rumtreibers nicht mehr auffindbar war und fürchtete sich vor dem Moment, wo die Weasley-Zwillinge das herausbekamen.

An den Ärger, der ihm dann bevorstand, wollte er gar nicht denken. Sie hatten alles versucht, sie zu finden, doch sie war weder mit dem Aufrufzauber zurückgekommen, noch hatte Hermione sie mit dem Indago-Zauber1 finden können.

Vermutlich war sie irgendwie gegen solche Zauber geschützt – nicht wirklich verwunderlich.

Harry verdrängte es und konzentrierte sich auf die Fragen, die er Fleur unbedingt stellen wollte.

Fleur sah ihm entgegen und schaffte es nicht, dabei das grimmige Funkeln aus ihrem Blick zu verdrängen.

Harry machte ihr ihren Job, auf Draco Acht zu geben verdammt schwer, denn der blonde Hitzkopf hatte größte Mühe mit der momentanen Situation klar zu kommen.

Zu oft war Harry mit Cho Chang auf der Karte zu sehen – und Fleur dachte inzwischen darüber nach, Draco die Karte abzunehmen.

„'arry…wie geht es dir?", schickte sie ihm betont ungezwungen entgegen. Harry konnte nichts dafür, dass er von nichts wusste, egal, ob es ihr passte oder nicht. „Wo 'ast du deine Freundin gelassen?"

Cho hatte ihre Taktik geändert und nahm ihn für sich in Anspruch, kaum, dass sie ihn irgendwo entdeckte. Er wusste nicht, ob ihm das wirklich recht war, denn von Ron wusste er inzwischen, dass sie auch früher eher zurückhaltend gewesen war.

„Schätze mal in der Bibliothek!" Cho hatte ihn gefragt, ob er mit ihr gemeinsam Hausaufgaben erledigen wollte, doch er hatte abgelehnt. Darauf hatte er wirklich keine Lust und außerdem hatte er Quidditchtraining.

„Oh…'at sie disch zi'en lassen? Unglaublisch!" Harry sah Fleur kritisch an.

Wieso hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie Cho gar nicht leiden konnte?

„Ich bin nicht an Cho fest gekettet, Fleur!", entgegnete er schärfer als vorgesehen. Fleur setzte jedoch noch einen drauf.

„Ist dir schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass das vielleischt etwas mit dem armen Cedric zu tun haben könnte?" Harrys Blick wurde dunkel und Fleur entschärfte ihre Bemerkung, „Entschuldige…isch 'ätte das nischt sagen sollen! Was 'ast du gerade vor? Isch begleite disch!" und sie nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich zum Hauptausgang, wohl wissend, dass er Quidditchtraining hatte.

Harry ließ es geschehen, auch wenn er noch damit beschäftig war, die Ohrfeigen, die Fleur ihm gerade verpasst hatte zu verdauen.

Schließlich war er gekommen, um von ihr selbst zu hören, warum sie ausgerechnet nach Hogwarts gekommen war, um Schutz zu finden.

Fleur hatte kein Problem damit, ihm diese Geschichte noch einmal lang und breit auseinander zu setzen.

„Warum verstehst du das nischt?", fragte sie ihn zum Schluss, als ihm die Irritation klar ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Fleur…du hast Hogwarts gar nicht gemocht! Warum also wunderst du dich?" Fleurs Blick glitt in die Ferne, tief in Gedanken.

Sie wusste nicht, ob es gut wäre, Harry ihre wirklichen Gründe für die Flucht nach Hogwarts als wagemutige Annahme unterzujubeln. Lieber würde sie ihn mit Draco in Verbindung bringen, doch dazu gab es noch viel weniger Gründe, als für die blauäugige Annahme er sei der Herr der Zeit.

„Du weißt, dass isch ihn gese'en 'abe, nischt wahr?" Sie war einer der wenigen Menschen, dem der Herr der Zeit persönlich gegenüber gestanden hatte.

„Den Herrn der Zeit? Ja."

Der Herr der Zeit war noch immer das alles beherrschende Thema, vor allem, weil er verschwunden war, doch Harry interessierte er nicht wirklich.

Er hatte Voldemort erledigt. Okay.

Harry nahm es ihm nicht übel, dass er nebenbei auch beinahe ihn mit erledigt hätte, das hatte er schließlich nicht ahnen können. Voldemort war weg. Das war alles, was zählte.

Ansonsten hatte Harry genug eigene Probleme.

„Was hat das mit deiner Flucht nach Hogwarts zu tun?" Fleur sah ihn an, ihr Blick irgendwie überschattet, denn sie wusste, dass sie eine Wahrheit aussprach, die für Harry ein Hirngespinst war.

„Isch dachte, du seiest es!"

„Was?"

Vollkommen arglos – das war der Eindruck, den Harry auf Fleur machte. Er konnte ihr nicht mal folgen und sie lächelte traurig.

„Isch 'abe ihn nischt wirklisch gese'en…wegen des Kapuzenum'anges. Sein Gesischt war im Schatten. Aber isch dachte, du seiest der 'err der Zeit! Und darum glaubte isch in 'ogwarts sischer zu sein."

„ICH?... Du hast gedacht, ich sei der Herr der Zeit?", Harry konnte es nicht fassen, auch wenn ihm bei diesem lächerlichen Gedanken nicht wirklich zum Lachen war. Eher lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Fleur tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

„Isch weiß…verrückt, nischt wahr?"

„Komplett!" Harry legte Fleur den Arm um die Schultern und schob sie weiter, denn sie waren stehen geblieben. Sie hatte ihn vollkommen schockiert, auch wenn ihm die Vorstellung, dass ihr der Gedanke an ihn ein Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelt hatte, sehr angenehm war.

Sah ganz so aus, als sehe Fleur in ihm noch immer einen Beschützer.

„Hast du Lust beim Quidditchtraining zuzusehen?", fragte er beschwingt und verscheuchte alles andere aus seinem Kopf.

„Natürlisch! Disch fliegen zu se'en ist eine Offenbahrung!", schmeichelte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Schätze mal, so toll wird es nicht! Hab nur noch einen Schulbesen!"

Sein Feuerblitz war verschwunden und niemand verstand, wie das möglich war.

Fleur wusste es. Draco hatte die Überreste von Harrys Rennbesen am Fuß des Gryffindorturmes gefunden. Er war nicht mehr zu retten gewesen und lag sicher verstaut in einer Kiste unter Dracos Bett in den Kerkern.

„Isch glaube nischt, dass disch das auf'ält."

„Hoffentlich!", entgegnete er schief grinsend.

„Gewiss nischt!", bekräftigte Fleur und verspürte Wehmut bei seiner Unbekümmertheit.

Zum ersten Mal begriff Fleur, was Draco meinte, wenn er sagte, dass es trotz allem so besser war.

Harry war glücklich, irritiert und noch immer ein wenig durcheinander wegen der fehlenden Erinnerungen, aber glücklich und sie musste sich die Frage stellen, ob er nicht jedes Recht darauf hatte, endlich frei zu sein.

Es war ein Schock für sie, festzustellen, dass ihr die Antwort darauf bei weitem nicht mehr so leicht fiel, wie vor einer Stunde, als sie nur Dracos Blickwinkel der Geschichte in betracht gezogen hatte.

„Klasse Spiel, Harry." Seamus drehte in der Dusche neben ihm das heiße Wasser auf.

Das Training war zu Ende und Harry hatte den Schnatz trotz des miserablen Schulbesens recht schnell erwischt. Er stand schon eine ganze Weile unter der Dusche und ließ sich heißes Wasser über seine verspannten Schultern laufen.

Es war verdammt anstrengend gewesen und er hatte festgestellt, dass er vollkommen aus der Form war.

„Ich brauch trotzdem noch 'ne Menge Training. Bin komplett aus der Übung!", entgegnete er und dann spürte er plötzlich ein Kribbeln im Nacken.

Vollkommen überrumpelt wischte er sich übers Gesicht.

Das war noch so eine Lücke, die Ron ausgefüllt hatte.

Seamus war in ihn verschossen – natürlich erst an zweiter Stelle hinter Dean, aber trotzdem.

Als Ron ihm das erzählt hatte, war er in schallendes Lachen ausgebrochen, doch gerade eben war ihm nicht mehr zum Lachen. Niemals zuvor war ihm so sehr bewusst geworden, dass jemand ihn ausgiebig von oben bis unten betrachtete.

„Man, Harry, bist du dürr!", meinte Seamus gerade, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, weiter den Anblick zu genießen.

Harry spürte Hitze in den Wangen und sie kam nicht vom heißen Wasser. Hastig seifte er sich ein, um fertig zu werden.

Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, dass sie nach dem Training zusammen unter der Dusche standen. Eigentlich war es üblich und zuvor, als Ron und Fred neben ihm geduscht hatten, hatte ihn das auch überhaupt nicht interessiert.

Die haben mich garantiert auch nicht mit Blicken vermessen. , versuchte er sein Unbehagen zu begründen, bevor er die Dusche abrupt von heiß auf kalt stellte und scharf die Luft einzog, als ihn der eisige Wasserstrahl traf.

Er hörte Seamus lachen.

„Bist du irre, Harry? Du hast noch nie kalt geduscht!"

Das musste ihm wohl entfallen sein, doch es fiel nicht sonderlich auf, dass er knallrot war. Das war er im Moment am ganzen Körper.

„Manche Dinge ändern sich.", murmelte er undeutlich, als er nach seinem Handtuch griff, es um die Hüften wickelte und die Dusche verließ.

Seamus sah ihm nach und fragte sich nachdenklich, wie er diese seltsame Antwort deuten sollte.

„Harry, was ist los mit dir?" Cho schmiegte sich wohlig an Harrys Schulter und sah ihn von unten herauf fragend an.

Sie waren am See, unbeobachtet an einer Stelle, an die Schüler nur kamen, wenn sie allein sein wollten. Diesmal hatte Harry sie abgefangen.

Dieser Tag hatte ihn doch ein wenig zu sehr aus dem Tritt gebracht und er brauchte Ablenkung.

Leider funktionierte es nicht.

„Nichts.", antwortete er abwesend.

Seamus Blicke beim Abendessen waren ihm nicht entgangen und Fleurs Bemerkung über Cedric zog in seinem Kopf Kreise.

Cho richtete sich auf und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Du fürchtest dich vorm Quidditch, oder?" Sie wusste, das er heute das erste Training nach dem Koma gehabt hatte und ein paar der Ravenclawzuschauer auf den Tribünen hatten ihr gesagt, dass er sich schwer tat.

Harry erwiderte ihren Blick nun beinahe grimmig.

Das war etwas, was er vollkommen vergessen hatte. Cho war Sucherin für Ravenclaw und in zehn Tagen würden sie gegen Ravenclaw spielen.

„Bestimmt nicht!", gab er kühn zurück und erwiderte ihren Blick herausfordernd. Sie lächelte noch immer, als sie langsam auf seinen Schoss rutschte.

„Das werden wir ja sehen!...Ohne deinen Besen bist du doch verloren!", provozierte sie. Harrys Arme schlangen sich um ihre schlanke Taille und er zog sie an sich.

„Glaubst du wirklich?"

„Ich bin mir sicher!"

„Was krieg ich, wenn ich gewinne?" Chos Augen funkelten spitzbübisch.

„Du wirst nicht gewinnen!"

„Lass es doch drauf ankommen!", provozierte Harry weiter, nun vollkommen bei der Sache. Cho spielte mit.

„Fragen wir doch lieber, was ich kriege!" Leises Lachen war zu hören, als Harry sich nach hinten ins Gras sinken ließ und sie mit sich zog.

„Was möchtest du denn?", fragte er unschuldiger, als er sich fühlte. Es war angenehm sie so an sich geschmiegt zu spüren und brachte einen Hauch der Kopflosigkeit zurück, die ihn anfangs in ihrer Gegenwart immer so berauscht hatte.

Es wunderte Harry nicht wirklich und er fühlte ein Kribbeln im Bauch, als Cho den Kopf senkte und ihn betörend zärtlich küsste.

„Das werden wir klären, wenn ich gewonnen habe!", flüsterte sie an seinem Ohr, bevor ihre Lippen ihn jeder weiteren Entgegnung enthoben und Harry sich voll und ganz darauf konzentrierte, die Reaktionen seines Körpers unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

Später, mitten in der Nacht, in seinem Bett fuhr Harry dann schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf. Sein Herz hämmerte in der Brust und seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert, während er begriff, dass sich im Traum fulminant entladen hatte, was er den ganzen Abend mühelos zurückgehalten hatte.

Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick in die Runde, um sicher zu stellen, dass niemand aufgewacht war, bevor aus dem Bett rutschte, um im Bad zu verschwinden, doch so weit kam er nicht.

Als die Bilder des Traumes, aus dem er gerade erwacht war, plötzlich wieder in seinem Kopf auftauchten, erstarrte er voller Entsetzen mitten in der Bewegung, denn mit Cho Chang hatten diese Bilder absolut überhaupt nichts zu tun.

„Was ist los, mon cherie?" Fleur hakte sich bei Draco ein und himmelte ihn an.

Er riss seinen Blick von der Tür der Großen Halle los, durch die Harry gerade mit Cho Chang verschwunden war. Noch immer schaffte er es nicht, sich mit dieser Tatsache abzufinden.

Der Gedanke, dass die schwarzhaarige Ravenclaw Harry vollkommen in ihrem Klammergriff hatte, verursachte ihm regelmäßig Übelkeit.

„Ich weiß nicht!...Ich hab nicht den Eindruck, als sei er wirklich glücklich!", antwortete er Fleur nachdenklich. Wie er auf diese Idee kam, wusste er nicht genau und doch war es seine Überzeugung. „Vielleicht rede ich mir dass ja auch nur ein, weil ich will, dass er mit dieser Ziege nicht glücklich ist!"

Fleur schwieg. Sie würde ihm nicht zureden, auch wenn sie selbst den Eindruck hatte, dass Harry nicht wirklich glücklich war.

Eine Woche war seit ihrem Gespräch vergangen.

Oberflächlich machte Harry den Eindruck, als komme er ganz gut klar, doch sie hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, ihn regelmäßig abzupassen und ein wenig mit ihm zu reden. Behielt man ihm genau im Auge, war nicht zu übersehen, dass seine Unsicherheit größer wurde, anstatt sich zu legen.

„Fleur?" Draco forderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sah sie fragend an. Offenbar hatte sie etwas nicht mitbekommen.

„Entschuldige…was 'ast du gesagt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, du müsstest zu Flitwick?"

„Oh!" Draco hatte Recht. Sie wollte Professor Flitwick bei der Unterrichtsvorbereitung helfen. Der Zauberkunstprofessor plante eine Demonstration des einfachsten Zeitzaubers.

„Das wird langsam zur Manie, oder?", scherzte Draco. Fleur nahm die Aufgabe, die ihr Professor Dumbledore verpasst hatte sehr ernst und war stets bei Flitwick im Unterricht.

„Es macht mir Spaß! Isch glaube, isch sollte mir das mit diesem Job überlegen! Lehrer ist ein interessanter Beruf."

„Gott schütze die armen Schüler!" Dafür bekam Draco einen heftigen Stoß in die Rippen und sah zu, dass er aus Fleurs Reichweite kam.

„Müsstest du nischt längst in deinem Unterrischt sein…Schüler! Verschwinde!"

„Zu Befehl, Madame Professeur!" Fleur sah ihm lächelnd nach, als er in die Eingangshalle verschwand. Er hielt sich besser, als sie erwartet hatte, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, Cho nachzusehen, als sie sich schon fast verspätet für ihren nächsten Unterricht verabschiedet hatte.

Er stand verloren auf dem Gang und starrte blicklos aus dem Fenster. Was vor ein paar Nächten passiert war, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und noch einmal hatte er eine Ewigkeit unter der Dusche verbracht.

Die verworrenen Bilder seines Traumes peinigten seinen Verstand und seit dem schlief er schlecht, denn die Vorstellung einen weiteren erotischen Traum vom Zusammensein mit einem anderen Jungen zu haben, entsetzte ihn vollkommen.

Es war nicht wieder vorgekommen, doch Ruhe ließ es ihm keine und noch schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass Cho seit dem jeden Reiz für ihn verloren zu haben schien.

Sie nutzte inzwischen jeder Gelegenheit, ihn abzupassen und warf Fleur, die das momentan trotz ihres innigen Verhältnisses zu Malfoy ebenfalls tat, regelmäßig giftige Blicke zu.

Harrys Problem war, dass er Fleurs kameradschaftliche Gegenwart sehr viel angenehmer fand, als Chos eindeutige Forderungen.

Wenn sie ihn sah, hängte sie sich an ihn, stellte zur Schau, dass sie mit ihm zusammen war und zeigte offen ihre Zuneigung. Ihn schreckte das peinlichst ab.

Gedankenverloren begannen seine Finger wieder einmal mit den Kanten seines Schulumhanges zu spielen. Hermione schimpfte ihn dafür, weil er es innerhalb von gerade mal zehn Tagen doch tatsächlich fertig gebracht hatte, die Kante seines Umhanges komplett abzunutzen und auch ein Reparo-Zauber nichts mehr retten konnte, doch es war wie ein seltsamer Tick.

Er konnte es nicht lassen.

Harry wusste, dass er dank seiner Kindheit bei den Dursleys ziemlich schüchtern war. Er war nicht damit vertraut, dass man ihm Zuneigung so offen zeigte und spürte, dass ihm ein zurückhaltendes Verhältnis in der Öffentlichkeit lieber war.

Es war nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass Cho klar machte, zu wem sie gehörte, doch er wollte nicht vor aller Augen mitten auf dem Gang zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden geküsst werden.

Das Getuschel und die aufmerksamen Blicke brachten ihn in Verlegenheit. Waren auch noch Slytherins aus den höheren Jahrgängen darunter, wollte er am liebsten im Boden versinken, denn die dachten nicht daran, sich höhnisches Gejohle zu verkneifen und Malfoy hatte ihn schon mehrmals verspottet, dass er das wohl nach seiner langen Verschnaufpause brauche.

Doch wenn er ganz ehrlich war, war das nicht das Hauptproblem.

Harry war sicher, dass ihn das alles überhaupt nicht interessieren würde, wenn es wirklich das wäre, was er unbedingt haben wollte.

Offenbar war das aber nicht mehr so.

Die wohlige Leere in seinem Kopf stellte sich nicht mehr ein, wenn Cho ihn küsste und das berauschende Gefühl, das seinen Körper so angenehm durchzog, wenn sie ihm nah war, fand er auch nicht mehr.

Es war, als sei Chos Reiz für ihn von einem Tag zum anderen erloschen und er wusste, dass das nicht erst nach diesem Traum passiert war.

Es war schon nicht mehr dasselbe gewesen, als er Cho in der ersten Nacht in diesem Studierzimmer getroffen hatte und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, warum das so war.

„Harry?" Hermione tauchte neben ihm auf, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und fing seine Hände ein, um zu verhindern, dass er den nächsten Schulumhang auch noch innerhalb von Tagen ruinierte. „Harry, was ist los mit dir?"

Harry wich dem Blick seiner Freundin aus, denn er wusste, dass sie die dunklen Gedanken in seinen Augen entdecken würde.

„Ich bin okay!"

Das war der Standartsatz, der begann Hermione Sorgen zu machen, denn sie hörte ihn ständig. Leider hatte sie nicht die Zeit darauf näher einzugehen, denn sie hatten VgddK und es war auf jeden Fall besser, wenn Harry vor Snape im Klassenzimmer war.

Snape hackte gnadenlos auf ihm herum und es interessiert ihn überhaupt nicht, dass eine Menge von Harrys Erinnerungen lückenhaft waren.

Er machte ihn lächerlich, wo er nur konnte.

„Komm schon. Wir sollten Snape keinen Grund geben, schon vor der Stunde wieder anzufangen, dir Punkte abzuziehen!" Entschlossen legte sie ihm den Arm um die Taille und schob ihn den Gang zum Klassenzimmer hinunter.

Als sie durch die Tür verschwunden waren, tauchte Draco aus dem Nichts auf.

Er hatte Fleurs Anweisung strikt befolgt und sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht gemacht. Dabei hatte ihm der Zufall Cho und Harry in den Weg gestellt.

Keiner der beiden hatte ihn bemerkt und so hatte er sich unter seinem Tarnzauber versteckt und war seinem voyeuristischen Drang gefolgt, die beiden zu beobachten.

Es hatte nicht viel zu beobachten gegeben, doch dafür hatte Draco etwas anderes begriffen:

Es ging Harry NICHT gut.

Er war auf jeden Fall NICHT glücklich in dieser Beziehung mit Cho.

Und er machte seiner Umgebung auch ZWEIFELLOS etwas vor.

Mit diesen irritierenden Erkenntnissen betrat er den Unterrichtsraum für VgddK nur einen Augenblick vor Snape und der Effekt war niederschmetternd.

Sein Blick wurde von dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor wie magisch angezogen und er schaffte es nicht mehr, ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

Etwas Schlimmeres hätte gar nicht passieren können.

Vierundzwanzig Stunden später war Draco dann vollkommen in sich zerrissen.

Seit dem Zwischenfall vor VgddK folgte er Harry mit den Augen, vergaß vollkommen fiese Bemerkungen zu machen und hatte sich schon mehr als einmal das Unverständnis seiner Hauskameraden zugezogen, doch er konnte nicht anders.

Inzwischen kannte er jedes einzelne Detail von Harrys Misere. Am Samstag wurden es vierzehn Tage, dass er aus dem Koma erwacht war und für Draco gab es keinerlei Anzeichen von Besserung seines Zustandes.

Er war noch immer viel zu dünn, doch während er zu Anfang wenigstens den Eindruck gemacht hatte, als ging es aufwärts war das jetzt nicht mehr der Fall.

Chang brachte ihn immer wieder schwer in Verlegenheit, seine Gedächtnislücken machten ihm ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten, obwohl Granger ihm permanent Erklärungen gab und im Unterricht schien er die meiste Zeit mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein.

Am wenigsten interessiert ihn dabei, dass Chang ihn mit ihrem Verhalten ganz klar von sich weg trieb. Er konnte sich denken warum.

Harry war nicht der offenherzige Typ. Das hatte er in den Monaten, die sie zusammen gewesen waren gründlich gelernt. Er war schüchtern und zurückhaltend.

Natürlich war das damals kein Problem gewesen, denn sie waren allein, doch jetzt störte es ihn natürlich, wenn Cho jede Gelegenheit nutzte, ihn bei der Hand zu nehmen oder zu küssen.

Es machte ihn unendlich verlegen und Draco hatte den Eindruck, als versuche er inzwischen, sie auf den Gängen zu meiden.

Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hatte. Ihm war es sehr recht, doch Harry tat es nicht gut, denn er hatte zu all dem anderen, was ihn belastete, noch ein weiteres Problem und die Folgen gefielen Draco nicht.

Er verbarrikadierte sich und Draco wusste, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich deswegen Sorgen machte.

Auch Granger schien zu merken, dass es nicht so lief, wie es sollte. Sie drängelte ihn zum essen, half ihm mit den Hausaufgaben aus, gab ihm ständig Nachhilfe und hatte sich ohne Zweifel schon den Ärger von Weasley zugezogen, weil sie ständig Harry auf den Fersen war.

Was Draco aber am meisten irritierte, war die Tatsache, dass Fleur sich zu all dem ausschwieg. Sie weigerte sich konsequent, das Thema mit ihm zu diskutieren – für Draco ein klares Zeichen, dass ihr bei der Sache ebenfalls nicht wohl war.

Frustriert schlug er das Buch über Verwandlungen, in dem er eigentlich arbeiten müsste, zu und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Es war unmöglich, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn ihm die ganze Zeit seine Sorge um Harry durch den Kopf spukte.

Dabei hatte er sich extra in den Schlafsaal verzogen, um ihm ja nicht irgendwo zu begegnen. Resigniert folgte er wieder einmal seinen tiefsten Sehnsüchten, holte die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seinem Nachtschrank, aktivierte sie und begann nach dem Punkt namens Harry Potter zu suchen.

„…wenn du also 'ilfe wegen Professeur Flitwicks 'ausaufgaben brauchst, sag es mir bitte! Isch 'elfe dir gern!"

Ein momentan seltenes Grinsen erschien bei Fleurs Angebot auf Harrys Lippen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das mein Problem ist, Fleur!"

Das weiß isch, Dummerschen! Darum geht es auch nischt! Fleur war erpicht darauf, Harry nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Er machte ihr inzwischen viel mehr Sorgen, als Draco.

Während der Blondschopf zwar unter der Situation litt, hatte er sich jedoch einigermaßen damit arrangiert. Für ihn war es im Moment genug, dass Harry wieder bei Bewusstsein war, auch wenn es inzwischen den Anschein hatte, als nähmen seine Sorgen wieder zu.

Leider zu Recht.

„Was ist dann dein Problem, mon cherie?", fragte sie mitfühlend, hakte sich bei ihm ein und ging langsam mit ihm den Zauberkunstkorridor hinunter.

Harry schwieg, doch Fleur hatte nicht den Eindruck, als hinge das damit zusammen, dass er nicht antworten wollte. Es schien eher, als wisse er nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„'arry…du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst!" Harry hob den Blick und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Genau das war es, was Hermione heute schon zu ihm gesagt hatte. Es schockierte ihn, dass Fleur ihn offenbar genauso gut durchschauen konnte, wie seine beste Freundin.

„Was hat eigentlich deinen Freund gebissen?", die Frage tauchte vollkommen unerwartet in seinem Kopf auf und schlüpfte ihm gnadenlos über die Lippen.

Malfoy benahm sich in seinen Augen ganz klar seltsam.

Fleur konnte ihm nicht gleich folgen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Malfoy!", half Harry ihr auf die Sprünge.

„Was ist mit Draco?", sofort begann sie sich Sorgen zu machen. Sie ahnte, worauf Harry hinaus wollte und hatte keine Ahnung was sie antworten sollte. Draco tat sich keinen Gefallen, wenn er Harry nicht so behandelte, wie dieser es gewohnt war.

Harry sah sie an.

„Nun…es schockt mich ein wenig zu sehen, dass er seinen Biss verloren zu haben scheint! Er hat doch sonst nie die Klappe gehalten, wenn er 'ne günstige Gelegenheit hatte!"

Das hatte er also tatsächlich bemerkt.

„Nun…", sie brauchte eine Ausrede, das wusste sie, „…vielleicht hab ich ihn gebeten, sich zurück zu halten?"

„Wow…hast du ihn also tatsächlich an der Kandare, oder? Ich fasse es nicht!"

„'a-r-r-y!" Harry bekam den Rippenschieber, dem Draco inzwischen fast immer erfolgreich auswich, wenn er sie ärgerte.

„Autsch!"

„Wage es ja nischt, noch einmal so etwas zu be'aupten!"

„Ist ja schon gut!" Fleurs Empörung amüsierte ihn und das schien ihr nicht zu gefallen. Sie begann auf Französisch zu schimpfen und Harry trat den Rückzug an.

„Ist ja schon gut, Fleur…ich nehme es zurück!" Sein Ausweichmanöver endete an der Wand doch Fleur meckerte noch immer. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was er da implizierte und dabei war es vollkommen nebensächlich, dass sie genau das anfangs Mal im Sinn gehabt hatte.

Sie war Dracos Freundin – seine beste Freundin – nicht sein Mädchen. Draco wollte keine Mädchen.

„Fleur…ich verstehe dich nicht!", warf Harry zögerlich ein doch auch das brachte sie nicht gleich zur Besinnung. Sie hatte ihn am Umhang geschnappt und schob ihn gegen die Wand.

„Fleu-eur! Bitte…ich verstehe kein Wort!" wiederholte er lauter und war nun richtig belustigt. Fleur schien sich nicht einmal bewusst zu sein, dass sie französisch schimpfte.

„Oh…!", kam sie diesmal zur Besinnung, doch sie hatte nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, zu übersetzen, was sie ihm um die Ohren geknallt hatte.

Cho kam dazwischen.

„Harry!"

Wo die schwarzhaarige Ravenclaw so plötzlich herkam wusste Harry nicht, doch ihr Blick verhieß ihm nichts Gutes. Sein gutes Verhältnis zu Fleur passte ihn nicht und er hatte festgestellt, dass sie schnell eifersüchtig wurde.

Fleur, die das genauso, wie Harry mitbekommen hatte, ließ ihn los und richtete seinen Umhang, ausnahmsweise rosa angehaucht.

„Wir 'atten eine kleine Meinungsverschieden'eit. Nischt ernst zu nehmen! Wir se'en uns 'arry!", und damit machte sie sich schnellstens aus dem Staub, wohl wissend, dass sie Harry möglicherweise richtig in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

Harry sah Cho auch nicht an, als Fleur verschwunden war. Er starrte den Boden an. Seine Gedanken rasten.

„Harry, was…was war das?", fragte Cho verständnislos und ihr Blick war noch immer misstrauisch.

„Genau das, was Fleur gesagt hat: eine Meinungsverschiedenheit!"

„Ich…ich finde nicht in Ordnung, was sie tut!", warf seine Freundin vorsichtig ein, doch sie kam auf ihn zu und wollte ihn in die Arme nehmen.

Harry wich ihr aus und wandte sich zielsicher in Richtung des Studierzimmers, in dem sie sich schon ein paar Mal getroffen hatten. Cho folgte ihm sichtlich nervös.

Als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel lehnte er sich dagegen und starrte wieder den Boden an.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry!", versuchte Cho erneut auf ihn zu zugehen, doch sein Blick hielt sie auf.

„Ich will das nicht, Cho!"

Es war die Erkenntnis, die sich seit Tagen in seinem Bewusstsein an die Oberfläche kämpfte. Gerade eben, als sie zweifellos drauf und dran gewesen war eine Szene zu machen, wenn Fleur sich nicht so schnell und wissend zurückgezogen hätte, war ihm das klar geworden.

„Was, Harry?", fragte sie vorsichtig zurück, „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich…"

„Nein!", unterbrach er sie, „Hör mir zu! Ich…ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber…ich…ich fühl mich einfach nicht…nicht wirklich gut bei …bei dieser Sache!"

Chos Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, doch das bemerkte Harry nicht, denn er sah sie erneut nicht an, so verlegen war er.

„Ich….es tut mir so leid…aber ich…ich erinnere mich absolut nicht daran, dass….dass wir Anfang des Schuljahres schon… schon zusammen waren…es tut mir so leid…Ron musste es mir erst sagen und ich habe…habe es trotzdem total genossen, dass…dass du…mich…es war nicht fair, Cho und es tut mir so leid…aber…ich…" Er stotterte nur zusammenhanglosen Unsinn. Das wusste er, doch er konnte nicht anders. Das musste geklärt werden.

„Was ‚aber' H-a-r-r-y?", Chos Tonfall bei dieser Frage war eisig und Harrys Blick flog irritiert zu ihr. Die Kälte und der Abscheu in ihrem Blick verschlugen ihm die Sprache.

„'Aber' du willst nicht mehr, nicht wahr?", höhnte sie.

„Ich…"

Was sollte er sagen? Sie hatte Recht, doch ihre Reaktion verunsicherte ihn vollkommen. Er hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass sie verletzt reagierte, doch sie schien zornig. Sehr zornig.

„Es tut mir leid!", brachte er heraus und starrte sie verständnislos an.

„Leid?...Es tut dir leid?", alle scheinbare Ruhe fiel von Cho ab und Wut blitze in ihren Augen.

„Es tut dir also leid, dass ich mich vollkommen umsonst zum Narren gemacht habe, oder?"

„Das…" Er wollte ihr sagen, dass das nicht wahr war, dass sie sich nicht zum Narren gemacht hatte, doch sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Soll ich dir was sagen, Harry? Ich wusste gleich, dass der verdammte Immun-Zauber dieser dämlichen Halbveela mir Schwierigkeiten machen würde! Ich hatte gehofft, dass es wirklich nur für ihre blöde Schwester gelten würde…aber nein…es hat meinen Corruptela-Zauber2 auch ausgeblockt!"

„Corruptela…?", Harry hatte Mühe, ihr zu folgen.

Er hatte nicht viel Ahnung von Latein und merke sich nur die Zaubersprüche, doch das Wort sagte ihm etwas. Irgend ein Lehrer hatte es mal erwähnt und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es in die Kategorie ‚Verboten' gehörte.

Hatte sie ihn verhext, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen? Warum? Und er hatte doch auch gar nichts gespürt.

Cho ließ ihn nicht lange im Unklaren.

„Glaubst du wirklich ich würde mich freiwillig mit einem kranken Typen wie dir abgeben? Du fühlst dich doch nur wohl, wenn alle Welt zu dir aufschaut! Du musst immer nur im Mittelpunkt stehen, du musst immer gewinnen und alle anderen ausstechen! Brauchst du das, um deine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe zu kompensieren?

Ich dachte es sei einfach, dich rum zukriegen, aber nicht mal das ist bei dir normal. Ich musste mich erst selbst mit diesem verdammten illegalen Zauber belegen, um mich für dich unwiderstehlich zu machen…und dabei hab ich dich nie gemocht Ha-r-r-y!"

Harry wandte sich ab und wollte gehen, doch ein Zauber von Cho versperrte die Tür.

„Du hörst dir jetzt an, was ich dir zu sagen habe. HARRY!" Er blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen und begann Zaubersprüche zu murmeln, um diese verdammte Tür zu öffnen, doch er entkam ihr nicht.

„Vielleicht ist ‚nie' nicht ganz richtig!" säuselte sie in widerlichem Tonfall weiter, „Ich fand dich mal wirklich süß. So richtig süß, brav und unschuldig! Das war bevor du Cedric in die Quere gekommen bist.", bei diesen Worten war ihre Stimme wieder eisig und hasserfüllt, „...danach konntest du mich nicht mehr täuschen!", verhöhnte sie ihn und traf mit jedem Wort ins Schwarze.

Harrys Versuche, die Tür zu öffnen wurden hektisch, er wollte nicht hören, was sie zu sagen hatte, nicht wissen, was sie im Sinn gehabt hatte, als sie ihn in ihrem falschen Netz gefangen hatte.

Jetzt war ihm klar, warum es ihm jedes Mal regelrecht den Verstand benebelt hatte, wenn sie in seine Nähe gekommen war und er wusste auch, warum es nach dem Zusammenstoß zwischen ihn und Fleur im Krankenflügel damit vorbei gewesen war.

Fleurs Zauber, der ihn vor Gabrielles Veela-Charme bewahrte, hatte auch diesen Corruptela-Zauber blockiert.

„Cho...hör bitte auf!", versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben und dabei war es ihm gleich, was sie alles angestellt hatte, um ihn rumzukriegen.

Er wollte nicht hören, was sie so weit getrieben hatte. Es reichte ihm, begriffen zu haben, dass sie ihn mit der ganzen Sache nur verletzten wollen hatte.

Cho war jedoch nicht mehr zu bremsen. Alls ihr Abscheu und ihre Verzweiflung brachen aus ihr heraus.

Sie hatte Harry nie verzeihen, was damals mit Cedric geschehen war – und sie würde es ihm auch niemals vergeben.

Er sollte leiden – leiden, wie sie gelitten hatte.

Es war bitter, dass er sich nicht wie erwartet rettungslos in sie verliebt hatte, doch sie kannte Harry, kannte ihn vielleicht besser, als die meisten anderen.

Sie wusste ganz genau, dass er ein leichtes Opfer für ihre bösen Worte war. Was Gefühle anging, hatte er zweifellos tatsächlich Minderwertigkeitskomplexe.

„Bildest du dir tatsächlich ein, du würdest auch nur ein einziges Mädchen in dieser Schule interessieren, wenn du nicht Harry Potter wärst? Bildest du dir das wirklich ein?", schlug sie giftig zu, „Willst du wissen, warum ich dich angemacht habe...willst du wissen, warum ich mich dazu herabgelassen habe?"

Nein, wollte er nicht, das hatte er schon begriffen, doch er konnte nicht entkommen.

„Um dir weh zu tun! Ich wollte dir wehtun…so richtig weh! Du arroganter kleiner Bastard! Weißt du, was du Cedric angetan hast? Er war der Hogwarts-Champion! Nicht du...aber du kannst es ja nicht ertragen in der zweiten Reihe zu sitzen, nicht wahr, H-a-r-r-y? Und dann hast du ihn auch noch sterben lassen! Du hast ihn sterben lassen...du hast ihn umgebracht, weil du ihn da mit rein gezogen hast...du hast ihn mir weggenommen...weil du niemandem etwas gönnst...

Du bist so krank…so widerlich krank und alle spielen mit...alle küssen dir deine Füße, weil du so ‚edel' und so ‚berühmt' bist! Ich wünschte, du wärst an Cedrics Stelle gestorben! Ich wünschte du wärst nie geboren...ich wünschte alle würden sehen, was ich in dir sehe...ein Nichts...das nur durch seinen unverdienten Ruhm lebt...ohne den wärest du ein niemand und keiner würde einen zweiten Blick an dich verschwenden...ich hasse dich...Harry Potter...ich hasse dich aus tiefstem Herzen..."

Die Tür sprang auf. Harry wusste nicht mehr warum und es war ihm gleich, Hauptsache, er kam hier weg, doch es war viel zu spät.

Chos hasserfüllte Worte dröhnten durch seinen Kopf und stießen auf ein schmerzhaftes Echo.

Niemand sah ihn, so wie er war. Alle sahen nur den Jungen der lebte und er konnte nicht an dem zweifeln, was sie sagte – niemand liebte ihn freiwillig, denn er zog das Unglück an.

Cedric war seinetwegen gestorben.

Und Cho hatte ihn dafür bezahlen lassen wollen. Das war der einzige Grund dafür, dass sie sich mit ihm eingelassen hatte.

Harry rannte wie von Furien gehetzt durch die leeren Gänge, denn es war Zeit fürs Abendessen und alle waren in der Großen Halle.

Er hielt erst wieder an, als die Mauern von Hogwarts schon weiter hinter ihm und der stille See vor ihm lag.

Dort fiel er auf die Knie und presste sich die Hände auf seine vor Anstrengung brennenden Lungen, doch dieser Schmerz war harmlos im Vergleich zu dem, der seine Seele quälte.

Chos Worte hatten all die Zweifel, die ihn nach dem Trimagischen Turnier gequält hatten wieder an die Oberfläche gezerrt, doch etwas anderes war beinahe schlimmer.

Es war die Antwort auf eine Frage, die ihn unbewusst quälte, seit er wusste, wer er war, eine Frage, die ihn niemals losgelassen hatte.

Was wäre, wenn er nicht der wäre, der er war?

Wen würde er dann noch interessieren?

Das Gefühl seiner eigenen Wertlosigkeit, das ihm die Dursleys von klein auf eingepflanzt hatte, überwältigte ihn und Harry spürte, wie er sich innerlich Chos Wunsch anschloss.

Warum nur, war er in Little Hangleton nicht wenigstens mit Cedric gemeinsam gestorben?

„Mione?...Mione…hörst du mich?" Ron war rot wie eine Tomate und wagte es nicht, die Tür zu Miones Schlafsaal weiter, als einen Spalt breit aufzuschieben.

Er hatte eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, sich dazu durch zu ringen, sie noch einmal zu wecken, doch der Fakt, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war und Harry noch immer nicht in seinem Bett lag ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe mehr.

Schon seit dem späten Nachmittag hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

„MIONE!", versuchter er es nun doch noch etwas lauter.

Hermione fuhr aus dem Schlaf.

„Ist da wer?", fragte sie desorientiert in die Dunkelheit, sich vage bewusst, gerufen worden zu sein.

„Ich bin hier!", kam es leise von der Tür.

„Ron?"

„Ja, man!"

„Spinnst du?"

„Komm jetzt endlich da raus, Mione, ich weiß nicht wo Harry ist!" Langsam hatte er die Nase voll. Er war eigentlich nicht zimperlich, doch der Fakt, was herausgekommen war, als er Harry das letzte Mal nicht in seinem Bett vorgefunden hatte, lauerte seit dem wie ein dunkler Schatten am Rande seines Bewusstseins.

Harry war seit seiner Rückkehr jede Nacht in seinem Bett gewesen. Das hatte er sicherheitshalber immer kontrolliert um seine Sorgen zu besänftigen. Selbst wenn er erst spät gekommen war, hatte er gewartet.

Hermione war schneller aus dem Bett, als er von der Tür weggehen konnte.

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Sie versuchte im Licht des erlöschenden Kamins ihre Uhr zu erkennen.

Es ging auf zwei Uhr morgens zu.

„Leider!"

„Wir sollten Professor McGonagall Bescheid sagen!"

„Hältst du das für unbedingt notwendig? Dann kriegt er Riesenärger, Mione. Vielleicht ist er ja auch wirklich nur bei Cho. Aber…aber es lässt mir trotzdem keine Ruhe!"

Ron fixierte verlegen den Boden und Mione verspürte eine heftige Welle der Zuneigung für ihn.

Egal, was er manchmal für ein Idiot war, Harry war ihm wichtig und er machte sich genau wie sie große Sorgen um ihn.

„Cho war fast bis zur Ausgangssperre in der Bibliothek, Harry nicht!", stellte sie unentschlossen fest. Sie hatte sich gewundert Cho Chang gemeinsam mit ihren Freundinnen beim Hausaufgabenmachen zu sehen.

Sonst war sie immer nur mit Harry zusammen zu sehen gewesen. Es hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihr hinterlassen.

„Warte einen Moment!" Hermione verschwand wieder im Schlafsaal, und kam wenig später vollkommen angezogen zurück.

„Okay…ich würde sagen, wir versuchen ihn erst einmal selbst zu finden! Aber…wenn das nicht klappt halte ich es für besser zu McGonagall zu gehen!" Es gefiel ihr nicht, doch Ron hatte Recht.

Harry würde gewaltigen Ärger bekommen, wenn man ihn um diese Zeit irgendwo außerhalb des Schlafsaales fand.

„Shit, dass er diese verdammte Karte nicht mehr findet! Fred und George werden ihn foltern, wenn sie das rausbekommen!", meckerte Ron leise vor sich hin, während sie zum Portraitloch hasteten.

Er rannte Hermione beinahe um, als sie plötzlich stoppte.

„Weißt du, ob der Tarnumhang in seiner Truhe ist?"

„Äh…nein!", stotterte er irritiert.

„Dann geh gefälligst nachschauen!", blaffte sie.

Ron tat wie ihm befohlen und kam Augenblicke später mit dem Tarnumhang zurück.

„Das gefällt mir nicht, Mione!" Hermione schwieg, doch sie gab ihm gedanklich Recht. Irgendetwas konnte nicht stimmen.

Fast eine Stunde später waren sie jedoch keinen Schritt weiter. Hermione hatte mehrere Indago-Zauber versucht, um Harry irgendwo in Hogwarts zu finden, doch keiner davon wirkte. Sie war so weit, zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen, nachdem sie sich noch einmal versichert hatten, dass Harry wirklich nicht in seinem Bett war.

Ron gefiel das jedoch noch immer nicht besonders.

„Was, wenn…?", er unterbrach sich, denn der Gedanke, der ihm gekommen war gefiel ihm nicht. Hermione sah ihn ungeduldig an.

„WAS?"

„Na ja…ich kann es mir zwar nicht vorstellen, aber Harry kommt ja mit Fleur offensichtlich ganz gut aus! Was, wenn er bei ihr ist…zum reden vielleicht, oder so?", druckste er herum.

Sie musste zugeben, dass diese Idee eine gewisse Berechtigung hatte. Fleur bemühte sich sehr um Harry. Das hatte sie im Lauf der Woche ziemlich überrascht festgestellt.

„Weißt du, wo sie untergebracht ist?", fragte Ron noch immer etwas unsicher. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Halbveela begeistert war, ihn um diese Zeit vor ihrer Tür zu sehen.

„Zufällig ja!", antwortete Hermione, wandte sich ab und hastete erneut davon, Ron dicht auf ihren Fersen.

Sie hatte vor ein paar Tagen das Gespräch einiger Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw mitbekommen. Sie hatten sich drüber unterhalten, dass sie der hübschen Halbveela liebend gern einmal einen Besuch in ihrem Quartier im Ostflügel abstatten würden.

Es dauerte trotzdem eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis sie die richtige Tür gefunden hatten. Der Gang mit den Gästequartieren war endlos lang und natürlich hatten die beiden Französinnen das Zimmer am östlichen Ende des Traktes, während der Zugang vom Hauptkorridor im Westen lag.

Hermione klopfte energisch und ziemlich am Ende ihrer Geduld laut an, als sie endlich auf die einzige verschlossene Tür hier traf.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich drin etwas regte.

„Quie est-la?", kam es verschlafen von hinter der Tür.

„Fleur…ich bin es! Hermione! Harrys Freundin!" Die Tür öffnete sich augenblicklich und Fleur sah die beiden Störenfriede ziemlich verwundert an.

„Was soll denn das? Es ist fast 4 Uhr morgens!"

„Ist Harry…äh…ist er vielleicht bei dir?" Fleur hatte eindeutig geschlafen. Der Gedanke, dass Harry hier bei ihr sein könnte, war völlig abwegig.

„WAS?", kam es sichtlich erschüttert zurück, „Wieso das denn?"

„Weil…weil wir ihn nirgends finden können!" Hermione kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor.

„Kommt 'erein!", befahl Fleur und hastete ins Nebenzimmer. „Isch zie'e mir nur etwas über!" Verlegen taten die beiden Gryffindors, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Gabrielle, wach auf!"

Fleur suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und rüttelte nebenbei ihre Schwester unsanft wach.

„Was ist denn los?", nörgelte diese gleich darauf verschlafen.

„Weasley und 'ermione sind nebenan. ‚'arry ist weg! Du musst zu Draco…wegen der Karte! Isch 'alte sie 'in, bis ihr wieder 'ier seid! Beeil disch!"

Sofort war Gabrielle hellwach, langte nach ihrem Umhang und warf ihn um ihre Schultern.

„Der Tarnzauber!", kommandierte sie dann. Fleur tat, was sie verlangte und versteckte sie unter Dracos Tarnzauber.

„Geh dursch den Kamin! Isch lasse die Tür offen…Draco soll mir unauffällig Bescheid geben, sobald ihr zurück seid!"

Beide Kamine ihres Quartiers waren mit dem Kamin im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum verbunden, um die Kommunikation zwischen ihnen so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Fleur hatte die Zauber, die das normalerweise verhinderten, ausgetrickst.

„Gut!", entgegnete Gabrielle und war einen Moment später durch die grün auflodernden Flammen des Kaminfeuers verschwunden.

Fleur knöpfte ihren Umhang zu Ende zu und ging wieder nach nebenan, in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht zu lange gedauert hatte.

„Wo 'abt ihr schon überall gesucht?"

„Überall im Schloss, wo wir problemlos hinkommen, sogar auf dem Astronomieturm und dem Nordturm. Ich habe auch ein paar einfache Indago-Zauber versucht, aber sie reagieren nicht! Fleur, was ist mit Harry los? Ich begreife nicht, warum er es sich so schwer macht!" Hermione war ihre Besorgnis deutlich anzusehen und auch der Rotschopf war zweifellos beunruhigt.

Wenn du das wüsstest, würdest du die 'ände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen, meine liebe 'ermione, dachte Fleur. Sie wunderte sich nicht, dass die Aufspür-Zauber nicht wirkten. Harrys Reducio war noch aktiv. Niemand konnte ihn so einfach finden.

„Er spricht nischt darüber! Isch weiß es auch nischt!", beantwortete sie Hermiones Frage, „Mit dieser Chang kann er nischt zufällig zusammen sein, oder?"

„Ich hab sie den ganzen Abend über mit ihren Freundinnen in der Bibliothek gesehen!"

„'offendlisch 'atte er keinen Ärger! Es gefällt ihr offensischtlisch nischt, wenn er sisch mit mir unter'ält! Sie schien 'eute sehr ärgerlisch!"

„Ich hab eh nicht den Eindruck, als sei er über diese ganze Sache sonderlich glücklich!", warf Ron abfällig ein. Er wusste, dass Cho Harry mit ihrem Verhalten immer wieder in Verlegenheit brachte.

„Oh…gut beobachtet!", meinte Fleur ein wenig spöttisch und Ron funkelte sie ärgerlich an.

Er konnte den beiden Halbveelas noch immer nicht verzeihen, dass sie so eng mit Malfoy befreundet waren, obwohl ihn der Fakt, dass sich Fleur genauso um Harry zu sorgen schien wie sie, ein wenig besänftigte.

„Was ist das?" Fleur wies auf den Tarnumhang. Sie wusste ganz genau, was es war, doch das mussten Ron und Hermione nicht wissen.

Beide wurden rot. Hermione hatte den Tarnumhang unbedachter Weise einfach über dem Arm zusammengefaltet.

„Äh…das…das ist…", stotterte sie.

Fleur erlöste sie aus ihrer offensichtlichen Bedrängnis. Natürlich wollte Hermione nicht zugeben, dass Harry einen Tarnumhang besaß.

„Ist das ‚'arrys?", lenkte sie ab.

„Ja!"

„Lass mal sehen!" Fleur nahm den Umhang in die Hand und murmelte einen Zauber, den Zauberstab erst auf den Umhang und dann auf den Tisch gerichtete.

Sie hatte Erfolg und inspizierte ihre Beute auf dem Tisch.

„Ah…sehr gut!"

„Was denn?", Hermione kam neugierig näher.

„Es sind nur zwei, aber es müsste reischen!" Auf der Tischplatte waren zwei sehr dunkle, Haare zu sehen. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch hoffen, dass sie auch wirklisch von 'arry sind! Damit müsste der Indago-per-vinculum-Zauber eigentlisch klappen!"

„Mit Harrys Haaren?", Hermione hörte sich sehr zweifelnd an.

„Glaub mir ruhig und pass gut auf!", zwinkerte Fleur ihr zu, als sie begann einen komplizierten Zauber zu sprechen, der es ihr ermöglichen sollte, den Eigentümer dieser Haare zu finden.

„Draco!...Draco wach auf!" Gabrielle rüttelte sanft an Dracos Schulter, doch er drehte sich knurrend auf die Seite.

„Du sollst aufwachen…oder isch küsse disch!", flüsterte sie mit ihrer besten Imitation von Fleurs Stimme.

Das wirkte.

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen fuhr Draco im Bett hoch und rieb sich müde die Augen.

„Was…was ist denn los?"

„Bist du wach?" Gabrielle sah ihn trotz aller Dringlichkeit verschmitzt an und Draco erwiderte ihren Blick grimmig.

„Mach das ja nicht noch mal, Gabrielle!"

„Zieh disch an…Wir brauchen disch!"

„Morgens um vier? Was ist denn los?"

„Wiesel und Granger können 'arry nischt finden!" Das jagte Draco mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit aus dem Bett. Er wühlte in der Schublade seines Nachttisches und zerrte die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor.

„Ich schwöre feierlich ein Tunichtgut zu sein!", stieß er hervor und wartetet ungeduldig, bis sich die Karte aufgebaut hatte.

„Schau mit!", blaffte er dann Gabrielle an, die ihn mit traurigem Blick beobachtet hatte, doch auch gemeinsam konnten sie keinen Punkt namens Harry entdecken.

„Verdammter Mist!" Draco fluchte was das Zeug hielt, als er nach seinen Sachen langte und sich ohne auf Gabrielle zu achten anzog. Diese wandte sich verlegen ab.

„Wir sollen zu Fleur kommen. Isch denke, sie ‚'at ge'offt, dass wir ihn so finden!", erklärte sie.

„Auf jeden Fall müssen wir ihn finden!"

Das letzte was er auf der Karte von Harry gesehen hatte, war ein weiteres Treffen mit Cho Chang, doch während er diese in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte, hatte er von Harry seit dem nichts mehr gesehen.

„Komm!" gemeinsam hetzten sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Was hat Fleur vor?"

„Isch 'abe keine Ahnung!"

„Warte!", Draco hielt Gabrielle am Arm fest, belegte sie beide mit einem Silentium und sprach dann den Tarnzauber. „Halt dich an meinem Umhang fest!"

Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen und gemeinsam stiegen sie in den Kamin nachdem Draco eine Priese Flohpulver hinein geworfen hatte. Einen Moment später erschienen sie im Schlafzimmer der beiden Mädchen wieder.

Draco legte Gabrielle die Hand auf die Schulter, um sicher zu sein, dass sie ihn auch hörte.

„Was hat Fleur gesagt?"

„Du sollst ihr Bescheid geben, wenn du da bist!"

„Gut!"

Fleur hantierte im Nebenzimmer noch immer mit ihrem Zauber, als Draco weiterhin gut unter Silentium und Tarnzauber verborgen an sie heran trat und ihr in der Hoffnung sie nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Nur so konnte sie ihn trotz des Silentium hören, als er sagte:

„Wir sind da, Fleur, aber Harry ist nicht auf der Karte…entweder ist er nicht auf dem Gelände…oder… oder…" Er brach ab und stellte fest, dass er nicht einmal weiterdenken wollte.

Die Furcht, dass Harry etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, tauchte bedrohlich am Rand seines Bewusstseins auf und er versuchte verzweifelt, sie zu verdrängen.

Immerhin waren die Todesser mit Sicherheit noch hinter ihm her, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, das Dumbledore für so einen Fall nicht vorgesorgt hatte.

Vielmehr Angst machte ihm Harrys zweifellos instabiler Zustand.

Fleur ließ sich ihre Besorgnis ob seiner Nachrichten nicht anmerken, als sie sagte.

„Okay…schauen wir, ob es funktioniert!"

Nicht nur Hermione und Ron sahen sie erwartungsvoll an, als sie den Zauberstab hob und einen weiteren Zauber sprach.

Der Zauberstab, nun locker auf Fleurs Handfläche platziert, ruckte herum und zeigte ganz klar in südliche Richtung.

„Es scheint zu funktionieren!...Folgt mir!"

„Kannst du mir das erklären, Fleur…wäre…wäre das wohl möglich?", die Begeisterung stand trotz aller Besorgnis klar in Hermiones Augen und Draco sah Weasley verlegen grinsen.

Er war nicht im Geringsten über Hermiones Frage verwundert.

„Natürlisch!", antwortete Fleur selbstzufrieden. „Gar kein Problem!", und dann begannen sie ihre Wanderung durch Hogwarts, um endlich Harry zu finden.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis ihnen klar wurde, dass Harry unmöglich noch im Schloss sein konnte, denn egal, welchen Weg sie in Richtung Süden gingen, sie stießen bald auf die Außenmauern.

„Er scheint draußen zu sein!", meinte Fleur nachdenklich, nahm den Zauberstab herunter und eilte in Richtung des Hauptausganges davon, während Hermione und Ron ihr kaum folgen konnten.

„Der kann was erleben, wenn ich ihn zwischen die Finger kriege!", zischte Ron Hermione ins Ohr, als sie endlich draußen auf dem Gelände waren.

Hermione schwieg. Darüber würde sie nachdenken, wenn sie Harry endlich gefunden hatten, doch auch draußen schien das nicht so einfach zu sein.

Dracos Hand landete zum wiederholten Mal auf Fleurs Schulter, um von ihr gehört werden zu können.

„Führ sie in die Irre!"

„Warum?", kam geflüstert die Antwort. Fleur gab es nicht gern zu, doch wenn sie sich recht erinnerte lag vor ihnen nur noch der Verbotene Wald.

„In der Richtung liegt die Heulende Hütte!", antwortete Draco ihr. „Ich schätze, da steckt er! Ich bring ihn ins Schloss zurück so schnell ich kann!"

„Aber…"

„Kein ‚aber', Fleur!" und damit ließ er sie wieder los und hastete in Richtung der Peitschenden Weide davon, während Fleur tat, was er gesagt hatte. Es war ihm vollkommen gleichgültig, das Gabrielle noch immer seinen Umhang umklammert hielt und ihm entschlossen folgte.

Er wollte nur noch Harry finden und möglicherweise konnte er die Hilfe von Fleurs kleiner Schwester unterwegs brauchen.

„IMMOBILUS!" Von einer Sekunde zur anderen erstarrte der wie üblich wild um sich schlagende Baum, kaum, dass Draco seinen Zauber gesprochen hatte.

„Wow!", kam es von Gabrielle und Draco konnte nicht umhin, selbst ein wenig beeindruckt zu sein, doch das verschwand schnell wieder unter dem alles überlagernden Gefühl seiner Angst um Harry.

Eilig verschwanden sie im Eingang zu dem verborgenen Gang in den mächtigen Wurzeln der Weide.

„Beeil dich, Gabrielle! Lumos!" Licht flammte auf und die beiden begannen durch den engen Gang zu hetzen.

„Du glaubst, ‚'arry ist in der 'eulenden 'ütte?"

„Er ist nicht auf dem Gelände, Gabrielle…und in den See ist er bestimmt auch nicht gefallen! Im Verbotenen Wald ist er garantiert nicht!"

Draco spürte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken rinnen, als ihm die Riesenspinnen dort durch den Sinn gingen.

„Warum glaubst du das?"

„Weil er Angst vor Spinnen hat!"

„'arry doch nischt!" Draco lachte gezwungen angesichts ihrer Überzeugung.

„Nicht vor den kleinen Süßen, die man mit dem Hausschuh erledigen kann, Gabrielle, aber vor den riesigen, die fast so groß sind, wie Hagrids Hütte!"

„WAS?" Gabrielles Augen wurden groß.

„Ruhe jetzt!"

Sie hatten die Falltür in Rekordzeit erreicht und Draco sprach einen weiteren Silentium. Inzwischen drückte ihm die Sorge beinahe die Luft ab.

Was in aller Welt war passiert, dass Harry so austickte? Es mochte ja sein, dass es ihm nicht so gut ging, doch das war kein Grund, so Hals über Kopf davon zu rennen.

Die Sorge, dass seine Erinnerungen vielleicht zurückgekommen sein könnten und er nicht damit fertig wurde, machte sich in ihm breit, als er hastig die Räume der Heulenden Hütte durchsuchte.

Er wurde im ersten Stock, in dem Zimmer, das Harry damals genutzt hatte, fündig.

Dort lag er – zusammengerollt, wie ein kleines Kind auf dem Bett.

Draco blieb wie angewurzelt auf der Türschwelle stehen – sich der Panik, die er bis jetzt mühsam verdrängt hatte, nun vollkommen bewusst.

Es war, als fiele eine Zentnerlast von ihm ab, als er Harry wohlbehalten da liegen sah.

„Gott sei Dank!", stieß Gabrielle leise neben ihm hervor und Draco konnte nicht anders, als ihr Recht zu geben, doch sie hatten keine Zeit.

Harry musste so schnell wie möglich ins Schloss zurück.

„Geh nach unten und halte die Falltür auf. Ich komme gleich!" Er spürte Gabrielle gehorsam davon huschen und betrat geräuschlos das Zimmer.

Harry rührte sich nicht, doch Draco wusste, dass er auf gar keinen Fall aufwachen durfte, denn eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass er nicht begeistert sein würde, ihn, Draco, zu sehen.

Widerwillig richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Schlafenden

„Somnus totalis!"

Er wusste nicht, ob Harry sich erinnerte und selbst wenn, war es möglich, dass er trotzdem nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

„Levitas!", schickte er einen weiteren Zauber nach, bevor der die Arme unter Harrys Knie und in seinen Nacken schob, um ihn vom Bett zu heben.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, ihn endlich wieder in den Armen zu halten, doch Draco verdrängte es. Der Zeitpunkt war alles andere als günstig.

Leichtfüßig lief er die Treppe wieder hinunter, denn Dank des Levitas-Zaubers, war Harry kaum so schwer, wie eine Feder.

„Gabrielle?", durchbrach er seinen Silentiumzauber.

„Ich bin hier!", kam die Antwort aus dem Nichts, denn Gabrielle steckte noch immer unter dem Tarnzauber.

„Finite incantatem!", löschte Draco diesen mit einer ungelenken Handbewegung, um sie sehen zu können, bevor er vorsichtig die Stufen in den Gang hinunter stieg.

Unten angekommen sah er zu ihr hinauf.

„Du musst vorausgehen! Beschwör einen Lumos, damit ich sehe, wohin ich trete!"

„Isch kann disch nischt sehen, Draco!"

Ich weiß…und das ist auch nicht nötig!

„Ich hab die Hände voll!", leises Lachen war zu hören, als sie an ihm vorbeiging, die Hand tastend nach ihm ausgestreckt.

„Ist 'arry okay?"

„Ich denke schon! Ich hab ihn mit einem Schlafzauber belegt! Wäre nicht so optimal, wenn er jetzt plötzlich aufwacht! Ich schätze, er wäre nicht begeistert!"

„'auptsache er ist okay!", meinte sie und tat, was Draco ihr gesagt hatte.

So okay, wie man eben sein kann, wenn man noch immer viel zu dürr ist, sich von irgendwelchen blöden Ziegen in Verlegenheit bringen lässt und ohne Zweifel mit allem drum und dran alles andere, als zufrieden ist… , ging es Draco durch den Kopf, als er den Gang entlang stolperte, Harry fest an sich schmiegte und spürte, wie sich dessen Finger in seinen Umhang krallten.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit erreichten sie den Ausgang unter der Peitschenden Weide.

„Kannst du Fleur auf dem Gelände finden?", fragte er Gabrielle dort.

„Gewiss!"

„Dann tu das! Ich bring ihn ins Schloss, sie kann ihren Zauber jetzt wieder ordentlich machen und wird ihn sicher schnell finden!...Silentium!", setzte er nach und sprach auch wieder den Tarnzauber über Fleurs kleine Schwester.

„Isch dachte du 'ast die ‚'ände voll, Draco!", murmelte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen, ohne dass er es hören konnte und rannte dann davon, um Fleur zu finden, während er sich auf den Weg ins Schloss machte.

Er wusste ganz genau, wohin er Harry bringen würde und als er das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht hatte, sah er, dass der Sessel, den er im Sinn hatte noch immer genau da stand, wo er schon während des Zeitzaubers gestanden hatte – kuschelig in einer Fensternische mit der Rückseite dem Portrait zugewandt.

Granger würde mit Sicherheit eine Krise kriegen, wenn sie ihn da fanden.

Entschlossen ging er hinüber, doch als er dann vor dem Sessel stand, rührte er sich nicht mehr.

Harry schlief fest in seinen Armen. Seine Finger hatten sich in seinem Umhang verschlungen und die Wange hatte er an Dracos Schulter geschmiegt.

Er war blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Die Brille saß ihm schief auf der Nase.

Draco spürte ein Ziehen in der Brust.

Das war so sehr der Harry, den er kannte und es war unerträglich zu wissen, dass diese wohlige Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen Vergangenheit war.

Er brachte es einfach nicht fertig ihn auf dem Sessel abzulegen, zog ihm im Gegenteil noch ein wenig fester an sich, das Gesicht in Harrys rabenschwarzes Haar geschmiegt.

Harry gehörte zu ihm und Wehmut umklammerte, bei der Vorstellung, ihm nie mehr so nah sein zu dürfen, mit eisiger Hand seine Seele.

Seine Sehnsucht nach genau dieser Nähe quälte ihn Tag für Tag gnadenlos und er wusste, dass das, was gerade geschah alles andere als gut für sein Seelenheil war.

Was einmal zwischen ihnen gewesen war, existierte für Harry nicht mehr und auch wenn Fleur fest überzeugt war, dass sich das irgendwann wieder änderte, schaffte er es doch nicht, seiner Zweifel Herr zu werden.

Er wollte bei Harry sein, wollte das Recht haben, ihm nah zu sein und inzwischen waren ihm sogar die Konsequenzen egal.

Es interessiert ihn nicht mehr, dass Harry ihm vielleicht Vorwürfe machen könnte und es war ihm gleich, dass sein eigenes Haus ihn dann mit Sicherheit schneiden würde.

Es war ihm gleich, dass er vielleicht unter seinen Erinnerungen leiden könnte und es war ihm sogar egal, ob Harry vielleicht all seine Freunde verlor.

Er wollte Harry für sich und der Schmerz, zu wissen, dass das unmöglich war, fraß ihn langsam aber sicher auf.

„Was tust du mir an? Sag mir das, Harry, was tust du mir an? Warum hast du mich vergessen? Warum nur?" flüsterte er gequält und die Sinnlosigkeit seiner Worte war ihm vollkommen gleichgültig.

Harry würde ihm nicht antworten. Vermutlich wusste er nicht einmal, wovon er sprach!

Als von der Treppe leise die Stimmen von Fleur und Harrys Freunden zu hören waren, legte er Harry noch immer widerwillig vorsichtig auf dem Sessel ab und befreite mit sanfter Gewalt seinen Umhang aus den kalten Fingern, die ihn die ganze Zeit nicht losgelassen hatten, bevor er ihm zärtlich über die Wange streichelte.

„Ich liebe dich, du störrischer Esel!", rutschte es ihm heraus und ohne, dass er sich zurückhalten konnten, berührten seine Lippen flüchtig Harrys, bevor er ein ‚Finite Incantatem' murmelte, sich abwandte und gehetzt davon lief – sich des unerträglichen Schmerzes in seiner Seele deutlicher als jemals zuvor bewusst.

„…ich liebe dich, du störrischer Esel…"

Harry fuhr aus dem Schlaf, das flüchtige Gefühl sanfter Lippen auf seinen eigenen.

„Na…endlich aufgewacht?", kam es giftig von links aus Rons Bett, der sich ebenfalls noch in seinen Decken versteckte.

Harry sah ihn nicht an, als er ein leises ‚Ja' murmelte. Noch immer war er von diesem Traum gefangen, der ihn gerade geweckt hatte.

Immer und immer wieder hatte er diese wenigen Worte gehört, zusammen mit ‚Was tust du mir an?' und ‚Warum hast du mich vergessen?'.

Vergessen.

Warum kam ihm bei diesem Gedanken Draco Malfoy in den Sinn?

Ärgerlich stand er auf um ins Bad zu gehen.

Es war eine höllische Nacht gewesen und seine Laune war nicht die Beste.

Noch vor Morgengrauen, als seine Freunde und Fleur ihn draußen auf dem Gang vorm Portrait der fetten Dame schlafend in dem Sessel am Fenster gefunden hatten, hatte Hermione ihm eine Standpauke gehalten, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Harry hatte nur die Hälfte mitbekommen.

Er war vollkommen in der Frage versunken, wieso er im Schloss und nicht mehr in der Heulenden Hütte war.

In der Nacht, als er endlich aus der Erstarrung, die die Konfrontation mit Cho bei ihm hinterlassen hatte, erwacht war, hatte er den Gedanken nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren, absolut nicht ertragen können und war vom Gelände geflüchtet.

Die Heulende Hütte war ihm wie eine Zuflucht erschienen.

Das war der Platz, den er mit Sirius verband – und mit der glücklichsten Erinnerung, die er zustande brachte.

Sirius Angebot, mit ihm zusammen, als Familie zu leben, war wie ein Flämmchen Hoffnung, dass ihn wärmte, selbst jetzt noch, wo es so unwahrscheinlich wie nie zuvor erschien, dass es jemals so weit kommen würde.

Harry wusste, dass Albus Dumbledore sich große Sorgen um Sirius' Verbleib machte und auch wenn der Schulleiter es nicht aussprach, so befürchtete er wohl dass Schlimmste, denn noch immer war er trotz Rehabilitation verschwunden und hatte sich bei niemandem gemeldet.

Es hatte ihn überrascht, die Hütte vollkommen wiederhergestellt vorzufinden, doch das war in seiner Qual schnell wieder untergegangen.

Dass Cho ihn so betrogen und manipuliert hatte, saß tief und ließ ihn an allem zweifeln.

Er war nach oben gestolpert, in dieses Zimmer getorkelt und wollte nur noch vergessen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis er eingeschlafen war, doch der Platz hatte ihm eine Art inneren Frieden vermittelt – auch wenn die Verzweiflung blieb.

Und dann erwachte er im Schloss, konfrontiert mit zwei verärgerten Gryffindors und einer besorgten Fleur.

Harry fragte sich noch immer, wer ihn zurück gebrachte hatte und dann war da dieser seltsame Traum.

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es ohne jeden Zweifel wieder einmal die Stimme eines jungen Mannes gewesen war, die diese Worte gesagt hatte, spürte er tief in sich ein Echo darauf, dass ihm unerklärlich war.

Wen sollte er vergessen haben – und vor allem, warum?

Wieso war er so sicher, dass diese Stimme die Wahrheit sagte und warum hatte er das Bedürfnis in gleicher Weise zu antworten?

Warum half es ihm, den Schmerz, den Chos falsches Spiel in ihm hinterlassen hatte, so schnell zu überwinden?

Harry stellte sich unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf, doch das beruhigende Gefühl, das er dabei sonst so leicht heraufbeschwören konnte, fand er diesmal nicht.

Diese Lippen auf seinen – sie waren so fremd und so vertraut, dass ihm ein prickelnder Schauer über den Rücken rieselte und er das Wasser wieder einmal von heiß auf kalt stellte.

Es war irritierend und es war frustrierend, doch Harry bekam langsam den Eindruck, als sei ihm der Gedanke an eine Beziehung zum gleichen Geschlecht nicht ganz so fremd, wie er geglaubt hatte.

„Harry, du weißt schon, dass du heute ein Quidditchspiel spielen musst."

Wieder wurde das Wasser auf kalt gestellt und Harry sammelte sich.

Ron stand am Waschbecken und putzte sich die Zähne.

„Was?", brachte er noch immer nicht ganz unter Kontrolle heraus.

„Heute ist unser Spiel gegen Ravenclaw!", antwortete Ron und plötzlich war das kalte Wasser im Vergleich zu dem eisigen Gefühl in Harrys Eingeweiden angenehm warm.

Eine halbe Stunde später marschierte das Gryffindor-Quidditchtam geschlossen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle ein und die Blicke, die sie dabei dem Tisch der Ravenclaws sandten waren mörderisch.

Harry war nicht umhin gekommen, wenigstens einen Teil dessen, was gestern zwischen ihm und Cho vorgefallen war, zu erklären, denn leider hatte Ron – in seiner schockierenden Überbesorgnis – ihm klar angesehen, dass er kurz vorm umfallen war, nachdem er ihn nach seiner Antwort direkt angesehen hatte.

Die Gemüter kochten seit dem vor Empörung und selbst die resolute und stets beherrschte Hermione konnte nicht fassen, was die Schwarzhaarige für ein mieses Spiel mit Harry getrieben hatte.

Harry hatte es schon wieder satt.

Er wünschte, man würde ihm nicht ständig diese verdammte, übertriebene Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen.

Natürlich war es eine miese Geschichte und natürlich hatte es ihn mitgenommen, doch die innere Distanz, die von Anfang an zwischen ihm und Cho bestanden hatte, da er sich ja nicht mehr an diese Beziehung hatte erinnern können, hatte ihm wohl vor schlimmeren Leid bewahrt.

Unglücklicherweise begriffen seine Freunde und Hauskameraden das überhaupt nicht und Harry war froh, ihnen nur einen kleinen teil der Wahrheit gesagt zu haben

Das, was sie sonst noch alles zu ihm gesagt hatte, hatte er verschwiegen, obwohl es ihn sehr viel tiefer getroffen und verletzt hatte, als der Verlust einer falschen Freundin.

Harry wünschte sich zum ersten Mal ernsthaft zurück ins Koma, denn es gab etwas, was ihm im Moment beinahe noch schlimmer zu schaffen machte:

Was, wenn er sich heute da draußen vollkommen blamierte?

Es sah ganz so aus, als sei der Knacks, den Chos Handeln seinem Selbstbewusstsein verpasst hatte, um einiges nachhaltiger, als er es eh schon befürchtet hatte.

„Hallo, Draco!" Greg Goyle begrüßte Draco wie nun schon fast üblich in kameradschaftlichen Ton, als er neben ihm auf der Slytherintribüne des Quidditchstadions auftauchte, obwohl sie sonst kaum ein Wort miteinander wechselten.

Draco machte es sich auf dem Platz neben ihm bequem und grüßte verhalten zurück.

Er war heute ausnahmsweise mal solo.

Fleur und Gabrielle hatten sich zum allgemeinen Entsetzen der Gryffindors Hermione Granger angeschlossen, um das Spiel von der Gryffindortribüne aus anzuschauen.

Die Stimmung im Stadion war geladen.

Inzwischen hatte sich herum gesprochen, was Draco schon nach dem Auftritt des Gryffindor-Quidditchteams beim Frühstück vermutet hatte.

Cho Chang und Harry als Paar existierten nicht mehr.

Das war jedoch nicht das Wesentliche.

Die Gerüchte, die die Runde machten, waren in aller Munde und das kleine Miststück lief seitdem bei den Schülern von dreien der vier Hogwarts-Häuser Spießruten.

Es war so ziemlich das Allerletzte, was Cho Chang da getan hatte.

Selbst wenn er es vollkommen neutral betrachtete – seine eigenen Gefühle für Harry außer acht ließ und rein sachlich an den Vorfall heran ging – musste er zugeben, dass schon eine gewisse Gestörtheit dazu gehörte, Harry Diggorys Tod in die Schuhe zu schieben.

Dann jedoch auch noch aus Rachsucht zu versuchen, ihn zu verführen, abhängig zu machen und ihm Liebe vorzugaukeln, nur um ihn am Ende um so besser verletzten zu können, zeugte von tiefster moralischer Minderwertigkeit.

Es war ein fieses Spiel, was sie getrieben hatte, und das bekam sie seit dem Morgen zum Glück zu spüren. Angeblich hatte Logan sie sogar aus seinem Team geschmissen und heute war das letzte Spiel, das sie für Ravenclaw spielte.

Draco wunderte es nicht. Für ihn konnte gar nicht schlimm genug sein, was ihr an den Kopf geworfen wurde und sie konnte froh sein, dass er leider neutral bleiben musste.

Selten war ihm das so schwer gefallen, denn die Slytherins brachten es zum Teil doch tatsächlich fertig, Chang für ihre Heldentat zu gratulieren.

„Was glaubst du, ob sie ihn schafft?" Goyles Bemerkung riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Die Teams waren inzwischen auf dem Feld und er beobachtete so unauffällig wie möglich Harry, der in luftiger Höhe Aufwärmrunden drehte.

„Keine Ahnung. Der Besen, den sie ihm da angedreht haben ist wirklich beschissen! Ein Pluspunkt für Chang. Ihre Wut wird vermutlich grenzenlos sein. Noch ein Pluspunkt. Für Potter steht der Fakt, dass er bis jetzt fast immer das Glück auf seiner Seite hatte!"

Draco gab es nicht gern zu, doch er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Ravenclaw dieses Spiel gewann.

Erstens musste er dann nicht gegen Harry spielen und zweitens wäre es eine perfekte Gelegenheit, Cho Chang zu zeigen, wie ordentliche Rache aussah.

„Ich frag mich wirklich, was mit seinem Besen passiert ist!", plapperte Goyle weiter, sehr zufrieden, dass Draco mit ihm sprach.

Das könnte ich dir sagen…werd ich aber nicht tun!

„Ist mir so ziemlich egal…Hauptsache er ist weg!"

Die Kiste unter seinem Bett, in der sich die Reste von Harrys Feuerblitz befanden war sicher versiegelt. Draco hatte anfangs daran gedacht, sie wegzuwerfen, doch er brachte es nicht fertig.

Harry hatte damals im Gryffindorturm mehr als seinen Besen riskiert um ihm den Hals zu retten. Er hatte nie danach gesucht und manchmal fragte sich Draco, ob er nicht ganz genau gewusst hatte, dass er ein für alle Mal verloren war.

Ein paar Minuten später begann dann endlich das Spiel und Dracos Anspannung steigerte sich ins unerträgliche.

Kaum, dass der Startpfiff von Madam Hooch ertönt war, hatte sich Chang an Harry geheftet. Draco bekam den Eindruck, dass sie gern versucht hätte ihn einzuholen und zu attackieren, doch offensichtlich gab das ihr alter Komet 260 nicht her.

Er fragte sich, ob Professor McGonagall bei Harrys Besen vielleicht ein wenig nachgeholfen hatte, um ihn etwas aufzupolieren.

Harry wich ihr ganz klar aus, wo er nur konnte – und das ziemlich erfolgreich.

Draco war so gefesselt von diesem Zweikampf, dass er vom Rest des Spiels kaum etwas mitbekam und so verpasste er auch, wie der Rest des Gryffindorteams dank brodelnder Wut die Ravenclaws, obwohl sie eigentlich ein recht gutes Team waren, regelrecht in Grund und Boden spielte.

Am Ende war es eines der kürzesten Spiele, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

Es dauerte ganze sieben Minuten und selbst Draco hatte Mühe zu rekapitulieren, wieso Harry plötzlich den Schnatz zwischen den Fingern hielt.

Er hatte sich nach unten fallen lassen, als Chang ihm plötzlich doch näher kam, als ihm lieb gewesen zu sein schien und irgendwie musste ihm dabei wohl der Schnatz in die Quere gekommen sein, denn er hatte sein Speed gebremst und die Hand nach oben gerissen.

Das Spiel war vorbei und keiner wusste warum.

Entsprechend verzögert kam auch der Beifall. Wie immer wurde das Geheul der Slytherins vom Jubel der anderen übertönt, selbst heute, wo es nur zwei Häuser waren, die jubelten.

Das Glück war wieder einmal auf Harrys Seite gewesen.

Draco beobachtete, wie er von seinem Team eingekesselt und nach unten geleitet wurde. Er fragte sich ob der Eindruck, dass sie ihn abschirmten nur zufällig entstand, denn auch am Boden ließen sie ihn nicht aus ihrer Mitte.

Es musste wohl Absicht sein, denn die Gryffindors verschwanden so schnell sie konnten vom Feld. Es hatte wohl selten ein so unspektakuläres Spiel in Hogwarts gegeben.

Draco wartete, bis die Tribünen sich leerten, bevor er aufstand um ins Schloss zurück zu kehren. Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, dass Goyle an der Treppe auf ihn wartete.

„Sieht nach Gryffindor/Slytherin für das Endspiel aus, oder Draco?"

„Hat ganz den Anschein!", entgegnete Draco ohne eine Wertung abzugeben und während er gemeinsam mit Gregory Goyle zum Schloss zurückging, wurde ihm klar, dass ihn das Glück wieder einmal verlassen hatte.

Er würde das Endspiel des Quidditchturnieres in vier Wochen gegen Harry spielen müssen und er wusste leider ziemlich genau, dass er im Grunde schon verloren hatte.

tbc

R&R please! Sagt mir, was Ihr von Cho haltet!

1 Aufspürzauber

2 Verführungszauber


	26. Die Diskrepanz zwischen

Titel: Der Herr der Zeit (26/ ca.30+Epilog)

Autor: KimRay

e-mail: KimRaygmx.de

Kategorie?

Unterkategorie: Drama/ Romance

Inhalt: Der schwarze Lord übernimmt in England die Macht und Hogwarts erstarrt in der Zeitfalle, doch wie es der Zufall gibt es zwei Schüler, die wie üblich nicht das tun, was sie eigentlich tun sollten.

Was passiert, wenn Harry Potter den Helden spielt, Draco Malfoy mit Hauselfen und Velas streitet und Severus Snape seine Meinung ändert?

Lest selbst! Das ist wirklich eine üble Inhaltsangabe! heul

DISCLAIMER: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

Anmerkungen: So! Endlich geschafft…wieder mal was neues von mir…endlich! Lange genug hat es gedauert. Das nächste kommt wieder früher.

Beta: FiZ, Feary…und diesmal Tolotos ;)! Big thanks!

Vielen Dank für die reviews! Ausführliche Danksagung gibts beim nächsten Mals wieder. Bin ein wenig im Stress! ;)

**Kapitel 26**

**Die Diskrepanz zwischen Verstand und Gefühl**

„Mister Potter, würden Sie uns gefälligst Ihre geschätzte Aufmerksamkeit widmen?"

Wie ein Peitschenhieb knallte Severus Snapes Aufforderung durch den Unterrichtsraum für VgddK und riss den Genannten aus seinen Gedanken.

Seit Tagen sah er jetzt zu, wie Potter immer mehr ins Grübeln verfiel und davon auch in seinem Unterricht nicht abließ. Langsam aber sicher platzte ihm dabei der Kragen und auch jetzt kochte er schon wieder vor Wut.

„Beantworten Sie meine Frage!", bellte er verärgert, wohl wissend, dass Harry mit Sicherheit nicht mal eine Ahnung hatte, um was für eine Frage es sich handelte.

Harry starrte Snape an und musste schlucken.

Wieder einmal war er so intensiv damit beschäftig gewesen, zu analysieren, was ihn an seiner Umgebung derart störte, dass er mitten im Unterricht vollkommen weggetreten war.

Ganz offensichtlich war das Snape nicht entgangen.

Leider war dieses Verhalten in VgddK vollkommen unangebracht, doch es ging ihm inzwischen immer öfter so und meistens war es ihm nicht einmal bewusst.

Das Gefühl, die Welt um sich herum nicht mehr wirklich zu kennen, war so erdrückend, dass er nicht mehr anders konnte.

Harry war sicher, dass ihm mehr als nur ein paar Erinnerungen fehlten. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum er sich dessen sicher war, doch inzwischen beschäftigte es ihn so sehr, dass alles andere zur Nebensache wurde.

Snape interessierte das natürlich überhaupt nicht.

„Ich warte!", schnarrte Severus nun und beobachtete wie Harry aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick in Grangers Richtung warf. Diese ignorierte ihn ausnahmsweise mal völlig. Allem Anschein nach war sie genauso sauer auf ihn, wie er selbst.

Severus wartete auf die übliche Genugtuung darüber, dass er ihn wieder einmal kalt erwischt hatte, doch sie blieb aus.

Es war ganz einfach nur nicht mehr mit zum Ansehen.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Unaufmerksamkeit, Mister Potter! Miss Parkinson! Beantworten Sie meine Frage."

Harry ließ resigniert den Kopf sinken und starrte die Tischplatte an, während Pansy begann die Schildzauber herzubeten, die sie in den letzten Wochen behandelt hatten.

„Hervorragend, Miss Parkinson. 10 Punkte für Slytherin!"

Pfiffe waren zu hören und Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg.

Es war immer wieder dasselbe.

Snape nutzte jede Gelegenheit, ihm Punkte abzuziehen und leider gab er ihm im Augenblick regelmäßig die Chance dazu.

Er konnte Hermiones grimmigen Blick regelrecht spüren und wagte es nicht, zu ihr hinüber zu schauen. Seit er aus dem Koma erwacht war, paukte sie mit ihm und nun hatte er schon wieder Punkte verloren, weil er nicht aufgepasst hatte.

Es war zweifellos besser, sich vor allem bei Snape auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren und sich nicht zu fragen, was mit der Vergangenheit nicht stimmte.

„So, nachdem wir nun alle für sie relevanten Schildzauber ausführlich durchgenommen haben, schlag ich vor, dass mir einer von ihnen eine kleine Demonstration seines Wissens zum Besten gibt!" fuhr Snape gerade fort und sah aus, wie eine Katze, die gerade den Kanarienvogel erwischt hatte, denn sein Blick streifte schon wieder Harry.

Hermione lief bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hatte keine Zweifel, was kommen würde und warf Harry einen hastigen Blick zu.

Dieser starrte Snape gerade ziemlich finster an. Es sah ganz so aus, als wisse er, was auf ihn zukam.

Inzwischen fragte sie sich ernsthaft, ob der nervige Zaubertränkelehrer auch schon zuvor so fies zu Harry gewesen war, oder ob ihr Eindruck, dass es schlimmer geworden war, sie wirklich nicht täuschte.

Sicher – Harry machte es seiner Umwelt im Moment wirklich nicht leicht, doch erstens waren es eh vor allem Wiederholungen, die sie im Moment durch nahmen und zweitens schien Snape es regelrecht darauf anzulegen, ihn dann zu erwischen, wenn er mit seinen Gedanken sonst wo war.

Langsam begann er ihr wirklich Sorgen zu machen.

Sie hatte mit Harry alles durch gearbeitet was sie seit dem Ende des Zeitbannes gelernt hatten. Das was kein großes Problem, denn Snape hatte sich strikt an seinen Stoff gehalten.

Er war der einzige Lehrer in Hogwarts, der von Zeitzaubern nichts hören wollte und so war das, was er verlangte ganz klar Prüfungswissen, doch Harry hatte nur vierzehn Tage zum Nachholen gehabt, während sie schon ganze sechs Wochen an dem Thema paukten. Er hinkte noch immer ein wenig hinterher, vor allem, weil er meistens nur mit halbem Ohr hinhörte und außerdem fehlte ihm jegliche praktische Übung.

Praxis-Lektionen hatte Snape nicht eine abgehalten, seit Harry wieder im Unterricht war.

„Stellt sich jemand freiwillig zur Verfügung?", kam es inzwischen selbstgefällig von Snape.

Hermiones Hand schnippte nach oben. Sie hatte wahrlich keine Lust, sich ein Prüfungsduell mit Snape zu liefern, doch Harry wollte sie das erst recht nicht zumuten.

Snape ignorierte sie und von den Slytherins kam albernes Gekicher.

„Wie wäre es mit Ihnen, Mister Potter, wo Sie doch schon so viel Duellerfahrung gesammelt haben…in ihrem Leben!" Die Stimme des Lehrers troff vor Hohn und nun war hämisches Gelächter von den Schülern seines Hauses zu hören.

„Professor Snape…!", wollte Hermione dazwischen gehen, doch Snape bremste sie augenblicklich aus

„Reden Sie gefälligst nicht unaufgefordert, Miss Granger, wenn Sie nicht noch mehr von Ihren spärlichen Hauspunkten verlieren wollen."

Gryffindor lag dank Harrys Privatfehde mit Snape im Hauspokal auf dem letzten Platz und Snapes Worte verschlugen Hermione glatt die Sprache.

Dafür platze Harry der Kragen:

„Professor Snape! Ich habe bis jetzt noch nicht einen dieser Zauber auch nur ein einziges Mal gesprochen!", protestierte er.

Das war ein Fehler, denn Snapes Blick wurde mörderisch. Er hatte eh schon die Nase voll von diesen impertinenten Gryffindors, doch Harry brachte das Fass mit seinem Verhalten zum Überlaufen.

„Dann sollten Sie schnellstens damit anfangen, wenn Sie sich nicht verhaspeln wollen!"

Harrys Blick sprühte daraufhin Funken.

Sie hatten die Zauber natürlich wiederholt und auch wenn Snape vermutlich etwas anderes glaubte, hätte er sie genau wie Pansy alle zusammengebracht, wenn er seine Frage nur noch einmal wiederholt hätte, doch Harry war sicher, dass es dem Lehrer darum gar nicht ging.

Snape wollte ihn vorführen, das war alles.

Zum Stoff gehörten Flüche der ersten und zweiten Kategorie und gerade die letzteren waren für Zauberschüler eigentlich rein hypothetisch.

„Ich weigere mich!", konstatierte er rebellisch, sich vollkommen bewusst, was das bedeuten konnte, doch er wollte sich nicht von Snape fertig machen lassen.

Das genau das das Ziel war, stand für Harry außer Frage.

Plötzlich wurde die Stille im Klassenraum greifbar. Jeder wartete auf das unausweichliche Donnerwetter.

Snapes Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, seine Miene wurde noch ein wenig eisiger und um seine Lippen spielte ein gefährliches Lächeln, doch es kam nicht zur Explosion. Der Lehrer wusste ganz genau, wie er Harry viel besser erwischen konnte.

„Gut…", begann er honigsüß, „…dann verliert Gryffindor weitere fünfzig Punkte, weil Sie sich weigern, die Anweisung eines Lehrers zu befolgen."

Harry hörte Hermione nach Luft schnappen und stellte fest, dass ihm eine Gänsehaut über die Arme kroch, denn eines wurde ihm klar: Er würde nicht entkommen, ohne Gryffindor noch mehr Schaden zuzufügen.

Harrys Herzschlag verdoppelte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere und er hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment zu explodieren. Ohne auch nur noch eine Sekunde zu zögern schnappte er seinen Zauberstab, sprang auf und stürmte nach vorn.

Er würde nicht noch mehr Punkte opfern, egal, was es ihn kostete.

Snape setzte inzwischen noch einen drauf:

„Falls Sie sich zu dämlich anstellen, ziehe ich Ihnen die Punkte übrigens trotzdem ab!" Auf der Slytherinseite des Klassenzimmers war nun Gejohle zu hören. Die Gryffindors waren in Entsetzen erstarrt.

Harry ignorierte es vollkommen, doch seine Entschlossenheit, sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen bekam ungeheuren Auftrieb.

Snape sollte ja nicht glauben, dass er ihn so einfach kriegen würde.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung von Betonung und Klang der Zauber und es interessierte ihn auch nicht, wie viel Kraft er brauchte. Er würde es einfach versuchen und zur Hölle mit den Konsequenzen.

„Fangen wir also an! Sind Sie gut vorbereitet, Mister Potter?" Erneut terrorisierte Snapes honigsüßer Tonfall Harrys Ohren, doch sein eisiger Blick zeugte vom Gegenteil.

Severus Snape war mindestens genauso wütend, wie Harry selbst.

Der Raum vor der Klasse dehnte sich magisch aus und eine geisterhafte Barriere schimmerte einen Moment lang vor den Sitzreihen – ein Schutzwall um die Klasse vor Irrläufern zu schützen.

Hermione begann an ihren Fingernägeln zu kauen. Das konnte doch unmöglich Snapes Ernst sein. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er Harry einfach so zu einem Prüfungsduell herausforderte.

Harry war nicht so weit. Ihm fehlte viel zu viel Unterrichtsstoff und geübt hatte er auch keinen der Zauber. Sie wünschte sich etwas tun zu können, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung was.

Augenblicke später standen sie sich gegenüber, Snape entschlossen, seinen früheren Schützling das Fürchten zu lehren und Harry mindestens genauso entschlossen, es genau dazu nicht kommen zu lassen.

Als der erste Zauber auf ihn zuraste, ließ er sich fallen und Snapes ausdruckslose Miene verzerrte sich zu einer ärgerlichen Grimasse.

„Das ist kein Schild, Potter!", knurrte er und setzte einen weiteren Zauber nach, obwohl Harry noch am Boden lag.

Hastig brachte dieser sich aus der Schusslinie und zischte wütend:

„Das…weiß ich….Protego."

Snapes nächster Zauber prallte an einem perfekten Protego-Schild ab und plötzlich war es ernst.

Der Lehrer feuerte einen Zauber nach dem anderen und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihm auf den Hals jagte, doch es war auch vollkommen gleichgültig. Er hatte damit zu tun abzuwehren.

Und das tat er.

Als der Protego von Snape ausgehebelt wurde, wusste er, dass er auf Gedeih und Verderb seinem Geschick ausgeliefert war und begann die anderen Abwehrbanne zu überdenken.

Scutum folgte, doch schnell wurde ihm klar, das auch das nicht reichen würde, denn der Schild schützte ihn zwar vor Snapes Flüchen, doch jeder Aufprall ließ ihn taumeln.

Der Lehrer musste komplett durchgedreht sein ihn so unter Beschuss zu nehmen. Erneut baute er einen Protego auf und bereitete gleichzeitig den nächsten Schutzbann vor.

Snape jagte ihn mit Sperrfeuer von einem Schutzzauber zum nächsten, solange bis der Protego temporale felsenfest stand. Es war der erste Fluch der zweiten Kategorie und Harry war außer Atem, doch sein Schutzbann hielt und er konnte nicht fassen, was sich abspielte.

Wie, zum Teufel, war es möglich, dass er dazu in der Lage war?

Phasenweise hatte er sogar das Gefühl, als liefe er auf Autopilot. Er musste nicht denken, wenn er die Zauber sprach, Betonung war vollkommen nebensächlich und leises Murmeln reichte – so, als könne er all das im Schlaf.

Harrys Gedanken rasten schon wieder auf die Frage zu, was mit ihm nicht stimmte, und er hatte Mühe, das abzustellen. Er musste sich auf dieses Duell konzentrieren, doch so leicht fiel ihm das nicht, nachdem er erst einmal begriffen hatte, dass er Snape in Schach halten konnte.

Severus Snape konnte den Moment, in dem das Duell für Harry zur Routine wurde, nicht nur spüren, er konnte es sogar in seinen Augen sehen.

Er glitt gedanklich ab.

Mitten in einem Zweikampf.

Es war eine Ohrfeige.

Das alles war eine Ohrfeige. Ein verdammter Fünftklässler hatte nicht das Recht, seinem Lehrer in einem Schildeduell zu trotzen, doch es gab da zweifellos etwas, was Severus vollkommen außer Acht gelassen hatte:

Man konnte Harry Potter nicht mehr an dem messen, was er einmal gewesen war.

Seine Magie war nicht mehr dieselbe und etwas kreuzte Severus Verstand, was ihn vollkommen schockierte.

Was, wenn Harry es noch konnte? Immerhin hatte er die Frechheit, ihn nicht mehr ernst zu nehmen und seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen.

Es dauerte nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis er entschieden hatte, ihn zu testen.

„Harry…Reflecto-Zauber!", Hermiones Schrei übertönte das Anfeuerungsgebrüll der Gryffindors.

Die Klasse tobte. Niemand hatte erwartet, dass Harry so lange durchhalten würde und während die Gryffindors vor Begeisterung von den Bänken sprangen, pfiffen die Slytherins ihn gnadenlos aus.

Draco war stumm. Er ließ Harry nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, denn er konnte nicht fassen, was er sah. Was der Schwarzhaarige da auf der Plattform vorführte war Duellerfahrung erster Klasse.

Er hielt Snape problemlos bei der Stange und Draco fragte sich, was passieren würde, falls Harry auf die Idee kam, zurück zu schlagen. Eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass Severus Snape, dann möglicherweise ein Problem haben könnte.

Was auch immer Harry vergessen hatte, verlernt hatte er offensichtlich nichts.

Das war ein Schock für Draco und er fragte sich, ob er der einzige war, der wusste, dass es für einen Zauberschüler eigentlich unmöglich war einem solchen Sperrfeuer derart lange stand zu halten.

Snape musste nicht ganz bei Sinnen sein, Harry so zu provozieren, wo er doch merken musste, dass es nicht so lief, wie es eigentlich laufen sollte.

Und was, bei allen schwarzen Hexen, bezweckte er nun mit diesen Reflecto-Schilden?

Sie hatten verdammt noch mal keinen Zauber behandelt, der einen Rund-um-Schild bewirkte.

In dem Moment, wo er Hermiones Warnung hörte, ließ Harry sich zum zweiten Mal zu Boden fallen und rollte auf den Rücken, um zu sehen, was passierte. Er wusste sofort, was sie ihm mit ihrer Warnung sagen wollte.

Snape griff ihn aus mehreren Richtungen in knapper Folge an. Das konnte er mit seinen Schilden nicht abwehren.

Über ihm gab es ein Feuerwerk, als die Flüche aufeinander prallten und aus der Klasse war nun von allen Seiten entsetztes Keuchen zu hören.

Hermiones Warnung war nicht eine Sekunde zu spät gekommen.

Harrys Reaktion war eine Sache von Sekundenbruchteilen.

Sein Blick suchte Snape und er konnte die Entschlossenheit in dessen Blick sehen.

Snape wollte ihn schlagen, egal wie. Gerade änderte er den Winkel seiner Flüche und Harry konnte nicht daran zweifeln, dass er ihn kein weiteres Mal verfehlen würde.

Was er dann genau tat, wusste er nicht.

Wie im Reflex flogen seine Hände nach oben, kreuzten sich über seinem Körper und aus der Tiefe seines Verstandes tauchte ein Bann auf:

Spheare patrocinium

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er diesen Zauber gesprochen, oder nur gedacht hatte, doch er konnte sehen, wie er wirkte.

Snapes Zauber schossen als Querschläger durch den Klassenraum und wurden von der Barriere geschluckt.

Dreimal noch donnerten die drei Flüche in kurzer Reihenfolge auf seinen Schutzschild – dreimal wurden sie abgewehrt.

Snape richtete sich auf und hob den Zauberstab in legerer Ehrenbezeigung. In seinem Gesicht war nichts zu lesen, obwohl sich sein Verstand beinahe überschlug.

Er konnte es tatsächlich noch.

„Bestanden…Potter!", knurrte er, wohl wissend, dass er gerade seinen Ruf aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, doch das war ihm gleich, angesichts der Erkenntnis, die er aus diesem Duell gezogen hatte.

Das Wissen, das Harry als Herr der Zeit besessen hatte, war noch da und plötzlich fragte er sich, ob das wirklich alles war, denn das Duell hatte sein Gegenüber zweifellos kaum angestrengt. Potter war ein wenig außer Atem, das war alles.

Gerade sprang er auf die Füße, den Blick wachsam auf Snape gerichtet und noch immer in den Schutzschild gehüllt, als er die Geste erwiderte.

„Sie dürfen den Bann jetzt herunternehmen, Potter!", blaffte Severus und er klang dabei verstimmter, als beabsichtigt.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, doch im Moment kam es einer Beleidigung gleich, zu wissen, dass Harry Potter ihm heute nicht mehr weiter traute, als er einem knallrümpfigen Kröter trauen würde, obwohl er ihm ein paar Wochen zuvor sogar sein Leben anvertraut hatte. Nicht, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, gerade ein Übungsduelle mit dem Herrn der Zeit gefochten zu haben, den er noch immer als Protegé betrachtete.

„Harry-was-war-das?"

Harry hetzte mit langen Schritten den Gang hinunter.

Während der Rest seiner Klassenkameraden ihm überschwänglich zu seinem grandiosen Sieg über Snape im Duell gratuliert hatte, hatte Hermiones nichts Besseres zu tun, als in wegen dieses verdammten letzten Bannes zu löchern.

Er hätte ihr ja gern eine Antwort gegeben, doch da gab es ein kleines Problem.

So wie der Zauber in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht war, war er auch wieder verschwunden. Schon seit Snape ihn auf seinen Platz zurückgeschickt hatte, versuchte er diesen verdammten Schutzbann zu rekapitulieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was für einen Zauber er da gerade gemacht hatte und Hermione war ihm keine Hilfe.

„Entschuldigt mich…ich hab was vergessen!" Harry stoppte mitten im Schritt, wandte sich um und war so schnell verschwunden, dass er gar nicht mehr mitbekam, wie Hermione fassungslos der Mund aufklappte.

Zwei Minuten später stand er wieder vorm Klassenzimmer für VgddK und war entschlossen, Snape zu fragen, was das für ein Schutzzauber gewesen war, den er da verwendet hatte.

Snape wusste es, dessen war er sich sicher.

Aller Enthusiasmus war aus Snapes Aktionen verschwunden gewesen, kaum, dass seine Zauber das erste Mal abgeprallt waren. Alles, was er dann noch versucht hatte, war rein obligatorisch.

Harry war sich vollkommen im Klaren, dass er möglicherweise dabei war, sich vollkommen zum Narren zu machen und vielleicht doch noch den Ärger bekam, den Snapes Verhalten ihm den ganzen Morgen über angedroht hatte, doch das war ihm vollkommen egal.

Er hatte das instinktive Gefühl, dass Snape mehr wusste, als er und zu begreifen, was mit ihm vor sich ging, hatte für Harry im Augenblick Vorrang vor allem anderen.

Er hatte die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum für VgddK schon einen Spaltbreit geöffnet, als er in der Bewegung erstarrte und augenblicklich vollkommen vergaß, weswegen er hier war.

Am Lehrerpult standen Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy und es sah ganz so aus, als seien sie in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft.

Draco zitterten noch immer die Hände, als er mit dem Zusammenpacken seiner Sachen so lange trödelte, bis niemand mehr außer ihm und Snape im Klassenzimmer war.

Er war mit den Nerven am Ende.

Den Herrn der Zeit auf einer Duellplattform in einem Klassenzimmer von Hogwarts zu sehen, war genug um ihn in eine Art Schockzustand zu versetzen.

Natürlich war da kein Hauch von dunkler Aura und düsterer Bedrohung zu finden gewesen.

Da waren nur Harry Potter und Professor Snape gewesen, die sich ein Prüfungsduell lieferten.

Zumindest sah man es so, wenn man den Herrn der Zeit nie zuvor in Aktion gesehen hatte.

Draco hatte ihn gesehen.

Und er hatte ihn heute wieder gesehen.

Harry zu Boden gehen zu sehen und dann zuschauen zu müssen, wie er vermutlich in einem antrainierten Reflex genau das tat, was er vor Wochen im Endkampf gegen Voldemort exakt genauso getan hatte, war ein Schock gewesen.

Die Szene war beinahe identisch.

Voldemort hatte seinen Vervielfältigungstrick angewendet und Harry, nicht sicher, woher der Angriff kommen würde, hatte genau das getan, was er heute im Unterricht im Duell gegen Snape vorgeführt hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mister Malfoy?", drang Snapes Stimme in Dracos halb betäubtes Bewusstsein und er hob den Blick.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig?", fragte er noch immer ein wenig fassungslos.

Snape schürzte die Lippen und Draco wurde rot, als ihm seine eigene Frechheit bewusst wurde, doch sein Hauslehrer überging es.

„Nun…es war ein Prüfungsduell! Wer hätte gedacht, das wir dabei auf einen alten Bekannten treffen?" Draco überwand die Distanz nach vorn zum Lehrerpult und sprach einen Silentium.

„Aber das ist doch unmöglich!"

„Das dachte ich bis zu dem Moment, als er den verdammten Spheare gesprochen hat, auch." Snape sah Draco bei diesen Worten nicht an. Noch immer war er dabei zu verarbeiten, was im Unterricht geschehen war.

Und zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob Professor Dumbledore sich vielleicht doch täuschte, was Harrys Erinnerungen anging.

Wie sonst konnte es sein, dass der Junge auf Wissen zurückgriff, dass er eigentlich nicht haben dürfte?

Er musste mit Dumbledore reden, das stand fest.

„Wie ist das möglich, Professor Snape?" Severus Snape sammelte sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Draco.

Das, was sich abgespielt hatte, hatte ihn ohne jeden Zweifel tief schockiert, denn es warf alles über den Haufen, was sie bis jetzt geglaubt hatten.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mister Malfoy. Im Moment tendiere ich zu der Überzeugung, dass er irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein, diesen antrainierten Reflex aufgespürt hat. Er wollte um keinen Preis verlieren! Wie er natürlich auf den Speare gekommen ist, ist mir ein Rätsel."

„Also war es tatsächlich der Spheare Patrocinium?"

Snape nickte nur – Harry hatte seinen Lieblingsschutzbann bewirkt. Er fragte sich, ob er wusste, wie stark dieser Bann wirklich war.

„Sie haben damit gerechnet!", konstatierte Draco nun unsicher. Er wusste noch immer nicht, wohin er das ganze einsortieren sollte.

War es Hoffnung, oder waren es nur Erinnerungsfragmente, die Harry im Notfall aus der Klemme halfen, wenn er es unbedingt wollte?

„Nein, habe ich nicht!", entgegnete Snape emotionslos. Er hatte es zwar am Ende darauf angelegt, doch damit gerechnet hatte er nicht wirklich. „Auch wenn ich Flitwick seine Fähigkeiten überschwänglich loben gehört habe und er muss wohl auch in Verwandlung ein wenig aus der Rolle gefallen sein!"

„Er hat den verdammten Stein beim ersten Versuch in einen Vogel verwandelt, hab ich Munkeln hören!" Ein trockenes Schnauben war zu hören und Draco fragte sich, ob das ein Lachen hatte werden sollen.

„Das wird die gute Minerva sicher schwer schockiert haben! Die meisten schaffen das nicht mal im siebten Jahr! Deswegen fängt sie so früh mit dem Üben an."

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, Professor Snape?"

Severus fixierte Draco genauer, als er sich plötzlich bewusst wurde, in welche Richtung dessen Vermutungen abzielten.

Es sah ganz so aus, als klammere er sich an ungewisse Hoffnungen und es schockierte den Hauslehrer von Slytherin, dass er sich das so anmerken ließ.

Harrys Verhalten im Duell musste ihn wirklich in den Grundfesten erschüttert haben.

„Mister Malfoy! Ich kann Ihnen nur raten, dem Ganzen nicht zuviel Bedeutung zuzumessen.", brachte er den Blonden gnadenlos auf den Boden der Realität zurück

Sie konnten nicht wissen, was es wirklich zu bedeuten hatte und er wollte nicht, dass der junge Malfoy sich auf etwas stürzte, was vielleicht trotz aller Überraschung nur eine vage Erinnerung war, die Harry in einem absoluten Notfall ans Licht gezerrt hatte.

Dracos Gesicht verschloss sich und Snape konnte förmlich sehen, wie er seine übliche Fassade aufbaute.

Er verspürte eine unerwartete Welle von Mitgefühl. Draco war und blieb der wirkliche Verlierer bei dieser Geschichte und es war trotz dieser Überraschung heute noch immer unmöglich ihm irgendwelche Hoffnungen zu machen.

Harrys unerwartet perfekte Abwehr beruhte auf antrainierten Reflexen. Das einzige, was Snape wirklich irritierte, war der Spheare. Doch das würde er Malfoy nicht sagen.

„Wir können nur abwarten!", setzte er abschließend nach und stand auf, um seinen nächsten Unterricht vorzubereiten.

Er wusste, dass der junge Malfoy schon längst keine Geduld mehr hatte.

Harry machte es ihm wahrhaftig nicht leicht.

Draco rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, obwohl er wusste, dass sein Lehrer ihr Gespräch als beendet betrachtete.

„Professor Snape?"

„Die Unterhaltung ist beendet, Mister Malfoy!" Er wusste ganz genau, was kommen sollte, doch er dachte gar nicht daran, sich von Malfoy festlegen zu lassen.

Bis vor diesem Unterricht war er überzeugt gewesen, dass Potters Erinnerungen für immer verloren waren, doch jetzt war es sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher.

Zugeben würde er das jedoch nicht, und schon gar nicht gegenüber Draco Malfoy, der zweifellos genau darauf hoffte, egal, wie genau er wusste, dass es für Harry eigentlich so besser war.

Draco fixierte den Boden, als er sich ein wenig aufrichtete. Er verstand Snapes Warnung ganz genau und wusste, dass er sich schon zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Er wusste, dass er seine Masken eh schon zu weit fallen gelassen hatte. Dass gerade wieder ein Stück seiner Hoffnungen in die Brüche ging, brauchte Severus Snape nicht auch noch zu sehen.

Das war es jedoch, was Harry sah.

Als der Blonde auf die Tür zukam, machte er einen hastigen Satz zu Seite und verschwand hinter einem Wandbehang.

Er hatte kein Wort gehört – leider – aber das Mienenspiel, das er von Malfoy gesehen hatte, war außergewöhnlich gewesen.

Nie zuvor hatte der Slytherin Emotionen gezeigt. Stets stellte er seine zynische Fassade zur Schau, war kalt und höhnisch.

Harry kannte ihn nicht anders und es schockierte ihn, diese andere Seite der Schlange zu sehen.

Unwillig stellte er fest, dass er diese Einsicht lieber nicht gehabt hätte.

Malfoy ohne Masken hatte einen gewissen Reiz. Es machte ihn weniger abscheulich und es wäre wirklich interessant gewesen, zu wissen, wie es dazu hatte kommen können.

Harry verhedderte sich in dem Wandbehang, als er sein Versteck ärgerlich verließ und versuchte, den Gedanken aus seinem Bewusstsein zu streichen, dass auch Malfoy Emotionen zeigen konnte, die ihn augenblicklich sehr viel sympathischer machten.

Als sei es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er seit neuestem ein gewisses Interesse an den optischen Attributen einiger seiner männlichen Schulkameraden bei sich bemerkte, musste er nun auch noch Malfoy zugestehen, dass er wirklich verdammt gut aussah, wenn er nicht gerade seine obligatorische Ich-bin-eine-miese-Ratte-Maske trug.

Harry konnte nicht umhin sich zu schütteln.

Als ihm dann auch noch ein fieses kleines Stimmchen aus dem Unterbewusstsein einflüsterte, dass Malfoy sogar mit dieser Maske ziemlich gut aussah, begann er zu fluchen was das Zeug hielt, während er sich mit eiligen Schritten viel zu spät auf den Weg zum Mittagessen machte und dabei einige Erst- und Zweitklässler ziemlich erschreckte.

Als hätte er nicht schon genug andere Probleme.

„Madam Pince?...Ob Sie mir vielleicht weiterhelfen können? Ich suche ein Buch über Kugelschilde."

Hermione hatte jedes Buch über Schutzschilde, das sie in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, durch gesucht, doch einen Kugelschild hatte sie dabei nicht gefunden.

Was Harry da vor zwei Tagen in VgddK angewendet hatte, war jedoch ein Kugelschild gewesen. Dessen war sie sich sicher, auch wenn sie nur die Hälfte davon gesehen hatte, weil er auf dem Boden gelegen hatte.

„Kugelschilde?...Aber Miss Granger, das ist weit fortgeschrittene Magie! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir darüber Bücher in der Bibliothek haben, aber ich werde nachschauen."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, doch sie wartete, während Madam Pince etwas auf ein Klemmbrett schrieb und dann einen Zauber sprach.

„Ah ja…", meinte sie, als sie das Resultat überflogen hatte. „Sie haben eine Genehmigung für die Verbotene Abteilung, nicht wahr?"

„Sicher!" Lockharts Genehmigung hatte sie schon seit Jahren und Madam Pince wusste das.

„Gang 7 links, Regalnummer 8. In der vierten Reihe! Der Titel lautet ‚Schutz in Vollendung'."

„Danke, Madam Pince!"

„Bitte, bitte, Miss Granger! Bitte, bitte!"

Hermione hastete davon. Fortgeschrittene Magie! Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein.

Sie war schon immer sicher gewesen, dass Harry ein talentierter Zauberer war, aber das war wahrscheinlich doch ein wenig hoch gegriffen.

Augenblicke später hatte sie das Regal erreicht, das Madam Pince ihr genannt hatte und überflog die Buchtitel in der vierten Reihe.

‚Schutz in Vollendung' war nicht zu finden und Hermione machte einen weiteren Versuch, bis ihr klar wurde, dass Madam Pince ihr den übersetzten Titel genannt hatte.

Patrocinium in perfectio war ein unauffällig in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch, der in Goldbuchstaben aufgedruckte Titel kaum noch leserlich.

Entschlossen zog Hermione es aus dem Regal und schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu suchen. Es gab nur einen einzigen Kugelschild.

Spheare patrocinium.

Hermione begann zu lesen.

Spheare patrocinium – höchstes, nicht definiertes Level der Schutzmagie

Der Spheare patrocinium bildet, wenn korrekt ausgeführt, ein allumfassendes, undurchdringliches Schutzschild, das in der Regel nur vom demjenigen wieder aufgehoben werden kann, der es bewirkt hat.

In Verbindung mit Siegeln ist es so gut wie unzerstörbar. Leider ist seine Ausführung unverhältnismäßig schwierig und nur die wenigsten Zauberer sind dazu in der Lage, einen Spheare Patrocinium zu sprechen…

Das Buch rutschte ihr aus den Händen und knallte auf den Boden, doch auch das brachte sie nicht sofort wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Das konnte doch nicht sein.

Hastig nahm sie sich zusammen, hob das Buch wieder auf und las weiter, überzeugt, dass sie sich mit dem Kugelschild doch täuschte.

Doch es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis sie leider keine Zweifel mehr hatte. Der Zauber, den Harry verwendet hatte, hatte genauso ausgesehen, wie es in diesem Buch beschrieben wurde.

Der Bann bildete eine silbern schillernde Blase, die unsichtbar wurde, sobald der Schild sich manifestierte.

Wieso in aller Welt beherrschte Harrys derart fortgeschrittene Magie? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein.

Eilig begann sie den Zauberspruch, der den Spheare bewirkte auf einem Stück Pergament zu notieren, bevor sie das Buch wieder an seinen Platz zurück stellte und die Bibliothek verließ.

Sie musste Harry finden. Und sie musste wissen, ob er diesen Zauber tatsächlich sprechen konnte.

„Harry! Harry, warte auf mich."

Harry war wieder einmal auf der Flucht vor seinen Gedanken, als Hermione ihn erwischte. Er hatte gerade beschlossen, das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen, sich seinen Schulbesen zu schnappen und ein wenig zu fliegen, um seinen Kopf klar zu kriegen.

Über Hermiones Auftauchen war er nicht wirklich glücklich, denn er wusste, dass sie sich seinetwegen Gedanken machte und ihre ständigen Fragen nach seinem Befinden machten es nicht besser.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Harry, entschuldige, aber ich möchte, dass du einen Zauber für mich machst!" Abgehetzt nahm sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn ins nächste leere Klassenzimmer.

„Wie bitte? Warum das denn?" Harry war nicht begeistert. Wenn Hermione ihm so kam, hatte sich mit Sicherheit etwas Kompliziertes in petto.

Das war ein weiterer Nagel zu seinem Sarg.

Der Fakt, dass ihm fast jeder Zauber, den sie zur Zeit durchnahmen, beim ersten Versuch gelang, gab Hermione Rätsel auf und seit der Sache mit dem Stein und dem Vogel in Verwandlungen betrachtete sie ihn besonders kritisch.

„Es ist ein Versuch!"

„Ich bin kein Versuchskaninchen!"

„Das weiß ich. Es muss aber trotzdem sein. Bitte Harry. Es macht keine Mühe!" Harry verzog unwillig das Gesicht. Sicher machte es keine Mühe.

Zaubern konnte er mit links, seit er aus diesem seltsamen Koma erwacht war. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, als stecke mehr hinter Hermiones Bitte.

„Hermione, sag mir, was du vorhast!"

„Wenn du den Zauber gemacht hast!...Hier." Sie schob ihm ihre Notiz zum Spheare Patrocinium in die Hand und Harry las den Spruch durch.

„Mione, das ist komplexe Magie!"

„Machs einfach!"

Resigniert schüttelte Harry den Kopf, ließ seine Tasche zu Boden fallen und ging ein paar Schritte weg.

„Soll ich dich verhexen, oder mich selbst?", fragte er schicksalsergeben.

„Mich!", Hermione hatte keinerlei Bedenken. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass etwas passierte und fand inzwischen selbst lächerlich, was sie hier tat.

„Bist du sicher?", kam es von Harry.

„Absolut."

„Du hast es so gewollt!"

Harry hob den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf seine beste Freundin und murmelte den Spruch, der auf dem Stück Pergament gestanden hatte.

Schon als er ihm über die Lippen war, konnte er das Echo aus sich heraus spüren. Seine Zauberkraft konzentrierte sich mit solcher Gewalt in seiner Brust, dass er seinen Zauberstab automatisch mit beiden Händen fasste.

Obwohl er nichts sehen konnte, wusste er doch ganz genau, dass etwas passierte.

Fast im selben Augenblick wurde Hermione in eine silbern schillernde Blase eingehüllt und Harry verspürte einen Hauch von Panik – bis ihm klar wurde, welchen Zauber er gesprochen hatte.

Es war der Schutzbann, den er in seinem Prüfungsduell mit Snape benutzt hatte, um einen undurchdringlichen Schutzbann herauf zu beschwören.

Hermiones Lippen öffneten sich lautlos, als der Schild sich um sie herum manifestierte. Sie hob die Hand und stieß auf unüberwindbaren Widerstand.

Der Spheare Patrocinium hatte einen festen, durchsichtigen Schild um sie herum gebildet. Ungläubig blieb ihr Blick an Harrys Gesicht hängen.

Sein Blick war ausdruckslos und er schien noch ein wenig blasser als zuvor zu sein. Offensichtlich konnte er genauso wenig fassen, was gerade geschehen war, wie sie.

„Wie heißt dieser Schutzbann, Mione?", brachte er holprig heraus.

„Spheare patrocinium!...Schutzmagie…nicht definiertes Level.", antwortete sie mit schwacher Stimme und setzte dann endgültig vollkommen fassungslos nach:

„Harry…was ist mit dir passiert?"

Das war die Frage, die Harry sich auch dann noch stellte, als er es eine Stunde später endlich geschaffte hatte, Hermiones Verhör zu entkommen und sich in seinem Schlafsaal in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Das Fliegen hatte er vollkommen vergessen, denn sein Verstand hatte ein neues Rätsel, an dem er sich die Zähne ausbiss.

Was war mit ihm passiert?

Hatte er noch irgendwelche Zweifel daran gehabt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, so war das jetzt vorbei, doch leider hatte er keine Ahnung, was es war.

Es mochte ja sein, dass das Koma eine gewisse Ruhezeit verschafft hatte, und vielleicht war es dadurch auch möglich, dass seine Magie Purzelbäume schlug und er Dinge schaffte, die er zuvor nicht geschaffte hatte.

Aber es erklärte nicht, dass Zauber aus seinem Unterbewusstsein auftauchten, die die wenigsten Zauberer bewirken konnten – Zauber, die kein definiertes Level hatten.

Harry hatte Hermione nicht gesagt, dass er diesen Zauber nie zuvor gesehen oder gehört hatte.

Er hatte das in dem Moment für keine gute Idee gehalten. Sie hatte von sich aus indiziert, dass er ihn irgendwann von irgendjemandem aufgeschnappt hatte.

Harry wusste, dass er ihn nicht aufgeschnappt hatte. Der Zauber war in seinem Kopf. Als er ihn gebraucht hatte, war er greifbar gewesen. Danach war er wieder verschwunden.

Etwas stimmte mit seinem Kopf nicht. Er hatte schon mehrmals das Gefühl gehabt, als tauche all das, was seine Umwelt so verblüffte, aus seinem Unterbewusstsein auf.

Während sein Verstand ihm klar sagte, dass er das, was sie in den letzten Wochen wiederholten, nicht wissen konnte, versicherte ihm sein Gefühl, dass es alles gar kein Problem war.

Und dieses emotionale Bewusstsein lenkte ihn. Es nahm ihm die Angst, einen Zauber nicht zu schaffen. Das Resultat war schockierend.

Es gab keine Zauber mehr, die er nicht schaffte.

Harry stützte verzweifelt das Gesicht in die Hände.

„Was ist mit mir los, verdammt noch mal?", murmelte er verzweifelt und wusste doch gleichzeitig, dass er genau diese Frage nicht beantworten konnte, egal, welche Fähigkeiten er in diesem Koma entwickelt hatte.

Es war zum Verzweifeln und Harry wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das alles einfach nur vergessen zu können.

„Harry, alles okay mit dir?"

Harry schrak zusammen und wandte sich um.

Es sah ganz so aus, als habe er Seamus auf seinem Bett vollkommen übersehen, als er auf der Flucht vor Hermione in den Schlafsaal gestürmt war, ohne nach rechts und links zu blicken.

„Ähm…!", Seamus war ein weiterer seiner Hauskameraden, dem er im Moment lieber aus dem Weg ging. Die Blicke, die ihm der Ire zuwarf, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, waren für Harry schockierend eindeutig und er fühlte sich unwohl dabei.

Augenblicklich spürte er, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg.

„Ich bin okay!", entgegnete er schon automatisch und stand auf, um zu verschwinden.

„Harry, warte…bitte!" Seamus sprang von seinem Bett und hielt Harry auf halbem Weg zur Tür auf.

Ihm war offensichtlich nicht entgangen, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihm aus dem Weg ging. Harry blieb stehen. Er brachte es nicht fertig Seamus vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Immerhin wusste ganz Hogwarts, dass er im Moment schwer an gebrochenem Herzen litt, nachdem Dean ihm mit dem Fakt, nun eine feste Freundin zu haben unweigerlich klar gemacht hatte, dass er nicht für seine Avancen offen war.

„Harry…ich…ich weiß nicht, wie ich's ausdrücken soll, aber…kann es sein, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst?", kam der Ire direkt auf den Punkt.

„Seamus, entschuldige, aber ich hab im Moment wirklich genug anderes im Kopf!", versuchte Harry auszuweichen.

Er konnte Seamus nicht erklären, dass ihn seine Gegenwart nervös machte, denn eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass dieser dann ganz genau wissen würde, warum und das wollte er nicht wirklich.

Mist verdammter, warum nur geriet im Moment alles so außer Kontrolle?

Harry konnte spüren, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg und wusste, dass diese Tatsache seine Worte ganz klar Lügen strafte.

Endgültig absolut verlegen, senkte er den Blick und starrte den Boden an.

„Harry?...Was hast du für ein Problem mit mir?"

„Ich hab kein Problem mit dir!", nuschelte Harry ohne sein Gegenüber anzusehen. Hätte er das getan, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass Seamus Blick sehr viel mehr nachdenklich, als vorwurfsvoll war. Ihm ging nicht aus dem Kopf, was Harry unter der Dusche zu ihm gesagt hatte: Manche Dinge ändern sich?

Das ließ ihm seitdem keine Ruhe mehr und er fragte sich, was sich geändert hatte.

Harry jedoch befürchtete, dass Seamus ihm wegen seines Verhaltens Vorwürfe machte und fühlte sich noch mieser.

„Hör zu…ich geh dir nicht aus dem Weg…" …nicht wirklich… Er ging sich wohl eher selbst aus dem Weg, doch das würde er nicht mit Seamus ausdiskutieren.

Seamus nahm ihm diese Entscheidung allerdings ab.

„Nein, Harry, du gehst dir selbst aus dem Weg, nicht wahr?" Harrys Kopf schnippte hoch und sein Blick traf den seines Klassenkameraden.

In Seamus Augen tanzten Fünkchen und Harry hätte zu gern gesagt, es seien ärgerliche, doch das war nicht der Fall.

Seamus schien eher amüsiert.

„Was…was…was…" Harry kam mit seiner Frage nicht zum Ende. Er wollte nicht wirklich wissen, was Seamus meinte.

Dessen Finger schoben sich in seinen Nacken und er ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. Harry machte keine Bewegung, starrte nur wie hypnotisiert in die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers.

Er wusste, er müsste ausweichen, Abstand zwischen sich und Seamus bringen, doch er konnte nicht und Seamus nahm sein Verhalten als Zustimmung.

Als er sich dann langsam ein wenig weiter nach vorn lehnte und seine Lippen Harrys berührten, fielen dessen Augen hilflos zu und er taumelte, doch Seamus hielt ihn vom Fallen ab.

Seine Arme schlangen sich fest um Harrys Taille, sein Kuss wurde fordernd und Harry hatte ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen. Er war wie paralysiert.

Ohne es zu wissen wurde er zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben von dieser Situation vollkommen überfordert und sein Verstand hatte ähnlich wie beim ersten Mal Mühe, zu verarbeiten was geschah.

Es war ein Schock für ihn, zu begreifen, dass es ihn überhaupt nicht störte, von einem anderen Jungen geküsst zu werden und dieser Schock wurde noch intensiver, als ihm klar wurde, dass es ihn anmachte.

In seinem Kopf begann es sich zu drehen. Bilder aus seinen konfusen Träumen begannen sich mit der Realität zu vermischen und Harry wurde bewusst, dass er die Kontrolle zu verlieren drohte, doch er konnte sich nicht wehren.

Verzweifelt versuchte er einen Moment lang gegen den Nebel in seinem Kopf anzukämpfen, denn es war nicht richtig, was sie taten, aber er hatte keine Chance.

Ein Teil von ihm wusste mit erschreckender Klarheit, dass es im Prinzip genau das war, was er wollte – und doch irgendwie auch nicht.

Es war der Konflikt, in dem er sich schon seit Tagen gefangen hatte:

Sein Verstand sagte ihm etwas anderes, als all seine Instinkte.

Während er einerseits unbedingt austesten wollte, was Seamus zu bieten hatte, spürte er auf der anderen Seite schon, wie sich alles in im dagegen sträubte, diese Erfahrung mir dem Iren zu machen – so, als sei es die falsche Person.

Doch Harry konnte diesen inneren Konflikt nicht mehr ertragen und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ihn endlich loszuwerden.

Rigoros krallten sich seine Finger in Seamus Umhang, verdrängte er entschlossen alle instinktiven Zweifel und schaltete komplett ab.

Er wollte nicht mehr denken, sich nicht fragen, warum er das Gefühl hatte einen Fehler zu machen. Er wollte nicht wissen, wieso er sich wie bei einem Déjà vû fühlte, bei dem jemand das Szenario ausgetauscht hatte.

Er wollte vergessen. Graue Augen tauchten in seinem Bewusstsein auf und Harrys Verstand kollabierte.

Am Ende war er nur noch dankbar dafür, als er endlich aufhören konnte zu denken.

„Harry?…H…Ha…HARRY!" Rons Tonfall überschlug sich, das Blut wich ihm aus dem Gesicht und er war von einer Sekunde zur nächsten totenblass.

Seamus schrak zusammen und machte automatisch einen Schritt rückwärts.

Harry hatte Mühe auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

„Harry…wa…wa…wa…wa..was…was…" Ron schüttelte sich, so als müsse er seinen Verstand klären.

„WAS SOLL DAS?"

Harrys Verstand war alles andere, als klar. Seine Finger rieben verzweifelt über sein Gesicht, so als käme er nur langsam wieder richtig zu sich und Ron machte Seamus als den Übeltäter aus.

„SEAMUS!"

„Ähm…!" Seamus hatte keine Ausrede. Und außerdem hatte er selbst Mühe, seine Gedanken auf die Reihe zu bekommen.

Es war Harry, der sich doch schneller fasste, als man für möglich hielt und Grund dafür war das plötzlich überdeutliche Gefühl einen schweren Fehler gemacht zu haben.

„Er kann nichts dafür!", brachte er heraus und beide starrten ihn daraufhin mehr oder weniger fassungslos an.

„Harry?" Seamus Tonfall war voller Überraschung. Er betrachtete sich auf jeden Fall als den Verantwortlichen für dieses Zwischenspiel und das Resultat hatte ihm seiner Ansicht nach mehr als Recht gegeben.

Harry Verhalten ein paar Augenblicke zuvor hatte ihm Hoffnungen gemacht, seine nun vollkommen niedergeschlagene Reaktion machte ihm Sorgen.

„RAUS, Seamus!", donnerte Ron, entschlossen, Harrys Verstand zu klären, denn er hatte noch immer den Eindruck, als sei das nicht ganz der Fall.

„Harry?" Seamus Blick wanderte Hilfe suchend zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„RAUS!", kam es noch einmal nachdrücklich von Ron und der Rotschopf schien noch ein paar Inch zu wachsen bei diesem einen Wort.

Mehr brauchte es nicht für Seamus. Alle kannten Rons hitziges Temperament und vermutlich war es nicht unbedingt die schlechteste Idee, wenn Harry das erst mal selbst mit seinem besten Freund klärte.

„Wir sehen uns!", meinte er leise an Harry gewandt, bevor er die Tür öffnete und den Schlafsaal verließ, ein weiteres Mal irritiert von dem Fakt, dass Harry ihn nicht ansah.

„Harry?", war Rons Stimme zuvor einem Donnerschlag gleichkommen, ähnelte sie nun dem verstörten Maunzen einer kleinen Katze, als Ron seinen noch immer regungslosen Freund fassungslos anstarrte und versuchte, das Bild von ihm und Seamus, das sich in seine Netzhaut gebrannt hatte, aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

Harry rieb sich erneut mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Was, Ron?", kam es leise von ihm und obwohl Ron das Bedürfnis hatte ihn zu schütteln und wieder zu Sinnen zu bringen, sah er gleichzeitig, dass Harry vollkommen fertig war, doch fallen lassen konnte er das Thema leider nicht.

„HARRY, du hast gerade mit Seamus geknutscht!", polterte er los und Harrys Blick traf seinen.

Was Ron darin sah, schockierte ihn. Es war Trotz. Vollkommen überrumpelt hob er die Brauen.

„Aber…aber ihr seid beide Jungs!"

„Es ist wirklich nicht so, dass mir das entgangen wäre, Ron! Ich kann meine Klassenkameraden schon noch geschlechtlich einordnen!"

Ron musste schlucken. Er stellte fest, dass er sich von der Situation vollkommen überfordert fühlte.

Harry knutschte mit Jungs. Wieder einmal schüttelte er grundlos heftig den Kopf und Harry, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, stellte fest, dass ihn das beinahe amüsierte.

„Hör zu, Ron…es…es…hat sich so ergeben!"

„Es hat sich so ergeben.", wiederholte Ron ungläubig. „HARRY!", fuhr er dann hoch, „Ich hab dich vor ihm gewarnt. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass er hinter dir her ist und jetzt wo Dean aus dem Rennen ist war ja fast klar, dass er es bei dir versuchen würde. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass er so dreist ist! Harry, warum lässt du dir das gefallen? Sag ihm, er soll verdammt noch mal seine Finger von dir lassen! Du knutschst nicht mit Jungs. Cho mag ein Miststück gewesen sein, aber sie war deine Freundin…wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit…leider. Blöde Kuh! Man, Harry…du musst das klären."

„Was, wenn es nichts zu klären gibt?", fragte Harry ohne Ron anzusehen.

Es gab nichts zu klären, zumindest nicht, was das Thema selbst anging.

Das hatte er geklärt und der Schock darüber saß ihm noch immer ein wenig in den Knochen.

Das einzige, was er klären musste, war die Sache mit Seamus, denn eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass er bei seinem Klassenkameraden einen vollkommen falschen Eindruck hinterlassen hatte.

„Wenn…es…nichts…zu…klären…gibt?", wieder holte Ron gerade abgehackt und die Fassungslosigkeit war ihm dabei anzusehen. „Du meinst…du willst….äh…mit…Seamus…" Der Rotschopf brachte die Frage nicht zu Ende und war mit jedem Wort noch ein wenig blasser geworden.

Harry fixierte ihn und schwieg.

Rons Gesicht nahm einen gequälten Ausdruck an:

„Harry!", jammerte er, „Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst! Bitte, dass kann nicht dein Ernst sein, du kannst doch nicht…ich mein…du warst doch vorher nicht…du hattest doch…bist du etwa…" Ron gab es auf. Alles, was er heraus brachte, war Gestammel.

„Schwul…?", nahm ihm Harry die Bürde ab, ging zu seinem Bett hinüber und ließ sich resigniert darauf sinken, das Gesicht erneut in die Hände gestützt. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, Ron, aber…ich schätze mal, ich muss es in Betracht ziehen."

Ron stand minutenlang nur da und starrte auf seinen gesenkten Kopf. Harry Ausdrucksweise war ihm nicht entgangen und es war ihm auch nicht entgangen, dass sein Freund von der ganzen Sache offenbar genauso überrumpelt war, wie er selbst.

Sein Freund.

Harry Potter.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihm und zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, sich neben ihn aufs Bett zu setzen. Harry war noch immer sein bester Freund – auch wenn seine Präferenzen in Sachen Beziehungen für Ron ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftig waren.

„Harry?"

„Was?"

„Kannst du mir mal eins sagen?"

„Was denn?"

„Warum musst du es dir immer so schwer machen?"

Harry hob den Kopf weit genug, um Ron ansehen zu können, sein Blick ein wenig misstrauisch und unsicher.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er ungläubig zurück.

Ron sah ihn an und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Schicksalsergeben zuckte er die Schultern, legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und meinte.

„Du bist 'n Idiot, Harry! Ehrlich…manchmal bis du ein Idiot! Aber deswegen bist du trotzdem mein Freund! Und wenn du meinst, mit dem Iren knutschen zu müssen, ist das deine Sache! Ich muss ja nicht hingucken!" Er war bei weitem noch nicht konform mit diesem Gedanken, doch auf Spiel setzen würde er ihre Freundschaft deswegen nicht.

„Hey…jetzt schau nicht, als hätte dich gerade der Blitz getroffen…", meckerte Ron angesichts von Harrys Unglaube, „Wir sind Freunde…und ich denke nicht daran, das zu ändern, nur weil du vielleicht…äh…na ja..öh…"

„…schwul…"

„Genau!...bist…oh man, ich glaub daran muss ich mich erst gewöhnen!"

Harry ließ den Kopf wieder in die Hände sinken, auch wenn ihm im Moment erheblich wohler war, als noch ein paar Minuten zuvor. Rons Reaktion auf eine derartige Enthüllung, hätte er vermutlich zu Recht gefürchtet, wenn er Zeit genug gehabt hätte, darüber nachzudenken.

„Ich schätze mal, da bist du nicht der Einzige!", murmelte er leise und spürte, wie der Druck von Rons Arm um seine Schulter ein wenig fester wurde.

„Vielleicht überlegst du 's dir ja noch mal!", hörte er ihn nuscheln und konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen.

So recht ihm das vielleicht auch wäre, wenn er das einfach könnte. Ein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er da wohl keine Wahl hatte.

Und im Moment sah es leider so aus, als seien seine Instinkte um einiges besser, als sein Verstand.

„Harry, aufwachen!" Rons Stimme klang ein wenig gequält, als er gleichzeitig versuchte, wach zu werden und auch noch Harry zu wecken.

Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und zerrte sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Sie waren gestern Abend gnadenlos bei Dobby in der Küche versumpft.

Als Harry sich so weit gesammelt hatte, dass er wieder geradeaus denken konnte, war es fürs Abendessen viel zu spät gewesen. Ihn hatte das nicht wirklich interessiert, doch Ron hatte seinetwegen ebenfalls nichts gegessen und wenn der Rotschopf eins nicht leiden konnte, dann war es ein leerer Magen.

So waren sie unter dem Tarnumhang hinunter in die Küche verschwunden und hatten sich von Dobby etwas zum Abendessen bringen lassen.

Der Hauself war in bester Laune gewesen und auf Rons vorsichtige Frage, ob sie eventuell ein paar Flaschen Butterbier haben könnten, hatte er nicht eine Sekunde gezögert und gebracht, was Ron sich wünschte.

Rons Ausrede war simpel. Er musste seinen Schock hinunterspülen. Harrys leicht verstimmten Blick dabei hatte er ignoriert und ihn gnadenlos zum mittrinken animiert.

Am Ende hatten sie bierselig in Erinnerungen geschwelgt und Dobby war sich nur nach und nach bewusst geworden, was er angerichtet hatte.

Harry war sich relativ sicher, dass sie es zum großen Teil dem Hauselfen zu verdanken hatten, wieder heil und unbemerkt in den Schlafsaal gekommen zu sein.

„Harry, wach auf!", kam es diesmal ein wenig nachdrücklicher von Ron.

„Ich bin wach!", murmelte er und machte keine Anstalten die Augen aufzumachen.

„Die anderen sind schon weg."

„Nicht mein Problem!"

„Du wolltest mit Seamus reden, bevor er falsche Schlüsse zieht!"

Augenblicklich saß Harry kerzengerade und hellwach im Bett.

„Shit!"

Ron konnte nicht umhin, kritisch die Brauen zu heben, als Harry ins Bad raste und gleich darauf die Dusche zu hören war.

Eine Viertelstunde später hasteten sie die Haupttreppe hinunter und hofften, dass ihnen Hermione wenigstens genug Zeit fürs Frühstück lassen würde, denn sie waren verdammt spät dran.

Ron war nicht begeistert, doch Harry stellte fest, dass er nichts gegen einen Aufschub hatte, wenn es das Gespräch mit Seamus betraf.

Das Gefühl einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, hatte sich hartnäckig festgesetzt und er fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit, warum.

„Mach schon, Harry, ich will wenigstens einen Toast essen!" drängelte Ron, als Harry unbewusst trödelte. Er schnappte den Schwarzhaarigen am Arm und zerrte ihn regelrecht in die Große Halle.

Es war nicht mehr viel los und dafür war Harry im Nachhinein dankbar, denn so bekamen wenigstens nicht alle mit, wie er sich vollkommen zum Narren machte.

Der Gryffindortisch war schon beinahe leer. Hermione saß noch auf ihrem Platz und aus den unteren Klassen waren noch ein paar Schüler da.

Und Seamus war noch da.

Das allein war schon Grund genug für Harry zu zögern, doch Ron zog ihn gnadenlos weiter, denn der Blick, den er von Hermione bekam, war drängend ungeduldig.

Als Seamus sie beide bemerkte, suchte sein Blick Harrys und ein unsicheres Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht.

Harry spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete, denn es war nicht zu übersehen, was in Seamus' Kopf vorging.

Hätte Ron ihn nicht am Arm gehabt, wäre er auf der Stelle umgedreht und verschwunden.

Er war auf diese Konfrontation nicht vorbereitet und plötzlich war er überzeugt davon, dass er das auch niemals sein würde. Das war jedoch nicht sein einziges Problem.

Da er dem Blick des Iren nicht augenblicklich auswich, wurde dessen Lächeln breiter – nicht unbedingt etwas ungewöhnliches, Seamus lächelte viel und gern – ungewöhnlich war Harrys Reaktion darauf und das entging leider keinem.

Er wurde von einer Sekunde zu nächsten dunkelrot, stoppte abrupt ohne noch auf Ron zu achten, wandte sich ab und hastete wieder aus der Großen Halle.

Draco konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht wieder auf die Reste seines Frühstückes, doch der Appetit war ihm gründlich vergangen.

Hatte er noch irgendetwas gebraucht, um seine Zweifel auszuräumen, so war es die Reaktion Weasley gewesen. Der rothaarige Hitzkopf hatte dem Iren einen mörderischen Blick zugeworfen, woraufhin Finnegan regelrecht geschrumpft war.

„Das…kommt…unerwartet!", war es von links auf Französisch zu hören und Draco sah, dass Fleur noch immer hinüber zum Gryffindortisch starrte, wo Finnegan gerade seine Sachen aufsammelt und sich aus dem Staub machte.

Zweifellos Harry hinterher. , zischte eine fiese Stimme in Dracos Kopf und sein Blick wurde noch ein wenig eisiger.

Sie hatte offensichtlich dieselben Schlüsse wie er gezogen, doch das brauchte er jetzt nicht auch noch.

Hastig stand er auf, schnappte seine Tasche und marschierte aus der Großen Halle. Fleur machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihm zu folgen, wohl wissend, dass er jetzt eh nicht mit sich reden lassen würde.

Worüber sollten sie auch reden?

Es gab nichts daran zu deuten, dass zwischen Harry und Seamus Finnegan etwas gelaufen war. Harrys Reaktion sprach dahingehend leider Bände.

Wie in aller Welt konnte er sich mit einem verdammten Iren einlassen?

Und wie bei all ihren Veela-Vorfahren sollte sie diesen Iren vor Dracos Malfoys Zorn beschützen?

Fleur stellte fest, dass sie im Moment vollkommen ratlos war. Das war das letzte, womit sie gerechnet hatte.

„Was war das denn?"

„Was soll was gewesen sein?" Rons Gesicht war rot vor Ärger. Offensichtlicher hätte Seamus nicht sein können und Harry hätte sich wahrlich nicht dämlicher anstellen können.

Hermione hob die Brauen und beobachtete, wie Seamus hastig die Halle verließ, noch immer genauso rot, wie Harry, als er die Flucht ergriffen hatte.

„Du willst mir mit deinem Benehmen nicht sagen, dass Seamus Harry Avancen macht, oder?"

„Avancen? AVANCEN? Wenn es nur das wäre!", Ron begann eine Scheibe trockenen Toast hinunter zu schlingen und sah Hermione nicht an. Diese ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„R-o-n! Rede!"

Der rote Haarschopf senkte sich noch ein wenig tiefer über seinen Teller, und anhand der Farbe von Rons Ohren konnte Hermione beurteilen, dass er ungemein verlegen war.

„RON!"

„Mione, bitte…muss ich es wirklich noch sagen?", jammerte er.

„JA!"

„Ähm…ich…na ja…gestern…als du gesagt hast, ich solle Harry suchen…Ich hab ihn gefunden!"

„Ich hab nichts anderes erwartet. Weiter!"

„Ähm…na ja…er…sie…Seamus…sie…"

„WAS?", Hermione verlor die Geduld und hatte genug von Rons Gestammel.

„Sie haben sich geküsst!", nuschelte er und widmete sich wieder seinem Teller.

Hermione fiel die Kinnlade herunter und ihr Blick wanderte fassungslos zur Tür, wo gerade Malfoy die Große Halle verließ.

„Sie haben…Harry hat…er hat…Seamus geküsst?"

„MIONE!", so sehr Ron es auch versuchte. Er hatte Riesenprobleme sich mit dieser Sache zu arrangieren, auch wenn er sich um Harrys Willen die allergrößte Mühe gab.

Es würde eine Weile brauchen, bis er unbefangen an Harrys schockierendes Liebesleben herangehen können würde.

„Hat Harry Seamus geküsst, oder Seamus Harry?", Hermione sah ihn ob seiner Reaktionen missbilligend an.

Ihr analytischer Verstand war wieder in Schwung gekommen, nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte.

Über diesen Schock würde sie später nachdenken. Jetzt musste sie erst wissen, wer bei dieser Aktion die Initiative gehabt hatte.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", meinte Ron und bekam einen ‚stell-dich-nicht-so-an-Blick'

„Man…so was sieht man doch!"

„MIONE!...ich bin froh, dass ich dieses Bild aus meinem Kopf raus habe!"

„Ich muss es aber wissen!"

Ron schluckte.

„Warum denn?"

„Weil es so ist…LOS…denk nach!"

„Also…na ja…wenn ich es mir recht überlege…dann sah es eigentlich nach…na ja…Seamus küsst Harry aus!", stammelte er, schon wieder dunkelrot.

Hermione schwieg und starrte erneut die Tür der Großen Halle an.

„Hermione…was ist nur los mit Harry? Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit ihm."

„Nur weil er vielleicht bi ist heißt das nicht, dass was nicht mit ihm stimmt!", grollte Hermione. Sie ging nicht davon aus, dass Harry was das anging, wirklich festgelegt war, denn vor dem Zeitzauber war er über die Beziehung zu Cho wirklich happy gewesen. Das hatte sich erst danach geändert.

Sein gesamtes Verhalten in den letzten Tagen deutete darauf hin, dass er Spuren folgte, die er nicht deuten konnte.

Doch wo sollten diese Spuren herkommen?

Ron unterbrach ihr Sinnieren.

„Das sag ich doch gar nicht.", maulte er, „Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine! Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht mehr, Mione!"

„Da bist du leider nicht der Einzige, Ron!"

„Na Finnegan, endlich einen Dummen gefunden, der sich auf deine Avancen einlässt?"

Seamus spürte, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Schon seit dem Frühstück in der Großen Halle war er sich darüber im Klaren, dass er einen verdammt großen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Wer konnte auch ahnen, dass Harry so offensichtlich sein würde?

Hatte er schon wegen der Tatsache, dass Harry ihn im Anschluss an diesen Vorfall heute Morgen in Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde ignoriert hatte, ein schlechtes Gewissen, so machte der Fakt, dass er sich nun von Malfoy schief anreden lassen musste es noch schlimmer.

Harry würde nicht begeistert sein, doch noch war er nicht da und Seamus hoffte es mit Ignoranz aussitzen zu können, auch wenn inzwischen alle Slytherins hämische Bemerkungen machten und sich wieder einmal genüsslich über den Fakt ausließen, dass er auf Jungs stand.

„Was ist Finnegan? So still und demütig? Nun ja…schätze von dir ist nichts anderes zu erwarten! So froh, wie du wahrscheinlich darüber bist, endlich einen gefunden zu haben!" Draco dachte nicht daran, locker zu lassen.

Auf diese Gelegenheit wartete er schon, seit dem Frühstück. Finnegan sollte ja nicht denken, dass er damit ungeschoren davon kam und es war Draco im Moment vollkommen egal, dass er damit auch Harry gnadenlos dem Klatsch opferte.

Seit er heute Morgen begriffen hatte, dass zwischen den beiden etwas gelaufen sein musste, lief er zu Hochform auf.

„Wen hat er denn gefunden, Draco?", kam es kehlig von Millicent Bulstrode und Draco ging willig auf das Geplänkel ein.

„Rat, mal Milli! Was denkst du, wer billig genug ist, sich mit dem Iren einzulassen?"

Seamus fuhr hoch und fixierte Malfoy wütend. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass das Frettchen Harry beleidigte.

„Nimm dich in Acht, Malfoy!"

Von Millicent kam anzügliches Gejohle.

„Huuuuu…hat das irische Mädchen ein Problem!" Dracos Grinsen wurde breit und höhnisch angesichts Finnegans offensichtlicher Verzweiflung.

Seamus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte Harry nicht bloßstellen, doch er wollte auch auf keinen Fall, dass die Slytherins ihn verspotteten – mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es eh schon eine Katastrophe war, denn Seamus konnte leider nicht daran zweifeln, dass Malfoy wusste, wovon er sprach.

Draco stand auf und ging langsam auf Finnegan zu.

Seamus wich unbewusst zurück.

„Wovor soll ich mich in Acht nehmen, Finnegan?...Vor dir?...Oder vor deinem Langschläfer!" Es war der erste deutliche Hinweis auf Harry, doch seine Hauskameraden hatten zweifellos Probleme, ihm zu folgen.

Keiner begriff, was er zu Ausdruck bringen wollte.

Seamus schüttelte Zorn erfüllt den Kopf.

„Malfoy, ich warne dich, lass ihn aus dem Spiel! Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob…"

„Wen soll ich aus dem Spiel lassen, Finnegan? Hey…die ganze Schule interessiert das Liebesleben von du-weißt-schon-wem!" yeah…und dich ganz besonders, nicht wahr Draco? Dracos Blick wurde noch ein wenig höhnischer, als er das fiese kleine Stimmchen aus seinem Unterbewusstsein heute schon zum, wer weiß wievielten Male, vernahm.

„Nun lass es schon raus Malfoy!", kam es ungeduldig von Timothy Nott (ich weigere mich ganz einfach, einen Theodore draus zu machen…basta!°) und andere Slytherins stimmten ihm lautstark zu.

Draco sah die Panik in Seamus Augen und wusste, dass er den Gryffindor komplett in der Falle hatte. Offensichtlich wollte Seamus Harry um keinen Preis bloßstellen, doch das konnte er vergessen.

Das konnten sie beide vergessen.

„Seamus!"

Augenblicklich richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf die Tür, wo gerade eben Harry, Ron und Hermione erschienen waren.

Harry hatte den ganzen Vormittag über versucht, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, welchen Eindruck er dadurch bei Seamus hinterlassen hatte, doch das wer Nebensache.

Bis gerade eben war er fest entschlossen gewesen, die Sache so unauffällig wie möglich aus der Welt zu schaffen, als er jetzt jedoch Malfoy und Seamus streiten sehen hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass ihm das wohl nicht gelingen würde.

Hatte Malfoy seinen fatalen Auftritt heute Morgen in der Großen Halle mitbekommen, wusste bald die ganze Schule, das er möglicherweise nicht ganz so hetero war, wie alle Welt zweifellos glaubte.

Und so wie das hier aussah, war das wohl der Fall.

Harry spürte, dass Ron versuchte ihn unauffällig am Umhang festzuhalten, als er das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke betrat. Er warf seinem Freund einen kurzen, bedauernden Blick zu, als er sich von dessen Griff befreite.

Ron schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, doch was hatte er erwartet. Harry war für seine Misere zum größten Teil selbst verantwortlich – und er war der letzte, der sich drückte, wenn es darum ging, etwas in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Seamus, lass es sein! Es bringt nichts.", meinte er leise aber klar und deutlich, als er langsam auf seinen Klassenkameraden zuging, ihn am Arm nahm und von Malfoy weg zog.

„Potter?...Du meinst….Potter, Draco? Potter ist Finnegans…äh…!" Blaise Zabini machte große Augen und das spöttische Amüsement war ihr anzusehen.

Dracos grinste nur kalt, den Blick auf Harry fixiert. Das lass ich dir nicht durchgehen, Harry, das nicht! Keinen anderen Kerl!

Plötzlich starrten alle ihn an. Harry konnte es spüren. Es war ein Instinkt, der über die Jahre geschärft worden war und wieder einmal starrten alle ihn an.

Unbewusst hob er den Kopf ein wenig mehr an und erwiderte Malfoys Blick unbeeindruckt.

Warum nur war er heute Morgen nicht so unbeeindruckt gewesen!

Dann hätte er keinen feuerroten Kopf bekommen und müsste jetzt nicht Seamus gegen Malfoy verteidigen.

Seamus stand neben ihm. Er war ein wenig zusammengezuckt, als Zabini Harry so gnadenlos geoutet hatte, doch sein Blick hing nun voller Bedauern an seinem Gesicht.

„Hey…H-a-r-r-y…darf ich auch mal!" Morag McDougal war es, der die kurzfristig entstandene Stille brach und Mühe hatte, sich vor Lachen auf den Beinen zu halten.

Er war nicht der Einzige. Die Slytherins begannen durchweg zu lachen und Malfoy hatte Harry mit purer Bosheit im Blick fixiert.

Die Gryffindors standen zweifellos unter Schock. Sein gesamter Jahrgang starrte ihn an und wartete garantiert auf ein Dementi.

Harry hatte keins. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen könnte. Er konnte nur cool bleiben.

„Tut mir leid, Harry!", kam es fast unhörbar von Seamus, doch Harry wusste leider nur zu genau, dass er die ganze Misere sich selbst zuzuschreiben hatte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, dass das Schuljahr endlich vorbei wäre.

„Auch schon, egal, Seamus!", er schnappte den Iren am Arm und begann ihn auf ihre Seite des Klassenzimmers zu zerren, doch Draco war noch nicht fertig mit ihnen.

„Schätze mal, das machst du bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ausgiebig wieder wett, Finnegan, bei deiner Erfahrung!", höhnte er, ganz klar verärgert, dass er Harry keine brauchbare Reaktion entlocken konnte und der Schwarzhaarige so offensichtlich zu seinem Hauskameraden stand.

Harry fuhr herum.

„Vorsicht, Malfoy!"

„Gib dir Mühe, S-e-a-m-u-s!", säuselte Draco anzüglich über Harrys Schulter hinweg an Seamus gerichtet.

Seamus platzte der Kragen, mit einem Satz war er an Harry vorbei und wollte sich auf Malfoy stürzen, doch Harry und zu dessen großer Erleichterung auch Ron hielten ihn mit aller Gewalt zurück.

„Cool bleiben, Seamus!", konstatierte ausgerechnet Ron und hielt den, gegen die festen Griffe seiner Klassenkameraden, ankämpfenden Iren fest.

Draco sah es genauso wie die tiefe Röte auf Harrys Wangen mit Genugtuung.

„Mei oh mei, Potter, das ausgerechnet du mal für irische Schlampen fallen würdest!", setzte er nach, in der Hoffnung, Harry mehr als nur das bisschen Röte im Gesicht abzuringen.

Er war auf einen Fight aus und zu allem bereit.

Wieder kämpfte Seamus gegen Ron an und Dean kam diesem hastig zu Hilfe, denn Harry hatte ihn abrupt im Stich gelassen.

Er hatte den Zauberstab so schnell in der Hand, das Draco nicht nachvollziehen konnte, wo er ihn herbrachte und er war nicht der einzige, denn kollektives Keuchen beider Klassen zeigte, das damit wohl keiner mehr gerechnet hatte.

Immerhin hatte Potter heute schon mehr als das einstecken müssen.

Die Spitze des Zauberstabes berührte Dracos Kehle, als Harry zischte,

„Ich hab dich gewarnt, Malfoy!"

„Huh…ich schlottere vor Angst…siehst du das nicht!"

Harrys Hand begann zu zittern. Er war ganz klar am Rande seiner Beherrschung angelangt und wollte Malfoy nur genauso sehr eins auswischen, wie dieser es gerade mit ihm und Seamus gemacht hatte.

Er wusste nur leider nicht wie und so sagte er das, was ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam.

„Lieber einen ehrlichen, irischen Gryffindor, als eine schleimige Giftschlange aus Slytherin!"

Das saß und dieser Fakt irritierte Harry ungemein, denn für einen kurzen Moment konnte er Qual in Malfoys grauen Augen flackern sehen.

Er verdrängte es.

„Wage es nicht, Seamus noch mal zu beleidigen, Malfoy!" Der Druck seines Zauberstabes wurde schmerzhaft, doch Dracos Augen kniffen sich nur zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, als er fauchte.

„Irische…Schlampe!"

Er konnte Harry die Lippen öffnen sehen und wusste, dass er entschlossen war, ihn zu verfluchen, doch es war ihm egal.

Die Eifersucht hatte ihn gnadenlos im Griff und Konsequenzen waren ihm gleichgültig. Was Harry von ihm hielt hatte er klar zum Ausdruck gebracht und das tat mehr weh, als alles andere.

Es kam jedoch nicht so weit, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn verhexte.

Draco konnte die magische Energie zwar schon in der Luft spüren, doch der Fluch wurde trotzdem nie gesprochen.

Severus Snape nutzte genau diesen Augenblick für seinen wohl überlegten Auftritt.

„Alles auf die Plätze…Bücher auf Seite 139 aufschlagen. Wir beginnen mit einem neuen Thema. Wer kann mir sagen, worum es geht?"

Harrys Zauberstab war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war und auch das absurde Arrangement, das Ron, Dean und Seamus bildeten löste sich augenblicklich auf.

Er sah, dass Seamus versuchte seinen Blick einzufangen, doch danach hatte er jetzt wirklich kein Bedürfnis.

Für ihn war der Tag gelaufen und er hatte sich schon genug zum Narren gemacht, als dass er dem Gerede nun noch mehr Raum geben wollte.

Unwillig nahm er seine Tasche, warf Hermione einen bedauernden Blick zu und schob sich voller Abscheu auf seinen Platz neben Draco Malfoy, der als einer der ersten eilig Snapes Aufforderung nachgekommen war.

Hermione hatte ihn angefleht, sich zusammenzureißen, egal, was passierte. Es war ihm nicht gelungen.

Dass seine Freundin die Sache mit Seamus derart gelassen aufnahm, hatte ihn überrascht, doch inzwischen hatte er den deutlichen Eindruck, dass sie ihre ganz eigenen Schlüsse aus seinem momentanen Verhalten zog.

Harry war für jeden Hinweis dankbar, doch im Moment war es wichtiger sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, um nicht noch mehr Punkte zu verlieren.

Er gab sich alle erdenkliche Mühe, doch es gelang ihm leider trotzdem nicht.

Nachdem Blaise Zabini dafür, dass sie das neue Thema aus dem Buch vorgelesen hatte, zehn Punkte für Slytherin kassiert hatte und Snape begann, über Bedeutung und Verwendung beruhigender Heiltränke zu rezitieren, verflüchtigte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder einmal gen Null.

Wieso in aller Welt war es ihm gelungen, Malfoy mit einem so simplen Statement, wie dem, das er zu Seamus Verteidigung angebracht hatte, zu treffen?

Und dass er ihn damit getroffen hatte, dessen war er sich absolut sicher. Er hatte es in den Augen des Blonden gesehen. Noch ein Fakt, der ihn überraschte.

Was, verdammt noch mal, ging es Malfoy an, mit wem er sich einließ?

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es die perfekte Gelegenheit war, ihn fertig zu machen.

Als ob das nicht Antwort genug wäre. , schalt sich Harry.

Es war ein Tritt Hermiones vors Schienbein, der ihn in die Gegenwart zurückholte.

Die Klasse war in Bewegung und Harry hatte wieder mal keine Ahnung warum.

„Wir sollen den verdammten Trank zusammenbrauen, Harry!", kam ein Flüstern von Seamus, der als nächster an seinem Platz vorbeikam.

Harrys Blick flog zur Tafel. Dort stand jedoch nichts.

Shit!

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mister Potter!", kam Snapes schneidende Stimme von vorn.

Natürlich, gibt es ein Problem, nicht wahr, Harry!

„Nein, Sir!" Harry sprang auf die Beine und schloss sich der allgemeinen Richtung an, doch da fauchte es auch schon an seinem Ohr:

„Buch Seite 142. Einfacher Trank zur Entspannung und Beruhigung. Hier hast du was du brauchst…und Harry…diesmal bist du fällig! Das verspreche ich dir!"

Damit war Hermione auch schon weiter gegangen, während Harry bedröppelt auf dem Gang stand und sich Severus Snapes resignierten Blickes nicht einmal bewusst wurde.

Zehn Minuten später war die Klasse intensiv mit Brauen beschäftig und Severus hatte Zeit über das, was sich vor dem Unterricht abgespielt hatte, nachzudenken.

Er hatte bewusst gewartet, bis es zu einer Eskalation kam. Die beiden mussten irgendwann aneinander geraten. Draco Malfoys Geduld war nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt strapazierbar und der war heute Morgen zweifellos erreicht gewesen.

Hatte Severus auch nur noch einen Beweis für Harrys absolute Konfusion gebraucht, so war die Sache mit Seamus Finnegan dafür vollkommen ausreichend.

Er stand vollkommen neben sich und die Sinnesänderung, die er noch während er das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte, vollzogen hatte, war mit Sicherheit angebracht.

Potter brauchte etwas, um zur Ruhe zu finden und dafür war dieser Trank, den er der Klasse heute serviert hatte, perfekt.

Es stand außer Frage, dass alle ihre Gebräue testen mussten. Mit Sicherheit hatten sie nach den heutigen Neuigkeiten alle eine gewisse Beruhigung nötig.

Harrys Hand wischte fahrig über seine Stirn. Er folgte exakt der Brauanleitung im Buch und kam auch gut damit zurecht, doch gerade eben hatte er den Eindruck, als fiele es ihm immer schwerer, sich zu konzentrieren.

Seine Finger waren schweißfeucht, als er nach der nächsten Zutat langte. Prompt glitt ihm das Glasfläschchen aus der Hand und schepperte auf den Tisch.

„Pass auf, du Idiot!", kam es von Malfoy der noch üblere Laune als sonst zu haben schien. Harry ignorierte seine Bemerkung, wischte sich die Finger am Umhang trocken und nahm das Behältnis zum zweiten Mal in die Hand.

Klatschmohnsamen…

Es war die nächste Zutat, doch alles in Harry sträubte sich dagegen, die schwarzen Körnchen zuzufügen.

„Die Zeit läuft Herrschaften, wie haben noch eine Dreiviertelstunde und Sie wissen, dass der Trank zwanzig Minuten einkochen muss.", kam es gerade von Snape und Harry wusste, dass es ein Fehler wäre auf seine innere Stimme zu hören, wenn er nicht wieder mit seinem Lieblingslehrer aneinander geraten wollte.

Er griff nach dem Buch, um noch einmal nachzulesen, wie viel er von dem Samen zugeben musste.

Fünf Körnchen…na wunderbar! Im Moment war der Inhalt des Gefäßes für ihn eine einzige graue Masse.

Warum war ihm nur so komisch…und was roch hier so widerlich süß?

Mit zittrigen Händen versuchte Harry dir notwendige Menge Samen abzuzählen, doch es war unmöglich. Seine Sicht war vollkommen verschwommen und er rieb sich über die Augen.

Plötzlich war es ihm egal, ob der Trank gelang oder nicht und er setzte das Glasfläschchen an, um eine winzige Menge direkt in den Kessel zu kippen.

Ganz eindeutig ein Fehler – das Fläschchen glitt ihm aus den Fingern, der Inhalt kippte komplett in den Kessel und das Gefäß folgte nach.

„Scheiße!", murmelte er und hörte Malfoy hämisch kichern.

Schon wieder wütend, wandte er ihm den Blick zu, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Snape anderweitig beschäftigt war.

Er wollte ihm sagen, was er für eine dämliche Ratte war, dass er seine Strafe auch noch bekommen würde und dass er ihn verdammt noch mal endlich in Ruhe lassen sollte, wenn er nicht sein blaues Wunder erleben wollte.

Das alles vergaß er jedoch völlig, als sein Blick Draco Malfoys traf.

Alles, was dann noch durch seinen Kopf torkelte war der Gedanke, dass der Blonde ganz einfach schön wie ein Engel war.

Hatte Draco sich einen Moment zuvor noch hämisch darüber gefreut, dass Harry es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, einen Trank zu ruinieren, war das vorbei, als sein Blick den des Gryffindors traf.

Im Gegenteil wurde all sein Ärger augenblicklich von einer Welle der Besorgnis weggeschwemmt, die ihresgleichen suchte.

Harrys Pupillen waren derartig erweitert, dass vom Grün seiner Iris nur noch ein schmaler Ring zu sehen war und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ließ in Dracos Kopf alle Alarmglocken schrillen.

Zu Recht.

Einen Augenblick später kippte der Schwarzhaarige vornüber in seine Arme und Draco hatte den unsicheren Eindruck, als höre er ihn ‚Hi, sweetheart' murmeln.

Schlagartig hatte er mit der Gesichtsröte zu kämpfen und außerdem wusste er, dass er Harry eigentlich fallen lassen müsste.

Leider brachte er jedoch genau das nicht fertig.

„Malfoy!", kam da auch schon ein Wutschrei von Weasley und das half Draco seine Beherrschung wieder zu finden. Er gab dem Rotschopf die Zeit in Reichweite zu kommen und versetzte Harry dann einen Stoß, der ihn hart zu Boden befördert hätte, hätte Ron ihn nicht aufgefangen.

Draco war überzeugt, perfekt reagiert zu haben. Grangers irritierten Blickes, mit dem sie sein Verhalten quittierte, wurde es sich nicht einmal bewusst.

„WAS ist hier los?"

„Potter ist vom Stuhl gekippt!"

Kein fieser Nachsatz, keine gemeine Bemerkung, keine Anspielung auf Seamus.

Das war es, was Hermione registrierte, als sie zu Harry und Ron stürzte. Sie wurden jedoch von Snape harsch aus dem Weg zitiert.

Eine Trage erschien aus dem Nichts und Harry landete fast im selben Augenblick darauf.

Severus schalt sich einen Narren. Er hatte das Risiko zuvor gedanklich abgewogen und war eigentlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die beim Brauen entstehenden schwachen Opiumdämpfe keinen Schaden machen dürften.

Ein Irrtum, denn leider hatte er nicht mit Longbottoms Ungeschick gerechnet. Der Idiot hatte das ganze Fläschchen Mohnsamen in den Kessel gekippt und so, wie es roch, war er scheinbar nicht der einzige.

Hastig fühlte er Harrys Puls. Er war flach aber stabil. Ein einfacher Analysezauber sagte ihm, dass Harry nur vollkommen weggetreten war.

Offenbar reagierte er nach Stanz ein wenig überempfindlich auf Opium und eigentlich war das nicht wirklich ein Wunder. Severus verfluchte seine Nachlässigkeit. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Tiefe Ohnmacht! Ein wenig schwächlich, wie's aussieht! Schläft ihr Hauskamerad möglicherweise etwas zu wenig, Weasley?"

„Er hat ständig Alpträume!", antwortete Ron besorgt, ohne mitzubekommen, dass Snape seine Frage höhnisch gemeint hatte.

Dessen Augen kniffen sich jedoch nach dieser Antwort zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.

Warum wusste er davon nichts?

Snape richtete sich auf:

„Mister Malfoy, Sie bringen Potter auf die Krankenstation!"

„Aber Professor, Snape…!", rutschte es Hermione empört heraus.

„Sind Sie fertig Miss Granger?" Hermione senkte den Blick.

„Nein!"

„Mister Malfoy ist fertig! Darum wird er diese Aufgabe übernehmen!"

Tatsachlich hatte Dracos Trank gerade die Konsistenz und Farbe angenommen, die die Beschreibung verlangte.

Ein Blick in Harrys Kessel, sagte Snape gleichzeitig, dass er selbst wohl genau wie Longbottom den gesamten Inhalt des Fläschchens mit den Klatschmohnsamen darin entleert hatte.

Nun wunderte ihn nicht mehr, dass ihn das umgehauen hatte. Vermutlich war er schon zuvor nur noch teilweise zurechnungsfähig gewesen.

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und dirigierte die Trage mit Harry in Richtung Tür. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was die Gryffindors dachten, er wollte Harry auf der Krankenstation und wissen, was ihm fehlte.

Der Blick in diese leeren Augen war entsetzlich gewesen.

„Professor Snape…ich…halten…"

„Es reicht Miss Granger…kümmern Sie sich um Ihre Aufgabe!", konnte Draco noch im Gehen hören, bevor die Tür hinter ihm zufiel.

Kaum das er um die erste Ecke war, setzte er die Trage ab, versicherte sich, dass niemand zu sehen war und sprach den Tarnzauber, bevor er Harrys Gewicht reduzierte und ihn dann auf seine Arme hob, als sei er zerbrechlich.

All sein Ärger war verflogen und alles was ihn noch beherrschte, war die Sorge um Harrys Zustand.

Eilig begann er den Gang entlang zu hasten. So würde er Harry schneller hinauf in den Krankenflügel bringen und das war im Augenblick seine einzige Sorge.

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich dort die Tür geräuschlos und Draco legte Harry auf dem nächstbesten Bett ab, bevor er all seine Zauber wieder auflöste und energisch nach Madam Pomfrey rief.

Niemand antwortete ihm.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein?", fluchte er laut vor sich hin und stürmte ins Büro der Schulkrankenschwester. Sie war ganz eindeutig nicht da.

Dracos Flüche wurden nachdrücklicher, als er wieder zu Harrys Bett hastete und dort genau wie Snape einen Analysezauber sprach.

Das hatte er in den Monaten, in denen er Harry hier in Hogwarts immer wieder irgendwo aufgelesen hatte, zur Genüge geübt.

Er erzielte das gleiche Resultat wie Snape.

Harry war in tiefer Ohnmacht versunken. Ansonsten waren seine Lebensfunktionen vollkommen in Ordnung.

„Wenn mich irgendjemand fertig macht, dann du, Potter!", seufzte er resigniert, bevor er Harry eine der verschwitzten, schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn strich und sich fragte, was der Grund für diese seltsame Ohnmacht war.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er sich am Umhang gepackt und schwungvoll nach unten gezogen. Chancenlos landete er auf Harrys Brust und stellte entsetzt fest, dass es dessen Hände waren, die ihn zweifellos absichtlich genau dahin befördert hatten.

Weiche Lippen fanden seine und fingen ihn in einem hungrigen Kuss.

Hände schoben sich selbstsicher unter seinem Umhang um seine Taille, um ihn ja nicht entkommen zulassen, als Harry den Kuss für einen winzigen Augenblick löste und seine Stimme heiser an Dracos Ohr flüsterte:

„Hast du mich wieder mal irgendwo aufgelesen, Dray?"

tbc


	27. Spuren ins Leere

**Titel:** Der Herr der Zeit (27/ ca.31+Epilog)

**Autor:** KimRay

**e-mail** KimRaygmx.de

**Kategorie:** ?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Der schwarze Lord übernimmt in England die Macht und Hogwarts erstarrt in der Zeitfalle, doch wie es der Zufall gibt es zwei Schüler, die wie üblich nicht das tun, was sie eigentlich tun sollten.

Was passiert, wenn Harry Potter den Helden spielt, Draco Malfoy mit Hauselfen und Velas streitet und Severus Snape seine Meinung ändert?

Lest selbst! Das ist wirklich eine üble Inhaltsangabe! heul

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** Okay, wie versprochen und pünktlich! Keine Todesdrohungen bitte!

**Beta:** FiZi, Feary…und Tolotos ;)! Big thanks! Dazu muss ich aber bemerken, dass ich es erst heute noch mal überarbeitet habe und sich garantiert neue Fehler eingeschlichen haben…also nicht die betas schimpfen.

**Big thanks für die reviews :**Mitsuki-Chin, Kylyen, Gingerberry, phoenix, Deedochan, Tyfa, mi-chan, Dax, Hexe-Chan, LaraLynx, Jo Lizardundnaomiarmitage.

Und für chap 25: Sajana, Kylyen, kannnichtfranzoesisch, fighter-for-dragonheart, Mitsuki-Chin, Jo Lizard, Tatze, naomiarmitage, Lara-Lynx, lala212, Fraenzi, Dax und HermyBookworm. Vielen dank!

Und ich hoffe ich hab keinen vergessen.

Natürlich gilt weiterhin: R&R please!

**Kapitel 27**

**Spuren ins Leere**

Draco saß auf einem Stuhl in sicherer Entfernung von Harrys Bett, als Severus Snape nach dem Ende ihres Unterrichts den Krankenflügel betrat.

Er stoppte kaum, dass er Draco neben Harrys Bett sitzen sah.

„Mister Malfoy? Gibt es ein Problem?"

Mehr als eins, aber was soll's, ging es Draco durch den Kopf. Er hatte im Moment auf jeden Fall ein Problem, doch das war es garantiert nicht, was Snape meinte.

Draco war froh, dass Harry wieder weggetreten war, bevor ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor aufgetaucht war.

„Madam Pomfrey ist bis jetzt noch nicht aufgetaucht.", definierte er das im Moment vordergründige Problem und setzte gedanklich …zum Glück… nach. Snape runzelte nur die Stirn, bevor er im Büro der Schulkrankenschwester verschwand, um deren Verbleib zu hinterfragen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder zurückkam und Draco hinaus komplimentierte.

„Gehen Sie zu Ihrem nächsten Unterricht, Mister Malfoy! Madam Pomfrey ist wegen eines Zwischenfalls nach Hogsmeade gerufen worden. Professor Dumbledore schickt den Hauselfen zu Mister Potter, bis sie zurückkommt."

„Aber…!"

„Kein ‚Aber'…Sie haben Unterricht, Mister Malfoy, und Mister Potter wird mit Sicherheit noch eine Weile schlafen!"

Die Frage, die Snape sich stellte, war, wie er wieder aufwachen würde. Immerhin war sein Verstand beim seinem letzen Opiumrausch gründlich durcheinander gerüttelt worden.

Es hatte Severus überrascht von Professor Dumbledore zu hören, dass er sich inzwischen Gedanken um die Richtigkeit seines Detego memorabilis machte. Als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass Harry offenbar noch einen gewissen Zugriff auf Wissen aus seiner Phase als Herr der Zeit hatte, hatte er keine Reaktion gezeigt.

„Was ist mit ihm los?" Draco zog Severus Snapes Aufmerksamkeit wieder effektiv auf sich. Er wollte sich nicht einfach abservieren lassen.

Severus sah ihn unwillig an, ließ sich jedoch dazu herab, zu antworten.

„Ein kleines Problem mit Rauschmitteln. Wie kam es übrigens, dass ich das Glasfläschchen von den Klatschmohnsamen in seinem Kessel gefunden habe?" Als er Harrys ruinierten Trank in den Ausguss befördert hatte, war es genau da wieder aufgetaucht.

„Ungeschick!", gab Draco ebenso unklar zum Besten, wie Snape selbst sich wegen Harrys Zustand ausdrückte, doch das war keine gute Idee, denn der Lehrer fixierte ihn nun sehr grimmig und Draco konkretisierte seine Aussage. „Es ist ihm aus der Hand gerutscht!"

Severus hatte fast nichts anderes mehr erwartet. Die Dämpfe hatten ihn also tatsächlich sofort beeinflusst. Es überraschte ihn, dass Harrys Toleranzgrenze gegenüber diesem Rauschmittel so niedrig lag.

„Verschwinden Sie zu Ihrem Unterricht!", blaffte er Draco nun erneut an, doch dieser war von dem Themenwechsel nicht begeistert.

„Ich…" Er wollte wissen, was Snapes Aussage über die Rauschmittel zu bedeuten hatte.

Hatte Harry etwa Kontakt zu Drogen gehabt?

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen verschwinden! Dobby wird jeden Moment auftauchen, um bei Harry zu bleiben, bis Madam Pomfrey zurück ist und Ihr nächster Unterricht hat inzwischen begonnen. Es geht nicht an, dass Sie wegen dieser Sache noch Ihren Unterricht schwänzen!"

Severus hatte nicht die Absicht sich weiter mit Draco auseinander zu setzen. Es gab Sachen, die gingen den Blonden nichts an, egal, was er glaubte.

Das Einzige, was ihn interessierte war Harrys Zustand. Es mochte zwar sein, dass es Draco genauso ging, doch deswegen war er ihm trotzdem keine Rechenschaft schuldig.

Es war ein unglücklicher Zufall, dass Madam Pomfrey ausgerechnet heute nach Hogsmeade gerufen worden war, wo es bei den Wiederaufbauarbeiten einen Unfall gegeben hatte, doch es ließ sich nicht ändern.

Helfen konnte sie Harry sowieso nicht. Er musste seinen Rausch ausschlafen. Daran konnte niemand etwas ändern, auch Draco nicht.

Dieser hatte sich ärgerlich abgewandt, um die Krankenstation zu verlassen. Sein offensichtlicher Unwille rang Severus schon wieder ein spöttisches Lächeln ab. Der Junge konnte manchmal so offensichtlich sein.

Er fragte sich eigentlich nur, wie lange er es noch schaffen würde, wenigstens der Allgemeinheit gegenüber seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

Heute vor dem Unterricht hatte er damit zweifelsfrei schon größte Mühe gehabt, nachdem sich mit diesem Finnegan unerwartet jemand an Harry herangemacht hatte, den er möglicherweise als Konkurrenz betrachtete.

Severus schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

Was gingen ihn die Probleme pubertierender Teenager an?

Im Moment ging es vor allem um Harrys Wohlergehen. Er sprach einen weiteren Analysezauber, um festzustellen, dass es ihm wirklich noch gut ging und sich sein Zustand nicht verändert hatte.

Das Ergebnis beruhigte ihn. Es sah zwar so aus, als sei die Bewusstlosigkeit noch ein wenig tiefer, als zuvor, doch deswegen machte er sich keine Sorgen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihn so sah.

Er fragte sich im Moment eigentlich nur noch, wo der doch sonst immer so übereifrige Hauself blieb.

Dobby erschien ein paar Minuten später.

„Dobby grüßt Professor Snape! Professor Dumbledore hat ihn gebeten, hier her zu kommen! Dobby bitte die Verzögerung zu vergeben!...Musste seine Pflichten erst beenden."

„Schon gut, schon gut! Gib nur gut auf Mister Potter Acht! Er wird vermutlich nicht aufwachen, bis Madam Pomfrey zurückkommt, doch alleine lassen sollten wir ihn auch nicht!"

„Was sein mit Harry Potter Sir?", Dobby war ans Bett herangetapst und hatte Harrys Hand gefasst, um zu erspüren, was ihm fehlte. Es überraschte ihn, dass Harry so vollkommen weggetreten war, ohne das er erkennen konnte, warum.

„Tiefe Ohnmacht! Überreaktion auf ein Nervengift!", erklärte Severus mit grimmigem Gesicht …da wirst auch du nicht helfen können… Dobby hatte schon während Harrys Koma erfolglos versucht etwas mit der ihm eigenen Heilmagie zu bewirken.

Dieser Hauself war schon so ein Fall für sich, mit all seiner Neugier, seinem Eigensinn und seiner dämlichen Redeweise, doch er vergötterte Potter und das war im Moment genau richtig.

Er würde ihn genau wie damals während des Quidditchspiels nicht aus den Augen lassen.

„Pass gut auf ihn auf."

„Das tut Dobby, Sir, gewiss, Sir!" und damit hüpfte er auf den Stuhl, auf dem zuvor Draco gesessen hatte, machte es sich bequem und fixierte mit einem liebevollen Lächeln den schwarzhaarigen, blassen Jungen im Bett, den er schon hoch achtete seitdem er ihm das erste Mal begegnet war.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Severus Snape die Krankenstation.

Harry schrak zwei Tage später schreiend aus einem wirren Alptraum auf.

Madam Pomfrey hatte größte Mühe, ihn zu beruhigen und war versucht, ihn wieder zu betäuben, als er um sich zu schlagen begann, doch von einem Augenblick zum anderen fasste er sich, die Hände in den Umhang der Krankenschwester gekrallt und schwer atmend.

„Geht es wieder?" Die Sorge stand Poppy klar ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch Harry sah es nicht. Noch immer klammerten sich seine Finge in den Umhang der Schulkrankenschwester und vor seinem inneren Auge flackerten Bilder des Grauens.

Trotzdem nickte er steif.

„Harry, mein Junge, was ist passiert?"

„Alptraum!", kam heiser die Antwort.

Es war vermutlich nicht der erste.

Mehrere Male war sie in den letzten zwei Tagen von seiner Unruhe aufgeschreckt worden, doch geschrieen hatte er nie und um sich geschlagen auch nicht.

Beunruhigt setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante, als er sich weit genug gefasst hatte, sie loszulassen.

„Was ist passiert?" Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, war, dass sie in Zaubertränke einen Beruhigungstrank zu brauen begonnen hatten. Danach rissen seine Erinnerungen ab.

„Du bist in Professor Snapes Unterricht umgekippt Harry. Professor Snape kann es nur so erklären, dass du auf die Opiumdämpfe überempfindlich reagierst."

„Opiumdämpfe?" Irritiert sah er sie an. Warum sollte er auf Opiumdämpfe überempfindlich reagieren? Er hatte doch noch nie etwas mit Opium zu tun gehabt.

„Sie sind beim Brauen entstanden. Normalerweise würden sie nur in geringer Menge vorkommen, doch jemand hat wohl zuviel von den Klatschmohnsamen zugegeben und darum war die Konzentration in der Luft verhältnismäßig hoch.", erklärte Madam Pomfrey weiter.

„Und das hat mich ausgeknockt?"

„Offensichtlich. Einen anderen Grund konnten wir nicht finden!" Sie hatte alles Mögliche versucht, um hinter die Ursache für Harrys tiefe Ohnmacht zu kommen, doch es war nichts zu finden gewesen.

Selbst auf mögliche Behandlungen des Rauschzustandes hatte er nicht angesprochen. Alles deutete auf eine massive Überdosis hin – oder extreme Sensitivität der Droge gegenüber, was aber voraussetzen würde, dass er schon einmal damit zu tun gehabt hatte.

Das war aber nicht der Fall und darum schob Madam Pomfrey seinen Zustand auf eine Überdosis, auch wenn es nicht erklärte, dass kein anderer aus seiner Klasse Probleme damit gehabt hatte.

„Wie lange war ich weg?", fragte Harry inzwischen.

„Zwei Tage."

„ZWEI TAGE? Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?" Er konnte nicht fassen, was sie gesagt hatte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er deswegen zwei Tage bewusstlos war, doch Madam Pomfrey bestätigte genau das.

Langsam verlor Harry den Überblick über seine Probleme. Als sei es nicht schon genug, dass er mit seiner augenblicklichen Situation so kaum noch zurecht kam.

Harry ließ sich ins Kissen zurücksinken, als die Schulkrankenschwester ihn durchzuchecken begann. Blicklos starrte er die Decke an, als die Bilder seines Alptraumes überraschend wieder in seinem Bewusstsein auftauchten.

Alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen und er versuchte verzweifelt, sie zu verdrängen.

Es war ganz einfach grausig.

Etwas hatte brutal ganze Horden von magischen Kreaturen niedergemetzelt – gnadenlos und unbeirrt.

Es war durch Blut gewatet und über zerfetzte Körper gestiegen, hatte Vampire in Flammen aufgehen lassen und die Schädel von Harpyien zertrümmert.

Ihm schauderte bei diesen Bildern und Furcht griff mit kalter Hand nach ihm.

Es war so beängstigend real und das Schlimmste dabei war, dass er es so empfand, als habe er selbst diese Grausamkeiten angerichtet.

In diesem Traum waren es seine Hände, die mit violettem Blut beschmiert waren und die Streitaxt nicht mehr halten konnten.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Harry schrak auf. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass Madam Pomfrey ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte und die Werte eines Analysezaubers über ihm flackerten.

Ihr Blick war besorgt, denn sie verschlechterten sich stetig. Sein Puls war nach oben gegangen, seine Atmung war ungleichmäßig und alle Werte deuteten auf Stresssyndrom hin.

„Ja…", brachte er mühsam heraus und versuchte sich zusammenzunehmen.

„Harry…bitte sag mir auf der Stelle die Wahrheit." Noch immer war Madam Pomfreys Blick auf die Zauber gerichtet und erneut gerieten sie durcheinander.

Harrys Blick wanderte panisch sonst wohin.

„Dieser Alptraum…", brachte er gehetzt heraus, „…ich… er…!" Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf und starrte auf seine Hände. „Madam Pomfrey, welche Kreatur hat violettes Blut?"

„Um Gottes Willen, Harry! Bergtrolle haben Blut das eher zu blau tendiert…aber richtig violett ist es nur bei rumänischen Bergtrollen! Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Weil ich es an meinen Händen sehe!" Seine Sicht verschwamm und seine Werte gerieten endgültig außer Kontrolle. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen und presste die Hände vor die Augen, als Madam Pomfrey seine Schultern fasst, um ihn wieder aufs Bett zu zwingen.

Einen Moment lang versuchte er sich noch dagegen zu wehren, doch dann verlor er erneut das Bewusstsein und kippte beinahe vom Bett.

„Himmel, Junge, was machst du nur für Sachen!", verzweifelte Madam Pomfrey und schob ihn sachte wieder in die Kissen, bevor sie erneut die Werte checkte.

Sie waren wieder im Lot, doch zufrieden war sie nicht damit, denn alles deutete darauf hin, dass Harry sich all das selbst antat.

„Wie geht es 'arry?" Gabrielle stürzte sich auf Draco, kaum, dass er ihre und Fleurs Räume betreten hatte.

Er hatte einen weiteren Versuch gemacht, zu Harry zu kommen, doch es war unmöglich. Diesmal hatte Madam Pomfrey die Krankenstation komplett abgeriegelt.

Draco ließ sich müde in einen der Sessel fallen. Er hatte alles versucht um, hineinzukommen, doch er schaffte es nicht und leider war ihm zu seiner grenzenlosen Verwunderung auch noch die Karte des Rumtreibers abhanden gekommen Das machte es um einiges schwieriger, da er nie wusste, ob Harry wirklich allein war und er noch vorsichtiger sein musste, als normalerweise.

Er hatte den vagen Verdacht, dass Harry sie ihm abgenommen hatte, als sie sich auf der Krankenstation geküsst hatten, doch leider konnte er sich nicht sicher sein.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung.", beantwortete er Gabrielles Frage. „Keine Chance rein zu kommen. Pomfrey hat diesmal wirklich an alles gedacht. Schätze die Gerüchte gefallen ihr nicht besonders."

Gabrielle kauerte sich in ihrem Sessel zusammen und starrte Draco grimmig an.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Gabrielle, bitte!" Fleur warf ihrer Schwester einen strafenden Blick zu. Gabrielle wusste, dass sie Draco wegen des Dramas, das er vor vier Tagen in Zaubertränke aufgeführt hatte den Kopf schon gründlich genug gewaschen hatte.

„Lass es, Fleur, Gabrielle hat Recht und das weißt du!"

Draco starrte auf seine Hände. Er wusste nur zu genau, was er angerichtet hatte. Nicht, dass es ihn störte, dass Finnegan nun genauso wie Chang Spießruten lief, doch was passieren würde, wenn Harry die Krankenstation erst einmal wieder verlassen durfte, daran wollte er gar nicht denken.

Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen. Die Eifersucht hatte seinen Verstand abgeschaltet und er war nur noch verletzt und wütend gewesen.

Was dieses Outing für Harry bedeuten würde, hatte ihn in dem Moment gar nicht interessiert.

Inzwischen wusste er es und bereute zutiefst, was passiert war.

Jeder Hogwartsschüler von der ersten Klasse aufwärts diskutierte nun Harry Potters Liebesleben.

Erneut beschämt stützte er den Kopf in die Hände.

„Verdammter Mist!"

„'ör auf! Es ist zu spät, sisch darüber den Kopf zu zerbreschen! Isch 'ätte wissen müssen, dass isch disch so nischt 'ätte ge'en lassen dürfen…aber es ist nun zu spät…also ‚'ör auf disch fertig zu machen…frü'er oder später 'at es eh dazu kommen müssen…", rief Fleur Draco nun energisch zur Ordnung.

„Sie sind alle so dämlisch!", schmollte Gabrielle. „Wie kann man so engstirnig sein!"

„Und du 'örst auch auf! Würdest du genau 'in'ören, wüsstest du, dass es schlimmer aussieht, als es ist…"

„Aber…", versuchte Gabrielle zu widersprechen, doch Fleur ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Nein…Gabrielle! Es ist nur nur Klatsch… im Moment 'ochinteressant … aber das geht vorbei…und auch, wenn es ein paar abfällige Stimmen gibt, sind die doch e'er selten! Immer'in reden wir 'ier von 'arry Potter. Außerdem…isch glaube nischt, dass Madam Pomfrey 'arry aus der Krankenstation entlässt, bevor das schlimmste vorbei ist…"

Draco hob den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Sie hörte sich an, als wüsste sie genaueres.

Fleur zeigte ihr selbstgefälliges Lächeln. Draco hatte mehr als einmal auf die heimlichtuerische Methode versucht in die Krankenstation zu kommen. Sie handhabte das ein wenig raffinierter.

Madam Pomfrey würde nie jemanden abweisen der ihre Hilfe brauchte.

„Oh…isch 'atte 'eute meine schlimme Migräne… Es dauert immer eine Weile, bis der Heiltrank wirkt und Madam Pomfrey 'at nie etwas gegen ein nettes Schwätzschen! Sie weiß, dass isch es mit 'arry gut meine."

„Wie geht's ihm?", fragten beide wie aus einem Munde und Fleur wurde wieder ernst.

„Schlescht!...Gestern ist er aus einem furschtbaren Alptraum erwacht…verschüttete Erinnerungen denke isch! Violettes Blut von rumänischen Bergtrollen an seinen 'änden! Es 'at ihn gleisch wieder umge'auen!"

„Du denkst er erinnert sich?" Dracos Blick war plötzlich verschlossen, sein Gesicht eine emotionslose Maske.

Es bestätigte Fleur, dass da etwas gewesen sein musste, was er verschwieg, denn schon seit dem Zwischenfall war er nervöser und unkonzentrierter, als je zuvor.

„Warum sollte er sisch erinnern, Draco?", fragte sie hinterlistig nur um dann wieder einmal jegliche Hoffnungen zu zerschlagen. „Nein…isch denke nischt, dass er sisch erinnert…dann 'ätte er sicher e'er einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen! Weil ihn alle Welt belogen 'at!"

Das war richtig und Dracos Blick wanderte in die Ferne, während Gabrielle Fleur weiter aushorchte.

Nach dem Zwischenspiel auf der Krankenstation hatten sich seine Hoffnungen kurzfristig überschlagen, dass alles wieder beim Alten sein könnte.

Je genauer er dann jedoch darüber nachgedacht hatte, umso klarer war ihm geworden, dass er nicht wirklich sagen konnte, was ihm im Moment lieber war: ein Harry der ihn hasste und verachtete, oder ein Harry, der ihn fragte, warum er ihn verraten hatte.

Beide Möglichkeiten waren nicht besonders tröstlich.

„Fertig, Harry?" Harry saß auf der Bettkante und starrte ins Leere, als Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro kam. Er nickte nur.

Die letzten drei Tage waren die Hölle gewesen.

Nachdem er einen weiteren Tag verschlafen hatte, war es am vierten dann mit der Ruhe vorbei gewesen.

Madam Pomfrey hatte versucht, dahinter zu kommen, was ihn so sehr belastete, dass er mit einem Stresssyndrom reagierte, kaum dass er auch nur ansatzweise in den Schlaf glitt, wurde er von diesem furchtbaren Alptraum mit den rumänischen Bergtrollen heimgesucht und zur Krönung aller üblen Umstände, hatte die Schulkrankenschwester Snape auf ihn losgelassen.

Es ging um diesen Alptraum. Das war Harry vollkommen klar, doch Snape war der Letzte, mit dem er das diskutieren würde. Auch dann nicht, wenn es dazu beitragen sollte, einen Trank zu brauen, der ihm half diesen Traum loszuwerden.

Sein unkooperatives Verhalten hatte letztendlich Professor Dumbledore auf den Plan gerufen. Der Schulleiter hatte seinen Detego memorabilis wiederholt, in der Hoffnung, dahinter zu kommen, woher die Alpträume kamen, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen.

Das Ergebnis war das gleiche wie beim letzten Mal und Harry hatte sich des Eindruckes nicht erwehren können, dass Dumbledore inzwischen an der Richtigkeit dieses Zaubers zweifelte, aber er äußerte sich nicht dazu.

Er hatte ihn nur gefragt, warum es ihm so schlecht ging.

Es war nicht schwierig für Harry plausible Ausreden zu finden. Die Gedächtnislücken und seine Probleme im Unterricht waren gute Gründe. Um ganz sicher zu gehen ließ er noch anklingen, dass ihn die Geschichte mit Cho ebenfalls ziemlich mitgenommen hatte.

Das war auf jeden Fall genug.

Der Blickwechsel zwischen Madam Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore bei dieser Andeutung entging Harry.

Er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, warum es ihm so schlecht ging. Es war reiner Instinkt – der Instinkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte – dass die Wahrheit nicht so war, wie sie von seiner Umwelt dargestellt wurde und es war unmöglich, Dumbledore diese Vermutung ins Gesicht zu sagen.

Es hieße, den Schulleiter der Lüge zu bezichtigen und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das keine gute Idee wäre.

All das wurde jedoch im Moment von etwas ganz anderem in den Hintergrund gedrängt.

Madam Pomfrey hatte sich bis gestern geweigert, Besucher zu ihm zu lassen, ohne dass ihm wirklich klar war, warum. Selbst gestern hatten nur Hermione und Ron die Erlaubnis bekommen, ihn zu sehen.

Es war ein sehr unangenehmes Gespräch gewesen, das sich da ziemlich zähflüssig zwischen seinen Freunden und ihm entwickelt hatte.

Harry war sehr schnell klar geworden, dass etwas nicht stimmte und er hatte Hermione mit seiner energischen Frage, was sie ihm nicht sagen wollten, ziemlich überrumpelt.

Nachdem sie es ihm sichtlich verlegen erzählt hatte, wunderte ihn nichts mehr.

Sein unbeabsichtigtes Outing durch Malfoy hatte er komplett vergessen.

Und das war auch der Grund, dass er seinem heutigen ersten Unterricht seit dem Zwischenfall in Zaubertränke nicht wirklich begeistert entgegen sah.

Wenn er ehrlich war, wünschte er sich eigentlich nur noch, dass diese letzten Wochen des Schuljahres so schnell wie möglich und ohne weitere Katastrophen vorbei gingen.

„Ach…ehe ich es vergesse! Ich hab noch etwas in meinem Büro!" Madam Pomfrey riss Harry erfolgreich aus seinen Gedanken, als sie in ihrem Büro verschwand, und gleich darauf mit einem zerknüllten Stück Pergament zurückkam.

„Das hattest du in der Hand, als ich dich durchgecheckt habe. Es steht zwar nichts drauf, aber da du es so fest umklammert hattest habe ich es nicht weggeworfen…und nun hätte ich es beinahe vergessen!", sie lächelte ermutigend, als sie ihm das Pergament hinhielt. „Lass dich nicht unterkriegen, Harry, das wird schon alles wieder!", setzte sie nach.

Er brauchte nicht noch mehr Stress und sie hatte ihm in den letzten Tagen regelrecht eingebläut, dass er das alles nicht so ernst nehmen sollte.

Die Meinungen tendierten inzwischen eh vor allem dahin, dass jeder selbst wissen musste, welche Art Beziehung er bevorzugte. Das verschaffte Madam Pomfrey ungemeine Erleichterung, denn sie war nicht wirklich zufrieden mit Harrys Zustand.

Sie hatte eher den Eindruck, als habe er sich verschlossen.

„Danke, Madam Pomfrey!" Harry sah die Krankenschwester nicht an bei diesen Worten. Er wusste inzwischen, dass er nur eine Chance hatte – durchhalten, koste es, was es wolle.

Harry war entschlossen, das bis zum Ende des Schuljahres zu schaffen, auch wenn er noch nicht so recht wusste, wie.

Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er sich beinahe darauf freute, die Zaubererwelt für eine Weile hinter sich zu lassen, selbst wenn es hieß, dass er sich mit einem zwei Jahre älteren Dudley auseinandersetzen musste.

So weit ist es schon, dass ich Dudley diesem Irrenhaus hier vorziehe! Es tat weh, doch Harry kannte die Gründe. Er kam hier im Moment überhaupt nicht mehr zurecht und all das gute Zureden machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Er war sich sicher, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Von allen anderen immer wieder das Gegenteil zu hören hatte ihn zuerst fertig gemacht und nun begann es ihn zu verärgern.

Harry brach diesen Gedankengang ab, denn es tat ihm nicht gut.

Sein Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt, er wurde hibbelig und verspürte Ärger, der ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Keine guten Voraussetzungen, einer Meute sensationsgieriger Mitschüler gegenüber zu treten.

In der Hoffnung, sich zu beruhigen, faltete er entschlossen das leere Pergament auseinander, während Madam Pomfrey wieder in ihrem Büro verschwand und erstarrte beinahe in der Bewegung, als ihm klar wurde, was es war.

Er hatte die Karte des Rumtreibers wieder gefunden.

„Tief durchatmen, Harry!"

Ron und Hermione hatten ihn nach dem Frühstück von der Krankenstation abgeholt. Sie hatten so lange getrödelt, bis kaum noch ein Schüler in den Gängen unterwegs war und das sagte Harry, dass es heftig werden würde.

Er verdrängte es.

Hermione hatte ihm ein paar grundlegende Tipps gegeben und Harry war entschlossen, ihrem Rat zu folgen.

Es war seine einzige Chance. Er musste ignorieren, was um ihn herum vorging und ruhig bleiben. Er konnte sich von den Gerüchten nicht auch noch verrückt machen lassen.

Sie betraten das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen in der letzten Minute, Ron und Hermione rechts und links von ihm. Schlagartig war Ruhe in der Klasse und Harry fixierte Professor McGonagall, die vor der Klasse stand, während alle anderen ihn anstarrten.

Ihre Hauslehrerin schenkte ihm ein wohlwollendes Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen, Mister Potter, schön Sie wieder hier zu haben!"

„Guten Morgen Professor, McGonagall!" Ohne jemand anderen eines Blickes zu würdigen setzte Harry sich auf seinen Platz neben Ron und Professor McGonagall begann mit ihrem Unterricht.

Sie waren noch immer bei den Verwandlungen toter Materie in Lebewesen, doch sie vermied es diesmal, ihn wegen seiner neuesten Fähigkeiten in den Vordergrund zu rücken. Harry war ihr dankbar dafür.

Wenn es nach ihm ginge, wäre er lieber heute als morgen im Boden versunken.

„…Und Pomfrey sagte, du hättest sie in der Hand gehabt, als sie dich auf der Krankenstation behandelt hat?" Hermiones Stirn war gerunzelt und ihr Blick sehr nachdenklich.

Am Morgen hatte Harry nicht den Nerv gehabt, die Karte des Rumtreibers zur Sprache zu bringen, doch jetzt beim Mittagessen, konnte er es nicht mehr für sich behalten. Vor allem, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wieso sie wieder aufgetaucht war.

„Hey Harry…ich brauch ein Statement von dir…", wurden sie jedoch schon wieder unterbrochen, „…wir haben Wetten angenommen, ob du dich nun mit dem Iren einlässt, oder nicht und es wäre ganz Recht, wenn wir das jetzt langsam klären könnten!"

George gab Harry einen derben Schlag auf den Rücken, schob seinen Bruder aus dem Weg und drängelte sich auf dessen Platz.

Das war die neueste schockierende Idee der Weasley-Zwillinge und Harry hatte beinahe der Schlag getroffen, als ihm klar wurde, warum er schon seit dem Morgen immer wieder danach gefragt wurde, ob er nun mit Seamus zusammen war, oder nicht.

Er war jedes Mal dunkelrot geworden und es hatte ihm regelrecht die Sprache verschlagen, als Ron ihn ebenfalls dunkelrot darüber aufgeklärt hatte, was seine Brüder diesmal verbrochen hatten.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich zum Nordpol hexe, solltest du dich in Geduld üben, George!", entgegnete Harry leichthin auf Georges Frage, doch ein gewisser, gereizter Unterton und ein nicht definierbares Funkeln in seinem Blick strafte seine Lässigkeit lügen.

George schaffte es nicht, seine Warnung zu überhören, doch er grinste trotzdem breit.

„Da ich davon ausgehe, dass du dazu möglicherweise tatsächlich in der Lage bist, werde ich das wohl tun müssen! Aber schwör mir trotzdem, dass ich der Erste bin, der es erfährt, darum habe ich nämlich mit Fred und Lee auch noch gewettet!"

„Ach ja?…interessant!" …den Teufel werde ich tun! George grinste noch breiter, stand auf und klopfte ihm schon wieder derb auf die Schulter. Es sah ganz so aus, als sei der Schwarzhaarige ein wenig geladen.

„War'n Scherz, Harry!", marschierte er noch immer lachend in Richtung seines Platzes davon.

Harry sah ihm grimmig nach. Auch wenn ihm nicht wirklich gefiel, dass jemand auf den Ausgang seines ziemlich chaotischen Liebeslebens wettete, musste er doch zugeben, dass es eine gewisser Erleichterung war zu sehen, wie locker die meisten an die Sache heran gingen.

Er hatte nicht die Absicht, es den Zwillingen zu sagen, dazu war er zu ärgerlich, doch im Grunde hatten sie ihm einen Gefallen getan. Seine Befürchtungen was die Reaktionen seiner Umwelt auf die Sache mit Seamus anging, hatten sie erfolgreich aus der Welt geschafft.

Seamus war ein weiteres heikles Thema. Der Ire verhielt sich vollkommen normal, doch von Hermione hatte Harry erfahren, dass ihn vor allem die Slytherins aufs übelste durch den Dreck gezogen hatten.

Es mochte sein, dass dieser Kuss von Seamus nur die Folge einer unglücklichen Verkettung von Zufällen war, doch deswegen gefiel es Harry trotzdem nicht, dass man seinen Hauskameraden dafür verhöhnte.

Ungewollt wurde sein Blick von einem blonden Haarschopf am Tisch der Schlangen angezogen und er konnte nicht umhin, die Erinnerung, die ihm bei der Geschichte mit Seamus gekommen war zu verdrängen: Wut und Abscheu und ein hässlicher Streit mit Malfoy.

Es war nur ein kurzer Geistesblitz gewesen, doch es hatte gereicht, seinen Ärger gewaltig anzuheizen.

„Lass es, Harry…es reicht, dass Ron letzte Woche schon dreimal Strafarbeit wegen des Frettchens bekommen hat.", kam es da auch schon von schräg gegenüber und Harry schaute überrascht zu Hermione.

„Es war nicht zu übersehen, was dir durch den Kopf gegangen ist!", erklärte sie. Harry überging es, wohl wissend, dass ihre Freundin ihn viel zu gut kannte. Sie konnte sagen, was sie wollte: Malfoy würde die Quittung für dieses Chaos auf jeden Fall noch bekommen.

Zu diesem Entschluss war er schon auf der Krankenstation gekommen.

„Was war denn mit Malfoy?", fragte er jedoch pflichtschuldig. Die Antwort bekam er von Ron selbst.

„Der Bastard hat dich beinahe auf den Boden geknallt, als du in Zaubertränke k.o. gegangen bist! Und dann hat Snape, die Ratte, ihn auch noch mit dir in die Krankenstation geschickt…ich dachte, ich krieg mich nicht mehr!", meckerte der Rotschopf.

„Malfoy hat mich auf die Krankenstation gebracht?" Überraschung und Unglaube schwangen in Harrys Stimme. Das hatte ihm bis jetzt noch keiner gesagt.

„…äh…", stotterte Ron plötzlich verlegen, doch Hermione sah es ganz locker.

„Wir hielten es für besser, dir das schonend beizubringen!"

„Dann wundert mich eigentlich nur noch, dass ich das überlebt habe!" knurrte Harry nun und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen, noch ein wenig ärgerlicher als zu vor.

Malfoy…von allen miesen Slytherins hat mich ausgerechnet Malfoy zu Pomfrey gebracht…na wunderbar!

Und dann hob er schockiert den Kopf und sein Blick traf Hermiones.

„Was, Harry?"

„…äm…nichts!", überlegte er es sich anders, stand abrupt auf und verließ hastig die Große Halle. Das, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging war zu absurd, um es auszusprechen, doch los wurde er den Gedanken deswegen trotzdem nicht.

Ron hatte zu Beginn ihrer Diskussion wegen der Karte des Rumtreibers suggeriert, dass er sie jemandem abgenommen zu haben schien und nun erklärten sie ihm, dass Malfoy ihn auf die Krankenstation gebracht hatte.

Wunderte sich darüber wirklich niemand?

Harry hatte Mühe das gedanklich auf die Reihe zu kriegen.

Gesetzt dem Fall, Malfoy wäre tatsächlich in Besitz seiner Karte gewesen – was für sich allein schon schwer nachvollziehbar war – wie war es dann möglich, dass er nah genug an den Slytherin gekommen war, um sie ihm abzunehmen?

Es war ein Gedankengang, der ihm nicht wirklich gut tat.

Und es war alles andere, als praktisch, dass sie im Anschluss an die Mittagspause wieder einmal Zaubertränkeunterricht bei Professor Snape hatten.

Hatte sich Severus gefragt, wie es zwischen Malfoy und Harry nun weitergehen würde, so wurde diese Frage mehr als nur deutlich im ersten Zaubertränkeunterricht, an dem Harry nach seinem k.o. wieder teilnahm beantwortet.

Am Ende konnte er sich nur noch fragen, was den Gryffindor gebissen hatte.

Er machte Draco auf eine Art und Weise fertig, die man nur als eines echten Slytherins würdig bezeichnen konnte.

Immerhin wusste Severus, dass Harry in seinem ersten Jahr genauso in seinem Haus hätte enden können, anstatt nach Gryffindor zu kommen und heute begriff er, dass er tatsächlich das Potential dafür hatte.

Der Trank, den sie brauten war simpel. Ein einfacher Trank für tiefen, erholsamen Nachtschlaf. Es gab nicht viel, was man falsch machen konnte – aber es gab eine Menge was man an diesem Trank verdrehen konnte.

Es war schnell offensichtlich geworden, das Draco keine Ahnung hatte, was mit seinem Trank nicht stimmte und auch Sev selbst brauchte eine Weile, bis ihm klar wurde, was vor sich ging.

Obwohl sein bester Schüler genau das tat, was in der Anleitung stand, geschah etwas vollkommen anderes, als vorgesehen.

Weder die Farbe, noch die Konsistenz stimmten, der Geruch war eine grauenhafte Angelegenheit und Severus war sicher, dass das Ganze auch noch ungenießbar war.

Er gab Draco eine zweite Chance, schaute ihm über die Schulter und stellte fest, dass es denselben üblen Verlauf nahm.

Das war der Moment in dem ihm klar wurde, dass jemand an Dracos Zutaten herumgepfuscht hatte – und es konnte fast nur einen geben, der dazu eine Notwendigkeit sah.

Severus Miene wurde düster.

„Mister Potter, nennen Sie mir die Wirkung von Drachentränen, wenn man sie einem Sud aus Chamomilla, Blutwurz und Mondsteinpulver hinzufügt!", fragte er hart. Das konnte er nicht durchgehen lassen.

Harrys Blickt traf seinen. Kalt und verschlossen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!"

„Mister Potter, ich warne Sie! Beantworten Sie meine Frage! Oder wollen Sie mir lieber sagen, was mit dem Mondsteinpulver passiert, wenn es mit dem Auszug aus den Blättern von Sonnentau in Berührung kommt?"

Wieder keine Reaktion.

Er musste wirklich ärgerlich sein.

Es war Draco, der reagierte.

Er testete Professor Snapes Frage und stellte sofort fest, dass das ein ganz schwerer Fehler war.

Ein Spatel des Pulvers und ein Tropfen des Auszuges – und sie beide, er selbst und Harry – Snape war in Deckung gegangen, als ihm klar wurde, was Draco tat – begannen zu Keuchen.

Der Geruch war so widerlich, das einem schlecht davon wurde.

„Man bist du bescheuert, Malfoy!", keuchte Harry und hatte Mühe zu Atem zu kommen. Wie konnte der Idiot so blöd sein, das auch noch auszuprobieren?

„Du verdammter Bastard hast an meinen Zutaten rumgepfuscht!", fauchte Draco schwer atmend zurück. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Harry so fies gewesen war.

„Ich hab gar nichts!", log Harry eiskalt, obwohl er wusste, dass Snape ihn längst durchschaut hatte.

„Potter, duuu…!", Dracos Hand war an Harrys Umhang. Er war so in Rage, dass ihn das Bedürfnis, seinem Gegenüber eine Tracht Prügel zu verpassen, rücksichtslos überwältigte, denn eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass das Harrys Rache für Finnegan war.

„SCHLUSS JETZT! Alle beide! Strafarbeit. Heute Abend um zwanzig Uhr…genau hier in diesem Klassenzimmer!", donnerte da jedoch Severus dazwischen.

„Ich hab nichts gemacht!", konterte Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und Draco zerrte erneut an seinem Umhang.

„…doch hast du…" Seit wann war Harry so hinterhältig?

„Ruhe, Mister Malfoy und lassen Sie Potter auf der Stelle los!" Mit einem heftigen Stoß vor die Brust, tat Draco was Snape verlangte und hatte gleichzeitig das Bedürfnis, Harry einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen.

Der Gedanke, dass dieser sich tatsächlich dafür revanchierte, wie er, Draco, Finnegan behandelt hatte, trieb ihn zur Weißglut und dass er das fieser Weise auch noch tat, indem er ihn in Zaubertränke bloßstellte, gab ihm den Rest.

Severus ging dazwischen.

„Wie viel Punkte soll ich Ihnen abziehen, Mister Potter, wenn Sie mir meine Fragen nicht beantworten?" …du machst für mich einen Festtag aus diesem langweiligen Nachmittag, Harry! Einen richtigen Festtag! „100 für die erste Frage und noch mal 100 für die zweite?" Ich will es hören, Freundchen, ich will von dir hören, was nur du wissen kannst!

Es war Wissen aus seinem Kopf. Das wusste Severus. Nur daher konnte er es wissen, wie man die Zutaten so ruinieren konnte, wie er es getan hatte!

Die Klasse war erstarrt.

Harry schwieg. Nur sein Blick sagte seinem Lehrer, dass er wütend genug war, ihn ins nächste Jahrhundert zu hexen.

Es war Hermione, die den Ausschlag gab. Snape war nicht mehr von seinem Opfer abzubringen und diese Strafe wäre der Kahlschlag für das Stundenglas von Gryffindor.

„Rede, Harry!", blaffte sie ihn an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er getan hatte. Sie hatte nicht mal eine Ahnung, woher er wusste, was er dazu offenbar benötigt hatte.

Niemand schien es zu wissen außer Snape…und Harry.

Wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass Malfoy so dämlich war, es zu versuchen und immerhin war Malfoy einer der Besten in Zaubertränke?

Das war jedoch alles nebensächlich. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren.

Der Blick, den Harry ihr zuwarf, war düster, doch er tat, was sie verlangte.

„Drachentränen kehren die Wirkung von Chamomilla um und verändern die Farbe, das Mondsteinpulver wird ausgefällt und der Sonnentau zersetzt es.", knurrte Harry.

„Und…wissen wir nun, warum Sie Strafarbeit bekommen, Mister Potter?" All seinen Mitschülern inklusive Draco stand bei seiner Antwort der Mund offen.

Keiner hatte gewusst, was er selbst als Selbstverständlichkeit betrachtet hatte.

Harry war ernüchtert.

Und Severus wusste, dass er wieder einmal ein Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore führen musste.

„Harry warte!"

Harry stoppte unwillig, als er Seamus rufen hörte. Niemand hatte es nach dem Zaubertrankdesaster noch gewagt, ihn anzusprechen, oder schief anzusehen. Es war überdeutlich gewesen, dass er vor Wut beinahe explodierte.

Selbst Hermione hatte davon abgesehen, ihm auf den Zahn zu fühlen, woher er gewusst hatte, was Snape wissen wollte. Sie gab sich vorerst damit zufrieden, dass sie die Punkte nicht verloren hatten und Harrys im Moment zweifellos miese Laune hielt sie gründlich davon ab, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen, oder ihm hartnäckige Fragen zu stellen.

„Seamus…ich sage es dir ganz ehrlich, das ist nicht der passende Zeitpunkt!" …nein…ganz gewiss nicht! Seamus senkte den Blick.

„…ähm…darum geht es auch nicht…ich…ich wollte nur sagen, es tut mir leid!"

Das nahm Harry allen Wind aus den Segeln und kühlte seine im Moment permanente Wut herunter.

„Das muss es nicht, Seamus!", konstatierte er resigniert. „Ich bin selber Schuld. Das weißt du. Hätte ich mich weniger dämlich angestellt, wäre es nie so weit gekommen!"

Seamus konnte nicht umhin, ein wenig schief zu grinsen.

„Damit hab ich nicht gerechnet, Harry…ich meine, dass du…na ja…so…so…"

„…offensichtlich?"

„Nö, Harry, damit, dass du so schüchtern bist!" Harry schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf.

„Das trifft es wohl auch…da hast du recht! Sorry, Seam…aber ich muss jetzt gehen, Snape will meinen Kopf…"

„Fragt sich nur zu was…ich hab eher den Eindruck, er hat im Moment 'n Faible für dich!", entgegnete der Ire düster.

Der Schock angesichts dieser Idee zeichnete sich deutlich in Harrys Zügen ab.

„Um Himmels Willen, erzähl nicht so was…mir wird schlecht!"

„Kann ich verstehen!" Der Ire grinste.

„Sorry, Seamus…aber ich muss wirklich gehen, wenn ich nicht zu spät kommen will!" und damit wandte er sich ab und ging in Richtung Kerkereingang davon, doch Seamus hielt ihn noch einmal auf.

„Harry?...Wann kriegen Fred und George eigentlich ihre Antwort?" Er hatte nicht mehr den Mut, Harry direkt zu fragen. Eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass seine Chancen schlecht standen.

Harry stoppte erneut, doch es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich noch einmal zu Seamus umwandte. Es fiel ihm schwer, es so zwischen Tür und Angel zu sagen, doch es war eine Sache, der er eh lieber aus dem Weg gehen würde und darum war es die perfekte Gelegenheit.

Seine Instinkte sagten ihm ohnehin, dass Seamus seine Antwort schon kannte.

Er sah sich noch einmal um, das Bedauern klar in seinen Augen.

„Es tut mir leid…Seamus, aber…ich kann nicht!" Er sah Seamus den Kopf senken und wusste, dass er seinen Hauskameraden verletzt hatte, doch er konnte nicht anders.

Er spürte schon seit dem Moment, als sein Verstand nach diesem Kuss wieder klar geworden war, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, warum.

Er war entschlossen, diesen Fehler nicht zu wiederholen, bis er endlich wusste, was mit ihm nicht stimmte.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis Seamus den Blick wieder hob und ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln bedachte.

„Hab ich's nicht geahnt?" Mutiger, als er sich fühlte, wandte er sich ab und ging zurück in die Große Halle.

Harry ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, bis das Portal wieder hinter ihm zugefallen war. Er wünschte sagen zu können, dass er erleichtert war, doch das war unmöglich.

Er wusste zu genau, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man abgewiesen wurde. Das hatte Cho ihm überdeutlich klar gemacht, obwohl er selbst es gewesen war, der zu dem Zeitpunkt schon die Nase voll gehabt hatte von dieser Beziehung.

Seamus war verletzt…und er war der Grund dafür.

Das war und blieb ein mieses Gefühl.

Als Harry spät in dieser Nacht endlich nach einer ausgiebigen, heißen Dusche in sein Bett fiel, nahm er sich vor, Severus Snape nie wieder zu provozieren.

Seine Arme schmerzten noch immer, obwohl er zehn Minuten heißes Wasser darüber laufen lassen hatte, um die verkrampften Muskeln zu entspannen.

Snape hatte sie alle Tische im Klassenraum für Zubertränke mit einer groben Bürste und kaltem Wasser schrubben lassen. Das Ziel war, jede auch noch so kleine, uralte Verunreinigung zu entfernen.

Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, wenn man nur kaltes Wasser verwenden durfte, doch die Zauberstäbe hatte er ihnen abgenommen.

Sie waren beide gescheitert und die Folgen ernüchternd. Sie beide hatten so lange jeden Abend in den Kerkern zu erscheinen, bis die Tische wirklich keine Rückstände mehr aufwiesen.

Leider konnte Snape das nämlich ganz genau mit einem speziellen Zauber nachweisen.

Harry wusste, dass Malfoy von dieser Aussicht genauso begeistert war, wie er. Die blonde Ratte hatte die ganzen dreieinhalb Stunden geschwiegen, obwohl Harry nur auf einen weiteren Ausrutscher gewartet hatte.

Er hatte Snape wohl ernst genommen, der ihnen klar gedroht hatte, sie auch im nächsten Jahr weiter zu beschäftigen, sollte er etwas von einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen.

Harry zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und rollte sich darunter zusammen.

Verdammter Malfoy!

Immer wieder war ihm an diesem Abend die Erinnerung in dem Kopf gehüpft, wie geschlagen der Blonde ausgesehen hatte, als er ihn nach VgddK mit Snape reden sehen hatte.

Es war ein irritierender Gedanke – vor allem, wenn man die ganze Zeit vor Augen geführt bekam, mit wie viel Grazie und Beherrschung Malfoy selbst die niedrigste Aufgabe bewältigte.

Harry gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Wieso tingelten all seine Gedanken ausgerechnet in diese Richtung?

Weil er dich aus dem Konzept bringt, beantwortete er sich diese Frage selbst.

Unwillig ließ er seine Gedanken zu diesem ersten Blickwechsel zwischen ihnen schweifen, als er nach dem Koma wieder zum Unterricht gekommen war.

Malfoy hatte seine Emotionen ins Chaos gestürzt – und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass er das offenbar noch immer tat.

„Harry…WACH AUF!" Ron rollte sich im Halbschlaf auf die andere Seite und hoffte, dass sein Weckruf so wie sonst auch immer wirkte, doch da hatte er sich leider getäuscht.

Die Unruhe hinter den Vorhängen von Harrys Bett wurde nur noch intensiver.

Ron setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Nach Snapes Strafarbeit müsste er doch eigentlich k.o. genug sein, um tief und fest zu schlafen, aber offensichtlich war diese Annahme falsch.

„Harry?" Er hätte nicht sagen können, warum, doch irgendwie schien dieser Alptraum nicht so wie die anderen zu sein.

Es war nicht zu überhören, wenn Harry zu träumen begann und die anderen drei Bewohner ihres Schlafsaales hatten längst Zauber über ihre Betten gelegt, die Geräusche ausschlossen, nachdem klar geworden war, dass es mit Harry keine ruhigen Nächte mehr gab.

Ron wagte das nicht. Er wollte Harry nicht seinen Träumen überlassen. Harry hatte seiner Meinung nach genug durchgemacht und so weckte er ihn, wenn er zu träumen begann.

Eigentlich reichte es meistens, wenn er ihn laut ansprach, doch heute funktionierte es nicht und so kletterte Ron mit einem resignierten Seufzen aus dem Bett, um seinen Freund wach zu rütteln.

„Harry, wach auf, man, ich hatte gehofft, Pomfrey habe das in den Griff gekriegt…", murrte er verschlafen, als er den Vorhang zu Harrys Bett aufschob, halb blind nach dem Schwarzhaarigen tastete und begann ihn zu schütteln. „Komm schon Kumpel, es reicht jetzt!"

Harry fuhr mit einem heiseren Keuchen hoch, ein Lumos erschien aus dem Nichts und Ron riss schockiert die Augen auf.

Harrys Bett war bis auf ihn selbst leer. Decke und Kissen waren verschwunden, genau wie das T-Shirt und die Pyjamahosen, in denen er normalerweise schlief.

Hastig kniff er die Augen zu, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Freund gar nichts mehr an hatte.

„Sorry…Kumpel…ich dachte…", er ließ den Satz unvollendet. Es war vollkommen klar, aus was für einer Art Traum er Harry gerade eben geweckt hatte und so trat er augenblicklich den Rückzug an.

Harry, noch nicht wieder ganz bei sich, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, als langsam in sein Bewusstsein einsickerte, was er getrieben hatte.

Diese Art von Träumen hatte er schon länger nicht mehr gehabt.

„Scheiße…Ron?"

„Gute Nacht, Harry!" kam es gedämpft von Ron, der sein brennendes Gesicht in sein Kissen versenkt hatte.

„Sorry, Ron!" Harrys Gesicht brannte mindestens genauso heiß, wie Rons.

„Vergiss es…tut mir leid!", kam es noch ein wenig leiser und Harry ließ sich leise stöhnend auf seine leere Matratze fallen.

„So ein Shit!", fluchte er verhalten und sprach einen Silentium.

Er wusste, dass Ron es nur gut meinte, doch diese Aktion gerade hätte er ihnen beiden lieber erspart.

Resigniert ließ er seinen Blick über sich und sein Bett wandern und fragte sich, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, all seine Sachen auszuziehen.

Das war ihm noch nie passiert, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass dieser Traum nie zuvor so intensiv gewesen war.

Seidige Haut und ein schlanker, maskuliner Körper.

Harry kniff die Augen zu.

Schmale elegante Hände, geschickt, dass ihm schon bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran heiß wurde.

Ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen kam ihm über die Lippen, als er die Reaktionen seines Körpers erneut spüren konnte und versucht war, sich einfach weiter treiben zu lassen.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Energisch fuhr er hoch und rief sich zur Ordnung, bevor er begann zwischen Vorhang und Bett nach seinen Sachen zu fischen. Als erstes brachte er die Bettdecke zum Vorschein und fand darin seine Boxershorts und das T-Shirt.

Die Pyjamahose lag auf der anderen Seite des Bettes.

Das einzige, was er nicht fand, war sein Kissen. Es steckte nirgends zwischen Vorhang und Bett. Harry angelte seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch, beugte sich über den Bettrand und beschwor unter dem Bett einen Lumos, als auf einmal die Frage in seinem Kopf auftauchte, wo der Lumos am Himmel seines Bettes herkam.

Fassungslos verlor er den Halt und knallte mit dem Kopf auf den Boden.

„Autsch…verdammter Mist! Was geht hier ab, man?"

Ärgerlich langte er nach dem Kissen, das tatsächlich unters Bett gerutscht war und wollte sich wieder aufrichten, als ihm klar wurde, dass neben den üblichen Federn, Pergamenten und Socken noch etwas anderes hier unten lag.

Die Frage nach dem Lumos verschwand aus seinem Kopf, als ein Schauer über seinen Rücken rann.

Zögernd streckte er den Arm aus, griff nach dem weißen Stoff, der zusammen geknüllt auf dem Dank Hexerei blitzblanken Boden lag und holte ihn langsam hervor.

Schon als seine Finger das seidige Material berührten, schoss ein vertrautes und doch fremdes Gefühl durch seine Adern. Was auch immer da lag, er hatte es nicht zum ersten Mal in der Hand.

Was in aller Welt hatte das zu bedeuten?

Er krabbelte zurück aufs Bett, kreuzte die Beine im Schneidersitz und betrachtete das weiße Bündel genauer. Es brauchte nicht viel, um ihm klar zu machen, dass es ein Hemd war.

Harrys Hände begannen zu zittern, denn eins war sicher: solche Hemden besaß er nicht. Seidig weich und strahlend weiß war es ihm jedoch trotzdem beängstigend vertraut.

Eine Ewigkeit saß er nur da und starrte es an, bevor er es wie unter Zwang noch immer ein wenig zögerlich an sein Gesicht hob und den schwachen Duft einatmete, der dem Stoff anhaftete.

Harrys Herzschlag überschlug sich und seine Augen fielen zu.

Er kannte dieses Hemd und er kannte diesen Duft.

Sein Kopf begann zu schwirren und seine Gefühle gerieten außer Kontrolle, als er versuchte zu leugnen, doch es war unmöglich.

Dieser Duft war so einmalig Draco Malfoy, dass es nichts zu leugnen gab, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, woher er das so genau wusste.

Graue Augen tauchten zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht in seinem Bewusstsein auf. Wärme umfing ihn wie ein schützender Mantel und Vergessen schien so nah, wie nie zuvor – Vergessen und Frieden.

Harry riss sich gewaltsam in die Gegenwart zurück, weigerte sich diese Empfindungen zuzulassen – nicht, wenn Draco Malfoy darin involviert war.

Der Schauer, der daraufhin durch seinen Körper rann, war kalt und bedrohlich, verloren und hoffnungslos, doch das war um Längen besser, als die andere Version, denn es ähnelte dem, was er kannte.

Mit kalten Augen starrte er den unschuldigen Stoff an und fragte sich, wie bei allen schwarzen Hexen ein Hemd seines Erzrivalen den Weg unter sein Bett fand.

Das schmerzhafte Ziehen in seiner Brust ignorierte er dabei geflissentlich.

„Harry, ich geh schon mal!"

Ron war bei diesen Worten rosa im Gesicht. Er hatte noch nicht verarbeitet, was in der Nacht vorgefallen war.

„Hm...!", war es hinter den noch immer geschlossenen Vorhängen von Harrys Bett zu hören.

„Mach dich dann aus den Federn…es wird Zeit! Und penn ja nicht wieder ein.", setzte er vorsichtshalber nach.

„Hm…!", kam erneut eine Antwort.

Überzeugt, dass Harry wach war, verließ Ron den Schlafsaal, denn er war nicht ganz sicher, ob er es schon schaffen würde, seinem Freund gegenüber zu treten, ohne vor Verlegenheit im Boden zu versinken.

Leider war Harry jedoch alles andere, als wirklich wach und drehte sich auf die andere Seite um weiterzuschlafen, kaum, dass Ron seine Warnung ausgesprochen hatte.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis er endlich aus dem Schlaf schrak.

Augenblicklich überkam ihm ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl

Es war zu ruhig. Ein hastiger Blick auf seinen Wecker sagte ihm auch überdeutlich warum: der Unterricht hatte schon vor zehn Minuten angefangen.

Harry war mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit aus dem Bett und im Bad, auch wenn er sich vollkommen klar war, dass er eh keine Chance mehr hatte.

Das würde für Snape das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen, dessen war er sicher, denn leider hatten sie in der ersten Doppelstunde mittwochs VgddK.

Die Versuchung den Unterricht sausen zu lassen war groß, doch Harry verdrängte sie. Er würde sich nicht von Snape in die Flucht schlagen lassen, egal, was es bedeutete.

Fünfzehn Minuten später hatte er es in Rekordzeit geschafft, sich fertig zumachen, den Weg in die Kerker zurückzulegen und auch wieder zu Atem zu kommen, doch deswegen war er trotzdem beinahe eine halbe Stunde zu spät, als er mit eisiger Entschlossenheit anklopfte und die Tür öffnete, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Severus wurde aus seinem Vortrag gerissen, als es an der Tür klopfte und gleich darauf jemand eintrat. Es war ihm natürlich aufgefallen, dass Harry fehlte, auch, wenn es ihn heute überraschte.

Gestern war er viel zu wütend gewesen, um sich heute eine Blöße zu geben und dem Unterricht fern zu bleiben, auch wenn es vielleicht mehr als genug Gründe dafür gab.

Die Symptome, die Madam Pomfrey beschrieb gefielen ihm trotz seines Ärgers auf den Bengel gar nicht, denn sie bedeuteten, dass Harry nicht mit seiner Situation klar kam auch wenn es angesichts seiner augenblicklich dauerhaften Wut bei weitem nicht mehr so auffällig war, wie vor seinem k.o..

Severus bezweifelte, dass all das nur an den fehlenden Erinnerungen lag.

Mit Sicherheit gab es inzwischen viel mehr, was Harry aus dem Konzept brachte und leider wusste er nur allzu genau, dass Harry kein Mensch war, der sich seiner Umwelt offenherzig anvertraute.

Vermutlich hatte niemand eine Ahnung, wie es ihm tatsächlich ging.

Als er sich umwandte, um festzustellen, wer seinen Unterricht störte, hatte er schon einen schneidenden Kommentar auf den Lippen, doch der kam ihm gründlich abhanden, als er den verflixten Bengel in der Tür stehen sah.

Es war so einmalig der Harry, dem er monatelang nachgehetzt war, dass es schon fast nicht mehr zu glauben war.

Er hatte verpennt.

Snape brauchte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, sich darüber klar zu werden, denn seine Haare zeigten nur allzu deutlich, dass er gerade erst aus dem Bett gefallen war.

Der Umhang hing ihm nur um die Schultern und war nicht geschlossen. Das Hemd steckte nicht in der Hose und die Krawatte fehlte.

Snape versuchte verzweifelt, sich zusammen zu nehmen, und ihm die mit Sicherheit erwartete, boshafte Strafpredigt zu verpassen, denn der Ausdruck in diesen grünen Augen war reine Provokation, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Er sah ein Bild vor sich, dass er sein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen würde und leider jeden Gedanken an Strafe verschwinden ließ:

Harry in seinem kargen Wohnzimmer, so viele Male, immer wenn die Hoffnung verloren schien und er doch wieder aufgewacht war.

Die Farbe wich aus Severus Gesicht und seine Lippen kniffen sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

Wieso musste er ihn gerade daran erinnern? An verlorene Hoffnungen und neue Anfänge?

Warum war und blieb dieser Bengel für ihn gleichbedeutend mit dem Wort Hoffnung?

„Setzen, Potter!", stieß Severus kalt hervor und wandte sich abrupt wieder der Tafel zu.

Er musste nicht sehen, wie Harry irritiert die Brauen hob seinen Slytherins die Kinnladen herunterfielen und die Gryffindors fassungslose Blicke wechselten.

Es war auch so schon die größte Blamage seiner Karriere.

Harry, nachdem er erst einmal begriffen hatte, dass Snape ernst meinte, was er gesagt hatte, tat, was er von ihm verlangt hatte, angelte unauffällig nach der Krawatte in seiner Umhangtasche und legte sie diskret um.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade vor sich gegangen war und wusste nur, dass ihm die ganze Klasse verständnislose Blicke zuwarf.

Nicht wirklich verwunderlich.

Sein Blick wurde von Seamus eingefangen, der lautlos die Worte ‚Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt.' formte und spürte das Blut in seine Wangen steigen.

„Mister Potter, Mister Finnegan, Sie befinden sich im Unterricht! Für Ihren…Flirt…ist später Zeit!", höhnte da aber auch schon Snape.

Harrys Irritation löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf und machte seinem üblichen Ärger auf den Lehrer Platz, als die Slytherins schon wieder ihr nerviges Gelächter hören ließen.

Und dann blieb sein Blick an Draco Malfoy hängen und ihm fiel ein, was er in der Nacht zuvor unter seinem Bett gefunden hatte.

Erst Rons Rippenschieber brachte ihn danach wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Draco flüchtete nach dieser Doppelstunde VgddK regelrecht aus dem Unterrichtsraum. Er war fertig mit den Nerven.

Schon der Anblick, den Harry geboten hatte, als er endlich aufgetaucht war, hatte seinen Verstand beinahe verdampft, doch dieser Blick.

Dieser Blick, als er zufällig an ihm hängen geblieben war, hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Er hatte ihn sogar vergessen lassen, dass Harry einen Augenblick zuvor noch mit Finnegan, der verdammten Ratte, geflirtet hatte.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was der Ausdruck in Harrys Augen zu bedeuten hatte, doch er fühlte sich erschreckend an diesen Morgen erinnert, als Harry das erste Mal nach seinem Koma wieder in die Große Halle gekommen war, nur, dass diesmal er es gewesen war, der augenblicklich den Blick hatte abwenden müssen.

Sie hatten jetzt Verwandlungen und Draco war mehr als nur froh darüber, dass sie heute keinen weiteren Unterricht mehr mit den Gryffindors haben würden. Noch so eine Stunde würde er nicht überleben.

„Alles in Ordnung, Draco?"

Draco unterdrückte ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen, als Goyle sich mit dieser Frage auf seinen Platz neben ihm schob. Offensichtlich war nicht verborgen geblieben, dass er ein wenig neben sich stand.

„Mir geht's gut!", knurrte er und Goyle wurde sofort klar, dass es besser war, den Mund zu halten.

Pansy, Blaise und Millicent, die ein paar Minuten später in den Unterrichtsraum kamen war das jedoch nicht klar.

„Und Draco, was hältst du davon?", fragte ihn Pansy, machte es sich auf ihrer Tischplatte bequem und grinste dabei übers ganze Gesicht.

Draco konnte ihr nicht folgen und hatte auch keine Lust dazu.

„Wovon?"

„Na von Potter und Snape?", platzte Blaise heraus und hatte Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

War ihm irgendwas entgangen?

„Was meinst du?"

„Man, Draco, das war doch wohl offensichtlich, oder? Potter kommt zu spät, sieht aus, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gefallen und Snape bestraft ihn nicht!...Sieht aus, als habe der süße, kleine Gryffindor endlich einen Weg gefunden, unseren miesepetrigen Hauslehrer zu besänftigen, oder? Wo er doch Vorteilhafterweise schwul ist…

Jetzt ist mir klar, warum er sich nicht mit dem Iren eingelassen hat. Er hatte was anderes im Sinn!", lästerte Pansy ungeniert weiter.

Als es in Dracos Kopf Klick machte und er begriff, worauf sie abzielte, war es schon zu spät.

Er hatte seiner schmähsüchtigen Hauskameradin so schnell eine Ohrfeige verpasst, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wie ihr geschah.

Zehn Minuten später fand Draco sich in Severus Snapes Büro wieder und schwieg beharrlich. Das tat er schon, seit Professor McGonagall, die seinen Ausrutscher leider gesehen hatte, ihn zur Rede zu stellen versucht hatte und er hielt sich auch daran, als Snape mit dem Verhör weitermachte.

Er war mit den Nerven am Ende. Soviel stand fest. Pansy behaupten zu hören, dass Harry was mit Snape hatte, sprengte seinen Vorstellungsrahmen.

Snape schwieg eine ganze Weile, als ihm klar wurde, dass er keine plausible Erklärung bekommen würde.

Langsam geriet das Ganze außer Kontrolle.

Um Dracos Nerven konnte es nicht sonderlich bestellt sein, wenn er jetzt schon seine Hauskameraden ohrfeigte.

„Nun, Mister Malfoy, das bedeutet natürlich Strafarbeit! Ich denke, ich werde schon noch ein paar Tische zum Schrubben finden, wenn Sie und Mister Potter die in meinem Klassenzimmer endlich zu meiner Zufriedenheit gereinigt haben!

Vielleicht kühlt das ja auch Ihr hitziges Temperament ein wenig ab! Ich wusste zwar nicht, dass Sie welches haben, aber Abkühlung ist auf jeden Fall von Nöten.

Ach so. Und fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin natürlich nicht zu vergessen. Dieses Benehmen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, ist vollkommen inakzeptabel. Ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen."

Es war eine harte Strafe, dessen war sich Snape bewusst, doch er ging davon aus, dass es Draco helfen würde, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Zu gern wüsste er, warum Parkinson eine geknallt bekommen hatte. Es konnte nur mit Harry zusammenhängen.

„Sie können gehen!"

„Danke, Sir!" Draco stand auf, um den Raum zu verlassen. Severus sah ihm nach und fragte sich erneut, wie lange er noch durchhalten würde.

Wie Draco den Rest des Tages überstand wusste er nicht.

Er wusste nur, dass es so nicht mehr weitergehen konnte.

Seine Klassenkameraden mieden ihn im Moment und sogar Greg Goyle war zu feige, in seine Nähe zu kommen, wenn er Gelegenheit hatte ihm auszuweichen. Offenbar wussten sie nicht, was sie von seinem Verhalten halten sollten.

Pansy hatte seine heftige Reaktion auf ihren Klatsch inzwischen auf ihre ganz persönliche, fiese Art und Weise interpretiert und ihn damit auch noch den letzten Nerv geraubt.

Wohl wissend, dass er sich keinen weiteren Ausrutscher leisten konnte, hatte sie ihm ihre Theorie in Verwandlungen, wo er leider trotz aller widrigen Umstände neben ihr sitzen musste, lang und breit erklärt.

Sie hatte das ganze nur leider vollkommen falsch ausgelegt.

Jetzt war er in ihren Augen derjenige, der etwas mit Snape hatte.

Draco war es gleichgültig so lange sie nicht Harry wieder mit irgendjemandem ins Bett steckte und damit seine offenbar unkontrollierbare Eifersucht auf den Plan rief.

Ihm war so ziemlich alles gleichgültig – zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo sich der Beginn ihrer zweiten gemeinsamen Strafarbeit näherte.

„Fleur, tu etwas!" Die Tür zum Quartier der beiden Delacours flog eine Viertelstunde vor acht Uhr abends auf und Draco stürmte herein ohne anzuklopfen.

„DRACO…bist du noch ganz bei Sinnen?"

„Nein…das ist ja das Problem! Ich brauch deine Hilfe…lass dir etwas einfallen!"

„Isch kann dir nischt ‚'elfen. Wie soll isch das denn anstellen?"

„Keine Ahnung! Verhexe mich…verpass mir einen Zauber, der mich krank macht…oder noch besser, vergifte mich...ICH KANN DA NICHT HINGEHEN!...Das steh ich nicht noch mal durch!"

„Draco…isch weiß nischt wie…! Es gibt keine Zauber, die Gefühle kontrollieren können…nischt so!"

„Imperius!...Imperius kann keine Gefühle kontrollieren! Aber er kontrolliert Persönlichkeiten! Und wenn du mir befiehlst…mich auf keinen Fall auf eine Konfrontation mit Harry einzulassen…dann müsste es gehen!"

„Bist du von Sinnen?"

„BITTE…Fleur…ich steh das nicht durch…nicht nach dem Tag!"

„Draco, isch versteh disch ja, aber das ist schwarze Magie! Verboten! Und außerdem übertreibst du, mein Süßer!"

„Bitte!"

Er stand da und starrte sie flehend an. Fleurs Brust zog sich zusammen bei diesem Anblick. Es war so untypisch für den Draco den sie kannte. Es war schwer ihm seinen Wunsch abzuschlagen.

„Sag mir, was gesche'en ist, als du 'arry auf die Krankenstation gebracht 'ast?"

„Das ist nicht fair, Fleur!"

„Was du verlangst ist auch nischt fair!" Dracos Miene wurde mürrisch. Er wusste, dass sie schon seitdem herausbekommen wollte, was vorgefallen war.

Dieser verdammte Kuss hatte seine ganze mühsam zusammengekratzte Beherrschung vernichtet und so sehr er ihn auch genossen hatte, inzwischen verfluchte er ihn, denn seitdem hatte er nichts mehr unter Kontrolle.

Ansonsten wäre er nicht hier.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn wieder irgendwo vom Boden aufgelesen habe!" Das war die unverfänglichste Antwort und Draco wusste, dass das Fleur reichen würde. Sie kannte seine Erinnerungen und wusste, was seine Aussage bedeutete.

Einen Moment lang sah Fleur Draco nur an. Ihr war klar, dass das nicht alles war, was vorgefallen war, doch es erklärte so einiges.

Harry hatte sich also unter dem Einfluss des Opiums erinnert.

Nun wunderte sie gar nichts mehr. Draco hatte jedes Recht, durcheinander zu sein, vor allem, weil diese Erinnerungen offenbar wieder verschwunden waren.

Kurz entschlossen hob sie den Zauberstab.

„Imperio!"

Sie konnten bloß hoffen, dass das niemand mitbekam.

Harry fluchte, als seine Arme so zu brennen begannen, dass es unerträglich wurde. Wütend schleuderte er die Bürste in den Eimer mit dem kalten Wasser.

Heute Morgen hatte es zum Glück nur ein paar Minuten gedauert, bis das Brennen des Muskelkaters abgeklungen war, doch morgen würde er dieses Glück sicher nicht mehr haben.

Und leider wusste er nur zu genau, dass das mit Sicherheit nicht der letzte Abend war, den er hier beim Schrubben verbrachte.

Inzwischen konnte er sich denken, welche der unauffälligen Flecken auf den Tischen, die Rückstände waren, die Snapes Zauber sichtbar machte.

Es handelte sich um eine Art Wachs oder Harz, das so tief in den Ritzen saß, dass es mit der Bürste nicht herauszubekommen war. Ohne heißes Wasser würden sie damit niemals fertig.

Frustriert wanderte sein Blick zu seinem blonden Widersacher, der am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers den am weitesten entfernten Tisch schruppte und heute schon von Anfang an bemerkenswert ruhig war.

Nun…Ärger hatte er ja auch schon genug gehabt, als dass er noch das Bedürfnis nach mehr haben konnte.

Harrys Blick ging ins Leere, als ihm wieder einfiel, was er am liebsten vergessen wollte.

Das mysteriöse Hemd lag im Moment sicher verstaut unter dem extra hinein gehexten, doppelten Boden seiner Truhe und inzwischen weigerte er sich, zu akzeptieren, das es ganz eindeutig Malfoy gehörte.

Mit Sicherheit gab es noch andere Hogwartsschüler, die teure Hemden trugen.

So plausibel das auch erschien, blieb noch immer die Frage, warum dieses Hemd unter seinem Bett war und seitdem beschäftigte ihn noch etwas anderes.

Er hatte seine Beziehung zu Cho Chang vergessen.

Konnte er auch eine Beziehung zu einem anderen Jungen vergessen haben?

Seine automatische Antwort auf diese Frage lautete ‚Nein', doch bis vor einer Woche hatte er auch noch geglaubt, vollkommen und absolut heterosexuell zu sein – und hatte sich ebenfalls getäuscht.

Langsam wurden diese Erinnerungslücken zu einem ernsthaften Problem.

Harrys Finger begannen mit den Kanten seines Umhanges zu spielen.

Konnte er eine Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy vergessen haben?

War er überhaupt dazu fähig, sich auf eine solche Beziehung einzulassen?

Die Reaktion des Blonden heute Morgen in VgddK war ihm nicht entgangen.

Was, verdammt noch mal, hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

„Malfoy?"

Ich verbiete dir ausdrücklich, dich auf jegliche Konfrontation mit Harry Potter einzulassen, schallte Fleurs Stimme durch Dracos Kopf und er reagierte nicht.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als Malfoy ihm nicht antwortete.

„Malfoy…", unentschlossen begann er den Raum zu durchqueren. Er hatte schon den ganzen Abend ein seltsames Gefühl, was das Benehmen des sonst so fiesen Slytherins anging.

Geh ihm um jeden Preis aus dem Weg! hörte Draco Fleur erneut.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", meinte er leise, wandte sich ab und suchte sich einen anderen Tisch zum Schrubben. Harry starrte ungläubig auf seinen Rücken.

War er auch unentschlossen, ob er wirklich fragen sollte, was ihm heute schon den ganzen Tag unerwünschter Weise durch den Kopf ging, wurde das von der absoluten Notwendigkeit überschattet, dass er wissen musste, was mit Malfoy nicht stimmte.

Mit ein paar Schritten war er wieder bei Malfoy, packte ihn am Arm und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.

„Malfoy…was ist los mit dir? Geht's dir nicht gut?" Interessante Frage…warum will ich das unbedingt wissen?

KEINEN STREIT, DRACO! AUF GAR KEINEN FALL STREITEN!

Eins stand fest, wenn er Potter seinen Arm mit Gewalt entzog würde es Streit geben. Garantiert!

„Lass mich ganz einfach in Ruhe!", forderte Draco deshalb mit etwas mehr Nachdruck als beim ersten Mal.

Harrys Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, als sein Blick den der ungewohnt ausdruckslosen, grauen Augen traf.

Etwas stimmte nicht mit Malfoy. Dessen war er sich sicher.

„Finite incantatem!", fauchte er und die Wucht des allumfassenden Gegenzaubers ließ Draco rückwärts taumeln.

„Spinnst du?" Scheiße! Soviel zu seinem perfekten Plan. Woher hatte er das gewusst? Und wie verdammt noch mal hatte er den Zauber ohne Zauberstab aufgehoben?

„Das gleiche kann ich ja wohl dich fragen! Kein Wunder, dass du dich wie ein Idiot benimmst. Wieso verdammt noch mal du unter…", Imperius…? wollte Harry eigentlich fragen, denn das war der verdacht, der sich angesichts Malfoys Benehmen sofort aufdrängte, doch Draco schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„ICH…ich benehme mich wie ein Idiot? ICH? Der Idiot hier bist ja wohl du!"

„Malfoy darum geht es jetzt nicht, wer…"

„Wem haben wir es denn zu verdanken, dass wir hier sind?...Doch ja wohl dir, Narbengesicht!"

„HEY…jetzt komm mal wieder zu dir! Darum geht es gar nicht! Ich dachte nur, es interessiert dich vielleicht, dass die Aufgabe, die dein innig geliebter Professor Snape uns gegeben hat nicht lösbar ist ohne heißes Wasser!" NIE…NIE UND NIMMER…hatte ich je in meinem gesamten Leben etwas mit diesem Idioten…NIE-MALS, stellte Harry entschieden fest und der Gedanke an den Imperius-Fluch verschwand vorerst aus seinem Kopf. Er bekam nicht einmal mit, dass er einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war.

Draco sah rot.

Sich von Harry unterstellen lassen zu müssen, ein inniges Verhältnis welcher Art auch immer mit Professor Snape zu haben, zerfetzte den dünnen Mantel von Dracos Beherrschung.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Alarmiert stellte Harry fest, dass Malfoy gerade am ausflippen war.

„…ähm…"

„Ich hab dich was gefragt!"

Dracos Hände packten Harrys Umhang.

„Hey…behalt deine Pfoten bei dir!" Harry stieß den Slytherin heftig von sich. Er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst und hatte außerdem mit der Tatsache zu kämpfen, dass es wirklich der Duft von Malfoys Eau de Toilette war, den er an diesem Hemd erkannt hatte, denn gerade eben nahm er ihn schwach, aber unverkennbar bei seinem Gegenüber wahr.„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?", fauchte Draco weiter. „Nimm das auf der Stelle zurück!" und wieder schnappte er Harry am Umhang.

„Malfoy, ich warne dich!" Harrys im Moment leicht erregbares Gemüt klinkte sich ein und auch seine Finger krallten sich in die Kleidung seines Gegenübers. „Ich weiß nicht, was dich gebissen hat, aber ich rate dir, nimm deine Pfoten weg!"

Mit einem harten Ruck schob Draco Harry gegen die Wand.

„Ach…darf dich nicht jeder anfassen, oder was? Dir werde ich helfen…" Dracos Verstand hatte sich verabschiedet. Wut und Eifersucht übernahmen das Kommando.

Harry war der letzte, der das Recht hatte ihm Vorwürfe zu machen.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass die irische Schlampe auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hätte…wenn…" Ein Tritt gegen das Schienbein unterbrach seinen Redefluss.

Harrys Finger umklammerten seine Handgelenke und die Wut loderte in seinen grünen Augen.

„Malfoy, ich…!"

Er kam nicht weiter.

Seidige Lippen berührten seine eigenen, Hände umklammerten seine Schultern und der Boden unter seinen Füßen verschwand.

Harrys Verstand setzte aus, als er Dracos Kuss hemmungslos erwiderte, seine Arme sich wie von selbst um dessen Nacken schlangen und seine Knie zweifelsfrei nachgaben.

Oh mein Gott! Was tue ich hier? Er wird mich erschlagen, sobald er wieder bei Verstand ist! ging es Draco durch den Kopf, denn zu bekommen, was er sich so verzweifelt wünschte, ließ all seine Wut verfliegen.

Es war das Dümmste, was er hatte tun können, denn Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was vor sich ging.

Er konnte ihn damit in die Hölle schicken und leider war ihm das bei seiner momentan leicht entfachbaren Wut zuzutrauen.

Na und…das ist es Wert, konnte Draco das fiese Stimmchen aus dem Hintergrund schon wieder hören und wusste, dass er dafür sogar sterben würde.

Gott, Harry, was machst du nur mit mir?

Exakt das, was Draco von ihm erwartete. Es war unmöglich, das zu verleugnen. Verzweifelt klammerten sich seine Arme fester um die Schultern des Schwarzhaarigen.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen.

Er war am Ende.

In diesem Moment gab es daran nichts mehr zu verleugnen.

Draco wollte sich umdrehen und weglaufen, doch er konnte nicht.

Es war an Harry, für sie beide wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen…und das tat dieser sehr abrupt.

MALFOY.

DRACO MALFOY.

Das war Draco Malfoy, den er da hemmungslos küsste.

Es war Draco Malfoy, der verhinderte, dass er wie eine schmachtende Jungfrau vollkommen hingerissen und hilflos zu Boden sank.

Harry…du bist noch Jungfrau…oder?...Autsch

Schlagartig wieder voll da stieß Harry Draco hart von sich, als ihm die Tragweite dieses Gedankens klar wurde und er begriff, dass die kühlen Finger des Blonden schon unter seinem Hemd waren. Fassungslos und schwer atmend starrte er sein Gegenüber an.

Die sonst so blassen Wangen des Slytherins waren rosa angehaucht, seine Haare zerzaust und seine Lippen vom küssen rosig geschwollen.

…anbetungswürdig…oh mein Gott…

Harrys Blick wandte sich gehetzt ab. Panisch flackerte er über die Tische, wohl wissend, dass ihre Aufgabe noch lange nicht beendet war und er nicht einfach abhauen konnte.

Aber er musste hier raus.

Er musste hier raus.

Zitternd und verzweifelt hob er die Rechte. Auch heute hatte Snape ihre Zauberstäbe wieder eingesammelt. Was auch immer durch seinen Kopf huschte…er konnte es nicht verwirklichen. Er war nicht einmal bewusst, dass er erst ein paar Minuten zuvor einen Zauber ohne Zauberstab gesprochen hatte und tat es rein instinktiv wieder.

„Renovis…!" kam es flüsternd über seine Lippen und alle Tische flackerten in grünlichem Licht. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, doch komischer Weise zweifelte er nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Snape würde nichts mehr finden.

Und dann wandte sich sein Blick erneut Draco zu. Noch immer schwammen die Gedanken formlos durch seinen Kopf, konnte er nicht fassen, was sich gerade abgespielt hatte.

Draco konnte die Panik in den grünen Augen sehen.

In Harry hatte sich ein Abgrund aufgetan. Das war ihm klar. Ohne seine Erinnerungen musste ihm sein Verhalten wie beginnender Wahnsinn vorkommen.

Es war lächerlich, was alles ein antrainierter Reflex sein konnte, denn immerhin schien Küssen ebenfalls dazu zu gehören.

„Hör zu, Potter, mach dir…es…mir ist klar, dass du etwas irritiert bist….aber…"

„OBLIVIATE!"

Der Fluch war so heftig, das Draco rückwärts gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und zu Boden ging.

Er hielt sich den Kopf, als die Tür des Kerkers auf und wieder zu flog.

„Danke, Harry…aber etwas weniger hätte es auch getan!", murmelte er, während sein Abwehrbann sich nur langsam wieder beruhigte

Resigniert blieb er am Boden sitzen, zog die Knie zur Brust, schlang die Arme darum und ließ das Kinn darauf sinken.

Es sah ganz so aus, als überließe Harry ihm den Job Snape zu erklären, was vorgefallen war.

Er fragte sich nur noch, wie das hätte funktionieren sollen, wenn der Obliviate wirklich gelungen wäre.

„Mister Malfoy?" Draco, noch immer am Boden kauernd, hob den Kopf.

Sein Hauslehrer war auf die Minute pünktlich und die Irritation über den Fakt, dass Draco hier allein am Boden hockte, war ihm anzumerken, doch er überging es.

Ein einziger Blick genügte, um klarzustellen, dass etwas vor gefallen war, was Draco vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen hatte – nichts, womit Severus sich unbedingt auseinander setzen wollte.

Harry konnte jedenfalls was erleben, wenn er Draco mit der Strafarbeit hängen lassen hatte.

Entschlossen schwang er den Zauberstab, um die Tische zu checken. Das Ergebnis überraschte ihn beinahe noch mehr, als Dracos Resignation.

Sie waren wie neu.

Ein weiterer Zauber zeigte ihm an, dass sie mit Renovis in Stand gesetzt worden waren und die Power hinter diesem Zauber ausgereicht hätte, sie in Bäume zurück zu verwandeln.

„Wie hat er das gemacht?"

Draco antwortete nicht. Er hob nur die Rechte und schwang sie zweimal hin und her.

Mehr brauchte es nicht, um Severus klar zu machen, was geschehen war.

So weit sind wir also schon…

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, das wusste er. Harrys magisches Potential ließ zu, dass er es ohne Zauberstab verwendete.

Er hatte es nie erlebt. Seines Wissens nach hatte er es als Herr der Zeit nie getan, doch offenbar war er als Harry Potter dahinter gekommen.

Severus schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Langsam wurde es wirklich Zeit, dass der Junge sich seiner selbst endlich wieder bewusst wurde.

„Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco wollte mit einem Kopfnicken antworten, doch inzwischen dröhnte ihm so der Schädel, dass es nicht möglich war.

Harrys Obliviate war eindeutig zu heftig gewesen.

„Kopfschmerzen!", antwortete er und erhob sich langsam.

Severus Miene wurde düster.

„Obliviate?"

„Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe, okay!", wich Draco der Frage aus und wusste gleichzeitig, dass es Snape Antwort genug war.

Der Lehrer verschwand in seinem Büro und tauchte einen Moment später mit einer Phiole wieder auf, die er Draco gemeinsam mit seinem Zauberstab in die Hand drückte.

„Nehmen Sie das! Und ruhen Sie sich aus! Ihre Strafarbeit hat sich erledigt!"

„Danke!" Schlafen war das einzig richtige. Zu etwas anderem war er mit Sicherheit nicht mehr in der Lage. Es schockierte ihn, dass Snape das so genau wusste.

Langsam wandte er sich der Tür zu.

„Ach und, Draco!...Geh ihm aus dem Weg. Ich bin mir im Moment nicht sicher, wohin sich seine Entwicklung bewegt! Unter Kontrolle hat er sich jedenfalls nicht mehr!"

Es war ein enormes Zugeständnis, was er Draco da machte. Doch leider war der Blonde offenbar eine Art Katalysator. Jede extreme, abnorme Reaktion, die Harry zeigte, geschah in seiner Gegenwart.

Severus schob es auf die starke, emotionale Verbindung, die sie besessen hatten.

Die Hoffnung, dass Harry seine Vergangenheit wirklich vergessen hatte, zerschlug sich für ihn. Er gab etwas, das den Jungen kontrollierte und er wusste, dass er mit Albus Dumbledore reden musste.

Sie konnten ihn so nicht weitermachen lassen.

Severus wandte sich ab und verließ den Klassenraum. Es war an der Zeit, nachdrücklich klarzustellen, dass es besser war, Harry zu sagen, was mit ihm nicht stimmte, auch wenn der Schulleiter davon sicher überhaupt nicht begeistert sein würde.

Harrys wilde Flucht endete auf dem Nordturm.

Er hatte diesen Weg nicht bewusst gewählt. Seine Füße hatten ihn automatisch hier her getragen und der Blick in die Ferne ließ ihn spüren, warum.

Seine Seele brannte.

Sie brannte in demselben Feuer, wie die Sonne, die langsam hinter dem Verbotenen Wald verschwand. Der Schmerz war nicht alles verzehrend und unerträglich, doch er war auf eine Art bittersüß, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Er tat nichts dagegen, ließ es einfach geschehen.

Es war ein Gefühl, so fern und unerreichbar, eine Sehnsucht, die sich an Ufer klammerte, die Harry nicht mehr kannte.

Seine Augen fielen zu, als er sich an das Gefühl von Draco Malfoys Lippen auf seinen erinnerte – fremd und vertraut zugleich – so wie die Sehnsucht.

Der Blonde hatte ihn geküsst, von sich aus und er hatte den Kuss augenblicklich erwidert.

Er konnte nicht erklären, was dabei mit ihm passiert war.

Er hatte Cho geküsst und er hatte Seamus geküsst, doch mit diesem Kuss war nichts davon zu vergleichen. Er hatte alles um sich herum vergessen, sogar, wen er vor sich hatte.

Alles hatte sich so angefühlt, als sei es vollkommen selbstverständlich. Da war keine Angst, einen Fehler zu machen. Niemals zuvor in seinem Leben hatte sich etwas so richtig angefühlt.

Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Es war die erste klare Spur in seine Vergangenheit und das, was sie ihm sagte, stellte alles, woran er jemals geglaubt hatte auf den Kopf.

Malfoys Verhalten sagte ihm, dass es nicht das erste Mal war.

Sie hatten sich schon früher geküsst. Harry konnte sich seine eigenen Reaktionen nicht anders erklären.

Und da war noch so viel mehr.

Das Hemd gehörte ganz klar Malfoy. Er hatte den Duft wieder erkannt. Auch andere Kleinigkeiten fielen ihm nun im Nachhinein auf.

Es waren Malfoys Hände die er letzte Nacht im Traum gesehen hatte, schmal und elegant, perfekt gepflegt.

Verzweifelt rieb er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Er wollte nicht sehen, wohin all diese Spuren führten.

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er etwas mit Draco Malfoy gehabt hatte – intensiv und nachhaltig genug, das die Sehnsucht danach wie Feuer in seiner Seele brannte.

Dass alles konnte doch nicht wirklich wahr sein?

Oder doch?

„Hermione ich muss mit dir reden!"

Die Sonne war untergegangen, die unerträgliche Sehnsucht verschwunden und Harry wusste, dass er nicht mehr die Augen verschließen konnte.

Er hatte Hermione mit der Karte des Rumtreibers in der Bibliothek gefunden und beschlossen es augenblicklich hinter sich zu bringen.

Hermione hob den Blick von ihrem Buch und sah ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie das Buch zuklappte, ihre Sachen zusammenpackte und aufstand.

„Komm mit!"

Ein paar Minuten später fanden sie sich in einem ungenutzten Klassenzimmer wieder und Harry starrte aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit, während Hermione ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Worüber wolltest du reden, Harry?"

Eine überflüssige Frage, das wusste sie. Im Grunde hatte sie nur noch darauf gewartet, dass er es nicht mehr aushielt.

Alles, was sie seit seinem Erwachen aus dem Koma abgespielt hatte, hatte genau darauf abgezielt. Seine anfänglich zweifellos erzwungene Normalität, dann Verschlossenheit und Depression und nun Aggression deuteten ganz klar darauf hin. Harry kam mit seiner Umwelt überhaupt nicht zurecht und die Rätsel, die er seiner Umwelt aufgab, wurden immer größer. Sie hatte sich sogar über die Auswirkungen von Opiumdampf kundig gemacht, um endlich zu verstehen, was mit ihm vor sich ging. Das Resultat war ein weiteres Rätsel, denn Harrys extreme Reaktion deutete auf eine Überdosis oder eine Überreaktion infolge eines Missbrauchs hin.

Beides war nicht zu erklären.

Genauso wie dieser Spheare patrocinium und sein Wissen gestern in Zaubertränke nicht zu erklären waren.

Oder wie nicht zu erklären war, warum Draco Malfoy ihn nach dem Opiumzwischenfall erst zu Boden gestoßen hatte, als er sicher war, dass Ron ihn auffangen konnte.

Hermiones schaffte es nicht, daran zu zweifeln, dass all das zusammenhing. Ihr Verstand machte schon seit Tagen Überstunden und die Antwort, die im hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins lauerte gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis Harry ihre Frage beantwortete.

„Wie fühlt sich November für dich an, Mione?" Das war eine Frage, mit der Hermione als allerletztes gerechnet hätte. Sie verstand nicht ganz, was er meinte.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Zeitlich! Ich meine vom Gefühl her? Ist es wie gestern, oder kommt es dir vor, als sei eine Ewigkeit vergangen?"

„Für dich war es nicht, als sei es gestern, als du aufgewacht bist, nicht wahr?", beantwortete sie seine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage, sofort von düsteren Ahnungen geplagt.

„Ich hab aus dem Fenster geschaut und mich an November erinnert. Nebel, Nieselregen und Herbst! Und doch wusste ich, dass es vollkommen falsch ist! Es war nicht gestern…es war vor einer Ewigkeit!"

„Harry…du warst im Koma und hast eine Menge Erinnerungen verloren…", versuchte Hermione den Gedanken, der sich ihr immer mehr aufdrängte erneut zurück zu weisen.

„Warum habe ich diese Erinnerungen verloren, Hermione? Sag mir das!", unterbrach er sie und sah sie an. Hermione konnte die Verzweiflung in seinem Blick sehen.

Es tat weh.

Sie wusste, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, doch dass es so schlimm war hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Harry! Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Wenn ich nach diesen Erinnerungen suche…kann ich sie nicht finden…aber ich kann sie fühlen! Ich spüre Sehnsucht…und Verzweiflung…Angst und entsetzliches Grauen! Zuviel ist geschehen und nichts passt zusammen. Ich kriege es einfach nicht auf die Reihe. Was hat das zu bedeuten, Hermione? Warum habe ich das Gefühl, als sei ein ganzes Leben vergangen?" Er sah sie an und die Qual in seinem Blick war offensichtlich.

Hermione musste schlucken.

Da war sie, die Frage, die schon seit Tagen am Rande ihres Bewusstseins lauerte.

War Harry unter diesem Zeitbann, oder nicht!

Es schien unmöglich und doch würde es alles andere erklären, egal, ob es seine Fähigkeiten oder die offensichtliche Unsicherheit seiner Gegenwart gegenüber war.

Und doch gab es etwas, was es vollkommen unsinnig erscheinen ließ:

Voldemort hätte ihn gefunden und erledigt, sobald ihm klar gewesen wäre, dass er nicht wie die anderen gefangen war.

„Harry, das hättest du nicht überlebt!", wies sie die Möglichkeit, die er anscheinend schon in Betracht zog weit von sich.

Harry streckte die Hand aus und murmelte einen Zauber.

Der Spheare patrocinium hüllte Hermione ein und deren Hand klappte über ihren Mund, um das leise Wimmern zu unterdrücken, das sich ihrer Kehle entrang.

Natürlich – mit diesen Kräften konnte er überleben.

Oh mein Gott!

„Aber wie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…das ist doch das Problem."

„Mein Gott, sicher…möglich ist es, du und Malfoy ihr wart nicht im Schloss…"

„WAS?"

Hermione blieb schockiert der Mund offen stehen, bei dem Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht.

„Wieso waren Malfoy und ich nicht im Schloss?"

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Da war sie, die Erklärung. Wieder konnte er spüren, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Immer und immer wieder lief es auf Malfoy hinaus.

„Ihr hattet Strafarbeit von Snape…", erklärte seine Freundin, „…Grauflechten sammeln… Ron und ich haben bei Hagrid auf dich gewartet! Wir waren nur zum Abendessen im Schloss und hatten dir was mitgebracht. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ihr wieder aufgetaucht seid! Der Zeitzauber muss vorher eingesetzt haben. Oh mein Gott!"

In Hermiones Kopf entwickelte sich ein Alptraumszenario. Er war mit Malfoy zusammen gewesen, als Voldemort den Zeitzauber gesprochen hatte.

„Das heißt also, ich war mit Draco Malfoy zusammen, als Voldemort den Zeitbann über Hogwarts gesprochen hat?", kam es ausdruckslos von Harry.

Hermione konnte sich des Eindruckes nicht erwehren, dass ihn das nicht mehr wirklich überraschte.

„Harry?"

Harry fixierte den Tisch neben ihr. Etwas dort begann silbern zu Flimmern und einen Moment später tauchte ein weißes Stoffbündel auf. Hermiones Kehle wurde eng.

Fremdkörperapparation - Magie jenseits aller Zauberschülerfähigkeiten und das auch noch ohne Zauberstab.

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an

Was auch immer sie sich gern eingeredet hätte, Harry konnte nicht unter diesem Zeitbann gewesen sein. Solche Fähigkeiten erlangte man nicht im Schlaf.

„Was ist das?" Hermione ging zu dem Tisch und nahm das Bündel in die Hand. Es war ein Hemd und sie musste nicht lange suchen, um herauszubekommen, wessen Hemd es war.

An der linken Manschette waren wie bei den meisten maßgeschneiderten Kleidungsstücken die Initialen des Besitzers eingestickt.

D.M.

Draco Malfoy.

„HARRY! Wie kommst du verdammt noch mal an ein Hemd von Draco Malfoy?"

Harry stieg das Blut ihn die Wangen.

Um ihre Beherrschung war es endgültig geschehen. Was spielte sich hier ab. Was vermutete Harry? Worauf lief das alles hinaus?

Erst Seamus und jetzt womöglich…Malfoy?

Seine Reaktion sagte alles und Hermione riss sich augenblicklich zusammen. Er konnte jetzt alles brauchen, nur keine Panik von ihr, die sie doch dafür bekannt war, immer einen kühlen kopf zu bewahren.

„Ich hab's unter meinem Bett gefunden!", erklärte er leise, wohl wissend, was ihr mit Sicherheit durch den Kopf ging.

„Woher weißt du, dass es Malfoys ist?" Es überraschte Harry, dass sie das so zielsicher festgestellt hatte.

Hermione brachte seine Frage wieder zu Sinnen. Mühsam fasste sie sich und versuchte ruhig zu reagieren. Entschlossen hielt sie ihm die Manschette mit den Initialen hin. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihm das zum ersten Mal auffiel.

Ihr Blick wurde inquisitorisch.

„Harry! Woran hast DU erkannt, dass es Malfoy gehört?"

Harrys Blick traf überrascht ihren – bevor er ihr den Rücken zuwandte und schwieg.

„Das Eau de Toilette…ich fasse es nicht!" Auch sie hatte den schwachen Duft wahrgenommen, doch sie hätte ihn niemals jemandem bestimmten zuordnen können.

Harry hatte es gekonnt.

In ihren Augen grenzte das an eine Katastrophe, denn es wies darauf hin, dass er mit dem Blonden tatsächlich vertrauter sein musste, als ihnen lieb sein konnte.

Was erwartest du? Er hat sein Hemd unter dem Bett gefunden! Hermione bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie stand auf und begann auf und abzugehen.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Harry und Malfoy. Das war doch unmöglich.

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe, Mione! Ich kenne einen Zauber, der einen möglichen Bann auf meinen Erinnerungen brechen kann, aber ich kann ihn nicht selbst machen!"

„Ein Bann?...Wer sollte deine Erinnerungen gebannt haben?" …dumme Frage, Mione… „Du denkst, Malfoy hat mit deinen Erinnerungen herumgepfuscht?"

Harry wandte ihr wieder den Blick zu. Das Amüsement war ihm anzusehen.

Etwas sagte ihm, das Draco Malfoy der Letzte war, der das Bedürfnis hatte, ihm seine Erinnerungen zu nehmen.

Aber es gab ein paar andere, bei denen Voldemort seiner Meinung nach den Anfang machte. Auch wenn er es nicht wirklich verstand.

„Nein, Mione…das denke ich nicht…aber ich denke, es gibt da jemanden anderen!"

„Voldemort?"

„Keine Ahnung…und dann ist da noch dieser Herr der Zeit! Immerhin war ich halb tot, als es vorbei war."

Hermione spürte einen eisigen Schauer bei diesen Worten.

Das war korrekt. Harry war halb tot gewesen. Und das weckte plötzlich ihre Bedenken.

Was, wenn es gute Gründe für das Fehlen dieser Erinnerungen gab?

„Harry vielleicht solltest du mit Professor Dumbledore reden! Was, wenn du gar nicht mehr wissen willst, was geschehen ist? Was, wenn dieser Bann dazu da ist, dich zu beschützen?"

Erneut starrte Harry ins Leere. An Hermiones Worten war einiges dran. Vielleicht wollte er sich wirklich nicht erinnern? Er spürte den inzwischen vertrauten, kalten Schauer und dann fühlte er wieder diese Wärme, die er in der Nacht zuvor so energisch von sich gewiesen hatte.

Und die Sehnsucht, die ihn weinen ließ.

Er musste es wissen. Koste es, was es wolle. Immerhin war Draco Malfoy noch in Hogwarts.

Waren sie tatsächlich nicht unter diesem Bann gewesen, hätte er keine Hindernisse mehr zwischen sich und Voldemort gehabt – aber er war noch da – und plötzlich wollte Harry wissen, warum.

„Das ist mir egal. Wirst du den Zauber machen?" Hermione schrumpfte unter seinem Blick.

Nie zuvor hatte sie ihn so gesehen.

Er war schon immer von Entschlossenheit und Kraft umgeben gewesen, doch jetzt war es Furcht einflößend.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann...du machst Zauber aus dem Effeff …ich bin schon lange nicht mehr so gut wie du!"

„Bitte!"

Resigniert ließ sie die Schultern hängen.

„Sag ihn mir!"

Harry musste den Zauberspruch dreimal wiederholen, ehe sie Aussprache und Betonung auf die Reihe brachte.

„Fertig?" fragte er und sah sie an.

Hermione nickte entschlossen. Sie ging nicht davon aus, dass es klappte, aber versuchen würde sie es.

„Okay…schließ die Augen…ich will nicht sehen, wie ich dir wehtue!", scherzte sie und Harry tat mit einem müden Lächeln, was sie verlangte.

Einen Moment später hörte er sie den Zauber sprechen und spürte ein Prickeln, das seinen ganzen Körper durchzog. Irgendwie hatte er sich das anders vorgestellt, doch Mione würde es schon richtig machen.

Hermione machte einen Schritt rückwärts, als der Spheare patrocinium, den Harry nicht wieder weggenommen hatte, silbern zu schillern begann und zusammenbrach.

Etwas geschah, doch sie begriff zu spät, was.

Panik rollte über sie hinweg.

Panik so grauenhaft und bedrohlich, das ihr schlecht wurde und sie sich zusammenkrümmte. Innerhalb von Sekunden, wurde sie von solch entsetzlicher Angst beherrscht, dass ihr der Zauberstab aus den zitternden Fingern fiel.

Kälte umfing sie und die Welt um sie herum wurde grau. Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung überwältigten sie und sie bekam das Gefühl, darin zu ertrinken.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu wehren, sich bewusst zu machen, dass es dafür keinen Grund gab, doch sie hatte keine Chance.

Die dunkle Macht, die sie bedrohte gab ihr keine Chance, sie verhöhnte sie, flutete durch ihre Adern und machte klar, dass sie nicht entkommen würde.

Nein…nein nein nein nein nein nein…lass mich.

Verzweifelt schlangen sich ihre Arme um ihren Körper und sie wich zurück, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging.

Sie würde nicht entkommen. Sie konnte nicht entkommen.

Es war so grauenhaft, so furchtbar und von überall kroch die Finsternis auf sie zu.

Als sich der Boden schwarz und unendlich unter ihr auftat, begann sie zu schreien.

„Mione!"

Als Harry Hermione schreien hörte riss er die Augen auf und begriff, dass sie panisch vor Angst mit dem Rücken zur Wand am Boden kauerte und am ganzen Leibe zitterte.

„Mione, um Himmels Willen! Was ist denn passiert?"

Als Harrys Hände Hermiones zitternde Schultern berührten, verschwand die Angst unterzugehen, doch der Abgrund unter ihren Füßen blieb.

„Harry!", schluchzte sie vor Erleichterung und klammerte sich an ihn.

„Mione, was ist denn passiert?" Harry konnte nicht anders, als sie festzuhalten. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leibe und klammerte sich an ihn, als könne nur er sie vor dem Ertrinken retten.

„Es war so schrecklich!", wimmerte sie leise.

„Was denn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…plötzlich Panik…und nur noch Angst Hoffnungslosigkeit und Finsternis! Ein Abgrund aus Verzweiflung." Das Schluchzen ebbte ab und Hermione kuschelte sich in Harrys Arme, schmiegte sich an ihn, als wolle sie ihn nie mehr loslassen.

Seine Nähe versprach Trost und Wärme und um keinen Preis wollte sie ihn loslassen.

„Aber wie denn?" Hermiones Reaktionen überforderten ihn. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was geschehen war und spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten.

Was er hörte, gefiel ihm nicht.

„Ich hab diesen Zauber gemacht und ich glaube, er hat sogar funktioniert! Aber…aber dann hat etwas diesen Spheare patrocinium gesprengt…und plötzlich…plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde ich nie wieder froh, als würde ich in Finsternis und Kälte versinken…ohne Hoffnung…ohne Chance auf Rettung…fast so, als sei ein Dementor im Raum!"

Hermiones Stimme hatte inzwischen spürbar an Festigkeit zugenommen. Sie fühlte sich um Längen besser, als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken und ihr Blick maß irritiert Harrys überbesorgte Züge.

„Es ist kein Dementor im Raum…das würde ich spür…!"

Er unterbrach sich mitten im Satz, ließ sie los, stand auf und ging von ihr weg – Hermione spürte die Kälte, die zurückblieb.

Es war, als wäre die Wärme mit ihm gegangen.

„Harry…nicht…nicht weggehen, bitte?" Die Angst war zurück.

Mühsam rappelte sich Hermione auf die Beine. Sie fühlte sich noch immer schwach, kalt und ängstlich und der Schock darüber, dass Harrys Nähe das so problemlos wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte, war enorm.

Doch im Moment war er nebensächlich. Hermione war noch nicht wieder okay und sie wusste, dass nur er das ändern konnte.

Mit zitternden Beinen ging sie auf ihn zu, doch er hielt sie auf.

„Nein!" Harrys Stimme war kalt, sein Gesicht verschlossen und hart, die Augen dunkel und überschattet.

Hermione konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah.

Das war nicht der Harry, den sie kannte.

Sie wollte die Wärme zurückholen und noch ein wenig länger in der Sicherheit verweilen, die seine Nähe versprach, doch eine unsichtbare Barriere hielt sie zurück.

„Bleib weg…ich hab dich angegriffen!"

„Unfug, du hast mich gerettet!", platzte sie heraus und überwand den Widerstand.

„Mione nein, das…ich war das…ich hab es nicht gemerkt, aber ich hab dich angegriffen, ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich weiß, dass ich es war…"

„Hör auf solchen Unfug zu reden! Dass bist nicht du…du bist nicht grausam." Und ohne zu zögern stolperte sie gegen ihn, lehnte sich an seine Schulter und krallte die Finger in seinen Umhang.

Harry nahm sie nicht in die Arme. Er konnte nicht, denn das Entsetzen darüber, was er ihr, zweifellos angetan hatte, hielt ihn zurück,), doch er sah, dass sie wusste wovon sie sprach. Farbe kehrte in ihre blassen Wangen zurück, das Zittern ebbte endgültig ab. Ihre Atmung wurde ruhiger. Die kalten Finger erwärmten sich.

War das wirklich er?

Konnte er sie so einfach vernichten und im nächsten Moment wieder heilen?

Harrys Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und plötzlich war er es, der sich wie ein Ertrinkender vorkam, als sich seine Arme um Hermiones Schultern klammerten.

„Hermione, was passiert mit mir?"

Hermione erwiderte seine Umarmung.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry…"

Stumm lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen seine Schulter. Ihre Kraft war zurück und ihr Verstand arbeitete wieder einwandfrei.

So deutlich, wie sie gespürt hatte, dass Harry die Effekte dieses psychischen Kollapses heilte, so deutlich wusste sie plötzlich auch, dass er Recht hatte.

Harry hatte sie angegriffen, als sie versuchte hatte, seine verlorenen Erinnerungen zu enthüllen.

Die Warnung, das nie wieder zu tun, hatte sich klar und deutlich in ihren Verstand gebrannt, doch das würde sie nicht aufhalten.

Was auch immer mit harry geschehen war, sie würde es herausfinden. Das war sie ihm schuldig.

„Mione, ist mit dir alles okay? Wo warst du gestern Abend?" Ron, mit einem ungewohnt blassen Harry an seiner Seite, kam wie üblich ziemlich spät zum Frühstück.

Hermione hatte sich im Gegensatz zu Harry wieder gefasst. Sie hatte die halbe Nacht versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie wieder okay war.

Es hatte ihn vollkommen fertig gemacht.

Und natürlich war das Rätsel noch ein wenig größer geworden. Inzwischen hatte Hermione die wildesten Theorien. Dass Harry aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nun über Voldemorts ganze Kraft verfügte, war nur eine davon.

„Morgen, ihr zwei. Mir geht's bestens.", antwortete sie und beobachtete, wie Harrys Blick, wie magisch angezogen zum Tisch der Slytherins wanderte.

Harry und Malfoy.

Noch immer konnte sie nicht fassen, was Harry da befürchtete, auch wenn es wohl schwierig war, die Fakten zu verleugnen.

Harry fehlten diese sechzehn Monate, die der Zeitbann über Hogwarts gelegen hatte. Dessen war sie sicher und in dieser Zeit konnte alles Mögliche geschehen sein.

Immerhin benahm sich der Slytherin auch nicht mehr genauso, wie er es vor dem Zeitbann getan hatte.

„Harry, iss was!Du wirst jeden Tag dürrer!" Ron schob einen voll gefüllten Teller zu Harry.Er „Wenn du so weiter machst, bläst die bei unserem Spiel gegen Slytherin das laueste Lüftchen vom Besen!"

Der Blick, den ihm dieser daraufhin schenkte, war schon fast amüsant, so genervt schaute er drein.

Das war im Moment wirklich seine geringste Sorge.

„Entschuldigt mich!" und damit stand er auf und verließ die große Halle.

Sie hatten Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und die frische Luft kam ihm gerade Recht.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

Hermione hatte Ron ungewohnt ernst fixiert und versuchte sich gerade vorzustellen, wie er darauf reagieren würde, wenn irgendwann herauskam, dass Harry tatsächlich etwas mit Malfoy hatte.

Sie stellte fest, dass sie den Gedanken nicht wirklich weiterführen wollte. Die Erinnerung an das Benehmen ihres Freundes an die Zeit, als Harry im Koma gelegen hatte, reichte ihr.

„Nicht wirklich!", entgegnete sie bemüht locker, obwohl sie sich vorstellen konnte, warum Harry dem Spiel gegen Slytherin sicher nicht wirklich begeistert entgegen sah.

„Hermione, was ist los mit ihm. Ich hatte gedacht, es würde besser, aber irgendwie hab ich nicht mehr den Eindruck!" Ihr Freund war in sein Essen vertieft und stellte diese Frage mehr oder weniger nebenbei, doch er brachte das Wesentliche auf den Punkt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich es herausfinden werde!"

Ihr entschlossener Ton entging Ron nicht.

„Hoy…Harry, was machst du denn schon um diese Zeit hier draußen?"

„Morgen, Hagrid! Frische Luft schnappen, denke ich!"

„Alles okay mit dir? Bist'n bisschen blass um die Nase?"

„Zu wenig Schlaf!" Nicht wirklich eine Ausrede. Er hatte wirklich nicht geschlafen.

„Wieder schlecht geträumt, oder?" Harrys Probleme hatten sich offensichtlich herumgesprochen. Er nickte um allen weiteren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Hast du 'n Moment Zeit?"

„Sicher, warum?" Es war sicher noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Beginn des Unterrichts.

„Hab ne Kleinigkeit, bei der du mir vielleicht kurz helfen könntest!"

Hab heute im Morgengrauen einen verletzten Falken gefunden! Sein Flügel müsste geschient werden, aber er ist ziemlich widerspenstig!...Wenn du ihn vielleicht halten könntest!"

Ein paar Minuten später saß Harry in Hagrids Hütte, hatte einen Becher Tee und ein paar von den steinharten Keksen vor sich und schaute dem zierlichen Falken ernst in die Augen, während Hagrid Verbandsmaterial zusammensuchte.

„Na, du Schöner? Wie schafft man es, sich so den Flügel zu brechen!"

Der linke Flügel des Tieres hing unnatürlich verbogen herab.

„Ist'n Weibchen, Harry!"

„Ah…also du Schöne! Ich hätt es wissen müssen!" Harry hob die Hand und streichelte dem Falken sachte über den Kopf.

„Vorsicht…sie ist sehr angriffslustig!"

Er warf Hagrid einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf?"

„Hat mich schon ein paar Mal gebissen und hackt sobald ich ihr zu nahe komme!"

Harrys Hand hing bewegungslos in der Luft, während er den Falken erneut ansah.

„Du bist nicht angriffslustig, oder?" Leises Pfeifen war zu hören und Hagrid sah sich zu ihm um.

„Hoy, Harry, wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Was denn?"

„Sie aus dem Käfig heraus geholt, ohne das sie dich gebissen hat?"

„Sie ist freiwillig zu mir gekommen!" Hagrid sah ihn an und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er ihm nicht glaubte.

„Na ja…vielleicht lässt sie sich dann auch freiwillig die Schiene anlegen!" und mit diesen Worten kam er entschlossen auf den Tisch zu, die Hände voller Bandagen und kleinen Holzstöckchen.

Harry konnte die Bedenken des Falkenweibchens augenblicklich verstehen.

„Warte…warte, Hagrid…ich…lass mich was versuchen!" Schützend hob er die Hände über den eleganten Vogel, der schon wieder furchtsam zu entkommen suchte, „Keine Angst…wir tun dir nicht weh!",

Wieder fixierten ihn die Perlaugen des Falkenweibchens und Harrys Rechte näherte sich ihrem gebrochenen Flügel.

„Schhh…ganz ruhig!", flüsterte er, als das Tier auszuweichen versuchte. Und wieder funktionierte es.

Der Spruch tauchte aus seinem Unterbewusstsein auf und kaum, dass er ihn murmelte, konnte er die Magie schon spüren.

Der gebrochene Flügel wurde in warmes, goldenes Licht getaucht und als es erlosch, flatterte der Falke energisch mit beiden Flügeln, bevor er einen schrillen Schrei hören ließ, und sich ein wenig in die Luft erhob.

„Langsam, langsam, Kleine…die Fenster sind zu, warte!"

„Ich bring sie raus, Hagrid, keine Sorge." Das Tier hatte sich vollkommen unbesorgt auf Harrys Unterarm niedergelassen und Harry zuckte unmerklich zusammen, denn die Krallen des Falken waren wirklich scharf.

„Hoy, Harry, sieht aus, als mag sie dich wirklich! Das war ein sauberes Stück Arbeit. Man merkt, dass du regelmäßig im Krankenflügel bist!...warte, ich mach die Tür auf. Bring die kleine Hübsche raus!"

Harry streichelte dem Falkenweibchen ein weiteres Mal sanft über den Kopf. Warum waren nicht alle Probleme so einfach zu lösen?

Draußen vor der Tür hob er den Arm in die Luft und ließ sie frei:

„Flieg…flieg nach Hause!"

Mit einem schrillen Schrei erhob sich der elegante Vogel in die Luft, zog einen weiten Kreis über den Ländereien und ließ noch ein paar Mal seinen durchdringenden Ruf hören, bevor er über dem Verbotenen Wald verschwand.

Harry sah ihm auch noch nach, als Hagrids große Hand auf seiner Schulter landete:

„Beneidenswerte Tiere, nicht wahr…sich einfach so in die Luft schwingen und davon fliegen…ohne Sorgen...ohne alles …beneidenswert."

Er musste zugeben, dass Hagrid Recht hatte.

tbc


	28. Ohne jede Chance

**Titel:** Der Herr der Zeit (28/32+Epilog)

**Autor:** KimRay

**e-mail:** KimRaygmx.de

**Kategorie:** ?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Der schwarze Lord übernimmt in England die Macht und Hogwarts erstarrt in der Zeitfalle, doch wie es der Zufall gibt es zwei Schüler, die wie üblich nicht das tun, was sie eigentlich tun sollten.

Was passiert, wenn Harry Potter den Helden spielt, Draco Malfoy mit Hauselfen und Velas streitet und Severus Snape seine Meinung ändert?

Lest selbst! Das ist wirklich eine üble Inhaltsangabe! heul

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** Da ist es, das lang ersehnte chap. Sorry für die Wartezeit.

**Beta:** FiZi, Feary…und Franziska…(wow…du hast mich regelrecht erschlagen) Big thanks!

**Big thanks für die reviews:** Schokki, Mitsuki-chin, naomiarmitage, Dax, fighter-for-dragonheart, Hpoi, lala212, LaraLynx, kannnichtfranzoesisch ('wink'), Jeysi ('wink'), OEDARIUS, Kylyen, Llyr und Muramdamus.( Keine Sorge, auch Linus kommt noch zu Ehren.;))

**Vielen Dank Euch allen und macht weiter so!**

**Kapitel 28**

**Ohne jede Chance**

„…um ehrlich zu sein, Severus, ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass es eine gute Idee ist, Harry zu sagen, was in den letzten achtzehn Monaten wirklich geschehen ist." Albus Dumbledore lehnte sich erschöpft in seinem Sessel zurück und sah Severus Snape nicht an.

Severus Nachricht mit der Bitte um ein Gespräch hatte ihn schon am Vorabend erreicht, gleich nach dieser offenbar denkwürdigen Strafarbeit, doch er war in London gewesen, wo noch immer eine Schar Auroren versuchte, schlafende Todesser zu wecken. Alastair Moody hatte ihn um Unterstützung gebeten, so wie öfters in letzter Zeit.

Harry hatte tatsächlich gründliche Arbeit geleistet. Die Auroren des Ministeriums kamen mit seinen Hinterlassenschaften einfach nicht klar und Aurelia Bones hatte sich schon mehr als erleichtert darüber gezeigt, dass die Kreatur, die all das angerichtet hatte, nicht mehr existierte.

Albus Dumbledore ging jedoch nicht mehr davon aus, dass der Herr der Zeit wirklich verschwunden war – auch wenn er das noch keinem gesagt hatte. Die Entwicklung, die Harry nahm und zweifelsfrei nicht beeinflussen konnte, deutete klar darauf hin. Die Frage war nur, wie es enden würde und so wartete er noch immer ab.

„Albus, ich weiß nicht, ob das richtig ist. Der Junge weiß nicht mehr, wie ihm geschieht. Es ist nicht absehbar, was daraus wird.", warf Severus inzwischen ein.

„Genau das ist das Problem!", entgegnete Dumbledore und nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit fuhr er fort. „Ich habe heute Morgen einen ungemein irritierenden Bericht von einem Portrait erhalten. Es hängt in einem nicht genutzten Klassenzimmer.

Dort hat sich Harry gestern Nacht noch mit Miss Granger getroffen. So weit ich es verstanden habe, geht er eh schon davon aus, dass etwas nicht stimmt, aber das ist nicht das Wesentliche. Er hat Miss Granger gebeten, einen Zauber auf ihn anzuwenden, der Manipulationen an seinem Gedächtnis aufdecken sollte!"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Harry traute Dumbledore also nicht mehr. Das waren interessante Neuigkeiten.

„Und? Was hat sie herausbekommen?"

„Nichts…hätte sie nicht rechtzeitig aufgeschrieen, wäre sie inzwischen entweder Tod, oder in St. Mungos." Severus Irritation war nicht zu übersehen. „Er hat sie angegriffen…ohne es zu merken."

„WAS?" Das Entsetzen stand dem Lehrer ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch Dumbledore beruhigte ihn routiniert.

„Oh, keine Sorge! So, wie er sie offensichtlich problemlos an den Rand des psychischen Kollapses treiben konnte, hat er sie auch innerhalb weniger Minuten wieder geheilt!"

„Gregorius Immanuel!", konstatierte Severus nicht wirklich beruhigt. Der Schulleiter von Durmstrang, bei dem Harry einen Homorfus durchgeführt hatte, war ein grausamer Mensch gewesen, doch gleichzeitig kannte man ihn auch als begnadeten Heiler. Genau das war er gewesen, bevor er in Voldemorts Fänge geriet.

„Vermutlich!"

„Aber wie kann das sein?"

Es war ihm unbegreiflich. Laut aller Diagnosen war bei Harry kein Zeichen mehr für Schizophrenie vorhanden, doch das müsste der Fall sein, wenn er immer wieder auf Wissen in fremden Köpfen zurückgriff.

„Ich weiß es nicht, doch ich vermute inzwischen, dass mir Harry bei den Detegos unbewusst den Zutritt in bestimmte Bereiche seines Verstandes verweigert hat."

„Aber das hieße…!"

„Es kann zweierlei bedeuten. Entweder liegt eine vollständige Spaltung seiner Persönlichkeit vor, wie in der Zeit, als er der Herr der Zeit war, oder er besitzt bestimmte Fähigkeiten, die es ihm erlauben, zu schützen, was er nicht preisgeben will."

„Sie wollen damit sagen, dass der Herr der Zeit entweder noch da ist, oder Harry aus eigener Kraft ein Magier-in-perfectio ist ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein? Das hieße, dass diese Magie ihn vor seinen Erinnerungen und gleichzeitig auch noch vor allen Eingriffen von außen beschützt, oder?"

„Korrekt!"

Severus Meinung zu dieser Frage wäre eindeutig, doch er schwieg. Dumbledore trug zuviel Verantwortung, als dass er sich auf Intuition verlassen konnte.

Der Herr der Zeit in Hogwarts konnte alles bedeuten. Tod und Vernichtung genauso, wie kompromisslosen Schutz.

„Und Sie wollen ihn trotzdem so weitermachen lassen?", hakte Severus nach. Bei allen Bedenken, die Dumbledore offenbar hatte, war es ein enormes Risiko, das dieser da einging.

„Ich gehe noch immer davon aus, dass er es unter Kontrolle bekommt. Mit jeder neuen Erkenntnis wird er vorsichtiger, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Albus, ich halte das trotzdem für ein ungeheures Risiko!"

Severus erwartete nicht, dass der Herr der Zeit wieder auferstehen könnte. Es war der Magier-in-perfectio, mit dem sie es zu tun hatten. Davon war er überzeugt und offenbar beschützte in diese Kraft ohne Kompromisse.

Was Harry im Moment trieb, war nicht ungefährlich, vor allem, da er nicht wusste, zu was er tatsächlich fähig war.

„Ich weiß, dass es ein Risiko ist! Alle Portraits und Statuen sind in Alarmbereitschaft und geben auf ihn Acht. Er ist hier bestmöglich unter Kontrolle."

„Haben Sie mit Ministerin Bones über diese Fakten gesprochen?", fragte Severus skeptisch nach und erntete Schweigen. Das war Antwort genug. Offenbar spielte Albus Dumbledore tatsächlich auf Risiko.

Severus konnte nicht umhin, ihm dafür Achtung zu zollen, denn Harry war schon lange nicht mehr zu unterschätzen und anscheinend war sich der Schulleiter endlich bewusst, dass er es gewesen war, der diesen Magier geschaffen hatte.

Das hieß aber trotzdem nicht, dass er, Severus, sich vor der Verantwortung drücken würde. Er kannte Harry Potter immer noch am besten. Davon war er überzeugt und er würde ihn im Auge behalten.

„Ich werde ihm für die Aktion gestern in den Kerkern Strafarbeit verpassen. Für den Rest der Schulzeit jeden Abend."

„Tun Sie das, Severus, das hat er sich redlich verdient. Und sagen sie Mister Malfoy, er soll sich von ihm fern halten!"

„Das hab ich schon getan."

„Gut, dann hoffen wir, dass all das vorüber ist, bevor die Ferien beginnen. So können wir ihn nicht zu seinen Verwandten lassen. Das würde in einem Desaster enden."

Da konnte Severus ihm nur Recht geben, auch wenn ihnen dadurch nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb.

Als der Meister der Zaubertränke dann gegangen war und Albus Dumbledore allein zurückblieb, wurde seine Miene noch um Einiges düsterer, als sie schon zuvor gewesen war.

Etwas gab es, was er Severus Snape nicht gesagt hatte.

Sollte der Herr der Zeit tatsächlich wieder in Harry erwachen, würde er selbst es sein, der sich dem Jungen stellen musste, und mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihm schon allein diese Vorstellung überhaupt nicht gefiel, so war die Frage, wer dann den Kürzeren ziehen würde inzwischen längst nicht mehr eindeutig zu beantworten.

Harry atmete tief durch, als er die Tore des Schlossportals endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte. Schon fast automatisch suchte sein Blick den Himmel nach dem Falken ab, den er mit Hagrids Hilfe vor zwei Tagen geheilt hatte.

Auch heute Abend war er wieder da und ließ seinen inzwischen vertrauten Ruf hören, der Harry davon überzeugt hatte, dass es dasselbe Tier war.

Der Wunsch, mit dem Vogel tauschen zu können, beherrschte ihn inzwischen mehr, als je zuvor.

War sein Leben schon vor dem Zwischenfall mit Malfoy Chaos pur gewesen, hatte Harry inzwischen keine passende Bezeichnung mehr dafür.

Malfoy benahm sich vollkommen normal, zumindest, was man für seine Verhältnisse normal nennen konnte. Das sagte ihm, dass sein Obliviate gewirkt hatte, doch das war auch das einzige, was in dieser Nacht gut gelaufen war.

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis mitbekommen hatte, dass ihm sein Zauberstab fehlte und die Erinnerung daran, dass Snape ihnen die Zauberstäbe ja abgenommen hatte, war nicht wirklich erfreulich.

Er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt, als zu Snape zu gehen, um ihn zurück zu bekommen, und wie erwartet hatte es mit einer weiteren Strafarbeit geendet.

Harrys Sehnsucht nach dem Ende des Schuljahres kannte seitdem keine Grenzen mehr, denn für die verbliebenen Abende hatte er eine Verabredung mit seinem Lieblingslehrer.

Gemeinsam mit Snape würde er den Vorratsraum auf Vordermann bringen müssen.

Schon nach dem ersten Abend war er mit den Nerven am Ende gewesen. Der Meister der Zaubertränke gab kein einziges hämisches Wort von sich, wie er es eigentlich gewohnt war, doch Harry wusste, dass er ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Es war entnervend und seine Laune war seitdem abgrundtief schlecht.

Im Moment gab es nur eine Sache, der er mit einer gewissen Vorfreude entgegensah – das Quidditchtraining. Genau dahin war er gerade unterwegs und so war er entspannter, als sonst den ganzen Tag.

Harry machte sich für sein Spiel gegen Malfoy dank des verflixten Schulbesens zwar keine großen Hoffnungen, doch das Training sehnte er herbei. Es waren die einzigen Zeiten, wo er seinen Kopf leer bekam. Ansonsten rasten seine Gedanken inzwischen Tag und Nacht.

Eineinhalb Stunden später schmerzten seine Arme, als habe er den ganzen Tag Tische geschruppt und seine Schultern waren so verspannt, dass er sie kaum noch rühren konnte, doch sein Kopf war frei.

„Harry, kommst du?"

Er hatte das Training offiziell beendet und sah Ron im Eingang zu den Umkleidekabinen stehen, doch trotz seiner totalen Erschöpfung hatte er nicht wirklich Lust aufzuhören, obwohl alle anderen schon verschwunden waren.

„Geh schon vor, ich komm nach!", rief er zurück und setzte zu einer weiteren Runde um das Spielfeld an, doch Ron hielt ihn auf.

„Komm schon, Harry, es bringt nichts, auch noch zu spät zu Snape zu kommen."

„Musst du mich auch noch dran erinnern?", murmelte Harry resigniert und hatte den düsteren Verdacht, dass Hermione Ron auf ihn angesetzt hatte. Sonst war er nie so hartnäckig, egal ob er Recht hatte oder nicht.

Nach einer letzten, trotzigen Runde ums Spielfeld kam er zu Boden und folgte dem noch immer wartenden Ron in die Umkleidekabinen.

Ein paar Stunden später, kurz vor Mitternacht im Vorratsraum des Zaubertränkekerkers, war die Kraft, die Harry während der Trainings gesammelt hatte, wieder vollkommen aufgebraucht.

Nicht, dass Snape damit etwas zu tun hatte, nein, der Bastard hatte ihn diesmal sogar mit der Arbeit, Gefäße aufzufüllen, zu reinigen, oder wieder richtig einzuordnen allein gelassen, um im Klassenzimmer Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren, und doch fühlte sich Harry ausgelaugt, als hätte er wieder Tische geschruppt.

Resigniert warf er noch einen letzten Blick in die Runde und nahm ein Gefäß mit getrockneten Krötenaugen, das fälschlicher Weise in einem Regal mit Kräutern deponiert war, heraus, um es noch an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zu stellen, bevor er Snape klar machte, dass seine Zeit für heute abgelaufen war, doch so weit kam er nicht.

Auf halben Weg zu den hinteren Regalreihen erstarrte er in der Bewegung und das Glas fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Harry starrte es an, als habe er einen Geist gesehen, als Snape aufgeschreckt im Vorratsraum erschien.

„Was soll die Sauerei, Potter, haben Sie…" Snape blieb genauso die Sprache weg, wie Harry gerade beinahe die Luft, als ihm klar wurde, was passiert war.

Er hatte Harry mit der Anweisung zurück gelassen, die Gefäße aufzufüllen, die zur Neige gingen. Keine besonders schwere Aufgabe, doch er hatte Harry zu Beginn dieser Strafarbeit noch etwas anderes gesagt:

Ziel war es, den Vorratsraum wieder so herzurichten, dass er zu Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres vollständig und ordnungsgemäß bestückt war. Eine Arbeit, die ihn selbst nur ein paar Stunden kostete, doch er hatte natürlich auch kein Problem, sie von Harry erledigen zu lassen.

Das Problem war, dass Harry damit fertig war.

Severus warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde und hatte Mühe seine Besorgnis zu verbergen. Harry hatte seine Anweisung ausgeführt – vollständig und absolut exakt. Sogar das verdammte Glas mit den Krötenaugen, das schon seit Wochen am falschen Platz stand, war ihm nicht entgangen.

Und das war es offenbar, was ihm gerade bewusst geworden war.

„Herr Gott noch mal, sind Sie nur wirklich zu dämlich, eine Anweisung so auszuführen, wie man Sie Ihnen gibt, Potter?", polterte Severus nun jedoch geistesgegenwärtig los, während er das Glas mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes in seinen Urzustand zurückversetzte und die Krötenaugen wieder hinein beförderte.

Harry starrte ihn nur an, die grünen Augen überschattet und undurchschaubar. Severus hatte den düsteren Verdacht, dass seine Tirade nicht wirkte.

„'Tschuldigung!", kam es dann leise von ihm und er senkte den Blick, während der Lehrer das Glas gerade an den falschen Platz zurück schweben ließ.

„Sieht ganz so aus, als müsse ich mir für morgen eine weniger anspruchsvolle Aufgabe für Sie suchen!", setzte Severus nach, ohne die Entschuldigung zu beachten, die ihn bis in die Grundfesten erschüttert hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, so etwas in den letzten Schuljahren von Harry Potter gehört zu haben.

Harry schwieg noch immer.

„Verschwinden Sie jetzt in Ihren Schlafsaal…und da Sie morgen kein Quidditchtraining haben, will ich Sie wieder pünktlich 7:30pm hier unten sehen, damit Sie ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen!" und damit wandte sich Severus mit wehendem Umhang ab, nicht länger dazu in der Lage, die unerträgliche Irritation mit anzusehen, die von Harry ausging.

Harry blieb allein zurück und starrte das Glas mit den Krötenaugen an, wohl wissend, dass es am falschen Platz stand.

In einer heftigen Trotzreaktion streckte er wieder einmal zauberstablos die Hand aus und beförderte es ungestümer, als nötig an seinem richtigen Standort, bevor seine Hand kraftlos zurück sackte.

Lüge…alles um mich herum ist Lüge… , kreiste es durch seinen Kopf und er hatte Mühe, sich zusammenzunehmen, denn dieser Gedanke schnürte ihm die Luft ab, stachelte seine Wut an und trieb ihm gleichzeitig die Tränen in die Augen.

Mit entschlossenen Schritten verließ er den Vorratsraum, ging zu Snapes Schreibtisch, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen, und verließ ohne Gruß den Kerker.

Dass Snape nichts als Lügen für ihn hatte, überraschte ihn nicht – und doch spürte er tief in sich drin, dass diese Annahme irgendwie falsch war.

Nur zehn Minuten später hatte er die gesamte, endlos lange Strecke zwischen den Kerkern und dem Nordturm hinter sich gebracht, stürmte auf die Plattform hinaus und hatte das Bedürfnis zu schreien.

Stattdessen knallte er jedoch einen heftigen Pulsusfluch gegen die Turmzinnen, der an der Magie des Schlosses abprallte, zurückgeschleudert wurde und ihn brutal gegen die Zinnen der gegenüberliegen Seite des Turms schleuderte.

Stöhnend ging Harry zu Boden – und Draco hielt entsetzt die Luft an.

Er war hier, seit der Unterricht zu Ende war und hatte sogar seine Hausaufgaben hier oben gemacht, beseelt von der Sehnsucht nach Einsamkeit.

Professor Snape hatte ihm noch einmal dringend ans Herz gelegt, Harry aus dem Weg zu gehen, und er war entschlossen, das auch zu tun, doch so einfach war das nicht.

Immer wieder gerieten sie einander in die Quere. Und selbst wenn Harry ihn erfolgreich mied, so war das Weasley relativ egal. Er hielt seine Klappe nicht und wurde in den meisten Fällen erst von seinen Freunden zur Ordnung gerufen.

Draco ignorierte es so gut es eben ging.

Er wusste, dass sich inzwischen sein gesamtes Haus über ihn wunderte, doch das war ihm gleich. Er war nicht mehr derselbe und er würde nicht mehr versuchen, alle Welt darüber hinwegzutäuschen. Er hatte genug hinter sich, um allen Grund zu haben sich zu verändern, und dazu war es nicht einmal nötig, dass jemand von den letzten Monaten wusste.

Die Welt, die er nach Ansicht seiner Hauskameraden ersehnt hatte, war verloren. Das war es, was einige in den höheren Jahrgangsstufen sichtlich mitnahm und es war für ihn Ausrede genug, doch er wusste, was Greg Goyle unerlaubterweise auch noch jedem erzählte, der es hören wollte.

Greg und Vince waren die einzigen, die eine Ahnung davon gehabt hatten, dass seine Mutter ihm alles andere, als gleichgültig war. Und das war es, worauf Gregory Goyle seine Veränderung schob, nicht ahnend, dass Draco den Gedanken an seine Mutter tief in seiner Seele vergraben hatte, weil er genau wusste, dass es mit ihm aus war, wenn er das auch noch auf sich einstürzen ließ.

Es war jedenfalls genug, um damit aufzuhören, seiner Umwelt vorzumachen, er sei noch der Alte, auch wenn die Gründe in Wirklichkeit ganz andere waren.

Ohne noch darüber nachzudenken, fiel Draco neben Harry auf die Knie.

„Idiot, verdammter!" Zitternde Finger tasteten sich vorsichtig durch seidiges, schwarzes Haar, überzeugt davon, mindestens eine gravierende Blessur zu finden und nicht ahnend, dass sie Harrys Benommenheit effizient vertrieben.

Harry gab keinen Mucks von sich, obwohl ihm jeder Knochen im Leib wehtat und sein Hinterkopf wie Feuer brannte, nachdem ihm einmal klar geworden war, dass es Draco Malfoy war, der neben ihm kniete.

Draco begann zu fluchen, als die Finger seiner Linken blutig zurückkamen.

„Lumos!", klemmte er seinen Zauberstab zwischen die Zähne und beugte Harry vorsichtig vorn über. Eine klaffende Platzwunde zierte dessen Hinterkopf.

„Ich wusste ja, dass du ein Idiot bist, Potter, aber dass du so dämlich sein kannst überrascht mich jetzt schon! Weiß doch jeder, dass die Mauern gegen solche Angriffe geschützt sind.", murmelte er, während er den Lumos verlöschen ließ, eine Laterne heraufbeschwor und dann selbstsicher begann, Harrys Verletzung zu heilen.

Es war eine Tortur stillzuhalten, doch um nichts in der Welt wollte Harry zugeben, dass ihm zwar ein wenig schwindelig, er aber bei Bewusstsein war.

Seine Gedanken rasten mit Schallgeschwindigkeit auf eine Erkenntnis zu, die er seit Tagen zu verdrängen versuchte.

Wie auch immer dieses Hemd von Draco Malfoy unter seinem Bett gelandet war – es hatte jedes Recht da zu sein.

Da war etwas zwischen dem Blonden und ihm, das mehr bedeutete, als Harry im Moment erfassen konnte.

Er war ja schon zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Malfoy ihn im Kerker willentlich und in voller Absicht geküsst hatte und er fragte sich inzwischen schon eine ganze Weile, wie dieser Satz über Seamus weitergegangen wäre, hätte er ihm nicht vors Schienbein getreten.

Malfoy hatte sich auf etwas in seiner undurchsichtigen Vergangenheit bezogen – etwas, was sie offenbar gemeinsam gehabt hatten, etwas worüber Harry sich noch immer weigerte genauer nachzudenken.

War es das, was ihn vom Experimentieren mit Seamus Finnegan abhielt? Ihn spüren ließ, dass das vollkommen falsch wäre?

Seine Stirn lehnte gegen Malfoys Brust, dessen Arme hielten ihn sicher, während er diese Platzwunde an seinem Hinterkopf routiniert behandelte.

Er verspürte wohl tuende Ruhe, konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie die Spannung aus seinem Körper wich, und sein Verstand schrie ‚NEIN' während seine Seele sich verzweifelt nach diesem Frieden sehnte, den Malfoys Nähe versprach.

Harry ließ es zu. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sich zu wehren. Sein Leben war Chaos, doch hier, jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, war all das bedeutungslos und so blieb er, wo er war.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis Draco die Platzwunde verschlossen und das trocknende Blut verschwinden lassen hatte. Er war nicht gut genug, als dass es keine Narbe geben würde, doch das war nebensächlich. Niemand würde diese Narbe sehen unter all diesem strubbeligen Haar.

Leise murmelte er nun einen Analysezauber um festzustellen, ob Harry sich noch mehr Schaden zugefügt hatte, doch er fand nur noch ein paar Prellungen mit denen Harry selber fertig werden musste.

Resigniert zog er den Schwarzhaarigen in seine Arme und hob das bleiche Gesicht an, um ihn anschauen zu können.

„Hör auf solchen Blödsinn zu machen, bitte! Ja?", murmelte er nun fast tonlos. „Ich kann dich nicht mehr finden, nachdem die verdammte Karte verschwunden ist!" Zärtlich strich sein Daumen über Harrys Lippen, bevor er ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Ich will dich wieder haben, Harry, hörst du? Ich halt das nicht mehr aus." Und plötzlich hastiger, als geplant, lehnte er Harry wieder vorsichtig gegen die Zinnen des Turms, „Snape hat Recht. Ich muss mich wirklich von dir fernhalten…"

Ein weiteres Mal strichen kühle Finger zärtlich über Harrys blasse Wangen, bevor die Falltür geöffnet wurde, ein leises Enervate zu hören war und Harry in der Stille zurück blieb.

Erst nach einer Ewigkeit öffnete er die Augen, lehnte seinen inzwischen schmerzenden Kopf vorsichtig an die Mauer in seinem Rücken und starrte blicklos in den sternenklaren Nachthimmel.

_‚…ich will dich wiederhaben…'_

Hatte er noch irgendwelche Zweifel daran gehabt, dass in seinem Leben nichts mehr stimmte, so waren diese jetzt endgültig verschwunden.

Harry brauchte nicht lange, um sich zu dem Entschluss durchzuringen, dass er Draco Malfoy zur Rede stellen musste. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Immerhin kannte der Slytherin seine Vergangenheit.

Was er auf dem Nordturm gesagt und vor allem getan hatte, war ihm durch und durch gegangen. Solche Zärtlichkeit kannte Harry nicht und obwohl er sich dagegen wehrte, war die Sehnsucht danach grenzenlos.

Sicher, da war noch Snape, der offensichtlich ebenfalls wusste, was in den letzten Monaten wirklich geschehen war, doch auf ihn war Harry im Moment alles andere, als gut zu sprechen.

Die verdammte Fledermaus ließ ihn den Kerkerboden mit kaltem Wasser schruppen und besaß auch noch die Frechheit, ihm dabei zuzuschauen, so dass er keine Chance hatte, die ungemein praktische Tatsache zu nutzten, ohne Zauberstab hexen zu können.

Er hatte aufgehört, sich zu wundern.

Was Malfoy gesagt hatte, bewies, dass ihm nicht nur die paar Wochen zwischen dem Schulbeginn und dem Zeitbann fehlten.

Sie waren nicht unter diesem Zeitbann gewesen und das war zumindest eine ansatzweise Erklärung dafür, dass seine Fähigkeiten sich derartig verbessert hatten.

Immerhin schien das bei Malfoy ähnlich zu sein, denn von der Platzwunde an seinem Hinterkopf war nur noch eine kaum fühlbare Narbe übrig geblieben. Harry ging nicht davon aus, dass das Dinge waren, die der Blonde von seinem Vater gelernt hatte und selbst wenn gehörte trotzdem ein bisschen mehr dazu stark blutende Wunden zu heilen, als die Kenntnisse eines Hogwartsfünftklässlers.

Hauptgrund blieb jedoch trotz allem das, was Malfoy gesagt hatte.

Es war nicht nur der Fakt, dass sie zweifellos ein sehr vertrautes Verhältnis gehabt haben mussten, nachdem er Malfoys Hemd unter seinem Bett gefunden hatte. Es war auch die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy von der Karte des Rumtreibers wusste und sie ihm offenbar abhanden gekommen war.

Harry konnte ziemlich genau sagen, wann das passiert war:

Er hatte sie Malfoy tatsächlich abgenommen, als dieser ihn nach dem Opiumzwischenfall in die Krankenstation gebracht hatte, auch wenn ihn die Vorstellung, dass dieser ihn dazu wohl dorthin getragen haben musste, ungemein irritierte.

Kurzfristig hatte er versucht sich einzureden, dass all das auch in den wenigen Wochen vor dem Zeitbann geschehen sein könnte, doch mittlerweile hatte er begriffen, dass sein emotionales Gedächtnis bei weitem verlässlicher war, als seine bewussten Erinnerungen.

Die vorrangigsten Emotionen, an die er sich in diesem Zeitraum erinnern konnte, waren Hass und Abscheu für Draco Malfoy. Inzwischen suchte er jedoch nach Sehnsucht und nach mehr.

Harry konnte es drehen und wenden, wie er wollte. Wenn er es genau betrachtete, fehlten ihm tatsächlich wirklich beinahe zwei Jahre seines Lebens und er war entschlossen, herauszubekommen, warum.

„Harry! Harry komm her zu mir!"

Sie waren wieder einmal recht spät zum Frühstück und Hermione saß wie so oft kauend über einem dicken Buch. Harry war nicht begeistert, auf den Platz neben ihr kommandiert zu werden, da sie mit dem Rücken zur Halle saß, doch ihr Tonfall war dringlich.

„Morgen, Mione! Was ist denn los?" Nicht wirklich hungrig schob er sich neben Hermione in die Bank und nahm einen Schluck von dem heißen Kaffee, der augenblicklich vor ihm erschien.

„Ich hab mir was überlegt!"

„Mione, ich werde keine Experimente mehr mit dir machen!", entgegnete Harry fest entschlossen. Was beim letzten Mal geschehen war, stand ihm als klare Warnung vor Augen. Er wusste nicht, was passiert war, doch tief in seinem Inneren fürchtete er sich davor, dass es wieder geschehen könnte, sollte er mit brutaler Gewalt versuchen, etwas zu erreichen.

„Das Experiment hat nichts mit mir zu tun, Harry! Es ist vollkommen ungefährlich!"

„Was ist vollkommen ungefährlich?", kam es von gegenüber und beide sahen sich Rons kritischem Blick ausgesetzt.

„Harry soll sich bei Professor Trelawney eine Kristallkugel ausborgen!", erklärte Hermione trocken.

„WAS soll ich? Hermione spinnst du?" Harry stand der Mund offen.

„Hör mir zu, Harry. Das ist ganz simpel…ich geh nicht davon aus, dass es funktioniert, aber es ist einen Versuch wert. Die Kristallkugeln bilden ein Medium. Ich glaube nicht daran, dass sie in die Zukunft schauen können, aber sie können die Vergangenheit und andere Orte sichtbar machen. Das habe ich gründlich recherchiert, glaub mir…und ihr habt heute Wahrsagen!"

„Ich werd' nicht hingehen und Trelawney nach einer verdammten Kristallkugel fragen. Ich mach mich doch nicht zum Clown.", polterte Harry. „Seit fünf Jahren penne ich regelmäßig in ihrem Unterricht und jetzt renne ich hin und frag sie nach einer ihrer Murmeln! Spinnst du, Mione?" Hermione stellte wieder einmal fest, dass Harrys Temperament im Moment beängstigend leicht entflammbar war.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Harry!", ermahnte sie ihn. „Kann ja sein, dass Wahrsagen ein sinnloses Fach ist, aber es muss trotzdem nicht jeder wissen, dass du es die meiste Zeit verschläfst!"

Harry funkelte sie an und schwieg.

„Auch wenn es dir nicht passt, du solltest es auf jeden Fall versuchen."

„Hermione, ich…", meckerte er schon wieder.

„HARRY, sprich leiser."

„Ich hab verdammt noch mal keinen Bock, eine Kristallkugel zu befragen!" Hermione kickte Harry unter dem Tisch ärgerlich vors Schienbein.

„Warum denn nicht?", kam es da auch schon von einer verlegen lächelnden Lavender Brown, die nichts lieber tat, als Kristallkugeln zu befragen.

Harrys Hauskameraden waren nicht umhin gekommen, die laute Debatte mitzubekommen und natürlich war Lavender von der Vorstellung fasziniert, das ausgerechnet Harry eine Kristallkugel befragen könnte.

Ihre Wangen wurden rosa, als sie weiter sprach:

„Ich könnte dir helfen! Was willst du überhaupt wissen? Vielleicht…wer…wer dein nächster…ähm…Freund sein wird?", suggerierte sie dann beinahe schüchtern.

Fassungslos klappte Harry daraufhin der Mund auf, während er Lavender ungläubig anstarrte, Hermione die Augen verdrehte und Ron zu lachen begann.

„Sind hier jetzt alle durchgedreht, oder was?", kam es ihm über die Lippen. Er sprang auf und wollte aus der Großen Halle stürmen, doch er kam nicht weit auf seiner Flucht vor dem totalen Wahnsinn. Fred dem ganzen noch die Krone auf.

„Hey…Harry…da laufen übrigens auch schon wieder 'ne Hand voll Wetten!" Das gab Harry den Rest. Er musste hier raus, so schnell wie nur möglich.

Es kribbelte in seinen Fingern. Er konnte es spüren. Magie tingelte wie entfesselt durch seinen ganzen Körper und er musste raus, wenn er keinen Schaden machen wollte.

Harry war froh, als er die Portaltür endlich hinter sich gebracht hatte und stürmte ohne nach links und rechts zu schauen aus dem Schloss.

Und in der Großen Halle, vorn am Tisch der Lehrer, warf Albus Dumbledore Severus Snape einen viel sagenden Blick zu. Wie es schien, sollte er Recht behalten. Harry lernte tatsächlich aus seinen Erfahrungen.

Eine halbe Stunde später, im Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagen, hatte Harry sich wieder beruhigt. Wie lange das anhalten würde, wusste er jedoch nicht, denn ausgerechnet heute hatte Professor Trelawney nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie ihr Medium selbst wählen zu lassen.

Ron zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, die ungeliebte Kristallkugel zu ordern und der Blick, den ihm Harry daraufhin zuwarf, war mörderisch.

„Hab ich das Mione zu verdanken?"

„Sie hat gesagt, du sollst es wenigstens versuchen! Was hast du mit ihr angestellt, dass sie so hartnäckig ist?"

„Sie weiß nicht, was gut für sie. Das ist das Problem!", knurrte Harry und Ron grinste.

„Als ob wir das nicht schon lange wüssten! Komm schon. Versuch es. Ist doch eh Schwachsinn!"

„…wundervoll…wundervoll, Miss Brown…", schallte es gerade begeistert von vom anderen Ende des Raumes herüber und Harry verdrehte die Augen.

Was konnte es schaden?

Und so legten sich seine Finger unwillig auf das kühle Kristall der Kugel, fielen seine Augen zu und hüllte die Finsternis ihn ein…

„Harry…hörst du mich?", kam es wie aus weiter Ferne von Ron. „Du sollst in die Kugel schauen, nicht die Augen zumachen!"

„Shhhht!"

Ron hob irritiert die Brauen und warf einen Blick in die Kugel.

„Der Nebel ist schwarz, Harry!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Äh…du…du weißt?" Spätestens da wurde die Irritation in Rons Gesicht offensichtlich. „Professor Trelawney!"

„Was soll das, Mister Weasley? Was gibt es denn?", wandte sich Professor Trelawney verwundert Ron zu. Es war vermutlich das erste Mal in ihrem Unterricht, dass er sich zu Wort meldete.

„Ob Sie sich das mal ansehen könnten?" Sie kniff die Augen hinter ihrer zu großen Brille zusammen. Sie war ganz eindeutig nicht wirklich begeistert davon, Lavender und deren Kristallkugel allein zu lassen.

„Wenn's unbedingt sein muss!", kam sie unwillig herübergewuselt und warf einen Blick in Harrys Kugel. „Oh…ohohohoh…was…was ist das denn?"

Harry bekam von all dem nichts mit.

Er hatte seine Umwelt vollkommen ausgeklinkt und starrte in die Finsternis, die ihn umgab. Irritiert stellte er fest, dass sie nicht undurchdringlich war. Sie schien sich zu bewegen, wie Nebel um ihn herum zu wabern und vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt nach vorn.

Nichts geschah, nur der Nebel bewegte sich und er hatte das Gefühl, keinen Schritt vorwärts zu kommen.

Das gibt es nicht!

Er bewegte sich, er war sich sicher und so begann er zu rennen, blind durch die Finsternis, umfangen von waberndem Nebel. Je sinnloser es erschien, umso sicherer war er, auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein und dann war plötzlich Schluss.

Schockiert tasteten seine Hände über eine bewegliche Wand und es brauchte nur einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er vor einer Art Vorhang aus weichem, schwarzen Stoff stand. Entschlossen versuchte er den Stoff aus dem Weg zu drängen, zu zerreißen, oder anzuheben, doch es war unmöglich.

Das Material gab nach, verschwand aber nicht und ließ sich auch nicht bei Seite schieben. Harry begann sich daran entlang zu tasten, doch es nahm kein Ende und irgendwann bekam er das Gefühl, keinen Schritt voran zu kommen.

Resigniert machte er einen Schritt zurück in den Nebel und die Barriere verschwand aus seinem Sichtfeld, sobald er sich ihr jedoch wieder näherte, konnte er sie deutlich sehen.

Erneut glitten seine Finger über das Material. Es fühlte sich vertraut an, samtig weich und warm – beschützend, wie ein Mantel, der ihn vor dem, was hinter dieser Wand lag bewahren wollte.

Er konnte die Bedrohung regelrecht spüren.

Harry machte einen Schritt zurück, und dann einen weiteren.

„…nein…nicht…", drang es aus der Ferne in sein Bewusstsein, doch er stoppte nicht. Schritt für Schritt entfernte er sich von der Wahrheit, die hinter diesem Vorhang auf ihn wartete – und zum ersten Mal war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er sie wirklich wissen wollte.

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug, klebte Professor Trelawney beinahe mit der Nase an seiner Kugel und die Klasse hatte sie umringt. Ron starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und hob nun, als er ihn wieder ansah fragend die Brauen. Auch Sybill Trelawney, sich bewusst, dass die ungewöhnliche Show vorbei war, sah ihn an, als sehe sie ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich.

„Sie erstaunen mich, Mister Potter! Dieser Auftritt hinterlässt bei mir den Eindruck, Sie haben meinen Unterricht nie zuvor wirklich ernst genommen!"

Harry hatte den Anstand rot zu werden und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Der Unterricht ist beendet!", richtete sie sich dann auf. „Eine sehr aufschlussreiche Unterrichtsstunde…wirklich…und natürlich werden wir das in der nächsten Stunde noch einmal wiederholen…als krönenden Abschluss dieses aufregenden Jahres…ach ja und…einen Moment bitte noch, Mister Potter!"

Harry, der seine Tasche geschnappt hatte, so schnell es möglich war, hielt in der Bewegung inne.

Warum hatte er so etwas geahnt?

Professor Trelawney wartete, bis alle Schüler inklusive Ron den Raum verlassen hatten, schloss die Tür und betrachtete Harry, der mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihr stand, einen endlosen Moment lang.

Als ihr wohl klar wurde, dass er nicht fragen würde, ließ sie ein theatralisches Seufzen hören und klimperte mit ihren vielen Ketten.

„Nun…da Sie offenbar nicht wissen wollen, was diese Vision bedeutet, will ich Ihnen zumindest eines dazu sagen: Solange Sie Angst haben, sich zu erinnern, Mister Potter, werden Sie sich auch nicht erinnern!"

Harrys Kopf schnippte nach oben, doch Professor Trelawney hatte sich schon abgewandt und begann die verschiedenen Medien von den Tischen der Schüler einzusammeln.

In ihm kämpfte es, während sein Blick ihr nervös folgte. Er war sicher, dass sie ihm noch mehr sagen konnte, doch er wusste im Moment nicht, ob er das alles wirklich wissen wollte.

Dieser eine Satz hatte ihm eigentlich schon gereicht.

Warum fürchtete er sich vor seiner Vergangenheit?

Wenn er an die Alpträume dachte, die in letzter Zeit oft seinen Schlaf beherrschten, konnte er es sich leider nur allzu gut vorstellen.

„Und, wie war es?", tauchte Hermione dann in Kräuterkunde am Tisch neben ihm auf.

Harry warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu. Er war sicher, dass Ron ihr schon ausführlich berichtet hatte, was in der Kugel zu sehen war.

Zum Glück hatte sein bester Freund nur den schwarzen Nebel gesehen, während Trelawney offensichtlich auch den Vorhang erkannt hatte. Woher sie wusste, dass er für ihn Schutz bedeutete war Harry vollkommen unklar, aber anscheinend steckte doch ein wenig mehr hinter dem, was sie unterrichtete, als er bisher geglaubt hatte.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Es war dunkel!", speiste Harry Hermione unwillig ab.

„Hör auf mir was vorzumachen, Harry, du hast was gesehen. Ich kenn dich!", ließ sie ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Was willst du hören, Mione? Ich hab nichts erreicht! Ich hab nichts gesehen!...außer Dunkelheit!"

„Finsternis, hat Ron gesagt!"

„Wo ist da der Unterschied?"

„Im Dunkeln kann man möglicherweise etwas erkennen. In der Finsternis nur spüren!...Harry…!", Hermiones Finger umfassten Harrys Arm, „Ich will dir nur helfen!"

„Ich weiß! Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich das wirklich alles noch wissen will!"

Das sagte Hermione klarer als tausend Worte, dass Harry nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte, was den Versuch mit der Kristallkugel anging.

Auch wenn er vielleicht nicht mehr die ganze Wahrheit wissen wollte, etwas gab es, das musste er wissen, selbst wenn es im Moment ungemein schwierig war, die notwendige Zeit zu finden, seinen Plan durchzuführen.

Erst am Wochenende bekam er die Gelegenheit, Draco Malfoy zur Rede zu stellen und auch da gestaltete es sich schwieriger als erwartet.

Das Wochenende stand ganz im Zeichen verschärften Quidditchtrainings, bei den Slytherins genauso wie bei den Gryffindors. Immerhin fand in einer Woche das Finale des diesjährigen Miniturniers statt.

Harry war dankbar für die Ablenkung, doch der Gedanke, Malfoy zu stellen und zu fragen, was er über die letzten Monate wusste, blieb die ganze Zeit in seinem Hinterkopf.

Und noch etwas machte sich irritierend bemerkbar.

Sein Interesse an seinen männlichen Mitschülern war verschwunden – um genau zu sein, hatte es sich auf eine ganz bestimmte Person reduziert.

Es gefiel Harry überhaupt nicht, dass sein Blick immer wieder wie magisch von einem gewissen, blonden Slytherin angezogen wurde, doch er schaffte es nicht, etwas daran zu ändern. Wenn Malfoy irgendwo in seinem Sichtfeld auftauchte, fesselte er Harrys Aufmerksamkeit und er tat sein Bestes, um das möglichst vollkommen zu verbergen.

Nicht wirklich eine leichte Aufgabe.

„Musst du heute auch zu Snape?" Harry war mit Ron zusammen auf dem Rückweg ins Schloss. Sie hatten vier Stunden anstrengendes Training in der Hitze des Frühsommernachmittages hinter sich und trotz Dusche glitzerte schon wieder ein dünner Schweißfilm auf Harrys braungebrannten Schultern.

„Gott bewahre…nein, gnädiger Weise hat er vermutlich fälschlicherweise das Wochenende bei seiner Strafarbeit ausgeklammert.", entgegnete Harry und Ron lachte.

„Wie wär's mit ner Runde Schach nach dem Abendessen?"

„Was? Kein Date mitMione?" Ron wurde rot unter all seinen Sommersprossen.

„Sie meinte…" Harry konnte sich denken, was Hermione gemeint hatte.

„Vergiss es, Ron, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen! Schnapp du dir mal lieber deine Freundin, such dir 'n hübsches Plätzchen am See und genieß das tolle Wetter. Es ist nur noch ne Woche bis zu den Ferien!"

Ferien bedeuteten Trennung und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass dies seinem besten Freund bewusst war.

„Und mal ganz davon abgesehen, hab ich eh etwas vor!", gab Harry Rons Versuchen, ihn zu überwachen, den Todesstoß.

„Was denn?"

„Ich muss mit jemandem reden…und ich werde dir nicht sagen, mit wem, also vergiss es!"

Ron starrte auf Harrys noch immer zu magere Schultern, als dieser seine Schritte beschleunigte. Er war sich sicher, dass seine beiden besten Freunde etwas vor ihm verbargen. Die Aktion mit der Kristallkugel hatte das klar bewiesen. Er würde bei Harry keine Chance haben, etwas herauszubekommen, doch vielleicht gelang es ihm ja, von Mione mehr zu erfahren.

Harrys Verhalten beunruhigte ihn, auch wenn er im Moment wieder besser gelaunt zu sein schien.

„Harry…"

„Was?" Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Pass auf dich auf…"

Harry grinste nur, doch Ron konnte sehen, dass seine scheinbare Ruhe vorgetäuscht war.

Stunden später lag Harry ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch in seinem Bett und ließ die Karte des Rumtreibers nicht aus den Augen.

Malfoy war im Ostflügel, bei den beiden Delacours, ein Fakt, den Harry schon öfters beobachtet hatte. Der Slytherin hielt sich erschreckend häufig dort auf, obwohl er gar nicht dort sein dürfte.

Fleur interessierte das vermutlich nicht. Sie schien in letzter Zeit wieder etwas Besitz ergreifender zu sein, wenn es um Malfoy ging. Immer wieder war sie in seiner Begleitung zu sehen und sogar beim Quidditchtraining hatte Harry sie und Gabrielle auf einer der Tribünen gesehen.

Noch immer gab ihm das innige Verhältnis zwischen den dreien Rätsel auf, aber immerhin gab ihm inzwischen fast alles Rätsel auf – sogar sein eigenes Verhältnis zu Draco Malfoy.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es langsam auf die Ausgangssperre zuging. In der Hoffnung Malfoy auf dem Weg zurück in die Kerker zu erwischen, langte er nach seinem Tarnumhang, der zusammen mit Malfoys Hemd griffbereit neben ihm auf dem Bett lag und stand auf.

Er hatte keine Lust mit Schulumhang und Vertrauensschülerabzeichen durchs Schloss zu laufen und versteckte sich deshalb lieber unter dem Tarnumhang.

Es war trotzdem nicht schwer, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen, denn ständig kehrten Gryffindors von ihren Ausflügen zum See zurück und es war kein Problem, unsichtbar durchs Portraitloch zu schlüpfen.

Die Gänge waren trotz der späten Stunde noch ziemlich belebt. Das Wetter war einfach zu schön. Viele waren noch draußen gewesen und kehrten nun in ihre Räume zurück. Harry hielt sich dicht an der Wand, immer die Karte von Augen, um nicht zu verpassen, wenn Malfoy die Delacours verließ.

Es gab einen langen Freigang zwischen dem Ostflügel und dem Hauptschloss, den er nicht umgehen konnte und Harry war entschlossen, ihn genau da abzufangen.

„Schach matt, Gabrielle!"

„Non…nein…das…isch. Das ist nischt fair!"

Fleur verdrückte sich ein Grinsen, als Gabrielle versuchte, sich aus dieser erneut verlorenen Schachpartie herauszureden und noch irgendetwas effizient rückgängig zu machen, doch Draco schüttelte nur geistesabwesend den Kopf.

„Pech gehabt, da ist nichts dran zu rütteln, Süße!"

„Oh…duu…du bist so gemein!"

Ein Kissen flog durchs Zimmer und wischte die Figuren vom Schachbrett, bevor es von Draco aufgefangen wurde.

Manchmal fragte er sich, warum Gabrielle es immer wieder versuchen musste. Sie hatten schon öfters Schach gespielt und sie hatte immer verloren – etwas, was sie hasste – und doch tat sie es immer wieder, wenn es ihr gerade mal einfiel.

Schwungvoll warf er das Kissen zurück und traf sie am Kopf.

Ein ärgerliches Kreischen war das Resultat.

„'ör auf disch wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen, Gabrielle. Es ist genug jetzt!", ging Fleur dazwischen. Gabrielle warf ihr einen grimmigen Blick zu, steckte Draco die Zunge heraus und verschwand schmollend im Schlafzimmer.

Draco schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Sie wollte disch von deinen trüben Gedanken ablenken…warum kannst du sie nischt einmal gewinnen lassen?" Fleurs Blick war vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich war nicht bei der Sache!"

„Das 'ab isch gemerkt!"

„Und außerdem gehört es nicht zu den Prinzipien der Malfoys jemanden gewinnen zu lassen!"

Diesmal war es Fleur, die ihm mit dem Kissen über den Kopf schlug.

„Hey…jetzt ist aber gut!", protestierte er halbherzig.

„Was ist los mit dir, Draco?" Wieder einmal machte Fleur es sich auf der Armlehne seines Lieblingssessels bequem, legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und sah ihn an.

Draco schwieg eine ganze Weile, bevor er resigniert antwortete.

„Ich frag mich die ganze Zeit, was mit Harry vor sich geht! Er …ich weiß auch nicht! Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, er spielt Katz und Maus!"

„Dann ist dir also auch aufgefallen, dass er disch beobachtet, oder?"

Draco nickte nur. Es war unmöglich, das nicht zu bemerken. Harry benahm sich zwar perfekt unauffällig – eine wirkliche überraschende Tatsache, denn Harry hatte nie zu denen gehört, die etwas verheimlichen konnten – doch Draco merkte es trotzdem.

Er machte nicht den Fehler zurück zu schauen, doch er konnte spüren, wenn Harrys Blick auf ihm ruhte. Ein prickelnder Schauer lief ihm dann jedes Mal über den Rücken und er hatte Mühe, seine Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

In ganz schwachen Momenten fragte er sich dann, was in Harrys Kopf vorging. Immerhin müsste der Zwischenfall in den Kerkern ziemlich irritierend für ihn sein.

„Willst du mir nischt endlisch sagen, was vorgefallen ist?", hakte Fleur nun nach und erntete diesmal ein Kopfschütteln.

„Nicht wirklich, Fleur.", entgegnete er und stand auf.

Die Halbveela zog grimmig die Brauen zusammen. Manchmal war er wirklich zu störrisch.

„Draco…isch will dir nur 'elfen! Warum willst du nischt darüber reden?" Draco lächelte müde.

„Weil das eine Sache ist, die nur Harry und mich etwas angeht, okay?" Diesmal schürzte sie überrascht die Lippen.

„Du willst mir aber nischt sagen, dass ihr…nein, oder?"

Draco schwieg und fixierte den kalten Kamin. Fleurs Verhör konnte er nicht brauchen, denn er hatte selbst keine Antworten.

Es wäre ein leichtes, den Kamin zu entfachen und zu verschwinden, doch das Risiko um diese Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum aus dem Feuer zu steigen war zu groß. Mit Sicherheit waren noch einige seiner Hauskameraden wach.

„Ich mach mich auf den Rückweg…ist gleich Ausgangssperre!", wechselte er das Thema. Fleur schwieg dazu und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Alles wird gut, Draco! Ganz sicher!" Daran hatte es für sie noch niemals Zweifel gegeben und Draco konnte nicht umhin, zu lächeln.Es war irritierend, doch inzwischen war er fast so weit, ihr zu glauben.

Ein paar Minuten später war er auf dem Rückweg in die Eingangshalle, um von da aus, in die Kerker zu gelangen. Draco dachte sich nichts dabei, als er die Tür zum Freigang öffnete und wieder hinter sich zuzog.

Es war inzwischen Nacht, doch der Vollmond erleuchtete den Gang heller, als die wenigen Fackeln, die in größeren Abständen an der Wand brannten. Es fiel Draco nicht auf, dass sie schon gebrannt hatten, als er den Gang betrat, obwohl sie doch eigentlich erst angehen dürften, wenn jemand kam.

Er hörte auch nicht, wie jemand einen Zauber sprach, um die Tür, durch die er gekommen war genauso zu verschließen, wie die am anderen Ende.

Harry ließ Malfoy nicht aus den Augen, als dieser an ihm vorbeiging und fragte sich, ob dem Slytherin auffallen würde, dass die Fackeln schon brannten. Er hatte alles versucht, um sie zu löschen, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen.

Nicht weiter schlimm. , stellte er dann fest, denn der Blonde bemerkte es nicht einmal. Harry hatte den Eindruck, als sei er tief in Gedanken versunken.

Er wartete einen Moment, bis Malfoy sich wieder ein Stück von ihm entfernt hatte, bevor er auch die zweite Tür des Freigangs mit einem Siegelzauber verschloss.

Es würde interessant sein zu beobachten, wie Draco Malfoy auf die verschlossenen Türen reagieren würde und Harry ließ ihn, gut unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen, nicht aus den Augen.

Schon, als Dracos Finger die Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges berührten, spürte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte und als er versuchte die Klinke zu bewegen wusste er, was es war. Die Tür war magisch verschlossen – und sie war versiegelt – nicht, dass er ein Profi war, so etwas zu erkennen, doch er hatte diese Art von Siegel schon zu oft gespürt, um sich zu täuschen.

Draco spürte seine Kehle eng werden.

Harry.

Es gab für ihn keine Zweifel, dass der Gryffindor hier war, denn nun lief ihm auch der schon vertraute Schauer über den Rücken.

Was hast du erwartet?…Mit Sicherheit hast du ihm mehr als genug Rätsel aufgegeben!

Draco fragte sich, ob er es am anderen Ende auch noch einmal versuchen sollte, doch im Grunde wollte er sich nicht zum Narren machen und so wandte er sich um und starrte den vom Mondlicht erhellten Gang hinunter.

„Was soll das, Potter?"

Einen Moment später erschien Harry wie aus dem Nichts, als er den Tarnumhang zurückschlug.

Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass Malfoy so genau wusste, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, doch es war im Grunde nur eine weitere Bestätigung dafür, dass der Slytherin ihn viel besser kannte, als er sich bisher hatte vorstellen können.

Draco brauchte einen Moment, um Harrys Anblick aufzunehmen und spürte, wie sich seine Brust schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

Verdammter Mistkerl. , ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er fragte sich, ob Harry sich seiner Erscheinung bewusst war.

Er stand im Schatten, doch das Weiß des ärmellosen Shirts, dass er schon am Nachmittag nach dem Training getragen hatte, schimmerte in der Dunkelheit. Sein schwarzes Haar war dank des Tarnumhanges noch ein wenig mehr verstrubbelt, doch das war nicht das Wesentliche.

Es war Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Verärgerung und Entschlossenheit.

Draco fragte sich, zu was er entschlossen war.

„Was soll das?", fragte er noch einmal und diesmal so eisig, wie Harry es von ihm gewohnt sein dürfte.

Interessanter Weise brachte das sein Gegenüber zum Grinsen.

„Ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, worüber!"

„Oh…ich schon…woher wusstest du zum Beispiel, dass ich es bin?"

Wunderbar…gleich mit der ersten Frage eine volle Breitseite. Dracos Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich bin blind?", gab er trotz allem höhnisch zurück und bezog sich darauf, dass Harry ihn schon seit Tagen nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Dieser war nicht beeindruckt, obwohl er ganz genau verstand, worauf Malfoy hinaus wollte. Nachlässig warf er den Tarnumhang auf die Brüstung des Freiganges und kam ein paar Schritte auf den Slytherin zu, der im bleichen Mondlicht stand, das silberblonde Haar überirdisch schimmernd.

…anbetungswürdig… , fiel ihm sein gedankliches Statement nach diesem Kuss im Kerker wieder ein und er schüttelte sich beinahe unbewusst, um seinen Kopf klar zu bekommen.

Hier ging es im Moment um etwas anderes – oder vielleicht doch nicht?

Harry wandte den Blick hinaus auf den in der Dunkelheit silbern scheinenden See.

„Malfoy, du kannst gern weiter um den heißen Brei herum reden, aber das ändert nichts!" Verborgen in den Falten des Tarnumhanges lag das Hemd und notfalls hatte Harry auch kein Problem damit, den Obliviate rückgängig zu machen, oder Draco klar zu machen, dass er auf dem Nordturm bei Bewusstsein gewesen war.

Dieser ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen und wurde sich darüber klar, wo die Entschlossenheit herrührte. Er würde all diesen Rätseln jetzt auf den Grund gehen und was auch immer Snape glaubte, Draco würde diese Chance nicht vorübergehen lassen. Er schwieg und wartete, dass Harry weiter sprach.

Erst nach einer Ewigkeit wandte Harry sich dem Slytherin wieder zu und ganz gleich, wie entschlossen er war, die Wahrheit wenigstens ansatzweise herauszufinden, hatte er gleichzeitig auch Angst, denn er wusste, dass in seinem Leben dann nichts mehr so sein würde, wie zuvor.

Sein Blick traf den aus grauen Augen, seine Seele folgte dem Strudel, in den ihn das riss und er wusste, dass er es tun musste, egal was es kostete.

„Sag mir, was während des Zeitbannes geschehen ist, Draco Malfoy!" Die Frage kam emotionslos und kühl, seine einzige Chance, seinen inneren Aufruhr unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

Dracos Reaktion überraschte ihn.

Er ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken, lehnte den Kopf ebenfalls gegen den kalten Stein und starrte ins Leere. Seine ganze Haltung drückte Resignation und Hoffnungslosigkeit aus. Es erinnerte Harry erschreckend an diesen Tag vor ein paar Wochen, als er zufällig dieses Gespräch zwischen Snape und Malfoy nach VgddK mit angesehen hatte. Die Verzweiflung, die er unbewusst mit dieser Geste zum Ausdruck brachte, berührte Harry tief. Was auch immer geschehen war: Draco Malfoy litt mehr darunter, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte.

Der Drang den Slytherin in die Arme zu nehmen und ihn zu beschützen wurde einen Augenblick lang übermächtig, doch Harry unterdrückte ihn.

Erst brauchte er Antworten.

Draco fühlte sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen von dieser Frage vollkommen erschlagen. Er war mit der Situation, so wie sie sich darstellte überfordert. Wäre es um sie beide gegangen, hätte er antworten können, doch es ging um mehr und wieder einmal trieb ihn der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor zur Verzweiflung.

Es war so typisch für Harry! Er dachte in klaren Einheiten und wollte die ganze Wahrheit, doch das war das Einzige, was Draco ihm nicht geben konnte.

Resigniert senkte er den Kopf und sah ihn wieder an.

„Was hab ich erwartet? Ganz oder gar nicht. Nicht wahr, Harry? Dumm nur, dass ich darauf nicht antworten kann!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Muss ich dir das wirklich beantworten?"

„Dumbledore!" Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung. „Also waren wir beide tatsächlich nicht unter dem Bann?"

Wieder bekam er keine Antwort, doch Draco sah ihn an. Harry fragte sich, ob er das richtig deutete.

„Kann Snape mir die Wahrheit sagen?"

Diesmal wich ihm Dracos Blick aus und Harry war sicher, dass er ihn richtig verstand.

Niemand konnte ihm die Wahrheit sagen - weil Dumbledore es verhinderte.

Beinahe war er entschlossen, den Schulleiter zur Rede zu stellen, egal welche Konsequenzen das haben würde.

Wütend machte seine Faust Bekanntschaft mit dem Granit der Brüstung und der Schmerz entrang ihm kaum ein Keuchen.

Draco überraschte er damit nicht. Harry hatte schon immer zu extremen Reaktionen geneigt.

„Warum nur, gibt es für dich immer bloß schwarz und weiß, Harry?"

Harry fuhr herum und starrte ihn an. Noch immer lehnte Draco ungewohnt offen und trotz aller offensichtlichen Verzweiflung aufrecht an dieser Wand und sein Blick war nun beinahe inquisitorisch.

Was er gesagt hatte irritierte Harry ungemein.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Warum kannst du nicht akzeptieren, dass es Dinge gibt, die besser vergessen sind?...Harry, du willst diese Vergangenheit nicht wirklich kennen. Nein, das willst du wirklich nicht! Warum kannst du das nicht akzeptieren?"

Weil ich dann nie erfahre, warum ich dich küssen will!

Hitze stieg ihm bei diesem Gedanken in die Wangen und er war froh, das Licht im Rücken zu haben. Gleichzeitig konnte er wieder diese namenlose Bedrohung spüren, mit der er schon in Wahrsagen Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.

_…so lange Sie Angst haben, sich zu erinnern, Mister Potter, werden Sie sich auch nicht erinnern…_

Das hatte Trelawney zu ihm gesagt und nun behauptete Draco Malfoy exakt dasselbe.

„Wer bist du, dass du das beurteilen kannst?"

Draco senkte den Blick automatisch. Er würde Harry nicht zeigen, wie weh diese Worte taten. Einen Moment lang hatte er gehofft, der Gryffindor würde es begreifen, doch offensichtlich war das nicht der Fall.

Harry inzwischen, bereute seine Worte schon in dem Moment, als er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Was auch immer er sich gern einreden wollte, es war falsch.

Draco Malfoy sorgte sich um ihn. Das hatte er mehr als deutlich bewiesen.

Erneut wanderte sein Blick in die Ferne.

Konnte er mit dieser Fürsorge leben, ohne die Gründe dafür zu kennen?

Konnte er akzeptieren, das Draco Malfoy ihm mehr bedeutete, als jemals jemand zuvor in seinem Leben, ohne dass er wusste, warum?

Konnte er die Vergangenheit vergessen und gleichzeitig an den wenigen Schnipseln festhalten, die sich ihm offenbart hatten?

Seine Sehnsucht war unendlich, und er wusste, dass ihm tatsächlich alles andere egal sein konnte, wenn er es nur zuließ.

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf den Blonden, der noch immer mit gesenktem Kopf an der Wand des Ganges lehnte.

Angst drängte ihn zu gehen, Verzweiflung zog ihn unwiderstehlich zu Malfoy, denn er wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er dann endlich Frieden finden würde.

Und diese Hoffnung war stärker, als alles andere.

Langsam ging er auf den Slytherin, von dem er immer geglaubt hatte, nur Hass für ihn empfinden zu können, zu. Es war kein Hass, was er empfand.

_…ich liebe dich, du störrischer Esel…_

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Malfoy das jemals zu ihm gesagt hatte?

Sein Verstand schrie ‚Nein' und seine Seele wusste ‚Ja'.

Es war alles, was er hatte – so gut wie nichts und doch mehr, als er jemals erwartet hatte. Gryffindor durch und durch wusste er, dass er nur eine Wahl hatte.

Er musste es versuchen.

Draco hob den Blick auch nicht, als ihm klar war, dass Harry direkt vor ihm stand. Er würde nicht zeigen, dass er am Ende war.

„Was ist für dich drin, wenn ich mich nicht erinnere und trotzdem aufhöre, in Schwarz und Weiß zu denken?", fragte er leise und Hoffnung raste glühend durch Dracos Adern, auch wenn ihm seine Antwort auf diese Frage nicht wirklich gefiel.

„Reicht es nicht, wenn ich damit leben muss?", fragte er ebenso leise zurück, ohne aufzusehen.

„Warum hat er deine Erinnerungen nicht auch verändert?"

„Weil man meine Erinnerungen nicht verändern kann!...niemals…" entgegnete er und wusste, dass er Harry damit mehr als nur eine Antwort gab.

Harry starrte nachdenklich auf den blonden Haarschopf und verarbeitete die Tatsache, dass das wohl auch für seinen Obliviate galt. Es überraschte ihn, dass Malfoy trotzdem die ganze Zeit die Beherrschung selbst gewesen war. Er fragte sich, wie viel der Slytherin wirklich verbarg…und er war entschlossen, es heraus zu finden.

Langsam hob er die Hand unter Dracos Kinn und zwang diesen sanft aber entschlossen, ihn anzusehen.

Graue Augen trafen auf grüne und die Abgründe darin taten sich für Harry auf. Fast unwillkürlich imitierte er Dracos Tun auf dem Nordturm und strich mit dem Daumen über dessen samtige Lippen.

Draco schluckte hart und seine Stimme zitterte, als er erschüttert feststellte:

„Du warst wach." Augenblicklich brannte sein Gesicht und Harry hatte die Unverschämtheit flüchtig zu lächeln, bevor er den Kopf neigte und seine Lippen zaghaft Dracos berührten.

Dracos Augen fielen zu, doch er rührte sich nicht.

Er wartete.

Und Harry kam zu ihm.

Doch auch dann, als dessen Hände noch immer zögerlich auf seinen Schultern zu liegen kamen und er einen letzten Schritt auf ihn zu machte, so dass kein Lufthauch mehr zwischen ihnen Platz hatte, rührte er sich nicht. Erst als er Harrys Zunge fragend an seinen Lippen spürte, erlaubte er sich zu reagieren, denn dann war Draco sicher, dass Harry meinte, was er tat.

Er hatte Ungeduld, Hunger und Begierde erwartet, doch das war es nicht, was er empfand.

Es war grenzenlose Erleichterung, überschäumende Freude und Hoffnung so klar, wie ein neuer Morgen.

Es brauchte keine Hast.

Selbstsicher und bewusst langsam schoben sich seine Arme um Harrys Taille, zogen ihn an sich.

Zärtlich und beinahe dankbar erwiderte er dessen Kuss, und als sich Harrys Arme um seinen Nacken schoben und er sich noch ein wenig mehr in seine Arme schmiegte, explodierte Glückseeligkeit in jedem Winkel seiner Seins.

Was auch immer geschehen würde, das konnte ihnen keiner mehr nehmen. Daran hatte er keine Zweifel.

Als Harry sich vollkommen in diesen Kuss ergab, das Gefühl von Draco Malfoys Händen auf seinem Körper in sein Bewusstsein dringen ließ, wurde ihm klar, dass er tatsächlich ohne diese Vergangenheit leben konnte, solange diese Sehnsucht gestillt wurde – Sehnsucht, nach genau dem, was gerade geschah.

Es war gleich, wie es dazu gekommen war. Das Einzige, was zählte war, dass es fortbestand.

Harry ließ sich fallen und vergaß die Fragen – und an den Türen zu diesem Freigang, in dem er Draco Malfoy gefangen hatte, brachen die Siegel, die sie bis zu diesem Moment fest verschlossen hatten.

Etwas war anders.

Hermione konnte nicht umhin, das zu bemerken. Etwas hatte sich mit Harry vollkommen verändert. Er war noch genauso unzugänglich und aufbrausend, wie vor dem Wochenende und doch hatte sie schon da den Eindruck gehabt, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.

Inzwischen war sie sicher.

Die Anspannung, die sie seit Wochen bei ihm gespürt hatte, war verschwunden und sie hatte keine Ahnung warum.

Laut Ron benahm sich Harry wieder vollkommen normal und auch er hatte den Eindruck, dass ihr Freund sich endlich zum Besseren verändert hatte.

Sicher, ein paar seiner Macken hatte er zweifellos behalten. Beim letzten Quidditchtraining war er wegen des verdammten Besens regelrecht ausgerastet und nun wusste ganz Gryffindor, das er sich keine Hoffnung für ihr Spiel gegen Slytherin machte, doch so ungern Hermione es zugab: das war etwas, was sie schon von Anfang an befürchtet hatte.

Harry mochte vielleicht besser sein, als Malfoy, aber mit diesem schlechten Besen hatte er keine Chance gegen dessen Nimbus 2001.

Dieser Ausraster hatte jedoch noch etwas anderes gezeigt.

Harry kam wieder mit seinen Emotionen klar. Er war nicht davon gerannt, wie bei anderen Gelegenheiten zuvor.

Es erleichterte Hermione. Alles andere wäre gelogen, doch sie war ein Mensch, der die Ursache einer Veränderung wissen musste und so ließ es ihr einfach keine Ruhe.

Sie saßen im letzten Zaubertränkeunterricht für dieses Jahr, verteilt in den üblichen Gruppen. Sie selbst mit Gregory Goyle, Ron mit Millicent Bulstrode und Harry, Harry hatte Snape wie immer mit Draco Malfoy zusammengesteckt. Die beiden saßen eine Reihe weiter vorn und Hermione hatte Gelegenheit sie im Auge zu behalten.

Harry benahm sich vollkommen normal. Er hatte aufgehört, den blonden Slytherin bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit unauffällig zu beobachten und das war etwas, was Hermione ungemein erleichterte.

Die Vorstellung, dass es ausgerechnet zwischen diesen beiden etwas geben könnte, das Malfoys Hemd unter Harrys Bett rechtfertigte, hatte ihre eine Weile ziemliche Sorge bereitet. Die Tatsache, dass es Harry offensichtlich genauso ging, hatte es nicht wirklich besser gemacht.

Es sah jedoch so aus, als sei er darüber hinweg. Er hatte am Wochenende vorgehabt, mit jemandem zu reden und Hermione vermutete ganz stark, dass das die Ursache für seine Veränderung war.

Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, um wen es dabei gegangen war und spürte ein verträumtes Lächeln um ihre Lippen spielen, denn irgendwie war sie vollkommen überzeugt, dass es dabei um eine Herzensangelegenheit gegangen war.

Sie sollten in dieser Doppelstunde einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf brauen. Das war nicht wirklich ein Problem für Hermione und so nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, ihren besten Freund ausgiebig zu beobachten. Immerhin hatten sich dessen Fähigkeiten Sachen Zaubertränke in den letzten Wochen enorm verbessert und es war interessant, ihn einfach nur dabei zu beobachten, wie gut er seine Sache machte.

Doch genau diese Fähigkeit war es, die Harry vollkommen abhanden gekommen zu sein schien und er stellte fest, dass ihn das verwirrte. Er hatte die Unterrichtsvorbreitung für diese Stunde genauso gemacht, wie er es inzwischen gewohnt war – einmal überfliegen, ein paar Notizen und das war alles.

Sie hatten gewusst, dass sie den Trank ohne Lehrbuch brauen mussten, doch Harry hatte das nicht als Problem angesehen. In den letzten Stunden hatte er auch alles aus dem Kopf hinbekommen.

Diesmal war das nicht der Fall.

Er saß vor seinem Kessel, starrte die Zutaten an, die er sich zum Glück notiert hatte und stellte fest, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er damit anfangen sollte.

Harry brauchte nicht lange, um zu begreifen, dass das eine Katastrophe war. Snape würde ihn auseinander nehmen, sobald er mitbekam, dass er wieder einmal keine Ahnung hatte.

Draco war schon fast fertig, als ihm klar wurde, dass Harry noch keinen Handschlag getan hatte, um diesen relativ einfachen Trank zu brauen. Irritiert riskierte er einen Blick in dessen Gesicht und das steigerte seine Sorge augenblicklich um ein Vielfaches.

Harrys Miene war düster, nachdenklich und er war vollkommen weggetreten.

Draco konnte nicht anders. Mit dem falschen Ende seines Zauberstabes, piekte er ihn nicht gerade sachte in die Seite.

Harry schrak zusammen…und zog damit leider Snapes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Mister Potter, was haben wir denn heute wieder für ein Problemchen?", kam es höhnisch von vorn, wo Severus gelangweilt hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß.

Harry warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen noch immer leeren Kessel. Er war fällig. Das wusste er.

Es brauchte einen weiteren Stoß in die Seite um ihm klar zumachen, dass Dracos Aufzeichnungen schon die ganze Zeit klar lesbar in der Mitte ihres Arbeitstisches lagen und Harry mit zitternden Fingern begann, die verlorene Zeit aufzuholen.

Hermione senkte den Blick auf ihre Notizen, als Harry endlich ungeschickt und hastig begann, etwas für seinen Trank zu tun.

Ihr war schnell aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sie hatte ihn nicht eine Minute aus den Augen gelassen, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, ihm mental einen Schubs zu verpassen, der ihn in die Gegenwart zurückholte.

Den hatte ihm dann zweifelsfrei Draco Malfoy verpasst, ebenso, wie einem weiteren, der Harry dann wohl endlich zu Verstand gebracht hatte.

Der Fakt, dass Malfoys Notizen diesmal schon seit Beginn der Stunde zwischen den beiden lagen, war ihr zwar aufgefallen, doch sie hatte dem keine Bedeutung zugemessen.

Ein Irrtum.

Es war ganz klar Absicht, denn es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Harry immer wieder unauffällig einen Blick darauf warf, während er hastig und mit Sicherheit furchtbar schlampig seinen Job machte.

Was war los mit ihm? Wo waren seine Kenntnisse geblieben, die Hermione davon abgehalten hatten, ihn zum Lernen zu drängen?

Und wieso, bei allen schwarzen Hexen, half ihm ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy?

WAS ging hier vor sich?

Panik ergriff von Hermione Besitz.

War sie noch zu Beginn der Stunde froh darüber gewesen, dass Harry sein Leben so offensichtlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, ergriff sie nun die nackte Angst bei dem Gedanken daran, wie es dazu gekommen sein könnte.

Etwas drängte sich wieder in den Vordergrund ihres Bewusstseins und sie spürte, wie ihr der kalte Schweiß ausbrach.

Malfoys Hemd unter Harrys Bett, der Fakt, dass er es am Duft erkannt hatte und nicht diese Initialen dazu gebraucht hatte wie sie, der Umstand, dass er aufgehört hatte, den Blonden heimlich zu beobachten – all das zwang sie in eine Richtung zu denken, die sie in Panik versetzte.

Die beiden mussten einen Konsens gefunden haben und die Tatsache, dass Malfoy Harry im Unterricht aushalf, machte zweifelsfrei klar, wie dieser Konsens aussah.

Das allein war schon ein Schock. Doch etwas anderes machte Hermione viel größere Sorgen.

Sie war überzeugt, dass weder Malfoy noch Harry unter dem Zeitbann gewesen waren und sie wusste, dass Harry sich darüber ebenfalls klar war.

Doch er hatte ohne jeden Zweifel aufgehört, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen und das war viel schlimmer, als all die anderen Absurditäten in dieser Geschichte.

Was, wenn das alles ein düsteres Intrigenspiel war?

Was, wenn die paar Todesser, die noch auf freiem Fuß waren, weiter hinter Harry her waren?

Was, wenn Draco Malfoy im Auftrag seines so innig geliebten Vaters handelte?

Angst griff mit eisiger Hand nach Hermiones Herzen. Angst, die schlimmer war, als jemals zuvor, denn etwas sagte Hermione klar und deutlich – dass sie diese Runde vielleicht schon verloren hatten, bevor sie überhaupt begann.

Gerade eben hatte Snape den Unterricht für beendet erklärt und Unruhe brach aus. Unruhe, die Harry nutzte, Draco Malfoys Blick zu treffen und der Ausdruck in seinen Zügen zerschmetterte alle Illusionen, die Hermione sich eine Sekunde zuvor noch über das Verhältnis der beiden gemacht hatte.

Es riss Harry vollkommen aus seinen Gedanken, als ihn jemand, kaum, dass er zur Tür des Zaubertränkekerkers hinaus war, hart am Arm schnappte und rücksichtslos den Gang hinaufzerrte.

Es irritierte ihn noch mehr, als er begriff, dass es Hermione war.

„Mione, was soll das?", fragte er sie, kaum, dass sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten und Hermione ihn trotzdem weiterzerrte – offensichtlich entschlossen, ihn in irgendeinem versteckten Winkel zur Rede zu stellen.

Besorgnis keimte in ihm auf. Wenn sie mitbekommen hatte, was gerade im Unterricht geschehen war, hatte er ein Problem.

Wenig später hatte Hermione gefunden, was sie suchte – ein ungenutztes Klassenzimmer im ersten Stock. Sie schubste ihn hinein, warf die Tür zu und verriegelte sie.

„Harry, bist du wahnsinnig?"

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr an einem der Tische und schon bei ihren ersten Worten ließ er den Kopf sinken, sich vollkommen klar, dass sie es tatsächlich mitbekommen hatte, doch er schwieg.

Hermione war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm, drehte ihn zu sich um und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. Sein Blick war verschlossen.

„Harry…das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein!", setzte sie nach, wohl wissend, dass er sie ganz genau verstanden hatte.

„Ich hab nichts anderes von euch erwartet!", kam es daraufhin leise von Harry. Er ging nicht davon aus, dass Ron und sie eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und Draco Malfoy einfach so akzeptieren würden.

„Scher mich nicht mit Ron über einen Kamm!", fauchte sie verletzt zurück. Worauf er abzielte war ihr klar.

„Hermione, ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich kann verstehen, dass das für dich unbegreiflich ist! Glaubst du wirklich, mir fällt es leicht, es zu verstehen?"

„WARUM DANN?"

„Weil es richtig so ist!"

Das machte Hermione für einen Moment sprachlos, denn sie konnte sehen, dass er absolut von dieser Aussage überzeugt war.

Harry wandte den Blick ab und starrte ins Leere, als er weiter sprach:

„Wir beide wissen, dass ich nicht unter diesem Bann war! Du brauchst es nicht zu bestreiten…Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, falls du das glaubst! Ich weiß nur eins…nämlich, dass…dass er bei mir war."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Sie hatte sich gefangen und es schockierte sie, dass Harry darüber sprach, doch sie würde die Gelegenheit am Schopfe packen. Offenbar wollte er, dass sie verstand.

„Ich weiß es!", antwortete er und langes Schweigen folgte, doch Mione war sicher, dass er noch nicht fertig war. Er kannte sie und würde sie nicht mit diesem Statement abspeisen.

„Bei allem, was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist, gibt es eins, auf das ich mich immer verlassen konnte, Mione. Das klingt jetzt für dich vermutlich ziemlich dämlich, aber meine bewussten Erinnerungen erreiche ich nicht. Warum steht nicht zur Debatte.

Das Einzige was ich kann…ich kann sie fühlen."

„Was!"

„Ich kann…keine Ahnung, wie ich es sagen soll, aber…ich kann Gefühle zurückholen. Bewusste Erinnerungen kriege ich nicht zustande, aber Gefühle kann ich nachempfinden."

„Du kannst die Vergangenheit nicht sehen, aber du weißt, was du gespürt hast?" Ein Nicken war die Antwort.

„Und du bist sicher, dass das, was du tust, richtig ist?"

„Ja."

Er klang so überzeugt und es war nicht zu übersehen, wie tief diese Sache ging. Es tat Hermione in der Seele weh, weiter zu reden, doch sie konnte nicht anders.

„Und du findest es richtig, dafür diese Vergangenheit sausen zu lassen?...nein, du brauchst nichts zu sagen, ich weiß, dass du aufgehört hast danach zu suchen!" Das war die Anspannung, die von ihm gewichen war.

Harrys Blick war nun düster.

„Harry, was hast du in der Kristallkugel gesehen, außer der Finsternis?", hakte sie gnadenlos nach.

„Ich hab nichts gesehen! Ich hab nur etwas gespürt!"

Langsam verlor Hermione die Geduld und sie wurde schnippisch. Ihre Nerven waren bis zum zerreißen gespannt.

„Ach! Und was? Dass du dich mit Draco Malfoy einlassen kannst, ohne dir Sorgen zu machen, warum er das will?" Es überraschte sie, dass sie ihn damit nicht aus der Reserve locken konnte, wo sie doch wusste, dass er in letzter Zeit so leicht reizbar war, doch seine Antwort machte ihr klar warum es so war.

„Furchtbare Angst, Hermione! Ich hab Angst verspürt, wie sie mir noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben begegnet ist! Angst…die ich niemals mehr empfinden will." Er wandte ihr den Blick zu und Hermione sah etwas in seinen Augen, was ihr vollkommen fremd war.

„Er weiß es! Er weiß, was geschehen ist und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du ihm das jetzt zum Vorwurf machst, aber er hat mir klar gesagt, dass ich es wirklich nicht wissen will! Ganz gleich, was du sagst…ich glaube ihm, denn ich habe es selbst gespürt! Mein ganzes Sein wehrt sich gegen diese Erinnerungen, so vehement, dass ich dich sogar deswegen angegriffen habe!"

„Aber Harry…!"

„Kein ‚Aber', Mione! Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber alles in mir wehrt sich inzwischen dagegen, weiter nach dieser Vergangenheit zu suchen."

„Ja, weil du dir verdammt noch mal einbildest, gefunden zu haben, was für dich zählt!" Schon als sie es ausgesprochen hatte, wusste sie, dass sie ihn damit mehr verletzt hatte, als es nötig war.

Harry sah sie nicht mehr an, doch er verteidigte sich.

„Es mag sein, dass es für dich so aussieht, aber das ist meine Entscheidung! Und was auch immer du von ihm glaubst, ich weiß, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann…und niemand kann daran etwas ändern!"

„Harry!" Wie konnte er nur so blind sein. Hermione konnte es nicht fassen.

„Nein…", fiel er ihr erneut ins Wort, „Mione, du solltest dir über eins klar werden! Als ich dich diesen Versuch mit dem Gedächtniszauber machen lassen habe, hätte ich dich getötet, wenn ich mir nicht rechtzeitig bewusst geworden wäre, dass du in Gefahr warst!"

„Blödsinn!"

„Es mag sein, dass du das glaubst! Aber es ist die Wahrheit!" Die Erkenntnis war bitter, doch er war überzeugt davon. Hätte er nicht gemerkt, dass sie in Gefahr war, hätte diese fruchtbare Kraft in ihm weitergemacht – nur um ihn vor seiner Vergangenheit zu beschützen.

„Du hast mich aber auch wieder geheilt, Harry!"

„Mag sein…aber glaub mir, was das anging hattest du mehr Glück als alles andere!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!" Der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, bewies, dass er vom Gegenteil überzeugt war, bevor er sich abwandte und zur Tür ging.

Er hatte sie vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht. Überzeugt war sie jedoch noch immer nicht, auch wenn ihr klar geworden war, dass sie bei Harry nichts erreichen würde.

Irritiert starrte sie auf seinen Rücken, als ihr klar wurde, dass er das Klassenzimmer nicht verließ.

Und dann wurde ihr klar, dass die Tür noch immer verschlossen war und er sie offenbar nicht öffnen konnte.

„Harry, diese Kräfte, die du besessen hast? Was ist mit denen?"

„Sie sind weg!", kam die verhaltene Antwort und Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob da möglicherweise Erleichterung in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

Mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sie ihm die Tür und sah ihm nach, als er den Klassenraum verließ. Auch, als er schon längst verschwunden war, starrte sie noch diese Tür an, denn ihr war klar geworden, dass Harry die Tür zu seiner Vergangenheit bewusst und mit voller Absicht zugeschlagen hatte.

Die Frage die blieb, war, ob sie diese Entscheidung wirklich richtig heißen konnte, denn noch immer wusste sie nicht, ob das alles nicht vielleicht doch eine Intrige der Malfoys gegen Harry Potter war.

Draco war davon ausgegangen, seinen Reflexen sei nichts mehr anzuhaben, doch offenbar galt das nicht, wenn es um Gryffindors auf dem Kriegspfad ging.

Wer, bitte schön, rechnete auch damit, nach der Ausgangssperre wenige Meter vor dem Eingang zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem heftigen Stoß in die Seite in die nächste Besenkammer befördert zu werden?

Das allein war schon abwegig genug, doch dass Harry es fertig brachte, seinen Tarnumhang zu verleihen, war ein Schock für ihn, als er sich einen Moment später der Spitze von Hermione Grangers Zauberstab gegenüber sah.

„Granger?", entfuhr es ihm ungläubig und wäre es ihr nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte sie seine offensichtliche Verblüffung vermutlich amüsant gefunden, doch so meinte sie mit einer klaren Drohung in der Stimme:

„Wen hast du erwartet, Malfoy?...Harry?"

Nicht wirklich. Harry durfte sich ja noch bis Mitternacht mit Professor Snape herumschlagen.

Draco verfluchte seine Nachlässigkeit.

„Was willst du?", blaffte er Harrys besserwisserische, beste Freundin an, obwohl er eine Ahnung hatte, was sie von ihm wollte. Zum x-ten Male verfluchte er die heutige Zaubertrankstunde. Harry hatte ihm schon eine Nachricht geschickt, dass Granger das ganze mitbekommen hatte, doch damit, dass sie auch ihn zur Rede stellen könnte, hätte er nicht gerechnet.

„Was willst du von Harry?", kam Hermione ohne Umschweife zur Sache.

„DAS…geht dich gar nichts an!", gab Draco kalt zurück, obwohl Harry ihn genau davor gewarnt hatte. Er dachte ja gar nicht daran irgendwelche Kompromisse mit anderen Gryffindors einzugehen.

Er musste sich nicht rechtfertigen.

Hermione hatte zweifellos auch mit nichts anderem gerechnet, denn ihre Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes drückte nun schmerzhaft in seine Kehle.

Draco weigerte sich eine Reaktion zu zeigen, obwohl er die Sache zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen ernst nahm. Hermione Granger war nicht zu unterschätzen, schon gar nicht, wenn es um Harry und Weasley ging.

„Ich warne dich Malfoy…wenn du Harry wehtust…dann….dann garantiere ich für nichts mehr! Dann bleibt es nicht bei einer Ohrfeige! Ich mach dich alle, wenn du ihm wehtust! Das schwöre ich dir!" Hermiones Blick war herausfordernd und sie wartete nur auf Gegenwehr.

Draco erwiderte ihren Blick kalt. Es war nicht zu erwarten, dass Harrys Freundin verstand, was vor sich ging, solange sie nicht die Wahrheit kannte, doch das lag nicht in seiner Macht, so gerne er ihr auch klar gemacht hätte, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.

„Zur Kenntnis genommen!", entgegnete er eisig. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, sich noch einem weiteren Gryffindor gegenüber eine Blöße zu geben.

„Gut!", giftete Hermione zurück, „…dann vergiss es mal lieber nicht!" und damit nahm sie ihren Zauberstab herunter, trat einen Schritt zurück und verschwand wieder unter Harrys Tarnumhang. Einen Augenblick später öffnete sich die Tür geräuschlos und Draco hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Hermione gegangen war.

Nachdenklich starrte er ihr nach, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte. Er wusste, dass sie jedes Wort ernst meinte.

Es wäre praktisch, daran zweifeln zu können, doch was das anging, war Hermione Granger wohl ganz genauso wie Fleur Delacour. Wenn sie einmal beschlossen hatte, jemanden unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen, war sie davon nicht mehr abzubringen und was Harry ihr bedeutete hatte sie ihm gerade mehr als deutlich bewiesen.

„Ron!...RON!" Hermiones Stimme ähnelte einem Kreischen und Harry rutschte tiefer in seinen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wusste ganz genau, warum sein bester Freund sich gerade aus dem Staub machte und wünschte sich, es ihm gleichtun zu können, doch dann würde Hermione ihn sehen…und er war dran.

Es war Freitagnachmittag. Der letzte Schultag war vorbei. Morgen war das verdammte Quidditchspiel und Sonntag und Montag hatten sie frei.

Hermione, gründlich wie sie war, wollte den Berg Bücher, der sich übers Jahr bei ihr angesammelt hatte in die Bibliothek zurückbringen. Allein würde ihr das jedoch nicht gelingen und so hatte sie wohl Ron um Hilfe gebeten.

Offensichtlich erfolglos.

Harry verfluchte den Umstand, dass er es nicht den meisten anderen gleichgetan hatte, und hinaus an den See verschwunden war, um das schöne Wetter zu genießen. Jetzt, wo er es trotz aller Zweifel endlich genießen konnte.

Er hörte Hermione leise vor sich hinschimpfen und die Geräusche, die von ihrem Lieblingstisch zu hören waren, sagten ihm, dass sie ihre Bücherstapel neu organisierte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen wurde ihm klar, dass er es nicht fertig brachte, sie mit dieser Aufgabe allein zu lassen.

Immerhin ließ sie ihn ja auch wegen Draco in Ruhe und Ron hatte zum Glück ebenfalls noch keine Ahnung, was sich da anbahnte.

Harry weigerte sich im Moment darüber nachzudenken, was passieren würde, wenn er seinem besten Freund die Wahrheit sagen musste. Er hatte noch damit zu tun, sich selbst an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen, auch wenn Draco es ihm da sehr leicht machte.

„Ich helfe dir!", gab er leise und resigniert von sich, während er sich aus dem Sessel erhob und Hermione überrascht zu ihm herumfuhr. Sie definierte seine Bereitschaft, mit ihr zusammen die Bücher wegzubringen ganz klar, als das, was es war – sein schlechtes Gewissen.

Ablehnen würde sie seine Hilfe deswegen aber nicht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort lud sie ihm den zweiten, größeren Stapel Bücher auf die Arme, von dem sie eigentlich gehofft hatte, dass Ron ihn für sie tragen würde.

„Wohin ist er abgehauen?", fragte Harry beiläufig, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen.

„Quidditchstrategie mit dir durchsprechen!"

Autsch! Hermiones Ton ließ Harry keine Zweifel, dass es ein böser Fehler von Ron gewesen war, sie zu beschwindeln.

„Vermutlich sucht er mich dann also gerade, oder?", versuchte er zu retten, was zu noch zu retten war.

„Gewiss! Schade nur, dass er dich am See nicht findet, nicht wahr?", kam es schnippisch zurück und Harry zog es vor, dazu nichts mehr zu sagen.

Als sie ein paar Minuten später die Bibliothek betraten, sahen sie sich einer heute besonders übel gelaunten Madam Pince gegenüber und Harry musste sich nicht fragen, warum.Hermione war nicht die einzige, die beschlossen hatte, ihre Bücher zurückzubringen. Neben dem Pult der Bibliothekarin türmten Wälzer aller Stärken, Größen und Fachrichtungen und als sie Harry und Hermione erblickte, platzte ihr augenblicklich der Kragen.

„Wunderbar…wirklich wunderbar, Miss Granger, dass Sie ihre Privatbibliothek endlich zurückbringen. Sortieren Sie die Bücher gefälligst auch gleich selbst wieder ein, wenn Sie sie eh schon das ganze Schuljahr über für sich beanspruchen."

Harry sah Hermione hinter ihrem Bücherstapel dunkelrot werden und wusste, dass sein freier Nachmittag gelaufen war.

„Was ist los mit dir, Draco? Du bist ja wie aufgezogen?"

Fleur hatte sich freiwillig bereiterklärt, Professor Flitwicks Sammlung an Fachbüchern in die Bibliothek zurückzubringen und auch gleich wieder einzusortieren.

Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit, um wieder einmal durch die verbotene Abteilung zu stöbern, nachdem sie ihn dazu verdonnert hatte, ihr zu helfen.

Er schürzte nur die Lippen. Das ging wieder einmal ausschließlich ihn und Harry etwas an und vielleicht noch Professor Snape, der sich bereit erklärt hatte, Draco über die Ferien in Obhut zu nehmen.

Inzwischen war er der einzige seines Hauses, der niemanden hatte, um ihn aufzunehmen und nach Malfoy Manor konnte er nicht, solange sein Vater noch auf freiem Fuße war.

Es gab insgesamt zweiundzwanzig Schüler, die durch den Krieg heimatlos geworden waren. Für diese Ferien waren sie unter den Lehrern aufgeteilt worden, bis ihre Lage geklärt war und man einen Platz für sie gefunden hatte.

Eigentlich hatte Fleur ihn mit nach Frankreich nehmen wollen, doch diese Aussicht hatte ihm nicht gefallen und so war Snapes Entgegenkommen ein Rettungsangebot.

„Isch 'abe disch etwas gefragt!", knuffte sie ihn nun mit hochgezogenen Brauen in die Seite. „Und wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass es die Tatsache ist, dass isch disch nischt mit nach Frankreisch nehmen darf, dann geht es dir gleisch ziemlisch schlescht!", setzte sie mit grimmigem Blick nach.

Ihr eigenes und Gabrielles Schicksal war dank Madam Maxime geklärt. Sie würden nach Beauxbaton zurückkehren – vorerst.

Madam Maxime hätte Draco liebend gern genauso aufgenommen, doch Fleur war sich sehr schnell klar gewesen, dass er nicht mit wollte.

Sie hatte ihm die Erleichterung angemerkt, als sich auch Severus Snape Dumbledores Plan anschloss, die Schüler ohne Dach über dem Kopf erst Mal bei Lehrern unterzubringen..

Es stand außer Frage, dass es Draco, der einzige seines Hauses ohne Zuhause, sein würde, den er aufnahm. Fleur kam nicht umhin, sich dabei zu fragen, ob der knurrige Zaubertränkeprofessor sich möglicherweise dank Harry an Gesellschaft gewöhnt hatte.

Noch immer fragte sie sich, ob Dracos Mutter tatsächlich tot war. Sie wusste, dass es das war, was er glaubte und sie hatte nicht den Mut, ihm dahin gehend Hoffnung zu machen. Es war etwas, was er nicht auch noch ertragen konnte und sie fürchtete sich vor dem Tag, an dem es mit aller Macht über ihn hereinbrechen würde.

„Was also?" Die Wachsamkeit in Dracos Blick überraschte sie und sie betrachtete ihn noch ein wenig kritischer.

„Draco Malfoy, was verschweigst du mir?" Fleurs Finger drückte sich in Dracos Brust und er fühlte sich bedrohlich in die Enge getrieben, doch im Grunde musste er sich nicht wundern, dass sie es merkte. Es gab niemanden, der ihn so gut kannte, wie Fleur Delacour und Draco ahnte sogar, dass nicht einmal seine Mutter soviel über ihn wusste.

„DRACO?", Draco wich ihrem Blick aus und spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg.

Verdammt! Er hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt, die Vorkommnisse zwischen Harry und ihm einfach so kundzutun, doch der Farbwechsel machte das schwer.

Und außerdem war er viel zu glücklich im Moment, egal wie schwierig es in Zukunft sein würde.

„Draco, er hat doch nicht etwa…?"

Draco hob den Blick und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war eine eindeutige Warnung für Fleur nicht weiter zu sprechen.

Trotzdem explodierte die Freude in ihrer Brust, wie ein Neujahrsfeuerwerk und sie fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Oh, 'immel, isch bin so glücklisch! Das ist wunderbar, Draco, isch freue misch so!" Draco konnte nicht anders, als sie fest in die Arme zu ziehen, ein Grinsen im Gesicht, das deutlich machte, wie glücklich er war.

Harry schnippte in dem Moment rückwärts, als ihm klar wurde, dass er in diesem Gang mehr als unwillkommen sein würde.

Erst dann wurde ihm klar, was er gerade gesehen hatte:

Draco Malfoy und Fleur Delacour in inniger Umarmung und Malfoy mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, der dessen pures Glück mehr als deutlich machte.

‚Silencio'

Geräuschlos glitt das Buch, was er eigentlich in diesem Gang hatte einordnen wollen auf den nächsten Tisch und er wandte sich ab ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen.

Er musste hier raus.

Ohne Hermione Bescheid zu sagen, verließ er unbemerkt die Bibliothek. Ohne es zu spüren, verschwand er draußen auf dem Gang, wie ein Schatten, der die Bibliothek niemals verlassen hatte, im Nichts. Und erst, als er die Plattform des Nordturmes erreicht hatte, tauchte er wieder auf, den Zugang dorthin hinter sich fest verriegelt und sicher versiegelt.

Die Nacht brach herein, als Harry begriff, dass er es wohl nicht ohne die Vergangenheit schaffen würde, Draco Malfoy so vollkommen zu vertrauen, wie er es gern wollte.

Wie sonst war die blinde Eifersucht zu verstehen, die ihn beherrschte, seit er Draco und Fleur in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte, obwohl er sich vollkommen sicher war, dass die Halbveela die Wahrheit sagte, wenn sie behauptete nur mit Draco befreundet zu sein?

Die beiden verband tiefe Freundschaft – und er würde nie erfahren, warum.

Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen. Finsternis umfing ihn, so, wie er sie in dieser Kristallkugel gesehen hatte und er musste sich diesen samtig schwarzen Vorhang nicht einmal vorstellen, um die fürchterliche Angst dahinter spüren zu können.

Er konnte der Wahrheit nicht entkommen, ob er wollte, oder nicht.

„Harry, alles okay mit dir?" Hermione fasste Harrys Arm, als sie gemeinsam mit ihm und Ron durch die Gänge hetzte. Beide Jungs waren angespannt, doch während sie bei Ron sicher war, dass es an dem bevorstehenden Spiel lag, wusste sie nicht, was sie von Harry denken sollte.

Seine Melancholie war zweifellos mit voller Wucht zurückgekehrt.

„Alles bestens, solange du nicht erwartest, dass ich etwas frühstücke!", kam es ruhig zurück und Hermione konnte sich ein schwaches Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es gab zweifellos Dinge, die sich niemals änderten. Harrys Unfähigkeit, vor einem Quidditchspiel etwas zu essen gehörte dazu.

„Du machst das schon!", ermutigte sie ihn und Ron stimmte ihr zu, doch es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihre Worte nicht den gewünschten Effekt hatten.

Sie erreichten gerade die Haupttreppe zur Eingangshalle, als um sie herum das Chaos los brach. Alarmsignale schallten durch die Gänge und Dumbledores Stimme tönte darüber hinweg, als er alle Schüler mit ihren Hauslehrern in die Häuser zurück befahl.

Harry erstarrte in der Bewegung und Ron brachte zum Ausdruck, was er dachte:

„Was ist denn jetzt los?"

„Das ist nebensächlich!" Hermione packte ihre Freunde pflichtbewusst bei den Armen, um Dumbledores Anweisung auszuführen. Zum Glück waren die meisten Schüler dank der frühen Stunde noch genau da, wo der Schulleiter sie haben wollte.

Ron und Harry rührten sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle, denn in diesem Moment flog unten das Hauptportal auf und Hagrid kam hereingestürmt, während fast gleichzeitig aus der Großen Halle die Hauslehrer und Argus Filch gelaufen kamen, um Dumbledores Anweisung zu befolgen.

„Kobolde!", donnerte der Halbriese. Das war Erklärung genug für den Alarm. „Verdammte Bergkobolde. Unmengen…alles voll davon!" Der Schock stand den wenigen Schülern, die schon beim Frühstück gewesen waren und nun von ihren Hauslehrern in Richtung der Gemeinschaftsräume gedrängt wurden, ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Um Harry herum begannen Mauern einzustürzen. Ich muss Hogwarts beschützen. , war alles, was in seinem Kopf in diesem Moment noch Platz hatte, während ihn gleichzeitig eiskalte Panik überwältigte.

Er wollte nicht sehen, was hinter den Mauern warb und wusste doch, dass er keine Wahl hatte.

Etwas drängte ihn zum Handeln.

Hagrid wandte sich inzwischen an Severus Snape, der unter den Lehrer gewesen war:

„Professor Snape…ihr Quidditchteam…sie sind schon runter…ich hab sie gesehen…", rief er.

Harrys Züge erstarrten zu Eis – Draco, er war da draußen, bei diesen verdammten Bergkobolden mit dem violetten Blut. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und Hermione starrte ihn besorgt an.

Snape hatte inzwischen zu fluchen begonnen. Dass Malfoy so früh raus zum Quidditchstadion gehen würde hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Argus, bringen Sie die beiden hinunter in die Kerker und sorgen Sie dafür, dass alle dort bleiben, bis es andere Anweisungen gibt.", schob er die zwei Schüler seines Hauses, die schon beim Frühstück gewesen waren in Richtung des Hausmeisters, der mit einem Nicken antwortete und seine Anweisung augenblicklich befolgte.

Mit düsterem Gesicht stürmte er selbst dann in Richtung des Portals auf Hagrid zu. Warum verdammt noch mal hatten sie nichts von diesem Angriff gewusst? Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

„Wann hast du sie gesehen, Hagrid?"

„Vor zehn Minuten vielleicht!" Also waren sie vermutlich schon im Stadion und Severus schickte sich an, das Schloss zu verlassen, als er plötzlich etwas ganz anderes spürte.

Magie breitete sich knisternd in der Eingangshalle aus – mächtig und vertraut.

Das kann doch nicht… , schoss es durch Severus Kopf, als er sich umwandte und ihn auf der Treppe stehen sah.

Es war ein Anblick, den er in seinem Leben niemals wieder zu sehen gehofft hatte.

Alle Farbe war aus Harrys Gesicht gewichen. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Konfusion, während Bilder auf ihn einstürzten. Bilder, grausam und faszinierend zu gleich.

Er wusste, wie man Kobolde am besten erledigte – mit einer Streitaxt oder einem Langschwert – blutig und brutal. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf machten ihn schwindelig und gleichzeitig wappnete er sich für das, was kommen würde.

Das war sie, seine Vergangenheit – und zwei Dinge zogen sich stetig durch all die Grausamkeiten, die er begangen hatte:

Er musste Hogwarts beschützen und er musste Draco Malfoy beschützen.

Die Mauern fielen in sich zusammen und Magie umgab Harry wie eine schimmernde Aura, Magie so stark, wie er es sich zuvor nicht einmal vorstellen hatte können – Magie-in-perfection.

Warum?...Warum immer er, schoss es Severus bei dem Anblick, den Harry bot, durch den Kopf und er wusste, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage Schicksal hieß – ein Schicksal, dem Harry selbst dann nicht entkommen konnte, wenn er dazu bereit war.

Er hatte niemals eine Wahl gehabt, auch diesmal nicht.

Und dann trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Links und rechts von Granger und Weasley flankiert, stand er da oben und starrte ihn an, mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der Severus Snape beinahe schrumpfen ließ. Das Wissen und die Traurigkeit darin erschlugen Severus beinahe.

Die Vergangenheit hatte Harry eingeholt und die logische Folge davon war es, sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten, doch Harry durfte nicht allein da raus, auch wenn er das sicherlich nicht einsah.

Er war nicht mehr der Herr der Zeit und wie viel von dem Krieger übrig war, der er mal gewesen war, wusste Severus nicht – ganz gleich wie ungeheuerlich die Kraft war, die von ihm ausging.

„Granger, Wesley, halten Sie ihn auf!", brüllte er, wohl wissend, was jetzt in diesem Kopf abging. Egal wie, er musste ihn aufhalten. Doch es war das Dümmste, das er hatte tun können, denn eine Sekunde später war an der Stelle, an der die drei gestanden hatten nur noch dünne Luft.

Harry war auf dem Hogwartsgelände disappariert.

tbc

**R&R please!**


	29. Im Angesicht des Todes

**Titel:** Der Herr der Zeit (28/3+Epilog)

**Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie:** ?

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Der schwarze Lord übernimmt in England die Macht und Hogwarts erstarrt in der Zeitfalle, doch wie es der Zufall gibt es zwei Schüler, die wie üblich nicht das tun, was sie eigentlich tun sollten.

Was passiert, wenn Harry Potter den Helden spielt, Draco Malfoy mit Hauselfen und Velas streitet und Severus Snape seine Meinung ändert?

Lest selbst! Das ist wirklich eine üble Inhaltsangabe! heul

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** Ich hab's geschafft! schweiß von der Stirn wischt

**Beta:** fiZi, Feary(Likasa)…und Shirokko. Big thanks!

Danksagungen werden nach geholt. Ich halt mich nur noch mit Espresso wach.

**Kapitel 29**

**Im Angesicht des Todes**

„Bei allen verdammten, schwarzen Hexen … das kann doch nicht wahr sein." Draco begann zu fluchen, was das Zeug hielt und zog sich hastig wieder in den Schatten des Ganges zurück, den die Spieler normalerweise nahmen, um von den Umkleidekabinen hinaus aufs Spielfeld zu kommen. Eigentlich hatte er die Absicht gehabt, sein Team mit einem Aufwärmtraining gründlich wachzurütteln, doch das hatte sich nun erledigt. Er konnte nicht fassen, was sich draußen abspielte.

Ein wildes Heer Kobolde bahnte sich vom Verbotenen Wald aus seinen Weg hinauf zum Schloss und riss alles nieder, was ihm in die Quere kam. Gerade eben brach gegenüber die erste Tribüne des Quidditchstadions in sich zusammen und das Getöse war unbeschreiblich. Er schaffte es nicht, einen Hauch Panik zu verdrängen. Sie waren ihnen verdammt nah und es hatte nicht den Anschein, als seien die Kreaturen in der Stimmung, Gnade vor Recht ergehen zu lassen.

„Wir müssen hier weg. So schnell wie möglich.", blaffte Draco die Mitglieder seines Teams an und schnappte Maureen Dunn, die ihm am nächsten stand, am Arm, doch sie war wie erstarrt und blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in Richtung des Ausgangs. Ein Blick in die Runde sagte ihm, dass es den anderen ähnlich ging. „Jetzt nehmt euch mal zusammen…", brüllte er, „…noch sind sie nicht hier!" Das brachte sie wenigstens ansatzweise wieder zu Sinnen.

„Wa… wa… was ist…?", stotterte Sheila Witherspoom, die wie Maureen als Jägerin in seinem Team spielte.

„Nebensächlich…", gab er zurück und zog Maureen in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen, die einen Ausgang zur anderen Seite des Stadions hatten. „Kommt!"

„Malfoy, du Idiot, was soll das?" Auch Michael Montague, der einzige Siebtklässler in seinem Team, hatte sich gefangen. Draco drehte sich irritiert zu ihm um. Montague grinste kalt. „Das ist die Gelegenheit, auf die du schon seit zwei Jahren wartest… und du bist nicht der Einzige!", sprach er selbstsicher weiter.

Dracos Blick wurde hart, während er gleichzeitig zur Kenntnis nahm, dass die anderen Spieler sich hinter ihm scharten. Seine Stimme war ausdruckslos, als er fragte:

„Was soll das heißen?" Montague bemerkte die Veränderung in seiner Haltung nicht und redete begeistert weiter.

„Diese Kobolde da draußen… glaubst du die greifen Hogwarts von sich aus an? Dein Vater ist da draußen… und meiner auch! Darauf wette ich! Lass uns endlich tun, was wir schon immer wollten!"

Diesmal begriff er wohl, dass Draco davon nicht angetan war, denn er zog bei dem Anblick, den der Blonde nun bot, irritiert die Brauen zusammen. Dracos Haltung war entschlossen und eisig – und er war offensichtlich überhaupt nicht angetan von dieser Idee. Seine Worte bestätigten nur, was Montague zu fürchten begann.

„Was? ...In einem verlorenen Krieg kämpfen und die Seele opfern?", spuckte Draco abfällig. Wut loderte in seinen Augen, so unbeherrscht und verzehrend, dass das Bedürfnis Montague mit bloßen Händen zu würgen, nicht zu bezweifeln war. Montagues Blick wurde verächtlich.

„Verräter… warte nur, dich bekommen sie auch noch… und dann kriegst du, was du verdienst!", blaffte er und wollte sich abwenden, doch er kam nicht dazu.

„Imperio!", fauchte sein Teamcaptain und der Rest seiner Mitspieler hielt angesichts dieser Kaltblütigkeit die Luft an. Draco warf einen Blick in die Runde. „Noch jemand?" Kollektives Kopfschütteln war die Antwort auf diese Frage, während Montague mit dämlichem Grinsen ins Leere starrte. „Nur zu euer Information…", fuhr Draco fort. „…jeder, der freiwillig daraus geht, aus welchen Gründen auch immer… ist dem Tod geweiht! Tanzt auch bloß einer von euch aus der Reihe, wird er sich wünschen, mir nie begegnet zu sein! Aufstellen und an den Umhängen fassen. Montague, komm her!", kommandierte Draco weiter und alle taten eilig, was er sagte.

„Draco, wa… wa… was ist mit dir...?", wagte es Goyle als Einziger, den Mund aufzumachen.

„Halt die Klappe, Goyle!", bekam er an den Kopf geknallt. „Fasst euch an den Umhängen. Los!", wies Draco erneut an und sprach den Tarnzauber, der noch mehr Unglaube in die Augen seiner Teamkameraden brachte. „Wir müssen zurück ins Schloss, wenn wir das überleben wollen. Macht, was ich sage, oder ich verpasse euch allen einen Imperius! Ist das klar?" Allgemeines Nicken war die eingeschüchterte Antwort, denn gerade eben gab es erneut ohrenbetäubendes Getöse, diesmal viel näher, als zuvor. Der Gang in dem sie sich befanden, bebte zum ersten Mal leicht. Die Kobolde kamen näher. Draco sah, wie Maureen Dunn zu zittern begann.

„Ganz ruhig bleiben… wir schaffen es zurück zum Schloss!" …wir müssen. Gott, ich hoffe, du Idiot bleibst da, wo du hingehörst… in Sicherheit, und damit begann er erneut in Richtung Umkleidekabinen zu hasten. Draco zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, hinter wem die Todesser her waren, die diese Kobolde auf Hogwarts losgelassen hatten und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry wirklich in Sicherheit war.

Harry befand sich jedoch alles andere als in Sicherheit, auch wenn ihn das nicht wirklich interessierte. Er hatte im Moment andere Sorgen und fluchte schockierend ausgiebig, bevor er seinen beiden besten Freunden einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf.

„Was verdammt noch mal sollte das? Seid ihr noch ganz dicht?" Nicht, dass er das erste Mal mit jemandem zusammen apparierte, doch das hier war Hogwarts. Auf dem Hogwartsgelände durfte man nicht apparieren und er war sich vollkommen bewusst, wie viel Kraft er aufgewendet hatte, um es trotzdem zu tun.

„H… H… Ha… Harry… wa.. wa.. wa…?" Ron stotterte und Hermione starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Harrys Miene wurde finster, als er lautes Getöse aus der Ferne vernahm. Mit einem Blick in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes schickte er einen Zauber übers Gelände, um festzustellen, wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb. Sein Blick wurde kalt als ihn das Ergebnis erreichte. Ein Heer rumänischer Bergkobolde war das Letzte, was er zu sehen wünschte, doch er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er keine Wahl mehr hatte. Sein Blick flackerte erneut zu seinen Freunden, die ihn noch immer anstarrten, als sähen sie ihn das erste Mal.

…nun… vermutlich tun sie das auch, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. „Ihr müsst zurück ins Schloss. Mione, ich werde den Patrocinium versiegeln, aber nicht verankern… ihr seid vollkommen sicher darunter… geht zurück zum Schloss… Dumbledore ist schon dabei die Schutzwälle umzustrukturieren. Ihr habt nicht mehr viel Zeit!" Und damit rauschte der mächtige Schutzzauber über sie hinweg und schloss sie sicher ein, bevor Harry sich abwandte und in Richtung des lauten Getöses davonging.

„Harry…!" Hermione hatte ihre Sprache wieder gefunden und stolperte vorwärts, bis sie auf den undurchdringlichen Widerstand des Spheare Patrocinium stieß. „HARRY… was hast du vor?…Komm zurück!"

Harry wandte noch einmal den Kopf und starrte sie an. Sein Gesicht hatte nun jede Farbe verloren, seine Augen waren dunkel umschattet und sein Blick ausdruckslos. Hermione schlug die Hände über die Lippen, als sich in ihrem Kopf Stück für Stück zusammensetzte, was vor sich ging. Sie hatte das schon einmal gesehen. Sie hatte IHN schon einmal so gesehen. „Oh mein Gott…", wimmerte sie, als Bruchstücke einer veränderten Erinnerung in ihrem Bewusstsein auftauchten.

„Was denn, Mione? Was geht hier verdammt noch mal vor?", kam Ron wieder zu Sinnen und nahm Hermione bei den Schultern, sich offensichtlich bewusst, dass sie am ganzen Leibe zitterte. Es sah einen Moment lang so aus, als würde Harry antworten, doch er kam nicht dazu.

„POTTER!", donnerte es aus nicht allzu weiter Ferne zu ihnen herüber und lenkte sie alle drei ab. Harrys Zauberstab wechselte die Richtung und sie konnten Severus Snape stolpern sehen, als ihn zweifellos der Patrocinium unterm Laufen einschloss. Die Miene des Meisters der Zaubertränke wurde noch ein wenig düsterer. „HÖR verdammt noch mal auf mit dem Blödsinn… du kannst das nicht… du bist nicht mehr…!" Er unterbrach sich, als Harry ihm den Rücken zuwandte und davon ging. „HARRY POTTER, DU WIRST MIR JETZT ZUHÖREN…", brüllte Severus, doch es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Harry ihn ignorierte.

Etwas Dunkles erschien aus dem Nichts hinter ihm und Severus stöhnte verzweifelt, als ihm klar wurde, was Harry tat. Dracos inzwischen wieder mit seinem rechtmäßigen Slytherinwappen versehener Kapuzenumhang, war aus dem Nichts erschienen und legte sich von selbst um Harrys schmale Schultern. Er wappnete sich. Severus hatte beinahe das Gefühl, als könne er noch spüren, wie der Junge seine emotionalen Panzer anlegte, um wieder einmal in einen Kampf zu ziehen, den er als seine Pflicht betrachtete.

„HARRY, DAS IST NICHT MEHR DEIN KRIEG!", schrie er und gab alle Vorsicht auf. Er musste ihn stoppen. Das war alles, was noch zählte. Harry durfte nicht gegen die Kobolde ziehen.

Ron jedoch riss bei diesen Worten die Augen auf und sah ungläubig zu seinem besten Freund hinüber. Ein Blick genügte ihm, um zu begreifen, dass Snape keine Scherze machte. Harry zog in einen Krieg. Seine ganze Haltung sagte es klar und deutlich, ebenso deutlich wie sie sagte, dass er das nicht zum ersten Mal tat. Er wusste, worauf er sich einließ. Wie konnte das sein? Welchen Krieg hatte Harry geführt?

Sein Blick blieb an Hermiones starrem Gesicht hängen. Sie wusste es. Das war nicht zu übersehen. Mione wusste, was passierte, doch plötzlich getraute er sich nicht zu fragen, denn er war ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob ihm die Antwort gefallen würde und so starrte er wieder zu seinen Freund, der gerade eben einen wütenden Blick in Snapes Richtung schickte.

„Ich tue, was ich tun muss und das weißt du!", fauchte Harry dabei laut. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er glaubte, was er sagte. „…und ich werde mich bestimmt nicht mit dir herumstreiten.", setzte er nach. „Ich sehe diese hässlichen, kleinen Viecher nicht zum ersten Mal!" Severus, froh seine Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, versuchte es ruhiger.

„Harry… da sind ein paar Fakten, die du nicht ignorieren kannst… du bist nicht…"

„Hör auf zu schwatzen… wärst du mal eher so gesprächig gewesen… dann müsste ich mich jetzt nicht mit diesem Chaos in meinem Kopf rumschlagen und alles neu ordnen!" Das verschlug Severus die Sprache und Ron, nicht weit entfernt klappte schon wieder der Mund auf.

Harry sammelte sich ein wenig. Es hatte keinen Sinn weiter zu diskutieren. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes begann sich die graue Masse der Kobolde deutlich abzuheben und er musste sie aufhalten.

„Such IHN…!", befahl er Severus und zog die Kapuze ein wenig tiefer ins Gesicht. Der Schutzbann um Severus flimmerte blau und die Karte des Rumtreibers erschien in dessen Händen. Er war sich vollkommen klar, wen Harry meinte.

„Harry… sei vernünftig… Hilfe ist unterwegs… Albus'…" Die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als die ersten Kobolde über das Gelände gestürmt kamen. Harry fuhr herum, hob den Zauberstab und bellte einen Zauber, der sich gleich darauf halbkreisförmig in Richtung der Angreifer ausbreitete und sie alle zu Boden warf.

So ungern Severus es zu gab, doch Harry schien Recht zu haben. Dumbledores Unterstützung würde zu spät kommen. Das Ministerium war nicht für seine Reaktionsschnelligkeit bekannt.

„Tut verdammt noch mal, was er euch gesagt hat!", blaffte er die beiden Gryffindors an, als der Boden unter ihnen von einem weiteren Zauber Harrys erzitterte und sie beinahe von den Füßen riss. „HARRY!", brüllte er dann noch einmal und sah, wie sich die so vertraute Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang noch einmal zu ihm umwandte. „Sei vorsichtig!" Harrys Miene war unbekümmert, als er ihm daraufhin ein kaltes Lächeln schickte. Snape konnte nur hoffen, dass es kein böses Erwachen gab.

Als der Boden unter ihren Füßen ein weiteres Mal erzitterte, ließen sich Dracos Teamkameraden automatisch fallen. Beim ersten Mal hatten sie es mit Mühe geschafft auf den Beinen zu bleiben, doch beim zweiten Mal waren sie so sehr durcheinander gewirbelt worden, dass sie den Kontakt verloren hatten und Draco einen weiteren Zauber gebraucht hatte, um alle zu finden.

„Herr Gott noch mal, was geht da oben ab!", ließ sich Patrick McKinley vernehmen und warf einen Blick in Richtung des Hauptschlosses hinauf. Man konnte nichts sehen. Nur Geheul und das Donnern mächtiger Zauber war zu hören und immer wieder bebte die Erde.

„Das willst du nicht wissen!", meinte Draco, der Maureen fest am Arm hatte, während sich Sheila an Greg Goyle festklammerte, weil dessen kräftige Gestalt den meisten Halt versprach. „Weiter!" Die Zeit wurde knapp. Mit Sicherheit waren die Lehrer schon eifrig dabei, die Banne des Schlosses umzustrukturieren, um die Schüler zu schützen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass noch irgendwo ein Eingang für sie offen war.

Sie waren den einstürzenden Tribünen des Quidditchstadions knapp entkommen und Draco war auf dem Weg zum Ostflügel, in der Zuversicht, dass sie irgendwie noch hinein kamen. Fleur würde sicher nicht zulassen, dass man ihn aussperrte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie es mitbekommen hatte.

Immer wieder glitt sein Blick hinauf zum Hauptschloss. Er konnte sich denken, was dort vor sich ging, und fragte sich eigentlich nur, ob es Dumbledore war, der sich dort den Kobolden entgegen stellte. Den Gedanken, dass es auch Harry sein könnte, verdrängte er mit aller Macht.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass die Todesser hinter diesem Angriff stecken, Draco?" Goyle war neben ihm und folgte immer wieder seinem Blick.

Draco nickte nur. Von sich aus würde kein Kobold auf die Idee kommen, Hogwarts anzugreifen. Er fragte sich, was Harry angestellt hatte, dass sie den Todessern so bereitwillig folgten. Einen anderen Grund konnte er sich für diese seltsame Allianz nicht vorstellen.

„Aber die Kobolde sind nicht kontrollierbar!", bohrte Goyle weiter.

„Hast du es nur wirklich nicht kapiert? Das interessiert Voldemorts Anhänger nicht." Er bekam nicht mit, wie sein Begleiter bei Voldemorts Namen zusammenzuckte und die anderen ihm schockierte Blicke zuwarfen. „Die Kobolde sind die Vorhut… sie sollen das Massaker anrichten, was der Lord schon vor 1 ½ Jahren geplant hatte… und dann kommen die ehrwürdigen Herrschaften mit den Totenköpfen auf den Armen… um Potter zu holen!", knurrte er hasserfüllt und verschwieg, dass sein Vater mit Sicherheit noch einen weiteren Grund hatte, hier aufzutauchen. „Bewegt euch… mit ein bisschen Glück ist Fleur auf der Suche nach mir und hält uns eine Tür auf, da die Lehrer alle anderen garantiert schon fest verriegelt haben."

Das trieb sein Team zu weiterer Eile an, die Hände fest in die Kleidung eines anderen gekrallt, um ja nicht den Kontakt zu verlieren. Mit bitterem Amüsement fragte sich Draco, was ihnen wohl durch den Kopf ging angesichts seines Gebarens. Zweifellos war es vorbei mit seinem Versteckspiel und er wollte gar nicht wissen, was an Fragen auf ihn herabregnen würde, sobald sich die Lage beruhigt hatte.

Er gönnte sich ein mentales Schnauben und fragte sich, ob seine Tarnung die einzige war, die heute auffliegen würde. Wie diese Attacke sich auf Harry auswirkte, wollte er nicht wirklich wissen. Er hoffte eigentlich nur noch, dass er nicht irgendwo mitten im Kampfgetümmel steckte und damit mehr offenbarte, als ihm lieb sein konnte.

Dieser war natürlich genau da, wo Draco ihn überhaupt nicht sehen wollte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war der Schwarzhaarige zu Hochform aufgelaufen und warf den Kobolden entgegen, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Die Druckwellen hatten sie ja schon gründlich durcheinander gewirbelt und ihren Vormarsch gestoppt, doch er ging nicht davon aus, dass es sie aufhalten würde und so verwandelte er Gras in hoch aufragende, spitze Felsen, bildete Mauern, die mit Magie verstärkt waren und machte damit das Vorankommen fast unmöglich.

Das Letzte, was Harry wollte, war diesen Kreaturen in direktem Kampf gegenüberzutreten. Die Vorstellung, dass Langschwert, Lanze und Streitaxt die effektivsten Mittel waren, einen Kobold zu stoppen, jagte Panik durch sein Bewusstsein. Er wollte nicht noch mehr violettes Blut an seinen Händen sehen, als er es eh schon tat.

In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken und noch immer war er dabei zu verarbeiten, was vor wenigen Minuten wieder in sein Leben gekracht war. Er war ein Schwarzmagier. Einer, der mächtig genug war, ganze Festungen auszuhebeln, Menschenmassen unter seinen Bann zu legen und der gegen jede Kreatur die beste Waffe in seinem Kopf hatte. Einer, der stark genug war, den bis dato mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der Gegenwart ohne allzu große Mühe ins Jenseits zu befördern.

Es war kein beruhigender Gedanke, doch im Moment beherrschte er das Chaos in seinem Kopf, denn er musste Hogwarts beschützen. Noch immer war das der Gedanke, der am hellsten in seinem Kopf brannte. Hogwarts und Draco – die zwei Dinge, die in den Monaten seines Kampfes gegen Voldemort zu seiner Lebenslinie geworden waren.

Voldemort war tot, doch Frieden bekam Der-Junge-der-lebte trotzdem keinen – nicht so lange auch nur einer dieser Bastarde, die ihm damals entkommen waren, hinter seinem Kopf her war. Harry wartete mit Inbrunst darauf, dass sie endlich erschienen, um sie endlich dingfest machen zu können.

„WIR MÜSSEN SIE AUSSCHALTEN!", kam es in diesem Moment von weiter rechts. Dumbledore war erschienen, doch der Blick, den Harry ihm zuwarf, war mörderisch.

„NOCH NICHT!", brüllte er zurück und blockte einen Zauber des Schulleiters.

„HARRY!", donnerte Dumbledore empört und schockiert zugleich, bevor er erneut den Zauberstab hob.

„NEIN!", kam es zurück und Harry war drauf und dran sein Gegenüber zu entwaffnen.

„Was soll das?", fragte Dumbledore daraufhin ruhiger als er sich fühlte, erneut nicht sicher, was er von dem Jungen halten sollte, von dem er inzwischen wusste, dass er mächtiger war als jemals ein anderer, dem er entgegengetreten war. Harry hatte alle Banne Hogwarts ausgehebelt und nur die für das Schloss bestehen lassen. Er braucht Bewegungsfreiheit, dessen war Dumbledore sich klar, doch er wusste nicht, ob das alles war, was er wollte.

„Sie sind noch nicht da."

„Wer ist noch nicht da?"

„Die entkommenen Todesser! Oder glauben Sie wirklich, dass die Kobolde aus eigenem Antrieb hier sind?"

„Harry die Sicherheit der Schule wiegt schwerer als alles andere!"

„Die Schule ist sicher! Ich will Lucius und den Rest seiner Meute!"

„Harry, es…!" Der Zauberstab zeigte auf Dumbledore und dieser verstummte.

„Ich WILL, dass es vorbei ist, Professor, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie mich daran hindern, das zu erreichen! Die. Schule. Ist. Sicher."

Sie starrten einander an, beide wohl wissend, dass es nicht ratsam war, sich ernsthaft mit dem anderen anzulegen und dass die Zeit verrann.

„Wer bist du, Harry?" Dumbledore wusste es nicht. Er musste diese Frage stellen. Die Wildheit im Blick des Jungen, der schon lange kein Junge mehr war, gefiel ihm nicht und doch hörte er die Worte: Die Schule ist sicher. Es irritierte ihn ungemein, dass er Harry glaubte.

Harry, als hätte er den Hintergrund dieser Frage ganz genau verstanden, antwortete ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern.

„Ich bin der, der ich sein muss um zu beenden, was ich angefangen habe! Sie haben mich auf diesen Weg geschickt, also vertrauen Sie mir!"

Aufruhr und Verzweiflung, wilde Wut und tiefer Schmerz. Das war es, was den jungen Magier beherrschte, der es wagte, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Harrys Entschlossenheit war ungebrochen. Er wollte beenden, was er begonnen hatte. Dumbledore begriff, dass er sich um den Rest später Gedanken machen musste, auch darum, dass Harry noch immer überzeugt war, von ihm selbst diesen Auftrag bekommen zu haben. Er musste abwarten.

Ein knappes Nicken und beide wandten den Blick erneut dem augenblicklichen Hauptproblem zu – dem unaufhörlich voranstürmenden Heer rumänischer Bergkobolde.

„Sie sind meinetwegen hier… und ich werde sie aufhalten!", hörte Dumbledore Harry murmeln und einen Moment später war er verschwunden. Mitten im Getümmel der tobenden Kobolde tauchte er wieder auf, diesmal mit Langschwert und Streitaxt bewaffnet. Die Barrieren, die er aufgebaut hatte, waren während ihres Disputes niedergerissen worden und erneut rückten die Kobolde näher.

Harry, mitten unter ihnen, zog sie jedoch nun auf sich.

„Immobilus in perfectio!", brüllte er, als sie begannen auf ihn loszugehen. Er wusste, dass er der Hauptgrund dafür war, dass sie den Todessern folgten, egal wie sehr er sich etwas anderes wünschte. Wie viele waren es gewesen, die er in Stanz niedergemetzelt hatte? Harry wusste es nicht, doch es begann unablässig durch seinen Kopf zu rasen und er konnte Panik spüren, die am Rande seines Bewusstseins lauerte, seit ihm klar geworden war, warum niemand gewollt hatte, dass er sich erinnerte. Er musste sie aufhalten. Koste es, was es wolle und so zwang er die Panik nieder und konzentrierte sich auf das, was er am besten konnte – kämpfen.

„Draco… wo bist du?...Zeig disch!"

Verzweifelt starrte Fleur auf die winzige Sanduhr, die ihr Professor Flitwick vor wenigen Minuten mit der Anweisung in die Hand gedrückt hatte, das Slytherin-Quidditchteam und Draco ins Schloss zu lassen, sobald sie auftauchten. Sie hatte beinahe einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen, als ihr klar wurde, dass Draco da draußen war und erst eine energische Ohrfeige ihrer Schwester hatte sie wieder zu sich gebracht. Jetzt stand sie hier, an einem Nebeneingang des Schlosses im Ostflügel, und verließ sich darauf, dass Draco auf sie vertraute und sich denken konnte, wo sie auf ihn warten würde, doch die Zeit verrann und nichts war zu sehen.

„DRACO… wo auch immer du bist… beeil disch!" Fleur war der Verzweiflung nahe und wurde unvorsichtig. Noch hatten die Kobolde das Schloss nicht erreicht – vermutlich, weil sie in ihrer Dummheit versuchten, den Haupteingang zu erstürmen. Die Kreaturen waren von blinder Wut getrieben und Fleur konnte nur erahnen, was sie so weit gebracht hatte. Sollten sie die Slytherins erwischt haben, war alle Hoffnung vergebens und Panik machte sich in ihr breit.

Ein weiteres Mal brüllte sie nach Draco. Es war kaum noch Sand in ihrer Sanduhr, sicher keine Minute mehr. War sie abgelaufen, fiel die Tür zur und es war vorbei.

Fleurs Hände begannen zu zittern. Gerade riss sie erneut den Mund auf um nach Draco zu rufen, als eine unsichtbare Hand über ihren Mund klappte und der Gesuchte aus dem Nichts erschien.

„Hör auf mit dem Geschrei, oder willst du uns verraten!"

„DRACO… oh mon dieu, je te remerci! Je te remerci!" Mit Tränen in den Augen fiel sie ihm um den Hals und klammerte sich an ihn. „Isch 'atte solsche Angst!"

Draco schob sie von sich, während er die Zauber von seinen Teamkameraden nahm.

„Fleur, wer hat die Schockwellen verursacht, Dumbledore, oder ER?", kam er unbeeindruckt zur Sache und ignorierte die Blicke seiner Teamkameraden, die sich zwar in die Sicherheit des Eingangs begeben hatten, ihn aber noch immer anstarrten.

„Wir müssen ins Schloss, wir 'aben nur noch ein paar Sekunden.", versuchte Fleur abzulenken. Sie nahm ihn mit hartem Griff am Arm, um ihn in die Sicherheit des Schlosses zu ziehen.

„Nein, Fleur! Ist ER da oben?"

„Isch… weiß…!", weiter kam sie nicht. Sie brachte die Lüge nicht heraus und die Panik in ihrem Blick steigerte sich ins Unendliche. „Du darfst nischt… bitte isch fle'e disch an…" Draco riss seinen Arm los und warf ihr einen bedauernden Blick zu. Ihr Verhalten ließ keine Zweifel an der Antwort auf seine Frage. Heftig stieß er sie durch die noch offene Tür ins Schloss.

„DRACO… NON!"

„Sorry, Fleur… aber ich kann nicht anders!", murmelte er und wusste, dass sie ihn nicht mehr hörte, denn in diesem Moment flog die Tür mit einem Donnerhall zu und Schutzbanne traten knisternd in Aktion. Die Sanduhr war abgelaufen.

Einen kurzen Moment lang starrte er noch diese Tür an, wohl wissend, dass Harry alles andere als begeistert sein würde, wenn er erfuhr, was er getan hatte, doch das war ihm egal. Er würde sich nicht hinter diesen Mauern verstecken während sein. Vater Jagd auf Harry machte und er war nicht umsonst Lord Voldemorts Protegé gewesen. Entschlossen belegte er sich erneut mit seinem altbewährten Tarnzauber und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hauptportal.

„ER MUSS DA RAUS!" Severus war neben Dumbledore erschienen, der neue Schutzwälle näher am Schloss errichtete, während Harry mitten unter den Kobolden offenbar effektiv dafür sorgte, dass sie nicht weiter vordrangen.

„Können Sie ihn aufhalten?", fragte Dumbledore hart zurück, „Ich kann es nicht!" Severus war schockiert und ließ widerspruchslos geschehen, dass der Schulleiter ihm die Karte aus der Hand zog und einen Blick darauf warf. Ein leises ‚verdammt' entfuhr ihm, als er das Ausmaß des Angriffs erfasste.

„Ich kann es versuchen!", schnappte Severus inzwischen.

„Dann fangen Sie an. Ich werde versuchen, die Kobolde einzuschließen, doch vorher muss er da raus."

Ein explodierender Fels gab die Sicht auf das Geschehen frei. Harry war inmitten einer freien Fläche zu sehen, die Streitaxt in der Linken und das Langschwert in der Rechten. Zweifellos war er noch immer von seinem Schutzbann umgeben, den die Kobolde vergeblich zu durchbrechen versuchten und dann begriff der Meister der Zaubertränke, was das Junge tat.

Harry war es, den diese Kreaturen wollten. Sie rückten nicht weiter vor, so lange sie glaubten, ihn zu haben.

„Verdamm, er wird da durchdrehen!" Die Haltung des Gryffindors war defensiv. Das war nicht der Krieger, den Severus kannte. Er erinnert sich… verdammt… und es bremst ihn aus… das heißt… Es hieß, dass er ein Gewissen hatte. Severus verspürte Hoffnung.

„Severus… beeilen Sie sich… Sie müssen ihn da raus holen!", riss Dumbledore ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. „Bevor er sich bewusst wird, dass er nicht mehr derselbe ist, denn dann ist er erledigt. Lassen Sie sich schnellstens etwas einfallen… los!"

Der Schulleiter hantierte mit der Karte und zeichnete neue Linien mit seinen Zauberstab darauf, während er ihn antrieb. Severus begriff, dass Dumbledore ernst meinte was er sagte. Er war es, der Harry da herausbringen musste.

„Wo, verdammt noch mal, bleibt Ihre Verstärkung, Albus?", blaffte er, bevor er begann, sich auf die Signatur zu konzentrieren, die er dem Schwarzhaarigen vor Wochen verpasst hatte, um ihn auf der Karte des Rumtreibers wieder erscheinen zu lassen.

Harry war am Rande der Panik. Er wusste, dass sein Bann hielt, doch ihm war auch klar, dass die Kobolde sich so nicht lange bremsen lassen würden. Er nahm den Schutzbann immer weiter zurück, um sie bei der Stange zu halten. Worauf verdammt noch mal warteten die Todesser noch? Sie hatten doch mit Sicherheit, was sie wollten – er war den Kobolden ausgeliefert und schwer beschäftigt.

„HARRY, DU MUSST DA RAUS!", vernahm er in diesem Moment Severus und war einen Augenblick zu lange abgelenkt. „PASS AUF!", konnte er noch Snapes' sich überschlagende Stimme hören, dann riss ihn etwas beinahe zu Boden. Fassungslos starrte er auf das Blut, das seinen Arm hinunter sickerte.

Severus begann zu fluchen, doch Harry wollte einfach weitermachen und versuchte sich aufzurichten, als der Schmerz der Lanzenverletzung seinen Verstand erreichte und er gequält aufschrie.

Was sollte das? Was hatte das zu bedeuten! Wimmernd ließ er das Schwert aus der Hand fallen, bevor diese zu seiner Schulter fuhr und er einen Blick auf die klaffende Wunde die sich dort befand warf. Warum beeinträchtigte ihn der Schmerz? Das konnte doch nicht sein!

„HAST DU ES JETZT KAPIERT? HAST DU ES ENDLICH KAPIERT? Du bist nicht mehr derselbe!" Severus erschien tobend neben ihm und hüllte ihn in seinen eigenen Schutzbann ein, froh darüber, dass Harry die Banne des Schlosses ausgehebelt hatte und er auch ohne Perfectio-Magie apparieren konnte.

„Was…?", kam es gequält von Harry, als Severus ihn an der Schulter packte und zu sich riss. Für Harry mochte es eine Katastrophe sein, doch Severus verspürte nur unendliche Erleichterung. Er konnte die Schmerzen spüren; das hieß, er war nicht mehr der Herr der Zeit, denn ansonsten hätte er sein Körperbewusstsein spätestens in dem Moment ausgeschaltet, als die Lanze ihn erwischte.

„Du verdammter Idiot!", ließ er ihn nicht aussprechen. „Das ist es, was ich dir sagen wollte! Du bist nicht mehr der Herr der Zeit. Du bist nur noch Harry!" In einem Hinterstübchen seines Verstandes dankte er allen guten Geistern für diese Tatsache, denn nun musste er ihn nicht wie versprochen töten. Doch erst einmal musste er sich darauf konzentrieren, Harry hier raus zu bringen.

„Wieso konntest du zu mir apparieren?", kam es gerade angespannt von diesem.

„Eine Signatur, die ich dir schon vor Wochen verpasst habe… halte den Schild, Harry!"

„Aber…" Es gab kein ‚Aber' mehr. Noch bevor Harry auch nur versucht hatte, den Schild, der sie vor den Kobolden beschützte zu verstärken, waren sie schon verschwunden und ließen die Kreaturen rasend vor Wut zurück.

Sie erschienen vor dem Hauptportal wieder, nicht weit von Hermione und Ron entfernt, die in morbider Faszination hinüber zu den Kobolden starrten und sich nicht vom Fleck bewegten. Severus Gebrüll holte sie jedoch zurück:

„Sie beide sollten schon längst verschwunden sein.", tobte er. „Dämliche Gryffindors.", meckerte er weiter, doch Harry ließ er mit einer Vorsicht zu Boden gleiten, die seine Worte Lügen straften. Dessen Verstand war von Schmerzen vernebelt und das Blut strömte unaufhörlich aus seiner Schulterverletzung.

„Ich muss sie aufhalten, Severus, sie sind meinetwegen hier!", stöhnte er, doch der Meister der Zaubertränke brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Du bist erst mal ganz still!" Severus begann gerade seinen Umhang zu öffnen, um die Verletzung zu begutachten, als das Geräusch von Apparationen scheinbar hundertfach um sie herum ertönte. „Bei Merlin, nicht jetzt!", entfuhr es Severus, der sich genau wie Harry denken konnte, was vor sich ging. Die Todesser glaubten Harry am Ende und hatten entschieden einzugreifen, denn noch immer waren nur fünf Leute auf dem Gelände vor dem Hauptportal.

Ron und Hermione, sicher unter dem Spheare patrocinium, hatten es natürlich nicht geschafft, sich auch nur einen Schritt von der Stelle zu bewegen. Sie beobachteten mit entsetzen Augen das Geschehen. Schlagartig waren die Todesser in der Übermacht.

Dieser Zustand änderte sich jedoch fast im selben Moment. So, wie Voldemorts Anhänger siegesgewiss erschienen waren, tauchten nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später die Auroren des Ministeriums auf und Severus runzelte die Stirn, denn das wäre dann doch ungewöhnlich schnell gegangen.

„HARRY!", lenkte ihn Dumbledore jedoch schnell von seinen Gedanken ab. „Sperr sie ein… los!"

Harry war schneller auf den Beinen, als Severus es angesichts seiner Verwundung für möglich gehalten hatte und hob die Arme, entschlossen zu tun, was Dumbledore verlangte, doch er taumelte. Severus brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um auf die Beine zu kommen und ihn zu stützen.

„Mach schon!", kommandierte er. „Und dann muss diese Wunde verschlossen werden." Der Blick, den Harry ihm zuwarf war beinahe dankbar, während er den Bann murmelte, der Hogwarts komplett unter einen versiegelten Anti-Apparartionsbann legte.

„Ich…" Die Knie knickten ihm wieder ein und Severus ließ ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden gleiten, bevor er den Umhang auseinander schob, um sich um seine Verletzung zu kümmern. „Wo ist Draco?", kam die leise Frage, die Severus mehr als alles andere fürchtete. Er wusste, dass der Blonde nicht im Schloss war, doch Dumbledore hatte die Karte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich im Moment befand.

„In Sicherheit!", blaffte er, ohne seinen Schützling anzusehen und entsprechend schnell hatte Harry ihn am Kragen.

„Wo ist er?"

„Harry, ich muss jetzt diese Verletzung behandeln!" Ein Wutschrei war die Antwort und Harry stieß ihn weg. „Ich hatte dir gesagt, du sollst ihn finden!" Er torkelte auf die Füße.

„Harry, du…"

„NEIN!" Seine Linke fuhr zu seiner Schulter und in seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich vollste Konzentration in harten Linien ab. Severus wusste, was er tat und schüttelte nur entnervt den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was er noch von Harry Potter halten sollte. Er war nicht mehr der Herr der Zeit, soviel stand fest, doch was er war, konnte sich Severus ebenso wenig erklären. Zuviel von dem, was er nicht mehr wissen durfte, war noch immer in seinem Kopf und er war noch immer viel zu mächtig.

Einen Moment später stürmte er äußerlich scheinbar vollkommen wieder hergestellt davon und hielt auf Dumbledore zu, doch Severus konnte er nicht täuschen. Er hatte viel Blut verloren und nichts, was ihm seine verlorene Kraft zurückgeben konnte. Seine Haltung war angespannt und er vermied es trotz des Chaos, das um sie herum losgebrochen war, zu apparieren.

Überall entwickelten sich Duelle zwischen Auroren und Todessern und Severus warf einen Blick in die Runde, bevor er Ron und Hermione anfunkelte, dass diesen sofort der Ernst der Lage bewusst wurde.

„Scheren Sie sich zum Portal, wenn Sie schon nicht dazu fähig sind zu tun, was Ihnen Harry geraten hat!", und damit wandte er sich ab und hetzte dem Schwarzhaarigen hinter her.

Draco warf ebenfalls einen Blick in die Runde. Er hatte das Gelände vor dem Hauptportal gerade erreicht und nicht mitbekommen, was zuvor geschehen war. Hektisch suchte er nach Harry und verspürte eine Welle der Erleichterung, als er ihn in Dumbledores Nähe entdeckte. Die Hoffnung, dass er noch im Schloss war, hatte er aufgegeben, als er aus der Ferne gesehen hatte, dass sich nur ein paar Gestalten vor dem Hauptportal befanden und zwei davon intensiv mit dem Heer von Kobolden beschäftigt waren.

Da hatte er sich gefragt, wo die Todesser steckten. Diese Frage wurde ihm nun beantwortet. Es wimmelte nur so von Duellen. Die meisten Todesser sahen sich mindestens einem Auror gegenüber und versuchten zu disapparieren, doch das schien unmöglich. Mehr als einmal konnte er einen an dem Fleck wieder erscheinen sehen, an dem er zuvor verschwunden war.

Draco suchte nach seinem Vater. Es mochte sein, dass es das Dümmste war, was er tun konnte, doch Lucius sollte merken, dass er nicht umsonst Voldemorts Protegé gewesen war. Er sah sich vollkommen imstande, seinem Vater gegenüberzutreten und würde um jeden Preis verhindern, dass er noch einmal entkam.

„Professor, ich brauche die Karte!" Harry hatte Dumbledore erreicht und warf einen Blick auf die Karte, auf der Dumbledore noch immer versuchte, alle Kobolde mit schwarzen Linien einzukreisen. Sie waren jedoch so weit auseinander gestürmt, dass es unmöglich war.

„Ich bedaure Harry, aber wir müssen diese Kobolde einschließen. Ich hatte gehofft, sie würden sich zurückziehen, wenn die Auroren erscheinen, doch offenbar sind sie viel zu wütend."

„Ich…"

„Nein, du wirst nicht noch einmal den Lockvogel spielen!", schnitt ihm der Schulleiter mit ernstem Blick das Wort ab. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, sah jedoch davon ab, Dumbledore zu widersprechen. Er hatte seine Lehre aus dem letzten Versuch dieser Art gezogen.

„Wie?"

„Congrego genus!"

„Sie links, ich rechts!", entgegnete der Gryffindor ohne zu fragen und brachte damit beinahe ein Schmunzeln in Dumbledores Augen. Was auch immer mit dem Herrn der Zeit geschehen war, Harry besaß sein Wissen noch. Der Zauber würde alle Wesen einer Rasse verbinden und dann konnten sie sie zusammenhorten.

„In Perfectio, bitte!", wies er noch an, bevor er den Zauberstab hob und den mächtigen Bann zeitgleich mit Harry übers Gelände jagte. Die Kobolde hielten irritiert inne.

„Spheare custodia in perfectio!" Der Gefängnisbann folgte nur einen Augenblick später und im nächsten Moment wurde die Karte des Rumtreibers aus Dumbledores Händen gerissen.

„Sie sind gefangen… kümmern Sie sich um den Rest!"

„Eine herausragende Leistung, Harry! Wirklich herausragend!" Dumbledores Blick war wohl gesonnen und voller Anerkennung. Harry hatte die richtige Entscheidung gefällt, was die Todesser anging, auch wenn der Schulleiter das so schnelle Auftauchen der Auroren noch hinterfragen musste. „Er war links vom Hauptportal, als ich das letzte Mal nach ihm Ausschau gehalten hab!"

Harrys Blick schnippte hoch, als er einen Moment brauchte, um zu rekapitulieren, was Dumbledore meinte, bevor sein Blick noch ein wenig düsterer wurde, während der Schulleiter nun richtig schmunzelte.

„Du solltest dafür sorgen, dass er nicht doch noch ins Kreuzfeuer gerät. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest." Seine Worte gingen in einem schrillen Aufschrei unter.

Harry fuhr herum, nur um den Falken aus der Luft herabstoßen und dabei schrill und allarmierend schreien zu sehen. Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang fragte er sich, was das gebaren des Tieres zu bedeuten hatte, bevor der Magier-in-perfectio in ihm die schockierende Antwort auf diese Frage erfasste. Dieser Falke war kein Falke. Er war ein Animagus und wenige Meter über dem Boden bewies er das mit erschreckender Deutlichkeit, indem er sich zurückverwandelte. Narcissa Malfoy stolperte hart angesichts des Tempos, mit dem sie zu Boden gegangen war, doch sie stürzte nicht, rannte im Gegenteil wie von Sinnen weiter. Wie in Trance sah Harry einen großen schwarzen Hund zu ihr aufschließen, bevor er begriff, was sich abspielte.

„Draco…. neeeeiiinnnnn!" Es war ein lang gezogener, Aufschrei voller Verzweifelung, der Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Draco stand seinem Vater im Duell gegenüber und gerade eben wurde er durch das Erscheinen seiner Mutter so gründlich abgelenkt, dass er den Zauberstab fassungslos fallen ließ. Panik griff mit eisiger Hand nach Harry.

Er streckte den Zauberstab aus, als Sirius sich neben Narcissa zurückverwandelte und neben ihr her rannte, doch sie waren viel zu weit entfernt. Sie würden Draco nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen.

Die Panik umklammerte Harry mit eisiger Hand, als er mit geschlossenen Augen einen Spheare Patrocinium über den beiden fixierte, um sie vor Angriffen und Querschlägern zu schützen. Dracos Mutter durfte nichts geschehen. Um keinen Preis, und wenn er damit auch noch Sirius beschützen konnte, war ihm das nur Recht. Es war alles, was er noch tun konnte und dann hoffte er verzweifelt den Sekundenbruchteil zu haben, den er brauchte, um Draco vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren.

Noch einmal nahm er alle Kraft zusammen, die ihm geblieben war, denn in der Ferne begann Lucius zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben den Todesfluch gegen seinen eigenen, im Moment vollkommen wehrlosen Sohn zu sprechen.

Fast im selben Augenblick stolperten Sirius und Narcissa in einen undurchdringlichen Widerstand und Dumbledore, der ebenfalls erfasst hatte, was vor sich ging, griff nach Harrys Arm, doch es war zu spät. Er war disappariert.

Grünes Leuchten verließ funkelnd den Zauberstab von Lucius Malfoy und Dracos Lippen öffneten sich fassungslos.

Nein... , war das Letzte, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss, während er wie in Zeitlupe sehen konnte, dass sein Vater von mehreren Flüchen gleichzeitig zu Boden gerissen wurde, doch es war zu spät. Er war dem Tode geweiht. Nichts konnte den Avada Kedavra mehr aufhalten, nachdem er einmal ausgesprochen war.

Einen Moment später erstarrte jedoch die Luft um sie herum, als eine Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang zwischen ihm und dem sicheren Tod erschien und durch die Wucht des Fluches meterweit durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, nur um hinter ihm hart auf den Boden zu knallen

Es war, als habe jemand den Ton abgestellt, so plötzlich wurde es still und nur noch aus der Ferne drang Lärm herüber, wo Auroren damit beschäftigt waren, der verbliebenen Todesser Herr zu werden.

Severus schloss die Augen.

Er wollte nicht sehen.

Er wollte nicht sehen, wie Draco fassungslos die ersten Schritte auf die Gestalt zumachte, die zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Wochen leblos auf diesen Gründen lag. Er konnte Grangers Schluchzen von etwas weiter rechts hören. Offensichtlich waren die beiden Gryffindors noch immer nicht viel weiter gekommen, doch es war egal. Es war vorbei.

Der Widerstand der Todesser brach zusammen, kaum dass ihnen klar wurde, dass auch Lucius Malfoy gefallen war. Selbst der Lärm in der Ferne verklang, doch Severus brachte es nicht fertig zu schauen. Er konnte einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass es ihn am Ende doch noch erwischt haben sollte. Für ein weiteres Wunder war er inzwischen viel zu geschwächt.

Und dann hörte er Draco.

„Nein… neinneinneinneinnein… NEIN!"

Und noch immer weigerte er sich zu sehen.

Draco war mitten in einem Alptraum. Er hatte seinen Vater gefunden. Wie auch nicht. Immerhin war dieser ebenso entschlossen auf der Suche nach ihm gewesen, wie er selbst Lucius gesucht hatte. Etwas hatte sie regelrecht zueinander gezogen und Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass Lucius genau dafür gesorgt hatte. Ihre Konfrontation war unausweichlich gewesen.

Einen Moment lang war alles in bester Ordnung, als er Lucius endlich gestellt hatte. Er sah sich seinem Vater im Duell vollkommen gewachsen, doch so weit war er nicht mehr gekommen. Das Erscheinen seiner Mutter auf diesem Schlachtfeld hatte ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen – und seinem Vater die Chance gegeben, ihn zu töten.

Und jetzt… jetzt war…

Draco konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken. Alles in ihm weigerte sich dagegen. Das war einfach unmöglich. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Es durfte nicht.

Wie unter Zwang wandte er sich langsam um. Als die Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang zwischen ihm und Lucius aufgetaucht war, hatte er nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass Harry es wieder tat. Zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben stellte er sich zwischen ihn und seinen Vater.

Alles andere ging so schnell, dass niemand mehreingreifen können hatte. Dazu war es viel zu spät gewesen. In einem Augenblick hatte er nur das giftgrüne Funkeln des Avada Kedavra gesehen und dann war er da. Zwischen ihm und dem Tod. Draco schaffte es nicht, sich Illusionen zu machen. Harry mochte dem Tod zweimal entkommen sein. Die Chance, dass es ihm ein drittes Mal gelang, war nicht existent. Es war wie ein Alptraum, der Wirklichkeit wurde und die Stille um ihn herum ließ daran leider keine Zweifel. Es war Realität, doch Draco versuchte ihr trotzdem verzweifelt zu entkommen. Mit aller Macht versuchte er etwas anderes zu sehen als Harry einige Yards von ihm entfernt reglos am Boden. Ihn da zu sehen, machte es nur noch realer und nichts konnte das ändern.

Draco hatte das furchtbarste Déjà vû seines Lebens und die Konsequenz war unausweichlich. Seine Umgebung verschwand, hörte auf zu existieren, als er den ersten Schritt auf die seltsam verlorene Gestalt in seinem Kapuzenumhang zumachte. Es gab nur noch ihn – und Harry. Erneut vom Todesfluch getroffen, reglos, leblos, für immer.

Er konnte das nicht noch einmal ertragen. Er konnte einfach nicht. Schritt für Schritt zwang er sich auf ihn zuzugehen. Seine Lippen begannen zu beben und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er wusste, jeder weitere Schritt würde ihn der Wirklichkeit nur näher bringen, doch er konnte ihn nicht noch einmal allein lassen – so wie damals nach seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort.

„…nein…." Es war nur ein leises Wimmern und das ‚nein' kam nicht gegen die Tatsachen direkt vor seinen Augen an. Es war nur ein letzter, hoffnungsloser Versuch, der Wahrheit zu entkommen, doch das Bild vor seinen Augen blieb dasselbe, „…nein…" Und als sei damit der Damm gebrochen stürzte er auf Harry zu und riss ihn vom Boden in seine Arme, doch entkommen konnte er der Gewissheit damit nicht. Harry hatte den Todesfluch, der für ihn selbst bestimmt gewesen war, abgefangen und die Realität krachte über ihm zusammen, wie ein Kartenhaus.

„Nein… neinneinneinneinnein… NEIN!" Die Verzweiflung brach aus Draco heraus, denn nichts konnte die Fakten mehr ungeschehen machen. „Warum?", wimmerte er, während seine Finger verzagt durch Harrys schwarzes Haar glitten und zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben die Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft von der Wirklichkeit zerschmettert wurde. Schluchzend sank sein Kopf gegen Harrys Schulter und Trauer ergriff von ihm Besitz – bitter und kalt wie die Zukunft, der er entgegenblickte.

Es war in diesem Moment, als Finger sich in seinen Quidditchumhang krallten, ein Zittern durch den zuvor scheinbar leblosen Körper lief und eine heisere Stimme seinen Namen flüsterte:

„Draco… oh mein Gott… ich dachte es sei vorbei!"

Und im nächsten Moment war Harry mit ihm disappariert.

Ein allgemeines Keuchen holte Severus Snape in die Wirklichkeit zurück und sein Blick suchte den Albus Dumbledores, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Fleck, an dem die beiden gerade noch gewesen sein mussten, leer war.

Das Funkeln war in dessen Augen zurückgekehrt – um genau zu sein, war es nie erloschen, denn er hatte genau wie Harry gewusst, dass Lucius ihn nicht töten konnte. Es mochte sein, dass er so ziemlich am Ende mit seinen Kräften gewesen war, doch nichtsdestotrotz war er in diesem Augenblick noch immer ein Magier-in-perfectio gewesen. Nur der Avada Kedavra-in-perfectio hätte ihn wirklich töten können. Harry hatte den Weg gewählt, mit dem er alle schützen konnte, die ihm am Herzen lagen. Den Spheare patrocinium für Sirius und Narcissa und sich selbst als Schutzschild für Draco Malfoy.

Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich in das Gesicht des Schulleiters von Hogwarts – Harry war und blieb ein außergewöhnlicher Magier und er hatte schon beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er tatsächlich an ihm gezweifelt hatte.

„Confundus.", kam es leise über seine Lippen und er hoffte, dass sein Zauber alle Anwesenden genug aus dem Konzept brachte, um sie vergessen zu lassen, was sich gerade abgespielt hatte. Um diejenigen unter den Patrocinium-Zaubern Harry Potters würde er sich wohl persönlich kümmern müssen – und der Blick, den ihm Sirius Black inzwischen entgegen schickte, machte ihm nachdrücklich klar, dass das vielleicht haariger werden könnte, als ihm lieb war.

Draco erschien mit Harry in der Heulenden Hütte wieder, in dem Raum, in dem Harry monatelang gelebt hatte, bevor sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, doch sein Verstand war nicht in der Lage, diesen Fakt zu verarbeiten. Er hockte nur genauso da, wie kurz zuvor im feuchten Rasen vor Hogwarts und hielt ihn umschlungen, als sei es alles, was noch zählte und Harry wehrte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil hatten sich seine Arme um Dracos Taille gewunden und er klammerte sich mit aller Kraft, die er noch hatte, an ihn.

In seinem Kopf raste es. Jetzt, wo der unerträgliche Adrenalinschub, der ihn im Griff gehabt hatte solange es darum ging, ein Heer Bergkobolde und eine Horde Todesser zu bekämpfen, abgeklungen war, stürzten das Grauen seiner Vergangenheit mit solch geballter Gewalt auf ihn ein, dass sich alles um ihn herum wie von Sinnen drehte. Bilder wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Bilder von Massakern, die sich vor Monaten in seinen Verstand eingebrannt hatten. Beauxbaton, Stanz, der magische Distrikt von Paris, all das, was er durchgemacht hatte. Seine eigenen Grausamkeiten ebenso wie die Voldemorts. Todesangst und Finsternis.

Ein gequältes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen und sein Gesicht presste sich hart in Dracos Brust. Der schützende Vorhang war gefallen und die Realität war grauenhafter, als er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können.

Er war ein Schwarzmagier, grausamer und gnadenloser, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Der Tod war sein Begleiter bei allem, was er getan hatte und Erinnerungen mischten sich in seinem Kopf, die er nicht ordnen konnte. Bilder die er gesehen hatte, von Folter, Tod und schierer Brutalität. Taten, von denen er nicht wusste, ob es seine eigenen waren oder die anderer. Und er schaffte es nicht, alldem Herr zu werden.

Sein Körper begann zu beben und unerträglicher Schmerz zerriss seine Brust. Das zuvor leise Stöhnen wurde zu einem gequälten Schluchzen.

Was hatte er getan? Was war aus ihm geworden? Harry versank in Finsternis und Agonie und nichts konnte seinen Fall aufhalten. Seine Finger krallten sich schmerzhaft in Dracos Rücken und die Verzweiflung brach aus ihm heraus.

Das war es, was Draco endlich zu Verstand brachte. Nur nach und nach war die Erkenntnis, dass es nicht vorbei war, in sein Bewusstsein eingesickert. Er hatte sich so vollkommen damit abgefunden, dass dieser dritte Todesfluch Harry getötet hatte, dass die folgenden Ereignisse eine kleine Ewigkeit brauchten, um sich durch die zähe Masse seiner Verzweiflung zu arbeiten, doch jetzt, als Harrys Finger schmerzhaft in seine Schultern krallten, kam er zu sich.

Harry war am Leben.

Er war nicht tot.

„Oh mein Gott…", stieß er fassungslos hervor. „Oh mein Gott… Harry… was…" Es war unsinnig. Es gab nichts zu sagen und nichts zu fragen. Harry war am Leben. Von einem Moment zum anderen fiel seine Verzweiflung von ihm am und machte schier unfassbarer Freude Platz.

Harry war am Leben.

Draco konnte Tränen spüren, die jetzt nach ausgestandener Panik über seine Wangen zu rinnen begannen. Tränen purer Freude. Es war nicht vorbei. Ihre Zukunft war nicht verloren. Harry hatte das Unglaubliche ein weiteres Mal geschafft. Zum dritten Mal war er dem Todesfluch entronnen. Dracos Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Sein Körper tingelte mit unterdrückten Emotionen und seine Tränen flossen ungehemmt. Es war vorbei – und alles würde gut werden.

Mit beinahe brutaler Kraft zog er Harry an sich, so als wolle er ihn nie mehr los lassen. Was auch immer kam, dieser Moment würde für die Ewigkeit in seinem Bewusstsein eingebrannt bleiben.

Nur langsam wurde Draco bewusst, dass Harry seine Begeisterung nicht teilte, dass er im Gegenteil mit einer Verzweiflung in seinen Armen schluchzte, die bedrohlich war. Augenblicklich krachte etwas in sein Leben zurück, das er vergessen geglaubt hatte: der verzweifelte Wunsch Harry zu beschützen, ihn zu behüten, zu trösten und immer für ihn da zu sein.

„Harry…?" Seine Stimme war leise, kaum hörbar. Harry reagierte nicht. Er hing an ihm wie ein Ertrinkender und Stück für Stück wurde ihm bewusst, dass geschehen war, was er von allem am meisten gefürchtet hatte: Harry erinnerte sich.

Seine Freude erhielt einen ordentlichen Dämpfer. Harry zu kennen, hieß zu wissen, wie er sich jetzt fühlte. Er hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, was sein Freund durchgemacht hatte in diesen Monaten, in denen er mit Severus Snape auf der Jagd nach Voldemort gewesen war, doch Snape hatte mehr als nur einmal gesagt, dass es besser für Harry sei, sich nicht zu erinnern.

Und Harry hatte sich nicht erinnert. Er wollte nicht. Im Gegenteil war er sogar bereit gewesen, diese Erinnerungen vollkommen aufzugeben. Es war Draco nicht entgangen, dass ihm auch sein Wissen und einige seiner Fähigkeiten abhanden gekommen waren, nachdem er sich erst einmal dazu durchgerungen hatte, anzunehmen, was ihm geblieben war, ohne sich um den Rest zu scheren. Harry hatte die Tür in die Vergangenheit zugeschlagen, doch dieser Angriff heute hatte sie gnadenlos gesprengt und es gab nichts mehr zwischen ihm und der Wahrheit. Draco war es nicht entgangen, dass er mit Dumbledore Seite an Seite das Koboldheer gebannt hatte. Er hatte seine Fähigkeiten und sein Wissen zurück. Hatte er daran auch nur noch die geringsten Zweifel gehabt, so verschwanden diese angesichts von Harrys Zustand.

„Harry…", murmelte er ein weiteres Mal, während er mühsam auf die Beine kam und den Schwarzhaarigen mit sich zog. Da war kein Widerstand. Da war nicht einmal ein Zeichen dafür, dass Harry dazu in der Lage war, auf seinen eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Er klammerte sich an ihn, von hoffnungslosem Schluchzen geschüttelt. Draco barg seinen Kopf ein wenig bequemer an seiner Schulter, bevor seine Finger zärtlich durch sein Haar zu streichen begannen Er konnte nichts tun, als einfach nur hier zu stehen und ihn fest zu halten. Es gab nichts, was er sagen konnte und Draco befürchtete, dass es auch nichts gab, was Harry die Wahrheit erträglicher machen konnte. Er konnte nur da sein, ihn festhalten und ihm klar machen, dass er nicht allein war. Um nichts in der Welt würde Draco ihn noch einmal im Stich lassen. Diese Bürde musste er nicht allein tragen. Draco hatte seine Erfahrungen damit und das würde er ihm beweisen.

Harrys Bewusstsein war an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab. Wie ein Film hatten sich seine Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf abgespielt. Stück für Stück, von Anfang an. Snapes Verstand und Dippets, sein Kampf in Helsinki und Oslo und das Grauen von Durmstrang, sein widerwärtiges Verhalten Severus Snape gegenüber. Das war schon schlimm genug gewesen, doch was sich dann in Beauxbaton und Stanz abgespielt hatte, ließ ihn an die Grenzen des Erträglichen stoßen. Dabei war es vollkommen nebensächlich, dass er schon da mehr als einmal an der Schwelle des Todes gestanden hatte. Der Tod war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange zu Hoffnung auf Erlösung geworden.

Inzwischen gelang es ihm seine eigenen Erinnerungen von denen, die er in den Köpfen anderer gesehen hatte zu unterscheiden, doch das änderte nichts mehr. In seinem Bewusstsein unterschieden sich die Grausamkeiten, die er begangen hatte, nur geringfügig von dem, was andere getan hatten. Er wusste wohin sein Verstand steuerte.

Alles in ihm hielt auf den ultimativen Endschlag zu – seine Konfrontation mit Lord Voldemort auf den Gründen von Hogwarts. Die Wahrheit beutelte seinen Verstand und raubte ihm all seine Beherrschung, denn es gab noch etwas anderes an diesem Tag. Etwas, was er sich in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen nicht hatte vorstellen können.

Dementoren waren eine Sache, doch dem, den man liebte in einem Duell auf Leben und Tod gegenüber zu stehen, konnte Hoffnung und Vernunft so gründlich vernichten wie nichts anderes. Es mochte sein, dass Voldemorts Blut an seinen Händen klebte, wenn man das so sagen konnte, doch die Tatsache, dass er auch bereit gewesen war, Draco zu töten, die konnte er nicht verwinden.

„Oh mein Gott…", kam es gequält über seine Lippen, „…oh mein Gott…" Es war ein lang gezogenes Wimmern, unmenschlich und gequält.

Es ließ das Blut in Dracos Adern gefrieren und jagte Trauer durch seinen Körper. Was hatte er sich nur angetan?

„Harry, es ist vorbei… hörst du… es ist zu Ende… es ist vorbei…!", murmelte er immer und immer wieder und hielt ihn fast schmerzhaft an sich gepresst, so als habe er Angst, er könnte ihn von sich stoßen.

„Ich hätte dich getötet, Draco… ich hätte dich getötet…", stieß er hervor und Dracos Tränen, die kurz zuvor Ausdruck wilder Freude gewesen waren, verwandelten sich zum Symbol tiefster Bitterkeit.

„Ich weiß… das weiß ich, Harry… aber du hattest keine Wahl. Es war das, was er wollte. Und wir sind quitt… Glaubst du nur wirklich, ich hätte dich in diesem Duell nicht getötet, wenn ich die Chance dazu bekommen hätte? ...Harry… es war das, was Voldemort geplant hatte…"

„…aber…"

„Nein… kein ‚aber'!" Dracos Hände umfassten Harrys Gesicht und er zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. Harry weigerte sich. Gequält fielen seine Augen zu, doch Draco hatte gesehen, dass der Abgrund in ihnen endlos war. Er gab sich die Schuld an allem, was geschehen war. „Es gibt kein ‚aber', Harry! Es war Krieg. Er wusste, dass ich die beste Waffe gegen dich war. Er wusste alles…" Er zog Harry wieder in seine Arme, schmiegte ihn an sich und hoffte verzweifelt, dass er verstehen würde.

„…ich… ich konnte Dobby da nicht lassen… ich wusste, was das bedeutet hätte… es war… mein eigener Fehler, Harry! Ich hätte Lucius ziehen lassen sollen, so wie Dobby wollte… und… und als er mich einmal hatte, war es zu spät… ich… ich hab alles versucht… wirklich alles, aber ich hatte keine Chance…"

„…ich hätte dich getötet…", wiederholte Harry nur, als hätte er kein Wort von dem gehört, was Draco gesagt hatte. „…ich hätte dich getötet… DICH…"

Draco kniff verzweifelt die Augen zu und versuchte, sich zusammenzunehmen. Offensichtlich war das der Gedanke, der ihn im Moment am meisten quälte.

„Es ist vorbei, Harry… vorbei… du lebst… und ich lebe. Es ist vorbei…" Immer und immer wieder sprudelten ihm diese Worte über die Lippen, doch etwas wurde ihm langsam klar. Wirklich vorbei würde es erst sein, wenn Harry damit Leben konnte und das war im Moment ganz eindeutig nicht der Fall. „Es wird alles gut, Harry… glaub mir!" Und damit nahm er Harrys Gesicht erneut in seine Hände. Züge, gezeichnet von Qual und Hoffnungslosigkeit, bleich und tränennass. Alle Lebendigkeit, die er in den letzten Tagen zurück gewonnen hatte, war verschwunden, doch das würde Draco nicht zulassen.

„Ich liebe dich…", flüsterte er atemlos, bevor seine Lippen Harrys fanden und er ihn in einen verzweifelten Kuss zog. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst noch tun konnte, um ihn aus diesem Abgrund aus Trostlosigkeit und Selbstverurteilung zu ziehen und immerhin erinnerte er sich genau, dass er ihn damit sogar in der dunkelsten Stunde seines Lebens gefangen hatte, egal aus welchen Gründen.Harry musste vergessen, wenigstens für den Augenblick. Lange genug, um zu Sinnen zu kommen. Lange genug, um Kraft zu schöpfen sich mit der Wahrheit auseinanderzusetzen. Lange genug, um seiner gequälten Seele Zeit zu geben, sich an das Grauen, das er durchgemacht hatte, zu gewöhnen.

Harrys Finger umklammerten mit beinahe brutaler Härte seine Handgelenke und einen Moment lang fürchtete er schon, er würde ihn von sich stoßen, doch dann ließ der Druck nach. Die Kraft wich aus seinem Körper und er fiel gegen ihn, nur noch von Draco aufrecht gehalten, als dessen Arme seinen schmalen Körper umschlangen und ihn noch fester an sich zogen.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry… ich liebe dich… ganz gleich, was geschieht…", murmelte er noch einmal, bevor seine Lippen erneut Harrys in Besitz nahmen und zaghaft Einlass begehrten.

Harrys Reaktion war zuerst zögerlich, unsicher und beinahe hilflos. Dracos Brust zog sich schmerzhaft dabei zusammen. Wie konnte er nur glauben, dass sich etwas geändert hatte? Wie konnte er denken, dass diese Vergangenheit irgendetwas an seinen Gefühlen änderte? Doch dann glitten Harrys Arme um seine Taille, kam er ihm entgegen und gewährte ihm bedingungslos Einlass, bevor er regelrecht gegen ihn taumelte und sich vollkommen fallen ließ. Draco nahm es erleichtert zur Kenntnis und ein Teil seiner Anspannung wich. Er würde Harry vergessen lassen, wenn auch vielleicht nur für einen kurzen Augenblick.

Harrys Verstand überschlug sich und gab auf. Er war angespannt bis zum Äußersten, verspürte Qual, Verzweiflung und Schuld in jeder Zelle seines Körpers, doch Dracos Tun gab ihm den Rest. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte er kaum ertragen, was geschah, so lange bis er zu reagieren begann. Das war der Moment, als sein Bewusstsein angesichts der emotionalen Überlastung aufgab und er sich fallen ließ, bevor Hunger und Sehnsucht nach dem, was gerade mit ihm passierte, das Kommando übernahmen. Alles in seinem Inneren schrie nach Vergessen. Er wollte nicht sehen, nicht fühlen, nicht denken und sich schon gar nicht erinnern. Es war zuviel.

Dracos Kuss löschte all das jedoch aus. Er hatte schon zuvor gewusst, dass die Sehnsucht danach überwältigend war, doch die Wahrheit über diese eineinhalb fehlenden Jahre steigerte sie ins Unendliche. Draco war seine Lebenslinie, die ihn durchhalten lassen hatte. Immer und immer wieder war es der Gedanke an Draco Malfoy gewesen, der seinen Verstand am Leben erhalten hatte.

Und jetzt war er hier. Zusammen mit Draco – am Leben. Etwas, womit er niemals mehr gerechnet hatte und verzweifelt begriff Harry, dass das hier genau das war, was er brauchte. Es versprach Vergessen, selbst wenn es nur für einen Augenblick war.

Wie kann er wissen, was ich brauche, ging es ihm zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben durch den Kopf und der Effekt war derselbe, wie damals vor so vielen Monaten im Gryffindorturm. Das Gefühl tief in ihm, die Liebe, die damals erwacht war, sie war noch da. Sie war alles, was ihm geblieben war. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gespürt, dass jemand sein Herz fest in der Hand hielt ohne wirklich sicher sein zu können, wer es war, doch jetzt, hier in diesem Moment, begriff er es. Es war dieser blonde Hitzkopf, der seine Sturheit und sein Temperament hinter einer Maske aus eisiger Selbstbeherrschung versteckte und für einen Augenblick schaffte es Harry, an die Zukunft zu glauben, Hoffnung aufkeimen zu lassen und anzunehmen, was ihm geschenkt wurde. Es war überwältigend genug, um sich fallen zu lassen.

Und Harry stürzte verzweifelt in den Strudel des Vergessens, den Draco so mühelos erschuf, wohl wissend, dass das Erwachen daraus umso bitterer werden würde.

„WAS, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, HAT DAS ALLES ZU BEDEUTEN? DUMBLEDORE… ICH WILL AUF DER STELLE WISSEN, WAS SIE MIT MEINEM PATENSOHN ANGESTELLT HABEN?" Sirius Black stand mit den zu zornigen Fäusten geballten Händen auf die Tischplatte gestützt vor Albus Dumbledores Schreibtisch, bereit, den alten Schulleiter von Hogwarts notfalls auch über den Tisch zu ziehen. Seit mehr als einer Stunde versuchte er jetzt, sich zu beherrschen, seitdem Dumbledore alle jene, die unter Schutzbannen SEINES Patensohnes in Sicherheit gewesen waren, mit Severus Snape ins Schloss, auf direktem Weg in sein Büro geschickt hatte, während er sich um die Bergkobolde gekümmert hatte. Er war mit seiner Geduld am Ende und nur Snapes Versicherung, dass Harry das Gelände aus eigener Kraft verlassen hatte, war es zu verdanken, dass er noch nichts zertrümmert hatte in seiner Wut. Und dabei wollte er sich noch nicht einmal Gedanken darum machen, warum ausgerechnet Snape wusste, dass das der Fall war.

Man hatte sie hierher bugsiert, durch ein leeres Schloss, eilig und offensichtlich ohne, dass sie jemand sehen sollte und sie hatten hier gesessen und gewartet, dass der Schulleiter erschien. Sirius hatte Snape mit Fragen bombardiert, doch dieser hatte stoisch geschwiegen. Dumbledore würde die Erklärungen geben. Es gab nichts zu reden.

Und dann war Dumbledore erschienen, mit Alastor Moody und Remus Lupin. Erst nachdem sich auch für diese noch ein Platz im Büro gefunden hatte, war Dumbledore bereit zu erklären, was hier los war. Das war dann der Moment gewesen, als Sirius der Geduldsfaden riss.

„Sirius…beruhige dich!", Narcissa Malfoys Hand legte sich beruhigend auf seine, doch Sirius wollte sich nicht beruhigen.

„ICH WILL WISSEN, WAS HIER LOS IST!", tobte er weiter. „Was ist mit Harry passiert?"

„SIRIUS!" Das war Remus und ihm gelang es, zu Sirius durchzudringen. „SETZ DICH!", befahl er, als er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes endlich hatte.

Dumbledore warf ihm einen freundlichen Blick zu, als Sirius schließlich tat, was Remus verlangt hatte, doch die Anspannung wich nicht aus seinen Zügen und Albus Dumbledore wusste, dass Sirius Black allen Grund hatte, wütend zu sein. Er fühlte sich für Harry verantwortlich und es konnte ihm nicht gefallen, was er heute auf dem Schulgelände gesehen hatte.

„Sirius, ich kann deinen Unwillen nur allzu gut verstehen…"

„UNWILLEN…Unwille ist nicht der richtige Ausdruck dafür, soviel steht fest!"

Erneut landete Narcissa Malfoys Hand auf seinem Arm, denn er saß in dem Stuhl neben ihrem und diesmal hatte sie den gewünschten Effekt. Sirius schwieg und warf Snape, der Narcissas Geste bemerkt hatte, einen düsteren Blick zu. Narcissa nahm ihre Hand weg.

„Lass mich erklären, Sirius…ihr alle verdient eine Erklärung!" Es war nicht zu übersehen, das Sirius dazu schon wieder etwas sagen wollte, doch diesmal bremste ihn ein heftiger Tritt Remus Lupins gegen sein Schienbein aus. Snape grinste nun beinahe höhnisch.

Dumbledore atmete tief durch und betrachtete die angespannten Gesichter vor sich. Er war nicht begeistert, dass außer Sirius, Narcissa, Remus und Alastor auch noch Ron und Hermione darunter waren, doch sie hatten gesehen, was passiert war. Sie alle mussten verstehen und dass konnte er nur erreichen, wenn er von Anfang an anfing.

Stunden später waren es nur noch Sirius und Narcissa Malfoy, die Dumbledore gegenüber saßen. Er hatte den anderen die Lage so weit erklärt, wie er es für richtig hielt. Die Bombe würde platzen. Es würde herauskommen, dass Harry und Draco die letzten beiden Jahre allein hier in Hogwarts überlebt hatten. Das war jedoch alles, was an die Öffentlichkeit dringen sollte, wenn es nach ihm ging.

Zum Glück hatte sein Confundus wenigstens auf alle anderen Anwesenden gewirkt, wenn man mal von Alastor, der sich grundsätzlich gegen solche Zauber wappnete und Remus, der wohl etwas geahnt hatte, absah. Alastor hätte als offizieller Führungsauror der Aktion sowieso die ganze Wahrheit erfahren, um Amelia Bones Bericht zu erstatten.

Harrys Fähigkeiten würden auf jeden Fall weiterhin ein Geheimnis bleiben und erst Recht der Fakt, dass er der Herr der Zeit gewesen war. Das würde Alastor Moody auch Amelia Bones, der Zaubereiministerin, noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit sagen.

Natürlich würde Harry nicht umhin kommen, seinen Standpunkt in dieser Sache selbst darzulegen, wenn er dazu bereit war, doch Dumbledore erwartete nicht, dass er eine andere Entscheidung treffen würde. Schon seit Jahren war ihm die große Aufmerksamkeit als Junge, der überlebt hatte, zuwider. Er war sich sicher vollkommen bewusst, was passieren würde, wenn herauskam, dass er am Ende auch noch derjenige gewesen war, der Voldemort erledigt hatte und deshalb wohl vehement darauf dringen, dass es niemals jemand erfuhr.

Leider war er angesichts der Umstände trotzdem nicht umhin gekommen, zumindest den direkten Zeugen dieser morgendlichen Auseinandersetzung mit den Todessern zu erklären, was wirklich passiert war. Anders war es nicht zu begründen, wie Harry zu dem in der Lage war, was er heute vor dem Schloss gezeigt hatte.

Es gefiel Dumbledore nicht, doch er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass seine geschickt manipulierten Angaben nach dem Ende des Zeitbannes zu einem Desaster werden konnten, falls Harry seine Erinnerungen zurückbekam. Nicht umsonst hatte er sich immer so unklar ausgedrückt.

Es war erst Recht keine leichte Entscheidung gewesen, auch Ron und Hermione einzuweihen, doch Dumbledore rechnete mit Problemen, was Harrys Zustand in nächster Zeit anging und sie waren seine besten Freunde. Er würde sie brauchen und sie mussten ebenso wie alle anderen verstehen, was in ihm vorging. Natürlich wussten sie nur die grundsätzlichen Fakten: Harry war der Herr der Zeit. Was er dabei durchgemacht hatte, würde sie von ihm, Dumbledore, sicher nicht erfahren.

Sirius und Narcissa Malfoy mussten das jedoch erfahren. Sie mussten wissen, wie es um die beiden Jungen bestellt war. Das war der Grund dafür, dass sie noch hier waren. Dumbledore hatte keine andere Wahl, als den beiden die ganze, bittere Wahrheit zu offenbaren, ob es ihm gefiel, oder nicht und Sirius schien wohl zu ahnen, dass es noch nicht vorbei war.

„Was noch?", fragte er leise und seine Stimme klang resigniert. Er war sehr schnell sehr ruhig geworden, als aufkam, was wirklich geschehen war.

Remus und er waren ihn Hogwarts gewesen, als bekannt wurde, was da geschehen war, obwohl sie nicht gewusste hatten, dass Harry nicht unter dem Zeitbann gewesen war. Sie wollten auf Nummer sicher gehen. Sie hatten jedoch den Zeitraum erwischt, als Harry und Draco sich in der Heulenden Hütte verschanzt hatten und verschiedene Bereiche des Schlosses von Harry schon so verriegelt waren, dass sie nicht mehr alles absuchen konnten. Also waren sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder abgezogen, in dem Glauben, dass Harry unter dem Zeitbann sicher war. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Sirius sich inzwischen Vorwürfe machte, nicht gründlicher gewesen zu sein.

„Es war nicht einmal die halbe Wahrheit, Sirius!", gestand Dumbledore nun ein. Narcissas Augen wurden groß, Sirius' fielen zu und der Schulleiter begann ihnen das ganze Ausmaß dessen, was Harry und Draco in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren wirklich durchgemacht hatten, mit schwerem Herzen, aber sachlich darzulegen.

„Wo sind sie?" Es war später Nachmittag, als ein aschgrauer Sirius diese Frage stellte. Narcissa war irgendwann während Dumbledores Erklärungen schluchzend gegen seine Schulter gesunken und da weinte sie auch jetzt noch leise vor sich hin, nicht in der Lage zu ertragen, was ihr Sohn und Harry hatten erdulden müssen.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete Dumbledore wahrheitsgemäß und erwartete wohl einen weiteren Ausbruch Sirius', doch er kam nicht. Es war ganz einfach zu viel, auch für Harrys Paten. „Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass sie sicher sind! Harry, so unergründlich und außergewöhnlich seine Fähigkeiten sein mögen, ist und bleibt Harry. Die Kreatur, die er in sich selbst erschaffen hat, ist mit dem dunklen Lord vernichtet worden. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass sie beide sicher sind, ganz gleich wo sie stecken. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er…nun, dass sie beide bald wieder auftauchen werden. Harry braucht Abstand und ich denke…es wird von Vorteil sein, dass er dabei nicht allein ist!"

Wieder einmal nur vage Ausreden, doch Dumbledore dachte nicht daran, derjenige zu sein, der Sirius Black und Narcissa Malfoy erklärte, was wirklich zwischen Harry und Draco vor sich ging. Das durften sie schön selbst herausfinden.

Sirius starrte ins Leere. Er konnte noch immer nicht wirklich fassen, was Dumbledore ihnen in den letzten zwei Stunden offenbart hatte. Harry – sein Patensohn Harry – war der Herr der Zeit. Das allein war schon Schock genug, doch das, was er in dieser Zeit durchgemacht hatte, das riss ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Natürlich hatten sie während ihres Exils mitbekommen, was vor sich ging. Die Aktionen des Herrn der Zeit hatten überall die Runde gemacht, doch jetzt im nachinein darüber nachzudenken, wie oft der Magier verwundet, für tot erklärt und als besiegt gemeldet wurde, während er nun wusste, dass es Harry gewesen war – das war einfach furchtbar.

Und er war nicht der Einzige, der gelitten hatte. Narcissas Sohn war es nicht wirklich besser ergangen, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit unter der Fuchtel des Unnennbaren. Es war an sich schon schlimm genug.

Harrys Verhalten auf dem Schlachtfeld heute Morgen wunderte Sirius nun nicht mehr. Was sie durchgemacht hatten, verband sie und er kannte Harry, wusste, was es für ihn bedeutete, jemanden zu verlieren, der ihm wichtig war.

Sirius rieb sich mit der Linken über die Augen, in denen Tränen brannten. Mit kaum siebzehn war Harry durch die Hölle gegangen, eine Hölle, von der er nicht erwartet hatte, sie zu überleben. Es war schwer, diesen Gedanken zu ertragen.

„Wie konnten Sie das zulassen?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme und das Leuchten verschwand aus Dumbledores blauen Augen. Von einem Moment zu anderen war ihm sein hohes Alter anzusehen und Sirius bereute beinahe, diese Frage gestellt zu haben – doch nur beinahe.

Der Schulleiter antwortete nicht. Es gab keine Antwort auf diese Frage. All das war eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände gewesen, doch das konnte Sirius im Moment noch nicht ertragen. Langsam stand er auf und zog Narcissas mit sich, sein Arm nun um ihre Taille geschlungen und ihr Kopf noch immer an seiner Schulter.

„Sie entschuldigen uns!" Dumbledores Nicken sah Sirius nicht mehr. Er sah auch nicht, wie Fawkes auf dessen Schulter landete und tröstend doch Kopf zu seiner Wange senkte.

Dumbledores Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster in die Ferne. Das war die Schuld, mit der er leben musste. Er hatte Harry ohne es zu wollen auf diesen Weg geschickt. Es mochte sein, dass er die magischen Konsequenzen aus dieser Sache endlich unter Kontrolle hatte, doch was die menschlichen noch bringen würden, stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.

Albus Dumbledore wusste, dass sie alle wieder einmal nur eine Wahl hatte. Sie mussten auf Harry vertrauen – und ihm zur Seite stehen, wo sie nur konnten, um ihm zu helfen, den Kampf gegen sich selbst, der ihm ohne jeden Zweifel bevorstand, am Ende dieses langen, steinigen Weges auch noch heil zu überstehen.

„Ron…rede mit mir!" Hermione war Ron in den Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindorsiebtklässler gefolgt, nachdem er ohne nach rechts und links zu blicken genau dahin gestürmt war, kaum, dass Dumbledore sie gehen lassen hatte. Seitdem hatte er kein Wort gesagt, stand nur an einem der Fenster und starrte hinaus. Es war nichts zu sehen, von dem, was vor wenigen Stunden auf dem Gelände geschehen war. Hermione konnte nur annehmen, dass die Aussicht, so wie alles andere im Moment zur Sicherheit der Schüler verhext war. Es wunderte sie nicht wirklich.

Was sie heute beobachtet hatten, war mit Abstand das Grausamste und Beeindruckendste, was sie je gesehen hatte. Eine Schlacht zwischen zwei Zauberern und einem Heer furchtbarer Kreaturen – einen Harry, der all dem gewachsen war. Noch immer konnte sie nicht wirklich begreifen, wie das möglich war. Schon in diesem Spheare Patrocinium war ihr klar geworden, dass nichts, absolut gar nichts so war, wie sie nach Dumbledores Erklärungen angenommen hatten. Ohne jeden Zweifel hatte der Schulleiter sie alle auf eine falsche Fährte geschickt und nachdem der Gedächtniszauber, unter den er mit Sicherheit die gesamte Schülerschaft gelegt hatte, bei ihr dank Harrys bedrohlichem Auftritt Risse bekommen hatte, war es ihr gelungen, ihn auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro komplett zu durchbrechen.

Sie hatte den Herrn der Zeit gegen den Unnennbaren kämpfen sehen, während sie in Hagrids Hütte langsam aber sicher in die Zeit zurückgekehrt war. Sie hatte Harry über Voldemort siegen und sterben sehen, bevor ein Schlafbann, sicherlich erneut von Dumbledore, sie in Land der Träume geschickt hatte. Erneut lief ihr bei dieser Erinnerung ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken.

Noch immer hatte sie Mühe zu erfassen, was sich ihnen heute offenbart hatte. Ihr bester Freund war ein Magier mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten. Nicht, dass sie das nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte, doch dass es so extrem war, hatte auch sie schockiert.

Viel mehr Sorgen machte sie sich im Moment jedoch um Ron. Er hatte mit entsetztem Gesicht beobachtet, was sich abspielte, nachdem er erst einmal begriffen hatte, dass er von ihr keine Erklärungen erwarten konnte und er hatte Dumbledores Erklärungen zugehört, ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Hermione fragte sich, ob er nach all dem möglicherweise unter Schock stand, doch dann hätte Dumbledore sie sicher nicht einfach gehen lassen. Er war im Augenblick genauso erstarrt, wie ganz zu Anfang, als keiner wusste, ob Harry überleben würde und Hermione fragte sich, was der Grund dafür war: die schockierende Veränderung, die ihr Freund da draußen innerhalb weniger Minuten durchgemacht hatte, nachdem er mit ihnen hinaus aufs Gelände appariert war, oder der Fakt, dass er Draco Malfoy mit seinem eigenen Leben beschützt hatte. Immerhin war Rons Hass auf Malfoy seit dem Ende des Zeitbannes grenzenlos.

„Ron, bitte!" Sie stand auf, ging zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Rede mit mir!" Ron senkte den Kopf.

„Worüber?", fragte er kalt und Hermione konnte sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären.

„Ron…glaubst du wirklich, dass Harry irgendetwas von all dem wollte? Du weißt, wie sehr er sich seit Wochen quält. Er hatte gewiss allen Grund, sich nicht erinnern zu wollen! Und jetzt musste er es doch."

Das war Hermiones grundsätzliche Erkenntnis aus all dem, was sie heute erfahren hatte. Sie war überzeugt davon, dass Dumbledore ihnen nicht einmal die halbe Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Es war ein großes Zugeständnis des Schulleiters gewesen, ihnen beiden überhaupt so viel zu offenbaren. Ihre Schlussfolgerung daraus war, dass es für Harry in nächster Zeit schwierig werden würde und er seine Freunde vielleicht mehr brauchen würde als alles andere.

Ron schwieg erneut stur und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Was ist es, das dich so aufbringt? Bitte sag es mir doch! Ich weiß, dass…dass das ein furchtbarer Eindruck war, den wir heute von ihm bekommen haben, aber…er ist doch trotzdem Harry!" Abrupt entzog sich Ron ihrem Griff, wandte sich ab und verließ den Schlafsaal. Hermione sah ihm resigniert nach und die Befürchtung, dass sein Verhalten einen anderen Grund hatte, begann sich in ihrem Kopf festzusetzen.

Was, wenn es der Fakt war, dass Harry Draco Malfoys Leben über sein eigenes gestellt hatte, der ihn so sehr aufbrachte? Was, wenn er die Gründe für dieses Verhalten zu erahnen begann? Was würde passieren, wenn Ron begriff, dass Harry Draco Malfoy so sehr liebte, dass er ihn notfalls mit seinem eigenem Leben beschützte?

Hermione schlang die Arme um ihre eigenen Schultern, als sie, ohne es verhindern zu können, unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. Sie hatte schon zuvor begriffen, dass Malfoy Harry viel bedeutete, doch zu sehen, wie er bereit war, für ihn zu sterben, erschütterte sie bis in die Grundfesten. Und dabei hatte sie noch nicht einmal angefangen darüber nachzudenken, was es bedeutete, wenn Draco Malfoy von Verzweiflung gezeichnet neben ihm auf die Knie fiel und ihn in seine Arme riss, als sei es das Einzige, was noch zählte in diesem Moment.

Es war spät abends, als es an der Tür zu Severus Snapes Quartier leise klopfte. Severus verzog unwillig das Gesicht. Er hatte genug von diesem Tag und war eigentlich nur noch darauf erpicht, sich einen ordentlichen Schluck Feuerwhiskey zu gönnen. Missgelaunt öffnete er die Tür, nur um fast augenblicklich geschockt inne zu halten. Es war Sirius Black, der draußen auf dem Gang stand, mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, der einen beinahe amüsanten Mix aus schlecht verborgenem Abscheu und höchster Verlegenheit bildete.

Severus sammelte sich.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", brachte er sachlicher und beherrschter heraus, als er sich zugetraut hätte. Das war Sirius Black, Harrys Pate – derjenige, der mit dem, was von dem Jungen übrig war, fertig werden musste. Severus wusste, was damit auf ihn zukam. Es mochte kein Mitleid sein, was er empfand, doch es enthielt einen Touch Dankbarkeit, dass der Mann es geschafft hatte zu überleben und Harry wenigstens noch einen Rest seines alten Lebens hatte, um sich daran festzuhalten.

Sirius Blick zeigte noch ein wenig mehr Verdruss, auf seine Frage hin und sein Kinn hob sich einen Tick höher. Severus stellte fest, dass ihn das irritierte. Was wollte Black hier und wo blieben die obligatorischen Beleidigungen?

„Dumbledore sagte mir, was…was du für Harry und mich getan hast!" Es fiel Black sichtlich schwer weiter zu sprechen und Severus konnte nicht umhin, inquisitorisch die Brauen hoch zu ziehen. „Ich…ich bin hier um…um mich bei dir zu bedanken! Es war…ist…es war sehr großzügig von dir, Snape! Und ich bin dir dankbar dafür. Sehr dankbar! Ich stehe in deiner Schuld dafür, dass du meinem Patensohn da durchgebracht hast und…und im Ministerium ausgesagt hast, dass es Pettigrew war, der James und Lily verraten hat, um…um mich zu rehabilitieren…Danke!" Und damit wandte er sich hastig ab.

Hatte das Gestotter Severus schon ungemein verblüfft, so musste Severus zugeben, dass der Rest der Rede ihn regelrecht geschockt hatte. Sirius Blacks zunehmende Sicherheit brachte nämlich eins ganz klar zum Ausdruck: Er meinte, was er sagte!

Er hat sich bei mir bedankt…Black hat sich bei mir bedankt…bei mir! Und er steht in meiner Schuld… Er hatte etwas Mühe, diesen Gedanken zu verarbeiten. Als er sich fasste, war Sirius schon fast wieder um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

„Black!", rief Severus ihm nach.

Mit düsterem Gesicht wandte sich Sirius zum ihm um. Zweifellos wartete er auf einen spöttischen Nachtrag.

„Was?", fragte er, als er begriff, dass dieser wohl nicht kam.

„Ich fordere diese Schuld ein! Und dazu muss ich dir meine Bedingungen klar machen!" und damit trat er aus seiner Tür, um Sirius klar zu machen, dass er gefälligst eintreten sollte.

Zwei Minuten später saß ein finster dreinschauender Sirius Black in Severus kargem Wohnzimmer auf der Kante eines Sessels und fragte sich, was ihm bevorstand. Severus machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihm einen Whiskey anzubieten. Er war so willkommen, wie ein explodierender Kessel und sollte ja nicht erst auf den Gedanken kommen, irgendetwas habe sich geändert, aber er war Harrys Pate und um Harrys Willen würde Severus jetzt dieser Schuld eintreiben.

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Dumbledore dir und Narcissa erklärt hat, was die beiden durchgemacht haben?" Ein Nicken war die Antwort. „Dann kannst du dir möglicherweise vorstellen, wie es ihm geht. Immerhin ist er ja dein Patensohn." Severus konnte es nicht lassen, den Ex-Gryffindor zu provozieren und der Blick, den er ihm zuwarf, sagte klar, dass das hervorragend gelang.

„Was hat das mit meiner Ehrenschuld zu tun?", knurrte Sirius.

„Alles, Black! Absolut alles!" Severus warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Er hatte Sirius Black in seiner Gnade. Und er würde das genießen, ganz gleich worum es ging.

Es dauerte keine drei Minuten, bis sie einander anbrüllten, dass es nur so von den Wänden wieder hallte. Natürlich war es nicht in Sirius Blacks Sinne, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape ihm Vorschriften dazu machen wollte, wie er in der nächsten Zeit mit Harry umzugehen hatte. Schon der erste Versuch in diese Richtung hatte die wütende Bemerkung nach sich gezogen, dass er, Severus, ja wohl der letzte war, der etwas davon verstand, wie man Kinder erzog. Die Folge davon war der noch immer andauernde lautstarke Streit, doch langsam verlor Severus die Geduld.

„VERGISS NICHT, WARUM DU HIER BIST, SIRIUS BLACK!", brüllte er nun mit einer Vehemenz, dass das Glas auf dem Tisch klirrte.

Sirius Mund klappte auf…und wieder zu.

„Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören, ohne mich noch ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen! Ist das klar?" Sirius linkes Augen begann zu zucken, doch er schwieg und die Genugtuung darüber beruhigte Severus ein wenig. Was auch immer zwischen ihnen beiden war, für Harry musste er das regeln.

„Er…wie soll ich sagen…du glaubst ihn zu kennen, das weiß ich! Und mit Sicherheit hast du ihn auch mal gut gekannt…aber…es ist nicht mehr so. Für Harry…ist nichts mehr so, wie es mal war…und es wird auch nie wieder so sein!" Und damit begann er Sirius Black nachdrücklich einzubläuen, mit was er es zu tun bekommen würde, nämlich einem siebzehnjährigen Magier mit unabsehbaren Kräften, dem eisernen Willen, alles allein zu schaffen und einer zerbrochenen Seele.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Sirius doch noch mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand wieder auf der Kante seines Sessels und schaffte es nicht, seinen so verhassten Intimfeind aus den Augen zu lassen.

Er hatte aus Dumbledores Erklärungen natürlich klare Schlüsse gezogen. Sowohl auf Harrys psychischen Zustand als auch auf die Rolle, die Severus Snape in den letzten Monaten in dessen Leben gespielt hatte. Dumbledore hatte auch nicht vergessen, ihm zu sagen, wem er seine Rehabilitierung zu verdanken hatte – das war ein Schock gewesen, den er jedoch bei all den anderen Hiobsbotschaften schnell verwunden hatte. Am wesentlichsten von allem war, dass Harry sein Überleben Severus Snape verdankte und in dessen Schuld stand – in seinen Augen noch mehr als für die Rehabilitierung. Seine Ehre gebot ihm, Snape dieses Zugeständnis zu machen, ob es ihm passte oder nicht.

Was er jetzt jedoch sah, zeichnete ein ganz anderes Bild. Er kannte den hakennasigen Slytherin fast sein Leben lang, wusste, wie er die Signale, die er aussendete, deuten musste. Snape hatte nie einen Hehl aus seinem Abscheu gegenüber allen Gryffindors gemacht. Selbst als er James sein Leben verdankte, war es ihm gelungen, seine Verachtung für diesen Fakt klar zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Und nun hielt ihm dieser Mann einen Vortrag darüber, wie er gefälligst seinen Patensohn anzufassen hatte, den er nicht mehr kannte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Snape einen tiefen Einblick in Harrys Psyche gehabt hatte und Sirius registrierte soviel er konnte, von dem was er sagte. Es war auch nicht zu überhören, dass er nur teilweise froh darüber war, dass Harrys Erinnerungen tatsächlich vollkommen zurückgekommen waren, ein Umstand, den Sirius inzwischen sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte und noch nicht genau wusste, ob er nicht möglicherweise derselben Meinung war.

Es war jedoch etwas vollkommen anderes, was ihn am meisten irritierte: Snapes Hochachtung für Harry James Potter, Gryffindor und anerkannter Unruhestifter, Junge-der-lebt, und Herr der Zeit war…schwer in Worte zu fassen, doch erschreckend offensichtlich. Harrys Wohlergehen war Snape wichtig und das schockierte Sirius vollkommen. Bisher hatte er angenommen, Snape sei Harry gefolgt, weil er davon ausging, dass Dumbledore es so wollte, doch das war nicht so. Er war ihm gefolgt, weil der Bengel einen Weg in sein nicht vorhandenes Herz gefunden hatte.

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du begriffen hast, was ich meine?", beendete Severus seinen Monolog nach einer Weile und fragte sich irritiert, wie er Sirius Blacks verschlossenes Gesicht deuten sollte. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Sirius es für keine kluge Idee hielt, sich anmerken zu lassen, was er begriffen hatte.

„Ich denke schon!" Sirius stand auf und stellte sein leeres Glas auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er nach kurzem Nachdenken fort fuhr.„Kann ich…mit deiner Unterstützung rechnen, sollte es Probleme geben?"

Severus Gesicht war daraufhin ausdruckslos, doch hinter seiner Stirn wirbelten die Gedanken. Hatte er Black richtig verstanden? War er tatsächlich bereit notfalls auch SEINE Hilfe anzunehmen?

„Du hast mich ganz genau verstanden!", kam es nun wieder ärgerlich. „Seien wir mal ehrlich! Ich kann dich nicht leiden und du kannst mich nicht leiden, aber es geht hier um etwas ganz anderes. Es geht um Harry! Harrys Wohlergehen ist das Einzige, was im Moment zählt."

Dazu musste Severus unwillig seine Zustimmung geben. Noch immer fragte er sich, wo Harry abgeblieben war, doch es war eine der Situationen, in denen er garantiert nicht versuchen würde ihn zu finden. Vermutlich hatte Harry seine Signatur inzwischen eh unschädlich gemacht.

„Kann ich also im Ernstfall auch mit deiner Unterstützung rechnen?", hakte Sirius ein weiteres Mal knurrend nach.

Severus warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch er nickte und Sirius wandte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend zu gehen, als dem Meister der Zaubertränke noch etwas anderes einfiel.

„Noch eine Sache!... Das zwischen dir und Narcissa Malfoy…ist das ernst?"

Diesmal funkelte schon wieder Wut in Sirius Blick.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht!"

Eines der vertrauten, höhnischen Grinsen spielte um Severus Lippen. Es konnte Narcissa sicher nur recht sein, dass drei der sechs Flüche, die Lucius nach seiner Attacke auf Draco getroffen hatten, Avada Kedavras gewesen waren.

„Das mag sein! Darum geht es auch nicht! Doch ich denke, dass dieser Zustand für Harry…möglicherweise recht vorteilhaft ist!" Daraufhin runzelte Sirius nur irritiert die Stirn und Severus Blick wurde ernst. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte, doch er wusste, dass es besser war, wenn Sirius Bescheid wusste.

„Draco ist mehr für Harry, als nur ein Freund! Er war in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren Harrys Lebenslinie…Und ich denke nicht, dass sich daran etwas geändert hat!"

In Sirius Kopf klickten die fehlenden Puzzleteilchen Stück für Stück an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz, als er begriff, was Snape da zum Ausdruck bringen wollte. Darum also war Narcissas Sohn in Voldemorts Augen die beste Waffe gegen Harry gewesen. Das war es, worum Dumbledore die ganze Zeit herum geredet hatte!

Plötzlich begriff Sirius, warum Harry diesen Wahnsinns-Stunt hingelegt hatte, um Draco Malfoy zu retten und warum dieser regelrecht zusammengeklappt war, als er glaubte, Harry sei tot.

Mit einem flüchtigen Nicken deutete er an, dass er verstanden hatte, was Severus ihm sagen wollte, bevor er sich endgültig abwandte und dessen Quartier verließ.

Severus starrte auf die Tür und langte dann nach der Flasche Feuerwhiskey, in der sich nicht mehr allzu viel befand, um diesmal einen Zug daraus zu nehmen. Er hoffte, dass sie alle sich täuschten. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr für Harry, als dass er das Ganze endlich unbeschadet überstanden hätte, doch er kannte Harry. Es gab niemanden, der Harry Potter das Leben so schwer machte, wie Harry Potter selbst. Resigniert nahm er einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche und fragte sich, wie es weitergehen würde.

Nur ein paar Gänge entfernt ließ sich Sirius inzwischen schwer gegen eine der kalten, steinernen Mauern sinken und strich sich fertig mit den Händen übers Gesicht, bevor er leise murmelte:

„Ich hätte dich damals schnappen und mit dir verschwinden sollen, Harry…anstatt blind meinem Hass zu folgen und damit zweifellos nicht nur mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen… Bei Merlin, was ist aus uns geworden?"

Er schloss die Augen und sah den Jungen vor sich, den er liebte wie einen eigenen Sohn – Harry im dritten Jahr, entschlossen ihn zu töten für das, was er seiner Meinung nach James und Lily angetan hatte und Harry, wie er begriffen hatte, dass er doch nicht ganz allein auf der Welt war. Dann als Trimagischer Champion, der keine Ahnung hatte, was auf ihn zukam und am Ende verzweifelt nach Cedrics Tod und der Wiederauferstehung des Unnennbaren.

Doch es reichte noch nicht, nein. Ein Bild hatte sich für immer unauslöschlich in Sirius Bewusstsein gebrannt: Harry, das Gesicht angespannt in höchster Konzentration und entschlossen zu beschützen, was ihm offensichtlich mehr bedeutete als alles andere.

Eigentlich hätte er schon in diesem Moment wissen müssen, dass Narcissas Sohn nicht nur ein weiteres unschuldiges Leben für ihn war, wie Dumbledore es ausgedrückt hatte. Er war alles für Harry.

Harry war verliebt.

Ein resigniertes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Das Versteckspiel war vorbei. Schlagartig wurde sich Sirius seiner Verantwortung bewusst. Er würde die Vormundschaft für einen pubertierenden siebzehnjährigen Magier übernehmen, der zum ersten Mal verliebt war und dem im Grunde keiner Herr werden konnte, wenn er es nicht wollte.

Sirius wusste nicht, ob er hysterisch lachen, oder schreiend davon laufen sollte.

Harry lag in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon wach lag und in die Finsternis starrte. Er konnte Dracos Atem spüren. Sein blonder Slytherin schlief fest und lag dicht an ihn geschmiegt neben ihm im Bett, den Kopf vertrauensvoll an seine Schulter gebettet.

So nah.

Harry konnte seine Wärme spüren, fühlte seinen Atem über seine nackte Haut tingeln und nahm den so vertrauten Duft seines Körpers wahr. Verzweifelt versuchte er all das in sich aufzusaugen, atmete es ein, spürte es unter seinen Fingern.

Leben.

Das war Leben, doch es drang nicht wirklich zu Harry durch. Es war nicht genug, um die Finsternis in seiner Seele zu durchdringen. Es reichte nicht aus, um die Erinnerung an das, was er getan hatte, zu überkommen. Es war zu wenig, um ihn warm werden zu lassen. Er fühlte sich so eisig kalt. So kalt wie die Finsternis, die er in seiner Seele spüren konnte. Die Finsternis, deren Name Herr der Zeit war.

In Harry hatte sich ein Abgrund aufgetan, kaum, dass der emotionale Rausch, in den ihn Draco ohne große Probleme versetzt hatte, abgeklungen war, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er so erschöpft gewesen, dass er innerhalb von Minuten in einen Schlaf gesunken war, der vermutlich eher einer Ohnmacht geähnelt hatte. Er hatte zuviel Kraft verbraucht in diesem Kampf. Das wusste er. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sonst vermutlich nicht so lange traumlos geschlafen.

Inzwischen wagte er es nicht einmal mehr, auch nur für einen Augenblick die Augen zu schließen. Fielen sie ihm dank der nächtlichen Stunde trotzdem zu, kamen die Bilder. Gewalt, Grauen, Blut und Tod. Er wusste, warum er all das getan hatte. Es stand in scharlachroten Buchstaben über allem anderen: ICH MUSS HOGWARTS BESCHÜTZEN! Und er hatte Hogwarts beschützt – mit allen Konsequenzen.

Blut an seinen Händen, verlorene Unschuld und ein Schritt über eine Schwelle, den er niemals mehr wieder rückgängig machen können würde. Er hatte getötet – mehr als nur einmal.

Harry zitterte vor Kälte, obwohl Dracos Körper ihn wärmte, er mehrere Wärmezauber gesprochen und sogar schon eine weitere Decke heraufbeschworen hatte. Etwas in seinem Verstand sagte ihm klar und deutlich, dass er unter Schock stand und dasselbe Bewusstsein listete ihm auf, was er zu tun hatte. Harry wusste nicht, wo es her kam, doch er verband es mit dem Herrn der Zeit.

Da waren so viele Dinge in seinem Kopf. Wissen von Severus Snape, alle verdammten Zeitzauber von Dippet, Grauen von Immanuel und vieles mehr. Er kannte sie alle noch, konnte sie klar auseinander halten. Sie stritten nicht mehr, doch sie waren noch da. Sie saßen in der Dunkelheit und warteten auf seine Befehle.

Mit einer hastigen Bewegung hob er die Linke und kleine Lichtpunkte begannen durch die Finsternis zu tanzen, bevor sie einen Moment später zu silbrig leuchtenden Schmetterlingen wurden, die über dem Bett durch die Luft flatterten.

Harrys Augen krallten sich daran fest. Er würde nicht schlafen. Er würde nicht die Augen schließen und er würde die Dunkelheit nicht an sich heran lassen. Der Herr der Zeit hatte keine Macht mehr über ihn. Er durfte nicht, denn Harry wusste, wenn das geschah, musste er sterben. Das hatte er Severus Snape schwören lassen.

„Alles okay?"

Es war Morgengrauen, die Dunkelheit genauso wie die Schmetterlinge verschwunden. Draco, noch immer in Harrys Arm, war aufgewacht. Seit Minuten starrte er in das ausdruckslose Gesicht seines Freundes.

Harry wandte ihm den Blick zu und Draco sah die Schatten aus seinen Augen verschwinden. Zärtliche Finger strichen über seine Wange und ein schwaches Lächeln spielte um Harrys Lippen, doch Draco konnte sehen, dass es seine Augen nicht erreichte.

„Hey…", zog er ihn in seine Arme und barg sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Er konnte nur immer wieder wiederholen, was er schon am Tag zuvor wie ein Mantra rezitiert hatte. „Alles wird gut, Harry…glaub mir!"

Harry blieb stumm, doch Draco spürte, wie seine Arme sich um seine Taille schlangen. Er hielt ihn fest. Anders wusste er sich nicht mehr zu helfen. Harrys Zustand war für ihn im Moment absolut nicht greifbar und er wollte nicht einmal wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

Gestern, nachdem es Harry regelrecht ausgeknockt hatte, war ihm so vieles durch den Kopf gegangen. So viele Fragen, so viele Vorwürfe und noch mehr Entschuldigungen, doch jetzt, als Harry sich erneut wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn klammerte, löste sich all das in Luft auf. Harrys Verzweiflung war so überdeutlich spürbar, das Draco es beinahe nicht ertragen konnte. Was konnte diese Qual erträglicher machen? Was konnte Harry aus seiner Verzweiflung herausholen?

Nichts.

Das Eingeständnis war bitter, doch Draco begriff mit schmerzhafter Gewissheit, dass Harry da durch musste. Er musste akzeptieren, was er getan hatte, begreifen, dass es keinen anderen Weg gegeben hatte. Damals, vor so vielen Monaten, als Harry Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatten Wut und bittere Vorwürfe Dracos Denken beherrscht. Wie konnte er das tun? Was glaubte er, wer er war? Wie viel Arroganz gehörte dazu, solch einen Plan zu fassen und auch noch durchziehen zu wollen? Damals war es ihm unbegreiflich gewesen und irgendwann hatte er sich nur noch gewünscht, dass es misslang, dass Harry Voldemort nicht erwischt hatte und irgendwo hoffnungslos in einer Sackgasse geendet war, ohne den schwarzen Lord zu stellen – nur um sicher zu sein, dass er überlebte und zurückkam. Niemals hätte er in Paris angenommen, dass der Magier, der Menschenansammlungen über Voldemorts Imperius-Netz kontrollierte, wie ein Wahnsinniger mitten ins Gefecht apparierte und sich ein Duell mit dem Lord selbst lieferte, Harry sein könnte.

Heute wusste er, dass es die einzige Chance gewesen war. Harry war der Herr der Zeit – geschaffen um Voldemort zu vernichten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum ausgerechnet er dazu in der Lage war, doch jetzt, nach allem, was er erlebt hatte, wusste er, dass Harry der einzig Richtige gewesen war. Er hatte die Macht gehabt, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen und es getan, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, sein eigenes Leben dabei zu verlieren. Jetzt, hier, in diesem Augenblick, musste Draco sich fragen, ob es nicht das gewesen war, womit er gerechnet hatte. Was, wenn Harry niemals davon ausgegangen war, diesen Kampf zu überleben? Er spürte, wie sich seine Arme fast automatisch noch ein wenig fester um Harrys Schultern klammerten.

Er hatte überlebt und er würde verdammt noch mal weiter leben.

„Was habe ich getan, Draco? Sag mir, was hab ich getan?" Harrys Stimme war rau und zittrig, seine Fassungslosigkeit fühlbar. Die Antwort auf diese Frage war schmerzhaft. Draco brauchte mehrere Anläufe, um sich letztendlich dazu zu bringen.

„Was du musstest, Harry…du hast getan, was du tun musstest!" Hinter seinen Lidern brannten Tränen und er kniff verzweifelt die Augen zu, um sie zurückzuhalten. Tränen von ihm waren das letzte, was Harry jetzt brauchen konnte und das Zittern, welches durch seinen Körper lief, sagte Draco mehr als deutlich, dass er diese Antwort gekannt hatte. Er wusste es, doch er konnte es trotzdem nicht ertragen. „…Harry…", flüsterte er bis zum Äußersten angespannt weiter. „…du hast getan, was du tun musstest, um uns alle vor Voldemort zu retten! Es gab keinen anderen Weg! Du…du hast uns alle gerettet…du hast ihn…besiegt! Du hast nur getan, was du tun musstest…"

„…aber…"

„Kein ‚aber', Harry…es gibt kein ‚aber'! Ich…ich weiß nicht…was geschehen ist…natürlich nicht…ich kann nicht sagen, was…was du hinter dir hast…aber ICH WEIß…ich weiß…was geschehen wäre, wenn du ihn nicht gestoppt hättest…ich weiß es, Harry, glaub mir…du hast getan, was getan werden musste…um Voldemort zu stoppen!" Draco wollte nicht einmal wissen, was ihn das gekostet hatte.

Harry hörte die Worte. Es waren dieselben, die er sich selbst schon seit Stunden vorbetete. Er hatte getan, was getan werden musste, um Voldemort zu stoppen. Er konnte spüren, wie überzeugt Draco von dem war, was er sagte. Warum half es ihm nicht? Warum konnte er nicht aufhören, sich zu fragen, ob es nicht doch einen anderen Weg gegeben hätte? Warum so viele Opfer? Warum soviel Grauen und Tod?

Erneut begann er zu zittern und erneut wurde Dracos Umarmung noch ein wenig fester, versuchte der Blonde ihm Halt zu geben. Draco, derjenige, den er am Ende fast auch noch geopfert hätte, auf seinem Weg zum Sieg. Mit aller Macht würgte er diesen Gedanken ab.

Er hatte Draco nicht getötet. Er hatte gesiegt. Es war vorbei. Er brauchte nur Zeit…Zeit, das zu begreifen.

Harry nahm sich zusammen.

Draco spürte, wie die Spannung aus seinem Körper wich und schmiegte ihn an sich, als wolle er ihn nie mehr loslassen.

„Wir schaffen das, Harry! Ich lass dich nicht hängen! Niemals!"

„Ich weiß!", kam es leise zurück. „Ich weiß." Voller Zärtlichkeit glitten seine Finger über Dracos Rücken, berührten seine Lippen die nackte Haut seiner Schulter. Leben.

Sie waren am Leben.

Draco erschauerte unter seinen Berührungen und Harry wusste, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der sich in Zärtlichkeit und Verlangen verlieren konnte. Es war wie eine Droge, eine Droge, die Vergessen versprach.

Voller Sehnsucht hob er den Kopf und sah in die grauen Augen, die über Monate hinweg alles gewesen waren, wofür er noch gelebt hatte – als menschliches Wesen gelebt hatte.

Der Herr der Zeit war für Hogwarts zuständig, Harry für Draco, für seine Sicherheit und sein Überleben. Zärtlich strichen seine Finger durch das seidig blonde Haar seines Freundes. Für dich kann ich leben…für dich…für dich, Dragon!... Seine Lippen suchten und fanden Dracos. Warm. Lebendig. Hoffnungsvoll.

Draco kam ihm entgegen. Sie brauchten Zeit. Harry brauchte Zeit und er brauchte Ruhe. Er würde alles tun, um ihn Frieden finden zu lassen.

„Wir schaffen das…Harry!", flüsterte er, bevor seine Hände begannen über warme, nackte Haut zu gleiten, zärtlich nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangten und sie vorbehaltlos bekamen.

…für dich…

**tbc**


	30. Freund und Feind

**Titel:** Der Herr der Zeit (30/34+Epilog)

**Kategorie:** ??

**Unterkategorie:** Drama

**Inhalt:** Der schwarze Lord übernimmt in England die Macht und Hogwarts erstarrt in der Zeitfalle, doch wie es der Zufall gibt es zwei Schüler, die wie üblich nicht das tun, was sie eigentlich tun sollten.

Was passiert, wenn Harry Potter den Helden spielt, Draco Malfoy mit Hauselfen und Velas streitet und Severus Snape seine Meinung ändert?

Lest selbst! Das ist wirklich eine üble Inhaltsangabe! heul

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen:** …sorry, dass es doch noch so lange gedauert hat…

**Beta:** fiZi – Du warst die Schnellste. Big thanks!!

Erst mal ein Riesendankeschön an alle, die reviews geschrieben haben. Persönlich dauert mir heut zu lang. Vielleicht beim nächsten chap.

**Kapitel 30**

**Freund und Feind**

Sirius starrte blickleer aus dem Fenster in die heraufziehende Morgendämmerung. Sie waren noch immer in Hogwarts. Dumbledore hatte ihm, Narcissa und Remus Räume im Gästeflügel zur Verfügung gestellt. Er selbst und Remus hatten keinen Platz an den sie gehen konnten und Malfoy Manor wurde im Moment von den Auroren auseinander genommen. Sirius' früheres Elternhaus war der letzte Platz an den er im Moment gehen wollte. Um genau zu sein war Hogwarts im Augenblick der einzige Fleck auf der Welt, an dem er sein wollte.

Sirius wartete auf Harry. Dumbledore hatte ihm nachdrücklich versichert, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, nach dem Jungen zu suchen und er sicher war, dass Harry nach Hogwarts zurückkommen würde, wenn er dazu bereit war. Sirius konnte sich ein mentales Schnauben nicht verkneifen. //Wenn er so weit war…lächerlich. Wie soll der Junge damit allein klarkommen?//

Snapes Ausführungen saßen tief und die Erkenntnis, die Sirius daraus gezogen hatte saß beinahe noch tiefer. Harrys Wohlergehen war Snivellus wichtig. Das musste er erst einmal verkraften, auch wenn es ihn angesichts der Tatsachen, was die beiden gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten nicht wunderte. Was ihn noch mehr wunderte war der Fakt, dass Snape allem Anschein nach dankbar war, dass er wieder aufgetaucht war. Es erklärte Sirius, warum er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sein Name endlich wieder rein gewaschen wurde.

Zur Zeit von Voldemorts Machtübernahme war Sirius in Cornwall gewesen. Er hatte es sich angewöhnt in Remus Nähe zu bleiben. Lupin blieb nie lange an einem Ort, immer auf der Suche nach Arbeit und er konnte wenigstens auf ihn Acht geben, wenn der Vollmond das Land überstrahlte. Sie waren sofort untergetaucht, als die Nachricht vom Sturz des Ministeriums die Runde machte. Für ein paar Monate hatten sie sich in Irland versteckt, doch als die Nachricht vom Überfall auf Hogwarts zu Sirius durchgedrungen war, hatte es ihn dort nicht mehr gehalten. Er musste wissen, was mit Harry geschehen war und wollte sicher sein, dass ihm unter diesem Zeitbann wirklich nichts passieren konnte.

Leider war ihr Timing ausgesprochen schlecht gewesen. Die Todesser waren noch in Hogwarts, das Schloss scheinbar ein Nest düsterer Geister und manche Teile davon nicht mehr zugänglich. Sirius hatte alles versucht, doch es war einfach unmöglich gewesen, in Dumbledores Turm hineinzukommen und auch die die Bibliothek hatte er nicht eindringen können. Dabei war er dankbar, dass Remus ihn mit einem Zauber belegt hatte, der seine magische Persönlichkeit vollkommen versteckte, denn in einer Nacht hatte er mitbekommen, wie jemand die Warnbannkreise der Todesser ausgelöst hatte.

Er hätte nicht überraschter sein können, als er begriff, dass es niemand anderes als Narcissa Malfoy war, die versuchte, festzustellen, ob ihr Sohn im Schloss sicher war. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und die Todesser um ihren Mann herum hätten sie erwischt. Im Grunde wäre ihm das egal gewesen. Was hatte er mit Narcissa Malfoy am Hut? Ein Fakt hatte ihn jedoch vom Gegenteil überzeugt: Sie war in Panik verfallen, als ihr klar wurde, dass es Lucius war, der das Kommando in Hogwarts anführte und so hatte Sirius sie in die Sicherheit der Höhle gerettet, in der er und Remus sich versteckt hielten.

Misstraut hatte er ihr aber trotzdem. Es hatte erst Remus feine Nase gebraucht, um ihm glaubwürdig zu versichern, dass sie panische Angst hatte. Angst vor Lucius und Angst um Draco. Notgedrungen hatte Sirius akzeptiert, dass sie im selben Boot saßen. Nach dem endgültigen Abzug der Todesser hatten sie dann noch einen Versuch gemacht – ebenso erfolglos, wie die vorangegangenen. Weder Draco noch Harry waren an den Orten aufzufinden, die zugänglich waren. Da jedoch der Gryffindorturm inzwischen ebenfalls nicht mehr zugänglich war, waren sie davon ausgegangen, dass die Jungen irgendwo in diesen Arealen in Sicherheit waren – fälschlicherweise, wie sich jetzt heraus gestellt hatte.

Ihnen war keine andere Wahl geblieben, als sich wieder zurückzuziehen und der beste Platz dafür war noch immer das Ausland. Also waren sie zurück nach Irland gegangen und Dank der Tatsache, dass Narcissa cleverer Weise einen Teil des Malfoyvermögens über die Jahre hinweg in diversen Muggelbanken verschwinden lassen hatte, hatten sie dort die über Monate ein erträgliches Auskommen gehabt. Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Remus und Sirius zu unterstützen, egal, ob ihnen das passte oder nicht. Sie und Sirius hatten ein gemeinsames Interesse – ihre Kinder, in Sirius Fall dessen Patensohn, in Hogwarts – und Remus gehörte für Sirius zur Familie.

Bei dem Gedanke an Narcissa Malfoy konnte Sirius sich ein schwaches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Niemals war ihm etwas so widersprüchlich vorgekommen, wie diese Frau. Früher, in seiner Schulzeit, hätte er alles gegeben, auch nur ihr Interesse auf sich ziehen zu können, doch sie war Malfoys Zukünftige und darum hatte es keinen Weg herum gegeben. So viele Jahre später hatte er nicht erwartet, auch nur noch eine Spur des Mädchens zu finden, das sie einmal gewesen war.

Er hatte sich getäuscht. Narcissa mochte Lucius Malfoys Frau gewesen sein, doch was das bedeutet hatte, bekam er nur nach und nach heraus. Anfangs hatte sie ihren gut aussehenden Mann ohne jeden Zweifel geliebt, doch dann war Lucius zum ersten Mal dem Schwarzen Lord gefolgt und hatte sich vollkommen verändert. Das Resultat war Unterdrückung und Demütigung gewesen. Narcissa hatte ihre Lektionen lernen müssen, doch ihre Liebe hatte sie dabei verloren. Ihr zweifellos größter Sieg war es, dass sie ihren Sohn vor seinem Vater geschützt hatte, sogar gegen dessen Willen. Und damit hatte sie niemals aufgehört.

Sie waren einander näher gekommen in diesen Monaten. Weder sie noch er waren davon begeistert gewesen, doch es schien unausweichlich. Sirius hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass er Narcissa von Herzen liebte, auch wenn er ihr das noch nicht gesagt hatte. Da waren immer noch zwei Jungen, die als eingeschworene Widersacher galten und er wusste, dass auch Narcissa das nie außer Betracht ließ. Harry und Draco kamen für sie beide noch immer an erster Stelle. Und nun hatte sich die Sache so unglaublich verschoben. Sirius wusste, dass sie nur abwarten konnten, wie sich das Ganze weiter entwickelte.

Nach Voldemorts Ende hatten er und Remus sofort zurück nach Hogwarts eilen wollen. Sie hatten sich zu Sirius Entsetzten nicht gegen die zierliche, blonde Frau durchsetzen können. Narcissa würde nicht an die Öffentlichkeit zurückkehren, solange Lucius noch sein Unwesen trieb und eine Bedrohung für Draco darstellte. Remus, amüsiert angesichts von Sirius Niederlage in Sachen Sturheit, musste ihr Recht geben und diesmal kam ihnen der Zufall zu Hilfe.

Die versprengten Todesser hatten sich nach Dublin geflüchtet und scharten sich dort um den einzige verbliebenen Anführer: Lucius Malfoy. Dem wiederum rannte ausgerechnet Sirius als Hund über den Weg und von da an war es ihnen gelungen, sich an die Fersen des Trupps zu heften – Remus immer in sicherem Abstand und Sirius gemeinsam mit Narcissa in Animagusform. Sie war eine sehr gelehrige Schülerin und unter Remus Anleitung war es ihr schnell gelungen, die Verwandlung eines Animagus zu erlernen. Überrascht hatte sie nur die Form eines Falken, die sie angenommen hatte, doch es gab nichts praktischeres, als einen Beobachter aus der Luft zu haben.

Sie hatten schon Tage zuvor gewusst, dass die Todesser es auf Hogwarts abgesehen hatten. Zu der Zeit hatten sie zum Glück gewusst, dass Harry und Draco wohlauf waren und Sirius war endlos dankbar dafür, dass er die Phase, als Harrys Leben auf der Kippe gestanden hatte, verpasst hatte. Die beiden Animagi und Remus Lupin waren der Grund dafür gewesen, dass die Auroren des Ministeriums gestern so schnell einsatzbereit gewesen waren. Sirius war froh über diesen Umstand. Die Vorstellung, Harry in diesem Kampf weiterkämpfen zu sehen, so wie er angefangen hatte, grauste ihn noch jetzt, auch wenn ihn inzwischen, wo er die Wahrheit über das Schicksal seines Patensohnes kannte, nichts mehr wunderte.

Sirius strich sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, als eine Hand über seinen Rücken glitt und auf seiner Schulter zu liegen kam.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Narcissas Stimme klang geschlagen und müde, obwohl sie die ganze Nacht geschlafen hatte, als sie ihren Kopf an Sirius' Schulter legte. Er nahm sie in die Arme.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte ‚ja' sagen, aber das kann ich nicht!"

„Sind…sind sie zurück?" Narcissa barg ihr Gesicht an Sirius Schulter. Sie war unendlich dankbar, ihn zu haben, egal, was der Rest der Welt darüber vielleicht denken mochte. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein…Dumbledore hat versprochen, mir Bescheid zu geben, sobald sie auftauchen. Es wundert mich nicht, dass es noch nicht der Fall ist. Ich denke…ich denke…Harry….wird wohl…etwas Zeit brauchen…das…das war ein unglaublicher Kampf, den er gestern geführt hat." Es war und blieb etwas, das Sirius erst einmal verarbeiten musste. Bis jetzt war ihm das noch nicht gelungen.

Narcissa dachte über etwas anders nach. Sie hatte Harrys Magie gespürt, als er ihren Flügel in Hagrids Hütte geheilt hatte. Die Zauberkraft, die von Sirius Patensohn ausging, war unglaublich. Sie machte sich angesichts dessen, was sie gestern erfahren hatte mehr Sorgen um Harrys psychischen Zustand, doch das würde sie Sirius nicht sagen. Er sprach inzwischen weiter. „Ich war gestern noch bei Snivellus!" Das brachte ihm einen Knuff in die Seite an.

„Sirius bitte, behandle ihn mit Respekt. Severus mag seine Fehler haben, aber er ist ein guter Mensch.", Narcissa konnte nicht anders, als ihren früheren Hauskameraden zu verteidigen. Sie mochten nie enge Freunde gewesen sein, doch nach allem, was sie gestern von ihm gehört hatte, betrachtete sie ihn als Freund.

„Ich weiß ja.", gestand Sirius ein. Er würde Snape nie als Freund betrachten, doch Narcissa hatte Recht, ob es ihm passte oder nicht. „Ich war also gestern noch bei ihm. Musste mich ja dafür bedanken, was er für Harry getan hat. Er hat mir einen Vortrag gehalten, Narcy, einen Vortrag über MEINEN Patensohn. Und weißt du was…ich musste leider einsehen, dass er Harry besser kennt als ich…und dass…und dass…"

„Was?"

„Dass er sich um ihn sorgt! Snape sorgt sich um James' Sohn…unglaublich!"

„Ich finde das nach all dem, was sie durchgemacht haben, nicht unglaublich!", entgegnete Narcissa und Sirius wusste, dass sie im Grunde Recht hatte. Da war aber noch etwas anderes, was er ihr noch sagen musste und er wusste nicht recht, wie er es anstellen sollte.

„Narcy?"

„Was?"

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie…na ja…wie…was…ähm…Draco für…für…äh… sexuelleinteressenhat?", stotterte er. Narcissa wurde rot und wandte sich ab. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass Dracos Interessen nicht so gerade aus waren, wie Lucius es gern gehabt hatte, ein weiterer Grund, dass sie ihn um jeden Preis vor ihm beschützen wollen hatte.

„Warum?", fragte sie leise. Sirius wusste, dass Narcissas Verhalten nur einen Schluss zuließ: Sie wusste es. Es erleichterte ihn ungemein, auch wenn ihn der Fakt insgesamt noch immer etwas irritierte.

„Nun…Snape hat da Andeutungen gemacht." Sie sah ihn an, eine steile Falte zwischen den zusammengezogenen Brauen.

„Andeutungen? Du willst mir aber jetzt nicht sagen, dass…dass Harry und Draco…" Sirius senkte den Kopf und wechselte die Farbe, doch er hielt es für wichtig, dass zu klären, bevor es Missverständnisse gab.

„So hab ich ihn zumindest verstanden. Er…er hat Draco als Harrys Lebenslinie bezeichnet. Es scheint, als wäre der Gedanke an deinen Sohn das einzige gewesen, was Harry in diesen Monaten immer wieder auf Kurs gebracht hat."

//Das ist es, was Dumbledore verschwiegen hat.//, begriff Narcissa schlagartig. //DAS ist das besondere Verhältnis zwischen den beiden…Ach du meine Güte…Draco und Sirius' Patensohn sind ein Paar!// Das musste sie erst einmal verarbeiten.

„Aber…" Narcissa ließ sich auf den Fenstersims sinken und schwieg. Sirius ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Ist das ein Problem für dich?"

„Nein…nein…aber…es kommt ziemlich überraschend! Ich…ich hatte immer den Eindruck, als versuche er es zu unterdrücken!"

„Ich schätze dazu hatte er keine Chance mehr, als sie hier praktisch gefangen waren. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wo Harrys Interessen liegen, aber…ich denke, das ist etwas, was wir akzeptieren müssen. Snape betrachtet es als Vorteil, dass…dass wir…"

„…ebenfalls ein Paar sind?" Sirius nickte. Er hatte noch immer etwas Mühe, das Ganze als das zu betrachten, was es war. Er und Narcissa waren ein Paar. Daran gab es nichts zu deuten. Doch angesichts der neuen Fakten war die Lage schon ein wenig vertrackt.

Narcissa sah ihn an und Sirius konnte gewisse Zweifel in ihrem Blick sehen. Er zog sie wieder auf die Füße und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Du denkst, dass Draco Probleme macht?" Narcissa dachte an das letzte Mal, als sie ihren Sohn gesehen hatte, vor beinahe zwei Jahren in Kingscross auf dem Bahnhof. Seine Haltung damals war ihr überdeutlich in Erinnerung. Damals hatte er seinen Vater über alles gestellt und das hätte auf jeden Fall ein Problem dargestellt, wenn es um eine neue Beziehung ging, doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass sich in diesen zwei Jahren soviel verändert hatte, dass sie nicht sagen könnte, wie Draco reagieren würde.

Alle düsteren Gedanken von sich schiebend, schlang sie Sirius die Arme um die Taille. Was auch immer Draco denken mochte. Sie hatte etwas wieder gefunden, was sie schon lang aufgegeben hatte und sie wusste, dass sie darauf nicht verzichten wollte. Angesichts dieser neuen Entwicklung konnte sie sich ziemlich gut vorstellen, dass Draco das verstehen konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht…ich denke, er hat sich sehr verändert…und ich muss abwarten. Mach dir keine Gedanken um Dracos Reaktion, Sirius. Wichtig ist, dass sie beide bald wiederkommen. Und dann müssen wir sehen, womit wir es zu tun bekommen."

„Das könnte schwierig werden. Du hast Harry gesehen!" Das rang Narcissa ein Lächeln ab. Ja, sie hatte Harry gesehen und sie ahnte, was Sirius meinte.

„Sie beide sind am Leben, Sirius…das ist das wichtigste…und ich denke, wir kriegen das in den Griff!" Sirius schwieg. Sie hatte auf den Punkt gebracht, was zu allererst zählte: Harry und Draco lebten. Mit allem anderen mussten sie fertig werden, ob es ihnen gefiel oder nicht.

Harry apparierte mit dem Arm um Dracos Taille direkt in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. Es gab ihm Rätsel auf, wieso er das konnte, denn immerhin konnte man weder in Hogwarts noch auf den Länderein apparieren. Zumindest konnte es Draco nicht. Er selbst konnte es. Doch im Moment hatte er aufgehört, sich Fragen zu seinem Zustand zu stellen, auch wenn ihm Dracos fragender Blick nicht entging. Er wusste, dass er den Verstand verlieren würde, wenn er weiter versuchen würde, sich über seine Lage klar zu werden.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Harry?" Draco war Harrys Plan, gemeinsam zum Frühstück in der großen Halle aufzutauchen nicht wirklich geheuer. Um genau zu sein, war ihm Harrys momentaner Zustand nicht geheuer. Der Schwarzhaarige war zur ruhig, zu beherrscht, beinahe erstarrt. Kommentarlos hatte er Dumbledores Zauber von den Narben genommen, die sie gegengleich unter dem Auge hatten. Es war klar, was er damit bezweckte. Er wollte klar machen, dass zwischen ihnen mehr war, das sie verband, als die meisten annehmen würden, denn die Narben war nicht als Fluchnarben zu verkennen.

„Ich werde mich nicht verstecken.", entgegnete Harry inzwischen ohne ihn anzusehen und machte den ersten Schritt auf die Tür zur Großen Halle zu. Draco griff ihn am Arm.

„Harry, warte!" Es war bezeichnend, dass Harry ihn nicht ansah, obwohl er stoppte. Er sandte so viele irritierende Signale aus, dass Draco den Überblick verlor. Vorrangig war jedoch der schwache Eindruck von verzweifelter Hilflosigkeit, den Draco sich nicht erklären konnte. „Harry, was ist los mit dir?"

Harry starrte die Tür an und verstärkte noch einmal seine Entschlossenheit, sich nicht von dem Konzept abbringen zu lassen. Er würde sich nicht verstecken. Es hatte eh keinen Sinn mehr. Ron und Hermione waren gestern auf dem Gelände gewesen. Sie hatten gesehen, was er getan hatte. Sie wussten, wer er war. Und sie wussten, dass zwischen ihm und Draco mehr war, als er bereit gewesen wäre zuzugeben.

Es ließ sich nicht mehr ändern. Es waren Fakten, mit denen er arbeiten musste. Dass er in ein alt vertrautes Schema zurück verfallen war, nämlich gnadenlos mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu wollen, hatte er noch nicht bemerkt. Er hob den Blick und sah Draco an. Er wusste, was diesem durch den Kopf ging, doch über Monate war er all seine Probleme frontal angegangen und im Moment hatte er das Gefühl, so weiter machen zu müssen, wenn er die Lage unter Kontrolle behalten wollte.

Er fasste Dracos Linke und hielt sie fest.

„Ich…es…es ist mir klar, dass du…dass es dich vielleicht verunsichert, einfach alle mit dem zu konfrontieren, was wir sind!" Das war es nicht, was Draco durch den Kopf ging. Es machte ihn nervös, sicher, doch ihn interessierte eher, warum Harry so direkt vorgehen wollte.

„Das ist es nicht…es…" Wie sollte er seine Bedenken anbringen, ohne sich komplett verkehrt anzuhören? Draco wusste es nicht. Harry spürte jedoch sein Zögern.

„Hör zu, wenn es dir nicht recht ist…geh vor, ich lass dir einen Vorsprung."

Sie wussten, wer sie möglicherweise alles erwartete. Vor einer halben Stunde war Draco wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen, dass seine Mutter am Leben war. Der Gedanke putschte ihn auf und machte ihn zugleich nervös und Harry erwartete Sirius in der Großen Halle zu sehen. Im Moment war alles so komplex, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, was als erstes auf sie einstürzen würde.

„Das ist es nicht, Harry. Für mich ist das okay…aber…aber was ist mit deinen Leuten…was ist mit Weasley…und Granger…und den anderen? Denkst du es ist gut, sie auf die harte Tour damit zu konfrontieren?" er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie Harry sich verschloss.

Das war der springende Punkt. Soviel wurde ihm augenblicklich klar und er konnte es verstehen. Harrys Freunde erwarteten etwas anderes von ihm und er war sich dessen bewusst. „Warum, Harry?"

Harry atmete tief durch. Er hätte nicht erwarten sollen, dass Draco ihn nicht durchschaute. Es mochte viel hinter ihnen liegen, doch so gut kannte ihn sein blonder Slytherin inzwischen. Er fragte sich, wie er ausdrücken sollte, was ihn bewegte:

„Ich will mich nicht wieder von den Erwartungen anderer abhängig machen." //…und ich will nicht gezwungen sein, so zu tun, als ob das zwischen uns nicht existiert…// er wusste, dass er das im Moment nicht auch noch schaffen würde. Es gab genug Dinge, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen und er wusste, dass er nur eine Chance hatte, wenn er so viele Probleme wie möglich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg schaffte. „Ich…ich muss zu dem stehen, was ich getan habe, Draco…"

„Du musst gar nichts, Harry…Gar nichts, hast du verstanden?" Jetzt war er es, der den Schwarzhaarigen fest an sich zog. Dracos Zuspruch rüttelte an den Mauern, die Harry errichtet hatte, um die Kontrolle zu behalten und einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen und ließ es auf sich wirken. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, sicher zu sein, doch Harry wusste, dass nichts mehr sicher war.

„Draco…Ron und Hermione haben alles gesehen. Sie wissen, wer ich bin. Und sie wissen, was ich getan habe! Es hat keinen Sinn zu leugnen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ihnen erklären soll, aber ich werde mich nicht verstecken." Draco wusste nicht, wie er sich bei diesen Worten fühlte. Immerhin hatten Harrys Freunde dann auch mitbekommen, wie er reagiert hatte. Das war eine ungeheure Bloßstellung, doch eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass das vielleicht gar nicht so verkehrt gewesen war, ganz gleich, wie gedemütigt er sich dabei fühlen mochte.

„Okay…dann sollten wir es hinter uns bringen!", meinte er darum leise und presste Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Danke." Und Harry war dankbar dafür, dass Draco ihn nicht im Stich ließ. Er wusste, dass er es ohne ihn nicht schaffen würde. Entschlossen löste er sich aus Dracos Umarmung, sah ihn noch einen Augenblick in die Augen und wandte sich dann um, um die Tür zur Großen Halle zu öffnen.

Die Große Halle war voll besetzt, ein überraschender Fakt für Sonntagmorgen. Die Gespräche an den Haustischen verstummten in dem Moment, als den meisten wohl klar geworden war, wer da so spät noch eingetreten war. Harry fragte sich plötzlich, welche Gerüchte nach den gestrigen Ereignissen im Umlauf waren, als ihm klar wurde, dass die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet war. Der Blick, den er Draco zuwarf, war unsicher, doch der Blonde hatte zweifellos anderes im Kopf.

Dracos Blick flog regelrecht durch die Halle und fand innerhalb von Sekunden, was er suchte. Seine Mutter saß mit dem schwarzhaarigen Kerl, den er schon gestern am Rande seines Bewusstseins bemerkt hatte und Remus Lupin, an den er sich düster aus seinem dritten Schuljahr erinnerte, an einem Extratisch am unteren Ende der Halle. Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Draco konnte regelrecht spüren, wie die Freude in seiner Brust explodierte und hatte größte Mühe, beherrscht zu seinem Platz am Tisch der Slytherins zu gehen. Ihm war nicht einmal bewusst, dass sie von allen angestarrt wurden.

Harry konnte regelrecht spüren, wie all seine Verteidigungsmechanismen in Alarmbereitschaft gingen. Was wussten die Schüler von Hogwarts? Was wussten seine Hauskameraden? Welche Schlüsse hatten Ron und Hermione aus dem, was sie gestern gesehen hatte, gezogen? Seine Unsicherheit wuchs ins Unendliche und die Blicke, die ihm einige aus seinem Jahrgang entgegen sandten verhießen nichts Gutes. Er ließ Ron nicht aus den Augen, doch sein Freund sah ihn nicht einmal an. Es war Hermione, die ihm ein gezwungenes Lächeln entgegen schickte und zur Seite rückte.

Das sagte Harry mehr, als er wissen wollte. Eigentlich war sein Platz neben Ron, doch der Fakt, dass sie ihm Platz machte, ließ keine Zweifel daran, dass sein Freund, zwischen Seamus und George, nicht zur Seite rücken würde. So beherrscht, wie nur möglich schob er sich auf den Platz neben Hermione, die einen kurzen Moment lang unauffällig seine Finger umfasste und drückte. Harry war zum Zerreißen angespannt.

Schlagartig war ihm klar, dass es falsch gewesen war, so unvorbereitet hier aufzutauchen, doch das war immer Snapes Part gewesen. Beinahe automatisch flog sein Blick zum Lehrertisch. Severus Snape hatte ihn zweifellos keinen Moment lang aus den Augen gelassen, doch helfen, konnte er ihm nicht. Harry nahm sich zusammen. Er würde eine Lösung finden. Er versuchte sich aufs Frühstück zu konzentrieren, doch schon allein der Anblick des Toasts verursachte ihm Unbehagen. Mit gesenktem Kopf hockte er auf seinem Platz und warf nervöse Blicke in die Runde. Noch immer konnte er spüren, dass viele ihn nicht aus den Augen ließen und das tat seiner Nervosität nicht gut.

Hermione, neben ihm, fühlte sich beinahe genauso unwohl, wie Harry selbst. Sie hatte versucht sich raus zuhalten und die Gerüchte, die seit gestern Abend die Runde machten zu ignorieren, doch es war schwierig gewesen. Dass ausgerechnet Harry und Malfoy fehlten, warf kein gutes Licht auf deren Beziehung zueinander, vor allem in Hinblick auf die Geschichte mit Seamus. Sie wurde von Minute zu Minute unruhiger und brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, warum: Harrys Magie spielte offensichtlich verrückt. Sie strahlte in Wellen von ihm aus und elektrifizierte seine Umgebung. Beinahe automatisch griff sie nach seiner Hand.

„Harry, nimm dich zusammen!", hauchte sie aus dem Mundwinkel und spürte gleich darauf seinen irritierten Blick. Einen Moment später hatte sie das Gefühl, jemand nehme sie aus ihrer Umgebung heraus und Harrys Finger umklammerten ihre, als er fragte:

„Hermione, was ist hier los?", seine Stimme klang rau und angespannt und sie konnte sich nicht helfen, als ihn anzusehen. Er wirkte verstört und bis zum äußersten angespannt.

„Oh, Harry, was hast du nur erwartet?"

„DAS…bestimmt nicht!" Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme. Es war für ihn deutlich zu spüren, dass mindestens die Hälfte seiner Hauskameraden ihm ungehemmtes Misstrauen entgegen brachten. Miones Blick flog in die Runde. Angesichts seiner unglaublichen Verwirrung hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn in die Arme zu nehmen. Harry, sich vollkommen klar, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, flüsterte.

„Niemand nimmt uns wahr. Isolationszauber und eine Illusion." Ihr Blick traf seinen und was sie sah, schockierte sie. Seine Augen waren so kalt und leer, wie sie sie noch nie gesehen hatte, doch seine grenzenlose Irritation stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und seine Haltung drückte unterschwellige Verzweiflung aus. Ohne zu zögern nahm sie ihn in die Arme und zu ihrer Überraschung ließ er es widerstandslos geschehen.

„Es war nicht gut, dass du mit Malfoy so lange verschwunden warst, Harry! Überhaupt nicht gut."

„Was soll das heißen?" Düstere Ahnungen machten sich in Harry breit. Er bekam das Gefühl einen kapitalen Fehler begangen zu haben. Für ihn war es so selbstverständlich, dass Draco an seiner Seite war, dass es ihm gar nicht in den Sinn kam, wie Ron und seine Freunde das sehen könnten.

„Gerüchte, Harry!", sprach Hermione weiter. „Das Abendessen hat gestern schon wieder hier in der Halle stattgefunden. Es hat ein wenig gedauert, bis klar wurde, dass nach dieser Attacke nur zwei Leute gefehlt haben: Du und Malfoy…"

„Draco…", er konnte nicht anders. Draco war nicht mehr Malfoy für ihn, egal, was seine Freunde dachten. Mione sah ihn nur kritisch an.

„Die Meinungen sind anfangs weit auseinander gegangen. Fred und George haben einen Aufstand gemacht, als einige behaupteten, ihr wäret zusammen, doch dann haben sie wohl begriffen, dass Ron kein Wort dazu gesagt hat! Und dann ist auch noch irgendwie durchgesickert, dass ihr nicht unter dem Zeitbann wart. Seitdem schwirren die wildesten Gerüchte." Harrys Kopf sank gegen ihre Schulter und ihr Blick glitt hinüber zum Slytherintisch, doch Malfoy war in ein intensives Gespräch mit Fleur verwickelt. Vermutlich klärte sie ihn ebenso auf. //Draco, Mione, DRACO…um Harrys Willen!// Schon allein der Fakt, dass er sie korrigiert hatte, sagte ihr mehr über die beiden aus, als alles andere – und sie wunderte sich nicht mehr darüber. Was sie durchgemacht hatten, schweißte zusammen, egal auf welchen Weg. Mit Sicherheit hätte Draco in dieser Zeit genauso den Platz des besten Freundes eingenommen, wenn es sich so ergeben hätte.

Ihr Blick huschte zu Ron. Es würde Harry nicht gut tun, wenn dieser ihn für das, was mit ihnen geschehen war schmähte, doch Ron sprach nicht mit ihr. Er sprach im Moment wieder einmal mit keinem.

„Ich muss mit ihm reden!", riss Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass er so etwas versuchen würde, doch sie wusste nicht, was dabei herauskommen würde.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht…" Harry hatte sich aufgerichtet und sah zu seinem besten Freund hinüber, zweifellos entschlossen zu tun, was er gesagt hatte. Es gab jedoch noch etwas anderes, was sie ihm sagen musste und so zwang sie seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück.

„HARRY…Erstens: ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist…und Zweitens: du hast noch ein anderes Problem. Das Spiel, das gestern ausgefallen ist…es ist heute!" Wie beinahe zu erwarten flog sein Blick zum Slytherintisch hinüber, während gleichzeitig alle Zauber in sich zusammenfielen. Draco hob den Blick und traf Harrys. Hermione verzweifelte beinahe an der Signifikanz dieses Blickwechsels.

Eine halbe Stunde später stürmte Harry in seinem Schlafsaal auf und ab, wie ein Tiger im Käfig und wartete auf Ron. Hermione hatte ihn davon abgehalten, in der Großen Halle mit ihm zu sprechen und ihr stattdessen versichert, dass sie ihn so schnell wie möglich nach oben schicken würde. Harry hatte darauf hin alles stehen und liegen gelassen, selbst sein Frühstück, doch offensichtlich ging Hermiones Plan nicht auf.

Ron kam nicht.

„Gott…verdammt noch mal…ich hab alles falsch gemacht…Du hattest recht, Draco!", murmelte er verzweifelt und ließ sich auf die Kante seines Bettes sinken. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass es Gerüchte gab. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es schlecht war, die Lage so lange außer Kontrolle zu lassen. Hatte er denn nur gar nichts von Snape gelernt? Und dabei hatte er auch so schon genug um die Ohren. Er musste mit Sirius reden und er musste Dumbledore fragen, was mit seiner Magie nicht stimmte. Er musste feststellen, was noch alles bekannt geworden war und wie viel die Auroren von seinem gestrigen Stunt mitbekommen hatten. Alles war außer Kontrolle geraten und Harry verspürte den schockierend innigen Wunsch mit Severus zu reden. Severus hatte immer alles unter Kontrolle.

Er rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Er MUSSTE das in den Griff bekommen. Erneut von seiner eigenen Energie überwältig begann er wieder auf und ab zu gehen, als die Tür aufflog und jemand hereingestolpert kam, bevor sie wieder zuknallte und zweifellos verriegelt wurde. Es war ein dunkelroter Ron, der jedoch nicht Harry, sondern die Wand anstarrte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harrys Verstand zu arbeiten begann und er logische Schlüsse zog, die ihm überhaupt nicht gut taten. // Mione…Mione hat ihn gezwungen, hier herauf zu kommen…und sie hat ihn mit dir eingesperrt…Er will nicht mit dir reden.//

„Ron…", Harrys Stimme klang klein und unsicher. Er wusste, dass er seinen Freund verletzt hatte. Er wusste, dass er gleich mit ihm hätte reden müssen, aber es gab so vieles, um das er sich kümmern musste. Zu vieles, das er unter Kontrolle behalten musste.

„WAS…?" Ron starrte ihn nun an und Harry konnte die Abwehr spüren, die er ihm entgegenbrachte. Ron wollte keine Erklärungen. Er wollte nicht verstehen. Er wollte ihn nur nicht mehr sehen, doch Harry wusste, dass er ihn zur Vernunft bringen musste. Sie waren Freunde und das würde er nicht auf Spiel setzten.

„Ron...ich weiß, wie das alles für dich aussieht. Ich weiß, dass es schwer zu verstehen ist…ich wollte…"

„ES INTERESSIERT MICH NICHT…Hörst du, es interessiert mich nicht, was du wolltest…"

„Hör mir zu…" Harry wusste, dass er ruhig bleiben musste und es fiel ihm ausnahmsweise leicht, denn diese Sache war ihm wichtig, doch Ron hatte zweifellos nicht die Absicht es ihm leicht zu machen, denn er fiel ihm augenblicklich ins Wort.

„ICH WILL DIR NICHT ZUHÖREN!! Wieso sollte ich dir zuhören? Ich hab keinen Bock auf deine sinnlosen Erklärungen! Ich will sie nicht hören." Er wandte sich der Tür zu. „MIONE mach diese Tür auf." Nichts geschah. Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch

„Ron, hör mir bitte wenigstens zu…" Es hörte sich jämmerlich an, doch das war Harry in diesem Moment gleich. Er wollte seinen besten Freund nicht verlieren. Erneut schoss Ron zu ihm herum, doch Harry konnte er damit nicht schocken. Was ihn schockierte war der Ausdruck in Rons Augen: Abscheu und Verachtung.

„Hast du mich nicht verstanden, POTTER? Ich will dir nicht zuhören. Ich will nicht hören, warum du über diesen Bastard deine Meinung geändert hat und ich will schon gar nicht wissen, wie du auf die Idee gekommen bist dich mit dem schmierigen Frettchen einzulassen! ICH – WILL – ES – NICHT – HÖREN. Hast du es jetzt verstanden. HERMIONE LASS MICH HIER RAUS!"

„Ron es ist nicht so, wie du denkst, Draco ist nicht…"

„Halt die Klappe! HALT einfach die Klappe, Potter! Ich sehe nur eins hier! Willst du wissen, was: Ich sehe einen Gryffindor, der seine Ideale verraten hat. Ich sehe einen Typen, der seine Freunde verraten hat. Ich sehe eine Teamcaptain, der sein Team verraten hat. Ich dachte du wärest mein Freund! Ich hab es wirklich geglaubt, aber ein Freund würde mich nicht verraten…"

„DAS IST NICHT WAHR!" Verzweiflung schwappte über Harry hinweg, wie eine unbezwingbare Welle. Er hatte sein Haus und seine Freunde nicht verraten. Er hatte nur seine Pflicht getan. Er hatte Hogwarts gerettet. „Begreifst du es denn nur wirklich nicht…Ich hatte keine Wahl, Ron…ICH HATTE KEINE WAHL."

„MAN HAT IMMER EINE WAHL…Und was du gewählt hast, war gestern nicht zu übersehen."

„Ron…du verstehst das nicht…Man hat nicht immer eine Wahl. Hast du schon mal in Voldemorts Augen gesehen, RON? Hast du ihm schon mal gegenüber gestanden? Er war hier…er war hier in diesem Schloss und er war hier in diesem Raum…Und ihr wart ALLE FORT. IHR wart nicht hier…ich verstehe, dass das auch nicht eure Entscheidung war, aber WARUM kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich auch keine Wahl mehr hatte. ICH WAR ALLEIN…Glaubst du wirklich ich wollte das so? Glaubst du wirklich ich wollte diesen ganzen Shit? Denkst du, es hat mir Spaß gemacht, meinen Verstand zu zerstören um diese Schule zu beschützen?"

„Das hat überhaupt nichts mit all dem zu tun!"

„Womit, Ron? Womit hat es nichts zu tun? Damit, dass Draco da war, als kein anderer mehr da war? Damit, dass er über seinen Schatten gesprungen ist und mir den Arsch gerettet hat? Damit, dass er nicht abgehauen ist und mich im Stich gelassen hat?" //…so wie du es gerade tust…// In Harrys Brust breitete sich ein stechender Scherz aus. Er konnte sehen, was Ron blind machte. Es war einzig und allein seine Intoleranz gegenüber Draco. Ron hätte wohl jeden akzeptiert, aber Draco konnte er nicht akzeptieren.

„Ach…und du bildest dir ein, dass er ALL diese wunderbaren, großen Taten für dich getan hat? Du bist so blind und so dämlich. Malfoys tun NICHTS für andere. ALLES, was sie tun, tun sie für sich selbst! Malfoy verachtet alles und jeden der nicht so denkt, wie er, der nicht so handelt wie er, der nicht tut, was er will." Harry hatte die seltsame Eingebung, dass Ron gerade eben genau das tat, was er Draco vorwarf, doch er überging es.

„WARUM kannst du ihm nicht zugestehen, dass er sich geändert hat? Er hat verdammt noch mal Dinge durchgemacht, die du dir nicht einmal vorstellen kannst!" Es war das Falscheste, was er hatte sagen können. Ron sah Rot.

„Ach nein, kann ich das nicht oder? Weißt du was? Dass sein Bastard-Vater draufgegangen ist, ist das Beste, was der Welt passieren konnte…"

„Glaubst du, das…" //…weiß er nicht…//, hatte Harry sagen wollen, doch Ron ließ es nicht so weit kommen.

„UNTERBRICH mich nicht…ich will deinen Shit nicht hören… Es ist mir vollkommen egal, was ferret-face durchgemacht hat. Es ist mir auch vollkommen egal, was du mit ihm treibst… Es interessiert mich nicht. Ich sehe nur, was vor meinen Augen ist: DU und diese SCHLANGE. Hier herrscht Chaos und du hängst mit Malfoy ab. Wir haben heute das wichtigste Spiel des Jahres und du tauchst hier mit Malfoy gemeinsam in der Großen Halle auf…Weißt du, was sie reden? Sie zerreißen sich das Maul drüber, dass du mit ihm ins Bett gehst…und weißt du was ich glaube…sie haben Recht. Harry…ich hab dich gesehen. Ich hab dein Gesicht gesehen…du hängst an diesem Bastard, wie ein hübsches kleines Flittchen…du gehst mit dem Feind ins Bett, nicht wahr?…Du verrätst all deine Ideale. Das tut kein anständiger Gryffindor…und du bist verdammt noch mal kein Gryffindor mehr, wenn du dich mit den Schlangen einlässt…besonders mit dieser Schlange…"

„RON HÖR AUF…" Die Tür war aufgegangen. Hermione starrte ihren Freund mit einem Blick so voller Ärger und Unglaube an, dass es Ron für einen Augenblick zum Schweigen brachte, doch als ihm klar wurde mit wie viel Sorge und Zuneigung sie Harry ansah, war der Augenblick vorbei.

„UND DU….DU stellst dich auch noch auf seine Seite…"

„Ron, bitte…" Harry machte einen weiteren kläglichen Versuch, zu retten, was vor seinen Augen auseinander brach. Der Blick, den Ron ihm nun zuwarf war beinahe hasserfüllt.

„Sprich mich nicht an…ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Du hast alles verraten, was mir wichtig war…Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich der einzige bin, der so denkt. Oder denkst du wirklich, dass hier irgendjemand akzeptieren kann, dass ausgerechnet du dich zu Malfoys Anhängsel degradiert hast… Verräter…" Und damit wandte er sich um und stürmte aus dem Schlafsaal.

Hermione stand regelrecht der Mund offen, bei dem, was er Harry gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Ihr war klar gewesen, dass er ein Problem mit dem Harry-und-Malfoy-Faktor hatte, doch wie tief dieses Problem saß, konnte sie nicht fassen. Ihr Blick hing an Harrys blassem Gesicht. Ihr Freund stand verloren noch immer am selben Fleck und schwieg.

„Sie denken nicht alle so, Harry…und Ron denkt das nicht wirklich…", versuchte sie die unerträglich Stille zu durchbrechen. Harry senkte Kopf.

„Ist das so?", entgegnete er mit brüchiger Stimme höhnisch. Ron hatte dasselbe Bild gezeichnet, dass er heute Morgen in der großen Halle schon gespürt hatte. Hermione konnte ihm nichts vormachen.

„Ganz bestimmt, Harry! Sie sind irritiert und überrascht, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen. Du bist immer noch Harry." Harry versuchte, ihr das zu glauben, doch er wusste, dass sie nicht Recht hatte. Er war nicht mehr Harry. Er war nicht mehr der Harry, den alle gekannt hatten, bevor Voldemort den Zeitbann über Hogwarts gelegt hatte. Das war unmöglich und es schien unausweichlich, dass dadurch alles, was ihm wichtig war auseinander brach.

„Du weißt, dass das falsch ist!"

„Harry…" Miones Stimme klang flehend und sie kam zu ihm, um nach seiner Hand zu greifen. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war abgrundtief zynisch.

„Ich bin ein schwarzer Magier, Hermione, genauso ein Dämon, wie Voldemort! Ich werde nie mehr Harry sein."

„Das ist nicht wahr Harry. Für mich wirst du immer Harry sein. Und du wirst niemals ein schwarzer Magier sein!" Sie war überzeugt von dem, was sie sagte und versuchte all diese Überzeugung in ihre Worte zu legen, auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass das nichts änderte.

„Sorry, wenn ich mich dir da nicht anschließe, Hermione!" Er ging langsam zur Tür und verließ den Schlafsaal. Hermione wusste, dass jedes von Rons Worten auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen war. Sie hatte einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Dumbledore hatte sie eingeweiht in der Gewissheit, dass sie Harry zur Seiten stehen würden, doch Ron tat genau das Gegenteil. Er zog Harry den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

Die Gespräche im Gemeinschaftsraum verstummten, als Harry auf der Treppe erschien. Sein Blick huschte von Gesicht zu Gesicht. Überall sah er Unverständnis und ungläubige Verwunderung. Ron hatte Recht. Sie konnten nicht verstehen, was er tat, doch wenn sie es nicht verstanden, würden sie es auch nicht akzeptieren. Mit antrainierter Rationalität schob er es aus seinen Gedanken. Wie Hermione schon gesagt hatte: Er hatte noch ein anderes Problem; er musste heute Quidditch spielen und beinahe automatisch suchte er nach seinen Mitspielern, doch ein einziger Blick machte ihm klar, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, dieses Spiel heute mit diesem Team zu spielen.

Er sah in den Augen seiner Teamkameraden, was er schon in Rons Augen gesehen hatte: grenzenlosen Ärger, tiefes Misstrauen und Verachtung. Verachtung zweifellos für das, was ihm so wichtig war – sein Verhältnis zu Draco. Er spürte, wie Hermione neben ihm auftauchte und ihre Hand sich auf ihre Schulter legte. Er sah, wie Ron verächtlich den Blick abwandte und seinen Brüdern wortlos deutlich machte, was er dachte und er sah, wie sie sich alle von ihm abwandten.

Harry brauchte nichts weiter. Er wusste, dass er sein Haus gegen sich hatte. Daran konnte auch Hermione nichts ändern. Mit langen Schritten ging er zum Portrait und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, Hermione dicht auf seinen Fersen.

„Was hast du vor, Harry?"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken!", entgegnete Harry kalt und versuchte zu disapparieren, doch es funktionierte nicht und so stürmte er weiter.

„Harry, alles okay mit dir?" Draco tauchte im Gang vor ihnen auf und verblüffte Hermnione mit der Sorge in seinen Zügen vollkommen, doch auch an ihm hetzte Harry vorbei.

„Alles bestens…"

„Harry, fang nicht wieder so an." Draco fiel es leicht, Harry auf den Fersen zu bleiben, Hermione begann zu joggen.

„Es IST alles in bester Ordnung…" Harry wusste, was er zu tun hatte und konnte sich im Augenblick mit niemandem auseinandersetzen, nicht einmal mit Draco. Er machte einen weiteren Versuch zu apparieren und scheiterte wieder. Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten?

Dracos Hand landete auf seine Schulter und hielt ihn auf. Der Blonde war sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren, dass nichts in Ordnung war. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass Granger Weasley bearbeitet hatte, mit Harry zu reden und ihr liebend gern ein paar Takte zu diesem Thema gesagt, doch Harrys Verhalten machte ihm mehr als klar, dass es dazu zu spät war.

„HARRY!" Harry, in seinem Vorwärtsdrang gestoppt fuhr zu ihm herum.

„WAS?" Ärger, Unwille und übersprudelnde Energie funkelte in seinem Blick. Mit aller Macht versuchte er der Situation zu entkommen. Er konnte die Sorge der beiden im Moment nicht ertragen. Er musste kitten, was von seinem Leben übrig war und das konnte er nur allein. Und er musste etwas erledigen.

„Harry…wir haben ein Problem…", fing Draco erneut an, doch Harry unterbrach ihn, bevor er ausreden konnte.

„Nur eins….?" Hohn klirrte in seiner Stimme und Draco begriff, dass es schlimmer war, als er befürchtet hatte. Er kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu, noch etwas zu sagen. Harry disapparierte vor seinen Augen ohne ihn, obwohl er die Hand auf seiner Schulter gehabt hatte.

„Wie….wie macht er das?" Hermione, die den Disput zwischen den beiden mit wachsender Verblüffung beobachtet hatte blinzelte mit den Augen. Dracos Gesicht hatte sich verschlossen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung.", entgegnete er, den Blick noch immer auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der Augenblicke zuvor noch Harry gestanden hatte. „Granger…du wirst mir jetzt auf der Stelle erklären, was da oben los gewesen ist!", setzte er dann in einem Ton nach, der selbst bei Hermione keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Harry erschien zur gleichen Zeit in Professor McGonagalls Büro wieder und verursachte seiner Hauslehrerin beinahe einen Herzinfarkt.

„Mister Potter…bei Merlin…sind Sie von Sinnen?" Harry, einzig und allein auf seine Mission konzentriert, fixierte sie und nahm sich zusammen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor McGonagall, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken!" Beinahe automatisch sprach er einen Analyse-Zauber um sicher zu gehen, dass er ihr wirklich keinen Schaden zugefügt hatte und schockierte sie zweifellos noch ein wenig mehr. Er fragte nicht, woher er dieses Wissen hatte. Er war sich sicher es zu wissen und seine Angst davor steigerte sich von Minute zu Minute. „Professor, McGonagall, ich bin gekommen, um meinen Rücktritt als Captain der Quidditchmannschaft und meinen Rückzug aus dem Team zu erklären!"

Minerva McGonagall sammelte sich und fand augenblicklich zu ihrem stets beherrschten Selbst zurück. Das war es, was sie inzwischen regelrecht gefürchtet hatte. Seit gestern Vormittag schlugen die Gerüchte über Harry, die letzten beiden Jahre, die er nicht unter dem Zeitbann verbracht hatte und sein Verhältnis zu Draco Malfoy hohe Wellen. Mit Besorgnis hatte sie mit ansehen müssen, wie sich die Stimmung in ihrem Haus entwickelte und sie fragte sich, ob das was gerade geschah, der krönende Abschluss dieser Entwicklung war oder Harry einfach nicht gegen den Slytherin spielen wollte. Sie war beinahe dankbar, dass er in diesem Fall keine Wahl hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mister Potter, aber die Regeln besagen, dass ein Teammitglied am Tag eines Spiels nicht aussteigen kann. Egal aus welchen Gründen." Harrys eh schon sehr oberflächliche Beherrschung ging endgültig verloren. Seine Hände schlugen auf McGonagalls Schreibtisch und er starrte sie mit kalten Augen an.

„Egal aus welchen Gründen? Soll ich Ihnen etwas sagen Professor, ich wette mit ihnen, meine Teamkameraden wären mehr als nur froh, mich los zu sein. Oder glauben Sie wirklich, die Weasleys und der Rest wollen mit jemandem Spielen, der sein Haus und seine Freunde verraten hat. NIEMAND in meinem Team vertraut mir noch…Sagen Sie mir, wie ich da spielen soll…"

//…der krönende Abschluss also…//, sie musste zugeben, dass von Harry beinahe nichts anderes zu erwarten war. Er würde seine persönlichen Interessen nicht über die seines Teams und seines Hauses stellen. Umso mehr enttäuschte sie die Reaktion seiner Hauskameraden. Minerva konnte sich nicht helfen, ihre Hand legte sich beinahe automatisch auf Harrys Linke. Es war offensichtlich tatsächlich eingetreten, was Professor Dumbledore befürchtet hatte. Harry hatte das Vertrauen seiner Freunde verloren. Das schockierte sie zutiefst.

„Spielen Sie wie immer, Harry…das ist die einzige Chance, die Sie haben!" Die Resignation, die daraufhin in seinen Blick trat, überraschte sie nicht wirklich.

„Es war eine dämliche Idee, Weasley auf Harry loszulassen! Eine richtig dämliche Idee, Granger!" Draco starrte die Wand des Ganges an, in dem er auf Harry und Hermione gestoßen war, um nicht sie ansehen zu müssen. Seit Minuten war sie dank ihrer Schilderung des Streites zwischen Weasley und Harry den Tränen nahe – ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass diese ganze Geschichte sie mehr mitnahm, als je etwas zuvor. Offensichtlich konnte sie nicht fassen, dass Ron derartig hart mit Harry umsprang. Ihn überraschte das nicht. Nicht im geringsten. Weasley ging davon aus, dass er Harry an ihn, Draco, verlor. Er war zu engstirnig, zu begreifen, dass Harry deswegen nicht einfach aufhören würde, sein Freund zu sein.

„Er WOLLTE mit ihm reden. Er hätte beinahe schon in der Halle eine Szene gemacht.", verteidigte sich Hermione schwach. Es überraschte Draco nicht. Harry war mit Sicherheit innerhalb kürzester Zeit klar geworden, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als sie so beim Frühstück aufgetaucht waren und er bereute zutiefst, dass er es so weit hatte kommen lassen. Er wusste, dass er ihn hätte aufhalten können.

„Wir müssen ihn finden! Hat er was gesagt, wohin er wollte?" Draco sammelte sich und brachte seine Besorgnis unter Kontrolle. Harrys Verhalten gab ihm schon seit Stunden Rätsel auf. Er wirkte viel zu gefasst, um wirklich in Ordnung zu sein, doch das war ihm leider viel zu spät klar geworden. Er hatte ihn schon einmal so erlebt und das Resultat war gewesen, dass Harry sich mit Snape auf den Weg gemacht hatte, um gegen Voldemort in den Krieg zu ziehen. Die Frage war, in welchen Krieg er diesmal ziehen könnte.

„Er hat nichts gesagt…gar nichts. Er ist nur davon gerannt, aber ich denke es hat etwas mit dem Spiel zu tun?" Diese Aussage irritierte Draco.

„Warum sollte ihn das Spiel so aus der Fassung bringen?"

„Ehrlich, Malfoy…manchmal stehst du wirklich auf der Leitung!" Hermione brachte es nicht über sich, Draco bei seinem Namen zu nennen. Immerhin nannte er sie ebenfalls Granger. „Ron…ist im Team, Fred und George sind im Team und Seamus ist im Team…Und Harry ist Teamcaptain." Das waren allerdings vier Gründe für Harry aus der Fassung zu geraten.

„Also ist er vermutlich bei McGonagall!", schlussfolgerte Draco, als ihm klar wurde, was sie meinte. Die Idioten machten Harry also die Hölle heiß. Hatten sie nur wirklich noch nicht begriffen, was es hieß, Harry Potter zu sein? Harry war loyal, selbst wenn es ihn das Leben kostete. Er wandte sich ab und hastete den Gang hinunter, Hermione dich auf seinen Fersen. „Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass er da nicht raus kommt!" Im Gegensatz zu Harry kannte er die Regel beim Quidditch auswendig.

„Wie meinst du das? Sie kann ihn doch nicht mit einem Team spielen lassen, das ihm nicht mehr den Rücken deckt!"

„Sie muss! Man kann nicht aus einer Mannschaft aussteigen, wenn diese Mannschaft ein Spiel hat, solange es keinen Ersatzspieler gibt."

„Und was ist, wenn er verletzt oder krank ist?"

„Dann kann ein Spiel verschoben werden…aber er ist weder verletzt, noch krank. Er kann spielen, also muss er auch spielen." Hermione begann entgegen ihrer Gewohnheiten zu fluchen. Draco konnte sich ihr da nur anschließen. Dann fiel ihr jedoch offensichtlich etwas anderes ein.

„Von was für einem Problem hast du vorhin gesprochen, wenn ich fragen darf?" Dracos Miene wurde grimmig und sie erwartete keine Antwort.

Bei McGonagall erwischten sie Harry nicht, doch sie rannten Remus Lupin die der Arme, der ebenfalls auf der Suche nach ihm war, genauso wie offensichtlich auch Sirius Black, von dem Draco inzwischen wusste, dass er der schwarzhaarige Kerl aus der Großen Halle und Harrys Pate war. Draco bekam die düstere Ahnung, dass auch seine Mutter inzwischen auf der Suche nach Harry war. Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, wie sie in das Bild zwischen Lupin und Black passte, obwohl sie ihm auf die Schnelle zusammengefasst hatte, wie es ihr in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren ergangen war. Jetzt war ihm auch klar, warum Zeus sie nicht gefunden hatte. Remus Lupin hatte sie mit demselben Zauber belegt, wie Harry es mit ihm gemacht hatte.

Es war Narcissa, die sie auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore, den sie nach Harrys Verbleib fragen wollten, abfing.

„Sirius hat Harry gefunden. Er spricht gerade mit ihm!", erklärte sie Remus und die Erleichterung war dem Wehrwolf anzusehen. „Müsstest du nicht bei deinem Team sein, Draco? Das Spiel beginnt in einer Stunde.", wandte sie sich dann an Draco und ihm behagte ihr ernster Blick gar nicht.

//Sie weiß, was zwischen mit und Harry läuft….Sie weiß es.//, er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber der Gedanke trieb ihm das Blut in die Wangen. „Ich wollte noch was mit Harry klären!"

„Das wird wohl warten müssen!", konstatierte Narcissa und ihr Ton sagte ihm klar, dass sie das auch so meinte.

„Sieht ganz so aus!", schnappte er und ließ Granger, seine Mutter und Lupin stehen, sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass die Verwunderung in Hermiones Miene immer größere wurde. Das Schweigen, das folgte, war unangenehm und es war Remus, der es brach.

„Nun, dann sollten wir uns vielleicht Plätze im Stadion sichern!", meinte er mit einem Lächeln. Hermione und Narcissa nickten, ohne ihn anzusehen. Beide waren viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, um wirklich etwas anderes wahrzunehmen.

„Hey…du schaffst das, Harry. Du hast das immer geschafft." Sirius gab Harry einen ermutigenden Klaps auf den Rücken. Narcissa und er waren Harry über den Weg gerannt, als er nach seinem Gespräch mit McGonagall halb blind aus der Schule hetzte. Narcissa hatte sich zurückgezogen und Sirius hatte versucht, mit seinem Patensohn zu reden.

Das gestaltete sich jedoch erschreckend schwierig. Schnell hatte Sirius den Eindruck bekommen, dass Harry mit seinen Gedanken sonst wo war. Er hielt sich damit über Wasser, ihm zu erzählen, wie es ihm, Remus und Narcissa ergangen war. Die Tatsache, dass Narcissa Malfoy bei ihnen gewesen war, erregte zweifellos Harrys Aufmerksamkeit und ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Sirius hatte er damit ungemein überrascht. Offensichtlich hatte ihm ihr Schicksal am Herzen gelegen. Es machte ihm umso klarer, wie wichtig Draco ihm sein musste.

Ansonsten machte Harry einen schockierend verstockten Eindruck. Auf Sirius Frage, was ihm auf der Seele lag, antwortete er ausweichend und redete sich mit dem Spiel heraus – und sehr schnell kam Sirius dahinter, dass Harry glaubte, das Vertrauen seines Hauses verloren zu haben. So war es zu seiner letzten Bemerkung gekommen und doch hatte Sirius sich niemals in seinem Leben so hilflos gefühlt. Harrys Verhalten machte ihm nachhaltiger als alle Worte klar, was Snape ihm hatte sagen wollen und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich einander etwas vorzumachen.

Abrupt nahm er Harry in die Arme.

„Verdammt noch mal Harry, es hat keinen Sinn, dass wir uns etwas vormachen. Ich weiß was passiert ist und ich weiß, dass dir das vollkommen klar ist. Ich weiß auch, dass du dieses verdammte Spiel spielen musst. Ich kenne die Regeln. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es verhindern, aber ich kann es nicht…nur eins musst du mir glauben, egal…wirklich ganz egal, was passiert. Ich steh hinter dir. Daran darfst du niemals zweifeln. Ich lass dich nicht im Stich. Niemals." Einen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl, als würde Harry versuchen, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, doch dann spürte er seine schmalen Schultern zittern. Finger krallten sich in seinen Umhang und Harrys Stirn presste sich beinahe schmerzhaft gegen seine Schulter.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das schaffen soll, Sirius…ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich das schaffen soll." Einen Moment lang schien alles beim Alten zu sein. Für einen Augenblick war Harry der verzweifelte Viertklässler, der sich mit der schier unlösbaren Aufgabe wieder fand, im Trimagischen Turnier zu bestehen. Doch es war nicht das Trimagische Turnier, in dem er bestehen musste. Es war die Finsternis in seiner Seele, mit der er klar kommen musste. Es war der Fakt, dass er ein mächtiger schwarzer Magier war, den er verkraften musste. Harry erkämpfte sich die Kontrolle zurück, etwas, was ihn schon seit Stunden vollkommen beanspruchte.

Sirius hatte nur das Gefühl, dass er sich entspannte.

„Hör mir zu, Harry!", meinte er leise, den Jungen, der längst kein Junge mehr war in den Armen. „Hör mir gut zu und vergiss nie, was ich dir sage. Ich weiß, dass das Schicksal dir Prüfungen auferlegt hat, die für andere schier unlösbar sind. Mit dem, der dafür verantwortlich ist würde ich wirklich gern mal ein paar Takte reden. Aber du musst eins wissen. Ich kenne niemanden, der das so wie du geschafft hätte. Ich kenne niemanden, dem es gelungen wäre, sich bei all dem, was du durchmachen musstest, seine Menschlichkeit und seine Großherzigkeit so zu bewahren, wie du es getan hast." Er schon Harry die Finger unters Kinn und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. Die Leere und Kälte in den grünen Augen traf ihn tief. „Zweifle nie an der Richtigkeit dessen, was du getan hast, Harry. Egal, welchen Umweg du gegangen bist, du hast etwas erreicht, was mächtigere Zauberer vor dir nicht geschafft haben! Und du DARFST dir auf KEINEN Fall von irgendjemandem etwas anderes einreden lassen. Sie haben es nicht verdient, dass du heute für sie spielst. Sie haben es absolut nicht verdient. Keiner von ihnen, denn ich weiß genau, dass du wie immer dein Bestes geben wirst. Egal, was sie glauben. Ich bin stolz, dein Pate sein zu dürfen, Harry. Sehr stolz." Erneut schob er Harrys Kopf gegen seine Schulter und diesmal hatte er den Eindruck, als wiche tatsächlich ein wenig der Anspannung aus seinem Körper.

Draco fand Harry zehn Minuten vor Beginn des Spiels in der Umkleidekabine der Hufflepuffs und war darüber beinahe etwas ärgerlich. Mit Sicherheit ging ihm die Situation an die Nerven, doch das war gewiss kein Grund sich ausgerechnet mit Hufflepuffs zu assoziieren. Er saß auf einer der Bänke im Dunkeln, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und wirkte geschlagen. Mit grimmiger Miene ließ er sich neben ihn auf die Bank fallen. Ihm grauste vor diesem Spiel genauso wie Harry, doch der Zustand in dem dieser sich befand ließ ihn ahnen, dass es schlimmer war, als er bisher befürchtet hatte. Einige Augenblicke lang sah er ihn nur an, dann richtete er sich auf, fasste ihn bei den Schultern und zog ihn an sich.

„Komm her…du!" Harry ließ es widerstandslos geschehen.

„Ich schaff das nicht, Draco. Ich hab eh keine Chance!", ließ er sich leise vernehmen. Sirius hatte ihm ein wenig Mut gemacht. Im Grunde seines Herzens wusste er, dass sein Pate recht hatte. Die Gryffindors verdienten nicht, dass er dieses Spiel spielte, doch Harry wusste, dass es seine Pflicht war. Trotzdem war ihm vollkommen klar, dass er mit dem Schulbesen keine Chance hatte. Das hatte er auch schon gestern gewusst, doch heute war dieser Fakt noch viel schlimmer, denn ihm drohten von Seiten seines Teams deshalb garantiert noch mehr Vorwürfe

Dracos Blick hing inzwischen an Harrys Comet 260, dem Schulbesen, mit dem er gegen Chang gewonnen hatte. Eine Ahnung sagte ihm mittlerweile, dass dieser Sieg eher etwas mit Harrys Magie, als mit seinen spielerischen Fähigkeiten zu tun gehabt hatte. Er gestand es sich nur ungern ein, doch ihm wäre es gleich, wenn das auch diesmal der Fall sein würde. Er wollte im Grunde nur, dass es schnell vorbei war. Bei der Sache mit dem Besen, auf die sich Harry zweifellos bezog, hatte er jedoch eine Lösung gefunden.

„Das war das Problem, über das ich mit dir reden wollte!" Harry versteifte sich bei der Erinnerung daran, wie er Draco und Hermione stehen lassen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich musste…"

„Hör auf, Harry. Du musst mir nicht erklären, was los war. Ich kann es mir denken! Mach dir keine Gedanken. Granger hat es verkraftet…"

„Hermione…", tat Harry automatisch mit Draco dasselbe, was er am Morgen schon mit Hermione gemacht hatte. Sie beide rangierten in Moment bei ihm in der ersten Riege und er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass sie einander mit ihren Familiennamen beschimpften.

„Äh…egal. Es geht um was ganz anderes! Mit dem Besen da kannst du nicht spielen!" Harry richtete sich auf und sah Draco an. Dieser wich seinem Blick aus. Es war nicht seine eigene Idee gewesen und das war ihm beinahe peinlich.

Seine Slytherins hatten die Vorkommnisse des Morgens mit einem gewissen spöttischen Amüsement aufgenommen. Ihn mit Potter in friedlichem Einvernehmen die Halle betreten zu sehen, war vermutlich nur noch der krönende Abschluss der aufgeschaukelten Gerüchteküche gewesen. Das Team, das ihn gestern Morgen in Aktion erlebt hatte, hatte Slytherin mit gnadenloser Hand in seinem Sinne unter Kontrolle gebracht. Die einzige, die im Augenblick richtig sauer auf ihn war, war Pansy Parkinson, doch damit hatte er sich noch nicht auseinandergesetzt.

Er hatte sein Team zusammengetrommelt und klar gemacht, dass es keine Gnade geben würde bei diesem Spiel. Damit hatte er sie gründlich geschockt, doch er hatte sie auch gleichzeitig endgültig auf seine Seite gezogen. Alles Folgende war geschäftsmäßig abgelaufen: Teambesprechung, klare Strategie und keine Rücksicht. Sie spielten Quidditch. Persönliche Interessen durften da nichts zu suchen haben. Draco ging nicht davon aus, dass Harry das anders sah, auch wenn ihm inzwischen klar war, dass es mit Harrys Team möglicherweise ein gravierendes Problem gab.

Er würde dieses Spiel spielen um zu gewinnen und er ging davon aus, dass Harry genauso an diese Sache heran ging. Dass das unmöglich war, hatte ihm erst Greg Goyle klar gemacht, als er ihn fragte, welchen Besen Harry fliegen würde. Mit dem Comet 260 hatte er im Spiel gegen Draco nicht einmal ansatzweise eine reelle Chance. Dazu war ihr spielerisches Niveau einfach zu ausgeglichen. Draco hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.

Gleichzeitig hatten seine Mitspieler interessanterweise sofort eine Lösung gehabt. Fünf eindeutig bedrohliche Augenpaare hatten sich auf Michael Montague gerichtet. Montague war seit dem Vorfall im Quidditchstadion so kleinlaut, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er hatte nicht einmal den Mumm gehabt, Einspruch dagegen zu erheben, dass er seinen Besen abgeben musste. Die Drohung, herauskommen zu lassen, was er sich erlaubt hatte, zog hervorragend, vor allem, weil die Todesser endgültig geschlagen waren. Draco wusste, dass Montague die beste Lösung war. Er war der Hüter des Teams und nicht so massiv auf seine Geschwindigkeit angewiesen, wie die anderen. Er konnte nicht umhin, eine gewisse Dankbarkeit seinen Mitspielern gegenüber zum Ausdruck zu bringen, doch Maureen Dunn hatte nur gemeint: ‚Ich denke mal, es sind eher wir, die dir was schulden, Draco…und das ist nichts Geringeres als unser Leben!'

Und darum saß er jetzt hier, mit einem Besen, der seinem ebenbürtig war und musste Harrys kritischen Blick über sich ergehen lassen, während er sich im Grunde noch immer ärgerte, dass er nicht selbst daran gedacht hatte.

„Was willst du damit zum Ausdruck bringen?" Harry wusste nicht, was er von Dracos Worten halten sollte und er fühlte sich unwohl dabei. Draco nahm den Nimbus 2001 auf, den er neben sich abgelegt hatte und hielt ihm Harry entgegen.

„Ich will damit nur zum Ausdruck bringen, dass Slytherin dieses Spiel fair gewinnen will!" Harry starrte ihn an, ohne den Besen auch nur anzusehen. Er war zu fassungslos angesichts dieser Geste, denn er wusste sehr genau, dass er sich bei ihrem letzten Spiel gegeneinander neben seinen Fähigkeiten auch auf seinen Feuerblitz verlassen hatte. „Nimm ihn einfach, Harry, okay!" Dracos Kehle wurde eng, doch er fuhr fort: „Mein Team will, dass es ein faires Spiel wird. Und nur so ist das möglich."

Schweigend senkte Harry den Blick und griff nach dem Nimbus 2001, beschämt darüber, was sich Draco angesichts seiner Position als Sucher für Slytherin und dieser Spende seines Vaters hatte anhören müssen. Heute war er derjenige, der Verachtung und Misstrauen erntete – von seinem eigenen Team. „Ich will, dass du mir etwas versprichst, Harry!", fuhr Draco fort.

„Was?"

„Ich will, dass du mir versprichst dein Bestes zu geben!"

Eine Veränderung ging mit Harry vor sich. Etwas kehrte in seinen Blick zurück, das Draco vermisst hatte. Es war eine gewisse Lebendigkeit und sie beruhigte ihn ungemein, denn Harrys sichtbare Erstarrung hatte ihm größte Sorge bereitet. Harry fasste ihn am Umhang, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn, bevor er murmelte:

„Versprochen."

„Wir müssen gehen!", entgegnete Draco genauso leise und stellte fest, dass er dazu gar keine Lust hatte. Er würde es vorziehen, mit Harry in die Heulende Hütte zu verschwinden, anstatt ihn in einem Quidditchspiel mit allem, was er hatte zu bekämpfen.

„Dann lass uns gehen.", kam es wiederum leise von Harry. „Damit wir es hinter uns bringen." Einen weiteren hemmungslosen Kuss später stand er auf und zog Draco mit sich. „Du kannst nicht gegen mich gewinnen, Malfoy."

„Das werden wir sehen, Potter!", gab Draco mit einem Grinsen zurück und ging neben Harry den Gang hinunter zum Ausgang für die Spieler, als sei es das vollkommen selbstverständlich.

Madam Hooch und die Teams erwarteten sie schon. Während Draco sich zu seinem Team gesellte hielt Harry Abstand zu den Gryffindors und ignorierte sie vollkommen. Er wusste, dass das seine einzige Chance war. Die Kluft zwischen ihm und seinen Mitspielern war unübersehbar. Augenblicke später tauschten Draco und er einen harten Händedruck.

Und dann waren sie in der Luft, doch es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis Harry innerlich regelrecht vor Wut tobte.

„Herr Gott noch mal, das kann doch nicht wahr sein…." Sirius raufte sich die Haare. Er konnte nicht fassen, was sie hier mit ansehen mussten. Auf der Lehrertribüne, auf der sie als Gäste saßen, war es schon nach wenigen Minuten Spiel still geworden. Was sich in der Luft vor ihnen abspielte, war ein Possenspiel.

Harry hatte seinen Job übernommen, so wie es sich gehörte, doch die Strategie des Gryffindorteams wurde schnell offensichtlich. Sie behielten ihn ohne Rücksicht auf ihr Spiel im Auge – und kamen ihm dabei immer wieder in die Quere. Schnell zeigte sich, dass sich das auf die Gesamtsituation nicht sonderlich positiv auswirkte. Slytherin punktete, was das Zeug hielt und Harry wurde sichtlich gereizt.

Sirius war überrascht gewesen, als er von Professor McGonagall hören musste, dass Harrys Feuerblitz verschwunden war und der Besen, den er heute flog vermutlich einem Slytherin gehörte. Altgewohnte Sorgen hatten sich sofort breit gemacht, doch schon gleich zu Beginn war klar geworden, dass der Besen okay war. Ein Tempoduell zwischen Harry und Draco hatte klar erwiesen, dass Harry problemlos mit dem Nimbus 2001 klarkam. Er war sogar schneller, als Draco, denn ohne jeden Zweifel war er um einiges leichter, als der Blonde.

Inzwischen nütze ihm das jedoch nichts mehr. Er war so ärgerlich, dass er eher damit zu tun hatte, seinen Teamkameraden aus dem Weg zu bleiben, als nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten, der sich bis jetzt noch nicht blicken lassen hatte. Gleich darauf schlug Sirius die Hände vors Gesicht, als Harry nur knapp einem Klatscher seiner eigenen Treiber entkam. Er hörte Stoff rascheln und war sicher, dass Minerva McGonagall entschlossen war einzugreifen, doch er machte sich nicht viel Hoffnung.

Weasleys hatten nicht umsonst rote Haare.

Harry ging zu Boden, mit so viel Schwung, dass er sich einen Sekundenbruchteil Gedanken um den Besen machte, den Draco ihm gegeben hatte. Doch das war schnell vorbei. Er kochte vor Wut und hatte größte Mühe, sich im Zaum zu halten. Er würde nicht weiterspielen. Sollten sie doch sehen, wie sie das Spiel ohne ihn gewannen. Ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, stürmte er in den Gang, der ihn in die Umkleidekabinen bringen würde.

Minerva McGonagall sah ihm nach und musste feststellen, dass sie sein Verhalten vollkommen nachvollziehen konnte. Was seine Mitspieler trieben war absurd und sie war entschlossen, ihnen das auch zu sagen. Die Teams gingen inzwischen zu Boden, denn Madam Hooch hatte das Spiel mangels Sucher auf Seiten Gryffindors unterbrochen. Das war der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor gerade recht, doch zuerst musste sie dafür sorgen, dass Harry zurück aufs Spielfeld kam und sie ahnte, dass es nur eine Person hier gab, die ihn dazu bringen konnte. Ihre Hochachtung für den Slytherin-Teamcaptain war immens gestiegen, seit ihr Severus Snape erklärt hatte, dass Harry heute auf Michael Montagues Besen fliegen würde um das Spiel ausgeglichen zu machen.

„Mister Malfoy!"

Draco war regelrecht geschockt, als er Professor McGonagall nach sich rufen hören. Er war hibbelig. Harrys Abgang gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, Weasley eine Tracht Prügel zu verpassen.

„Professor?"

„Reden Sie bitte mit Harry." Draco klappte der Mund auf. Erst ein Stoß in die Seite von Patrick Kinley, brachte ihn wieder zu sich, während McGonagall ihr Hausteam heran zitierte und die Slytherins sich ein höhnisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnten. Draco hetzte in den Gang, den Harry Augenblicke zuvor genommen hatte. Er fand ihn wie erwartet in der Umkleidekabine der Hufflepuffs. Er hatte schon die Hälfte seiner Montur abgenommen.

„Harry, was soll das?"

„WAS DAS SOLL?" Harry schoss von der Bank, sein Blick voller Wut und Schmerz. Er begann auf und ab zu gehen. „Du willst wissen, was das soll? Ich KANN so nicht spielen. Ich kann nicht spielen, wenn ich immer jemanden habe, der mich offensichtlich überwacht…und mir dann auch noch in die Quere kommt! Ich muss der schnellste Spieler in diesem Team sein. Das kann ich nicht, wenn meine eigene Treiber mich abschießen und mir die eigenen Leute im Weg stehen!"

„Das weiß ich, Harry. Aber du kannst dieses Spiel nicht einfach hinwerfen…es ist noch nicht vorbei!"

„Für mich ist es vorbei! Ich geh da nicht mehr raus."

„Harry, McGonagall stutzt gerade deine Teamkameraden zurecht. Sie werden dir nicht mehr in die Quere kommen. Verdammt noch mal, lass dich davon nicht unterkriegen! Ich hab nie einen Spieler gesehen, der so gut ist wie du!" Draco spürte, wie Röte sein Gesicht überzog. Das war etwas, was er nur ungern zugab, doch es stimmte. Harry war einer der besten, die er je in Hogwarts spielen sehen hatte. Immerhin hatte er das regelmäßig am eigenen Leib erfahren.

„Das ist mir vollkommen egal. Sie wollen nicht, dass ich spiele und darum werde ich nicht mehr spielen."

„MAN…begreifst du denn nicht, dass das Spiel dann als verloren gilt und sie dir das auch wieder ankreiden werden!", Draco verlor die Geduld.

„Das ist mir ebenfalls EGAL!"

Es war ihm egal. Es schockierte ihn vollkommen, doch es war so. Die Viertelstunde, die er bis jetzt gespielt hatte, hatte ihn begreifen lassen, dass es nichts gab was er tun konnte, sich den Respekt seines Hauses zurück zu holen, denn sie wollten es nicht. Er hatte Rons Bemerkung wegen seines Besens gehört: ‚Scheint, als mache er seine Sache bei Malfoy richtig gut…'

Es tat weh. Ron Weasley war bis gestern sein bester Freund gewesen und selbst wenn sie ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten gehabt hatten, war es ihnen immerhin jedes Mal gelungen, sie aus der Welt zu schaffen. Doch da hatten sie noch miteinander geredet. Das war leider vorbei. Ron hatte ihm das am Morgen zweifelsfrei klar gemacht. Es hatte eine klaffende Wunde in Harrys Brust hinterlassen, die mit allem was geschah noch ein bisschen weiter aufgerissen wurde. Ron nahm ihm auf diese Art etwas, das ihm seit dem Moment als er die magische Welt betreten hatte das Wichtigste gewesen war – den Freund, dem er immer vertraut hatte. Und der Grund dafür war seine Abneigung gegen den, von dem Harry wusste, dass er ihn von ganzem Herzen liebte.

Es zog die Freundschaft, die sie geteilt hatten in den Dreck, denn Harry musste sich fragen, ob er für Ron nicht immer nur der Hauptgewinn gewesen war, den er jetzt doch noch verloren hatte.

„Mir ist es aber nicht egal, Harry! Ich will dieses Spiel nicht gewinnen, ohne gespielt zu haben!" Draco versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch Harry wandte ihm den Rücken zu, verschränkte die Arme und starrte die Wand an. „Harry, verdammt noch mal, führ dich nicht auf, wie ein Kleinkind!", meckerte er.

„Ich führ mich nicht auf, wie ein Kleinkind…sie führen sich auf wie die Kinder!", schnappte er, „Ich kann mit diesem Team nicht mehr spielen…und ich will es auch nicht!" Es war ihm egal, welcher Eindruck dabei entstand. Er war verletzt und wütend. Dass seine Hauskameraden derartig an seiner Loyalität zweifeln konnten, zerstörte alles, woran er bisher geglaubt hatte.

Draco versuchte seinen Ärger hinunterzuschlucken und sich in Harrys Lage zu versetzen. Es gelang ihm auch beinahe, doch deshalb hielt er es trotzdem für einen Fehler, wenn Harry jetzt aufgab.

„Harry, so egal dir das auch sein mag, du bist es zumindest dir selbst schuldig…und du hast es mir versprochen." Es war fies, das in die Wagschale zu werfen, das wusste Draco, doch er war sicher, dass Harry später bereuen würde, dieses Spiel abgebrochen zu haben. Er konnte sehen, wie sein Freund sich noch ein wenig mehr versteifte.

„Ich hab mein Bestes gegeben, Draco, aber sie haben mir keine Chance gegeben!"

„Himmel noch mal, das ist doch nichts, was dich aufhalten kann!" Er verlor endgültig die Geduld. Harrys verhalten resultierte aus Trotz. Daran hatte er keine Zweifel, doch es war ihm egal, ob er im Recht war oder nicht.

„Hast du auch nur eine kleine Vorstellung, wie ich mich dabei fühle?", verteidigte sich der Schwarzhaarige, doch Draco wusste, dass das das Letzte war, womit er sich jetzt auseinandersetzen konnte.

„DAS IST QUIDDITCH, HARRY! Und ich dachte immer du wärst professionell, was das angeht. Wir können uns bei diesem Spiel nicht von Gefühlen leiten lassen…Geh verdammt noch mal da raus und zeig diesen Idioten, dass sie dich nicht klein kriegen können." Das konnten sie aber leider. Das war Draco klar. Die Mitglieder seines Teams waren seine Freunde und sie hatten ihn fallen lassen. Er wollte sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, wie Harry sich dabei fühlte, denn er wusste, dass er sein Ziel, ihn wieder aufs Spielfeld zu bekommen, dann nicht erreichen würde. „Wenn du jetzt verdammt noch mal nicht da raus gehst und weiterspielst, rede ich kein Wort mehr mit dir!", konstatierte er nun ebenfalls trotzig.

Es war das Falscheste, was er hatte sagen können. Der Blick, den Harry ihm zuwarf war eisig. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Draco ihm so kam und der Schmerz in seiner Seele wurde noch ein bisschen größer. Draco ahnte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als Harry einen Augenblick später Dank Magie wieder in voller Montur vor ihm stand. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht ging er an ihm vorbei auf den Gang hinaus.

„Tu das nie wieder…", war alles, was er sagte. Draco wurde die Kehle eng. Er hatte ihn noch ein bisschen mehr verletzt. Das begriff er sehr schnell, doch es war zu spät noch etwas daran zu ändern. Er mochte sein Ziel erreicht haben, doch er hatte das Gefühl, als könnte der Preis dafür zu hoch sein, als er ihm folgte, denn Harry gönnte ihm keinen Blick mehr, als er draußen auf dem Spielfeld den Besen bestieg und sich mit Highspeed in die Luft erhob.

Von da an nahm das Spiel einen anderen Verlauf. Die Gryffindors ignorierten Harry und versuchten zu retten, was zu retten war, doch es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass sie sich vor diesem Spiel nur um eins Gedanken gemacht hatte: Den Verrat ihres Captains. Sie hatten keine Strategie und waren unorganisiert.

Die Slytherins, die Draco in bester Erinnerung an ihr letztes Spiel gegeneinander auf Tempo trainiert hatte, vereitelten so gut wie jeden Angriff und spielten mit einer Vehemenz, die Draco verblüffte. Selbst die Mädchen gingen hart gegen ihre Gegner vor und Draco wurde klar, dass sie wohl nicht mehr nur für ihr Haus spielten. Die Blicke, die sie gewechselt hatten, als er wieder aufs Spielfeld gekommen war bekamen eine neue Bedeutung. Seinem Team war wohl klar geworden, dass da tatsächlich einiges mehr hinter den gestrigen Geschehnissen steckte, als die meisten wussten. Es war ja auch zweifellos bezeichnend, dass McGonagall ihn hinter Harry hergeschickt hatte.

Draco schob seine Gedanken aus seinem Bewusstsein. Er musste dieses Spiel spielen. Das war es, was er von Harry verlangt hatte, doch der Wunsch, dass es endlich vorbei war, wurde immer übermächtiger.

Er erfüllte sich jedoch nicht. Das Spiel zog sich endlos in die Länge, Slytherin punktete ungebremst und die Sucher zirkelten in größtmöglichem Abstand über dem Spielfeld um endlich den Schnatz zu entdecken, doch der Schnatz ließ sich nicht blicken und irgendwann wurde klar, dass Gryffindor dieses Spiel auch dann nicht mehr gewinnen würde, wenn Harry den Schnatz fing. Sie hatten sich so ins Abseits gespielt, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatten und es war den Slytherins eine Freude, sie auseinander zu nehmen. Und dann sah Draco Harry in hochkonzentrierte Aktion verfallen und wusste instinktiv, dass das keine Finte war.

Als Harry den Schnatz entdeckte, wusste er sofort, dass er in denkbar schlechter Ausgangsposition war. Der kleine goldene Ball hing im hinteren Drittel des Spielfelds unbewegt in großer Höhe über dem Geschehen und wartete nur darauf, aus der Luft gepflückt zu werden. Er hatte einen viel weiteren Weg zurückzulegen, als Draco und verspürtes bitteres Amüsement darüber, dass dieser wieder einmal die bessern Karten hatte, ihn zuerst zu erreichen. Alles, was ihm noch helfen konnte, war Tempo und augenblicklich holte er alles aus dem Nimbus 2001. Noch hatte der Blonde nicht begriffen, dass es ernst war.

Aus der Ferne hörte er die Menge aufschreien, doch er blendete es aus. Er wollte dieses Spiel beenden und er würde sein Bestes geben, den Schnatz zu fangen, auch wenn seine Chancen schlecht waren. Er würde sich von niemandem vorwerfen lassen, dass er dieses Spiel verschenkt hatte, am wenigsten von Draco selbst.

Der Slytherin tauchte in seinem Sichtfeld auf und der Abstand zum Schnatz verringerte sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit. Noch immer hing der goldene Ball bewegungslos in der Luft und Harry bändigte seine Zauberkraft, die versuchte, ihm zu Willen zu sein und sich in Richtung des kleinen Balles ausdehnte, wie sie es beim Spiel gegen Ravenclaw schon einmal getan hatte. Er würde das nicht zulassen. Dieses Spiel würde fair beendet werden. Doch seine aufgespaltete Konzentration blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Viel zu spät begriff er, dass Draco genauso blind auf sein Ziel zuschoss, wie er selbst.

Der Schnatz setzte sich im letzten Moment in Bewegung – in Dracos Richtung, doch Harrys Speed war höher. Er erreichte sein Ziel zuerst und schnappte sich den Schnatz. Draco versuchte nach oben auszuweichen. Es war jedoch zu spät.

Harrys Versuch, seinen Kurs nach unten zu korrigieren um einen Zusammenprall zu verhindern, scheiterte an dem Fakt, dass der Nimbus nicht die Sensitivität des Feuerblitzes besaß, die er gewöhnt war. Er übersteuerte, überschlug sich und verlor den Halt am Besen, weil er mit der Linken noch immer den Schnatz umklammert hielt. Harry begann zu fallen.

Der Blackout kam innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils. Harry sah den Abgrund unter sich und wusste, dass er das nicht überleben würde, wenn er nichts unternahm und plötzlich wusste er, dass er nichts unternehmen wollte. Entsprechend wehrte seine Magie augenblicklich alle Versuche von außen dahingehend ab. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte nicht einmal zu denken und sich klar zu werden, was er gerade tat und ließ sich einfach fallen.

Draco brauchte einen Moment, zu begreifen, was geschah. Er war nur froh, einer Kollision ausgewichen zu sein, doch dann begriff er, dass Harry ungebremst weiterstürzte und die Panik überrollte ihn. Er ging in den Sturzflug, obwohl er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte ihn zu erreichen und die ganze Zeit schrie es in seinem Kopf, dass er ihn niemals hätte zwingen dürfen weiter zu spielen.

Auf der Lehrertribüne herrschte inzwischen ebenfalls Aufruhr. Fünf Erwachsene versuchten gleichzeitig, Harrys Sturz zu bremsen, doch keiner erreichte etwas, denn Harrys Magie blockte diese Versuche rigoros ab. Dumbledore setzte zu rabiaten Methoden an, als Rettung plötzlich aus ganz anderer Richtung kam.

Maureen Dunn erwischte Harry im freien Fall am Umhang und bremste seinen Sturz, doch er war zu schwer und hatte zuviel Schwung. Der Fetzen Umhang, den sie erwischt hatte, wurde ihr aus der Hand gerissen. Patrick Kinley, weiter fünf Meter tiefer hatte mehr Glück. Er bremste Harrys Fall mit Besen und Körpereinsatz. Sie sackten weiter fünf Meter in die Tiefe, doch er hatte den Gryffindorsucher eisenhart im Griff, auch wenn sie heftig durchgerüttelt wurden.

„Alles okay, Potter?", keuchte er, als er seinen Besen endlich sicher am Boden hatte und Maureen neben ihnen landete.

„Ja…", kam es hohl von Harry und er sah keinen der beiden an, doch Maureen erhaschte einen Blick in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen waren dunkel und leer. Mit einem entsetzen Keuchen begriff sie, dass das ohne jeden Zweifel Absicht gewesen war. „Danke…", kam es da jedoch schon um einiges beherrschte, wenn auch ohne viel Enthusiasmus nach und Harry richtete sich auf.

„HARRYYYYY…Oh mein Gott Harry!" Mione, die das Spiel vom Boden aus beobachtete hatte, kam auf sie zugestürzt und die beiden Slytherins machten ihr Platz, als sie ihm um den Hals fiel.

„Ich bin okay…!", kam es noch immer flach von ihm. Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass zwei Spieler des gegnerischen Teams ihm das Leben gerettet hatten.

„Harry, was um Gottes Willen ist passiert? Der Wingardium hat nicht gewirkt…ich konnte nichts tun…Oh mein Gooott…" Mione klammerte sich an ihn und begann zu schluchzen. Harry nahm sie in die Arme und sah niemanden an, nicht einmal Draco, der inzwischen neben Dunn und Kinley gelandet war und ihn blass anstarrte. Die bedeutungsschweren Blicke, die ihm seine Jägerin zuwarf, bekam er nicht mit, doch Harry wusste, dass Dunn ihm sagen würde, was sie gesehen hatte.

Er hatte versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Jetzt, am Boden, mit der weinenden Hermione im Arme konnte er nicht fassen, was er getan hatte. Von allen Seiten kamen Menschen auf sie zugestürzt. Sirius nahm sie beide mit einer Kraft in die Arme, die ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Snape starrte ihn mit düsterem Blick an und Hagrid überschlug sich beinahe vor Sorge. Dumbledores Miene war unlesbar, Remus Blick kritisch und besorgt und Draco stand nur bei seinem Team, als stehe er unter Schock.

//Was hab ich getan…?//, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. //Will ich wirklich sterben?...// und dann kam eine Antwort aus dem Nichts. //Es wäre die beste Lösung…dann bist du keine Gefahr mehr…//. Panisch schickte er diesen Gedanken ins Nichts, dass wie eine schwarze Wolke die ganze Zeit am Rande seines Bewusstseins lauerte.

„Es tut mir leid…", brachte er schwach heraus und dann schockierte er die Slytherins und reichte Madam Hooch den Schnatz. Niemand hatte gesehen, was da oben wirklich vor sich gegangen war und Draco hatte offensichtlich anderes im Kopf. Das Spiel war vorbei – und das machte der Schlusspfiff auch den Spielern Gryffindors klar, die noch immer in der Luft hingen.

Sie hatten verloren obwohl Harry den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Der Vorsprung der Slytherins hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt schon weit über 200 Punkte betragen. Sein Team hatte zweifellos die Quittung bekommen, obwohl er alles gegeben hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Harry in Dumbledores Büro und starrte den Boden zu seinen Füßen an. Es war zweifellos nur den wenigsten klar gewesen, was er da draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld tatsächlich getan hatte, Dumbledore gehörte jedoch zu denen, die es wussten. Schon bei der ersten Rekapitulation des Sturzes hatte Harry fünf Signaturen ausgemacht, die versucht hatten seinen Absturz aufzuhalten. Dumbledores war eine davon gewesen. Die anderen hatten Remus, Sirius, McGonagall und Severus gehört. Während Remus, Sirius und seine Hauslehrerin glaubten, sie hätten ihn verfehlt, so stand fest, dass Dumbledore und Severus wussten, dass das nicht der Fall gewesen war.

„Harry, was…"

„Es war ein Kurzschluss…", fiel Harry Dumbledore ins Wort und war von seiner eigenen Aggressivität überrascht. Zweifellos war er da nicht der einzige. Dumbledore fixierte ihn kritisch und wechselte seine Taktik.

„Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass dieses Muggelphenomän kein weiteres Mal auftritt?", kam er direkt auf den Punkt und Harry verstand ganz genau, was er meinte. Er nickte nur steif. Je länger er über das nachdachte, was geschehen war, umso entsetzter wurde er angesichts seines eigenen Verhaltens. Noch immer war er damit beschäftigt die zynische Finsternis in seinem Bewusstsein in Schach zu halten. „Harry ich habe eine klare Vorstellung davon, was im Moment in dir vorgeht.", fuhr Dumbledore inzwischen fort. Er hatte wohl begriffen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Trotzdem war Harrys Defensive ungebrochen.

„Glauben Sie das wirklich?", fragte er und konnte einen gewissen Sarkasmus nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten. Dumbledore maß ihn aufmerksam, bevor er weiter sprach:

„Sie wissen nicht, was mit Ihnen vor sich geht. Sie begreifen nicht, was mit Ihrer Magie geschieht und Sie glauben, dass noch immer ein Teil von dem, was Sie monatelang gewesen sind, in Ihnen weiterlebt. Da Sie jedoch wissen, wie gefährlich der Herr der Zeit wirklich sein kann, bereitet Ihnen das mehr Sorge, als Sie verkraften können. Das ist verständlich. Dazu kommt, dass diese Monate, die Sie Voldemort gejagt haben tiefe emotionale Narben hinterlassen haben. Und nun haben Sie auch noch das Gefühl, dass niemand versteht, was Sie getan haben. Ihre Freunde verurteilen Sie für etwas, dass Ihnen im Moment wichtiger ist, als ihr Leben. Harry, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass angesichts all dieser Fakten die meisten schreiend davongelaufen wären.

„Aber Sie sind NICHT davon gelaufen. Sie haben ein Spiel für ein Team gespielt, dass Ihnen in den Rücken gefallen ist und gewonnen…AUCH WENN Ihr Team verdienter Weise verloren hat. SIE haben gewonnen Harry."

Harry saß mit gesenktem Kopf auf seinem Stuhl und fühlte sich vollkommen entwaffnet, denn Dumbledore hatte Recht. Jedes Wort, was er gesagt hatte, war richtig. „Ich denke, es gibt einige Punkte in meiner Rede, in denen ich Sie beruhigen kann Harry. Doch zuvor muss ich Ihnen noch etwas anderes beichten…Alles, wirklich alles, was Ihnen in den letzten Monaten zugestoßen ist, ist meine Schuld…"

Harry starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er hatte den größten Teil des Tages in Dumbledores Büro verbracht und danach hatte ihm nicht mehr der Sinn danach gestanden, irgendjemanden zu sehen. Was Dumbledore ihm eröffnete hatte, war ein Schock für ihn gewesen und er wusste, dass Dumbledore sich nicht allein die Schuld an dieser Geschichte geben konnte. Er selbst hatte nicht auf seine Zweifel gehört, als er mit dem Schulleiter über die Karte des Rumtreibers kommuniziert hatte.

Das Problem dabei war, dass in jedem anderen Fall alles beim Alten geblieben wäre. Hogwarts läge noch immer unter Zeitbann, Voldemort würde seinen Feldzug in Europa fortsetzen, Helsinki und Oslo wären gefallen und die Chance auf Rettung wäre auf Null abgesunken. Das mochte nicht wirklich eine Rechtfertigung für ihn sein, doch es machte sein Handeln plausibel. Er hatte vielleicht von vornherein falsche Schlüsse gezogen, doch Dumbledore hatte nachdrücklich betont, dass das Ergebnis diesen Fehler ausmerzte. Der Einzige, der wirklich für all das bezahlte, war er selbst. Er hatte seine Unschuld verloren, musste damit leben getötet zu haben und damit fertig werden, dass er mit seinen noch nicht ganz 17 Jahren ein Magier-in-perfectio war.

Das war es, was mit seiner Magie nicht stimmte und es war gleichzeitig der Grund dafür, dass sein Schicksal schon bei seiner Geburt besiegelt gewesen war, denn Zauberer, die dazu in der Lage waren, Magier-in-perfectio zu werden, wurde lange vorausgesagt. Voldemort hatte davon erfahren – darum hatte er ihn schon als Baby töten wollen.

Die Gabe, im Leben das volle Ausmaß der eigenen Magie in Vollendung zu beherrschen war normalerweise in etwa so selten, wie eine totale Sonnenfinsternis. Nichts anderes bedeutete es, ein Magier-in-perfectio zu sein und diese vollendete Magie zu beherrschen. Mit seiner radikalen Wissenserweiterung durch den Homorfus, dem lebensnotwendigen Einsatz aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte und der Selbstaufgabe seines jugendlichen Wesens gegenüber einem möglichen Alterego in Form des Herrn der Zeit während seines Kampfes gegen Voldemort hatte er diese Vollendung erreicht und war trotz seines Alters zum Magier-in-perfectio geworden.

Es war für Harry die einzige Chance gewesen, Voldemort zu besiegen, denn nur ein Magier-in-perfectio konnte seinesgleichen vernichten. Alle anderen Zauberer hatten keine Chance mehr. Der Lord selbst war ein Magier-in-perfectio gewesen und hatte einen ähnlichen Weg gewählt, wie Harry, nur, dass er noch sehr viel mehr von seinem menschlichen Wesen aufgegeben hatte und um einiges länger gebraucht hatte. Dumbledore hatte Harry erklärt, dass es sein ungebrochener Wille zum Sieg über Voldemort kombiniert mit der Entschlossenheit, sich notfalls auch selbst für dieses Ziel zu opfern gewesen war, der ihn so weit gebracht hatte. Und um genau zu sein, hätte dieser Akt mit seinem Tod enden müssen.

Dass das nicht der Fall gewesen war, hatte er nur dem Umstand zu verdanken, das Dumbledore selbst Magier-in-perfectio war und ihn auch gegen den Widerstand seiner Magie mit einem Zauber-in-perfectio ins Leben zurückholen konnte. Das war der Grund, dass er selbst der einzige war, den Voldemort jemals gefürchtet hatte, doch zu Dumbledores Bedauern hatte er nie die Chance bekommen, sich dem schwarzen Lord im Duell zu stellen. Das hatte das Schicksal Harry auferlegt und er hatte diese Herausforderung bestanden.

Doch genau das war Harrys Problem, vor allem, nachdem Dumbledore ihm erklärt hatte, dass er mit dem Herrn der Zeit ein fiktives, mögliches Alterego von sich selbst erschaffen hatte, dem er im Kampf gegen Voldemort das Kommando überlassen hatte, weil er selbst psychisch nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen war, diesen Kampf zu führen. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore versucht hatte, seine Zweifel zu beschwichtigen, als er ihm erklärte, dass ein großer Teil seiner magischen Kraft mit Voldemorts Tod verloren gegangen war. Er hatte damit auch diese fiktive Persönlichkeit vernichtet, die er komplett in den düsteren Teil seiner Seele verbannt gehabt hatte. Das war der Teil, der aus der Kraft entstanden war, die Voldemort ihm mit dem Todesfluch vor so vielen Jahren übertragen hatte. Der Verlust dieser düsteren Kraft hatte ihn auch vor dem Schaden bewahrt, den er seinem Verstand mit den Homorfus-Zaubern zugefügt hatte, doch es war dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts nicht wirklich gelungen, ihn zu überzeugen.

Um genau zu sein hatte Dumbledore ihm keine Erklärung dafür geben können, dass er noch immer ein Magier-in-perfectio war, obwohl er soviel von seiner Kraft durch die Verbindung zu Voldemort verloren hatte. Harrys Lösung war einfach: Der Herr der Zeit existierte noch irgendwo in seinem Bewusstsein. Er hatte schon einmal eine schizophrene Persönlichkeitsspaltung praktiziert. Wie sollte er sicher sein, dass er das nicht noch immer tat? Auf die Idee, dass er ganz einfach von Haus aus die Fähigkeit hatte, so stark zu sein, kam er gar nicht. Er schob alles auf Voldemorts übertragene Kraft, deren Bedrohlichkeit er nur zu genau in Erinnerung hatte.

Immerhin war seine Persönlichkeit als Magier-in-perfectio zurückgekommen, als es bei dem Todesserüberfall gestern nötig geworden war. Das war eine Tatsache, die ihm regelrecht Panik verursachte. Das Resultat hatte er schnell zu spüren bekommen. Seine Fähigkeiten waren im Moment verschwunden. Dumbledore führte das auf sein Alter zurück. Er war ganz einfach zu jung, um mit diesem Ausmaß an Zauberkraft einfach so klar zu kommen. Doch immerhin war der Schulleiter inzwischen überzeugt, dass er ein Magier-in-perfectio war und es auch bleiben würde, wo auch immer er diese ungeheuren Kraftreserven hernahm.

Dumbledore vertraute ihm, das hatte Harry begriffen, auch wenn er es nicht verstand. Und seine Begründung für dieses Vertrauen war einfach: Harrys Gewissen diktierte jede seiner Handlungen und er war nicht wie der Herr der Zeit in der Lage, sein Bewusstsein vollkommen von seinem Körper zu trennen. Dumbledore musste ihm zugestehen, dass er aus eigener Kraft ein Magier-in-perfectio war, doch dabei war und blieb er Harry. Das hatte er hinlänglich bewiesen. Die Instabilität seiner Fähigkeiten war nur ein weiterer Beweis dahingehend.

Die Erklärung war einfach und plausibel, doch für Harry irrelevant. Er war mit dem Herrn der Zeit verschmolzen und er ging nicht davon aus, dass dieses fiktive Wesen einfach so aufgeben würde. Es hatte sich nur bisher zurückgehalten, ihm Wissen zur Verfügung gestellt und ihm die Kraft überlassen, die er brauchte. Er war die Dunkelheit, die Harry tief im Untergrund seines Bewusstseins spüren konnte. Dessen war er sich sicher.

Resigniert schloss er die Augen.

Er hatte sich in die Heulende Hütte zurückgezogen, obwohl ihn alles hier an Draco erinnerte, doch es war der einzige Ort, den er so verriegeln konnte, dass ihn niemand fand. Er wollte keinen sehen. Dumbledore mochte ihm eine Menge seiner Probleme aufgezeigt und Lösungen dafür angeboten haben, doch klarkommen musste er damit alleine und er wusste nicht, ob er das schaffen würde, denn die panische Angst vor der Dunkelheit in seiner Seele war ihm geblieben.

„Wo bist du gewesen. Black ist halb verrückt vor Sorge." Draco fing Harry ab, als er die große Halle wieder verließ. Er war erst zehn Minuten zuvor hereingehetzt, hatte sich auf seinen Platz neben Hermione geschoben, ein Stück Toast hinuntergeschlungen und war wortlos wieder aufgestanden, um zu gehen.

„Ich musste nachdenken." Die Tür zur Halle war hinter ihnen zugefallen und Draco konnte sehen, wie Harry sich zumindest ein wenig entspannte. Ohne jeden Zweifel stand er im Moment mit allem auf Kriegsfuß. Draco fasste ihn am Arm und hinderte ihn am Weitergehen. Es beunruhigte ihn, dass Harry ihn nicht ansah.

Maureen Dunn hatte ihn gestern zur Seite genommen, kaum dass sich der Hype um den Sieg der Slytherins gegen Gryffindor etwas beruhigt hatte und ihm gesagt, was sie von Harrys Sturz hielt. Sie hatte nur bestätigt, was er befürchtete: Es war kein Zufall gewesen, dass er nichts gegen seinen Fall getan hatte.

„Harry, hör zu! Was gestern in der Kabine passiert ist tut mir leid. Ich…ich wusste mir nicht mehr zu helfen…und ich wollte nicht, dass ihr verliert, nur, weil du nicht mehr weiterspielen wolltest." Harrys Blick traf seinen und die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen war nicht zu übersehen.

„Das hatte nichts damit zu tun, Draco!" Es war die Wahrheit. Dracos Erpressung hatte tatsächlich nichts damit zu tun gehabt, dass er sich zurückgezogen hatte und allein sein wollte. Auch wenn es ihn jetzt, als Draco ihn daran erinnerte, erneut verletzte. „Ich war bei Dumbledore, Draco und er hat mir ein paar Dinge erklärt. Darüber musste ich nachdenken. Ich…es…tut mir leid, dass du vielleicht den Eindruck hattest, ich verüble dir, was du gemacht hast. Du hattest Recht, wie mit so vielem…und ich hab mich dämlich benommen."

„Hast du nicht, Harry. Ich verstehe, warum du nicht mehr spielen wolltest! Aber es wäre ein Fehler gewesen und ich denke, das weißt du…" Ein müdes Lächeln spielte um Harrys Lippen und Draco konnte nicht anders, als ihn an sich zu ziehen. Es war ihm egal, wer sie sah. „Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?"

Harry, im Augenblick völlig willenlos, schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte versucht zu schlafen, aber kaum, dass er auch nur ein bisschen eingenickt war, waren die Alpträume gekommen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das aushalten sollte. Im Moment hatte er alles, was ihn belastete nach seinem altvertrauten Schema in gedankliche Schubladen verteilt und weggeschlossen.

„Black sucht dich übrigens wirklich, Harry…soll ich dich zu ihm bringen?"

„Keine schlechte Idee!" Er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, obwohl sie inzwischen die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler hatten, die in der Eingangshalle unterwegs waren. Für Draco war es ein Zeichen dafür, wie fertig er war.

„Dann lass uns gehen…" Nachdrücklich löste er sich von Harry, doch sein Arm blieb um seine Taille liegen. Ohne noch einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, schob er den Schwarzhaarigen in Richtung Haupttreppe, seine Sorge inzwischen beinahe noch größer als zuvor.

Draco wusste, wo Black untergebracht war. Die drei außerplanmäßigen Gäste in Hogwarts waren genau wie Fleur und Gabrielle im Ostflügel untergebracht. Inzwischen war er schon ein paar Mal bei seiner Mutter gewesen und wusste, wohin er sich wenden musste. Selbst als ihm in der Nacht klar geworden war, dass Harry nicht auftauchen würde, hatte er sich in die Suite seiner Mutter zurückgezogen.

Unter allen Sorgen und Gedanken um Harry, die ihm keine Ruhe ließen, war die Freude darüber, dass seine Mutter den Krieg überlebt hatte ungebrochen und er konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen, zu hören, wie sie die letzten beiden Jahre überstanden hatte. Seine Begeisterung, dass sie nun ein Animagus war, kannte keine Grenzen und bestätigte ihm noch etwas ganz anderes: Die Ehe mit seinem Vater hatte Narcissa gefangen gehalten. Er erkannte sie kaum wieder, jetzt, wo sie sich aus dieser Gefangenschaft befreit hatte und war unendlich stolz auf sie.

„Hier sind wir!", Draco stoppte vor einer großen Flügeltür. „Ich glaube das müsste Blacks Suite sein. Ansonsten triffst du auf Professor Lupin.", scherzte er. Harry hob die Hand um zu klopfen. „Ich bin so lange bei meiner Mum. Da drüben die Tür. Melde dich, wenn du so weit bist, okay?" Er drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schenkte ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln.

„Mach ich…" Harry war unendlich müde. Langsam holte es ihn ein, dass er Nacht für Nacht keine Augen zubrachte, ohne von seiner furchtbaren Vergangenheit zu träumen.

Draco zog sich zurück, als Harry klopfte und einen Moment später die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Sirius Black ihn wortlos in den Raum zog. Sein Blick wurde düster. Harry gefiel ihm im Moment überhaupt nicht.

„WAS???" Harry starrte seinen Paten an, als hätte er gerade behauptet, der Schwarze Lord sei zurückgekommen. Sirius hatte ihn mit Fragen gelöchert, ihn ermutigt und versucht, locker zu sein, doch schon in dem Moment, als Harry seine Räume betreten hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sein Pate war nervös und sichtlich unruhig.

Jetzt war ihm klar, was Sirius so beunruhigte. Er war sein Pate, doch er war nicht sein Vormund – noch nicht. Und das war das Problem. Heute war der letzte Tag ihres Schuljahres. Morgen würden sie sich alle auf den Weg nach Hause machen und genau wie alle anderen musste Harry den Hogwartsexpress nehmen. Damit hatte er kein Problem, doch mit dem Fakt, dass er erst zu Sirius konnte, wenn dieser offiziell sein Vormund war hatte er ein Problem.

Inzwischen lief das Eilverfahren doch es würde noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis es durch war und das hieß für Harry, dass er zu seinem gegenwärtigen Vormund musste: Petunia Dursley. Er war vollkommen fassungslos.

„Es tut mir leid. Das sind die Gesetze. Du bist nicht volljährig. Du kannst nicht selbst entscheiden, zu wem du willst. Es gibt natürlich keine Zweifel, dass ich deine Vormundschaft übernehme, aber erst dann darf ich dich mit zu mir nach Hause nehmen." //…was ein weiteres Problem darstellt…// Sirius hatte im Moment noch keine Ahnung, wo er unterkommen sollte. Er war jahrelang nur auf der Flucht gewesen, mit seiner Familie hatte er sich überworfen und war schon lang enterbt und nun musste er für Harry sorgen – im Moment noch ohne Dach über dem Kopf. Er sah Harry besorgt an, denn es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihn diese Neuigkeiten aufbrachten.

Harry stürmte inzwischen im Raum auf und ab und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gehört hatte. Der Alptraum, zu dem sein Leben geworden war, wurde von Minute zu Minute schlimmer. Dumbledore konnte doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass er noch einmal zu den Dursleys zurückkehrte. Nicht jetzt, nicht in dem Zustand, in dem er war. Seine Verwandten würden ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben und wer garantierte, dass er nicht die Kontrolle verlor? Was, wenn er jemanden verletzte?

Sicher, er wurde erst in vier Wochen volljährig, doch er war verdammt noch mal erwachsen genug, um zu entscheiden, was er aushielt und was nicht. Die Dursleys könnte er im Moment unmöglich ertragen. Zählte das denn gar nichts?

Er wusste, dass es nur einen Weg gab, das herauszufinden. Er musste noch einmal mit Dumbledore reden. Dringend. Entschlossen wandte er sich der Tür zu.

„Wo willst du hin, Harry?" Sirius sprang auf die Beine und folgte ihm auf den Gang.

„Dumbledore.", kam die Antwort, die sich mehr nach einem Knurren, als nach Sprache anhörte. Sirius hob die Brauen. Er war zweifellos ärgerlicher, als er sehen ließ.

„Harry…das hat keinen Sinn…er hat alles versucht…"

„DANN wird er es eben noch mal versuchen!" Harrys Wut machte sich Luft, als er das brüllte. „Ich werde NICHT noch einmal zu diesen Leuten gehen!" Die Tür zu Narcissas Suite ging auf und auch Remus erschien auf dem Gang.

„Harry…bitte…es sind nur ein paar Tage!"

„NEIN…" Harry stoppte auf seinem Weg, den Gang hinunter, denn er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie seine Fähigkeiten, die seit gestern nicht da gewesen war zurückkamen. Er konzentrierte all seine Kraft in seinem Körper, sammelt sie ein, wie verlorenes Kleingeld, bis er spürte, dass er es wieder konnte. Einen Augenblick später war er disappariert und ließ die vier Menschen auf dem Gang hinter sich zurück.

„Was zum Teufel war das denn?..." Remus Überraschung war nicht zu überhören. Draco schnaubte nur trocken.

„Das tut er ständig. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los ist."

„Er appariert ständig hier in Hogwarts?", fragte Remus kritisch zurück und Draco sah ihn an, ohne Begeisterung und leicht gestresst.

„Vielleicht nicht ständig, aber wie Sie gesehen haben, hat er kein Problem damit." Er machte den ersten Schritt in Richtung des Ganges, der ihn ins Hauptschloss zurückbringen würde, denn er wollte Harry nicht allein lassen. Inzwischen hatte Narcissa ihm gesagt, was für Neuigkeiten Harrys Pate für ihn gehabt hatte und wunderte sich nicht über dessen Reaktion. Weit kam er jedoch nicht. Sirius Black schnappte ihn am Arm, als er ihn passierte und schob ihn zurück in Richtung der Suite seiner Mutter.

„Wir werden jetzt reden, Junge. Harry wird schon mit Albus fertig. Da mach ich mir keine Sorgen." Augenblicke später sah sich Draco den kritischen Blicken dreier besorgter Erwachsener gegenüber und hatte den Eindruck, als sei seine Mutter diejenige, die sich die meisten Sorgen um die Sache machte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist!", rechtfertigte er sich energisch. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Zur Hölle ja, er hat außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten. Die hatte er schon, als wie hier im Schloss waren, wie er ja mit den versiegelten Bereichen im Schloss klar bewiesen hat." Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Lupin die Farbe wechselte. Black ging auf und ab. Narcissa saß auf der Kante des Stuhls ihm gegenüber und betrachtete nervös ihre Hände. „Ich weiß, dass er damals irgendwie Spielchen mit einer dunklen Macht gespielt hatte und manchmal denke ich, es war Voldemorts Kraft, aber er hat nie ein Wort darüber verloren. Es hat ihn nur immer vollkommen fertig gemacht. Was er jetzt treibt, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur EINS. Die Magie, der Harry beherrscht ist für mich ein Fremdwort." Draco schüttelte sichtlich resigniert den Kopf. Er war tatsächlich vollkommen ratlos. Dass Harry ein außergewöhnlicher Magier war, wusste er. Das hatte sein Freund hinlänglich bewiesen, aber was er da beherrschte, blieb trotzdem ein Rätsel für ihn.

„Nun…zu dieser Kraft am Anfang…das kann ich mir erklären.", war es überraschend Remus, der zuerst sprach, Albus hat es uns schon nach Harrys 4. Schuljahr gesagt, Sirius. Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird hat ihm mit dem Todesfluch einen Teil seiner Macht übertragen. Die hat er genutzt und vermutlich hat Draco Recht, wenn er sagt, dass ihm das nicht bekommen ist. Harry ist kein schwarzer Magier." Dracos Blick wurde bei dieser Aussage kritisch. Der Herr der Zeit war ein schwarzer Magier – und Harry war der Herr der Zeit. In seinen Augen war das kein Problem, denn Harry war und blieb Harry und wo dessen Loyalität lag bezweifelte er nicht, doch deswegen war er trotzdem ein Magier, der sehr, sehr schwarze Magie angewandt hatte.

„Sorry, Professor, ich denke, da täuschen sie sich."

„Wieso denkst du das?"

„Sie wissen doch, wer er ist oder?" Remus nickte nur. Sirius runzelte die Stirn und Narcissa beobachtete ihr Sohn genau. Er schien sich mehr als alle anderen bewusst zu sein, womit sie es zu tun hatten.

„Wenn Sie wissen, wer er ist, dann wissen Sie, was er getan hat." Wieder ein Nicken. „Harry hat immer um jeden Preis seinen Kopf durchgesetzt. Er hat sich bewusst mit schwarzer Magie eingelassen. Es war sein Plan und darum ist er ein schwarzer Magier. Er beherrscht Magie, die ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen kann."

„Aber dann…", wollte Lupin einschreiten, doch ein Blick Dracos brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Kein ‚Aber'. Harry ist und bleibt Harry. Er mag mit den dunklen Künsten gespielt haben, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, aber deswegen ist er immer noch Harry. Er hat getan, was er tun musste, um ein Ziel zu erreichen, doch GRUNDSÄTZLICH ist er so weit von schwarzer Magie entfernt, wie man es nur sein kann, denn er ist nicht gewissenlos, nicht eiskalt und schon gar nicht brutal. Er hat sich selbst mit Voldemorts Macht bis zum bitteren Ende zurückgehalten und die Finsternis in sich kontrolliert. Er hat NIEMALS etwas aus purer Bosheit getan, obwohl er wirklich mehr als genug Gründe dafür hatte." Draco bezog sich auf seinen eigenen Kampf gegen den Herrn der Zeit und er ging davon aus, dass Harry sich niemals anders verhalten hatte. Seine Rede brachte seine Audienz zum schweigen.

Lupin wirkte angesichts seiner Überzeugung irritiert, Blacks Miene war nicht zu lesen und Narcissa sah ihn nur liebevoll an. Niemals zuvor war sie so stolz auf ihren Sohn gewesen.

„Harry, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Dumbledore saß in seinem Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch, eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, äußerlich vollkommen ruhig. Harry hatte einen kleinen Fight mit den neuesten Schutzbannen über dessen Büro hinter sich und wusste, dass der Schulleiter ihm Magie-in-perfectio entgegen warf. Er war mehr als nur gereizt.

„Ehre? Mit Ehre hat das nichts zu tun…ich will von Ihnen wissen, warum Sie mich zu den Dursleys zurückschicken." Dumbledore setzte die Tasse in seiner Hand ruhig ab, doch anhand seiner ungewöhnlich starren Haltung erkannte Harry, dass er sich vollkommen klar war, worauf Harry hinaus wollte //Er hat gewusst, dass ich komme…Er hat damit gerechnet und er ist nicht begeistert…//, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er würde sich von dieser Erkenntnis nicht irritieren lassen. Im Moment hatte er seine eigene Perfectio-Magie vollkommen unter Kontrolle und die Absicht, es dabei zu belassen.

„Harry, mir ist klar, dass Ihnen diese Vorstellung nicht gefällt."

„NICHT GEFÄLLT? Sie…GERADE SIE wissen doch ganz genau, wie meine Verwandten sind. Sie haben mich dort abgesetzt…obwohl Sie sich darüber klar waren, dass sie mich absolut nicht haben wollten." Wieder einmal brodelte die Wut sehr knapp unter der Oberfläche von Harrys beherrschter Fassade. Er hatte immer mehr Mühe, seinen Ärger zu kontrollieren.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Harry, aber ich hatte weder damals noch heute eine Wahl.", rechtfertigte sich der Schulleiter.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht.", schnappte Harry, doch es brachte zu dessen absoluter Verärgerung wieder ein Schmunzeln auf Dumbledores Gesicht.

„Harry, was auch immer Sie annehmen…auch ich bin nicht allmächtig!" Der Blick den er für diese Aussage bekam, machte ihm klar, was Harry von seiner Entschuldigung hielt – gar nichts. Trotzdem fehlten ihm vorerst die Worte und Dumbledore sprach weiter. „Ich muss mich an die Gesetze unserer Gemeinschaft halten, Harry und diese besagen nun einmal, dass ein Kind in jedem Fall seinen nächsten Blutsverwandten zur Betreuung übergeben werden muss, wenn es seine Eltern verliert. Das ist in deinem Fall die Schwester deiner Mutter, Petunia Dursley. Und leider bist du noch nicht volljährig."

„ABER ES SIND NUR NOCH VIER WOCHEN BIS DAHIN….", tobte Harry nun los, denn er begann zu ahnen, dass seine Chancen schlecht standen. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass sie ihm nach allem, was geschehen war so kamen. Er hatte die Gesetze der Zeit ausgehebelt und nun kam ihm Dumbledore mit klein karierten Verfahrensvorschriften. Sein Gegenüber blieb betont ruhig, wohl wissend, dass das der beste Weg war, mit ihm klar zu kommen.

„Harry…Ich habe mich persönlich mit der Abteilung für Familienfragen im Ministerium in Verbindung gesetzt. Ich WEISS, dass du nicht zu deinen Verwandten zurück willst. Aber solange Sirius nicht offiziell die Vormundschaft zugesprochen bekommt, so wie es deine Eltern immer wollten, haben wir keine andere Wahl. Solange ist Petunia Dursley dein gesetzlicher Vormund. Natürlich tue ich alles was möglich ist, um das Verfahren zu beschleunigen. Ministerin Bones persönlich hat mir das ebenfalls zugesichert. Wir sind uns bewusst, wie du dir nach allem, was geschehen ist, vorkommen musst, aber wir müssen uns an die Gesetze halten, auch in deinem Fall." Dumbledore war sich bewusst, wie lächerlich sich das anhörte.

Für Harry hatten Gesetze keine Gültigkeit, wenn er es nicht wollte. Was im Moment geschah, bedeutete ein zusätzliches Risiko für seine Entwicklung. Dumbledore war sich nur allzu bewusst, wie instabil Harry im Moment war. Es waren nicht nur seine Fähigkeiten, die verrück spielten. Auch sein Verstand kam nicht zur Ruhe. Dumbledore hatte grundsätzlich keine Zweifel, dass Harry eine positive Entwicklung nehmen würde. Er war ein guter Mensch, der seine Fähigkeit zu lieben nie verloren hatte, doch je mehr er in die Enge getrieben wurde umso größer wurde die Gefahr, dass er sich in andere Verhaltenschemen flüchtete – Verhaltensschemen, wie das des Herrn der Zeit: Flucht vor der Realität.

Dumbledore atmete tief durch. Gerade hatte er entschieden, dass es nur einen sicheren Weg gab, Harry davor zu bewahren.

„Harry…Junge, mir ist klar, dass ich keine Vorstellung davon habe, wie du dich in dieser ganzen Geschichte fühlst. Im Moment hast du den Eindruck, einen Tiefschlag nach dem anderen zu kommen und im Grunde willst du nur noch weg von alldem – das ist ein Risiko, über dessen Tragweite du dir klar sein musst: Eine weitere Flucht vor der Realität, wie jene, die du in Form des Herrn der Zeit schon praktiziert hast, kannst du dir nicht erlauben. Es ist verführerisch. Das ist mir vollkommen klar. Aber das bist nicht du….das bist du niemals gewesen."

„Was bin ich dann?", die Frage überraschte Dumbledore und der Ton, in dem sie gesprochen war schockierte ihn beinahe. Kalt und eisig – vollkommen beherrscht. Harry war blass und extrem angespannt, seine Ausstrahlung düster. Dumbledore bekam das deutliche Gefühl, als sei es wirklich keine gute Idee, den Jungen noch einmal zu seinen Verwandten zu schicken.

Harry stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf, um zu gehen. Er würde sich nicht an das halten, was Dumbledore wollte. Das würde er nicht durchstehen.

„Harry, du wirst nicht gehen!", kam es nachdrücklich von Dumbledore, „Nicht bevor du mir versprochen hast, zu tun, was man von die erwartet und bei deinen Verwandten auszuharren, bis Sirius dich abholen darf, ohne Ärger zu machen." Harry griff nach der Türklinke, ohne auch nur zu zögern. Augenblicklich spürte er die Barriere, die Dumbledore aufgebaut hatte.

Seine Beherrschung löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf. Er fuhr zu Dumbledore herum und die Bedrohung, die von ihm ausging war unzweifelhaft. Dumbledore bewahrte stoisch die Ruhe. Er konnte Harry nur mit diesem Versprechen gehen lassen.

„SIE – HABEN – KEINE – AHNUNG – WIE – ES – MIR – GEHT. Sie haben nicht die leiseste Ahnung…" Jedes Wort das er sprach war mit einer Welle bedrohlich eisiger Magie verbunden.

„Das weiß ich, Harry!"

„SIE – WISSEN – DASS – SIE – MICH – NICHT – AUFHALTEN – KÖNNEN. "

„Auch das weiß ich, Harry!"

„WAS ALSO SOLL DAS?" Harrys Fassung war vollkommen verloren, seine letzte Frage ein verzweifelter Aufschrei. Dumbledores Miene wurde traurig und wirkte augenblicklich um Jahre älter.

„Wir beide wissen, dass es das ist, was du willst. Du WILLST aufgehalten werden. Um jeden Preis, selbst wenn es dich das Leben kostet. DU WILLST AUFGEHALTEN WERDEN. Ohne dieses Versprechen wirst du diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Entscheide dich."

**tbc**


End file.
